Chroniques d'Ermengardis
by Megara-Liancourt
Summary: Après avoir été destitués de leurs pouvoirs, les chevaliers d'Or sont renvoyés parmi les vivants et recueillis par le mystérieux Ordre d'Ermengardis. Chronique. XIV : Hostilités, Partie 2. Après 10 mois de silence, la mise à jour!
1. Chronique I: Résurrection, partie 1

**Titre :** Les Chroniques d'Ermengardis

**Introduction :** Imaginez…

Un monde où le Sanctuaire d'Athéna n'existe plus, supplanté par le « Sanctuaire Terrestre de l'Olympe », sorte de ghetto doré pour réincarnations divines et gouverné par un Zeus qui aurait pris la décision de ne plus interférer avec le sort des humains.

Un monde dont la sécurité repose désormais sur une organisation millénaire, l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Ses représentants, disséminés à travers le monde, veillent à ce que cette trêve Dieux/humains soit respectée, mais aussi à ce qu'aucune créature, venue de mondes parallèles ou des tréfonds des ténèbres de cette bonne vieille planète, ne menace une vie humaine…

Un monde ou il ne faut jamais croire les choses acquises, ni que la réalité soit vraiment réalité…

Le récit commence à la fin 2003… 11 ans après l'instauration de ce nouvel ordre, force est de constater que la paix instaurée entre Dieux et humains n'est qu'une illusion et ne demande qu'à voler en éclat. Depuis le "Sanctuaire Terrestre", Apollon n'a de cesse de comploter pour renverser l'Ordre d'Ermengardis et le nouvel ordre établi. Et les premiers pions à être placés sur ce gigantesque jeu d'échecs où tous les coups sont permis, vont être les défunts chevaliers d'or d'Athéna...

**Catégorie :** aventure, science fiction glissant parfois vers l'horreur, suspens, romance… et surtout univers alternatif.

**Disclaimer :** La présente fiction s'inspire des personnages et de la trame scénaristique de Saint Seiya, œuvre originale de Masami Kurumada. Les personnages et situations décrites dans l'histoire de Saint Seiya sont copyrights Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. Les personnages et situations ayant trait au "Chroniques d' ERMENGARDIS" ont été créés par Megara.

Les personnages et les situations de ce récit étant purement fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou des situations existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite.

**Note de l'auteur :** cette fiction n'est pas toute neuve, puisque j'ai commencé à la publier sur un site dédié en 2004. C'est par contre la première fois qu'elle est publiée en français sur FFnet. Le récit a connu quelques adaptations par rapport à la mouture originale. Il ne tient pas compte de "Saint Seiya, Épisode G" ou de "Lost Canvas".

**

* * *

Chronique I : Résurrection (1/4)**

**Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre – 15 décembre 2003, 16 h (**_**December 15, 2:00 PM GMT +02 :00**_**) **

Trônant sur d'imposants sièges en marbre blanc, Apollon et Athéna affectaient toute la dignité et la noblesse requise à des porte-parole du Sanctuaire Terrestre de l'Olympe. Le dieu et la déesse n'esquissèrent aucun geste lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur les dalles froides du temple. Leur regard resta de pierre, si comparable à celui des statues à leur effigie qui se comptaient par dizaines en ce lieu sacré.

Deux ombres se précisèrent dans la pénombre des colonnades. Apollon fit un signe de la main, intimant à ces gardes l'ordre de s'éloigner à une distance respectueuse d'où ils ne pourraient pas saisir la conversation. Puis il retourna à son immobilité, mains posées à plat sur ses cuisses, regard perçant rivé sur l'obscurité. Les visiteurs qui s'approchaient étaient tous les deux vêtus de riches tenues en velours ; rouge sombre pour la femme, violet pour l'homme. Leurs plastrons brodés s'ornaient du symbole de l'Ordre, cet étrange enlacement de trois lettres gothiques. Ces costumes foncés rehaussaient parfaitement la pâleur cadavérique de leur teint et la blondeur irréelle de leurs cheveux.

Glissant sans bruit sur le marbre blanc, tels des fantômes d'un autre âge, James Gladstone et Eleny de Wessex, les Grands Maîtres de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, s'arrêtèrent au bas de l'estrade où trônaient les deux divinités.

L'homme et la femme s'inclinèrent devant eux, commettant sciemment une première provocation à l'égard de leurs divins hôtes. Au lieu de faire une profonde révérence, comme toute créature humaine se devait d'accomplir en présence de deux divinités de l'Olympe, ils se contentèrent d'une légère inclinaison du buste.

« Nous vous saluons, Ô Dieu Apollon et Déesse Athéna !

– Nous vous saluons également, Grands Maîtres de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis… »

Apollon avait prononcé ces mots sans leur rendre leur salut. À ses côtés, Athéna gardait son port de statue.

« Votre envoyé nous a exprimé le caractère urgent de cette réunion. Pouvons-nous avoir un éclaircissement sur la raison de cette hâte ? »

Comme venue d'outre-tombe, la voix grave et profonde de James résonna dans la vaste salle. Le visage d'Apollon quitta son inexpressivité pour afficher sans retenue la haine qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Ne pouvant se contrôler davantage, il hurla :

« Je vous interdis de toucher encore une fois à une créature de l'Olympe ! »

Eleny le foudroya du regard et répliqua d'une voix acide :

« Vous voulez parler du Minotaure, je suppose ? »

James leva sa main en signe d'apaisement vers son épouse avant de s'adresser de nouveau au Dieu.

« Il avait outrepassé les règles.

– Quelles règles ? Pas les nôtres en tout cas ! »

La voix d'Apollon dissimulait de plus en plus mal sa vindicte. Sa main se crispa sur sa cuisse lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Eleny. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme reflétaient parfaitement sa colère et le toisaient sans ciller. _Quelle impudence !_

« Les règles que nous nous sommes communément fixées. Celles qui sont mentionnées dans le Traité… Sa Divinité aurait-elle la mémoire courte ? »

James regarda sa compagne, lui intimant silencieusement du regard de se taire. Le ton d'Eleny était désormais hargneux, laissant présager d'une issue violente à cette discussion.

« Il était sorti des limites de son territoire et s'était attaqué à des humains. Nous avons dû le remettre dans_ « le droit chemin _», continua Eleny d'une voix glaciale.

– Vous l'avez assassiné ! »

Apollon n'était visiblement plus très loin de perdre toute retenue.

« Non, juste châtié… Et il en sera de même pour toute créature venant de l'Olympe ou de tout Sanctuaire affilié, et qui outrepasserait ses droits » James l'informa d'une voix ferme.

Le dieu se leva et dardant ses prunelles pourpres, rugit :

« Comment osez-vous ! C'est vous qui allez être châtiés pour cette impudence !

– Vraiment ? » S'étonna James, lui faisant face sans trembler. « Et par quel moyen allez-vous nous punir ? En ordonnant à Chronos d'agir sur le temps ? Mais nous ne vieillissons pas… En exigeant des Parques qu'elles coupent le fil de nos vies? Il a déjà été tranché, mais nous sommes vivants par delà la mort. » Il s'interrompit, plongeant son regard dans celui du Dieu. Une fois qu'il fut certain de son effet, il lança : « Que comptez-vous faire contre nous ? Nous ne sommes pas humains… Nous sommes immortels ! »

Apollon ne trouva pas les mots pour répliquer et serra les poings, faisant blanchir ses articulations. Il se rassit, contenant dans un ultime effort sa rage envers ces créatures qu'il jugeait abominables.

« Est-il besoin de vous rappeler que vous avez besoin de l'aide de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis ? » renchérit Eleny. Elle dévisagea Athéna, forçant la déesse à détourner les yeux et poursuivit d'une voix tranchante : « Les Dieux de l'Olympe ne règnent plus sur la Terre, et des milliers de mondes parallèles échappent à leur contrôle. Le Sanctuaire Terrestre a toujours été heureux de se tourner vers l'Ordre d'Ermengardis pour endiguer les intrusions de mondes hostiles sur son territoire. Que ferez-vous la prochaine fois qu'une armée de démons envahira vos temples ? »

La femme vampire fixa Apollon droit dans les yeux en un ultime défi. Celui-ci soutint son regard, outré par son comportement.

« Taisez-vous ! Vous n'êtes rien à nos yeux… Rien d'autre que d'ignobles créatures !

– Ignobles créatures, dîtes-vous ? »

Furieuse de l'insulte d'Apollon, Lady de Wessex décida de laisser parler sa véritable nature. Ses arcades sourcilières saillirent, ses yeux bleus devinrent rouge sang. Ses traits se creusèrent davantage, alors que sa bouche entre ouverte révéla des dents pointues et carnassières. Son compagnon la saisit par les poignets, juste à temps pour la retenir de bondir sur le dieu qui avait causé son courroux, et ne la relâcha que lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Eleny retrouver sa beauté et son calme. Dès qu'il fut certain de la sérénité retrouvée de sa compagne, il se tourna de nouveau vers les deux divinités.

« Dieu Apollon. Déesse Athéna… Puis-je vous rappeler les accords qui ont été passés entre Ermengardis et les Sanctuaires de l'Olympe ?

– C'est inutile ! Apollon et moi-même connaissons ces règles, et nous nous engageons à les faire respecter à l'avenir. »

Apollon jeta un regard interloqué à sa voisine : malgré son interdiction formelle de prendre la parole, Athéna venait de parler en sa défaveur et ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là.

« Grands maîtres d'Ermengardis, nous vous devons des excuses, et nous veillerons désormais à ce que de tels incidents ne se reproduisent pas » ajouta la déesse d'une voix sincère.

Apollon serra les poings, refoulant son envie de frapper sa désobéissante demi-sœur. _La traîtresse !_

« Merci, Déesse Athéna » répondit James en s'inclinant.

À ses côtés, Eleny resta droite, foudroyant d'un regard glacé la Déesse.

« Le traité prévoyait que les chevaliers et les armures d'Athéna reviendraient à Ermengardis, pour aider l'Ordre à repousser les forces maléfiques qui se manifesteraient sur Terre. Cependant, les armures d'or se trouvent toujours au Sanctuaire Terrestre, et rares sont les chevaliers à avoir été autorisés à rejoindre notre Ordre ! »

Les yeux d'Apollon s'illuminèrent d'une lueur rougeoyante, alors qu'une envie de meurtre le saisit. Comment cette créature avait-elle l'affront de réclamer des guerriers d'Athéna – en d'autres termes, des soldats de l'Olympe – et de remettre sur le tapis cet odieux traité ? Un accord signé arbitrairement et sans sa concertation entre le sanctuaire d'Athéna, Zeus et l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, que lui, Apollon, jamais n'accepterait.

À son grand damne, Athéna inclina la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Les circonstances ont fait que jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pu honorer cet accord. Ce retard sera vite comblé, Grande Prêtresse Eleny.

– Taisez-vous ! Pas un mot de plus ! »

Indigné, Apollon étendit le bras devant Athéna, la forçant à se taire. La Déesse recula contre son trône et baissa les yeux, admettant silencieusement sa défaite et sa soumission.

O

Eleny et James parurent sur le perron de l'entrée du temple, restant prudemment dans l'ombre des imposants piliers. Au bas des marches en marbre blanc, une centaine de leurs hommes les attendaient tels des soldats de plomb vêtus de noir, insensibles aux morsures du soleil de Grèce. Deux jeunes femmes se détachèrent de la troupe, et vinrent à la rencontre des deux Grands Maîtres. L'une avait des cheveux d'un roux vif et l'autre arborait une magnifique chevelure blonde. Elles tenaient dans leurs mains de longues capes noires, dont elles recouvrirent James et Eleny, puis elles les guidèrent dans leur descente des immenses escaliers du temple.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils atteignirent la limousine noire qui les attendait sur la place principale. Les deux jeunes femmes aidèrent leurs compagnons à monter dans la voiture et s'y engouffrèrent à leur suite.

Eleny rejeta la cape de son visage d'un geste excédé.

« Quelle bouffonnerie !

– Eleny je t'en prie, tu devrais être plus prudente ! Apollon est un dieu… Même s'il ne peut rien contre nous, il peut porter préjudice à Ermengardis » répondit James en lui prenant affectueusement la main.

« S'il avait un tant soit peu d'intelligence pour nuire, il nous frapperait dans les escaliers de son temple, là où nous sommes faibles, à la lumière du jour ! railla Eleny.

– Et l'affaire du Minotaure ? » risqua la jeune femme rousse.

« Apollon n'a pas vraiment apprécié que nous le brûlions vivant.

– Quels sont les ordres pour la suite ? » demanda sa comparse aux cheveux blonds.

« Vous poursuivez vos missions, comme tout le monde à Ermengardis. Shina, les règles sont les mêmes pour tous, que l'on vienne de l'Olympe ou non ! » Eleny conclut en jetant un dernier regard au Sanctuaire à travers la vitre de la limousine.

O

Apollon écumait de rage, ressassant les paroles venimeuses que lui avait jetées le Grand Maître d'Ermengardis. Aucune créature ne lui avait jamais fait un tel affront sans avoir à endurer son courroux ! Malheureusement, Eleny n'était pas humaine, et se trouvant hors de portée de ses foudres, il ne pouvait pas lui faire payer son manque de respect. Pas directement tout du moins, car il pouvait tout de même lui montrer combien il méprisait Ermengardis et ce qu'il représentait. Et signifier à Athéna qu'il ne tolérait plus ses prises de position. Il leva les yeux sur la colonne décorée de corps de pierre qui se dressait à quelques pas de lui. Son sourire se figea, puis une expression de joie presque inquiétante apparut sur son visage.

« Cyparissus ! »

Un garde s'approcha d'Apollon.

« Oui, Seigneur !

– Cyparissus, va prévenir Perséphone que je demande une audience immédiate auprès d'elle. » Apollon ricana alors que dans son esprit prenait forme un cruel et diabolique plan de vengeance.

_« Ermengardis veut de nouveaux guerriers, des chevaliers d'Athéna. Parfait ! Que sa volonté soit exhaussée ! »_

O

Une heure ne s'était pas écoulée depuis la demande d'audience formulée par Apollon que celui-ci se présenta devant Perséphone, dans son Palais d'Élision. Celui-ci avait été baptisé ainsi en hommage au domaine d'Hadès, détruit par les chevaliers d'Athéna durant la dernière Guerre Sainte. Le dieu attendit que les lourdes portes de la salle soient totalement ouvertes pour pénétrer dans les lieux, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le trône surmonté d'un dais rouge sang, derrière le rideau duquel se dessinait une forme féminine.

« Je vous salue ma chère tante ! »

Apollon s'appliqua dans sa révérence, inclinant le buste et pliant les genoux pour marquer sa déférence et son respect envers la déesse. Il détestait montrer tout signe d'infériorité à un autre dieu, mais il n'avait pas le choix : il était là pour demander un service.

« Je vous salue, Ô Dieu Apollon, mon neveu ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

La voix était douce et suave. Trop au goût d'Apollon.

« Je viens vous proposer un moyen de vous venger de la disparition de votre époux, le Seigneur Hadès, et par la même, infliger un cinglant avertissement à cette chère Athéna et à cet orgueilleux Ordre d'Ermengardis. »

Perséphone ne répondit pas, toujours cachée derrière l'épais rideau. Apollon crut reconnaître le froissement d'un éventail, agité trop vivement.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le honteux traité, signé entre mon père et les représentants de la race humaine, prévoit qu'Athéna cède ses chevaliers à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Je considère que ces combattants et leurs armures appartiennent à l'Olympe, et font partie d'une certaine élite. Il est ainsi absolument hors de question que nous laissions ces guerriers rejoindre l'Ordre, dirigé par deux monstres !

– Je ne vous suis pas très bien, cher neveu… Comment comptez-vous aller à l'encontre du traité, et surtout, de la volonté de votre père ?

– En cédant à ce stupide Ordre d'Ermengardis d'autres chevaliers… Ceux qui avaient été punis par les Dieux pour s'être opposés à votre époux, il y a dix-sept années terrestres. Leurs âmes ont été changées en statues et emprisonnées dans une colonne de pierre. Ils sont la preuve tangible que les humains ne doivent pas s'opposer aux divinités du Sanctuaire de l'Olympe.

– Vous voulez que je ramène à la vie ces hommes ? Il en est hors de question ! Ils sont en partie la cause de la défaite de mon époux ! »

Perséphone s'agita derrière son rideau comme preuve de son indignation. Apollon sut qu'il avait marqué des points et que la déesse était prête à accéder à sa demande.

« Songez, chère Perséphone… Quelle pire punition pour un Chevalier d'Or que d'être ressuscité, dans un corps étranger et faible ? Quelle déchéance pour ceux qui ont cru pouvoir défier les Dieux ! De plus… » Apollon baissa la voix et fit un pas en direction du trône, dont il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Avec un sourire machiavélique, il porta le coup de grâce aux hésitations de sa tante. « De plus, je vous laisse le choix de la façon de les faire revenir à la vie… Faites-les souffrir autant qu'il vous plaira ! »

**

* * *

France, Paris ****– ****9 janvier 2004, 22 h (**_**January 9, 9:00 PM GMT +01 :00**_**)**

L'immeuble était silencieux lorsque Gabriel de Rivaux rentra chez lui après une longue journée de travail. Ce jeune homme de vingt-huit ans était habitué aux horaires à rallonge depuis qu'il avait été embauché dans le bureau d'études d'un grand constructeur automobile. Alors que beaucoup de ses collègues s'en retournaient chez eux vers 17 h 30, Gabriel restait jusque tard le soir. La plupart du temps 21 h, parfois plus comme ce soir-là. Pas étonnant que sa dernière petite amie l'ait plaqué en claquant la porte...

Gabriel pendit son lourd manteau sur un cintre, secouant les flocons de neige qui y étaient accrochés. Il neigeait ce jour-là, la température ayant brusquement baissé en cours de journée. Il enleva sa veste, défit sa cravate, et s'assit sur son divan, un verre de cognac à la main, contemplant le paysage de Paris recouvert de son linceul blanc. De son studio, il voyait les toits qui s'étaient teintés de blanc, avec des reflets orange, créés par l'éclairage particulier des lanternes. Surplombant cette mer de cheminées et de tuiles, la Tour Eiffel resplendissait d'un rouge criard.

_« Une chose est sûre _: j'ai_ bien fait de choisir cet appartement, à deux pas du Champ de Mars ! » _se félicita-t-il.

Fort de cette certitude, le jeune homme se carra plus confortablement dans son divan, rejetant en arrière ses longues mèches qui lui tombaient sur ses épaules, et but une gorgée de cognac. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge lorsqu'il l'avala, sensation qui fit très vite place à un sentiment de bien-être, alors que l'alcool se diffusait dans ses veines.

Son téléphone portable résonna au son d'une musique électrique. Sur l'écran, le nom de Marie clignota en vert fluo. Il sourit immédiatement d'aise.

« Allô ! » Au bout du fil, une douce voix féminine l'invitait à le rejoindre au _Tanja_, où la jeune femme comptait se rendre à partir de minuit. « Merci, Marie, je pense que je vais faire un saut... » Gabriel répondit avant de raccrocher, l'air ravi. « Petite sortie avec la belle Marie ! La chance me sourit pour une fois ! » Il éclata de rire, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, et jeta son téléphone sur le divan.

Souriant béatement, Gabriel s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Les rues étaient désertes, l'atmosphère était silencieuse et calme. Une sorte de magie régnait en cette nuit.

_« La magie de la neige ? Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout, il faut penser à la tenue de ce soir ! »_

Il entendit un bruit de pas et de cliquetis derrière lui, si sinistre et tranchant avec l'ambiance pleine de sérénité qu'il se retourna. Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'une main gantée de fer s'abattit sur sa gorge, et une autre lui saisit le bras droit, le tordant violemment. Il laissa tomber son verre qui roula à ses pieds, et essaya de se dégager. Vaine tentative ; la pression se fit plus forte sur son cou et son bras. Mais qui pouvait être son assaillant pour le maintenir immobilisé ainsi, comme un pantin sans force ? Il était pourtant lui-même un gaillard solidement bâti !

Gabriel se sentit soudain projeté dans les airs et s'écrasa contre un mur de son appartement, retombant sur le sol dans un fracas d'étagères brisées. Hébété, il ne put se relever tout de suite. Il entendit des voix murmurer autour de lui, mais ses oreilles bruissaient trop pour qu'il puisse saisir quoique ce fût. Il fut alors soulevé de terre et comprit que son agresseur l'avait empoigné fermement et le remettait debout.

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux et vit tout d'abord le bourreau qui le maltraitait ainsi : il était incroyablement grand, le corps couvert d'une sorte de cuirasse noire d'un autre âge. Derrière lui, une femme aux longs cheveux de jais le regardait d'un air amusé, tenant une petite amphore à la main. Dans un effort surhumain pour son état, il parvint péniblement à articuler :

« Qui -? Qui êtes-vous ? Que- ? »

Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup violent en pleine poitrine. Il sentit le sang lui monter à la tête, et ses oreilles se remirent à bruire de plus belle. Puis tout s'assombrit autour de lui : son esprit était comme happé dans un grand trou noir. La chute était inexorable, terrifiante.

O

La tête du jeune homme pencha sur le côté, inerte.

« Il s'est évanoui, Maîtresse. » informa le géant en tournant le corps de sa victime de façon à ce qu'il soit face à sa complice. Celle-ci s'était approchée et dodelinait de la tête.

« Pauvre jeune homme » se lamenta la jeune femme en caressant une joue pâle. « Mais de son sacrifice découlera le salut de mon Amalric. » Sa main gauche s'enfonça dans les longs cheveux, et elle déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Elle se dégagea lentement et contempla le visage endormi avec un certain étonnement. « N'est-ce point le doux visage de Gàbor, frère de Bàlint ? » demanda-t-elle en adressant un regard interrogateur à son complice.

« C'est une coïncidence, Maîtresse. Il lui ressemble, mais ce n'est pas lui » le centurion répondit, impassible.

Les yeux de l'inconnue brillèrent d'une lumière trouble, et ses lèvres se tordirent en un étrange rictus. Elle caressa d'un geste tendre la joue du jeune homme.

« Mon beau guerrier, je ne pensais jamais te revoir. Me pardonneras-tu un jour de t'avoir tant fait souffrir ? »

Elle passa sa main sous la nuque de l'endormi, comme pour le bercer.

« Maîtresse ? demanda le géant, tentant de ramener doucement la femme à la réalité.

– Oui, la mission... »

Elle ouvrit l'amphore en or qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Il s'en échappa des volutes de poussières dorées, qui tournoyèrent autour du col ciselé. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se mit à psalmodier dans une langue étrange, sorte de mélange de grec et de latin. Elle dirigea l'amphore vers le visage privé de conscience, priant avec une ferveur grandissante. Les volutes recouvrirent entièrement le visage de Gabriel, le faisant resplendir de mille feux. Puis, leur éclat faiblit, et elles disparurent lentement.

La femme approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme toujours inconscient, et y déposa un nouveau baiser.

« Te voilà de nouveau parmi les vivants, Camus, chevalier du Verseau.

– Maîtresse ?

– Viens, il faut partir… Notre mission ne fait que commencer » lui répondit la femme en esquissant une sorte de danse, faisant onduler gracieusement sa longue robe et ses voiles noirs.

Le géant en armure laissa tomber sa proie à terre et s'évapora comme par enchantement, à l'instar de celle qu'il appelait « Maîtresse ».

O

Ce fut un courant d'air froid qui réveilla Camus. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et comprit qu'il était tombé sur le côté, près d'une fenêtre d'où lui parvenait un vent glacial. Au travers de la vitre, il devina les contours des toits et une lumière aveuglante, orange vif. Il tenta de bouger, mais la douleur lui arracha un cri : son dos était comme brisé, tout comme ses jambes et ses bras. Il sentait le sang s'échapper d'une plaie à la tête, coulant sur son front et sur sa joue.

Où était-il ? Dans quel corps était-il ? La seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Camus en cet instant était que ce n'était pas sa propre enveloppe charnelle qu'il avait réintégrée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions et s'évanouit.

**

* * *

Espagne, Barcelone ****– **** 9 janvier 2004, 21 h 50 (**_**January 9, 9:50 PM - GMT +1:00**_**)**

Armando Delavega tapotait frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur, à la recherche de ce maudit bogue qui bloquait une partie de son site Internet.

« Bon sang, mais d'où il vient ce problème ! »

À vingt-sept ans, ce jeune Barcelonais avait plaqué l'entreprise où il travaillait depuis trois ans et avait créé sa propre boîte d'IT avec deux de ses amis de faculté. Trois mois avaient passé depuis le début de son aventure et il avait déjà compris que ses prochaines soirées pendant un ou deux ans se passeraient là, devant son ordinateur. Mais qu'importe, il se sentait enfin mettre de sa propre destinée. D'habitude, il n'était pas seul, car ses deux amis restaient eux aussi à travailler tard. Mais ce soir, ils étaient partis chasser le sponsor dans une soirée de la Chambre de Commerce de Barcelone.

« Il faut que cela arrive le soir où je me retrouve tout seul ! »

Armando attrapa la bouteille de soda qui était posée à côté de son clavier, les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran. Il détourna la tête, ayant cru entendre un crissement dans son dos. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans le petit bureau.

« Mon vieux, tu deviens paranoïaque... Temps de mettre un peu de musique ! »

Il se leva et heurta sa tête à la petite étagère remplie de livres, au-dessus de son bureau. Il soupira, songeant une fois de plus que ce poste de travail était trop étriqué pour son mètre quatre-vingt-six. Vivement qu'il fasse fortune et puisse se payer un local digne de ce nom ! Fort de cette pensée, il attrapa une pile de CDs, choisit son préféré et le mit dans le petit lecteur qu'il avait apporté en prévision des longues soirées. La voix chaude de la chanteuse et les guitares électriques interrompirent le silence qui régnait jusqu'à présent dans le bureau.

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb without a soul..."1_

Détendu, Armando se remit au travail.

Soudain, sa tête heurta violemment son écran alors qu'une force incroyable le plaquait contre son bureau. Une main s'était abattue dans son dos et le maintenait immobilisé. Il tenta de se dégager en poussant sur ses avant-bras, mais en vain. Armando hurla de rage, puis de douleur : une autre main venait de s'abattre d'un coup sec sur ses omoplates. Il sentit le sang lui remonter à la bouche, envahir son cerveau, puis couper net sa respiration. Il tenta d'aspirer de l'air, mais ces poumons ne semblaient plus fonctionner. Sa vision se brouilla et l'écran bleu de l'ordinateur s'assombrit.

_"Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_Bring me to life"1_

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans la tête d'Armando, avant qu'il ne se laisse happer par l'obscurité.

O

« Il a perdu conscience, maîtresse. » fit le géant, en s'écartant respectueusement du corps d'Armando pour laisser place à sa complice.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas lent et posa l'amphore près du jeune homme. Elle appuya sa propre tête contre la table et regarda le visage d'Armando, dont les yeux bruns, cachés par quelques mèches noires, étaient toujours ouverts. Elle passa une main joueuse dans la chevelure sombre, l'ébouriffant tendrement. Elle se mit à rire joyeusement, comme enchantée par ce jeu.

Le géant la regardait s'amuser, sans bouger.

« Maîtresse Ishara ?

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard amusé où toute raison était absente.

– Je sais, il est temps d'accomplir le rituel… »

O

Shura bascula de la chaise, et heurta violemment le sol. Il aurait voulu hurler, tant respirer lui était douloureux et surtout effrayant. C'était un acte qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir se reproduire, si tant est que de là où il venait, il ait eu conscience de quoi que ce fût. Comment était-il arrivé ici, dans ce corps ? Pourquoi était-il revenu à la vie ?

Une lumière blanche l'aveugla et il entendit la douce mélodie de violons, soudain couverts par des bruits métalliques qui lui vrillèrent le cerveau.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis ****–**** 10 janvier 2004, 7 h 50 (**_**January 9, 10:50 PM - GMT +09 :00)**_

Les volets étaient fermés et aucune lumière ne filtrait à l'intérieur du bureau où travaillaient les deux Grands Maîtres d'Ermengardis. Eleny s'était assise sur l'un des divans et consultait avec grande attention les grands titres de journaux du monde entier. James, quant à lui, était assis à son secrétaire et lisait son courrier électronique. Il était d'ailleurs presque arrivé à bout de ses nombreux e-mails lorsqu'un nouveau message arriva. L'expéditeur était le Grand Chancelier du Sanctuaire Terrestre. Si le cœur de James avait encore battu, il se serait peut-être arrêté, car ce genre de communication était totalement inhabituel de la part de l'ancien Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Fébrile, James ouvrit le message. Ses yeux parurent de plus en plus exorbités au fur et à mesure qu'il le déchiffrait ligne par ligne. Il abattit finalement un poing de rage sur son bureau, brisant la vitre en verre qui le recouvrait.

Eleny sursauta devant cette colère imprévisible.

« Comment ose-t-il ? » gronda James entre ses dents.

Sa compagne s'approcha de lui et regarda l'écran ; ses traits se crispèrent à la lecture des premières lignes.

_« Grand Maître James Gladstone, Grand Maître Eleny de Wessex,_

_Permettez-moi de vous informer au nom de sa divinité Apollon, Dieu de la Musique et du Soleil, que votre requête portant sur le transfert des chevaliers d'Athéna à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis a été acceptée. Nos envoyés sont déjà à pied d'œuvre dans plusieurs pays, à la recherche des vaisseaux qui recevront les âmes des chevaliers d'or impliqués dans la dernière Guerre Sainte opposant Hadès à Athéna. Nul n'est besoin de préciser que le crime dont ils se sont rendus coupables dix-sept années terrestres auparavant requiert le maintien d'une sanction exemplaire à leur encontre. _

_Par ce geste de bienveillance à l'égard de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, le Dieu Apollon estime clore le contentieux existant avec le Sanctuaire Terrestre. »_

S'en suivait une formule de politesse au style ampoulé, et un long _nota bene_ où étaient listés les quatorze noms des futures victimes ainsi que leur ville de résidence.

« C'est horrible ! » murmura Eleny, choquée par le subtil mélange de provocation et de sadisme de cette missive.

« Il faut contacter nos équipes les plus proches. » James saisit le combiné du téléphone qui était posé sur le bureau et composa fébrilement un numéro. « Allô, Shina? Il se passe quelque de chose d'imprévu en ce moment même à Paris. »

**

* * *

Italie, Naples ****–**** 10 janvier 2004, 0 h00 (**_**January 9, 11:00 PM - GMT +1 :00**_**)**

Le jeune détective Lorenzo Mastroianni salua ses collègues de la main. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque son supérieur, le commissaire Tognazzi, le héla joyeusement.

« Lorenzo ! N'oublie pas de te peigner demain matin ! On n'est pas dans un opéra rock ici ! »

Lorenzo sourit à la boutade. Sa coiffure en bataille, aux cheveux dressés sur la tête, lui valait de la part de ses compagnons de travail de fréquentes plaisanteries, et divers surnoms, dont le plus usité était le « porc-épic ». Blagues dont il ne s'offusquait jamais ; au contraire, il les trouvait drôles.

« Je vais y penser chef ! _Ciao ! A domani_! »

Il sortit sur le perron du commissariat et releva le col de son manteau contre son visage pour se protéger du froid brouillard qui enveloppait Naples. Il tira son étui à cigarettes et son briquet d'une poche de son manteau. La lumière de la flamme éclaira légèrement son visage, révélant deux yeux bleus rieurs, un nez droit et des lèvres minces. Il tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et releva les yeux sur la cour du commissariat, à demi dissimulée par la brume glacée.

Ce jeune napolitain de vingt-sept ans n'était pratiquement jamais sorti de sa ville natale, sauf pour faire une école de police à Rome pendant trois ans. Dernier garçon d'une famille de quatre enfants, il avait rapidement appris à aimer cette ville, aussi bien qu'à en voir les dangers. Ses parents avaient particulièrement veillé à l'éducation de sa progéniture, et surtout à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas dans les mains des recruteurs de la mafia locale. La belle ville de Naples souffrait depuis des décennies de cette gangrène, et de nombreux camarades de classe de Lorenzo étaient passés du mauvais côté de la barrière dès le lycée, voire le collège. Peut-être en réaction à ce qui se passait autour de lui, le jeune Lorenzo se mit à développer un sens aigu de la justice, et décida qu'il rentrerait dans la police quand il serait grand. Ce qu'il fit à l'âge de vingt-deux ans, contre l'avis de sa famille.

Lorenzo sortit de la cour du commissariat, et se dirigea vers le parking couvert où il avait laissé sa voiture. Celui-ci était désert à cette heure avancée de la nuit, et il se dégageait une atmosphère mystérieuse et oppressante. Le jeune inspecteur n'était pourtant guère impressionné. Grand et solidement bâti, il portait également son arme de service et songea qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose ainsi. Il s'approcha de son Alfa 156 et chercha la clé dans sa poche de manteau. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, une femme se tenait de l'autre côté de sa voiture et regardait dans sa direction. Lorenzo fut surpris non pas par présence, mais par son regard : ses yeux bleu vert exorbités reflétaient la pure folie.

Elle ne le fixait pas lui, mais la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui. En tout cas, c'est l'idée qui traversa l'esprit de Lorenzo, et instinctivement il porta sa main sur la crosse de son arme, rangée dans son étui, contre sa poitrine. Il dégaina et se retourna.

Une main ferme saisit son poing armé et le lui tordit sans aucun effort. Lorenzo hurla de douleur et malgré lui, laissa tomber son pistolet. Reprenant un tant soit peu la maîtrise de son corps, il attrapa son assaillant à la gorge et tenta de le repousser, mais en vain. Le géant qui se trouvait devant lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il saisit de sa main libre Lorenzo par l'épaule et le précipita contre une des colonnes du parking. Lorenzo crut que tous ses os allaient être broyés sous le choc. Il retomba à terre, à demi conscient, plongé dans l'obscurité que la perte de ses sens avait engendrée. Comme dans un rêve, des bruits de pas résonnèrent près de lui. Puis on l'attrapa une nouvelle fois à la gorge, le soulevant de terre, avant de le plaquer sans ménagement contre le mur.

« Lâche-moi… espèce de lâche ! » parvint-il à articuler malgré le sang qui envahissait sa bouche.

Un rire cristallin fit écho à sa faible menace. Il sentit la caresse d'une main sur son front, puis le frottement de cheveux contre sa peau. Quelqu'un approchait son visage près du sien, mais il ne sentit pas de souffle de respiration. Une douce voix féminine lui parvint enfin :

« Masque de Mort, chevalier du Cancer, il est temps pour toi de revenir dans le monde des vivants. »

Ces paroles énigmatiques furent les dernières que Lorenzo entendit.

A suivre** dans la Chronique I : Résurrection (2/4)**

**NB: (1) Bring Me to Life** music video by Evanescence from the album "Fallen"


	2. Chronique I: Résurrection, partie 2

**Chronique I : Résurrection (2/4)**

**France, Paris – 10 janvier 2004, 2 h 40 (**_**January 10, 1:40 AM GMT +1:00**_**)**

Un vent froid soufflait le long des quais de la Seine, déserts et silencieux en cette heure tardive de la nuit. Un bruit de pas feutré couvrait le léger clapotis des flots. Il devint nettement plus distinct alors que la silhouette d'une femme se découpait dans la brume. Celle-ci était toute de noir vêtue, et seule sa chevelure, d'un roux cuivré, apportait une touche de couleur à sa personne. Elle marchait rapidement, les mains dans les poches, le cou rentré dans son écharpe. Alors qu'elle allait passer une pile du Pont-Neuf, un jeune homme sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers elle.

« Ambre, je savais que tu allais venir, dit-il en enlaçant la jeune femme.

– L'offre était trop tentante pour la laisser passer... »

Son interlocuteur la regarda, l'air amusé et resserra l'étreinte autour de sa taille.

« Belle Ambre, on ne t'a jamais prévenue qu'il ne fallait jamais suivre les étrangers ?

– Que veux-tu, j'aime vivre dangereusement...

– Hum, j'aime ce genre de réponse. »

Le jeune homme se pencha légèrement pour s'emparer des lèvres de la jeune femme, pendant que d'une main il se saisit de sa nuque, la forçant à pencher la tête de côté. Il interrompit brusquement le baiser lorsqu'il sentit les incisives de sa conquête entamer la chair de sa lèvre inférieure.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

La rousse lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de lui répondre :

« Je croyais que tu aimais mordre. Et tu ne saignes pas du tout alors que je t'ai mordu jusqu'au sang…

– Quoi ?

– Je sais ce que tu es ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se toisèrent avec une vive animosité, tranchant totalement avec l'intimité qui semblait les lier avant le baiser.

« C'est dommage pour toi, répondit froidement le jeune homme. Je vais devoir te tuer ! » Son beau visage se transforma en moins d'une seconde : ses pommettes et ses arcades sourcilières saillirent, ses yeux perdirent tout éclat d'humanité pour briller d'une lumière jaune. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait apparaître des canines aussi aiguisées que celle d'un carnassier. « De toute façon, tu étais destinée à être notre repas du soir ! »

Le monstre plongea dans la chevelure et le cou de sa proie avant de s'évanouir en fumée.

Ambre resta immobile quelques secondes, son bras tendu tenant fermement une dague en métal doré richement ciselée aux armoiries de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis.

« Erreur, tu étais destiné à être ma proie du soir ! » corrigea-t-elle d'une voix méprisante.

Elle rangea son arme dans sa poche et s'écarta de quelques pas, fouillant des yeux l'obscurité de la pile du pont. Elle n'avait pas fait quelques mètres qu'une ombre surgit de la tanière de pierre et s'élança sur elle, avant d'être stoppée net dans les airs, comme arrêtée par un mur invisible. Une fois de plus armée de sa dague, Ambre frappa le vampire en pleine poitrine, qui se consuma dans une flambée orangée.

« Joli coup, Willengard ! » héla-t-elle en direction d'une voiture, de derrière laquelle émergea sa blonde complice.

« Oh! Mais... c'est tout à fait normal, Ambre ! Je suis ta coéquipière après tout.

– On va fêter cette nouvelle victoire ! Ça te dit le _Queen _ou le _Monte-Cristo _? Une petite salsa avant de se coucher ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux de feu esquissa quelques pas de danse avec un grand sourire. Sa camarade, décidément moins à l'aise, hocha de la tête sans conviction.

« Shina ne va pas apprécier si nous ne rentrons pas ! Nous devons lui faire un rapport sur la mission de cette nuit.

– Mais si, elle comprendra. Elle a été jeune, elle aussi ! »

Le téléphone portable d'Ambre entonna bruyamment une chanson R&B, signe que quelqu'un l'appelait. Elle vérifia le nom inscrit sur l'écran et fit un petit sourire entendu à Willengard avant de répondre.

« Quand on parle du loup… Tu étais juste au centre de notre conversation. Alors, tu nous espionnes durant nos missions ?

– Ambre, toi et Will, venez d'urgence au Champ de Mars, on s'y retrouve dans vingt minutes. Nous avons un très gros problème à régler ! »

La voix de Shina était haletante et précipitée, ce qui fit tiquer immédiatement son lieutenant. L'ancienne femme chevalier n'était absolument pas du style à paniquer, même si un danger extrême se profilait à l'horizon. Des années de durs entraînements dans le mythique domaine d'Athéna lui avaient forgé des nerfs d'acier.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Quel genre de problème peut-il te pousser à nous convoquer au Champ de Mars à une heure pareille ?

– Je suis en train de réunir toutes les informations. J'en saurai plus d'ici à notre réunion. »

Ambre fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus intriguée par le comportement inhabituel de sa supérieure.

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Tu ne nous as pas parlé de mission urgente au briefing du soir ! » Le bip du téléphone fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. « Génial, elle a raccroché…

– Rien de grave, j'espère- ? » demanda Will, également inquiète

Ambre haussa les épaules, ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se trame, mais cela a l'air sérieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, on peut faire une croix sur la fin de soirée. Nous avons rendez-vous au Champ de Mars dans vingt minutes. »

**

* * *

États-Unis, État du Delaware – 9 janvier 2004, 21 h 00 (**_**January 10, 2:00 AM GMT – 5 :00**_**)**

Marine sursauta lorsque le bruit d'un couvercle de poubelle tombant au sol interrompit le silence de la nuit. Le quartier résidentiel de cette petite bourgade du Delaware était désert, certaines des maisons étant déjà plongées dans les ténèbres, leurs habitants étant allés se coucher tôt. Un chien se fit entendre au loin, son aboiement s'étranglant en un couinement plaintif. La bête était là, et avait certainement fait son affaire au malheureux canidé. Elle s'élança en direction des grognements sinistres, ses réflexes d'ancien chevalier lui permettant de glisser silencieusement dans le labyrinthe des ruelles et des jardins. Elle finit par trouver la preuve qu'elle cherchait : une niche détruite avec les restes du berger allemand éventré.

_« Il a du sentir ma présence et lâcher sa proie pour se cacher »_, analysa-t-elle rapidement.

Un bruit de feuilles foulées dans une fuite précipitée l'engagea à s'intéresser au jardin de la maison voisine, planté de bosquets épais. Toujours sans faire de bruit, elle réduisit la distance, se tenant sur le qui-vive. Son intense concentration fut rompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone, retentissant de la mélodie caractéristique d'un appel de haute priorité. Cette même sonnerie dut heurter l'ouïe sensible du loup-garou, qui bondit hors des bosquets avec un hurlement propre à paralyser le plus brave parmi les braves. Bien mal lui en prit, car il avait affaire non à un brave soldat, mais à un ancien chevalier d'argent d'Athéna. Marine esquiva son attaque frontale en bondissant sur le côté avant de le saisir fermement par la nuque et le plaquer au sol d'une seule main. Le prédateur devenu proie se débattit tant bien que mal, griffant le sol de ses ongles disproportionnés, tentant de tourner la tête pour mordre celle qui le retenait si facilement prisonnier. Marine décrocha de sa main libre le pistolet qu'elle portait à la cuisse et lui injecta deux doses de somnifère dans la nuque. Les grognements de la bête cessèrent en moins d'une minute, laissant place à des ronflements sonores.

La jeune femme était enfin libre de décrocher son téléphone…

« Marine Terazono à l'appareil.

– James Gladstone au téléphone. Marine, tu vas avoir besoin de renforts et de foncer sans attendre à New-York. Mais avant cela, je vais te demander de m'écouter très attentivement sans m'interrompre. Il faut que tu trouves deux hommes : Garn Olgers and Pema Torkmay. Le Sanctuaire terrestre va les assassiner, utilisant leurs corps comme réceptacles des âmes d'Aphrodite des Poissons et de Mu du Bélier ! »

**

* * *

France, Paris – 10 janvier 2004, 3 h 30 (**_**January 10, 2:30 AM GMT +1 :00**_**)**

Ambre s'appliquait à crocheter la serrure de l'appartement depuis bien dix minutes lorsque n'y tenant plus, elle sortit le silencieux d'une poche interne de sa veste et le fixa à son arme. Le problème que lui avait exposé Shina était de toute façon trop grave pour que l'Ordre laisse les autorités locales mener une quelconque enquête. Une équipe viendrait certainement faire le ménage au petit matin ; elle n'avait donc pas à prendre de gants et privilégier la rapidité d'action pour retrouver la cible, devenue peut-être déjà victime.

Le rendez-vous au Champ de Mars avait eu lieu en coup de vent vers 2 h du matin, durant lequel Shina avait conté une histoire totalement folle. Le Sanctuaire Terrestre avait ordonné une vague d'assassinats à travers le monde, afin de voler leur corps à d'innocentes victimes et y réintégrer l'âme de chevaliers d'Athéna, décédés près de vingt ans plus tôt. Ambre lui avait demandé de lui répéter l'information au moins trois fois avant d'en digérer son incroyable substance. Shina lui avait ordonné de se rendre sans tarder dans l'appartement d'un certain Gabriel de Rivaux, sis Rue Saint Sens, dans le quinzième arrondissement, et de garantir la sécurité de la cible. Elle avait enjoint à Will de sauter dans le premier vol pour Barcelone, à 7 h 50 précise, et de trouver un dénommé Armando Delavaga. Elle-même partirait pour le premier vol pour Naples, vers 8 h 30, à la recherche d'un jeune inspecteur du nom de Lorenzo Mastroianni.

_« Charmante façon de terminer une nuit de chasse ! »_

La serrure vite explosée en milles morceaux, Ambre se hâta de pénétrer dans le confortable appartement de Gabriel de Rivaux. Celui-ci, bien que petit, était décoré avec goût et était très bien agencé.

_« Pas mal rangé pour l'antre d'un célibataire ! »_ remarqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le séjour.

Elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle était arrivée trop tard. La pièce était sens dessus dessous : les étagères étaient brisées, de même que la table basse en verre. Le sofa avait été retourné comme par une tempête. Enfin, elle vit celui qu'elle cherchait : Gabriel était recroquevillé près de la fenêtre ouverte, d'où s'engouffrait un froid glacial.

Elle accourut vers le jeune homme et constata qu'il était conscient, alors qu'il levait les yeux lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements tant il était frigorifié, et son teint était devenu blanc, les lèvres légèrement violettes. Des hématomes couvraient son visage et son cou. Du sang avait séché contre sa tempe et ses joues. Ambre comprit que Shina n'avait absolument pas exagéré la situation.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis là pour vous aider ! » assura-t-elle en fermant la fenêtre.

Ambre mit le chauffage électrique à fond et courut dans la chambre. Elle revint avec une couverture, dont elle enveloppa le jeune homme. Celui-ci, grelottant toujours, essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Seuls ses yeux se levèrent sur Ambre, implorant son aide. Celle-ci s'assit près de lui et calla délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle avait peur de le bouger et d'aggraver ses blessures.

Elle se mit à caresser les cheveux du blessé pour l'apaiser.

« Gabriel, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien aller » murmura Ambre, heureuse que le chauffage électrique commençât déjà à réchauffer la pièce.

Elle saisit son téléphone portable dans sa poche et composa fébrilement le numéro de téléphone d'un médecin acquis à l'Ordre.

O

Camus se laissa bercer par les caresses de la jeune femme rousse. Qui était-elle ? Et qui était ce Gabriel ? Qu'importaient les réponses : il n'avait de toute façon plus la force de lutter. Jamais situation ne lui était apparue plus ironique que celle qu'il vivait en cet instant. Lui, le chevalier du Verseau, le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, revenu du royaume de l'oubli par on ne sait quel sortilège, était presque mort de froid... Comme jadis, sa mère mourut, gelée sous un porche.

**

* * *

États-Unis, New York – 9 janvier 2004, 22 h 10 (_January 10, 3:10 AM GMT – 5:00_)**

Marine soupira lorsqu'elle entraperçut à travers la brume un panneau lui signalant le tunnel Holland. Dans une vingtaine de minutes, elle se trouverait dans l'île de New-York, et n'aurait plus qu'à filer en direction du quartier de Soho.

Sa tâche durant les six heures n'avait pas été aisée. Elle avait dû d'abord rameuter ses collaborateurs et leur confier le loup-garou, qui dormait d'un sommeil de juste dans la ruelle où elle l'avait abattu. Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle s'engouffrait dans le petit local d'une des bases volantes qu'elle avait établie avec son équipe, recherchant dans les bases de données de la police et du FBI le nom des deux cibles désignées. Elle les avait trouvés assez facilement, vu que les deux noms étaient assez rares, même pour une ville aussi étendue et cosmopolite que New York. Elle avait ensuite téléphoné chez eux, en vain. Fort heureusement pour elle, le répondeur téléphonique d'Olgers indiquait son numéro professionnel, lui permettant ainsi de localiser le jeune homme, moyennant un appel à son bureau. Son équipe poursuivait ses investigations sur Thorkmay, également absent de chez lui.

Marine engouffra sa voiture dans le tunnel, laissant les ténèbres prendre possession de l'habitacle de son véhicule. Malgré l'heure tardive, le trafic était dense, obligeant la conductrice à rester prudente dans sa conduite. Pourtant, l'envie de dépasser les vitesses autorisées la titillait ; plus vite elle sortirait de ce tunnel, plus vite elle retrouverait Olgers pour le protéger. Mais aurait-elle le temps de secourir également Thorkmay ?

O

Pema Thorkmay déambulait dans les allées désertes d'un des silos de la Grande Bibliothèque de la Cinquième Avenue, les lunettes sur le nez et un énorme livre ouvert sur une page aux enluminures dont la poussière des siècles n'avait pas totalement eu raison. Il évita l'un des piliers qui se dressait sur son passage, ayant eu le temps en trois ans de travail en ce lieu de mémoriser le plan des salles de lecture de cette vénérable institution.

À vingt-et-un ans, la passion des livres anciens chevillée au corps, ce jeune New-Yorkais d'origine tibétaine avait décidé de devenir bibliothécaire dans la plus vieille bibliothèque de sa ville adorée. Un boulot pas trop harassant et qui lui permettait d'accéder et de lire de vrais trésors, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Bien que sa grand-mère fût tibétaine, Pema ne s'intéressait guère à la civilisation de son pays natal. Alors que de nombreux de ces concitoyens américains avaient goûté aux retraites bouddhiques et se passionnaient pour la cause tibétaine, Pema préférait les récits sur l'Égypte ancienne, la Mésopotamie, ou encore le Moyen-âge en Europe.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit, brisant la tranquillité du lieu et de sa lecture.

« Oui ?

– Où es-tu ? »

_« Damnit ! » _Sa petite amie… Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore ? Voilà deux heures qu'il lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait tard ! « Toujours au même endroit, répondit-il à contrecœur.

– Ma parole ! Tu sors avec tes livres ou avec moi ! »

Elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Pema soupira, et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche de jeans. Vraiment, cela n'allait plus avec elle ces derniers temps. C'était peut-être le moment de prendre une décision salutaire pour eux deux... Il lui en parlerait le lendemain en rentrant.

Chassant toute idée morose, Pema grimpa à l'un des escabeaux posés sur une des lourdes étagères en bois. Un de ses endroits favoris pour lire. Lorsqu'il était assis là et qu'il levait les yeux de son livre, il avait une vue imprenable sur les tables de lecture aux lampadaires vert d'eau, les têtes studieuses penchées sur leurs documents, ou d'autres, pensives, regardant les fresques du plafond. Pema aimait également contempler de magnifiques peintures murales où un magnifique bleu azur dominait. D'ailleurs du haut de son escabeau, il se sentait plus proche de ce ciel en mosaïque.

Il noua ses cheveux en catogan, pour qu'ils ne le gênent pas pendant la lecture de ce bijou, un récit sur l'Ordre des Templiers dans le royaume français du 10e au 13e siècle. Pema s'absorba totalement dans sa lecture, non sans s'être félicité d'avoir appris le latin, une langue morte qu'il maîtrisait assez bien, au même titre qu'une douzaine d'autres langues anciennes.

Une voiture de police passa dans la cinquième avenue, sirène hurlante. Pema releva la tête, un instant troublé par le vacarme. Mais bien vite, il se replongea dans son livre.

« Chapitre 2. Jacques de Molay, le dernier maître des templiers » déchiffra Pema.

Il fut tiré assez brutalement de sa lecture : quelqu'un l'agrippa par la cheville, et le mit à bas de l'escabeau sans ménagement. La tête de Pema heurta la dernière marche de celui-ci, brisant le bois.

Il s'évanouit presque aussitôt.

O

Mu ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut des représentations d'anges, courant sur des nuages blancs, qui parsemaient un ciel au bleu incomparable. Puis la douleur l'envahit : sa tête, son dos, ses jambes... Tout n'était qu'agonie.

_« Dans quel enfer suis-je tombé ? »_ se demanda-t-il avant de réaliser avec effroi qu'il était bien vivant, son âme réintégrée dans une enveloppe charnelle inconnue.

**

* * *

États-Unis, Los Angeles – 9 janvier 2004, 21 h 30 (**_**January 10, 4:30 AM GMT – 08 :00)**_

Keleus Dioskouroi était assez satisfait de sa prestation de ce soir. Son audition pour le _Prince d'Égypte_ s'était bien passée. _« Vraiment très bien passée, même ! »_ Les juges semblaient avoir apprécié aussi bien son jeu d'acteur, sa voix, que son apparence physique. Il allait certainement décrocher un rôle intéressant. Pourquoi pas le premier rôle ? Et il devrait peut-être aller à New York, à Broadway... Qu'importe ! Il irait. Car après tout, ces huit années de galère allaient être enfin récompensées.

À vingt-neuf ans, ce jeune Grec d'origine russe commençait à désespérer. Il était venu à Los Angeles à l'âge de vingt et un ans, avec la ferme d'intention de se faire une place dans le ciel étoilé d'Hollywood. Il avait vite déchanté, la concurrence étant extrêmement rude. En effet plus de 900 000 acteurs et actrices peuplaient le sanctuaire du cinéma, et il avait vite compris que s'il ne cherchait pas sa chance, celle-ci ne viendrait pas à lui. Son physique imposant – 1,85 m tout en muscles ! – servi par un visage de charmeur lui avait toutefois permis de trouver aisément des seconds rôles ou des rôles de doublure, parfois de grandes stars. Il était également devenu un excellent cascadeur, ce qui permettait de remplir encore plus facilement son agenda. Mais voilà, cela ne lui suffisait pas : Keleus voulait briller, par lui-même.

Se trouvant à Santa Monica Pier, Keleus songea qu'il pouvait en profiter pour marcher jusqu'à Santa Monica Beach et faire une petite promenade sur la plage. Il ne faisait pas très froid ce soir-là, presque douze degrés. Et puis l'air de l'océan lui ferait du bien, apaiserait son esprit, qui commençait à imaginer les choses les plus folles. À moins que l'escapade n'ait l'effet contraire, et n'attise son euphorie.

**

* * *

Espagne, Barcelone – 10 janvier 2004, 5 h 30 (**_**January 10, 4:30 AM GMT +01 :00**_**)**

Le jeune interne Alfonso Martinez regardait le malade qui était couché sur le lit d'hôpital. Il devait avoir le même âge que lui, vingt-sept ou vingt-huit ans. Alfonso se demanda qui avait bien pu mettre ce gaillard dans un état pareil. Le jeune homme portait un large bandage autour de la tête. Il avait également des pansements à l'épaule gauche, aux poignets, et autour du buste, qui était marqué d'un énorme hématome violacé. Alfonso le regarda avec une certaine émotion : cet homme, qui avait été amené il y a à peine deux heures à cet hôpital, était protégé par l'Ordre d'Ermengardis.

Alfonso n'était pas de garde cette nuit-là. Mais il avait été lui aussi tiré de son sommeil par un appel téléphonique du professeur Ortega, un autre médecin espagnol qui avait juré fidélité à l'Ordre, et qui exerçait à Séville. Il avait reçu des informations de la plus haute importance du Grand Maître de l'Ordre et avait besoin de l'aide urgente d'Alfonso. Un homme reconnu sous l'identité d'Armando Delavega avait été amené à l'hôpital où travaillait le jeune interne. Ce dernier devait tout mettre en œuvre pour garantir la sécurité de cet homme, qui répondrait désormais au nom de Shura. Il fallait s'assurer qu'il serait à l'abri des questions des autres médecins, de la police – quoiqu'un commissaire de Barcelone se chargeait de brouiller les pistes – et surtout des agresseurs potentiels, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un envoyé d'Ermengardis. Alfonso accepta immédiatement cette mission. Pourtant, il avait peur : Dieu seul savait à quelle créature il allait être confronté !

Un gémissement le tira de ses pensées. Il vit les paupières du jeune homme frémir alors que celui-ci revenait à la vie. Alfonso se mordit les lèvres, un peu dépassé par les évènements. S'il l'appelait, peut-être cela aiderait le blessé à ouvrir les yeux. « _Zut ! Quel est son nom, déjà- ? »_

« Shura ! »

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et laissa errer son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le visage crispé d'Alfonso.

« Où — ? Où suis-je ?

– En sécurité ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, on veille sur vous !

– Qui— Qui êtes-vous ?

– Un serviteur de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis ! »

O

Shura tenta de se remémorer s'il connaissait ce nom, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir d'un ou d'une quelconque Ermengardis. Son esprit était si fatigué qu'il se laissa de nouveau couler dans le sommeil sans opposer de résistance.

**

* * *

États-Unis, Los Angeles – 9 janvier 2004, 20 h 45 (**_**January 10, 4:45 AM GMT -8 :00**_**)**

Keleus était assis sur la plage depuis une demi-heure, et observait d'un air rêveur les vagues se former à quelques mètres du rivage et venir mourir sur le sable blanc dans une gerbe d'écume. Il y avait peu de promeneurs en ce soir de janvier. Seule une joggeuse – représentation parfaite de la Californienne – était passée quinze minutes plus tôt, un baladeur sur les oreilles poussé au niveau sonore maximum. Keleus l'avait gratifiée d'un clin d'œil et de son sourire le plus charmeur, auxquels la jeune femme avait répondu par un sourire. Il avait hésité brièvement à la suivre, et à entamer une conversation qui pourrait durer plus ou moins longtemps si affinité – il n'était pas scorpion pour rien ! – mais il y avait finalement renoncé. Il voulait rester seul ce soir, et réfléchir sur ses perspectives d'avenir.

Keleus fixait un point invisible à quelques mètres de la plage lorsqu'il eut l'impression qu'une forme humaine avançait à travers les vagues, en direction du rivage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il put distinguer très nettement une jeune orientale, mince, élancée, aux longs cheveux noirs dansant gracieusement autour de son visage, de ses épaules, de son corps, au rythme de ses mouvements et des vagues qui l'entouraient. Sa robe de couleur foncée flottait autour d'elle, révélant furtivement une peau blanche et délicate.

Le jeune acteur était comme envoûté par cette apparition. Il était un «homme à femmes », et avait connu beaucoup de représentantes du sexe opposé, mais jamais une femme n'avait eu sur lui un tel effet. Elle dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux et de magique. Une magie sombre, mais délicieuse, presque paralysante.

Il songea que la mort devait être ainsi. Inattendue. Séduisante.

_« La mort ! Mais quelle idée !_ »

Il ressentit un choc dans son dos, puis la douleur se propagea à tout son corps. Il fut projeté en avant, et roula sur le sable mouillé de la plage. Il s'immobilisa, la tête tournée vers l'océan et la belle jeune femme. Puis la vision de Keleus se brouilla, et il vit à peine la silhouette de celle-ci s'approcher de lui, alors que la conscience l'abandonnait progressivement, mais inexorablement.

O

Milo gisait sur la plage, tel un naufragé rejeté sur les côtes d'une île déserte. L'eau venait lécher son corps à chaque ressac, le tirant progressivement des ténèbres dans lesquelles il avait été plongé. Il ouvrit les yeux : la première chose qu'il aperçut fut un magnifique ciel étoilé resplendissant de mille joyaux.

_« Le ciel ! Les étoiles ! Je peux... De nouveau, contempler les étoiles !_ »

Il prit alors conscience de son corps. Ce n'était pas le sien, il n'y avait aucun doute permis : son âme était enfermée dans un corps qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui de surcroit, hurlait de douleur. Les larmes roulèrent des yeux de Milo sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir... Mais il ne comprenait qu'une chose à ce supplice : il était en vie et cela suffisait à l'encourager à surmonter ce calvaire.

**

* * *

Italie, Naples – 10 janvier 2004, 5 h 55 (**_**January 10, 4:55 AM GMT +01:00**_**)**

Le Commissaire Tognazzi pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Toute sa vie il avait rêvé qu'Ermengardis l'appelle. Il faisait partie de cet ordre secret depuis près de quarante ans. Il y était rentré à quinze ans, par tradition familiale, mais avait décidé d'y rester par conviction. Et aujourd'hui, ce jour qu'il pensait béni était arrivé. Pourtant, il se sentait si triste...

C'est lui qui avait trouvé le corps de Lorenzo. Le message lui était parvenu vers deux heures du matin, alors qu'il planchait sur un dossier urgent. Un courrier électronique signé du Grand Maître de l'Ordre, déclarait clairement que Lorenzo Mastroianni était en danger de mort. Tognazzi avait bondi de son siège, était sorti pour prendre sa voiture et aller prévenir le jeune inspecteur. Il l'avait découvert dans le parking du commissariat, inconscient et en sang.

Son corps gisait maintenant sur un lit d'hôpital, devant lui. Tognazzi ne se faisait aucune illusion, les explications envoyées étant assez claires sur le sujet : l'âme de son coéquipier s'était envolée, pour faire place à celle d'un autre homme, un chevalier de l'Ordre du Sanctuaire. Un dénommé Masque de Mort. Tognazzi en eut un frisson dans le dos.

« _Quel nom abominable ! »_

Les paupières du jeune homme frémirent et deux iris bleus filtrèrent à travers les longs cils noirs. Il balaya la pièce d'un regard embrumé puis remarqua la présence de Tognazzi, assis sur un siège à côté du lit. Celui-ci se pencha et examina le visage du blessé. Il grimaça en voyant les énormes bleus qui assombrissaient sa tempe, sa joue droite et ses lèvres.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Masque de Mort, je veille sur vous » fit-il du ton le plus rassurant possible.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais leva sa main droite. Il parvint à poser celle-ci sur le barreau de son lit, ses doigts se crispant autour d'un tube de métal.

« Que... s'est-il... passé ? Pourquoi suis-je en vie ? »

Tognazzi lui prit la main et la reposa à plat sur sa poitrine.

« Ce n'est rien, nous en parlerons plus tard » répondit-il, perplexe quant à la réponse à donner à cette surprenante question. « L'essentiel pour l'instant est que vous vous reposiez.

– Mais... je dois savoir pourquoi je suis en vie. Je devrais être mort.

– Quel est votre vrai nom ? » L'expression du blessé se figea, puis il détourna le regard, se mordant les lèvres comme s'il hésitait à répondre. « N'ayez crainte : je garderai le secret.

– Angelo… Angelo Baldassare. »

Ce prénom plut tout de suite à Tognazzi : il était empreint de bonté et d'espoir.

« Très bien, Angelo... La meilleure chose que vous ayez à faire pour l'instant est de vous reposer. Je veille sur vous. »

O

Angelo n'avait jamais été un homme à faire confiance à un inconnu. Cependant, il décida de se fier à ce mystérieux visiteur, qu'il avait vaguement l'impression de connaître. Et il se sentait si fatigué, totalement incapable de poser des questions. Il se laissa glisser de nouveau dans le sommeil, sous le regard bienveillant du vieil homme.

Un nom résonnait pourtant longtemps dans sa tête.

« _Lorenzo. »_

**

* * *

États-Unis, New York, 9 janvier 2004, 23 h 30 (_January 10, 4:30 AM GMT – 5:00_)**

Garn Olgers savourait un verre de scotch, assis comme presque tous les soirs au comptoir de l'Excelsior, un de ses bars favoris du quartier de _SoHo_, l'un des quartiers branchés de New-York.

Ce jeune _trader_ de 28 ans avait passé une journée épuisante, faite de hauts et de bas, comme tous les jours. Il avait commencé très mal la matinée, en perdant 1,5 million de dollars sur le marché de Tokyo juste avant sa clôture, puis s'était refait sur ceux de Paris et de Londres, pour terminer avec un gain de 700,000 dollars. Mais tout de même, il songeait que s'il ne trouvait pas moyen rapidement de faire fortune, de préférence avant trente-cinq ans, il allait finir cardiaque. En tout cas, l'année 2004 s'annonçait mouvementée !

Il jeta un œil à son reflet dans la glace. Heureusement, ni son stress, ni ses nombreuses virées nocturnes ne ressurgissaient sur son visage ou son allure en général. Ses collègues s'étaient moqués de ses traits efféminés lorsqu'il avait débarqué de Stockholm, envoyé par la filiale suédoise. Il faut dire qu'il portait des cheveux blonds longs et bouclés jusqu'aux épaules et arborait de magnifiques yeux bleus rehaussés de grands cils. Un grain de beauté sous l'œil droit complétait l'harmonie de l'ensemble. Un bruit de couloir avait très vite atteint la salle des marchés de la société qui l'employait, l'accusant de marcher « à voile et à vapeur ». La rumeur s'était cependant vite évanouie devant la facilité de Garn à trouver une compagne ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, et le nombre de conquêtes féminines affichées à son tableau de chasse. Le jeune homme jouait librement de son apparence ambiguë, mais du reste très séduisante, pour trousser tout ce qui portait jupon – de préférence pas trop long – dans Manhattan. La quête de l'âme sœur n'était pour l'instant pas une priorité.

D'ailleurs en ce moment même, son regard glissait inlassablement sur une superbe brune, dont la robe noire dessinait les formes parfaites. Garn allait lui proposer un verre lorsque son téléphone sonna.

« Garn Olgers, j'écoute, répondit-il à contrecœur.

– Garn, c'est Cap ! » Le jeune Suédois soupira intérieurement dès qu'il entendit les inflexions de panique dans la voix de son assistant. « Garn, il faut que tu viennes, il y a du grabuge sur la place de Hong Kong !

– J'arrive dans vingt minutes ! »

Garn raccrocha son téléphone et le remit dans la poche de sa veste beige crème. Il regarda en direction de la jeune femme, qui sirotait doucement un cocktail de couleur rouge – certainement un « bloody mary ».

« _Justement le jour où j'avais une chance avec une superbe et mystérieuse brune ! » _songea-t-il, écœuré par tant de malchance. Déçu, mais non encore résigné, il fit signe au barman de s'approcher. « Un bloody Mary pour cette ravissante jeune personne» fit-il en désignant la beauté orientale.

Le barman prépara le cocktail et le posa devant la belle inconnue, lui expliquant que cela venait du jeune homme en complet veston beige crème assis à l'autre bout du bar. Celle-ci jeta un regard en coin à l'offrande et esquissa un sourire, puis pris une gorgée de son propre verre, encore à moitié plein. Garn en profita pour l'aborder avec son meilleur sourire de séducteur.

« Désolé, je dois y aller... Mais je serais ravi de pouvoir dîner avec vous un autre soir, fit-il en lui remettant sa carte de visite, accompagnant son geste d'un clin d'œil charmeur.

– Merci, j'essaierai de m'en rappeler ! » la jeune femme se contenta de répondre en souriant.

Garn sortit du bar, non sans lui avoir fait un autre clin d'œil et un sourire ravageur.

O

Lorsque Garn fut sorti, la jeune femme trempa la carte de visite dans son cocktail et la fit tourner dans le verre comme une paille. Elle ressortit le bout de carton et lécha les gouttes de liquide qui s'y étaient déposées, sous l'œil interloqué du barman. Elle lui adressa son plus large sourire et sortit à son tour, laissant la carte teintée de rouge sur la vitre du bar. Intrigué par ses manières et le fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir servi la jeune femme avant la commande du jeune courtier, le barman étudia le liquide rouge carmin qui semblait absorber la faible lumière du néon du bar. Ce n'était définitivement pas l'un de ses cocktails. Il porta les lèvres au verre, et sentit immédiatement la nausée lui monter à la gorge tellement le mélange était épais et salé.

« Putain ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? On dirait du sang ! »

N'y pouvant plus, il courut en direction des toilettes.

O

Garn avait garé sa Porsche dans une ruelle, à deux pas du bar. De faibles lampadaires éclairaient la rue, plongée dans une sorte de brouillard humide. Arrivé à trois mètres de sa voiture, Garn sortit son porte-clés et déverrouilla les portes. La Porsche répondit par de joyeux appels de phares, seule manifestation de vie dans cette rue. Il glissa la clef dans la serrure et se penchant en avant, aperçut dans le reflet de la vitre un poing se lever derrière lui. Il s'écarta de justesse, évitant la poigne de fer qui s'abattit dans la vitre de sa voiture dans un bruit de bris de glace.

« Et, mais qu'est-ce que — ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une main le saisit par l'épaule et l'envoya tête la première dans les débris de la vitre. Il hurla, sentant l'une de ses joues être déchirée par les débris de verre. Puis une douleur lui vrilla le cerveau : un autre coup de poing venait de l'atteindre dans son dos, lui arrachant un cri étouffé par le sang qui lui montait à la bouche. Sa vue se brouilla et la douleur disparut enfin. Seule la sirène d'alarme de sa voiture continuait à lui crever les tympans.

O

« Est-ce que vous auriez vu un dénommé Garn Olgers ce soir ? »

Marine balaya du regard le bar, mais ne vit aucun homme répondant à la description du jeune Suédois que son assistant lui avait faite. Elle attrapa le poignet du barman qui feignait de l'ignorer, le forçant à la regarder. « C'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

« Vous êtes flic ? » l'homme répondit, la toisant d'un air suspicieux.

« Cela se pourrait bien en effet. »

Le barman parut hésiter pendant quelques secondes, puis céda lorsque Marine accentua la pression sur son poignet.

« Il est parti il y a un petit quart d'heure, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai servi. C'est mon collègue. Olgers est un habitué ; il gare toujours sa voiture deux ruelles plus loin, en allant sur votre droite. »

« Très bien. Vous avez autre chose à me dire ? Vous n'avez rien remarqué de suspect dans son comportement ou son entourage ? »

L'homme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Il y avait cette femme… Elle avait l'air normal, sauf que je me suis aperçu lorsqu'elle est partie qu'elle buvait un drôle de cocktail. Mon collègue a goûté et il croit que c'était du sang. » Il répondit avant d'ajouter d'un air dégoûté : « Il y a vraiment des malades sur terre ! »

Marine ne perdit pas un instant de plus avec ce témoin qu'elle relâcha sans un mot avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur, bousculant au passage un couple qui ouvrait la porte. Elle retrouva la brume et la froidure qu'elle avait laissées quelques minutes auparavant. Le relatif silence de la nuit était désormais gâché par le bruit d'une sirène d'alarme. Marine nota immédiatement qu'elle venait de l'endroit supposé où Olgers garait son véhicule et s'élancer dans cette direction, anticipant avec appréhension ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Le jeune Suédois gisait à côté de sa voiture, sa chevelure blonde teintée du rouge de la marre de sang qui s'étendait sous son visage mutilé. Marine s'agenouilla à côté de lui, guettant avec anxiété le moindre souffle de vie. Des doigts tremblants effleurèrent sa main alors qu'elle vit les lèvres pâles s'entrouvrir faiblement. Elle ne put entendre ce que le blessé tentait de lui dire, tant la sirène emplissait cette ruelle de son hurlement strident. Elle saisit une sorte de stylo dans sa poche et le dirigea vers l'émetteur de la sirène, qui mourut aussitôt. Elle reporta son attention vers le jeune homme et se pencha de nouveau sur lui.

« Garn Olgers ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle eut soudain un doute sur le nom qu'elle devait employé. « Aphrodite ? »

Le blessé dodelina de sa tête ensanglantée et entrouvrit les lèvres. Cette fois, les mots parvinrent à Marine dans un soupir.

« Pourquoi suis-je… vivant ? »

Marine baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres, sentant une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre– 10 janvier 2004, 8 h (**_**January 10, 6:00 AM GMT +02 :00**_**)**

Les immenses portes de la Grande Salle du Palais d'Élision s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre. Apollon pénétra les lieux d'un pas décidé, sans même attendre que son hôte ne lui accorde le droit d'entrée. Perséphone était assise sous son dais rouge vif, cachée par un voile sombre qui était agité par une mystérieuse brise.

« Je vous salue, Ô Perséphone, ma tante !

– Soyez le bienvenu, Ô Apollon, mon neveu !

– Ma chère tante, le message a été envoyé aux Grands Maîtres d'Ermengardis. Je viens donc m'enquérir de l'avancée des opérations... Avez-vous trouvé des hommes de confiance, aptes à cette tâche ? »

Il y eut un silence avant que l'interpellée ne répondît d'une voix douce :

« Oui, j'ai nommé des exécutants parfaits... Et ils ont déjà ramené six chevaliers à la vie en moins de douze heures terrestres. »

Il y avait cependant dans sa réponse un ton d'hésitation qu'Apollon ne manqua pas de noter.

« Mais encore… de qui s'agit-il ? Qui sont ces guerriers si efficaces ? » De nouveau le silence. Apollon sentit l'irritation montée en lui. « Me cacheriez-vous quelque chose, ma chère tante ?

– Il s'agit de deux "Grands Anciens", Ishara et Glaucus. »

Le visage d'Apollon changea instantanément d'expression lorsqu'il entendit les mots « Grands » et « Anciens ». La surprise, l'incrédulité, puis la colère assombrirent ses yeux.

« Vous avez ramené à la vie deux des Grands Anciens ! Des vampires, vous accordez votre confiance à des vampires ! »

Sa voix raisonna dans l'immense salle obscure, comme un coup de tonnerre roulerait dans un ciel nocturne.

« Je n'avais pas le choix... Ishara est la seule à connaître les incantations des prêtres de l'ancienne Babylone » répondit Perséphone, d'une voix tremblante.

« Ce sont des monstres incontrôlables ! Ils ne craignent ni les dieux, ni leur colère, ni leurs règles ! Savez-vous quelle difficulté ont eu les Saints d'Athéna pour enfermer ces huit monstres dans leurs cercueils il y a cinq cents ans !

– Je connais l'Histoire, mon cher neveu, mais il faut parfois s'en donner les moyens pour réussir !

– Oui, mais cela n'impliquait pas d'aller sur l'île de Telemny et de libérer de leurs prisons ces... créatures ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas tiré de leur sommeil les autres non plus. Marius... Il est toujours endormi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Il l'est. N'ayez crainte. Je n'ai fait qu'éveiller Ishara et Glaucus.

– Et pourrais-je savoir comment vous comptez les garder sous votre contrôle ? Avez-vous un plan dans le cas où ces monstres se retourneraient contre nous ? Dans le cas où ils décideraient de goûter au sang d'une déesse ou d'un dieu ? » demanda Apollon, de plus en plus contrarié.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ishara est totalement sous mon contrôle, et grâce à elle, je tiens également Glaucus sous ma coupe.

– Vraiment, ma chère tante ? Je crains au contraire que vous nous ayez mis dans une situation délicate, voire même dangereuse.

– Je vous l'assure, mon neveu. Ishara n'est qu'un jouet entre mes mains. »

A suivre** dans la Chronique I : Résurrection (3/4)**


	3. Chronique I: Résurrection, partie 3

**Chronique I : Résurrection (3/4)**

**États-Unis, New York – 10 janvier 2004, 3 h (**_**January 10, 8:00 AM GMT–5 :00**_**)**

Marine jeta un regard anxieux à son passager, et se demanda comment le jeune homme pouvait être encore conscient malgré la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu. Elle gara sa voiture le plus près possible de l'entrée des urgences, et chercha du regard la silhouette familière du docteur Brady au milieu de l'activité de fourmilière. Elle reconnut le vieil homme sur le perron, qui surveillait attentivement les allées et venues, attendant visiblement quelqu'un.

« Aphrodite… Vous m'entendez ? » Le blessé répondit par un faible gémissement. « Je vais chercher les secours. J'en ai pour quelques minutes… Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Un autre gémissement fit échos à ses paroles. Aphrodite battit de la seule paupière qui n'était pas endommagée, une larme glissant sur sa joue rougie. Marine se mordit les lèvres et sentit son cœur se serrer devant tant de souffrance. Elle bondit hors de la voiture et courut en direction du docteur. Celui-ci, l'ayant également reconnue, descendit les marches aussi vite que lui permettait sa démarche claudicante.

« Il est dans la voiture ! » déclara-t-elle en désignant sa Ford. « Il est blessé au visage et a perdu une grande quantité de sang ! »

« Je m'en occupe ! » répondit le docteur avant de faire un signe à deux hommes en blouse blanche. « Docteur Ross ! Docteur Carter ! Blessure au visage avec perte de sang : amenez le nécessaire ! »

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôpital tandis que le docteur ouvrait la porte de la Ford et auscultait le blessé pour un premier diagnostic. Les deux médecins reparurent avec une civière et une large boîte métallique, accourant auprès du docteur pour le seconder. Un peu hébétée par ce qu'elle avait pu voir durant cette dernière heure, et amère de son échec, Marine les observa sans bouger alors que les trois hommes déposaient délicatement Aphrodite sur la civière. Elle ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque les trois médecins passèrent devant elle, et qu'elle comprit que l'ancien chevalier avait perdu connaissance.

« Je dois y aller », annonça-t-elle au vieux docteur. « Je dois sauver Pema Thorkmay.

– Inutile, vous ne le sauverez pas », répondit le docteur, la saisissant par la manche alors qu'elle faisait mine de retourner dans son véhicule. « Il est déjà soigné dans cet hôpital. Je crains que vous ne soyez arrivée trop tard. Ou devrais-je dire… que leurs bourreaux aient été plus rapides que les envoyés de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis.

– Non ! » Marine secoua la tête, refusant de se soumettre à la réalité. « Non ! Je suis venue le sauver, et je le sauverai !

– Marine… Il est en chambre 401. Venez avec moi », insista le docteur Brady en lui montrant le chemin.

La jeune femme aurait aimé protester, mais elle obtempéra, se laissant gagner par le défaitisme. Elle avait besoin de voir la deuxième victime de ses yeux pour admettre la vérité en face : elle, l'ancienne femme chevalier de l'aigle, avait échoué dans sa tâche à protéger des innocents. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Mais qui pouvaient être ces deux cavaliers de l'apocalypse, ces bras armés de la grande faucheuse, pour assassiner à travers le monde des jeunes gens dans des temps défiant toutes les lois de la physique quantique ?

« C'est par là.

– Oui. »

Marine abandonna pour un temps toutes ses interrogations et se laissa guider par le docteur Brady. Tous les deux empruntèrent un monte-charge, dans l'indifférence totale des internes, occupés à soigner les blessés de la nuit.

Brady appuya sur le bouton du quatrième étage avant de se retourner vers Marine.

« Thorkmay est assez gravement blessé : traumatisme crânien, fractures des côtes et du bras droit. Nous l'avons mis sous sédatif : il est complètement sonné et ne pourra répondre à aucune de vos questions. »

Marine acquiesça d'un air désolé.

« À votre avis, l'échange d'âmes... A t'il eu lieu ? » demanda–t-elle.

Le docteur remonta ses lunettes qui glissaient inexorablement sur son nez.

« Si j'en crois ce que les urgentistes m'ont raconté… Thorkmay a affirmé s'appeler Mu de Jamir avant de perdre connaissance. »

Marine baissa la tête, se sentant vaincue.

Ils pénétrèrent à pas feutrés dans la chambre. Le blessé reposait sur son lit drapé du blanc aseptisé des hôpitaux, dans un silence que seul venait troubler le bruit de machines. Il portait des bandages au buste et à la tête.

Marine s'approcha doucement du patient et soupira, à demi surprise de constater l'incroyable ressemblance de Pema Thorkmay avec Mu du Bélier. Garn Olgers lui-même était le portrait craché du chevalier des Poissons.

_« Ils ont _é_t_é_ choisis pour leur ressemblance_ », songea-t-elle en dévisageant le malade qui l'observait. Mu de Jamir venait de revenir à lui et la contemplait de ses grands yeux bleu-violet.

**

* * *

Australie, Sydney – 10 janvier 2004, 21 h 15 (**_**January 10, 11:15 AM GMT +10:00**_**)**

Aison Kheiron planta vigoureusement sa planche de surf dans le sable, et entreprit de se débarrasser de sa combinaison. Il se sentait comme dégrisé, apaisé après sa chevauchée fantastique sur les vagues noires du Pacifique. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas très intelligent de sa part de faire une virée après le coucher du soleil, étant donné que les risques d'attaques de requins sont bien plus importants après la tombée de la nuit. Mais après tout, il en avait besoin. Il avait ressenti physiquement l'appel de l'élément liquide alors qu'il s'ennuyait ferme dans son appartement de Sidney, en ce dimanche ensoleillé de janvier.

Il avait passé sa journée de repos à fixer le plafond, ses pensées se partageant entre sa petite amie et son activité professionnelle de pompier-secouriste. Dans les deux cas, celles-ci n'étaient pas très gaies. Sa chère et tendre avait rompu une semaine auparavant, arguant qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter le rythme de travail d'Aison, dérangé aussi bien le jour que la nuit pour des urgences. Aison avait beau se dire qu'il n'avait que vingt-six ans, qu'il en « trouverait une autre », qu'après tout ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis un an, cela ne faisait jamais plaisir de se faire plaquer.

Plus préoccupant était le malaise grandissant qu'il éprouvait envers son activité de secouriste. Aison s'était engagé dans le corps des pompiers de Sydney il y a quatre ans, avec la conviction qu'il devait aider son prochain, surtout si celui-ci se trouvait en difficulté. Mais après quatre années passées sur le terrain, à côtoyer mutilés de la circulation routière et grands brûlés, il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas temps de changer de voie. Il se sentait de plus en plus malade d'être le témoin parfois impuissant de tant de douleur et de mort.

Au bord de l'étouffement, Aison avait sauté dans son Harrier, sa planche de surf sur le toit, et était parti à Palm Beach. Il s'était arrêté à Barrenjoey Head, la zone non surveillée de cette célèbre plage du South Wales.

Aison avait ôté le haut de sa combinaison lorsqu'il se dit qu'un peu de musique et une cigarette ne seraient pas de refus. Il attrapa son paquet de Winfield et son briquet dans son jeans, et mit le premier CD qu'il trouva sur le siège arrière. Un bruit de vitre brisée se fit entendre, puis les sons de guitare métallique et les hurlements du chanteur s'élevèrent dans la nuit.

_«Sometimes I_

_need to remember just to breathe_

_Sometimes I_

_need to stay away from me ..__**.¹**__»_

Aison baissa le son. Il n'y a avait personne en vue sur la plage, mais il savait que des voitures de police patrouillaient fréquemment dans le coin. Il n'avait pas envie de risquer une amende pour tapage nocturne. Il s'assit à côté de sa voiture, et alluma une cigarette. Une première bouffée le détendit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'île du Lion, perçant la surface de l'eau telle la canine d'un félin. Aison tira de nouveau sur le cylindre de tabac et poussa un soupir de contentement.

Soudain, devant lui, le sable se mit à tourbillonner et forma bientôt une colonne à la vitesse de rotation impressionnante. Aison se leva d'un bond, craignant que celle-ci ne s'approche de lui et de son véhicule. Contre toute attente, le tourbillon resta sur place, et sa violence décrût progressivement. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'Aison vit se découper une silhouette féminine au travers des volutes beiges. Il devinait également une longue chevelure brune et ondulée, et une robe dont les voiles flottaient au gré des tumultes du vent. Puis la colonne se désintégra, et Aison put contempler la jeune femme dans toute son étrange beauté. Son teint était blanc, rehaussé de magnifiques yeux d'un étonnant bleu vert, et d'une bouche au dessin exquis. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et le long de ses flancs, jusqu'à la taille. Sa robe noire épousait merveilleusement les formes de son corps mince et élancé. Elle tenait serrée contre sa poitrine une amphore en or.

Aison était pétrifié de peur et d'étonnement, et en même temps, comme ensorcelé par cette vision. La jeune femme lui tendit une main blanche et effilée, puis s'adressa à lui d'une voix flûtée :

« Viens à moi, Aiolia, chevalier du Lion. »

O

Glaucus contempla avec mépris sa victime revenir doucement à lui, et rejoignit Ishara, qui dansait sur la plage, l'amphore serrée contre la poitrine.

« Maîtresse, nous pouvons y aller », murmura Glaucus en s'inclinant.

« Où ? Où devons-nous nous rendre ? » demanda Ishara sans s'arrêter de tourner sur elle-même.

« La mission, vous vous rappelez ? Nous devons nous rendre en Chine maintenant. »

Ishara interrompit sa danse. Son regard plongea dans celui de son compagnon, comme à la recherche de ses souvenirs qui lui échappaient.

« Sonam… Kalsang ?

– Oui, maîtresse.

– Quittons cet endroit ! »

Glaucus soupira de soulagement ; Ishara semblait être redevenue un tant soit peu à la raison.

O

Aiolia avait envie de hurler de douleur, mais sa bouche resta désespérément muette. Il avait l'impression que son corps était empli de braises et aurait volontiers aimé qu'on lui fendît la poitrine pour les lui en retirer. Et ce bruit strident, qui lui vrillait le cerveau ! Était-il en enfer ? Était-ce un nouveau supplice que les dieux lui infligeaient pour le punir de s'être dressé un jour contre eux ? Il ouvrit malgré tout les yeux, et vit un magnifique ciel étoilé. Il comprit ce qui était en train de lui arriver : il avait de nouveau une enveloppe charnelle. Mais à qui appartenait-elle ? Comment et pourquoi était-il revenu ? Ces questions se mirent à tourner dans la tête, accentuant la douleur créée par le bruit et ses blessures.

Cette douleur devint vite insupportable : la vision d'Aiolia se brouilla, et le vacarme cessa enfin.

**

* * *

Hong Kong – 10 janvier 2004, 19 h 30 (**_**January 10, 11:30 AM GMT+ 8:00**_**)**

Thétis soupira, fixant la porte en verre qui faisait barrière entre le quai et la navette menant au centre de Hong Kong. Elle détestait attendre les transports en commun. Non, en fait, elle détestait être tributaire des moyens de transports qu'utilisaient les simples mortelles, elle qui possédait le pouvoir nécessaire pour se déplacer à la vitesse du son. D'un autre côté, elle officiait comme agent d'Ermengardis depuis suffisamment longtemps pour juguler sa colère et mener à bien ses missions sans avoir recours à ses pouvoirs de Marinas.

« La navette pour Central Hong Kong arrivera dans deux minutes », annonça un haut-parleur d'une voix aseptisée.

Thétis en profita pour sortir son PDA, vérifiant rapidement les noms des deux jeunes hommes qu'elle devait sauver coûte que coûte : Sonam Kalsang et Thian Wan Li. L'un habitait sur l'île de Hong Kong, le second à Macao.

« Quelque chose me dit qu'il va falloir faire fi des ordres et recourir à d'autres méthodes plus radicales », murmura-t-elle en tirant son téléphone de sa poche. Elle rechercha un numéro dans son organiseur qu'elle composa immédiatement. « Lieutenant de police Wong ? Helena Sorenthen à l'appareil », annonça-t-elle avec assurance à son contact, utilisant son vrai nom.

« À votre service, Miss Sorenthen.

– Avez-vous retrouvé les deux cibles ?

– Non. Mais nous savons où les trouver. Kalsang est injoignable, car toujours en réunion, mais nous comptons l'intercepter dès qu'il sortira de son immeuble. Quant à Wan Li, nous recherchons toujours l'adresse exacte de son atelier. »

Thétis fronça légèrement les sourcils, un peu contrariée par le rapport de son homologue hongkongais. La navette arriva en trombe dans le tube de cristal et s'arrêta dans un léger crissement d'essieux.

« La navette vient d'arriver. Je vous retéléphone dès que j'arrive à la gare de Central.

– Très bien, je vais essayer de faire avancer l'enquête d'ici là », promit le policier avant de raccrocher.

Thétis rangea son téléphone et son PDA dans son sac et prit place dans la navette, son esprit déjà préoccupé par les actions qu'elle aurait à mener sur le terrain.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis – 10 janvier 2004, 21h10 (**_**January 10, 00 :10 PM GMT+9 :00**_**)**

Main crispée sur le combiné, James attendit que la jeune femme terminât son rapport pour lui donner ses consignes.

« Très bien ! Assure-toi qu'il ne court plus aucun danger. Ne laisse personne l'approcher, mis à part des collaborateurs en qui tu as pleine confiance. »

James raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers Eleny.

« Shina a retrouvé le Cancer et vient de me confirmer la même chose que Marine : les victimes sont choisies pour leur ressemblance physique avec les anciens chevaliers d'or.

– Un rituel des prêtres de Babylone... Mais qui peut bien avoir les pouvoirs d'effectuer un tel rituel de résurrection ? » murmura Eleny, comme si elle s'interrogeait à voix haute.

**

* * *

Hong Kong – 10 janvier 2004, 21 h (**_**January 10, 1:00 PM GMT+8:00**_**)**

Le grand écran de Central clignotait de mille feux, retransmettant un défilé d'une marque de haute couture, riche en couleurs et en formes étranges. Sonam Kalsang tapa du pied d'impatience, attendant que le feu piéton passe au vert. Il leva les yeux vers l'écran, et songea qu'il fallait être tordu pour imaginer des accoutrements pareils. Un tram bondé cacha momentanément le défilé, puis le feu piéton repassa au vert. Sonam courut pour traverser, et sans ralentir le pas, se dirigea vers Lan Kwai Fong, le quartier des bars. Il n'avait pas envie de faire attendre davantage son invitée !

Sonam était de nationalité anglaise, mais ses origines étaient tibétaines de par sa mère. Élevé en Angleterre, il ne connaissait rien de sa patrie, le Tibet, ou tout au moins, le minimum, et ne s'était jamais préoccupé d'y retourner. Il avait vécu dans de nombreux pays d'Europe et d'Asie, et depuis deux ans, occupait un haut poste dans la succursale d'une banque suisse, à Hong Kong. Ce travailleur infatigable ne comptait pas les heures passées au bureau, mais savait également se détendre le week-end, et pratiquait régulièrement plusieurs sports. D'assez grande taille il arborait un physique avantageux et une forme olympique, ce qui le faisait énormément remarquer de la gent féminine. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé ce soir-là de sortir avec une de ses « admiratrices » et collègue, Diana Liu, qui avait insisté pour prendre un verre et ensuite dîner dans un restaurant espagnol à la mode de Lan Kwai Fong. Il fallait bien profiter de la vie de temps en temps…

Sonam desserra sa cravate en soupirant. Il avait couru et il sentait sa chemise lui coller à la peau. Rien de pire que d'arriver en sueur à un rendez-vous galant ! Il s'engagea toujours d'un pas rapide dans une ruelle bordée de petits magasins, dont les stores métalliques étaient déjà baissés. Il n'y avait que lui dans la rue et seuls ses pas résonnaient sur la pierre. Pourtant, il avait la vague impression d'être suivi. Il ralentit et se retourna pour vérifier, mais il n'aperçut personne. Rassuré, Sonam reprit son chemin.

O

« Déployez-vous à droite. Moi, je vais à gauche », Thétis ordonna au lieutenant Wong et à ses trois policiers. « Silence radio jusqu'à ce que je vous contacte, ou que vous trouviez la cible ou les agresseurs potentiels. Pas de contact direct de votre part, c'est trop dangereux.

– A vos ordres, miss. »

Les quatre policiers partirent au pas de charge dans la direction qui leur avait été désignée, tandis que Thétis inspectait avec attention la rue où elle avait décidé de s'engager : celle-ci n'était pas éclairée, seulement habitée par le brouillard nauséabond provenant des vapeurs d'égouts.

Il lui semblait pourtant distinguer une ombre marcher au loin…

O

Sonam Kalsang se retourna, ayant une nouvelle fois l'impression qu'il était suivi. Le brouillard se répandait de plus en plus dans la rue, rendant l'atmosphère lugubre et inquiétante. Un vague sentiment d'insécurité le saisit, et il se prit à accélérer le pas, voir presque courir. Un bruit fracassant le fit sursauter : le rideau en fer de l'échoppe voisine s'était relevé brusquement, révélant dans l'obscurité des étalages d'objets en porcelaine.

« Qui est là ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?»

Le cœur battant, Sonam s'approcha de la façade ouverte du magasin puis recula lorsqu'il remarqua que quelqu'un se déplaçait au fond de la boutique. Il cligna des yeux, tentant d'ajuster sa vision à la pénombre, et vit qu'une femme s'avançait vers lui. Comme paralysé, il ne bougea pas. Il laissa la distance se réduire entre lui et la jeune inconnue, et put enfin contempler en pleine lumière son étrange beauté.

« N'aie crainte : tu auras juste un peu mal au début », assura-t-elle en tendant une main blanche vers lui.

Sonam recula, le cœur assailli par un brusque sentiment de terreur. Il se heurta à une sorte de mur et se retourna. Un coup de poing lui coupa le souffle et il fut projeté en arrière dans la boutique. Il s'effondra au milieu des tréteaux dans un bruit de porcelaine cassée.

O

Glaucus contemplait l'homme qui était étendu à ses pieds. Son ouïe aiguisée lui permettait d'entendre le sang bouillonner dans ses veines et reprendre progressivement une circulation plus lente. En temps normal, il aurait goûté sans retenue à ce précieux liquide. Mais la mission lui en interdisait. Il regarda sa maîtresse avec une expression d'inquiétude mêlée de tristesse alors que la femme vampire dansait avec son amphore, fredonnant doucement une comptine du 18e siècle. « _Elle était restée lucide jusqu'à présent… mais la folie la gagne de nouveau », _songea- t'il avec regret.

Le centurion se releva sans un regard pour la victime et s'approcha d'Ishara.

« Maîtresse ! »

La femme vampire leva son visage vers lui, lui jetant un grand regard interrogateur.

« Je vous tiens ! »

Le hurlement était vindicatif, la voix féminine et la vitesse à laquelle l'intruse s'approchait d'eux, totalement surnaturelle. _« Un chevalier ? »_ s'interrogea Glaucus.

La réponse pouvait attendre, décida-t-il alors que la femme bondissait sur eux. Glaucus saisit Ishara par un poignet et les téléporta loin de la blonde furie.

O

Thétis glissa sur les pavés graisseux sur un ou deux mètres avant de pouvoir stopper son élan. Elle se retourna, scrutant attentivement le théâtre des événements : les deux agresseurs s'étaient évanouis dans les airs, laissant la victime échouée sur le trottoir d'un magasin dévasté.

« Ils sont capables de téléportation », conclut-elle avant de s'approcher du blessé. Elle s'agenouilla et vérifia rapidement son pouls : l'homme était bel et bien en vie. Tirant son téléphone de sa poche, elle rameuta ses complices.

« Miss Thorenson ! » Wong cria lors que lui et ses policiers accouraient, « Nous sommes arrivés trop tard ! » Le lieutenant de police s'agenouilla à son tour et imita le geste de la jeune femme. « Et maintenant, quels sont vos ordres ? Que faisons-nous de Kalsang ?

– Appelez une ambulance et transférez-le à la clinique privée que je vous ai indiquée », Thétis répondit en se levant. Elle s'éloigna des policiers et s'engagea dans une petite ruelle. « Et juste une précision : ce n'est plus Sonam Kalsang qui gît à terre. Son nom est Sion, chevalier d'or du Bélier.

– Miss Thorenson… Où allez-vous ? Vous ne nous accompagnez pas jusqu'à la clinique ? »

Le lieutenant Wong n'obtient aucune réponse, pour la seule et unique raison que l'ancienne Néréide avait déjà quitté les lieux.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Thétis se trouvait sur le quai Victoria, non loin du ponton d'embarquement des bateaux à destination de Macao. Par ce moyen de locomotion, il fallait au moins une heure et demie pour rallier l'ancienne colonie portugaise.

« Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas de discrétion qui tienne », murmura-t-elle avant de plonger dans l'élément qui jadis fut le sien.

**

* * *

Macao - 10 janvier 2004, 21 h 10 (**_**January 10, 1:10 PM GMT +8:00**_**)**

À cet instant, Thian Wanli caressait amoureusement un meuble chinois, vérifiant la texture de sa couche vernie, ignorant du danger qui s'approchait de lui...

**

* * *

Égypte, Le Caire – 10 janvier 2004, 15h20 (**_**January 10, 1:20 PM GMT+2 :00**_**)**

Sorrento posa le pied sur la dernière marche à moitié brisée de l'escalier, prenant le temps d'observer la chambre mortuaire qu'il venait d'atteindre. La pièce était vaste, séparée en blocs par des murets se suivant en vagues successives et colorées de différentes teintes de rouges et d'ocres. La tombe principale, trônant au milieu de ce labyrinthe, ressemblait à une maison à toit plat. Adjacente à celle-ci un mur ancien tenait encore vaillamment debout malgré sa structure en torchis lacérée par le temps, les infiltrations et certainement les hôtes des lieux.

Un bruit de mastication parvint aux oreilles de l'ex-Général des Mers, dont l'ouïe avait été aiguisée par des années d'entraînement et le développement de ses pouvoirs. Il avait enfin découvert la tanière des monstres qu'il pourchassait depuis des semaines dans ce vieux quartier pouilleux du Caire. Il avança silencieusement, faisant attention de ne pas déplacer ne serait-ce qu'un caillou à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied à terre. Ces créatures, habituées à vivre dans les caves et réseaux souterrains de la ville, étaient aveugles, mais avaient compensé la perte du sens de la vue par le développement de celui de l'ouïe. De vieilles légendes perses racontaient que les goules étaient capables d'entendre le battement d'ailes d'un oiseau à plusieurs kilomètres.

S'approchant suffisamment près du muret pour voir ce qu'il se trouvait derrière, il grimaça de dégoût. Les deux monstres grisâtres étaient en plein festin, l'une s'appliquant à rogner le bras de la victime, l'autre fouillant avec une avidité répugnante ses entrailles. Les yeux vitreux de la proie abattue étaient grands ouverts, fixés sur Sorrento, et un sillon humide finissait de sécher le long de sa joue. Le jeune homme frémit à l'idée que la femme était encore en vie lorsque les goules avaient commencé à la dépecer. Mais l'heure n'était pas au sentimentalisme : il était descendu jusqu'ici pour les éliminer et s'assurer que l'horreur s'arrêterait ici.

Toujours sans bruit, il tira sa flûte qui était accrochée à sa ceinture et la porta à ses lèvres. Les témoignages qu'il avait pu recueillir dans les rues du quartier décrivaient tous six prédateurs. Ce qui signifiait que les quatre autres membres de la meute se cachaient non loin de là, dormant ou vaquant à quelque morbide occupation. Un détail en rien fâcheux : sa musique leur parviendrait tout de même, et aurait les mêmes effets mortels que si les goules se trouvaient à proximité.

« Bzz ! » La vibration discrète mais néanmoins insistante de son téléphone le fit légèrement sursauter. Les goules quant à elles abandonnèrent leur repas et sautèrent sur le mur, toisant Sorrento de leurs yeux opaques. Le jeune homme porta machinalement la main à sa poche, fouilla rapidement dedans et trouvant le bouton d'arrêt du portable, coupa court au ronflement.

_« Grossière erreur_, songea-t-il. _La prochaine fois, je le laisse à l'hôtel ! »_

Derrière lui, un grondement sourd l'avertit que le reste de la meute était arrivé et qu'il était en passe d'être encerclé. Ne cédant pas à la panique et usant de son agilité de félin, il s'écarta du cercle formé par les six prédateurs juste à temps pour voir deux goules bondir et se télescoper à l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Les deux monstres rugirent de frustration, aussitôt relayés par leurs congénères.

_« Il est temps de mettre frein à vos odieuses battues ! »_

Douce et mélodieuse, les premières notes de sa flute enchantée emplir le silence de la tombe royale, jusque là troublé seulement parmi le crime des victimes des goules. Celles-ci hurlèrent de douleur, portant les mains à leurs oreilles d'où s'échappait déjà un sang noir et épais. Une à une, elles s'écroulèrent dans la poussière, gigotant comme des vers de terre mis à nu à la lumière du soleil. Sirène ne cessa de jouer que lorsque le corps de la dernière goule s'immobilisa et qu'une flaque de sang commença à se former autour de son visage, saignant par tous les pores.

« Justice est faite », murmura-t-il. Sorrento s'approcha de la victime et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il lui fermait les yeux. « Je suis désolé de ne pas les avoir arrêtées à temps. »

L'ancien Général se releva, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là à se lamenter. Sa mission ici était accomplie : quelque part ailleurs dans le monde, une autre l'attendait. Il se rappela alors de son portable et le tira de sa poche ; sur l'écran, il lut que son appelant n'était autre que James Gladstone.

« Grand Maître, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-il sitôt le numéro rappelé.

« Sorrento, tu es au Caire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, effectivement. Je viens de m'acquitter de la tâche que vous m'aviez attribuée. Auriez-vous une autre mission à me confier ?

– Ce que je vais te raconter risque de ne faire aucun sens pour toi, mais il va falloir que tu retrouves au plus vite deux archéologues. Deux frères qui travaillent dans la Vallée de Louxor : Salmakis et Aigis Gregoriades… »

**

* * *

Macao - 10 janvier 2004, 21 h 20 (**_**January 10, 1:20 PM GMT+8:00)**_

Thian Wanli s'agenouilla près du placard en escalier et caressa la surface de l'un des tiroirs. Une entaille dans le bois se révéla sous son toucher. Il soupira : cet article ne partirait pas dans l'expédition, il était invendable. C'était la deuxième pièce qu'il trouvait avec une telle égratignure. Il dirait un mot à la fabrique dès le lendemain matin !

À trente-et-un ans, Thian Wanli était le patron d'une société d'import-export de mobilier chinois à Macao. Le marché était florissant, la petite île étant connue dans le monde entier pour ses meubles chinois de bonne qualité et aux prix défiant toute concurrence. Originaire de Gwangju, en République Populaire de Chine, Thian avait d'abord tenté sa chance à Hong Kong, puis après un court voyage à Macao, avait décidé de se lancer dans cette branche du commerce. La suite lui avait donné raison et l'avait encouragé à travailler encore plus d'arrache-pied.

Thian barra d'une croix le numéro du meuble endommagé sur la liste de colisage, puis s'approcha du bureau voisin, pour lui faire subir la même sévère vérification qu'aux autres objets de la pièce. Un crissement sinistre le fit pourtant se retourner. Il ne vit personne, mais eut l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait.

« Il y a quelqu'un ! » Aucun son ne fit écho à sa voix. « Je dois être un peu fatigué », se murmura t'il à lui-même.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant et se concentra sur le meuble devant lui.

De nouveau, le crissement se fit entendre. Thian se retourna immédiatement et découvrit avec étonnement une jeune femme, couchée sur le dos, sur une commode en laque rouge. Ses longs cheveux noirs ainsi que sa robe étaient répandus autour d'elle. Elle avait levé un bras, sa main tentant d'attraper un objet chimérique au-dessus d'elle, tandis que de son autre main, elle tenait une amphore serrée contre sa poitrine.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? Descendez de ce meuble tout de suite !» hurla Thian, furieux.

Il allait faire un pas, et se diriger vers la jeune femme avec la ferme intention de la déloger du précieux meuble, lorsqu'un coup porté à son dos le propulsa en avant.

Thian se heurta violemment à petit guéridon, qui céda sous la violence du choc, et s'écroula dans un grand fracas.

O

Glaucus s'approcha du Chinois, qui gémissait de douleur et cherchait son souffle. Il contempla le corps qui se raidissait, les yeux qui s'embrumaient. Un dernier spasme secoua le jeune homme et il perdit connaissance. Le centurion observa discrètement Ishara: celle-ci était toujours couchée sur la table et agitait sa main au-dessus d'elle. Elle ponctuait son amusement de petits cris de joie.

« Maîtresse Ishara, je vous en prie ! »

Glaucus s'approcha d'elle et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à descendre de son terrain de jeu. Ishara sourit et accepta l'invitation de Glaucus. Une fois debout, elle regarda en direction du corps et mit sa main devant sa bouche, comme ébranlée par le spectacle.

« Douleur, et souffrance, à chaque regard que je jette... A chaque geste que je fais ! »

Elle marcha lentement jusqu'au jeune Chinois, l'air toujours bouleversé. Elle posa l'amphore près du visage de Thian et ôta le bouchon. Aussitôt, des volutes s'en échappèrent et vinrent virevolter autour du visage commotionné. Ishara caressa les cheveux noirs du Chinois, tout en murmurant les paroles énigmatiques du rituel. Les volutes disparurent. Les psaumes d'Ishara cessèrent également.

Elle regarda la figure endormie et posa un baiser sur une joue.

« Écartez-vous de lui ! »

O

Glaucus s'effaça derrière le mur qui séparait l'atelier en deux. _« C'est la fille qui est intervenue à Hong-Kong »_, se rappela-t-il. La bouche du centurion se tordit en un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'il réalisait que la blonde inconnue ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu depuis l'endroit où elle se tenait. Toute son attention se concentrait sur Ishara, qui reculait prudemment dans la deuxième partie de la pièce.

« Qui es-tu, jeune impudente, pour élever la voie contre un Grand Ancien ? » Ishara demanda d'une voix contrariée. L'apparition de la perturbatrice avait vraisemblablement mis un terme provisoire à sa démence.

« Je suis Thétis, membre de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis et ancien Marinas aux ordres de l'Empereur Poséidon », rétorqua la jeune femme avec une arrogance qui fit presque ricaner le Romain.

Il se garda pourtant de faire un quelconque bruit. Ishara venait de passer devant lui, continuant à reculer dans la deuxième partie de l'atelier. Ses pupilles se fixèrent furtivement sur son complice, mais la femme vampire ne laissa rien paraître.

« L'Ordre d'Ermengardis… une vieille connaissance », Ishara rétorqua d'un air amusé. « Quel que soit le siècle, force est de constater que vous arrivez toujours en retard pour nous arrêter », ajouta-t-elle, son regard pointant vers le jeune Chinois.

Cette insulte voilée eut l'effet attendu : la jeune femme avança d'un pas résolu vers Ishara. La seconde où son profil se dessina devant lui, Glaucus abattit son poing de toutes ses forces, faisant voler en arrière l'envoyée de l'Ordre, qui s'écrasa au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Le coup avait été assez fort pour l'assommer.

« Remarquable ! » s'extasia Ishara en s'agenouillant aux côtés de l'intruse. Elle caressa une mèche blonde qui barrait le visage de la jeune femme. « Elle est jolie.

–Maîtresse, nous devrions nous en aller. Notre mission n'est pas encore terminée.

–Je le sais, Glaucus », répondit la femme vampire. Elle adressa un sourire carnassier à son complice. « Mais avant de partir, je suis d'avis de laisser un petit souvenir à cette jeune effrontée. »

O

Thétis revint à elle avec une migraine si violente qu'elle faillit perdre de nouveau connaissance. Une fois le vertige passé, elle se releva lentement en prenant appui sur une commode en escalier. La tête lui tourna de nouveau, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller. Reprenant son souffle, elle sentit une brûlure dans son cou. Elle toucha la zone douloureuse ; ses doigts effleurèrent deux entailles rondes et un liquide chaud et poisseux. Relevant la tête, elle posa son regard sur la pitoyable réflexion que lui renvoyait un miroir. Outre la trace du coup qui laissait une grande plaque rouge sur son front, une large tâche rouge souillait son coup et son corsage.

« Mordue… J'ai été mordue par un vampire », réalisa-t-elle, sentant l'humiliation prendre le pas sur la douleur. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, contenant des larmes de hontes prêtes à s'échapper.

« Pourquoi… »

Thétis tourna son regard vers le jeune homme couché à terre qui venait de parler. Elle balaya la larme qui glissait le long de sa joue et se força à se relever. Il n'était pas encore temps pour elle de se plaindre ou de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Si elle n'avait pu empêcher les vampires d'accomplir leur méfait, elle devait secourir la victime.

O

Dohko suffoquait littéralement. Il sentait le sang circuler anormalement vite dans ses veines, comme les flots d'un torrent en colère. Sa respiration était également laborieuse, l'air semblait écorcher ses poumons à chaque respiration.

_« Un corps ! Je me trouve dans un corps humain ! » _Par quel miracle, il l'ignorait, mais il était bel et bien vivant ! Il tenta de se relever, mais un lancement incroyable à l'épaule lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il tourna sa tête avec précaution, son cou étant aussi douloureux que les autres parties de son corps, et vit un bout de bois de la commode enfoncé dans son omoplate gauche. L'image de cette blessure sanguinolente sembla aggraver encore son malaise. Ses oreilles se mirent à bruire, sa vision à s'obscurcir.

« Restez éveillé, Dohko, restez éveillé... » Une voix féminine lui parvint, l'exhortant à lutter contre l'évanouissement.

En vain, il ne put empêcher sa conscience de l'abandonner.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis – 10 janvier 2004, 22 h 40 (**_**January 10, 1:40 PM GMT+9 :00**_**)**

Le téléphone sonnait avec obstination dans le bureau vide de James. Celui-ci, sorti dans le couloir pour donner des ordres à ses gardes, pénétra dans la pièce et décrocha le combiné.

« James Gladstone ! » répondit-il, sans même prendre la peine de demander qui était au bout du fil. Seules dix personnes dans le monde connaissaient ce numéro.

Son visage devint encore plus crispé qu'il ne l'était au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur délivrait ses explications.

« Renforcez la garde ! Que personne ne s'approche de l'atrium ! » ordonna-t-il.

Il raccrocha le combiné d'un geste sec.

Eleny entra à son tour dans le bureau et s'arrêta sur le palier en voyant le visage grave de son compagnon.

« Que se passe t'il ? demanda t'elle d'une voix inquiète.

– Le tombeau des Anciens a été profané... Ishara et Glaucus ont été tirés de leur sommeil. »

O

Eleny recula, comme si une flèche l'avait atteinte en plein cœur. En quelques secondes, les événements précédents sa mue en vampire défilèrent devant ses yeux ; son enfance dans le château de Cornouailles, sa première rencontre avec Ishara et Deianeira, le meurtre de son père par ces deux monstres. Sa transformation par Deianeira, puis son propre enterrement ... Son réveil suivi de sa première mise à mort... Son passé lointain et si peu glorieux lui était revenu en plein visage, la faisant chanceler sous le poids des remords.

James s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Eleny, tu vas bien ?

– C'est Ishara qui pratique le rite de résurrection de l'Ancienne Babylone ! »

Eleny ferma les yeux. Un voile s'était comme levé sur une partie de sa mémoire. Elle se souvint : Ishara, l'amie et complice de sa créatrice, Deianeira, était une princesse de l'ancienne Babylone.

A suivre dans la** Chronique I : Résurrection (4/4)**

**NB: ¹** "_Don't stay"_, Linkin Park, Album Meteora, WB.


	4. Chronique I: Résurrection, partie 4

**Chronique I : Résurrection (4/4)**

_**Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis – 10 janvier 2004, 23h00 (January 10, 2 :00 PM GMT+9 :00)**_

James s'approcha de la carte qui était fixée au mur, examinant un à un les portraits des victimes qui étaient épinglés à l'endroit où elles étaient tombées.

« Des treize hommes que l'Ordre était supposé protéger, seuls quatre sont encore en vie », récapitula-t-il à voix haute. Il se retourna sur sa compagne, qui observait la même carte à quelques pas derrière lui. « Tu es certaine que c'est Ishara qui perpètre ces meurtres ?

– Sur et certaine. Elle m'en a parlé plusieurs fois lorsque nous sommes restées dans le château de mon père, en Cornouailles. » Ishara soupira, laissant les souvenirs de l'année 1478 remonter à la surface. « Elle affirmait qu'elle pouvait déplacer une âme d'un corps à un autre par un sortilège que lui avait enseigné son père, un grand prêtre de Babylone. »

James sembla se replonger dans l'observation de la carte avant d'effleurer celle-ci. Ces doigts glissèrent de Paris à Barcelone avant de s'arrêter à Naples.

« Ceci expliquerait son rôle dans le processus de résurrection. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ils se déplacent aussi vite. Ils étaient à Paris le 9 janvier à 23 heures. Une heure trente plus tard, ils s'attaquaient à Delavega et faisait revenir Shura. Un peu plus tard, c'était le tour du chevalier du Cancer de revenir à la vie. Et encore plus fort : il ne leur a fallu que deux heures pour se retrouver sur la côte est des États-Unis…

– Téléportation… C'est la seule explication que je vois pour expliquer leurs déplacements si rapides », répondit Eleny. « Mais je suis quasi-certaine qu'Ishara ne possède pas ce pouvoir. C'est certainement Apollon qui le lui a accordé. »

La main de James se crispa sur la carte.

« L'enfoiré ! Il faut à tout prix que nous arrêtions ces meurtres et ces retours à la vie ! lâcha-t-il. Avons-nous des nouvelles de nos envoyés toujours en mission ?

– Je n'arrive pas à joindre Sorrento ; il doit certainement être à la recherche des frères Grégoriades. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de nos envoyés en Thaïlande, sinon qu'ils étaient en route pour Ayutthaya, où séjourne Murray. Quant à João del Tauro, nos agents sont sur le vol Tokyo – Guam. » Eleny s'interrompit, hésitant à exposer le font de sa pensée. « Il y a une possibilité – assez importante – que nous n'arrivions pas à temps.

– Eleny, nous ne pouvons pas baisser les bras aussi facilement », rétorqua James alors qu'il posa sa main sur sa frêle épaule. « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Apollon gagner aussi facilement, lui laissant l'impression qu'il peut tuer des innocents en toute impunité, jouer avec les âmes de défunts chevaliers et humilier notre Ordre sans que nous réagissions ! »

Eleny acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête et suivit du regard James alors qu'il retournait à l'observation de la carte. Elle ne savait trop comment l'expliquer, mais le sentiment qu'il était trop tard pour empêcher Ishara d'accomplir sa funeste mission. Où plutôt que l'Ordre ne devait plus s'y opposer.

**

* * *

Archipel des Mariannes, Île de Guam – 11 janvier 2004, 0 h 15 (**_**January 10, GMT 02:15 PM+10 :00**_**)**

La digue flottante vint se ranger doucement le long de la plage du lagon de Pristine. Le D-Jay annonça d'abord en anglais puis en japonais que la soirée était terminée, et remercia les convives de leur participation. Le ponton s'abaissa et les participants de cette joyeuse fête regagnèrent la terre ferme. Certains repartirent vers leurs hôtels, d'autres prirent le chemin des bars pour continuer à se divertir. João Del Tauro hésitait un peu ; il sentait qu'il avait déjà trop bu et était un peu réticent à suivre ses deux camarades de régiment, Brad et Tom, dans leur tournée des bars. Ces deux là épongeaient pas mal de bières. Plus que lui, et c'était peu dire. Il déclina finalement leur invitation, leur assurant qu'il allait faire un tour sur la plage et qu'il les rejoindrait peut-être plus tard.

João, tout comme ses deux amis, était un G.I. de l'armée américaine, venu passer des vacances dans les îles paradisiaques de l'archipel des Mariannes du Pacifique, qui faisaient également partie du territoire américain. Ils logeaient à bon prix dans l'un des meilleurs hôtels de l'île Majuro.

Il était né à São Paulo, au Brésil, d'une famille assez pauvre. Celle-ci avait émigré à Miami, dans l'état de Floride, lorsqu'il avait cinq ans. Son père et sa mère avaient travaillé dur pour envoyer les quatre enfants à l'école, mais ils étaient parvenus à leur assurer une éducation très correcte. Adolescent, João se révéla plus intéressé par les exercices physiques que par les études en elles-mêmes. Il tint bon jusqu'au diplôme du lycée, puis convoquant ses parents à une conversation sérieuse le soir de son dix-septième anniversaire, leur annonça qu'il comptait rentrer dans l'armée américaine. Ni son père ni sa mère ne s'y opposèrent. Les résultats de João n'avaient jamais été mirobolants. Et il suffisait de le voir, lui et ses deux mètres dix tout en muscles, pour comprendre que l'action lui conviendrait mieux que l'université.

C'est ainsi que João avait rejoint l'U.S. Navy à dix-sept ans, et en avait fait son métier depuis près de dix ans.

João était désormais seul sur la plage, éclairée par un faible éclair de lune. Un poisson volant sauta hors de l'eau et retomba dans les flots noirs dans un bruit de clapotis. Il se serrait bien baigner, mais n'en ferait rien. Car malgré les filets anti-requins tendus aux larges, les grands prédateurs rodaient non loin des côtes, à l'affût d'une proie à déchiqueter de leurs dents acérées. Mais après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de se tremper au moins les pieds dans les vaguelettes qui échouaient sur la plage.

Décidé, João ôta ses espadrilles, roula le bas de son pantalon jusqu'à ses mollets et entra dans les flots. L'eau était tiède, à peine plus rafraîchissante que l'atmosphère, mais la sensation de caresse sur ses pieds et ses chevilles était agréable.

« Amalric ! »

João se retourna, surpris. Une femme, entièrement vêtue de noir, le regardait, l'air inquiet. Elle tenait serrée contre elle une amphore en or.

« Amalric ! Le destin nous permettra-t-il enfin d'être réunis », cria-t-elle d'une voix plaintive dans sa direction.

« Encore une qui a trop bu ! » maugréa João. Sans s'attarder davantage sur la visiteuse, il s'absorba de nouveau dans la contemplation du léger ressac sur la plage.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il s'aperçut que, debout dans les flots, se tenait un homme à la carrure aussi impressionnante que lui. Un rayon de lune éclaira son visage. João cligna des yeux, incrédule: les prunelles de l'inconnu brillèrent d'une lueur menaçante lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

João recula instinctivement lorsqu'il vit l'homme marcher dans sa direction. L'éclat de la lune aidant, il vit qu'il portait une cuirasse noire, ressemblant fortement à celles que portaient les soldats romains il y a des millénaires. João se sentit définitivement en danger, mais, inexplicablement, il ne s'enfuit pas. L'homme s'arrêta à deux pas de lui, le clouant sur place de son regard perçant.

« Sauras-tu me résister au moins une minute ? » lui demanda-t-il.

João ne put réprimer un frisson lorsque ces paroles au parfum de menace lui parvinrent. Il se mit instinctivement en garde. Poings levés. Corps tendu.

Il évita de justesse un coup de poing, puis un deuxième. Les coups avaient été portés rapidement, sans que l'homme ait eu l'air de faire le moindre mouvement. Comme par réflexe, João renvoya un crochet, visant la poitrine de son mystérieux assaillant. Celui-ci le stoppa d'une main, et le gratifia d'un sourire satisfait. Sans se démonter, João fit pleuvoir les horions. Son adversaire ne céda pas un pouce de terrain et finalement lâcha un grand rire moqueur, laissant apparaître ce qui cloua sur place le GI de terreur: des canines, pointues comme celle d'un carnassier. L'inquiétude de João s'accentua lorsqu'il remarqua le changement opéré sur le visage de l'homme. Celui-ci était devenu difforme ; ses traits s'étaient creusés, son front était plus proéminent, comme si les os du crâne avaient poussé en avant.

La peur le saisissant, João recula.

« Félicitations, en tout cas tu n'as pas eu peur et tu as essayé... Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses », ricana l'individu en noir. Il fit un pas de plus, pour se retrouver à moins d'un mètre du GI.

_« Mon vieux, c'est le moment de fuir, et sans demander ton reste ! » s_e dit João. Pourtant, son corps refusa de bouger, et il resta là, le souffle haletant.

L'homme leva le poing. João porta ses deux bras devant lui, pour se protéger du coup qu'il devinait d'une force terrifiante. Il eut l'impression que ses membres volaient en éclat. Il se sentit partir en arrière, alors qu'une douleur atroce se répandait dans tout son corps. Il heurta le sable avec violence, puis perdit connaissance.

O

« C'est fini… » annonça Ishara en se relevant.

Glaucus observa Ishara alors qu'il s'approchait de la victime. Elle avait soudainement retrouvé le port majestueux qu'elle avait lorsqu'il la vit pour la première fois, il y a bien des siècles de cela, dans une rue noire de Lugdunum. La nuit où il crut la sauver de brigands, et ou, pour le « remercier » elle fit de lui ce qu'il est désormais. Cette nuit où cette princesse babylonienne accorda à cet obscur centurion romain l'immortalité et une force terrifiante. Et la grâce de devenir son plus fidèle et dévoué serviteur...

Glaucus se pencha sur le corps et regarda les traits crispés de l'homme, toujours évanoui. Il ressentait un peu moins de mépris pour celui-là que pour les précédents, qu'il avait abattus sans aucun effort. Le soldat n'avait pas hésité à le frapper, ni n'avait geint lorsqu'il avait été abattu. Il avait ainsi constitué une proie d'un rare intérêt. Glaucus était las des victoires faciles.

O

Aldébaran souleva la tête, le visage grimaçant de douleur. Sa vue était trouble, mais il arrivait à distinguer un rivage, la clarté de la lune. Il entendait le ressac de l'eau.

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le sable, épuisé. Il était revenu parmi les vivants, dans un corps de chair et de sang. Par quel miracle ? Il n'en savait rien. Combien de temps, allait-il survivre à ses blessures ? Il l'ignorait également.

**

* * *

Thaïlande, Ayutthaya – 10 janvier 2004, 23 h (**_**January 10, GMT 4:00 PM+7:00**_**)**

Calden Murray ajusta la hauteur de son pied de caméra et y installa son coûteux appareil digital. A quelques centaines de mètres de lui, les ruines d'un temple aux toits coniques et pointues resplendissaient sous un savant éclairage au mélange de blanc, de safran et d'ocre. Calden s'appliqua à faire les meilleurs ajustements possibles, afin de rendre justice à la sublime mise en lumière de ces ruines, lorsqu'une jeune fille s'approcha de lui et l'invita dans un anglais hésitant à se faire photographier devant l'édifice. Calden lui sourit, et lui fit signe de la main que, non, il n'était pas intéressé. Sans s'offusquer, la jeune fille repartit et aborda un couple de touristes.

Il se concentra sur ses réglages, puis tout fut prêt. Il retint sa respiration au moment de presser sur le bouton de l'appareil. Un léger déclic se fit entendre. Il se releva et réajusta sa casquette sur ses cheveux blonds. Sa tension était à son comble : maintenant, il fallait vérifier si la prise de vue était bonne. Il replongea dans ses réglages et afficha la photo : même en zoomant au maximum, elle paraissait nette.

Nouveau soupir, de contentement cette fois-ci.

Calden resta un moment à contempler ce magnifique temple, sa main caressant son appareil. Soudain, ses pensées le ramenèrent à la tête de Bouddha en pierre, enfouie dans les racines d'un arbre, qu'il avait vu cet après-midi. Il aurait bien aimé en prendre un cliché, mais un groupe de touristes japonais avait complètement fait barrage à toute prise de vue. Tout n'était que partie remise... Calden attrapa son pied et son appareil photo, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les ruines où se trouvait la tête en question.

Calden était de sa vraie profession avocat. Spécialisé dans les contrats commerciaux. Originaire de Wimbledon, dans la banlieue de Londres, Calden avait souvent vécu en Asie et au Moyen-Orient, avec sa famille – deux sœurs et un frère. Son père, diplomate s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois en poste en Turquie, en Inde, au Japon, en Thaïlande, en Chine et à Taiwan. Tout jeune, Calden s'était pris de passion pour la photographie, et adorait immortaliser les paysages de l'Asie, un continent qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, peut-être plus que la brumeuse Angleterre.

Il s'était pourtant plu à Londres, et y était retourné à l'âge de dix-huit ans pour faire ses études de droit. Il était rentré dans le monde du travail à vingt-trois ans, et avait passé les quatre années suivantes le nez penché sur des contrats. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de trouver une petite amie – en l'occurrence, sa collègue de bureau - qui devait d'ailleurs le rejoindre en Thaïlande le lendemain. Mais il avait dû tirer un trait sur les voyages, ce qui était pour lui comme une privation de liberté. Au bout de quatre ans, il avait finalement craqué, et avait donné son congé à son cabinet d'avocats, décidant par la même occasion de prendre une année sabbatique. C'est ainsi qu'à vingt-sept ans, il se retrouvait en Thaïlande, à jouer au photographe devant les temples d'Ayutthaya.

Calden retourna sans peine à l'endroit où se trouvait la tête du bouddha. Celle-ci était emprisonnée dans les racines d'un arbre, qui recouvraient le haut du crâne et une partie de la joue droite. Une fleur violette égayait ce portrait teinté de gris. Peut-être avait-elle été apportée là par un touriste, ému par ce visage aux traits calmes, lentement englouti par l'univers végétal, ou par un habitant d'Ayutthaya, venu rendre hommage à une divinité décapitée, dont la tête aurait été abandonnée là par un voleur pressé de quitter les lieux de son larcin. Calden regarda plus attentivement autour de lui; toutes les statues de Bouddha étaient étêtées. Leurs têtes, évaluées à des prix astronomiques sur les marchés de l'art, avaient été servies à de riches collectionneurs américains et surtout japonais, dans les années 70 et 80, et reposaient désormais sur les belles étagères de somptueuses demeures, à des milliers de kilomètres de leurs corps.

Calden planta le pied de son appareil devant la palissade en bois qui protégeait la tête. Il aurait bien pris une photo le plus près possible, mais il devait faire de la pose. Impossible de se passer du pied...

Nouveaux ajustements photographiques...

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière lui. Calden se retourna, sentant vaguement une présence. Mais il ne vit personne. Certain que c'était son imagination qui travaillait, il reporta toute son attention sur la tête de Bouddha. L'écran digital se mit à grésiller, puis s'éteignit. Calden se releva, surpris et un peu mécontent. Il se pencha sur son appareil photo et pressa le bouton arrêt/marche. Comme par magie, l'écran se ralluma. Sur celui-ci, la tête du Bouddha avait fait place à celle d'une jeune femme brune, qui lui souriait. Calden sentit presque ses cheveux se dresser sur son crâne. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux, de peur de voir cet horrible spectacle en réalité. Pourtant, son regard se posa sur ce visage souriant, émergeant de terre entre les racines de l'arbre.

Calden hurla d'effroi et recula, se heurtant à ce qu'il prit pour un mur. Il se retourna et poussa un cri de douleur, puis fut rejeté en arrière contre l'arbre. Il retomba, assommé, au pied du tronc, ses grands yeux ouverts contemplant la paisible expression de Bouddha.

O

Ishara apparut, tournoyant autour des troncs d'arbres, serrant sa précieuse amphore contre elle. Elle ressemblait à une enfant jouant et gambadant dans un jardin. Elle s'approcha du corps en riant.

« Plus près de mon aimé, je vais enfin être... » Elle s'agenouilla près du jeune Anglais et lui souleva délicatement la tête. Elle contempla les yeux bleus grands ouverts et caressa le visage avec émotion, puis joua avec les cheveux blonds. « Tant de sérénité et de sagesse sur ce visage », s'extasia-t-elle.

O

Lorsque Shaka revint à lui, ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur le visage d'un Bouddha. Cette apparition lui fit oublier un temps la douleur. Un temps seulement, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience qu'il avait de nouveau une enveloppe charnelle. Un corps brisé et déchiré par la souffrance.

**

* * *

Égypte, Vallée de Louxor – 10 janvier 2004, 20h00 (**_**January 10, GMT 6:00 PM +2 :00**_**)**

« Aigis ! » Salmakis Gregoriades balaya la tombe du regard, à la recherche de son frère. « Tu es là ?

– Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Aigis était pourtant toujours invisible. Salmakis se rapprocha de la tranchée creusée en plein milieu du tumulus funéraire, et découvrit son frère, une loupe à la main, en train d'observer consciencieusement des inscriptions en hiéroglyphes.

« Aigis ! Je remonte ! Je vais consulter la météo de demain et donner des nouvelles au reste de l'équipe. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

– Un kebab et un café, s'il te plait !

– Un kebab en plein désert, ça ne va pas être très facile à trouver !

– Un sandwich alors…Ce qu'il y a dans notre réserve ! »

Salmakis sourit. Son frère lui avait répondu sans se retourner, complètement absorbé par son travail. Vraiment d'eux deux, il était le plus mordu d'archéologie !

« Très bien, je reviens dans une demi-heure avec la commande de monsieur. »

O

Aigis gratta du bout des doigts le sable qui s'était infiltré dans les reliefs de la paroi qu'il était en train d'examiner. Ses yeux parcouraient les hiéroglyphes, et il essayait tant bien que mal d'en déchiffrer le sens. Il était certain que cette tombe appartenait au roi Montouhotep, quatrième roi de la XIe Dynastie, qui avait régné sur l'Égypte depuis Thèbes il y a presque cinq mille ans. Salmakis prétendait que c'était la crypte d'un des rois de la XIème ou de la IXème Dynastie, mais il se trompait. D'ailleurs, Aigis avait bien l'intention de montrer à son frère qui des deux connaissait le mieux l'antiquité égyptienne…

Une grande complicité unissait ces deux frères archéologues. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, en Crête, ils passaient énormément de temps dans les ruines des temples à rechercher sur les colonnes à moitié détruites les traces de l'Histoire. Fils d'un professeur universitaire, ils n'eurent aucun problème à persuader leurs parents que leur voie était l'archéologie, et se lancèrent tous les deux dans des études approfondies à l'université de Columbia, aux États-Unis. Salmakis ressortit le premier diplômé, à vingt-cinq ans, et fut tout heureux lorsque son frère le rejoignit, trois ans plus tard, dans ses recherches en Égypte. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils fouillaient le sol de la ville de Thèbes, et avaient participé à l'exhumation de plusieurs tombes des pharaons des IXe et XIème Dynasties. Les jeunes Grégoriades en étaient particulièrement fiers, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de rois extrêmement mal connus de l'histoire de l'Égypte ancienne. Du point de vue du caractère, les deux frères se ressemblaient, ce qui ajoutait à la confusion que créait leur apparence physique. Car bien qu'ayant trois ans d'écart, ils auraient pu passer pour des jumeaux.

Salmakis souleva la toile qui servait de porte à la tente qu'il partageait avec Aigis, et s'installa à son bureau où son ordinateur occupait toute la place. Il commença par chercher un réseau satellite lui permettant de se connecter à Internet.

« Salmakis Gregoriades ? »

Le Grecque ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Levant la tête, il remarqua qu'un homme se trouvait devant lui. Vêtu d'une veste légère et d'un pantalon en toile, il devait avoir le même âge que lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrez ici ? » demanda-t-il, alarmé. Il s'aperçut alors que la main droite de l'inconnu était crispée sur une flûte d'un rare éclat doré.

« Où est votre frère ?

– Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

– Vous et votre frère êtes en danger de mort. Conduisez-moi à lui immédiatement ! »

Salmakis dévisagea son étrange visiteur avec effroi, se sentant partagé entre deux sentiments : celui de s'enfuir en courant, et l'autre, de mettre cet intrus dehors. Le visage du jeune homme exprimait pourtant une telle inquiétude qu'il se laissa gagner par la peur.

« Il est dans la tombe. »

O

Aigis continuait de gratter la paroi lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sec provenant de la salle. Il n'y prêta pas attention, pensant que son frère Salmakis était revenu. Pourtant, il lui sembla qu'il avait été bien rapide, car à peine vingt minutes avaient dû s'écouler depuis que Salmakis était reparti à la surface.

_Crac !_ Un deuxième craquement lui parvint, aussi sec que le premier. Comme si quelqu'un avait brisé un morceau de bois en marchant dessus.

« Salmakis ! C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

_Crac !_ De nouveau le même bruit.

« Enfin, qui est là ? » cria Aigis en se retournant, abandonnant à contrecœur son travail d'observation.

Il eut un frisson dans le dos. L'escabeau en bois permettant de remonter à la surface de la tranchée avait disparu. Quelqu'un avait dû l'enlever.

« Salmakis ! Ramène l'escabeau ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! » s'indigna Aigis, songeant que c'était une plaisanterie de son frère.

Pour toute réponse, un rire guttural s'éleva au-dessus de lui. Aigis leva la tête et sursauta : un homme d'une taille imposante, entièrement revêtu d'une sorte de cuirasse noire semblable à celle que les centurions de l'antiquité romaine portaient, se tenait au bord du fossé. À côté de lui, une jeune femme aux traits orientaux, et à la peau étrangement pâle lui jeta un regard enfiévré. Elle était également vêtue de noir, et sa longue chevelure de jais retombait gracieusement sur ses épaules et le long de son corps.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Ceci est un site de recherche, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! » cria Aigis, se sentant vaguement en danger.

Le géant eut un sourire mauvais.

« Nous voulons... Ton corps, rien de plus », ricana-t-il.

Il sauta dans la tranchée, juste devant l'archéologue.

Aigis recula de peur contre le mur. Les yeux exorbités, le cœur battant, il fixa l'homme en noir, attendant sans pouvoir se défendre ce qui allait lui arriver. Le centurion le saisit par l'épaule et le plaqua contre la paroi de roches sableuses. Aigis tenta de bouger, mais il était complètement sous son contrôle. Pourtant, il était lui-même grand et assez costaud, et ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer comment cet homme pouvait le maintenir paralysé ainsi d'une seule main. Puis le géant leva son poing. Aigis comprit que ce coup allait être terrible. La terreur le prit et il se mit à se débattre, mais en vain.

« Salmakis! A l'aide ! »

La violence du coup fit taire son appel au secours.

O

Salmakis et Sorrento étaient en train de descendre les escaliers sous terrains menant à la tombe lorsqu'ils entendirent le cadet des Gregoriades hurler : le cri ressemblait à un appel au secours. À un râle. À un adieu.

Il leur fallut moins d'une minute pour parvenir à la salle funéraire.

« Restez à l'écart et bouchez-vous les oreilles ! » ordonna Sorrento en poussant Salmakis contre le mur.

Il bondit sur le géant en cuirasse qui lui barrait le passage, protégeant sa complice agenouillée près d'Aigis, prête à compléter le rite de résurrection. Comme il s'y attendait, le géant le ceintura, emprisonnant ses reins et ses bras dans un étau qui se resserra immédiatement.

« Un moucheron comme toi n'aurait jamais du ne serait-ce que s'approcher de moi ! » le vampire se moqua, ricanant en dévoilant ses canines.

Pour toute réponse, Sorrento le fixa droit dans les yeux si intensément que le sourire narquois du géant s'effaça de son visage.

O

Les jambes de Salmakis se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'affaissa contre le mur lorsqu'il vit l'apparence du jeune homme changer en un battement de cil. Le centurion romain lâcha sa proie lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il tenait dans ses bras un animal mythique tout droit sorti de l'Iliade : une sirène. La créature, plus menaçante que charmante, porta la flûte à ses lèvres, libérant un chant mélodieux qui lui vrilla le cerveau. Il perdit immédiatement connaissance.

O

Le centurion était à genoux, couvrant ses oreilles avec ses mains. Sa bouche était déformée par la douleur, les traits de son visage devenant aussi mouvants que les dunes du désert. Sorrento jeta un regard de côté, et s'aperçut que Salmakis était évanoui près du mur de l'entrée de la tombe. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa flute : il ne pouvait pas porter le coup de grâce au vampire sans tuer celui qu'il était venu sauver. Il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen de mettre le soldat romain hors d'état de nuire.

Une douleur dans le cou le détourna de ses considérations stratégiques. Il comprit qu'il avait négligé de prendre garde à la femme, alors qu'une main se saisissait de sa flute, l'autre enserrant sa taille. Les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, tandis que la sève vitale de son être s'enfuyait. Conscient du sort qui l'attendait s'il ne réagissait pas, il envoya un coup de coude dans la poitrine de son assaillante et se retourna, prêt à frapper. De douces notes de musique s'échappèrent de sa flûte, le prenant à son propre piège. Sorrento tomba à genoux, paralysé.

La torture dura un temps qui parut une éternité à l'ancien Général des Mers, alors que sa conscience le quittait peu à peu. Finalement, alors qu'il pensait devenir fou, une main glaciale l'obligea à relever la tête.

« Sais-tu, beau jeune homme, que je connais moi-même les sortilèges basés sur la musique ? » demanda la femme vampire en s'agenouillant devant lui. « J'étais connu sous le nom d'Ishara la musicienne avant qu'on ne m'enferme dans un cercueil pour des siècles et des siècles. »

Dans un dernier élan de bravoure, Sorrento décida de la défier.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire… Je vous réduirai en poussière ! »

Ses paroles n'eurent d'autre effet que de tirer un délicieux rire à Ishara.

« Que voilà de méchantes paroles », minauda-t-elle, saisissant son visage de ses mains délicates. Elle approcha ses lèvres et murmura dans le creux de son oreille : « je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire taire. »

Sorrento eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'une langue froide traça la ligne de sa mâchoire, tandis que la froideur du corps de la démone l'enveloppait. Ishara se saisit de ses lèvres tremblantes et abattit toute résistance. Il sentit un baiser de glace envahir tout son être tandis que des dents pointues égratigner ses lèvres. Sorrento occulta ce moment d'humiliation, priant pour que le coup de grâce ne tarde pas trop.

« Quel dommage que je ne puisse te consacrer plus de temps », fit Ishara en cessant ce sanglant baiser.

Sorrento tressaillit de douleur alors qu'elle planta de nouveau ses crocs dans son cou.

O

Kanon rampa jusqu'à son frère, dont la tête dodelinait à droite et à gauche à mesure qu'il reprenait connaissance. Il savait pertinemment que dans ce corps inconnu, se trouvait Saga. Il avait senti l'âme de son jumeau intégrer cette enveloppe charnelle peu après que la sienne ait été enfermée dans ce corps-ci.

Kanon parvint enfin à rejoindre son frère, et dans un ultime effort, souleva le buste pour examiner l'état de ses blessures : le visage de Saga était couvert d'ecchymoses, mais il respirait. Les avant-bras de Canon cédèrent, et sa tête retomba sur l'épaule de son aîné. La peur commença à l'envahir : s'ils étaient trop faibles de sortir de cet endroit par leurs propres moyens, comment allaient-ils pouvoir survivre ?

Il allongea son bras contre la poitrine de Saga et se serra contre lui. Pourquoi étaient-ils revenus parmi les vivants ? Il l'ignorait. Combien de temps resteraient-ils en vie ? Pas longtemps, certainement. Alors, autant profiter de ce court répit, de ces brèves retrouvailles avec un frère qui avait été son ennemi durant de trop longues années. Kanon se mit à prier pour que cet instant ne s'achevât pas trop vite.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre – 10 janvier 2004, 22h00 (**_**January 10, GMT 8:00 PM + 2 :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

« Ô Perséphone, permettez-moi d'insister sur cette question », fit Apollon d'une voix ferme. « Ishara et Glaucus sont-ils vraiment sous votre contrôle ? »

Apollon s'était retiré il y a quelques heures du temple d'Élision, puis avait de nouveau demandé une audience à Perséphone. La résurrection des deux "Grands Anciens" l'inquiétait au plus au point et il voulait vérifier que Perséphone ne prenait pas la situation à la légère.

« Ô Apollon, mon neveu, quelle est la raison d'une si vive inquiétude ?

– Les deux "Grands Anciens" sont dangereux. Il faut les éloigner au plus vite !

– Apollon, je vous le répète. Ishara est totalement sous mon emprise et nous ne risquons rien. »

La voix de Perséphone trahissait une certaine impatience.

« Par quel moyen tenez-vous ce monstre en votre pouvoir ? Puis-je en être informé ? » insista Apollon.

Le silence se fit. Puis Perséphone se leva de son trône, et écarta le rideau, se révélant à la vue de son neveu. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de celle qui était sa tante par alliance, et qui s'était réincarnée à peu près la même année que lui. La femme qui se tenait en face de lui avait donc le même âge : trente-deux années terrestres.

Perséphone rejeta sa grande tresse châtain dans son dos et descendit précautionneusement les marches du piédestal. Elle s'arrêta devant Apollon, et lui fit face, le visage vide de toute émotion.

« Vous allez savoir dans quelques minutes par quel moyen je contrôle Ishara », répondit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

Apollon la regarda avec incrédulité. Puis il sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère de la salle d'apparat. Le vent sembla se lever entre les pierres noires du palais.

Une colonne d'air se dressa bientôt à deux pas d'eux. Ses rotations se firent de plus en plus rapides, jusqu'à ce que deux silhouettes humaines apparaissent à sa base ; l'une, de haute et puissante stature, et une autre, plus petite et frêle. Le tourbillon se désintégra aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était formée, révélant l'identité des deux visiteurs.

Apollon recula d'un pas : Ishara et Glaucus se tenaient devant lui et le regardaient de leurs yeux millénaires.

« Ils sont capables de se téléporter ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse à Perséphone.

« C'est un pouvoir que je leur ai accordé, uniquement pour cette mission », répondit la Déesse, sans que son regard ne quittât les deux vampires. « D'ailleurs, je viens de le leur retirer », l'informa-t-elle avant de s'approcher de ses deux visiteurs. « Soyez les bienvenus, Ishara et Glaucus! »

Ishara fit un pas en avant et tendit l'amphore à Perséphone.

« Nous avons accompli la mission. Les treize chevaliers d'Or sont tous revenus à la vie. Maintenant, tenez votre promesse et rendez-moi Amalric ! »

Apollon jeta un regard furtif au centurion : Glaucus ne bougeait pas. Mais il regardait la scène intensément, se tenant de toute évidence prêt à bondir sur les deux divinités au moindre geste d'hostilité.

« Chère Ishara, je tiens toujours mes promesses », répondit Perséphone en reprenant l'amphore que lui tendait la femme vampire.

Puis elle se retourna vers ses gardes et leur fit un geste de la main. Ceux-ci quittèrent la pièce avec empressement.

Apollon fixait avec une certaine méfiance les deux créatures. Il songeait qu'il aurait pu commander à la terre de s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds et de les engloutir, ou au soleil de les brûler jusqu'à les réduire en cendres. Mais il savait que c'était inutile : les premiers vampires, les «Grands Anciens», comme on les appelait, étaient quasiment invulnérables. Seule la plus noire des magies pouvait avoir raison d'eux. Or cette magie s'était perdue il y a des siècles, après la victoire d'Ermengardis et du Sanctuaire contre l'armée de Marius, sur l'île de Telemny.

Les quatre gardes revinrent, portant un objet lourd posé sur un bouclier en fer, recouvert d'un drap. « _Une statue ?_» s'interrogea Apollon.

Ishara s'approcha de l'objet, les mains jointes, un immense espoir semblant danser sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Perséphone fit un geste pour que le drap soit retiré. Celui-ci retomba à terre, dévoilant la statue d'un jeune homme, vêtu à la façon des barbares germains du bas Moyen-âge. Ishara s'agenouilla devant la statue.

« Oh, Amalric, je te retrouve enfin ! »

Et elle éclata en sanglots.

Apollon s'approcha de Perséphone, et lui demanda à voix basse :

« Qui est-ce?

– Amalric, le neuvième lieutenant de Marius. Celui qui fut transformé en statue de pierre par Adalbert, le sorcier et bras droit d'Ermengard, la fondatrice et premier chef de guerre de l'Ordre... Il est surtout l'objet d'adoration d'Ishara et le point faible par lequel je la tiens. »

Ils regardèrent Ishara, qui baisait les pieds de la statue, tout en pleurant. Celle-ci se retourna vers eux, offrant à leur vue son visage trempé de larmes.

« Est-ce que je peux rester avec lui, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète. « Plus personne ne nous séparera, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, vous pouvez rester ici tant que vous voudrez, chère Ishara », répondit Perséphone d'une voix suave.

Apollon eut une moue désapprobatrice.

« Perséphone ! Vous rendez-vous compte du danger ? Ishara est complètement folle ! »

O

Glaucus ne bougeait pas, aussi immobile que la statue d'Amalric. La dernière remarque d'Apollon ne le lui avait pas échappé. Serrant les poings, il se jura qu'il ferait ravaler cette injure à cette arrogante divinité.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis – 11 janvier 2004, 7 h 00 (**_**January 10, 10 :00 PM GMT+9 :00**_**)**

« Ses blessures sont-elles graves ? » Eleny murmura-t-elle dans le combiné. Elle laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement lorsque l'Égyptien lui répéta ce que les médecins venaient de lui expliquer. « Tant mieux. Qu'en est-il des deux hommes ?... Très bien, je vois. Assurez-vous de leur sécurité à l'hôpital : nous vous transmettrons nos ordres dans quelques heures. »

Eleny raccrocha le téléphone et se mordit les lèvres. Elle adressa un regard navré à son compagnon, adossé contre la carte.

« Sorrento n'est pas arrivé à temps, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda James, la mâchoire crispée sous l'effet d'une colère qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir.

« Si, il est arrivé à temps, mais les deux Grands Anciens ont réussi à le battre. Il est blessé ; j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit conduit avec les jumeaux dans un hôpital gardé. » Eleny s'interrompit, voyant les muscles jouer sous les joues de James : il était au bord d'exploser de rage. « Nous devons décider de la marche à suivre.

– C'est tout décidé : je vais demander une audience à Apollon et il va devoir s'expliquer ! » gronda James alors qu'il s'approchait du bureau. Il tendit la main pour décrocher le téléphone, mais Eleny la lui saisit.

« Non, James.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » Le Grand Maître regarda celle qui partageait sa vie depuis des siècles. « De nous deux, tu as toujours été la plus belliqueuse envers le Grand Sanctuaire. Et aujourd'hui, où il nous attaque de façon honteuse, tu ne réagis pas !

– Tu avais raison la dernière fois : je n'aurais pas dû provoquer Apollon. » Eleny baissa la tête, l'air triste. « Il a voulu se venger de l'humiliation que je lui ai faite à notre dernière entrevue, de façon indirecte. »

James lui prit délicatement le menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne me dis pas que tu proposes de capituler devant cette infamie.

– Si, justement. Apollon nous tend un piège : nos protestations n'auront d'autre effet que de nous discréditer auprès du Grand Sanctuaire, et de son maître, Zeus », répliqua-t-elle sans siller. « Nous allons envoyer un message de remerciement à Apollon, et en rester là… pour l'instant.

– Que fais-tu des chevaliers qui sont revenus à la vie ? Ce sont les victimes de cette odieuse mascarade », répondit James d'une voix altérée.

« C'est indéniable… Nous allons nous occuper d'eux, les ramener ici et faire en sorte que ce retour à la vie soit doux pour eux… et lorsque le moment viendra, que nous aurons rassemblé suffisamment d'informations pour abattre Apollon, ils seront la preuve de l'infamie de son fils que nous présenterons à Zeus. » Eleny caressa la main de James et lui sourit. « Apollon a gagné une bataille, mais il n'a pas encore remporté la guerre qu'il vient de déclarer à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. »

A suivre dans la **Chronique II : Retrouvailles (1/2)**


	5. Chronique II: Retrouvailles, partie 1

**Chronique II : Retrouvailles (1/2)**

**France, Paris – 26 février 2004, 10h30 (**_**February 26, 09:30 AM GMT +1 :00**_**)**

**Hôpital de la Pitié**

Camus passa un peu d'eau sur son visage, espérant atténuer ainsi la douleur qui assaillait son cerveau depuis son réveil. L'eau ruissela sur sa peau, provoquant une sensation de fraîcheur agréable, qui lui fit presque oublier ce maudit mal de tête. Ces douleurs étaient quotidiennes depuis qu'il était «revenu ».

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et observa son reflet dans le miroir ; la ressemblance était quasi-parfaite avec l'«ancien lui-même ».Tout comme lui, Gabriel avait les cheveux d'un châtain foncé tirant sur le roux, une teinte que Camus avait toujours détestée et avait cachée sous un magnifique bleu émeraude. Comme la plupart des chevaliers du sanctuaire, il avait teint sa chevelure d'une couleur peu commune, dès son adoubement. C'était pour eux une façon d'afficher leur singularité par rapport au commun des mortels.

Bien sûr, il y avait quelques menues différences entre lui et Gabriel. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus courts, mais ils pousseraient avec le temps. Quelques rides d'expression naissantes rappelaient que le jeune ingénieur avait huit ans de plus que Camus lorsqu'il lui avait cédé son corps. De force.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur le filet d'eau qui coulait du robinet, qu'il toucha du bout des doigts. Retenant soudain sa respiration, il concentra son attention sur chaque goutte, priant pour qu'elles se figent sous l'effet du froid, preuve de son pouvoir revenu. Mais l'eau continua à glisser entre ses doigts, tiède et fluide.

« Je n'ai plus de cosmos… plus de pouvoir… Je suis un humain comme les autres », murmura-t-il, incapable de savoir s'il en était heureux ou malheureux. « Comme Gabriel l'était. »

Camus se retourna et observa la valise qui trônait sur le couvre-lit : il s'agissait également des affaires de Gabriel. Des pantalons, gris ou noirs, des pulls et des chemises dans les mêmes tons sombres. Sur ce point-là, Camus admettait qu'ils avaient des goûts très proches. Il s'approcha du lit, et attrapa le passeport posé au-dessus de la pile. Il l'ouvrit, geste qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois répété, et commença à lire silencieusement : « _Nom : Gabriel de Rivaux... Né le 7 février 1975, à Paris, 14e arrondissement... Taille : 184cm. »_

« Même visage, même taille, même voix, même jour de naissance... Comment est-ce possible ? » Camus referma le passeport et sentit un frisson d'angoisse le parcourir : il se retourna et observa de nouveau son reflet dans le miroir. Une fois de plus il se posa la même question qui le taraudait depuis sa résurrection : « Qui suis-je désormais ? Camus ou Gabriel ? »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis – 26 février 2004, 19h00 (**_**February 26, 10:00 AM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

James se pencha sur l'une des photos des cercueils de l'île de Telemny. Celles-ci avaient été prises le mois précédent, dans la semaine suivant la libération de Glaucus et Ishara. Il les avait regardées maintes et maintes fois, à la recherche d'indices expliquant le réveil des deux Grands Anciens. Les deux énormes sarcophages métalliques avaient été tirés du sol, puis ouverts à l'aide de leurs clés ». Selon la légende, les fameuses « clés de Telemny » avaient été détruites par le Général Adémar, le vainqueur de la bataille de Telemny contre l'armée de Marius, afin d'éviter que les huit monstres ne s'échappent ou ne soient libérés un jour de leur prison de platine. Le sésame pourtant existait encore, et quelqu'un de suffisamment averti sur le sujet s'en était servi pour délivrer les deux vampires.

James releva la tête et croisa les bras, un pli soucieux marquant son front. Il était clair pour lui qu'Apollon n'avait pas ouvert ces cercueils lui-même. Il avait utilisé un homme de paille, un membre de sa garde ou une personne extérieure à l'Olympe, un mystérieux agent qui connaissait l'existence des clés, en était en possession et de surcroît, était familier avec leur complexe utilisation. Peut-être le complice était-il un contemporain de l'époque de Marius, ou un ancien lieutenant de son armée ? Mais la question la plus pressante était maintenant de savoir si cette personne possédait les clés ouvrant les autres cercueils.

« Ils sont arrivés, James. Ils sont dans le petit salon », annonça Eleny en pénétrant sans bruit dans la sombre pièce.

James attrapa la télécommande posée près des photos et alluma le grand écran 16/9 qui décorait un pan entier du mur de son bureau. Deux hommes - à la ressemblance si frappante qu'elle ne laissait aucun doute sur leur lien de parenté – apparurent. Tous deux jetaient des regards curieux autour d'eux, visiblement perplexes de se retrouver là.

« Dis à Sorrento de les conduire à leurs appartements, puis qu'il les emmène auprès de leurs deux autres compagnons qui sont arrivés hier.

– Veux-tu qu'il organise une réunion avec eux ? »

James hésita légèrement.

« Non, inutile de répéter plusieurs fois les mêmes explications. Je les verrai lorsqu'ils seront tous réunis ici. »

O

« Kanon, à ton avis, Sorrento nous a dit la vérité ? » demanda Saga alors qu'il observait un tableau accroché au mur. Ces gros tournesols plantés dans un vase sur fond bleu lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose.

« Oui, je pense. Cela n'a jamais été son genre de raconter des mensonges. Et n'oublie pas qu'il a failli y passer en venant nous secourir », répondit Kanon en se frottant les tempes, tout en réprimant une légère grimace de douleur. « Bon sang, ce que je peux en avoir assez de ces migraines ! ronchonna-t-il à voix basse.

– C'est vrai... Mais cette histoire est tellement incroyable qu'on a l'impression que la réalité a dépassé la fiction », acquiesça Saga, toujours pensif devant le tableau aux tournesols.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sorrento, qui affichait un sourire décontracté malgré les cicatrices disgracieuses qui fendaient sa lèvre supérieure. Il portait une magnifique écharpe rouge au cou.

« Navré de vous avoir fait attendre. Je vais vous conduire à vos appartements et après je vous emmènerai voir des personnes que vous serez certainement heureux de revoir.

– Vraiment ? De qui s'agit-il ? interrogea Kanon.

– Si je vous le dis, ça ne sera pas une surprise.

– Ne nous en veux pas, mais ces derniers temps, nous avons eu notre lot de surprises, ironisa Saga. J'aimerais bien savoir où je mets les pieds, pour changer.

– Très bien, dans ce cas… Il s'agit d'Aiolia et Aldébaran. »

Sorrento s'attendait à ce que les deux hommes s'exclament de surprise, mais contre toute attente, ils restèrent muets, le toisant avec une certaine méfiance.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

Les deux frères se regardèrent longuement avant que Kanon ne hochât la tête.

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'Aiolia et Aldébaran soient si heureux de nous voir que cela », Saga expliqua en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

Sorrento referma la porte et s'appuya contre elle, prenant un peu de temps pour observer les deux Grecs. La très relative bonne humeur qui les habitait à son entrée s'était envolée d'un coup.

« C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé au Sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. « Durant l'attaque par les spectres d'Hadès ? »

Saga soupira et secoua la tête.

« S'il n'y avait que cela… Disons que notre passif est un peu trop lourd pour être pardonné si facilement », confessa-t-il tristement. « Il vaut mieux repousser à plus tard les retrouvailles. »

**

* * *

Espagne, Barcelone – 26 février 2004, 12h30 (**_**February 26, 11:30 AM GMT +1 :00**_**)**

**El Prat de Llobregat Aeoropuorto**

« Tiens, prends un peu d'eau !

– Ah ! Merci ! »

Shura saisit la bouteille en plastique que lui tendait Alfonso et but une gorgée, puis l'appliqua contre son front, espérant que sa fraîcheur puisse soulager la douleur qui sourdait sous son crâne.

« Toujours les mêmes maux de tête ? » Shura se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air affirmatif à la question du jeune interne. « Bizarre, pourtant ton dernier scanner ne montrait rien d'anormal. C'est certainement dû au rituel », marmonna Alfonso tout en se frottant le menton d'un air songeur.

Shura releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon de voyage. Il connaissait bien cette expression, digne d'un médecin procédant à l'inspection médicale de son patient.

« Ça va, ne me fait pas ces yeux-là... On dirait que tu vas me renvoyer direct à l'hôpital !

– Peut-être est-ce un peu tôt pour te faire faire un si long voyage ? s'interrogea Alfonso.

– Mais non ! D'ailleurs, ça va mieux, regarde ! »

Shura se releva comme mu par un ressort, et se tint la tête à deux mains pour atténuer le regain de douleur qu'avait créé son exercice.

« Oui, je vois, en effet, je vois… » Alfonso secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur. « Je téléphone au correspondant de l'Ordre à Paris : il est trop tôt pour te faire prendre l'avion. Il faut reporter ton rapatriement. »

_« Passagers à destination de Paris Roissy Charles de Gaulle, embarquement porte 35! »_ annonça une voix féminine dans le haut-parleur.

« C'est à nous ! » s'exclama Shura, trop heureux de sauter sur l'occasion de se rapprocher de la salle d'embarquement. Il attrapa tant bien que mal son manteau et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la porte numéro 35. « Bon ! Tu viens ? » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Son mal de tête était tellement fort qu'il voyait trouble autour de lui, mais Shura se refusa à le montrer. Pour avoir eu Alfonso comme garde-malade personnel pendant un bon mois et demi, il connaissait sa tendance naturelle à s'alarmer. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était retourner à l'hôpital, enfermé entre quatre murs. Il ne doutait pas qu'Alfonso lui tiendrait compagnie, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Une telle attention avait d'abord gêné Shura, habitué à la rigueur et à la solitude au Sanctuaire, puis il s'était laissé aller à sympathiser. Les longues heures passées avec Alfonso lui avaient permis de combler une partie de ses lacunes sur les dix-sept années écoulées depuis sa mort, en particulier sur l'évolution de son pays, l'Espagne. Shura en savait désormais assez long sur le monde dans lequel il était revenu pour vouloir le découvrir de ses propres yeux.

Mais avant toute chose, il voulait trouver des réponses à ses questions. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il avait été ramené à la vie dans le corps d'Armando, privé de son cosmos, privé d'Excalibur. Privé de sa dignité de chevalier d'Or.

**

* * *

Italie, Venise –26 février 2004, 12h40 (**_**February 26, 11:40 AM GMT +1 :00**_**)**

**Aéroport Venice Marco Polo**

« Angelo ! » appela le commissaire Tognazzi en pénétrant dans les toilettes. Il s'arrêta derrière Angelo, qui était appuyé au rebord d'un des lavabos, massant ses tempes avec une grimace de douleur. « Que t'arrive t'-il, _figlio-mio, _toujours ces migraines ? »

Angelo releva la tête et se tourna vers son compagnon de voyage.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai dû trop boire hier », répondit-il en souriant faiblement, tentant de cacher son inconfort.

Tognazzi posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Italien, contemplant le visage pâle et les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil.

« Tu n'as rien bu, ni hier soir, ni à midi. Allez viens, l'embarquement a commencé... L'avion va finir par partir sans nous ! » Tognazzi poussa Angelo vers la sortie, sans que celui-ci n'opposât de résistance. « J'espère qu'ils vont te remettre sur pieds au quartier général de l'Ordre ! Tu m'as l'air épuisé, _figlio-mio_ ! »

Angelo ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette nouvelle marque d'affection que lui montrait le vieil inspecteur, toujours fidèle à lui-même depuis qu'il s'était éveillé à l'hôpital. Qu'aurait-il fait sans la présence bienveillante du quinquagénaire, qui veillait sur lui comme un père protège son fils ? Angelo se remémora les premières semaines suivant son retour à la vie : après avoir passé quinze jours à dormir, il s'était enfoncé dans les souvenirs de son passé – ceux du craint et détesté Masque de Mort – et ceux de Lorenzo, le respectable et gentil policier dont il usurpait le corps. Le contraste entre les sentiments de Masque de Mort et de Lorenzo était si fort qu'Angelo avait cru devenir fou. Tognazzi l'avait d'ailleurs surpris un jour en train de pleurer, alors qu'il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il avait gâché sa vie et que se jeter par la fenêtre était la seule issue qu'il lui restait. Le vieil inspecteur avait trouvé les mots pour le réconforter et lui donner une raison de vivre : bâtir sa nouvelle identité. Et cette fois-ci, « elle » n'était plus là pour gâcher sa vie.

À leur arrivée dans l'avion, Angelo et Tognazzi passèrent en hâte le dernier contrôle des tickets. Une hôtesse les guida jusqu'à leurs places et leur souhaita un excellent voyage, faisant son plus beau sourire à Angelo. Celui-ci ne la remarqua pas, et s'effondra sur son siège, portant ses mains à ses tempes. La douleur recommençait.

« Angelo, tu pourrais au moins rendre le sourire à cette belle jeune femme. Et voilà comment on reste célibataire à ton âge ! Si ce n'est pas malheureux, avec le physique que tu as ! » maugréa Tognazzi en accrochant sa ceinture.

Cette remarque tira un rire au jeune Italien. Il regarda Tognazzi qui choisissait des journaux parmi ceux que lui offrait une hôtesse. Jamais il n'aurait pensé rencontrer une telle personne, quelqu'un qui puisse enfin le traiter comme un fils...

Mi-février, Tognazzi avait été prévenu que le rapatriement d'Angelo se ferait le 26 du même mois. Avec l'assentiment des médecins, le vieil inspecteur avait donc planifié en toute hâte un voyage d'une semaine dans toute l'Italie, afin de faire profiter son jeune compatriote de sa patrie avant qu'il ne s'envole pour la lointaine Asie. Il l'avait ainsi emmené à Rome, Milan, et enfin Venise. Une première pour lui : du vivant de Masque de Mort, il n'avait connu que le plus mauvais quartier de Palerme, les pauvres villages survivant tant bien que mal sur les pentes de l'Etna, et le Sanctuaire... Bien sûr, ses missions l'avaient amené à se déplacer dans le monde entier. Mais seuls avaient compté son devoir et sa charge de premier tueur du Sanctuaire. Jamais il n'avait fait attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Un bruit sourd vibra dans ses oreilles, qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Ce n'était pas celui des moteurs de l'avion poussés à fond alors qu'il s'apprêtait à décoller. Étouffant un gémissement, Angelo agrippa ses accoudoirs et pencha la tête en arrière, laissant le torrent d'image se déverser en lui.

_Milo s'arrêta à mi-chemin, ses yeux se fixant sur lui alors que son visage exprimait toute l'horreur que le chevalier du Cancer lui inspirait. Certainement, les grandes traînées de sang sur l'or de l'armure du Cancer faisaient leur effet. Masque de Mort décida d'ignorer le Scorpion, et passa devant lui en sifflotant. À peine avait-il fait deux pas que Milo vint se planter devant lui, le dévisageant avec colère. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? rugit-il. Tu n'étais pas en mission que je sache ! »_

_Masque de Mort lui répondit avec le sourire le plus narquois possible : « Pas tes oignons ! »_

_Cette fois-ci, Milo l'attrapa par le bras et l'empêcha de continuer son chemin._

_« J'avais cru comprendre hier soir lorsqu'on avait discuté que tu en avais marre de te comporter ainsi… que tu voulais changer. _

– _Moi, j'ai dit ça ? » Masque de Mort partit dans un grand éclat de rire. « Bah, le venin du serpent a dû trop me taper sur le crâne pour que je sorte une connerie pareille !_

– _Ça te plaît tellement d'être le rebut de l'ordre de la chevalerie ? Milo lui demanda sans détour._

– _Va te faire voir, l'invertébré ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire la morale par un type qui se trouve être aussi un assassin à la solde du Pope », Masque de Mort rétorqua en se dégageant d'un geste sec. « Et pour ta gouverne : je me contrefous de ce qu'on pense de moi », ajouta-t-il en réduisant la distance avec Milo. Il plongea son regard enfiévré dans celui de son vis-à-vis : « La loi du plus fort est toujours la meilleure. Et de toi à moi : je suis le plus fort. _

– _C'est un défi que tu me lances ? » demanda Milo, visiblement bouillant de rage devant l'insulte qui lui était faite._

_Masque de Mort se recula légèrement et lui adressa un sourire mauvais._

_« Si tu veux entamer un combat de mille jours et mille nuits, tu sais où me trouver », répondit-il avant de faire un nonchalant signe d'adieu et de poursuivre son chemin._

_Cette fois-ci, Milo ne tenta pas de le retenir. Masque de Mort laissa échappé un petit rire moqueur : les duels entre chevaliers d'Or ne pouvaient avoir lieu que sur approbation du grand pope._

Angelo tenta désespérément de reprendre son souffle, mais il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il rouvrit les yeux, mais n'aperçut qu'un halo de lumière avant que d'autres images ne lui parviennent.

_« Tu es sûre que tu ne te souviens de rien ? » demanda Lorenzo, de plus en plus mal à l'aise à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le visage tuméfié de l'adolescente._

_La question n'eut d'autre résultat que de faire redoubler les sanglots et les reniflements de la gamine. Lorenzo sentit la rage monter en lui, et il se promit de retrouver le salopard qui avait abusé et démoli la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre toutes les injustices du monde, mais celle-là, il ne la laisserait pas passer._

_« Bon, je vais te chercher un café et tu vas te reposer une ou deux heures », offrit-il à la victime. Celle-ci essuya une larme en reniflant et hocha de la tête. Lorenzo lui sourit le plus chaleureusement possible pour essayer de la calmer et la mettre en confiance. « C'est bien. Ensuite nous continuerons ta déposition.»_

« Angelo ! »

La voix de Tognazzi le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Haletant, il tourna son regard vers l'inspecteur, qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Des souvenirs… me sont revenus », bredouilla-t-il.

« Tu veux que je demande un verre d'eau ?

– Non, cela va déjà mieux. » Il se cala dans son fauteuil, s'efforçant de respirer plus régulièrement. « Oui, beaucoup mieux. »

Beaucoup mieux jusqu'à ce que des souvenirs – ceux de Lorenzo ou de Masque de Mort – ne l'assaillent de nouveau.

**

* * *

France, Paris – 26 février 2004, 15h10 (**_**February 26, 0 :10 PM +2 :00**_**)**

**Hôpital de la Pitié**

« Monsieur de Rivaux, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Mademoiselle Liancourt va bientôt venir. »

Camus acquiesça silencieusement. Son mal de tête s'accentua alors qu'il entendit le nom de celui dont il usurpait le corps et l'identité. Il attrapa un journal sur la table basse devant lui, un hebdomadaire féminin. Observant le titre et la couverture, il crut se souvenir que sa mère lisait ce magazine, qu'elle l'achetait au kiosque en face de chez eux, tous les samedis matins. Ce souvenir, était-ce le sien ou celui de Gabriel ?

Camus secoua la tête, comme s'il voulait chasser cette pensée, et se mit à tourner frénétiquement les pages.

« J'ignorais que tu aimais les journaux pour nana ! » s'amusa une voix désormais familière.

Il se retourna, surpris, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ambre. Celle-ci lui souriait et le regardait de ses magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude. Camus sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Encore une réaction héritée de Gabriel.

« Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver », s'excusa-t-il en reposant le journal.

Il lui rendit son sourire, se remémorant une fois de plus les nombreuses journées qu'elle avait passées avec lui depuis son réveil à l'hôpital. Ambre avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, le lien qui rattachait son passé de chevalier à cette nouvelle existence. Elle lui avait raconté comment elle l'avait secouru, lui avait décrit le monde tel qu'il était à l'extérieur des murs. Il est toujours déstabilisé par son retour à la vie, dix-sept années après sa mort, privé de cosmos, dans un monde dont les évolutions le dépassaient. Mais sans Ambre, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait essayé de surmonter sa douleur et n'aurait pas cherché à retomber dans le néant.

« Camus, tu m'entends ? »

Le Français battit des paupières, s'extirpant avec difficulté de ses réflexions.

« Oui, excuse-moi, je réfléchissais.

– Tes bagages sont dans le coffre du taxi. Il faut qu'on aille à l'aéroport ! Ambre s'impatienta.

– J'arrive ! »

Camus se leva lentement et regarda sans nostalgie les murs de l'hôpital. Enfin, il sortait de _cet endroit _!

**

* * *

Japon, Préfecture de Chiba –26 février 2004, 20h30 (**_**February 26, 01:30 PM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Aéroport de Narita **

Shion, Dohko et Shaka suivaient sans dire mot la femme qui s'était présentée comme leur guide chargée de leur rapatriement. Elle avait dit s'appeler Thétis, et leur avait confié avoir été au service de Poséidon dans le passé.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés il y a un peu moins de six heures, dans le hall de l'aéroport de Hong Kong. Shion était arrivé en premier, tout droit sorti d'une clinique privée de _Midlevel_, encadré par son «ange gardien », le lieutenant de police Wong qui l'avait pris en charge depuis son agression à Lang Kwai Fong. Ils avaient attendu là pendant une demi-heure, puis Dohko était apparu, accompagné lui aussi par un jeune Chinois, certainement un interne du centre hospitalier où il avait été accueilli. Dohko s'était approché, et Shion avait senti ses larmes rouler sur ses joues: l'impossible, l'impensable, l'incroyable se déroulaient sous ses yeux ! Son vieil ami s'était arrêté devant lui, et Shion avait vu que ses yeux aussi étaient brillants. Ils étaient finalement tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de se reprendre et de se mettre à rire de cette situation.

Ils avaient presque réussi à redevenir maîtres de leurs émotions lorsqu'iI était apparu: Shaka. L'ancien chevalier de la Vierge était fidèle à lui-même ; grand, mince, pâle, de longs cheveux blonds tombant légèrement au-dessus des épaules. Mais chose totalement surprenante, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, contemplant avec étonnement l'activité de ruche de l'aéroport. Il était accompagné de cette très belle femme, blonde elle aussi, au visage froid, engoncée dans de sévères vêtements noirs avec un élégant foulard bleu noué autour du cou.

Tous deux avaient rejoint le groupe de Dohko et Shion, et de leurs deux anges gardiens. Shaka n'avait rien dit. Il s'était juste laissé aller aux étreintes de ses compagnons retrouvés.

L'émotion était maintenant retombée et avait fait place à un grand silence. Bien sûr, dans l'avion, les trois anciens chevaliers avaient questionné Thétis sur le Sanctuaire, les armures, Athéna, la raison de leur "retour " et la perte de leurs pouvoirs. Elle y avait répondu du mieux possible, leur contant comment ils avaient été retrouvés, mais s'était peu étalée sur les raisons de leur résurrection. Les explications de leur guide les avaient toutefois amenés à cette constatation incroyable : désormais, ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Leur curiosité vaincue pour un temps, les trois hommes suivaient la jeune femme, muets.

Ce fut Shion qui se décida à rompre le silence :

« Thétis... Où allons-nous maintenant ?

– Au quartier général de l'Ordre. Vous y serez en sécurité. »

Thétis accéléra le pas, visiblement pressée de sortir des interminables corridors de l'aéroport.

« Il se trouve au Japon ? demanda Shaka. Je suis surpris qu'un pays d'Asie ait été choisi pour abriter le centre nerveux d'une organisation créée en Europe il y a presque mille ans…

– Patience… Vous en saurez plus dans quelques minutes», assura la belle blonde.

Elle poussa la porte à battants qui barrait la sortie du couloir. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant une piste de décollage où attendait un hélicoptère, pales tournantes, apparemment sur le point de décoller.

Thétis se retourna vers les trois hommes.

« Je vous en dirai plus sur l'Ordre une fois à bord.»

**

* * *

France, Paris –, 26 février 2004, 15h30 (**_**February 26. 3:30 PM GMT + 1 :00**_**)**

**Aéroport Roissy Charles de Gaulle**

Il avait fallu plus d'une heure de taxi pour parvenir à l'aéroport, le périphérique étant passablement encombré. Camus en avait profité pour regarder le paysage du bassin parisien, plat, urbanisé, si triste sous ce ciel gris de la fin février. Il était venu une seule fois à Paris, alors qu'il avait trois ou quatre ans, avec sa mère. Pour voir une tante, ou une personne de sa famille. Il se souvenait à peine de ce voyage, excepté le tour de manège que sa mère lui avait offert, sur une place avec une fontaine. « _Souvenir de mon propre passé ou de celui de Gabriel ? »_

« Camus, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu m'entends ? »

Ambre passa la main devant ses yeux, pour vérifier s'il la voyait. Camus battit des cils, et regarda autour de lui, comme surpris de se retrouver dans le hall de l'aérogare 2 F.

« Oui. Enfin, je pense... » Il n'en était pas du tout certain. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

– Toujours à côté de tes pompes, on dirait... Je crois que tu auras intérêt à te reposer dans l'avion », soupira Ambre.

Camus aurait voulu lui certifier que non, qu'il allait bien, et que même il était ravi de faire ce voyage avec elle. Mais visiblement, il avait du mal à faire illusion, tant auprès de la jeune femme que de lui-même.

« On va s'enregistrer pour le vol? glissa-t-il pour changer de sujet.

– Non, nous attendons tes deux compagnons. Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

– Mes deux compagnons ? »

Camus écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise : se pourrait-il que d'autres chevaliers aient survécu ? Ambre ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela jusqu'à présent. Elle n'avait fait ni mention d'Athéna, ni du Sanctuaire, ni de survivants : seulement de brèves allusions à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, sans toutefois trop aborder de détails.

« Est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me dire que… certains de mes pairs sont revenus aussi à la vie ? » demanda-t-il d'une vois tremblante.

Ambre lui adressa un sourire gêné et chuchota à voix basse :

« Il n'y a pas que toi qui aies bénéficié d'une résurrection… »

Camus sentit son cœur se serrer sous le coup de cette nouvelle, d'espoir cette fois-ci. L'émotion le fit chanceler et il se rattrapa à un siège qui était près de lui. Heureusement, Ambre s'était replongée dans la vérification de son téléphone portable, et ne s'aperçut pas de sa faiblesse.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Camus regarda désespérément autour de lui, à la recherche d'un visage familier. Il finit par le découvrir, au loin, dans la foule. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître cet homme de haute stature, à la carrure puissante et au visage fin, presque en lame de couteau, rehaussé de cheveux noirs et raides. Il portait un manteau sombre, qui accentuait encore la pâleur de ses traits. Aussitôt, les images de leur dernière bataille au Sanctuaire revinrent à l'esprit de Camus : Shura, Saga et lui-même, devenus une seule entité, lançant l'attaque ultime d'Athéna contre Shaka, puis s'en prenant ensuite à Aiolia, Mu et Milo.

_« Shaka, Aiolia, Mu, Saga... et Milo. Eux aussi, ils sont également en vie ? »_

O

Shura et le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Shura regarda dans la direction de Camus, ne sachant visiblement pas s'il fallait pleurer, sourire ou faire les deux en même temps.

« Euh, Mademoiselle Ambre Liancourt ? » se hasarda le compagnon de voyage de l'Espagnol.

« Oui. Monsieur Alfonso Martinez, je suppose ? » demanda la jeune femme alors qu'elle donnait une vigoureuse poignée de main à l'interne.

« Je vous ai amené Shura, comme il m'a été ordonné.

– Merci. Je prends donc votre relève, cher Alfonso. En tout cas, félicitations pour votre zèle ! Vous deviendrez certainement un membre actif de notre réseau ! »

Le visage du jeune interne resplendit de contentement.

« Merci, merci beaucoup ! » Alfonso se tourna vers Shura, qui regardait toujours Camus sans savoir quoi faire. « Shura ! Il est temps de se dire adieu !

– Euh, quoi ! » Shura sembla émerger d'un rêve et dévisagea Alfonso. « Quoi ? Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

– Shura, je repars tout de suite pour Barcelone, par le prochain avion. Ma mission était de t'accompagner jusqu'ici et de te remettre à l'agent Liancourt ici présente. Elle est désormais terminée.

– Ah ! Oui ! C'est... vite passé. J'espère qu'on va se revoir. »

Shura aurait voulu se montrer plus aimable et reconnaissant, mais il était complètement perdu. Heureusement, Alfonso avait saisi le trouble qui l'agitait : il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, salua de la main Ambre et Camus, et s'en retourna.

« Bien, plus que le troisième à attendre. Il ne doit pas être loin... Il me semble que l'avion de Venise est arrivé il y a une demi-heure environ... Ne bougez pas, je vais vérifier. »

Ambre s'écarta de Shura et Camus, puis sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

O

Camus se sentit un peu plus rassuré lorsqu'il comprit que Shura partageait les mêmes troubles que lui : cette scène était-elle une illusion ou la réalité, le fruit de leurs esprits malades ou leurs véritables retrouvailles ? Il se sentait pourtant légèrement mal à l'aise : même s'il avait combattu à ses côtés lors de la bataille d'Hadès, il le connaissait très peu. Shura avait toujours été un solitaire à ses yeux, trop fier de lui-même pour se mêler aux autres.

_Camus avança prudemment dans l'atrium, essayant de détecter le cosmos du seigneur des lieux. C'était la première fois depuis l'obtention de son armure et son arrivée dans la onzième maison qu'il était amené à traverser la maison voisine. Il n'y avait pas de restriction particulière quand aux déplacements des chevaliers d'Or dans les temples qui n'étaient pas les leurs, mais certains avaient meilleurs réputations que d'autres. Le pire était le temple du Cancer, suivi de près par celui-ci : le temple du Capricorne. La faute en incombait à la personnalité son actuel locataire : Shura. _

_Le jeune chevalier secoua la tête, se refusant à se remémorer tous les qualificatifs déplaisants que Milo avait pu citer sur leur aîné, et décida de passer son chemin. Il se hâta hors de l'atrium, admirant au passage une magnifique statue d'Athéna la représentant en train de remettre au premier chevalier du Capricorne l'épée légendaire : Excalibur._

_Il était presque dans le couloir menant à la sortie lorsqu'une voix grave l'interpella :_

_« Tu ne peux quitter les lieux sans t'être incliné devant la statue d'Athéna._

– _Pardon ? » Camus se retourna, se trouvant nez à nez avec un adolescent un peu plus âgé que lui. A son instar, il ne portait pas d'armure, mais son cosmos ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité. « Tu dois être Shura, je suppose ? demanda-t-il._

– _Incline-toi devant cette statue avant de quitter ces lieux », lui répondit l'adolescent, le foudroyant de son regard sombre. « C'est un blasphème de ne pas le faire. Une insulte à notre déesse que je ne tolérerai pas. »_

_Camus se mordit les lèvres, analysant rapidement la situation. Le chevalier du Capricorne lui donnait un ordre d'une façon assez rude, et sous-entendait un blasphème de sa part ; il avait le droit de l'envoyer promener, de reporter l'incident au Pope et de le provoquer en duel pour laver cet affront. D'un autre côté, le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ?_

_« Mille pardons, Shura. J'ai manqué à mon devoir », s'excusa-t-il, décidant de jouer la carte de l'apaisement. Il retourna au pied de la statue et posa un genou à terre, rendant hommage à la déesse. « Mon erreur est réparée, et ne se reproduira plus. »_

_Ne trouvant aucun écho à ses paroles, il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, et s'aperçut que son hôte s'en était allé sans un mot._

_« Quel asocial ! »_

« Camus ? »

Le Français abandonna ses souvenirs et leva des yeux humides sur Shura. Le visage de l'Espagnol se détendit progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire vienne l'illuminer. Il s'approcha de Camus, et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, puis le prit vigoureusement dans ses bras. Camus avait toujours détesté ce genre d'effusion de sentiments, encore plus lorsqu'elle avait lieu en public. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose d'agréable dans cette marque d'affection, d'autant plus rassurante qu'elle venait d'un ancien pair. Il étreignit Shura à son tour.

Bientôt, les larmes roulèrent sur les joues des deux hommes sans qu'ils n'essaient de les retenir.

O

A quelques pas de là, Ambre observait attentivement la scène.

« Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cela va être dans dix minutes, lorsque Baldassare va pointer le bout de son nez » ! murmura-t-elle avant de pouffer de rire.

Son téléphone cracha les notes de sa musique préférée.

« Allô ! Oui ! Nous sommes dans le terminal 2, entre le kiosque à journaux et la banque d'enregistrement numéro 34... À tout de suite », répondit Ambre.

Elle raccrocha et se retourna vers Shura et Camus. Ils discutaient en souriant, tout en essuyant leurs larmes.

« Je devrais peut-être demander des serpillières... »

O

Il ne s'écoula pas dix minutes avant qu'Angelo ne fasse son apparition, flanqué de Tognazzi. Camus et Shura le regardèrent s'approcher d'eux, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'ils avaient versées. Le visage de l'Italien était presque aussi pâle que les leurs, seule touche claire qui contrastait avec les vêtements gris anthracite et sa chevelure brune, si familièrement dressée sur son crâne. Il avançait, la tête légèrement baissée, une expression d'inquiétude plissant son front.

Angelo et son guide s'arrêtèrent finalement devant Ambre. Shura et Camus se rapprochèrent, tous deux hésitants à faire un geste vers l'ancien Chevalier du Cancer. Il fut un temps où Shura et lui avaient été des amis proches, mais la folie meurtrière d'Angelo, devenu Masque de Mort, et fanatisme de Shura s'étaient érigés en barrière entre eux deux. Camus quand à lui avait gardé une grande distance avec le chevalier du Cancer, qu'il jugeait ni fréquentable ni respectable. Il avait été d'ailleurs surpris que Masque de Mort acceptât de suivre Shion dans son audacieux plan pour berner Hadès.

« Inspecteur Tognazzi », demanda Ambre en tendant la main au vieil homme. Celui-ci lui répondit par une poignée de main et un large sourire.

Shura déglutit difficilement, songeant qu'il revenait à lui de briser la glace, au nom de cette amitié qui les unissait enfants.

« Masque de Mort, cela faisait longtemps… » murmura-t-il.

O

Tognazzi pointa un index accusateur en direction de l'Espagnol, le foudroyant du regard.

« Ce n'est pas son vrai nom : il s'appelle Angelo », dit-il d'un ton qui imposait le respect. « Appelez-le par son vrai nom ! »

Angelo sourit, et enfin osa poser ses yeux sur ces anciens compagnons, médusés par la réaction de Tognazzi.

« _Buon Giorno ! »,_ fit-il en leur faisant un geste de la main.

Shura et Camus hochèrent la tête, ne sachant pas s'il fallait sourire ou rester stoïque.

« Merci inspecteur Tognazzi... Vous avez été extrêmement serviable dans cette affaire », remercia Ambre en lui serrant une nouvelle fois la main.

« Allez ! Prenez soin _del figlio miglio _! » répondit Tognazzi dans un mélange de français et d'italien.

Angelo sentit sa gorge se serrer en entendant ces mots et agrippa l'épaule de son bienfaiteur.

« _Grazie… Grazie mille per tutto, padre mio._

– _Trasmetta le nottizzie, figlio miglio! » _

Avant qu'Angelo n'ait eu le temps de réagir, l'inspecteur le prit dans ses bras, lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Shura et Camus virent avec surprise des larmes monter aux yeux de l'ancien assassin.

« _Ciao ! Ritornerò a Napoli. Si vediamo ancora!_ », balbutia Angelo d'une voix chevrotante.

Camus et Shura regardaient la scène, de plus en plus étonnés : jamais Masque de Mort n'avait jamais fait montre du moindre sentiment ou signe d'affection envers autrui lorsqu'il était chevalier du Cancer.

Angelo et Tognazzi achevèrent leurs adieux par une bonne accolade.

Le vieil inspecteur soupira et recula avec réticence, puis tourna finalement le dos au groupe.

« Je m'en vais_. Ciao ! »_

Angelo se tourna vers Camus et Shura. Ses yeux étaient envahis de larmes qu'il tentait de retenir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Il aspira une goulée d'air pour chasser son émotion et ne réussit qu'à paraître plus pathétique.

« Bon vous deux, repentez-vous... Le pire tueur du Sanctuaire est de retour », arriva-t-il à articuler d'une façon très peu convaincante.

Peine perdue : Angelo avait à peine terminé sa tirade, que Shura puis Camus l'étreignaient avec joie. Étreintes qu'Angelo rendit sans se faire prier. Tous trois se mirent à pleurer dans les bras les uns des autres.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? C'est une honte de craquer comme ça », s'indigna Angelo en étouffant un nouveau sanglot. « Je devrais vous tuer pour m'avoir vu dans cet état, » gémit-il en reniflant lamentablement.

Shura ne put réprimer un rire nerveux tout en écrasant une larme qui glissait sur sa joue.

« Tu sais quoi ? Moi je devrais te découper en morceaux pour t'apprendre à me faire pleurer ! »

Menace bien peu convaincante...

O

Ambre regardait la scène, une main sur la hanche, l'autre tenant son portable. Elle avait énormément de mal à se retenir de rire, surtout en voyant l'air soit interloqué soit amusé des passants qui s'amassaient autour d'eux. Son téléphone se mit à sonner de nouveau.

« Oui? Shina ? Oh ! Ça se passe bien, très bien même. Je dois même dire qu'une scène pareille, ça ne se voit pas tous les jours », s'éclaffa-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Je ne te cacherai pas que je ne suis pas très optimiste sur la suite des événements. Camus a l'air assez fragilisé mentalement, et Angelo a une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Shura a l'air de mieux s'en tirer pour l'instant, mais je n'en donnerai pas ma main à couper.

– _Je ne suis pas étonnée de ce que tu me dis. Après l'épreuve qu'ils ont vécue, il est normal qu'il leur reste des séquelles psychologiques. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre… »_

Le ton défaitiste de sa supérieure intrigua au plus haut point la jeune Française.

« Y aurait-il un problème, Shina? Tu m'as l'air de broyer du noir…

– _Non, ce n'est rien. Je compte sur toi pour leur apprendre la vérité avec le tact nécessaire,_ lui répondit Shina avant de raccrocher.

– Merci chef, ça c'est un conseil qui m'aide beaucoup », murmura Ambre avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

Elle rangea son téléphone, et se tourna vers les trois hommes: ceux-ci riaient cette fois-ci franchement. Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur.

_« Je me demande s'ils seront capables d'éprouver la moindre joie une fois que je leur aurai révélé la vérité sur leur retour et leur sort. » _

A suivre dans la **Chronique II : Retrouvailles (2/2)**


	6. Chronique II: Retrouvailles, partie 2

**Chronique II : Retrouvailles (2/2)**

**États-Unis, New York– 26 février 2004, 8h00 **_**(February 26, 4:00 PM GMT -8 :00)**_

**Aéroport JFK **

Milo suivait le lieutenant de police Helen Meltz le mieux qu'il pouvait à travers la foule dense de l'aéroport. Ils étaient partis la veille à presque minuit de Los Angeles, et étaient arrivés vers six heures du matin à JFK. Ils avaient tué deux heures dans un café, à discuter de tout et de rien.

Helen était une femme assez renfermée sur elle-même au premier abord, et Milo en avait été gêné. Elle avait été affectée à sa surveillance dès son arrivée à l'hôpital, et avait passé de longues heures, assise sur une chaise ou appuyée le dos au mur, à le veiller. Au début, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas parlé. Un jour, Milo avait rompu le silence, et avait entamé la conversation. Ils avaient discuté ainsi toute une journée, et se connaissaient presque comme des amis de longue date quand la nuit tomba.

Milo plaignait Helen de tout son cœur. Cette femme policière près de la quarantaine avait joint l'Ordre d'Ermengardis dans un seul et unique but, qui désormais régissait son existence : retrouver le démon qui avait assassiné son mari et sa fille. Et elle cherchait toujours. Il aurait bien volontiers offert de l'épauler dans ses recherches – voire la consoler – mais leurs routes devaient se séparer. L'Ordre d'Ermengardis exigeait sa présence à son quartier général. Le motif échappait à Milo, ainsi que bon nombre d'autres sujets, à commencer par les raisons de sa résurrection et la disparition de son cosmos. C'est pourquoi il s'était résigné à obéir et à partir pour le Japon, dans l'espoir d'y trouver des réponses.

Milo et Helen s'approchèrent de la banque d'enregistrement numéro 18, point de rendez-vous confirmé cinq minutes plus tôt par téléphone à Helen. Milo sentit une nouvelle migraine le lancer, et porta la main à son front.

« Tu as encore mal ? lui demanda sa compagne de voyage.

– Toujours la même chose... »

Milo lui sourit, pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage, avant de se lancer. Sa main caressa la joue de la jeune femme, avant de tracer ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Les yeux d'Helen brillèrent d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant : était-ce du trouble, de la joie ou du désir ? Milo opta pour la dernière réponse et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la policière. Celle-ci sembla hésiter un peu, avant de céder à son avance. Caressant son cou et son visage d'une main experte, Milo lui offrit ce dont il rêvait depuis longtemps : un baiser passionné.

« Bien, je suis rassurée », balbutia-t-elle une fois que reprenant leurs esprits, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. « Tu vas bien, à ce que je vois.

–Oui, très bien… Grâce à toi. Helen, est-ce-que- ? »

Milo allait lui demander si elle acceptait de rester en contact lorsque son regard fut soudain attiré par deux hommes qui discutaient gaiement près du point de rendez-vous. L'un d'eux, aux cheveux blonds et légèrement bouclés, lui tournait le dos et tenait son interlocuteur par un poignet, qu'il secouait joyeusement au rythme de la conversation. Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux châtain clair, lisses, retombant un peu au-dessus de ses épaules. Milo s'arrêta en roulant des yeux ronds. Des images se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

« _Les temples... Les armures... Mes frères d'armes… » _Il sentit sa tête tourner alors qu'une image devenait plus insistante._ « Camus. »_

L'homme aux cheveux lisses prit un air effaré en le voyant, et fit signe au blondinet bouclé de se retourner. La surprise de Milo atteint son comble lorsqu'il reconnut le visage d'éphèbe à la beauté quasi-féminine.

Milo, Aphrodite et Mü venaient de s'apercevoir dans la foule de l'aéroport J.F.K. de New York.

**

* * *

France, Paris –26 février 2004, 18h30 **_**(February 26, 5 :30 PM, GMT+1:00)**_

**Aéroport Roissy Charles de Gaulle**

Ambre reposa brusquement son journal sur la banquette de la salle d'attente, visiblement énervée. Shura, Camus et Angelo, qui chuchotaient à voix basse, sursautèrent.

« Là ! Ils exagèrent ! Ça fait deux heures qu'on aurait dû décoller, et on ne nous dit encore rien sur ce qui se passe ! » explosa Ambre. Elle jeta un regard contrarié à ses trois compagnons de voyage, puis se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit leur air surpris. « Désolée… Mais je ne supporte plus cette attente, s'excusa-t-elle, je vais voir si on peut nous trouver des places sur d'autres compagnies. »

Elle se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers une hôtesse d'accueil qui semblait somnoler sur son siège.

« Quel sale caractère ! commenta Shura.

– Pas commode ! » Angelo grimaça et secoua la tête. « Jolie, avec tout ce qu'il faut là ou il faut », ajouta-t-il, renforçant son assertion par la gestuelle, « mais elle a un caractère de chien.

– Arrêtez de parler d'elle comme çà, elle est adorable ! s'insurgea Camus. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans elle à mes côtés. »

Shura et Angelo le regardèrent avec incrédulité avant de se pousser du coude comme deux gamins.

« Non, mais écoutez-moi ça, le cœur de glace en pince pour la belle rousse, se moqua l'Italien.

– Ça sent la fin de l'époque glacière ! renchérit Shura.

Les deux Latins partirent dans un grand éclat de rire commun tandis que Camus prenait une expression peinée.

« Oui, j'ai tellement changé que je n'arrive plus à me reconnaître moi-même », murmura-t-il avec tristesse.

L'hilarité de Shura et Angelo s'éteignit brusquement.

« Moi aussi Camus. Je crois que je ne sais plus trop qui je suis...» confessa Shura.

O

Bouillant d'impatience, Ambre se posta devant l'hôtesse, la toisant d'un air sévère.

« Oui, vous désirez ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante.

« Je voudrais savoir s'il y a d'autres vols pour Tokyo et essayer de changer nos places », Ambre expliqua de mauvaise grâce. « Il est hors de question que je continue à attendre.

– Mais vous avez déjà fait le check-in sur notre compagnie. Je ne peux donc pas faire d'échange ni supprimer la réservation. C'est verrouillé informatiquement. »

Ambre jeta un regard furieux à l'hôtesse, qui se recroquevilla sur son siège. Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de cette oie, elle décida d'abandonner. Elle avait de toute façon d'autres moyens à disposition pour en venir à ses fins.

Se retirant dans une salle d'attente vide, elle s'empara de son téléphone portable, et appela celle qui pouvait peut-être débloquer la situation.

« Shina, j'ai un problème : nous sommes coincés à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle. L'avion est en panne à ce qu'on dirait. Tu ne peux pas essayer de faire pression sur James ou Eleny pour qu'ils demandent à leurs _téchos_ de bidouiller dans le système informatique des compagnies aériennes et nous trouver quatre places sur un autre vol ?

–_Non je ne vais pas lui demander ça, car je suis certaine de sa réponse, qui sera négative. Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne veulent pas faire ce genre de manipulation. »_

Ambre poussa un long soupir et se mit à taper du pied, s'assurant qu'elle le faisait assez bruyamment pour que son interlocutrice l'entende.

« Donc… nous sommes bel et bien coincés ici », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton contrarié. « Tu peux annuler le petit tour en hélicoptère dans ce cas-là…

– _Je ferai en sorte qu'une voiture vous attende à l'aéroport. »_

La jeune Française réprima son envie de se plaindre haut et fort. Mais tout comme leur dernier appel, quelque chose dans la voix de sa supérieure lui indiquait qu'il y avait un problème.

« Que se passe-t-il, Shina ? Cela fait deux fois que nous discutons, deux fois que je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche… Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Un long soupir fut la première réponse qu'elle obtint.

_« Je crois que c'est une monumentale erreur que de les rapatrier tous ensemble._

– Mais pourquoi ? Ils n'étaient pas frères d'armes ?

– _C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela. Oui, les Chevaliers d'or étaient des frères d'armes, et ils se sont battus jusqu'à leur dernier souffle contre les armées d'Hadès, ne reculant devant aucun sacrifice. Ces hommes extraordinaires, faisant face à des circonstances extraordinaires, étaient capables de miracles. Mais ils ne sont pas faits pour cohabiter ensemble, et encore moins pour vivre une vie normale. »_

Ambre jeta un regard aux trois hommes qu'elle escortait jusqu'au quartier général de l'Ordre. Ceux-ci discutaient toujours, un peu plus calmement qu'auparavant certes, mais ils semblaient bien s'entendre.

« J'ai vraiment du mal à te croire, Shina.

– _Peu d'entre eux vivaient effectivement au Sanctuaire, et ils ne se réunissaient qu'à la demande du Pope. Si certains avaient tissé dans l'enfance des liens d'amitié – comme Angelo et Shura, ou Camus et Milo – ils s'étaient distendus avec le temps. Certains se détestaient même cordialement. Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner lorsqu'ils se retrouveront tous ensemble, à cohabiter sous le même toit. Je crains que la mésentente ne règne, voir pire.»_

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses durant une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce qu'Ambre se décidât à le rompre.

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi ou à moi d'en juger. James et Eleny aviseront.

– _C'est certain. J'espère qu'ils prendront les bonnes décisions, _Shina acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix un peu moins morne.

– Bon, je te laisse, je vais essayer de me débrouiller autrement ! »

Ambre raccrocha, son regard toujours rivé sur Angelo, Shura et Camus. Se pouvait-il que Shina dise la vérité ? Si tel était le cas, sa tâche risquait de se compliquer considérablement.

« En attendant, il faut que je règle ce problème d'avion ! » décréta-t-elle en composant un numéro qu'elle seule connaissait. « Petite sœur ? » demanda-t-elle lorsque son interlocutrice décrocha.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? Je croyais que nous devions limiter nos communications…_

– Oui, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour me trouver des places sur un vol pour le Japon dans les plus brefs délais, rétorqua Ambre.

– _Pourquoi, l'Ordre d'Ermengardis ne peut pas le faire ?_

– Tu sais, toujours le même blabla : se montrer discret, pas de passe-droit, respecter la loi… » La jeune femme repoussa le concept d'un geste excédé de la main. « Bref, j'ai besoin de toi pour me sortir de cette impasse.

– _Je vois… ça devrait nous prendre quelques minutes pour hacker le système de réservation sans être repérés. Et les chevaliers que tu ramènes à l'Ordre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Peuvent-ils être utiles à notre cause ? »_

Ambre fit la moue à cette question.

« Je ne sais pas, mon avis est mitigé. Shina a mis le doute dans mon esprit, et je ne suis plus certaine qu'ils nous soient d'une grande utilité, répondit-elle. On verra ça une fois au Japon.

– _Tiens-moi au courant sur ce point. En attendant, je vous trouve des places sur un prochain vol. Je te rappelle pour te donner les détails et on effectue le swap… »_

Ambre tourna son téléphone nerveusement dans ses mains, son regard une nouvelle fois scrutant les trois hommes. Oui, allaient-ils lui être utiles, ou comme Shina le craignait, leurs retrouvailles n'engendreraient-elles que des problèmes ?

**

* * *

Vol AA167, quelque part au-dessus de l'Alaska **_**(February 26, 6:00 PM, GMT -9 :00)**_

Milo inclina son siège et s'installa plus confortablement, avant de poser un regard amusé sur son voisin. Mü lisait attentivement une édition du _Times International_, ignorant de l'attention dont il était l'objet.

_« Ah bon sang, je suis content de le revoir celui-là ! »_ se dit-il en se souriant à lui-même. _« Toujours le même. Enfin, à part qu'il a des sourcils maintenant… »_

Il n'avait jamais été un proche du chevalier du Bélier au Sanctuaire, les absences longues et répétées de Mü rendant les occasions de le côtoyer extrêmement rares. Il admirait toutefois la capacité de Mü à rester calme et réfléchi en toute circonstance, sans être aussi pédant que Shaka. Le Tibétain était en fait tout à fait son contraire, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver de la sympathie pour lui.

Sympathie qu'il était loin de ressentir pour Aphrodite.

Glissant un regard en coin, Milo vit que l'éphèbe s'était absorbé dans un film, et nota avec amusement qu'il s'agissait d'un dessin animé dont le héros était un poisson-clown.

_« La poiscaille aurait-elle de la nostalgie ? »_

Non, décidément, il avait du mal avec celui-là, qu'il mettait dans le même panier que Masque de Mort ; celui des rebuts du Sanctuaire. Il n'était pas tant révolté par leur obéissance à Saga dans son coup d'État, mais par leur comportement qu'il qualifiait de psychopathe : Aphrodite sacralisait la beauté plus que la déesse Athéna, tandis que Masque de Mort abusait de ses pouvoirs pour satisfaire ses pulsions assassines. Et le fait que ces deux là se soient joints à eux pour détruire le Mur des Lamentations ne changerait rien à l'opinion que Milo avait d'eux. Il était même incapable d'éprouver de la compassion en voyant la profonde cicatrice qui défigurait une partie du beau visage d'Aphrodite.

Milo soupira, et décida de s'éloigner de ces sombres pensées. Il entrouvrit le hublot et fut aveuglé par le scintillement sur l'immensité bleue qui s'étendait à perte de vue. « _L'océan ? Mais lequel ? » _Milo tentait de se remémorer sa géographie lorsqu'un gémissement attira son attention. Il tourna la tête, et s'aperçut que Mü avait interrompu sa lecture. Ses traits étaient désormais crispés par la douleur. Milo s'approcha de lui et le secoua légèrement.

« Mü... Que se passe-t-il? »

Le Tibétain porta la main à ses tempes et grimaça.

« Cette douleur ! C'est revenu… Je pensais pourtant que c'était terminé ! »

Il se mit à secouer la tête, et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Milo le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le calmer.

« Ça va passer. Du calme Mü._Take it easy. Everything gonna be alright ! _»

Milo sursauta en écoutant ses propres paroles. Les mots en anglais lui étaient venus naturellement, alors qu'il n'avait jamais étudié la langue de Shakespeare.

_« Keleus? Est-ce que son âme continuerait à vivre en moi ? »_

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre – 26 février 2004, 20h20 **_**(February 26, 6:20 PM, GMT +2:00)**_

**Palais d'Élision**

Glaucus regardait le paysage plongé dans l'obscurité, assis sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres de l'appartement que Perséphone avait mis à leur disposition. Leur cachot de luxe, en réalité. Pour le centurion, il n'y avait aucun doute : Ishara et lui-même étaient plus des prisonniers que des invités.

_« Neuf heures du soir... »_

L'heure à laquelle les vampires sortent de leur cachette, la faim tenaillant leurs veines et leur gorge. Glaucus ferma les yeux. Il se revit, marchant avec ses compagnons dans le crépuscule, prêts à fondre sur un village et ses habitants. Où était-ce déjà ? Il se remémora que c'était en France, peu avant qu'ils n'atteignent Paris. C'était il y a presque neuf cents ans... L'époque bénie où Marius, Deianeira, Ishara, Adorjàn, Lôrinc, Lùitgard, Amalric et lui-même étaient craints et respectés des humains. Ils étaient pour eux comme des dieux, ayant droit de vie ou de mort sur leurs sujets.

Glaucus rouvrit les yeux. Son regard se posa instantanément sur Ishara, qui dormait sur un triclinium, près de la statue d'Amalric. Elle s'était endormie là, un sourire aux lèvres, tout près de celui qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle ne cesserait sans doute jamais de vénérer. Glaucus se jura une fois de plus qu'il ne la laisserait pas ainsi, prisonnière de Perséphone et de la malédiction d'Adalbert. Mais avant de quitter ces lieux avec Ishara et Amalric, il devait découvrir qui les avait tirés de leur sommeil. Glaucus faisait entièrement confiance à ses sens aiguisés de vampire, et ceux-ci lui indiquaient que quelque part en ce temple, se trouvait un de ces congénères, presque aussi puissant que lui. Une créature de la nuit au côté de laquelle il avait déjà combattu...

« _S'agirait-il de Marius ? »_

Glaucus jeta un dernier regard à Ishara, puis sortit discrètement de la pièce. Le couloir était sombre, à peine éclairé par de fantomatiques torches.

« Que la chasse commence ! »

**

* * *

France, Paris –26 février 2004, 20h30 **_**(February 26, 6:30 PM, GMT+2:00)**_

**Aéroport Roissy Charles de Gaulle**

« Encore une heure à attendre... Enfin, on ne s'en tire pas trop mal! » ronchonna Ambre.

Une avarie du premier avion avait causé son retour irrémédiable en hangar. Un problème qui ne la regardait plus, étant donné qu'ils étaient programmés pour autre vol qui décollerait dans une heure.

« Pff ! Pas grâce à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis ! »

Ambre se plongea de nouveau dans l'observation de ses compagnons de voyage. Shura s'était assoupi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la tête appuyée sur le rebord de la banquette. A ses côtés, Angelo s'était fait un oreiller de son manteau et dormait en chien de fusil, tel un gamin épuisé après une trop longue journée.

Ambre avait été agréablement surprise en rencontrant les deux hommes. Elle avait étudié très attentivement leur dossier, et avait d'abord craint le pire. Shura y était décrit comme un fanatique, un asocial et un agressif à l'orgueil démesuré. Contre toute attente, il se révélait être un homme poli, ni trop froid, ni trop chaleureux, un peu distant car engagé sur un terrain inconnu. De surcroît, il était assez calme. Mais elle avait été encore plus surprise par Angelo. Son dossier parlait d'un être violent, pervers, réfractaire à l'autorité et surtout, dépourvu de principes moraux. Un vrai sadique. Pour l'instant, Angelo semblait être plutôt droit, sensible et respectueux. Cachait-il la vraie nature de Masque de Mort, ou celle-ci s'était-elle partiellement envolée ?

Ambre pensait connaître une partie de la réponse : c'était l'un des effets du « rituel ».

Il n'existait aucun texte écrit sur le rituel babylonien que ces trois hommes avaient subi. Il y en avait par contre plus sur les tourments que les "patients" devaient endurer par la suite. James lui avait d'ailleurs fait parvenir toutes les informations disponibles sur le sujet, et elle savait à peu près à quoi s'en tenir. Ce rituel avait été instauré durant les derniers siècles de Babylone, imaginé par des grands prêtres décadents qui cherchaient le secret de la vie éternelle. C'était un moyen pour eux de s'assurer de toujours être dans un corps jeune et fort.

La cérémonie nécessitait de chasser l'âme du receveur de son corps, avant d'y enfermer une autre. Le revers de la médaille était non négligeable : l'âme chassée ne l'était jamais totalement. Les ressuscités devaient affronter d'affreuses douleurs cérébrales, la folie ou un dédoublement de personnalité. Ils pouvaient être en proie à des hallucinations, leur donnant l'impression de revivre les souvenirs de l'être dont ils avaient pris la place. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Angelo et Shura étaient atteints de certains de ces symptômes.

Camus, lui, semblait souffrir d'un plus grand mal. Si la froideur et l'indifférence dont il faisait preuve rappelaient les traits de caractère du Seigneur du Verseau, Ambre penchait plus pour de l'autisme.

Elle le rejoignit près de la borne d'enregistrement. Le Français était resté là depuis près d'une heure, à observer le va-et-vient des avions dans le ciel froid de Paris.

« Camus ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Ambre s'arrêta à côté de lui et admira son beau profil éclairé faiblement par le clair de lune. « _On dirait une statue », _songea-t-elle avant de s'arracher à sa contemplation.

« Camus ! » appela-t-elle avec insistance.

Le jeune homme battit des paupières et lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On embarque bientôt ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Ambre soupira et lui fit non de la tête.

« Viens donc t'asseoir... Il reste encore une bonne heure d'attente. »

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre – 26 février 2004, 21h00 **_**(February 26, 7 :00 PM, GMT +2:00)**_

**Temple d'Élision**

Glaucus marchait depuis plusieurs minutes dans ce temple plongé dans l'obscurité. La demeure de Perséphone était la seule de tout le Sanctuaire où aucune lumière ne brillait.

_« Le temple du Maître des Morts, Hadès. »_

Le vampire sourit presque à l'évocation de ce nom : le Maître des Morts avait toujours été totalement impuissant face aux morts-vivants qu'ils étaient, Marius et les siens.

Un rayon de lumière et des rires le tirèrent de ses réflexions, et brusquement, l'aura froide du vampire lui parvint. Glaucus fronça les sourcils : celui qu'il cherchait était là, à deux pas de lui, dans cette salle d'où provenait une lueur fantomatique. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés, poussa légèrement la porte entrebâillée et se glissa sans bruit derrière une colonne, puis une autre. S'approchant discrètement du centre de ce qui ressemblait à des appartements privés, il s'immobilisa près d'une imposante statue représentant le dieu Hadès et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Un énorme bassin occupait la moitié de la superficie, entouré d'une sorte de gradins. Une porte en marbre se découpait dans le mur, donnant certainement sur des alcôves.

Glaucus se piqua de curiosité pour le bassin, et plus particulièrement, sur son occupante. Une femme était assise sur une des marches, aux trois quarts immergée dans l'eau, les bras posés sur le rebord. Elle avait penché la tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux châtain blond ondulant autour d'elle. Ses rires avaient cédé la place à de petits gémissements de plaisir. Le centurion se concentra pour vérifier si cette aura froide, presque oppressante, provenait de la femme. Mais il n'en était rien : elle émanait de quelqu'un d'autre, qui était tout près d'elle. Glaucus regarda de nouveau le bassin, et vit une forme humaine flotter sous l'eau. L'amant se trouvait totalement immergé, et se livrait à de savantes caresses subaquatiques. Glaucus quitta sa cachette pour rejoindre une autre colonne et ainsi se rapprocher du théâtre des ébats amoureux. Il voulait découvrir le visage de ce vampire dont il ne manquerait certainement pas de retrouver le nom.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Le mystérieux amant apparut dans une gerbe d'écume, rejetant sa chevelure en arrière dans un gracieux mouvement de buste. Il était de haute taille, le corps robuste et le dos marqué de plusieurs cicatrices, dont la plus grande partait de l'omoplate gauche pour mourir sur son flanc droit. L'homme lui tournait le dos, et cachait presque la femme à la vision de Glaucus. Pourtant, il parvint à distinguer ses traits lorsque celle-ci releva la tête, et regarda avec ravissement son partenaire revenir à la surface de l'eau.

_« Perséphone ! »_ Glaucus, allongea le cou, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. « _J'aimerais décidément bien connaître l'identité du mort-vivant qui a osé séduire l'épouse du Dieu des Enfers... Il a une certaine dose d'humour… ou d'inconscience ! » _

A deux pas de lui, l'homme avait saisi Perséphone par la taille, et la tenait fermement enlacée contre lui. Celle-ci avait passé ses bras autour du cou, et avait penché sa tête sur une des puissantes épaules, noyée d'extase dans la chevelure brun roux.

_« Maintenant, retourne-toi ! »_

Comme s'il obéissait à cette muette injonction, le vampire releva brusquement la tête puis se tourna légèrement, restant de profil et dans l'ombre. Glaucus se recula dans la pénombre créée par la colonne, tout en étirant le cou pour essayer de voir le visage. Peine perdue... L'homme reporta son attention sur Perséphone, qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il sortit du bassin et se dirigea vers la porte en marbre, et les appartements où ils pourraient poursuivre leurs ébats.

La porte se referma derrière eux, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Glaucus frappa rageusement la colonne de son poing. Le vampire ne s'était pas retourné, mais ce n'était que partie remise... La nuit prochaine, il découvrirait son identité.

**

* * *

Vol AA167, quelque part au-dessus de l'Alaska **_**(February 26, 8:30 PM, GMT -9 :00)**_

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Mü s'était apaisé. Sa crise était passée, et il dormait paisiblement dans son siège. Milo, lui, ne parvenait ni à s'assoupir, ni même à se calmer. Il se leva, et s'approcha d'Aphrodite, toujours absorbé dans un film. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui adresser la parole, mais il y avait un point qu'il voulait vérifier.

Aphrodite enleva ses écouteurs à son approche.

« Milo, tiens-donc, tu t'es enfin décidé à t'apercevoir que j'existais ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Le Grec se mordit la lèvre, songeant ô combien il avait envie d'envoyer une beigne à _« cette petite tapette »_.

« Ou alors… Tu m'en veux parce que ton amie semblait bien m'apprécier, hum ? » ajouta Aphrodite avant de le gratifier d'un parfait sourire de tombeur. « Je te comprends : elle est fort jolie pour son âge… »

Milo eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas serrer les poings alors qu'il revit cette scène – affreuse et surréaliste – se dérouler devant ses yeux : Aphrodite faisant un baisemain à Helen, avant de lui faire un numéro de charme à peine dissimulé, obtenant dans la foulée ses coordonnées. La policière avait rougi comme une jeune fille et Milo s'était senti consumé par la jalousie tandis que son égo de dragueur invétéré volait en éclat.

_« Il va finir par l'avoir, sa mornifle, ce petit gigolo… Mince alors ! Il est censé être homo !» _gronda-t-il intérieurement avant de répondre à contrecœur :

« J'ai une question à te poser.

– Ah bon, je ne savais pas que mon opinion t'intéressait…

Garde tes piques pour toi et réponds-moi : est-ce que tu es sujet à des violents maux de tête depuis que tu t'es réveillé ? » interrogea Milo.

Aphrodite étouffa un petit rire faussement amusé, ce qui tapa un peu plus sur les nerfs du Grec.

« Je suppose que tu veux parler de ces migraines infernales qui sont si violentes que j'en tombe à genoux et me mets à pleurer ? susurra l'éphèbe. Eh bien oui, cela m'arrive souvent… au moins une fois par jour. Il m'arrive aussi parfois d'entendre la voix de Garn Olgers, ou de le voir en rêve. »

Cet aveu calma en quelque sorte l'agacement de Milo.

« Je vois. Donc c'est pareil pour toi aussi. » Le regard du Grec se tourna vers la femme qui était assise à quelques mètres d'eux, absorbée dans la lecture d'un rapport sur son ordinateur. La guide envoyée par Ermengardis : Marine, l'ancien chevalier d'argent de l'aigle. « Tu n'as pas envie de lui poser quelques questions ?

– Tu veux dire... lui demander ce qu'on fabrique ici au lieu d'orner une colonne de pierre au Sanctuaire ? » compléta Aphrodite. « Si, bien sûr que si, j'en crève d'envie.

– Je crois que c'est le moment pour nous d'avoir quelques explications. »

Ils s'approchèrent de la jeune femme, qui releva la tête lorsqu'ils se plantèrent devant elle.

O

« Marine, on voudrait te poser des questions. » Aphrodite s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire charmeur qui laissa la jeune femme un peu perplexe. Milo le suivait de près. « As-tu du temps à nous accorder ?

– Je m'attendais à ce que vous finissiez par me le demander », avoua-t-elle. Elle leur désigna les deux sièges inoccupés à côté d'elle. « Il vaut mieux que vous soyez assis pour écouter ce que je vais vous dire. »

Les deux hommes s'assirent aux places désignées ; si Aphrodite semblait décontracté, lui adressant un discret clin d'œil lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Milo affichait une nervosité grandissante.

« Je suppose que vous vous posez de nombreuses questions au sujet de l'Ordre et de votre retour », commença-t-elle, un peu hésitante à rentrer de but en blanc dans le vif du sujet.

« Inutile de nous ménager, Marine », répondit Milo. « Dis-nous tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est tout.

– Très bien, alors commençons par le début... L'Ordre de Ermengardis est né au temps des bâtisseurs de Cathédrales, sur le chantier de Notre-Dame de Paris. Car à cette époque, les gargouilles ne se contentaient pas d'être les décorations des frontispices des églises, basiliques et cathédrales. Non, les vraies créatures qui avaient servi de modèles à ces statues habitaient également les lieux, dévorant les artisans et ouvriers qui avaient le malheur de les déranger.

–Je croyais que les gargouilles n'existaient pas ! » Milo la dévisagea avec surprise. « Que les monstres comme eux faisaient parti du folklore.

–Malheureusement, elles existent bel et bien, répondit posément la jeune femme. Pour continuer… Le nom de l'Ordre vient de celui, posthume, de sa fondatrice, l'épouse de l'un des ouvriers tués par les gargouilles, qui avait juré sur la dépouille de son mari qu'un tel meurtre ne resterait pas impuni, ni ne se reproduirait. L'Armée des Compagnons de la Lumière - c'est le premier nom de l'Ordre - réunissait des guerriers, mais également des sorciers et des mages. Leur première mission, éliminer les gargouilles des toits de Paris, fut un succès, mais aussi l'occasion de se rendre compte que ces monstres n'étaient pas les seules créatures hostiles à peupler les villes des hommes. Vampires, démons venus de dimensions parallèles, loups-garous, esprits vengeurs, empoisonnaient la vie des humains sans que personne n'y prête attention, ou ne s'y oppose. »

Marine s'interrompit, jetant un regard discret à son audience. Comme elle s'y attendait, les deux hommes la regardaient d'un air surpris, voire légèrement ahuri. Même la belle assurance d'Aphrodite s'était effondrée.

« Les premiers membres de l'Armée décidèrent donc d'étendre leurs activités à la protection de tous les hommes qui auraient eu à souffrir d'une créature surnaturelle, poursuivit-elle. Ils jurèrent que l'Armée perdurerait durant des siècles et des siècles, pour l'accomplissement de cette mission.

Mais à peine dix années s'étaient écoulées, que Marius, un chef de guerre vampire, et sa horde de démons, arrivèrent à Paris. Les massacres se multiplièrent dans la capitale, Marius et ses semblables assiégeant des quartiers entiers dès la nuit tombée, et ne laissant que des cadavres exsangues au lever du jour. L'Armée des Compagnons de la lumière décida d'agir au plus vite, et envoya des soldats et des magiciens assurer la protection des civils dans Paris. Chaque nuit fut le théâtre de batailles sanglantes entre les deux camps, jusqu'à l''automne 1176, où Adalbert, le sorcier et bras droit d'Ermengard, jeta un sort au vampire qu'il combattait, Amalric, et le transforma en statue de pierre. »

**

* * *

Vol AF279, quelque part au-dessus de la Belgique **_**(February 26, 8:50 PM, GMT +1 :00)**_

L'avion avait à peine décollé que les premières questions sur l'Ordre d'Ermengardis fusèrent. Ambre aurait préféré se soustraire à ce pensum, mais se faisait guère d'illusions sur la soif de vérité qui devait tenailler les trois hommes. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient largement gagné le droit de savoir ce qui les attendait. De plus, les consignes données par James et Eleny étaient claires et son récit, bien rodé.

« La réaction de Marius ne se fit pas attendre, poursuivit-elle. Le lendemain même, lui et son armée attaquèrent le quartier général de l'Armée, qui se trouvait dans l'actuel Marais à Paris. Il mit lui-même Ermengard et Adalbert à mort, ignorant que ce dernier était le seul à pouvoir briser le sort jeté à Amalric. »

Ambre s'interrompit, sentant la tension montée parmi ses trois auditeurs. Elle fit un geste à une hôtesse et lui demanda d'apporter des rafraîchissements.

« Après cette offensive, reprit-elle, les défenseurs de l'armée des compagnons de la lumière fuirent à Londres, où ils rebâtirent leur quartier général. L'armée prit le nom de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, en souvenir et commémoration d'Ermengard. Près de quatre-vingts ans plus tard, Landoald, le Grand Maître de l'Ordre, créait la Milice Noire, dont le but était de traquer et éliminer toute créature maléfique sur cette terre. Et de se préparer à l'affrontement avec Marius, lequel levait une armée parmi les victimes qu'il faisait dans toute l'Europe. »

L'hôtesse apporta quatre verts d'eau pétillante, octroyant à Ambre un léger répit qu'elle accueillit avec bonheur.

« Mais Marius ne passa à l'attaque que deux cents ans plus tard... Il attaqua par surprise le quartier général de Londres, et massacra ses occupants. Puis il brûla le château. Les survivants fuirent, pour la Grèce... pour une destination qui ne vous est pas inconnue : le Sanctuaire.

– Non, mais je rêve ! Tu es en train de nous dire que l'Ordre et le Sanctuaire ont déjà travaillé ensemble ! s'exclama Angelo. C'est quoi ces salades ? Nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler avant ! »

Ambre lui adressa un sourire dans l'espoir de le calmer. Et à sa surprise, ce fut Camus qui vint à son secours :

« Angelo, je pense qu'elle dit la vérité. De plus, les archives du Sanctuaire ne remontent qu'au début du XVIème siècle. Toutes celles d'avant ont été détruites lors de la guerre contre Hadès, en 1496 », expliqua-t-il.

L'Italien fronça les sourcils, visiblement dubitatif. « Comment peux-tu savoir cela ?» demanda-t-il.

Les joues du Français s'empourprèrent légèrement, comme s'il était pris en faute.

« J'ai beaucoup lu les archives de la Bibliothèque Sacrée lorsque je venais au Sanctuaire, avoua-t-il.

– Ouais, bon… revenons à nos moutons », Shura les interrompit d'un ton bourru. « Ambre, continue.

– Je vous dis effectivement la vérité. Ermengardis était entré en contact avec le Sanctuaire dès le treizième siècle, après le premier affrontement contre Marius, et avait identifié les chevaliers d'Athéna comme des alliés potentiels. Aussi, lorsque Marius sembla reprendre le dessus, c'est tout naturellement vers le Sanctuaire que les rescapés de la Société se tournèrent. »

Elle fit une petite pause, avalant une gorgée d'eau.

« Le Sanctuaire refusa d'accueillir les rescapés sur son territoire, mais leur offrit refuge sur une île à quelques cent kilomètres plus au sud du Sanctuaire, l'île de Telemny. Le restant de l'armée de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis se réorganisa aussi bien que possible. Pour se préparer à l'attaque de l'armée de Marius, qui semblait bien décidé à en finir avec la Milice Noire, le corps armé de l'Ordre.

Athéna, craignant une défaite de la Milice Noire, et une attaque des armées de Marius sur le Sanctuaire, envoya à Adémar, le chef de la Milice, cinq chevaliers d'or : ceux du Capricorne, du Verseau, du Scorpion, des Poissons et du Cancer. »

Shura, Angelo et Camus lui jetèrent des regards troublés. Ambre comprit immédiatement pourquoi : ils avaient eux-mêmes endossé certaines de ces armures d'or.

« Nos lointains prédécesseurs ont ainsi participé à cette bataille ? murmura Camus.

– Oui… La bataille éclata peu de temps après leur arrivée sur Telemny. Grâce à eux, Adémar vainquit l'armée de vampires, et captura Marius et ses sept généraux : Geldis, Deianeira, Ishara, Glaucus, Adorjàn, Lôrinc et Lùitgard. Ils furent condamnés à être enfermés dans des cercueils en platine, et ensevelis dans le temple de la Victoire de l'île de Telemny, sous bonne garde de la Milice Noire. Les soldats de Marius furent poursuivis et éliminés pour la plupart. Les survivants entrèrent dans la clandestinité.

Puis les siècles passèrent, durant lesquels le Sanctuaire et l'Ordre d'Ermengardis gardèrent des relations plus ou moins ténues. Jusqu'en 1993... »

**

* * *

Vol AA167, quelque part au-dessus de l'Alaska **_**(February 26, 8:55 PM, GMT -7:00)**_

« Que s'est-il passé en 1993? » demanda Milo, de plus en plus abasourdi par l'histoire que Marine leur comptait.

Il interrogea du regard Aphrodite et Mü, qui s'était réveillé en cours du récit. Leurs visages étaient marqués par le même effroi.

« Le Dieu de la Guerre, Arès, lança une attaque contre le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, qui avait été rattaché quelques années auparavant à l'Olympe. Zeus prit cette attaque comme une rébellion de son fils, et le punit personnellement, en enfermant lui-même l'âme d'Arès dans une urne.

Il décida également de stopper définitivement le combat des Dieux pour la possession de la Terre et de ses habitants, abandonnant à ces derniers la responsabilité de leur propre défense. Il interdit aux divinités de l'Olympe de s'aventurer en dehors du Domaine d'Athéna, rebaptisé le Grand Domaine Terrestre de l'Olympe. Il ordonna également le démantèlement de l'Ordre des chevaliers d'Athéna, et leur transfert à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, désigné ainsi comme le nouveau défenseur de la Terre. »

Milo se leva comme mu par un ressort, la colère déformant son visage.

« Mensonge! Cela ne peut pas être ainsi! Le Sanctuaire ne peut pas avoir disparu ! » s'insurgea -t-il.

Aphrodite le saisit par le bras et le força à reprendre sa place.

« Mais laisse-la continuer ! » gronda-t-il.

Milo s'exécuta, un peu décontenancé par la vive réaction d'Aphrodite.

« Si, malheureusement, il en a été ainsi... C'est pourquoi Shina, moi-même et une dizaine d'autres chevaliers avons rejoint les rangs d'Ermengardis.

– Et Seiya, Shun... Et les trois autres ? demanda Aphrodite d'une voix tremblante.

– Ils ont décliné l'offre...

– C'est impossible ! protesta Mü. Ils n'auraient jamais abandonné le Sanctuaire et Athéna ! »

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, l'air interdit. Comment imaginer que Seiya et ses compagnons puissent avoir refusé d'entrer dans les rangs des défenseurs de la Terre ?

« C'est pourtant la vérité, soupira Marine.

– Et qu'est-ce que nous venons faire dans toute cette histoire ? Pourquoi nous avoir ramenés à la vie ? interrogea Milo.

– Nous n'avons pas encore saisi la véritable raison de votre retour... Mais il semblerait qu'Apollon ait fait libérer Glaucus et Ishara dans ce but. Ishara est la fille d'un prêtre babylonien, transformée en vampire il y a presque deux mille ans. Elle connaît les rites de résurrection qui avaient lieu dans les nobles cours de la décadente Babylone, et s'en est servis pour vous ramener à la vie.

– Un rite de résurrection ? » Mü ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés, comme s'il semblait se remémorer de terribles souvenirs. « Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

– Il s'agit d'un rituel archaïque qui consiste à chasser l'âme du «receveur» et à attirer l'âme d'un «hôte», d'un défunt, dans celui le corps laissé libre.

– C'est ignoble ! s'indigna Milo.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver? » demanda Aphrodite. Son visage était devenu blanc comme un linge. « A quoi faut-il s'attendre ? » Voyant que Marine hésitait à poursuivre ses explications, il insista : « Nous devons savoir, Marine, même si ce n'est pas agréable à entendre !

– Je ne peux pas vous mentir : le rite est imparfait. Il se peut que l'âme du «receveur» n'ait pas été chassée entièrement. La plupart des textes sur ce rite parlent de douleurs cérébrales incessantes, d'hallucinations... Il se peut aussi que vous ayez assimilé une partie des souvenirs du «receveur». Ceci se répercutera peut-être sur votre caractère aussi... » Elle se tut. Milo, Aphrodite, et Mü la regardaient, comme écrasés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. « Mais il se peut également que vous n'ayez aucune séquelle ! » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter de la voix la plus rassurante possible.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis – 27 février 2004, 7h00 **_**(February 26, 10:00 PM GMT +9 :00)**_

James avait continué à travailler sur les indices, échafaudant les hypothèses les plus folles sur le réveil de Glaucus et d'Ishara. Puis l'une d'elles avait pris de l'ampleur, s'étoffant de détails qui la rendaient de plus en plus plausible. James était finalement parti fouiller dans les archives qu'il avait fait rapatrier de l'île de Telemny. Des portraits étaient désormais étalés dans tout son bureau : des gravures datant d'il y a cinq cents ans, dessinées par les soldats de la Milice Noire, représentant les vampires qu'ils avaient pu identifier avant la bataille de Telemny. James avait aussi épluché les comptes rendus de l'époque. Bon nombre de vampires étaient notés comme disparus ou détruits. Parmi ces disparus, un bon nombre avait certainement dû être réduits en poussière sur le champ de bataille, ou pour les plus chanceux, avaient dû réussir à s'enfuir et se faisaient depuis oublier. Ou s'étaient retiré temporairement du théâtre des affrontements, pour mieux revenir et attaquer la Milice Noire et l'Ordre d'Ermengardis.

Même après ces longues heures de réflexion, James restait persuadé que le réveil des deux généraux était l'œuvre d'un vampire : un rescapé de l'armée de Marius, âgé de plusieurs siècles.

Deux bras enlacèrent tendrement ses épaules. « James ? » La voix résonna délicieusement à ses oreilles, cajoleuse et enjôleuse. Eleny déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. « Toujours en train de travailler ?

– Oui... Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé une piste...

– Vraiment ? »

Eleny jeta un regard sur les gravures.

« Elles te disent quelque chose ? » l'interrogea James, tout en caressant sa fine main blanche.

Sa compagne secoua la tête.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais rencontré aucun membre de l'armée de Marius. Deianeira et Ishara étaient en fuite lorsqu'elles se sont réfugiées dans le château de mon père. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparées, j'ai fui pour la France, alors que Deianeira et Ishara rejoignaient l'armée de Marius à Londres... »

James soupira.

« Je suis certain que c'est un vampire de l'armée de Marius qui a tiré de leur sommeil Glaucus et Ishara...

– Qui pourrait avoir un tel pouvoir ?

– Ce n'est pas seulement une question de pouvoir, mais aussi de savoir... Il – ou elle – savait que les clés n'avaient pas été détruites.

– Mais... elles ont été détruites, c'est écrit dans toutes les archives de l'époque ! protesta Eleny.

– Non, elles ne l'ont jamais été, pour une raison ou une autre, que nous ignorons encore. Et cette créature le savait. Elle a trouvé les clés des cercueils de Glaucus et Ishara, et les a libérés. Je crains que ce « il » ou « elle » ne possède également les clés des cercueils des autres généraux et de Marius...

– Mais qui pourrait être ce vampire ! C'est insensé ! » murmura Eleny.

_« Insensé...mais oui ! » Une_ idée traversa l'esprit de James, et son regard se porta instantanément sur deux portraits.

Le premier était celui de Wolrad, un lieutenant d'Adorjàn, qui avait reconstitué une armée de vampires afin de libérer Marius en 1585. Ses troupes avaient été écrasées par la Milice Noire, et des chevaliers envoyés par le Sanctuaire, car Wolrad avait poussé l'audace jusqu'à proférer des menaces à l'encontre du Domaine Sacré d'Athéna.

Le deuxième portrait était celui de Bàlint, un fidèle de Lùitgard, qui avait tenté d'assassiner le Grand Maître de l'Ordre en 1600, mais qui avait été intercepté à temps. On disait que le Conseil avait voulu faire de son exécution un châtiment exemplaire. Il avait donc été fouetté jusqu'au sang et placé dans un puits à la lumière du jour. Il parvint à s'enfuir et à échapper à la destruction, sans que personne ne puisse comprendre comment.

_« Bàlint, un vampire particulièrement instable et habitué aux coups d'éclat. »_

James le savait mieux que tout le monde pour l'avoir rencontré à Londres, quatre siècles auparavant.

A suivre dans la **Chronique III : **_**Onimura**_** (1/4)**


	7. Chronique III: Onimura, partie 1

**Chronique III : **_**Onimura**_** (1/4)**

**Japon, ****Quartier G****é****n****é****ral ****d****'****Ermengardis, 27 février 2004, ****11****h****15**_**(February 27, 2:**__**15**__**A**__**M, GMT +9:00)**_

_« Des couloirs... Rien que des couloirs interminables et déserts ! »_Le cadet des Anthaliès pesta silencieusement tout en suivant Saga dans la découverte de leur nouveau territoire._ « Je me demande comment il fait pour garder son calme. Je trouve ce lieu malsain. » _

Le cadre était luxueux, mais néanmoins quelque chose chiffonnait Kanon. Depuis une bonne heure qu'ils erraient dans ce dédale de patios et de couloirs, ils n'avaient pas croisé âme qui vive. Partout, c'était le même décor de boiseries sombres, de moquettes épaisses, de baies vitrées ouvertes sur des petits jardins intérieurs, d'immenses écrans de télévision fixés aux murs. Omniprésentes à chaque angle, des caméras de surveillance semblaient épier le moindre de leurs gestes.

« Je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit ! lâcha-t-il.

– Arrête de te plaindre... Ça ne fait qu'une journée que nous sommes là ! gronda Saga.

– Une journée, cela me suffit pour voir les dangers... Et je peux te dire que cet endroit me parait suffisamment étrange pour qu'on s'essaye à un repli stratégique dans d'autres lieux !

– Ah oui, et lesquels, Monsieur le rebelle ? Le sanctuaire de Poséidon ? Manque de chance, il a disparu sous les eaux… Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? Il n'existe plus ! D'autres suggestions ?

– Non, pas pour l'instant, mais je trouverai !

– Bien, Kanon... Quand tu sauras où nous pouvons nous enfuir, n'oublie pas de prévenir les autres, également, au cas où ils verseraient dans la même paranoïa. »

Kanon s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna sur son frère. La remarque ironique de Saga l'agaçait au plus haut point.

«Pour cela, il faudrait déjà qu'ils me parlent », répliqua-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. « Tu as bien vu comment ils nous regardaient la dernière fois ! Je suis sûr que s'il avait pu, Aiolia nous aurait arraché les yeux.»

Saga dévisagea son cadet avec une expression douloureuse, comme si une flèche l'avait atteint en plein cœur. Il est vrai que les retrouvailles avec Aldébaran avaient été chargées d'émotions. Le géant brésilien n'était pas du type rancunier. Mais les deux frères avaient très bien perçu l'hostilité qu'éprouvait Aiolia à leur égard.

_Saga et Kanon avaient reculé autant qu'ils avaient pu la confrontation avec leurs frères d'armes, mais l'arrivée de Shion, Dohko et Shaka marquait la fin de leur fuite. Sorrente leur avait d'ailleurs fait comprendre qu'il était temps d'accepter de les revoir. _

_Arrivés sur la pointe des pieds, ils restèrent discrètement sur le pas de la porte, observant avec envie Aldébaran à moitié étouffer Shaka en le prenant dans ses bras. Aiolia donna une tape vigoureuse sur l'épaule de Dohko, mais se figea en regardant Shion. Les deux hommes se fixèrent sans bouger durant quelques secondes, puis Aiolia détourna le visage, son regard se posant sur les deux Grecs. Sentant le malaise s'installer, Dohko suivit son regard et s'aperçut de la présence des deux frères._

_« Ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte. Entrez ! » les enjoignit-il._

_Saga et Kanon s'exécutèrent, avançant lentement jusqu'à lui._

_« Cela fait plaisir de te revoir, Dohko. » L'aîné des Gémeaux regretta que sa voix tremblât autant. «Je ne pensais pas que nous nous reverrions un jour », ajouta-t-il, forçant un sourire à apparaître sur ses lèvres._

_« Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pensait qu'une telle réunion serait un jour possible », corrigea Dohko en lui tendant la main. « Et je suis heureux que pour une fois nous nous trouvions du même côté de la barrière._

– _C'est certain. » _

_Les deux hommes échangèrent une vigoureuse poignée de main, ce qui pour effet de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. La relative bonne humeur, un tant soit peu retrouvée, retomba lorsqu'un claquement sec de porte fit sursauter tout le monde : Aiolia venait de quitter la pièce._

_« Ne faites pas attention à lui, il a tendance à ressasser ces derniers jours… » Aldébaran adressa un sourire gêné à son assistance avant de poursuivre : « Il est déçu qu'Aiolos ne soit pas revenu à la vie, lui aussi._

– _Tu es certain qu'il n'a pas été ressuscité ? s'enquit Shion._

– _Sur et certain. J'ai posé la question à la personne qui m'a amené jusqu'ici. Nous sommes treize rescapés, et non quatorze. » La nouvelle plongea un peu plus l'atmosphère dans la déprime. Mais le géant n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. « Allez, ne faites pas cette tête. C'est jour de célébration, après tout » déclama-t-il avant de donner une tape affectueuse à Saga qui menaça de lui déboîter l'épaule. « Je suis rudement content de te revoir, toi aussi ! »_

« Je sais... Tout est de ma faute, regretta Saga. Je n'expierai jamais assez pour l'assassinat de Shion et son usurpation d'identité.

–Saga ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça... » Kanon se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il remuât le couteau dans la plaie ? Devant lui, Saga prenait une mine de plus en plus déconfite. « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir commis des crimes dans le passé. Je suis bien placé également sur la liste des meurtriers du Sanctuaire », ajouta-t-il en lui donnant une accolade.

« Certes… »

Kanon attacha son regard sur son frère, son double : Saga avait toujours été, était et resterait un reflet de lui-même, de ses sentiments, de ses espoirs et de ses doutes. _« J'en ai été privé trop longtemps. Pas question que quoi que ce soit entache nos retrouvailles »_, songea-t-il avant de pincer affectueusement la joue de son aîné.

« Aïe ! Idiot, ça fait mal ! protesta Saga en attrapant le poignet de son frère.

– Au moins, cela a le mérite de te faire réagir ! » Kanon profita de ce que Saga avait agrippé son bras pour le tirer en avant. « Allez mon vieux ! On continue notre visite... » lança-t-il joyeusement. Il se tourna vers une des caméras, accrochée dans un angle du couloir, et qui se mouvait autour de son axe, comme pour mieux les observer. « Et arrêtez de nous épier ! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire de vos journées ou quoi ? » hurla-t-il à l'encontre du malheureux appareil.

O

Dans sa salle des machines, le garde de surveillance s'éveilla en sursaut, renversant son café à terre.

« Quel est l'abruti qui a hurlé comme ça ? »

**

* * *

Japon, Aéroport de Narita, 27 février 2004, 11h30 **_**(February 27, 2 :30 AM, GMT +9 :00)**_

L'air était sec et réfrigérant. Aphrodite frissonna et remonta son col de manteau, puis enroula l'une des écharpes qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui. À ses côtés, Milo et Mü, un peu plus légèrement habillés que lui, grelottaient tout autant. Il leur aurait bien proposé son autre écharpe, mais se garda de le faire. Milo ne l'appréciait pas, et en profiterait très certainement pour le lui rappeler une fois de plus.

Le Suédois soupira, sentant l'air former des glaçons sur le tissu, chatouillant ses lèvres. Les explications de Marine raisonnaient encore dans sa tête, lui donnant la nausée. Son passé lui semblait désormais vain, son présent insipide, et son avenir incertain.

_« Si seulement je n'étais pas revenu… »_

O

_« La neige. » _Milo tendit la main et recueillit dans sa paume gantée un flocon. Il l'observa sans mot dire jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, laissant quelques minuscules gouttes d'eau._ « Camus, toi aussi, tu es en vie. »_

« Je suis certain que vous serez bientôt réunis. »

Milo leva le visage sur Mü : le jeune Tibétain le regardait avec douceur, un léger sourire égaré sur ses lèvres. Il aurait aimé ressentir la même joie que lui, mais il en était totalement incapable. Il détourna le regard, sentant une larme glisser sur sa joue.

« Plus rien ne sera comme avant entre Camus et moi », murmura-t-il.

O

Mü posa la main sur l'épaule de Milo, mais se garda de dire mot, compatissant silencieusement à la douleur de son ancien frère d'armes. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Que lui et Camus se jetteraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et que leur lien d'amitié renaîtrait comme le feuillage des arbres au printemps. Trop de choses s'étaient passées et les avaient séparés, à commencer par un surplis de spectre que Camus avait endossé. Certes, cela avait été pour la bonne cause, pour tromper l'empereur de l'enfer et ses sbires. Mais Camus avait accepté de se retrouver du mauvais côté de la barrière, de mentir et de recourir à la fourberie alors que Milo l'admirait pour sa droiture et son sens de la justice. Le chevalier du Scorpion s'était senti trahi par celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Il soupira, ses pensées le ramenant à un autre chevalier pour lequel il avait jadis une profonde admiration. Lui aussi avait prétendu être un traître, blessant profondément les sentiments de Mü.

_« Mon maître Shion… j'ai autant envie de vous revoir que de vous fuir »,_ songea-t-il avec tristesse.

**

* * *

Japon, ****Quartier G****é****n****é****ral d'****Ermengardis, 27 février 2004, 13h30 **_**(February 27, 4 :30 AM, GMT +9 :00)**_

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que Kanon et Saga déambulaient dans les couloirs du quartier général. Le pavillon était bâti sur quatre étages, et était relié à plusieurs bâtiments en tout point identiques, qui ne semblaient être qu'une succession de corridors en bois, de salles aménagées pour les réunions ou occupées d'équipements électroniques étranges. Ils avaient croisé très peu de monde durant leur visite, certainement du personnel dévoué à l'entretien de cette immense bâtisse. Au détour de leur exploration, ils débouchèrent dans un couloir qui était un peu différent de ceux qu'ils avaient vus jusqu'à présent. Il était très faiblement éclairé et les fenêtres étaient teintées en noir, comme pour empêcher la lumière du jour d'y pénétrer. Les bouquets japonais avaient fait place à de lourdes commodes européennes, et des tableaux que Saga identifia à des vues de Londres décoraient les murs.

Les deux frères avancèrent à pas feutrés, comme soudainement intimidés par l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Ils sentaient une présence, indéfinissable et froide. Pourtant, ils s'engagèrent plus en avant dans le couloir.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous trouver ici. Je dois vous demander de vous en aller. »

Saga et Kanon se retournèrent, surpris. Un jeune homme se trouvait dans le couloir, bloquant le passage. La pâleur de son visage, ses yeux bleus étrangement brillants et ses vêtements noirs lui donnaient un aspect mystérieux, presque angoissant.

« Désolé, on ne faisait que visiter, s'excusa Saga.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Kanon, intrigué par l'allure du jeune homme.

–Je travaille ici », répondit évasivement ce dernier, dont le regard plongea droit dans celui de Kanon. Celui-ci recula, sans trop savoir pourquoi, son corps frissonnant d'angoisse. « Vous n'êtes pas là à accueillir vos amis ? poursuivit-il.

– Nos amis ?

– Oui. Milo, Mü et Aphrodite. Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

– Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez leurs noms ? s'écria Kanon.

– Je vous l'ai dit. Je travaille ici. Vous devriez vous dépêcher maintenant...

– Qui êtes-vous, à la fin ? »

La voix de Kanon était plus insistante, et trahissait une certaine impatience. Comprenant qu'il était prêt à sortir de ses gonds, Saga l'attrapa par le bras.

« Viens, Kanon, ne lui faisons pas perdre d'avantage son temps », dit-il d'une voix ferme. Il entraîna Kanon presque malgré lui en dehors du couloir, saluant le jeune homme de la tête au passage.

O

James les regarda s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il va falloir les surveiller d'un peu plus près. Ils sont curieux à ce que je vois », conclut-il en se retournant sur sa compagne.

Eleny hocha la tête.

« On ne peut pas le leur reprocher. Ils sont un peu perdus et désorientés pour l'instant », commenta-t-elle avant de faire signa à James de rentrer dans son bureau. « Tu ne veux pas assister à ces retrouvailles ? Elles risquent d'être riches d'enseignement.

–Bien sûr ».

O

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé discuter plus avec lui ? » s'insurgea Kanon, en dégageant son bras d'un geste vif.

« Discuter ? Il me semblait plutôt que tu commençais à t'emporter, corrigea Saga.

– Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très sympathique...

– Il avait l'air jeune, à peine plus de vingt ans sans doute... C'est certainement un assistant qui a peur de se faire taper sur les doigts par son supérieur... que voulais-tu qu'il te dise ? » Saga soupira en regardant son frère. « Bon sang, Kanon, arrête de voir des conspirations partout !

– Si tu le dis. » Le cadet des Anthaliès fit la moue, un peu vexé de se faire rabrouer par son aîné. « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Nous rejoignons les autres pour accueillir Mü, Milo et Aphrodite ? demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Saga se troubla à ces mots. Les deux frères restèrent à s'observer durant une bonne minute, alors que le doute s'emparait de nouveau de leurs esprits.

« Cela risque de se passer comme la dernière fois », Saga finit-il par répondre. « Aiolia va nous foudroyer du regard, Milo va certainement nous ignorer… À quoi bon y aller ? demanda-t-il.

– Nous ne pouvons pas non plus passer notre temps à les fuir », rétorqua Kanon en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère. « C'est un mauvais moment à passer, mais nous ne pouvons l'éviter », poursuivit-il. « Nous sommes amenés à cohabiter tous ensemble pour une certaine durée. Il va falloir qu'ils s'habituent à nous voir de toute façon. »

Saga hocha la tête, visiblement peu convaincu et réticent à se joindre aux retrouvailles.

O

C'est essoufflés qu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon _Bishamonten_, se trouvant au centre des immenses appartements qui leur avaient été assignés. Ils restèrent sur le pas de la porte, observant avec des yeux brillants la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux : Milo et Mü étaient entourés par leurs anciens pairs, qui les accueillaient le plus chaleureusement possible. Dohko serait Mü dans ses bras, tandis qu'Aiolia en faisait de même avec Milo, lui donnant des tapes amicales dans le dos. Aldébaran se tenait au milieu d'eux, tout sourire.

Dohko relâcha Mü de son étreinte, le prit par le poignet, et le tira vers Shion. Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans résistance, et se présenta devant son maître, les yeux embués de larmes, mais les lèvres éclairées d'un pâle sourire.

« Bienvenue parmi les vivants, Mü ! » Shion parvint-il à articuler, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

« Merci, mon maître », répondit Mü d'une voix voilée. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et il se jeta dans les bras de Shion, vaincu par la joie de le revoir. « Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! »

Resté à l'écart, Aphrodite contemplait cette heureuse scène de retrouvailles avec un sourire triste et des yeux brillants lui-aussi. « _Peut-être __qu'il attend__ que quelqu'un fasse attention à lui__ ? »_ se dit Saga, qui s'apprêtait à se diriger vers l'ancien chevalier des poissons pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue lorsque Dohko le devança. Il attrapa Aphrodite par une épaule, et l'attira au centre de la pièce.

« Aphrodite aussi est de retour ! »

Le silence se fit, en même temps que tous les regards convergèrent sur Aphrodite, cette âme damnée qui avait jadis sacrifié son honneur de défenseur d'Athéna sur l'autel de la beauté. Un ancien chevalier d'Athéna, tout comme eux.

« Soit le bienvenu ! » s'écria Aldébaran alors qu'il attrapait le Suédois pour le serrer vigoureusement contre lui. Sous l'étreinte du géant, Aphrodite se mit bien vite à suffoquer.

« Aldébaran, tu m'étouffes ! Tu veux m'achever ou quoi ? » protesta-t-il, rouge de confusion.

La réplique d'Aphrodite déclencha un fou rire chez le fautif, qui gagna également Shion, Mü et Dohko. Milo et Aiolia restèrent de marbre.

Saga songea qu'il était temps de rejoindre le groupe et d'accueillir les nouveaux venus. Il marcha d'un pas sûr jusqu'au centre de la pièce et s'arrêta devant celui qui avait compté parmi ses complices et assassins.

« Aphrodite... » Saga remarqua soudain la balafre qui barrait la joue droite du Suédois ; une incongruité dans ce visage à la régularité et à l'harmonie parfaite. Il ne put réprimer une expression de surprise. « Aphrodite, bienvenue parmi nous... » l'aîné conclut en lui adressant son meilleur sourire.

« Merci, Saga, Merci. » Un franc sourire de bonheur apparut sur les lèvres d'Aphrodite rehaussant son étrange beauté féminine. « Je suis également content de te revoir. »

Saga acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis regarda Milo, qui se trouvait juste derrière le jeune Suédois. « Milo !

– Saga...

– Bienvenue...

– Merci. »

O

La réponse de Milo était polie, mais totalement dénuée de chaleur. Kanon le ressentit comme un acte d'hostilité, et devina qu'il en était de même pour Saga. Il s'approcha à son tour du groupe.

« Salut Milo ! En forme ? » Et ce disant, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, signifiant ainsi à tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle qu'il accordait son appui entier et sans réserve à son aîné. « Tu n'es pas bavard aujourd'hui, dis-moi. »

L'ancien chevalier d'or du scorpion crispa de la mâchoire, n'appréciant visiblement pas son intervention.

« Kanon... Ça va, merci. Et toi ?» lâcha-t-il finalement.

Le ton de Milo n'avait pas changé.

O

James, Eleny, Marine, Thétis et Sorrente regardaient la scène des retrouvailles sur l'écran du bureau de James. Le maître des lieux appuya sur un bouton de sa télécommande et l'écran redevint noir.

« Je ne comprends pas. Que ce passe-t-il exactement ? » demanda James, tapotant d'un doigt nerveux le bout de plastique avant de le reposer sur son bureau. « N'étaient-ils pas frères d'armes auparavant ?

–Ils l'étaient effectivement, mais uniquement lorsqu'il s'agissait de combattre pour Athéna », Marine répondit-elle. « Ils n'étaient pas si proches les uns des autres qu'on puisse le penser. Certains même – comme Aphrodite et Masque de Mort – étaient détestés de leurs pairs, et leur rendaient bien le sentiment.

–Le passé n'est pas si facile à oublier », acquiesça Sorrente.

– Oui, mais franchement, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécus... A quoi bon ressasser les vieilles querelles, objecta Thétis.

– Les sentiments humains ne sont pas si faciles à dompter », murmura Sorrente, une expression mélancolique sur le visage. « Si en tant que Marinas nous n'avons pas trop à nous plaindre des actions de Kanon, il n'en ai pas de même du clan des chevaliers d'or, qui a été secoué par de multiples trahisons.

–C'est-à-dire ? » Le regard surpris d'Eleny glissa sur Sorrente, puis Thétis avant de s'arrêter sur Marine. « Dîtes-nous en plus, cela nous permettrait de comprendre leur attitude. »

Marine sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de pousser un long soupire.

« Saga a trahi tous ses pairs et Athéna en tuant Shion et en usurpant son identité pendant des années, expliqua-t-elle. Il a fait exécuter le frère d'Aiolia par Shura, d'où l'attitude d'Aiolia à son encontre. Je pense que de nombreuses rancœurs risquent de se manifester à son égard et à celle de son frère. Kanon a pendant longtemps exacerbé la schizophrénie et la violence de son aîné.

–Et avec Aphrodite, que se passe-t-il ? demanda James.

–Aphrodite était le complice de Saga, tout comme de Masque de Mort. Son comportement narcissique était souvent pointé du doigt par Milo, qui détestait d'ailleurs les deux hommes. » Marine prit une expression empreinte de gravité. « Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il va arriver lorsque Masque de Mort sera là, ou qu'Aiolia va se retrouver confronté à Shura », confessa-t-elle.

Le silence régna quelques minutes durant lesquelles chacun se replia dans de mornes prospectives.

« Il va falloir désamorcer les problèmes à temps et leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres choix que de cohabiter », répondit James en se levant de son siège. Il se mit à faire les cent pas au centre de la pièce, les mains jointes dans le dos. « Je vais avoir besoin de votre vigilance à vous trois, » ajouta-t-il en regardant tour à tour Marine, Thétis et Sorrente. « Ne les lâchez pas d'une semelle, si un conflit se déclare entre deux ou plusieurs d'entre eux, intervenez, et si vous n'y arrivez, prévenez nous, Eleny et moi. Nous prendrons des mesures. »

Les trois anciens chevaliers échangèrent des regards inquiets.

« Quelles mesures exactement ? s'enquit Thétis.

– Nous ne savons pas encore, mais cela peut aller jusqu'au coercitif», répondit Eleny d'un ton détaché. « Nous avons suffisamment de problèmes à résoudre pour ne pas avoir à subir leurs querelles internes» ajouta-t-elle froidement.

Sorrente, Marine et Thétis acquiescèrent de la tête, sans dire mot.

« Vous avez des nouvelles d'Ambre et des trois derniers rapatriés ?

– Oui, James. Ambre a appelé avant que l'avion ne décolle. L'avion avait cinq heures de retard au départ de Paris. Si tout se passe bien, elle pensait arriver vers minuit ou une heure du matin, répondit Marine.

– Très bien. Laissons donc aux derniers arrivants le temps de se reposer... Je fixe donc la réunion avec eux à demain, deux heures de l'après-midi, annonça James. Vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire d'ici là…»

**

* * *

Japon, Aéroport de Narita, 27 février 2004, 20h10 **_**(February 27, 11 :10 AM, GMT +9 :00)**_

Il neigeait à gros flocons sur tout le Kantô, et le vent soufflait par bourrasque, paralysant le trafic de l'aéroport international. Les avions n'étaient plus autorisés à atterrir ni à Narita, ni à Haneda, et étaient désormais détournés sur le Kansai, Fukuoka ou même Niigata. Par chance, le vol en provenance de Paris où avaient pris place Ambre, Camus, Angelo et Shura avait été parmi l'un des derniers à avoir pu atterrir sur le tarmac glissant et givrant de Narita. Un atterrissage mouvementé et angoissant. Angelo en avait presque fait ses prières, qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit sans trop qu'il sache comment.

À présent, Angelo se trouvait assis sur un des sièges du hall d'arrivée, la tête de Shura posée sur son épaule droite. Le jeune Espagnol avait été vaincu par une crise, l'un de ces maudites migraines héritées du rite de résurrection. Angelo ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait le prochain à en souffrir et porta son regard sur Camus. Celui-ci était appuyé contre une vitre, et regardait avec ravissement le spectacle des flocons de neige dansant sur la scène lumineuse de l'aéroport.

« J'aimerais être à sa place... Lui au moins, il ne se fait pas de soucis ! » soupira Angelo.

O

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ambre refit son apparition, faisant tourner entre ses doigts les clefs d'une voiture.

« Nous pouvons y aller !

– Ambre, ne peut-on pas rester à un hôtel ? Shura n'est vraiment pas en état de se déplacer ! objecta Angelo.

– Désolée, moi aussi j'aimerais bien dormir à l'hôtel cette nuit, mais nous devons rejoindre le quartier général le plus rapidement possible ! » répondit Ambre.

L'Italien prit un air renfrogné avant de lâcher sur le ton de la rancune : « Je vois, avec toi, c'est marche ou crève ! »

Ambre soupira, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser entraîner dans une quelconque dispute avec Angelo, qui serait sans doute sans fin. Le jeune homme semblait extrêmement buté, peut-être autant qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans un dialogue de sourds.

« Écoute Angelo, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui décide, et vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. Nous partons dans cinq minutes », répliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme, mais ferme.

La mâchoire d'Angelo se crispa tandis que l'azur de ses yeux s'assombrit. Il serra les poings, regardant Ambre avec colère. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme comprit que l'Italien n'était pas aussi doux qu'il en avait l'air. La violence de Masque de Mort était toujours tapie en lui, prête à resurgir et à se déchaîner à la moindre contrariété. Elle soutint pourtant son regard, restant sur le qui-vive au cas où Angelo laisserait parler sa vraie nature.

« Je vois… On ne peut pas discuter avec toi, c'est ça ? » le jeune homme lâcha finalement avec mauvaise humeur. « _Mi rompe il cazzo questa figlia di buona madre!_ Pire qu'une Italienne ! » bougonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Shura et l'aider à se relever.

Ambre décida de ne pas répondre à cette dernière remarque, qu'elle devinait très imagée. _« Au moins, nous n'en sommes pas venus aux mains… Enfin, pas encore »,_ se dit-elle en faisant signe à Camus de les suivre.

**

* * *

Japon, ****Quartier G****é****n****é****ral ****Ermengardis, 27 février 2004, 23h00 (**_**February 27, 2 :00 PM, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

Aiolia se dirigea vers la porte du salon d'un pas lent, l'air absent. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son retour, le retour des autres chevaliers d'or... Des milliers de pensées et de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, le harcelant jusque dans ses rêves. Dans l'un d'entre eux, il avait vu Aison, couvert de sang, l'accusant d'être un tueur et un voleur. Le voleur de son corps. Il s'était réveillé au moment où Aison lui sautait à la gorge en l'invectivant. Quel affreux cauchemar ! Une autre fois, il avait vu son frère, Aiolos, qui lui demandait en pleurant pourquoi lui, il n'avait pas eu la chance de revenir parmi les vivants. Aiolia avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce retour était loin d'être une chance ; c'était tout d'abord un meurtre, celui d'Aison. C'était aussi des souffrances. Puis il s'était réveillé en sursaut, des larmes coulant sur ses joues brûlantes, tenaillé par l'affreux sentiment d'avoir définitivement perdu son frère.

Le fait qu'Aiolos n'ait pas eu la grâce de revenir était pour Aiolia le comble de l'injustice. Pourquoi des criminels comme Saga, Kanon, Aphrodite, et surtout Shura et Masque de Mort, avaient-ils eu droit à une nouvelle vie ? Il ne pardonnait pas à ces hommes d'être revenus, d'avoir été «choisis». Et pas Aiolos.

Aiolia poussa la porte du Salon _Bishamonten_, espérant qu'il ne rencontrerait personne. Surtout pas Kanon, Saga ou Aphrodite.

Le salon était gigantesque, avec ses cents mètres carrés de moquettes profondes et de murs tapissés, élégamment couverts de peintures, de photos, ou d'écrans géants de télévision. Le Grec balaya la pièce du regard, lorsqu'il aperçut une femme rousse, assise dans l'un des canapés en cuir noir. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, plus intensément.

_« Marine... »_

**

* * *

Japon, Préfecture de Gunma, 27 février 2004, 23h05 **_**(February 27, 2 :05 PM, GMT +9 :00)**_

_I can remember_

_The very first time I cried_

_How I wiped my eyes_

_And buried the pain inside_

_All of my memories_

_Good and bad that's passed...__1_

En entendant les paroles de cette chanson, Camus sentit un malaise monter en lui, bien plus terrible que celui qui le saisissait lorsque les migraines se déclenchaient ; le malaise de l'âme. « _Je me rappelle, la première fois que j'ai pleuré... J'étais tellement différent alors », _se dit-il avec ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller à la mélancolie et sombre de nouveau dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Camus décida de se concentrer sur l'appareil de navigation embarquée, cette petite merveille qu'il savait parfaitement piloter. Un don sans doute hérité de Gabriel...

« Ambre ! Ralentit ! Il y a un radar à deux kilomètres ! avertit-il.

Ambre le dévisagea avec étonnement.

« Tu lis le japonais ?

– Oui, enfin... Je pense que Gabriel l'avait appris... », se justifia Camus.

Ambre ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Je_ vois. »_

_Do you even know who you are?__ 1_

Malgré, lui, les paroles rattrapaient Camus... Il sentit l'émotion lui tenailler la gorge.

_Is life good to you or is it bad?__ 1_

**

* * *

Japon, ****Quartier G****é****n****é****ral ****Ermengardis, 27 février 2004, 23h10 **_**(February 27, 2 :10 PM, GMT +9 :00)**_

Aiolia s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. Marine avait dû l'entendre entrer, car elle se retourna vers lui. Aiolia ressentit comme un choc : il n'était toujours pas habitué à la voir sans son masque, ni à contempler ses magnifiques yeux en amande, son petit nez mutin, ses lèvres charnues et sensuelles. Ce visage, il l'avait imaginé tant de fois, à chaque fois différent, le ravissant toujours par sa beauté. Mais tous les visages qu'il avait imaginés étaient bien loin d'égaler la beauté de Marine.

« Aiolia, que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu as besoin de repos. »

Le ton de Marine était maternel, un peu grondeur, comme si elle avait parlé à un enfant.

« J'ai du mal à m'endormir. Et toi, Marine, que fais-tu là ? Je croyais ce salon réservé au «Cercle des chevaliers disparus3 ».

La jeune femme sourit à l'évocation de ce nom, trouvé par Aldébaran.

« J'attends le retour de Masque de Mort, Shura et Camus. Ils devraient arriver d'ici à une heure... » répondit-elle.

Le sourire d'Aiolia se figea en entendant ces trois noms.

« Oh, comme ça, le «cercle des chevaliers damnés» sera au complet ! » dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Cette remarque sembla choquer Marine.

« Tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller à la rancœur. Eux aussi sont passés par les mêmes épreuves que toi, tu sais.

– Je sais. N'en parlons plus », concéda-t-il, peu enclin à aborder le sujet avec la jeune femme. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. « Alors, à quelle heure doivent-ils arriver ?

– Une ou deux heures du matin. Peut-être plus… Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre ici. »

Aiolia songea que c'était effectivement la meilleure solution. Pourtant quelque chose le poussait à rester là, sans qu'il n'arrive à définir ce qu'était ce sentiment.

« Non, je reste. Après tout, ce sont mes anciens pairs, je peux rester pour les accueillir... Tu as pu les joindre pour savoir où ils sont ?

– Non, le portable d'Ambre ne répond pas. Je vais réessayer. » Marine sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste et composa un numéro. Elle colla l'appareil contre son oreille pendant de longues secondes, puis entendit la voix familière du répondeur de la messagerie_._ « Non, rien à faire. Elle doit être dans une zone non-couverte par le réseau. »

**

* * *

Japon, Préfecture de Gunma, 27 février 2004, 23h30 **_**(February 27, 2 :30 PM, GMT +9 :00)**_

Le temps avait brusquement changé en quelques minutes et la neige avait fait place à une pluie torrentielle, alors que le vent soufflait à faire plier les arbres. Des éclairs parsemaient le ciel noir d'encre.

« Ma parole, c'est un temps de typhon ! Six mois à l'avance ! » s'étonna Ambre.

Elle avait ralenti l'allure de la voiture sur cette route de montagne, brusquement transformée en lit de torrent par les trombes d'eau. A ses cotés, Camus surveillait le trajet sur le moniteur de la navigation embarquée. A l'arrière, Shura s'était réveillé, apparemment remis de sa migraine foudroyante, et contemplait avec Angelo la pluie ruisseler à torrent contre les vitres.

Un éclair plus lumineux que les autres lézarda le ciel, et frappa le bas côté de la route, à quelques mètres de la voiture. Un immense cyprès, foudroyé et transformé en torche incandescente, s'effondra sur le côté alors que le bruit de sa chute était couvert par un roulement de tonnerre assourdissant.

« Accrochez-vous ! » hurla Ambre en freinant à mort pour ne pas percuter l'obstacle.

Camus s'appuya sur la console devant lui pour amortir le choc du freinage, tandis qu'a l'arrière, Angelo étendait son bras devant le buste de Shura pour l'empêcher de percuter le siège devant Mercédès chassa sur le côté avant de s'arrêter parallèle au grand corps végétal carbonisé dans un crissement de mécanique.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas passé loin ! » soupira Ambre, appuyant son front contre le volant.

« Oui, quelques secondes de plus, et c'était l'accident ! acquiesça Camus. Heureusement que tu as des bons réflexes. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, et releva lentement la tête, se forçant à respirer plus calmement. On ne distinguait rien au travers du pare-brise, l'eau ruisselante faisant totalement écran.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce temps ? » s'exclama-t-elle en défaisant sa ceinture de sécurité. « Bon, ne bougez pas, je vais voir ce qui se passe dehors. »

Elle ouvrit la portière, et sentit une pluie tiède et poisseuse lui cingler le visage. L'atmosphère était devenue moite, presque tropicale. Elle se jeta néanmoins dans la tempête, sentant ses vêtements instantanément trempés par cette pluie qui ressemblait plus à une pluie de _tsuyu__2_ qu'à celle d'un mois de février. Elle s'approcha de l'arbre, dont les dernières flammes s'éteignaient en créant de petites fumées noirâtres. Il barrait complètement la route.

« On ne peut plus passer ! Il va falloir trouver une autre route ! » lui cria Angelo, qui venait de la rejoindre dans l'intempérie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de rester dans la voiture. Tu es décidément réfractaire aux ordres, à ce que je vois » lui rétorqua-t-elle, un peu exaspérée par la situation.

« Bein quoi, c'est toi qui es responsable de nous », répondit Angelo d'un air goguenard. « Il ne faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive malheur… »

Malgré la pluie qui battait son visage, elle prit quelques secondes pour observer l'ancien chevalier du Cancer, se demandant si cette petite intervention était la suite de leur prise de bec de tout à l'heure, ou s'il était vraiment sincère.

« Je vais mettre une balise pour prévenir les conducteurs qui emprunteraient éventuellement cette route ! » annonça-t-elle avant de se diriger vers l'arrière de la voiture.

Angelo l'attrapa par le bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

« Laisse, je vais le faire. Rentre dans la voiture, j'en ai pour quelques minutes », déclara-t-il.

Une fois de plus, Ambre attacha son regard à celui de l'Italien. Il semblait sincère.

« Puisque tu insistes, concéda-t-elle. Je vais t'allumer les feux arrière. Tu y verras quelque chose comme ça. »

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la voiture, Camus était en train de vérifier la carte routière de la zone où ils se trouvaient, sous le regard anxieux de Shura.

« Non, rien, il n'y a pas d'autre route signalée, annonça-t-il.

– Pourtant, il y en a une autre là-bas », objecta l'Espagnol.

Il montra du doigt une petite route, à droite de celle où était arrêtée leur voiture, et qui partait dans l'épaisse forêt. Un éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant la route en question : elle semblait praticable, bien que peu accueillante.

« Étrange tout de même qu'elle ne soit pas signalée sur la carte », murmura la conductrice tout en observant le chemin en terre battue. « Mais je crois qu'au point où nous en sommes, nous n'avons pas le choix ». Elle entrouvrit la portière et appela : « Angelo ? Tu as fini ? On va repartir. »

O

Angelo s'éloigna d'une cinquante de mètres de la voiture et s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la boue, décida de ne pas aller plus loin.

« Moi et ma grande gueule, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire et de rester au sec », maugréa-t-il pour la forme.

Mais il faisait ça pour se faire pardonner d'avoir élever la voix au départ de l'aéroport. Il s'était énervé sur le coup, n'appréciant pas de se faire donner des ordres par une femme – une réaction typique de Masque de Mort – mais avait très vite eu mauvaise conscience – ce qui ressemblait plus à Lorenzo.

« Quand j'aurais fini d'être tiraillé entre eux deux ! »

Il planta le triangle de signalisation dans le sol transformé en marécage, et se redressa, prenant le temps d'observé la forêt environnante. Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, illuminant comme en plein jour l'orée du bois. Angelo tressaillit en croyant apercevoir une silhouette humaine se faufiler à vive allure entre les arbres.

« Quoi ? Serions-nous suivis ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Il passa sa main sur son visage et la porta à ses yeux, pour faire écran. Un nouvel éclair zigzagua dans le ciel avant de s'abattre un peu plus loin dans la forteresse végétale. Il illumina de nouveau les abords de la forêt, qui étaient absolument vides de toute présence humaine.

« J'ai du rêvé, conclut-il.

–Angelo ! entendit-il Ambre l'appeler.

– J'arrive. »

Il se hâta tant bien que mal jusqu'à la voiture et s'engouffra trempée à l'arrière de celle-ci.

« Tu en as mis du temps. Y avait-il un problème ? » lui demanda Ambre en l'observant à travers son rétroviseur.

« Non, rien. Le sol était glissant, c'est tout », répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Ambre remit le moteur en route, et engagea la voiture dans le chemin, en roulant presque au pas. Angelo appuya son front contre la vitre de la voiture, et observa le paysage noyé sous les trombes d'eau. Une fois de plus, il eut l'impression qu'une ombre se déplaçait furtivement à travers le sous-bois, suivant leur véhicule.

**

* * *

Japon, ****Quartier G****é****n****é****ral ****Ermengardis, 27 février 2004, 23h35 (**_**February 27, 2 :35 PM, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

Aphrodite poussa discrètement la porte du salon.

« Euh, puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-il presque timidement en voyant Marine et Aiolia qui discutaient.

« Oui. Bien sûr. Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu dois être fatigué après ce long voyage... » l'interrogea Marine, sur le même ton maternel qu'elle avait eu pour Aiolia. Ce qui agaça fortement ce dernier : il aurait aimé un peu plus d'exclusivité dans sa gentillesse.

« Sorrente m'a dit que Camus, Shura et Masque de Mort arrivaient ce soir. Alors, je suis venu les attendre... »

_« Le cercle des chevaliers damnés... Et je suis sûr que Saga ne va pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez ! »_ se dit Aiolia, sentant son irritation grandir de seconde en seconde. Il regarda Aphrodite et vit avec surprise que celui-ci n'était pas maquillé. Il avait d'ailleurs une allure très masculine ce soir-là, avec son pull à col roulé bleu foncé et son pantalon noir. Il portait une grosse montre au poignet, indéniablement taillée pour un homme.

_« Tiens donc, la chochotte changerait-elle de bord ? »_ se demanda Aiolia, étonné de la méchanceté de sa propre remarque. Il glissa un œil dans la direction opposée à Aphrodite, et son regard rencontra la poupée japonaise sous cloche en verre, posée sur la fausse cheminée en marbre. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos en voyant les yeux de porcelaine fixés sur lui, presque accusateurs.

_« Enfin, je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais ! » _ajouta Aiolia mentalement.

**

* * *

Japon, Préfecture de Gunma, 27 février 2004, 23h45 (**_**February 27, 2 :45 PM, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

Ambre engagea prudemment la S 600 dans un petit chemin assez boueux et passablement défoncé. Camus surveillait le moniteur de la navigation embarquée, et jetais des coups d'œil inquiets à travers la vitre, à la recherche d'un autre chemin ou d'une trace de civilisation. A l'arrière, Shura et Angelo en faisaient de même.

« On ne va jamais se sortir de ce bourbier. On n'y voit goutte dans ces bois ! » Ambre tira son téléphone de la poche de sa veste et le tendit à Camus. « Tiens, tu peux téléphoner au QG ? Leur dire que l'on va arriver en retard...

– Oui, quel est le numéro ?

– Cherche par le nom : Umezono. Marine Umezono... Par contre j'ai rentré le nom en caractères japonais... »

Camus tapotait sur les minuscules boutons du téléphone, faisant défiler les pages du répertoire téléphonique.

« Umezono... Avec les caractères de la prune et du jardin, c'est ça... ?

– C'est cela... » répondit Ambre, impressionnée par sa connaissance de la langue japonaise.

Camus repéra le nom et s'empressa de composer le numéro. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille, et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

– Bizarre... Ton téléphone doit être en dérangement... J'entends des grésillements. »

Un éclair lézarda le ciel noir, éclairant le bois.

« Regardez, on dirait un bâtiment ! » s'exclama Angelo en passant la tête entre les deux sièges avant. Il pointa son doigt droit devant lui, indiquant une masse sombre à l'horizon. Un autre éclair foudroya le bois, éclairant comme en plein jour le paysage. La silhouette d'une grande bâtisse traditionnelle japonaise se dévoila.

« Civilisation en vue ! » s'écria Ambre, qui appuya sur l'accélérateur.

La S 600 cahota sur le chemin de terre, se rapprochant à plus vive allure de la bâtisse. Ses phares éclairèrent progressivement la cour, puis le perron et la façade.

« Regardez, il y a quelqu'un ! cria Shura.

– Et qui nous fait des signes avec une lanterne ! » acquiesça Camus.

O

« _Arigato Gozaimasu ! »_

Ambre inclina avec souplesse le buste, imitée par Camus, qui avait pris place à côté d'elle. Shura et Angelo se regardèrent, puis les imitèrent un peu gauchement. Ils se gardèrent bien d'émettre un son, ne comprenant fichtrement rien au japonais.

« Domo_... Domo..._ Soyez les bienvenus dans cette modeste demeure ! » leur répondit la vieille femme.

Elle joignit ses mains devant elles et s'inclina profondément, son front touchant presque ses phalanges.

O

« Ca va durer longtemps ? » marmonna Shura, légèrement impatient et inconfortablement assis en tailleur. Il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes... De plus, il n'avait aucune envie de boire le thé qu'on lui avait servi, le trouvant un peu âpre au goût.

Il arrêta son regard sur les cinq jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient derrière la vieille sorcière. Shura trouva qu'elles se ressemblaient un peu toutes, avec leurs chignons parfaits, leurs yeux en amande, et leurs _kimono_ sombres. Les cinq jeunes filles pouffaient de rire derrière leur mère, en les regardant, lui et Angelo. Shura leva une main, et leur fit un signe d'un sourire charmeur. Et reçut un formidable cou de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Angelo, qui lui fit signe de se tenir tranquille.

« Oh ! Tu ne vas pas jouer les saintes nitouches tout de même ! Pas toi, Angelo ! »

L'Italien se contenta de hausser les épaules et lui fit à nouveau signe de se taire. Camus s'était sans doute aperçu de leur manège : il se retourna et adressa un regard sévère à ses deux compagnons. Angelo et Shura baissèrent la tête, contrits.

O

Camus reporta son attention sur la conversation qu'Ambre menait avec la vieille femme, en japonais, toujours sous le coup de la surprise de comprendre, parler et lire cette langue qu'il n'avait jamais étudiée.

« Où sommes-nous exactement ? demanda Ambre.

– Vous vous trouvez dans la ville de Minakami, dans un lieu appelé Onimura. »

Ambre et Camus se regardèrent, surpris, et surtout gênés par ce nom.

« Euh, Onimura... Ca ne veut pas dire "Village des démons" ? glissa Camus.

– Oui, c'est un nom qui est hérité d'une vieille légende datant de l'époque féodale. Rien de bien intéressant... » La vieille femme se mit à rire. « D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de démons ici, reprit-elle, uniquement moi et mes filles. Nous sommes civilisées, vous savez. Nous avons la télévision, le téléphone, et même Internet ! »

Elle se mit à rire de nouveau, cachant mal sa nervosité. Derrière elle, les cinq filles chahutaient de plus belle. En effet, Angelo avait enfin daigné leur faire un petit signe de la main.

« Le téléphone... Est-ce que je pourrais passer un coup de fil ? demanda Ambre.

– Mais bien sûr... Tout ce que vous voudrez. Vous êtes nos invités, et non des prisonniers. »

**A suivre**

* * *

1. Paroles de "Lonely Girl", extrait de «Missundaztood », Pink, Arista 2001.

2. _Tsuyu_: Saison des pluies, en japonais. S'étend de mi-juin à mi-juillet au Japon. Se caractérise par de fortes précipitations, une forte chaleur et un fort degré d'humidité.


	8. Chronique III: Onimura, partie 2

**Warning : **scènes de violence et situations suggestives (mais pas explicites).

**Chronique III : Onimura (2/4)**

**Japon, ****Quartier G****é****n****é****ral ****Ermengardis, 28 février 2004, 0h15 (**_**February 27, 3 :15 PM, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

« Bonsoir ! » Milo fit son apparition dans la pièce, en bâillant négligemment. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille, preuve qu'il avait du lutter un certain temps avec son oreiller avant de se résigner à descendre au salon. « Toujours pas couchés, vous non plus ?

– Non, mais c'est rassurant de voir que je ne suis pas le seul insomniaque ici, lui lança Aiolia.

– Ca doit être le décalage horaire, répondit Milo en baillant une seconde fois.

– Allez, dit plutôt que tu as hâtes de revoir Camus ! » lui lança Aphrodite, tout sourire.

Milo se figea, une expression d'irritation naissant sur son visage. A quoi jouait donc la poiscaille ?

« Aphrodite, tu devrais aller te coucher, tu vas attraper des rides à veiller si tard ! répondit-il froidement.

– Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, les rides d'expression qui burinent le visage d'un homme, preuve de son existence et de son expérience, ça marche toujours auprès des filles.

– Hein ? »

Milo et Aiolia restèrent bouche bée devant cette réponse. Quant à Marine, elle crut qu'elle allait lâcher son portable de surprise. Seul Aphrodite souriait, visiblement content de son effet.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? Aurais je dis une incongruité ? » demanda-t-il avec malice.

Le téléphone de Marine se mit à retentir d'une joyeuse mélodie, meublant le silence consterné créé par la plaisanterie du Suédois.

« Ambre ! Mais où es-tu ? À cent kilomètres d'ici ? Mais où exactement ? Ambre, je ne t'entends pas très bien ! Ambre ! »

Marine laissa soudain tomber son téléphone à terre et porta ses mains à ses oreilles. Alerté par sa réaction, Aiolia se leva précipitamment et s'approcha d'elle, l'air inquiet.

« Marine, que t'arrive-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et cligna des yeux, avant de découvrir ses oreilles. Son regard se posa lentement sur le Grec.

« Là, je crois qu'on a un gros problème», déclara-t-elle.

**

* * *

Japon, Village d'Onimura, 28 février 2004, 0h18 (**_**February 27, 3 :18 PM, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

« Allô ! Allô ! ... Allô ? »

Rien à faire. Ambre avait beau répéter, personne ne faisait plus échos. Pourtant, Marine avait décroché : elle avait entendu sa voix, avant que la ligne ne se mette à grésiller.

« Un problème ? demanda la vieille femme.

– Oui, il n'y a plus de tonalité. »

La vieille femme prit le poignet d'Ambre et la força à raccrocher.

« C'est certainement dû à l'orage. Vous rappellerez demain... » dit-elle en souriant.

Ambre sentit un frisson la parcourir : quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de la Japonaise, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

« Cela vous dérangerait-il si j'utilise Internet pour envoyer un e-mail?

– Ça aussi, vous le ferez demain... » Ambre avait beau s'être retrouvée maintes et maintes fois embarquées dans des missions périlleuses, face à des démons et créatures plus ou moins effrayants, il n'en restait pas moins que la situation actuelle lui faisait froid dans le dos. « Venez, je vais vous conduire à vos chambres », ajouta son hôte.

Elle fit signe à Ambre de la suivre, tandis que les jeunes filles entraînaient Shura, Camus et Angelo vers d'autres pavillons.

O

« Enfin, on va avoir un lit, un vrai... Pas un fauteuil de voiture, mais un lit ! » s'extasia Shura, songeant déjà au délice que serait de se plonger entre les draps et se laisser glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Euh, nous ne sommes pas tous ensemble ? glissa Angelo, visiblement inquiet.

– Je vous prie de nous pardonnez de ce dérangement, mais nos chambres d'hôtes se trouvent dans des pavillons différents », s'excusa une des jeunes filles en s'inclinant timidement.

Angelo eut presque honte d'avoir posé sa question un peu rudement.

« Mais ce n'est rien ! » bafouilla-t-il en faisant son meilleur sourire. Il reçut un bon coup dans les côtes de la part de Shura, et tourna la tête, furieux. L'Espagnol lui souriait, fier de sa petite vengeance. « Tu as fini de te comporter comme un gamin, oui ! maugréa-t-il.

– Mais oui, c'est ça ! Bonne nuit, mon ange et si tu as peur, tu n'as qu'à crier ! » sifflota Shura en lui faisant un clin d'œil moqueur.

Angelo fit la moue. Il détestait être appelé de la sorte : ce sobriquet était l'apanage de la personne qu'il avait la plus crainte et haïe de toute sa courte vie.

« Cretino ! »

Il oublia vite la mauvaise humeur créée par la plaisanterie de Shura, et suivit la jeune fille qui lui souriait en s'inclinant gauchement.

O

Camus et Ambre se regardèrent, visiblement peu rassurés.

« Bon, à demain donc ! fit Ambre en lui faisant un signe de la main.

– Dors bien ! » lui répondit Camus.

Et chacun suivit son guide dans les ténèbres de cette vaste bâtisse.

**

* * *

Japon, ****Quartier G****é****n****é****ral ****Ermengardis, 28 février 2004, 0h25 (**_**February 27, 3 :25 PM, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

« Marine, que se passe-t-il ? Ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés ? » demanda James, un peu étonné que la jeune femme l'appelle en utilisant la ligne d'urgence.

« Non, et malheureusement je crains qu'il ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt. Ambre m'a téléphoné d'un coin perdu de la préfecture de Gunma, mais la communication a été coupée net au bout de quelques secondes, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix précipitée. Écoute un peu ça… »

La voix d'Ambre résonna dans le combiné alors que Marine faisait jouer l'enregistrement sonore de leur conversation. Celle-ci fut vite couverte par des grognements sourds et lugubres, puis la tonalité disparut.

« Des démons ? Ils sont tombés aux mains de démons ? s'étonna le Grand Maître.

–Je le crains fort. »

James passa une main nerveuse dans sa courte chevelure alors que son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse pour analyser la situation.

« La priorité est de repérer où ils sont et les sortir de là au plus vite. Je vais demander à une équipe de vérifier tous les événements surnaturels survenus dans le secteur où ils sont potentiellement arrivés », expliqua-t-il tout en tapotant sur son clavier d'ordinateur. « Il faut que nous sachions à quoi nous avons affaire.

– Et moi, pendant ce temps, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?»

James resta silencieux quelques instants, lisant avec grande attention les informations qui se déroulaient sur son écran.

« Tu t'assures que les camarades de nos disparus restent calmes et sereins. Inutile qu'ils s'alarment.

– Très bien.»

James reposa le combiné en soupirant.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça !»

**

* * *

Japon, Village d'Onimura, 28 février 2004, 1h00 (**_**February 27, 4 :00 PM, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Est**

Shura dormait d'un léger sommeil lorsqu'il sentit un souffle frôler son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et telle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'une des habitantes de l'auberge. Son étonnement s'accrut alors qu'il s'aperçut que la belle était installée à califourchon sur lui, sa main caressant doucement ses cheveux.

« Que faites-vous là ? » demanda Shura, légèrement gêné par la situation.

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire, puis elle approcha son exquis visage de celui de Shura, et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré, mystérieux, que l'Espagnol ne put identifier. Celui-ci agrippa les épaules de la femme afin de la maintenir à distance. Il aurait aimé que les « choses » aillent moins vite, et sa première pensée fut de repousser son ardente assaillante. Le toucher de la peau lui semblait pourtant si doux, si soyeux. Perdant un peu de sa réserve, Shura laissa glisser ses mains le long du corps fuselé, appréciant les courbes des seins, des hanches, et enfin des fesses. Chassant définitivement ses réticences, il étreignit la taille fine, serrant au plus près de son corps celui de la jeune femme.

**Pavillon Sud**

Angelo s'était couché sans ôter son pantalon. L'endroit ne l'inspirant guère, il avait préféré garder ses vêtements au cas où il aurait fallu partir en urgence. Malgré tout, il avait du mal à dormir, et ne cessait de se retourner dans ce qu'il se refusait à appeler un lit. Légèrement irrité par son inconfort, il rouvrit les yeux. Une silhouette féminine se tenait agenouillée à côté de son futon, ses yeux brillants rivés sur lui. Angelo se dressa sur sa couche, embarrassé. _« L'une des filles de la maison, sans doute… Que fait-elle donc ici ? »_ se demanda-t-il. Chose troublante, il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. Pourtant, il n'avait fait que somnoler et n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer si quelqu'un s'introduisait dans sa chambre.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

De délicieuses lèvres vinrent s'emparer des siennes et ne lui laissèrent pas le temps d'en dire davantage.

**Pavillon Nord**

_« Par l'__A__iguille __É__carlate ! » Milo les frappa de nouveau, usant de la terrible technique qui s'était transmise entre chevaliers du Scorpion depuis des siècles. La piqûre atteignit Camus à l'épaule, Saga à la poitrine, et Shura à la cuisse droite. La violence de l'attaque les fit retomber en arrière dans un fracas d'os et de pierres brisées._

_« C'était le __on__zième coup… Plus que __trois__ avant de vous voir mourir ! » __a__nnonça Milo d'une voix sans pitié._

_Camus essaya de lui crier d'arrêter, qu'il se trompait, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Ses jambes, son torse, et son épaule gauche avaient été touchés par les __onze__ coups de l'__A__iguille __É__carlate, et il sentait une douleur lancinante envahir son corps et paralyser son cerveau. Shura et Saga à ses côtés souffraient le même martyre. _

_Milo ne leur laissa pas le temps de se relever, et les frappa de nouveau. La __douzi__ème piqûre du scorpion atteignit Camus à l'omoplate droite : sa vision se brouilla, et il bascula en arrière, sa tête heurtant brutalement le sol. Il entendit __le Gémeau et le Capricorne__ tomber à ses cotés, alors que la voix de Milo s'élevait, toujours aussi cruelle :_

_« Repentez-vous, monstres, vous êtes indignes d'avoir porté un jour le titre de défenseurs d'Athéna … Vous n'êtes que des traîtres ! »_

_« Nous ne sommes pas des traîtres ! Nous défendons Athéna … Milo, mon frère ! Pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ! » Camus__ a__vait envi__e__ de hurler, mais sa bouche resta désespérément muette. _

_« Le __trei__zième coup ! »_

_Un éclair rouge traversa l'obscurité et atteignit Camus à la base du cou, l'envoyant une nouvelle fois au sol._

Camus hurla, et se dressa sur son futon, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il porta fébrilement sa main à sa gorge, et s'assura que celle-ci était vierge de toute blessure.

« _Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve_. »

Un bruissement de soie le fit sursauter et il rouvrit les yeux, découvrant la silhouette d'une femme agenouillée auprès de lui.

« Que faites-vous là ! Allez-vous-en ! » s'écria Camus, troublé de s'être fait surprendre.

« Es-tu certain que tu veux que je m'en aille ? » répondit une voix désormais familière. « J'avais cru comprendre que tu rêvais de trouver un jour dans cette situation… »

La visiteuse se pencha sur lui, dévoilant son visage rehaussé de magnifiques yeux verts et d'une chevelure au cuivre flamboyant.

« Ambre ? Mais que fais-tu là ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

Pour toute réponse, Ambre clama ses lèvres pour un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste, ses mains caressant son torse avec une audace qui fit frissonner Camus d'anticipation.

**Pavillon Est**

Ambre rouvrit les yeux, un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignant, doublé de la sensation que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle serra plus fortement le pommeau du sabre qu'elle avait emmené dans son lit et cachait sous les draps.

_« Heureusement que cela traînait dans le couloir, cette petite bimbeloterie__... »_ se dit-elle en glissant un coup d'œil à la lame nue. Elle reporta son regard sur le masque de Tengu1 qui était accroché sur le mur, juste à côté de son lit. _« Elles n'ont pas bon goût, les filles de cette demeure... Quelle idée d'accrocher ce truc en guise de décoration__ ! C'est bon pour les __restaurants__ !_ »

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière elle, puis un deuxième : quelqu'un marchait sur les tatamis.

Ambre se positionna un peu mieux dans son lit, prête à bondir à tout moment. Elle sentit la présence tout près d'elle.

« _C'est le moment ! »_

Elle vit soudain un éclair s'abattre sur elle et tira son épée de sa cachette.

**

* * *

Japon, ****Quartier G****é****n****é****ral ****Ermengardis, 28 février 2004, 1h05 (**_**February 27, 4 :05 PM, GMT +9 :00)**_

Saga passa discrètement la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, puis pénétra dans la pièce. Il nota très bien le regard vindicatif que lui jeta Aiolia, mais décida de l'ignorer. Milo ne lui fit pas meilleur accueil, mais là également, il prit partie de ne pas y prêter attention.

« Je venais prendre des nouvelles, expliqua-t-il en s'arrêtant devant Marine. Quand est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vont arriver ? »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cachant très mal sa nervosité. Ce petit tic n'échappa à aucun des hommes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

« Marine, y-a-t-il un problème ? demanda Milo. Tu fais une drôle de tête depuis le coup de téléphone. »

La jeune femme promena son regard sur ses quatre interlocuteurs, l'air de plus en plus inquiète.

« Je crains qu'il ne soit en retard, lâcha-t-elle. Très en retard. »

**

* * *

Japon, Village d'Onimura, 28 février 2004, 1h10 **_**(February 27, 4 :10 PM, GMT +9 :00)**_

**Pavillon Sud**

Angelo voulut protester, mais il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux, savourant les sensations que réveillaient les mains de la jeune femme en parcourant librement son corps. Elle caressa son dos, partant de ses épaules, avant de faire courir ses doigts experts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'égarant sur ses hanches, puis se laissant aller à la découverte de ses abdominaux. Remontant sur son torse et mourant sur ses omoplates, la caresse s'acheva dans son cou. Elle sera un peu fort, ce qui l'excita plus que cela ne lui fit mal, avant de réclamer de nouveau ses lèvres.

Comment aurait-il pu protester ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cette sensation de volupté s'emparer de son être ?

_« Une éternité.__.. Si seulement je pouvais voir son visage. »_

Angelo se laissa guider sur le futon, sa tête s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller. Il sentit le corps de la jeune femme chavirer avec lui, et instinctivement enlaça sa taille, si fine, si féminine. Il embrassa les lèvres avec avidité, s'enivrant de leur douceur et leur fraîcheur. Mais une fois de plus, il ne put voir son visage et bascula la tête en arrière, incapable de retenir un long soupire de plaisir que la visiteuse lui arracha en se saisissant de sa masculinité. Dévastateur, le feu se mit à brûler au creux de ses reins. Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se laissant lentement guider vers l'extase.

O

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de la créature lorsque l'Italien se cambra sous ses caresses, ses mains froissant les draps alors qu'il se laissait couler dans la volupté. Quelle magnifique proie avait-elle attrapée ! Elle releva la tête et son rictus se figea : un jeune homme se tenait agenouillé à côté d'eux, et contemplait la scène avec hostilité. Son visage était trait pour trait celui de sa future victime. La créature baissa les yeux sur l'homme qui gémissait sous elle, si près d'atteindre la jouissance, puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur celui qui l'observait, interrogateur.

« Je n'ai pas laissé ma vie et mon enveloppe charnelle à Angelo pour qu'il se fasse tuer aussi bêtement ! » hurla l'inconnu, la foudroyant avec colère.

Venue de nulle part, une bourrasque de vent fit voler la tentatrice à travers la pièce, l'envoyant dans un panneau en papier qui ploya sous son poids.

« Debout idiot ! » cria le jeune homme à l'oreille d'Angelo. « Ou elle va te tuer ! »

O

Angelo sursauta, réveillé comme d'un rêve. Seuls son excitation et les tremblements qu'elle provoquait lui prouvèrent que ce qui venait de se produire était bien réalité. Il se dressa immédiatement sur son futon et réalisa qu'il était complètement nu.

« Lorenzo ! » murmura t-il, haletant.

Tout devint clair dans son esprit, comme si un voile de brouillard se levait : Lorenzo l'avait sauvé de cette femme, qui semblait l'avoir envouté. Mais où était-elle passée ? Angelo se mit à fouiller l'obscurité à la recherche de son assaillante. Un souffle caressa sa joue, le figeant d'effroi. Lentement, il tourna le visage pour faire face à l'intruse, et sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête lorsqu'il reconnut les traits ensorceleurs et le sourire boudeur de celle-ci.

**Pavillon Nord**

Leur baiser se faisait de plus en plus demandeur et passionné, et leurs étreintes, audacieuses et intimes. Ambre finit par le repousser, dardant ses prunelles émeraude dans le regard azur de Camus, ses mains soulevant son pull pour courir avec virtuose sur son torse. Elle émit un petit rire moqueur avant de repartir à l'assaut de la bouche du jeune homme, mordillant au passage la lèvre inférieure. Camus ne se fit pas prier, accueillant avec ferveur la langue curieuse de sa partenaire. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion jusqu'à ce Camus ne la repousse à son tour, ôtant d'abord son pull qui le gênait, avant d'en faire autant avec celui d'Ambre. Le soutien-gorge fut arraché dans la foulée, libérant les deux ovales généreux qu'ils cachaient.

« Viens », murmura-t-il, attrapant la jeune femme par un poignet pour la guider sur ses genoux. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque ses seins glissèrent sur sa poitrine, faisant se tendre sa virilité.

Sûre de son effet, Ambre lui sourit avant d'onduler contre lui, ses mains caressant les épaules musclées et les abdominaux saillants, poussant son désir jusqu'à son point de rupture. Camus saisit la taille de sa partenaire, et bascula sur elle, dominant désormais ce corps brûlant qui ne désirait que lui, et qu'il voulait plus que tout. Cependant, il ne tenait pas à se montrer brutal ou trop expéditeur. Il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, doucement, puis passionnément, tandis que ses mains couraient sans retenue le long de ses hanches, cherchant leur chemin vers le creux de son intimité.

« Qui aurait dit que sous la glace, dormait un tel feu. »

La voix était étrangement familière. Camus suspendit son baiser passionné et releva la tête, contemplant avec incrédulité ce jeune homme vêtu d'un costume gris, à la cravate dénouée. Gabriel venait d'apparaître devant lui, tel qu'il était quelques minutes avant sa mort.

« Je vois que tu es loin d'être ce pantin de glace auquel tu t'es échiné à ressembler pendant des années », ajouta l'apparition.

Camus le regarda avec étonnement et une certaine peur, le désir qui le consumait quelques secondes auparavant refoulé au plus profond de lui.

« Que tu succombes enfin aux faiblesses des sens, et à tes fantasmes, Camus, soit, mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de voir le danger », continua Gabriel. Ses yeux étincelèrent, tels deux saphirs.

« Quoi ? murmura le Français.

– Cher Camus, ce n'est pas Ambre que tu tiens dans tes bras, mais un démon des cauchemars, un succube, qui n'attend qu'une chose : te tuer ! » lança Gabriel avant de disparaître comme par magie.

Camus baissa les yeux sur la femme qu'il étreignait si ardemment : le souvenir de ses frissons de désir fit place à un tremblement de peur.

**Pavillon Est**

Un léger coup de reins, et Shura avait renversé la situation. Il se tenait désormais en position dominante, gardant prisonniers les poignets de son assaillante de chaque côté de son visage, qu'il couvrait de brûlants baisers. Attaques auxquelles la jeune fille ne répondait que par des rires ou des grondements de plaisir.

Shura s'attaquait à son cou lorsqu'il sentit une main s'infiltrer sous son pull, descendant de le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. La sensation n'était pas désagréable, mais ne laissait aucun doute sur la présence d'une autre personne dans la chambre. Shura jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et aperçut deux des femmes qu'il avait vues précédemment. Il relâcha les poignets de celle qui se tordait de plaisir sous lui et releva le buste.

« Okay… les filles, à quoi vous jouez ? »

Pour toute réponse, les deux femmes poussèrent un cri semblable au rugissement d'un félin. Shura sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et la peur le saisir en étant témoin de leur métamorphose : des visages boursouflés et putrides aux yeux jaunes de prédateurs remplaçaient les visions de beauté qui lui étaient apparues.

_« __Des démons __! » _

Instinctivement, Shura bondit en arrière, pour s'écarter du corps sur lequel il était couché.

**Pavillon Ouest**

Les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent, et Ambre sauta en arrière pour éviter de justesse la larme courte qui s'abattit sur elle. Elle se remit en garde, prête à parer tout nouvel assaut. Devant elle, la vieille femme qui les avait accueillis quelques heures plus tôt avait enfin montré son vrai visage : boursouflé, crevassé, gris terreux, au milieu duquel brillaient deux yeux jaunes aux reflets cruels.

« Alors, de quelle race es-tu ? Démon ? Mort-vivant ? Bâtarde mi-femme mi-bête ? lui lança Ambre.

– Je suis ce que vous autres appeler dans la religion chrétienne un succube, et ce que les gens d'ici nomment Démon de la Nuit », répondit la créature d'une voix éraillée.

Un éclair traversa l'esprit d'Ambre : si les autres habitants de la demeure étaient également des succubes, cela voulait dire que Camus, Angelo et Shura courraient un grand danger, en ce moment même. Il fallait faire vite !

« Un succube ? Rien que ça ? Et pourquoi moi je n'ai pas droit à un incube ? ironisa Ambre, tentant de gagner du temps.

– On peut arranger cela, si tu veux. Quand à tes compagnons, ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont en de bonnes mains : leur mort sera … un vrai plaisir ! » ricana la créature.

Ambre se mordit les lèvres : il y avait décidément urgence à les sortir de ce piège. Son regard se reporta sur les deux épéesque brandissait le démon : un faux pas, et elle risquait de se faire trancher la tête.

_« Il va falloir être précis et prudente à la fois »,_ se dit-elle._ « Et faire dans la surprise… »_

Ambre leva son sabre en hurlant et frappa la longue lame de son opposante. Aussitôt celle-ci leva sa lame courte, et s'apprêtait à assener un coup de côté lorsqu'Ambre lâcha sa propre épée pour lui envoyer un coup de poing en plein visage. Sans laisser au démon le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, elle lui donna un vigoureux coup de genou en plein ventre pour la faire reculer. Puis un deuxième suivit, auquel s'ajouta un coup de pied qui envoya la créature contre une des portes coulissantes. Sa façon de se battre n'était ni conventionnelle ni élégante, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Le succube glissa sur ses genoux, mais se releva presque aussitôt, avant de poussa un cri de douleur. Ambre venait de lui trancher la poitrine, de l'omoplate droite aux côtés gauches, d'un moulinet magistral. La créature reprit un visage humain instantanément et s'affaissa sur les genoux. Ses yeux roulaient en tous sens, alors qu'un sang noirâtre s'échappait de sa bouche.

Ambre la força à lever le visage en plaçant sa lame sous le menton.

« Où sont les autres ? Dis-le moi vite ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

– Ne crois pas avoir gagné… Lilith les veut, elle les aura avant le lever du jour ! » ricana la vieille femme.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'elle, Ambre enfonça la pointe de son sabre dans sa gorge, et la regarda s'effondrer face contre terre avec dégoût. Elle ramassa les deux sabres de la créature, et ouvrit la porte coulissante d'un geste vif. Elle allait s'engager dans le couloir froid et noir lorsqu'elle sentit un objet siffler à ses oreilles. Elle s'écarta de l'encadrement, évitant un couteau qui alla se planter dans le mur de l'entrée de la chambre.

Ambre distingua dans les ténèbres du couloir trois silhouettes qui s'approchaient vers elle, en émettant un inquiétant sifflement, tels des serpents glissant sur un tatami.

« Non, ce que Lilith aura avant le lever du jour, c'est la guerre », murmura-t-elle, avant de charger sans hésitation.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 27 février 2004, 18h20 (**_**February 27, 4 :20 PM, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

Tout comme il l'avait fait la veille, Glaucus repartit dans l'exploration du temple de Perséphone, à la tombée de la nuit. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les appartements privés de celle-ci, là où il avait surpris la déesse dans ces ébats avec son amant. Un vampire que Glaucus était déterminé à démasquer dès ce soir. Il allait pousser la porte et se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci, lorsqu'un rire moqueur et suffisant le fit sursauter. Glaucus se retourna, et n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ces yeux gris, ce beau visage froid aux traits fins mais indéniablement masculins, noyé dans épaisse chevelure brun roux et lisse.

_« Bàlint ! »_

_O_

_J__uin 1491. Campement de l'armée de Marius_

_Geldis, Deianeira, Ishara, Glaucus, __Adorj__à__n__, __L__ô__rinc__ et Lù__i__tgar__d__ étaient présents. Certains de leurs seconds avaient également été __convoqu__é__s__ à la réunion, tels Bàlint, qui se tenait près de son maître Lùitgard, Wolrad, un lieutenant d'Adorjàn, ou Sibold, qui était au service de Lôrinc.__C'était en tout une vingtaine de soldats qui s'étaient réunis sous la grande tente de Marius, à sa demande._

_Lùitgard étendit une carte sur la table centrale, posant des pierres aux quatre coins pour éviter qu'elle ne se replie. Les vampires se rapprochèrent, contemplant le plan de bataille avec curiosité__. __Marius pointa un symbole peint en bleu, figurant un édifice._

« _L__e temple de Telemny : c'est là que la Milice Noire est retranchée. Il domine une gorge, il est donc hors de question de faire une attaque frontale, car ils nous verront venir de loin, expliqua-t-il._

– _Pourquoi ne pas faire diversion ? Envoy__er__ un escadron dans la gorge, et pendant que les soldats de la milice s'attaqueront à eux, percer leurs défenses sur les flancs »,__ s__uggéra Lùitgard._

_Adorjàn laissa échapper un sourire moqueur__._

« _Autant dire que la troupe envoyée sera sacrifiée, remarqua-t-il._

– _Tu as une meilleure solution ?__ l__ui lança Lùitgard._

– _Non__._

– _Très bien… Nous suivons ce plan-ci, pour l'instant. Et comme c'est toi qui en as eu l'idée, je propose que ce soit tes hommes qui descendent dans le défilé », annonça Marius avant de partir d'un rire mauvais._

_D'autres ricanements se firent __l'__é__cho de sa décision __dans l'assistance.__Seuls Lùitgard, et son lieutenant, Bàlint, restèrent de marbre._ _Glaucus leur glissa un regard méprisant : il détestait __Lùitgard et B__à__lint pour leur suffisance. Mais plus que ces deux là, il exécrait G__à__bor, le jeune fr__è__re de B__à__lint, et regrettait que celui-ci ne soit pas pr__é__sent pour entendre sa condamnation __à__ mort. Et il allait se faire une joie de leur donner le coup de grâce._

_« Je__ propose d'ailleurs que ce soit Bàlint qui prenne le commandement et que__ son cadet, G__à__bor, serve en tant que second ! » suggéra__ le centurion._

_Ce faisant, il glissa à Bàlint un regard moqueur, que celui-ci soutint. _

_« J'approuve__ !__ d__éclara Adorjàn. Comme ça, les deux protégés de Lùitgard pourront nous prouver qu'ils sont aussi doués pour la bataille qu'ils le prétendent._

– _Brillante idée ! __a__jouta Geldis._

– _Je suis tout à fait d'accord !_

_C'était Lôrinc qui venait de parler._

– _Je ne pourrais recommander mieux », gloussa Deianeira entre deux rires._

_O_

_Bàlint ferma les yeux, comme pour échapper à ce tonnerre de voix qui le désignait comme meneur d'une mission suicide._

« _J'approuve également__, mais la d__é__cision finale doit revenir __à__ Ishara. Apr__è__s tout, c'est elle la __«__ma__î__tresse__»__ de G__à__bor... »_ _Marius sourit, fixant Ishara, visiblement mal __à__ l'aise devant ces paroles au sens ambig__u__. Il semblait ravi de l'effet produit._ « _Ishara, acceptes-tu que ton beau serviteur fasse partie de cette glorieuse mission, sous le commandement de son fr__è__re ?_

– _J'approuve, bien sûr », glissa-t-elle dans un souffle._

_La __r__é__ponse d'Ishara fut presque inaudible __à__ l'assistance. __P__ourtant, elle__ résonna __aux__ tympans__ de B__à__lint, t__elle une condamnation à mort.__ I__l __se rendit soudainement compte que__ Glaucus le fixait d'un regard cruel._ _Celui-ci s'approcha du Hongrois et lui donna une accolade faussement amicale._

« _J'espère que __vous__allez__ profiter de __la__ soirée__, ton fr__è__re et toi__. Ça sera sûrement la dernière,__lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille._

– _Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra après cette bataille », répondit sèchement Bàlint avant de quitter les lieux à la suite de Lùitgard._

_O_

Bàlint regardait Glaucus d'un regard amusé. Il était appuyé contre une colonne, bras croisés sur sa magnifique chasuble de velours bleu.

« Alors, toujours à épier les gens… Je vois que tu ne changeras jamais, mon pauvre Glaucus », lâcha-t-il.

Le Romain ne répondit pas, trop surpris pour répondre quoi que ce fût. Balint était là, devant lui, à lui parler sur le même ton menaçant que lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés dans la tente de Marius, la veille de la bataille de Telemny. Il y avait plus de cinq siècles.

**

* * *

Japon, Village d'Onimura, 28 février 2004, 1h30 (**_**February 27, 4 :30 PM, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Sud**

« Non, tu n'es pas réelle… tu ne peux pas te tenir devant moi ! » Angelo recula contre le mur, l'horreur se peignant sur son visage alors que ses yeux restaient rivés sur la beauté brune. « Tu es morte, Salem, il y a des siècles !

– Tu ne croyais tout de même pas m'échapper, mon ange », rétorqua-t-elle, avant de l'observer des pieds à la tête. Elle esquissa un sourire pervers. « Hum… Je vois avec plaisir que tu es toujours aussi séduisant et attirant. Pas étonnant qu'un succube te prenne pour cible… » minauda-t-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Un tremblement secoua le jeune Italien lorsqu'il se retrouva acculer dans un coin de la pièce. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que la peur viscérale que lui inspirait cette femme prenait possession de lui.

« Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi en paix ! cria-t-il sur le ton de la supplique. Laisse-moi vivre ma vie normalement. Arrête de me torturer !

–Mais mon ange, tu ne seras jamais normal », Salem susurra-t-elle alors qu'elle tirait un sabre des plis de sa longue tunique. « Je veillerai d'ailleurs tout particulièrement à ce que tu restes Masque de Mort… à commencer par maintenant. »

Elle bondit sur lui en poussant un cri animal. Malgré son état de choc, Angelo eut la présence d'esprit d'esquiver le coup de sabre et d'attraper le bras armé qui faisait un moulinet pour frapper une deuxième fois. La fureur s'empara de lui alors qu'il réalisait qu'il tenait à sa merci celle qui avait été son bourreau durant des années, transformant l'enfant innocent qu'il était en un monstre assoiffé de sang. Elle allait payer.

« Je vais te tuer.» La menace avait été proférée de la même voix rauque que Masque de Mort avait l'habitude d'employer lorsqu'il donnait le coup de grâce à ses victimes.

Impitoyable, il tordit le bras de son assaillante, l'obligeant à laisser tomber son arme. Elle se débattit pour dégager son membre prisonnier, poussant des cris stridents qui n'avaient rien d'humains. Sans plus attendre, Angelo la lâcha, et saisissant Salem par le cou, fit craquer les vertèbres d'un coup sec.

Le corps s'effondra à ses pieds, laissant Angelo haletant, en proie à cette fureur qu'il avait cru à jamais enfouie, mais qui était toujours au fond de lui, rampante et prête à s'échapper. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors que sa colère décrut, et il osa enfin baisser les yeux sur sa victime. Il recula de surprise lorsqu'il découvrit le visage hideux et boursouflé, coiffé d'une tignasse verdâtre peu ragoûtante.

« Ce n'était pas Salem ! » murmura-t-il. Il s'effondra à genoux, sentant en quelque sorte un poids s'alléger sur son cœur. « Ce n'était qu'une illusion… elle ne reviendra plus. »

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir le firent se ressaisir sur le champ. Il se revêtit à la hâte, ramassa le sabre de la créature et bondit hors de la chambre, bien conscient que lui et ses compagnons étaient tombés dans un piège. Il devait fuir.

O

Dans la chambre déserte et silencieuse, l'image vacillante d'une femme vêtue d'un costume masculin du XVIIème siècle apparut. La même beauté brune qui avait effrayé Angelo regarda avec amusement le corps sans vie du démon.

« Non, Masque de mort, je ne suis pas une illusion », susurra-t-elle avant de disparaître.

**Pavillon Nord**

Le monstre rugit et fit claquer sa mâchoire près de son visage. Effrayé, Camus roula sur le côté. Il tenta de se relever, mais le succube le plaqua au sol, pesant de tout son poids sur lui.

Camus contempla avec horreur les deux iris jaunes, la face décomposée et putride de celle qu'il embrassait avec passion quelques minutes auparavant. Dans un ultime effort, il parvint à dégager un bras et à saisir le cou de la créature, et serra de toutes ses forces. De seconde en seconde, la pression sur son corps se fit plus faible, et Camus put libérer son deuxième bras pour mieux agripper le cou verdâtre. Il ne faiblit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les yeux de son assaillante se révulser, puis tourner dans leurs orbites. La tête pencha finalement en avant, la langue pendante.

Camus fit basculer le corps sur le côté, sentant la nausée l'envahir. Il resta plusieurs minutes étendu sur le sol, tentant de reprendre son souffle et d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne se ressaisit que lorsque des bruits de cliquetis lui parvinrent des pièces voisines. Il se releva, le cœur battant, et se rhabilla en hâte. Il allait bondir dans le couloir lorsqu'il remarqua deux sabres rangés dans leur _takonoma_. Il se saisit de l'un deux et le sortit à moitié de son fourreau, admirant un instant la lame tranchante et brillante. Un éclair passa devant ses yeux, et une vision lui apparut : lui-même, vêtu d'une armure d'un autre âge qui n'évoquait en rien celle du Verseau, se tenant à côté d'un homme lui ressemblant étrangement. Une flèche le transperça, et son corps fut réduit en fumée dans un embrasement orangé.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette étrange image et rengaina la lame, puis s'empara du deuxième sabre.

« Ça peut toujours servir… » murmura-t-il.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte coulissante et s'engagea dans le couloir, vérifiant si d'autres créatures l'attendaient en embuscade. Mais il était noir et silencieux. Sa main nerveusement crispée sur le pommeau, il commença à avancer.

**Pavillon Est**

Shura bondit sur ses pieds et se heurta au panneau derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'une des créatures se jeta sur lui. La porte coulissante vibra, puis céda sous le poids des deux corps. Shura et son assaillante s'écrasèrent sur le parquet du couloir, dans un fracas de bois cassé et de papier déchiré. Comme par réflexe, il saisit un des morceaux brisés à côté de lui, et frappa au visage le succube qui gisait sur lui. Le fragment s'enfonça mollement dans l'œil droit de la créature, lui arrachant un bref cri de douleur. Elle retomba sur lui, inerte.

Dans un sentiment de dégoût et de peur, L'Espagnol repoussa le corps et se remit debout. Dos au mur, haletant, il scruta avec inquiétude l'intérieur de la chambre, s'attendant à voir les deux autres démons bondir sur lui. Mais étrangement, celles-ci avaient disparu.

Shura remarqua soudain que la créature était armée d'une épée. Il défit le fourreau et dégaina le sabre, effectuant quelques moulinets pour vérifier qu'il l'avait bien en main. Il rengaina, rassuré d'avoir une arme pour se défendre. Et définitivement convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas rester la plus longtemps, il s'élança dans le couloir.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 27 février 2004, 18h30 (**_**February 27, 4:30 PM, GMT +9:00**_**)**

« Que fais-tu là ? répliqua Glaucus d'un ton bourru.

– Je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton, Glaucus ! répondit Bàlint, sans se départir de sa morgue.

– Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un vampire de rang inférieur pourrait-il me faire ? » ricana le centurion.

Il s'avança d'un pas décidé sur Bàlint, les poings serrés, une expression de haine sur le visage. Le Magyar ne bougea pas, levant simplement une main pour dessiner d'étranges dessins dans le vide. Glaucus se sentit repoussé en arrière, comme bloqué par une puissance invisible. Il résista, mais fut finalement projeté contre un pilier derrière lui. Bien loin de faiblir, la force le maintint contre la pierre, à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol.

Bàlint se rapprocha sans se presser de son ancien rival, secouant la tête en signe de réprobation.

« Non, Glaucus, non ! On ne parle pas ainsi à son sauveur, ironisa-t-il. Car c'est moi qui vous ai tirés de votre sommeil, toi et Ishara. C'est mon sang qui t'a ranimé ! Un peu de reconnaissance, que diable ! »

Bàlint éclata d'un rire franc et sonore. Glaucus tenta de parler, mais la force s'appliquait également à son visage : il était incapable d'articuler un quelconque mot.

« Eh non Glaucus, tu ne peux ni parler, ni bouger. Je lis dans tes yeux que tu te poses beaucoup de questions à mon sujet depuis quelques minutes, continua-t-il. Par exemple, comment j'ai pu réchapper à la bataille de Telemny, les raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai ramené à la vie… et surtout, l'origine de mes pouvoirs. »

Bàlint avait prononcé ces mots comme un monologue. Il allait et venait devant le pilier, les bras croisés, une expression moqueuse sur le visage. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Glaucus, alors que celui-ci sentait la pression sur son corps augmenter.

« Commençons par la question la plus facile : mes pouvoirs... Disons que pendant que tu dormais comme un bien heureux dans ton cercueil, moi, je combattais sans relâche démons, vampires, loups-garous, créatures des univers parallèles. J'ai relevé défi sur défi, combat sur combat, puisant les pouvoirs des ennemis que je terrassais un à un. »

Bàlint s'interrompit, comme perturbé par quelque chose. Il leva les yeux vers la voûte de la salle, puis les ferma. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis la force qui s'exerçait sur le corps de Glaucus faiblit, et il glissa lentement le long du pilier avant de s'effondrer à genoux, comme brisé.

Bàlint sortit enfin de sa silencieuse transe et lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Ishara s'est échappée de ses appartements. Arrête-la avant qu'elle ne crée des problèmes ! Notre survie au Sanctuaire Terrestre tient à notre discrétion ! » ordonna-t-il.

Glaucus posa une main à terre, esquissant un semblant de révérence, tout en réprimant la colère qui bouillait en lui. Il haïssait sa position actuelle, si faible. Et plus que tout, il détestait Bàlint, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le combattre : sa puissance était désormais redoutable, comparable à celle de Marius, jadis.

« Oui, Maître ! répondit Glaucus en inclinant la tête.

– Parfait, au moins, tu comprends vite, centurion. Maintenant, je te laisse. Car comme tu le sais... j'ai à faire. » Il se dirigea vers les appartements privés de Perséphone et se retourna sur le seuil de la porte. « Glaucus, rattrape Ishara, et ne m'oblige pas à intervenir. Je suis sûr que tu n'aimerais pas me voir me mettre en colère contre elle... »

**A suivre dans la partie 3**

* * *

**Notes :**

_Tengu:_ Le mot Tengu vient du chinois (T'ien kou) et signifie "Chien céleste". Dans la plupart de ses représentations (surtout des masques), le Tengu est décrit comme un être à l'apparence plus au moins humaine, au nez extrêmement proéminent. Ils sont réputés être les réincarnations de nobles et de samouraïs qui ont été arrogants et prétentieux, et vivre dans les montagnes.

Un succube est un démon légendaire, servant Lilith et prenant la forme de femme pour séduire un homme durant son sommeil et ses rêves. Leur pendant masculin est l'incube.


	9. Chronique III: Onimura, partie 3

**Chronique III : Onimura (3/4)**

**Japon, Village d'Onimura, 28 février 2004, 2h00 **_**(February 27, 5 :00 PM, GMT +9 :00)**_

**Pavillon ****Nord**

Le couloir était tellement sombre que Camus voyait à peine où il mettait les pieds. Il avait coincé le sabre long dans sa ceinture, et avait gardé le sabre court à la main droite. De la main gauche il suivait les lignes froides du mur, tentant de trouver un chemin malgré la crainte de heurter quelque chose et de tomber. Et surtout d'être assailli par l'un des monstres qu'il avait précédemment rencontrés.

Il aperçut une porte coulissante en papier huilé, au travers de laquelle s'échappait une pâle lumière bleutée. Camus hésita un instant : devait-il rebrousser chemin ou avancer ? Il repensa soudain aux assaillantes qu'il avait repoussées quelques minutes plus tôt et frissonna. Il n'avait aucune envie de recroiser leur chemin.

Il ouvrit la porte et recula légèrement alors qu'un tourbillon de neige vint cingler son visage. Rouvrant les yeux, il ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

Il se trouvait dans les rues de son village, devant la maison de son père...

_« Mon Dieu ! Cette femme et cet enfant, l__à__, debout, devant __le porche à__ la porte d__é__sesp__é__rément close__ ! »_ songea Camus, alors que son cœur se mettait à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. « C'est ma mère et moi ! »

_---_

_La femme grelottait dans son pauvre manteau noir, ses longs cheveux châtains battant au vent. Elle tenait la main à un petit garçon, tout aussi transi de froid qu'elle._

_« Laissez-nous entrer… Je dois lui parler ! » __c__riait la jeune femme en tambourinant contre la porte._

_Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un domestique au visage condescendant._

_« Allez-vous __en __mademoiselle… Monsieur et Madame le Comte de Grandfort n'ont nullement l'intention de vous recevoir ! _

– _Mais c'est son fils ! Dîtes à Philippe__ que son fils est dehors, à attendre dans le froid ! _

– _Allez-vous-en ! »_

_La porte se referma brusquement devant la jeune femme, tandis que le petit garçon se mettait à pleurer. _

_---_

Le paysage se mit à tourner autour de Camus. Il porta ses mains à sa tête, et ferma les yeux comme pour chasser cette vision, mais les pleurs d'un enfant les lui firent rouvrir.

---

_La jeune femme de tout à l'heure était couchée dans la neige, le visage bleui par le froid et la mort. Son fils était agenouillé à côté d'elle, en larmes, et la secouait de toutes ses forces._

_« Maman ! Maman ! Réveille-toi ! » _

_---_

Il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus. Camus s'approcha de lui, mais l'enfant ne lui prêta pas attention, comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Camus, lui, observait avec intensité le visage aminci par les privations, encadré de cheveux châtain roux mal coupés : c'était bien lui, à l'âge de six ans. Il eut soudain envie de le saisir dans ses bras, et de courir, loin, très loin, d'échapper à l'avenir dont il connaissait déjà l'issue, provisoire mais funeste.

_«__Le pass__é__ ne peut __ê__tre chang__é__. Le pass__é__ ne doit pas __ê__tre chang__é__.__»_

Les paroles de son maître redouté lui résonnèrent aux oreilles et il les répéta à haute voix, comme pour s'en convaincre. Son regard tomba sur le visage de sa mère, dont il avait grandement hérité des traits, et il ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue.

Une ombre se profila le long du mur, non loin du corps, faisant se retourner l'enfant, presque effrayé par la présence. Camus, lui, n'eut pas à se retourner, car il savait qui s'approchait : Aganon, le chevalier de la Licorne. C'est lui qui avait recueilli et amené Camus au Sanctuaire, le soir même de la mort de sa mère.

Ce soir-là, qui se déroulait de nouveau sous ses yeux...

« Le passé ne peut être changé... Le passé ne doit pas être changé » murmura-t-il.

La scène avait changé dans un nouveau tourbillon de neige. Camus se retrouva dans le jardin du Comte de Grandfort. Il n'eut aucune peine à le reconnaître, car il y était déjà venu.

Il entendit des bruits de voix, et se cacha derrière un arbre au tronc gelé. Il glissa un œil de sa cachette, s'apprêtant à être le spectateur d'une scène dont il avait été l'acteur. Sans surprise, il se reconnut à l'âge de dix-huit ans dans ce grand jeune homme mince, vêtu d'un manteau sombre, ses longs cheveux bleus flottant au vent, donnant le bras à la Comtesse. Lui, s'apprêtant à la tuer… La suite, il la connaissait : il l'avait vécue, non, plutôt jouée, et l'avait revue sans cesse dans ses pires cauchemars. Pourtant, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de cette scène.

---

_Le couple s'arrêta tout prêt de l'arbre. Le jeune Camus repoussa ses longs cheveux qui le gênaient, alors que la Comtesse caressait tendrement son visage.__ Il__ la prit dans ses bras, et s'en attendre sa permission, embrassa ses lèvres brûlantes. La comtesse passa ses mains autour de la nuque, qui se noyèrent dans la soyeuse chevelure marine._

_Camus glissa ses mains le long du dos de sa partenaire, et étreignit fermement sa taille.__Le baiser sembla durer une éternité.__Lorsqu'il s'acheva, le visage de la belle Comtesse était bleu et froid. Ses yeux étaient restés grands ouverts__ d'effroi__.__Sans faire preuve de la moindre émotion, Camus relâcha son étreinte__ et regarda d'un air absent l__e corps gelé tomb__er__ à ses pieds._

_---_

« Non ! » hurla Camus en cachant ses yeux dans ses mains, comme pour chasser un démon.

Ce souvenir, cet horrible cauchemar qui l'avait hanté durant les derniers mois de sa vie, était revenu.

---

_« Tu l'as tuée pour te venger de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Allons, regarde-moi et réponds, Anton de Grandfort ! »_

_Camus releva la tête, surpris par cette voix et le nom par lequel il avait été appelé : son vrai prénom__. Il se l'était maintes et maintes fois répété à lui-même__, sans jamais l'entendre en réalité, et surtout de la part de son père, __Philippe__ de Grandfort, qui se tenait désormais devant lui, tel qu'il l'avait aperçu à travers les vitres du château ce soir-là._

_« Alors, mon fils, es-tu fier de ta vengeance ? Après m'avoir ôté l'amour de ma femme en la séduisant, il a fallu que tu ôtes également sa vie… Mais quelle haine t'anime donc, Anton ? » __r__ugit __le Comte__._

_Camus sentit cette rage enfouie au plus profond de lui ressurgir à ces mots._

_« Oui, je t'ai ôté tout ce que tu avais le plus précieux au monde pour te faire payer d'avoir laissé mourir ma mère, et de m'avoir abandonné, moi, ton fils. Pour qu'enfin que tu saches ce que c'est de se sentir seul au monde, seul__... Seul __à en mourir !__ h__urla-t-il._

– _Anton, je ne savais pas que vous étiez venus, elle et toi, demander refuge ce soir-là. Ce sont mes parents qui vous ont fait chasser, je ne savais pas. »_

_Le Comte le va les bras en signe d'impuissance, secouant la tête avec tristesse._

_« Mensonge ! __rugit__ Camus, incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses larme__s__._

– _Non, je l'ai appris le lendemain. Je vous ai fait chercher, toi et ta mère. Et on a retrouvé son corps, sous un porche, mais toi, tu avais disparu. Pendant des années j'ai fait des recherches, j'ai engagé des détectives pour te retrouver, mais en vain. Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes, ce soir-là. Jusqu'à ce que … » La voix du Comte s'étouffa. Le père et le fils haletaient, tous les deux en proie à des sanglots et à des sentiments contradictoires. « Vient dans mes bras mon fils__ ! »__ balbutia __finalement De Grandfort__._

_Camus hésita. Il avait rêvé de ce moment si souvent, sans jamais nourrir le moindre espoir qu'il devienne réalité.__ Il__ fit un pas__ en avant__, mais une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et le retint._

_---_

« Non, ne t'approche pas, ce n'est qu'une illusion ! » Camus se retourna et vit Gabriel, qui s'était une nouvelle fois matérialisé. « Ce n'est qu'une illusion créée par un des démons qui hantent cette demeure. Il faut que tu sortes d'ici.

– Mais mon père ? » protesta Camus.

Jetant un regard vers Philippe de Grandfort, il s'aperçut celui-ci avait disparu. De même, le décor du château s'était évanoui, laissant la place à l'obscurité d'une salle à tatamis.

Camus tourna la tête en tout sens, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Ramasse le sabre, et sort. Monte sur le toit. Retrouves-y tes compagnons ! ordonna Gabriel, dont le visage était toujours aussi calme.

– Quoi ?

– Monte sur le toit : là est ton salut ! »

Camus allait s'exécuter lorsqu'un soupçon s'éveilla en lui. Il brandit son sabre en direction de son double, prêt à s'en servir.

« Tu es mort Gabriel, tu ne peux pas être devant moi. Tu es encore l'un de ses démons qui essaient de me tuer, gronda-t-il. Je ne serai pas dupe cette fois-ci.

– Tu te trompes, je suis ce qui reste de la conscience de Gabriel. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il restera toujours une part de lui en toi », répondit l'illusion avant de poser une main translucide sur son poignet. « Mais je ne pourrai pas te protéger bien longtemps ; il faut que tu t'enfuies d'ici.

– C'est tellement difficile à croire, murmura Camus en abaissant son épée.

– Tu dois le croire, pourtant. » Le fantôme sourit tristement avant d'ajouter : « Je dois te mettre en garde, cependant. Gabriel était venu au monde dans un but bien précis. Lorsque le moment viendra pour lui de s'éveiller, ne laisse pas Gàbor prendre le dessus sur toi.

– Gàbor… mais qui est-ce ? »

Un seul battement de cil suffit pour que Gabriel disparaisse à la vue de Camus. Celui-ci resta interdit, fixant la sombre pièce avec incertitude. Était-ce une création de son imagination ? Était-il en train de devenir fou ?

**

* * *

Pavillon Ouest**

Shura ouvrit la porte coulissante, et recula de surprise devant le décor qui s'offrait à lui : un feu crépitait dans l'énorme cheminée d'un intérieur bourgeois. L'ambiance aurait pu être agréable, chaleureuse et feutrée, mais la scène qui s'y déroulait était effrayante. Une angoisse terrible l'étreignit à la gorge, comme si quelqu'un avait noué des doigts invisibles et l'étranglait lentement. Il était revenu à ce soir-là, celui où sa famille avait disparu dans le brasier de leur maison.

Cette nuit où sa vie avait basculé.

---

_Comme chaque vendredi soir, Joaquin descendit l'escalier reliant le deuxième étage – où se trouvait sa vaste chambre – et le rez-de-chaussée où ses parents l'attendaient pour passer en revue son carnet de notes, ainsi que vérifier s'il avait bien appris quelques nouvelles prières pour les messes de samedi et dimanche._

_Ses livres lui échappèrent des mains au moment où il pénétra dans le salon._

_Son père tenait sa mère par les cheveux._

_« Sorcière, que je t'y reprenne à adorer Satan ! vociféra-t-il._

– _Je n'adore pas Satan... Mais tu es fou ! Lâche-moi ! »__ g__é__mit__ la pauvre femme, qu__i__ avait attrapé le poignet de son mari et tentait de le faire lâcher prise._

_Le petit Joaquin, alors âgé de cinq ans, se mit à pleurer à__ chaude__s__ larme__s__, ne sachant que fair__e, et surtout __effrayé par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. _

_« Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fétiche ! __g__ronda le père, en brandissant une sorte de poupée en tissus._

– _C'est un porte-bonheur ! se justifia la femme, les larmes aux yeux._

_Une gifle accueillit sa réponse._

– _Tu te moques de moi ! U__n porte-bonheur ! Avec une aiguille plantée au milieu, comme en plein cœur ! Sorcière !__ h__urla__-t-il__._

–_Je n'ai jamais planté d'aiguille dans cette poupée ! Et je le répète, c'est un porte-bonheur pour vous protéger ! »_

_Une deuxième gifle rougit les joues déjà souillées par les larmes de sa femme__, faisant redoubler d'intensité les cris et les sanglots de Joaquin. __Son père tourna son visage vers lui, daignant enfin remarquer sa présence._

_« Regarde Joaquin, regarde ce qu'il arrive lorsqu'on s'écarte du droit chemin__ ! __Il faut toujours rester fidèle à son Seigneur, L'abnégation, tout dans ta vie doit être abnégation envers le Seigneur, afin de ne pas tomber dans les pièges du malin ! » vociféra-t-il._

_Les yeux de son père brillaient tellement de conviction que le petit garçon cessa instantanément de pleurer, comme impressionné par ces mots, qu'il ne comprenait pourtant pas tout à fait.__ Son__ père retourna son attention vers sa femme, qu'il obligea à se lever en la tirant par les cheveux._

_« Maintenant, lève-toi, et retourne dans ta chambre ! Tu feras pénitence pendant un mois ! »_

_Son épouse se débattit sous la douleur, et frappa la poitrine de son mari pour qu'il la relâche. Celui-ci, plus agacé que blessé, la repoussa violemment__. L__a jeune femme bascula en arrière, et tomba__, s__on crâne heurta__nt__ le coin en marbre de la cheminée avec un bruit mat.__ Le__ père de Joaquin s'immobilisa, effrayé lui-même de ce qu'il venait de faire__, alors qu'__à__ ses pieds, u__ne flaque de sang s'élargissait doucement sur le côté gauche de la tête de sa femme, dont les yeux étaient toujours grands ouverts._

_Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, effleurant de la main les cheveux bruns._

_« Alexandra__, __t__u n'aurais jamais d__û__ t__'écarte__r__ du droit chemin ... murmura-t-il, au bord de la folie._

– _Maman ! s'écria le petit Joaquin en accourant auprès de sa mère._

_Son père lui adressa un regard étrange, en même temps qu'il attrapait une bûche dans la cheminée. _

_« Va-t-en Joaquin ! Va-t-en alors qu'il en est encore temps ! Je dois rester ici, finir ce que j'ai commencé : tuer le démon._

– _Mais, papa !__insista le gamin. Ce n'est pas un démon, c'est maman !_

– _Va-t-en ! __Joaquin!_

_L'enfant prit les jambes à son cou, courant dans le couloir, puis dans le jardin. Lorsqu'il osa se retourner, il était dans la rue et la maison de ses parents était en feu._

---

Shura porta ses mains devant ses yeux, comme pour les protéger de l'incandescence des flammes qui réduisaient la belle demeure en cendre. Il sentait des larmes brûlantes couler sur ses joues et ses lèvres.

Tout – ou presque – était de sa faute.

---

_« Viens, ils ne sont pas là._

– _Tu es sûr ?_

– _Oui, viens, je te dis ! »_

_Joaquin attrapa la main de sa cousine, Francesca, âgée d'un an moins que lui, et poussa la porte de la chambre à coucher. Il entra résolument dans la pièce, suivie de la gamine qui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets vers la fenêtre._

_« Je l'ai vu mettre la poupée dans l'armoire », annonça le garçonnet en désignant le meuble qui occupait un pan entier du mur. « Bizarre, je croyais que les adultes ne jouaient plus._

– _Je peux la voir, demanda la petite fille. J'adore les poupées ! »_

_Joaquin trottina jusqu'à l'armoire et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, atteignit avec difficulté la clé. Les deux battants s'ouvrir avec un grincement sinistre, révélant ses entrailles faîtes de linges, de vêtements d'homme et de femme. _

_« Elle est dans le fond, annonça-t-il avant de s'engouffrer tête la première dans une pile de serviettes. Je l'ai ! » lança-t-il fièrement en exhibant son butin._

_La petite Francesca battit des mains avant de s'emparer de la poupée. Elle fit vite la moue, découvrant l'informe paquet de chiffon qui figurait une silhouette humaine._

_« Elle n'est pas jolie», décréta-t-elle en tendant l'objet à son cousin._

_Joaquin parut dépité : lui qui avait cru pouvoir offrir un beau cadeau à sa cousine, c'était raté. Il allait la remettre dans sa cachette lorsqu'un couinement provint de l'escalier en bois. Le garçonnet reconnut immédiatement la démarche de son père et paniqua. Son paternel n'aimait pas le voir traîner ailleurs que dans sa chambre ou la bibliothèque. Il avait intérêt à déguerpir sans se faire remarquer ou c'était dix coups de martinet. Il repoussa à la hâte les deux battants de porte et referma tant bien que mal à clé. _

_« Il arrive ! » couina Francesca avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir, le laissant seul faire face à l'arrivée de son père._

_Comble de malheur, il s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours la poupée à la main. Dans un grand moment de lucidité, il courut jusqu'au nécessaire à couture de sa mère, ouvrit le meuble et fourra la poupée de chiffon dedans, puis referma le tout. Il eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière la porte qui s'ouvrait, observant avec crainte le dos de l'homme qui le terrorisait le plus au monde. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'extirpa sur la pointe des pieds de la chambre familiale. Non sans crainte, car Adrian Candelas s'était arrêté devant le meuble abritant le nécessaire, le contemplant avec surprise._

_Curieusement, Candelas ne fit aucune remarque à propos de ce meuble à dîner. Pourtant, Joaquin était certain que son père avait remarqué quelque chose, mais celui-ci restait de marbre, ne répondant qu'à peine au joyeux babillage de son épouse._

_Joaquin comprit quelques heures plus tard pourquoi._

_---_

« Tout est de ma faute ! » Shura murmura, son regard s'égarant sur ses mains qui lui paraissaient être celle d'un meurtrier. « Si seulement je m'étais dénoncé, ce ne serait jamais arrivé. »

---

_« C'est vrai, c'est de ta faute. Tu es un meurtrier, Joaquin. L'assassin de ta mère ! »_

_Shura se retrouvait de nouveau dans le salon de la maison de ses parents.__Le feu brûlait toujours dans la cheminée, et son père était agenouillé auprès du corps de son épouse, __une__ bûche __incandescente__ à la main.__Il l'approcha de la défunte et embrasa les vêtements.__Les flammes léchè__ren__t les étoffes, puis les cheveux et la peau __blanche __de __la jeune femme__._

_« Père, arrêtez, je vous en prie __!_

– _Voyons, Joaquin… ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Shura. Tu as toujours su que ta mère était une sorcière, qu'elle était habitée par le démon. Et que toi aussi tu l'étais__ », __ricana son père._

_Il resta sans bouger, le regard rivé au tableau macabre qu'il avait lui-même mis en scène._

_« Père, arrêtez, je vous en prie __! » r__é__p__é__ta Shura, portant la main __à__ ses oreilles, comme pour emp__ê__cher le son de la voix de son p__è__re de lui parvenir._

_Mais les paroles firent écho dans sa tête, dépourvues d'amour et de raison._

_« Oui Shura, tu as toujours su que tu étais habité par le démon. C'est pour ça que tu t'es mis au service d'Athéna et que tu es devenu son plus fidèle serviteur ! __C'était pour __é__chapper __à__ l'emprise du malin ! Mais la preuve est là : c'est de ta faute si ta mère est morte._

– _Non ! »_

_Son père se leva et tourna son regard vers lui._

_« Mais maintenant, tu as peur, tu ne sais pas que faire… L'équilibre que tu avais établi en devant le serviteur d'Athéna est rompu, et tu as désormais peur d'être assailli par ce démon qui a jadis habité ta mère, qui t'a poussé à me faire croire qu'elle cherchait à me faire du mal avec cette poupée en la cachant. _

– _Non ! »__cria Shura, __en secouant l__a tête._

_Son père fit un pas vers lui, la main tendue._

_« Rejoin__s__-moi, mon fils. Moi__,__ je saurai quoi faire... J'empêcherai ce démon de prendre possession de toi ! »_

_---_

Shura recula, sentant sa raison vaciller. Une main se posa sur son épaule et lui rendit un tant soit peu d'assurance.

« Ce n'est qu'une illusion Shura ! » L'Espagnol identifia sans peine la voix d'Armando, cet ange gardien qui veillait sur lui par de là la mort. « Tu le sais au fond de toi que toutes ces paroles sont des mensonges. »

Shura mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'à la confusion, succédait la rage. Non, il n'était pour rien dans le drame qui s'était joué ce soir-là. Son père seul était le meurtrier, celui qui avait détruit leur famille et réduit en cendre leur demeure. Brusquement, tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de hurler à ce monstre lui revint en mémoire.

Son sabre se planta dans la poitrine d'Adrian Candelas, lui arrachant un cri de douleur mêlée d'effroi.

« Maintenant, meurtrier, tu vas m'écouter ! gronda l'Espagnol. Tu ne mérites que la mort pour m'avoir arrachée aux bras de ma mère et réduit à néant tour ce qui nous unissait. »

Devant les prunelles noires brûlant de colère, le visage du père de Shura se décomposa, révélant le visage boursouflé qu'il avait déjà contemplé quelques heures plus tôt. Mais le jeune homme n'afficha aucune peur : bien au contraire, il n'y avait plus que de la colère en lui.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de démon en elle, et encore moins en moi ! poursuivit-il d'une voix rauque. Et tu sais quoi, espèce de salopard, si j'ai servi fidèlement Athéna, c'est parce que je croyais et je crois toujours en elle!»

La lame plongea encore plus profondément dans le corps du démon, qui gémit en retour. Non contant de le rapprocher de son dernier souffle, Shura le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos au mur. Là, il enfonça encore plus l'épée, agrafant littéralement le succube à la palissade en bois.

Il recula d'un pas, haletant, contemplant d'un œil éteint le cadavre.

« Shura ».

L'Espagnol se retourna sur l'apparition.

« Alexandra et Joaquin Candelas peuvent désormais reposer en paix. »

Armando hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait.

**

* * *

Pavillon Sud**

Angelo courait dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine. Il ne ralentit que lorsque seuls ses bruits de pas raisonnant, il fut certain d'avoir semé ses assaillantes. Il s'arrêta finalement et s'adossa à un grand pilier de bois formant l'angle d'une mezzanine, sa poitrine se soulevant frénétiquement alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« Tu perds les pédales, Angelo. Du calme… » s'encouragea-t-il. Il ferma les yeux et se força à respirer plus régulièrement. « Me voilà presque à faire de la méditation, comme ce prétentieux de Shaka ! » ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

_« Maria, relance-moi la balle ! »__cria une voix enfantine. _

Angelo sursauta et se retourna. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de se retrouver devant le mur blanc immaculé et la porte en bois d'un vieil immeuble, donnant sur un sombre couloir.

« ... débouchant sur une petite cour, aux pavés irréguliers, où nous jouions Maria, Anna, Fabiolo et moi. Mon dieu, nous sommes à Palerme ! » murmura Angelo.

Sa gorge se serra et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il s'engagea dans le long porche, appréciant la fraîcheur à l'ombre de ces murs et de ce toit crasseux. De nouveau, le soleil de plomb piqua sa peau ambrée alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cour au sol défoncé. Il leva le regard et observa le ciel bleu azur. C'était une journée ensoleillée de juillet, à la chaleur torride et implacable.

Angelo frémit à cette idée. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit revenu ce jour-là ?

---

_Le petit Angelo supplia sa sœur ainée Maria __de__ lui lancer « la balle ».__ C'était en fait __un hideux amalgame de chiffons et de plastiques que son père leur avait confectionné pour qu'ils puissent jouer au football.__Une horreur à laquelle il tenait plus que tout, et tentait de monopoliser au maximum. Le seul problème, c'est que le reste de sa fratrie voulait en faire autant. Fréquemment, des bagarres éclataient en cours ou après les rencontres amicales pour la domination du trophée peu glorieux._

---

« C'est impossible ! C'est encore une illusion ! » s'écria-t-il, reculant contre le mur.

---

_Ce jour-là, Angelo prit le dessus. Il frappa son petit frère Fabiolo à la tête, puis griffa la cadette Anna, avant de plaquer au sol son aînée, Maria, qui s'échappait avec l'ignoble conglomérat de détritus marron. Il la mordit au poignet,__ pour lui faire l__â__cher prise__. Maria se mit à hurler, ce qui alerta sa mère._

_Celle-ci attrapa le chenapan par le col de son T-shirt, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'appartement familial, qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée._

_« Madre-mia ! Mais pourquoi l'avons-nous appelé Angelo ? C'est un vrai démon ! »_

_Elle poussa à l'intérieur le gamin qui, connaissant la punition qui allait lui être infligée, s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au chambranle de la porte._

_« J'ai rien fait !_

– _Comme d'habitude… Maintenant, tu vas au coin ! » __o__rdonna sa mère d'un ton sans appel, désignant l__'endroit crasseux__ en question, coincé entre le lit des deux sœurs et le lavabo__._

_« Mais… maman ! » __s__upplia l'enfant. Il leva son regard bleuté sur celle qui lui avait donné le jour, ses yeux prêts à déborder de larmes comme des fontaines trop pleines. « Je suis innocent ! »_

_« Si, je me rappelle pourquoi on t'a appelé Angelo, » __soupira__ sa mère__, visiblement attendrie.__ Le petit __ange __sourit, sûr de sa victoire. « Va au coin tout de même, ou tu vas avoir droit à une fessée publique en prime ! » __c__ria __la matrone__, qui décidément connaissait tous les tours de son rejeton._

_Effrayé à l'idée de subir la punition suprême et honteuse, Angelo ne se fit pas prier et courut à l'endroit désigné__, moyennant des sanglots d__é__chirants__. Il attendit que sa mère quittât les lieux pour se glisser en dessous du lit. _

_Plus que tout au monde, il détestait être au coin._

---

Angelo regardait la scène, un sourire mélancolique ornant ses lèvres tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur sa mère, son frère et ses sœurs, qui étaient tous réunis dans la cour.

Leur destin funeste était en marche.

---

_Ce destin fit interruption quelques minute plus tard, après que le père soit rentré à la maison. __Il__ avait ramené une enveloppe gonflée de billets et en montrait le contenu à sa femme, sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci, médusée par la somme d'argent, ne fit pas attention que son « ange » s'était échappé du coin et dormait maintenant d'un sommeil profond sous le lit.__Dans la cour, les deux sœurs menaient la vie dure à leur frère cadet. _

_Soudain, des bruits de freins retentirent devant l'immeuble__, suivis__ d'une cavalcade__, __assez bruyante pour extirper le petit Angelo des bras de Morphée.__Il glissa un œil hors de sa cachette__, et__ faillit hurler de terreur, mais un étrange sentiment l'en retint.__Plus tard, il apprit que c'était ce qu'on appelait l__'__ « instinct de survit ». _

_Deux des hommes armés firent feu. Les balles atteignirent Anna et Fabiolo en pleine tête. Le sang souilla les pavés, alors que les cris de sa mère déchirèrent le silence qui suivit la fusillade.__Un des hommes en noir l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Le deuxième malfrat frappa du poing le père et l'obligea à entrer lui aussi.__Un autre gorille empoigna Maria, qui hurlait de terreur. La porte se referma sur eux, cachant aux éventuels regards le carnage à venir._

_---_

Angelo brandit son poing, et tenta de frapper l'homme qui amenait sa sœur à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais il sentit une main attraper son épaule gauche, alors qu'une deuxième couvrait son poing et le retenait. Il bascula soudain en arrière et tomba à genoux.

« Lâche-moi !

– Angelo, tu ne peux rien faire pour eux. » La voix de Lorenzo lui parvint de même qu'un souffle glacé caressa sa nuque. « C'est une nouvelle illusion créée par ces démons des rêves. Rien de ceci n'est en train de se dérouler devant toi !

– Tu mens, c'est toi le démon. Lâche-moi ! » grinça l'Italien.

Il continua à lutter, mais la force qui le retenait était supérieure.

« Écoute-moi, Angelo. Ne les laisse pas te berner. Ce que tu vois n'est qu'une illusion, bâtie sur des souvenirs puisés au fond de ta mémoire, lui répondit Lorenzo d'une voix calme.

– Lâche-moi ! hurla Angelo.

– Non ! »

La réponse de Lorenzo était sans appel. À bout, Angelo leva les yeux pour ne plus voir la scène : des linges blancs pendaient de chaque fenêtre des cinq étages de l'immeuble crasseux, devenus étrangement silencieux. Il devina des regards épouvantés ou curieux qui se cachaient dans les ténèbres des petits appartements.

« Tout le monde était là à se terrer comme des lapins dans leurs terriers. Mais ils regardaient tous ! Ils entendaient tous les appels au secours ! Et pourtant, personne n'a levé le petit doigt ! » gémit-il.

Ses paupières se fermèrent, et il tenta d'ignorer les trois bruits de détonation ponctués des cris de ses parents et de sa sœur. Mais ceux-ci lui déchirèrent les tympans, chacun faisant trembler son corps d'un sentiment mêlé de révolte et de désespoir.

« Non, arrêtez, je n'en peux plus ! » sanglota-t-il. Mais implacablement, le film de ce terrible événement continua à se dérouler devant ses yeux.

---

_Les cris cessèrent, mais__ le petit Angelo resta caché sous le lit__, osant à peine respirer__.__ Il__ se terra plusieurs heures sans bouger, à contempler le visage de sa mère : un masque de mort ... Si beau et si tragique.__Puis réalisant que les tueurs étaient partis, il s'extirpa de sa cachette.__Un son effrayant remonta de l'un des corps à ce moment-là : un râle d'agonie.__Étreint par la terreur__, le petit Angelo fuit__ jusqu'au port, et se cacha dans un hangar. C'est là que son maître, le Chevalier du Cancer de l'époque le trouva, hagard et en larme, et le livra par la même à Salem._

_---_

« Non, arrêtez cela ! Laissez-moi partir ! » hurla-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du fantôme de Lorenzo, mais celui-ci le retenait toujours fermement immobilisé à genoux. La scène changea de nouveau : il se trouvait désormais dans la demeure de Castiglione, le parrain qui avait fait commanditer l'assassinat de sa famille. Une fois de plus, une tranche de sa vie réapparut devant ses yeux.

---

_Angelo se tenait droit devant les gardes du corps de Castiglione, prêt à bondir sur ses proies et à les occire. Vêtu entièrement de noir, un sourire cruel sur son visage adolescent, on l'aurait pris pour la représentation d'un vampire de roman._

_« Si j'étais vous, j'appellerais mon maître et lui conseillerais de faire ses prières ! » menaça-t-il avant de laisser échapper son ricanement de dément._

_« Il Signore Castiglione ne va pas interrompre son dîner pour un gamin comme toi. Allez, casse-toi avant qu'on t'apprenne les bonnes manières ! »_

_Une lumière dangereuse brilla dans les yeux de l'adolescent de quinze ans._

_« Ca j'en doute… Ce soir, Castiglione dîne en enfer, » répondit-il de sa voix sifflante. « Et vous avec… »_

_Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'il prononça ce soir-là. Il massacra les gardes un à un, à main nue, prenant un malin plaisir à les torturer et à les mutiler. Puis ce fut le tour des habitants de la demeure : personne n'y réchappa. Il plongea avec délectation sa main devenue justicière dans la gorge du gros Castiglione, décapita son fils avant de s'attaquer à sa fille, qui s'était réfugiée dans un bureau. Celle-là, il lui arracha vivante le visage, qu'il afficha sur un mur de son temple. Une sorte d'hommage qu'un Angelo dérangé offrit à sa mère avant de disparaître définitivement dans l'ombre de Masque de Mort._

_---_

Angelo ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce soir-là, il avait écouté ce que Salem lui murmurait depuis des années. Il était devenu « Masque de Mort », et avait accepté de plonger dans la folie et les ténèbres.

L'emprise de Lorenzo se fit de plus en plus forte.

« Courage, Angelo... Le démon faiblit. »

Malgré ses paupières clauses, une autre scène s'ouvrit à lui.

---

_Angelo se tenait debout dans un bureau sombre__, au charme raffin__é__ et d__é__pouill__é__, qu'il reconnut tout de suite. C'était là qu'il avait mis à mort la fille Castiglione. Elle gisait d'ailleurs affalée contre le scriban, sa longue chevelure éparpillée autour cachant son visage mutilé et sanguinolent._

_« Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai fait ce soir-là, » murmura-t-il avec émotion. « Si seulement je ne l'avais pas écoutée…_

– _Mais pourquoi le serais-tu ? » répondit une douce voix féminine. Lentement la morte se redressa, et releva la tête, offrant à la vue horrifiée de l'Italien son visage dépouillé de la peau et d'une partie des muscles. « Je t'ai attendu si longtemps mon frère ! »_

_Articulant avec difficulté, ses paroles étaient difficiles à saisir. Mais Angelo comprit très bien le dernier mot._

_« Votre… frère ? répéta-t-il, horrifié._

– _Oui, mon frère, Angelo… Angelo Baldassare. » Elle profita de sa stupeur pour réduire la distance et tenta de l'agripper par le bras, mais il se dégagea prestement. « Angelo, c'est moi, ta sœur Maria. Ne me reconnais-tu donc pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton désespéré._

_Angelo contempla avec des yeux horrifiés ce visage hideux aux orbites presque pendantes et crut qu'il allait vomir._

_« Maria est morte lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, vous n'êtes pas elle ! _

– _Oui, je suis morte… de ta main, et non de celle des hommes de Castiglione. Angelo, j'étais encore en vie lorsque tu t'es enfui. Ils sont revenus me chercher plus tard, expliqua-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne, car tu as vengé notre famille ce soir-là. »_

_Un tremblement parcouru Angelo lorsqu'il vit la sanguinolente figure ouvrir grand ses bras comme une invitation à l'embrasser. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu autant l'impression d'être un monstre, un être vil et abject qui avait apporté chaos et désolation sur son passage. Il chercha en vain le sabre qu'il croyait toujours détenir : il aurait pu se trancher la gorge et débarrasser ainsi le monde de son ignoble existence. Retourner dans la Sixième Prison des enfers où le juge Minos l'avait très justement condamné à croupir._

_« Viens dans mes bras, mon frère », supplia la femme sans visage. _

_L'Italien sentit son cœur prêt à exploser de honte et de tristesse. _

_« Non, je n'ai pas besoin de ton pardon ! Déteste-moi, haïs moi, mais surtout… ne me pardonne pas ! » _

_D'un geste il la repoussa._

---

« Angelo, ouvre les yeux. Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi ici. »

La voix de Lorenzo lui parvint comme dans un rêve, de même que la sensation de froid sous sa main. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux que les larmes avaient envahis et ne découvrit que les poutres sombres du couloir où il gisait.

« J'ai tué… non, massacré ma sœur ! » hoqueta-t-il. Il réalisa alors qu'il tenait toujours le sabre crispé dans l'une de ses mains. L'envie d'en finir lui revint aussitôt.

« Non, Angelo… Ne fait pas ça. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion. Les succubes ont utilisé tes souvenirs et ton sentiment de culpabilité envers tes actions en tant que Masque de Mort pour te faire plier, mais tu n'as pas cédé. Au contraire, tu l'as retourné contre eux et ils ont dû s'enfuir. »

Angelo se releva doucement, essuyant ses larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir. Les paroles de Lorenzo avaient du sens, mais ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti l'avait ébranlé plus que toute autre bataille durant sa vie de chevalier.

Se retournant, il observa d'un regard brillant l'apparition translucide qui flottait à côté de lui.

« Tu es mon ange gardien, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en reniflant.

– Pas exactement…, je suis ce qui reste de la conscience de Lorenzo, mais suis également devenu une partie de la tienne. Je ne peux pas laisser quiconque te faire du mal, » répondit Lorenzo. « C'est pourquoi je t'aiderai autant que je peux à te sortir de ce nid de démons. Cependant… » Une main quasi transparente se posa sur son épaule. « Une fois à l'abri, il te faudra te méfier de cette femme qui sommeille elle aussi dans ta mémoire. Elle cherchera de nouveau à te contrôler. »

L'Italien sentit un aiguillon lui transpercer le cœur alors qu'il comprit immédiatement à qui Lorenzo faisait allusion.

_« Salem. »_

**

* * *

Pavillon Est**

Ambre n'avait rencontré personne depuis son combat avec les trois démons, dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait compté qu'elle devait errer depuis une heure dans ce dédale de corridors et d'escaliers en bois sombre. D'ailleurs à quel étage se trouvait-elle ? Au moins le quinzième. ...Elle avait fini par perdre la notion de l'orientation à force de courir comme une folle.

Elle s'arrêta devant ce qu'elle identifia à une fenêtre, et tenta de faire coulisser la palissade de papier. Celle-ci refusa de céder. D'un coup de sabre, Ambre trancha la fragile structure en deux, et donna un bon coup de pied dans la vitre qui se révéla derrière. Elle passa la tête par le trou qu'elle avait créé et sentit une pluie chaude battre ses joues. L'air était poisseux, l'obscurité régnait sur les quatre bâtiments et la cour s'était transformée en une sorte de marécage. Ambre vit avec horreur que la voiture était en train de s'enfoncer dans la glaise, comme happée par des sables mouvants.

« J'aurais dû m'y attendre… »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement, et assena un coup de sabre à l'ombre qui se trouvait derrière elle. Mais la lame fut stoppée nette : l'assaillant lui avait saisi le poignet et l'avait immobilisé, sans lui faire de mal.

« Ambre, du calme, c'est moi ! »

_La voix de Camus ! _Ses yeux se réhabituant à l'obscurité, elle reconnut effectivement la haute taille et les traits sérieux de Camus.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas ! balbutia-t-elle.

– Ambre, je suis si content de te revoir ! »

Sans qu'elle puisse prononcer un mot, Camus l'attira contre lui. Ambre se laissa faire, trop surprise qu'il se comporte ainsi à son égard. Son compatriote lui était en effet apparu comme un être froid et guère attachant. Même durant les jours qu'il avait passé à l'hôpital, où elle l'avait veillé – ou plutôt surveillé – il n'avait pas montré la moindre émotion. Pourtant, elle n'était pas mécontente d'être dans ses bras en ce moment : c'était une étreinte si agréable, si rassurante, qui lui faisait oublier qu'elle-même était une guerrière. Qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'était qu'une femme.

_« Non mais à quoi penses-tu ? ... Vous êtes tous les deux en danger... __Ce n'est pas le moment ! »_ se gronda-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux, son regard rencontra deux lacs aux eaux bleues apparemment dormantes, mais qui recelaient de dangereux tourbillons. « _Mais peut-être est-ce la le vrai danger..__. » __songea_-t-elle, alors qu'un curieux engourdissement l'envahissait.

L'étreinte sur sa taille faiblit. Camus effleura doucement de la main son menton, caressa ses lèvres, puis sa joue, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ambre savoura chaque effleurement sur sa peau, son regard toujours accroché à l'azur de celui de Camus.

Celui-ci eut un discret sourire avant qu'à sa main se succèdent ses lèvres. Il embrassa de nouveau son front, puis ses joues embrasées, et enfin ses lèvres. Sa main libre glissa lentement dans le dos d'Ambre, rejoignant la courbure parfaite des reins. Il enlaça sa taille avec encore plus de force, l'emprisonnant au plus près de son corps.

**A suivre**


	10. Chronique III: Onimura, partie 4

**Attention : **ce chapitre contient quelques scènes de violence.

ToIcanSeeTheFuji (very nice pseudo, by the way): I wrote an English version of this fic many years ago. But given that I'm totally revamping the French version, it is no more up-to-date. Sorry, but don't expect the new English version for the near future. Thanks for reviewing anyway.

* * *

**Chronique III – **_**Onimura**_** (4/4)**

**Japon, ****Quartier G****é****n****é****ral d'****Ermengardis, 28 février 2004, 2h30 **_**(February 27, 5 :30 PM, GMT +9 :00)**_

« Voilà la situation, et je ne cacherai pas qu'elle n'est pas brillante. » James étala la carte sur la table centrale, conscient de la méfiance générale que son apparition dans ce salon avait suscitée. « Aucun endroit dans le périmètre désigné par Ambre n'a connu de phénomènes paranormaux ces dernières quarante années. »

O

Tous les anciens chevaliers d'or, ainsi que Marine, Thétis et Sorrente se rapprochèrent de celle-ci, interrogeant presque le bout de papier du regard. Seul Shion resta légèrement à l'écart, le visage tendu, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil hostile en direction de James Gladstone. Il avait adopté cet étrange comportement depuis que le maître des lieux avait décidé de sortir de sa tanière pour les rejoindre. Dohko était même persuadé qu'il avait entraperçu une lueur de haine briller dans les prunelles bleu violacé de son vieil ami. Interrogé à voix basse sur son attitude, Shion n'avait pas décroché un mot, affichant une irritation grandissante envers leur hôte.

O

James posa son doigt sur la carte, à l'endroit où se trouvait l'aéroport de Narita.

« Ils sont partis d'ici, vers 8 h 30 du soir, puis ils ont pris l'autoroute, et enfin la route à partir d'Utsunomiya, vers 10 h 30. Il pleuvait beaucoup à ce moment-là, donc ils ont dû certainement rouler très doucement, ce qui laisse à penser qu'ils sont arrivés dans cette zone-ci... »

Le doigt de James décrivit un cercle de trois centimètres de diamètre, englobant une zone de montagne boisée, à une centaine de kilomètres plus au sud du quartier général.

« Cela fait pas mal d'hectares à fouiller, soupira Sorrente.

– Par temps dégagé, cela nous prendrait des heures avant de couvrir toute la zone. » Thétis agrippa nerveusement le nœud du foulard qu'elle portait au cou. « Mais avec les fortes chutes de neige d'aujourd'hui, nous avons un handicap supplémentaire : il sera impossible de faire tourner les hélicoptères très longtemps.

– Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens pour les localiser ? »

James leva les yeux sur Milo, dont l'angoisse s'affichait très nettement sur son visage.

– À quoi penses-tu ?

– Je ne sais pas. Vous disposez bien de moyens technologiques avancés, comme dans les films… Pourquoi pas un repérage par satellite ? »

Milo avait dit ça au hasard, ignorant d'où une telle idée pouvait provenir. Certainement de vagues souvenirs de tournage de Keleus. Un peu honteux, il songea qu'il savait à peine ce qu'était un satellite.

« Malheureusement, cela risque d'être inutile avec une couverture nuageuse aussi épaisse », répondit James en hochant la tête.

O

Aphrodite était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque son regard se posa sur un grand jeune homme blond, habillé d'un costume beige clair, qui le regardait en souriant.

_« Garn ! Oh, non, mes visions, elles recommencent ! »_

Il ne put réprimer un frisson et tourna la tête dans une autre direction. Peine perdue... Il se trouva nez à nez avec les yeux rieurs de Garn.

_« Inutile de prendre peur, Aphrodite, je ne suis pas là pour t'effrayer, bien au contraire. »_

La voix de Garn était rassurante : Aphrodite osa enfin relever les yeux sur lui et contempler ce visage, identique au sien, mais vierge de la balafre. Garn lui apparaissait tel qu'il était quelques minutes avant son agression.

_« Merci de m'accorder ta confiance, Aphrodite. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien : je sais où sont tes amis, et je vais l'indiquer sur cette carte. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour pouvoir communiquer avec les gens qui sont ici. Ils ne peuvent ni me voir, ni m'entendre. Veux-tu bien m'aider ? »_

Aphrodite hocha la tête d'un air affirmatif, et baissa les yeux lorsqu'Aldébaran lui jeta un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant visiblement pas son geste.

« D'accord... Je vais passer pour un fou, mais j'accepte.

– _Bien, maintenant, approche-toi de la carte. » _

Aphrodite s'avança vers la table et fendit le cercle, poussant légèrement du coude Aiolia et Mü au passage.

« Aphrodite, que fais-tu ? » demanda Mu, surpris.

Sans répondre à cette question, Aphrodite s'arrêta devant la carte. L'un des crayons posés à plat se mit à frémir, puis se leva doucement pour terminer à la verticale. Des exclamations d'étonnement firent échos à ce phénomène. Même James ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsque le crayon se déplaça vers la droite, repartit en arrière, puis glissa sur la gauche, dessinant une croix. Aphrodite pointa le doigt vers l'endroit ainsi marqué.

« Ils sont là... A huit kilomètres de la ville de Minakami, dans une route de montagne, la 436. Au tournant 21, il y a une route qui part dans la forêt. Elle n'est pas répertoriée sur les cartes, car elle est quasi-impraticable. C'est au bout de ce chemin que se trouve un lieu appelé Onimura...

– Aphrodite, mais qu'est-ce que... ? murmura Dohko en le regardant, ébahi. Comment fais-tu cela ?

– Ce village est composé de quatre bâtisses disposées en carré autour d'une place centrale : le pavillon du Nord, le Pavillon du Sud, le pavillon de l'Est, et le pavillon de l'Ouest... »

Aphrodite interrompit sa litanie lorsque, relevant les yeux, il vit que tout le monde le fixait d'un regard confus ou suspicieux. Jadis, être ainsi le centre de toutes les attentions flattait son égo ; mais dans le cas présent, cela le mettait des plus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être un objet d'admiration, mais plutôt un phénomène de foire. _A freak._

« Ne t'arrête pas Aphrodite, l'encouragea Saga. Que sais-tu d'autre ?

– Les habitants de ces pavillons sont ce qu'on appelle des démons de la nuit ou des cauchemars », poursuivit le Suédois d'une voix devenue incertaine. « Ce sont des succubes, des incubes, des démons des cauchemars, dotés de pouvoirs psychiques très développés, capables de créer des illusions fondées sur les souvenirs de leurs victimes. Actuellement, nos amis ont été séparés et ont dû affronter les démons chacun de leur côté. Ils ont réussi à repousser les attaques, et tentent de fuir les pavillons par les toits. Notre aide ne peut donc venir que du ciel. »

Aphrodite s'arrêta, comme épuisé par cette longue explication. Il baissa les cils, incapable de supporter l'insistance des regards qui étaient fixés sur lui.

« Aphrodite, comment sais-tu tout cela ? » Même le Grand Maître semblait avoir du mal à revenir de sa surprise.

Le Suédois se tordit la bouche, visiblement hésitant à donner une réponse.

« C'est le fantôme de Garn, avoua-t-il. Je crois qu'il me possède. »

**

* * *

Japon, Village d'Onimura, 28 février 2004, 2h30 **_**(February 27, 5 :30 PM, GMT +9 :00)**_

**P****avillon Est**

Angelo courait à perdre haleine dans la direction que lui avait indiquée Lorenzo. Celui-ci avait bien spécifié qu'il devait traverser le pavillon Est et remonter jusqu'au troisième étage, puis gagner le toit au plus vite.

L'Italien enjamba les dernières marches rapidement, et s'arrêta net en découvrant Camus et Ambre tendrement enlacés. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer, presque gêné, avant de sentir une pointe de jalousie l'aiguillonner. Qu'est-ce que cette fille trouvait à Camus ? Le Français était paumé et pas vraiment à l'aise avec elle. Ambre avait du caractère : c'était plutôt un homme comme lui dont elle avait besoin.

_« Oui, mais moi je suis un monstre. Aucune femme ne s'intéressera jamais à moi… à part Salem.»_

Il recula dans la pénombre des escaliers et s'adossa au mur, laissant son regard se perdre dans les poutres du plafond. Il tenait toujours le sabre à la main, après tout : il n'était pas trop tard pour en finir. Il méritait de pourrir en enfer pour ses crimes passés. Et cet endroit était un enfer…

Son attention se tourna malgré lui vers le couple. Il tressaillit lorsqu'une lueur jaune brilla dans les yeux de Camus. Angelo comprit immédiatement : ce n'était pas l'ancien Saint du Verseau qui embrassait Ambre. Quelque part requinqué par cette nouvelle, il chassa ses idées noires alors qu'il se sentait appelé par l'action.

« Et bien vous deux, je vois que vous êtes très occupés ! » s'écria-t-il en avançant d'un pas décidé, sa main se crispant sur le pommeau.

Les deux jeunes gens cessèrent leur baiser. Camus jeta à l'importun un regard furieux, au travers duquel Angelo aperçut de nouveau la lueur surnaturelle. Sans hésitation, il bondit sur lui, et d'un coup de sabre précis, lui trancha la tête. Celle-ci roula à terre et le corps s'affaissa à ses pieds, déversant un immonde torrent noirâtre.

Le sourire féroce d'Angelo s'effaça lorsqu'il vit l'horreur se peindre sur le visage éclaboussé de sang de la jeune femme.

« Ambre, je suis désolé, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution... Ce n'était pas Camus, mais un démon. »

Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'apaiser, mais elle se dégagea aussitôt, reculant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouvât dos au mur. Elle semblait apeurée, comme si Masque de Mort se tenait devant elle, prêt à la torturer.

« Je te jure que je ne voulais pas t'effrayer », poursuivit-il, prenant conscience qu'en voulant la sauver, il lui avait montré le côté de sa personnalité le desservant le plus au monde.

O

Ambre glissa un regard sur la forme étendue à ses pieds, et fut soulagée de voir la peau verdâtre repoussante. Non, ce n'était pas Camus qui gisait là. Puis elle sentit comme un sentiment de dégoût lui monter à la gorge. Comment avait-elle pu embrasser cette chose ?

Levant les yeux, elle réalisa qu'Angelo s'était approché d'elle, et elle ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse. La réaction de l'Italien avait été salutaire, mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme dangereux. Qui pouvait prédire quand il péterait les plombs et s'en prendrait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à un démon ?

« Je sais, tu voulais m'aider. » Elle fit de son mieux pour refouler son appréhension et chasser la peur de son visage. « Je vais bien maintenant. »

Un nouveau frisson la saisit alors qu'Angelo s'empara de son poignet. Son toucher était comme électrique. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais il l'entraîna dans l'escalier qui montait à l'étage supérieur.

« Il faut aller sur le toit ! Pas de temps à perdre ! » s'écria-t-il.

**Pavillon Ouest**

Shura brisa le volet en bois qui obstruait la fenêtre d'un vigoureux coup de pied, ouvrant un passage sur un petit balcon. Il s'approcha du bord de celui-ci et se retournant, observa avec attention la configuration des lieux : une fois perché sur la rambarde, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à se hisser sur l'avant-toit. Sans attendre, il grimpa sur le rebord glissant et agrippa une gouttière. Celle-ci grinça sous son poids, mais tint bon.

Le toit était pentu, mais les larges tuiles permettaient de se déplacer sans trop glisser, tels d'énormes pavés à la stabilité remarquable. Tout en regardant où il mettait les pieds, Shura se remémora les paroles d'Armando : _« Monte sur le toit, et rejoint le pavillon Nord. C'est là que tu retrouveras tes compagnons. »_

Shura balaya du regard le paysage qui l'entourait. Les toitures des quatre bâtisses s'étalaient à perte de vue, telles des plaines grises fouettées par une tempête. Il avança en direction du pavillon Nord, et crut apercevoir une silhouette qui s'y tenait debout, comme un garde en faction. La main de Shura se crispa sur son sabre. _« Ami__ ou ennemi ? »_ Il allait vite en avoir le cœur net.

Il se déplaça avec l'agilité d'un félin, le martèlement des gouttes de pluie couvrant ses bruits de pas. Arrivé au rebord du toit du pavillon Ouest, il sauta silencieusement sur celui du bâtiment Nord, qui le jouxtait. Le mystérieux garde lui tournait toujours le dos, les cheveux agités par le vent. Shura s'approcha encore un peu, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques mètres de lui. C'est à ce moment que l'homme se retourna, un sabre dégainé à la main, visiblement prêt au combat.

« Camus ?

– Shura ? »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, réalisant qu'ils étaient passés à deux doigts de se décapiter l'un l'autre. Puis un sourire vint détendre leurs visages.

« Heureux de te retrouver Shura !

– Et moi donc ! » Shura eut soudain un doute qui traversa son esprit. « Comment savais-tu qu'on se retrouverait ici ? »

Camus se mordit la lèvre, visiblement ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Écoute, Shura, c'est difficile à croire, mais après ce soir, tout me semble possible… C'est Gabriel qui m'a dit de venir ici. Il m'est apparu plusieurs fois en quelques heures. »

**

* * *

Japon, ****Quartier G****é****n****é****ral d'****Ermengardis, 28 février 2004, 2h38 **_**(February 27, 5:38 PM, GMT +9:00)**_

Après un moment de flottement où les murmures avaient fusé de toute part, un silence de mort s'était installé dans la pièce. Aphrodite se tenait toujours devant la carte, qu'il fixait intensément, comme s'il avait peur de lever les yeux et se faire juger par ses anciens pairs. A cet instant même, il semblait même lutter pour garder toute sa raison. James l'observait comme tous les autres, tentant de déchiffrer sur le visage fermé le moindre indice permettant de comprendre comment il avait pu avoir ses informations, et surtout, si elles étaient fiables. La possession n'expliquait pas tout…

L'assistance étant de plus en plus gagnée par le désarroi, le Grand Maître songea qu'il était temps d'y mettre fin.

« Très bien. Je crois que le moment n'est plus aux tergiversations », décréta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Sorrente. « Je vais faire décoller deux hélicoptères dans une demi-heure, destination Onimura. Tu vas réveiller Tomoki Ono et Bill Phelps, ce sont nos deux meilleurs pilotes. Ces deux-là piloteraient un hélicoptère même dans un cyclone !

– James, la tempête redouble dehors, remarqua Sorrente. Ce n'est pas prudent.

– C'est cette option, ou courir le risque de les perdre définitivement. Fais ce que je te dis ! »

James allait tourner les talons lorsque Milo se planta devant lui avec des yeux implorants.

« Grand Maître, laissez-moi y aller aussi !

– C'est hors de question, aucun d'entre vous n'ira nulle part. Ce sont des démons qui les tiennent : je préfère envoyer des personnes compétentes pour traiter ce problème. »

La main de Milo s'agrippa au bras de James.

« Laissez-moi insister, Grand Maître.

– Oh, tu peux insister, Milo du Scorpion ! » James saisit sa main et le força à le lâcher. « Ma réponse ne changera pas : aucun de vous ne sortira de cette pièce tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé vos trois compagnons. »

Milo le foudroya du regard, prêt à perdre son calme. James se força à ne pas reculer, désireux de ne pas manquer la sortie de cette première entrevue. Il était conscient qu'il n'était pas totalement en terrain conquis dans ce salon, entouré d'anciens chevaliers. D'importantes tensions existaient peut-être entre eux, mais ils étaient forts capables de se rebeller vu les circonstances. En était pour preuve le regard hostile que lui jetait le dénommé Shion depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Non, il ne fallait pas céder, et leur montrer qui était leur nouveau maître.

« Marine, tu restes avec eux... Assure-toi qu'ils ne passeront pas le seuil de cette porte jusqu'au retour de leurs compagnons. » Il se tourna vers les deux anciens Marinas. « Thétis et Sorrente, vous prendrez place dans les hélicoptères de secours. Tâchez de ramener nos naufragés dans les meilleurs délais.

– Très bien maître ! » Thétis inclina la tête en signe d'approbation avant de jeter un regard en coin à l'ex-Général. « Après tout, avec toute l'eau qui tombe, nous serons dans notre élément.

– Oui, on peut voir cela sous cet angle. » La réponse de Sorrente était totalement dépourvue d'enthousiasme.

James jeta un dernier regard sur les anciens chevaliers du sanctuaire qui l'observaient, et comprit qu'il était loin d'avoir gagné leur confiance. Les futurs échanges promettaient d'être tendus, surtout s'il n'arrivait pas à rapatrier en vie les trois disparus.

« Très bien. Messieurs les chevaliers, je vous quitte... Mais nous nous reverrons très bientôt », conclut-il en sortant.

O

« Là, je crois que tu l'as braqué », fit remarquer Aldébaran à Milo. « Il vaudrait mieux éviter de lui hérisser le poil à l'avenir.

–Et pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'il nous a amenés ici et que nous sommes supposés lui obéir ! explosa le Scorpion.

–Précisément, répondit Saga d'une voix tranchante. Milo, je sais que tu es inquiet pour Camus, mais tu devrais te calmer. »

Pour toute réponse, Milo serra le poing et fit mine de s'approcher de l'aîné des jumeaux. Sentant que la situation pouvait dégénérer à tout instant, Dohko et Kanon s'interposèrent immédiatement, repoussant le plus calmement possible le bouillant Grec.

« Doucement, là, on ne va pas commencer à se taper dessus, tenta de le raisonner Kanon.

–Pourquoi pas ?!

–Milo, sois raisonnable, et essaie de te calmer ! ajouta Dohko. Dans une épreuve pareille, il nous faut rester unis !

–Unis, nous ne le sommes plus depuis belle lurette ! » rétorqua Aiolia en se levant. Il fit signe à Milo de le rejoindre sur le canapé. « Viens, pas la peine de discuter avec certaines personnes. »

Le Grec lança un regard de défi aux jumeaux avant de rejoindre son compatriote. Aiolia et lui se plongèrent alors dans un silence qui acheva de glacer l'atmosphère.

« Je ne comprends pas sa réaction de tout à l'heure, murmura Saga à Dohko. Cela crève les yeux qu'il s'inquiète pour Camus. Alors, pourquoi exploser de la sorte ?

–Il n'a toujours pas digéré ce que vous avez fait pour vous infiltrer au Sanctuaire. Les surplis… Athéna Exclamation, l'informa le Chinois. Cela passera sans doute avec le temps et la patience.

–Je l'espère. »

O

Resté à l'écart de l'altercation, Mü soupira et reporta son attention sur Aphrodite. Il se tenait toujours debout près de la carte, n'osant pas bouger ou relever les yeux. Le désespoir qu'il lut sur son beau visage fit pitié au Tibétain. Il se dirigea vers l'éphèbe et lui prit le bras.

« Aphrodite, viens t'asseoir, tu as l'air épuisé.

–Oui, merci. »

Aphrodite n'offrit aucune résistance, et se laissa guider jusqu'à un siège à l'écart de la mauvaise humeur de certains.

O

Shaka promena son regard sur chacun de ses anciens pairs, se gardant de formuler une quelconque remarque sur les comportements des uns et des autres. Les dissensions étaient encore larvées, mais elles finiraient par éclater au grand jour, c'était inévitable. C'était également un mal nécessaire pour atteindre un jour la bonne entente.

Il fixa discrètement Aphrodite. Ce qu'il avait réussi à faire tenait du pur prodige. Il semblait avoir développé une connexion particulière avec le défunt qui jadis habitait son corps. Un lien que nul autre chevalier dans cette pièce n'était capable de reproduire.

Ce mystère, Shaka était bien décidé à l'élucider une fois la crise passée.

O

Marine également baissait les yeux. Elle était désolée du drame qui s'était noué autour des quatre disparus. Elle était navrée d'être consignée ici, réduite à épier les anciens chevaliers au lieu de participer au sauvetage. Elle était surtout mortifiée de la mésentente qui régnait entre eux.

**

* * *

Japon, Village d'Onimura, 28 février 2004, 2h50 **_**(February 27, 5:50 PM, GMT +9:00)**_

La pluie redoubla d'intensité, comme pour mieux les accabler. Camus et Shura étaient complètement trempés et avaient du mal à distinguer le paysage autour d'eux. Ils avaient juste aperçu quelques minutes plus tôt le toit de la Benz disparaître dans la glaise de l'immense cours.

« Tu crois qu'ils viendront ? demanda Camus, de plus en plus tendu.

– J'en suis certain ! Si Gabriel et Armando sont venus à notre secours, Lorenzo aura certainement fait de même pour Angelo, et avec un peu de chance, pour Ambre également. Il suffit d'attendre.

– Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?

Shura darda ses prunelles noires sur le Français.

– Cet endroit n'est pas comme les autres, il a réveillé quelque chose en nous.

– Mais quoi, à part d'horribles souvenirs ? » Le Français baissa la tête, la pluie ruisselant sur ses joues, cachant probablement des larmes.

« Camus, certains mauvais souvenirs sont faits pour être oubliés. »

Shura posa une main sur l'épaule du Français, compatissant à la peine de son compagnon. Celui-ci détourna son regard vers les pavillons : comme il lui tardait de voir les visages d'Angelo et d'Ambre de nouveau. S'il avait su que les choses allaient tourner ainsi, il ne se serait pas laissé aller à sa rêverie ni à sa froideur habituelle.

« Ils sont là ! » Shura pointa le doigt vers deux ombres qui progressaient rapidement sur le toit voisin.

Camus cligna des yeux et crut deviner peu à peu la silhouette d'un homme, puis celle d'une femme. Un éclair foudroya un arbre sur la lointaine colline, qui prit feu dans des gerbes rouge orangé, éclairant toute la scène. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute : c'était bien Ambre et Angelo.

« Vivants, ils sont vivants ! »

Ils coururent à la rencontre de leurs compagnons retrouvés. Shura donna une vigoureuse poignée de main à Angelo, qui lui répondit à peine, semblant triste et dépité. Camus quant à lui dévisagea Ambre, dont le visage était maculé d'un sang noirâtre et tenace. Celle-ci semblait éviter son regard. Il hésita, puis se décida à franchir le pas, l'enlaçant dans ses bras, le cœur battant, trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvée en vie. Mais celle-ci le repoussa de toutes ses forces, laissant Camus consterné et abattu.

« Ambre, mais que se passe-t-il ?

– T'inquiète. Disons que c'est un peu de ta faute et beaucoup de la mienne, répondit laconiquement Angelo.

–Quoi ? »

Camus ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que l'Italien voulait dire. Pendant ce temps, Ambre s'était approchée du toit, et semblait fouiller l'obscurité du regard.

« Où est la voiture ? cria-t-elle.

– Disparue dans la boue... » Shura passa une main nerveuse sur sa joue ruisselante de pluie. « Comme avalée par une bête gigantesque qui serait cachée dans la bourbe de la cour. »

O

_« C'est pas vrai !__Comment on va s'en sortir maintenant ! » _ Ambre tira son portable de la poche de son jeans, et composa un code. « _Espérons qu'Ermengardis ou la Milice ont branché leurs sonars... Ou Lilith nous engloutira avant l'Aube. » _

Une effroyable secousse interrompit le cours de ses pensées et ébranla toute la surface du toit.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 27 février 2004, 20h00 (**_**February 27, 6:00 PM, GMT +9:00**_**)**

Ishara flânait dans l'immense jardin, cueillant par-ci par-là une rose, ou un œillet. Elle serrait contre elle un bouquet de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes et aux formes variées. Elle s'arrêta devant un magnifique massif de roses bleues, et poussa un petit cri de joie devant les délicates fleurs. Elle se mit à tournoyer devant l'arbuste, comme si elle esquissait une danse, et finit par une gracieuse révérence.

« Permettez que je cueille deux ou trois de vos magnifiques fleurs, monsieur le rosier? »

Elle avança la main et saisit une branche. Elle la tordit, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter de se faire piquer par les épines.

« Que faites-vous ici, ce jardin est interdit aux visiteurs ! » gronda une voix masculine derrière elle.

Ishara se retourna vivement et laissa tomber son bouquet. Elle se baissa en hâte pour rassembler les fleurs éparpillées devant elle. Elle releva la tête, effrayée, car elle avait reconnu l'homme, ou plutôt la réincarnation divine qui se tenait devant elle.

Apollon la regardait d'un air sévère, engoncé dans une longue tunique rouge sang, rehaussée de parures en or. Il se tenait les mains dans le dos, le corps droit, ce qui soulignait sa haute taille et son port altier.

« Et bien, vampire, je t'ai posé une question… Réponds ! » insista Apollon avec son agressivité coutumière.

« Ô Dieu Apollon, c'est par mégarde que je me suis introduite ici. Je cueillais des fleurs pour Amalric... Il aimait bien les fleurs, je m'en souviens. » Ishara fit un triste sourire, puis baissa la tête. Elle ramassa à la hâte les fleurs éparses et se releva. « Je peux m'en aller maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

O

Apollon fut surpris par l'expression d'Ishara : la femme vampire le regardait avec du respect et de la crainte mêlés. Ses yeux bleu vert étaient grands ouverts et semblaient l'interroger sur la suite des évènements.

_« Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait peur de __moi »__?_ Apollon sentit une vague de fierté le submerger, alors que quelques minutes auparavant, c'est avec hésitation qu'il s'était décidé à apostropher Ishara, craignant une réaction violente. Il l'avait très bien reconnue, et se souvenait de l'impression sinistre que cette créature à l'esprit dérangé avait eue sur lui.

Il s'approcha d'Ishara, se tenant encore plus droit qu'il ne l'était déjà, ce qui fit encore plus ressortir son imposante stature. Il jubila secrètement en voyant qu'elle s'affaissait légèrement sur elle.

« Je ne te punirai pas cette fois-ci... Mais tâche de ne pas revenir ici sans mon autorisation ! »

Ishara s'inclina profondément puis recula, sans tourner le dos à Apollon. Elle glissa un regard sur le massif de roses et la branche aux magnifiques fleurs qu'elle devait abandonner.

Apollon vit que le regard du vampire s'attardait sur la branche cassée qui pendait lamentablement. Il leva une main : le rameau fut coupé net, comme tranché par une lame invisible. Au lieu de tomber, celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs, et vola jusque dans les bras d'Ishara, et se glissa dans le bouquet, sous le regard effaré de la Babylonienne.

« Tu peux emporter également ceci, ajouta-t-il en la congédiant d'un geste. Tu as souillé cette branche en la touchant, elle n'a plus sa place ici. »

Ishara s'inclina profondément et s'éloigna en courant dans les ténèbres du jardin, sous le regard pourpre d'Apollon.

« Il faudra que je visite Perséphone... Je n'aime pas que ces créatures se promènent en liberté au Sanctuaire », murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il aperçut à ses pieds un bouton de rose, tombé du bouquet d'Ishara. Il se baissa et ramassa la fleur, qui était d'une magnifique couleur bleu-vert. Il porta le bouton à son visage et observa les délicats pétales.

« Par contre, quelle magnifique couleur ont ses yeux ! »

**

* * *

Japon, Village d'Onimura, 28 février 2004, 3h10 (**_**February 27, 6:10 PM, GMT +9:00**_**)**

Le pavillon entier tremblait sur ses fondations. Les tuiles bougeaient à chaque secousse, glissant lentement de leur emplacement. Mais il n'y avait pas que le Pavillon Nord qui craquait ainsi. Les charpentes des trois autres bâtisses poussaient la même complainte, et le Pavillon Sud avait très nettement commencé à s'enfoncer dans la boue, tout comme la voiture l'avait fait avant.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ? » s'écria Shura en tentant de garder son équilibre.

À ses côtés, Angelo, Camus et Ambre s'étaient accroupis, et tentaient de s'accrocher à ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas glisser.

« Regardez les autres pavillons s'enfoncent ! » cria Angelo.

La boue avait fait disparaître le péristyle du Pavillon Sud et léchait déjà ses fenêtres. Le Pavillon Est avait visiblement amorcé la même descente dans ces marécages boueux. Il ne restait guère de doute sur ce qu'il était en train d'arriver au bâtiment sur lequel ils étaient perchés.

Une nouvelle secousse projeta Shura contre le toit. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux tuiles, griffant celles-ci pour freiner sa glissade, alors qu'Angelo et Camus l'attrapaient l'un par le bras, l'autre par la ceinture, pour le retenir.

« C'est Lilith ! Son envoyé m'a dit qu'elle nous tuerait avant le lever du jour, répondit Ambre. Il faut qu'on essaie de tenir jusqu'à l'Aube.

– Oui, mais comment ? demanda Camus.

– Prier me semble un bon début ? répliqua Shura, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

– Taisez-vous ! J'entends un bruit ! » Ambre tendit l'oreille. Au milieu des grondements de tonnerre, du ruissellement de l'eau et des craquements de charpente, elle crut discerner une sorte de ronflement assez familier. Le bruit se rapprocha, devenant de plus en plus distinct. « Un hélicoptère... Un hélicoptère approche ! s'écria-t-elle.

– Quoi ? »

Camus tendit lui aussi l'oreille, et effectivement, perçut un grondement similaire à celui d'un retors d'hélice.

Le pavillon Nord fut alors parcouru d'une énorme vibration qui fit glisser les tuiles une par une. La charpente du toit apparut dans un fracas de bois et de poterie. A l'intérieur, on pouvait entendre les meubles tomber dans le vide et les murs se fendre.

« Accrochez-vous à ce que vous pouvez ! Il faut tenir bon ! » Ambre s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à une poutrelle apparente. « Il n'y a plus très longtemps à attendre maintenant ! »

À côté d'elle, Camus, Shura et Angelo en firent de même.

« Regardez, à droite ... Il y a deux hélicoptères ! » cria Shura.

Les quatre paires d'yeux fixèrent l'horizon gris, et virent très nettement la silhouette de deux hélicoptères s'approchant à vive allure.

Un bruit assourdissant couvrit le grondement des pales l'espace de quelques secondes. Le pavillon Est venait de s'effondrer dans un enchevêtrement de poutrelles et de pierres. Les murs et les fondations du pavillon Sud cédèrent à leur tour, soulevant une vague de boue, de pierres et de matériaux divers.

« Ce foutu bâtiment ne tiendra pas une minute de plus ! » maugréa Shura.

O

Dans l'hélicoptère, Naoki Ono et Thétis n'en revenaient toujours pas. L'hélicoptère avait décollé en pleine tempête de neige, et avait pris la direction indiquée par Aphrodite. À peine avaient-ils parcouru une cinquantaine de kilomètres qu'ils virent à l'horizon l'un des plus curieux phénomènes météorologiques qu'il leur ait été donné de voir : sur une surface d'un diamètre d'environ dix kilomètres, des nuages étrangement noirs crachaient une pluie diluvienne et chaude, créant une importante évaporation au contact des nuages chargés de neige.

Dans le second hélicoptère, Sorrente et Bill Phelps étaient tout autant surpris. Bill attrapa son micro.

« Nao, t'es prêt à balancer les échelles de cordée ? Je passe en premier… »

O

L'un des hélicoptères s'approcha doucement du toit, et maintint sa position stationnaire. Une échelle de cordée tomba de l'une des portes, alors qu'une voix indistincte, couverte par le bruit de l'hélice, leur intimait l'ordre de monter.

« Ambre vas-y, monte en premier ! cria Shura.

– Hors de question... Je suis là pour vous protéger ! Je monterai en dernier ! » Camus attrapa alors Ambre par le poignet et l'entraîna vers l'échelle de cordée, mais elle se dégagea d'un geste vif. « J'ai dit que je partirai en dernier ! » gronda-t-elle.

Un nouveau fracas d'effondrement retentit : le pavillon Ouest venait de céder à son tour.

« Monte ! Si tu ne montes pas, alors moi non plus ! » répliqua Camus en la poussant contre l'échelle.

Ambre, surprise par la soudaine détermination de son compatriote, n'osa plus protester et commença à grimper. Camus la suivit : il avait à peine mis le pied sur l'un des barreaux que l'hélicoptère commença à reprendre de l'altitude, laissant la place au deuxième hélicoptère.

« A notre tour ! »

Shura fit signe à Angelo de le suivre et attrapa l'échelle. Il mit son pied sur le premier barreau, alors que se propageait sur ce qui restait de la surface du toit une vibration sourde. Comprenant que le bâtiment était sur le point de s'effondrer, il grimpa deux barreaux supplémentaires pour laisser la place à Angelo.

« Vas-y ! Magne-toi ! »

Il se retourna pour voir si l'Italien suivait. Mais Angelo ne bougeait pas, le contemplant de se regard égaré qu'il connaissait si bien. C'était celui qu'il avait vu dans les yeux d'Angelo adolescent lorsque celui commençait à comprendre quel genre de chevalier il allait devenir.

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, Angelo ! »

Malgré son injonction, le Cancer refusa de bouger. Comprenant ce qu'il cherchait à faire, Shura se baissa et agrippa le bras de son ancien camarade d'entraînement. L'espace d'une seconde, l'Espagnol crut qu'il allait le perdre. Le toit se déroba sous Angelo, tandis que la main de Shura glissait le long de son bras, s'immobilisant miraculeusement autour de son poignet.

« Ne fais pas ça Angelo ! » supplia Shura, sentant sa prise lui échapper.

L'Italien posa sur lui son regard vide, puis il baissa les yeux sur le bouillonnement de boue, de pierres et de bois qui ne demandaient qu'à l'avaler. Il releva la tête, légèrement effrayé, et enfin attrapa le dernier barreau de sa main libre. N'ayant pas confiance, Shura ne le lâcha pas pour autant, et l'aida à se hisser à son niveau. Là, il l'attrapa par la taille et le plaqua contre lui, pour être sûr qu'il ne retenterait pas la même folie.

« Bon sang, le Crabe, à quoi tu joues ?

– Ce n'était pas un jeu, bredouilla Angelo en baissant tristement les yeux.

– Ça, j'avais compris ! » Shura décida d'abandonner là les remontrances, se doutant bien qu'Angelo ne révèlerait rien du tréfonds de ses pensées. Il faut dire que l'endroit n'était pas propice aux confidences. « Remontez-nous ! » hurla-t-il à l'adresse de l'équipage.

**

* * *

Japon, ****Quartier G****é****n****é****ral d'****Ermengardis, 28 février 2004, 4h15 (**_**February 27, 7h15 PM, GMT +9:00**_**)**

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la porte lorsque des voix raisonnèrent dans le couloir. Une voix féminine, et d'autres, plus graves, masculines. La gorge de Milo se noua. Qu'allait-il avoir le courage de dire, faire, en face de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Son pull-over était taché d'un sang noir, de même que son visage. Elle pénétra dans la salle, suivie de Camus et Shura. Angelo, Thétis et Sorrente fermaient la marche.

« Mon Dieu ! Ambre, mais où étiez-vous ? » Marine accourut auprès de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. « Mais que s'est-il passé ?

– Et bien, on a fait comme David Vincent : on a pris un chemin qu'on n'aurait jamais dû prendre ! » La plaisanterie sonnait faux. Ambre passa une main tremblante sur ses yeux fatigués. « On est tombé dans le repère de Lilith et de ses fidèles. Ils ont essayé de nous faire la peau… par tous les moyens.»

Cette simple explication suffit pour glacer Milo d'effroi, ainsi que ses compagnons. Il détailla rapidement Camus : du sang maculait sa joue droite, son cou et son pull-over. Mais surtout, il avait l'air complètement épuisé, les yeux cernés de noir et une expression triste au coin des lèvres.

Il aurait tellement voulu le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire combien il était heureux de le revoir, mais il ne bougea pas. _Quelle étrange sensation ! _En même temps que de vieux sentiments renaissaient dans son cœur, les images de la guerre d'Hadès lui revinrent, elles aussi, en mémoire. Athéna Exclamation. Saga, Shura et Camus, réunis en une seule entité, lançant cette effroyable attaque contre Mu, Aiolia et lui-même, les obligeant à transgresser eux-aussi les règles d'Athéna.

_« Comment puis-je lui pardonner cela? »_

Puis il revit le suicide d'Athéna, alors que la vérité éclatait sur les réelles intentions de Saga, Shura et Camus. Malgré cela, écrasé par la douleur d'avoir perdu leur déesse, Milo avait tenté d'étrangler son meilleur ami.

_« Comment pourrais-je m'excuser pour ce geste? »_

_O_

Aiolia contempla les trois hommes qui venaient d'entrer. La compassion submergea son cœur tout d'abord : du sang maculait leurs visages et leurs vêtements, et ils avaient l'air totalement perdus. Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin s'acharne à les faire combattre ? N'avaient-ils pas gagné le droit de vivre en paix ?

Puis les images du passé remontèrent à la surface de sa mémoire : celles de chevaliers renégats mués en justiciers prêts à tous les sacrifices pour apporter son armure à la déesse Athéna, y compris à tuer leurs paires. Aiolia les avait autant admirés que détestés pour cela. Mais ses griefs envers eux remontaient à plus loin.

_« Saga... C'est lui qui a usurpé l'identité du Grand Pope et a précipité le Sanctuaire dans la guerre. Celui qui a commandité la mort d'Aiolos»,_ rumina-t-il avant de poser son regard sur Shura. _« L'assassin de mon frère. »_ Toute compassion disparut lorsqu'il vit Masque de Mort. _« Un fou meurtrier, un homme qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir le droit d'être chevalier ! »_ Camus ne trouva guère plus grâce à ses yeux. _« Ce pantin au cœur de glace, trop effrayé de ses sentiments pour ne jamais oser les montrer »_, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Pourquoi ces quatre hommes avaient eu le droit de revenir à la vie, et non son frère Aiolos ?

O

« Tu dois être épuisé… Viens t'asseoir ! »

Kanon ne demanda pas son avis à Camus et le prit par le poignet, le guidant jusqu'à un fauteuil, non loin de Milo. Dohko et Aldébaran en firent autant pour Shura et Angelo.

Camus sentit un nouveau mal de tête l'assaillir, et il porta ses mains à ses tempes. Dieu qu'il était fatigué ! Il leva les yeux, et son regard croisa celui de Milo, qui le regardait intensément. Il sentit un sentiment d'allégresse pousser dans sa poitrine : IL était en vie ! Pourtant, il baissa les yeux. Aucun sourire ne s'afficha sur son visage. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Trop de sentiments contradictoires l'assaillirent pour qu'il puisse formuler la moindre parole : joie et tristesse, amour et haine, espoir et déception.

« Tu es en sécurité ici, Camus ! On va s'occuper de toi. »

Camus releva les yeux, surpris par cette voix devenue familière, car entendue si souvent dans les dernières heures de sa vie : Saga se tenait devant lui, un verre d'eau à la main. Camus le prit sans un mot, esquissant un remerciement de la tête. Il sentit Saga poser une main sur son épaule, en signe d'encouragement.

Il tourna la tête vers Milo, et vit qu'il s'était éloigné.

O

Shura se sentait complètement sonné. La poussée d'adrénaline qu'il avait eue dans la dernière partie de la nuit s'était estompée, le laissant sans force. Sans compter le choc causé par la vision de tous ces visages familiers – qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir – se pressant autour de lui. Comme dans un rêve, il vit Dohko s'approcher de lui.

« Shura ! Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

– Je me suis déjà trouvé en meilleure forme, bredouilla-t-il, se sentant de plus en plus perdu.

– On va te remettre sur pieds ! » assura Aldébaran avec un large sourire.

Shura fut incapable de le lui rendre. Il sentait le regard accusateur d'Aiolia se poser pour lui, et l'émotion et la gêne le saisirent à la gorge.

O

Affairés à s'occuper des rescapés, personne présent dans le salon ne se rendit compte de l'ombre discrète qui se projetait dans les carreaux de la porte d'entrée. La silhouette se précisa, laissant deviner la présence d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs habillée en costume masculin du XVIIIe siècle. Un sourire boudeur joua sur ses lèvres alors que son regard se fixait sur Angelo.

_« Qu'as-tu essayé de faire sur ce toit ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon ange. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. »_ Elle fixa son regard translucide sur Shion. « _Et toi non plus._ »

O

_« Mon ange… »_

Angelo sortit de l'espèce de brume dans laquelle était enlisé son esprit alors qu'une sorte de murmure lui parvenait. En alerte, il releva la tête, cherchant du regard la présence tant redoutée. Ne découvrant rien d'anormal, il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide autour de lui. Quand il les rouvrit, Aphrodite se trouvait devant lui, tendant un verre d'eau fraîche. Mü était à ses côtés, l'observant avec un sourire de compassion.

« Tiens, Masque de Mort, un peu d'eau, ça te remettra les idées en place... »

Angelo prit avec des mains tremblantes le verre que lui tendait Aphrodite et manqua de le renverser. Une peur rétrospective le saisit alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait failli se tuer. Il ne savait plus trop ce qui lui avait pris, à vrai dire. Tout était confus dans son esprit.

« Masque ? s'inquiéta Aphrodite.

– Angelo… Je m'appelle Angelo désormais. »

Il but une gorgée d'eau et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Aphrodite et Mü se regardèrent, d'abord surpris puis soulagés.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies choisi de reprendre ton vrai prénom », lui répondit Aphrodite en lui tapotant l'épaule, ce qui le tira de sa torpeur.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le Suédois lui sourit, rappelant à Angelo le bon vieux temps où lui, Aphrodite et Shura étaient d'inséparables amis.

**Ailleurs dans le Quartier Général**

De leur bureau, James et Eleny surveillaient la scène des retrouvailles.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant, James ? demanda Eleny en se retournant vers son compagnon.

– Soigner leurs blessures et les laisser se reposer. Je vais repousser la réunion de quelques jours : cela devrait leur permettre de récupérer.

– Est-ce que tu crois ? » Eleny s'arrêta, hésitante à porter l'accusation. « Que c'est une nouvelle manœuvre du Sanctuaire Terrestre?

– Ambre a parlé de Lilith, la première démone et favorite de Lucifer. En général, Apollon n'aime pas frayer avec ce genre de démon, mais… » Il posa son regard clair sur sa compagne. « Compte tenu de ses manigances avec les vampires, il a peut-être changé d'avis sur les démons… » James éteignit l'écran. « De toute façon, nous serons très vite fixés. »

**A suivre dans la ****Chronique IV : **_**Edge**__._


	11. Chronique IV: Edge, partie 1

Note : J'ai choisi d'intituler cette chronique « Edge », car ce mot anglais, signifiant « bord », se retrouve dans plusieurs expressions qui résument assez bien certaines des situations décrites dans les chapitres 11 et 12. On trouve par exemple : _« To push somebody over the edge »_ qui signifie « pousser quelqu'un à bout de nerf», _« to be close to the edge »_ voulant dire « être au bord du précipice », ou bien, _« to be on edge »_, c'est-à-dire, « être sur les nerfs ».

* * *

**Chronique IV – **_**Edge**_** (1/2)**

**Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 mars 2004, 14h00 **_**(March 5, 5:00 AM, GMT +9:00)**_

**Pavillon _Bishamonten_, Chambre**_** Mizu-no-Kani**_

Errant dans un demi-sommeil, l'Italien tourna la tête de côté, poussant un gémissement d'inconfort. Un souffle passa sur ses paupières frémissantes, derrière lesquelles une tragédie se jouait.

_Masque de Mort contempla son reflet dans la rivière, sa figure s'ornant d'un sourire carnassier au constat que non seulement son visage, mais également le casque et le haut du plastron de son armure étaient décorés de filets de sang, vestiges de sa dernière mission. Ou plutôt du massacre qu'il avait commis quelques heures auparavant, en exécutant un chevalier d'argent renégat, sa famille et tout témoin, direct ou indirect. Masque de Mort se reconnaissait un défaut : lorsqu'il commençait à tuer, il lui était difficile de s'arrêter._

_« Chacun son pêcher mignon après tout », ricana-t-il en enlevant son casque. _

_Être couvert de sang ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, mais il savait qu'au Sanctuaire, cette mode ne faisait par l'unanimité, loin de là. Les détracteurs étaient nombreux, à commencer par le Pope. _

_« Saga, espèce d'hypocrite. Tu fais couler le sang sur ordre, mais tu ne veux surtout pas en voir la couleur. »_

_Après s'être débarbouillé le visage et sa chevelure rebelle, il se glissa tout entier dans la rivière, ne prenant pas la peine d'ôter l'armure et ses vêtements de combat. Autant tout nettoyer en même temps… Le Cancer avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille lorsqu'il aperçut de nouveau son reflet dans l'onde claire, lui renvoyant l'image d'un jeune homme à l'expression triste. Il recula de surprise, mais l'autre, lui, ne bougea pas. _

_« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » Une larme roula le long de la joue de son double. « Pourquoi la laisses-tu te dominer et te faire commettre tous ces meurtres. Redeviens toi-même ! »_

_Masque de Mort revint bien vite de sa surprise et se fendit de l'un de ses meilleurs ricanements._

_« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je fais tout cela? » Il leva le poing avant de l'abattre dans l'eau, faisant disparaître son reflet. « Parce que tu l'as laissée t'étouffer, Angelo ! »_

Angelo se réveilla en sursaut, son corps moite agité de tremblement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, lui faisant presque mal. Il resta de longues minutes sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague, sa poitrine nue se soulevant frénétiquement sous le drap et sa couverture. Il finit par se redresser sur son lit, son regard se dirigeant d'abord vers les fenêtres d'où filtraient de pâles rayons de soleil.

« Encore l'un de ces maudits cauchemars. »

Quelques minutes supplémentaires furent nécessaires pour qu'il retrouvât totalement ses esprits. Il tourna son regard vers le miroir, celui-ci lui renvoyant le reflet d'un jeune homme à la grise mine et aux cernes prononcés. Vérifiant le réveil, il s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux heures pour se donner figure humaine et se rendre à la convocation des Grands Maîtres d'Ermengardis.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 mars 2004, 9h00 (**_**March 5, 7:00 AM, GMT +2:00**_**)**

**Palais d'Élision**

Apollon s'inclina brièvement devant le trône où siégeait Perséphone. Celle-ci lui rendit son salut par un léger signe de la tête, affectant la même expression indifférente et glacée qu'elle lui avait toujours montrée.

« Ô, Apollon, mon neveu, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

– Ô, Perséphone, ma tante, je venais prendre des nouvelles de notre affaire commune.

– Notre affaire commune ?

– Je voulais savoir si vos deux "invités" ne vous causaient pas d'ennuis... »

Perséphone agita son éventail nerveusement.

« Aucun ennui n'est à déplorer.

– Vous avez donc Ishara et Glaucus totalement sous votre contrôle, ma chère tante ?

– Je les ai totalement en mon pouvoir, mon cher neveu. Auriez-vous de votre côté des griefs à faire sur leur conduite ? » La voix de Perséphone se chargeait d'impatience. Mais où voulait donc en venir son illustre visiteur ?

Apollon lui rendit un sourire contrarié.

« Je n'ai aucun grief envers eux. Presque deux mois se sont écoulés depuis leur mission et leur arrivée au Sanctuaire, et je voulais savoir comment la situation évoluait.

– Désiriez-vous les voir ? » proposa Perséphone, convaincue de la réponse négative que son neveu lui ferait, étant donné sa détestation de ces créatures de la nuit.

« J'aimerais effectivement les rencontrer. »

O

Ishara était étendue sur un drap en soie tiré au pied de la statue d'Amalric. Elle contemplait le visage de son aimé, aux traits figés par l'éternité et la malédiction d'Adalbert. Sa gorge se serra et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues froides, alors que ce terrible sentiment de désespoir la submergeait de nouveau: jamais elle n'échapperait à la damnation. Jamais elle ne pourrait se soustraire à ce monde de l'irréel, dans lequel elle basculait sans cesse. Cet univers où son seul but était de retrouver Amalric, qui lui apparaissait furtivement, avant de disparaître, telle une ombre sur un mur ou un rêve. Une dimension parallèle dont elle était prisonnière, sans aucune chance de s'en évader un jour.

Elle serra entre ses doigts le bouton de rose bleu offert par Apollon, son autre main caressant négligemment les courbes de la mandoline qu'on lui avait apportée le matin. Elle l'avait réclamé la veille à Perséphone, lui promettant de la distraire de sa musique. Elle jouait très bien de ce luth. Même Marius avait une fois déclaré qu'il se dégageait une sorte de magie lorsqu'elle pinçait les cordes du gracieux instrument.

Elle avait acquis le don à Venise, au temps de l'apogée des doges…

_1348. Venise_

_Gàbor tendit la main à Ishara pour l'aider à descendre de la gondole, qui tanguait doucement contre la jetée. Ishara accepta en baissant les yeux, soulevant légèrement sa longue robe noire pour ne pas s'empê__trer__ dans ses voiles. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol dans un bruissement de soie et de tulle. Ishara dégagea délicatement sa main de celle de son chevalier servant._

_« Est-ce ici ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours baissés._

– _Oui, maîtresse Ishara, nous sommes arrivés à destination… Sylvenius nous attend. »_

_Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à traverser le hall majestueux __en __marbre__ noir__, puis d'interminables escaliers et couloirs à l'éclairage presque inexistant. Ils ne croisèrent aucune âme qui vive, ni même aucune créature de la nuit. Le somptueux édifice semblait abandonné de tout occupant, bien qu'il fût loin d'être délabré.__Ishara percevait clairement une aura extrêmement puissante filtrer à travers les murs__, régnant dans__ tous les espaces du Palais._

_Ishara et Gàbor arrivèrent devant une grande porte aux dorures ciselées, représentant des scènes de guerres entre hommes et démons, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement inquiétant. La salle dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent devait être immense, mais Ishara ne parvint pas à en distinguer ni les parois ni le plafond, tant l'obscurité dominait les lieux.__Gàbor la guida jusqu'au centre de la pièce, et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'un monumental trône en or, qui disparaissait sous des voiles noires, tombant d'un dais richement sculpté. Non loin de là, un gigantesque encensoir en bronze, relié à l'invisible soffite par de lourdes chaînes, se balançait dans les ténèbres en grondant doucement. Il diffusait des parfums orientaux qu'Ishara crut reconnaître: de l'encens, des épices..._

_Elle distingua une grande silhouette assise sur le trône, et recula par prudence._

_« Un vampire ! Sylvenius est un vampire ! s'écria-t-elle._

– _Oui, Maîtresse, acquiesça Gàbor, ne comprenant pas la soudaine peur d'Ishara._

– _Il est presque aussi puissant que Marius… C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle, abasourdie par l'aura qu'elle sentait se dégager du trône._

– _Soyez la bienvenue, Ishara, Princesse de Babylone. » Profonde et grave, la voix résonna dans l'immense salle, faisant reculer un peu plus la femme vampire, qui commençait à montrer des signes d'affolement. _

_« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ? _

– _Je connais votre nom par Gàbor, ici présent. Et mon intention n'est que d'offrir mes hommages à une princesse de Babylone »__, r__épondit le maître des lieux._

_Ishara battit un peu plus en retraite._

_« Pourquoi ne me montres-tu pas ton visage, dans ce cas ?_

– _Je n'ai aucune crainte à vous le montrer, fière princesse Ishara. » L'inconnu se leva, et fit un pas dans la faible clarté créée par le lustre en bronze. Il était de très grande stature, la minceur de son corps__é__tant__ soulignée par ses vêtements noirs. Son visage était long et émacié, marqué de rides aux coins de la bouche et des yeux. Des cheveux noirs et légèrement grisonnants retombaient sur ses épaules. « Mon nom est Sylvenius, sorcier-alchimiste et maître de ces lieux._

– _Depuis quand es-tu un vampire ? Connais-tu Marius ?_

– _J'ai rejoint le règne des créatures de la nuit au temps où Venise n'était pas une république, mais une partie de l'Empire Romain. Quant à Marius, oui je le connais. Et je peux vous dire que c'est grâce à lui que vous et moi partageons le même sang. » _

_Ishara se sentit rassurée de savoir que Sylvenius était une création de Marius. Elle allait cependant lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas dans les rangs de __son __armée lorsqu'il sortit des plis de sa cape un curieux instrument rond, semblable à un luth.__Il le présenta à Ishara._

_« Ceci est mon présent pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans ce modeste palais._

– _Quel est cet objet ? demanda Ishara, fascinée par cette découverte._

– _Una chitarra. C'est un instrument qui nous vient de la civilisation arabe… Elle produit un très joli son. » Sylvenius posa la mandoline dans les mains d'Ishara, qui se mit instinctivement à en pincer les cordes. « On dirait qu'il a été fait pour vous, Princesse de Babylone. »_

_Ishara laissa courir ses doigts le long des cordes, qui vibraient d'accords mélodieux.__Gàbor l'admirait, subjugué par la virtuosité avec laquelle Ishara faisait naître la musique._

_« Comme c'est beau ! » murmura-t-il, en s'agenouillant aux pieds de sa maîtresse. _

_Sylvenius s'approcha d'Ishara, un sourire aux lèvres._

_« Quelle exquise mélodie ! Vous êtes une magicienne, Princesse Ishara. Regardez Gàbor, il est totalement sous le charme. Vous pourriez en faire ce que vous voulez… » Sylvenius plongea son regard gris dans les yeux de la princesse-vampire. « Cet instrument vous donnera le pouvoir, Ishara. Sur tous ceux qui écouteront votre musique... »_

Un bruit de pas précipités dans le couloir rappela Ishara à la réalité. Quelqu'un approchait en courant... Ishara se releva et essuya ses larmes, ne voulant pas être surprise en train de pleurer. Son visage était redevenu presque serein lorsque Glaucus entra dans la pièce.

« Maîtresse Ishara, désolé de troubler votre repos. Nous sommes convoqués auprès de Perséphone. »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 mars 2004, 16h00 (**_**March 5, 7:00 AM, GMT +9:00)**_

**Pavillon **_**Bishamonten**_**, Grand Salon**

Camus poussa la porte et constata que la plupart de ses anciens pairs s'y trouvaient déjà, discutant en petits groupes. Angelo et Aphrodite s'étaient postés près d'une des immenses baies vitrées, non loin de l'entrée. Shaka, Shion, Dohko, Mü et Aldébaran s'étaient rassemblés au centre du salon, spéculant à voix basse sur le déroulement de cette réunion. Saga et Kanon restaient à l'écart, tout comme Milo et Aiolia, les deux binômes ne s'adressaient même pas un regard. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Sorrente et Thétis s'étaient installés sur un divan et poursuivaient une conversation discrète, s'interrompant de temps en temps pour vérifier leurs messages. Non loin d'eux se tenaient Marine et une jeune femme blonde qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il aperçut enfin Ambre, près d'une fenêtre, l'oreille collée à son téléphone tandis qu'elle observait le jardin.

Peu désireux de s'avancer davantage dans l'arène, Camus se dirigea vers Angelo et Aphrodite, qui se chamaillaient à mi-voix.

« Ah, Camus ! Je suis content que tu sois arrivé… Dis à Aphrodite de me laisser tranquille ! » s'écria Angelo.

Le Suédois laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je disais que je te trouvais très séduisant dans cette chemise noire, ouverte juste comme elle faut sur ta chaîne en or...

– C'était dans les affaires de Lorenzo ! » Angelo ferma fébrilement les deux boutons restants. « Tu ne veux pas aller chasser quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

– "Chasser" ? Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines là ? » Aphrodite prit un air faussement offusqué avant de tendre le bras pour remettre en place le col de chemise noir, ce qui lui valut une tape nerveuse sur la main. « Je voulais juste te faire un compliment… et rajuster ton col.

– Ah oui ? répliqua Angelo d'un air méfiant. Je n'ai pas besoin de compliments… et encore moins que tu me tripotes ! »

Camus esquissa un discret sourire : Angelo ne soupçonnait pas une minute que le Suédois le menait en bateau. Mais Aphrodite avait raison sur un point : Angelo semblait métamorphosé par rapport au chevalier qu'il était jadis. Masque de Mort ne quittait que très rarement son armure, et avait franchement une allure de sauvage.

« Très bien, espèce de râleur, je vais réserver mes compliments à Camus, poursuivit Aphrodite, décidément survolté. Regardez-moi ce visage frais et reposé, et cette allure de tombeur... Ah ! J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de moi. »

Le regard de Camus se fixa sur la joue d'Aphrodite, marquée par la disgracieuse balafre. Il se demanda si le Suédois avait lancé cette remarque par plaisanterie ou dérision. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Angelo, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, mais l'Italien semblait aussi gêné que lui.

« Et voilà notre bel hidalgo... » s'écria Aphrodite, en voyant Shura se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il lui fit un signe pour qu'il les rejoigne.

« _Buenos días_! » Shura ne put réprimer un bâillement, trahissant un réveil tardif. Ses cheveux en bataille et son menton mal rasé laissaient à penser qu'il avait quitté sa chambre en urgence.

« Moins frais que le Français et l'Italien, le bel hidalgo! gloussa Aphrodite. Mais quand même agréable à regarder… »

Shura suspendit son deuxième bâillement pour foudroyer du regard le Suédois.

« On va mettre les choses au point de suite! » répliqua Shura, vexé de se faire appeler "bel hidalgo" par Aphrodite, et se remémorant soudain les rumeurs qui couraient jadis sur les préférences sexuelles du chevalier des poissons. « Évite de me draguer à l'avenir, et on restera ami…

– Mais je ne drague pas! Vous êtes des hommes, vous ne m'intéressez pas, à la fin ! »

La déclaration était inattendue et surtout lancée sur une voix si aigue qu'elle en était irrésistible. Shura et Angelo furent saisis d'un fou rire qui gagna bien vite le sérieux Camus.

« Franchement, il y en a ici qui ont l'esprit mal placé ! » ronchonna Aphrodite, commençant lui-même à se prendre à son propre jeu. « Vous êtes vraiment infréquentables ! » hoqueta-t-il.

O

Milo regarda d'un air désabusé le groupe de Camus, Shura, Angelo et Aphrodite.

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre... » Il soupira, sentant une pointe de jalousie l'aiguillonner.

« Oui, entre mauvaises graines, bougonna Aiolia, tout en glissant un regard sur les deux frères qui se tenaient silencieux, non loin d'eux. Ils devraient les rejoindre, et la famille des mauvaises herbes sera au complet. »

O

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant le passage à un homme et une femme aux cheveux blonds, tous deux vêtus de costumes sombres semblant venir d'un autre âge. Camus nota qu'il portait tous les deux de lourds colliers en or où ressortait un entrelacement de deux lettres gothiques, un « O » et un « E ». Il sentit également l'atmosphère changer ; les regards des anciens chevaliers se reportèrent discrètement sur les deux nouveaux venus, qui les ignorèrent. Le volume des conversations baissa d'un cran.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à Aphrodite.

–Les deux Grands Maîtres de l'Ordre. Lui, c'est James. C'est lui qui a préparé votre sauvetage. »

Camus observa une nouvelle fois l'assistance et vit que Milo avait l'air particulièrement nerveux.

« Pourquoi sont-ils aussi tendus ?

–Disons que Milo s'est montré fidèle à lui-même, c'est-à-dire impulsif et agressif, chuchota le Suédois. Il voulait participer au sauvetage, certainement parce qu'il se faisait du souci pour toi. James a refusé et il a failli exploser et le frapper. »

Camus s'efforça à ne pas battre ne serait-ce qu'un cil à cette nouvelle.

O

Shura observa du coin de l'œil le sourire discret qui illuminait le visage de l'ancien chevalier du Cancer.

« Je vois que tu vas mieux depuis la dernière fois.

– Hein ? » Le regard cobalt de l'Italien vint s'accrocher à celui, sombre, de l'Espagnol.

« Je n'ai toujours pas oublié ce que tu as essayé de faire sur ce toit, lors du sauvetage. » Le relatif enjouement d'Angelo s'effaça et un pli soucieux apparut sur son front. Shura savait qu'il ne désirait pas s'épancher, mais il voulait des explications. « Alors ?

– Alors, quoi ? » Angelo regarda ostensiblement dans une autre direction.

« Angelo, ça ne sert à rien de… »

– Messieurs, je vous demande votre attention ! »

Angelo profita de l'annonce faite par Sorrente pour échapper à l'inquisition. Mais Shura n'était pas dupe : il savait que l'Italien était rongé par le mal-être, et était bien décidé à en connaître l'origine.

O

Le regard bleu acier de James se posa sur chaque membre de l'assistance sans vraiment s'arrêter sur l'un d'entre eux. Lui et Eleny se tenaient droits comme deux hallebardes devant la cheminée où un feu crépitait, réchauffant l'atmosphère refroidie par la tension générale.

« Cette réunion ne sera pas longue, car nous connaissons tous ici les circonstances de votre retour, et vous avez déjà reçu toutes les informations nécessaires sur l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Le but de réunion est donc de décider de ce que nous allons faire maintenant. » Il s'interrompit pour vérifier que tous prêtaient bien attention à ses paroles. « En particulier de votre avenir. »

Aucun murmure ne filtra, preuve que tous s'attendaient à voir la question abordée. Cela facilitait grandement la tâche pour James.

« Je vais aller droit au but : je vous laisse le choix entre deux solutions. La première est que vous rejoigniez les rangs d'Ermengardis. Nous avons grand besoin de personnes ayant vos connaissances sur le Sanctuaire dans l'Ordre. La deuxième solution vous laisse la possibilité de rejoindre la vie civile, et continuer une vie normale sous couvert de votre nouvelle identité. L'Ordre comprendrait tout à fait qu'après toutes vos péripéties, vous préfériez retourner à une vie plus calme et moins dangereuse, et est prêt à vous y aider. »

Quelques murmures accueillirent ses paroles, mais il ne décela aucune surprise ou même appréhension. Il vit l'un des jumeaux s'agiter puis finalement s'avancer en dehors du rang.

O

Eleny écoutait d'une oreille discrète le discours de son compagnon. Elle avait accepté de se joindre à la réunion dans un but très précis : comprendre pourquoi Shion affichait une telle hostilité envers James. A en juger par les éclairs que lui jetait le Tibétain, elle en avait conclu qu'il n'entretenait pas de meilleurs sentiments à son égard. Restait à percer ce mystère en lisant sa mémoire. Malheureusement, Shion s'ingéniait à fuir son regard.

_« Allons, laisse-toi faire. »_

Peine perdue… Shion avait les yeux rivés sur Saga, qui se tenait maintenant au milieu de la pièce.

O

« Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais poser une question. »

James esquissa un léger sourire en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans la voix de Saga. Cela le confortait dans l'opinion qu'il commençait à avoir de lui.

« Je t'écoute.

– Plus concrètement, qu'attendez-vous de nous ? » Le Grec lança sa question comme on décoche une flèche à un ennemi, et plongea son incomparable regard bleu vert dans celui du Grand Maître.

Loin de s'attirer la foudre de James, il marqua des points supplémentaires.

« Pour vous ramener à la vie, le Sanctuaire Terrestre de l'Olympe n'a pas hésité à faire réveiller deux vampires extrêmement puissants, deux de ceux que nous appelons les «Grands Anciens»... Tout porte à croire que leur réveil est le fait d'un autre vampire, presque aussi âgé que les Grands Anciens, qui posséderaient les clés pour ouvrir les cercueils de l'île de Telemny, où les huit vampires ont été enfermés.

– Et donc?

– Et donc, dès que vous serez rétablis, je vous propose de nous aider à poursuivre ce vampire, et à récupérer les clés avant qu'il ne réveille les six autres vampires », répondit James.

Les murmures s'élevèrent, plus nombreux et plus surpris cette fois. Aucun des anciens chevaliers d'Or ne s'était sans doute attendu à la teneur du marché qui leur était mis en main.

« Bien, maintenant que je vous ai présenté les différents choix qui vous sont offerts, j'aimerais avoir les positions de chacun… d'ici à soixante-douze heures. »

La rumeur prenait des échos de consternation cette fois-ci. Dohko s'avança à son tour du rang.

« Pardonnez-moi d'intervenir de la sorte, mais le délai me semble un peu cours pour choisir notre destinée », fit remarquer calmement le Chinois. « Pourrions-nous avoir un peu plus de temps ?

– J'en suis conscient, mais je n'accorderai pas plus de délais. J'ai besoin de savoir au plus vite ceux sur qui je dois compter. » Le regard de James oscilla entre Saga et Dohko. « Je suis certain que vous comprenez ma position. »

O

Eleny commençait à désespérer lorsque Shion finit par commettre l'erreur qu'elle attendait depuis de longues minutes. Il braqua ses yeux sur James tandis que celui-ci lançait son ultimatum, puis dévia sur elle. Les prunelles céruléennes de la femme vampire s'agrandir, alors qu'elle lisait dans les orbes violets comme dans un livre ouvert.

Les souvenirs de Shion la ramenèrent plus de deux siècles en arrière…

_Mai 1742._

_Shion revenait d'une visite au village voisin__ de Rodorio__. Il avançait lentement sur le chemin en pierres menant au __S__anctuaire__, le__ regard perdu sur le paysage nocturne de la campagne, ses pensées dirigées vers les préparatifs de Guerre contre Hadès. La prochaine Guerre Sainte était imminente et inévitable, laissant planer son ombre angoissante sur __l'Ordre de la chevalerie__ d'Athéna. _

_C__e furent __l__es cris d'une enfant, venant de l'un des sous-bois__,__ qui le tirèrent de sa réflexion. Shion s'élança sans hésiter dans les ténèbres végétales, bataillant avec les branches et les feuillages qui lui barraient la route. Les hurlements étaient de plus en plus perçants__ et__ terrifiés. _

_Écartant les rameaux d'un saule, Shion les vit enfin...__La petite fille pleurait, agenouillée près du cadavre de sa mère, qu'elle secouait. Celle-ci était exsangue, une morsure dans le cou laissant présager de ce qui s'était passé. Un couple de voyageurs, habillés de riches costumes d'aristocrates, se tenaient à leurs côtés. L'homme, malgré son visage et ses vêtements tachés de vermillon, embrassait sans retenue sa compagne, souillant son corsage. « Des vampires » Shion sut tout de suite trouver le nom de ces créatures, bon nombre de contes battant la campagne sur les exploits sanguinaires de ces monstres venus des tréfonds des ténèbres._

_Les deux prédateurs cessèrent leur baiser animal et se retournèrent vers la petite fille._

_« A son tour! murmura la jeune femme. Tu t'es repu, mais je reste sur ma faim ! »_

_Elle se libéra des bras de son compagnon ; son beau visage se boursoufla et ses dents saillirent alors qu'elle s'approchait d'un pas décidé vers la petite fille. Elle la saisit d'un geste vif et la força à se lever. La gamine hurla de terreur lorsqu'elle vit le monstre se pencher sur elle._

_« Ça suffit, lâchez-la! » cria Shion en se découvrant à la vue des deux assassins._

_L'homme se retourna avec un grognement de contrariété. Sa complice se figea, permettant à la petite fille de s'enfuir dans les bois, et fit aussitôt mine de s'élancer à sa poursuite._

_« Restez là ! hurla Shion, tout en faisant exploser son cosmos. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en prendre à elle ! »_

_L'homme accrocha son regard d'acier au chevalier. Shion n'y lut aucune peur : juste de la provocation et de la haine. _

_« Tiens, tiens, s'amusa le vampire. Quelle chance ! Nous avons l'honneur de la visite d'un représentant d'Athéna._

– _Je suis, Shion, Chevalier du Bélier. Qui êtes-vous ?_

– _Peu importe._

– _Seriez-vous trop lâche pour me donner votre nom ?_

– _Lâche ? » répéta le vampire, alors que sa mâchoire se crispait et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. « Tu oses me traiter de lâche ? Sache que le chevalier James Gladstone ne connaît ni la lâcheté ni la peur ! _

– _Chevalier ? Je ne savais pas que ce nom s'appliquait à des monstres tueurs de femmes et d'enfants !»_

_Shion sut que son insulte avait touché juste ; James Gladstone bouillait de rage et était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. C'était exactement le but recherché : forcer le buveur de sang à l'attaquer et le mettre à mort sans tarder. Comprenant ses intentions, la femme vampire, dont le visage avait repris des traits doux, glissa sa main au bras de son compagnon._

_« Viens, tu n'as aucune chance contre lui. Rattrapons plutôt la petite fille... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix cajoleuse, mais ferme._

_Shion se mordit les lèvres : c'était ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps pour permettre à la petite fille de s'enfuir. _

_James Gladstone recula d'un pas, prêt à suivre la voix de la raison._

_« Fuirais-tu, chevalier Gladstone ? Montre-moi que tu mérites ton titre ! »_

_Shion continua à brûler son cosmos de toute son intensité, défiant clairement le vampire, ce qui fit se retourner James Gladstone dans sa direction. Son visage s'était transformé, prenant le même faciès bestial que sa complice quelques minutes plutôt._

_« Je vais te faire ravaler ces paroles, mouton ! » hurla-t-il._

_Sa compagne l'attrapa par la main et le tira de toutes ses forces en arrière._

_« James, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ! »_

_Gladstone la regarda, puis son visage reprit son apparence calme. Il recula, puis s'enfuit en un éclair dans les bois, à la suite de sa compagne._

_« Restez ici, bande de lâches ! » hurla Shion._

_Il s'élança à leur poursuite, mais les deux vampires étaient hors de vue. Sans doute s'étaient-elles glissées sans difficulté entre les branches et les feuillages, telles des ombres de la nuit._

_Shion tourna plusieurs heures dans la forêt, à la recherche de la gamine et des deux créatures.__Il trouva la petite paysanne au lever du soleil__, m__orte, deux morsures imprimées dans le cou. __Il__ s'effondra à côté du corps, ivre de colère contre son impuissance._

Eleny battit des paupières tandis que Shion détournait le regard, inconscient des souvenirs qu'il avait ainsi livrés en quelques secondes. Elle adressa un discret hochement de tête à son compagnon, l'informant du succès de l'opération.

O

James rendit son signe de tête à Eleny avant de poursuivre son discours. Ou plutôt de le conclure ; il était temps de préparer sa sortie.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, je vous propose de désigner un chef parmi, qui sera mon interlocuteur et m'informera de qui reste et qui s'en va.

Les murmures reprirent.

« Un chef ? demanda Dohko, surpris.

– Oui, vous êtes trop nombreux pour que l'on organise des réunions efficaces, expliqua James. Vous me ferez parvenir le résultat des élections d'ici une heure ! »

Saga et Dohko se dévisagèrent avant d'acquiescer silencieusement pour leurs camarades. James salua brièvement l'assistance, puis donnant le bras à Eleny, se dirigea vers la porte de la salle.

O

Kanon ne perdit pas de temps pour se rapprocher de Sorrente, lequel ne sembla pas surpris de sa réaction.

« Dis-moi, Gladstone est au courant des tensions qui existent ici ? demanda l'ancien général. Sait-il que certains ici sont prêts à s'étrangler rien que pour un regard de travers ? Alors, nous demander de choisir un chef…

– Il est au courant, je pense. » Sorrente attrapa une carafe de vin et servit deux verres. Il en tendit un à son ancien supérieur. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait ce qu'il fait. Et il ne se passera rien de fâcheux ici, puisque Marine et moi ne quitterons pas cette pièce jusqu'à ce vous désigniez un représentant. »

Kanon avala son verre d'un trait.

« C'est supposé me rassurer ? »

Sorrente laissa échapper un léger rire amusé.

« On peut voir les choses sous cet angle. »

O

Cinq minutes s'étaient à peine écoulées depuis le départ des Grands Maîtres que les groupes s'étaient reformés pratiquement à l'identique.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il nous mette face à un tel choix aussi vite, avoua Dohko.

– J'avoue que moi non plus, confessa Saga. Il ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour décider de ce que nous allons faire dans les années venir. »

Shaka restait silencieux, promenant son regard sur ces anciens pairs.

« J'ai du mal à croire que dans soixante-douze heures, je vais devoir donner une telle réponse. » Mü baissa la tête, visiblement soucieux. « Vu d'ici, cela me paraît impossible de prendre une telle décision.

– Je ne pense pas mieux. » Aldébaran se gratta le menton d'un air ennuyé. « Franchement, je m'imagine mal choisir en si peu de temps entre reprendre la vie de Joaõ et joindre cet ordre dont je ne connais presque rien. » Il leva les bras au ciel. « Vous parlez d'un choix cornélien !

– Je pense qu'il faut nous calmer et procéder par ordre. » Les regards se tournèrent vers Shaka, dont le visage n'exprimait comme à son habitude aucun sentiment particulier. « Je pense qu'il veut nous tester. À nous de ne pas tomber dans le piège.

– Parce que tu penses que c'est un piège ? » Dohko le dévisagea avec une certaine incrédulité. « Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?

– Parce qu'il a un esprit démoniaque et qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. » Resté une fois de plus à l'écart, Shion se décida à se mêler à la conversation. « À nous de ne pas être dupes. »

Shaka, Saga, Dohko, Mü et Aldébaran l'observèrent sans rien dire, tentant de décrypter ce que signifiait l'aîné des Tibétains. Tous avaient remarqué son comportement hostile envers le Grand Maître, sans toutefois arriver à en comprendre la raison. Mais Shion ne semblait pas disposé à en ajouter davantage.

« Je pense que le plus urgent est de désigner un chef comme Gladstone nous l'a demandé, poursuivit Shaka. Après, il nous faudra nous organiser pour lui fournir une réponse, quitte à temporiser. »

**

* * *

A l'extérieur du salon**

Eleny attendit d'être suffisamment éloignée du lieu de réunion pour révéler à son compagnon ce qu'elle avait appris.

« Te souviens-tu du chevalier que nous avons croisé la toute dernière fois que nous avons sévi au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? demanda-t-elle.

– C'était il y a plus de deux cent cinquante ans. Je t'avouerais que…

– C'était Shion, l'interrompit Eleny. Il a tenté de nous empêcher de tuer une gamine ce soir-là, sans succès. »

James s'arrêta pour la dévisager.

« Je commence à m'en rappeler. Oui… Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi il me regarde avec tant de haine, murmura-t-il.

– Il va très certainement révéler ce que nous sommes à ses compagnons, ruinant nos plans, observa la femme vampire.

– J'en doute. En tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat. » James fit signe à Eleny de le suivre. Il ne tenait pas à ce quelqu'un surprenne leur conversation. « Par contre, il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il vienne nous demander des comptes.

– Comment peux-tu être aussi certain qu'il ne révèlera rien ? s'étonna sa compagne.

– Il est comme les autres anciens chevaliers d'or : il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut faire de sa nouvelle vie. Il ne se risquera pas à se priver de la possibilité de joindre l'Ordre, en tout cas pas dans les prochaines soixante-douze heures. » James glissa la main derrière un meuble, actionnant un bouton dont peu de gens connaissaient l'existence. Une porte dérobée s'ouvrit dans le mur de lambris, donnant sur un couloir secret richement décoré à l'occidentale. « Avec cet ultimatum, je les ai tous placés au bord du précipice.

– Ta stratégie est risquée, James, observa Eleny en le suivant dans le couloir.

– Je sais. Elle est même brutale. Mais il ne leur reste que deux alternatives : soit se raccrocher aux perches que leur tendre l'Ordre, soit sauter dans le précipice, c'est-à-dire s'effondrer ou accepter une vie normale. »

La porte du passage se referma sans bruit derrière eux. Désormais dans leur territoire, les deux vampires se détendirent.

« Reste à savoir si certains d'entre eux seront assez intelligents pour comprendre qu'il leur faut rester unis pour éviter la chute. »

**

* * *

Dans le Grand Salon**

« Un verre ?

– Oui, là, j'en ai besoin. » Milo accepta volontiers le verre de saké que lui tendit Aiolia et l'avala d'un trait, grimaçant lorsque le liquide lui brûla la gorge. « C'est fort, mais ça fait du bien.

– Je suis bien d'accord. » Aiolia but avec la même rapidité le fond d'alcool de riz. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'on doive faire un tel choix en trois jours.

– Tu sais ce que tu vas décider ?

– Concernant mon avenir ? » Aiolia se resservit et vida son verre avec égal empressement. « Non. » Son regard glissa vers Saga, puis sur Shura. « Tout dépend avec qui je devrai cohabiter si je reste ici. »

Milo acquiesça silencieusement, observant lui aussi le groupe où se trouvait Shura. Comme par inadvertance, son regard s'attacha quelques secondes à celui de Camus. Ils se séparèrent aussitôt.

O

Camus se força à refouler le trouble qui montait en lui et se concentra sur Shura et Aphrodite, plus loquaces qu'Angelo ou lui-même.

« Je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à me retrouver au pied du mur comme cela. » Shura réprima un geste d'énervement. « Comme si on pouvait décider de sa vie en trois jours !

– Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, j'ai toute la fortune de Garn et sa vie dissolue qui m'attendent ! » Aphrodite força un sourire radieux sur ces lèvres. « Je n'ai plus qu'à dépenser toutes ses livres sterling en chirurgie pour faire disparaître cette balafre, et revoilà le séducteur Garn Olgers sur les rails ! »

Shura lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

« Après avoir usurpé son corps, tu serais prêt à prendre sa place dans la vie ? À regarder ses collègues en face et à supporter ton reflet dans la glace ? Réfléchis bien : je suis certain que tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

– Ça va, tu marques un point. » Aphrodite laissa échapper un rire moqueur. « C'est vrai, je ne supporterai pas de voler à ce point la vie de Garn. Reste à savoir quelle réponse je vais pouvoir donner dans soixante-douze heures.

– Moi, je vais accepter l'offre de Gladstone de rester à L'Ordre. » L'attention des trois hommes se reporta sur Angelo. « Cela vaut beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde, ajouta-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'étonna Aphrodite.

– Rien d'important. » Angelo se garda bien de préciser ses pensées. Il se détendit un peu alors qu'il braquait ses yeux sur deux jeunes femmes. « Voilà Ambre », annonça-t-il.

Camus se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, certaines sensations héritées de son expérience à Onimura lui revenant en mémoire. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage lorsque la Française s'invita dans leur cercle, accompagnée d'une jolie blonde.

« Shura, Angelo, Camus, dit-elle en les saluant tour à tour, je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous êtes bien remis de notre malheureuse aventure.

– Il en faut plus pour nous abattre, s'exclama Shura, jetant un regard en coin à l'inconnue.

– Nous sommes en vie, c'est l'essentiel. Mais merci de demander des nouvelles, la remercia Camus, rougissant encore davantage.

Angelo sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais finalement baissa les cils et resta silencieux

Profitant du bref silence, Aphrodite se planta devant les deux jeunes femmes et leur offrit son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Ambre, je te félicite d'avoir supporté ces trois rustres durant tout le voyage, et en plus de leur avoir sauvé la vie ! » minauda-t-il en faisant un grand clin d'œil à l'intéressée. Il se fit encore plus séducteur lorsqu'il se tourna vers la blonde, « En tout cas, il est réconfortant de constater que l'Ordre d'Ermengardis compte dans ses rangs des personnes aussi charmantes que vous deux.

– Aphrodite, laisse-les tranquilles », gronda Shura.

Le Suédois fit une moue boudeuse et contrariée.

« J'essaie d'être aimable, au contraire d'un certain bouquetin des Pyrénées, rétorqua-t-il.

– Tu n'es pas aimable, tu es lourd, nuance », corrigea Angelo, excédé.

Ambre et Camus laissèrent échapper un petit rire, tandis qu'Aphrodite rejetait la critique d'un geste de la main avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à l'inconnue.

« Et comment vous appelez-vous, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

La blonde promena son regard émeraude sur les quatre hommes, sa chevelure ondulant gracieusement sur ses épaules à mesure qu'elle tournait la tête.

« La dernière fois que certains d'entre vous m'ont vue, je portais un masque et l'armure d'Ophiuchus. »

La réponse, fait sur ce ton cassant et autoritaire, ne laissa aucun doute quant à son identité. Une fois de plus, Aphrodite fut le premier à revenir de sa surprise.

« Et bien que dire ? » Il la détailla de la tête au pied, avant de lui faire un large sourire, « Shina, ce tailleur te va bien mieux que ton armure, et enfin, ton masque ne nous cache plus ta beauté », lança-t-il joyeusement avec un clin d'œil séducteur.

« Aphrodite !

– Quoi encore ? » Le Suédois lança un regard noir à Shura, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher un petit rire moqueur chez l'Italienne.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment », déclara-t-elle avant de se détacher du groupe. «Mais je ne vais pas en abuser davantage : je suis convoquée chez le Grand Maître, ajouta-t-elle. Ambre, ne soit pas trop longue, tu es concernée toi aussi.

– J'arrive tout de suite. »

Shina s'éloigna sous l'œil attentif de Shura et Aphrodite, qui lui fit un petit signe d'adieu de la main auquel elle ne répondit pas. Camus profita du flottement général pour saisir Ambre par la taille et l'entraîner à quelques pas de là. La jeune femme se dégagea poliment, mais fermement.

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle un peu froidement.

Camus baissa les yeux, comprenant qu'il l'avait un peu froissée.

« Désolée… En fait, je voudrais te demander un service. » Reprenant son courage à deux mains, il glissa un papier hors de sa veste et le lui tendit. « Voilà, je voudrais retrouver un ami... Son nom est Philippe de Grandfort. Il vivait en France, près de Lyon, des années 1967 à 1986. Il avait un fils, Anton... J'aimerais savoir ce qui leur est arrivé. J'ai tout écrit sur le papier.

– Ce sont des amis ?

– Oui, des amis... de ma famille.

– C'est étrange, ce nom me dit quelque chose», murmura Ambre en prenant un air songeur. Elle se ressaisit, fourrant le bout de papier dans une poche. « Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais chercher. Il faut que je te laisse maintenant. »

Elle fit un petit signe d'adieu à son compatriote puis s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

O

Un sourire apparut aux coins des lèvres d'Aphrodite au fur et à mesure qu'il observait le visage d'Angelo. Plus particulièrement ses yeux, notant comment il baissait les cils à chaque fois qu'Ambre jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction, ou comment il la dévorait du regard alors qu'elle quittait le salon.

« Je rêve ou… le crabe en pince pour la demoiselle ? » gloussa-t-il, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Angelo prit une expression dure, presque inquiétante.

« Oui tu rêves, aboya-t-il. Maintenant, au lieu de dire des conneries, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à ce que tu vas répondre dans trois jours ! »

L'Italien s'éloigna pour aller se servir un verre de cognac, laissant Shura et Aphrodite en tête-à-tête.

« Ouah ! J'ai fait mouche, on dirait, commenta le Suédois. Mais c'est moi, ou Angelo est bizarre ?

– Tu n'as pas idée… répondit laconiquement Shura. Mais il a raison sur un point : essaie un peu de te calmer. On dirait que tu es monté sur pile électrique aujourd'hui. »

L'Espagnol s'éloigna à son tour pour rejoindre Angelo, qui savourait son verre près d'une fenêtre. Aphrodite leva les yeux sur une grande glace décorant un pan de mur, son regard immédiatement attiré par la balafre qui fendait sa joue droite.

_« Pourquoi ? Vous préféreriez me voir déprimer ou pleurer ? Je ne demande que ça… »_

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 6 Mars 2004, 21h30 **_**(March 5 7 :30 PM GMT +2:00)**_

**Palais**** d'Athéna**

Jabu avançait vers les appartements de sa déesse, perdu dans ses pensées comme à l'accoutumée, et tout juste intrigué par l'heure tardive choisie pour cette convocation. Il jeta un regard aux voûtes de l'édifice, celui qui jadis fut celui du Verseau, et qui avait été rebaptisé par la suite Temple d'Athéna.

Après le traité, chaque temple du Sanctuaire avait été assigné à une divinité, et bien entendu, restauré et décoré en conséquence. Athéna s'était vue attribuer la demeure du Verseau. Un choix proposé par Apollon, qui avait décidé d'occuper l'ancienne demeure des Poissons, qui lui offrait une vue imprenable sur tout le domaine sacré, une place prédominante auprès de son père - qui occupait l'ancien Palais du Pope - un magnifique jardin de roses, et surtout, un point de vue d'où il pouvait épier Athéna, la demi-sœur qu'il détestait et jalousait. Artémis avait investi le Palais du Capricorne, et étant la voisine directe de l'ancien palais du Verseau, apportait tout son soutien à son jumeau. Perséphone, l'épouse du dieu des morts Hadès, avait elle choisi l'ancien temple du Cancer. Un lieu prédestiné... Quant à Julian Solo, ou plutôt Poséidon, il avait été relégué dans l'ancien temple du Bélier, suffisamment éloigné pour qu'il ne puisse constituer un appui efficace à Athéna.

Telle était la nouvelle géographie du Sanctuaire Terrestre...

Le regard de Jabu se posa sur la porte en or et en marbre sculptée qui barrait le passage à la Salle du Trône. Des scènes retraçant la légende de Ganymède en décoraient toute la surface. Depuis combien de temps sa vie s'était-elle arrêtée à la vision de ses murs? À l'espace restreint du Sanctuaire? Onze ans... Onze ans qu'il avait aidé les autres chevaliers de bronze à s'enfuir, et que lui était resté là. Onze longues années, durant lesquelles il avait été, et ne cessait d'être, un prisonnier, tout comme sa déesse, et la dizaine de chevaliers d'argent qui n'avaient pas pu quitter les lieux.

Jabu salua bien bas Athéna. Sa déesse, celle pour laquelle son cœur ne cesserait de battre. Celle vers laquelle ses pensées voguaient, sans aucun espoir de réciprocité.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler, Ô Déesse Athéna?

– Oui, Jabu, j'aurais une mission à te confier.

– C'est avec honneur et joie que je l'accepterai...

Athéna se leva de son trône, et s'approcha du chevalier de la Licorne, toujours agenouillé, et qui n'osait lever les yeux sur elle.

« Jabu?

– Oui?

– Je te demande d'épier le Palais d'Apollon. »

Jabu releva la tête et adressa un regard surpris sinon réprobateur à Athéna.

« Mais, ma Déesse, savez-vous quel danger nous encourrons en faisant cela?

– J'en ai conscience Jabu. Mais tu dois savoir qu'Apollon a fait libérer deux vampires millénaires, afin de faire revenir nos chers chevaliers d'or, au prix d'horribles souffrances. »

Jabu écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette nouvelle.

« Les chevaliers d'or sont revenus à la vie?

– Oui, il y a deux mois de cela. Mais le plus grave est que les deux vampires sont désormais en liberté, libres de tuer qui bon leur semble. Et l'un d'entre eux a été vu dans un jardin du palais d'Apollon, en compagnie du maître des lieux. »

Jabu se releva lentement.

« Non! Je ne laisserai jamais ces monstres faire régner la terreur ! » déclara-t-il avec véhémence.

Sa Déesse lui adressa un sourire.

« Merci Jabu, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Sois prudent surtout : les deux Grands Anciens sont connus pour leur cruauté, et Apollon n'attend qu'un faux pas de ma part pour m'abattre. »

– Ne vous inquiétez pas : je débusquerai ces monstres sans donner l'occasion au Dieu Apollon de se retourner contre vous », assura la Licorne, trop heureux de se sortir de la monotonie de la vie quotidienne.

La Déesse lui adressa un sourire plein de bonté qui fit battre le cœur de Jabu à tout rompre, lui rappelant combien il aimait toujours Saori Kido.

**A suivre dans** **la Chronique IV : **_**Edge**_** (2/2)**


	12. Chronique IV: Edge, partie 2

NB : étant donné que j'ai commencé à écrire les Chroniques fin 2004, à une époque où _The Lost Canvas_ en était à ses balbutiements, et que le scénario à l'heure actuelle de TLC ne m'inspire guère, la présente fiction ne tient pas compte des événements et personnages de TLC.

* * *

**Chronique IV : **_**Edge**_** (2/2)**

**Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 mars 2004, 10 h 30 (**_**March 5, 8 :30 AM, GMT +2 :00)**_

**Palais**** d'Élision**

Glaucus glissa un coup d'œil à sa maîtresse et se sentit transporté d'allégresse. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés sans qu'Ishara n'ait sombré dans une crise de folie. Cela ne s'était jamais produit depuis la transformation d'Amalric, il y a des siècles de cela. Par quel miracle se trouvait-elle sur la voie de la guérison ?

O

Bàlint s'approcha de l'un des gigantesques piliers, le plus près possible du trône de Perséphone. Il était intrigué par la demande inopinée d'Apollon, et soupçonnait la promenade inattendue d'Ishara, deux nuits plus tôt, d'être la cause de sa visite.

O

Les lourdes portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant le passage libre à Glaucus et à Ishara. Mais Apollon ne prêta pas attention à leur arrivée : il avait capté l'aura froide et puissante d'un vampire s'approcher de Perséphone.

« Ô, Apollon, mon neveu, ils viennent d'arriver... Glaucus et Ishara attendent votre parole », annonça la déesse.

Apollon se retourna, son regard se posant sur Ishara comme attiré par un sortilège. Elle portait une toge bleu sombre, qui épousait admirablement les formes de son corps et rehaussait la blancheur de porcelaine de sa peau. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient sur ses épaules avec grâce avant de cascader dans son dos et sur ses reins. Repoussant les pensées impures que faisait naître l'immortelle beauté, Apollon s'intéressa alors à Glaucus : le centurion regardait ailleurs, l'air visiblement ennuyé d'être là.

O

Ishara sentit son cœur bondir, comme s'il pouvait battre encore : Apollon portait discrètement accrochée à la ceinture une rose bleue. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, son regard croisa celui du Dieu de la musique. Elle les rabaissa aussitôt, une étrange sensation de vertige l'ayant saisie. Puis elle entendit la voix profonde d'Apollon s'élever :

« Je suis venu demander à Perséphone une audience, pour m'assurer que vous profitiez de votre séjour en ce temple, mais également pour vérifier que vous adhériez pleinement à nos règles de conduite. »

La Babylonienne se força à ne pas lever les yeux sur Apollon, et jeta un coup d'œil discret à Glaucus. Celui-ci grattait du pied un caillou invisible, affectant un regard détaché.

« Je vous rappellerai juste une chose... Vous serez les bienvenus en ce Sanctuaire Terrestre tant que vous vous soumettrez aux lois de celui-ci. » Apollon s'interrompit et se posta devant Glaucus. « Eh bien, centurion, j'aimerais que tu accordes un peu d'attention à ce que je dis... »

Glaucus releva la tête et fixa le dieu d'un regard haineux. Ishara sentit la tension monter entre les deux hommes, et s'interposa.

« Ô, Dieu Apollon, nous ne désirons qu'une chose : rester en ce sanctuaire et y vivre, respectueux de ces coutumes et de ses règles. Nous sommes et demeurons vos humbles serviteurs. »

Elle s'inclina devant lui, sa chevelure balayant d'une onde gracieuse ses épaules et ses bras, tandis que sa toge se répandait autour d'elle.

O

Apollon couvrit d'un regard désemparé ces longs cheveux flottants autour de ce corps élancé, se mêlant harmonieusement aux voiles azur. Malgré l'aura puissante et entêtante d'Ishara, de même que les pulsions inavouées qu'elle éveillait, il se força à ignorer ses charmes et se reprit bien vite.

« Si vous désirez vous rendre dans un temple extérieur à la juridiction de ma tante bien-aimée, Perséphone, il vous faudra demander une autorisation à la divinité gouvernant ce palais. »

À ses pieds, Ishara gardait sa position gracieuse et soumise. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas lever ses yeux sur lui. Mais il hésitait : il avait envie de lui tendre la main, et de l'aider à se relever. De sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

O

« Tu peux te relever, créature de la nuit. »

Les paroles d'Apollon heurtèrent Ishara, lui faisant aussi mal que si un pieu avait déchiré sa poitrine. Pourtant, elle refoula sa déception au plus profond d'elle-même et se releva, tout en gardant le visage humblement baissé.

O

Apollon regrettait ses paroles, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer accommodant avec l'une ou l'autre de ces créatures. Pas en public, tout du moins... Il était certain que la femme vampire avait compris le message et viendrait se présenter à son temple, où il s'assurerait de la plus grande intimité. Il se sourit à lui-même, de vilaines pensées assaillant de nouveau son esprit, et décida qu'il était temps de clore l'audience.

« Perséphone, Ô ma tante, mon discours ainsi s'achève. Permettez-moi de me retirer. »

Apollon inclina légèrement la tête et se retira, sans attendre un signe de Perséphone, comme à son habitude. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'élégante révérence que lui adressa Ishara. Mais une fois de plus, il se força à détourner le regard de la Babylonienne.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la salle du trône. L'aura froide qu'il avait sentie avant l'arrivée de Glaucus et d'Ishara s'éloignait de Perséphone, et quittait les lieux en même temps que lui. Maintenant, plus aucun doute n'était permis : un troisième vampire habitait ce temple. Et pour une raison ou une autre, Perséphone le cachait.

Apollon porta la main à sa ceinture, cherchant à étreindre le bouton de rose qu'il y avait accroché, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Il se retourna et l'aperçut près d'un pilier, où il était tombé. Il resta là à fixer la fleur dont la couleur délicate et rare rayonnait sur le gypse sombre du sol, aussi désirable que la femme vampire qui l'avait envoûté.

Les portes de la salle du trône se refermèrent sur cette vision.

O

Ishara ramassa discrètement la rose et la cacha dans son corsage. Une épine écorcha sa peau, mais elle n'y prêtât pas attention. À l'abattement avait brusquement fait place l'espoir, et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, un sourire radieux illumina ses lèvres.

O

« Intéressante cette relation qui semble s'établir entre Apollon et Ishara. Cette folle pourrait me servir à l'avenir, finalement », murmura Bàlint avant de s'enfoncer dans l'un des sombres couloirs du temple de Perséphone.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 mars 2004, 17h30 **_**(March 5, 8 :30 AM, GMT +9 :00)**_

**Pavillon **_**Bishamonten**_**, le Grand Salon**

« Messieurs… Il est temps de passer à cette fameuse élection. » Dohko s'avança jusqu'à la cheminée, là où Gladstone se tenait quelques minutes auparavant. « Y a-t-il des candidats ? »

Les anciens chevaliers d'or se regroupèrent non loin de lui en trainant des pieds. Comme Dohko s'y attendait, aucun volontaire ne se manifesta.

« Shion, accepterais-tu d'être candidat ? insista le Chinois.

– Désolé Dohko, mais je crains de ne pas être la personne la plus indiquée pour servir de lien avec Gladstone, répondit le Tibétain avec un sourire entendu. Mais je pense que tu serais parfait dans ce rôle. »

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut les anciens chevaliers, tirant un discret soupire à Dohko.

« Bien… Dans ce cas, j'accepte de me présenter. Mais il faudrait à minima un deuxième candidat pour avoir des élections équitables. » Il balaya l'assemblée du regard, s'arrêtant tour à tour sur Shaka, Mü et Saga. « Messieurs… un peu de courage. C'est pour le bien de tous. »

Après une longue minute de silence où les riches tapis du salon devinrent l'intérêt central de tous, Shaka se décida à s'exprimer.

« Je n'interviens pas en tant que candidat, mais plutôt pour vous soumettre la candidature de l'homme que je pense être le plus à même de remplir la fonction. » Shaka désigna l'aîné des Anthaliès d'un geste de la main. « Il s'agit de Saga.

–Non, mais tu es tombé sur la tête, Shaka ! » rugit Milo, s'étouffant presque d'indignation. « Pas ce parjure !

–Ne me dis pas que la dernière guerre ne t'a pas servi de leçon ! » Aiolia secoua la tête, montrant la même exaspération que son compatriote.

Shaka les ignora tous les deux, engagé dans une sorte de duel muet avec Saga, qui le fixait intensément.

« Ils ont raisons, Shaka.

– Dans un sens, oui, mais je pense que tu es le seul ici à avoir les qualités nécessaires pour nous représenter, Saga, mis à part peut-être Kanon. » L'ancien chevalier de la Vierge fit volte-face et toisa un par un ses compagnons, comme le ferait un avocat devant des jurés avant de se lancer dans un réquisitoire. « J'ai bien réfléchi à la demande du Grand Maître, et je pense qu'il s'agit d'un test, d'une épreuve qu'il veut nous faire passer pour évaluer nos réactions. » Il baissa la voix, prenant le ton de la confidence. « À vrai dire, je soupçonne Gladstone d'être un peu manipulateur et intrigant. Il faut donc quelqu'un qui n'ait pas peur de lui résister lorsque ses demandes outrepassent la limite du raisonnable.

– C'est un point que nous avons tous plus ou moins suivi, acquiesça Dohko. Mais je t'interromps. Continue. »

Shaka hocha la tête avant de poursuivre :

« Il est inutile de rappeler que Saga nous a tous prouvé qu'il était un maître de la manipulation et de la conspiration, aussi bien par son habileté à assassiner Shion puis à usurper son identité, son aplomb à camoufler ses pires exactions, ainsi que sa facilité à mentir à tous pour nous berner et s'introduire dans le Sanctuaire…

– Dis-moi Shaka, tu fais ce petit discours pour m'encourager ou m'adresser tes remontrances sur mes comportements passés ? l'interrompit Saga, légèrement agacé. Si tu veux me dire mes quatre vérités, tu peux le faire en privé.

– Peut-être les deux, mais je souhaite surtout t'apporter mon soutien. Comme je l'ai dit, tu es le plus compétent pour nous représenter et montrer à Gladstone que nous ne sommes pas que des pions, et que nous pouvons avoir une réelle utilité si on nous laisse le temps de nous adapter. » Un discret sourire éclaira les pâles lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il constatait le silence quasi-religieux qui régnait. « Je n'ai rien à rajouter. »

Shaka retourna tranquillement dans le rang, ignorant les regards admiratifs, interloqués ou courroucés qui se posèrent sur lui. Seul Mü osa s'approcher.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris à discourir comme cela ? chuchota-t-il.

– Calden prenait des cours du soir pour devenir avocat », répondit Shaka sur le même ton. Il fit signe de la tête à Dohko que la séance pouvait reprendre son cours.

« Bien… À moins que Saga ne désire se retirer, ou que l'un d'entre vous ne veuille candidater… » Le Chinois dévisagea une fois de plus chaque membre de l'assemblée. « Non… personne ? Bien. Passons donc au vote », annonça-t-il. Il se tourna vers son ami de toujours. « Shion, tu veux bien arbitrer ? Étant moi-même candidat, je ne puis le faire.

– Bien sûr. » Shion prit la place de Dohko tandis que le Chinois alla se ranger auprès de son concurrent. « Je propose de voter à main levée. Des objections ? » Un silence pesant fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. « Très bien…, que ceux qui sont en faveur de Dohko lèvent la main. »

Aldébaran, Mü, Milo, Saga et Aiolia se manifestèrent, s'étonnant à voix basse de leur faible nombre.

« Bien. Maintenant, les personnes en faveur de Saga ! »

Camus, Angelo, Aphrodite, Kanon, Shura, Shaka, Dohko et Shion lui-même levèrent le bras.

« Très bien. À la majorité, Saga est déclaré notre représentant officiel auprès du Grand Maître d'Ermengardis », annonça Shion.

Bien loin de susciter des applaudissements, la décision tira un rugissement d'indignation de la part d'Aiolia, qui jeta de rage son verre à terre.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez pu choisir ce traître assoiffé d'ambitions ! Vous n'avez donc rien retenu de vos erreurs passées ? gronda-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie. En tout cas, je sais ce que je vais répondre dans trois jours !

– Aiolia, attends ! »

La porte claqua derrière Milo, laissant les anciens chevaliers dans le silence.

« Bien… Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à demander audience à Gladstone et lui annoncer le résultat, conclut Saga sur le ton de la défaite.

– Oh, je pense que tu n'en auras pas besoin. » Shaka pointa à une caméra de surveillance installée discrètement derrière une composition florale japonaise. « Il est très certainement déjà au courant. »

O

Saga fixa avec irritation l'objectif de l'inopportun appareil lorsqu'il sentit une vigoureuse tape sur son épaule.

« Bravo, grand frère, te voilà de nouveau notre Pope sans avoir eu à assassiner qui que ce soit cette fois-ci », persifla Kanon avant de rajouter à voix basse : « si tu as besoin d'un lieutenant aussi manipulateur, menteur et retors que toi, je suis ton homme !

– Très drôle, Kanon. » Saga poussa un long soupir avant d'adresser un sourire que seul son frère pouvait comprendre. « Je pense que tu vas commencer par surveiller Aiolia et Milo. Il ne faudrait pas que ces deux idiots fassent des choix regrettables avant que les soixante-douze heures ne se soient écoulées. »

**

* * *

Pavillon **_**Bishamonten**_**, bureau de James Gladstone**

« Comme ça, je suis manipulateur et intrigant ? » James laissa échapper un rire amusé. « Bien vu, Shaka, tu m'as bien cerné… ou presque. En tout cas, Saga est un excellent choix. »

Le Grand Maître interrompit son monologue lorsqu'il entendit toquer à son bureau. Pour toute réponse, il déverrouilla la porte à distance, laissant entrer ses invitées.

« Shina, Ambre, Thétis, veuillez prendre place. » James désigna les trois sièges où les jeunes femmes prirent place silencieusement. « Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai convoquées ?

– J'allais te le demander, répondit Shina en hochant la tête.

– Je viens de recevoir une requête de la part du Ministère de l'Intérieur japonais, suite à une demande de la préfecture de police de Tokyo. » James posa un dossier sur son bureau, dont Shina se saisit.

La jeune femme parcourut rapidement celui-ci, tandis que Thétis et Ambre tentaient de lire par-dessus son épaule.

« Un polymorphe ? s'exclama-t-elle.

– Tout porte à croire en effet qu'il s'agit bien d'un polymorphe d'après les résidus de tissus qui ont été retrouvés non loin des scènes de crime. Le suspect est éclectique dans ses choix, s'en prenant aux hommes comme aux femmes, autochtones ou étrangers. Nous en sommes à seize victimes. Il est aussi réglé comme une horloge : un meurtre tous les deux jours.»

Thétis et Shina continuèrent à étudier les différentes pièces tandis qu'Ambre se rassit à son siège, pensive.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, les polymorphes sont des créatures souffrant d'une anomalie génétique leur permettant de prendre l'apparence de tout ce qu'ils veulent, n'est-ce pas ? Animal, végétal ou humain, rien ne leur est impossible : ce sont de vrais caméléons.

– Tout à fait.

– En général, le polymorphe préfère s'attaquer aux humains, empruntant à sa victime son apparence, mais également fortune, position sociale, souvenirs… jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et trouve une autre victime pour jouer avec. » Elle pencha la tête en arrière. « Cela peut durer des mois, voire des années avant qu'il ne se remette à tuer… Non, effectivement, cela ne colle pas.

– Que cela colle ou non, je vous demande de l'arrêter… par tous les moyens. » Le Grand Maître alluma l'écran de son bureau, qui s'ouvrit sur une carte barrée de caractères en japonais. « Les meurtres ont lieu dans le quartier de Roppongi, l'enfer des boîtes branchées de Tokyo. Je vous ferai parvenir la liste détaillée des établissements à surveiller. Le polymorphe a tué hier soir : il frappera de nouveau demain. Et il vous trouvera sur son chemin. »

**

* * *

Pavillon **_**Bishamonten**_**, le Grand Salon**

Shion ne tarda pas à quitter le grand salon, jetant un dernier regard désabusé en direction de Saga. Celui-ci s'entretenait avec son quasi-jumeau, les deux frères affichant tous les deux un sourire conspirateur.

_« De toute manière, nous n'avions pas le choix… Shaka a raison. Il n'y a que Saga qui puisse faire le poids contre Gladstone, puisque je suis trop lâche pour parler. » _

À vrai dire, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de lâcheté. Il était conscient qu'il devait garder ce qu'il savait de Gladstone pour lui : le Grand Maître leur demandait de faire un choix qui n'en était pas un. Shion se doutait que très peu des anciens chevaliers accepteraient de retourner à la vie civile, en usurpant totalement l'identité de ceux dont ils occupaient déjà le corps. C'était pour eux une question d'honneur… Leur révéler la vérité sur Gladstone risquait juste de les mettre un peu plus en porte-à-faux, ce dont ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin. Lui-même se voyait mal endosser le complet-veston de Sonam Kalsang et aller jouer au courtier dans une tour de Hong-Kong…

Shion grimpa les escaliers le plus rapidement possible, entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui : Shura et Camus regagnaient également leurs appartements. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec eux, ou avec qui ce soit d'autre. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, se glissa promptement à l'intérieur et referma le battant aussitôt, comme s'il voulait défendre l'accès de son « domaine » à quelques mauvais esprits qui l'auraient suivi. Sans éclairer aucune lampe, il se dirigea dans la pénombre jusqu'à son lit et s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le couvre-lit.

_« Tout de même… Ai-je raison de ne rien leur dire ? N'ont-ils pas le droit de savoir à quel point ce Grand Maître est un monstre ? »_

Une question plus que d'autres le taraudait : que faisait le chevalier Gladstone dans le rôle de Grand Maître d'Ermengardis ? Idem pour sa compagne. Que faisaient donc ses créatures corrompues à la tête d'une organisation dont l'histoire n'était qu'une suite de heurts violents avec les monstres de leur espèce ? Par quelle bizarrerie du sort avaient-ils reçu une absolution ? Tout le monde pouvait se retrouver dans l'erreur et prétendre un jour au pardon, mais dans le cas des vampires, ce simple concept semblait une incongruité. Pour être pardonné de ses actes, il fallait tout d'abord pouvoir éprouver des remords. Or les buveurs de sang en étaient par essence incapables, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas d'âme…

_« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi sont-ils devenus les Grands Maîtres d'Ermengardis ? » _

Shion se laissa basculer en arrière, son dos s'enfonçant dans le doux molleton du couvre-lit. Il fixa le plafond, retournant une fois de plus ces questions dans son esprit. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il glissait lentement dans un profond sommeil.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 mars 2004, 12h00 **_**(March 5, 10 :00 AM, GMT +2 :00)**_

**Palais**** d'Élision**

Perséphone caressait la chevelure brune et lisse, tout en observant le visage endormi de son amant. « _Qu'il était jeune lorsqu'il fut transformé ! »_ songea-t-elle, émue. Ses doigts quittèrent la soie de ses cheveux, et se mirent à courir sur les puissantes épaules, puis glissèrent plus bas, là où la peau était marquée par d'indélébiles cicatrices. L'une était droite, et barrait le dos en diagonale. D'autres, l'une sur l'épaule, et une deuxième, en dessous des omoplates, formaient de petits cratères. Perséphone les avait si souvent sentis sous son toucher lorsqu'elle étreignait son amant, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de les voir.

« Elles t'intriguent donc tant, ces cicatrices ? »

Bàlint venait de se réveiller, et regardait de ses yeux gris Perséphone. Celle-ci rougit, comme une adolescente prise en faute, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Délicate attention qui fit sourire Bàlint.

« Je croyais que les vampires pouvaient recouvrir de n'importe quelle blessure...

– C'est vrai.

– Mais ces marques, elles t'ont été faites il y a plus de quatre cents ans, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. » Bàlint enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller brodé, comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir. « Le fouet et les flèches étaient empoisonnées... Trempés dans un poison mis au point par les maudits alchimistes de l'Ordre. C'est pourquoi elles marquent ma chair pour l'éternité.»

Perséphone continuait à caresser les zébrures brunes qui couvraient le dos de marbre.

« Détestais-tu Ermengardis à ce point pour courir le danger de mourir sous les coups de ses soldats ?

– Oui. Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. »

Bàlint avait répondu sans rouvrir les yeux. Perséphone se baissa et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses joues. Ses doigts quittèrent les cicatrices pour revenir jouer avec la chevelure brune.

« Quelle haine t'anime donc, Bàlint de Szeged ? »

Bàlint ne répondant pas, Perséphone se coucha à côté de lui et enlaça celui qui lui avait volé son cœur en posant sur elle son regard éternel.

« Je revois encore son visage...», murmura Bàlint.

_1497, Ile de Telemny, la Gorge de la Mort._

_Bàlint tenait toujours le médaillon dans ses mains__, et tentait d'occulter de son esprit la douleur qui paralysait ses membres. __Sa jambe droite, son dos, et son épaule gauche étaient transpercés par des flèches empoisonnées. Il pouvait sentir le liquide s'infiltrer en lui, coulant sous sa peau comme de la lave en fusion. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il __songea qu'il __devait les enlever, avant que son corps ne se consume__, le condamnant à la même fin horrible qui avait emporté Gàbor quelques instants auparavant._

_Bàlint saisit la flèche qui était fichée dans son épaule__, et ignorant la douleur__, l'arracha d'un coup sec. Il en fit de même avec les autres sagettes, les ôtant une à une__, h__urlant à chaque fois que le fer déchirait sa chair.__Il retomba sur le sol, épuisé, et allait perdre connaissance lorsqu'il aperçut l'aube poindre à l'horizon. Il s'imagina un instant mourir, brûlé par les morsures du soleil levant__, e__t rejoindre __G__à__bor__._

_Mais Bàlint chassa cette idée bien vite. Le médaillon qu'il tenait dans ses mains s'était ouvert, comme par magie__, e__t son frère lui souriait.__Bàlint sentit une force incroyable réchauffer sa poitrine, se propager dans ses veines, courir dans ses muscles, couvrant la douleur.__Il revit les dernières heures qui s'étaient écoulées. Les images défilaient devant ses yeux : le conseil qui l'avait désigné comme chef de cette __mission suicide__, puis le soir, précédent la bataille. L'attaque dans la Gorge de la Mort, et de nouveau, __le visage de Gàbor contemplant sa propre destruction__... _

_La chaleur se fit plus intense dans le corps de Bàlint.__C__elui-ci,__ mort depuis des siècles__, __se trouvait soudain animé d'une vie prodigieuse. _

_« Gàbor, je te vengerai ! »_

_Bàlint releva la tête, puis le buste. Se soulevant sur ses avant-bras, il put voir l'armée ennemie approcher. Des hurlements de terreur la précédaient__ : __les soldats d'Ermengardis achevaient les combattants de Marius d'un coup de pieu dans le corps, ne laissant aucune chance aux vaincus de s'enfuir. _

_Le même sort l'attendait s'il ne réagissait pas…_

_Le Magyar parvint à se __tenir sur ses jambes, et __se glissa derrière un rocher, lui-même encore étonné de pouvoir se mouvoir à cette vitesse. Il vit les hommes de troupe investir le lieu où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, poignardant sans pitié les vampires agonisants à terre__, l__es rendant à la poussière.__Bàlint songea à s'enfuir lorsqu'un dragon, cuirassé et casqué d'un énorme masque cornu en fer, se posta devant sa cachette.__Bàlint tenta de se résonner__ et de rester camouflé__, avant de briser la nuque du soldat de cavalerie__, s'appropriant__ son armure__._

_Il acheva bon nombre de ses __propres __créations, dissimulé sous son déguisement. Des hommes qu'il avait entraînés dans les ténèbres, ses enfants... Pourtant, il leur donna la mort sans remords__, p__our éviter d'éveiller les soupçons__ des__ guerriers d'Ermengardis__ qui l'entouraient__. __C__ontre sa poitrine, le médaillon de Gàbor battait__, c__omme si son cœur s'était remis à palpiter par magie._

_Sa force prodigieuse l'abandonna une fois rentré dans la citadelle de Telemny__ : __Bàlint s'écroula derrière une statue de Ganymède. Personne ne fit attention à lui. Il ne paraissait alors qu'un de ces nombreux combattants de la Milice, tombés çà et là, trop harassés pour pouvoir se dévêtir de leurs carapaces de fer._

_Il s'éveilla plusieurs heures plus tard__, u__n rayon de clair de lune frappant ses paupières au travers de son casque d'acier.__L'appel de la nuit.__.. __Sortant de sa cachette, il commença à errer dans les couloirs sans fin, et les atriums aux colonnades immenses. Ses pas le menèrent droit vers le repère d'Adémar, le général de la Milice Noire, le bras armé de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Il le comprit à l'instant où il vit flotter l'étrange emblème sur les tentures accrochées aux portes d'un temple au sommet de la montagne.__Il se mit à escalader sans crainte la centaine de mètres de rochers, le projet fou d'assassiner Adémar grandissant dans son esprit. Il rencontra quelques gardes endormis, mais personne ne lui demanda quoique ce fût.__Lorsqu'il parvint à l'entrée de l'édifice, il se retourna et contempla les canyons alentours. __Ceux__ à l'est et à l'ouest du temple de Telemny étaient jonchés d'armes en tout genre, de casques et d'armures. __Mais a__ucun cadavre n'était visible. _

_« L'armée de Marius entière aurait-elle été défaite ? » _

_Il s'arracha à la contemplation de ce carnage sans cadavre et pénétra dans le temple. Il se glissa en silence dans les couloirs obscurs, marchant toujours droit devant lui, vers la seule et faible lueur qui éclairait l'__atrium__. Des bribes de voix lui parvinrent__, d__'abord indistinctes, puis plus précises. Bàlint sentit le médaillon de Gàbor battre contre sa poitrine, comme si son défunt frère l'encourageait à poursuivre sa vengeance. Il se hâta de se rapprocher de l'entrée de la __s__alle d'où provenait la lumière._

_Celle-ci__ était grande, ronde, les murs ceints de colonnes aux troncs imposants. Le sol, gris et nu, avait été dépavé en huit endroits.__Une vingtaine d'hommes s'affairaient autour d'énormes cercueils en métal. Adémar se trouvait parmi eux__, s__urveillant d'un œil de faucon l'avancée des opérations. Bàlint n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître grâce à sa légendaire chevelure rousse, couleur sang._

_« __Geida, Eorl,__Castamir,__Angmar ! Venez ! __J'ai à vous parler ! »_

_Les quatre interpellés s'écartèrent du groupe et rejoignirent leur général près de l'une des immenses colonnes. Bàlint ne bougea pas de sa cachette, mais son ouïe développée lui permettait d'entendre chaque parole qui était prononcée._

_« Vous prendrez chacun un cercueil, et le mènerez en un lieu que je vous indiquerai. Geldis, Adorjàn, Lôrinc et Lùitgard doivent être gardés dans un autre endroit. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux de les garder tous emprisonnés ici. _

– _Que faisons-nous des clés, Monseigneur ? demanda le dénommé Castamir._

– _Ces clés ont été forgées dans un métal très particulier, le même que celui des armures des chevaliers d'Athéna. Elles ne peuvent être détruites._

– _Il faut donc les garder en lieu sûr, glissa Eorl le géant._

– _Menez ces cercueils dans un lieu qui restera secret, puis assurez-vous que personne ne viendra les rouvrir dans le futur__. Telle__ est votre unique et seule mission__, ainsi que celle de vos descendants__. Je me chargerai de faire disparaître les clés de la mémoire des siècles et des hommes. »_

Perséphone se dressa sur le lit.

« C'est impossible... L'histoire des cercueils de l'île de Telemny est donc fausse ! Les clés n'ont pas été détruites ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Bàlint se redressa, et l'enlaça à son tour de ses bras de marbre.

« Comme bien des légendes, elle n'est qu'une histoire fabriquée de façon à satisfaire et rassurer les hommes. Et ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est qu'un vampire de l'armée de Marius connaît la cachette des quatre cercueils manquant, de même que celles des clés. »

Perséphone écarquilla les yeux.

« Bàlint, comment sais-tu cela?

– Je l'ai lu dans les pensées d'Adémar et de ses hommes. Adémar a lui-même gardé l'une des clés : celle qui ouvre le sarcophage de Marius. Elle est désormais transmise de génération en génération dans sa lignée. C'était ce que j'étais venu chercher lorsque je me suis infiltré dans le quartier général d'Ermengardis, il y a presque cinq cents ans. Je n'ai jamais cherché à assassiner le Grand Maître de l'époque, quoique j'aurais aimé le faire au passage...

– Est-ce pour ramener certaines clés et les cercueils que tu m'as demandé d'envoyer des hommes à Lyon ?

– Oui. »

Perséphone se mit à trembler. Comme pour la rassurer, Bàlint la serra contre sa poitrine.

« Imagine le pouvoir que te donnera la possession de ces cercueils et de leur précieux contenu. Apollon n'oserait plus te manquer de respect. » Perséphone ne répondit pas. « Aurais-tu peur de moi, ma Déesse ? » demanda le vampire. Perséphone releva ses yeux vers ceux de Bàlint : elle n'osait toujours rien dire. « Ô Perséphone, mon amour... Je vais te faire oublier cette peur. »

Bàlint embrassa les lèvres pâles de la déesse, non pas de sa fougue habituelle, mais avec tendresse. Perséphone songea brièvement à s'enfuir de ces bras et de l'attraction de ce démon. Avant de lui céder une fois de plus.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 mars 2004, 21h00 **_**(March 5, 12 :00 AM, GMT +9 :00)**_

**Pavillon **_**Bishamonten**_**, chambre de Shion**

Translucide et presque invisible, la main effilée dessina les contours du visage de Shion. Une longue chevelure brune fantomatique couvrit le jeune homme, alors que des lèvres glacées scellèrent un baiser d'outre-tombe.

« Souviens-toi… » murmura Salem. « Souviens-toi comment tout cela a commencé. »

_Shion ressentit une impression de froid dans le dos et battit des paupières. La première chose que son regard rencontra fut une immense voûte en pierres sombres, qui formait un arc de cercle à une bonne dizaine de mètres du sol._

_« Une église ? »_

_Il se mit en position assise et observa avec attention les éléments de ce décor qui lui semblait vaguement familier. Des colonnes étaient visibles tout autour de lui, supportant l'impressionnante voûte. _

_« Un temple ? » s'étonna-t-il._

_Il se raidit, apercevant un emblème qu'il reconnut immédiatement : celui du bélier. La représentation du signe zodiacal était__ gravée au pied et au sommet de chaque pilier. _

_« Le temple du Bélier... Mais comment est-ce possible ? »_

_Shion se releva d'un bond, mais s'immobilisa bien vite, trop absorbé par la redécouverte de ce paysage qui lui fut jadis si familier. Il s'abîma ainsi dans la contemplation pendant une durée qu'il ne put définir, et ne s'en extirpa que lorsque de joyeux éclats de voix parvinrent à ses oreilles. Les rires provenaient de ce que Shion se rappela être les appartements privés du chevalier du Bélier. C'est là qu'il avait habité, à l'instar de nombreux prédécesseurs et successeurs. Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, et se laissa finalement guider par la douce atmosphère qui régnait en cet endroit. Une atmosphère familière, si chère à son cœur._

_Il parvint enfin à la porte d'entrée, et sa main se crispa sur le loquet. À l'intérieur de la chambre, les rires avaient fait place à des chuchotements. Shion se sentit de plus en plus troublé, l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène le tenaillant de façon insistante à la gorge. Son inconfort s'accrut à mesure que la pièce se découvrait à son regard. Elle était plutôt sombre, la seule lumière intimiste qui la baignait provenant des deux torches allumées de chaque côté du lit. Un rire lui fit glisser le regard vers la droite, où deux silhouettes se pressaient contre le mur. Shion comprit qu'il surprenait un couple dans son intimité : l'homme avait enlacé la jeune femme par la taille, et celle-ci avait passé délicatement ses mains autour de son cou. Tous deux étaient plongés dans l'extase d'un long baiser._

_« Je suis désolé », bredouilla Shion, confus._

_Le couple cessa ses douces étreintes pour s'intéresser à l'intrus. Ils n'avaient nullement l'air fâché, et lui souriaient même. _

_Shion quant à lui, resta pétrifié sur place._

_« Ariadna et... moi ! »_

Shion s'éveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front, et s'aperçut que tout son corps était moite, comme saisi de fièvre. Il s'assit avec difficulté sur le bord de son lit, et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi ai-je revu ma dernière nuit avec Ariadna ? » gémit-il, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**

* * *

Pavillon Bishamonten, quelque part dans les couloirs**

Shura hésita avant de toquer à la porte, puis vainquit toute réticence. Ambre ne fut pas longue à lui ouvrir, ne cachant pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit l'Espagnol.

« Shura, mais que fais-tu ici ?

–Désolé de te déranger, mais… » Shura inspira une grande goulée d'air, se forçant à se lancer. « Tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu Camus qui te demandait de faire des recherches sur des amis de sa famille. Je me demandais si tu pouvais me rendre le même service. »

La Française s'appuya contre le chambranle de sa porte, et croisa les bras.

« J'ai presque terminé les recherches qu'il m'avait demandées. Dit toujours…

– J'aimerais savoir ce qu'un certain Adrian Candelas est devenu. Il habitait Grenade la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, en 1970. »

Ambre laissa échapper un petit rire suivi d'un soupire.

« Un ami de ta famille, je suppose.

– Oui, un ami de ma famille…

– Je vais tâcher de trouver les informations. Je dois partir tôt demain matin, aussi je glisserai le dossier sous ta porte.

– Merci… Merci beaucoup. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis Shura prit congé. Il s'éloigna, sa bonne humeur retombant lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la jeune femme se refermer. Un pli amer apparu sur ses lèvres.

_« J'espère que la seule chose qu'elle trouvera, c'est que ce salopard est bien mort dans l'incendie de notre maison. »_

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 mars 2004, 17h00 **_**(March 5, 3 :00 PM, GMT +2 :00)**_

**Palais**** d'Élision**

Bàlint s'assura que Perséphone était toujours endormie avant de se glisser discrètement hors de ses appartements pour rejoindre les siens. Il pénétra dans sa chambre richement décorée, se souriant à lui-même alors qu'il mesurait combien Perséphone était sous son charme. Rares étaient les créatures de la nuit qui, comme lui, pouvait se targuer de subjuguer à ce point une divinité. C'était là une preuve incontestable de sa puissance.

Cependant, sa nature prudente prit le dessus et étouffa la bouffée d'orgueil qui montait en lui, prête à ranimer son corps mort depuis des siècles. Comme il le faisait quotidiennement, il était temps de rendre une petite visite à celui qui devrait lui servir de monnaie d'échange au cas où il aurait à se tourner vers l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Il appela deux des servantes que Perséphone avait mises à son service, et commanda son dîner. Cette supercherie avait été suggérée par la déesse elle-même, pour tromper les éventuels espions quant à la vraie nature de Bàlint, mais celui-ci en avait trouvé un autre usage.

Il attendit que les domestiques soient sorties pour prendre le plateau, et se dirigea vers un pan de mur qui cachait admirablement son secret sous des tentures brodées. Un passage s'ouvrit sur une volée d'escaliers interminables, qu'il descendit d'un pas peu pressé. Après de longues minutes, il atteignit une galerie bordée de cellules sombres, à l'exception d'une seule, d'où filtrait de la lumière. Comme à l'accoutumée, son prisonnier était assis sur son lit, lisant l'une des anthologies de Shakespeare que le vampire lui avait apportées.

« Je vois que tu es bien plus calme que d'habitude», se félicita Bàlint. Comme pour le faire mentir, le livre vola à travers l'étroite pièce et vint s'écraser contre les barreaux, juste devant le buveur de sang. Les yeux gris de Bàlint brillèrent de colère. « Non, finalement… Je vois que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

– Combien de temps aller vous me garder ici ? » rugit le captif. Il bondit de son lit et vint se poster devant Bàlint, seuls les barreaux les séparant. « Vous n'en avez donc pas assez de jouer avec moi ! »

Le vampire prit le temps d'observer une fois de plus l'homme qu'il retenait ici depuis bientôt deux mois. Un regard bleu sombre s'accrocha au sien, voilé légèrement par les mèches châtain qui cascadaient sur son front.

« Tu as tort de te rebeller contre moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit : personne ne sait que tu es en vie. Pour l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, comme pour Apollon ou Perséphone, il y a eu treize résurrections, et non quatorze. Personne ne viendra donc à ton aide, et tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que je me décide à t'utiliser.

– M'utiliser à quoi ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'ordre d'Ermengardis. Je sais à peine qui vous êtes hormis votre nom. » Le prisonnier agrippa les barreaux de sa prison, faisant blanchir ses articulations. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir d'ici et revoir mon frère !

– Oh, mais tu le reverras, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant, tu es mon joker, une carte maîtresse que j'entends bien utiliser au cas où j'aurais besoin de l'Ordre. » Bàlint poussa le plateau à travers l'interstice prévu à cet effet. « Je reviendrai demain. Je t'apporterai un nouveau livre, cela t'occupera. » Le vampire tourna le dos et rajouta : « J'espère que tu cesseras de radoter les mêmes questions. Mes réponses resteront de toute façon inchangées.

–Non, attendez ! »

Mais Bàlint refusa de s'arrêter, ignorant les cris et suppliques de son otage.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 6 mars 2004, 1h00 **_**(March 5, 4:00 PM +9 :00)**_

**Pavillon **_**Bishamonten**_**, Chambre de Shion**

Shion se retournait dans son lit depuis des heures. Gardant obstinément les yeux fermés, il se refusait à vérifier son réveil, dont les aiguilles fluorescentes ne manqueraient pas de lui indiquer que son insomnie était déjà bien avancée.

« Ariadna... »

_Mars 1743, le Sanctuaire_

« _Ariadna… voyons…» soupira Shion, repoussant légèrement la jeune femme._

« _Shion, embrasse-moi... » murmura la belle Andalouse, enlevant son masque d'or, révélant ainsi la splendeur de ses yeux, tout aussi étincelants que son armure._

_Shion suspendit le geste d'Ariadna en lui saisissant le poignet._

« _Je ne pense pas que le moment soit très approprié... Les __s__pectres d'Hadès sont sur le point d'attaquer. »_

_Ariadna fit la moue devant le refus de son amant._

« _Justement, qui te dit que tu me reverras en vie ? Je mourrais peut-être sur le champ de bataille aujourd'hui même !» protesta-t-elle, tout en tentant de réduire la distance avec le Bélier._

« _Ne dis pas de bêtises... Les spectres s'enfuiront devant toi, dès qu'ils auront vu ton armure ! » plaisanta Shion en couvrant du regard de sa promise, engoncée dans l'armure d'or du Cancer. Par Athéna ! Cette armure, de par ses formes anguleuses et agressives, reflétait parfaitement son caractère, mais faisait toutefois injure à sa beauté. _

« _Tu es trop optimiste. Nul ne sait comment tout ceci peut se terminer, et combien d'entre nous reviendront ! »_

_Shion caressa avec toute la douceur possible la joue de la jeune femme, souriant à la vue de la couleur rosée qui naissait sous son toucher._

« _Je t'embrasserai lorsque cette bataille sera achevée. Voilà qui devrait te convaincre de rester en vie... » _

_Il prit le masque doré d'entre les mains de sa dulcinée, et le déposa lui-même sur son visage. Ses doigts se perdirent dans son cou puis sur sa nuque, appréciant le toucher de cette peau si délicate et la texture soyeuse de ses cheveux châtain. _« _Nous nous reverrons très bientôt, mon amour ! _

– _J'espère que tu dis vrai…» répondit aussi froidement que possible la femme chevalier. _

_Pourtant, elle ne put cacher complètement son dépit, ce qui fit rire doucement Shion. Il regarda en souriant la fine silhouette d__'__Ariadna quitter son temple. Il savait que la jeune femme bouillait de frustration sous son armure, consumée par ce feu intérieur qui semblait l'animer en permanence. C'était pour cette passion dévorante que Shion l'aimait. Plus qu'une autre, Ariadna avant le talent pour rendre leurs étreintes à la fois sauvages et tendres, inattendues et pleines d'imprévus, transformant les draps en un doux champ de bataille où il n'y avait ni vainqueur ni vaincu, juste deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un._

_Il s'extirpa pourtant bien vite de ses pensées, entendant un lugubre coup de tonnerre déchirer le silence de la nuit, et ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux lorsqu'un éclair bleu illumina le ciel._

« _Depuis quand le tonnerre précède-t-il la foudre ? » Il sentit ses muscles se tendre malgré lui._ « _On dirait que les spectres d'Hadès viennent de sonner la charge...»_

_Douze heures plus tard, Shion et Dohko erraient dans les décombres du Sanctuaire, à la recherche de survivants. Le Bélier était soutenu par Dohko ; toute la partie droite de son armure avait été détruite par une attaque conjointe de trois spectres contre lui. Shion glissa un regard à son compagnon, un sentiment de reconnaissance sans limites étreignant son cœur : c'était finalement Dohko qui l'avait sauvé en mettant en fuite ses assaillants. Mais plus que cette reconnaissance, c'était tout de même l'angoisse qui prédominait en lui ; Ariadna avait-elle dû faire face à ce genre de traîtrise ? Avait-elle eu la chance de voir d'autres chevaliers lui venir en aide ?_

_La réponse à ses questions, il les trouva en entrant dans le temple du Cancer. Ariadna gisait à terre, sans vie, une épée fichée dans le cœur. Son masque avait été en partie arraché, de même que son casque et la partie inférieure droite de son armure._

« _Non ! » Shion se dégagea de Dohko, le repoussant violemment lorsque celui-ci tenta de le retenir._

_Il tomba à genoux auprès du corps qu'il avait si souvent étreint. Sa main se tendit vers le visage immobile, et ses doigts caressèrent les lèvres bleuies. Les larmes emplirent ses yeux, alors qu'une douleur incommensurable brûlait sa poitrine._

« _Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul... Ariadna ! »_

_Il balaya les débris du masque qui cachait son œil gauche, et s'abîma dans la contemplation de ce visage d'habitude si expressif, et désormais aussi figé que celui des statuts ornant la façade des temples du Sanctuaire d'Athéna._

« _Non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire cela... Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi... » sanglota-t-il, sentant à peine la main qui se posa sur son épaule._

_« _ _Sh__ion, reste-là... Je vais voir s'il y a d'autres survivants », proposa Dohko, dont la voix parvint comme dans un rêve au chevalier du Bélier._

_Celui-ci se retourna, exposant son visage ravagé par les larmes à son ami. Dohko détourna le regard, ne sachant visiblement qu'ajouter. Shion se sentit honteux et indigne. Honteux de se montrer ainsi aux yeux de son valeureux compagnon d'armes. Indigne de vivre, alors que celle qu'il aimait gisait à ses pieds. _

« _Je viens avec toi... Je dois juste lui faire mes adieux… Je le lui avais promis... »_

_Les yeux de Shion se tournèrent de nouveau vers le visage figé par l'éternité. Il se baissa, fixant avec tristesse les deux prunelles noires qui semblaient sonder le vide de son âme. L'une de ses mains caressa le front de la jeune femme, alors que ses lèvres se posaient avec délicatesse sur celles, froides, d'Ariadna. Il se les imagina pourtant brûlantes et passionnées, telles qu'ils les avaient connues. _

_Il se releva lentement, son regard plus que jamais captivé par celui sans vie de sa belle. _

« _Voilà, le baiser que je t'avais promis... Quel idiot ai-je été... C'est toi qui avais raison depuis le début, mon amour ! » murmura-t-il, sentant des larmes amères courir le long de ses joues._

_Sa main glissa du front d'Ariadna, et se posa délicatement sur les yeux de la jeune femme, cachant ce regard fixe et aussi inhumain que l'anthracite dont il empruntait la couleur. Shion ferma ses yeux, rendant à l'éternité le regard de son âme-sœur._

« _Repose en paix, mon amour... »_

« Ariadna, quel idiot ai-je pu être ! » gémit Shion en ouvrant lentement les yeux. Son regard fixa d'abord le plafond, puis les frises du lustre se brouillèrent alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

**

* * *

À suivre dans la Chronique V : Précipice (1/4) **


	13. Chronique V: Précipice, partie 1

**Chronique V : Précipice (1/4)**

**Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis 6 mars 2004, ****10 h 30**_**(March 6, 1:30 AM +9 : 00)**_

**Pavillon Bishamonten, Grand Salon**_**  
**_

Shion descendit lentement l'escalier, et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'aucun de ses anciens pairs n'était encore présent dans le Grand Salon. Cela ne l'étonna guère, ni ne le peina vraiment. Tout comme lui, la plupart de ses compagnons souffraient d'insomnies, de cauchemars les ramenant dans leur vie antérieure ou dans les épisodes de la vie de leur ôte. Au bout de deux mois de réhabilitation, il en résultait pour la plupart des véritables décalages horaires, poussant certains d'entre eux – et Shura en était le plus triste exemple – à dormir le jour et vivre la nuit.

« Tout comme des vampires... » soupira Shion, à l'évocation des créatures qu'il détestait tant.

Il s'installa dans l'un des immenses canapés de cuir noir du salon, s'enfonçant dans les coussins moelleux. Il ne pouvait que reconnaître cela à l'Ordre : il traitait plus qu'honorablement les anciens chevaliers d'Or, en leur offrant un asile luxueux. Mais ceci était bien peu suffisant, en regard de la nature et des actes de James Gladstone, pour pousser Shion à faire confiance au Grand Maître.

Malgré ses sombres pensées, il ferma les yeux et savoura la douce quiétude de cette matinée tranquille et silencieuse, uniquement troublée par le chant d'un oiseau invisible, qui donnait de sa voix aiguë dans les rayons de soleil.

Cette quiétude fut de courte durée, car il entendit la porte grincer discrètement sur ses gongs alors que quelqu'un pénétrait dans le salon. Il rouvrit les yeux et sans surprise, s'aperçut que Dohko, légèrement penché sur lui, le fixait avec un véritable point d'interrogation marqué sur le front.

« Shion, as-tu bien dormi ? Je m'inquiétais un peu, tu es parti comme une flèche hier... »

Le Tibétain se força à lui faire un sourire, comme si cet effort allait lui permettre d'attirer l'indulgence de son camarade de toujours, et l'empêcher de lui poser la question à laquelle il ne voulait surtout pas répondre. Pourtant, celle-ci vient pratiquement immédiatement après la première :

« Shion, pourquoi t'es-tu comporté ainsi – d'une façon aussi provocante – avec le Grand Maître d'Ermengardis ? » L'intéressé soupira, fixant son attention sur un Ikebana. « Shion, je suis sérieux, je ne peux pas te laisser agir ainsi, sans connaître tes raisons.

– Mes raisons... Est-ce donc si important ? » ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Shion, légèrement irrité. Les yeux de Dohko s'agrandirent devant la réaction de celui qu'il pensait si bien connaître. L'ancien Bélier en conçut presque de la colère. « Tu ignores qui est James Gladstone... », lâcha-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

« Pourquoi, parce que toi, tu le sais ? »

Sion fronça les sourcils, et sentit le pli de sa bouche se durcir. Il devina qu'il offrait un visage plutôt hostile à Dohko, et cela sans lui fournir de raison. Il devait avouer qu'il se montrait rude.

« James Gladstone est ...l'un des pires démons qu'il m'ait été donné le malheur de rencontrer » glissa Shion en laissant son regard se perdre dans celui de son ami.

_« C'est un vampire... Bon sang, pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de prononcer ce mot ? Pour ne pas insinuer le doute dans l'esprit de Dohko ? »_ Certainement cela. Dohko semblait disposé à croire les bonnes paroles que leur avait distillées James, et prêterait sans aucun doute allégeance à l'Ordre avec toute la foi dont il était coutumier. Shion se sentait incapable de saper une telle confiance, bien que la présence des deux vampires fasse planer un grand danger sur ses compagnons.

Dohko se redressa, et jeta un regard gêné à son vieil ami.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire, ni même pourquoi tu en veux à James Gladstone. Tu ne l'as jamais vu auparavant, non ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais sur lui, ni comment tu l'as appris, mais quelques soient les fautes que tu lui reproches, ne penses-tu pas qu'il mérite d'être pardonné ? Il dirige tout de même l'Ordre d'Ermengardis avec brio… Je pense que les personnes qui lui ont confié les rênes de cet Ordre savaient ce qu'elles faisaient. » Il baissa légèrement la voix : « Tout comme Athéna savait ce qu'elle faisait en te nommant Grand Pope, Shion. »

Le Tibétain secoua la tête, et se battit avec sa propre conscience pour ne pas révéler le secret.

« Tout ne peut pas être pardonné, Dohko. »

Le Chinois haussa les épaules et jeta un regard pénétrant à son vieil ami.

« Tu connais l'expression : "Que celui qui n'a jamais péché jette la première pierre ?" Tout le monde fait des erreurs et commet des fautes… » Il fixa la baie vitrée avec tristesse. « Toi-même, tu as commis des erreurs et des fautes dans ta vie, Shion… Qui n'en commet pas ? » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Shion resta sans voix et regarda son ami lui adresser un geste d'adieu avant de monter le grand escalier menant à la mezzanine. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer sur Dohko, alors que lui-même sombrait de nouveau dans le silence du salon.

« Mes erreurs… Mes fautes », murmura-t-il en baissant la tête. Dohko avait raison : il avait commis des erreurs durant son office de Pope. Et ses victimes avaient un nom : Camus, Milo et Angelo.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, **_**Mizugame no Ma**_

Un trait de lumière vint caresser la joue de Camus, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Il glissa un regard à travers la vitre. Un beau soleil rayonnait à l'extérieur, faisant luire les feuilles des cerisiers qui bourgeonnaient déjà.

Il soupira : une fois de plus, il avait appelé le sommeil jusqu'au petit matin, par tous les moyens. Il était même sorti un bref instant, pour marcher dans les couloirs, espérant que cet exercice lui permettrait de s'endormir plus facilement ensuite. Il avait aperçu la silhouette de Shura, qui déambulait aussi. Camus se demandait d'ailleurs si ces insomnies avaient un rapport avec l'aventure d'Onimura. Il avait essayé de parler avec Angelo, mais l'Italien n'était guère bavard depuis qu'il avait rejoint le quartier général. Il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, et seul Aphrodite arrivait à communiquer avec lui. Encore que, le Suédois se faisait souvent rembarrer.

Camus se leva et allait se diriger vers sa douche lorsqu'il aperçut un papier glissé en dessous de sa porte. Il s'approcha et ramassa une enveloppe d'un format respectable. Il la décacheta et en tira une pochette cartonnée, sur la couverture duquel était écrit : « Philippe de Grandfort ». Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade à la lecture de ce nom. Il ouvrit fébrilement le dossier, arrachant le _post-it_ accroché à la première page, et survola le texte, qui lui apparut d'abord trouble sous le coup de l'émotion. Il parcourut l'état civil, qui correspondait en tout point à celui de son père. Le document incluait également des informations auxquelles il était loin de s'attendre.

« Un enfant, hors mariage, né le 7 février 1967, reconnu en octobre 1973 ? » lut-il avec confusion. C'était de lui dont il s'agissait !

« _Statut : premiers contacts en tant que demandeur en 1973, puis en 1985. De Grandfort est un membre actif depuis 1988, maître de l'escadron103, basé à Lyon, depuis janvier 1993._

_Demande D008930 : recherche de son fils, Anton de Grandfort, disparu le 25 décembre 1972, à l'âge de cinq ans. Le corps de la mère fut retrouvé sous un porche, sans vie, mais jamais l'enfant.__Action de recherche toujours en cours. »_

Camus sentit que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Son père continuait à le chercher, après toutes ces années ?

« _Demande D09876 : Enquête sur la tentative d'assassinat de Madame Mathilde de Grandfort, le 3 janvier 1985. »_

Le cœur de Camus tressaillit de nouveau. « _Tentative d'assassinat ? » Ainsi, s_a belle-mère avait survécu à son agression…

_« Le corps de Madame de Grandfort fut retrouvé gelé dans le jardin de sa propriété. Celle-ci fut ranimée à temps et recouvrit les trois quarts de sa mobilité après une année de rééducation. Elle déposa une demande d'enquête auprès de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis en février 1986. Celle-ci fut retirée par son époux en mars 1986. Dossier classé sans suite en janvier 1987. »_

Camus porta la main à sa bouche et retint un cri. _Comment se pouvait-il que Mathilde soit vivante ? _Il sentit comme un poids se dégager de ses épaules, et surtout de son cœur, mais ce sentiment de soulagement ne dura pas. La survie de la comtesse n'effaçait en rien la gravité de cette tentative de meurtre. Il avait sciemment essayé de la supprimer, ce crime pesant à jamais sur sa conscience.

**

* * *

Japon, Tokyo - Roppongi Hills - 6 mars 2004, 12 h 30 **_**(March 6, 3:30 AM +9:00)**_

Shina, Ambre et Thétis s'accordaient un petit déjeuner tranquille au Sunset Café de Roppongi Hills, tout en discutant de leur plan de bataille du soir.

« Nous irons chacune dans une boite différente, pour multiplier nos chances. Il viendra certainement rechercher une nouvelle proie dans la nuit. » Shina ouvrit le dossier et sortit la photo d'un jeune homme. « Selon toute vraisemblance, il va emprunter l'apparence de sa dernière victime. Souvenez-vous bien de ce visage. »

Ambre se saisit de la photo, et s'abima dans la contemplation d'un blondinet souriant d'une vingtaine d'années.

« Il n'était pas mal… dommage que cela ait mal tourné pour lui », fit-elle avant de tendre le cliché à Thétis. « Il y a d'autres caractéristiques qui permettent d'identifier un polymorphe ?

– Oui : la couleur de ses yeux. » Shina sortit une paire de lunettes de son sac, et les plaça sur la table. « Les polymorphes ont des pupilles très proches de celles des reptiles, en particulier des caméléons, mais ils parviennent aisément à les dissimuler sous une apparence plus humaine. S'il y a un accessoire à ne pas oublier ce soir, ce sont bien ces lunettes. Le verre a été spécialement traité pour faire apparaître le jaune des prunelles d'un polymorphe. Vous le repérerez tout de suite. »

Thétis se saisit de l'accessoire, les posant sur son nez.

« Pas trop mon style, mais je ferai avec ! » soupira-t-elle. « Et quelle est notre feuille de route pour ce soir ?

– Nous attaquons à partir de onze heures. » Shina fit un sourire entendu. « Il faudra s'habiller en conséquence… »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis - 6 mars 2004, 13 h 45 (March 6, 4:45 AM +9 : 00)**

**P****arc du P****avillon Bishamonten**

Angelo s'étendit en soupirant dans l'herbe, et tira nerveusement une bouffée de sa cigarette. Quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était décidé à appeler son bienfaiteur et ami Tognazzi pour vérifier la véritable identité de Christina Castiglione. Mais maintenant, il avait peur de savoir. Que se passerait-il si le vieil inspecteur mettait à jour qu'elle était en fait Maria Baldassare ? Sa raison vacillait déjà, ébranlée par tous les cauchemars qui peuplaient ses nuits, où Masque de Mort faisait invariablement couler le sang avec la complicité de Salem. L'Italien frissonna : ne risquait-il pas de perdre définitivement les pédales s'il découvrait qu'il avait commis un horrible fratricide ? Est-ce que connaître la vérité n'éveillerait-elle pas le meurtrier qui sommeillait en lui ?

En tout cas, Angelo faisait tout pour préserver ses compagnons de sa possible folie. La tâche n'était pas si difficile, il fallait le dire : en dehors de Shura et Aphrodite et Camus – l'aventure Onimura les avait rapprochés – tous les autres anciens chevaliers ne l'appréciaient pas et gardaient une bonne distance avec lui. Ils avaient raison après tout : Masque de Mort avait été un tel monstre dans le passé… Angelo ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser ses noires pensées, se laissant bercer par les rayons de soleil qui caressaient son visage et réchauffaient son corps.

Un craquement de bois le fit sursauter. Il se redressa vivement, cherchant l'origine du bruit : son regard se posa presque instantanément sur un des pins du jardin, taillé en un rond parfait. Il se détendit en voyant une petite fille assise à son pied, qui l'observait d'un air triste.

« Que fais-tu là ? Es-tu perdue ? » La fillette inclina la tête de côté, lui jetant un regard interrogateur, mais resta muette. « Allons, N'aie pas peur… Que fais-tu là ? » insista-t-il, intrigué. À sa connaissance, il n'y avait pas d'autres locataires que les anciens chevaliers d'or dans cette partie du Quartier Général.

« Je cherche papa ! » répondit la jeune intruse.

Sa voix avait un son cristallin un peu surnaturel qui fit frissonner Angelo. Cette étrange présence, il la connaissait…

« Sais-tu où il est ? »

La petite fille recula d'un pas et secoua la tête.

« Non. Monsieur, il y a quelqu'un qui vient vers vous ! » l'informa la gamine en s'écartant.

Angelo se retourna et vit Kanon qui se dirigeait vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tiens, Angelo, mais tu fumes ? Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé... » héla joyeusement le Grec.

Angelo fronça les sourcils, pas très heureux de s'être fait débusquer par le frère de Saga, d'autant plus qu'il avait pris soin de bien se cacher des regards.

« Je sais, je suis en train de raccourcir mon espérance de vie », répondit-il d'un air narquois, « Au fait que fais-tu ici ?

– Je me promène. Et toi, Angelo ? »

L'Italien ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard dubitatif : Kanon faisait rarement les choses au hasard, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire. À coup sûr, il l'avait abordé sciemment.

« Tu le vois, je suis en grande conversation avec cette petite fille ! » répondit-il en se retournant, montrant de la main le pin. À son grand désarroi, l'intéressée avait disparu, réveillant en lui la peur de perdre la raison. « Je te jure, il y avait une gamine, juste là ! » balbutia-t-il.

Kanon croisa les bras, l'observant avec attention.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester tout le temps seul, Angelo. Tu t'isoles de plus en plus sans nous en donner la raison », l'ancienne marina lui fit remarquer. « Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, tu sais. N'hésite pas à demander de l'aide. »

Angelo baissa la tête, hésitant à déverser le fond de ses pensées et partager son désespoir.

« J'ai toujours fait bande à part, tenta-t-il de se justifier. C'est dans ma nature : les crabes aiment se cacher sous un rocher… seul.

– Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer. » Kanon lui tendit la main, l'incitant à se lever. « D'ailleurs… Saga et moi étions justement en train de nous entraîner. Viens avec nous, cela te changera les idées et te fera faire un peu d'exercice. »

Angelo hésita, la peur de perdre le contrôle de lui-même le tenaillant, puis il finit par céder. Il est vrai que la solitude commençait à lui peser.

O

Kanon jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, s'assurant qu'Angelo le suivait toujours. L'ancien chevalier du Cancer lui paraissait passablement dérangé. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé être totalement sain d'esprit, mais pas au point de parler avec une enfant imaginaire... Son frère avait eu raison de l'envoyer le chercher, car il y avait du travail à faire pour empêcher l'Italien de sombrer dans la schizophrénie. Une maladie que les jumeaux connaissaient bien puisque Saga en avait souffert pendant des années, et en avait fait profiter tout le Sanctuaire par la même occasion.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur un terrain de tennis où Saga dépliait de leurs étuis de longues épées en bambou.

« Tiens, regarde qui j'ai trouvé dans un bosquet, s'écria Kanon en jouant la fausse surprise. Un candidat à l'entraînement de Kendo !

– Parfait, il me fallait justement un adversaire qui sache manier une épée. » L'aîné des jumeaux lança l'une des épées à Angelo, qui la rattrapa avec une évidente réticence. « Tu t'entrainais bien avec Shura lorsque tu étais enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'était il y a longtemps, et je suis loin d'être un aussi bon bretteur que lui.

– Cela devrait convenir. De plus, tu as eu l'occasion de manier le sabre à Onimura… »

O

Saga vit sans surprise le visage d'Angelo se fermer au rappel de cet épisode malheureux. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans cet enfer, un événement qui avait fragilisé celui qui avait été jadis l'un de ses plus redoutables complices. Angelo devait être repris en main, et vite, tout comme Camus, Shura et Aphrodite… Saga était convaincu qu'il devait garder ces quatre-là dans le giron de l'Ordre, pour leur propre sécurité.

**

* * *

Pavillon Bishamonten, Uma no Ma**

Shura s'éveillait lentement, la tête lourde et migraineuse. Sans nul doute était-ce l'une de ces céphalées causée par le rituel de résurrection ? Ou peut-être était-ce un signe d'Armando, lui signalant qu'il était toujours là, quelque part dans ce corps. Ou tout simplement le manque de sommeil...

L'Espagnol se frotta les yeux et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. La lumière qui lui provenait de l'extérieur était vive et l'obligea à plisser les paupières. Il glissa un regard sur le réveil matin posé sur son chevet : deux heures de l'après-midi. Lui qui avait jadis l'habitude de s'éveiller en même temps que le soleil et s'entraîner jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit… la déchéance n'était pas loin !

Il se leva lentement et allait se diriger vers sa penderie lorsqu'il remarqua une enveloppe sur la moquette, près de la porte. Certainement quelqu'un l'avait glissée pendant son sommeil. Il se pencha et la ramassa, tirant un dossier cartonné, sur la couverture de laquelle était accroché un post-it jaune.

« Adrian Candelas est plus qu'un parent éloigné, il me semble. Si tu veux en parler, fais-moi signe. Ambre. »

Shura déglutit avec difficulté. _Ainsi, Ambre avait compris..._Il ouvrit le dossier d'une main fébrile, et décrypta le texte avec labeur.

_« Adrian Candelas, né le 19 mars 1939, à Lisbonne, Portugal. Fils unique de Josepho Candelas, médecin, originaire de Salamanca et de Maria Alvario, originaire de Lisbonne. »_

Shura sentit sa respiration se couper. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait de son père, il était effectivement né d'un mariage espagnolo-portugais.

_« À grandit à Salamanca, où il a résidé jusqu'à l'âge de 20 ans. Il part__it__ pour ses études de médecine à Madrid en février 1957, puis, jeune diplômé, en octobre 1962, s'établit à Santa Cruz, un petit village à 100 km au nord de Grenade. Épouse Alexandra Cavanillas, une jeune fille de bonne famille, en mars 1963. Naissance de leur fils, Joaquin, le 12 janvier 1964. »_

Shura crut qu'il allait laisser échapper le dossier de ses mains. C'était toute l'histoire de sa famille qui était écrite noir sur blanc, résumant dans un langage administratif le destin tragique d'un foyer détruit depuis si longtemps.

_« Demande __D008101__ : demande d'enquête sur les origines de la famille de son épouse, Alexandra Cavanillas. Lors de son entretien avec Giulio Hernandez, chef d'escadron de Séville, le 14 mai 1968, Adrian Candelas a déclaré que sa femme était une sorcière, et que son fils était possédé par un démon. L'enquête fut close par Hernandez en février 1969, faute de preuve avérant les accusations de Candelas fondées. _

_Incident __I017693__ : le 3 février 1969, Adrian Candelas est secouru par le corps des pompiers de Grenade, le tirant des flammes de sa demeure. Le corps calciné de son épouse est retrouvé dans les décombres de l'incendie. Plus tard, Adrian Candela affirmera avoir été assommé par un agresseur, et s'être évanoui. Les enquêtes poursuivies par la police de Grenade, puis par Ermengardis confirmeront ses dires »._

« Mensonges ! » Les doigts de Shura se crispèrent sur le papier. « Mensonges ! Comment a-t-il pu ? » répéta-t-il, la voix chargée d'émotion. Puis il réalisa l'horreur qui se camouflait derrière les mots : son meurtrier de père avait survécu.

_« À partir de 1970, s'investit totalement dans l'aide à Ermengardis. Rejoint l'escadron de Séville en mars 1974. Devient lieutenant de Hernandez en juin 1976. À la mort de Hernandez en 1978 (dossier C00187373), le supplée à la tête de l'escadron de Séville. Nommé officiellement chef de l'escadron en décembre 1979. Toujours en poste. »_

« Non ! » hurla Shura. Il jeta le dossier contre le mur et resta planté là à fixer la tapisserie, haletant et hagard. La colère, autant que le dégoût, monta inexorablement en lui. Il était désormais hors de question qu'il jurât fidélité à un ordre qui avait érigé un tel meurtrier au rang de dignitaire !

**

* * *

Japon, Tokyo - Roppongi - 6 mars 2004, ****22 h 30**_**(March 6, 1:30 PM +9 : 00)**_

La bouche de métro de la station Roppongi crachait sans relâche son flot de passagers venus s'encanailler dans les boîtes de nuit du quartier. Les touristes de toutes les nationalités ouvraient de grands yeux devant le spectacle des écrans géants illuminant la voie rapide qui lacérait le carrefour tel un ruban de béton. De jeunes autochtones, légèrement vêtues, bottées et chapeautées comme si elles partaient au Far West, dévoilaient sans vergogne une large partie de leurs quilles de sauterelles à la peau tannée par l'abus d'UV. Beaucoup s'agglutinaient autour de la devanture rose fluo de Wendy's, observant d'un air mi-amusé et mi-dubitatif les pâtisseries, plus colorées qu'appétissantes. Sur la chaussée, les rabatteurs afro-américains de boites de strip baratinaient les visiteurs les plus « chauds », tandis que les danseuses – pour la plupart philippines – mettaient une touche finale à leurs maquillages et fixaient leurs porte-jarretelles.

_« Make a Suntory time ! »_

Sur l'écran géant, Bill Murray n'en finissait plus de tomber amoureux de son verre de _Whisky Hibiki_. Plus loin dans l'artère principale, les portes des bars et discothèques étaient grandes ouvertes, inondant les trottoirs de musiques discordantes et de clients soûls. Détails qui ne dérangeaient en rien les petits vendeurs à la sauvette, dont les fragiles étals regorgeaient de montres déguisées en Rolex et de fausses pilules d'E_xtasy_.

Roppongi, le ventre pourri de Tokyo, s'éveillait lentement, se préparant à une nouvelle nuit blanche qui ne laisserait au matin que des détritus et des épaves humaines, cuvant sur le bas côté. Malgré tout, non loin de Wendy's, trois jeunes femmes s'apprêtaient à sauter dans cet enfer… et attiraient l'attention de la gent masculine.

« Nous nous retrouverons ici vers cinq heures trente : le polymorphe n'a jamais tué au-delà de cette heure. Et n'oubliez pas : nous resterons en liaison permanente. Pas question que l'une d'entre nous n'engage le combat s'en en informer les deux autres, rappela Shina d'un ton péremptoire.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Chef ! répondit joyeusement Ambre. Nous ne sommes pas des débutantes. »

Thétis quant à elle laissa échapper un large soupir en contemplant son reflet dans une vitre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez convaincu de m'attifer ainsi ! »

Sous son manteau, la jeune Scandinave portait un corsaire en cuir noir, des bottes chaînées et un T-shirt ultra-moulant rouge, au décolleté plus que provocateur. Shina n'était pas gâtée non plus : elle était vêtue d'un pantalon blanc et d'un minuscule haut turquoise qui lui couvrait juste la poitrine, laissant à nu le nombril, où brillait un faux diamant. La pire était sans nul doute Ambre. Elle avait enfilé un jeans noir, déchiré en plusieurs endroits stratégiques, et un gilet en filet doré, faisant parfaitement ressortir son soutien-gorge pailleté. Thétis se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle parviendrait à échapper aux agressions durant les prochaines heures.

**Le **_**Gas Panic**_**, v****ingt minutes plus tard**

Ambre pénétra dans le lieu envahi par la fumée de cigarette et les relents de Corona mélangés à la transpiration. L'établissement avait la sulfureuse réputation d'être le repère des G.I. en permission de week-end, venus exprès des bases de Yokosuka et Chōfu pour « lever de la Japonaise ». L'ambiance saturée de testostérones faisait honneur à la légende : les jeunes soldats étaient effectivement de sortie, se trémoussant sur des rythmes technos tout en couvrant du regard leurs futures acquisitions qui frétillaient du croupion, alignées sur le bar. Bientôt, les hommes à l'état d'ébriété le plus avancé commenceraient à faire leur marché, comme d'autres vont à la criée de Tsukiji. La bonne vieille loi de l'offre et de la demande… sauf que ces thons-là ne finiraient pas en sushi dans un restaurant raffiné de Ginza, mais dans un _love hotel _pouilleux.

La Française n'avait cure de ce genre d'endroits et des pratiques douteuses qui y avaient lieu. Elle avait une mission à remplir. Elle inspecta méticuleusement la piste de danse principale, puis la loggia du premier. Il ne restait qu'un salon à vérifier, mais gardé par une armoire à glace, qui n'hésita pas à lui proposer des étreintes illicites dans les toilettes en guise de droit de passage. Elle décida de battre en retraite, jugeant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une alternative honorable…

_« Enfin… presque honorable. »_

Cinq minutes plus tard, la jeune femme escaladait le bar pour se planter droit sur le zinc de celui-ci, et commença à remuer des hanches pour cacher sa véritable activité. Elle avait une vue parfaitement dégagée sur la dernière loggia, lui permettant de détailler chaque personne qui l'occupait. Mais aucun œil jaune n'était visible… Elle s'aperçut alors que l'une des Japonaises se trémoussant à côté d'elle lui faisait les gros yeux. Ambre prit partie de l'ignorer, et tourna sur elle-même pour vérifier une nouvelle fois que le suspect ne se trouvait pas sur la piste de danse principale. Son pied buta dans quelque chose, et elle rétablit in extremis son équilibre, évitant de tomber du côté de la fosse.

_« Non, mais je rêve, elle a essayé de me faire un croche-patte ! » _

Ambre sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour : elle avait une sainte horreur de ce genre de manœuvre. Et le sourire satisfait de la petite garce lui donnait envie de lui donner une bonne leçon.

Elle se remit en celle dans la minute qui suivit, faisant semblant d'ignorer la coupable, qui la foudroya du regard. Comme elle s'y attendait, la jeune Japonaise retenta sa chance, esquissant un coup de pied dans le talon. Ambre s'écarta promptement, jubilant intérieurement lorsque la fille partit en un vol plané arrière pour retomber sur le barman.

« Oups, mais que je suis maladroite ! » Ambre s'excusa-t-elle d'un air faussement désolé. « Elle ne s'est pas fait mal au moins ? »

**Pendant ce temps, au **_**Vanilla**_

Dès qu'elle était arrivée dans la salle, elle l'avait repéré. Un vampire... Il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, tripotant « gentiment » une adolescente. Ce n'était pas exactement la créature qu'elle cherchait, mais elle ne pouvait pas décemment l'ignorer, laissant la gamine aux prises avec le buveur de sang.

Elle fendit la foule, écartant d'abord un couple d'autochtones, qui se démenaient sur le dernier tube de Killy Minogue. Un spot lumineux de couleur violette l'aveugla, l'obligeant à s'arrêter quelques secondes. Le faisceau dévia de sa trajectoire, permettant à Shina de recouvrir son champ de vision. Le vampire et sa proie étaient toujours assis sur un divan, à quelques pas de là, lui tournant le dos.

Shina se retourna, ayant senti un tapotement sur son épaule : un charmant blondinet se tenait devant elle, un verre à la main. Elle le congédia d'un geste, fronçant les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas venue pour des bagatelles. Un nouveau spot, bleu celui-ci, l'aveugla une seconde fois, tandis que la foule bougeait de plus en plus vite autour d'elle. Tous entonnaient le couplet en chœur, les bras levés, saisis par une transe quasi religieuse.

_« I just can`t get U out of my head »_

_« Boy your loving is all I think about »._

La lumière cessa de l'aveugler, et elle vit que le vampire s'était transformé, tenant prisonnière dans ses bras la jeune fille, qui hurlait de terreur. Pas assez fort pour couvrir la sono poussée à fond, malheureusement. Shina ne pouvait pas permettre de trainer davantage si elle voulait sauver la gamine : elle écarta deux clients, dont elle aperçut à peine les traits de visages, son attention de prédateur fixée sur le monstre. Elle arrivait enfin à la hauteur du divan, où le buveur de sang et sa proie étaient assis.

Le vampire se dégagea du cou de sa victime, qu'il était prêt à mordre, en voyant Shina se diriger droit vers lui. Il se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur l'Italienne, ignorant à qui il avait réellement à faire.

_« La la la  
La la la la la »_

Shina esquiva le coup du vampire avec une facilité déconcertante, l'attrapa par un poignet et lui tordit violemment le bras dans le dos. Elle l'aurait volontiers achevé, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de témoins autour d'elle. Elle se contenta donc de l'expédier dans les escaliers menant au deuxième étage, dans lesquels il débaroula sous les cris d'effroi des autres clients.

« Un bon conseil : ne remets pas les pieds ici », lui lança-t-elle. « Je sais ce que tu es ! »

Encore commotionné par sa chute, le vampire se releva tant bien que mal et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Quant à Shina, les clients s'en écartèrent promptement, craignant sans doute de subir le même sort.

Shina jeta un regard sévère au couple qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, avant de retourner auprès de la jeune fille qui sanglotait sur le divan, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

« Ça va, il est parti. Tu ne risques plus rien… »

Bien loin de se calmer, la gamine redoubla de sanglots. Shina, cédant soudain à un instinct presque maternel, s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller ! Tu es hors de danger maintenant », murmura-t-elle avant d'extraire son téléphone portable d'une poche arrière de son pantalon. « Les filles… j'ai un imprévu de dernière minute… Ne comptez plus sur moi ce soir », prévint-elle ses deux complices.

**Cinq minutes plus tard, au **_**Velfare**_

Thétis se trouvait cachée derrière un des palmiers décorant le bar tropical et observait tour à tour la piste de danse, la scène, et les balcons. Elle aurait pu investir l'estrade centrale et filtrer plus efficacement les clients qui s'y pressaient, mais l'idée de s'afficher dans cette tenue la répugnait franchement.

Une gerbe de lumière suivie d'une explosion attira son attention. La scène était envahie par la fumée et traversée par des lasers orange et blancs, puis bleus et violets. Des silhouettes émergèrent lentement du sol, se découpant sur ce décor. L'immense écran s'alluma sur le visage d'Ayumi Hamasaki, star adulée par la jeunesse japonaise. Les cris s'élevèrent dans la salle pour saluer l'idole, engoncée dans des vêtements futuristes en vinyle transparent. La lumière convergea sur les danseurs, habillés des mêmes collants et tenues plastifiées que ceux du clip qui se déroulait derrière eux.

Thétis ne prêta pas attention à l'attraction : elle venait juste de voir briller dans le coin droit de sa paire de lunettes deux orbes jaunes. Regardant à deux fois, elle repéra un couple aux manières assez suspectes, à quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle, dans l'un des salons des mezzanines intérieurs. L'homme était sans aucun doute celui de la photo, et la femme, une étrangère de type caucasien. Celle-ci tentait de repousser tant bien que mal son compagnon, une sorte de tentacule battant ses joues.

Thétis n'hésita pas davantage et s'élança dans les escaliers menant aux balcons. En quelques secondes, elle fut en haut, se dirigeant vers le canapé où le couple était assis. Les yeux du blondinet étincelèrent d'or en réponse à son intrusion et il se leva, laissant retomber sa victime. Sa rapidité surprit l'ancienne marina, alors que d'un bond il lui passa par-dessus et atteignit sans effort la balustrade derrière elle. Elle se retourna juste pour recevoir un coup dans le ventre, qui la déconcentra plus qu'il ne lui fit réellement mal. Agile comme un singe, le polymorphe agrippa l'un des nombreux câbles pendant du plafond, et disparut dans la forêt de projecteurs.

_« A woman never shows her tears_

_A woman never shows her fears »_

_In order to survive...»_

Thétis se pencha par-dessus la balustrade et essaya de repérer le fuyard, mais n'aperçut rien d'autre que des néons et des projecteurs. S'était-il échappé ou était-il toujours suspendu quelque part dans le dédale de tubes et de câbles ? Elle étudia de nouveau les moindres recoins, mais la lumière jaune était absente.

« Il a dû réussir à s'enfuir… Et flûte ! »

Se retournant, elle posa son regard sur la femme qui gisait sur le divan, ne donnant pas cher de sa peau. Elle vérifia son pouls, qui était clairement perceptible, puis commença à vérifier tout signe de blessures. N'en trouvant aucune visible, elle attrapa un serveur qui passait par là, le terrorisant à mort en lui montrant l'évanouie, et l'envoya appeler des secours. Elle excava ensuite son portable de la poche de son étroit corsaire et joignit Ambre.

« Je suis tombée sur le polymorphe, mais il a réussi à s'en sortir. Par contre, il n'a pas réussi à tuer sa victime, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'a pas réussi à lui piqué son ADN. » Par superstition, elle déboutonna le chemisier de la jeune femme, mais ne trouva aucune marque. « Non… Toujours rien. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

– Oui, que je vais pouvoir quitter ce lieu de perdition. Sans blague… Si jamais un G.I. me met encore la main aux fesses, je le descends ! » Ambre laissa échapper un rire nerveux. « Bon, plus sérieusement… Cela veut dire que le polymorphe n'a pas pu s'approprier une nouvelle identité, et qu'il va rester tranquille pour ce soir. Il va certainement recommencer dès demain.

– Exact. On est en piste dès demain soir. Même suspect. » Thétis jeta un œil d'où provenaient les cris des ambulanciers déjà dépêchés sur place. « La partie s'annonce serrée. Il va falloir prévenir Shina, et préparer notre coup. » Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer les équipes de secours, montrant au passage son autorisation délivrée par la préfecture de police. « D'ailleurs… Je me demande où elle est passée… »

**

* * *

Japon – Ville de Musashino, banlieue de Tokyo - 6 mars 2004, ****23h30**_**(March 6, 2:30 PM +9 :00)**_

« Arrêtez-vous là ! » ordonna Shina d'une voix légèrement excédée. Cela faisait vingt minutes que le taxi tournait en rond dans le quartier de Kichijoji, sans arriver à repérer l'école. Shina avait compté qu'ils avaient déjà fait deux fois le tour du parc Inokashira. Une mésaventure typique des taxis tokyoïtes.

« _Hai, arigatou gozaimashita _! » cria le vieux conducteur en encaissant la course.

Shina et la gamine sortirent du véhicule. Un dernier salut, et la porte se referma d'elle-même. La Toyota partit en trombe, laissant les deux femmes seules dans la rue sombre et déserte. L'Italienne boutonna son manteau jusqu'en haut. Ce n'était que début mars, et les nuits étaient fraîches, voire froides.

« C'est par là! » informa-t-elle l'adolescente qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

Shina aurait voulu connaître son nom, mais n'insista pas. La gamine était probablement encore sous le choc, et avait plus besoin de longues heures de sommeil que d'une séance d'interrogatoire. Elle la regarda attentivement, une nouvelle fois : quinze ans, elle n'avait certainement pas plus de quinze ans...

Shina ne se trompa pas trop de chemin. Il fallait entrer dans le Parc, côté Mitaka, puis se diriger vers le petit temple rouge qui trônait au bord du Lac Inokashira. Prendre à droite, puis monter des escaliers en bois, s'enfonçant dans les bambous et les cèdres. Il y avait d'ailleurs un sapin planté en haut inexplicablement, en plein milieu de la dernière marche.

Elle n'était venue qu'une fois dans ce lieu, il y a cinq ans, pour l'inauguration de la nouvelle école _Hoshi-no-ko_. L'ancien orphelinat, se trouvant dans le quartier portuaire de Shinagawa, était devenu trop petit, et avait été transféré ici, dans la ville de Musashino. C'est à cette époque que Seiya avait rejoint l'équipe d'éducateurs financée par la Fondation Graad, pour s'occuper des enfants abandonnés.

Shina était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle s'aperçut qu'elles étaient déjà en haut des marches, et avaient dépassé le cèdre pour s'enfoncer dans une tranquille rue d'un quartier résidentiel. Elle vit l'entrée de l'école, à quelques mètres, marquée par un pilier en briques rouges, orné d'une plaque où était écrit son nom.

« Nouvelle École _Hoshi-no-ko_... » répéta-t-elle tout en se sentant glisser dans sa mémoire. Elle refoula ses souvenirs qui ne demandaient qu'à l'assaillir. À côté d'elle, la gamine dodelinait de la tête, comme prête à s'endormir debout. « Bon ! Ne restons pas là ! » décréta-t-elle en la prenant par le bras.

Elle aperçut une lumière allumée dans une des pièces de l'immense bâtisse. Quelqu'un devait veiller. _Tant mieux ! _Comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à réveiller tout le monde, ou à casser une vitre pour faire rentrer sa protégée. Elle accéléra le pas, traînant presque la pauvre fille derrière elle. Elle se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée sans trop le réaliser, et allongea la main pour frapper aux carreaux, mais la retira aussitôt.

_« Et si c'était lui qui ouvrait ? » _songeaShina avec une certaine appréhension avant de toquer finalement à la vitre.

« Oui ! Qui est là ? » répondit une voix masculine, si familière à l'oreille de Shina. Elle recula, le cœur battant. « Qui est là ? insista la voix.

– C'est Shi... Shina ! »

Elle eut l'impression qu'une étrangères avait prononcé son nom, tant il lui semblait qu'elle glissait dans un autre monde : celui où IL existait de nouveau.

Une ombre se profila derrière la vitre, puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un homme de taille moyenne. Shina sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle : ces yeux bruns, ces cheveux en bataille, cet air mutin et rieur...

« Shina ! »

« Seiya... »

O

« Elle est en sécurité maintenant. Nous nous occuperons d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve l'usage de la parole, ou qu'elle puisse nous indiquer où est sa famille, si toutefois elle en a une », expliqua calmement Seiya en s'asseyant sur la balançoire, à côté de Shina.

« Bien… Je savais que tu saurais t'occuper d'elle.

– Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Il ne fait pas chaud ici, tu serais mieux à l'intérieur... »

Shina s'empressa de secouer la tête.

« Non. De toute manière, je dois repartir pour le centre-ville... »

Seiya hocha la tête, l'air visiblement amusé.

« Oh ! Je vois... Roppongi ?

– Comment as-tu deviné ?

– Il n'y a qu'un endroit à Tokyo où une étrangère peut sortir maquillée comme tu l'es en ce moment et à cette heure-ci... » Il jeta un regard sur les jambes de Shina, et sourit avant d'ajouter: « Et avec un pantalon à pattes d'eph', fendu jusqu'aux genoux comme celui que tu portes en ce moment... »

Shina se sentit rougir. Heureusement que son manteau cachait son bandeau et son faux diamant. Qu'aurait-il pensé sinon ? !

« Je te le répète, je suis en mission... Ce n'est qu'une tenue de camouflage ! » se justifia-t-elle, légèrement rougissante de honte.

« Mais je ne mets pas ta parole en doute Shina ! Tout le monde est libre de sa vie privée après tout...

– Écoute Seiya ! Je t'ai dit que… »

Shina lui jeta un regard courroucé, auquel Seiya répondit par un nouveau sourire.

« Allez, Shina, je te taquine... Je te sens un peu tendue. »

Shina soupira, trouvant la remarque un peu incongrue.

« Tendue ? Oui, je le suis ! Est-ce que tu sais que les chevaliers d'or sont revenus à la vie ? »

Le sourire de Seiya se figea.

« Oui.

– Comment ?

– James Gladstone. »

Shina leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je l'aurais parié ! s'exclama-t-elle, contrariée.

– Quoi donc ? »

Shina le foudroya du regard, prête à déverser les reproches qu'elle avait gardées pour elle lors de leur dernière entrevue, cinq années auparavant.

« Pourquoi as-tu refusé de rejoindre l'Ordre d'Ermengardis ? Pourquoi ne gagnes-tu pas nos rangs ? Alors que ça ce voit très bien que tu te soucies toujours de ce qui concerne le Sanctuaire. »

Cette question eut l'air d'affecter Seiya. Il se leva d'un bond de la balançoire, et fit quelques pas en avant. Shina l'entendit soupirer.

« Ma vie est ici, désormais... lâcha-t-il.

– Ne veux-tu pas redevenir un chevalier de l'espoir ? »

Seiya se retourna vers Shina. Son visage était grave.

« Mais je suis toujours un chevalier de l'espoir ! Mais d'une autre façon... Tu sais Shina, au cours de tous ces combats, j'ai compris une chose très importante : je n'ai pas besoin d'armure pour combattre pour la justice et l'espoir. Tout dépend de ma volonté... Et en cet instant même de ma vie, toutes mes forces, ma volonté, mon intelligence ne tendent qu'à un but : aider ces enfants qui sont abrités sous mon toit ! » Seiya pointa son index vers le bâtiment des dortoirs de l'école, plongé dans l'obscurité. « Tu as vu combien la gamine que tu as ramenée était traumatisée. Et bien, dis-toi que chaque mois, j'en vois une dizaine de ces gamins, qui me sont amenés comme elle par des gens qui les ont sauvés des griffes de malades ou de démons. Et mon combat désormais, c'est de ranimer un sourire sur leurs visages... » Seiya s'approcha de Shina. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, et prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Regarde-moi, Shina ! »

Shina ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers celui pour lequel son cœur ne cesserait sans doute jamais de battre.

« Quoi ?

– Ceci est ma contribution à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis...

– Je comprends. Mais est-ce ta seule raison pour rester à l'écart de l'Ordre ? »

Seiya esquissa un sourire, puis s'abima dans la contemplation du jardin plongé dans l'obscurité. Shina baissa les yeux, ayant conscience d'avoir posé une question indiscrète. Elle les releva aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit Seiya tourner son visage vers elle.

« Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre elle...

– Elle ?

– Saori... Athéna ! »

Shina cacha sa déception derrière un sourire.

« Les guerres saintes ne se reproduiront plus... Les hostilités avec les dieux de l'Olympe sont terminées !

– Non, pas encore. Il risque d'y avoir quelques batailles avant que les hostilités ne prennent vraiment fin... Combien d'anicroches entre le Sanctuaire Terrestre et l'Ordre d'Ermengardis ces derniers mois, tu veux me le dire ? Des dizaines et des dizaines ! Un jour, cela finira bien par des affrontements beaucoup plus graves ! Et je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre Saori. Elle est une divinité de l'Olympe, désormais. »

Shina soupira :

« Tu l'aimes donc à ce point ? »

Seiya baissa la tête, le regard un instant perdu. Une longue minute s'écoula avant qu'il ne fasse de nouveau attention à Shina.

« Il fait froid... Je vais rentrer. Est-ce que tu veux rester là pour la nuit ? »

Shina sentit la tristesse l'envahir : elle n'avait pas de place à ses côtés, ni dans son cœur.

« Non. Je vais prendre un taxi et rentrer à l'hôtel... Une dure journée m'attend encore demain.

– Je comprends. » Seiya lui sourit, puis se relevant légèrement, embrassa son front.

« Seiya ? » balbutia Shina, au comble du trouble et de la surprise.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester. Prends soin de toi, Shina. Je te souhaite de trouver celui qui saura t'apporter ce que tu cherches. »

À suivre dans la **Chronique V : Précipice (2/4)**


	14. Chronique V: Précipice, partie 2

Note: par soucis de réalisme, j'ai volontairement vieilli Camus et Milo de cinq ans lors de l'attaque du Sanctuaire. Je les voyais mal obtenant leur armure à l'âge de six ans...

**

* * *

Chronique V : Précipice (2/4)**

**Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 mars 2004, 20 h 30 (**_**March 6, 6 :30 PM, GMT +2 :00)**_

**Temple d'Apollon**

Apollon s'assit sur l'un des bancs en marbre du jardin, entouré de rosiers aux fleurs couleur azur qu'il avait fait planter le matin même. Ce magnifique clos était fin prêt à recevoir la visite de la plus belle fleur qu'Apollon n'ait jamais vue... Il avait attendu ce tanagra la veille, mais celle-ci ne s'était pas montrée. Apollon en avait conçu de la déception, et s'était mis à douter : Ishara avait-elle compris le message qu'il lui avait discrètement adressé en portant la rose bleue lors de leur entrevue avec Perséphone. Si elle ne venait pas ce soir aussi, il faudrait qu'il affiche ses intentions plus explicitement.

Un bruissement de soie lui parvint, lui laissant espérant l'apparition de la frêle silhouette à l'entrée du jardin. Deux lacs d'émeraude étincelèrent près de son visage : Ishara s'était assise à ses côtés, sans qu'il ne l'ait entendu arriver, tellement proche que leurs corps se touchaient presque.

« Ishara, as-tu oublié la règle que je suis venue rappeler hier matin ? » gronda-t-il, plus pour cacher son trouble d'avoir été trompé de la sorte que pour vraiment la réprimander.

La femme vampire laissa échapper un rire flûté, baissant timidement ses longs cils. Le Dieu en profita pour la déshabiller du regard, appréciant combien sa chevelure noire s'éparpillait sur son cou de porcelaine et mourrait au creux de ses seins. Et ce parfum ? Il reconnut les senteurs de rose, de jacinthe et de lys.

« Ô Dieu Apollon, m'accordez-vous le droit d'entrer en ce lieu ? »

Réponse pleine de charme, presque désarmante et… un peu tardive : Apollon sentit son désir se raviver comme les flammes d'un volcan. Il y avait dans cette relation qui pourrait se tisser entre eux quelque chose de terriblement noir et de défendu qui l'excitait au plus haut point. Les occasions de se distraire au Sanctuaire devenaient rares : Athéna évitait les conflits par tous les moyens, et l'Ordre d'Ermengardis ne tendait pas si facilement le bâton pour se faire battre. Alors une femme vampire aux formes si tentantes… il ne pouvait décidément pas manquer d'en profiter.

« Je crois t'avoir fait comprendre que ta présence était souhaitée ici… »

O

La réponse laconique d'Apollon ne surprit pas Ishara. Il était un dieu, rempli de fierté de surcroît : son langage était l'expression de son rang au Sanctuaire Terrestre. Il lui faudrait juste un peu de temps pour s'y habituer et décrypter le vrai sens de ses mots.

« Merci, Ô Dieu Apollon ! »

Ishara se leva avec grâce, s'assurant que ses voiles volaient autour d'elle, observant discrètement le regard attentif et brillant que lui porta Apollon. Un pan de sa toge effleura la main du Dieu, dont le sourire s'épanouit en réponse. Durant des siècles et des siècles, elle avait séduit des hommes pour mieux les mettre à mort, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvant résister à son charme surnaturel. Apollon était peut-être une divinité, mais la partie humaine de sa réincarnation n'échappait pas à la règle.

« Dieu Apollon, à vrai dire… Je pensais vous égayer ce soir avec ma musique...

– Ai-je donc besoin d'être égayé ? » Apollon fronça les sourcils, d'un air faussement fâché. Sans doute cherchait-il à garder sa contenance.

« Vous semblez préoccupé, en effet, Monseigneur... Esseulé, peut-être.

– Le suis-je ? »

Apollon jeta un regard interrogateur à Ishara, signe que son discours le plongeait dans la confusion. C'était exactement ce qu'elle recherchait : le surprendre pour mieux le séduire et obtenir ses faveurs. Elle baissa les yeux avec ce charme qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, et osa enfin dévoiler au regard du Dieu de la Musique son instrument, qu'elle avait caché dans son dos.

« Ou peut-être lassé de ne pas pouvoir entendre d'autres mélodies que celles jouées sur des harpes, le seul instrument que vos muses sachent maîtriser, si je ne me trompe.

– Tu ne te trompes point, Ishara...

– Alors, permettez-moi de vous jouer quelques morceaux sur cette modeste mandoline...

– Je t'en prie... »

Apollon s'assit un peu plus confortablement, son regard enflammé embrassant la silhouette d'Ishara. Celle-ci releva les yeux, lui adressa un sourire, puis ajustant son instrument contre elle, commença à jouer.

O

Apollon était comme transporté par les sons mélodieux qui s'échappaient de cet instrument. Il ferma les yeux, et laissa libre cours à ses fantasmes, s'imaginant flotter dans les nuages, dans un crépuscule rose, plus près de l'astre qu'il incarnait. Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que leur rencontre se passe de cette façon ; il avait prévu des activités plus terre-à-terre, qui incluait de faire sienne ce joyau immortel. Peut-être cela valait-il la peine de ne pas brusquer les choses, et prendre le temps de la séduire… pour mieux l'asservir à ses fantaisies par la suite.

Mais la douce mélodie cessa abruptement. Lorsqu'Apollon rouvrit les yeux, Ishara se tenait tremblante devant lui, fouillant l'obscurité d'un regard inquiet.

« Pourquoi as-tu cessé de jouer ? »

Ishara s'inclina profondément pour s'excuser, visiblement aux abois.

« Je suis désolée, je dois rentrer maintenant, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– De qui as-tu peur ?

– De personne... »

Ishara s'inclina une nouvelle fois, et allait quitter le lieu lorsqu'Apollon la héla :

« Attends ! »

Ishara se retourna vers lui, à la fois surprise et obéissante.

« Oui, Seigneur ? »

Apollon fit un geste en direction du rosier aux magnifiques fleurs bleues. L'une des plus belles roses fut coupée nette sur sa tige comme par une invisible lame, puis vola dans les airs jusqu'à se poser délicatement dans la main du Dieu de la musique. Il s'approcha d'Ishara, qui le dévisageait avec ses grands yeux pareils à deux lagons dans lesquels Apollon se sentait prêt à se noyer dès que possible.

Il disposa la fleur dans les cheveux d'Ishara, arrangeant méticuleusement les mèches autour d'elle. La femme vampire le regardait sans oser mot dire, trop heureuse de ce qui arrivait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Apollon laissa courir ses doigts le long de la chevelure puis de la joue d'Ishara, et traça ses lèvres avec une douceur et une lenteur diaboliques.

« Belle Ishara, je serais heureux que tu reviennes jouer de la mandoline demain. »

O

La main d'Apollon abandonna Ishara, la tirant de sa rêverie. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, son regard rencontrant les deux iris rouges, irradiant tels deux soleils. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait contempler l'astre solaire sans peur d'être réduite en poussière…

« Je vous le promets, Ô Apollon... Mon Dieu. »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis — 7 mars 2004, 15 h **_**(March 7, 6 :00 AM, +9 :00)**_

Shion descendit à pas feutrés au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers le salon. Il avait une fois de plus passé une nuit d'insomnie et de cauchemars, où les scènes de son passé lui étaient revenues, le désignant comme accusé de sa propre négligence ou de ses mauvais choix. Toute la matinée, il avait réfléchi aux décisions qu'il allait devoir prendre, et celles-ci ne se bornaient pas à répondre à l'ultimatum de James. Il se demandait également s'il devait avouer ses erreurs aux trois hommes dont il avait probablement ruiné une partie de la vie.

Sa main s'agrippa au loquet et il ouvrit la porte sans bruit, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur son entrée. Il passa la tête dans l'encadrement et reconnut aussitôt les silhouettes familières de Milo et de Camus. Appuyé contre une vitre, le Français était perdu dans la contemplation d'un objet qu'il était seul capable de voir. Milo quant à lui était assis sur l'un des confortables divans, et faisait semblant de lire un journal. De là où il était, Shion se rendait parfaitement compte que Milo ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme qui avait été son meilleur ami. Shion sentit son cœur se serrer, alors que les désespoirs des deux anciens chevaliers, différents dans leur manifestation, mais tout aussi forts, lui parvinrent comme une onde puissante et effrayante.

_« Mes erreurs… Mes fautes… Oui, ils ont eu à souffrir de mes erreurs et de mes fautes, tous les deux… » _

Ses yeux se fermèrent, lui laissant se remémorer les images d'un passé où il portait le masque et la toge du Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

----

_Ce matin-là, de nouveaux souvenirs d'Ariadna l'avaient assailli durant son sommeil, et il s'était retrouvé sur la plage la plus proche de son palais, errant comme une âme en peine, faisant de son mieux pour chasser de son esprit la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée. Pourquoi pensait-il toujours à elle ? Deux cents ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle lui avait été retirée à son amour, et pourtant la sensation de ses douces caresses sur ses épaules, de ses lèvres pleines, pressées contre les siennes, était encore si présente. Bien sûr, il avait eu d'autres maîtresses depuis cette tragédie, des servantes ou des femmes chevaliers pour la plupart. Mais il n'avait jamais tenté d'en garder une près de lui, et encore moins d'éprouver des sentiments envers elles. Non, il ne pouvait plus s'attacher à qui que ce fût, car cela impliquait inéluctablement de souffrir le martyre à la séparation. Son sort était de vivre des siècles et des siècles…mieux valait pour lui rester seul._

_Shion était englué dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il aperçut une forme couchée sur la plage. Il songea tout d'abord à un vagabond ou à un touriste, égaré là après une nuit trop arrosée. En plissant les yeux, il comprit que la forme était bien trop petite pour être celle d'un adulte ; c'était celle d'un enfant. Il fronça les sourcils, alors que l'hypothèse d'une fugue avortée d'un apprenti émergea dans son esprit. Il marcha d'un pas plus rapide en direction du corps, et remarqua les débris de bois et de ferraille flottant dans l'eau ou éparpillés sur la plage. "Un naufrage ? "songea-t-il avec inquiétude. Cette fois-ci, il courut vers l'enfant, son premier réflexe étant de se baisser et de prendre son pouls pour vérifier s'il était toujours en vie. Il n'eut guère à attendre, car le gamin s'éveilla en sursaut et bondissant sur ses jambes, tenta de lui envoyer un bon coup de poing à l'estomac. Malgré sa surprise, Shion bloqua le poignet de son jeune assaillant sans aucune difficulté, puis voyant que le petit se débattait de plus belle, le ceintura complètement. _

« _Du calme, petit, je ne te veux pas de mal ! » _

_Entre ses bras, l'enfant continua à se débattre pendant quelques secondes, puis s'immobilisa, vaincu par la force de l'adulte. Lorsqu'il fut complètement certain que le petit s'était calmé, le Bélier desserra son étreinte et fit se tourner le gamin vers lui. Il devait avoir cinq ou six ans et était assez grand pour son âge. Cette vigueur tranchait d'ailleurs avec son visage : délicat, orné de deux yeux d'un turquoise profond, et encadré de boucles blondes. _

« _C'est bien, petit… Qui es-tu ? Est-ce que tu comprends le grec ? » demanda Shion, d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant._

_L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de hocher la tête. Son regard était rivé à celui de Shion, et ne manifestait aucune peur. "Il est fort", songea Shion. "Il peut devenir l'un des nôtres, il en a déjà l'aura". _

« _Alors, dans ce cas, réponds-moi… Ou ne peux-tu parler ? »_

_L'enfant hocha de nouveau la tête en signe d'assertion. Shion soupira : il devait être sous le choc, et avait perdu l'usage de la parole, temporairement, il était à espérer. "Mais un Saint n'a pas besoin de parler pour utiliser ses pouvoirs." _

« _Viens avec moi, petit, je vais te montrer un endroit ou tu pourras développer tes talents... »_

_Trois jours plus tard, l'enfant avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, et avait expliqué à Shion les circonstances du naufrage, et comment il avait erré des heures et des heures sur la plage, à hurler les noms de ses parents et de son frère cadet, Elek, ce qui avait été la cause de son aphonie. Ce dernier tenait particulièrement à cœur à Milo, car tel était le nom du rescapé. Milo semblait se faire une raison concernant le sort de sa famille, faisant preuve d'une maturité et d'un courage que Shion jugea exceptionnels. Il le présenta à plusieurs chevaliers, dont Agaros, le chevalier du Scorpion, et eut vite confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait : le garçonnet avait toutes les qualités requises pour suivre l'entraînement de chevalier d'Or. Agaros lui-même proposa de le prendre sous son aile dès qu'il aurait atteint ses sept ans. _

_--—_

Milo fixait toujours Camus avec un désespoir évident, que Shion avait rarement vu peint sur son visage avec une telle intensité.

_« Qu'attends-tu pour lui parler, Milo ? Tu as pourtant toujours été un battant, et n'a jamais reculé devant les obstacles. Pourquoi laisses-tu Camus t'isoler de son monde et se couper de la réalité ? Tu l'as toujours considéré comme ton frère, remplaçant celui qui avait disparu. »_

Un étrange sentiment de gâchis lui donna pratiquement la nausée : il abandonna l'idée de rentrer dans le salon et d'affronter le regard des deux hommes, ou tout au moins celui de Milo. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva immobile, fixant d'un air apathique le bois blanc de la porte.

« Milo… Seriez-vous devenus si proches si tu avais retrouvé ton frère, et Camus, son père ? » murmura-t-il.

----

_Une semaine après l'arrivée de Milo, un garde trouva un autre enfant errant dans les sous-bois, non loin de la plage. Ses blessures laissaient à penser qu'il était lui aussi une victime du naufrage qui avait rejeté Milo au même endroit. Shion se déplaça lui-même à l'hôpital du Sanctuaire pour voir le malade. À sa plus grande tristesse, il découvrit un enfant à moitié autiste et qui roula des yeux effrayés lorsque la haute silhouette du Pope se pencha sur lui. Shion ne s'en formalisa pas, sachant que le petit avait dû errer pendant près d'une semaine__,__ livré à lui-même, se nourrissant comme il pouvait. Sans doute, la faim, la peur, la douleur avaient anéanti une partie de sa raison. Mais pour l'heure, son attention était concentrée sur un autre point : sa ressemblance avec autre enfant. _

« _Je devrais amener Milo ici... Il le reconnaîtra peut-être... »_

_Cette idée lui parut tout de suite absurde alors que son regard interrogeait celui du petit être qui bavait devant lui. Et en un sens, ce qu'il y vit, ou plutôt n'aperçut pas, le terrifia. Les yeux du gosse étaient sans expression, vides de sentiment, de vie, de raison. De tout..._

« _Non, Milo a tant à apprendre, et il appartient au Sanctuaire et à Athéna. Alors que pour celui qui gît dans ce lit, la vie n'apportera malheureusement plus grand-chose... »_

_Partagé entre son devoir de Pope et celui d'être humain, Shion laissa parler sa foi en sa charge et en Athéna : il ordonna que le garçon soit transféré dans un hôpital d'Athènes, sous un nom qu'il choisit lui-même. Il fit une lettre de recommandation, expliquant que l'enfant avait été blessé à un entraînement et resterait sous la tutelle du Sanctuaire durant l'intégralité de son internement. Il savait que cette requête ne soulèverait aucune question de la part des responsables des hôpitaux d'Athènes, Shion ayant pris soin de développer des « accords » avec certaines autorités du pays._

_Elek fut transféré le lendemain dans l'établissement._

_---- _

Shion songea qu'il avait scellé le destin de Milo en même temps que cette lettre. Il n'avait jamais considéré cette décision comme un mensonge envers le jeune apprenti, mais comme un acte nécessaire au bon fonctionnement du Sanctuaire. Mais désormais qu'il n'était plus Pope, ce choix prenait un autre sens à ses yeux.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir... »

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il soudain coupable d'avoir interférer aussi fortement dans la destinée d'une tierce personne ?

_« Parce que j'ai outrepassé mes droits en agissant sur la destinée de Milo ? »_

Son sentiment de culpabilité s'accrut encore davantage, et il s'enfuit du couloir alors que des bruits de pas lui signalaient qu'une personne venait dans sa direction.

_« Non, je ne veux pas être vu... Pas comme ça... » _

_O_

Camus était appuyé contre le mur, dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre. « _Mais que voit-il_ ?», se demanda Milo. Durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée depuis leur arrivée, Milo avait souvent aperçu Camus à cet endroit, le visage tourné vers la baie vitrée. Regardait-il vers l'extérieur ? Ou était-il simplement perdu dans ses pensées ? Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec une expression si triste, Camus faisant toujours un point d'honneur à dissimuler ses sentiments.

Milo aurait aimé pouvoir se lever de ce divan, s'approcher de son meilleur ami, et lui demander pardon. Mais il resta clouer à sa place, et ne put que soupirer.

« Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent-elles pas être comme avant ? »

----

_Mars 1973_

_Un gamin rouquin à la mine désenchantée s'était assis à sa place préférée du réfectoire des jeunes apprentis. Milo, entouré de sa bande de voyous en herbe, s'était planté devant lui et lui avait enjoint de s'en aller. Le morveux l'avait regardé d'un air méprisant et avait continué à manger comme si de rien n'était. Milo avait maintes et maintes fois entendu son maître lui répéter qu'il fallait privilégier le règlement des conflits à l'amiable, plutôt que l'usage des poings. Mais l'esprit d'un enfant a parfois du mal à saisir ces concepts d'adulte... Et autant l'avouer : au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, la loi du plus fort prévalait. Emportée par la colère, la mini terreur ordonna un passage à tabac en règle du jeune impudent. Celui-ci se défendit bec et ongle, au point de surprendre Milo, mais fut abandonné en sang dans la poussière._

_Le soir même, Milo, impressionné ou plutôt fasciné par la résistance et la force du gamin, se glissa dans le dortoir où celui-ci résidait. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à le trouver, se laissant guider par des pleurs. Le nouveau venu était allongé sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Son dos à nu, couvert d'hématomes, était secoué de temps à autre au rythme des sanglots et des plaintes discrètes qui s'échappaient de sa gorge.__Il devait souffrir énormément._

_« E__uh__ ! Tu m'entends ? » _

_Le gamin cessa immédiatement ses pleurs et se redressa lentement. Il essuya ses larmes avant de se retourner, offrant à Milo un visage triste, mais dépourvu de toute peur ou d'animosité. Comme son dos, celui-ci était couvert d'ecchymoses brunes ou violettes. Seules ses prunelles saphir apportaient une lueur d'espoir à sa mise._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, racaille ? » _

_Milo décida d'ignorer l'insulte – quelque part il la méritait – et lui tendit de grandes feuilles d'une plante médicinale._

_« Tiens, si tu mets ça sur tes blessures, ça te fera moins mal ! »_

_Le rouquin se recoucha à plat ventre, cachant de nouveau son visage dans ses bras._

_« Laisse-moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide... Je peux me débrouiller tout seul__ !__ »_ _Milo ne se laissa pas décourager. Il posa les feuilles sur le dos du récalcitrant, qui se crispa au toucher._ _« Je t'ai dit de me laisser ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je souffre, après tout ! ronchonna le rouquin._

– _T'es un dur, toi ! Bon… je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé à midi. Je me suis laissé emport__er__..._ » _Silence. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »_ _Silence._ _« Moi c'est Milo... Et toi ? »_ _Silence, toujours._ _« Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom ?_

– _Anton... Anton de Grandfort._

– _Oh ! C'est compliqué ! Je vais te donner un autre nom, parce que le tien ne convient pas du tout au Sanctuaire ! Il faut quelque chose de plus court... Voyons. »._

_Milo se mit à réfléchir, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas si souvent. Il avisa alors un livre glissé sous l'oreiller d'Anton et tendit la main. Une poigne de fer s'abattit sur celle-ci._

_« Ne touche pas à ça ! C'était à ma mère ! » rugit Anton._

_Milo dégagea sa main d'un geste sec._

_« Oh ! Du calme ! Je voulais juste voir... C'est quoi comme livre d'abord ?_

– _Un livre..._

– _De qui... ?__ insista Milo, de plus en plus vex__é__. _

– _Albert Camus... »_

_Milo claqua des doigts._

_« Et bien voilà ! Désormais, je vais t'appeler «Camus» ! _» _Silence. « Tu n'aimes pas ? » Silence_ « _Mais… dis quelque chose à la fin ! »_

_Le rouquin tourna légèrement la tête, et regarda Milo d'un air désespéré._

_« Tu n'abandonnes jamais, toi ?_

– _Non !_

_Ultime soupir__ du rouquin._

– _Bon, d'accord pour Camus._

– _Bien ! » se réjouit le petit Milo, tendant une feuille à son nouvel ami. « Mets ça contre ta joue__, __ça devrait calmer la douleur. » _

_Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner de __six__ heures, « Camus » trônait fièrement à la place qui lui avait valu la veille ecchymoses et hématomes.__Il avait été bombardé à trois heures du matin «bras droit» de Milo !_

--—

Milo sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir tout en écrasant discrètement une larme.

Par la suite, les deux gamins ne s'étaient pas quittés. Milo trouvait que Camus ressemblait à Elek, son petit frère disparu. De plus, malgré son air sage, le Français n'était certainement pas le dernier à imaginer des espiègleries et tours pendables. On les vit donc toujours ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'on les envoie sur leurs lieux d'entraînement respectifs : l'île de Milos, pour Milo, et la Sibérie Orientale pour Camus. Six ans plus tard, à l'âge de quatorze ans, ils étaient revenus tous deux avec une armure d'or, et dès qu'ils s'étaient installés dans leurs temples, avaient repris leurs « petites habitudes ». Les cinq années suivantes furent un tourbillon d'amusement et de folies. Milo avait vu de Camus ce que tous au Sanctuaire croyaient le chevalier du Verseau incapable : rire aux éclats jusqu'à en pleurer, boire et s'enivrer au point d'en oublier son propre nom, courtiser fougueusement la jeune fille dont les attraits lui avaient plu. Le Scorpion éprouvait une fierté incroyable d'avoir été choisi comme meilleur ami par le prince des glaces lui-même. Et plus que quiconque, il savait que Camus était telle l'eau dormante, cachant des tourbillons auxquels nul ne pouvait résister. Y compris Camus lui-même...

Mais vers ses dix-huit ans, le caractère de Camus avait changé et il s'était complètement refermé sur lui-même. Finies les soirées et adieux les rires. Il ne l'avait pas rejeté comme ami, mais refusait de le suivre désormais dans ses sorties, écartait tout amusement, toute distraction, s'enfermant inexorablement dans un monde de tristesse et de contrition dont il ne semblait plus vouloir sortir. Jusqu'à ce soir là, celui de son vingt-cinquième anniversaire, où il était venu le voir en pleur, sans toutefois lui fournir d'explication. L'attaque du Sanctuaire s'était produite quelques jours plus tard. Milo s'était demandé si Camus n'avait pas choisi le suicide et perdu volontairement devant Hyoga. Et puis, il y avait eu son retour en tant que supposé Spectre…

Milo soupira et tourna son regard vers Camus, toujours absorbé dans ses pensées, là-bas, adossé à la baie vitrée.

_« Ne peut-on donc pas redevenir amis ? Camus, ne peux-tu pas redevenir ce que tu étais jadis ? »_

**

* * *

Japon, Tokyo — 7 mars 2004, 15 h 30 (March 7, 6:30 AM, +9:00)**

Shina s'assit sur l'un des bancs de l'esplanade de Roppongi Hills, et jeta un regard vide sur l'araignée géante qui trônait juste à côté d'elle. Sombre et dégingandée, la bestiole en métal était plus disgracieuse qu'effrayante. L'Italienne, qui avait bien du mal à se détacher de ses souvenirs de la veille, entreprit de se concentrer sur la mission du soir pour finir par observer d'un œil absent les passants. La plupart des visiteurs du dernier lieu à la mode affichaient avec enthousiasme leur rang de _Fashion_ victimes, la plupart ressortant du salon commercial ultra-chic et cher avec des paquets. Prada, Dior, Yves-Saint-Laurent, Dolce & Gabana… C'était un vrai défilé de marques.

Un peu lassée par cet étalage de consommation, Shina décida de faire quelque pas vers le jardin construit dans le béton, près du complexe de cinéma. La vue était presque dégagée sur la Tour de Tokyo, fausse Tour Eiffel blanche et rouge qui semblait flotter sur une mer chaotique d'immeubles multicolores et de poteaux électriques ébouriffés de câbles. Une rumeur indistincte, enflée par les bruits de moteurs provenant de la voie rapide toute proche, tournait autour d'elle, tel un battement de cœur géant. Tokyo, cette mégalopole de près de douze millions d'habitants, grouillait d'activités, comme à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Pourtant, Shina ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule que ce jour là.

Elle avait laissé Ambre et Thétis à l'hôtel, déclinant leur offre de shopping. Elle n'avait pas la tête à cela, rejouant sans cesse sa rencontre inopinée de la veille avec Seiya. Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle avait l'impression qu'un trou noir s'agrandissait dans sa poitrine.

Elle s'appuya sur le rebord, et soupira, fixant avec désintérêt un dirigeable qui venait d'apparaître à côté de la tour, faisant de la publicité pour la bière _Kirin._

_« Si seulement je pouvais trouver quelqu'un qui me fasse oublier Seiya… »_

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis — 7 mars 2004, 15 h 45 (March 7, 6 :45 AM, +9 :00)**

Kanon se dirigea vers le grand salon en sifflotant, presque certain qu'ils trouveraient ceux qu'il cherchait à cet endroit-là. Il était bien décidé à accomplir la mission dont il avait été investi. De son côté, Saga s'arrangeait pour occuper Angelo toute la journée, essayant de lui tirer les vers du nez sur son expérience d'Onimura. Dohko avait décidé de garder un œil sur Aiolia et Shura, persuadé qu'un incident finirait par éclater tôt ou tard entre les deux. Quant à Shaka, il avait à charge de faire sortir Aphrodite de sa chambre – ce qui tenait en gros de la gageure. Recoller les morceaux entre certains n'était pas une mince affaire, mais c'était nécessaire. Kanon donnait de plus raison à Saga dans son analyse de la situation : aucun des anciens chevaliers d'Or n'était fait pour la vie civile. Ils avaient vu et participé à trop de combats relevant du surnaturel pour prétendre à la vie de Monsieur Tout-le-Monde.

Il poussa la porte, scrutant la vaste pièce et trouva les deux hommes comme il l'avait supposé. La scène était d'ailleurs un peu surréaliste avec Camus, appuyé contre la vitre, ignorant totalement Milo qui le dévorait du regard. Il était vraiment temps pour lui d'intervenir.

O

Milo sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant, il se retrouva face au visage souriant de Kanon.

« Tiens, Milo. Ça va aujourd'hui ?

– Oui... Oui... »

Milo baissa les yeux, pour cacher son trouble. Kanon glissa son regard sur la silhouette de Camus, immobile comme une statue, abîmée dans une quelconque contemplation.

« Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps pour toi de lui parler ? Ce n'est pas en le regardant toute la sainte journée que tu vas te réconcilier avec lui », remarqua le cadet des Anthaliès. Milo secoua la tête vivement, repoussant silencieusement l'idée. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te dégonfles de la sorte ?

– Je veux redevenir son ami... son frère. Mais je ne trouve pas les mots... Je ne trouve pas les mots. »

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il fit un signe d'adieu à Kanon et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il quitta la pièce précipitamment en étranglant un sanglot.

O

« Kanon contre la dépression de Milo : O à 1. » Le Grec soupira, comprenant que sa tâche serait bien plus difficile que prévu. Il posa son regard sur le Français, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis son arrivée. « Espérons que j'aurais plus de chance avec lui… »

Il s'approcha silencieusement de Camus, pensant que celui le remarquerait et se retournerait, mais celui-ci ne quitta pas son immobilité.

« Camus, est-ce que tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder ? » demanda-t-il. Peine perdue : l'interpellé l'ignora totalement, le regard toujours rivé sur un point d'horizon inconnu. « Eh ! Camus ! Tu m'entends ! »

Kanon avait crié assez fort pour tirer le Français de sa rêverie. Camus se retourna en paniquant légèrement, comme s'il s'éveillait en sursaut.

« Kanon, je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver », bredouilla le Français, visiblement paumé.

« Tu ne m'avais pas entendu ? J'ai pourtant discuté avec Milo il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

–Milo était là, lui aussi ? »

Le Grec fronça les sourcils, trouvant l'attitude de Camus extrêmement étrange.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu n'avais pas remarqué sa présence ni entendu sa voix ? » Camus baissa la tête, visiblement gêné. « Qu'est-ce qui peut donc te garder si préoccupé que tu ne remarques même plus qui t'entoure?

–Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas en parler. » Camus se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre, montrant ostensiblement son refus de communiquer. « Je t'en prie, Kanon, j'aimerai rester seul. »

Kanon se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire au Français combien il trouvait son attitude d'autiste stupide et stérile. Houspiller Camus ne servirait sans doute à rien : il semblait totalement enfermé dans son propre monde, bien décidé à ne pas en sortir. La partie s'annonçait serrée.

Le Grec quitta le Grand Salon en fulminant, se demandant par quel stratagème il allait pouvoir forcer Camus et Milo à se parler.

_**

* * *

Sakana no Ma**_

Aphrodite battit des paupières, et jeta un regard à son réveil matin. Il soupira lorsqu'il déchiffra qu'il était presque quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Il s'assit sur son lit, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure. Il se sentait le ventre creux et songea qu'il était temps de sortir et de déjeuner. Cela faisait depuis la veille qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Pourtant, l'angoisse le saisit à la gorge à cette idée : quitter cette chambre, cela voulait dire montrer son visage balafré aux autres. Supporter leurs regards gênés ou compatissants. Leur pitié.

Ne pouvant plus faire face à cette appréhension, il se leva et pénétra dans sa salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'armoire vitrée au-dessus du lavabo, évitant soigneusement de contempler son reflet dans la glace, et attrapa le petit flacon qui se trouvait sur l'un des rayons. Le docteur lui avait prescrit ce médicament pour calmer la douleur, mais également ses angoisses. Aphrodite, devait-il se l'avouer, avait largement absorbé le matin même, à son premier réveil, les doses conseillées. Mais son mal-être était trop fort : sans hésiter, il avala deux pilules avec un grand verre d'eau, puis il referma la porte d'un coup sec.

La tête lui tournait déjà lorsqu'il retourna à sa chambre, et dû s'appuyer à une petite commode pour continuer à avancer. Des gerbes lumineuses balayèrent son champ de vision puis tout se mit à se brouiller autour de lui. Il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine, comme si un étau géant était en train de le broyer. Il voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. C'est à peine s'il réalisa qu'il s'effondrait au sol avant de perdre connaissance.

O

Shaka était en train de relire les notes qu'il avait couchées sur papier lorsqu'il entendit un bruit mat provenant de la chambre voisine d'Aphrodite. Il s'inquiéta immédiatement, ayant essayé plus tôt dans la matinée de faire sortir le Suédois de sa tanière. Le jeune homme lui avait paru extrêmement fatigué, et avait d'ailleurs demandé quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Et depuis plus rien. Shaka aurait volontiers insisté une nouvelle fois, mais il n'avait pas envie que ce soit pris pour du harcèlement par Aphrodite.

Il soupira, et griffonna d'autres remarques sur son bloc note.

« Ton ami est en danger. »

Shaka releva la tête, un peu surpris que quelqu'un s'adressât à lui, étant certain d'être seul dans sa chambre. Il laissa échapper son stylo de ses mains lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son image. Ce n'était pas son reflet dans un miroir, mais bien Calden.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ?

– Aphrodite est en danger. Tu dois le sauver. » Calden fit un pas vers Shaka, qui resta bouche bée en le voyant s'approcher. « Maintenant ! »

Pour une raison qui le dépassait, Shaka obéit et sortit en trombe dans le couloir, courant jusqu'à la chambre du Suédois. Il tourna le loquet, en vain : la porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur.

« Aphrodite, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Seul le silence lui fit échos. « Aphrodite, ouvre-moi ! »

Il cessa de tambouriner à la porte et collant son oreille contre le bois, crut entendre un gémissement. Désormais convaincu que quelque chose de fâcheux était en train d'arriver à Aphrodite, Shaka décida de passer à un moyen plus radical d'ouvrir la porte. Il se jeta contre elle, grimaçant quand le choc se répercuta dans son bras et son épaule. Il recommença quatre ou cinq fois, jusqu'à ce que la serrure cède, lui laissant découvrir le Suédois inerte étendu sur le sol.

« Aphrodite ! Réponds-moi ! »

Shaka s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui releva la tête, et se sentit soulagée lorsque les yeux du Suédois papillonnèrent. Il avisa alors le flacon qui avait roulé au sol en s'échappant des mains d'Aphrodite. Il l'attrapa et fronça les sourcils en voyant ce que c'était : un antidépresseur violent.

« Shaka. » Aphrodite avait réussi à ouvrir les yeux, d'où de chaudes larmes se mirent à couler. « Shaka… Je... »

L'ancien chevalier de la Vierge le souleva avec précaution et le porta sur son lit, arrangeant le plus confortablement possible le Suédois.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Aphrodite, tu n'es pas tout seul. Je suis avec toi », assura Shaka en caressant doucement son visage pour le réconforter. Il le prit finalement dans ses bras lorsque ses sanglots redoublèrent, et le berça comme un enfant. « _Shhh !_ Là, ça va aller. Tu n'es plus tout seul maintenant. » Relevant les yeux, il s'aperçut que Calden était toujours là, les observant tous les deux depuis l'autre côté du lit. « Merci… Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

– J'ai autre chose à te dire, Shaka. » Le visage de Calden était empreint de la même gravité. « Aiolos est en vie, et il est retenu prisonnier au Sanctuaire par le vampire Bàlint, frère de Gàbor.

– Quoi ?! » Shaka jeta un regard incrédule à Calden, dont la silhouette devenait de plus en plus translucide. « Non, attends ! Ne t'en va pas ! Tu dois m'en dire plus !

– Le temps viendra où tu auras les réponses que tu cherches. »

Calden avait totalement disparu lorsque sa voix résonna une dernière fois.

**

* * *

Dans le parc du Quartier Général d'Ermengardis**

Les pas de Shion le guidèrent rapidement à l'extérieur du pavillon ; l'air était frais, mais un pâle soleil apportait sa douce chaleur à ce paysage d'une netteté parfaite. Il marcha en direction d'un petit lac, occupant la surface centrale de cette portion de parc, la tête soudainement vidée de toute pensée. Il s'arrêta au bord de l'eau, et se pencha, contemplant sa propre réflexion.

« Qui es-tu, Shion ? Mais qu'es-tu devenu ? Pourquoi se poser toutes ces questions inutiles ? »

Les paroles de Dohko lui revinrent en mémoire, et lui parurent encore plus terribles que lorsque cette vérité lui avait été assénée par son ami de toujours. « _Oui, j'ai fait des erreurs, sous prétexte de faire mon devoir... » _concéda-t-il silencieusement.

Ne pouvant supporter de contempler son reflet dans l'eau, il se leva, épousseta son pantalon et entreprit de retourner vers le pavillon. Son regard se posa sur la grande baie vitrée du salon, et il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la silhouette de Camus, appuyée contre l'une des vitres. Shion se força à regarder ailleurs, et surtout, à ne pas se remémorer ce souvenir-là. Mais au fur et à mesure que ses pas le guidaient vers l'entrée principale du bâtiment, il ne put éviter de braquer de nouveau les yeux sur la statue de chair. Il était désormais assez près pour deviner les traits de l'ancien chevalier du Verseau, et capter ce regard si mélancolique qui l'avait si souvent caractérisé.

--—

_L'enfant leva des yeux tristes sur Shion, qui ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir derrière son masque ; toute la peine du monde semblait se concentrer dans les deux iris bleu-violet. _

« _Je vous présente Anton, monseigneur… » déclara Aganon en s'inclinant profondément devant le pope. Salut auquel Shion répondit d'un léger hochement de tête, avant de se lever de son trône. _

_Il descendit avec solennité les marches du piédestal, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre de l'enfant. Celui-ci continuait à le fixer avec la même expression figée sur son visage, la tristesse faisant lentement place à la curiosité. La lueur qui y dansait fascinait totalement Shion, et il s'agenouilla devant son petit visiteur pour mieux l'examiner. Les secondes puis les minutes s'égrainèrent, mais ni le représentant d'Athéna ni Anton ne bougèrent. _

_Aganon se retira contre l'une des immenses fenêtres de la salle du Pope, épiant avec admiration les deux statues de chair s'observer. Il avait l'impression que les deux protagonistes jaugeaient leurs forces respectives. Il ne fut étonné qu'à moitié par la réaction de son petit protégé. Ne l'avait-il d'ailleurs pas découvert dans la neige, grâce à l'aura qu'il dégageait alors ?_

_Ce fut Shion qui brisa ce « jeu d'observation » ; il se releva puis se dirigea vers Aganon, qu'il prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart._

« _Il a du potentiel... Je dirais même que je ressens un début de cosmos. Il pourrait devenir puissant, si on l'y aide », chuchota Shion pour que l'enfant ne l'entende pas. Il glissa un regard discret à Anton : celui-ci avait braqué ses yeux sur eux avec un intérêt non dissimulé._

« Oui_, c'est ce que j'ai pensé en le trouvant. C'est la force que j'ai ressentie émaner de lui qui m'a fait prendre la décision de l'amener ici, Monseigneur._

– _Excellente initiative, Aganon. J'aimerais que tu portes un message au chevalier du Verseau, de ma part. J'aimerais qu'il rencontre Anton... » poursuivit Shion. « Il est tant qu'il prenne un apprenti. »_

_Aganon ouvrit des yeux ronds, trop conscient de ce que cette déclaration impliquait. _

« _Vous le destinez à devenir chevalier d'Or ?_

– _Il me semble qu'il peut y parvenir... » répondit Shion d'une voix détachée._

_Il ne put réprimer un sourire sous son masque : il avait ressenti devant cet enfant la même sensation que lorsqu'il avait trouvé Milo. Le potentiel. Le pouvoir. _

_--— _

Les yeux de Camus se fixèrent sur Shion, mais ce dernier eut l'impression que l'ancien chevalier du Verseau ne le voyait pas. Il reconnut la même expression vide que celle qu'il avait lue dans les prunelles du petit Elek, il y a de cela bien longtemps.

« Que t'est-t-il arrivé, Camus, pour que tu deviennes si étranger à la vie ? »

Et dans son for intérieur, il pria pour que ce ne soit pas l'une de ses décisions dictées par le devoir qui ait engendré cette situation.

Pourtant, un horrible doute l'assaillit soudainement.

--—

_Trois mois après l'arrivée d'Anton au Sanctuaire, Aganon sollicita une entrevue « extraordinaire » avec Shion. Le Pope s'en étonna légèrement, étant donné que la Licorne était un homme assez secret, et peu enclin à se mêler de l'administration du domaine sacré. Il en était d'ailleurs très souvent absent, préférant séjourner dans son pays natal, la France. La curiosité de Shion fut piquée au plus haut degré lorsqu'il vit le front d'Aganon plissé par la contrariété. _

« Je vous _remercie de m'accorder cette entrevue, Monseigneur », fit le chevalier en s'inclinant._

_La réponse de Shion fut comme d'habitude un léger salut de la tête. Il attendait avec impatience les explications sur la présence du chevalier en ces lieux, et vue l'anxiété de celui-ci, comprit que celles-ci ne tarderaient pas à venir._

« _Monseigneur, je suis venu vous parler d'Anton... Je veux dire de Camus, puisque tel est son nom désormais… » _

_Shion tressaillit sous son masque, bien que ce sujet de conversation fasse partie de ses hypothèses quant à la raison de cet entretien._

« _Poserait-il des problèmes ? demanda-t-il. J'en serais pourtant fort étonné ; les rapports que j'ai eus sur son évolution montrent qu'il a progressé remarquablement, et ce, surtout depuis sa rencontre avec Milo. Je savais que ces deux enfants avaient un fort potentiel, et s'entendraient à merveille. »_

_La voix de Shion dénotait d'une certaine fierté._

« _Non, il n'y a aucun problème avec Camus. Le problème vient plutôt de... » L'hésitation perceptible chez Aganon fit froncer les sourcils à Shion : où voulait-il donc en venir ?_ « _Le problème, c'est son père... » _

_Shion cligna des yeux sous son masque, tellement l'information lui semblait inattendue et... déplacée._

« _Son père ? Tu sais qui est son père ?_

– _Oui, depuis peu... J'habite en fait non loin de la ville d'où vient __Camus__. C'est un bourg tranquille, où les rumeurs se répandent comme une traînée de poudre au gré des commérages. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que le père faisait rechercher son fils par des détectives professionnels, et faisait retourner le moindre centimètre carré de la campagne alentour pour retrouver trace de son fils, mort ou vivant. _

– _Je vois... » _

_Shion devinait parfaitement la suite de la requête d'Aganon et hésitait sur la décision à prendre. Devait-il accepter de signaler au père de Camus sa présence au Sanctuaire ? D'un point de vue purement moral, la réponse était sans aucun doute : « oui ». Mais sur le plan des intérêts du domaine sacré, cette action pouvait avoir des conséquences plus que fâcheuses. Comment réagirait la famille ? Ne risquait-elle pas de réclamer l'enfant, voire d'engager des poursuites contre le Sanctuaire ? Priver la garde d'Athéna du potentiel de Camus, tout comme exposer le Sanctuaire aux feux médiatiques, était totalement hors de question. Et comment Camus le prendrait-il ? Serait-il au moins heureux de retrouver un père dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'à présent ? Cette nouvelle pouvait le perturber gravement, ou pire, freiner le développement de ses pouvoirs. _

_"__Soit humain, ou soit Pope, mais prends une décision__ !"__ se morigéna-t-il._

« _En conséquence, Monseigneur, je vous demande la permission de contacter le père de Camus et de lui signaler que son fils est au Sanctuaire, demanda humblement Aganon._

– _Il en est tout à fait hors de question ! » _

_La réponse de Shion cingla le silence de la salle, faisant baisser la tête d'Aganon. Shion lui-même restait stupéfait par l'impact de ses paroles. « Ainsi, le pope a pris le pas sur l'être humain », soupira-t-il en lui-même._

« Mais_ Monseigneur ! »_

_Shion leva une main du bras de son trône, et lui fit signe de ne plus prononcer un mot._

« _Ma décision est prise et ne souffre nullement d'être contestée. Elle tient compte du bien d'Athéna comme de celui de Camus. Son passé a été triste, mais son avenir sera brillant, tout comme l'or de l'armure qu'il obtiendra sans nul doute._

– _Mais..._

– _Pour ma part, le problème est réglé. Je te remercie pour cette information, Aganon, mais cette réunion est terminée. J'ai à faire... » __t__rancha Shion d'un ton sans appel. _

_Il se leva sans attendre les protestations du chevalier de la Licorne, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans ses appartements privés, lui-même étonné de l'agacement qu'il éprouvait. Pourquoi cette réaction ?_

----

_« Parce que tu n'étais pas certain de la décision que tu prenais ? »_ s'interrogea Shion. « _Parce qu__'__une fois de plus tu avais l'impression d'outrepasser tes droits en décidant du destin d'une personne ? Aurais-tu été plus heureux si je t'avais remis à ton père, Camus ? Es-tu d'ailleurs capable d'être heureux ? »_ se demanda-t-il en regardant une fois de plus et malgré lui en direction de la baie vitrée.

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de Camus semblèrent se fixer sur Shion, et celui-ci eut l'impression que le Français esquissait un vague sourire en sa direction, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son sentiment de culpabilité. Il gagna rapidement l'entrée principale, vola dans les escaliers qui menaient aux appartements privés, et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le claquement derrière lui qu'il sentit la tension baisser en lui. Il glissa le long du bois poli, et s'assit, le dos à la porte.

_«Toi-même, tu as commis des erreurs et des fautes dans ta vie, Shion… Qui n'en commet pas ?__ »_

Les paroles de Dohko refirent surface malgré lui. Mais cette fois-ci, bien loin de s'interroger sur la véracité de cette déclaration, Shion sentit la colère monter de nouveau en lui. Il frappa d'un poing rageur le flanc d'une petite commode qui se trouvait non loin de lui, la faisant vibrer et craquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu connais de mes erreurs et de celles de Gladstone, Dohko ? Les miennes ne sont pas comparables à celles de Gladstone ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! J'ai toujours agi par devoir, et non par penchant déséquilibré ou totale absence de sentiment humain ! »

Un second coup vint ébranler la petite commode, qui vacilla légèrement.

« Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui arrive à Camus, ou à Milo, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à revenir à la vie ! À me retrouver dans ce corps que je ne connais pas ! À me lamenter sur ce que j'aurais dû faire ou ne pas faire ! Ce n'est pas moi le monstre, c'est lui ! »

Un troisième coup eut cette fois-ci raison de la commode japonaise, qui bascula à terre, renversant son contenu sur la moquette.

« Le monstre c'est Gladstone, et personne d'autre ! » Shion se leva, et balaya les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a été pardonné... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est devenu Grand Maître d'Ermengardis, mais il va devoir me donner de bonnes explications ! »

Il sortit en claquant rageusement la porte derrière lui, et prit la direction du bureau de James Gladstone.

O

Dans la glace de l'armoire, Salem esquissa un sourire cruel : son plan marchait à merveille.

* * *

À suivre dans la **Chronique V : Précipice (3/4)**


	15. Chronique V: Précipice, partie 3

**Chronique V : Précipice (3/4)**

**Japon, Tokyo, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis - 7 mars 2004, 16h30 (_March 7, 7 :30 AM, +9 :00_)**

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, au fait ? » demanda Aldébaran, visiblement intrigué par les agissements de Mu, et plutôt mécontent de se retrouver dans le silo à livres de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Il regarda autour de lui : sur cinq niveaux, des étagères dégorgeaient de papiers jaunis et de couvertures en cuir patiné. Des particules de poussière flottaient dans l'atmosphère.

Aldébaran sentit son nez le picoter et éternua.

_« Bless you!_ répondit Mu, sans se retourner.

– _Thanks!_ » Le géant se gratta la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise de se trouver là, et s'assit sur une table. « Que cherches-tu, au juste ?

– Je ne sais pas trop… des renseignements sur l'Ordre. J'ai encore du mal à me faire une opinion sur cette organisation, et encore moins à prendre une décision.

– Ça, je peux le comprendre. Moi-même, je n'arrive pas à faire clairement un choix. » Aldébaran se frotta nerveusement le menton. « A priori, je serais tout de même plus tenté de rester ici que de m'enrôler dans l'armée américaine à la place de Joao…

–Je dois t'avouer que j'aime bien les livres, mais jouer aux rats de bibliothèque comme Pema ne m'enchante pas non plus… » Mu se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, tentant d'attraper un vieux grimoire. Sa main effleura une forme ovale et glacée. Sous son toucher, il devina la paume d'une main, puis cinq doigts de petite taille.

_« Une main d'enfant… posée sur l'étagère ! »_ songea-t-il avec horreur. Il recula en poussant un cri et se heurta à la table derrière lui. Le livre vacilla avant de basculer dans le vide, retombant sur sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Aldébaran, bondissant de son siège improvisé pour lui venir en aide.

– Sur l'étagère... une main d'enfant ! » bégaya Mu.

Aldébaran s'approcha du meuble et regarda les rayons un à un.

« Il n'y a rien...

– Mais c'était si réel !

– C'est cette poussière ! Athéna seule sait ce qu'il y a dedans ! Allez vient on sort ! »

Aldébaran allait attraper Mu par l'épaule lorsque des applaudissements le firent tressaillir.

« Très belle scène, digne de "Blair Witch project" ou de l'"Exorciste» ! » commenta Kanon d'un air amusé.

« Ne te moque pas ! Cela avait vraiment l'air réel ! s'insurgea Mu, légèrement vexé.

– Je ne me moque pas... C'est peut-être une hallucination due à toute cette poussière !

– Tiens ! Tu vois : je te l'avais dit ! triompha Aldébaran. Cet endroit n'est pas sain : on ferait mieux de sortir. »

Le Tibétain secoua la tête et s'empara du grimoire qu'il avait voulu attraper. A son soulagement, la chose qu'il avait touchée ne semblait plus là.

« Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste trompé. Au fait, que fais-tu là ? » demanda Mu, un peu confus.

Le visage de Kanon retrouva toute sa gravité.

« Je vous cherchais : j'aurais besoin de votre aide.» Mü et Aldébaran dévisagèrent l'ancien général : quémander de l'aide n'était pas vraiment son genre. « C'est Camus : il est en train de s'enfoncer dans l'autisme le plus complet. Je ne sais pas trop comment le forcer à en sortir et l'obliger à faire face à Milo.

– Camus et Milo ? Très honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de s'en mêler. » Mü glissa un regard nerveux à Aldébaran, qui hocha la tête en guise de soutien. « Leur relation a toujours été très forte ; il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent surmonter leurs différends.

– Très honnêtement, j'en doute. Je viens de parler aux deux, sans succès. Ils se défilent complètement… Moi-même, je les connais très peu : alors, je me disais que si l'un de vous deux essayait... après tout, vous viviez au Sanctuaire à la même époque qu'eux.

– J'avoue que je n'étais pas très proche de Camus », avoua Aldébaran. « Milo un peu plus, mais ce serait me venter que de dire que j'étais son ami.

– Idem pour moi. J'ai quitté le Sanctuaire en 1982, à l'époque où Milo et Camus ne se souciaient pas de socialiser avec leurs pairs et passaient tout leur temps ensemble. » Le Tibétain prit un air préoccupé. « À vrai dire, je pense qu'une personne serait beaucoup plus indiquée que nous, car il a traversé les mêmes épreuves que Camus.

Une lueur d'espoir sembla se raviver dans les yeux du Grec.

« Puis-je savoir qui c'est ? »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis - 7 mars 2004, 17h00 (_March 7, 8 :00 AM, +9 :00_) **

Shion toqua vigoureusement à la porte. Aucun son ne parvenait du bureau, et à son plus immense agacement, aucune voix ne l'invita à entrer. Le loquet était également fermé à ce qu'il put constater en tirant frénétiquement dessus. Le Grand Maître était visiblement absent en ce début d'après-midi.

_« Damn it ! »_ jura t'il en anglais, envoyant un coup de pied rageur dans le battant.

Shion bouillait de plus en plus de rage, et ressentit le besoin impérieux de sortir de ce lieu, et de calmer sa colère autrement qu'en s'en prenant aux objets. Il repartit en sens inverse, et prit la direction de l'entrée principale du pavillon.

L'air était devenu plus sec et frais que la veille, et la lumière du soleil se montrait beaucoup plus timide et pâle. Shion nota ce détail en observant l'ombre des arbres, alors qu'il s'engageait dans la forêt à l'ouest du parc. Son esprit était bien trop occupé par ses sombres réflexions et sa colère pour se rappeler que la nuit serait tombée d'ici deux heures. Il marcha droit devant lui, ignorant les arbres qui l'entouraient et les branchages qui semblaient vouloir l'agripper. Seul une chose lui importait ; sa confrontation avec James Gladstone.

Il dut pourtant interrompre le cours de ses pensées lorsque le sentier qu'il suivait s'arrêta au bord d'un étang. Shion grimaça en voyant que les berges du plan d'eau étaient délimités d'un côté par une butte rocailleuse, apparemment difficile à escarper, et de l'autre, par un épais taillis de buissons, formant un mur infranchissable. Songeant qu'il valait mieux pour lui faire demi-tour, il se retourna et constata que le chemin disparaissait sous un épais brouillard. Il se mordit les lèvres, comprenant son imprudence ; il s'était aventuré dans cette forêt, sans prendre le soin de mémoriser l'itinéraire qu'il avait suivi. En quelque sorte, il était perdu.

Une constatation qui lui glaça le sang, d'autant plus qu'il se trouvait désormais totalement entouré par le brouillard, qui enveloppait de son voile fantomatique toute la clairière et l'étang. L'eau de celui-ci paraissait de plus en plus noire, à mesure que le pâle soleil disparaissait dans le ciel. L'atmosphère oppressante qui y régnait lui rappelait infiniment une nuit très précise : celle de la première rencontre avec James Gladstone et Eleny de Wessex.

_« Tout le monde fait des erreurs… Toi-même, tu as commis des erreurs, Shion ! »_

Il sursauta en entendant cette voix enfantine qui semblait provenir de l'étang. Il s'approcha lentement de la surface de l'eau qui se fondait avec la brume en un effet vaporeux des plus fascinants. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il crut apercevoir le visage d'un enfant à côté de sa propre réflexion. Il recula vivement et se retourna pour vérifier que personne n'était derrière lui. Son regard n'entrevit que les ombres quasi spectrales des arbres se découpant dans le brouillard.

Et pourtant, ce visage, Shion l'avait cru si réel.

O

_L'enfant avait pénétré dans le Palais du Pope sans se faire repérer des gardes, et avait filé droit en direction des appartements du premier dignitaire du Sanctuaire. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il raconta à Shion, entre deux halètements, alors qu'il se prosternait aux pieds du Grand Maître. Shion s'était levé de son trône, avait promptement remis son masque et avait accouru pour relever l'enfant. Il s'aperçut alors de l'état pitoyable de celui-ci ; ses bras, ses mains et son visage étaient couverts d'ecchymoses, et une coupure lui avait entaillé la joue droite. Ses yeux étaient gonflés par les larmes, qu'il devait déverser depuis quelques heures déjà. _

« _Petit, que fais-tu là ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix la plus rassurante possible._

_Mais ces questions, bien loin de mettre le jeune apprenti en confiance, firent redoubler ses pleurs. Il se mit à se démener, pris par une soudaine crise d'hystérie, et Shion du le prendre fermement dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de rouler à terre. Il le garda contre lui jusqu'à ce que l'enfant se calme et cesse de se débattre, seul un gémissement plaintif s'échappant de ses lèvres. Shion le souleva doucement de terre, et le déposa sur le grand triclinium qui ornait son salon. Il couvrit l'enfant d'une légère couverture, puis s'assit à côté de lui. Le gamin suivait ses mouvements de ses yeux cobalt, comme s'il venait de découvrir devant lui une créature mystérieuse. Shion se contenta de le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il était calmé._

« _Bien, maintenant, veux-tu me dire ton nom ? »_

_L'enfant se mordit une lèvre, puis répondit d'une voix à peine audible où dominait toutefois un fort accent italien._

_« __Angelo... Angelo Baldassare._

– _Bien, Angelo... __Je suis content de te connaître. Maintenant, dis-moi qui t'as frappé de cette façon ? » demanda Shion, continuant de bercer l'enfant afin de prévenir toute nouvelle crise de larmes._

« Clavenius_... »_

_La main de Shion se crispa légèrement sur la petite épaule, mais il réprima vite ce geste pour ne pas inquiéter Angelo. _

« _Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me montres ton torse et tes jambes... Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose. »_

_L'enfant hocha la tête, et sans mot dire, releva légèrement le vêtement de toile qui lui servait de T-shirt. Shion maudit une nouvelle fois le nom de Clavenius à la vue des multiples ecchymoses brunes et des deux coupures – certainement faites à l'épée – qui ornaient le menu torse. Les jambes n'étaient guère dans un meilleur état. Shion sentit davantage la colère l'envahir alors que les yeux du petit Angelo se brouillaient de nouveau de larmes. Il se réprima de crier à l'un de ses gardes de lui ramener Clavenius sur-le-champ, mais préféra bercer l'enfant et attendre qu'il s'endorme pour aller demander à son capitaine de convoquer le chevalier du Cancer._

_Celui-ci se présenta une heure plus tard à la porte des appartements de Shion, et y pénétra les mains dans les poches, et un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Shion refoula une nouvelle fois sa colère devant le comportement provocateur du chevalier du Cancer, et lui fit signe d'approcher. Celui-ci s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, comme à son habitude. Il s'arrêta pourtant devant le triclinium, et ricana en voyant qui y dormait. _

« _Alors, c'est là qu'il avait filé ? Ce môme ne manque pas d'audace décidément... » Son sourire narquois s'élargit encore plus. _

_La coupe était pleine pour Shion._

« _T'ai-je donné l'autorisation de t'arrêter, ou de parler ? _

– _Non, votre seigneurie... » _

_Les mains de Shion se crispèrent sur son accoudoir, si fortement qu'il griffa de ses ongles la surface dure et dorée. Ce monstre, mais pourquoi le gardait-il donc à son service ?! _

_Il observa avec dégoût Clavenius s'approcher de son trône. Mais au lieu de s'incliner devant lui, le Cancer se contenta de le narguer de son fascinant regard bleu vert de séducteur. _

« _Le protocole veut que tu me salues bien bas, Clavenius ! remarqua Shion d'une voix aux accents meurtriers. _

– _Quel manque de courtoisie impardonnable de ma part... » ricana Clavenius, en s'agenouillant finalement devant le trône._

_Il baissa la tête en signe de soumission, mais Shion pouvait toujours apercevoir son rictus._

« _Cela suffit, Clavenius, relève-toi, et cesse de jouer à l'imbécile ! lâcha-t-il. Toi et moi savons très bien pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ici ce soir ! »_

_Clavenius se remit lentement sur ses jambes et épousseta son pantalon d'un air dédaigneux. Il se redressa de toute sa haute taille, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine._

« _Tu veux me parler du môme, c'est bien cela ? Il... _

– _Il porte un nom : Angelo », coupa Shion d'une voix tranchante._

« _Et il le porte très mal, ce si joli nom : il est indiscipliné, incapable de se concentrer plus de cinq minutes, et en plus, il a le culot de me tenir tête lorsque je le réprimande ! » riposta le Cancer. Ses poings se crispèrent, alors qu'une expression de fureur, si familière à Shion, se peignait sur son visage,_

« _C'est un enfant... Tous les chevaliers, qu'ils soient d'Or, d'Argent ou de Bronze ont à s'accommoder du fait que leurs disciples sont jeunes, et livrés à leurs instincts d'enfant. Cela ne justifie pas que tu battes tes disciples de la façon dont tu as battu Angelo._

– _Il n'est pas très doué en entraînement. Je fais mouche à tous les coups… » répliqua Clavenius, prenant un air ennuyé._

« _Il a sept ans... Mais son corps est déjà marqué comme celui d'un guerrier du triple de son âge. Peux-tu me dire quel genre d'entraînement tu as pu lui faire subir ? Je te rappelle que deux de tes disciples sont morts durant les douze derniers mois. »_

_Clavenius partit dans un ricanement fort désagréable aux oreilles de Shion._

« _Mais qu'attends-tu pour m'arrêter, si tu trouves cela si horrible ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant ses bras d'un geste théâtral._

« _Quoi ? _

– _C'est tellement facile de m'accuser d'être un monstre ! Mais que fais-tu pour m'arrêter au juste ? »_

_Shion se leva de son trône, les poings serrés. La désinvolture et la familiarité dont faisait preuve le Cancer étaient exaspérantes._

« _Que veux-tu dire par là ? Mais vas-tu donc cesser tes allusions et m'expliquer où tu veux en venir, à la fin ! » hurla-t-il._

_Il se mordit les lèvres d'avoir élevé la voix : il venait d'éveiller le petit Angelo, qui se releva doucement du triclinium, frottant ses yeux embués de sommeil. Il eut un geste de peur lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme tant redouté : son maître._

« _Tiens, le petit ange est réveillé... » railla le Cancer en jetant un regard mauvais à Angelo. Celui-ci se figea telle une statue de pierre, osant à peine respirer. _

« _Clavenius ! Laisse-le tranquille, et répond-moi ! » hurla de nouveau Shion, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers de son piédestal._

_Comme il l'attendait, l'attention de Clavenius se reporta sur lui._

« _Salem... »_

_Ce fut le seul nom que lâcha Clavenius, résonnant douloureusement aux oreilles de Shion : celui du successeur d'Ariadna. _

« _Salem ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de Salem ? Elle est morte il y a de cela plus de deux siècles... » grogna Shion, fâché de devoir se remémorer cette époque._

_Clavenius éclata d'un rire si moqueur qu'il provoqua une série de frissons extrêmement désagréable le long de la colonne vertébrale de Shion. Le pope sentait son calme s'échapper de seconde en seconde, et son instinct lui commandait de faire taire définitivement cet assassin. Mais seule sa raison l'empêchait de perpétrer cet acte : tuer le Cancer sous le coup de la colère ne ferait que l'abaisser au niveau de celui-ci._

« _Salem n'est pas morte... Oh, malheureusement non ! Elle est toujours là ! » répondit Clavenius en appuyant l'index de sa main droite sur sa tempe. « Elle est là, en moi... Tout comme elle était dans l'âme de son successeur... Puis du successeur de son successeur... _

– _Quoi ? __Qu'est-ce donc que cette histoire__?__ »_

_Cette fois-ci, la voix de Shion trahissait sa surprise.__Le sourire de Clavenius s'élargit encore plus, puis se mua en un triste rictus._

«_Tu ne comprends toujours pas, Shion ? Salem dans son enseignement a inclus sa folie. Tous les chevaliers d'or du Cancer qui lui succèdent deviennent «__Elle__»._

_L'explication de Clavenius lui parut vraiment tirée par les cheveux. "Les affabulations d'un homme à l'esprit malade ! " pesta Shion en son for intérieur._

« _Cesse donc cette mascarade, Clavenius ! Je sais très bien comment était Salem, et ô combien son esprit était perverti. Mais en tout cas, pas assez pour clouer aux murs de son temple les têtes de ses victimes ! Alors, ne te cherche pas d'excuses, et encore moins, d'aussi... ridicules que celle-ci ! » rétorqua Shion. _

_Clavenius s'approcha de lui, réduisant l'espace entre eux à un minimum presque inacceptable._

« _Tu n'aurais jamais dû consentir à ce que Salem succède à ta douce Ariadna… Tu n'aurais jamais dû fermer les yeux sur ses agissements. Désormais chaque génération de chevalier du Cancer perpétue la conception de la vie et de la guerre de Salem. Et moi, je suis en quelque sorte devenu son vaisseau… Et si Angelo survit à son entraînement, il le deviendra à son tour ! »_

_Shion recula vivement, son masque cachant l'expression de dégoût qui ornait désormais son visage._

« _Tu es fou Clavenius ! Tes paroles n'ont aucun sens ! hurla-t-il. Je devrais te faire enfermer dans une prison et faire jeter la clé de ta geôle ! »_

_Clavenius éclata d'un rire surfait, son corps secoué légèrement par son hilarité. S'arrêtant brusquement, Clavenius jeta un regard félin chargé de haine à celui qu'il était sensé respecter tel un Dieu. Shion eut l'impression qu'une panthère le regardait, prête à se jeter sur lui et le déchirer de ses griffes et crocs. _

« _Tu ne le feras pas... Jamais ! lança__ le chevalier du Cancer__ sur un ton de défi. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »_

_Shion se sentit blêmir sous son masque. Personne n'avait jamais osé le défier de cette façon... Personne, à part Salem, deux-cents ans auparavant._

« _Tu as besoin d'hommes comme moi pour faire respecter le Sanctuaire... Allons, Shion, reconnais-le ! Je sais si bien remettre les brebis égarées dans le droit chemin ! »_

_Clavenius lui jeta un sourire narquois en conclusion de ses paroles._

_Shion aurait voulu rétorquer qu'il avait tort, qu'il allait se débarrasser de lui en le jetant au fond d'un cachot. Mais il devait reconnaître que Clavenius disait la vérité : sans lui, le Sanctuaire aurait connu plusieurs périodes de troubles et de rébellion__ durant les derniers mois__. La prochaine Guerre Sainte approchait, et les défections et trahisons de toutes sortes recommençaient à accabler la Terre Sacrée, tout comme deux siècles auparavant. _

_Il regarda avec rage Clavenius se diriger vers la porte des appartements et s'arrêter au niveau du petit Angelo. Le chevalier du Cancer fit signe à l'enfant de le rejoindre ; celui-ci hésita, et voyant que Shion ne bougeait pas, s'approcha __craintivement__ de son maître._

« _Tu vois, tu n'empêcheras pas Salem de prendre cet enfant, tout comme tu ne l'as pas empêchée de me prendre moi ! » railla Clavenius avant de sortir, traînant Angelo derrière lui. _

_O_

Shion cligna des yeux ; cette scène qu'il venait de revoir en rêve, il l'aurait aimé l'occulter totalement de son esprit, de même que le nom de Salem.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, tirant une mèche qui lui résistait. Puis sa main se crispa sur son front, où une douleur lancinante retranscrivait le chaos actuel de ses pensées. La vision qu'il avait eue l'avait détourné momentanément de ses réflexions sur James, pour l'entraîner vers des souvenirs tout aussi noires.

_« Salem !... »_

Il se mordit les lèvres alors que son esprit commençait à lui rappeler cette infortunée rencontre.

O

_La main de Shion effleura la surface marbrée et grise du tombeau d'Ariadna._

_« Mon amour, sais-tu que j'ai été nommé Grand Pope par notre bien-aimée Déesse ? »_

_Une bourrasque de vent souleva sa longue chevelure, mugissant doucement à ses oreilles. Il sourit, se refusant à prendre ce phénomène comme une réponse d'Ariadna. Pourtant, une partie de lui-même priait secrètement pour que ce fût une manifestation de l'amour disparu._

_« Ariadna, tu me manques tellement ! soupira-t-il._

– _Shion ! Grand Pope ! »_

_Cet appel fut la seule chose qui empêcha Shion de laisser ses larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Il se retourna, et vit Dohko qui accourait vers lui. Il se saisit de son masque et s'apprêtait à cacher son visage, lorsqu'il songea que cette précaution était inutile : le Chinois était son plus proche compagnon. Le protocole pouvait s'accommoder de cet état de fait._

_Il se releva et attendit calmement que la Balance se poste devant lui, son visage marqué par une expression entre reproche et gêne. Combien de fois l'avait-il retrouvé sur la tombe d'Ariadna durant les derniers dix jours ? Shion en était arrivé à se demander si Dohko ne le surveillait pas, et éprouva brièvement de la rancœur à son encontre. Mais il se doutait que son ami s'inquiétait pour lui, et se reprocha aussitôt cette mauvaise pensée. D'autant plus qu'il connaissait très précisément la raison pour laquelle Dohko venait l'arracher à cet endroit qui était devenu son seul et véritable Sanctuaire._

_« Tous les candidats aux armures sont arrivés, Shion... Nous n'attendons plus que toi. »_

_Shion ferma les yeux ; la cérémonie d'intronisation des nouveaux chevaliers, celle où il devait nommer officiellement les successeurs des combattants disparus. La preuve définitive qu'une génération s'était éteinte, aussitôt remplacée par une autre..._

'_Ariadna, ne sommes-nous donc que des pions sur le vaste échiquier des Dieux ?' se demanda-t-il, sentant la solitude et la douleur l'assaillir de nouveau. _

_« Shion, arrête cela, tu veux... Elle ne reviendra pas ! »_

_Shion dévisagea Dohko, choqué par ses paroles. Celui-ci le regardait fixement, une expression plus que réprobatrice dans les yeux._

_« Quoi ? bégaya-t-il._

– _Ariadna ne reviendra pas... Tout est fini... Mais toi, tu dois continuer à vivre », répéta Dohko d'une voix tranchante._

_Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard étincelant, chargé de sentiments contradictoires ; tristesse et résignation pour Shion, reproche pour Dohko. Celui-ci baissa finalement les yeux, et tourna le dos à son ancien frère d'armes._

_« Nous t'attendons, Grand Pope ! » ajouta-t-il avant de soupirer profondément. _

_Shion regarda son ami de toujours s'éloigner de lui, et ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette ne disparaisse derrière le mur du cimetière. Il replaça le masque de pope sur son visage, et se tourna de nouveau vers la tombe d'Ariadna._

« _Je ne serai pas long, Ariadna... Je reviendrai bientôt te voir. »_

_----_

_Shion rentra dans la salle du Pope, la mort d'en l'âme. Il vit comme dans un brouillard la silhouette des onze jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant son piédestal, agenouillés dans le plus profond recueillement. Shion cligna les yeux pour chasser le léger malaise qui l'habitait, et se força à regarder le visage de chacun des apprentis alignés devant lui. Tous étaient jeunes, douze ou treize ans, et n'avaient pas encore achevé la totalité de leur entraînement. Les règles du Sanctuaire voulaient que chaque armure soie octroyée à son nouveau propriétaire à condition que celui ne batte en combat singulier son maître, ou tout autre candidat désigné par celui-ci. Mais la quasi-totalité des chevaliers d'Or ayant été tués pendant la bataille contre Hadès, Shion n'avait d'autres choix que de bouleverser ces règles et de nommer les héritiers de ses compagnons d'armes défunts parmi leurs disciples, même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore totalement prêts. La paix était revenue, et aucun conflit contre une quelconque divinité n'était attendu avant deux-cents quarante trois ans. Cette génération de Saints d'Or aurait le temps de parfaire ses pouvoirs et de transmettre son savoir à leurs successeurs. L'avenir de cette confrérie serait ainsi assuré._

_Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur la quatrième silhouette qui était agenouillée devant lui, celle d'une femme, nettement plus âgée que ses compagnons. Ces cheveux bruns et lisses cascadaient sur ses épaules, et cachaient une partie de son masque, que Shion reconnut immédiatement. La jeune femme avait dû sentir le regard métallique du masque du Pope posé sur elle, car elle releva la tête et regarda dans sa direction. Celui-ci sentit presque ses jambes se dérober sous lui tant la stupeur et l'émotion le saisirent. Ariadna semblait être là, à ses pieds, et le regardait, comme si elle venait de revenir du combat contre Hadès, arborant son masque d'or craquelé durant la bataille, preuve de sa bravoure et de son courage. _

« _Shion, Grand Pope, nous attendons vos paroles ! »_

_La voix de Dohko le rappela à l'ordre. Shion fit de son mieux pour retrouver son calme, et marcha d'un pas rapide vers son trône. Mais une fois assis, son regard se reporta immédiatement sur le seul élément féminin du groupe : l'apprentie du Cancer. La ressemblance presque parfaite avec Ariadna le frappa de nouveau, faisant battre son cœur à tout rompre. _

« _Grand Pope ? »_

_Shion tourna la tête en direction de Dohko, et vit le pli soucieux qui barrait le front de son ami. Il se força à ne pas regarder la jeune femme, et à faire le vide en lui._

« _Je vous remercie à tous d'être venus... » commença-t-il._

_---_

_La réunion était achevée, et ce n'est plus onze apprentis, mais onze chevaliers d'Or que Shion congédia. Tous se retirèrent silencieusement, après un profond salut au Grand Pope. Shion resta de marbre devant leurs saluts, observant discrètement le chevalier du Cancer, qui semblait peu pressé de quitter les lieux. _

_« Salem... Quel nom étrange ! Étrangement mélodieux... » _

_Salem semblait traîner les pieds et fermait le groupe des chevaliers d'Or qui se retiraient. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant filtrer les rires de joie des lauréats déjà sortis. Salem fut la dernière à quitter la place. Au moment de franchir le pas de la porte, elle se retourna et lui adressa ce que Shion prit pour un salut de la tête. Salut qu'il rendit presque inconsciemment, comme s'il l'avait reconnue._

_Il regarda d'un œil distrait la Balance converser avec l'un des gardes. Il sembla à Shion que celui-ci remettait un objet à Dohko, avant de s'incliner respectueusement et de se retirer. Il vit le regard anxieux de son ami se poser sur lui, alors qu'un soupir échappait de ses lèvres._

« Shion_, ce n'est pas elle... »_

_La voix de Dohko trancha douloureusement le silence de la salle, où seuls lui et le Chinois restaient désormais. Shion tressaillit et porta la main à son visage. Une fois libérés de son carcan d'airain, ses deux iris violets posèrent un regard interrogateur sur Dohko._

« Ce_ n'est pas Ariadna._

– Je_ sais, mais qui est-elle ? Elle lui ressemble tant._

– Salem_ est la sœur cadette d'Ariadna... » _

_Le regard interrogateur de Shion se teinta cette fois-ci d'incompréhension._

« La_ sœur cadette d'Ariadna ? C'est impossible ! Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait une sœur cadette... Pourquoi me l'aurait-elle cachée ? »_

_L'expression du visage de Dohko s'assombrit alors qu'il s'approchait du trône où siégeait Shion. Arrivé à ses côtés, Dohko posa une main sur l'épaule du Pope, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un comportement qui, selon le protocole du Sanctuaire, aurait valu la peine de mort immédiate à son auteur. Mais le Tibétain estimait que le protocole n'avait pas lieu d'être lorsqu'il s'agissait de Dohko. Son ami, et celui à qui il devait la vie._

« Shion_, je te le demande, destitue Salem de son titre de chevalier du Cancer..._

– Quoi_ ! Mais pourquoi ? As-tu une raison à m'avancer pour m'expliquer cette requête ? »_

_Shion se sentit en fait scandalisé par la demande. Était-ce la ressemblante troublante de Salem avec Ariadna, et les étranges sensations qu'elle avait créées, qui le faisait réagir ainsi ?_

« Elle_ s'est présentée ici, à l'aube, arguant que le successeur désigné par Ariadna s'était enfui... Tu n'étais pas là, alors j'ai pris la liberté de lancer un avis de recherche. Un peu avant que tu n'arrives, j'ai eu la confirmation que Farsen, l'apprenti sensé succéder à Ariadna, était manquant, et qu'une lettre, signée de sa main, avait été retrouvée dans ses appartements. »_

_Dohko extirpa un papier de sa tunique et le tendit à Shion. Celui-ci le lut évidemment, et ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils._

«_ Je ne me sens pas digne de succéder à mon maître bien-aimé, Ariadna... » Couard ! Comment oses-tu t'enfuir devant l'honneur qu'Ariadna t'a fait ? » s'insurgea Shion, jetant la lettre à terre._

_La main de Dohko quitta l'épaule de Shion, pour ramasser le papier à terre. Il le plaça sur les genoux du Pope, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine._

« Shion_, je vais être très franc avec toi : je n'ai pas confiance en Salem… _

– _Quoi, tu soupçonnes la sœur d'Ariadna ! Mais pour quelle raison ! _

– _Je trouve la disparition de Farsen extrêmement étrange et subite. J'ai donc ordonné que l'enquête se poursuive jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ait retrouvé. Je t'engage vivement à suspendre Salem de ses nouvelles fonctions pendant cette période. » _

_Shion n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel Dohko s'adressait à lui ; il avait l'impression d'être traité comme un enfant par son ami de toujours. Il se leva de son trône, et toisa la Balance de toute sa hauteur._

« _Dohko, il me semble que je suis capable de prendre une décision, seul. _

– _Shion, ne le prends pas mal. Je ne remettais pas en cause ton autorité, bien au contraire… C'est juste que… » _

_Le visage du Pope prit une expression agacée._

« _C'est juste que quoi ?_

– _C'est juste que lorsqu'il s'agit d'Ariadna, tu es incapable d'impartialité. _

– _Tu as tort, Dohko. Je suis totalement impartial. Et n'oublie pas à qui tu as à faire ! »_

_Dohko soupira de nouveau et s'approcha de Shion._

« _Écoute-moi. Dans quelques heures, j'aurai quitté ce Sanctuaire, et me retirai aux cinq pics, en Chine, comme me l'a demandé notre déesse. Nous ne nous reverrons peut-être jamais, mon ami. Mais la dernière chose que je te demande, Shion, c'est de ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité, comme tu le fais en ce moment. Ariadna est morte, mais toi, tu es en vie. Tu dois vivre, Shion. Pour ce Sanctuaire, mais aussi pour toi-même !_

_Les traits de Shion se crispèrent sous l'effet de la semonce._

« _Est-ce tout ce que tu as à me dire ? demanda-t-il sèchement._

– _Oui. Et je pense avoir fait ainsi mon devoir… En tant que ton ami !_

– _Vraiment ? Pour ma part, je pense que tu peux te retirer ! » _

_Enjoignant le geste à la parole, Shion pointa de l'index la porte de la salle du trône. Dohko ne protesta pas : il baissa la tête et s'éloigna de son ami. Il ne se retourna pas en quittant la salle, laissant Shion à ses remords et à ses souvenirs. _

_O_

Shion cligna des yeux, s'apercevant qu'il se trouvait toujours devant l'étang, dont il observait la surface vaporeuse d'un air absent. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'une main féminine effleurait son cou, et que deux lèvres traçaient délicatement sa mâchoire. Il se leva en sursaut et recula d'un pas, le cœur battant. L'endroit et la situation lui paraissaient de plus en plus étranges, à la mesure de ce brouillard épais qui s'était levé en quelques minutes autour de lui...

« Qui est là ? » lança-t-il.

Mais aucune voix ne lui répondit. Seul un craquement vint interrompre le silence lugubre qui s'était installé. Shion recula d'un pas ; son pied rencontra soudainement le vide, et il bascula en arrière. Sa tête heurta le sol d'un bruit sourd.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis - 7 mars 2004, 17h30 (_March 7, 8 :30 AM, +9 :00_) **

Le médecin se pencha légèrement sur Aphrodite et vérifia d'abord ses pupilles.

« C'est satisfaisant », assura-t-il, avant de sortir de sa sacoche un tensiomètre. Il mesura scrupuleusement la tension artérielle, et hocha la tête avant de lever un visage rassurant sur les trois hommes qui l'observaient. « Il va s'en sortir, moyennant une bonne douzaine d'heures de sommeil. Il a apparemment abusé du médicament que je lui ai prescrit.

– Vous nous en voyez rassurés. » Shaka baissa la tête, se sentant honteux de ne pas avoir vu l'accident arriver. « Mais pourquoi lui avez-vous procuré cet antidépresseur ? »

Le médecin se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné.

« Il est venu me voir en se plaignant d'insomnies et d'angoisses. J'avoue que c'est un excellent comédien : j'ai eu une formation de psychologue, et je suis habitué à desceller les déprimés lorsqu'il vient à mon cabinet. Votre ami m'a complètement bluffé. »

L'aveu ne fit que renforcer l'inquiétude de Shaka. Saga et Dohko ne semblaient guère plus rassurés.

« Est-ce que vous voulez dire… qu'il pourrait recommencer ? » Les sourcils de Dohko formèrent deux accents circonflexes sur son front.

« Il vaudrait mieux le surveiller, effectivement. Je pense qu'il déprime à cause de sa cicatrice. »

Les trois anciens chevaliers se regardèrent, la consternation s'affichant clairement sur leurs visages.

« Et on a rien vu. » La voix de Dohko exprimait toute sa culpabilité et celle de ses compagnons d'armes.

« Docteur, est-ce que vous pouvez rester quelques instants de plus ? » demanda Shaka, soudainement nerveux. L'accident d'Aphrodite était fâcheux, mais il se devait de révéler ce que Calden lui avait dit. « Saga, Dohko, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et suivirent le jeune homme dans le couloir, puis sa chambre.

« C'est au sujet d'Aphrodite, je suppose ? » demanda Saga. « Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser : ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il a eu cet accident. Personne n'a rien vu venir. »

Shaka s'appuya contre la porte et baissa la tête, visiblement triste.

« Je culpabilise parce que c'était moi qui étais en charge de le surveiller et de le sortir de sa solitude. Mais je ne voulais pas vous parler de cela : il s'agit d'autre chose. Calden m'a révélé des choses inattendues.» Shaka releva les yeux sur son audience et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant de toute évidence à poursuivre.

« Shaka ? demanda Saga.

– Il m'a dit qu'Aiolos était lui aussi revenu à la vie, et qu'il était retenu prisonnier par « Bàlint, le frère de Gàbor ». Je ne sais pas trop qui sont ces personnes : il ne m'en a pas dit plus. »

Dohko et Saga le dévisagèrent pendant une longue minute, ne trouvant visiblement pas quoi lui répondre. Ce fut finalement Saga qui surmonta sa surprise le plus vite.

« Cela se serait produit dans d'autres circonstances, je douterais de ta santé mentale, Shaka. Mais étant donné ce qui s'est déjà produit à Onimura, je veux bien te croire. Cependant… » Le Grec baissa la voix comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu. « … je vais vous demander de garder cette information pour vous, tout du moins provisoirement. »

Dohko le regarda, interloqué par la requête.

« Mais pourquoi ? Nous devrions en informer Aiolia. Son comportement agressif est uniquement dû à la perte de son frère. Il serait considérablement apaisé s'il venait à apprendre qu'il était envie.

– Dohko a raison : je pense qu'il faut prévenir Aiolia. Cela résoudrait beaucoup de problèmes », plaida Shaka.

« Au contraire, cela ne ferait qu'en créer de nouveau. » Saga accompagna son début d'explication par un geste catégorique de la main. « Je connais Aiolia aussi bien que je connaissais Aiolos. Que croyez-vous qu'il va faire dès qu'il saura que son frère est en vie ? Il va se jeter dans la gueule du loup et se faire tuer ! »

Dohko et Shaka apparurent de plus en plus troublés, et s'abîmèrent dans le silence. Saga lui-même parut hésitant, et baissa la tête, la mâchoire crispée.

« Saga, tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention d'abandonner Aiolos ? » demanda Dohko, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur de reproche. « Tu n'as pas de ressentiment envers lui, n'est-ce-pas ? »

O

Saga eut l'impression que l'une des flèches du Sagittaire s'était plantée dans sa poitrine et lui transperçait le cœur. Bien sûr, les autres anciens chevaliers d'Or ne lui faisaient pas totalement confiance. Mais il fallait s'y attendre : Shaka avait d'ailleurs bien résumé l'opinion générale qu'on portait sur lui. À part ses ex-complices – Angelo et Aphrodite – ainsi que son frère, il était toujours soupçonné d'être un traître potentiel.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner Aiolos, si toutefois il est toujours en vie. » Saga se sentait la bouche sèche, presque douloureuse. « Vous ne pensez pas qu'avant de dire quoi que ce soit à Aiolia et le voir se mettre en danger, il serait bon de vérifier l'information, de savoir où il se trouve réellement, et de découvrir qui sont Gàbor et Bàlint ? »

Le Chinois baissa de nouveau la tête, comprenant certainement qu'il l'avait heurté. Shaka resta appuyé contre la porte, puis semblant sortir d'un rêve, l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

« Je retourne auprès d'Aphrodite », informa-t-il sans se retourner.

La porte claqua derrière lui, laissant les deux hommes s'affronter muettement du regard.

« Je ne voulais rien d'insinuer à ton sujet », s'excusa Dohko. « Tu marques un point avec ton raisonnement.

–Tu ferais mieux de retourner surveiller Aiolia », rétorqua sèchement le Grec, avant de quitter les lieux.

---

Saga remonta silencieusement les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage de ses appartements. Arrivé au sommet, il ne put contenir davantage sa rage et abattit son poing contre le mur, faisant trembler un tableau. Il resta haletant, ignorant la douleur qui sourdait dans ses phalanges avant de se décider à retourner à sa chambre.

Il y trouva Angelo à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé : assis sur le canapé du salon, le livre qu'il lui avait confié entre les mains. L'Italien abandonna sa pose studieuse et releva la tête, posant ses lunettes sur la table basse devant lui.

« Un problème? tu me sembles bien déconfit...

–Oui. Aphrodite a abusé de ses médicaments et s'est évanoui. »

Les yeux de l'Italien se plissèrent, une lumière d'inquiétude brillant dans les prunelles cobalt.

« Rien de grave ? Il va s'en sortir ?

–Il va s'en sortir, mais Shaka va le surveiller attentivement. »

Les deux hommes se turent quelques minutes, durant lequel Saga sentit le regard inquisiteur posé sur lui. La scène lui parut familière, vu le nombre incalculable de fois que Masque de Mort s'était retrouvé convoqué dans la salle du Pope et attendait silencieusement qu'Arlès et Saga finissent leur combat intérieur pour recevoir ses ordres.

« Autre chose ?

–Dohko m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. » Saga se mit à mordiller nerveusement l'un de ses ongles avant que le rire sonore d'Angelo ne parvienne à ses oreilles. Il n'était plus aussi inquiétant, mais toutefois désagréable. « Quoi ?

–Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » Angelo baissa de nouveau les yeux lorsque Saga le foudroya du regard et reprit ses lunettes. « Sinon, passionnant ce bouquin, sauf que c'est en italien du dix-septième siècle. »

Le Grec ravala tant bien que mal la remarque d'Angelo pour s'intéresser à la conversation.

« Et qu'est-ce que cela raconte ? James me l'a donné en se contentant de me dire que c'était les informations les plus pointues que l'Ordre possédait sur Marius et ses vampires.

–Ce sont des chroniques racontant le passage de Marius à Venise, en 1347. Apparemment, il a mis à feu et à sang tout un quartier pour mettre à mort un sorcier qui essayait de corrompre certains de ses lieutenants. Et le bougre n'y allait pas de main morte ! » Angelo gloussa puis fit un sourire entendu. « Cela inclut également des biographies de ses principaux lieutenants. Il y a même des esquisses d'eux. »

Saga se pencha sur l'Italien, vivement intéressé par les informations.

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait eu des dénommés Bàlint et Gàbor dans son armée ?

– Cela me dit effectivement quelque chose… » Angelo tourna quelques pages avant de pointer un paragraphe. « Cela doit être eux : _Balint è Gabriele di Saghedino_. Deux frères Hongrois, vampirisés au septième siècle. »

Non, décidément, les informations étaient plus qu'intéressantes et il avait eu raison d'occuper Angelo de cette façon. Saga posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Italien, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Angelo.

« J'ai besoin que tu me lises ce qu'on dit sur eux », dit-il de la voix la plus solennelle.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis - 7 mars 2004, 18h00 (_March 7, 9 :00 AM, +9 :00_) **

Les yeux du Tibétain papillonnèrent mais restèrent clos. Shion dodelina de la tête, gémissant légèrement alors que se rejouèrent dans sa tête les images d'un lointain passé.

_O_

_Shion fit comprendre d'un geste à ses gardes qu'il désirait être seul pour recevoir la personne qui attendait à la porte de ses appartements privés. Ceux-ci obtempérèrent avec empressement, et quittèrent la place sans faire de bruit. La porte principale se referma derrière eux, avant de s'ouvrir de nouveau sur une gracieuse silhouette féminine. Shion lui fit signe d'approcher d'un discret signe de la main, puis reprit la pose majestueuse qu'il s'était accordée à prendre. Il se félicita de porter un masque, celui-ci empêchant de laisser montrer tout l'intérêt qu'il portait à la personne qui venait d'entrer. Une fois de plus, il ne put s'empêcher de comparer les attraits physiques de Salem avec ceux de sa douce et regrettée Ariadna. Il en arriva rapidement à la conclusion qu'elle partageait toutes deux une incroyable ressemblance, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, vu qu'elles étaient sœurs. _

"_Je me demande si, sous ce masque, son visage ressemble lui aussi à celui de mon aimée." Shion réprima bien vite cette pensée : voir le visage d'une femme chevalier représentait pour un homme un grand danger, étant donné que celle-ci avait le droit de se faire justice elle-même._

"_Reprends-toi Shion, ses pensées sont indignes du Pope d'Athéna", se gronda-t-il. "De plus, je l'ai convoquée ici parce qu'on la soupçonne d'avoir fait disparaître l'autre prétendant à l'armure du Cancer." _

_L'affaire ayant été soulevée par Dohko, Shion avait décidé de poursuivre l'enquête. Et étant donné que les accusations concernaient Salem, il lui semblait tout à fait normal d'interroger la principale intéressée et de lui donner au moins une chance de se défendre. _

_--- _

_Salem s'arrêta à quelques mètres du trône de Shion, et s'agenouilla respectueusement devant lui. Celui-ci admira une dernière fois la silhouette parfaitement dessinée de Salem, que la légère provocation de ses vêtements – et en particulier de son corsage – rendait encore plus captivante. _

« _Salem, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ? » demanda Shion d'une voix solennelle._

_L'intéressée releva la tête, et Shion reconnut une nouvelle fois le masque d'Ariadna. Salem le portait, tout comme à la cérémonie de son adoubement._

« _Oui, Monseigneur. J'ai entendu dire que de vilaines rumeurs couraient à mon sujet. »_

_Le Pope sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. La voix était légèrement plus cristalline, mais ô combien proche de celle d'Ariadna. _

« _As-tu des informations qui pourraient les infirmer ?_

– _Non, Monseigneur. Mis à part mon honneur de chevalier d'Or, et l'honneur d'être la sœur d'Ariadna, qui a vaillamment donné sa vie pour défendre le Sanctuaire et notre Déesse. Je déshonorerais son nom si je me conduisais de la façon qui m'est reprochée. »_

_Shion ne répondit pas tout de suite : l'évocation du nom d'Ariadna avait troublé son esprit et il avait toutes les peines du monde à trouver le fil de ses pensées. _

« _Je crains que l'évocation de l'honneur ne suffise pas à te laver des soupçons qui pèsent sur toi, Salem. J'aurais besoin de preuves plus tangibles pour ordonner la fin de l'enquête... » répondit-il presque à contrecœur._

« _Je suis navrée de voir que la mémoire de ma chère sœur ne vaille guère plus à vos yeux... » dit-elle en portant une main à son visage._

_Shion retint son souffle : Salem décrocha le masque qui cachait son visage, dévoilant des traits d'une exquise familiarité. Shion remercia Athéna de ne pas être debout, tant son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Il avait l'impression sue son grand amour se tenait agenouillée devant lui, et le regardait de ses magnifiques yeux noirs._

« _J'aimais également beaucoup ma sœur, Grand Pope... acheva-t-elle en baissant les yeux._

– _Silence, Salem ! »_

_Il se leva, légèrement tremblant, et réduisit la distance qui le séparait du Cancer. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, et l'obligea à se relever, cachant le beau visage de ses mains._

« _Puis-je savoir qu'elle est ce comportement ? demanda-t-il. Tu connais la règle : une femme chevalier n'a que deux choix lorsqu'un homme aperçoit son visage ; le tuer, ou l'aimer. Puis-je savoir dans quel but tu me montres le tien ? »_

_La voix de Shion trahissait autant sa surprise que sa colère et son inquiétude._

« _Car ainsi, je suis en droit de vous attaquer et de me faire tuer de vos mains. Mourir est la seule alternative qui me reste, devant l'affront des accusations, étant donné que vous ne semblez pas croire en ma bonne foi et en mon sens de l'honneur. Vivre sans honneur n'a aucun sens pour moi. » _

_Shion sentit sous ses doigts des larmes rouler des yeux de Salem. Son cœur se fendit en deux, lorsque, écartant ses mains, il découvrit les traits bouleversés de la jeune femme. Mais plutôt que Salem, c'est Ariadna qu'il eu l'impression de voir pleurer._

« _Le même sens d'honneur que toi, mon amour... » murmura-t-il, alors qu'il laissait inconsciemment ses mains caresser les joues légèrement empourprées._

_Salem ne dit rien, ni ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'écarter. Elle ne montra aucun signe de surprise lorsque Shion ôta à son tour son masque d'une main fébrile, et darda de ses prunelles violettes dans celles de la jeune femme._

« _Je crois en toi... Je ne te laisserai jamais tuer, ni par moi, ni par aucun autre chevalier. »_

_La pression sur l'épaule de Salem se fit plus forte, et Shion l'attira contre lui. Dans ses yeux, se reflétait le visage d'Ariadna._

« _Jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit te faire du mal ! »_

_Salem esquissa un léger sourire, la faisant ressembler d'une façon encore plus criante à la chère disparue. Shion se remémora ce sourire, lorsque lui et Ariadna s'abandonnaient à leur intimité. Totalement pris par cette vision, il se pencha, recueillant les lèvres de Salem contre les siennes. _

_Deux vigoureux bras entourèrent la belle femme chevalier, la retenant prisonnière de l'étreinte du Pop__e._

_O_

Une main translucide se posa sur le front de Shion, avant de descendre plus bas, traçant avec lenteur et sensualité la courbe d'une joue puis d'une mâchoire, avant de remonter sur les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes du Tibétain.

Salem approcha doucement son visage, s'octroyant un long baiser avec l'homme évanoui.

« Et bien, on dirait que tu commences à te souvenir de moi. »

À suivre dans la **Chronique V : Précipice (4/4)**


	16. Chronique V: Précipice, partie 4

**Chronique V : Précipice (4/4)**

**Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis - 7 mars 2004, 19 h00 (**_**March 7, 10 :00 AM, +9 :00**_**) **

Les sources d'eau chaude occupaient le Nord du parc du Quartier Général, qu'on atteignait en suivant un petit chemin de pierres, puis en montant des escaliers escarpés, éclairés par des lanternes japonaises. Le bassin se trouvait dans une bâtisse qui ressemblait à un temple, construit à cheval sur une rivière et sa berge.

Camus se plongea dans le _onsen_ avec un peu d'appréhension. Le contraste avec la température extérieure lui sembla douloureux pendant quelques secondes, puis il sentit avec délice la chaleur envahir son corps et détendre ses muscles. À part la serviette de bain, qu'il devait resserrer autour de sa taille et empêcher de flotter dans l'eau pour éviter de dévoiler quelque partie intime de sa personne, ce bain était un vrai régal.

Il s'assit dans l'eau, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules, et soupira. Il n'en était pas certain, mais il lui avait semblé que l'agitation régnait depuis quelques heures parmi les anciens chevaliers d'Or. Il avait vu Saga envoyer son poing dans un mur, visiblement enragé, mais il ignorait la cause de sa colère. L'un de ses pairs aurait-il fait des reproches à l'ancien Gémeau ? C'était à craindre. Il serait bien allé demander à Saga ce qu'il s'était passé, mais toute réflexion faite, il ne préférait pas s'en mêler. Lui-même était trop englué dans sa propre mélancolie pour prétendre à démêler les affaires des autres.

Un bruit de clapotis le ramena à la réalité, et lui signala que quelqu'un approchait. Puis une silhouette se dessina dans la brume créée par la vapeur, près de la statue d'un dieu japonais qui trônait au centre du bassin.

« Camus ? » Le Français reconnut immédiatement cette voix aux forts accents espagnols.

« Ah ! C'est toi Shura ! » Camus se releva légèrement, et rajusta de justesse le minuscule bout de tissus qui entourait sa taille et ses reins.

« Est-ce que cela te dérange si je viens ?

– Non, non, je t'en prie. »

Shura s'assit à côté de Camus, en faisant très attention de ne pas laisser échapper sa serviette lui aussi. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants, fixant droit devant eux.

« Camus, je peux te poser une question ?

– Oui, je t'écoute...

– Lorsque nous étions à Onimura, tu n'as pas eu des visions étranges ?»

Camus dévisagea Shura : lui-même n'avait parlé à qui que ce soit de son expérience dans l'antre de Lilith.

« Si, comment le sais-tu ?

– J'ai eu des visions également, l'un se rapportant à un événement douloureux de mon existence, et l'autre semblant être une pure fiction qui mettait en scène mon père décédé. Sauf que… » Shura se racla la gorge ayant visiblement du mal à poursuivre. « Sauf que j'ai eu la preuve que mon père est toujours en vie alors que je le croyais mort depuis longtemps. » Il posa son regard d'ébène sur Camus, dont le visage exprimait la plus grande gravité. « Cela n'a aucun sens...

– Moi aussi, j'ai eu le même type de vision à Onimura : j'ai appris un secret sur mon père. Et j'ai pu vérifier : il est vrai.

– Tu crois que cela a une signification ? Lilith essayait-elle simplement de nous tuer en usant de nos points faibles ? Ou alors…» Shura secoua la tête, comme s'il récusait l'idée. « Ou alors, c'était un message pour nous pousser à les retrouver ?

– Je n'en sais rien... » Camus jeta un regard absent au reflet de la lune dans l'eau vaporeuse. « Lilith est un démon. Je ne pense pas que ses intentions aient été pures. »

Un nouveau clapotis se fit entendre, signal qu'une troisième personne venait d'entrer dans le bain. Une silhouette se découpa de nouveau près de la statue du dieu, et s'approcha de Shura et de Camus.

« Bonsoir ! Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

Le visage souriant de Milo émergea d'un nuage de vapeur, alors qu'il était arrivé à quelques mètres de Shura et Camus.

« Milo ! s'exclama Camus, surpris, mais aussi choqué de le voir apparaître sans crier garde.

– Ah ! Désolé ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, répondit l'intéressé, dépité par le regard glacial du Français.

– Tu ne me déranges pas, d'ailleurs je m'en vais ! » rétorqua Camus, se levant d'un bond de son étuve.

Bien mal lui avait pris, car la petite serviette qu'il avait jusqu'alors tenue nouée autour de sa taille ne suivit pas son mouvement brusque, et resta au fond du bassin. Camus se retrouva donc dans son plus simple appareil. Le comique de la situation fit éclater de rire Shura, qui fut bientôt imité par Milo. Camus, lui, se sentit bouillir de rage : un sentiment qu'il ne croyait d'ailleurs plus connaître depuis bien longtemps.

« Qu'avez-vous à rire, ce n'est pas drôle ! » tonna-t-il à l'adresse de ses deux compagnons de bain, dont le rire nerveux avait du mal à s'estomper.

D'un geste rageur, il récupéra cette maudite serviette et la renoua autour de lui, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas non moins énervé. Il trébucha malheureusement sur une pierre, légèrement enfoncée dans l'eau, et qui n'était pas visible à cause de la vapeur. Shura repartit dans un grand éclat de rire, tandis que Milo s'approchait de Camus, un peu inquiet de ne pas le voir réapparaître tout de suite.

« Ça va Camus ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

L'ancien chevalier du Verseau réapparut dans une gerbe d'écume chaude, le visage ravagé par la colère.

« Tu me demandes si ça va!? Et bien, je vais te dire ! Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! »

Shura se tut, rejoignant Milo dans le silence. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler Camus avec une pareille voix, qui claqua tel un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel de tempête.

« Comment veux-tu que cela aille après ce que tu m'as fait au Sanctuaire ! » hurla Camus en avançant sur Milo. « Je te croyais mon frère, mon meilleur ami… Et tu n'as même pas été capable de me faire confiance durant la bataille ! » Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de Milo, fixant son regard bleu sombre aux orbes turquoise. « Tu n'as pourtant pas hésité à me jeter à la face que j'étais un traître, et à me frapper de l'aiguille écarlate !

– Toi non plus, cela ne t'a pas trop dérangé de m'envoyer un coup d'Athéna Exclamation. »

Camus frappa l'eau de son poing, et hurla :

« Justement, si tu m'avais fait confiance, nous n'aurions jamais dû en arriver là !

– Saga, Shura et toi veniez d'assassiner Shaka, et tu voulais que je te fasse confiance ! » Milo éclata d'un rire presque moqueur. « Tu n'es pas tout blanc dans cette histoire ! »

Shura était toujours immobile, accoudé au bord du bassin, mais se tenait prêt au cas où la conversation dégénérerait.

« Décidément, tu ne comprends rien à rien ! cria Camus.

– Mais qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ! Hein ! Dis-le-moi... »

Le timbre excédé de sa voix fit sortir Camus de ses gongs. Il s'approcha de Milo et l'agrippa à la gorge, sans toutefois y appliquer une trop grande pression.

« Mais ce que je te pardonne le moins Milo, c'est d'avoir passé ta rage sur moi, alors qu'Athéna venait de suicider, pour aller combattre Hadès sur son domaine. Elle avait compris, elle… mais toi, non ! Tu ne voyais qu'une chose : tuer l'ennemi que j'étais ! »

Camus lâcha la gorge de Milo et recula, haletant.

« Camus, je... balbutia Milo.

– J'avais raison de croire qu'il ne fallait s'attacher à qui que ce soit : les amis vous trahissent toujours un jour ou l'autre ! »

Camus regarda Milo, puis Shura avec tristesse. Il leur tourna le dos, ramassa sa serviette qui était une fois de plus tombée dans les profondeurs du bassin, et commença à s'éloigner.

« Je suis désolé, Camus. » La voix de Milo était rendue roque par l'émotion qui étouffait presque ses paroles. « C'était la guerre et j'ai agi en soldat, comme un chevalier d'Or du Scorpion se devait d'agir et avec toute la violence qui caractérise mon signe. C'était mon devoir. Mais rappelle-toi, Camus : n'est-ce pas toi qui me disais lorsque nous nous entraînions, enfants, qu'un chevalier doit toujours agir en fonction de ce que dicte son signe ? »

Camus continua à tourner le dos à Milo et restait silencieux. Shura s'était assis sur une pierre, à l'écart, et fixait la scène avec attention. Il se tenait toujours prêt à intervenir, inquiet du comportement inédit et assez violent du Français.

« Camus, je suis désolé, je veux toujours être ton ami, comme je l'ai toujours été ! » supplia Milo, en faisant un pas vers lui. « Mais tu dois faire des efforts, toi aussi ! »

Camus se retourna enfin : son visage était redevenu calme, empreint non de froideur, mais d'une relative sérénité malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolé de mettre mis en colère de la sorte. Accepte mes excuses, Milo, et bonne nuit.»

Il lui tourna le dos avant de disparaître dans la brume.

O

De sa cachette, Kanon avait pu suivre toutes les conversations depuis que Shura avait rejoint Camus. Les informations concernant Onimura seraient précieuses pour raisonner Shura s'il manifestait une quelconque envie de partir. Quant à Camus, sa volonté de rester à l'Ordre dépendait de sa réconciliation avec Milo.

« Bon, ce n'est toujours pas la panacée, mais au moins, l'abcès est crevé », conclut-il, satisfait du guet-apens qu'il avait tendu aux trois hommes.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre - Temple d'Élision - 7 Mars 2004, 12h00 (March 7, 10 :00 AM, +2 :00)**

Bàlint se tenait appuyé contre l'un des énormes piliers de la grande salle du trône du temple de Perséphone, contemplant de loin les blanches marches baignées d'un soleil meurtrier. Tout était silencieux en cette fin de matinée. Perséphone s'était retirée dans ses appartements avec Ishara, qui lui avait proposé de jouer un morceau de musique sur sa mandoline. La déesse avait accepté, un peu surprise par la gaieté de la belle femme vampire. Celle-ci avait totalement changé de comportement en quelques jours. La princesse mentalement dérangée avait fait place à une jeune courtisane à la vivacité surprenante. Peut-être que la malédiction d'Adalbert avait elle été levée ? Bàlint soupçonnait plutôt Apollon d'être à l'origine de ce brusque changement. Coûte que coûte, il devait découvrir qu'elle était leur relation et s'en servir.

Bàlint soupira malgré lui, laissant son esprit vagabonder vers des souvenirs lointains. Il porta la main à sa poitrine, et tira des plis de ses riches vêtements le médaillon. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant.

C'était une idée de Gàbor...

---

_**Venise, 1347**_

_« Allez viens ! Je t'assure qu'on va s'amuser », lui cria Gàbor du bout de la barque._

_Bàlint plissa les yeux, tentant de deviner la silhouette de son frère, qui était masquée dans l'épais brouillard de Venise._

_« Je ne vois pas à quoi cela sert de faire nos portraits. C'est tout juste bon pour les humains qui veulent immortaliser leur passage sur terre. Nous, nous sommes immortels : nous n'en avons pas besoin ! » répliqua Bàlint, agacé de ce contretemps._

_Le bateleur devant lui tremblait de peur__, et__ faillit laisser échapper sa perche.__Bàlint lui jeta un regard mauvais._

_« Si tu recommences, je te saigne ! » déclara-t-il en faisant saillir ses canines._

_Le pauvre homme fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser glisser la perche malgré la terreur qui le taraudait. Pourtant, Bàlint le saigna une fois arrivé devant la demeure du peintre, la faim ayant été plus forte que sa volonté. Son frère le regarda faire tranquillement avec un charmant sourire aux lèvres, puis le guida dans l'immensité du palais et de son labyrinthe de pièces et de couloirs. Les lieux étaient étrangement sombres et une atmosphère pesante y régnait. _

_« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Bàlint, intrigué._

_Gàbor lui jeta un regard amusé._

_« Chez un ami... D'ailleurs, tu vas pouvoir le voir, car nous sommes arrivés ! »_

_Gàbor poussa une énorme porte, richement sculptée et parée de dorures. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une vaste pièce que Bàlint devina __somptueusement__ décorée malgré l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait._

_« Soit le bienvenu, Ô beau Gàbor ! » murmura une voix caverneuse. _

_Gàbor s'arrêta au milieu de la salle, devant ce qui paraissait être un trône et fit une brève révérence._

_« Ô noble Sylvenius, permets-moi de te présenter mon frère, le grand Bàlint de Szeged ! » dit-il en désignant d'un geste gracieux son ainé._

_Celui-ci, ne distinguant pas le mystérieux interlocuteur dans les ténèbres de la pièce, fit un pas et se rapprocha de son frère. _

_« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Où est donc ton peintre ?_

– _En face ! Sylvenius est le peintre dont je te parlais. »_

_Gàbor avait lancé la réponse d'un ton joyeux, ses yeux bleu saphir pétillant d'amusement. Bàlint ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant son frère, qui décidément le surprendrait toujours. Sa froideur et sa beauté faisaient qu'il était autant admiré que jalousé par les autres vampires de Marius, qui l'appelaient "la statue". Il se tenait constamment sur ses gardes, et se montrait distant, sauf avec Bàlint et Lùitgard, auxquels il réservait sa gaieté et sa bonne humeur._

_Bàlint posa une main sur l'épaule de Gàbor._

_« Nous n'avons pas besoin de ce peintre, ni de portrait. Allez viens Gàbor, rejoignons Lùitgard ! _

– _Voyons Bàlint, je suis sûr que tu changeras d'avis en voyant mon œuvre. » _

_Une ombre se leva du trône et s'avança près des deux vampires. Bàlint, qui avait gardé sa main posée sur l'épaule de son frère, le tira derrière lui. Il __d__é__gaina__ son tranchoir de son baudrier et le brandit avec la ferme intention de l'utiliser.__Gàbor lui attrapa __pourtant __le poignet et s'interposa entre lui et l'inconnu, dont les traits anguleux se découvraient un peu plus à chaque pas._

_« Arrête Bàlint, je te dis que c'est un ami ! Un vampire, comme nous ! _

– _Un vampire ? Est-ce ton œuvre ? » demanda Bàlint en abaissant son épée._

_« Non, il était déjà vampire quand je l'ai rencontré... Certainement une connaissance de Marius ! »_

_Bàlint rengaina son tranchoir__, b__ien que les paroles de Gàbor ne l'ai__en__t pas totalement convaincu._

_« Gàbor, je te le répète, nous n'avons pas besoin de ce portrait ! »_

_Gàbor allait protester lorsque la voix caverneuse s'éleva._

_« En es-tu sûr, Bàlint le Magyar ?_

– _Certain, sinistre inconnu !_

– _Pourquoi ce refus ?_

– _Nous sommes des vampires : nous vivons éternellement ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de portrait pour immortaliser notre image ! »_

_Bàlint avait jeté ses paroles comme un défi à la silhouette noire qui se tenait devant lui.__L'homme fit un pas, laissant apparaître un visage aux traits réguliers, légèrement ridés par les années._

_« Crois-moi, Bàlint, un jour tu seras heureux de contempler le visage de ton frère sur mon œuvre. »_

_---_

_« ... contempler encore le visage de Gàbor. » _Bàlint ouvrit le médaillon, l'objet qui lui était devenu le plus cher à son cœur : le frais visage de Gàbor lui apparut.

Qu'il était donc jeune lorsque leur destin avait tourné !

---

_**Plaines de Hongrie, 646**_

_Le siège de la forteresse du clan de Bàlint et Gàbor avait tourné en faveur des hordes de créatures sanguinaires. Durant trois jours, dès le crépuscule, les buveurs de sang attaquaient, inlassables et sans pitié. La deuxième nuit retentit un hurlement que Bàlint et Gàbor identifièrent à celui de leur père. Ils comprirent que celui-ci n'était plus des vivants et versèrent leurs larmes ensemble. La troisième nuit, les monstres fracassèrent la bastille et déferlèrent dans le château, tuant hommes, femmes et enfants qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin._

_Les deux frères combattirent bravement, mais durent reculer jusqu'au donjon. Leurs soldats restèrent à l'extérieure pour les protéger de l'assaut des créatures qui s'approchaient inexorablement. Mais le massacre continua, comme en témoignèrent les hurlements de leurs hommes, mis à mort par leurs ennemis. _

_L'armée de vampires brisa finalement la porte de la tour. Les héritiers du Seigneur de Szeged montèrent sur le toit, en quête d'une échappée qui n'existait pas. Ils dégainèrent leurs épées et se mirent dos à dos, le souffle court. Deux silhouettes se découpèrent dans l'épais brouillard. L'une en face de Bàlint, l'autre de Gàbor. _

_« Ils sont parfaits ! fit une voix._

– _Magnifiques ! » renchérit une autre._

_Bàlint sentit son jeune frère trembler de peur. Il lui saisit son poignet, qu'il serra de toutes ses forces. _

_« Courage, Gàbor !_

_« Courage ? Bàlint, notre clan est décimé ! Nous sommes les derniers ! Nous allons mourir ! »_

_Des sanglots s'élevaient dans la voix de Gàbor._

_« Nous les vengerons, tous ! » répondit Bàlint, pressant encore plus fort le poignet de son frère pour lui donner courage._

_« Lequel veux-tu, Amalric ? s'éleva de nouveau l'une des voix._

– _Le plus jeune me convient... Je lui apprendrai à combattre au-delà de la peur, au-delà de tout sentiment ! _

– _Très bien, je prends donc l'aîné. Je lui montrerais les voies de la gloire et du pouvoir. »_

_Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur les dalles du donjon à mesure que les deux créatures s'approchaient de leurs proies.__Devant Bàlint, un homme de haute stature aux longs cheveux blonds émergea du brouillard. Son visage était jeune et avenant, presque rassurant. Seuls ses yeux gris acier brillaient d'une lueur cruelle.__Bàlint jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et constata qu'un vampire s'était aussi planté devant Gàbor. Son jeune frère ajusta sa position, prêt à parer toute attaque. Bàlint en fit de même._

_« Une minute ! s'exclama la voix d'un troisième homme._

– _Vous êtes sur notre territoire, ces deux là nous reviennent ! » ajouta un autre._

_Bàlint cligna des yeux, tentant d'apercevoir les créatures qui venaient de parler. Le vampire devant lui se retourna en direction de leurs invisibles interlocuteurs._

_« Adorjàn ! Lôrinc ! Il n'est nulle question de territoire ici ! Nous les avons vus en premier ! hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque._

– _Je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton, Lùitgard le Germain ! Ces deux hommes sont des Magyars comme nous, et ils nous reviennent de droit ! répliqua l'une des voix._

– _Ils vous reviennent de droit ? Moi, Amalric, cousin de Lùitgard, je vais te montrer le contraire ! ricana le vampire qui se trouvait devant Gàbor. »_

_Bàlint sentit soudain que Gàbor était happé par une force incroyable. Il se retourna pour retenir son jeune frère, mais Amalric l'attira à lui brusquement. Gàbor essaya de le frapper de son épée, mais son adversaire esquiva avec rapidité et dextérité. Il saisit le poignet du jeune homme et l'obligea à lâcher son arme._

_Bàlint s'élança en direction de son cadet pour lui venir en aide, mais deux bras puissants le ceinturèrent fermement. Il tenta de pourfendre celui qui l'emprisonnait ainsi, mais ne parvint pas à esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un geste._

_« Trop tard, ils sont à nous ! » rugit Lùitgard._

_Amalric plaqua brusquement Gàbor contre lui. Son visage se déforma et se transforma en un horrible masque anguleux et aux dents saillantes. Le Magyar hurla de terreur, puis de douleur alors que le vampire avait plongé le visage dans __s__a chevelure cuivrée, et déchirait la chair de son cou._

_« Arrêtez ! Laissez-le, prenez ma vie, mais laissez Gàbor ! hurla Bàlint en se débattant._

– _Mais nous prendrons ta vie aussi, Bàlint, ne t'inquiète pas ! » lui murmura Lùitgard._

_La tête de Gàbor pencha en arrière alors qu'il perdait doucement connaissance. Son visage était devenu blanc comme la mort.__Amalric se dégagea du cou du jeune homme, les lèvres et les joues barbouillées de sang, et contempla sa victime avec satisfaction. Il posa le corps tremblant à terre et s'agenouilla auprès de lui. D'un geste vif, il trancha de ses dents son propre poignet gauche et le porta aux lèvres de Gàbor. Celui-ci sembla revenir progressivement à la vie à mesure que le précieux liquide coulait dans sa gorge. Il agrippa le poignet, le pressant de plus en plus contre sa bouche pour mieux boire à cette fontaine vermeille. _

_« Assez, Gàbor, tu en as eu assez !» cria Amalric en retirant son poignet meurtri de la bouche affamée de son nouveau discipline._

_Le corps de Gàbor fut secoué de violents spasmes, et sa tête retomba en arrière, heurtant brutalement le sol. Le jeune homme se tordit de douleurs pendant une longue minute, hurlant comme un animal blessé, puis s'immobilisa, comme mort._

_« Gàbor ! » supplia Bàlint._

_Comme répondant à son appel, le corps de son jeune frère frémit. Gàbor releva doucement la tête, puis le buste et se mit en position assise. Amalric s'approcha de lui, et lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se lever, puis le poussa vers son aîné._

_Gàbor marcha jusqu'à son frère avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bàlint écarquilla les yeux devant la vision que lui offrait son cadet : il rayonnait, sa peau blanche resplendissant sous les cheveux roux. Et ses prunelles bleu saphir brillaient d'un éclat sans pareil._

_« C'est ton tour, Bàlint le Magyar ! Tu vas rejoindre ton frère… Tu vas nous rejoindre ! » lui souffla Lùitgard._

_Bàlint sentit à peine les crocs de son futur maître déchirer la chair de son cou. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le visage de son frère, qui lui semblait être à ce moment là celui d'un ange. _

_--- _

Un cliquetis d'armure ramena Bàlint à la réalité : une patrouille passait dans la salle du trône. Le capitaine salua de la tête Bàlint, très vite imité par ses soldats. Le seigneur vampire ne répondit pas à leur salut et les regarda s'éloigner d'un air absent. Puis son regard se reporta sur le médaillon.

_« L'attaque de la gorge du loup, sur l'île de Telemny... »_ C'est en voulant le protéger que Gàbor avait été détruit : il avait pris en plein cœur la flèche empoisonnée qui était destinée à son aîné. Il était retombé à genoux, et lui avait adressé un dernier regard... Il se souviendrait toujours de son visage dévoré par les brûlures, alors que son corps entier se consumait jusqu'à n'être plus que poussière.

Bàlint referma le médaillon et le cacha dans les plis de sa tunique. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à la mélancolie si près du but : se venger de l'Ordre, pour l'attaque de Telemny. Punir le Sanctuaire, pour l'aide qu'il avait apportée à Ermengardis. Et surtout, régler son compte à Marius et aux vampires qui les avaient envoyés à la mort, Gàbor et lui-même.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis - 7 mars 2004, 20h00 (**_**March 7, 11 :00 AM, +9 :00**_**)**

**Forêt du Parc du Quartier Général**

Le hululement lugubre d'un oiseau nocturne lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Shion porta une main à sa tête douloureuse, et constata qu'il était allongé à terre. La forêt autour de lui était sombre et silencieuse, de même que le ciel, où seules quelques étoiles scintillaient. Le mystérieux brouillard, quant à lui, s'était levé.

Il se releva lentement pour ne pas aggraver la migraine qui sourdait sous son crâne. Il tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais tout ce qui lui vint d'abord en mémoire fut la brume et le nom de Salem.

_« Ces souvenirs vont me rendre fou ! »_

Il s'approcha de l'endroit où il avait basculé en arrière, et constata avec surprise qu'il n'y avait aucune dénivellation du terrain. Pourtant, il se rappelait très clairement que son pied avait rencontré le vide en reculant.

« Étrange », murmura-t-il.

Il entendit les buissons s'agiter non loin de lui, et dirigea immédiatement son regard vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Il crut distinguer la silhouette d'une jeune femme qui l'épiait à travers le verdure, et s'élança dans sa direction.

« Et attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? »

Mais l'intruse détala devant lui, sans se retourner, se lançant à pleine vitesse entre les branches d'arbres et de sapins. Elle n'était nullement incommodée par les divers obstacles végétaux qui se dressaient devant elle, alors que Shion peinait à la suivre, sa chevelure s'emmêlant dans les branchages. Il se sentait griffé et piqué par les multiples brindilles l'entourant, mais continua son chemin vaille que vaille. Elle accéléra brusquement et le distança de telle façon qu'il la perdit bientôt de vue. Pourtant, il maintint le cap, jusqu'à aborder une petite clairière. L'endroit lui semblait vaguement familier, mais il se trouvait encore trop loin pour se rendre compte. Écartant les branches dénudées d'un saule, il découvrit une scène qui le pétrifia de terreur.

« Gladstone, Eleny de Wessex et… la petite fille ? »

Shion recula contre un arbre, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux, et tenta de retrouver un tant soit peu de calme, priant pour que cette scène ne soit que le fruit de son esprit fatigué et de sa rancœur envers James Gladstone.

Effectivement, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la clairière était calme et paisible, très légèrement éclairée par la lune.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve, une hallucination… Je suis fatigué, et énervé contre Gladstone, c'est pour cela que je fais tous ces cauchemars ! » se raisonna-t-il.

Il tomba à genoux, sentant sa raison vaciller en même temps que son corps. Sa main se referma sur une touffe d'herbe, et ses ongles griffèrent la terre mouillée, comme s'il essayait de s'ancrer le plus profondément possible à une prise qui lui permettrait de résister à ce tourbillon de folie qui semblait vouloir le happer. Il tenta d'éclaircir ses idées en se concentrant sur une seule à la fois. Il s'accrocha à celle qu'il trouva la moins nocive pour lui ; James Gladstone était un monstre, qui ne méritait pas d'être le chef d'Ermengardis. Il vida totalement son esprit des noms de Camus, Milo, Angelo, Dohko, Ariadna et Salem.

Quelques minutes passèrent, permettant à son cœur de reprendre un rythme normal, et son esprit, le contrôle de lui-même. Il se décida alors à affronter de nouveau la forêt. En regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut que la petite clairière s'échappait dans un sentier boisé, qui lui parut familier. Peut-être l'avait-il suivi pour s'aventurer dans cette partie de la forêt ? Qu'importe, il semblait praticable…

**

* * *

Pavillon Bishamonten, 20h30**

C'est avec la plus grande surprise que Dohko vit un Shion couvert d'égratignures revenir au Pavillon. Il fut surtout étonné par la fatigue qu'il lut dans les yeux de son ami.

« Shion, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je t'ai cherché partout ce soir. »

Mais son ami ne prêta aucune attention au Chinois, et lui passa devant sans un regard, se dirigeant droit vers les escaliers.

« Shion ! Je te parle ! » l'interpella fermement Dohko.

La soudaine agressivité de la voix de son vieil ami eut au moins pour effet de stopper net l'ascension de Shion. Il ne se retourna pourtant pas.

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ! Tu sais que tu es mon ami, et que tu peux te confier à moi… » poursuivit Dohko plus doucement.

Shion jeta enfin un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Pas ce soir Dohko, pas ce soir… » répondit-il avec lassitude.

Et il escalada les marches le plus rapidement possible, laissant Dohko dans la plus grande expectative.

Le lustre japonais de sa chambre s'alluma lentement, révélant tout d'abord les débris de la petite commode sur laquelle Shion avait passé sa colère plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Shion n'y prêta guère attention. Il piqua droit sur l'armoire, prit un pantalon et un pull-over et partit dans la salle de bain. Il se changea en hâte, se débarrassant de ses vêtements tâchés de boue. Seul un léger tremblement dans ses mains rendait compte du bouillonnement intérieur qui agitait son esprit, tendant vers un unique but : régler son différend avec Gladstone. Pour Shion, tout était clair : il ne trouverait pas le repos sans avoir eu le cœur net sur la présence de Gladstone à un poste si élevé dans l'Ordre d'Ermengardis.

Une fois prêt, il sortit directement dans le couloir, sans s'occuper de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre.

**

* * *

Japon, Tokyo - Roppongi - 7 mars 2004, 20h45 (March 7, 11 :45 PM, +9 :00)**

« Tu es certaine que le polymorphe va retenter le coup ce soir ? Si c'est le cas, soit il est stupide, soit il est suicidaire… peut-être les deux.»

Ambre n'attendit pas que Shina ne lui donne une réponse pour enfourner l'énorme crevette qu'elle tenait au bout de la baguette. Elle toussa nerveusement lorsque la sauce épicée lui prit la gorge.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était fort, » se moqua Thétis avant de se tourner vers l'Italienne. « Ambre marque un point. On a failli le pincer hier : il y a peu de chance qu'il frappe de nouveau ce soir, sachant que nous serons certainement là pour l'attendre. »

Shina se contenta de baisser les yeux sur son plat puis se pencha vers la fenêtre. En bas, dans l'immense artère _Gaien Higashi Dori_, la faune particulière à Roppongi commençait à se réapproprier les lieux, chassant les employés de bureau et les amateurs de restaurants hors de prix. Juste en face, l'enseigne du _Donquichotte_ clignotait en jaune et rouge, de même que l'aquarium géant rempli d'ignobles mérous à son entrée.

« C'est une intuition, mais je pense effectivement qu'il va revenir ce soir », dit-elle finalement en avalant une gorgée de son alcool de prune. « Nous l'avons dérangé la dernière fois. J'ai eu confirmation de l'hôpital que sa victime n'avait aucune égratignure : il n'a pas pu lui prendre de sang, tout juste de la salive en l'embrassant. Ce n'est pas assez pour qu'il se transforme. »

« Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincue. » Ambre reprit une crevette et jeta un regard soupçonneux à la sauce vermillon, dans laquelle elle trempa le crustacé. « Il peut très bien avoir tué quelqu'un d'autre entre-temps et s'être approprié son identité.

–J'ai eu confirmation de la préfecture de police : aucun corps n'a été retrouvé dans le secteur aujourd'hui.

–Le polymorphe a peut-être décidé de jeter ses poubelles plus loin, pour une fois. »

Shina ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Ambre jouait très bien son rôle d'avocat du diable. C'était une qualité qu'elle appréciait chez son lieutenant : elle n'obéissait jamais à un ordre sans avoir essayé d'en trouver les failles.

« Dans les arrondissements voisins non plus… » ajouta-t-elle. « Non, il viendra ce soir, parce qu'il a besoin de changer d'identité et il est attiré par cet endroit pour une raison que je ne saisis pas encore. » Shina glissa de nouveau un œil à la rue : une Cadillac rose passait à vive allure, sautant littéralement sur ses suspensions. « La folie et la décadence ambiantes, peut-être ? »

Ambre haussa les épaules et avala sa crevette qui patientait au bout de ses baguettes. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre : une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle virait au même rose que ce qu'elle venait d'ingérer.

« Non, là, j'abandonne. » Ambre repoussa la tasse où la sauce fautive resplendissait d'un rouge vermillon et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Thétis lorsque celle-ci la traita de « petite nature ».

Shina sourit, heureuse de se retrouver à partager ces quelques moments de répit avec ses amies. Pour un peu, elle en oubliait sa déconvenue avec Seiya.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis - 7 mars 2004, 21h00 (**_**March 7, 0 :00 PM, +9 :00**_**)**

Ses pas l'amenèrent rapidement devant le bureau de Gladstone. Comme Shion le craignait, le Grand Maître n'était pas encore de retour dans son antre. « _Qu'importe ! »_ Shion se convainquit de rester à l'attendre là. Il s'appuya dos à la porte, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver cette paix intérieure qui lui faisait cruellement défaut depuis quelques jours.

Une bonne demi-heure passa avant que Gladstone ne fasse son apparition à l'autre bout du couloir. Le Grand Maître affecta un air surpris en le voyant.

« Shion ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite… ou plutôt, du siège de mon bureau ? »

Le ton était trop dégagé au goût de Shion, qui lui jeta un regard haineux.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici, chevalier James Gladstone ?

– Ici ? Que veux-tu dire, je ne comprends pas... »

Shion se dégagea de la porte, et fit un pas en avant dans la direction de James, vibrant de colère. Comment le Grand Maître pouvait-il ignorer l'horreur de ce qu'il avait commis ce soir-là ?

« Je me souviendrai toujours de la nuit où je vous ai rencontrés, Eleny de Wessex et vous, chevalier Gladstone, et de l'innocente victime que vous avez mise à mort, monstres que vous étiez... Et êtes toujours ! » Il serra les poings et avança de nouveau d'un pas. « Alors… J'attends ! Par quel miracle vos crimes ont-ils été absous ? Comment avez-vous pu devenir Grands Maîtres de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis ? »

James soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Shion obtempéra de mauvaise grâce, mais refusa de s'asseoir lorsque James l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé. Le maitre des lieux décida donc de rester debout et s'appuya contre la porte.

« Cela s'est passé quelques semaines après cette nuit... Celle dont tu parles. »

_**Mai 1742, Écosse, Château de Lindworm**_

_Eleny et James saignèrent les quatre gardes qui tenaient la poterne ouest, sans aucune pitié. Puis ils s'infiltrèrent dans la cour du château, se dirigeant droit vers le bâtiment où devaient se trouver les appartements privés. L'idée de planter leurs crocs dans le cou des châtelains et de boire leur noble sang attisait leur appétit. Ils arrivèrent bien vite aux dits-appartements, dont la porte était surveillée par deux dragons._

_« Halte-là !_

– _Du calme, l'ami... Nous sommes des invités du Sieur de Lindworm ! Lady Eleny de Wessex, et le Chevalier James Gladstone, tout droit venu de Londres ! répondit James d'une voix ferme. _

– _Nous n'avons aucun ordre vous concernant... » balbutia le chef des gardes, légèrement impressionné._

_Eleny s'approcha de lui, un sourire timide aux lèvres._

_« Ne nous laisserez-vous point entrer ? Je suis si las de ce long voyage... »_

_Le chef des gardes hésita, mais inquiet de la pâleur d'Eleny et tombé sous son charme surnaturel, céda bien vite, un geste d'hospitalité accompagnant sa parole :_

_« Je vous en prie, Lady de Wessex et chevalier Gladstone, veuillez entrer... »_

_Eleny et James se regardèrent, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, puis égorgèrent les gardes, et pénétrèrent dans les nobles appartements._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, James et Eleny arrivèrent enfin à la chambre du châtelain. Une porte richement décorée d'armes étranges qu'ils ne connaissaient pas en protégeait l'accès. Ils brisèrent le loquet et s'infiltrèrent silencieusement dans la pièce. Une atmosphère sombre et angoissante y régnait. _

_« Je pense qu'on devrait quitter ce lieu ! » dit Eleny, en s'arrêtant brusquement. « Je ne sais pas expliquer pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »_

_James la prit par le bras, la caressant légèrement pour lui faire reprendre courage._

_« N'aie crainte, ce n'est qu'un mortel qui dort ici...»_

_Il la poussa pour l'encourager à avancer vers le lit où reposait un corps endormi._

_« As-tu vu cette chose ? »_

_Eleny lui désigna une forme dressée au milieu de la pièce. James s'approcha et ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise : devant lui se tenait une sorte d'armure, à la forme reproduisant vaguement celle d'un animal mythique. Mais lequel ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus..._

_« James ! Nous devrions partir ! » insista Eleny, reculant de peur._

_Le vampire effleura l'armure et trouva son toucher étrange : un mélange entre la pierre, le fer, et le marbre. Il crut entendre des voix murmurer autour de lui et retira vivement sa main._

_« Tu as raison Eleny, partons ! » dit-il en se retournant. Sa compagne était hors de vue. « Eleny ? »_

_Un léger froissement de tissus détourna son attention, le forçant à se retourner sur le lit lourdement paré de tentures sombres. Il aperçut le corps d'Eleny, inerte, étendu sur la couverture en soie._

_« Eleny ? »_

_James porta sa main à son épée, mais s'aperçut que celle-ci manquait. Il entendit un rire derrière lui, et se retourna juste pour sentir une main de fer s'abattre sur sa gorge. _

_« Bienvenue dans ce château, chevalier Gladstone. »_

_James saisit le poignet d'airain, tentant de desserrer l'étreinte qui tenaillait son cou et menaçait de le broyer._

_« Qui… qui es-tu ?_

– _Whilhard, Seigneur de Lindworm (1), pour te desservir, vampire ! »_

_James tenta de discerner les traits de son opposant. Il crut apercevoir des cheveux bruns et courts, un visage pointu, presque en lame de couteau, planté sur un cou musculeux._

_Une douleur déchira soudain sa poitrine : Whilhard y avait planté l'épée qu'il avait soustraite au baudrier. James hurla de douleur, ses cris emplissant la pièce._

_« Intéressant… Alors, vous autres vampires, vous êtes capables de ressentir la douleur ? _

– _Nous pouvons souffrir, certes… Mais nous savons surtout faire souffrir ! »_

_James serra son poing et frappa de toutes ses forces Whilhard en plein visage. Celui-ci recula sous le coup, plus surpris que blessé, et le lâcha. James arracha le fer qui était planté dans son épaule et bondit sur son opposant, plantant ses crocs dans son cou. Il lui sembla être happé dans un tourbillon sombre, l'amenant au plus profond des ténèbres du Royaume des morts. _

_Contre lui, Whilhard se débattit de plus en plus faiblement. James resserra son étreinte, de même qu'il aspirait de plus en plus rapidement le fluide vital de son adversaire. Il fut soudain assailli par la vision d'étranges images : celle de la salle d'un temple aux murs absorbant la lumière. Un homme était assis sur un trône, surmonté d'un dais décoré de scènes macabres. Whilhard était agenouillé devant lui, en retrait d'un homme blond à l'armure noire ailée : tous deux rendaient hommage à la ténébreuse figure du trône._

_James ne put soutenir davantage ses visions et repoussa violemment son adversaire, qui tomba mollement au sol. _

_« Mon maître, Rhadamanthe du Wivern… Il te fera payer cet affront», souffla Whilhard dans un dernier sursaut de haine. _

_Le vampire fit tous ses efforts pour ne pas s'effondrer sur ses genoux, et perdre connaissance, lui aussi. Il s'approcha du lit, prit Eleny dans ses bras, puis sauta par la fenêtre dans la cour du château. Il réussit à s'éloigner de quelques lieues, avant de s'écrouler à l'orée d'un bois, sa compagne dans ses bras. _

---

« Tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? » gronda Shion. Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es attaqué à Spectre affilié à Rhadamanthe et qu'il t'a puni pour cela ? »

James ignora cette nouvelle manifestation de colère et poursuivit :

« Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans une calèche roulant à bride abattue vers Londres. Eleny se trouvait à mes côtés, tentant de me tirer du délire dans lequel cette confrontation m'avait plongé. La calèche allait enfin sortir de cette zone inhospitalière de l'Écosse lorsqu'elle a littéralement explosé en milles morceaux, comme si elle s'était heurtée à un mur invisible ou avait été déchiquetée par les griffes d'un dragon. »

---

_Complètement sonné, James abandonna vite l'idée de bouger ses membres : sa jambe droite et ses deux bras étaient brisés, et plusieurs fragments de bois s'étaient fichés dans son épaule droite et son ventre. Occultant la douleur qui le dévorait, il tourna la tête pour apercevoir le corps d'Eleny, gisant à quelques mètres de lui. Une large plaie déchirait la poitrine de sa compagne, qui baignait dans son sang. _

_« Eleny… Tu m'entends ? »_

_Celle-ci ne donna aucun signe de réveil, son visage blanc tâché de sang ressemblant à celui d'une morte._

_James tenta de bouger, mais ses tentatives infructueuses furent coupées court lorsqu'il fut brutalement soulevé de terre. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'un chevalier en armure noire le tenait par le cou, et encore plus à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il avait vu en mordant Whilhard._

_« Fais tes prières, vampire, l'heure pour toi de disparaître à jamais a sonné », gronda l'homme, levant sa main au niveau de son cœur. Le gantelet griffu s'enfonça dans la poitrine de James, lui tirant un gémissement et un peu de sang. _

_Le bourreau, lui, grogna d'insatisfaction en voyant que cela n'avait pas plus d'effet._

_« Rhadamanthe, voyons… Tu ne t'y prends pas de la meilleure façon pour châtier cette détestable créature ! Tu sais très bien que seul la morsure du soleil ou le poison mis au point par l'Ordre d'Ermengardis est efficace… »_

_L'interpellé tourna un visage contrarié vers celui qui venait de lui parler d'une voix rogue et enjôleuse. Du coin de l'œil, James crut apercevoir un autre chevalier en armure noire dont les longs cheveux blancs flottaient au vent._

_« Minos… Ne te mêle pas de cela. C'est une affaire personnelle : ils s'en sont pris à l'un de mes Spectres._

–_Cela, je l'ai bien compris. C'est juste que je connais une punition bien plus cuisante à appliquer à ces êtres contre nature que sont les vampires… Je l'ai déjà testée il y a quelques siècles sur un spécimen Magyar.» L'homme à la chevelure blanche força James à tourner la tête vers lui, sans pourtant le toucher, comme si des fils invisibles guidaient ses mouvements. « Où allons-nous si nous tolérons que des vampires se permettent de s'attaquer à nos troupes ? »_

_Ledit Rhadamanthe sembla hésiter puis finalement acquiesça et laissa son prisonnier tomber à terre. _

_« Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sa Majesté Hadès ne veut pas que nous pourchassions ces créatures qui nous narguent avec leur soi-disant éternité, et les exterminions jusqu'au dernier. Mais il ne nous a pas interdit de leur faire regretter leur arrogance… »_

_Le vampire ne se faisait pas d'illusion : le pire était à venir. En effet, il ne vit pas le coup arriver : un flot d'images se déversa dans son esprit et un torrent de voix murmura à ses oreilles. Ses victimes, toutes les personnes qu'il avait tuées depuis qu'il était devenu vampire, venaient lui réclamer vengeance._

---

« Je ne comprends pas : qu'elle est donc cette punition que tu prétends avoir subie ?

– Minos – j'appris bien plus tard que c'était l'un des juges de l'enfer – nous a tout simplement rendu notre âme.

– En quoi est-ce un châtiment ?

– En même temps que notre âme, toute la palette des sentiments humains nous est revenue ; le remords, la compassion, l'amour. Tous ces sentiments dont nous étions dépourvus depuis notre transformation faisaient de nouveau partie intégrante de nous. »

Shion cligna des yeux, comme abasourdi par ce récit.

« Et alors, que vous est-il arrivé par la suite ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus posée.

James croisa les bras et s'appuya contre un meuble, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Il nous a fallu plusieurs jours pour parvenir à bouger, et encore plus pour rallier Londres. Nous fûmes capturés presque immédiatement par l'escadron local. Ils hésitèrent à nous mettre à mort, puis décidèrent de nous rapatrier au quartier général de l'Ordre, étant donné notre état et l'histoire étrange que je leur contais, dans un semi-délire.

Au Quartier Général, nous fumes étudiés, observés par des spécialistes d'Ermengardis durant des semaines et des semaines. Leur verdict fut que nous étions les premiers vampires dotés d'une âme, et qu'il fallait ainsi nous garder en vie, au sein de l'Ordre. Que nous pourrions être utilisés plus tard... Le Grand Conseil entérina cette proposition, et ordonna qu'on nous éduque aux principes d'Ermengardis.

Cette éducation, ou plutôt rééducation, dura plus d'un siècle. Eleny et moi restâmes enfermer jusqu'en 1850, dans un des pavillons du quartier général de Londres, nos journées étant consacrées essentiellement à lire les chroniques de l'Ordre, et à méditer sur notre future place dans le monde. Nos geôliers - il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour les décrire – étaient sévères et nous punissaient pour la moindre faute. Mais nous finîmes par trouver la lumière...

Lorsque nous recouvrîmes la liberté, nous étions devenus de parfaits sujets de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, désireux de servir la justice et combattre les forces maléfiques. Après bien des hésitations, le Grand Conseil, et le Grand Maître de l'Ordre de l'époque décidèrent de nous laisser entrer dans l'escadron de Londres... Nous montrâmes Eleny et moi autant de zèle à détruire vampires et loups-garous que les autres membres de l'escadron. Mais avec la force des vampires en plus.

À peine vingt ans s'écoulèrent, et je fus nommé chef de l'escadron de Londres... Enfin, à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, le Grand Maître de l'Ordre, Sir William Morchwood, m'appela sur son lit de mort, et me demanda de prendre sa suite. Il voulait que soit nommé un Grand Maître dont la longévité de vie permettrait d'assurer la pérennité de l'Ordre durant des siècles et des siècles.

J'acceptai, pourtant certain que cette candidature serait refusée par le Grand Conseil. Mais contre toute attente, la majorité des douze Grands Conseillers entérinèrent, à l'unanimité, ma nomination. C'est ainsi qu'en 1895, Eleny et moi accédions à la plus haute distinction de l'Ordre...

Mais sache Shion, que ma conviction en Ermengardis ne m'est pas venue de la peur des coups de fouet de mes geôliers, ou de la lassitude de ma prison. Elle est venue du tréfonds de mon âme... Celle que j'avais enfin regagnée. »

O

La colère de Shion décrut lentement à mesure que James Gladstone racontait comment il avait regagné son âme : l'intrusion dans le château de Lindworm, l'affrontement contre Whilhard, la punition par Minos, puis la rééducation au sein de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, la montée vers les marches du pouvoir. Le Tibétain n'eut même plus l'idée de l'interrompre, tant le récit du Grand Maître le fascinait et provoquait d'étranges sentiments en lui. Il éprouvait désormais une dérangeante sympathie envers Gladstone ; tout comme Shion, James avait été puni par les Dieux. Tout comme lui, il avait été assigné à la plus haute fonction de son « Sanctuaire». Tout comme lui jadis, James devait faire face au caractère écrasant de sa tâche. Il se sentit brusquement honteux.

« Je ne savais pas... Je suis désolé de mon comportement, s'excusa Shion en s'approchant de lui.

– J'espère que tu as saisi que nous étions du même côté, toi et moi... Es-tu donc prêt à rejoindre Ermengardis, et à me faire confiance ?

Shion hocha la tête.

– Je peux essayer. »

Il tourna le dos à James, et repartit tranquillement en direction de ses appartements.

---

La première chose qu'il fit en regagnant sa chambre fut de remettre en place la petite commode qu'il avait renversée dans sa rage, et de jeter les deux poteries qui s'étaient brisées en tombant.

Puis il se coucha sur son lit, tout comme il l'avait fait la veille. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'endormir. Bien au contraire ; les paroles de James résonnaient dans sa tête, de même que sa promesse d'essayer de servir Ermengardis. Il comprit alors pourquoi il n'avait pas trouvé moyen d'interrompre James pendant que celui-ci se justifiait de sa position actuelle au sein de l'Ordre. Et surtout, son récit parlait de rédemption, un concept que Shion avait appris à appliquer lorsqu'il était Pope, mais qu'il était incapable de manipuler quand il s'agissait de lui-même.

« Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Et moi-même j'en ai faites », murmura-t-il. « Moi aussi, je veux ma rédemption. Moi aussi, je veux qu'on me pardonne pour avoir irrémédiablement changé la vie de Camus et de Milo, pour ne pas avoir pu sauver Angelo, pour mon aveuglement envers Ariadna et Salem… »

Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à remettre de l'ordre dans le flot de ses idées.

* * *

(1) Lindworm/Wivern : le premier est un dragon bipède dépourvue d'aile, issue en majorité du folklore et de la mythologie montagnarde d'Europe centrale et de Scandinavie. Le Wivern est une sorte de dragon ailé qui porte une escarboucle sur le front mais ne possède pas de bras. C'est pourquoi j'ai affublé Whilhard du titre de Lindworm, idéal pour l'un des hommes de main de Rhadamanthe du Wivern.

A suivre dans la **Chronique VI : Tabula Rasa (1/2)**


	17. Chronique VI: Tabula Rasa, partie 1

**Chronique VI : **_**Tabula Rasa**_** (1/2)**

**Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre – Temple d'Élision – 7 mars 2004, 15h (**_**March 7, 1 :00 PM, +2 :00**_**)**

« Échec et mat ! »

Pour la quatrième fois consécutive, Ishara venait de battre Perséphone aux échecs. La déesse soupira et glissa un coup d'œil discret sur la psyché posée non loin de là : seul son reflet apparaissait. Ishara ne semblait pas exister dans le monde parallèle du miroir.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Et pourtant, la femme vampire était bien réelle, et la dévisageait de ses grands yeux d'émeraude.

« Toutes mes félicitations. C'est un plaisir de jouer face à quelqu'un de ton niveau », se força-t-elle à répondre avec un sourire. « Je veux bien faire une autre partie.

– Bien, maîtresse. »

Ishara s'empressa de remettre tous les éléments en place pour qu'une autre partie puisse commencer. Dans le miroir, les pièces glissaient toutes seules sur le tablier, comme mues par des mains fantômes. La déesse trembla, réalisant une fois de plus qui elle avait en face d'elle : un buveur de sang. La morsure que Bàlint lui avait faite dans le cou la nuit précédente la tirailla, et elle se sentit prête à fondre en larmes. Qu'arrivait-il donc à son amant ? Il ne faisait plus montre de passion et de douceur, mais de violence et de domination. L'aimait-il vraiment, ou se servait-il d'elle pour accomplir sa vengeance et ses ambitions ? Perséphone n'était plus certaine de rien, et commençait à avoir peur de lui.

« Votre Majesté ? »

Ishara avait fini de remettre les pièces en place et attendait le bon vouloir de la déesse pour commencer.

« Dans cinq minutes, Ishara. »

Perséphone se leva, se sentant prête à étouffer et se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? » s'enquit la Babylonienne, inquiète de son silence.

Perséphone se contenta de hocher la tête et poursuivit ses réflexions. Elle avait réalisé il y a quelques jours qu'aucun de ses gardes n'était vraiment qualifié pour arrêter l'un des vampires qu'elle abritait. Qui pourrait tenir en respect Bàlint, Ishara ou Glaucus si l'un des trois décidait de prendre le pouvoir dans son temple et l'éliminer ? Personne. Il était inutile de compter sur Apollon : il applaudirait certainement sa disparition, le connaissant. De plus, il était hors de question de s'en remettre au maître du Sanctuaire : Zeus la punirait pour avoir permis à des créatures de la nuit de résider chez elle.

Il lui fallait des guerriers, qu'elle manipulerait à sa guise comme garde-fous de ces dangereux hôtes. Et pour cela, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution.

« Ishara… J'ai l'intention de t'envoyer en mission avec Glaucus dans quelques jours », lâcha-t-elle. Elle sentit immédiatement un poids se dégager de sa poitrine. « Pour refaire ce que vous avez fait il y a quelques mois avec les chevaliers d'Or. »

La femme vampire se leva, interdite.

« Mais, Votre Majesté, avez-vous l'intention de faire revenir d'autres chevaliers d'Athéna ?

– Pas des chevaliers, Ishara. Mais des généraux et des soldats de mon époux… des Spectres. » Elle s'approcha d'Ishara et la regarda droit dans les yeux, se montrant pour une fois intimidante. « D'ici là, je veux que tu gardes le silence. Tu ne dois rien dire à personne : ni à Bàlint, ni à Apollon, ni même à Glaucus. Il sera informé au dernier moment. Me suis-je faite comprendre ? »

La femme vampire hocha la tête silencieusement, ses magnifiques yeux exprimant sa grande surprise.

« Bien. Nous pouvons reprendre la partie. »

Perséphone se rassit : elle se sentait mieux, sortie d'un dilemme qui l'avait empoisonnée depuis plusieurs jours. Maintenant tout était clair : Ishara et Glaucus ramèneraient à la vie ceux qui, un jour peut-être, seraient amenés à les éliminer.

**

* * *

Japon, Tokyo — Roppongi — 7 mars 2004, 22h45 (**_**March 7, 1 :45 PM, +9 :00**_**)**

Thétis était déjà repartie au Velfarre, l'établissement où elle avait initialement aperçu le polymorphe. Shina et Ambre, quant à elles, se dirigeaient vers leurs destinations finales, deux boites de nuit proches l'une de l'autre. Elles étaient sur le point de se séparer lorsque Ambre agrippa Shina par le bras.

« Regarde… Non, mais je rêve ! » Ambre pointa le doigt vers un homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue et les fixait avec un air mi-amusé, mi-dédaigneux. « Il nous nargue ou quoi ?

– J'en ai bien l'impression. Allez, viens ! Il faut que nous l'attrapions. »

Le polymorphe se mit en mouvement dès qu'il vit les deux femmes bondir dans sa direction, avalant très rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Agile comme un lézard, il grimpa au mur du bâtiment le plus proche avec une facilité déconcertante et s'infiltra à l'intérieur par une fenêtre mal fermée du quatrième étage.

« Tu as vu comme il a grimpé au mur ? » Ambre jeta un regard incrédule à sa consœur. « C'est un gecko ou quoi, ce type ?

– Ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Viens, il faut le suivre. »

Les deux femmes se ruèrent dans l'escalier moquetté menant à l'entrée de la discothèque et se heurtèrent au videur à la peau d'ébène qui leur barrait le passage.

« Désolé, mais cet endroit est réservé aux Japonais uniquement ! Pas d'étranger ! »

Ambre le toisa d'un air narquois, et allait lui faire remarquer sur un ton acerbe qu'il n'était pas non plus japonais, lorsque Shina la poussa légèrement de côté.

« Laisse-moi négocier l'entrée ! »

Elle attrapa le videur par la cravate, et tirant sur le pli inférieur et le pli supérieur, entreprit de l'étrangler. Le jeune homme, paniqué, saisit l'un des poignets de Shina et tenta vainement de le tordre. Mais la fragilité de Shina avait toujours été trompeuse. Le géant finit par plier les genoux, et leva une main en signe de reddition. Shina relâcha les deux bouts de tissus, et lui tapota gentiment sur l'épaule.

« Sage décision qui m'évitera d'avoir à te tuer », s'amusa-t-elle avant de pousser la porte métallique du bar, et d'entrer d'un pas décidé.

« Un bon conseil : si j'étais toi, je m'en irais avant qu'elle ne revienne… Elle est un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci », plaisanta Ambre en lui jetant un regard suggestif. Elle porta la main à son cou. « Couic ! »

Affolé, le videur dévala en courant les escaliers et s'enfuit dans la nuit sans demander son reste.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite. »

--—

« Alors, tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Ambre en faisant irruption dans la place, à la suite de Shina. Elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi celle-ci restait dans l'entrée, bouche bée, et observait les lieux avec étonnement. Dans une partie réservée à la restauration, plusieurs jeunes femmes portant en tout et pour tout un masque vénitien sur le visage étaient étendues sur les tables, avec des sushis et des sashimis posés sur le ventre et les seins. Les convives – tous masculins et âgés – se servaient au fur et à mesure et en discutant agréablement comme si de rien était. L'autre partie des lieux était également étonnante : un aquarium géant trônait sur ce qui devait être la scène, et une splendide naïade aux cheveux blonds nageait dans son plus simple appareil, au milieu des coraux rouges et des pierres bleues. Une pseudo ambiance jazzy tentait de redonner bon goût à cet antre de luxure.

Shina et Ambre se regardèrent, ébahies.

« Mais dans quel enfer sommes-nous tombées ? »

* * *

**Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis — 7 mars 2004, 22h55 (**_**March 7, 2 :00 PM, +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Bishamonten, chambre **_**Kani no Ma**_

Angelo s'allongea sur son lit et soupira, heureux d'avoir enfin un moment de répit. Il venait juste de terminer de résumer à Saga les récits sur le passage de Marius à Venise. Il devait dire que cette histoire l'intriguait, de même que l'intérêt que Saga y portait. Le Gémeau devait certainement avoir une idée derrière la tête pour insister à ce point sur la traduction des chapitres concernant Bàlint et Gàbor de Szeged : par contre, lui faire avouer ce qu'il cherchait exactement serait une autre paire de manches. En cela, Saga n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque du Sanctuaire : il avait toujours le goût pour les secrets et la manipulation.

Il ferma les yeux et entreprit de se détendre lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauter. Il s'empara du combiné et se mit à trembler en entendant la voix de son ami, le commissaire Tognazzi.

« Comme je suis heureux d'entendre ta voix, _figlio-mio_ ! » Angelo ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; cela lui manquait, ce terme affectueux. « J'ai les informations que tu m'as demandées... »

L'Italien sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

« Et alors? Qu'as-tu appris ?

– Maria Baldassare : née le 12 juillet 1960, d'Umberto Baldassare et Rosa Morricone, tous deux résidents de Palerme. Trois frères et sœurs : Anna, Fabiolo et… Angelo. »

La voix de Tognazzi traîna sur le dernier prénom. Le sien. Une étrange angoisse saisit Angelo à la gorge : le vieil inspecteur avait-il compris qu'il s'agissait de lui et de sa famille ?

« Les corps d'Umberto et Rosa Baldassare, ainsi que d'Anna et Fabiolo, furent retrouvés le 12 juin 1970, criblés de balles. L'enquête conclut à un règlement de compte du clan Castiglione. Les corps de Maria et de son frère cadet, le petit Angelo, ne furent jamais retrouvés. »

Nouveau blanc. Angelo entendit un bruissement dans l'appareil : sans doute Tognazzi feuilletait le dossier en même temps qu'il lui parlait.

« On peut penser que Maria a été recueillie par le clan Castiglione après la tuerie, car un an après ces assassinats, en mars 1971, apparaît dans l'état civil de la famille mafieuse une certaine Christina Castiglione, sans qu'on sache d'où elle sorte. _Parents inconnus._ »

Angelo sentit sa gorge se serrer d'un cran supplémentaire, comme si une main invisible tentait de l'étrangler.

« La petite Maria a très vite fait parler d'elle, sans jamais avoir été arrêtée pour autant. Sa première participation à une _opération familiale_ remonterait à mars 1975, où elle aurait été formellement reconnue comme l'exécutrice de deux chefs d'un clan rival. Sa carrière s'est arrêtée début juin 1980, lorsqu'un rôdeur s'introduisit dans la résidence des Castiglione, et massacra vingt-deux membres du clan. Christina fut celle sur laquelle le tueur s'est le plus acharné : il lui a arraché le visage. » Tognazzi poussa un profond soupir de dégoût avant de lâcher : « Seul un monstre aurait pu commettre de telles horreurs. »

Les mots de Tognazzi eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Angelo resta muet de douleur, un étrange malaise l'envahissant et le happant dans le néant. Le visage de Maria, blanc, contre le sol crasseux de la cuisine familiale lui apparut, puis il se revit adolescent, faisant face à la famille Castiglione. _« Mon Dieu, tout ce sang. » _

« Angelo? Est-ce que tu es toujours là ? Que se passe-t-il ? » cria Tognazzi au téléphone.

Le Sicilien battit des paupières, mais ne parvint pas à chasser le malaise qui le tenaillait et le poids qu'il ressentait sur sa poitrine, comme s'il était en train d'étouffer.

« Oui ? dit-il d'une voix mourante.

– Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Veux-tu en discuter ? »

La voix de Tognazzi était caressante, interrogatrice. Angelo sentait qu'il avait compris ses liens avec cette affaire.

« Non.

– Veux-tu que nous raccrochions ? Je peux te téléphoner plus tard.

– Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Angelo reposa le combiné dans un état second et se mit à trembler comme une feuille. La sensation d'étouffement s'accentua alors que des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. La vérité s'imposait lentement à lui dans toute son horreur : il avait massacré sa propre sœur.

« Non… dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Il leva les mains devant lui, les contemplant avec horreur comme si elles étaient couvertes du sang de sa sœur. Les mains d'un assassin, d'un homme abject guidé par la folie la plus destructrice.

« Je ne mérite pas de vivre. » Il secoua la tête, révolté contre lui-même. « Je mérite la mort pour ce crime. »

Après la tristesse, ce fut la colère qui monta en lui.

« Il ne fallait pas me ramener à la vie ! Je ne le mérite pas ! »

Il saisit le téléphone et le projeta contre le mur, près de la fenêtre. L'appareil éclata en deux morceaux, qui retombèrent sur la moquette, laissant contre le mur des traces grisâtres au point d'impact.

« Tu ne changeras jamais... Tu es né pour la violence ! hurla-t-il. Masque de Mort ! »

Malgré tous ses efforts pour les contenir, ses larmes roulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues et dans son cou. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« Non ! Je ne suis plus lui ! Je ne suis plus Masque de Mort ! Je ne suis plus lui ! »

**

* * *

Japon, Tokyo — Roppongi — 7 mars 2004, 23 h (**_**March 7, 2 :00 PM, +9 :00**_**)**

Ambre para le coup de poing en se protégeant de ses avant-bras, puis riposta d'un coup de pied. Le polymorphe recula d'un bond, faisant frémir la passerelle et les projecteurs au-dessus de l'aquarium. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclata soudain dans la salle : en dessous des deux combattants, la naïade blonde avait terminé son show et esquissait un salut aquatique… et toujours aussi dénudé.

Ambre ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de son adversaire, essayant de prévoir ses mouvements. Tous deux se déplaçaient à pas calculés sur la fragile plateforme, observant les failles éventuelles de l'autre.

Un éclair aveuglant déchira les ténèbres du bar, et une sorte de mini feu d'artifice explosa au plafond. Aveuglée, Ambre recula et se sentit propulsée en arrière, le souffle coupé, son opposant lui ayant balancé un magistral coup de pied au ventre. Elle vit trente-six chandelles et eut toutes les peines du monde à rester consciente. Elle allait péniblement se remettre debout lorsqu'une douleur formidable au poignet droit la fit hurler. Elle essaya de repousser le polymorphe, mais celui-ci avait solidement planté ses dents dans sa chair et ne voulait pas lâcher prise. La douleur s'amplifia en même temps que son sang se mit à couler de la morsure.

« Mais lâche-moi espèce de monstre ! »

Ses efforts pour se débattre finirent par payer : le polymorphe lâcha sa proie, et lui adressa un sourire sanguinolent avant de la frapper à nouveau au visage, l'expédiant par-dessus bord. Ambre se sentit couler dans un liquide frais et comprit qu'elle venait de tomber dans l'aquarium où quelques minutes plus tôt la sirène se trouvait. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et regarda au-dessus d'elle. Shina tentait d'attraper le polymorphe, mais celui-ci bondit par-dessus la balustrade, atterrissant quelque part devant la scène, dans un grand fracas d'applaudissements. Sans doute les clients du bar prenaient-ils ce combat pour un divertissement.

Ambre s'accrocha au sommet de l'une des vitres de l'aquarium, qui n'était fort heureusement pas trop profond, et essaya de se hisser hors de son bocal. Malheureusement, elle glissa... Sa lamentable prestation fut immédiatement saluée par une troisième salve d'acclamations. Un japonais d'une cinquantaine d'années, cravate nouée autour de la tête et visiblement éméché, leva sa petite coupe de _saké_ et hurla :

_« Hadaka ni ! Hadaka ni ! (1) »_

Il fut bientôt imité par ses collègues, puis par d'autres convives, aux tables voisines, qui se levèrent en brandissant leurs verres :

_« Hadaka ni ! Hadaka ni ! »_

Quelque part entre honte et douleur, Ambre parvint finalement à s'extirper de cette embarrassante position.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis — 7 mars 2004, 23 h 05 (**_**March 7, 2 :05 PM, +9 :00**_**)**

**Dans le Grand Salon**

« Camus ! » Milo s'approcha de Camus et sans hésitation, posa sa main sur son épaule. « Maintenant qu'il savait ce que Camus lui reprochait, il ferait tout pour regagner sa confiance. Mais le Français ne fit aucun geste, ni ne tourna même la tête. « Je sais que tu m'entends, alors écoute-moi bien : je viens te dire que je suis profondément désolé de ce que je t'ai fait lors de la bataille d'Hadès. Dans mon cœur, je te considère toujours comme mon meilleur ami, mon frère, celui que je ne veux plus perdre. »

Camus n'esquissa aucun mouvement, restant de marbre malgré la sincérité dans le ton de la voix de Milo.

« Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose ! » Il sentit alors que le corps de son ami tremblait.

« Camus ? »

Milo le força à se retourner.

« Camus ! »

Le Scorpion sentit l'angoisse l'envahir lorsqu'il découvrit le visage baigné de larmes de son ami.

« Oh, Milo ! Je... »

Ce fut tout ce que Camus parvint à dire, avant de réprimer un sanglot qui secoua son corps entier. Touché au plus profond de lui-même par tant de désespoir, Milo ouvrit ses bras, accueillants.

« Camus, je suis là, avec toi ! Il ne pourra plus rien t'arriver de mal. »

Hésitant, Camus fit un pas vers lui avant d'être littéralement happé dans les bras de Milo. Celui-ci le serra contre lui, murmurant les paroles les plus réconfortantes que possible alors que les sanglots redoublaient sur son épaule.

« Vas-y. Pleure un bon coup : il faut que cela sorte. »

Milo eut l'impression de tenir son frère Elek dans ses bras, comme le soir précédent le naufrage du bateau, il y avait cela tant d'années. Puis ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à ce jour peu de temps avant la bataille du Sanctuaire où Camus s'était effondré en larmes, horrifié par son passé et cherchant son seul salut en celui en qui il accordait toute sa confiance.

« Je suis là, Camus... » Milo resserra son étreinte et soupira de soulagement : il venait de retrouver celui auquel il tenait le plus au monde. « Plus rien de mal ne pourra t'arriver... J'y veillerai personnellement. »

**

* * *

Japon, Tokyo — Roppongi — mars 2004, 23 h 10 (**_**March 7, 2 :10 PM, +9 :00**_**)**

Shina dévala l'escalier à la suite du polymorphe, sans trop se soucier d'Ambre, qui barbotait toujours dans son aquarium.

« Arrête-toi ! » hurla-t-elle à l'adresse du fuyard.

Mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas, se faufilant de plus en plus vite entre les usagers des bars et boîtes qui longeaient la rue. Le fugitif atteint rapidement le carrefour de Roppongi et sans prendre le soin de vérifier si le feu était rouge ou vert, traversa la _Roppongi Dori_, sautant sur le capot d'un taxi qu'il ne put éviter. Mais cela n'entrava même pas sa course. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, il avait tourné au coin d'Almond, et continuait sa folle cavalcade sur _Gaien Higashi Dori_, puis dans une rue transversale.

« Attends un peu, toi ! Tu ne vas pas me lâcher comme ça ! » maugréa Shina, toujours à sa poursuite, quelques mètres derrière lui.

Le vampire traversa brusquement la route, pour s'engouffrer dans une étroite ruelle mal éclairée. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Shina s'y précipitait et constata avec surprise que le cul-de-sac était vide. Elle tourna sur elle-même à la recherche d'une porte dérobée, mais il n'y en avait aucune. Les façades étaient également borgnes, réduisant à zéro les chances de s'infiltrer dans l'un des bâtiments par une fenêtre.

« Mais où a-t-il pu bien passer ? »

Ce petit tour de passe-passe l'agaçait fortement : elle décida de repartir sur ses pas, dans l'espoir de voir ressurgir le polymorphe, ou en tout cas, lui barrer toute retraite. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que l'une des plaques d'égout avait été déplacée.

O

Quelques mètres en dessous de la civilisation, dans les conduits nauséabonds des égouts tokyoïtes, le polymorphe savourait sa victoire. Il avait bien cru que la deuxième femme allait finir par le rattraper. Elle était plus rapide que la normale, celle-là, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait besoin de cette montée d'adrénaline que provoque une bonne traque pour trouver goût à la vie.

« Ça y est, cela commence. »

La douleur familière de la transformation l'enveloppa entièrement, lui tirant un râle guttural. Déjà, il pouvait sentir sa peau se décoller dans son dos et ses côtes se déplacer dans sa cage thoracique. Une de ses dents tomba, puis une autre. Bientôt sa bouche fut envahie de sang et il n'eut plus qu'à recracher toute sa dentition, ses nouvelles dents poussant déjà de sa mâchoire déformée.

Chaque mue était plus douloureuse que la précédente, mais seul le résultat comptait : une nouvelle identité. Celle-ci serait-elle la bonne ?

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis — 7 mars 2004, 23 h 20 (**_**March 7, 2 :20 PM, +9 :00**_**)**

Angelo tourna d'une main tremblante le loquet de la porte. Il s'engagea dans le couloir, effaçant d'un revers de la main les vestiges de sa tristesse, et prit résolument la direction des appartements de Saga. L'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux saurait certainement ce qu'il devait faire. Et il lui devait bien son aide : l'usurpateur n'avait fait qu'exacerber ses penchants meurtriers, après tout. Angelo ne s'était jamais autant senti au bord d'un gouffre de désespoir que ce soir-là et avait besoin que quelqu'un le rattrape avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il se heurta à une haute silhouette et chuchota quelques mots d'excuse avant de reconnaître Aiolia, visiblement ivre.

« Shura ! »

Angelo recula prudemment. : Aiolia le prenait pour Shura ? Connaissant le contentieux qui existait entre les deux hommes – la mort d'Aiolos – il céda encore du terrain, conscient que le pire pouvait se produire. Non pas qu'il tînt à la vie…

« Shura, reste là ! On a deux mots à se dire ! » rugit Aiolia, en l'attrapant par le col de chemise.

Angelo saisit les poings qui se crispaient un peu trop près de son cou et força Aiolia à lâcher prise.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Le Grec se moqua éperdument de cette déclaration et agrippa de nouveau Angelo par le col, lui coupant toute retraite.

« Je t'ai dit de rester là ! »

Angelo décrocha de nouveau les poings de sa chemise et cette fois-ci repoussa Aiolia.

« Laisse-moi... »

L'Italien n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un coup de poing le cueillit à la mâchoire. Il recula jusqu'au mur, abasourdi, mais le flottement fut de courte durée. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était physiquement agressé, Angelo se sentit animé d'une haine incontrôlable et bondit sur Aiolia, serrant ses doigts autour de la gorge de son assaillant. Il stoppa pourtant net son geste et poussa un cri de désespoir.

O

Aiolia sentit les doigts autour de sa gorge se dénouer d'eux-mêmes. Devant lui, Shura vacilla puis tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête de douleur, et murmura des plaintes incohérentes. Aiolia n'hésita pas une seconde, et frappa de nouveau au visage celui qui avait tué son frère. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné, bien qu'il fût conscient que cela ne ramènerait jamais son frère à la vie.

O

La tête d'Angelo heurta le sol. Il vit trouble pendant quelques secondes, puis roula sur le côté. Il se releva, haletant, et bloqua le coup de poing d'Aiolia, tenant prisonnière la main de celui-ci dans la sienne.

« Tu as de la force ! rugit Aiolia, mais cela ne sera pas suffisant. L'heure de payer pour ton crime a sonné ! »

Il frappa son adversaire de son poing libre, faisant reculer Angelo contre le mur. Celui-ci sentit l'évanouissement le guetter alors que sa tête heurtait durement une surface dure pour la seconde fois. Il pensa perdre connaissance lorsqu'une fureur implacable le saisit. Il eut l'impression l'espace d'un instant d'être capable de redevenir Masque de Mort et de tuer Aiolia.

O

Aiolia recula d'un pas : Shura le regardait avec une fureur indescriptible au fond des yeux. Cela ne fit qu'accroître la sienne propre. L'assassin de son frère ne ressortirait pas vivant !

O

Angelo serra les poings et se décrocha du mur en chancelant. Sa tête lui faisait mal à cause de toute la confusion qui l'agitait et des coups qu'il avait reçus. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, il tenta de se calmer et de refouler la bête féroce qui ne demandait qu'à se déchainer.

_« Je ne suis plus Masque de Mort… Je dois faire cesser cette folie. » _

Dans un tremblement, il contint sa rage et desserra les poings, s'exposant aux foudres de son adversaire. Aiolia en profita pour le plaquer contre le mur, ses mains se resserrant sur sa gorge.

_« C'est la fin… et c'est mieux ainsi. »_

La pression sur sa gorge se fit de plus en plus forte et il chercha sa respiration. Aiolia avait visiblement l'intention de régler le contentieux une bonne fois pour toutes. Les lumières autour d'Angelo se mirent à valser. Abandonnant définitivement l'idée de recevoir de l'aide, il laissa errer son regard une dernière fois et aperçut une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui les observaient avec délectation avant de perdre connaissance.

**

* * *

Japon, Tokyo — Roppongi — 7 mars 2004, 23h25 (**_**March 7, 2 :25 PM, +9 :00**_**)**

Ambre descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers de la boîte de nuit. Elle avait fait un petit tour dans la loge de la naïade et lui avait emprunté son jeans, son pull et sa veste. Elle ne lui avait pas trop laissé le choix, il faut le dire... Elle avait réussi également à se faire un pansement de fortune à son poignet, qui avait enfin arrêté de saigner.

« Faudra que je pense à me faire faire une piqûre contre le tétanos… Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a mordue, ce malade ? »

Ambre avança dans la rue, furieuse, avec l'impression d'avoir été la risée de cette boîte de nuit, doublée d'une bête de foire. Le fait que sa supérieure hiérarchique ait été témoin de sa déconvenue n'arrangeait pas sa mauvaise humeur.

« Y'en a marre ! » cria-t-elle en donnant un grand coup de pied dans une canette vide qui traînait là. Celle-ci échoua au pied d'une statue de lion en or, qui gardait l'entrée d'un club affichant clairement son soutien au football. Elle s'approcha de la porte vitrée de l'entrée et grimaça à la vue des hématomes qui commençaient à apparaître sur son visage. Elle allait devoir ressortir son fond de teint avant de se repointer au quartier général…

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout. Il faut que je retrouve Shina maintenant. »

Elle sortit son téléphone portable et poussa un long soupire de défaite.

« Génial… Il est noyé. Comment je vais faire pour la retrouver maintenant ? » Elle jeta des coups d'œil circulaires, dans l'espoir de trouver une solution dans cette ruelle peu éclairée et peu fréquentée. Au loin, sur la rue _Gaien Higashi_ , un flot incessant de badauds défilait. « Mais oui… je trouverai bien une bonne âme pour me prêter son téléphone. »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis — 7 mars 2004, 23h25 (**_**March 7, 2 :25 PM, +9 :00**_**)**

Dohko arriva le premier sur Aiolia et le tira en arrière pour le faire lâcher prise. Le Lion se retourna sur lui, furieux, et allait l'invectiver lorsque celui-ci lui envoya un bon coup de poing à la mâchoire. Le Grec recula, étonné et comme douché par cette réaction. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Milo arriva derrière lui et le ceintura. Aiolia se débattit, puis finit par s'immobiliser sous la pression qui s'exerçait contre lui.

Camus s'approcha d'Angelo qui reprenait doucement conscience, et l'adossa avec précaution au mur.

Dohko regarda Aiolia et Angelo avec effarement, réalisant à retardement la gravité de l'altercation, lorsque la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Quel est ce raffut ? »

Intrigué par les cris, Shion s'était tout naturellement rendu dans ce couloir pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Il balaya du regard la scène, l'expression de son visage traduisant toute la stupéfaction qu'elle lui inspirait.

**Une demi-heure plus tard**

Milo glissa un discret coup d'œil à Camus et se sentit rassuré : le Français semblait être définitivement tiré des limbes de son autisme et avait lui-même insisté pour l'accompagner chez Saga. Avouer à Milo ce qu'il avait fait à sa belle-mère lui avait enfin permis de sortir du carcan de honte, de culpabilité et de dégoût dans lequel il s'était enfermé.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Camus regarda Milo presque timidement. « Je veux dire… ce que j'ai fait, c'est détestable. J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs contre une personne qui ne pouvait pas se défendre, tout cela pour me venger. Je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles d'un type comme moi pour ami. »

Milo laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

« Camus, même si je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait, je te veux comme ami. » Il lui donna une légère tape sur son épaule. « Et fais-moi plaisir : la prochaine fois que tu auras une idée aussi tordue, tu viens me voir. » Milo lui jeta un regard paternaliste. « Non… en fait, si tu as un problème, tu viens me voir. Promis ?

– Promis. » Un sourire apparut sur le visage du Français, qui exprima sa gratitude par un hochement de tête.

O

Saga parcourut toutes les notes qu'il avait prises au fur et à mesure qu'Angelo lui avait traduit les passages sur Bàlint et Gàbor de Szeged. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le fil conducteur entre les deux vampires et Aiolos. Gàbor n'étant plus de ce monde, la seule hypothèse qu'il pouvait avancer était que Bàlint avait utilisé Ishara et Glaucus pour les ramener à la vie, mais il n'en comprenait pas le mobile. En quoi la résurrection des Chevaliers d'Or pouvait-elle servir le vampire ? Et pourquoi retenir Aiolos au Sanctuaire ? Il lui manquait trop d'éléments pour appréhender les intentions de Bàlint, et encore moins pour échafauder un plan pour secourir le Sagittaire.

Un léger bruit contre la porte lui indiqua qu'il avait des visiteurs. Il abandonna à contrecœur ses notes pour aller vérifier qui venait le déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Milo et Camus côte à côte ; une scène qu'il ne pensait plus revoir de si tôt.

« Saga, désolé de te déranger, mais il faut que nous te parlions, Milo l'informa sur le ton de l'urgence.

– Entrez. » Saga s'effaça pour laisser pénétrer ses deux visiteurs, se demandant ce qui pouvait les pousser à venir le voir.

« Saga, il y a eu un incident grave ce soir : Aiolia s'en est pris à Angelo et l'a blessé en se battant avec lui. »

L'aîné des Gémeaux fronça les sourcils, prenant immédiatement la mesure du problème.

« On sait pourquoi il a fait cela ?

– Aiolia l'aurait pris pour Shura. » Camus baissa légèrement la tête. « Je pense qu'il était un peu ivre.

– Où sont-ils maintenant ?

– Shion s'occupe d'Angelo, et Dohko surveille Aiolia. Je pense qu'il doit être en train de le raisonner. »

Saga plissa les yeux, redoutant intérieurement que le Chinois ne vende la mèche au sujet d'Aiolos. Comme il le craignait, Aiolia était proche du point de rupture et pouvait exploser à tout moment. Et la prochaine fois, cela pourrait être plus grave qu'une simple bagarre.

_« Dohko, j'espère que tu tiendras parole. »_

Il croisa les bras, et tenta de rassembler ces idées pour faire face à cette nouvelle crise qui secouait leur groupe de rescapés.

« Saga, nous devons donner notre réponse à James demain. J'ai un peu peur que certains d'entre nous se sentent perdus à ce sujet. »

Saga accrocha son regard à celui de Camus, saisissant très bien ce que le Français tentait de lui dire à demi-mot. Nombre de ses pairs étaient en proie à la confusion : à quelques heures du choix crucial, il s'agissait de remettre tout le monde dans le droit chemin et leur faire comprendre où étaient leurs intérêts.

« Rassemblez les autres, à l'exception d'Angelo et Aphrodite. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient en état. Dans une heure, dans le grand salon. Je vais leur parler. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent silencieusement et prirent congé tout aussi discrètement. Saga entendit à peine la porte se refermer derrière eux, perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard se posa sur son reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur près de la cheminée. Il regarda cet homme à la haute stature, aux longs cheveux blonds, et aux yeux bleus, s'attendant à le voir changer. À voir ses yeux se teinter de rouge, sa chevelure devenir d'un gris argenté. À voir se peindre sur son visage serein une expression de méchanceté et de folie.

Un bruit dans le couloir le fit sursauter, et il posa son regard sur la porte, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'ouvre d'un moment à l'autre. Puis il reporta son attention sur le reflet dans le miroir : l'homme l'observait toujours de ses grands yeux tristes.

« C'est loin derrière moi, il faut que les autres le comprennent », murmura-t-il. « Et qu'ils le veuillent ou non, c'est moi qui suis leur chef désormais. À moi de leur montrer la voie. »

**Chambre **_**Kani no Ma**_

Shion se pencha sur l'Italien et appliqua sur sa lèvre fendue une compresse pour stopper le saignement. Angelo poussa un faible gémissement et rouvrit les yeux, puis les referma aussitôt, ne supportant pas la lumière du lustre.

« Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ? Je ne mérite pas qu'on s'occupe de moi. »

La voix de l'Italien était presque inaudible, mais Shion y perçut très nettement les notes de désespoir.

« Dans l'état où tu es, je ne peux décemment pas te laisser te débrouiller seul. » Shion appliqua un coton imbibé d'alcool sur une nouvelle plaie du visage tuméfié, faisant grimacer Angelo. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de te défendre ? Aiolia aurait pu te tuer.

– C'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas réussi à le faire. »

Shion dévisagea l'homme échoué sur le lit, et s'aperçut que des larmes roulaient sur les joues brunies par les ecchymoses. Quelque chose s'était produit ce soir ; un drame qui avait plongé Angelo dans le plus profond désarroi.

« Angelo, regarde-moi. »

L'Italien rouvrit lentement ses yeux baignés de larmes. Il était visiblement à bout, prêt à craquer.

« J'ai tué ma propre sœur. »

L'aveu claqua comme une gifle. Shion resta silencieux de longues minutes, laissant les sanglots d'Angelo emplir la chambre. Soudainement, il eut un effroyable sentiment de déjà vu, se remémorant cette soirée où le petit Angelo était venu le supplier de le sauver, et où il l'avait abandonné à son triste sort.

« Angelo… viens. » Shion força l'Italien à s'asseoir et le guida contre lui. Angelo ne protesta même pas, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Tibétain, et donna libre cours à son désespoir. « Shh, Angelo. Calme-toi, tu n'y es pour rien.

– Je l'ai tuée… non je l'ai massacrée. Je lui ai arraché le visage. Je… »

De nouveaux sanglots étouffèrent sa voix. Shion caressa ses épaules et se mit à le bercer tout comme il l'avait bercé enfant, murmurant des paroles rassurantes et réconfortantes.

« Angelo. Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais celle de Salem. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher : tu n'es plus Masque de Mort. Laisse ce passé derrière toi et ne pense plus qu'à l'avenir. »

Épuisé, Angelo sembla se calmer un peu, sombrant dans une torpeur rythmée par des sanglots de plus en plus rares. Shion jeta un coup d'œil à son visage et vit que l'Italien commençait à être gagné par un léger sommeil, la violence de ses émotions ayant sapé ses dernières forces.

Il s'était complètement endormi lorsque Camus et Milo vinrent s'enquérir de son état.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » s'inquiéta Camus, peu habitué à surprendre le Cancer dans une telle faiblesse.

« Il a besoin de repos et de calme. Il risque de mettre un peu de temps à se remettre.

– Saga veut nous voir dans un peu moins d'une heure, pour mettre les choses au point. »

Shion installa plus confortablement Angelo contre lui, sentant le jeune homme s'accrocher inconsciemment à lui.

« Je vais rester avec Angelo : il a besoin de moi. Dîtes à Saga que j'ai déjà pris ma décision et que je reste à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Il comprendra. »

Camus et Milo acquiescèrent avant de sortir, jetant un dernier regard inquiet à l'Italien. Shion attendit d'être de nouveau seul pour caresser les épaules d'Angelo, et continua à le bercer doucement. Cela ne suffirait pas à sa rédemption, mais c'était un début.

O

Salem observait les deux hommes avec une expression dégoûtée.

« Vous êtes pathétiques ! » gronda-t-elle de sa voix inaudible à l'oreille des vivants. « Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot : il vous faudra bien reconnaître mon existence à un moment ou à un autre ! »

**Chambre **_**Shishi no Ma**_

« Alors… tu es calmé ? » demanda Dohko, qui était appuyé contre la porte de la chambre. En face de lui, Aiolia était assis sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Je suis désolé, Dohko. Ma conduite est inqualifiable.

– Je sais... Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faudra faire des excuses, mais à Angelo. Tu l'as sérieusement amoché. »

Aiolia soupira et baissa la tête, honteux.

« Oui, je lui ferai des excuses.

– Bien. Maintenant, tu veux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Le Grec cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« J'avais bu... Voilà tout.

– Voyons, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu montres de l'animosité, envers Angelo, mais aussi envers Shura, Aphrodite et même Camus... Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

– J'ai du mal à accepter qu'eux soient revenus, et pas mon frère, avoua Aiolia d'une voix tremblante.

– C'étaient des chevaliers d'Athéna, comme toi et moi, et qui ont combattu bravement durant la dernière Guerre Sainte. Ils étaient de notre côté, même si les apparences étaient contraires ! »

Aiolia releva la tête et acquiesça, sa honte commençant à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est leur passé que j'ai du mal à leur pardonner. Shura a tué mon frère. Aphrodite et Masque de Mort se sont comportés d'une façon ignoble au Sanctuaire. Saga et Kanon, eux, en ont fait leur champ de bataille pour régler leurs querelles personnelles. Quant à Camus, il n'a jamais été capable de la moindre humanité, de faire montre du moindre cœur...

– Aiolia, le passé est le passé, on ne peut rien y changer. Mais il faut savoir composer avec lui, pour pouvoir construire son futur. Et vu la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, il n'y aura guère qu'un sombre futur si nous n'y mettons pas plus du nôtre ! »

Aiolia soupira. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Je comprends. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Dohko se dégagea de celle-ci, et l'ouvrit, découvrant Camus et Milo.

« Nous sommes venus vous prévenir : Saga a convoqué tout le monde pour une réunion dans une demi-heure, dans le Grand Salon.

– C'est une sage décision. Dites-lui que nous serons présents. Et Angelo, comment va-t-il ? »

Milo et Camus échangèrent un regard triste.

« Il ne va pas fort, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de la bagarre avec Aiolia. Cela a l'air d'être plus profond », murmura le Scorpion.

O

Une fois Camus et Milo partis répandre l'information au sujet de la réunion aux autres pensionnaires du Pavillon, Dohko envoya Aiolia prendre une bonne douche, histoire de définitivement le dégriser. Il avait tenu la parole qu'il avait donnée à Saga, bien qu'il restait dubitatif quant au bien-fondé de sa stratégie. Comme Aiolia l'avait lui-même expliqué, il ne digérait pas que son frère ne soit pas revenu parmi les vivants.

Tôt ou tard, il faudrait bien lui avouer qu'Aiolos était en vie.

**

* * *

Japon, Tokyo — Roppongi — 8 mars 2004, 0 h 25 (**_**March 7, 3 :25 PM, +9 :00**_**)**

« Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Shina.

– Non ! » Thétis donna un coup de pied dans une marche d'escalier, commençant à être agacée par cette petite partie de cache-cache. « Mais où a-t-il bien pu passer ? Il ne s'est pas volatilisé tout de même !

– Non, mais c'est un expert pour se dérober dans les coins sombres et escalader les façades. Je n'ai pas quitté des yeux cette ruelle et il n'en est jamais ressorti. » Shina hocha la tête d'un air catégorique. « Il est toujours là, mais je ne sais pas où. »

Thétis lui fit signe d'attendre lorsque son portable sonna et s'écarta un peu pour répondre à son interlocuteur. Shina, quant à elle, resta plantée à l'entrée de la ruelle, fixant avec intensité la pénombre de ce petit enclos.

« Alors, vous l'avez trouvé ? »

Shina se retourna presque en sursautant lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter sur l'épaule. La voix était familière, mais elle n'aimait pas être prise par surprise.

« Ambre, je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est le genre de chose qu'il ne faut pas faire avec moi si tu ne veux pas te prendre un mauvais coup au passage », prévint-elle.

La Française laissa échapper un petit rire amusé et darda ses prunelles vertes sur Shina. Celle-ci constata qu'elle avait pu se sécher et se changer. Pourtant, quelque chose l'intrigua : une étiquette dépassait de la manche gauche de sa veste, ce qui tentait à prouver qu'elle s'était servie dans une vitrine. Sa peau avait également une blancheur étonnante, presque surnaturelle. Vérifiant de nouveau son poignet droit, elle vit qu'il ne portait aucune trace de morsure. Or, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus : elle avait bien vu le polymorphe mordre Ambre avant de la pousser dans la piscine.

« Tout va bien, Ambre ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

Le coup de poing qui siffla près de sa joue ne l'étonna même pas, de même que l'éclair jaune qui brilla dans les yeux d'Ambre, ou plutôt, de la créature qui essayait de se faire passer pour elle. Ce n'est pas elle qui avait retrouvé le polymorphe, mais bien le contraire.

« Qu'elle est ton problème ? gronda-t-elle. Pourquoi m'attaquer au lieu de fuir ? Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

– Mais c'est là tout le sel de la vie : se retrouver en danger de mort ! »

Ambre éclata de rire avant de se rapprocher des murs d'un immeuble en quelques bons et de s'atteler à l'escalade de la paroi.

« Shina ! »

Thétis accourut vers elle, les yeux rivés à la jeune femme qui grimpait à une vitesse époustouflante le mur à la verticale.

« Mais… que ses passe-t-il ? J'ai Ambre en ligne en ce moment même. » La blonde jeta à Shina un regard dégoûté. « Le polymorphe… il a pris son apparence.

– Oui. Donne à Ambre les coordonnées de cet endroit puis rejoins-moi. Moi, je vais tâcher de le rattraper ! »

Sans attendre la réponse de Thétis, Shina courut jusqu'à la paroi et sauta suffisamment haut pour s'accrocher au rebord d'une fenêtre du deuxième étage.

Puis l'agilité et la force qu'elle avait acquises durant son entraînement de chevalier firent le reste.

À suivre dans la **Chronique VI : Tabula Rasa (Partie 2/2)**

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) Pourrait se traduire par : « A poil ! »

Le concept de « polymorphe » ne vient pas de moi, mais de la série _« Supernatural »,_ avec la petite différence, que dans cette série TV, le polymorphe n'est pas capable de grimper aux murs comme un lézard. Ici, il tient vraiment du caméléon.


	18. Chronique VI: Tabula Rasa, partie 2

Warning: OC death.

* * *

**Chronique VI : Tabula Rasa (2/2)**

**Japon, Tokyo — Roppongi — 8 mars 2004, 0 h 25 (**_**March 7, 3 :25 PM, +9 :00**_**)**

Shina parvint à se hisser sans trop de mal sur le toit de l'immeuble, et ne prit même pas la peine d'épousseter son pantalon, maculé de longues traces grises dues aux frottements contre le béton. Elle avisa immédiatement les cheveux cuivrés d'Ambre, ou plutôt du polymorphe qui essayait de se faire passer pour elle.

« Tu n'as aucun moyen de retraite. Un bon conseil : n'essaie pas de fuir !

– Qui te dit que j'ai l'intention de m'enfuir ? »

La créature se retourna, offrant à la vue de Shina son visage à la ressemblance troublante, puis recula lentement jusqu'à se trouver dos à la petite balustrade qui défendait l'accès au vide.

« C'est quoi ton problème, à la fin, polymorphe ? » cria Shina, craignant soudainement un geste désespéré de la part du clone d'Ambre. « Tu es suicidaire, c'est cela ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme baissa les yeux et prit cette expression amère que Shina connaissait à Ambre dans les mauvais jours.

« Sais-tu ce que c'est de naître et vivre polymorphe ? lâcha-t-elle. Depuis que notre race est apparue, nous devons cacher notre apparence, décrétée monstrueuse par la race humaine, en empruntant celle d'autres hommes et nous conformer à votre société. » Elle lâcha un ricanement plein de désillusions. « Si au début, je trouvais cela supportable – tuer ceux qui jetaient l'opprobre sur nous – mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à absorber les modes de vie décadents et les pensées tordues de tes contemporains.

– Si tu voulais trouver des personnes décentes, ce n'était pas à Roppongi qu'il fallait venir, rétorqua Shina, peu impressionnée par son discours.

– Oh, vraiment ? Désolée de te décevoir : si ce quartier n'est que la décharge où échouent les pires ordures de Tokyo, le reste de la ville ne vaut pas mieux. » Le polymorphe balaya d'un geste le paysage de buildings et d'autoroutes. « Partout ici, c'est la même chose : l'égoïsme et l'individualisme règnent en maîtres, et la loi du plus fort est la règle. Il faut se taire et rester dans le rang, oublier l'essentiel pour se goberger de futilités. »

Le polymorphe poussa un long soupire et recula encore, son talon butant dans la basse partie de la rambarde. Maintenant, Shina était à peu près certaine de ses intentions, et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« Écoute, ne fais pas de bêtises et accompagne-moi gentiment. Si tu désires parler de tes problèmes, je suis prête à t'écouter. »

La proposition déclencha un grand éclat de rire de la part de l'intéressée. Elle s'arrêta subitement, et toisa Shina du regard vert si caractéristique d'Ambre.

« Tu lui fais entièrement confiance à cette fille, n'est-ce pas ? » Le polymorphe eut un sourire méchant. « Et pourtant, elle va le trahir, ton précieux Ordre… Elle s'y active déjà, d'ailleurs.

– Quoi ? » Shina écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant trop quoi penser de ces accusations. Puis, elle commença à s'énerver. « Écoute, j'en ai marre de tes histoires. Maintenant tu vas me suivre bien tranquillement sans faire d'histoire ! »

Le polymorphe eut un sourire moqueur et escalade la palissade pour se retrouver derrière, pratiquement dans le vide.

« La Milice Noire, le bras armé de l'Ordre fondé par le Général Adémar, son ancêtre… C'est ce que j'ai vu dans ses pensées quand je me suis approprié son identité. » Le polymorphe se laissa basculer en arrière, s'accrochant d'une main au guide de fer. « Et moi, je ne veux ni de ses pensées ni de ses horribles secrets de famille ! »

Le polymorphe lâcha prise sans que Shina ne puisse le rattraper.

O

Ambre arriva en courant à l'endroit indiqué par Thétis, qu'elle aperçut au bas d'un immeuble. Celle-ci lui fit signe de se dépêcher de la rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit.

« Où est Shina ? demanda-t-elle, haletante.

– Là-haut, sur le toit, à la poursuite du polymorphe. Il a pris ton apparence.

– Quoi ? C'est une blague ? » Ambre resta bouche bée d'horreur et de surprise mêlées. « Mais comment a-t-il pu faire cela ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais viens, il faut… »

La Suédoise suspendit sa phrase alors qu'un bruit sourd leur parvint de l'autre côté de l'immeuble. Leurs gorges se serrèrent lorsqu'elles reconnurent un corps féminin, priant que ce ne fut pas Shina. Ambre fut la première à réagir, et s'approcha pour vérifier : elle fut soulagée de voir des cheveux cuivrés dans la flaque de sang qui s'agrandissait. Une sorte de curiosité morbide la saisit et elle fit ce qu'elle savait être une erreur : elle retourna la morte.

Et contempla le visage défoncé : le sien.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis - 8 mars 2004, 0h30 (**_**March 7, 3 :30 PM, +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Bishamonten, Grand Salon**

Saga balaya l'assemblée d'un regard circulaire et constata que l'heure était à la gravité. À l'exception d'Aphrodite, Shaka, Shion et Angelo, tous ses anciens pairs avaient répondu à l'appel. Il lut le malaise et le désespoir sur le visage d'Aiolia, et décida de ne pas insister sur l'incident de la soirée : Dohko avait dû suffisamment lui remonter les bretelles.

« Messieurs, je vous ai convoqué ici... » Il s'arrêta, trouvant le ton inadéquat : il était à leur tête. Il s'agissait donc de le montrer. « ... Je vous ai convoqué, car vous m'avez désigné comme votre leader, et qu'il est de mon devoir de prendre les rênes de ce groupe. »

Il y eut un hochement de tête approbateur de la part d'Aldébaran et quelques murmures.

« Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne me pardonneront jamais ce que j'ai fait au Sanctuaire. Que certains d'entre vous éprouvent du ressentiment envers d'autres membres de notre groupe. Mais il est temps de tirer un trait sur le passé... Nous nous sommes vus offrir une chance que peu d'hommes peuvent se targuer d'avoir eue : celle de revenir à la vie. Ne la gâchons pas ! »

Saga s'interrompit pour vérifier si ses paroles faisaient échos. La gravité s'affichait toujours sur les visages, mais il était certain d'avoir toute l'attention de l'assistance.

« Nous avons également la chance de pouvoir servir une nouvelle fois la justice, en rejoignant les rangs de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de la gâcher non plus. » Ses yeux brillèrent de colère. « Au nom de ce que nous avons été auparavant, je vous demande de vous ressaisir et de reprendre la défense de la justice !

– Il a raison ! s'écria Dohko.

– Et pour cette raison, je ne peux plus tolérer que certains d'entre vous se laissent aller à la vengeance, à la violence ou au désespoir. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Une rumeur d'approbation parcourut l'assemblée.

« Très bien... Nous nous reverrons demain à 15 heures, avant de donner une réponse à James. Je compte sur vous pour prendre la bonne décision. » Saga inspira une goulée d'air, et conclut : « Messieurs, la réunion est levée pour ce soir ! »

Les murmures fusèrent en face de lui, en même temps chaque membre de l'assistance se dirigeait vers la sortie. Seul Kanon s'approcha de son frère avec un sourire amusé en coin.

« Beau discours frérot. Je pense que tu les as convaincus.

– Je ne suis pas certain que tous soient prêts à rester. J'ai des doutes sur Shura », répondit Saga en voyant le peu d'enthousiasme de l'Espagnol, qui sortait en traînant les pieds.

« Je m'en charge : je sais exactement ce qu'il faut lui dire pour qu'il prenne la bonne décision. »

Kanon fit un clin d'œil complice à son frère avant de se précipiter à la poursuite de Shura.

O

Il rattrapa vite le Capricorne dans les escaliers. Shura, perdu dans ses pensées, n'était pas allé très loin.

« Je vois que tu es en pleine réflexion. » L'Espagnol releva la tête, surpris d'être pris à partie par Kanon. « On dirait que les paroles de mon frère ont plus semé le doute que de te tirer les idées au claire », ajouta le Grec.

« C'est juste que… » Shura laissa échapper un long soupire. « Je ne suis pas certain que ma place soit ici.

– Tu te dis cela à cause de l'agression d'Angelo, qu'Aiolia a pris pour toi ? Ou à cause de ce que tu as appris sur ton père ? »

L'Espagnol le dévisagea avec méfiance.

« Comment sais-tu pour mon père ?

– Je t'ai entendu en discuter avec Camus, aux bains. Alors, dis-moi ce qui cloche exactement…

– Mon père, cet assassin, est un Chef d'Escadron aux ordres d'Ermengardis. » La voix de Shura vibrait sous l'effet d'une colère retenue trop longtemps. « Comment puis-je servir un Ordre qui emploierait un tel meurtrier ? »

Kanon cligna des yeux et se tordit la bouche avant de lancer sa contre-offensive.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu en veux à ton père, c'est cela ? Alors si tu désires te venger de lui, je te conseille de rester à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. » Il se rapprocha légèrement de Shura et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « C'est en restant ici que tu as le plus de chance de l'approcher et de lui dire ses quatre vérités, ou même de lui régler son compte… Tu auras toutes les informations nécessaires et les armes adéquates à portée de main. »

Le Grec adressa un sourire narquois au jeune homme, qui affichait ouvertement sa confusion.

« Penses-y bien avant de prendre une décision », conclut Kanon avant de redescendre les marches.

Shura le regarda partir puis reprit sa longue ascension de l'escalier, plus hésitant que jamais.

**

* * *

Chambre Kani-no-Ma**

Dohko toqua à la porte avant de la pousser, et fut légèrement surpris de trouver Angelo endormi dans les bras de Shion. Voir le Cancer dans une telle position de faiblesse était surprenant, et même inquiétant.

« Comment va-t-il ?

– Pas fort. Il s'est finalement endormi et a cessé de pleurer, mais il reste très agité », répondit Shion en caressant le visage de l'endormi. « Tu as pu raisonner Aiolia ?

– Oui, et je pense qu'il a bien compris son erreur et qu'il ne recommencera pas. Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé comme il le fait. »

La dernière réflexion acheva de semer le trouble dans l'esprit de Shion : elle semblait en totale contradiction avec ce que Dohko lui avait dit l'avant-veille. « _Rappelle-toi tes erreurs, mais fais abstraction du passé ?_ »

« Dohko… Je suis désolé pour mon comportement de ce soir. Je me suis laissé emporter par mes émotions et je ne me suis pas montré très rationnel. Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais me dire… » balbutia Shion, presque étonné de la sincérité et de la franchise de ses propres paroles.

« Shion, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? répondit Dohko en s'approchant de lui. Tu agis de façon étrange ces derniers temps... »

Shion baissa la tête : son comportement était incompréhensible à ses propres yeux. Inutile de le nier.

« Je me sens plonger dans la plus profonde confusion. De vieux souvenirs me sont revenus à l'esprit, me faisant douter de mes actes en tant que Pope. »

Dohko hocha la tête, avant de demander :

« Ariadna ? Salem ? » Les yeux de Shion s'agrandirent de surprise lorsque les noms lui parvinrent. Une réaction qui n'échappa pas à Dohko. « Ne t'étonne pas… Je me rappelle très bien combien tu souffrais à cette époque, et j'aurais aimé ne plus te voir dans cet état. »

Une solide poigne vint ébranler l'épaule de Shion. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que Dohko lise aussi facilement son esprit.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas compris le sens de tes paroles. En fait, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive… »

Avec ce dernier aveu, Shion se sentit définitivement pitoyable. Une sorte de malaise que Dohko perçut parfaitement bien.

« Mon but n'était pas de te faire culpabiliser, Shion, mais de te faire réfléchir sur ta colère. Bien sûr qu'il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé, mais être conscient que tout le monde commet des erreurs, tout simplement. Il ne faut pas non plus se laisser séduire par la voix de la vengeance. Tu as bien vu où cela a mené Salem.

– Je comprends mieux maintenant. »

Shion baissa la tête, visiblement las de sa journée.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, Shion. Honnêtement, tu devrais mettre de côté tes réflexions et prendre du repos. Je vais veiller sur Angelo, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La voix de Dohko exprimait la sagesse même. Shion obtempéra d'un hochement de tête et reposa délicatement Angelo sur son lit. L'Italien protesta par des paroles incohérentes et s'agrippa à son pull, et finit par lâcher prise lorsque Dohko étreignit sa main.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il est totalement bouleversé », murmura Dohko, attristé de le voir dans cet état.

Le Tibétain prit congé de son ami en jetant un dernier regard sur Angelo.

O

Shion pénétra sans un bruit dans sa chambre, qui était restée allumée depuis qu'il était sorti. Il s'assit sur son lit, puis se laissa basculer en arrière.

Étrangement, il se trouvait presque mieux. Comment dire... En phase avec lui-même ? Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, il se trouvait investi de ce calme et de cette confiance qui le caractérisaient lorsqu'il était pope, et qui lui avait fait cruellement défaut ces derniers jours. Mais une partie de lui-même seulement se sentait « de retour », et une autre partie errait de nouveau dans les terrains obscurs de sa mémoire.

Shion ferma les yeux, se jurant que cette fois, cette partie faible ne ferait que se souvenir...

_**Sanctuaire, juillet 1743**_

_Sa main caressa doucement l'épaule nue de la jeune femme, écartant délicatement les boucles châtain. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent la peau douce et dorée, tirant un soupir de satisfaction à la belle endormie. Shion s'absorba dans l'exploration du dos laissé à nu jusqu'à ce qu'un coup donné à la porte ne lui signale que quelqu'un désirait s'entretenir avec lui._

_« __Je croyais que tu avais demandé à ce qu'on ne te dérang__e pas. » chuchota Salem, réveillée en sursaut. D'un geste prompt, elle rabattit la couverture, disparaissant à la vue de Shion._

_Le Pope sourit devant la légère panique qui s'emparait de Salem. En deux mois d'exercice de sa fonction de chevalier d'Or, elle avait pourtant acquis la réputation d'être une redoutable combattante. La voir battre en retraite comme une innocente jeune fille prise en flagrant délit avec son amant avait un côté assez inattendu… et presque comique._

« _Je vais voir ce dont il s'agit, ne crains rien, je ne laisserai entrer personne », répondit-il en se levant du bord du lit. _

« _Je ne crains rien ni personne ! » rétorqua Salem, dont la voix était légèrement étouffée sous les couvertures. _

_Ce commentaire fit rire Shion, et il ne retrouva son sérieux que lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de ses appartements. Son chambellan s'inclina respectueusement dès qu'il l'ouvrit._

« _Monseigneur, je vous prie de m'excuser de vous déranger, mais j'ai une information de première importance à vous communiquer. » _

_Shion fronça les deux points qui lui servaient de sourcils ; à part l'annonce d'une nouvelle guerre, ou de la traîtrise d'un chevalier à juger, il ne voyait pas d'où pouvait provenir une telle urgence._

« Je_ t'écoute…_

– _Nous avons découvert le dénommé Farsen, Monseigneur. »_

_Le chambellan tendit cérémonieusement un dossier cacheté du sceau du chef de la garde. Shion le décacheta fébrilement, et ressentit comme un coup de poignard à la simple lecture des quelques lignes concluant l'enquête._

_« __Dois-je la faire arrêter, Monseigneur ? » s'enquit le dignitaire._

_Shion releva un regard dur du document. _

_« __Pas tout de suite. Attendez mon ordre. Il viendra dans l'heure », glissa-t-il d'une voix blanche._

_Il indiqua d'un geste de la main à son chambellan qu'il pouvait se retirer._

« _Il est parti ? » demanda Salem, toujours cachée sous les tissus brodés d'or._

_N'entendant aucune réponse lui parvenir, hormis les bruits de pas du Pope qui se rapprochait du lit, Salem prit d'elle-même l'initiative d'émerger de sa cachette. Elle réapparut aux yeux de Shion, vêtue des seuls habits que lui faisaient le drap remonté jusqu'à sa taille, et les gracieuses boucles retombant sur ses épaules, cachant à peine ses seins._

« _Que voulait-il ? continua-t-elle en faisant la moue. Je me demande ce qu'il…_

– _Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ! » hurla Shion, lui jetant un regard haineux._

_Le sourire de Salem se figea : sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son ne filtra. Elle réprima un tremblement lorsque son regard s'accrocha à celui noir de colère de Shion._

« _Je ne comprends pas… Que se passe-t-il ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? balbutia-t-elle._

– _Quelque chose de mal ? Tu me demandes si tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? répéta Shion, tremblant de rage. Et bien, je vais te le dire : oui ! Tuer pour s'approprier le rang d'un autre, c'est quelque chose de mal ! » _

_Le désarroi et la peur se peignirent sur le visage de la jeune femme. D'une main tremblante, elle remonta le drap jusqu'à sa poitrine, comme soudainement honteuse de sa nudité._

« _Shion, je t'en prie, ne te met pas en colère. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire… » supplia-t-elle, au bord des larmes._

_Mais la supplique n'apaisa pas Shion, bien au contraire. Il lança le dossier sur le dessus de lit, juste devant Salem._

« _La Garde du Sanctuaire a retrouvé le corps de Farsen, le successeur désigné à l'Armure d'Or du Cancer, au fond d'une crique. Il ne s'est jamais enfui : il a été assassiné. »_

_Salem baissa les yeux sur le dossier ouvert devant elle. Son visage parut se décomposer à la lecture de son contenu._

« _Mais son assassin a signé son crime ; l'attaque avec laquelle il l'a mis à mort. Je suppose que tu ne seras pas surprise de celle incriminée, puisqu'il s'agit des Vagues d'Hadès. » _

_Les yeux de Salem disparurent derrière l'épais rideau de ses boucles brunes. Shion crut qu'elle pleurait._

« _Tu vas me châtier, c'est cela ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_Shion se sentit légèrement désarmé par le spectacle que Salem offrait. Elle semblait si fragile, si vulnérable._

« _Comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ?_

– _Il pourrait en être autrement. Tout dépend de toi… » _

_Shion s'approcha du lit, sa haute silhouette légèrement penchée sur celle de la coupable._

« _Je suis le Pope, Salem, mon devoir est de faire respecter la justice, et non de couvrir l'injustice. »_ _Salem garda la tête baissée, et ne répondit pas. Malgré lui, Shion caressa une boucle brune qui retombait devant son visage_. « _Salem, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?_

– _Parce que l'armure me revient de droit ! répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme._

– _Quoi ? »_

_Shion retira doucement sa main, ne s'attendant pas à une réplique de la sorte. Sa surprise s'accrut lorsqu'il découvrit le visage que Salem releva vers lui. Toute douceur s'était envolée de ses pupilles noires de colère, et sa bouche dessinant une courbe moqueuse._

« _L'Armure d'Or du Cancer me revient de droit, et je l'aurais eu depuis longtemps si Ariadna n'avait pas été la préférée de notre maître. Elle n'était pas plus forte que moi, bien loin de là ! »_ _Shion la regarda, abasourdi par l'assurance qu'elle mettait dans ses propos. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque Salem éclata d'un rire strident._ « _Et j'en ai donné la preuve, non ? » conclut-elle en lui jetant un sourire narquois._

_Shion blêmit et recula contre le mur. La vérité s'imposait à lui avec tant de force que son premier réflexe fut de nier à lui-même qu'elle était réalité. _

« _Ariadna__ a tout eu dans sa vie : la préférence de notre maître, l'admiration des autres chevaliers et des apprentis, l'attention des hommes…Alors que moi, tout le monde m'a toujours ignorée ! Je n'ai été que le fantôme caché dans l'ombre de son aînée, et Athéna seule sait combien elle a fait en sorte que j'y reste ! »_

_Shion regarda Salem, abasourdi par la métamorphose subite par son visage. Même sa voix semblait celle d'une autre personne._

« _Elle a toujours tout obtenu : l'Armure d'Or, ton amour. Elle m'a tout pris, jusqu'à me dépouiller du moindre espoir. »_

_Dans un geste enragé, Salem fit se matérialiser une dague dans sa main droite._

« _Alors, quand j'ai eu l'occasion de frapper et de rétablir le juste ordre des choses, je l'ai fait. J'ai terminé le travail que ces imbéciles de Spectres avaient manqué d'achever ! »_ _Salem ricana, telle une démente livrée à sa folie._ « _Un coup d'épée a suffi… Oh ! Bien sûr, j'ai dû abîmer légèrement mon armure au passage, mais je savais bien que tu me la réparerais... Mon amour. »_

_Salem se tut, fixant Shion d'un air diabolique._

_Le Pope était pétrifié. Le décor dansait autour de lui, en même temps qu'une litanie s'égrenait dans sa tête : « Salem a tué Ariadna…Salem a tué celle que tu aimais !» Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il réalisa que sa maîtresse se dressait devant lui, prête à lui enfoncer la courte lame en plein cœur, qu'il réagit. Il s'effaça vivement, évitant de justesse le coup mortel. La dague se planta dans le mur en pierre avec un bruit métallique, faisant gronder de rage la meurtrière. Shion profita de cette seconde de déconcentration pour la frapper au visage. Salem poussa un hurlement avant d'heurter violemment un meuble. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement à mesure qu'elle perdait connaissance, et son corps glissa lentement au sol._

_O_

_Shion s'avança silencieusement près des barreaux en fer de la cellule de Salem. Son masque refléta un instant un rayon de lune alors qu'il s'arrêtait en face de la silhouette appuyée contre le mur._

« _Bonsoir Salem… » prononça-t-il d'une voix grave._

_Salem releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire carnassier._

« _Bonsoir Shion. Je suppose que tu viens me lire ma sentence de mise à mort, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ironique._

– _Tu n'es pas condamnée à mort. » _

_Salem jeta un petit rire, et avança à son tour jusqu'à la grille. Elle saisit les barreaux à deux mains et approcha son visage le plus près possible._

« _Tu as peur de ne plus voir mon joli minois ? C'est vrai que je te donne l'impression que ta chère Ariadna est en vie. »_

_La réplique était cinglante. Shion se tut, refoulant la tristesse et la colère que provoquaient en lui ces paroles. _

« _Non. Je veux juste éviter un scandale dans les rangs du Sanctuaire. Une exécution publique ne ferait qu'exposer à la lumière tes agissements. » _

_Salem appuya son front contre l'un des barreaux._

« _Et ta vie sentimentale mouvementée… Il est vrai que beaucoup de chevaliers risqueraient de se poser des questions sur leur bien-aimé leader », lança-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Se faire les deux sœurs du Cancer, ce n'est pas élégant. »_

_Shion choisit d'ignorer cette nouvelle attaque verbale. Il soupçonnait fortement Salem de le provoquer, peut-être dans le but de lui faire commettre l'irréparable. Une façon de se venger de à titre posthume en faisant de lui un meurtrier. _

_« Comment un cœur aussi noir a-t-il pu se cacher sous tant d'apparente douceur », se demanda-t-il avant de poursuivre :_

« _J'ai demandé et obtenu de tes pairs ta destitution. »_

_Salem haussa les épaules._

« _Je me moque bien de l'avis de ces gamins… répondit-elle d'une mine boudeuse._

– _L'Armure d'Or du Cancer sera remise en jeu entre deux de tes anciens compagnons d'entraînement. »_

_Cette dernière nouvelle, aux contraires des précédentes, fit violemment réagir la captive. Agrippant fermement les barreaux, Salem se mit à secouer la porte comme si elle avait eu la volonté de l'arracher de ses gonds._

« _Tu n'as pas le droit de m'enlever l'armure. Elle est à moi ! Tu entends… À moi ! » hurla-t-elle._

_Shion resta de marbre face à ce déchaînement aussi subit que violent._

« _Les Armures d'Or n'appartiennent à personne. Elles sont là pour servir ceux qui ont prouvé leur mérite et leur valeur. Je me demande d'ailleurs par quel maléfice tu as réussi à te faire accepter d'elle. »_

_Salem, toujours accrochée aux barreaux, lui jeta un regard méprisant._

« _Aucun maléfice… L'Armure m'obéit tout naturellement. Cela te prouve combien elle m'appartient ! » siffla-t-elle._

_Shion soupira profondément._

« _Regrettes-tu au moins ce que tu as fait ? À Ariadna ? À moi ? Au Sanctuaire tout entier ?_

– _Non. Et si je devais le refaire, mes actions seraient les mêmes ! »_ _Elle sourit, son visage prenant une expression de plus en plus démente._ « _Ou plutôt pour être précise, si je devais refaire les choses, je m'arrangerais pour me faire revenir de droit ce qui m'appartient de son vivant, avant de l'achever. Et ces choses, ce sont toi et l'Armure d'Or du Cancer ! »_

_Le regard de Salem était devenu noir comme de l'encre, tout comme au moment où elle l'avait attaqué. Shion comprit que la peine était perdue. Il recula, puis tourna le dos à la cellule._

« _Tu es irrécupérable, Salem, et te condamner à mort n'aurait contribué qu'à me rabaisser à ton niveau. Pourtant, Athéna seule sait combien je te méprise et même te hais en ce moment même. Et pourtant, si tu n'avais pas fait cela, avec le temps, j'aurais pu en arriver à t'aimer._

– _M'aimer ? Ou plutôt aimer la femme que tu croies voir à travers moi ? railla Salem. Ah !__ Je te maudis Ariadna ! Même par-delà de la mort, tu me nuis, maudite sœur ! »_

_Shion sentit le poil se hérisser à cette déclaration. _

« _Tu resteras enfermée ici, jusqu'à ta mort, Salem. Tu ne mérites guère mieux ! J'espère pourtant que tu prendras conscience de tes fautes, et que tu parviendras à te repentir. »_

_Il fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie lorsqu'il entendit un froid ricanement dans son dos._

« _Alors, c'est cela ta vengeance. Me tenir enfermée ici ? »_ _Shion se refusa à répondre._ « _Une douce vengeance. Celle d'un homme envers la femme qu'il n'aime que parce qu'elle ressemble à son défunt amour ! »_

_Cette fois, Shion estima la coupe pleine. « Elle veut me blesser, mais elle en a assez fait comme ça !» songea-t-il. Il se retourna, décider à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce._

« _Au début, peut-être... Mais j'étais prêt à te donner ta chance ! répondit-il d'une voix rauque._

– _Quelle chance ? » _

_Trahissant sa résolution de quitter cette pièce, Shion se rapprocha malgré lui de la cellule de Salem. Près, trop près... Sa main se referma d'une façon inattendue sur celle de sa captive, toujours rivée à un barreau. Son autre main, tout aussi audacieuse, ôta son masque, découvrant un visage déterminé. _

« _Celle de t'aimer ! »_

_Le visage de Salem marqua une légère surprise._

« _Tu te moques de moi ?_

– _Non. Si tu m'avais donné le temps, et n'avais pas commis ces deux meurtres, mes sentiments auraient certainement changé. J'aurais fini par oublier Ariadna, pour ne penser plus qu'à toi. »_ _Shion approcha son visage autant qu'il le put des barreaux. Salem en fit de même. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, lorsque le Pope recula._ « _Mais tu t'es montrée indigne de recevoir une quelconque chance. Tu n'es qu'une meurtrière. »_

_Salem retira sa main, rageuse. Elle recula de quelques pas, semblant prête à se laisser submerger par une nouvelle crise de violence. Elle parvint pourtant à contenir sa rage, et se contenta de jeter un regard furieux à Shion. Celui-ci s'était éloigné et prenait cette fois-ci le chemin de la sortie._

« _Très bien, soit. Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est la vraie vengeance, celle d'une femme privée de son bien et de l'homme qu'elle aime par sa propre sœur ! »_ _Shion s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et laissa entendre un soupir de profonde lassitude._ « _Tu ne m'arrêteras pas ainsi, Shion. L'armure d'Or du Cancer est à moi, et je resterai pour l'éternité le seul et unique chevalier d'Or du Cancer ! Tu es prévenu… »_

_Shion tourna la tête et la toisa par-dessus son épaule. Salem le regardait avec méchanceté, et paraissait en ce moment précis la parfaite représentation du mal._

« _Tu es folle ! Folle à lier !_

– _Oh ! Mais tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! ricana-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je te promets qu'un jour, un homme parviendra à faire ce que j'ai échoué : te plonger une dague dans le cœur. »_ _Elle recula doucement, son regard ne quittant pas Shion, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les ténèbres du fond de sa cellule. _« _Et ce jour-là, tu me rejoindras et tu seras à ma merci… minauda-t-elle. Oui, tu seras entièrement et uniquement à moi, "mon amour ". »_

_O_

_Shion était assis dans son jardin privé, et méditait sur les paroles énigmatiques et menaçantes de Salem. Et sur son propre aveuglement ; pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu la véritable nature de cette femme ? Pourquoi s'était-il contenté de la façade qu'elle lui avait offerte ? Tout cela pour sa ressemblance avec Ariadna ?_

« _Monseigneur ? »_

_Shion sursauta légèrement en découvrant son chambellan agenouillé dans un profond salut près du banc où il était assis._

« _Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée._

– _J'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer, Monseigneur. »_

_Le cœur de Shion fit un bond dans sa poitrine, alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignit. _

« _C'est Salem, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Oui, Monseigneur._

– _Elle a dirigé sa propre attaque contre elle, c'est cela ? » murmura Shion, interdit._

_Le chambellan baissa la tête d'un air navré._

« _Nous avons essayé de l'en empêcher, mais elle était trop forte. »_

_Shion laissa reposer son dos contre le dossier du banc. Une étrange sensation de vide l'envahit. _

« _Salem, pourquoi en es-tu arrivée à cette extrémité ? »_

_Il ne répondit pas au salut de son chambellan quand celui-ci se retira, et resta prostré un temps qu'il ne parvint pas à définir. Seul un cri de hibou parvint à le tirer de ses réflexions._

_O_

Le même hululement morbide que dans la forêt... Shion tourna la tête, et rencontra les yeux de l'oiseau nocturne, qui le scrutait de ses deux orbes d'une étrange couleur.

_« Comme ils semblent humains... » _ne put s'empêcher de penser Shion.

Il passa une main sur son visage, comme soudain conscient de sa fatigue, qui lui faisait prendre le regard d'un hibou pour un celui d'un humain. Il réalisa que l'ambiance de sa chambre était plutôt lugubre. Shion se saisit de la télécommande et appuya sur le bouton _« play »,_ ignorant totalement quel CD pouvait être chargé dans sa chaîne. Quelques notes de piano le rassurèrent pourtant.

_Come and hold my hand_

_I wanna contact the living_

_Not sure I understand_

_This role I've been given*_

Sourire. La chanson n'était pas gaie, mais tellement en phase avec ses pensées actuelles.... Cette réalité le frappa, alors que Shion commençait à fredonner très doucement les paroles, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

_I sit ans talk to God_

_And he just laughs at my plans_

_My head speaks a language_

_I don't understand*_

Le rapace ulula de nouveau, attirant de nouveau son attention.

_I just want to feel real love_

_Feed the home that live in*_

Le Tibétain évita le regard de l'oiseau, mais se sentit presque obligé malgré lui de se lever et de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Attentif aux mouvements de Shion, le hibou quitta sa branche pour se poser d'un souple battement d'ailes sur le rebord extérieur.

Shion appuya son front contre la vitre, et contempla l'oiseau de nuit. Celui-ci l'observait de ses yeux si captivants. Les orbites désormais brunes se fermèrent durant quelques fractions de secondes. Le Tibétain tressaillit, se jurant une nouvelle fois que les orbes étaient devenus humains. Contre toute attente, le rapace se mit à picorer la glace, comme s'il frappait au carreau pour entrer.

Shion sourit devant cette réaction et pressa sa main contre la vitre. L'oiseau suivit attentivement la trajectoire de sa palme contre la surface transparente, et continua à donner de légers coups de bec.

Se lassant finalement de ce petit jeu, Shion tira le rideau.

« Désolé, _little one_, mais j'ai décidé que les créatures de la nuit n'avaient plus le droit de cité auprès de moi. »

_I just wanna feel real Love_

_In a life ever after_

_There's a hole in my soul...*_

Le hibou poussa un dernier hululement de protestation, puis s'envola du balcon.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre de l'Olympe - 7 mars 2004, 20h40 (**_**March 7, 6 :40 PM, +2 :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Comme à son accoutumée, Bàlint posa le plateau devant l'entrée préparée à cet effet, et jeta un coup d'œil à son prisonnier. Aiolos était calmement assis sur son lit, plongé dans la lecture de l'anthologie qu'il lui avait apportée. Il s'attendait à ce que le livre vole contre les barreaux, comme d'habitude, mais rien ne se produisit. Et Aiolos continua à l'ignorer durant de longues minutes, ce qui finit par agacer le seigneur vampire, habitué à ce qu'on lui témoigne un minimum de respect.

« Aiolos, tu pourrais au moins accueillir ton maître.

–Tu n'es pas mon maître, mais mon ravisseur et mon geôlier », corrigea posément l'interpellé.

Bàlint plissa les yeux, pariant sur le vol plané de l'ouvrage, mais contre toute attente, Aiolos ferma calmement son livre pour le poser sur son lit. Puis il fixa le buveur de sang avec des yeux et un visage vides d'expression.

« Bien, je vois au moins que tu as décidé à être plus coopératif, se réjouit Bàlint. C'est toujours cela de pris, à défaut de respect. »

Toujours silencieux, Aiolos se leva lentement et vint se poster près de la grille et s'agrippa à l'un des barreaux.

« J'ai une faveur à te demander », commença-t-il en accrochant son regard à celui gris acier de Bàlint. « Quitte à être prisonnier, je préférerais être enfermé dans une cellule d'où je puisse au moins voir la lumière du jour. Je n'ai droit qu'à la lumière des torches ici. » Sa voix se mit à trembler, comme s'il étouffait. « Et de savoir que je suis entouré que de rochers, pris au piège comme un rat… Comment veux-tu que je n'explose pas en permanence lorsque je te vois ?! »

L'argument se tenait. Bàlint scruta avec amusement le visage du Grec, notant le désespoir qui s'était incrusté dans chacun de ses traits, jusque dans la petite ride au coin de sa bouche. _« Ah, ces mortels… qu'ils sont délicats. »_ Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de céder sans contrepartie.

« J'examinerai ta requête, à une condition : que tu me montres tout le respect qui m'est dû et de la docilité. » Il passa une main gantée à travers le barreau pour caresser délicatement une joue de son prisonnier, appréciant le tremblement de peur et la confusion qu'il provoqua. « Je suis ton maître, ne l'oublie pas. »

Sans plus attendre de réponse, Bàlint laissa Aiolos empêtré dans le trouble que son geste avait créé et prit le chemin de la sortie. Mais ce jeu du chat et de la souris l'amusait énormément : il se ferait un plaisir de le continuer.

O

Bàlint lui faisait froid dans le dos : cette créature ne recherchait qu'à dominer et humilier les mortels tels que lui, il en était certain. Comment osait-il parler de respect ? Mais dans sa triste position, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de jouer le jeu que lui imposait le vampire. L'essentiel pour lui était de remonter à la surface, même s'il serrait toujours enfermé dans une cellule. Qui sait ? Peut-être trouverait-il un moyen de s'échapper, ou demander de l'aide à une bonne âme capable de contrer Bàlint ?

**Temple d'Apollon**

Apollon caressait nerveusement l'un des boutons de rose de l'arbuste qui se trouvait près du banc en marbre où il avait désormais coutume de s'asseoir. Il glissait de temps à autre un coup d'œil inquiet à l'entrée du jardin, espérant voir apparaître celle qui hantait ses pensées. Un bruissement de soie familier et tant attendu lui fit relever les yeux : il aperçut Ishara, vêtu d'une superbe toge parme, qui se tenait là dans l'espoir d'être invitée à entrer.

« Qu'attends-tu, Ishara. Entre et vient me rejoindre ! »

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à contenir son sourire, tant la joie de l'avoir une fois de plus à ses côtés, dévouée à sa seule distraction – et concupiscence – le submergeait.

O

Ishara s'avança, la tête baissée, jetant de temps à autre de timides coups d'œil en direction d'Apollon : le Dieu de la musique la couvrait de son regard de braise si significatif. Elle battit des paupières, sachant très bien qu'Apollon appréciait ce jeu de séduction qu'ils pratiquaient tous deux à perfection.

« Apollon, Ô mon Dieu. Je suis navrée de ce retard.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Approche un peu plus de moi. »

Ishara obéit docilement et s'inclina profondément devant lui, tenant sa mandoline d'une main, un pan de sa robe parme de l'autre. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, elle était certaine que le regard du divin hôte des lieux s'attardait sur son corsage, qu'elle avait arrangé pour l'occasion.

« Avec votre permission, je voudrais commencer, monseigneur. »

Ishara ajusta la mandoline contre elle, et en caressa les cordes : les accords jaillirent entre ses mains, joyeux et chaleureux. Elle jeta un regard à Apollon, afin de voir s'il appréciait le récital autant que la veille. L'expression du Dieu de la musique la surprit : autant la dernière fois, il avait été envoûté par les mélodieux sons de l'instrument, autant cette fois-ci il semblait l'ignorer. Il continuait à la regarder, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux. Ishara se sentit pousser des ailes : ses doigts se mirent à danser d'une fièvre effrénée sur les cordes de la mandoline.

Elle jeta de nouveau un regard à Apollon et sourit devant la passion et le désire qui émanaient de lui. Elle se força à se concentrer sur le buisson de roses bleues pour ne pas se troubler davantage. Se sentant de nouveaux maîtres de ses émotions, elle releva les yeux vers celui qui occupait désormais ses pensées, et poussa un cri d'effroi.

O

Apollon se leva d'un bond, étonné par le cri d'Ishara. Elle tremblait, les yeux exorbités, le regardant avec frayeur.

O

_« Non ! C'est impossible ! s'écria Ishara. Tu ne peux pas être là ! »_

_Devant elle, se dressait Amalric, qui la toisait de son regard sombre avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres._

_« De quoi as-tu peur, mon aimée ? Es-tu surprise ? Tu ne pensais pas me revoir devant toi de si tôt, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Amalric, en attrapant Ishara par la taille. Es-tu surprise ? Heureuse ? » Ishara continuait à le regarder, roulant des yeux ronds et effrayés. « Ou alors te sens-tu coupable... Il est vrai qu'en termes d'infidélités, tu as été remarquable ! »_

_Ishara secoua la tête alors que ses larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues._

_« Non, c'est faux, je n'aimais que toi !_

– _Vraiment ? Tu as la mémoire courte. Te souviens-tu de ce soir-là ? » Amalric la serra contre lui, lui faisant mal lorsqu'il la saisit par le bras puis l'obligea à se retourner. Il lui désigna l'horizon, qui prit une teinte orangée. « Regarde... et souviens-toi... » susurra-t-il à son oreille._

_Ishara chercha désespérément du regard Apollon, mais ne le trouva pas. En lieu et place du jardin apparut le décor d'une salle d'un château._

---

_Ishara se dégagea de l'étreinte de Gàbor, incapable de lui cacher ses larmes._

_« Je suis désolée Gàbor. C'est la malédiction... Tu ne seras jamais heureux avec moi. »_

_Mais Gàbor ne voulut rien entendre et planta un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres._

_« Oublie cette malédiction, Ishara. Tu es là... Je suis là... Il n'y a que nous qui comptons désormais. »_

_Il caressa les joues de la Babylonienne, avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il se dégagea, pour admirer sa promise, celle-ci souriait. _

_« Amalric, comme je suis heureuse d'être dans tes bras ! » murmura-t-elle, le regard brouillé par les larmes._

_Le visage de Gàbor sembla se décomposer, et il la repoussa violemment contre la cheminée. Serrant les poings, il tenta de contenir sa rage, mais celle-ci bouillait trop fortement dans ses veines._

_« Amalric ! répéta Ishara, le regard perdu dans le vague. Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_Cela en était trop ! Gàbor saisit l'un des vases posés sur le rebord de la cheminée, et l'expédia à terre. Puis, comme grisé par le bruit de poterie cassée, il balaya du poing tous les objets qui se trouvaient sur son passage, forçant la Babylonienne à reculer avec un cri de terreur._

_« Mais ne m'aimeras-tu donc jamais? Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais de penser à lui ? Il est perdu !!! Perdu !!! » Gàbor s'approcha d'Ishara, qui tremblait en voyant la colère de son amant. « Il a disparu... Pour toujours ! Il ne reviendra pas. Est-ce que tu le comprends ? » Il secoua Ishara, qui semblait doucement revenir à elle. « Il ne reviendra pas... Mais moi je suis là ! Je suis là ! » Il entoura sa maîtresse de ses bras, alors que ses propres larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. « Ne me vois-tu donc point, Ishara ? Je n'existe désormais que pour te servir... Voir ton sourire... Sentir ta présence auprès de moi... Ne le vois-tu donc point, Ishara ? »_

_La femme vampire se blottit contre la poitrine de son amant._

_« Pardonne-moi, Gàbor, mon amour... La malédiction. » _

_Reprenant ses esprits, elle ne protesta pas lorsque l'étreinte du Magyar se fit plus intime, ses caresses plus osées et leur baiser, plus passionné. Ce fut sans regret qu'elle se donna à lui, oubliant le nom d'Amalric._

_---_

_«Damnés... Je vous condamne à être damnés pour l'éternité...Que les amoureux immortels que vous êtes restent liés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité, l'un figé, dans la pierre, l'autre, figé dans la douleur de la perte de l'être cher. » _

_Les paroles d'Adalbert raisonnant dans cette ruelle sombre du Paris médiéval revinrent à la mémoire d'Ishara. Ce soir fatidique où..._

_« Le soir où notre destin a été scellé : moi au néant et toi, à la vie... » murmura Amalric à l'oreille d'Ishara._

_« Non, c'est faux ! Ma vie n'a été que douleur et folie sans toi !_

– _Oh ! Pas de mensonge ! Car si je ne semblais plus être de ce monde, je pouvais te voir Ishara... Je pouvais vous voir, Gàbor et toi ! »_

_Ishara enserra ses mains dans celles d'Amalric. _

_« Je t'en supplie, j'ai essayé de lui résister. Mais il était si malheureux... et moi j'étais si seule. Gàbor était le seul à essayer de me tirer de ma folie. »_

_Amalric eut un rire moqueur._

_« Je me demande avec combien d'hommes tu aurais fini s'il n'y avait pas eu la malédiction pour t'arrêter ! _

– _Un seul ! Un seul ! » jeta Ishara entre deux sanglots._

_Les lèvres d'Amalric se crispèrent, formant un pli cruel._

_« Oui, et je crois malheureusement connaître son nom... » Prenant le visage d'Ishara d'une main, il la força à tourner la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Apollon précédemment. Ishara vit la silhouette du Dieu émerger d'un halo orange. « Gàbor est sur le point de revenir parmi les vivants, Ishara, et nul doute qu'il y parviendra. Quant à moi, seules quelques lunes me séparent de ma résurrection, murmura Amalric d'une voix langoureuse. _

– _Ce n'est pas possible !_

– _Oh que si ! Et quand le jour de mon retour viendra, je vous ferai payer, à toi, mon amour, et à Gàbor, mon sang, le prix de votre trahison !_

– _Non, je t'en pris !_

– _En attendant, je vais me délecter de tes petits jeux avec le Dieu de la musique. Combien de temps mettras-tu à le détruire, celui-là ?_

– _Non ! » hurla Ishara. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Devant elle, la silhouette d'Apollon vacillait. « À l'aide ! » _

O

« Ishara ! Ishara ! » La voix d'Apollon la tira doucement de son inconscience et elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle sentit le regard du Dieu de la musique se poser sur elle, teinté d'inquiétude. « Ishara ?

– Oui, mon Dieu », répondit Ishara d'une voix éteinte. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était étendue sur le sol, soutenue par Apollon. « Que s'est-il passé ?

– Tu es tombée, t'es débattue et tu as appelé à l'aide... Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander des explications. »

Ishara ferma les yeux, contrite de la situation.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé du souci, Ô Dieu Apollon », bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle se sentit soudain soulevée de terre, puis des lèvres ravirent les siennes. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se vit dans les bras d'Apollon. Le Dieu l'embrassait avec douceur, retenant la fougue qui caractérisait son tempérament de feu.

Il se dégagea de ce baiser, et la contempla de son regard de braise.

« Je pense qu'il n'est pas sage de repartir vers le temple de Perséphone après ce qui vient de se passer. Tu vas rester dans mon temple cette nuit. »

Ishara le regarda d'un air surpris, puis balaya avec angoisse le jardin, à la recherche d'un regard accusateur, celui d'Amalric. Mais elle ne le vit point. Avait-elle donc été la proie d'une illusion ou des réminiscences de sa folie ?

« Oui, mon Dieu », répondit-elle d'une voix brisée.

O

Apollon sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine : enfin, il obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Un léger sourire détendit ses traits lorsqu'Ishara passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et cacha son visage dans son cou.

« Ishara... »

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle qu'il considérait déjà comme son amante, d'un baiser aussi tendre que lui permettait d'exprimer son cœur, soudainement assailli par des émotions jusqu'alors inconnues.

O

Caché derrière une colonne, Jabu ne perdait rien de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il vit le Dieu du Soleil soulever de terre la frêle jeune femme, et se diriger vers son temple. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

Jabu enfonça sa capuche sur son visage et s'éloigna à pas feutrés, prenant soin de vérifier que personne ne l'avait aperçu : demain, il reviendrait surveiller Apollon et sa mystérieuse maîtresse.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis - 8 mars 2004, 7h30 (**_**March 7, 10 :30 PM, +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Bishamonten**

Shion se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la chambre d'Angelo. La courte discussion qu'il avait eue la veille avec Dohko lui avait en quelque sorte remis les idées en place, et il avait passé une nuit exempte de cauchemars. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, la plupart de ses anciens pairs s'accordant certainement un peu de repos après cette nuit mouvementée.

Il poussa la porte, et vit que Dohko s'était endormi dans le fauteuil près du lit. Angelo quant à lui dormait toujours d'un sommeil agité, roulé en boule sous sa couverture. Shion grimaça, constatant que les ecchymoses sur le visage d'Angelo avaient foncé, ce qui renforçait son air pitoyable.

« Dohko, réveille-toi ! » Shion secoua doucement son vieil ami, qui papillonna des paupières avant de le contempler d'un regard embué.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » coassa le Chinois en réprimant un bâillement.

« 7 h 30. Va te reposer dans ta chambre, je prends le relai. »

Dohko hocha la tête et bailla à sans décrocher la mâchoire avant de quitter la pièce. Shion prit sa place et s'enfonça confortablement dans le cuir noir, le regard rivé sur le visage endormi de l'Italien. L'expression souffreteuse du jeune homme l'inquiéta en même temps qu'il le peina. Il se pencha sur Angelo et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Angelo. Nous sommes tombés dans le précipice, mais maintenant, nous allons tous en sortir. Tous, y compris toi. »

Le jeune homme émit un long soupir, comme s'il voulait lui répondre, mais resta endormi.

O

Un bruit de battement d'ailes fit tressauter la petite fille. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'une femme venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, sur la terrasse, observant intensément les deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur la vitre, qu'elle étudia avec soin, et constata que tout comme elle, la nouvelle venue n'avait pas de reflet.

« Vous aussi, vous êtes comme moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

La femme se détourna de son observation pour arrêter son regard sur la petite fille, et lui adressa un gentil sourire. Elle s'agenouilla d'un geste gracieux et lui fit signe de s'approcher d'elle.

La gamine trottina jusqu'à elle et se posta à quelques centimètres, l'examinant de ses grands yeux.

« Oui je suis comme toi, répondit la jeune femme tout en caressant le visage de l'enfant.

– Toi aussi, tu attends quelqu'un ?

L'inconnue sourit.

– En quelque sorte… Est-ce qu'ils peuvent te voir ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les deux hommes.

– Seulement l'un d'entre eux… Il sent ma présence », fit la petite fille en montrant l'homme qui était endormi. « Mais je m'en moque, tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver mon papa… »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et rapprocha la petite fille d'elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que tu le reverras très bientôt. Si tu le désires, je peux même t'aider… Nous allons bientôt pouvoir nous montrer au grand jour, et faire ce que nous voulons. » La fillette sourit à son tour, et se pressa dans les bras de l'inconnue. Celle-ci étreignit le petit corps, la berçant doucement. « Et bientôt, ils auront de nouveau l'occasion de se souvenir de moi. Si toi, Shion, tu persistes à repousser mon souvenir, Angelo, lui, se rappellera pour toi… »

La petite fille se libéra doucement de cette étreinte et plongea ses grands yeux noirs dans les lunes marron de la jeune femme.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Le regard de l'intéressée se perdit de nouveau sur le visage des deux hommes.

« Salem… »

**

* * *

Note :**

* Paroles de « _Feel_ », extrait de l'Album _Escapalogy_, de Robbie Williams (2002)

À suivre dans la **Chronique VII :** **Prélude au chaos**


	19. Chronique VII: Prélude au désastre, 1

**Note : **un récapitulatif des personnages de cette fiction est disponible sur le blog dédié aux chroniques (lien dans mon profil). Il sera mis à jour au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

La Chronique VII se déroule presque deux mois après la chronique VI.

* * *

**Chronique VII : Prélude au désastre (1/2)**

**Italie, Venise, mai 1348**

_Sylvenius regardait d'un œil distrait les faibles reflets d'une torche danser dans le liquide rougeâtre et sombre du verre qu'il tenait à la main.__Des cris dans le couloir menant à la salle du trône le tirèrent brusquement de ses pensées.__Ses hommes ? Oui, c'était bien eux qui hurlaient de douleur et de terreur. Sylvenius observa plus attentivement ses trois gardes : ceux-ci étaient nerveux et avaient la main sur leurs épées, prêts à les dégainer._

_Une longue plainte leur parvint, puis un bruit sourd résonna contre la porte. Le bois craqua, puis se fendit au milieu du battant droit, laissant apparaître deux casques ensanglantés. La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, mais la barre en bois, qui la maintenait fermée de l'intérieur, teint bon malgré la fissure créée sous la puissance du coup._

_D'un geste de la main, Sylvenius intima à ses gardes de ne pas quitter leur poste, ni pour attaquer, ni pour s'enfuir._

_Les deux casques furent brusquement désincarcérés de leur gangue de bois. Pas pour très longtemps, car ils servirent de bélier une seconde fois contre la porte, dont la barre de renfort céda.__Deux corps roulèrent sur le tapis rouge, à quelques mètres de l'entrée désormais béante. _

_Sylvenius contempla d'un œil indifférent les visages écrasés de ses dragons. Seul un sourcil levé prouvait son agacement._

_« Allons, rentre donc… Ne me dis pas que tu attends mon invitation, Marius ! Cela ne te ressemble pas de te faire prier ! » hurla-t-il soudain. _

_Un ricanement malfaisant lui fit écho, puis des bruits de pas lourds résonnèrent sur le dallage sombre.__Marius le terrible fit son apparition : grand, puissant et terrifiant dans son armure noire ornée de deux têtes de mort, une sur chaque épaule. Son crâne lisse était peint d'inscriptions latines, et un mélange de détermination et de cruauté s'affichait sur __son__ visage aux traits taillés à la serpe._

_« Cela fait longtemps, Sylvenius... _

– _Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »_

_Marius éclata d'un rire sonore__._

_« Ishara et son cher Gàbor discutent beaucoup lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. Et puis Bàlint, Lùitgard, Adorjàn, Lôrinc, Wolrad... Tous n'ont que ton nom à leurs lèvres, ou dirais-je plutôt, dans leurs esprits. _

– _Je vois, ils n'ont pas su garder le secret de nos tractations. »_

_Les rires de Marius redoublèrent, puis il dégaina son épée et trancha la tête de l'un des deux cadavres qui gisaient à ses pieds. Celle-ci roula contre un meuble, en même temps qu'une marre de sang assombrissait le rouge du tapis._

_« Oh ! Mais que voilà donc devant moi ? Un vampire qui se sert des mortels comme des gardes ! Je pensais que tu savais mieux que moi que les humains sont de la nourriture pour nous autres vampires, rien de plus !_

– _Pour l'instant. Bientôt ils seront là pour servir les desseins de mon peuple. »_

_D'abord amusé, le rire de Marius devint franchement moqueur. D'un geste précis, il trancha la tête du deuxième garde. D'un air condescendant, il planta son épée en plein milieu du visage difforme, et la brandit au-dessus de lui.__Le sang ruisselait le long de la lame bleutée._

_« Tu veux me dire à quoi ces misérables vont bien pouvoir vous servir, à toi et ton peuple ? »_

_Sylvenius le dévisagea d'un air méprisant et haineux__._

_« À quoi bon te donner des explications ? Tu auras déjà disparu de ce monde lorsque les portes de ma dimension s'ouvriront, et que mes semblables déferleront sur cette planète. »_

_Marius ricana, et d'un geste sec expédia le trophée sanguinolent au bas du trône de Sylvenius._

_« La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, cela s'est terminé très mal pour toi. Enfin, pas aussi mal que je le pensais, car tu es toujours en vie… si j'ose l'expression. »_

_Le visage de Sylvenius se contracta. Il ressemblait à une panthère prête à bondir sur sa proie._

_« Tu ne me vaincras pas cette fois-ci, Marius ! »_

_Le général vampire écarta les bras, prenant une pose théâtrale. _

_« Mais je ne demande qu'à voir la véritable étendue de tes pouvoirs ! Vas-tu m'empêcher de boire une nouvelle fois ton sang ? Bien que pour tout t'avouer, la première fois, j'ai apprécié..._

– _Tu t'es octroyé mes pouvoirs, sans ma permission ! » rétorqua Sylvenius d'une voix blanche._

_Marius passa une langue serpentine sur ses lèvres._

_« Et aujourd'hui, je vais te faire disparaître… une fois de plus, sans ta permission. »_

**

* * *

Italie, Venise, 28 mai 2004, 1h30 (**_**May 27, 11:30 PM GMT +2 :00**_**)**

« _Stronso ! »_ hurla le bateleur à l'encontre du jeune conducteur du hors-bord qui volait plutôt qu'il ne naviguait sur le Grand Canal, tout près du Pont du Rialto.

L'embarcation créa sur son passage un tel remous que la gondole faillit chavirer. La partie basse du quai, affleurant l'eau, s'effondra.

« _Mama Mia_, les jeunes maintenant n'ont-ils aucun respect pour cette vieille dame qu'est notre belle cité ? » maugréa l'homme, en poussant sur sa perche pour se rapprocher des pilotis en bois. Il soupira : ce genre de bateau était pourtant interdit dans les canaux.

Une fois la gondole accostée, il commença à l'arrimer à un poteau émergeant des flots. Il avait à peine fait le deuxième tour avec la corde qu'il sentit l'eau s'agiter autour de sa frêle embarcation.

« Encore ce jeune imbécile ! » marmonna-t-il en réajustant sa casquette sur son crâne à moitié chauve.

Le frémissement se fit sentir de nouveau, plus fort que le précédent. Intrigué, le bateleur s'approcha du bord de sa gondole, et contempla avec étonnement le bouillonnement à la surface de la lagune.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit une sorte d'aile noire émerger de l'eau et agripper l'arrière de la gondole. Celle-ci bascula, envoyant le bateleur par-dessus bord.

Il ne refit pas surface.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 28 mai 2004, 8 h 30 (**_**May 27, 11:30 PM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Salle d'****entraînement**** du ****Quartier Général**

Camus et Shura se faisaient face sur le ring, tenant leurs épées en garde. Ils étaient aussi immobiles que des statues, à la pose gracieuse et noble.

« Camus, débarrasse-toi de lui, et sur-le-champ ! hurla Milo. Ne fais pas regretter de faire équipe avec toi ! »

Camus ne répondit pas à son injonction, et se contenta de mouliner habilement son épée en guise d'avertissement à son adversaire.

« Vas-y Shura, montre-lui que tu es meilleur bretteur à ce freluquet ! » renchérit Angelo.

Shura ne daigna même pas dire un mot, imitant le geste de son compagnon d'entraînement.

Milo et Angelo se foudroyèrent du regard tandis qu'à leur côté, Aphrodite observait silencieusement les deux combattants, les coudes appuyés sur les cordes du ring. Ce dernier redoubla d'attention lorsque Shura bondit de côté et abattit son épée sur Camus. Celui-ci para le coup aisément, et allait attaquer à son tour, mais Shura l'attrapa à la gorge.

« Oh ! Stop ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Ce n'est pas dans les règles de l'escrime ça ! » protesta Milo en tendant un doigt accusateur en direction de l'Espagnol qui essayait de battre son coéquipier par traîtrise.

« Milo, nous devons nous entraîner dans des conditions réelles. Les vampires ne respectent aucune règle : nous devons être prêts à en faire de même ! » répliqua Angelo d'un ton sec.

Ignorant leur prise de bec, Camus renvoya un coup de poing à Shura, l'obligeant à reculer. Le coup avait été fort, mais sans trop, juste pour permettre à Camus de se dégager. Son poing allait s'abattre de nouveau sur l'épaule de Shura, lorsque celui-ci le bloqua d'une main. Vif comme l'éclair, Camus le frappa une seconde fois, le cueillant à l'estomac.

Shura se plia en deux.

« Oh ! Camus, tu vas un peu loin là ! cria Angelo, c'est un entraînement, pas un combat réel !

– Quoi ! Ca ne te dérangeait pas tout à l'heure de le voir se faire étrangler à moitié ! protesta Milo.

– Tout à l'heure, c'était tout à l'heure !

– Espèce d'hypocrite !

– Petit joueur ! »

Aphrodite soupira : Angelo et Milo recommençaient à se chamailler... Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Saga, lorsqu'il avait décidé de répartir les anciens chevaliers d'or en deux groupes d'entraînement, avait choisi de les mettre ensemble. Milo et Camus, cela se comprenait : ils étaient unis comme les doigts de la main. Par contre, associer Angelo et Shura à ces deux là était plus discutable : ils ne s'étaient guère fréquentés au Sanctuaire. Quant à Aphrodite, il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi on l'avait mis dans le même panier : même si jadis il avait forgé des liens d'amitié avec le Capricorne et le Cancer, ils avaient été rompus à l'adolescence. Mais le plus incongru restait certainement l'idée d'obliger Milo et Angelo à se supporter toute la journée. Cela crevait les yeux qu'une sorte de rivalité subsistait toujours entre les deux, bien que leurs mauvais caractères se soient grandement émoussés depuis l'époque du Sanctuaire. Ils n'en venaient certes plus aux poings, comme cela s'était de nombreuses fois produit au Domaine Sacré. C'était désormais à celui qui se ferait le plus remarquer. Leurs fréquentes disputes viraient invariablement en joutes verbales où l'humour le plus grinçant était un facteur décisif de victoire. Et ne parlons pas de Kanon qui s'amusait à jeter de l'huile sur le feu pour le plaisir de voir les deux hommes s'insulter de plus belle. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas dans leur équipe, celui-là.

Aphrodite reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait sur le ring. Shura reprenait la main sur le duel : Camus était désormais sur le dos, et son adversaire, assis à califourchon sur lui, le tenait immobilisé à terre, lui tordant un bras. Aphrodite sentit les cordes du ring bouger et vit que Milo était passé par-dessus, accourant au secours de Camus. Les cordes vibrèrent une nouvelle fois, et Angelo retomba souplement dans l'arène. Il bondit sans hésiter sur Milo et le plaqua au sol.

Le Suédois regarda la mêlée, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Efficace, certes… Mais il n'y a pas à redire, on avait plus de style lorsqu'on était des chevaliers d'Or. » Il appuya sa tête contre les cordages, l'air songeur. « Je me demande combien de temps nous serons capables de faire face à de vrais vampires. »

**

* * *

Italie, Venise, 28 mai 2004, 3 h 30 (**_**May 28, 1:30 AM GMT +2:00**_**)**

« Alors ! Comment trouves-tu la ballade ? » demanda le jeune homme à sa compagne, tout en glissant un regard sur la trajectoire du hors-bord. « Pas mal pour un _after_, non ? »

La jeune Chinoise haussa les épaules, et rabattit ses lunettes de soleil sur son visage. Pur effet de style, car il faisait nuit noire.

« Je me demande si tu es capable de faire les mêmes acrobaties à deux heures de l'après-midi, au milieu des gondoles et des vaporetto », répliqua-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.

« Je peux le faire ! Et non seulement sur le Grand Canal, mais aussi sur ton cher Yang Tsé Kiang, au milieu de tous les bateaux possibles et imaginables, Lu Wa !

– Magnifique, Gustavo.... Alors, ramène-moi à quai et refais tes prouesses demain, à deux heures de l'après-midi, au milieu des gondoles. Là, ce n'est pas très excitant comme ballade : cela manque d'une bonne poussée d'adrénaline. Après, on verra pour le Yang Tsé Kiang ! »

Gustavo regarda la jeune Chinoise qui venait de le mettre au défi. Ses lèvres à l'expression méprisante, mais ô combien désirables. Son doigt dressé en sa direction, accusateur et agressif. « _Ma garce de voleuse, je trouverai bien un moyen de te mettre dans mon lit un de ces soirs ! » _se promit l'Italien tout en redirigeant son hors-bord vers le Grand Canal.

Le bateau vira de bord devant _San Giorgio Maggiore_ et fit cap sur la baie deSaint Marc. Il s'y était à peine engagé que Gustavo se retourna vers Lu Wa.

« Tu veux venir chez moi cette nuit ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lu Wa se mit à hurler. Gustavo se retourna de nouveau, et sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Devant lui se trouvait la plus horrible de toutes les visions qu'un homme puisse avoir : un monstre se tenait appuyé contre le pare-brise du bateau. Seul son visage émacié semblait être humain, son corps tirant plus sur la chauve-souris. En étaient pour preuve les deux grandes ailes aux membranes déchirées.

La créature pesa de tout son poids sur le pare-brise, l'éclatant en mille morceaux. Ses immenses ailes se déployèrent de part et d'autre de son corps, alors qu'elle poussait un hurlement effrayant. N'y tenant plus de terreur, Gustavo rétropédala en tremblant tout en continuant à fixer le prédateur avec des yeux exorbités.

Celui-ci, s'apercevant que l'une de ses proies manœuvrait pour s'enfuir, allongea l'un de ses bras noueux, et trancha la gorge du jeune homme avec l'une de ses griffes. Gustavo s'effondra sur les genoux, agrippant son cou éventré, puis bascula face contre le plancher dans une marre de sang.

Lu Wa porta sa main à sa bouche et détourna ses yeux de l'horrible spectacle, fixant l'eau de la lagune sur laquelle l'embarcation filait à toute vitesse. Elle vit la jetée de la _Place Saint Marc_ qui se rapprochait de seconde en seconde, et songea que si elle ne réagissait pas très vite, elle mourrait, décapitée par la créature ou pulvérisée dans le crash du bateau. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête pour vérifier si cette vision tout droit venue de l'enfer était toujours là, et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux yeux injectés de sang.

L'immense chauve-souris la contemplait de la même façon qu'elle avait regardé Gustavo avant de lui trancher la gorge. Lu Wa frémit de peur et tomba à genoux :

« Ô créature de la nuit, je suis votre humble servante. Ordonnez, et je ferai ce que vous voudrez ! »

La créature la regarda, puis éclata d'un rire indéniablement humain.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le hors-bord percutait la jetée de la Place Saint Marc dans une explosion digne des meilleurs feux d'artifice du Carnaval, embrasant la façade du Palais des Doges.

**

* * *

France, Lyon, 28 mai 2004, 4h00 (May 28, 2:00 AM GMT +2:00)**

**Ruines du théâtre romain de Fourvière, quelques pieds sous terre**

L'un des deux hommes approcha sa lampe électrique du mur en briques rouges. Des inscriptions en lettres noires, à demi effacées par le temps, se découvrirent à ses yeux.

_« Ci-gît celui dont le nom doit être effacé de la mémoire des hommes, et dont le sommeil ne doit pas être dérangé,_ lut-il à haute voix.

– Tu l'as trouvé ? s'écria son compagnon.

– Non ! soupira l'homme, absorbé dans sa lecture.

– Comment ça non ? Ober, tu te fiches de moi ou quoi !?

– Non. C'est juste l'épitaphe d'un soldat romain qui a été enterré là. C'est ce qui est écrit sur le mur », expliqua Ober. La remarque tira un long soupir à son compagnon. « Il va falloir que nous trouvions quelque chose, sinon notre Déesse Perséphone nous condamnera à des tourments éternels ! Cela fait deux mois que nous cherchons la tombe de Lùitgard, sans résultat. »

**

* * *

Grèce, Temple d'Apollon, 28 mai 2004, 6 h 30 (May 28, 4:30 AM GMT +2 :00)**

**Temple d'Apollon**

Un rayon de lumière vint frapper les jambes d'Ishara, cachées sous les draps de soie pourpres.

Apollon s'arracha à la contemplation de sa silhouette parfaite et se leva prestement. Il se dirigea vers les épais rideaux de la chambre qu'il avait fait installer depuis qu'Ishara lui avait fait la grâce de partager sa couche. Refermés d'un coup sec, ceux-ci plongèrent la pièce dans la pénombre.

Apollon se retourna : la vision de la chevelure brune et ondulée répandue autour du visage angélique suffit à faire s'envoler ses regrets de cacher le soleil. Son astre... Il s'allongea de nouveau auprès de sa maîtresse, et caressa d'une main douce les courbes exquises, songeant avec bonheur que jamais Ishara n'était restée aussi longtemps. D'habitude, elle s'enfuyait alors que la nuit régnait encore sur le Sanctuaire, où à l'aube naissante, utilisant les souterrains qui reliaient les anciens temples des chevaliers d'Or entre eux.

Il devait bien être plus de six heures, mais Ishara était toujours endormie, si belle. Laissant parler sa nature humaine, Apollon décida de l'éveiller… dans la volupté. Ses caresses devinrent de plus en plus insistantes, glissant le long des hanches d'Ishara pour s'établir aux creux de ses reins, s'aventurant finalement entre ses cuisses. Ses lèvres se fixèrent à son cou, esquissant un sourire lorsque soupirs et gémissements s'échappèrent de la femme vampire.

« Apollon, haleta-t-elle.

– Ce n'est qu'un petit cadeau pour te remercier d'être restée ce matin. »

Le charme fut rompu net lorsqu'Ishara se redressa sur le lit.

« Je dois m'en aller... Il est tard ! » fit-elle en ramassant sa toge qui trainait au bord du lit.

Apollon la retint par le poignet, la forçant à se rasseoir malgré le regard suppliant qu'elle lui jeta.

« Apollon, mon Dieu, laisse-moi partir...

– De qui as-tu peur ?

– Je n'ai peur de personne ! » répondit-elle d'une voix faussement assurée.

Apollon l'attira doucement à lui, les deux soleils de ses iris rivés aux lacs vert émeraude de sa maîtresse.

« Ne me mens pas : je le lis dans tes yeux. Tu as peur d'un homme ou d'une créature, et c'est ce qui t'éloigne de mes bras lorsque le matin vient. »

Ishara sembla se décomposer. Au bord des larmes, elle s'approcha du visage de son amant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bàlint de Szeged est fort... Il me punira s'il découvre que j'ai désobéi à ses ordres ! »

Les iris rouges jetèrent des flammes.

« Qui est Bàlint de Szeged ? Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher, encore moins te faire du mal ! » déclama d'une voix vibrante Apollon, tout en caressant l'épaule dénudée d'Ishara.

« Un ancien lieutenant de l'armée de Marius. Je ne sais pas où il a acquis ses pouvoirs, mais ils sont terrifiants... Maintenant, je dois y aller ! »

Ishara se libéra de l'étreinte de son dieu, et s'enfuit de la chambre. Apollon la regarda partir avec tristesse, mais surtout de la colère envers ce dénommé Bàlint de Szeged. Il se promit de découvrir qui il était, et de mettre fin à son emprise sur celle qu'il aimait.

O

Ishara courut dans les galeries souterraines, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Les murs gris défilaient autour d'elle, sans qu'elle y prêtât attention. La peur l'étreignait à chaque pas.

Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre avec empressement, et s'adossa à celle-ci, comme pour la bloquer, fouillant avec angoisse la pénombre. Les rideaux noirs volaient au vent apporté par la mer Égée, projetant leurs ombres sombres sur une frange de rayons orangés. Ishara soupira : il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda une voix chargée de colère.

Ishara sursauta. Son regard scruta de nouveau l'obscurité, et découvrit avec horreur la silhouette si familière et tellement redoutée : Bàlint s'approchait d'elle, baigné dans la lumière du matin, que les rideaux battant au vent ne cachaient plus. Ishara se demanda comment il pouvait supporter ne serait-ce que les faibles rayons qui caressaient ses épaules et son dos. Elle-même pouvait à peine contempler cette clarté.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par une main qui empoigna sans ménagement ses mèches brunes.

« Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi ! » sanglota Ishara tout en agrippant le poing ganté qui tirait vigoureusement sur sa chevelure.

« Je ne te laisserai pas contrecarrer mes plans, Ishara... Je croyais que la dernière correction que je t'avais infligée avait suffi !

– Je ne recommencerai plus ! Bàlint, je t'en prie... »

Le Magyar la repoussa d'un geste méprisant. Ishara se heurta à la porte et glissa à genoux. Elle jeta un regard effrayé à son bourreau.

« Vraiment, je ne reconnais plus là la fière princesse vampire qui séduisit mon frère et l'humilia avec tant d'acharnement.

– Non, écoute Bàlint, je l'aimais vraiment... Je...

– Silence, assez de mensonges ! Tu es un vampire, tu es incapable ni d'aimer, ni de respecter qui que ce soit ! »

Ishara n'osa pas répliquer et se contenta de lui jeter un regard désespéré.

« Alors, écoute-moi bien, princesse infidèle : je te défends de quitter ce temple sans ma permission. Je te l'ai déjà dit, et en ai assez de te le répéter. Notre survie dans ce Sanctuaire tient à notre discrétion, et je te jure sur la mémoire de mon frère, Gàbor de Szeged, que si tu enfreins une fois de plus cette règle, je t'enverrai rejoindre ton cher Amalric aux pays des âmes statufiées. Est-ce clair ? »

Et ce disant, Bàlint frappa la porte, à quelques centimètres au-dessus du visage d'Ishara, enfonçant son poing dans le bois comme dans du carton. Ishara approuva de la tête, tout en tremblant.

« Très bien. Ne me mets pas en colère une troisième fois. De toute façon, je vais ordonner à ton fidèle Glaucus de te surveiller. N'espère aucune aide de sa part, il est acquis à ma cause. » Il jeta à Ishara un dernier regard mêlé de haine et de mépris. « Et c'est celle du plus fort ! »

Il disparut dans les ombres du rideau.

Ishara éclata en sanglots.

« Gàbor, il a tort. Je t'aimais ! Si seulement je pouvais te faire revenir... »

O

Jabu s'effaça dans l'ombre du pilier derrière lequel il était caché, et observa le jeune homme brun-roux qui sortait des appartements d'Ishara, claquant la porte d'un geste rageur. Il avait d'abord suivi Apollon et sa compagne à bonne distance. Après maintes hésitations, il avait pénétré dans la chambre d'Apollon, un peu gêné de violer l'intimité du Dieu et de son « invitée », et songeant qu'il serait certainement exécuté sur-le-champ s'il se faisait prendre. Puis ce matin, il avait suivi la jeune femme dans les souterrains, tant bien que mal, car celle-ci se déplaçait très vite... Trop vite pour un être humain.

« Ishara, tel est le nom de la maîtresse d'Apollon. » La voix résonna tout près de son oreille, de même qu'une lame tranchante vint se placer sous sa gorge. « Lui, c'est Bàlint de Szeged, seigneur vampire et amant de Perséphone.

– Darius, est-ce toi ? » demanda Jabu, avec l'impression de reconnaître la voix.

« Encore heureux pour toi ! » La lame se dégagea progressivement du cou de Jabu. « Sinon tu serais déjà mort.

– Que fais-tu ici ? » s'enquit Jabu en se retournant, soulagé de découvrir le masque anthracite et la tenue beige clair du meilleur espion du Sanctuaire à la solde d'Athéna.

« Notre déesse m'a appelé en renfort… Espionner un dieu n'est pas une mince affaire.

– Je vois.

– Je file Bàlint depuis hier. Je peux te dire qu'il a beaucoup de secrets à cacher. » Les orbes d'acier du masque s'accrochèrent au regard de Jabu. « Nous allons nous répartir la tâche : tu suivras Ishara, moi je m'occupe de Bàlint. C'est lui le plus dangereux : je préfère m'en charger moi-même. »

Jabu hocha la tête. Il n'était pas mécontent que le talentueux Darius s'en mêle, étant donné l'objet de la filature.

« Parfait, nous ferons un point de la situation ce soir. » Le mystérieux personnage recula dans un coin sombre de l'immense hall et disparut à la vue de Jabu. « Et fais attention à qui se trouve dans ton dos », lança-t-il avant de quitter discrètement les lieux.

La Licorne soupira, conscient qu'il aurait très bien pu se faire prendre sur le fait par un garde de Perséphone. Il était loin de maîtriser toutes les ficelles de l'espionnage comme Darius. Il faut dire que le personnage était doué de facultés télépathiques assez exceptionnelles, qui laissaient penser à Jabu qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien apprenti d'un chevalier d'Or. Jabu avait même trouvé un nom à mettre sur lui, mais se garda de le prononcer : après tout, celui qui se cachait sous ce masque était censé être mort depuis quelques années déjà.

**

* * *

Grèce, Temple d'Élision, 28 mai 2004, 6h45 (May 28, 4:45 AM GMT +2 :00)**

L'atmosphère était pesante dans cette pièce au charme dépouillé dans laquelle les six hommes s'étaient réunis. Une fois de plus, les six Spectres tentaient de trouver une explication à leur présence dans ces lieux. Ils avaient reçu de la déesse Perséphone le minimum d'informations, se résumant à la localisation géographique (le Sanctuaire Terrestre, jadis le siège du sanctuaire d'Athéna) et le retrait temporaire de leurs pouvoirs. Le reste n'était que mystère, conduisant les guerriers d'Hadès à s'interroger sur les nombreux points obscurs de leur retour.

Le plus agaçant était qu'après un mois et demi, ils en étaient toujours au même point : ils n'y comprenaient rien.

Rhadamanthe glissa un coup d'œil à Éaque et vit que celui-ci s'était appuyé contre l'accoudoir, la tête dans la paume de sa main. Il devina que le Garuda devait être assailli par l'une de ces curieuses, mais douloureuses migraines, et que son humeur devait être massacrante. Comme d'habitude.

_« Magnifique… cela va encore dégénérer. »_

Son voisin direct, Minos, semblait plus calme bien qu'un léger froncement de ses sourcils – d'un blond si clair qu'il paraissait blanc – trahissait que quelque chose le préoccupait. Il avait abandonné ses airs de salle gosse sadique qui cassait ses jouets en les démembrant avec ses fils. En face de lui, le silencieux Rune était le seul de la pièce à se montrer vraiment égal à lui-même : froid et rigide, il s'était assis avec grâce dans un fauteuil, un livre sagement posé sur les genoux. Nul doute que son impassibilité – qui avait un côté à la fois stressant et désespérant – allait encore faire sortir le Garuda de ses gongs.

_« J'espère qu'Éaque ne va pas encore chercher à l'attaquer. J'en ai assez de ces querelles stériles. »_

Valentine et Sylphide se tenaient un peu à l'écart, le premier accoudé à une console et le deuxième affalé sur un triclinium. La Harpie ne s'était pas départie de son air comploteur – c'était rassurant – tandis que le Basilic semblait nettement moins à l'aise.

_« Une migraine, lui aussi ? Enfin, je me moque, mais je ne fais pas plus le fier… »_

Rhadamanthe jeta un œil au miroir qui ornait le mur à sa droite et vit avec soulagement qu'il renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme à l'air mal commode et à la mine renfrognée. Quelque part, il était la même brute qu'il avait toujours appréciée d'être.

« Est-ce que vous avez pu avancer sur vos recherches ? » demanda-t-il enfin à Minos, qu'il avait chargé de réfléchir au problème.

« Oui… Mais je pense que les conclusions ne vont plaire à personne. » Il fit signe à son fidèle procureur de se lever. « Rune, expose les faits. »

Le longiligne Rune se leva lentement et s'avança au milieu de la pièce non sans avoir remis en place un pli de sa longue veste, comme il avait coutume de le faire avec sa robe de magistrat. Un soupire agacé d'Éaque informa que celui-ci n'appréciait pas sa maniaquerie.

« Après avoir bien réfléchi au problème et comparé les symptômes qui nous accablent quotidiennement – migraines, l'impression d'entendre des voix, des visions d'une vie antérieure et surtout, la sensation d'habiter un corps inconnu – avec les écrits existants et mes connaissances sur le sujet, je pense que nous avons été les victimes d'un rite de résurrection babylonien. »

Des regards surpris s'échangèrent entre non-initiés, tandis que Minos hochait la tête, approuvant silencieusement son protégé. Il devait savoir ce que cela voulait dire.

« En d'autres termes ? demanda Rhadamanthe. Rune, ne tourne pas autour du pot, pour une fois.

– Bien Seigneur. À une époque dans l'ancienne Babylone, des prêtres corrompus ont développé une technique consistant à transférer une âme dans un corps receveur, moyennant l'élimination complète ou partielle de l'âme de l'hôte, expliqua-t-il de sa voix régulière et sentencieuse.

Rhadamanthe arqua un sourcil d'irritation et fixa le livre que Rune tenait à la main. _« Crimes et Châtiments »_, déchiffra-t-il sur la couverture. Sans doute le Balrog se croyait-il encore dans le tribunal de la Première Prison.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? rugit Éaque. Est-ce que tu es en train de nous dire que nous sommes revenus à la vie par le biais d'un honteux rituel utilisé par ces pitoyables mortels ?

– Actuellement… Nous sommes redevenus mortels. »

Éaque se leva d'un bond, repoussant sa chaise avec violence. Les quatre pieds crissèrent sur la dalle en marbre.

« C'est du blasphème ! gronda-t-il en pointant un index accusateur sur Rune. Dois-je te rappeler que nos âmes intègrent leurs vaisseaux respectifs à la naissance de ceux-ci, et sont réveillées à la destruction du sceau retenant prisonnier Hadès !? Il est inenvisageable qu'elles soient… incorporées à des non élus !

– Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Seigneur Éaque, c'est la seule explication plausible que j'ai pu trouver, rétorqua Rune sur son ton docte si dérangeant.

– Et bien, cherche mieux, Procureur ! » Éaque était visiblement sur le point de perdre toute maîtrise de lui-même. « Ne reviens pas avec une hypothèse qui remet en cause le fondement même de notre appartenance à l'armée d'Hadès.

– Reste à savoir si nous faisons toujours partie de cette armée. Seulement dix-sept années se seraient écoulées depuis la défaite de notre Empereur. Il n'y est pour rien dans cette résurrection, car il est de nouveau en sommeil. »

Rhadamanthe bondit de son fauteuil, comprenant l'erreur tactique que venait de commettre Rune en évoquant la débandade de la dernière Guerre Sainte et leur possible déchéance de l'armée des Spectres. Éaque réduisit la distance avec le Balrog pour l'agripper par le cou, ses doigts se refermant sans merci sur la gorge nue. Rune émit un léger gémissement d'inconfort, mais ne cilla pas pour autant, ne voulant sans doute pas se déjuger devant son supérieur hiérarchique. Minos n'était d'ailleurs pas loin de bondir sur le Garuda.

« Éaque, lâche-le. » Rhadamanthe agrippa le bras du Juge, mais celui-ci refusa de lâcher sa proie, laquelle, bien que restant digne, commençait à étouffer. « C'est une hypothèse que nous devons envisager, même si elle est déplaisante. » N'obtenant aucune réponse, il accentua la pression sur le bras qu'il tenaillait. « Aiacos ? » insista-t-il.

L'intéressé lui adressa un regard furieux et relâcha son étreinte, permettant à Rune de respirer un peu mieux. Celui-ci fut littéralement happé par Minos qui l'installa d'autorité à côté de lui, loin du dangereux Garuda.

« Il m'a présenté le résultat de ses recherches hier soir, et bien que cela m'ait déplu également, je suis entièrement d'accord avec ses conclusions, rétorqua sèchement Minos.

– Oh ! Bien sûr ! Il faut toujours que tu soutiennes ce petit prétentieux !

– Non, Éaque. Si je suis d'accord avec lui, c'est que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de châtier des _petits malins_ qui utilisaient ce rite pour prolonger de façon éhontée leur vie. » Minos baissa légèrement la voix. « Il y a de cela deux mille ans… Ce rituel n'est pas une nouveauté pour moi. »

Éaque se rembrunit, visiblement vexé d'avoir un second Juge prendre position contre lui, et foudroya du regard Rune. Le Balrog comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister et baissa les yeux.

« Qui est Perséphone exactement ? » Toute l'attention se reporta sur Valentine, qui ne se démonta pas pour autant. « Je voulais dire… Je connais la légende de l'épouse de notre Empereur. Mais était-elle réincarnée lors de la dernière guerre ?

– Elle l'était, mais comme à son habitude, elle est restée discrète. Comme au 18ème siècle, elle s'est complètement effacée devant Pandore et l'a laissée manipuler Hadès sans dire mot. » Minos secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur. « Non, vraiment, je n'ai jamais vu une déesse avec si peu de caractère ou d'ambition.

– Et bien on dirait qu'elle a décidé de changer. » Rhadamanthe passa une main nerveuse dans sa courte chevelure. « Je suppose qu'Elle a bien une idée derrière la tête pour aller nous chercher au fin fond des enfers, nous ramener à la vie, mais nous priver de nos pouvoirs. »

Les six hommes se laissèrent emprisonner dans leurs réflexions durant de longues minutes, comme dans la plupart de leurs réunions.

« Nous devons être patients. » Une fois de plus, Rhadamanthe décida d'endosser le rôle de meneur. « Attendons de voir ce qu'elle veut de nous. De toute façon, sans pouvoir, nous ne sommes pas de taille à lui tenir tête. »

Il fut soulagé de voir que tous l'approuvaient, y compris l'ombrageux Éaque.

O

« Tu devrais surveiller tes paroles, Rune », gronda Minos en entraînant son procureur loin de la salle où ils s'étaient réunis. « Éaque n'est pas facile à vivre en temps normal, mais dans cette situation, il est comme un lion en cage.

– Pardonnez ma maladresse, Monseigneur. »

Minos prit quelques instants pour scruter le visage sérieux de son subordonné et la trace rouge marquant son cou, puis observa le Garuda par-dessus son épaule. Éaque sortait à son tour, et comme Minos s'y attendait, il jeta un regard oblique à Rune, chargé de ressentiments.

« Tiens-toi le plus possible éloigné de lui, surtout lorsque je ne suis pas là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il t'en veut spécialement. »

Silencieux et grave, Rune se contenta de baisser d'abord la tête avant de se lancer :

« Pourquoi me protégez-vous, Seigneur Minos ? Vous avez toujours dit que seuls les faibles ont besoin de protection. » Il fronça les sourcils, de la même couleur que ceux du Griffon. « Je ne suis pas un faible.

– Je le sais fort bien, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais nommé à ta charge. Maintenant, cesse de discuter, et suis-moi. Nous avons encore du travail. »

À son grand soulagement, le Balrog n'osa rien répliquer. Le tirant par le poignet, Minos garda pour lui-même la réponse qu'il avait trouvée face à son irrépressible et dérangeant besoin de veiller sur Rune. Cette obsession qui le rongeait depuis son retour à la vie.

O

Rune se laissa entraîner par Minos sans rien dire, cachant la confusion que créait le contact sur son poignet. Du temps où ils étaient aux enfers, le Griffon n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleurer qui que ce fut – mis à part avec ses fils mortels. Mais depuis son retour à la vie, Minos avait profondément changé : plusieurs fois, il avait posé une main protectrice sur son épaule, ou comme maintenant, lui avait attrapé le poignet pour l'entraîner derrière lui. C'était sans aucun doute un effet du rite de résurrection.

Le jeune homme laissa errer son regard sur les murs sombres du temple, et, au détour d'un tournant, rencontra leur reflet dans un lourd miroir appuyé contre le mur. Plus que l'inquiétant monde parallèle qui semblait s'ouvrir, la vision de leurs doubles perdus dans ce dédale mal éclairé le fit tressaillir. Il s'arrêta pour fixer leur image, obligeant Minos à faire de même. Il eut soudainement l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient tous les deux ainsi dans un lieu obscur et sinistre, à la croisée des dimensions. Mais ce n'était pas l'un de ses souvenirs : c'était celui de l'homme dont il occupait le corps, et dont il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler le nom.

« Rune, que fais-tu ? » s'impatienta Minos en reculant d'un pas. Il saisit le menton de son subordonné et le força à détourner le regard du miroir. « Que se passe-t-il ? » ajouta-t-il en suédois, cette langue qui leur était désormais commune.

Le ton inquiet de son supérieur et le toucher de sa peau sur son visage achevèrent d'accroître sa confusion. C'était étonnement… agréable et rassurant.

« Rien… rien du tout. Je pensais », balbutia Rune, son regard améthyste s'accrochant aux pupilles bleu-violet du Griffon.

« Hum… Je crois surtout qu'Éaque y est allé un peu fort avec toi. Tu vas te reposer un peu, puis tu me rejoindras dans la bibliothèque », ordonna Minos de ce ton si étrangement protecteur.

Rune acquiesça de la tête puis suivit Minos sans mot dire. Mais il était maintenant sur d'une chose : les deux hommes dont ils occupaient le corps partageaient un lien qui perdurait par de là leur mort, et cela les affectaient tous les deux. Mais de quel lien pouvait-il s'agir ? L'explication finirait par ressurgir tôt ou tard d'un coin obscur de cette mémoire dormante qui n'était pas la sienne.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 28 mai 2004, 13h35 (**_**May 28, 4:35 AM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Bishamonten, terrasse**

Shaka profitait de la pause de midi pour s'octroyer un moment calme au soleil. Il s'allongea sur un relax et prit son livre, s'absorbant dans les secrets du Vatican à la sauce Dan Brown. Il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par un bruit de martèlement, l'informant que quelqu'un grimpait à toute vitesse les escaliers. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir débouler Angelo, torse nu et chaîne en or s'agitant à son cou à chacun de ses mouvements.

_« Ciao ! »_ L'Italien lui fit un signe désinvolte de la main avant de se ruer à l'intérieur du Pavillon, claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

« Oui, c'est ça… salut. »

Shaka ne se formalisa pas plus que cela, habitué aux manières délicates d'Angelo. Il esquissa toutefois un sourire en songeant combien il revenait de loin. Début mars, Angelo avait bien passé quinze jours enfermé dans sa chambre, n'acceptant que la présence de Shion. Celui-ci avait fini par réussir à le convaincre de ne pas s'isoler, et c'était un Cancer amaigri et pâle qui était réapparu un jour au salon. Il avait doucement remonté la pente, sous l'œil attentif de Shion, qui veillait sur lui. L'ancien Pope semblait être le seul à connaître les raisons de la brutale descente aux enfers d'Angelo.

« Eh, Shaka… toi aussi tu as fini l'entraînement ? »

Le jeune homme allait replonger le nez dans son bouquin lorsque la voix d'Aphrodite lui parvint.

« Comme tu le vois… Je profite un peu du soleil avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque.

– Ah, bonne idée… je peux m'asseoir, également ?

– Vas-y. »

Le Suédois tira en arrière la deuxième chaise longue de façon à ce qu'il n'ait pas le visage au soleil et s'y installa, s'étirant avec délectation et félinité.

« Ah, cela fait du bien », murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Shaka ne put s'empêcher de sourire, songeant combien il avait été difficile de remonter le moral au Poisson. Enlisé dans la plus profonde dépression à cause de sa cicatrice, Aphrodite s'était laissé dépérir durant une bonne semaine avant que Shaka ne décidât à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

---

_« Aphrodite, lève-toi ! »_

_Le Suédois ne réagit pas à l'injonction de Shaka et resta couché sur le flanc, lui tournant le dos. Mais Shaka était bien décidé à mettre fin à cette torpeur dans laquelle Aphrodite s'était enfermé._

_« J'ai dit, lève-toi ! »_

_Cette fois-ci, le ton étant plus ferme : Aphrodite se retourna sur le dos, offrant son visage mangé par les cernes à celui qui le veillait depuis son abus de tranquillisants._

_« Quoi ?_

– _J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »_

_Aphrodite soupira et se leva avec lenteur, tirant sur ses membres engourdis. Il se laissa attraper par le bras et guider par Shaka devant un grand miroir. Son premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête, mais Shaka posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, et le força à observer son propre reflet._

_« Que vois-tu ?_

– _Une loque humaine avec une balafre sur son visage. »_

_La réponse fit grimacer Shaka._

_« Eh bien, pas moi. Je vois un jeune homme qui est certes déprimé, mais surtout qui refuse de voir tous les atouts dont la nature l'a doté. Et je ne parle pas que des atouts physiques, car tu ne te résumes pas qu'à cela. »_

_Aphrodite repoussa les deux mains et lui jeta un regard désespéré._

_« Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de ce que j'étais ! Moi, jadis, le plus beau guerrier du Sanctuaire, je ne suis plus que…_

– _Ta conception de la beauté était exagérée et erronée. Tu étais narcissique à l'époque, rétorqua Shaka. Ne retombe pas dans tes erreurs passées : tu sais comment à terminer Narcisse dans la mythologie grecque ? »_

_Aphrodite baissa la tête._

_« Il est tombé amoureux de son propre reflet, et est resté à l'observer jusqu'à en dépérir et mourir._

– _Exact… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'imiter. Peut-être que cette cicatrice est une bonne chose... » Shaka posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. « Habille-toi, Aphrodite, et descends déjeuner avec nous. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. »_

---

Aussi insensé que cela avait pu paraître, Aphrodite était venu déjeuner ce jour-là, osant affronter enfin les regards de ses pairs.

« Ah, Aphrodite ! » Cette fois-ci, ce fut Shura qui apparut sur la terrasse. « Salut Shaka », ajouta l'Espagnol avant de continuer : « Aphrodite, tu sais où est Angelo ?

– Non, pourquoi ? »

Shura agita un trousseau de clés avec un sourire narquois.

« Le crabe a laissé ça aux vestiaires. Il n'est pas prêt de retourner sous son rocher.

– Faut le retrouver avant qu'il n'essaie d'ouvrir sa chambre, sinon cet enquiquineur va râler toute la journée ! couina le Suédois.

– Il est passé ici il y a dix minutes », les informa Shaka, se replongeant dans son livre.

Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le Pavillon, laissant ce dernier se concentrer de nouveau sur sa lecture, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il revoyait encore la scène de l'ultime réunion avec James, où chacun avait exposé ses choix quant à son entrée dans l'Ordre, ou son retour à la vie civile. Seuls deux d'entre eux avaient demandé à partir : Shura et Aiolia. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs retrouvés le lendemain sur le perron principal, attendant le taxi avec armes et bagages. Nul ne sut ce que les deux s'étaient dit, mais ils avaient discuté calmement pendant une longue demi-heure, si bien que Kanon avait fini par annuler le taxi et Saga était allé les chercher, les persuadant de revenir sur leurs décisions grâce à un quelconque stratagème.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la fin des problèmes pour les chevaliers rescapés, et tous semblaient commencer à trouver leur équilibre.

« Pourvu que cela dure ! »

Shaka finit par rouvrir son livre : les secrets du Vatican n'allaient bientôt plus avoir de secrets pour lui.

**

* * *

Pavillon Bishamonten, Grand Salon**

Lorsque Camus pénétra dans le salon, le grand écran de télévision était allumé, projetant les informations d'une chaîne américaine. Toujours curieux de savoir ce qui se passait dans le monde, Camus posa ses affaires à terre, et s'assit sur l'un des canapés. Il s'y enfonça plus confortablement, sentant avec bonheur une douce langueur le saisir.

« _Bon sang, ces entraînements sont un enfer !_ » songea-t-il alors que les muscles de son dos se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir.

Ils s'entraînaient six heures par jour, puis passaient quatre à cinq heures enfermés à la bibliothèque à étudier leurs ennemis les vampires et autres créatures de la nuit. Et pourtant, ce cocktail composé par Saga et Dohko n'était qu'un centième des entraînements qu'il avait subis au Sanctuaire. Ne parlons même pas de ceux de Sibérie Orientale !

Camus soupira, et laissa couler son regard vers la cheminée. Il s'aperçut que la vitrine contenant la poupée japonaise était vide.

« Quelqu'un a donc eu le bon goût d'enlever cette horreur ! » remarqua-t-il, se disant qu'il n'aurait plus à supporter le regard cristallin de la petite fille en porcelaine.

Il reporta son attention sur les nouvelles télévisées.

« Camú ! Ne cours pas dans le couloir ! » Le Français sursauta au son de cette voix. _Se pouvait-il que... ?_ « Je t'ai dit de ne pas courir... Camú ! » ronchonna la voix si familière.

Le cœur de Camus se mit à battre la chamade.

« Mais... je veux le voir ! » répondit un enfant dont la voix provenait du couloir.

Camus retint sa respiration, alors que la porte s'ouvrait lentement. Une petite tête blonde apparut dans l'entrebâillement, et le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Euh... C'est toi, Grand Camus ? » demanda-t-il en russe.

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux devant ce petit bout de chou qui ne pouvait que lui rappeler Hyoga enfant, lorsqu'il était arrivé en Sibérie pour son entraînement, il y a de cela quelques vingt-cinq années.

« C'est toi, Camus ? » répéta le gamin, qui finit par ouvrir grand la porte et pénétra en trottinant dans la pièce, jusqu'au canapé, où Camus restait assis, l'air interdit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? bredouilla-t-il.

– Tu es le maître de papa, c'est ça ? » continua l'enfant en se plantant devant lui. « Je le sais ! Papa m'a parlé de toi, et il m'a montré tes dessins de Sibérie. Dis ! Tu me feras un dessin, à moi aussi ? »

Camus ne sut que répondre. La voix de Hyoga le fit sursauter.

« Camú, viens, n'embête pas mon Maître !

– Oui papa ! » s'écria l'enfant en courant vers son père.

_« Camú… Papa ?_ » se répéta Camus, tout en regardant le gamin s'élancer vers l'adulte qui venait d'entrer. Il fit mine de se cacher derrière son père, tout en continuant à observer le Français avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

« Camus, mon maître, je suis si heureux de te revoir ! »

L'ancien chevalier d'Or regarda l'homme qui venait de prononcer ces mots et eut du mal à reconnaître Hyoga, tant il avait changé. Il avait toujours les cheveux blonds coiffés en bataille, certes, mais il avait perdu le visage adolescent dont il se souvenait. Les joues s'étaient creusées, les traits s'étaient masculinisés et étaient plus anguleux. Hyoga avait également pris de la stature, et devait rivaliser en taille avec Camus désormais.

« Hyoga ? » s'exclama-t-il, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de vivre un rêve ou une illusion.

« Oui, c'est bien moi ! »

Ils se regardèrent pendant une minute qui sembla une éternité, puis Hyoga s'avança vers son maître, se pencha sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Camus eut un temps de surprise durant lequel il n'osa pas bouger, puis lui rendit son étreinte.

« C'est un miracle ! » s'exclama Hyoga, dévisageant son mentor sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

« On peut appeler ça comme ça... » répondit Camus en esquissant un sourire.

L'enfant s'approcha de son père, et tira sur son pull-over.

« Papa ! Pourquoi tu pleures !?

– Papa ? demanda Camus.

– Eh oui ! Laisse-moi te présenter Camú, mon fils aîné. Il a cinq ans... » Hyoga poussa l'enfant devant son maître avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. « Je lui ai donné ce nom en ton hommage.

– Eh bien… ça pour une surprise ! »

O

« Pathétique ! » Les yeux de Salem brillèrent de colère lorsque son regard se posa sur les deux hommes, qui pleuraient de joie devant le gamin, dont la voix s'apparentait à des couinements. « Tant de mièvrerie… c'est tout bonnement écœurant ! »

Elle jeta un regard en coin à la gamine fantôme qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui observait avec tristesse la scène. Elle se ravisa, jugeant inopportun de révéler ses pensées à son allié.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, ma petite chérie », roucoula-t-elle de sa voix la plus enjôleuse. « Tu le retrouveras bientôt, ton papa, et lui aussi te prendra dans ses bras. »

La petite fille hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que je peux leur faire peur ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non, pas tout de suite. » Salem leva un index, faisant un signe négatif. « Il faut y aller par petite touche : prendre le temps de semer le doute dans les esprits et instiller progressivement la peur. » Elle afficha un sourire diabolique. « Ça sera la leçon du jour: je vais t'expliquer la théorie, puis on passera au cas pratique. »

**

* * *

Grèce, Temple d'Élision, 28 mai 2004, 6h50 (May 28, 4:50 AM GMT +2 :00)**

**Temple d'Élision**

S'étant un peu calmé depuis la scène dans les appartements d'Ishara, Bàlint marchait d'un pas assuré dans les couloirs déserts du temple d'Élision. Il était somme toute dans son domaine, le nouveau Dieu des enfers en quelque sorte.

Sa bonne humeur s'étiola lorsqu'il sentit un cosmos flamboyer tel un volcan en éruption. Bàlint recula prudemment.

« Qui est là ? » Dans les ténèbres des colonnades mal éclairées, il devina une silhouette de haute stature. « Plaît-il? Qui êtes-vous ? » rugit-il.

L'homme s'avança à pas calculés, révélant progressivement des cheveux cuivre et un visage pâle, aux traits réguliers. Bàlint éclata de rire, puis esquissa un semblant de révérence.

« Monseigneur, toi ici ? Perséphone était-elle au courant de ta venue, Ô Dieu de la Musique, du Soleil, et j'en passe... »

Apollon se raidit devant la raillerie de Bàlint et son aplomb à fouler au pied le protocole.

« Alors, c'est donc toi qui tires les ficelles en coulisse ? » demanda-t-il.

Bàlint le fixa avec insolence.

« Oh ! Bravo. Tu as réussi à faire parler Ishara.... Confidences sur l'oreiller je suppose. »

Il s'avança vers Apollon, ses yeux gris ne quittant pas les iris brun-rouge du Dieu.

« Je te déconseille de faire un pas de plus, vampire, menaça la divinité.

– Alors, toi aussi, tu n'as pas résisté à ses yeux, si beaux, pareils à des émeraudes… Ses magnifiques yeux qui perdent tous les hommes, les vampires et les dieux dont le regard les croise. »

Apollon suivait du regard les mouvements de Bàlint. Celui-ci se déplaçait de plus en vite autour de lui, créant progressivement un tourbillon.

« Elle a perdu Amalric, puis mon frère, Gàbor. Elle te perdra, toi aussi... »

Apollon sentit l'air tourbillonner autour de lui, alors que les mouvements de Bàlint étaient devenus trop rapides pour être saisis. Soudain, une main se referma sur sa gorge et le visage du vampire se rapprocha du sien.

« Alors, Apollon, tu la désires tant que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait vibrer en Ishara ? Ses pouvoirs ? Sa beauté ? »

Bàlint sourit, alors qu'il rapprochait son visage encore plus près de celui d'Apollon, si bien que leurs lèvres se touchèrent presque. Le dieu retenait son souffle, comme hypnotisé par l'audace du buveur de sang.

« Je vais te dire ce qui te charme en elle, Dieu Apollon, mais aussi en nous autres, vampires : notre vie éternelle. Toi, tu dois te réincarner tous les deux cent cinquante ans. Nous, nous vivons éternellement, dans le même corps, tout comme ton père, le grand Zeus. »

Bàlint abaissa son visage jusqu'au cou du Dieu du soleil. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau blanche, en dessous de laquelle battait une artère.

« Désires-tu que je t'offre la vie éternelle, Dieu Apollon ? Plus de réincarnation : tu vivrais éternellement dans le même corps. Tel ton père... Tel un vampire... Tel un VRAI dieu ! » Bàlint releva la tête. « Si tu veux, je peux demander à Ishara de le faire. Elle sera peut-être plus douce, y mettra plus de sentiment, si tant est qu'elle puisse éprouver des sentiments, malgré son manque cruel d'âme. »

Bàlint éclata de rire, dévoilant ses canines. Apollon le repoussa de toutes ses forces d'un air dégouté.

« Monstre !

– Oh ! Oui, appelle-moi comme tu le voudras. Mais je sais que j'ai touché juste, Apollon : ton seul désir est d'égaler ton père.

– Silence !

– Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur de toi et vais me taire ?

– Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? Il me suffit de te dénoncer à mon père pour que tu sois exécuté ! hurla Apollon.

– Et moi, de dévoiler ton complot avec Perséphone pour que vos âmes soient emprisonnées dans une urne, tout comme Arès il y a quelques années ! persifla Bàlint.

– Tu perdrais Perséphone...

– J'en ai perdu bien d'autres… »

Apollon recula d'un pas, un affreux doute le taraudant : rien ne pouvait donc faire plier cette créature ?

Sûr de son avantage psychologique sur la divinité, Bàlint le regarda d'un air suffisant.

« Apollon, réfléchis bien à ma proposition. Quand le temps sera venu pour moi de régner, seuls mes alliés trouveront grâce à mes yeux. »

A suivre dans la **Chronique VII : Prélude au désastre (2/2)**


	20. Chronique VII: Prélude au désastre, 2

**Chronique VII : Prélude au désastre (2/2)**

**Italie, Venise, 28 mai 2004, 7h00 (**_**May 28, 5:00 AM GMT +2:00**_**)**

Le soleil dardait depuis quelques heures ses rayons sur les eaux verdâtres de la lagune lorsque les gardes étaient venus prévenir Giuliano Visconti que la porte secrète du palais, enfouie sous les eaux, avait été brisée. Immédiatement, il comprit que son maître, celui que sa famille servait depuis près de neuf siècles, était enfin sorti de son sommeil.

Accompagné de deux gardes armés – il fallait être prudent avec sa Seigneurie –, Visconti se hâta dans les soubassements de l'immense hôtel privé, se dirigeant vers l'alcôve où le vampire se reposait certainement. Ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité repérèrent immédiatement le corps de son maître, si reconnaissable lorsqu'il était dans sa forme originelle. Ses deux longues ailes à la membrane dentelée étaient déployées autour de lui, et se rétractaient lentement dans son dos. Regardant à deux fois, Visconti remarqua qu'un autre corps gisait à ses côtés : celui d'une femme, dont la longue chevelure noire trempée cachait le visage. Visconti, que ses sens aiguisés ne trompaient jamais, ne décela aucun battement de cœur : elle devait être morte, ou transformée en vampire.

« Monseigneur, soyez le bienvenu en votre demeure. La famille Visconti a toujours su que vous reviendrez ici », annonça-t-il d'une voix claire et sans émotion. « Je suis Giuliano Visconti, votre serviteur. »

O

Sylvenius releva la tête et darda son regard jaune sur l'homme qui venait de se présenter. Non, ce n'était pas un homme : il décela le battement de deux cœurs dans la poitrine de celui-ci. Le trait caractéristique de la lignée Visconti, qui lui avait donné un bon nombre de chambellans.

« Conduis-moi à la Salle du Trône, Giuliano », répondit-il de sa voix caverneuse. « J'aspire à un peu de repos. »

Il se sentait épuisé, mais néanmoins soulagé : après des siècles et des siècles, il était enfin de retour dans son domaine. Marius avait échoué à le supprimer, une fois de plus.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 28 mai 2004, 14h00 (**_**May 28, 5:00 AM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Bishamonten, salle informatique**

Angelo avait l'œil rivé sur l'écran d'ordinateur et consultait attentivement ses e-mails, en l'occurrence ceux envoyés par Tognazzi et sa famille. Déjà éprouvée par les railleries de Shura et Aphrodite qui lui avaient rapporté ses clefs, son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée après sa douche, qu'il avait expédiée pour venir ici. Il sentait sa chemise coller à sa peau encore humide.

« _J'en ai marre ! Ils pourraient installer Internet dans les chambres ! » _ronchonna-t-il intérieurement. « _Ah ! Je me fumerais bien une clope pour me calmer ! »_

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le couloir, mais l'Italien n'y prêta pas attention tout de suite. Puis il y eut comme un grattement, et le loquet tourna. Le jeune homme glissa un coup d'œil à l'entrée, s'attendant à voir entrer l'un de ses compagnons ou quelque autre personne du centre. Au lieu de cela, la porte s'entrouvrit sur une petite fille aux grands yeux tristes et au teint cadavérique, dont le visage était encadré de longs cheveux noirs. Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Angelo à l'instar de la première fois où il l'avait aperçue dans le jardin, trois mois plus tôt.

« Encore toi ! Que fais-tu là ? Mais qui es-tu à la fin ? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

La fillette recula et claqua la porte derrière elle. Angelo sortit dans le couloir, mais la gamine avait déjà disparu, et seuls ses bruits de pas résonnaient en direction du bâtiment principal.

O

Ambre se dépêchait tant bien que mal, pestant intérieurement sur son mauvais sort avec les compagnies aériennes. Sans ce maudit retard au départ de Paris – une fois de plus – elle aurait dû être arrivée bien en avance sur la réunion avec les Grands Maîtres.

« Shina et James vont encore bien rire avec mes histoires d'avions », rouspéta-t-elle avant de se raviser. Non, peut-être que Shina ne se moquerait pas d'elle. L'Italienne était devenue un peu froide et distante ces derniers temps.

Malgré le parquet si bien astiqué qu'il en était glissant, la jeune femme se mit à courir. Au croisement avec un autre corridor, elle se heurta à un homme de haute stature si violemment qu'elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Celui-ci la retint en la rattrapant par la taille.

« Excusez-moi ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous les deux d'une même voix.

O

Angelo se mordit les lèvres : espérons qu'il ne lui avait pas fait trop mal. Au creux de ses bras, la jeune femme rousse releva la tête, ses yeux verts se posant sur lui.

« Angelo ! »

L'Italien ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant qui il tenait dans ses bras.

« Ambre ! Depuis quand es-tu revenue ? » s'écria-t-il, pas mécontent finalement de cet incident. C'était plutôt agréable de la sentir contre lui.

« Je suis arrivée ce matin à l'aéroport et me suis dépêchée de venir ici. Je suis convoquée à une réunion par James et Eleny. » Ambre posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Angelo et lui jeta un air interrogateur. « Et toi, que fais-tu là ? Il va bientôt falloir installer des panneaux de signalisation dans ces couloirs ! »

Angelo ne releva pas la boutade, savourant la sensation de leurs poitrines s'effleurant.

« Angelo ?

– Ah… Et bien je courrais après une petite fille. »

La réponse fit éclater de rire la jeune femme.

« Tiens, tu t'intéresses aux petites filles maintenant ?

– Non ! Ce n'est pas ça... s'exclama Angelo, vexé de la plaisanterie.

– Euh... Angelo...

– Quoi ?

– Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, glissa Ambre d'un air malicieux.

– Euh… oui ! Désolé… » s'excusa-t-il en relâchant son étreinte sur la taille de la Française.

Celle-ci sourit devant l'air subitement gêné du jeune Italien.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que j'y aille, ou James va me passer un savon ! A plus... Je viendrai vous voir après la réunion ! »

Elle s'élança de nouveau, laissant un Angelo étrangement songeur et silencieux. Il se ressaisit pourtant bien vite.

« Bon sang, la gamine ! Où est-elle passée ? ! »

**Pavillon Bishamonten, Salon Hokuto**

Shura s'était écarté du salon où ils s'apprêtaient à déjeuner avec ses compagnons d'entraînement. Ni Angelo ni Camus n'étant encore revenus, il songea qu'il avait le temps de « s'en griller une ». Il tira un paquet de la poche de son pantalon, prit une cigarette qu'il porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma de son briquet. Il soupira de contentement et eut une pensée de remords, mais très brève : il avait repris au moins une mauvaise habitude de sa vie antérieure, le tabac, mais après tout, personne n'est parfait. Il s'appuya contre le mur, contemplant le jardin japonais qui s'étalait en dessous du balcon. Il tourna la tête, en direction de la terrasse voisine et sursauta : une petite fille pâle le regardait de ses grands yeux noirs. Ses longs cheveux frémissaient à peine dans la douce brise de ce mois de mai. Shura resta bouche bée, si bien que sa cigarette tomba à ses pieds. Une sueur froide et un frisson d'angoisse le parcoururent : il n'avait pas ressenti le même malaise depuis... quelques heures à vrai dire, lorsque ce matin il était passé dans le salon et avait vu la poupée japonaise posée sur la cheminée.

La fillette continua à le fixer, ses grands yeux brillants mangeant son petit visage triste et blanc. Shura fit un pas en avant et tendit la main, lui faisant signe de venir.

« Shura ! »

L'Espagnol sursauta de nouveau en entendant son nom et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé. Aphrodite passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte vitrée pour le héler.

« Eh... Shura ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle !

– Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– On passe à table, et Camus nous a ramené des invités, alors viens !

– J'arrive tout de suite. »

Shura se tourna de nouveau vers le balcon voisin, mais la petite fille avait disparu.

Avait-il rêvé ?

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 28 mai 2004, 8h30 (**_**May 28, 5:30 AM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Aiolos reposa sa plume pour plonger son regard dans le calme paysage qui s'étendait au-delà des murs du temple. Il huma avec délectations les embruns qui parvenaient du port lointain de Rodorio ; comme cela lui avait manqué durant sa captivité souterraine ! Il soupira, chassant de sa mémoire le souvenir de sa cellule exigüe et de la lumière blafarde des torches. C'était une chance pour lui que Bàlint ait consenti à l'amélioration de ses conditions de détention en lui permettant de rester dans cette pièce confortable, attenante à ses propres appartements.

Il faut dire qu'il avait bien manœuvré et avait réussi à gagner la confiance du buveur de sang. Le premier pas avait été de ravaler sa fierté et d'accepter d'appeler Bàlint « maître ». Le seigneur vampire aimait qu'on flatte son égo, et cette tendance n'allait qu'en s'accroissant à mesure que son pouvoir sur ce temple s'affirmait. Aiolos avait également eu l'excellente idée de lui proposer ses services pour rédiger ses mémoires. Outre que cela lui permettait de s'occuper l'esprit, coucher sur le papier les souvenirs du vampire lui donnait l'occasion d'appréhender plus finement la personnalité ô combien complexe de Bàlint. Au bout d'un mois à écouter ses récits de gloire passée et de combats médiévaux, Aiolos commençait à percevoir les failles de l'armure dans laquelle Bàlint s'était caparaçonné.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le texte qu'il venait d'écrire et le relut à voix basse.

_« Aix-la-Chapelle, an 950._

_L'attente des ordres de Marius se prolonge depuis bientôt une semaine. Notre vénérable chef de guerre ne semble pas décidé à réunir ses troupes et déclencher la bataille contre les armées d'Othon Ier. Il prétend que les troupes de l'Empereur sont bien trop nombreuses pour être attaquées sans préparation, et qu'il lui faut mettre en place une stratégie efficace. En attendant, la pression monte dans nos rangs et l'atmosphère se dégrade._

_Comme d'habitude, les relations sont tendues entre Amalric, Lùitgard, Adorjàn et Lôrinc. Ces derniers affichent ouvertement leur mépris envers mon maître et son cousin, et n'hésitent pas à jouer la carte de la provocation. En est pour preuve la conversion récente de deux cavaliers allemands, Wolrad et Ethelwold, presque sous les yeux de Lùitgard. Si on considère que les deux hommes étaient frères et de même nationalité que mon maître, les transformer en vampire est une façon symbolique de se venger de notre conversion, à moi et Gàbor, qui sommes Magyars, par les deux cavaliers germaniques que sont Lùitgard et Amalric._

_Mon maître n'a pas cédé à la provocation est nous a demandé à Gàbor et à moi de nous méfier encore plus de Lôrinc et Adorjàn, mais aussi de leurs nouvelles créatures. Je n'ai eu l'occasion de parler qu'une fois avec Wolrad : je l'ai trouvé assez vif et intelligent de prime à bord. Quelque part, je trouve qu'il me ressemble de caractère : je vais donc m'en méfier comme suggéré par Lùitgard._

_Les attaques de mes deux compatriotes ne sont pas les seuls piques que Lùitgard doit éviter. L'attitude d'Amalric est également préoccupante. Tout à sa passion pour Ishara, cette catin babylonienne, il s'est beaucoup éloigné du clan que nous formions, Lùitgard, Gàbor et moi. Je n'en suis pas totalement peiné, car je ne pense pas qu'Amalric soit le parfait mentor pour Gàbor. Mon frère est vaillant au combat, mais il reste bien trop influençable. Je préfère ainsi qu'Amalric s'éloigne de lui et que Lùitgard et moi prenions le relai. »_

Aiolos interrompit brièvement sa lecture et hocha la tête.

« Son amour pour son frère… il est là, son point faible », murmura-t-il avant de reprendre le fil du texte.

_« Glaucus fait également partie des vampires de Marius qui se complaisent à jouer les troubles fête. Je ne connais pas ses réelles motivations, mais il semble en avoir particulièrement après Gàbor et moi. Je supporte de moins en moins ses sous-entendus concernant notre valeur de combattants. Je sais très bien qu'il cherche à me provoquer en duel, et j'ai toute la peine du monde à ne pas lui offrir satisfaction. Une fois de plus, c'est Lùitgard qui m'encourage à ne pas céder à la colère. Je ne sais pas comment mon maître parvient à rester calme face à tout cet antagonisme. C'est ce qui chez lui force mon admiration. »_

Aiolos fit une autre pose, se demandant si cette dernière phrase reflétait bien ce que Bàlint lui avait dit. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'orgueilleux vampire semblait en effet admirer son créateur, Lùitgard Von Reik, et le lui avait décrit comme un immortel doté d'un certain sens de l'honneur et d'une parfaite maîtrise de soi. Tout le contraire de son cousin, Amalric.

Tout à sa réflexion, Aiolos porta un regard absent au paysage, baigné par le soleil de fin de printemps, puis se remit à l'écriture. Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand et alla cogner contre le mur de l'entrée.

« Ah, Aiolos ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui je viens de rencontrer et surtout, de mettre au pas ! » lança Bàlint sur un ton satisfait et enthousiaste.

Le Grec lui répondit par un regard interrogateur et surpris.

« À vrai dire, je ne vois pas trop », glissa-t-il d'une voix calme et posée. « Mais je serais ravi de l'apprendre.

– Le dieu Apollon lui-même ! » Bàlint s'installa sur le grand triclinium qui trônait au centre de la pièce et se mit à son aise. « Si tu avais vu son air décontenancé lorsque, bien loin de m'agenouiller devant lui, je lui ai fait comprendre qui détenait le pouvoir désormais ! »

Bàlint éclata d'un rire sonore qui blessa les oreilles d'Aiolos. Le buveur de sang ne lui avait jamais paru aussi diabolique qu'à cet instant présent. Il n'était plus ce jeune noble cherchant à venger la mort de son frère, mais une créature de la nuit assoiffée de pouvoir et rongée par l'ambition.

« Je croyais que vous préfériez rester discret quant à votre présence dans ce Sanctuaire », glissa Aiolos. « Ne serait-ce pas dangereux que de vous attaquer à Apollon ? »

Bàlint lui adressa un regard méchant et se releva souplement avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Aiolos pouvait clairement discerner ses canines saillant sur ses lèvres minces.

« Que veux-tu insinuer ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton menaçant. « Que je dois plier devant lui ?

– Il n'est jamais anodin de se dresser contre les Dieux : il faut s'attendre à en payer le prix. J'en sais quelque chose… »

Aiolos n'avait pas anticipé la réaction de Bàlint et émit un faible gémissement lorsque le vampire l'attrapa à la gorge et le força à basculer la tête en arrière. Le Grec sentit les crocs du monstre effleurer sa gorge, l'entaillant légèrement. Avec une lenteur terrifiante, Bàlint promena ses canines le long de la mâchoire d'Aiolos puis lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Un bon conseil : ne mets jamais en doute mes pouvoirs et mes capacités à imposer ma volonté, même à un Dieu. » Il ricana méchamment. « D'ailleurs, je suis presque un Dieu désormais.

– Je n'en ai jamais douté », souffla Aiolos, conscient que le spectre de la mort ne s'était jamais autant approché de lui depuis son retour à la vie.

« Parfait… J'aime mieux cela. »

Bàlint se dégagea d'Aiolos, le laissant plus mort que vif, et sembla apprécier la terreur qu'il lut sur son visage. D'un geste nonchalant, il lui fit un signe d'adieu et se dirigea vers la sortie, refermant derrière lui la porte, qu'il cadenassa.

Aiolos osa enfin respirer et porta une main à son cou, effleurant du bout des doigts l'éraflure que Bàlint avait imprimée. Il ne devait pas se leurrer : même si le récit de la vie de Bàlint l'interpelait quelque part, ce dernier restait un prédateur redoutable, sans pitié et sans âme, et désormais égaré sur le chemin de l'ambition.

**Un peu plus loin dans le temple**

_« Il n'est jamais anodin de se dresser contre les Dieux : il faut s'attendre à en payer le prix. J'en sais quelque chose… » _Bàlint grimaça alors que le commentaire d'Aiolos lui revenait en mémoire. _« L'impudent… Pour qui se prend-il ?! »_

Le Magyar poussa la porte et pénétra dans les appartements de Perséphone sans s'annoncer ni demander la permission de son occupante. La déesse était assise devant une psyché au cadre richement décoré, et lui tournait le dos, absorbée dans la coiffure de sa longue chevelure. Bàlint eut l'idée d'une farce que seuls les vampires pouvaient réaliser et qu'il jugeait intéressante de tester sur sa divine maîtresse. _« Dieu ou pas Dieu, je fais exactement ce qu'il me plaît »_, se jura-t-il avec irritation. Il ôta ses gants silencieusement.

O

Perséphone tira sur une mèche qui résistait avec toute la délicatesse possible pour ne pas briser les fins cheveux châtains. Soudain, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter : des lèvres de glace embrassaient son cou. Une main s'était posée sur sa hanche droite, une autre sur son ventre s'égarait entre ses cuisses. Mais dans le miroir en face d'elle, seuls son visage effrayé et son corps crispé se reflétaient.

O

Bàlint sentit avec déplaisir le corps de sa maîtresse se raidir sous ses doigts. Il jeta un regard à la psyché et vit le visage empli de crainte. La déception l'envahit, puis la colère, encore plus forte que celle qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Aiolos lui avait fait la morale.

Le monstre enfoui en lui montra son vrai visage.

« Non ! » hurla Perséphone en tentant de se lever. Elle retomba sur son siège, terrorisée par l'apparence de son amant. « Non, je t'en prie, ne me fais pas de mal ! »

Les cris de Perséphone déchirèrent les tympans de Bàlint, le tirant de l'emprise de sa sauvagerie naturelle. Son visage retrouva sa sérénité habituelle, mais loin d'éprouver du remords – sentiment dont il était de toute façon incapable – il regarda Perséphone avec amusement.

« Allons ma douce, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie... »

Perséphone était tremblante malgré ses efforts pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Bàlint se pencha pour déposer un baiser affectueux, mais la déesse écarta son visage au moment où les lèvres de Bàlint allaient effleurer les siennes.

« Va-t-en... Je t'en prie, laisse-moi. »

Les yeux de Bàlint brillèrent d'une lueur haineuse, qui s'éteignit presque aussitôt qu'elle était née. Il se redressa et toisa sa maîtresse d'un air condescendant.

« Soit, je reviendrai lorsque tu seras calmée, mon amour... »

Il tourna les talons sans lui lancer un regard, bien décidé à trouver un moyen de lui faire payer ce revers.

O

Perséphone le vit quitter la pièce et claquer la porte derrière lui. « _Mon amour... Ma terreur... Mon ennemi. » Non, e_lle ne savait plus qui il était désormais. Ne l'avait-elle donc jamais su ? Elle laissa tomber à terre sa brosse, puis enfouissant son visage entre ses mains, elle ne fit rien pour retenir les larmes qui inondèrent silencieusement ses joues.

C'était inéluctable : elle allait devoir redonner leurs pouvoirs aux Spectres pour qu'il la protège contre Bàlint. Voir peut-être l'éliminer.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 28 mai 2004, 15h00 **_**(May 28, 6:00 AM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Bishamonten, salon Hokuto**

Hyoga glissa un coup d'œil gêné en direction d'Angelo. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de voir le "tueur numéro un" du Sanctuaire assis en face de lui, ni à l'entendre gazouiller gaiement avec Milo ou avec son ancien maître depuis le début du repas. Il reporta son attention sur Aphrodite et ensuite Shura, et ressentit le même trouble. C'était tellement étrange de déjeuner avec les hommes que ses compagnons et lui avaient affrontés il y a plus de dix-sept ans, lors de combats acharnés dans les temples du Domaine Sacré.

« Un peu de dessert pour le petit ? Gâteau au chocolat... Glace ? s'enquit Milo.

– Euh, pardon ? demanda Hyoga, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

– Un dessert pour le petit ? » répéta le Grec en faisant un sourire à l'enfant. « Camú, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? »

Le gamin tourna de grands yeux vers son père, puis sa bouche se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Voudrais un gâteau au chocolat !

– Bien, je prends commande ! Si quelqu'un désire autre chose, c'est le moment de le dire : je suis d'humeur à jouer les garçons de café », annonça Milo.

Angelo ne put s'empêcher de glousser d'amusement.

« Oh, l'invertébré qui se montre serviable ! Il faut en profiter. »

Les sourcils de Milo formèrent deux accents circonflexes alors qu'il foudroya le Cancer du regard. Bien loin d'effrayer Angelo, cela renforça son air goguenard : Hyoga comprit que ces deux-là adoraient se balancer des piques.

« Bon, j'attends… siffla Milo.

– Une glace s'il te plaît ! ajouta Hyoga.

– C'est parti ! Je vais en cuisine, voir ce qu'il y a à grappiller et je reviens ! »

Milo se leva et s'éloigna en sifflotant, faisant semblant d'ignorer au passage le ricanement provocateur d'Angelo.

Il y eut un court silence, durant lequel les convives fixèrent le vide, sauf le petit Camú, qui s'occupait à faire des pliages avec sa serviette.

« Tiens, au fait, j'ai croisé Ambre tout à l'heure ! » glissa Angelo en toute innocence. « Elle venait juste de rentrer de sa mission en France. Il y a fort à parier que Shina doit être également dans le coin. »

Hyoga eut l'impression que Camus rosissait légèrement en entendant le nom d'Ambre.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda le Français si bas qu'on aurait cru qu'il se parlait à lui même.

« Ouais, c'est vrai... Ta future copine est de retour ! Je suppose que tu vas en profiter pour conclure », renchérit Angelo avec un sourire amer au coin des lèvres.

« Euh… oui, peut-être », répliqua Camus en rougissant davantage.

Nouveau blanc. Décidément, Angelo était doué pour rafraîchir l'atmosphère en conclut Hyoga.

« Je passe du coq à l'âne, mais… vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il se passe des choses bizarres ces temps-ci ? murmura Shura.

– Comme quoi ?

– Une sorte de fantôme qui rôderait dans les couloirs de ce pavillon à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

– À part les fantômes qui sont attachés à chacune de nos petites personnes, pas vu grand monde. Lorenzo va bien... Et toi, Aphrodite, t'as vu Garn récemment ? Vous parlez toujours chiffons ? » se moqua Angelo. « Comment va Armando au fait ? »

Shura et Aphrodite lui lancèrent un regard courroucé, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas la plaisanterie.

« Non, je te parle d'une petite fille ! bougonna Shura. Une gamine avec de longs cheveux noirs et un air triste. Elle m'est apparue avant que je vous rejoigne. »

Angelo se redressa sur son siège, et reprit un air sérieux.

« Alors toi aussi, tu l'as vue ? »

**Quelque part dans les couloirs du deuxi****ème**** étage**

Milo marchait d'un pas lent, tenant le plateau posé à plat sur sa main, et observait avec gourmandise les parts de gâteaux au chocolat qu'il avait réussi à obtenir aux cuisines. Il arriva à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Il profita du petit délai d'attente pour s'admirer dans la glace.

« Pas mal, le garçon de café ! » fit-il en s'envoyant un clin d'œil.

Il se retourna dans la direction opposée et sursauta, sentant un frisson d'appréhension remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une poupée japonaise, en tout point semblable à celle qui était posée sur la cheminée du Grand Salon, trônait sur une commode et le fixait de ses yeux de porcelaine.

L'ascenseur arriva à l'étage et émit une sonnerie pour signaler son arrivée. Milo fut distrait quelques secondes par le bruit, et dirigea son regard sur la porte. Lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers le troublant objet, celui-ci avait disparu.

Milo décida de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps dans ce couloir qui ne lui semblait plus aussi hospitalier qu'avant.

**Salon Hokuto**

« Ah, vous êtes là ! Cela fait bien vingt bonnes minutes que nous vous cherchions. »

Camus sursauta en entendant cette voix si familière, et surtout si attendue depuis qu'Angelo avait annoncé son retour. Il se retourna, légèrement cramoisi.

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » Camus se leva d'un bond et vint à la rencontre de Shina et Ambre. Il salua l'Italienne de la tête, puis posant une main sur l'épaule de sa compatriote, l'embrassa sur les joues. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que derrière lui, ses compagnons le regardaient dans un silence quasi religieux. Même Hyoga fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à voir son maître faire preuve de signes d'affection.

« J'aime bien cette coutume française pour dire bonjour, soupira Angelo. Dommage qu'on n'y est pas droit.

– Je suis d'accord : on devrait même l'instaurer au Quartier Général », renchérit Aphrodite. Les regards se posèrent sur lui, inquiets. « ... entre hommes et femmes uniquement, bien sûr », compléta-t-il.

Shina s'approcha de la table et adressa un salut général. Shura se leva et lui présenta galamment une chaise pour qu'elle puisse prendre place.

« Merci !

– Toi, tu ne salues pas à la française ? glissa Angelo avec un sourire charmeur.

– Non, puisque je suis italienne, tout comme toi. »

La réponse était courte et sans appel. Angelo n'insista pas et reporta son attention sur Camus et Ambre, qui s'approchaient en discutant gaiement. Il attrapa une chaise libre à une autre table, et la posa entre la sienne et celle de Camus. Comme il s'y attendait, Ambre s'assit entre lui et son compatriote. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Hyoga, et fit un coucou de la main au petit Camú.

« Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Camus.

– Oui, Hyoga rend visite à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis assez fréquemment. »

Hyoga hocha la tête d'approbation.

« C'est vrai... Même si je ne suis pas un membre actif, je tiens à rester au courant des différents problèmes avec le Sanctuaire Terrestre, se justifia-t-il.

– Et donc quoi de neuf depuis notre départ ? enchaîna Ambre.

– Il y a un fantôme qui se balade dans les couloirs de notre pavillon, l'informa Angelo. Une petite fille… »

L'annonce fit partir Ambre dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Alors, c'est vrai, tu cours vraiment après les petites filles !

– Mais non, pas du tout. Ce matin, lorsque tu m'as croisé, j'essayais de coincer ce maudit Casper ! » se renfrogna l'Italien.

« Non, il dit vrai. J'ai vu cette gosse apparaître et disparaître en un clin d'œil il n'y a pas une heure », ajouta Shura. « J'avoue que cela m'a fait froid dans le dos… Je ne suis pas mécontent de vous voir ici. Vous allez pouvoir nous déloger ce revenant. » Il fit un discret clin d'œil à Shina, décrochant un sourire à celle-ci, tandis qu'Ambre souriait devant la tentative de séduction de l'Espagnol.

O

Angelo surveillait très attentivement Camus et Ambre, guettant le moindre signe de rapprochement entre les deux. Pour l'instant, la conversation allait bon train, et la jeune femme semblait plus intéressée par la séance de drague à peine voilée que Shura infligeait à Shina, que par son compatriote. Parfait, il était temps de passer à l'attaque : il avait le droit de défendre ses chances, lui aussi, d'autant plus qu'il avait suffisamment réfléchi sur le sujet. Ambre lui plaisait, aussi bien physiquement que du point de vue du caractère.

« Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre prochaine mission : débusquer ce fantôme », décréta Shina, cachant le rose qui lui montait aux joues.

Ambre hocha la tête et attrapa un verre de jus de fruit posé entre Angelo et Aphrodite. C'était l'occasion rêvée qu'Angelo attendait : il en profita pour se baisser et ramasser sa serviette – tombée à terre par magie – bousculant le verre au passage. Le liquide orangé gicla sur la magnifique chemise bleu indigo.

« Ah non, mais fais un peu attention », cria Angelo pour la forme en faisant semblant de découvrir l'énorme tâche qui ornait sa chemise du col à la ceinture.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Sans prêter attention aux excuses d'Ambre, Angelo déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva, sous le regard étonné de ces amis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un striptease, il y a un enfant à table », remarqua Shura, en désignant du menton le petit Camú, qui se débattait avec un couteau et une fourchette.

« Ça ne se voit pas? Je suis trempé et je vais me changer. Je reviens dans dix minutes ! » gronda à Angelo en jetant un regard séducteur à Ambre, qui se tassa un petit peu sur sa chaise.

O

« C'est moi ou… » murmura-t-elle en se retournant vers Camus. « …il l'a fait exprès ? »

Celui-ci vit avec un certain déplaisir que les joues d'Ambre étaient empourprées.

« On va encore avoir droit à son show... »

**Dans les couloirs**

Encore un peu retourné par cette mystérieuse apparition de la poupée japonaise, Milo eut en plus la surprise de voir un Angelo torse nu et tout sourire s'avancer dans les couloirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à moitié à poil ?

– Rien, je vais me changer... »

Milo regarda d'un air perplexe Angelo s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur et disparaître derrière les battants en fer.

« Non, mais celui-là... Il a vraiment besoin d'une thérapie ! »

O

Angelo s'approcha de sa chambre, un sourire de satisfaction s'épanouissant sur son visage. Au moins, il avait trouvé moyen d'impressionner Ambre. Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, elle ferait peut-être un peu plus attention à lui et un peu moins à Camus ?

Il posa sa main sur le loquet et sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et crut apercevoir une ombre s'enfuir au fond du couloir. Il resta là, la main agrippée au bout de métal, partagé entre l'envie de partir à la poursuite de l'apparition, et l'autre, indescriptible, de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Il opta pour la deuxième solution, et ouvrit la porte.

**Retour au ****salon Hokuto**

L'ensemble de la tablée regardait d'un air attendri le petit Camú qui dévorait bout par bout son gâteau. Le tour de sa bouche se teintait de minute en minute d'une couleur brune, que Hyoga finit par faire disparaître par un bref coup de serviette.

« Merci Milo, Camú adore le chocolat... »

La remarque créa un fou rire général : le fait que le fils et l'ancien maître de Hyoga portent des noms homonymes amenait des quiproquos comiques.

« Hyoga, ne révèle pas mes points faibles ! » gronda Camus pour la forme.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prend à Angelo ? » murmura Ambre, encore surprise par la petite comédie du jeune Italien.

« Oh… Monsieur nous fait tout simplement une crise de _j'existe, mais personne ne me voit_, commenta Milo, l'air ennuyé. C'est comme ça toute la sainte journée. » Le Grec se rembrunit. « Il finit même par me concurrencer !

– Pour faire simple, il nous fait une crise de métro sexuel qui s'énerve parce qu'on ne remarque pas sa chemise ouverte sur sa belle chaîne en or et ses pectoraux bien marqués », précisa Shura d'un air blasé.

Shina et Ambre se regardèrent et pouffèrent à cette idée.

« Métro sexuel ! Mais ou est-ce que tu as pêché ce mot ? Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire au moins ? » demanda Ambre en s'étranglant à moitié avec le fond de son jus d'orange.

« Oui, je l'ai trouvé sur Internet », fit Shura, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau regard à Shina.

Celle-ci lui sourit, à la plus grande joie de l'Espagnol.

« Qui est-ce qui est un machin-chose sexuel ? »

Angelo réapparut, une chemise bleue azure à moitié déboutonnée sur son torse bronzé et sa rutilante chaîne en or. Avec son sourire charmeur et sa pose de séducteur – main dans les poches, dos appuyé nonchalamment contre la baie vitrée – il aurait pu faire la couverture de _Playboy Men_.

« Un _métro sexuel_ ! corrigea Aphrodite.

– En bref, toi ! » s'exclama Milo.

Angelo prit un air courroucé, ne connaissant visiblement pas le sens de ce mot.

« Y à pas plus hétéro que moi ! »

Toute l'assemblée partit dans un franc éclat de rire, sauf Angelo, qui sentait que ses camarades se payaient sa tête, et le petit Camú, qui se fichait bien de la conversation, qu'il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs. Angelo allait s'énerver lorsque l'un des majordomes affectés au Pavillon Bishamonten se présenta sur la terrasse.

« C'est pour Monsieur Aphrodite.

– Oui ? répondit l'intéressé en reposant sa tasse de café.

– Monsieur, votre voiture vient d'arriver au garage. »

Aphrodite blêmit et se leva lentement sous le regard de ses compagnons.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je reviens... »

O

Aphrodite arriva en courant dans le garage et avisa tout de suite la petite sportive de Garn, rangée entre l'Alfa 156 de Lorenzo Mastroianni (maintenant celle d'Angelo) et le cabriolet flambant neuf de Gabriel de Rivaux, désormais propriété de Camus. L'Ordre avait récupéré toutes les possessions des treize hommes dont les chevaliers d'Or occupaient le corps et utilisaient l'identité. C'est ainsi qu'entre autres choses, les meubles ainsi que les voitures avaient été rapatriés au quartier général, leur nouvelle demeure et le seul endroit où ils en auraient l'usage.

Le garage était encombré, outre des véhicules de Camus et d'Angelo, du Harrier de Aison Kheiron (donc d'Aiolia), du Spider de Keleus Dioskouroi (Milo avait déclaré qu'il adorait le nom du modèle), du 4x4 de Joao Del Toro, monté sur d'énormes roues et tenant deux places de parking (Aldébaran avait toutefois enlevé le crâne de taureau ornant le pare-buffle, trouvant la décoration déplacée). On comptait également une mini, celle de Pema Thorkmay (malheureusement, Mu n'aimait pas la bannière étoilée peinte sur le toit), la Z4 de Sonam Kalsang (revenant désormais à Shion), la Fairlady de Calden Murray (mais Shaka ne semblait pas s'y intéresser).

Aphrodite s'approcha de la Porsche et sentit des picotements parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, en même temps qu'une vague panique le saisissait à la gorge. Il regarda la vitre du siège conducteur: celle-ci avait été réparée, et le cuir du siège, changé. Il ne restait nulle trace de l'agression dont Garn Olgers avait fait l'objet. N'y tenant plus, Aphrodite s'éloigna du véhicule, et l'angoisse décrut à mesure que la distance avec celui-ci grandissait. Angelo lui avait confié qu'il n'avait pas pu s'approcher de « sa voiture », sans doute parce que Lorenzo avait été attaqué près de celle-ci. Milo avait été le seul à essayer son _speed racer_, et s'était vu infliger une bonne amende par la police locale pour avoir confondu les routes de _Gunma _pour une piste de Monte-Carlo.

Aphrodite jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la belle sportive, certain qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour remonter dans "son véhicule", ou plutôt celui de l'homme dont il usurpait le corps.

Lorsque ses pas le ramenèrent au salon, les rires de ces compagnons le firent sortirent du vide qui avait envahi son esprit. Shion s'était semble-t-il joint à l'assistance pendant sa courte absence et observait avec amusement son protégé se défendre des plaisanteries de ses camarades. Comme d'habitude, Angelo prenait plutôt mal la moindre des réflexions qui lui étaient faites.

O

« Mais foutez-moi la paix avec cette histoire de chaîne en or ! rugit-il.

– Eh, bien c'est-à-dire que… glissa Camus.

– Quoi ?

– Cela fait un peu caricature de rital, vois-tu. »

Angelo jeta à Ambre un regard meurtrier, vexé de la remarque.

« Ah oui ? Eh bien, heureusement qu'elle est en or, cette chaîne, ça l'empêchera de rouiller après la douche au jus d'orange que tu m'as fait subir ! »

Ambre leva les bras aux ciels, d'un air si faussement exaspéré et tellement au bord de l'explosion de rire, qu'elle fit sourire ses voisins de table.

« Je t'ai déjà demandé pardon, je ne vais pas me mettre à genoux non plus !

– Je n'ai pas entendu tes excuses ! s'insurgea Angelo.

– Mais qu'il est capricieux et lunatique, pire qu'une fille ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit Cancer : un crustacé qui ne sait même pas marcher droit. »

Angelo abattit son poing sur la table et hurla encore plus fort.

« Oh ! Mademoiselle Langue-bien-pendue ! Je ne te laisserais pas insulter les cancers plus longtemps ! Et puis d'abord, de quel signe es-tu pour insulter les cancers de la sorte ? Scorpion ? Tient, ça, ça m'étonnerait pas : ces sales bêtes, faut toujours qu'elles essaient de piquer !

– Angelo, tu laisses les scorpions en dehors de la conversation, merci ! riposta Milo.

– Du calme, Angelo. Ils te font juste marcher », l'encouragea Shion.

Angelo ignora son mentor et déplaça son regard meurtrier vers Milo, qui venait de parler.

« Tu as raison, elle est peut-être gémeau, comme Kanon, murmura-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

– Non mon cher, je suis cancer, tout comme toi, annonça-t-elle. Je parle donc en connaissance de cause.

– Pff ! Qu'est-ce que tu connais aux hommes cancers, d'abord ? maugréa Angelo en se levant. Je m'en vais, de toute façon c'est bien connu, deux cancers ensemble, ça devient vite un panier de crabes ! »

Et alors que ses compagnons s'étranglaient de nouveau de rire devant le jeu de mots involontaire de l'Italien, celui-ci s'éloigna de la table sans se retourner. Il continua en direction de la porte vitrée donnant sur le jardin lorsqu'il entendit Milo siffler et crier dans son dos :

« Oh ! Il est en forme notre angelot aujourd'hui ! »

Angelo serra les poings en entendant ce pitoyable. Il serrait bien allé mettre une bonne baffe à Milo, voir plus selon inspiration... Mais il s'était promis de calmer ses pulsions violentes et comptait se tenir à cette nouvelle ligne de conduite. Déjà qu'il s'était laissé emporter et était l'objet de ridicule de ce déjeuner…

Il s'aperçut qu'Aphrodite attendait près de la porte, et que visiblement, il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. L'ancien chevalier des poissons avait posé pudiquement sa main sur sa bouche, cachant à moitié son hilarité.

« Quoi ? » aboya Angelo, furieux.

« Rien ! » parvint à prononcer Aphrodite entre deux hoquets.

Il ouvrit la porte, laissant le passage à Angelo. Celui-ci sortit sans lui jeter un regard.

O

Aphrodite ferma la porte et ne put retenir davantage son amusement. Il savait exactement ce qui arrivait à Angelo, et le souvenir de la dernière fois où cela « s'était produit » lui revint en mémoire. Ses rires augmentèrent si bien que c'est presque en pleurant qu'il rejoignit la table.

« Il est en forme, hein, l'angelot ! railla Milo.

– Tu m'étonnes ! fit Aphrodite, écrasant une larme.

– Mais c'est un numéro, celui-là ! acquiesça Shura. On lui fait une remarque, et il part au quart de tour. »

Un nouveau rire secoua nerveusement toute l'assemblée. Même Shion se laissa aller cette fois-ci.

« Je préfère le voir tout feu tout flamme comme aujourd'hui plutôt que déprimé, avoua-t-il.

– Au fait, c'est quoi tous ces travaux dans le parc ? demanda Camus.

– Les préparatifs de la fête de demain soir », répondit Shina. « Elle célèbre la création de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis il y a de cela presque neuf cents ans. Elle a été instaurée il y a une centaine d'années par James. Au début, c'était une soirée assez fermée, restreinte aux membres du Grand Conseil et aux hauts dignitaires de l'ordre, mais après la dissolution du Conseil, James l'a étendue à tous les collaborateurs de l'Ordre, et depuis que le quartier général s'est établi ici, c'est devenu une sorte de fête locale.

– Je dirais même plus : c'est la soirée où on peut voir vers deux heures du matin James un peu ivre danser avec Eleny, ivre elle aussi », renchérit Ambre avec un brin de malice.

« Ma fois, cela nous permettra de nous détendre un peu. » Shura se fit plus songeur avant d'envoyer un ultime sourire à Shina, ce qui lui valut un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Milo.

« Je vous trouve bien chahuteurs tous, aujourd'hui », gronda Shion avec peu de conviction. Il reprit son air sérieux. « Au fait, j'étais venu vous demander : c'est moi, ou il y a une drôle de gamine qui rôde dans le pavillon ? »

O

« Non, Shion, tu ne te trompes pas », susurra Salem, perché avec sa complice sur le toit dominant la terrasse où les anciens Chevaliers achevaient bruyamment leur déjeuner.

« Est-ce que j'ai été à la hauteur ? » demanda anxieusement la gamine.

Salem lui offrit un gentil sourire et caressa affectueusement une joue translucide.

« Tu as été parfaite. Il suffira de recommencer demain, pour que leur soirée soit inoubliable », minauda-t-elle avant de rajouter mentalement : _« Oui, transformons leur mascarade en parfait cauchemar. »_

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 28 mai 2004, 10h00 (**_**May 28, 7:00 AM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

Rune s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, avisant immédiatement la silhouette familière d'Éaque, affalé sur l'un des triclinia du salon principal. Prenant très au sérieux les mises en garde de Minos et le comportement violent du Garuda à son encontre, il préféra ressortir, reculant son retour à ses appartements à plus tard.

La porte refermée sans bruit, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour tuer le temps, et décida d'explorer l'aile la plus proche. Après tout, si la déesse leur avait interdit de quitter le temple d'Élision, elle n'avait pas mentionné qu'il était prohibé de s'aventurer dans les autres parties de celui-ci.

Glissant silencieusement dans les couloirs, Rune se saisit du carnet qu'il gardait dans sa veste et prit des notes détaillées sur la topographie des lieux. Le temple tenant plus d'un labyrinthe sombre que d'un palais, cela pouvait être utile pour ne pas s'égarer. Tout à ses observations, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'un prédateur de la nuit suivait tous ses faits et gestes avec grande attention.

O

Bàlint errait dans l'aile abandonnée du palais, pestant contre l'attitude de Perséphone, lorsqu'il entrevit cette miraculeuse apparition. D'où sortait ce beau jeune homme, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il comprit tout de suite l'utilité qu'il pouvait en tirer. Le Magyar esquissa un sourire machiavélique, échafaudant un plan pour se venger de Perséphone. Après tout, un nouveau vampire totalement dévoué à sa cause démontrerait à la déesse qui était le maître à bord, et de surcroît, ferait enrager Apollon. Bàlint glissa un nouveau coup d'œil à l'inconnu : sa longue chevelure claire, son corps mince et élancé, et surtout son visage délicat aux traits presque féminins... Toutes ses qualités physiques en faisaient un parfait candidat.

Il s'approcha sans bruit, les yeux rivés sur sa proie, et allait bondir lorsqu'un rire qu'il connaissait bien l'interrompit dans sa traque.

_« Glaucus ? Qu'est-ce que ce sombre crétin fait ici ? »_ Il plissa les yeux d'irritation. _« En tout cas, qu'il n'essaie pas de me souffler ce bijou… Je l'ai vu en premier ! »_

O

Rune recula lorsque la haute silhouette sortit d'un coin sombre de l'immense couloir où il s'était engagé, et se planta devant lui, lui barrant le passage. De très grande taille et bâti tout en puissance, l'inconnu semblait venir d'une lointaine époque que le Procureur, malgré son érudition, ne parvint pas à identifier. Mais son esprit était centré sur autre chose : un moyen de retraite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait vaguement menacé par ce béhémoth.

« Tiens donc, je vois que tu t'es remis de notre petite intervention… » L'homme lâcha un rire moqueur qui lui donna froid dans le dos. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, il m'a fallu qu'une petite pichenette pour te mettre hors d'état de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Rune écarquilla les yeux, ne saisissant pas tout de suite le sens de ces paroles énigmatiques.

« Comment me connaissez-vous ? osa-t-il demander. Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant !

– Oh que si. En Suède », répondit l'homme en tournant autour de lui. « Tu ne t'en souviens pas peut-être, mais c'est ma maîtresse qui a ramené ton âme dans ce corps. »

Tout devenait clair dans l'esprit de Rune.

« Le rite de résurrection… C'est vous qui l'avez pratiqué sur nous.

– Oui, bravo. Tu as enfin compris. » L'homme laissa échapper un nouveau ricanement désagréable. « J'avoue que vous m'avez déçu : je m'attendais à ce que les Spectres se montrent plus combatifs que les chevaliers d'Or. Pourtant, vous avez eu droit à plus de douceur de ma part… Mais non, rien. Le rite accompli, vous êtes tous restés au sol à geindre comme un nouveau-né sorti du ventre de sa mère… tellement décevant ! »

La remarque laissa Rune interdit : cet inconnu était-il en train de lui dire que leurs ennemis étaient également vivants ?

« Est-ce que vous avez… utilisé ce rite pour ramener les chevaliers d'Or à la vie ?

– Tout à fait. Il y a quelques mois. Ils sont maintenant protégés par l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. »

Rune resta bouche bée à cette révélation, ce qui amusa énormément le géant. Celui-ci se pencha sur lui, dardant ses prunelles noires dans le regard clair du Procureur.

« Un bon conseil, évite de te promener dans cette partie du temple. Je ne te ferai rien, car je sais très bien que Perséphone vous protège – c'est elle qui a commandité votre retour à tous les six, après tout. » Il se pencha davantage, rendant Rune franchement mal à l'aise. « Mais il y a ici un autre démon qui à mon avis n'hésitera pas à planter ses crocs dans ton cou et à te mettre à mort. »

La sensation de danger était désormais bien présente. Rune n'était pas un couard, mais il décida de rebrousser chemin sans plus attendre.

O

Toujours caché dans la pénombre, Bàlint écumait de rage : Perséphone était en train de le trahir. Si cette garce avait demandé à Ishara et Glaucus de ramener des Spectres, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : elle se constituait une garde privée.

« Tu vas me le payer, Perséphone… Ça, je te le garantis ! » Il suivit du coin de l'œil la silhouette du jeune homme qui s'enfuyait à l'autre bout du couloir. « Et pour commencer, je vais faire un exemple. Spectre ou pas Spectre… celui-là, il est à moi ! »

Il s'élança à la poursuite de sa proie.

O

Rune ne courut pas bien loin avant de se voir barrer la route par un autre homme qui surgit de nulle part. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus avenant que le précédent, et lui rappelait vaguement l'un des chevaliers d'Or dont il avait été obligé de rechercher l'âme dans l'une des prisons au début de la guerre sainte : le Verseau. Mais malgré son aspect lisse et séduisant, il semblait à Rune qu'une certaine sauvagerie habitait le personnage.

« Tiens, que voilà donc ? Un Spectre égaré en ces lieux… » L'inconnu ricana en voyant la surprise apparaître sur le visage de Rune. « Je suis Bàlint, le démon dont t'a parlé Glaucus il y a quelques minutes… »

Rune recula et chercha instinctivement du regard de quoi se défendre. Cette fois-ci, nul doute n'était permis : il était en danger de mort. Il avisa un grand candélabre qui brûlait près de lui et s'en saisit, jetant au loin la bougie.

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! » rugit-il en brandissant le lourd objet en direction de Bàlint.

« Hum… La _beauté_ a du mordant à ce que je vois. C'est tout indiqué lorsqu'on s'attaque à un démon comme moi. » Bàlint fit saillir ses canines, lui faisant clairement comprendre qui il était. « Ainsi…, tu veux danser ? Eh bien…, dansons ! »

Bàlint n'eut qu'à esquisser un geste pour qu'un deuxième chandelier vole dans les airs et vienne se placer devant Rune. Les doigts du Balrog se crispèrent sur le pied en bronze, tandis qu'il suivait les mouvements aériens de l'objet, dont la bougie incandescente pointait dangereusement vers sa tête. Il attaqua le premier : le métal rencontra le métal avec un bruit sourd. À son grand désarroi, l'autre candélabre ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et le repoussa même. Décidé à défendre sa vie coûte que coûte, Rune chargea de nouveau, mais n'obtint un guère meilleur résultat : non seulement le chandelier le bloqua aisément, mais il pivota sur lui-même, s'approchant suffisamment près pour le brûler à son bras gauche, la flamme s'embrasant de façon totalement inattendue. Rune se mordit les lèvres, s'efforçant de rester concentré sur ce maudit candélabre flottant qui dansait devant lui.

« Un peu de nerf, voyons, _beauté_… Je commence à me lasser. »

La moquerie de Bàlint piqua Rune au vif : revigoré par la colère, il attaqua une fois de plus, ne se souciant plus des mouvements erratiques du maudit objet, seul lui important de frapper. Il avait presque repris confiance en lui lorsque la bougie le brûla de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il ne put réprimer un cri de douleur. Il se sentit soudainement soulevé de terre, et propulsé contre le mur derrière lui. Rendus à la volonté de Bàlint, les deux candélabres vinrent emprisonner ses poignets, le crucifiant contre la pierre froide. En un clin d'œil, le vampire fut sur Rune et plaça une main sur sa poitrine.

« Un cœur robuste, qui ne demande qu'à vivre, ma foi… Palpitant, tressautant… Si agréable à sentir. »

Bàlint approcha son visage du sien, si près que Rune, croyant que le vampire allait l'embrasser, détourna la tête de côté.

« C'est justement ce que je voulais que tu fasses… », susurra le monstre en posant ses lèvres glacées sur son menton.

Bàlint traça sa mâchoire avec une volupté dérangeante et plongea dans son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur tout en caressant sa chevelure. Le trouble de Rune s'effaça pour laisser place à la douleur alors que le buveur de sang y planta ses crocs, aspirant avec délectation son essence de vie. À chaque nouvelle gorgée, Rune avait l'impression d'étouffer, de perdre davantage ses sens et de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Il réalisa à peine lorsque Bàlint cessa son festin et le guida lentement jusqu'au sol, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras tel un amant maléfique.

« Laissez… moi… tranquille. »

Son pathétique murmure tira un sourire au vampire, qui porta son poignet à sa bouche. Il trancha sa propre chair de ses crocs et approcha la plaie ouverte. Rune aurait voulu serrer les dents, mais son corps ne semblait plus lui obéir. Le sang coula dans sa gorge : le goût salé lui souleva d'abord le cœur, puis à sa grande terreur, il commença à y trouver de la saveur. Son cœur heurtait sa poitrine, prêt à exploser lorsque le calice lui fut retiré.

« Tu es maintenant à l'_Équilibre_. » La voix de Bàlint était étonnement claire, lui parvenant à travers le brouillard de son esprit. « Je ne t'ai pas fait boire suffisamment de mon sang pour que tu te transformes tout de suite. Maintenant, tu fais face à trois possibilités : soit tu te transformeras en vampire dans quelques jours, perdant ton âme par la même occasion… » Bàlint s'interrompit pour caresser son visage et chasser une mèche qui lui cachait un œil. « Soit tu mourras… Soit tu t'en tireras sans aucune séquelle. »

Rune voulut protester, mais il fut incapable de formuler un son. Bàlint l'allongea sur le sol et s'empara de l'une de ses longues mèches, la humant presque amoureusement. Une fois de plus, sa voix lui parvint, claire et distincte.

« Personnellement, j'espère que tu te transformeras… Quelle ironie : le Procureur de la Première Prison des Enfers d'Hadès devenant un immortel buveur de sang, abhorré de son propre clan. » Des lèvres glacées se posèrent sur les siennes, le précipitant un peu plus dans l'horreur. « Mais surtout… tu ferais un magnifique vampire. »

Son bourreau cessa enfin ses tourments, laissant Rune sur le dallage dont la froidure contrastait douloureusement avec le feu qui commençait à dévorer son corps.

O

Dans la bibliothèque de l'aile qui leur avait été attribuée, Minos achevait d'attacher à son poignet droit l'arme qu'il avait conçue : un poignard rétractable à volonté grâce à un ingénieux système de coulissement équipant le harnais. Il laissa couler son regard sur la marque qui ornait son avant-bras : un entrelacs de lettres gothiques – deux "M" – dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la signification. Le tatouage et sa connaissance des armes étaient tous deux un héritage d'Esbjörn Theländer, l'homme dont il empruntait le corps. Sans doute, Rune possédait la même marque et un savoir identique. Minos soupira et rabaissa sa manche, s'assurant que le dispositif restait invisible sous le tissu.

Il se rassit et se saisit d'un carnet et d'une plume dans l'intention de consigner des notes, mais il les laissa échapper tous les deux. Une horrible angoisse s'empara de lui, si bien qu'il crut suffoquer. S'appuyant au bureau, il lutta contre le vertige qui montait en lui et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut certain de l'avoir chassé qu'il se précipita vers la porte.

Nul doute n'était permis : Rune était en danger.

* * *

A suivre dans la **Chronique VIII : Cauchemars (1/4)**

**Note : **un récapitulatif des personnages de cette fiction est disponible sur le blog dédié aux chroniques (lien dans mon profil). Il sera mis à jour au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

18


	21. Chronique VIII: Cauchemars, partie 1

**Chronique VIII : Cauchemars (1/4)**

**Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 28 mai 2004, 10 h 30 (**_**May 29, 10:00 AM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

Minos se précipita sur Rhadamanthe dès qu'il aperçut l'imposante carrure de la Vouivre dans l'immense pièce qui leur servait de salon.

« Où est Rune ? » cria-t-il au bord de la panique.

Rhadamanthe le dévisagea avec étonnement : s'emporter de la sorte était une réaction peu habituelle de la part du Griffon.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Éaque quitta le coin sombre où il s'était retranché pour ruminer et jeta à son tour un regard surpris au Juge. « Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu ton petit protégé ? » railla-t-il.

« Silence ! » Minos répondit sèchement en serrant les poings.

Il allait invectiver le Garuda lorsque le bruit des portes s'ouvrant derrière lui le fit se retourner. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le corps inerte de Rune dans les bras d'un inconnu masqué, habillé d'un vêtement de cavalier beige et d'une cape du même ton. Le Balrog gisait tel un pantin désarticulé, la tête pendant dans le vide, sa longue chevelure touchant presque le sol. Il avait un bras placé autour des épaules de l'intrus, l'autre étant posé sur sa poitrine.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » Minos s'élança sur l'inconnu pour lui arracher Rune, lorsqu'une vigoureuse poigne le tira en arrière.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait à Rune ? » gronda Rhadamanthe en s'avançant vers le visiteur. « Éaque, appelle Sylphide et Valentine », ordonna-t-il au Garuda.

Pour une fois, celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et s'empressa de sortir.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait, rassurez-vous », répondit l'homme masqué. « Mon nom est Darius. Je vaquais à mes occupations lorsque j'ai surpris votre ami en train d'agoniser sur les dalles du pavillon Ouest. »

Ledit Darius s'interrompit lorsque réapparut, suivi de Sylphide et Valentine.

« Prenez Rune », ordonna Rhadamanthe à ses deux fidèles Spectres avant de jeter un regard farouche à Darius. « Je te déconseille de faire un geste malheureux, prévint-il.

– Loin de moi cette idée. »

Il ne fit effectivement aucune résistance quand Sylphide réclama le corps de Rune, tirant au passage une légère plainte à l'évanoui. Il recula avec précaution, continuant à fixer l'intrus tandis qu'à ses côtés, Valentine ne lâchait pas sa position défensive. Lorsque le Basilic fut assez près de lui, Minos s'aperçut des marques de morsure dans le cou de Rune et des traces de sang rougissant ses lèvres.

_« Un vampire, il a été mordu par un vampire ? »_ songea-t-il avec horreur.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour suivre Sylphide et Valentine qui emmenait son procureur en sécurité, mais il devait d'abord comprendre les circonstances de l'agression.

« Qui a fait cela ? » rugit-il, passant outre le geste de Rhadamanthe qui lui faisait signe de rester en arrière. « Est-ce toi ?

– Non, je ne suis pas un vampire. Mais je peux vous livrer le nom du coupable : Bàlint de Szeged.

– Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

– Dans les appartements privés de Perséphone. Bàlint est son amant. »

Minos sentit une bouffée de haine monter dans sa poitrine, dirigée contre la déesse qui trahissait ses valeurs avec un buveur de sang.

« Je ne te crois pas, lâcha Rhadamanthe. Tu blasphèmes contre Perséphone, épouse de notre Seigneur Hadès.

– Je crains que les choses aient un peu évolué durant votre mort, insista Darius. Si vous voulez éliminer Bàlint, je vous conseille d'en référer à votre déesse. Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas vous la mettre à dos en vous attaquant à son amant, et ce, alors que vous n'avez pas récupéré vos pouvoirs.

– Qui es-tu pour connaître tant de choses sur nous ? » gronda Éaque, dont la nature sanguine reprenait le dessus. « Tu nous espionnes ?

– En quelque sorte… C'est mon rôle après tout. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre de ma part : vous n'êtes plus un danger pour Athéna. »

Les trois Juges se tendirent devant cette remarque qui avait des relents de provocation.

« Es-tu un ennemi ou un allié ? » gronda Rhadamanthe.

Darius laissa échapper un petit rire amusé à la question.

« Je suppose que vous m'êtes plutôt sympathiques, comme tous ceux qui ont à souffrir des agissements de Bàlint de Szeged. » L'espion pivota sur lui-même, faisant voler sa cape autour de lui, et leur lança un dernier regard d'acier par-dessus son épaule. « N'ayez crainte, je vais garder un œil sur vous, surtout après ce que Bàlint vient de faire à votre ami.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait exactement ? demanda Minos d'une voix rauque.

– Il lui a fait boire son sang. Pas assez pour le transformer dans l'immédiat, mais peut-être dans quelques jours, à moins qu'il ne succombe au poison qui coule désormais dans ses veines. Il peut aussi s'en sortir, mais rien n'est moins sur. »

Darius s'éloigna, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant les trois Juges dans un silence de mort face à cette écrasante révélation. Finalement, Minos tourna lui aussi les talons et se hâta d'aller retrouver Rune.

O

Sylphide posa aussi délicatement que possible Rune sur son lit, mais pas assez pour le maintenir endormi. Le Balrog s'éveilla avec un gémissement et tourna la tête de côté en se raidissant. Ses doigts griffèrent le tissu de draps alors qu'il se mit à se tordre de douleur.

« Ma poitrine… j'étouffe. Cela me brûle », haleta-t-il en repoussant Sylphide.

« Du calme, Rune, cela ne serre à rien de te débattre. Tu es en sécurité désormais », le Basilic tenta de lui expliquer, en vain. Rune continua à gémir et à s'agiter si bien que Sylphide commençait à ne plus pouvoir le tenir.

« Il est brûlant de fièvre », nota Valentine en posant une main sur son front. « Je vais chercher de l'eau et de quoi le rafraîchir. »

La Harpie quitta la pièce en hâte pour revenir moins de cinq minutes plus tard avec une bassine d'eau et des linges, ainsi qu'une cruche et des verres. Placer une serviette humide sur le front brûlant de Rune fut une véritable gageure, car il s'agitait de plus en plus violemment à mesure que son délire s'accentuait. Sylphide finit par prendre son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à ne plus bouger.

« Il faut que tu te calmes, Rune », murmura-t-il le plus sereinement possible, ce qui sembla attirer l'attention du blessé. Il attrapa le verre que Valentine lui tendait, et soulevant légèrement Rune, l'aida à boire quelques gorgées. La fraîcheur du liquide dut soulager le Balrog, car il s'agita un peu moins après.

« Comment va-t-il ? » La voix de Minos fit se retourner les deux hommes sur le Juge qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. « Est-ce qu'il est conscient ?

– Hélas, il est en proie au délire », répondit Sylphide en se levant promptement du bord du lit pour laisser sa place à Minos. Reculant au milieu de la pièce, il s'aperçut que Rhadamanthe et Éaque se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte et regardaient la scène avec gravité.

« Nous devons l'éliminer », chuchota le Garuda à la Vouivre. « Il est un danger pour nous désormais. »

Rhadamanthe dévisagea Éaque avec stupéfaction. Quant à Minos, il se leva comme mu par un ressort et se dirigea sans hésiter sur le Juge avec un regard meurtrier.

« Dans le couloir ! » gronda-t-il en poussant Éaque et Rhadamanthe dehors.

La porte se referma sans claquer, et des éclats de voix fusèrent à travers le bois épais. Valentine et Sylphide se dévisagèrent, tous deux choqués par les paroles du Garuda. Tuer Rune ? Mais pourquoi ? Et où allaient-ils s'ils commençaient à se supprimer les uns les autres ?

« Ah… Je brûle ! »

Rune commençait de nouveau à s'agiter, s'arquant violemment dans les draps froissés. L'une de ses mains était plaquée contre la morsure, maculant de vermillon sa peau blanche.

« Il faut qu'on soigne sa plaie. Manquerait plus qu'il se vide de son sang » fit remarquer Sylphide.

Valentine acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

« Occupe-toi de la nettoyer. Je vais tâcher de trouver de quoi désinfecter sa blessure. »

O

« Il est hors de question que tu lui fasses quoi que ce soit ! » rugit Minos en pointant un doigt agressif en direction d'Éaque. « Il faudra me passer sur le corps ! »

L'attention des trois hommes se détourna en direction de Valentine, qui émergea de la chambre. La Harpie les ignora froidement et se hâta de disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir, visiblement peu enclin à les informer de ses activités.

« Il y a une chance sur trois pour qu'il se transforme en vampire dans les jours qui viennent. On ne peut pas courir le risque de se retrouver avec un buveur de sang dans nos murs. Il nous tuera un par un », rétorqua Éaque. Il accrocha son regard à celui-ci de Rhadamanthe. « Enfin, dis-le-lui ! C'est malheureux, mais son protégé est perdu. »

L'intéressé arqua un sourcil et allait donner son point de vue lorsque Minos agrippa Éaque par le col de sa tunique.

« Rune n'est pas perdu ! » La voix de Minos ressemblait plus à un grondement de bête blessé qu'au ton calme et posé qu'on lui connaissait. « Depuis le début, tu l'attaques et lui cherches querelle pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser l'abattre alors qu'il est affaibli. »

Rhadamanthe se tut, hésitant à intervenir : peut-être valait-il mieux que ces deux-là vident leurs sacs une bonne fois pour toutes. Il se ravisa lorsque Valentine revint avec une bouteille d'alcool et jeta un regard réprobateur à la scène avant de s'engouffrer sans un mot dans la chambre de Rune.

« Ca suffit vous deux, ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre… Un peu de dignité ! Nous avons suffisamment de problèmes comme ça », décréta-t-il en séparant les deux belligérants. « Éaque, il est hors de question que nous supprimions Rune pour l'instant. Attendons de voir comment son état évolue. »

Ses ordres semblèrent déplaire avec une égale intensité à Minos et à Éaque.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre si Rune finit par planter ses crocs dans ton cou ! » aboya Éaque en faisant volte-face pour quitter les lieux d'un pas rageur.

« Pour l'instant ? Parce que si son état empire, tu comptes le tuer ? » rugit Minos. Il pointa un doigt accusateur juste devant le visage de Rhadamanthe, ses yeux brillant à travers ses longues mèches claires. La Vouivre crut voir la pointe d'une dague contre son poignet. « Ce que j'ai dit à Éaque tient également pour toi. Tu es prévenu. »

Le Griffon ne laissa pas à Rhadamanthe le temps de répliquer et s'engouffra dans la chambre, l'abandonnant dans un profond sentiment de solitude.

O

Sylphide et Valentine achevaient de panser le cou de Rune lorsque Minos pénétra dans la pièce. Les deux Spectres s'écartèrent respectueusement pour le laisser approcher.

« Il s'est un peu calmé, et nous avons pansé la morsure. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre maintenant », l'informa Sylphide.

Minos hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. La souffrance qu'il lut sur le visage aux paupières closes lui fit aussi mal qu'une flèche qui se serait plantée dans sa poitrine.

« Seigneur Minos, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Valentine. « C'est une morsure de vampire… et je pense que Rune a bu son sang. »

D'une voix morne, Minos leur raconta tout. Les deux Spectres blêmirent, réalisant soudainement le danger.

« Pouvons-nous nous retirer ? »

La voix de Sylphide avait perdu de son assurance. Minos acquiesça, conscient qu'ils en avaient déjà fait beaucoup. La porte se referma quelques secondes plus tard, laissant le Griffon en tête-à-tête avec son précieux Balrog. Sa main se referma sur celle, moite, de Rune, tandis qu'il changeait le linge qui tentait de rafraîchir son front brûlant.

« Seigneur Minos… » Le murmure fut suivi par une lueur violette alors que Rune ouvrit avec peine les yeux. « Je suis désolé… de vous causer tant de tracas.

– Tais-toi, idiot, et repose-toi. Tu en as besoin.

– Monseigneur… Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir… » Rune s'interrompit et tenta de réprimer un gémissement, en vain. « Les chevaliers d'Or… Ils sont comme nous. Ils ont dû faire face à un rite de résurrection. L'Ordre d'Ermengardis les protège. »

La nouvelle aurait pu étonner Minos, mais la quinte de toux qui secoua Rune l'inquiéta plus. Il caressa le visage de son Procureur, tentant de le calmer.

« Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas une chose dont nous devons nous inquiéter. Repose-toi, c'est tout. »

Vaincu par l'épuisement et la douleur, Rune ferma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil enfiévré. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il dormait, Minos releva sa manche droite et vérifia son poignet : les deux "M" apparurent en noir sur la peau luisante de sueur.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 29 mai 2004, 21 h 30 (**_**May 29, 00 :30 PM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Esplanade centrale du parc**

Angelo pénétra dans la zone réservée aux festivités et aperçut Aphrodite, Milo et Camus assis non loin de l'un des stands vendant des plats aux formes et aux couleurs étranges. Tentant d'oublier les diverses escarmouches de la journée, Angelo se dirigea vers eux, forçant un sourire à s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

« Tiens, voilà le bel Italien avec sa chemise ouverte, comme d'habitude ! » s'écria Aphrodite en perchant sa voix le plus haut possible.

Angelo savait que le Suédois le faisait exprès pour l'agacer, mais il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il était évident que Milo et Aphrodite allaient encore essayer de le chambrer durant la soirée. Peut-être valait-il mieux pour lui de retrouver Shion et Dohko ? D'un autre côté, s'il s'incrustait dans le groupe de ces trois affreux, il était quasiment assuré de croiser Ambre… vu que Camus était là. Et Angelo tenait à défendre ses chances à tout prix.

« Je peux m'asseoir ?

– Bien-sûr, mais à côté de moi, mon ange », renchérit Aphrodite en poussant Milo, qu'un énorme fou rire guettait.

« Jamais de la vie !

– Allez Angelo… Tu ne veux vraiment pas te mettre à côté de moi ?

– Non, merci ! Je ne tiens pas à me faire peloter toute la soirée », répondit Angelo, en s'asseyant à côté de Camus, en face d'Aphrodite.

O

Mais le jeune Suédois n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Taquiner Angelo était devenu pour lui – et pour bien d'autres – une sorte de sport, d'autant plus qu'il était à peu près sûr de faire mouche à tous les coups. Il se pencha soudain en avant et attrapa la chemise d'Angelo par le col.

« Mais, c'est une chemise de marque, ça », fit-il en tirant sur le tissu gris clair, avant de s'exclamer : « Putain, Gucci ! Ce soir, monsieur se la frime en Gucci ! Mais c'est pour qui que tu t'es fait si beau, dis-moi ?

– Cela ne te regarde pas.

– Allez, dis-moi ! » insista Aphrodite en s'accrochant à son col impeccablement repassé.

« Non !

– Allez, soit sympa ! »

Angelo le repoussa sans ménagement, visiblement au bord de perdre son calme.

« Aphrodite, quelle partie du mot « non » tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ? »

Le Suédois prit un air faussement fâché. Camus et Milo, quant à eux, s'accrochaient à leurs dernières fibres de sérieux pour ne pas sombrer dans la plus profonde hilarité.

« Puisque le bel Italien à la chaîne en or et à la chemise Gucci ne veut pas de moi, je redeviens hétéro ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Aphrodite attrapa une des bouteilles de vin qui se trouvaient en réserve dans un grand panier, se leva et s'approcha d'une des toiles voisines, où étaient assises quatre jeunes japonaises.

« Hello! _Konban wa! Suwaremasu ka? __Afuro desu ! _

– _Hai! » _répondirent en chœur les quatre femmes.

O

Angelo regarda la scène d'un air surpris, voire presque dubitatif.

« La poiscaille parle japonais, maintenant ?

– Oui, je lui ai appris quelques expressions de base, avoua Camus.

– Expressions de base, hein ! ?

– Oui, enfin surtout pour ce soir... Aphrodite semble très intéressé par la gent féminine locale. »

Angelo fit un sourire entendu.

« Ouais, je vois... Va falloir que tu me les apprennes aussi, les expressions de base pour la soirée !

– Pas de problème. Je vais chercher Ambre et après je t'apprends les phrases magiques », assura Camus en se remettant debout.

Angelo se raidit à ces mots : il sentit sa relative bonne humeur, déjà mise à mal par Aphrodite, s'envoler. Il regarda d'un œil morne Camus se lever et leur faire un signe avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Mais après tout, s'il ramenait Ambre… ça serait à lui de jouer !

« Angelo !

– Hum… quoi ? marmonna l'Italien en se tournant vers Milo.

– Bon, moi je vais rejoindre Aphrodite. Hors de question que le Suédois se taille la part du lion ! » maugréa Milo en se levant à son tour. « Angelo... Tu gardes la toile jusqu'à ce que Camus revienne ? Shura non plus ne devrait pas tarder. »

Sans attendre la réponse de l'intéressé, il se dirigea vers la toile voisine où Aphrodite était en grande conversation avec ses quatre «nouvelles amies».

« _Konban wa ! Milo desu !_

– _Hai ! »_

Angelo regarda la scène avec envie, teintée de jalousie. Lui aussi, il aurait bien aimé de la compagnie féminine, et de préférence, celle d'une jeune Française à la chevelure cuivrée et au caractère effronté. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que son plan fonctionne. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux vivres amassés dans un coin de la toile cirée et tira une bouteille de vin rouge du grand panier en osier.

« Bon, en tout cas, je devrais survivre en les attendant. »

**

* * *

Entre l'esplanade et la zone V.I.P.**

Camus déambulait entre les stands et les bâches en plastique, cherchant désespérément des yeux Ambre, mais la jeune femme restait invisible. Il avait croisé Thétis, mais celle-ci ne savait pas où sa collègue se trouvait. Peut-être était-elle occupée à accueillir les maîtres d'escadrons qui arrivaient dans le carré V.I.P. au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait ? Elle-même étant attendue là-bas, elle proposa à Camus de le guider. Il refusa, Ambre lui ayant quasiment intimé l'ordre de ne pas s'en approcher pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il se ravisa pourtant sur le chemin du retour et décida de se rendre dans la direction indiquée par Thétis.

Ladite zone V.I.P. se trouvait sur une butte légèrement à l'écart de la grande pelouse où les stands avaient été installés. Plusieurs cerisiers saupoudraient de délicats pétales rosés les tentes blanches qui avaient été dressées pour accueillir l'élite de l'Ordre. Des ballons avaient été également suspendus aux branches des arbres.

Camus commença l'ascension du tertre et reconnut la haute silhouette de Saga ainsi qu'un peu plus loin, celle de Kanon. Le Gémeau avait été convié au cocktail des Maîtres d'Escadrons, en tant que représentant des treize anciens chevaliers d'or (leur titre officiel à Ermengardis, mais Camus, comme la plupart de ses pairs, préférait nettement le nom de «Cercle des chevaliers disparus»). Kanon, lui, n'était pas sensé être là, mais nul doute que le jumeau comploteur avait réussi à s'incruster, certainement avec la complicité de son aîné.

Saga discutait avec l'un des invités près d'une tente, légèrement en retrait de la zone. Son interlocuteur était de haute taille, presque aussi grand que le Grec, avec des cheveux brun roux. Camus se surprit à se moquer de cette couleur, qui lui rappelait celle de sa propre chevelure, se disant qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cette tare.

Le Grec devait avoir remarqué sa présence, car il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Alors, tu te promènes ? » lui lança Saga, avant de rajouter d'un air entendu. « L'amoureux transi est à la recherche de sa belle? »

Camus ne put s'empêcher de piquer un phare et maudit intérieurement Milo et Aphrodite. Qu'est-ce que ces deux pipelettes avaient bien pu colporter comme rumeur dans son dos ?

« Non... Enfin, je veux dire... oui...

– En tout cas, tu tombes bien, je vais pouvoir te présenter à l'un de tes compatriotes », poursuivit Saga en lui désignant l'homme avec lequel il discutait.

Celui-ci se retourna lentement, dévoilant un visage ridé mais harmonieux, rehaussé de ses yeux bleu-glacier brillant de détermination. Camus crut que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui lorsque le regard de l'homme se posa sur lui. C'est à peine s'il entendit Saga prononcer le nom de celui-ci, que de toute façon, il connaissait déjà.

« Le comte Philippe de Grandfort... »

Camus resta interdit, fixant d'un regard mi-étonné mi-effrayé le comte. Son père. Se rappelant que celui-ci ignorait qui il était véritablement, il parvint à regagner partiellement son sang froid, une part de lui-même se troublant sous le regard insistant de cet inattendu invité. Celui-ci tendit la main à Camus, dans le but évident de la lui serrer. Mais le jeune homme se contenta de la fixer comme il aurait observé un serpent ramper sur l'herbe.

« Camus, la politesse voudrait que tu lui serres la main toi aussi ! » s'offusqua Saga.

Cette remarque tira Camus de sa torpeur, l'obligeant à lui rendre la poignée de main. Celle-ci était aussi moite que la sienne. Camus leva les yeux et rencontra les iris bleus du comte, parcourus des mêmes troubles qui devaient agiter son propre regard.

« Enchanté, Monsieur... ? Il me semble vous avoir déjà rencontré quelque part », demanda poliment de Grandfort.

Camus crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

_**3 Janvier 1985. France, Château de Grandfort, près de Lyon.**_

_Camus regardait Mathilde de Grandfort, qui s'était éloignée pour accueillir de nouveaux invités. Il songea qu'en effet, elle avait l'allure et la classe que l'on s'attendait à trouver chez une comtesse, mais qui ne justifiait pas que pour elle, son père ait abandonné sa mère à sa triste mort._

_Il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna__, s__e retrouvant nez à nez avec l'hôte des lieux__ :__l__e comte Philippe de Grandfort. Celui-ci le toisa d'un air sévère, puis sembla se radoucir._

« _Enchanté, Monsieur... ?_

– _Camus... Albert Camus. »_

_Le comte étouffa un rire distingué._

« _Le fameux écrivain? _

– _Malheureusement, non, bien que je voue un certain intérêt à l'œuvre de ce grand homme. Je ne suis qu'un homonyme._

– _Étudiant, je présume…_

– Oui, je suis é_tudiant en littérature grecque, à la Faculté de Lyon. _

– _Vous connaissez donc les grands classiques._

– _Bien entendu. » _

_Camus fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop où le comte voulait en venir._

« _Je comprends pourquoi Mathilde n'a que des éloges pour vous, poursuivit de Grandfort d'une voix légèrement agacée._

– _Vraiment ?_

– _Vraiment. Cependant, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander... _

– _Laquelle ?_

_Le visage de Philippe de Grandfort reprit sa sévérité, ses yeux jetant des éclairs. _

« _Jeune homme, je ne connais pas vos véritables intentions, mais je pense que vous devriez rester à l'écart de mon épouse ! »_

_Camus se sentit blêmir. Avait-il compris ses intentions ?_

« _Monsieur, je suis navré que vous m'ayez prêté des pensées impures. Je vais quitter ces lieux, si tels sont vos désirs, s'excusa-t-il._

– _Oui, merci. » Un discret sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du comte._ _Il esquissa un geste d'adieu, légèrement méprisant, puis s'arrêta. « Au fait, étrange couleur que celle de vos cheveux : du bleu… Y-a-t-il une raison à cela ? »_

_Camus s'efforça de ne rien montrer de la colère qui montait en lui face à tant de condescendance._

« _Rien qui vous intéresse d'entendre, je suppose... »_

_Le comte haussa les épaules, pris au dépourvu par ces paroles énigmatiques et lui tournant le dos, s'éloigna pour accueillir de nouveaux invités.__Camus le regarda s'en aller, le cœur lourd de ce dernier affront. Il eut l'impression que son père le rejetait une fois de plus. Une idée germa alors dans sa tête : horrible, certes, mais elle lui permettrait de se venger de Philippe de Grandfort, ce père qui l'abandonnait une fois de trop._

« Excusez-moi, mais… vous allez bien ? » s'enquit de Grandfort.

Camus s'aperçut qu'il serrait la main du comte depuis un certain moment.

« Euh, oui… » Camus retira sa main d'un air gêné et rechercha avec un désespoir une quelconque porte de sortie.

« J'ai l'impression de vous avoir rencontré quelque part, insista son interlocuteur.

– Je ne pense pas.

– Votre nom ? Vous ne me l'avez toujours pas dit. »

Camus ravala sa salive avec difficulté : de Grandfort devait soupçonner quelque chose pour insister aussi lourdement. Mais il était hors de question qu'il lui avoue qu'il était son fils. Il n'était pas prêt pour cela.

« Gabriel... Gabriel de Rivaux. »

Le comte fronça les sourcils, de même que Saga, mais pour des raisons bien différentes.

« Les de Rivaux, originaires d'Orléans si je ne me trompe pas ? interrogea de Grandfort d'un un air songeur.

– C'est exact... Vous connaissez ma famille ? demanda Camus, troublé par sa réaction.

– J'ai vu votre mère récemment, alors qu'elle était de passage dans notre bonne vieille ville de Lyon. Elle s'inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de vous. »

Camus baissa la tête, sentant le scenario qu'il bâtissait depuis quelques minutes prêt à s'effondrer.

« J'ai été très occupé avec mon arrivée à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, et...

– N'oubliez pas de lui donner des nouvelles, car les parents sont une chose sacrée.

– Je n'y manquerai pas. Je vous remercie de ce conseil », balbutia Camus, une pointe de colère montant en lui : son père était bien le dernier à pouvoir donner des conseils en matière de famille ou des leçons de morale !

« Je vous en prie... »

Camus comprit qu'il fallait mettre un terme à cette discussion, et vite, où il allait être démasqué. Le comte posait de plus en plus de questions, et Saga, sentant son trouble grandir et bien conscient du mensonge quant à son identité, le regardait d'un air de plus en plus inquisiteur.

« Je dois m'en aller : mes amis doivent se demander où je suis passé », s'excusa-t-il.

Sans attendre la réaction de ses interlocuteurs, Camus battit en retraite du côté des stands enfumés et des bâches bleutées.

O

Saga le regarda partir, ou plutôt, s'enfuir. Camus cachait un secret, et la meilleure preuve était qu'il n'avait pas donné son vrai nom. De toute évidence, il connaissait de Grandfort. Il ignorait ce qu'il en était, mais en attendant de le découvrir, il valait mieux le couvrir.

« Charmant jeune homme, mais un peu trop jeune pour faire partie de votre fameux cercle », murmura de Grandfort.

Saga regarda le comte d'un œil soudainement méfiant, sentant poindre les questions et quelques ennuis.

« Jeune, mais très volontaire...

– Oh, je n'en doute pas. Mais si je ne me trompe, Gabriel est né en 1975...

– Vous le connaissez donc ? demanda Saga, de plus en plus suspicieux.

– Sa famille seulement... » De Grandfort adressa un sourire surfait à Saga « Ce que je trouve étrange, ou intéressant – comme vous voulez – c'est qu'il aurait eu douze ans lorsqu'il a combattu dans vos rangs. A quel âge a t'il obtenu son armure ? »

Saga fit un sourire, plus pour cacher son agacement que parce qu'il trouvait la remarque amusante. Ses talents de menteur professionnel ne l'ayant pas quitté, il posa une main sur l'épaule du comte.

« Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, la valeur n'a jamais attendu le nombre des années. Le chevalier du Verseau a obtenu son armure à huit ans. Un cas vraiment exceptionnel, assura-t-il.

– Le chevalier du Verseau… Pourquoi ne l'appelez-vous pas par son nom ? »

Saga se rembrunit, commençant à trouver la conversation plus qu'énervante et la pugnacité du Français, dérangeante.

« Est-ce un interrogatoire que vous conduisez là ? » demanda-t-il.

De Grandfort se contenta de sourire à cette remarque, laissant penser à Saga qu'il avait affaire à un fin renard pouvant rivaliser avec ses propres talents.

« Vous venez de me donner la réponse que j'attendais », se répondit-il avant de s'éloigner, abandonnant un Saga perplexe.

O

Pendant que Saga jouait aux relations de Presse et faisait connaissance avec divers maîtres d'Escadron, Kanon, lui, commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Certes, quelques convives n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de le confondre avec son frère et lui avait fait la conversation, certains étant plus intéressants que d'autres. Il en avait retenu que les attentes de l'Ordre étaient grandes quant à leur retour à la vie et leur adhésion à cette organisation millénaire. Il se garda bien de préciser qu'ils étaient tous bien loin d'être au point, et finit par se retirer dans un coin, son troisième verre de _whisky coke _à la main. Il allait se résigner à retrouver ses camarades sur le terre-plein – titiller Milo et Angelo l'égaillerait un peu – lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Thétis à quelques pas de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais comme d'habitude, elle s'empressa de détourner les yeux et s'éloigna.

« Bon, j'en ai assez de ces simagrées », marmonna-t-il, décidé à lui parler.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le freinant dans son élan.

« Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais d'aller la voir. »

Kanon soupira, reconnaissant la voix de Sorrento.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi à chaque fois que j'essaie de parler à Thétis, ou même de la regarder, elle me glisse entre les doigts comme une anguille ? » gronda Kanon en se retournant. Il se ravisa : « Désolé, l'expression est malheureuse… mais j'aimerais bien comprendre. »

L'ancien général de Poséidon l'observa une longue minute sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne te cacherai pas qu'elle éprouve du ressentiment envers toi. Tu ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ?

– Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Sorrento le toisait maintenant avec un regard soupçonneux.

« Kanon, il était parfaitement connu de tous les généraux des mers que tu profitais de ta position dominante pour mettre toutes les néréides dans ton lit », commença-t-il d'une voix tranchante. « Et que Thétis a fait partie de tes maîtresses. »

Kanon pâlit au souvenir de ses années de débauche et d'égarement sous-marin.

« Je pensais qu'elle avait compris que cela ne pouvait pas être sérieux avec un type comme moi, avoua-t-il.

– Il se trouve que, non malheureusement, à seize ans, elle ne l'avait pas compris. Tu as été son premier chagrin d'amour, et elle a du mal à accepter ton retour à la vie. »

Kanon écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis sentit des sueurs froides couler dans son dos à mesure qu'un sentiment de honte montait en lui.

« Tu… tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, Kanon, je ne plaisante pas. Laisse à Thétis le temps de t'accepter de nouveau dans son entourage », ajouta Sorrento avec gravité. Il lui donna une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule. « Excuse-moi, j'ai des invités à accueillir. »

Kanon resta le regard fixé sur la silhouette de Sorrento qui s'éloignait, puis glissa un œil à Thétis, qui baissa immédiatement les yeux et lui tourna le dos. Sa gorge se noua, lui faisant éprouver l'urgent besoin de quitter les lieux pour s'isoler et réfléchir sur ses erreurs passées.

Le regard battu, il prit le chemin de la sortie, mais se vit barrer la route par un homme d'une soixantaine d'années.

« Kanon, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes le frère de Saga ? » lui demanda l'inconnu en lui serrant d'autorité la main. « Je suis le comte Philippe de Grandfort. J'ai discuté avec votre frère tout à l'heure, et l'un de vos camarades, un jeune Français… j'ai oublié son nom.

– Camus, il s'appelle Camus. »

Kanon avait lâché le nom machinalement. Tout ce qui lui importait était que le Comte le laisse s'en aller tranquillement.

« Quelle est son année de naissance ? »

Malgré sa lassitude et son trouble, le Grec leva un regard suspicieux sur son interlocuteur.

« Il doit avoir huit à neuf ans de moins que moi… 1967 ou 1968, je suppose. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

Les yeux du comte brillèrent d'une étrange lueur qu'il ne sut interpréter et qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Merci pour votre aide. »

De Grandfort s'éloigna, laissant Kanon avec un doute : lui en avait-il trop dit ?

**

* * *

Esplanade centrale du parc**

Angelo slalomait du mieux qu'il pouvait entre les autres participants de la fête. L'assiette qu'il tenait étant en papier, et les brochettes bouillantes, elles commençaient à lui brûler les doigts. Il accéléra le pas afin de regagner au plus vite son pré carré et se heurta dans sa hâte à deux jeunes femmes qui cherchaient leur toile cirée.

« Oh, désolé ! » bredouilla Angelo, en rattrapant de justesse son plat qui menaçait de choir à terre.

« Il n'y a pas de mal ! » répondit l'une des jeunes femmes d'un ton joyeux.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à un Angelo passablement décontenancé, dont le premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête de droite et de gauche pour vérifier que ce signe lui était bien adressé. Il reprit un semblant d'assurance et regarda les deux femmes s'éclipser derrière un petit buisson. Angelo attendit qu'elles s'assoient et disparaissent de sa vue pour s'agenouiller sur la toile cirée. Il essaya de glisser un œil à travers le feuillage de la haie, mais ne parvint pas à apercevoir la jeune femme qui l'avait remarqué. Déçu, il colla son oreille contre le feuillage et tenta de suivre la conversation qui s'animait un peu.

O

« Mais que fait Angelo ? » s'exclama Aphrodite en donnant un coup de coude à Milo.

Celui-ci jeta un regard désintéressé à l'Italien, qui semblait se dandiner contre une haie de buissons.

« Avec lui, il ne faut même pas chercher à savoir », déclara-t-il sentencieusement avant de gober le sushi que sa charmante voisine lui tendait.

Aphrodite hocha la tête, légèrement intrigué.

O

Écartant quelques branches, Angelo finit par se trouver à une distance assez rapprochée des quatre Occidentales dont il voulait à tout prix écouter la conversation.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda la première.

– Qui ? L'homme qu'on a croisé à l'instant ?

– Oui ! Il n'est pas mal... Pas mal du tout même ! »

Un petit sourire de satisfaction s'épanouit sur le visage d'Angelo.

« J'étais sûr que tu allais sortir ça, Lisa.

– Les grands bruns ténébreux aux yeux bleus, c'est tout à fait mon type ! En plus, il est vraiment bien foutu… »

Le sourire d'Angelo gagna encore quelques centimètres. Il se cala plus confortablement contre la haie, pour mieux entendre.

« Oui, et bien celui-là, oublie-le ! » répondit une troisième femme.

– Mais pourquoi ? »

_« Oui, pourquoi !_ » s'insurgea silencieusement Angelo.

« Il fait partie des chevaliers qui viennent du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un vrai monstre, un malade qui décorait les murs de son temple en y accrochant la tête de ses victimes. » La quatrième femme baissa la voix pour continuer sur un ton confidentiel : « il paraît même qu'il ne couchait pas avec les femmes vivantes, mais qu'avec des mortes.

– Non ! Mais quelle horreur ! »

Angelo se recula lentement de la haie, le cœur battant et un vague goût nauséeux dans la bouche. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et jeta des regards désespérés autour de lui. Tous les gens qui l'entouraient en ce moment même, connaissaient-ils eux aussi son passé ? Colportaient-ils d'affreux bruits à son sujet ? Il se leva en tremblant, abandonnant son assiette de brochettes qu'un gamin d'une toile voisine lorgnait de façon non voilée. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir loin de ce lieu. Il pensa d'abord rejoindre Shion, mais se ravisa : il l'avait déjà suffisamment mis à contribution comme cela. Que dirait son mentor s'il voyait que malgré tous ses efforts, Angelo n'arrivait pas à faire face à ses vieux démons ?

Son regard échoua sur la flasque de whisky qui trônait au milieu des bouteilles de vin. Il s'en saisit vivement et referma le panier, puis quitta la toile, se dirigeant loin de la prairie surpeuplée.

O

« Angelo ! Où vas-tu ? cria Aphrodite, en voyant passer le jeune Italien près de lui.

– Tu ne vas pas laisser notre place sans surveillance, tout de même ! » s'insurgea Milo.

Mais Angelo ne prêta pas attention à ses amis et passa devant eux, le visage fermé et le regard morne, pour s'enfoncer rapidement dans les ténèbres du parc. Milo et Aphrodite, qui avaient aperçu la flasque dans la main d'Angelo, se dévisagèrent avec la même interrogation dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend encore ? » s'étonna le Grec.

Aphrodite secoua la tête d'un air préoccupé.

« Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai peut-être un peu trop taquiné tout à l'heure. »

**

* * *

Pavillon Bishamonten**

Droites sur le toit du bâtiment principal le plus proche de la pelouse où avaient lieu les festivités, Salem et sa petite complice observaient avec grande attention les vivants rire, manger et boire.

« Regarde les bien, ma petite chérie. Ils ont annexé la propriété de ton père sans vergogne, et s'y amuse en faisant fi des esprits qui résident encore ici. Tu dois leur donnée une leçon, qu'ils respectent le repos éternel auquel ta famille aspire. »

Fière de son discours, Salem glissa un regard faussement attendri sur la fillette fantôme. Celle-ci acquiesça d'un geste du menton, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas rassurée.

« Parfait, je te laisse donc ouvrir le bal. Je t'appuierai depuis d'autres lieux de la propriété. Nous ferons plus d'effets si nous attaquons en plusieurs points. »

O

L'appréhension peinte sur le visage de la gamine disparut en même temps que le spectre de Salem, remplacée par un sourire diabolique à en faire trembler de peur un démon.

« L'idiote, elle croit toujours que je suis un fantôme », ricana-t-elle d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'enfantin. Elle se pencha plus en avant, couvrant avec un regard avide et sanguinaire la foule bruyante. « Salem a juste raison sur un point : je vais tous leur donner une bonne leçon… à laquelle personne ne survivra ! »

Elle sauta du toit, son corps translucide flottant lentement jusqu'au sol dans lequel elle plongea sa main.

« Ô créatures des enfers, mes serviteurs, venez à moi. Mariliths et Succubes, il est temps de venger ceux que les envoyés d'Ermengardis ont fait tomber ! »

**

* * *

Esplanade centrale du parc**

Philippe de Grandfort se laissa légèrement distraire par la forte bourrasque qui souffla soudain sur la prairie, et qui suscita quelques cris parmi les convives lorsque des bâches s'envolèrent. Une fois le vent retombé, il balaya du regard le paysage fumant des _yatai_, recherchant la chevelure rousse si caractéristique, mais en vain. Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et retira une chevalière, qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts, puis immobilisa l'anneau dans sa paume.

« Céline et Aristide de Rivaux sont morts dans un accident de voiture en octobre 1994, si je ne me trompe. Laissant leur fils unique, Gabriel, orphelin… »

De Grandfort releva les yeux, essayant désespérément d'apercevoir le jeune homme qui ressemblait si étrangement à celui qu'il cherchait depuis tant d'années : son fils.

**

* * *

Forêt Morishita**

Camus posa le pied sur une branche, qui céda avec un craquement sec. Il n'y fit nullement attention et continua à avancer dans la sombre végétation. Depuis sa rencontre imprévue avec Philippe de Grandfort, les images de sa vie défilaient une à une devant ses yeux. L'angoisse qui avait cessé de l'étreindre depuis quelque mois avait également refait surface, lui donnant une fois de plus l'impression qu'il errait dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, trop vivant et joyeux alors que lui-même se sentait si triste et perdu. Il lui avait ainsi fallu quitter la pelouse, sa fête, ses bruits, ses odeurs, et se retrouver seul avec lui-même. Ses souvenirs et ses cauchemars...

Il leva les yeux : une pleine lune embrumée éclairait un ciel coloré d'un bleu d'encre. Son pied buta contre une racine et il rétablit son équilibre de justesse. Il constata aussi qu'il s'était vraiment beaucoup avancé dans la forêt et se retournant, ne reconnut pas son chemin.

Camus sentit l'angoisse resserrer un peu plus sa gorge. Il songea brièvement aux démons qu'il avait croisés à Onimura et s'aperçut soudain combien l'étendue boisée était sombre. Il fit quelques pas dans la direction d'où il pensait venir, mais se retrouva bientôt face à deux yeux jaunes, surmontant une bouche carnassière.

_Février 1975, Sibérie Orientale._

_C'était le deuxième mois d'entraînement de Camus en ce lieu gelé. La période des humiliations... Son maître lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher de quoi alimenter le feu de la cheminée dans la forêt voisine. Le gamin avait obéi sans dire mot, conscient que cela faisait partie des «tests» que son maître lui imposait, afin de vérifier s'il était digne de prétendre à l'armure d'or du Verseau. C'était un vrai suicide également, car ours et loups croisaient dans cette zone hostile, à la recherche de nourriture, rendue rare à cette poque de l'année. Et pour eux, un enfant n'était qu'un gibier comme un autre..._

_Saisi par la peur, Camus laissa tomber ses bûches à terre. Les oreilles rabattues le long de son crâne et le poil hérissé, le loup le fixait de ses yeux jaunes, un long grognement ne finissant plus de grandir dans sa gorge. La lumière du crépuscule, teintant le paysage enneigé d'un bleu vif, rendait l'animal encore plus effrayant. Le lendemain, ce serait son huitième anniversaire, mais le gamin n'était plus certain d'être en vie pour cette célébration... Pourtant, son instinct de survie prit le dessus il se baissa pour ramasser l'une des bûches qu'il avait fait tomber. _

_En venant en Sibérie, il s'était dit prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour sa future armure. Mais pour l'instant, c'était tout simplement pour sa vie qu'il allait devoir livrer bataille._

Camus ne détacha pas son regard des orbes jaunes qui l'observaient. Il s'agenouilla, et comme il l'avait des années auparavant, chercha de la main une branche ou une pierre, en tout cas quelque chose qui puisse lui servir d'arme contre cet animal sauvage. Il effleura un étrange objet enfoncé dans la terre qui sembla s'agripper à lui. Camus recula avec appréhension, entraînant l'objet avec lui.

Une main, puis un bras saillirent de terre. Frappé de stupeur, Camus vacilla puis bascula en arrière, témoin horrifié de cette scène surnaturelle. Puis apparurent une épaule, et des cheveux noirs mi-longs. Un visage féminin et délicat au teint blanc comme neige émergea du sol humide. Enfin, le corps entier se libéra de sa gangue brune.

« Anton, mon fils, viens à moi ! » murmura l'être sorti de terre.

**

* * *

Près du vieux puits**

Shura tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et regarda les lumières de la fête qui scintillaient au loin. Il s'adossa à la structure en fer du puits, se laissant aller à ses pensées qui s'étaient considérablement teintées de noir. Son père était certainement en train de serrer les mains de ses pairs, de boire à leur santé et de jouir de toute la reconnaissance due à son rang. Shura l'avait repéré tout de suite lorsque, poussé par la curiosité, il était passé près de la zone V.I.P. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Ambre lui avait enjoint de ne pas s'en approcher. Dire que ce meurtrier vivait en pleine lumière, respecté comme un justicier ! Shura en avait la nausée.

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée, et rejeta la fumée doucement tout en observant le scintillement du tabac embrasé qui brûlait au bout de sa cigarette.

« Shura ? »

Il leva les yeux et rencontra un regard émeraude perçant. Le Maître de l'escadron de Paris se tenait devant lui, habillée d'un ensemble pantalon noir qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette.

« Shina… » Shura se sentit honteux d'être découvert par la belle Italienne en train de broyer du noir. Dire qu'il s'était fait une joie de cette soirée, parfaite occasion pour discuter avec elle en privé. « Tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-il.

– L'un de mes collègues m'a réclamé ta présence. »

Shura fronça les sourcils ayant soudainement peur de comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

« S'il s'agit d'un certain Adrian Candelas, tu peux lui dire d'aller se faire voir ! rétorqua-t-il.

– Il s'agit bien de lui. »

Shura secoua la tête en se mordant les lèvres, puis donna un coup de pieds dans le muret du puits. Son père l'avait reconnu, lui aussi, et en plus, il osait réclamer sa présence. Mais que croyait-il ? Qu'ils allaient discuter comme si de rien n'était ! Voyant que Shina le regardait, impassible, Shura se calma tant bien que mal et desserra les poings.

« Désolé... Je suis désolé, mais c'est une personne que j'ai connue dans le passé, et que je n'ai pas l'intention de revoir », expliqua-t-il de la façon la plus posée possible.

Shina hocha la tête et esquissa même un sourire pour le réconforter.

« Je vais lui dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que tu es rentré. Cela devrait le décourager de t'approcher pour ce soir.

– Oui, s'il te plaît...

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire le nécessaire. »

Shura se laissa bercer par cette beauté souriante…Un court instant seulement, car le charmant visage prit une expression dure.

« Shura… Derrière toi ! »

Il se retourna et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage haineux d'Aiolos avant de sentir un poing rageur s'enfoncer dans son estomac.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 29 mai 2004, 16 h 30 (**_**29 May, 1 :30 PM GMT + 3 :00**_**)**

**Palais d'Élision**

Légèrement échaudé par la colère du vampire la veille, Aiolos tendit nerveusement à Bàlint le dernier texte qu'il avait écrit. Celui-ci retraçait un épisode particulièrement violent de la vie du clan de Marius, et il n'était pas certain d'avoir pu y apporter toute l'intensité nécessaire. Il s'imaginait d'ailleurs très bien en train de se faire égorger par Bàlint parce que le récit ne lui plaisait pas. Athéna, qu'il aurait aimé se trouver ailleurs !

« Bien, voyons cela », murmura le vampire avant de parcourir avidement les pleins et déliés couvrant le papier :

« _Mai 1349._

_L'ambiance était lourde sous la tente de Marius, lorsque Gàbor et moi-même pénétrâmes dans cet antre presque sacré. Je compris immédiatement qu'elle en était la cause : assis sur son trône en or, Marius était couvert d'un sang noirâtre des pieds à la tête. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait supprimé un membre de notre propre race._

"_Avancez, frères de Szeged" ordonna-t-il de sa voix caverneuse et menaçante. "Au premier rang, car vous êtes on ne peut plus concernés par ce que je vais dire."_

_Je jetai un regard à Lùitgard, qui hocha la tête pour m'encourager à obéir, ce que je fis. Gàbor et moi-même nous dressâmes à ses côtés, non loin de Lôrinc et Adorjàn qui, à ma grande surprise, oublièrent de nous foudroyer du regard. Ishara se tenait dans le rang également, les yeux rivés au sol comme si elle avait peur de les lever sur Marius. Que craignait-elle ? Qu'il les lui arrachât ?_

_Marius se leva avec lenteur et se saisit de son épée appuyée contre son trône, qu'il posa nonchalamment sur son épaule. Il marcha jusqu'à nous, puis nous dévisagea un par un avant d'esquisser son si unique rictus de bête enragé._

"_Sylvenius n'est plus : je l'ai détruit et me suis baigné dans son sang ", annonça-t-il avec fierté. "Cependant, je ne peux clore l'affaire sans mettre en garde ceux qui se sont laissés séduire par ses sirènes. "_

_Un vampire ressent rarement de la peur : pourtant, nos visages se parèrent du spectre de la terreur. Et l'horreur s'y ajouta lorsque l'épée vint se planter dans la poitrine de Lùitgard, non loin de son cœur. Mon maître vacilla, sa main cherchant un appui que je m'empressai de lui offrir._

"_Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?"hurlai-je._

"_Pourquoi, Bàlint ? Parce que vous étiez tous prêts à me trahir ! Je me dois de faire un exemple pour vous rappelez que votre seul maître en ce bas monde, c'est moi et nul autre !" gronda Marius en enfonçant un peu plus son épée. Lùitgard gémit sous la douleur, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sentis des regards de compassion se poser sur nous. "J'ai droit de vie ou de mort sur chacun d'entre vous, tâchez de vous en souvenir !" siffla le tyran._

_Je crus un instant que son intention était bel et bien de tuer Lùitgard, et contemplai mes chances de pouvoir le sauver en me jetant sur Marius. Finalement, l'épée se retira de la poitrine de mon maître, laissant une plaie ensanglantée. Lùitgard s'effondra contre moi, et je le sentis prêt à perdre connaissance. Gàbor s'empressa de venir m'aider à le soutenir, tandis qu'un silence de mort régnait._

"_Sortez tous d'ici, et que cela vous serve de leçon !" annonça Marius._

_Personne ne se fit prier, y compris Gàbor et moi-même. Nous emportâmes Lùitgard loin de ce boucher, mais pour la première fois, j'éprouvais de la haine pour celui que j'étais sensé servir aveuglément. »_

Bàlint releva les yeux sur Aiolos, qui y vit avec soulagement un sourire s'épanouir sur le visage d'ivoire.

« Bravo, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Tu fais parfaitement ressortir la cruauté de ce despote et ô combien je le détestais. » Les traits du Magyar se durcirent avant qu'il n'ajoute d'une voix chargée de colère : « C'est à cause de lui que Gàbor est mort. Que le diable l'emporte ! »

Aiolos observa sans mot dire le vampire et fut surpris par l'intensité de la colère qui montait en lui. Chaque évocation de son frère disparu suffisait à catalyser en lui toute une palette de sentiments, allant du profond désespoir à la fureur la plus dévastatrice.

Une question taraudait pourtant le Grec.

« J'espère que vous excuserez ma curiosité, maître… » Aiolos se tut, alerté par le regard étincelant que Bàlint lui jeta, avant de poursuivre : « …pourquoi ne pas utiliser le rite de résurrection pour ramener Gàbor à la vie ?»

L'amertume chassa la colère sur le visage de Bàlint.

« Si ce rite fonctionnait sur l'âme d'un vampire, crois-moi, j'en aurais déjà usé, » répondit Bàlint en reposant la feuille jaunie sur le bureau. « La légende veut que les âmes des vampires soient envoyées dans un endroit bien spécial de l'enfer, et que seul l'un des juges d'Hadès puisse les rappeler dans le monde des vivants. Toute autre tentative… est futile. »

Aiolos hocha la tête et se remit silencieusement à l'écriture. Il était inutile de risquer d'énerver davantage le dangereux Seigneur de Szeged.

O

Bàlint se rassit silencieusement sur le triclinium et s'enferma dans ses réflexions, à peine perturbé par le cri d'un oiseau à l'extérieur ou le léger crissement de la plume sur le papier. Oh, bien sûr qu'il avait longtemps songé à utiliser le rite de résurrection pour ramener Gàbor d'entre les morts, avant d'abandonner à regret l'idée. Mais celle-ci était de nouveau d'actualité.

En buvant le sang de Rune, Bàlint en avait profité pour lire ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert. Il y avait ainsi compris que Minos, Rhadamanthe et Éaque faisaient partie des six Spectres ramenés à la vie sur ordre de Perséphone. Il avait également percé à jour tous leurs secrets, leurs dissensions et leurs affiliations.

_« Les trois Juges d'Hadès… c'est justement eux qu'il me fallait. »_

Son esprit machiavélique avait vite fait d'élaborer un plan : il forcerait Perséphone à redonner temporairement ses pouvoirs à Minos, puis persuaderait celui-ci de ramener l'âme de Gàbor en échange du salut de Rune. Le Juge, portant un amour trouble à son Procureur, accepterait sans sourciller. La subtilité étant que Bàlint n'avait aucune intention de guérir ou de laisser mourir Rune, au contraire : il achèverait de vampiriser le jeune homme et ferait de son corps le vaisseau idéal pour Gàbor grâce au rite de résurrection.

Bien loin de punir Rune, Bàlint n'avait fait que mettre une option sur lui. Il sourit en songeant à la fourberie et à la cruauté de son plan. Le Spectre agonirait pendant quatre ou cinq jours avant de se retrouver réellement en danger de mort : il agirait d'ici là.

O

Aiolos leva discrètement les yeux de son texte pour observer Bàlint du coin de l'œil. Le sourire sanguinaire qu'il vit se peindre sur son visage le fit frémir d'horreur. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait du même vampire, si protecteur envers son frère et respectueux de son créateur, qu'il décrivait dans les mémoires.

_« Serait-il en train de devenir le diable incarné ? »_

A suivre dans **Chronique VIII : Cauchemars (2/4)**


	22. Chronique VIII: Cauchemars, partie 2

**Chronique VIII : Cauchemars (2/4)**

**Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 29 mai 2004, ****22h30**** (**_**May 29, 1:30 AM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Près du petit étang**

Kanon s'approcha du petit étang et s'assit sur un banc perdu au milieu des joncs, des iris et des narcisses. Les révélations de Sorrento l'avaient quelque peu ébranlé, le replongeant dans ses souvenirs de l'époque. Il faisait alors preuve d'une arrogance assez difficile à égaler, ouvertement méprisant envers ses pairs et tyrannique avec la classe de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses "subordonnés", dont faisait partie Thétis. Cette époque lui semblait pourtant si loin à la vue de ce qui lui était arrivé depuis. La confrontation avec Milo, son passage en enfer puis l'épreuve de son retour à la vie l'avaient remis dans le droit chemin : restait à savoir s'il parviendrait à en convaincre Thétis.

« Kanon ! »

Une voix murmurant à son oreille le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête dans toutes les directions, essayant d'apercevoir la personne qui l'avait appelé, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive autour de lui. La petite clairière où se trouvait l'étang était plongée dans l'obscurité et seule la faible clarté de la lune permettait de discerner la forme d'une pierre ou d'un arbre.

« Kanon ! »

Le Grec se leva et s'approcha de l'étang, car il lui semblait que la voix venait de ces eaux noires et apparemment calmes. Il fit un pas de plus, s'apprêtant à apercevoir son reflet, mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut le visage d'une petite fille qui apparut, comme si elle se trouvait de l'autre côté du miroir liquide. Sous l'eau.

Kanon se souvint de la description qu'avait faite Angelo de cette gamine. La première fois qu'il l'avait entendu en parler, il s'était moqué de lui, en le traitant de schizophrène – ce qui lui avait valu les remontrances de Saga – mais maintenant, il comprenait qu'Angelo avait dit vrai. La fillette fantôme existait bel et bien, et en plus, elle se trouvait devant lui ! Conscient soudainement du danger, Kanon tenta de reculer, mais son corps refusa de lui obéir. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha en avant et tendit la main vers l'apparition. Leurs doigts semblèrent se frôler à la surface du miroir noir, puis le visage de la fillette changea : la tristesse fit place à la cruauté tandis que des phalanges glacées et bleuies saisirent le poignet de Kanon. Celui-ci glissa dans l'étang sombre et froid en hurlant jusqu'à ce que l'eau pénètre dans sa gorge et étouffe son cri.

**Forêt Morishita**

« Anton ! » appela de nouveau la jeune femme.

Camus posa une main à terre, terrassé par une émotion trop forte pour être contenue et venant du plus profond de lui-même. Sa mère se tenait à quelques pas devant lui, si belle et alors âgée de seulement vingt-deux printemps. Elle lui souriait du même charmant sourire que trente ans auparavant, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa masure et de sortir d'un pas déterminé pour se diriger vers le château des de Grandfort, tenant son petit Anton par la main.

« Gabriel ! » l'appela une voix masculine.

Camus tourna la tête et vit avec stupeur Philippe de Grandfort débouler d'entre deux arbres. Immédiatement le loup aux yeux jaunes s'approcha de lui, crocs en évidence, comme prêt à mordre. La mère de Camus recula légèrement, visiblement contrariée de voir un nouveau personnage entrer en scène. Mais le comte ne prêta attention ni au canidé, ni à la femme dont le visage était caché désormais par l'ombre d'un grand sapin. Il s'avança d'un pas sûr, et s'arrêtant juste derrière Camus, posa sa main sur son épaule d'un geste protecteur.

« Gabriel, venez. C'est une illusion : le loup n'existe pas, et cette femme non plus ! Réveillez-vous... »

Camus battit des paupières et fouilla l'obscurité devant lui : le loup s'était volatilisé, de même que la femme.

Il se mit doucement debout et dévisagea le comte avec une stupeur non feinte.

« Mais que m'est-il arrivé ? »

**Partie Nord du Parc**

Angelo s'assit sur le muret et ouvrit la flasque de whisky. Il but une grosse gorgée et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main, avant de tourner un regard furieux vers l'esplanade d'où les rires lui parvenaient.

« J'en ai marre... Passe encore qu'ils se foutent de mon prénom et de ma chaîne, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on remette sans cesse mon passé sur le tapis ! » Il but une nouvelle rasade avant de continuer sa litanie : « Ça fait des mois que je fais des efforts pour me racheter, et voilà le résultat ! Quand est-ce qu'on va enfin reconnaître mes efforts ! » Une autre gorgée : le liquide lui brûla la gorge, ce qui le fit grimacer. « Ah ! Lorenzo, aide-moi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » gémit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu parles tout seul, maintenant ? »

Angelo sursauta lorsque cette voix féminine lui parvint.

« Non, je me soûle tout seul... nuance. Qui est là ?

– Du calme, c'est moi... »

Ambre fit un pas, se découvrant à la faible clarté de la lune. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire à la coupe sobre, à l'exception de son décolleté légèrement provocateur.

« Ambre ! Tu n'es pas avec ton cher et tendre Camus ? » railla Angelo, affectant l'ennui. Mais en réalité, son cœur battait à lui rompre la poitrine.

La Française s'assit sur le muret, non loin d'Angelo, et croisa les bras d'un geste énervé.

« Non, j'ignore où il est passé. Je suis descendue sur l'esplanade une fois mon service terminé, et j'ai interrogé Aphrodite, Milo, Mu… Personne ne l'a vu depuis deux heures au moins !

– Il a le droit d'aller où il veut sans te demander la permission, tout de même », rétorqua Angelo sur le ton de la moquerie.

Ambre haussa les épaules, l'air un peu vexée.

« Effectivement, il fait ce qu'il veut : nous ne sommes pas ensemble, après tout, avoua-t-elle. Et toi, que fais-tu ici à boire tout seul ?

– J'aime bien être seul quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir, répondit-il en baissant la tête.

– Dis tout de suite que je suis de trop et que tu veux que je m'en aille ! »

Angelo soupira et fut brièvement tenté de lui demander effectivement de s'en aller, sentant la dispute couver. Ambre avait la répartie facile, tout comme lui, et il n'avait pas envie que cela dégénère comme la veille. _Mais non, tout bien réfléchi… _Il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui : ils se ressemblaient trop, tous les deux, et il avait attendu cet instant depuis très longtemps.

Il tendit la flasque de whisky à la jeune femme.

« Tiens, prends une gorgée, ça te mettra de bonne humeur ! »

**Près du vieux puits**

Shura vacilla sur ses jambes puis tomba à genoux, contemplant avec une certaine terreur le visage juvénile d'Aiolos qui, tout d'or vêtu, le toisait en affichant un large sourire. Il se remit lentement debout, les yeux rivés aux iris bleus chargés de haine de son ancien camarade d'entraînement. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce fût, Shina vint s'interposer entre lui et le Sagittaire, qui restait figé dans une posture d'attaque.

« Écarte-toi, Shina, il est dangereux ! » protesta Shura en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de l'Espagnol et la retira doucement.

« Tu n'es pas encore prêt à combattre ce genre de créature, Shura... Laisse-moi faire.

– Quoi ?

– Ce n'est pas Aiolos qui se trouve devant toi, mais un démon ou une illusion », poursuivit Shina sans se retourner.

Shura fixa son attention sur "Aiolos". Une étrange aura froide se dégageait en effet de lui, en rien comparable à la chaleur du cosmos d'un chevalier d'Or. Shina avait raison : ce n'était pas le frère d'Aiolia, mais un quelconque démon qui essayait de le piéger en empruntant l'apparence du Sagittaire. Shura abrégea son observation lorsqu'il vit la créature faire un pas de côté, restant toujours en garde. Shina en fit de même tout en serrant les poings.

« Shura, va-t-en, c'est trop dangereux pour toi de rester ici ! »

L'ordre que lui lança Shina piqua au vif le tempérament latin et le machisme latent du Capricorne.

« Hors de question : je ne laisserai pas une femme prendre ma défense ! » s'indigna-t-il, en faisant un pas en direction de la créature.

Shina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Shura, abandonne ta fierté masculine cinq minutes, et regarde la vérité en face : tu es redevenu un humain sans pouvoir. Alors que moi, je suis toujours un chevalier ! » lança-t-elle.

C'était mal connaître l'Espagnol : bien loin de le faire céder, ces paroles achevèrent de le braquer.

« Il n'empêche... Je peux me défendre tout seul ! »

Shina fit un pas de côté, afin de se maintenir en face du faux Aiolos.

« Écarte-toi ! Tu vas juste arriver à être blessé en restant ici ! »

Shura s'avança jusqu'à la hauteur de Shina et se mit en garde.

« C'est bien ce que nous allons voir », lança-t-il sur le ton du défi.

O

Shina n'insista pas : l'hidalgo ne l'écouterait sans doute pas, il était donc inutile de continuer à essayer de le convaincre. Elle se concentra sur son adversaire et se promit de l'abattre le plus rapidement possible afin de limiter les dégâts. Elle fit plusieurs pas rapides de côtés pour se dresser derrière le faux Aiolos, la créature se retrouvant ainsi à mi-distance entre Shura et elle.

**Près du petit étang**

La gamine serrait son poignet avec une force incroyable. Kanon se débattit comme un beau diable pour la faire lâcher prise, mais celle-ci ne desserra pas l'étau, l'entraînant un peu plus dans les profondeurs. Il l'aperçut dans les tourbillons qu'il créait autour de lui : des cheveux noirs fantomatiques, des yeux blancs sans iris, une peau bleutée. Une morte, c'était une morte qui était rivée à son poignet ! Redoublant de panique, Kanon se démena encore plus, agitant l'eau sombre et râpant de ses pieds le fond de l'étang. Le marigot se troubla jusqu'à devenir noir, cachant le corps flottant du petit fantôme. Il sentit l'étreinte sur sa peau faiblir puis disparaître. Rassemblant ses forces et son sang-froid, il nagea rapidement à la surface et se hissa tant bien que mal sur la berge boueuse en cherchant son souffle.

Il songea alors qu'il était vulnérable ainsi, et se força à se remettre à quatre pattes, puis tenta de repérer son assaillante, mais ne trouva nulle trace d'elle. Des silhouettes étaient visibles au loin, dansant au son d'une musique japonaise traditionnelle rythmée par les applaudissements des fêtards. Kanon fut tenté de penser qu'il avait rêvé, ou chuté dans l'eau parce qu'il avait trop bu, mais il repoussa l'idée sans hésiter. Les sensations avaient été trop réelles pour une simple illusion.

Quelque chose de terrible était en train de se produire.

**Au nord du parc**

« Tiens, prends-en encore une goutte ! » fit Angelo en tendant la flasque.

« Je crois que tu devrais mettre la pédale douce… Tu as bu la moitié de la bouteille », objecta Ambre en secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas une bouteille… mais une flasque », corrigea l'Italien en avalant encore une gorgée.

« Oui… peu importe. Mais tu devrais arrêter de boire pour ce soir », insista-t-elle avant d'ajouter : « Mais que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu cherches à t'enivrer de la sorte ? »

Angelo reposa la flasque dont il allait boire une nouvelle gorgée et ne put cacher davantage son amertume.

« Je fais tout pour changer, faire oublier mon passé de criminel et de tueur, mais c'est inutile… » Il baissa la tête, ayant du mal à dissimuler sa tristesse. « C'est comme si le sang que Masque de Mort a répandu me collait à la peau. Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de mon passé.

– Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Personne parmi tes pairs ne te reproche quoi que ce soit », s'insurgea Ambre. « Ils ont tous envie que tu t'en sortes !

– Ce n'est pas eux, mais des femmes que j'ai entendues. » Angelo but une nouvelle gorgée et grimaça. « Je n'aime pas le goût, mais au moins c'est efficace… »

Il poussa un long soupire, l'ivresse qui était en train de le gagner ne suffisant pas à surmonter le spleen qui l'étouffait. C'est à peine s'il vit qu'Ambre se rapprochait de lui et lui retirait doucement la flasque à moitié vide des mains.

« Allez, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ce soir… » insista-t-elle.

Angelo la dévisagea, réalisant soudain qu'il se retrouvait dans la situation dont il avait rêvé depuis des jours et des jours : être en tête à tête avec Ambre. Et dire qu'il était en train de tout gâcher en se montrant sous ses mauvais jours : il fallait qu'il se reprenne, et vite.

« J'ai entendu des femmes qui parlaient de moi… enfin de Masque de Mort », commença-t-il, baissant les yeux lorsque le regard d'Ambre le mit mal à l'aise. « Elles disaient que j'avais été un monstre et un fou dangereux – elles n'ont pas tort sur ce point. Mais je n'ai jamais couché avec des mortes ! »

La colère qui couvait en lui s'apaisa aussitôt qu'il sentit la main de la Française effleurer la sienne.

« Ce ne sont que des racontars… tu ne dois pas y faire attention », assura-t-elle.

**Près du vieux puit****s**

Le visage d'Aiolos se décomposa jusqu'à ne plus ressembler qu'à un crâne putride et repoussant. Le zombie bondit sur Shura, menaçant de décocher une flèche à tout moment. L'Espagnol recula instinctivement, mais se reprit bien vite, se remettant en garde aussitôt.

« Shura, écarte-toi ! » hurla Shina.

Voyant que l'entêté refusait de bouger d'un centimètre, elle s'élança à son tour, le poing tendu en direction de la créature. Elle allait atteindre la nuque du faux Aiolos au moment où celui-ci se volatilisa dans les airs. Shina, prise dans son élan, se vit fondre sur Shura et réalisa que le visage du jeune Espagnol se trouvait dans sa ligne de mire. Elle détourna son poing in extremis, mais ne put éviter de retomber sur lui, le faisant basculer dans l'herbe. L'Italienne se mordit les lèvres, craignant d'avoir blessé le Capricorne sous le choc, mais fut soulagée lorsque ses mains s'arrimèrent l'une à son épaule, et l'autre coula dans son dos.

« Shina, tu n'es pas blessé ? »

Elle leva la tête pour lui répondre, ses yeux rencontrant les deux prunelles noires où se lisaient à la fois la détermination et l'inquiétude. Elle s'abîma dans leur contemplation, les trouvant beaux et expressifs. La situation elle-même lui semblait…étrangement agréable.

« Shina, attention ! » entendit-elle hurler le jeune homme.

Shura la renversa sur le dos, sa silhouette lui cachant presque la créature qui était repartie à la charge. Comprenant le danger qui les guettait, elle inversa les positions, se retrouvant à califourchon sur l'Espagnol.

« Laisse-moi faire, tu n'es pas de taille contre ce démon ! » rugit-elle.

Peine perdue : Shura se trouva de nouveau en position dominante grâce à un souple mouvement du bassin.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme pour me défendre ! »

**Au nord du parc**

Angelo se sentit apaisé par le contact de la main d'Ambre sur la sienne et il répondit d'une voix presque calme :

« Je sais… ce sont des purs ragots. D'ailleurs, j'avais une petite amie, bien vivante, à l'époque du Sanctuaire.

– Ah oui ? »

Sans ôter sa main de celle d'Angelo, Ambre se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, afin de mieux entendre ce qu'il disait. Ils se trouvaient désormais assis tout près l'un de l'autre.

« C'était une fille paumée du mauvais quartier de Rodorio, un village tout proche du Domaine Sacré... Avec elle, je n'étais pas Masque de Mort, le tueur sanguinaire à la solde d'un imposteur qui se faisait passé pour le Pope. J'étais juste Angelo, un mauvais garçon en quête d'affection, un homme qui pouvait éprouver des sentiments, mais que tout le monde ignorait. Je me demande où elle est maintenant, si elle est encore en vie... »

O

Angelo soupira et baissa la tête, semblant si malheureux qu'Ambre se sentit coupable de ne pouvoir rien faire pour lui remonter le moral. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à recevoir de telles confidences de la part de l'Italien, le faisant apparaître sous un jour totalement nouveau, à mille lieues de sa réputation de tueur ou de ses caprices de la veille. Sa main, toujours posée sur celle d'Angelo, glissa jusqu'à ses doigts, qu'elle entrecroisa avec les siens.

« Angelo, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas réveiller de douloureux souvenirs, ni être indiscrète. Pardonne-moi. »

Il lui jeta un regard triste. Ambre fut surprise par l'expression de son visage, et sentiment très étrange, elle le trouva même séduisant ainsi, avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille, ses grands yeux légèrement brillants, et sa bouche fine exprimant son désarroi. Elle sentit soudain une main caresser sa joue. Doucement, presque tendrement.

« Qui pourrait te tenir rigueur Ambre ? »

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brusquement, et elle réalisa soudain le côté équivoque de la situation.

« Belle Ambre... » murmura Angelo en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Elle ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux des deux lacs bleus qui l'observaient avec tendresse et trembla légèrement lorsque la main d'Angelo glissa de sa joue en feu à son cou, et passa derrière sa nuque.

Ils étaient désormais l'un contre l'autre : la chaleur du corps de l'Italien contre le sien lui fit comprendre qu'elle était en train de perdre le contrôle, de s'abandonner à l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle. Une petite voix cria au fin fond de son esprit que les choses s'emballaient et que c'était une erreur d'allez si vite. Elle était tout de même venue ici dans l'espoir de trouver Camus, et non de tomber dans les bras d'un autre homme !

« Angelo... Je... » bégaya-t-elle, ayant du mal à rassembler ses idées.

La petite voix se tut lorsque des lèvres tièdes l'empêchèrent de continuer sa phrase. Elle retrouva sur celles-ci l'amertume de l'alcool, s'enivrant presque de sa saveur.

Elle perdait pied.

« Attends, je crois que nous sommes en train de faire une bêtise... » murmura-t-elle en interrompant le baiser.

Angelo appuya son front contre celui d'Ambre, et plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude, sa main continuant à caresser la nuque de la jeune femme.

« Vraiment ? »

Ambre se sentit faiblir. Sa main, appuyée contre la robuste poitrine, remonta jusqu'au cou, puis glissa sur l'une des épaules musclées. Ce fut elle qui revint goûter aux lèvres du jeune Italien.

O

La _petite fille_ observait les deux jeunes gens enlacés, qu'elle avait parfaitement identifiés comme deux des quatre envoyés d'Ermengardis qui avaient causé la perte d'_Onimura_. Elle songea d'abord à quelques illusions bien senties pour terroriser ces deux tourtereaux : faire croire au jeune homme qu'en fait il embrassait son rival, cet homme aux cheveux roux qui occupait l'esprit de sa compagne. Ou bien à donner l'illusion que l'homme était en fait un repoussant cadavre en décomposition. Cependant, éliminer de façon isolée ces deux-là ne serait pas suffisamment jouissif à son goût. Non, elle voulait que les anciens chevaliers d'Or assistent chacun à l'agonie de leurs compagnons. Et pour cela, elle utiliserait un autre moyen pour les disposer tels des pions sur un échiquier.

Elle décida de les laisser à leur intimité… pour l'instant.

**Entre le vieux puits et l'esplanade centrale**

Shura suivait à contrecœur Adrian Candelas. Il aurait préféré lui sauter dessus, et lui cracher à la figure toute la haine qu'il avait pour lui. Mais Shina était également présente, et Shura n'avait nullement envie de se donner en spectacle devant elle. De plus, Candelas leur avait sauvé la vie en arrivant juste au moment où la réplique du faux Aiolos se promettait d'être sanglante. Il avait été capable de faire disparaître l'illusion sans que Shura ne parvienne à comprendre comment.

L'Espagnol détourna le regard de la toison grisonnante du vieil homme et vit que Shina frottait son poignet droit en grimaçant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Es-tu blessée ?

– Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste mal réceptionnée tout à l'heure », répondit-elle d'un air évasif. Sans lui demander la permission, Shura saisit sa main pour vérifier la gravité de la blessure. Shina se dégagea d'un geste vif. « Je t'ai dit que ça allait », fit-elle en cachant un léger rougissement.

Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de l'Espagnol, qui éprouva un certain contentement : au moins, Shina ne semblait pas insensible à son charme. Cela compensait les événements de la soirée, qui s'annonçait particulièrement pourrie.

« Je voulais juste vérifier si tout allait bien, assura-t-il.

– C'est fini les deux tourtereaux, oui ! » interrompit une voix impatiente.

Shura fixa de nouveau les cheveux grisonnants d'Adrian Candelas avec une lueur de sauvagerie dans les yeux. La colère qu'il essayait de dominer depuis les "retrouvailles" avec son père, il y a moins d'un quart d'heure, était en train de rompre ses dernières défenses de patience.

« En quoi notre conversation vous regarde-t-elle ? »

Candelas ricana, lui hérissant un peu plus le poil.

« Elle me regarde, car j'apprécierais que vous gardiez le silence. Des esprits rôdent autour de nous. Ils ont suffisamment de pouvoirs comme cela, inutile que vous leur signaliez en plus notre position !

– Des esprits ?

– Oui. Je dirais qu'il y a une bonne dizaine d'esprits maléfiques croisant dans les parages, mais l'un semble surpasser les autres de par sa puissance. »

Shura s'arrêta net et stoppa Shina au moment où elle allait le dépasser.

« De quoi parle ce vieux fou ?

– Adrian a des pouvoirs occultes qui lui permettent de détecter et parfois de communiquer avec les esprits ou les démons. » Shina attrapa Shura par le poignet et tenta de l'entraîner à sa suite, mais il refusa de bouger. La main de l'Italienne glissa le long de son bras et se referma sur son poing. « Viens, il faut le suivre. Il a sans doute raison concernant les esprits, et rester ici ne risque que de nous exposer davantage au danger. »

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 29 mai 2004, 14h30 (**_**May 29, 1 :30 PM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Palais d'Élision**

Rhadamanthe entrouvrit discrètement la porte, et glissa un œil à l'intérieur. Il ne fut malheureusement pas surpris de reconnaître la silhouette de Minos, penché légèrement sur le corps allongé de Rune. Il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé de là depuis que le mystérieux Darius avait ramené le Balrog agonisant, il y avait de cela une longue journée. L'état de Rune ne laissant entrevoir pour l'instant peu d'espoir : oscillant entre un sommeil agité et un délire fiévreux, le jeune homme semblait être inexorablement entraîné vers une issue fatale. Rhadamanthe craignait qu'il n'y ait pas de solution, et qu'il doive donner raison à Éaque. Mais il ne servirait à rien de tenter de raisonner Minos : il n'écouterait pas et se battrait jusqu'au bout pour son procureur. Pourquoi tant d'acharnement ?

O

Minos se sentait épuisé, mais par compassion pour Rune qui affrontait bien pire, il garda sa fatigue pour lui. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas quitter le chevet du Balrog : Éaque tenterait certainement quelque chose pour l'éliminer.

Son regard coula sur le visage endormi, lui rappelant la première fois qu'il avait rencontré sa future Étoile du Talent. À l'échelle de la longue vie – jadis éternelle – de Minos, leur rencontre était assez récente.

_**Saint Empire Romain-germanique, Rhénanie du Nord, 1205**_

_Perché sur un renfort du frontispice de l'abbaye comme un vautour sur une branche d'arbre, le Griffon observait avec attention les moines dresser un bûcher à grand renfort de branchages et de rondins en bois. Il avait prévu de mettre à sac ce lieu de culte et le village l'entourant, s'accordant ainsi une petite récréation avant l'arrivée des premiers chevaliers d'Athéna. Minos fit une grimace hautaine, maudissant silencieusement ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond et leurs grands principes d'amour, d'amitié et d'autres bons sentiments dégoulinants de mièvrerie. Il décida pourtant d'attendre que les moines immolent leur victime avant de leur régler leur compte : le Juge des Enfers ne refusait jamais d'assister à une exécution. _

_Moins d'une heure plus tard, alors que Minos commençait à perdre patience et avait de plus en plus de mal à calmer ses envies de génocide, des cris de terreur ravivèrent son sourire. _

_« Enfin, il était temps… »_

_Il croisa les bras sur son surplis avec un air satisfait et suivit de son regard bleu-violet la petite forme qui était traînée par deux moines. La gamine aux cheveux clairs fut hissée sur le bûcher et solidement attachée à la potence, puis un prélat lut les chefs d'accusation reprochés à l'enfant._

_« Sorcellerie, hérésie… Comme c'est original : lorsque ces misérables mortels ne comprennent pas quelque chose, il faut toujours qu'ils invoquent les mêmes dogmes. Les incultes ! » gronda-t-il._

_Définitivement lassé par cette cérémonie, Minos décida de passer à l'attaque dès que le feu prit sur le bûcher, alimenté par les livres que deux moines jetaient avec enthousiasme dans les flammes. Le Griffon n'aimait pas qu'on brûle les livres : il se montra donc sans pitié. Des cris de terreur couvrirent le ronronnement du brasier à mesure que les ecclésiastiques étaient soulevés de terre et précipités contre les murs de l'abbaye. _

_Il s'amusait énormément avec ses nouveaux pantins lorsque le prélat se posta au bas du frontispice en agitant dans sa direction un vieux grimoire que Minos identifia à une Bible._

_« Vade Retro, Satanas ! Monstrum Horrendum, informe, ingens… 1 »_

_Le Juge ricana devant l'invective avant de prendre un air las._

_« Favete Linguis ! 2 » lança-t-il en faisant un geste condescendant de la main, envoyant promener la tête de l'impudent dans le bûcher._

_Une fois la place nettoyée de ces insectes, Minos bondit de son perchoir pour se réceptionner avec grâce devant le brasier. Les suffocations de la petite suppliciée ne l'émurent guère, en tout cas moins que les deux livres enluminés qui se consumaient à moitié. Il les tira des flammes, et y jeta un coup d'œil par pure curiosité. _

_« S'y je m'attendais à cela… »_

_Les deux ouvrages étaient rédigés dans une langue morte que Minos croyait oubliée depuis des siècles : celle utilisée dans l'ancienne Babylone. Comment étaient-ils arrivés ici, il l'ignorait, mais ils avaient certainement un rapport avec l'exécution du jour. Finalement, la gamine qui se tortillait au milieu des flammes lui parut plus intéressante qu'au premier chef. D'un geste de la main, ses fils tranchèrent les liens de la prisonnière et l'amenèrent aux pieds du Juge._

_« Est-ce que ces livres t'appartiennent ? » demanda Minos dans la langue locale._

_La rescapée le regarda craintivement, puis hocha sa tête barbouillée de cendres tout en se recroquevillant sur elle-même._

_« D'où les tiens-tu ? » _

_Un petit doigt noirci de suie pointa en direction de l'abbaye, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au Griffon. Quel trésor se cachait-il donc là-bas ?_

_« Pourquoi ces hommes voulaient-ils te brûler, gamine ? » demanda le Spectre en se penchant d'un air sévère sur la petite. Celle-ci hésita un peu, impressionnée par la noirceur de son aura. _

_« Parce que je sais lire les textes. Les moines ont dit qu'ils avaient été écrits de la main du diable, et que si j'étais capable de les lire, c'était que j'étais un démon moi aussi. »_

_À cette réponse, Minos comprit qu'il avait fait une toute petite erreur de jugement : ce n'était pas une gamine, mais un gamin. Qu'importe… le fait que l'enfant soit capable de lire cette langue éteinte l'intriguait au plus haut point._

_« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »_

_Le gosse gratta un caillou de son pied avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix : _

_« Rune. _

– _Très bien, Rune. Tu vas me conduire à ces ouvrages écrits par... » Minos ne put retenir un ricanement. « …le diable lui-même. »_

_Quelques heures plus tard, et à sa grande stupéfaction, Minos en vint à la conclusion que Rune était capable de lire beaucoup d'autres langues (incluant le sumérien et le hittite). Impressionné par ce petit érudit en herbe, Minos commença à développer l'espérance folle que l'étoile du Talent, esseulée depuis près de cinq siècles, trouverait de nouveau une âme à gouverner._

_Il emmena l'enfant aux Enfers._

« Ce jour-là, je dois dire que tu as vaincu toutes mes hésitations, Rune... », avoua Minos à mi-voix, tout en remplaçant le linge sur le front du malade. Il se laissa choir contre le dossier, preuve de son impuissance à sauver son fidèle serviteur. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser errer dans ce temple… Si seulement j'avais su que des vampires rôdaient. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'un d'eux s'attaque à toi. »

Il laissa échapper un long soupire, qui ne passa inaperçu auprès de Rhadamanthe. Celui-ci referma la porte aussi discrètement qu'il l'avait ouverte, et se dirigea vers la porte principale de leurs appartements.

Le devoir l'appelait.

**Dans une autre partie du temple**

Aiolos tentait de s'appliquer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer depuis le départ de Bàlint. Le comportement arrogant, dominateur et sa cruauté grandissante le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, l'empêchant de rassembler ses idées et de venir à bout de son nouveau texte.

Il soupira longuement, puis réessaya de noircir la page sur laquelle il bloquait depuis une bonne heure.

_« Danemark, 1215._

_Parfois, Marius oubliait que ses troupes pouvaient être défaites. Et parfois, les mortels s'appliquaient à le lui rappeler en lui infligeant une cuisante déroute. C'est ce qu'il arriva en cette nuit de printemps 1245, durant laquelle les soldats de Valdemar II nous repoussèrent des environs de Skagen, au nord de l'île de __Vendsyssel-Thy. Marius sembla légèrement surpris par la résistance qui s'opposa à son clan. Il aurait dû prévoir que les descendants des Vikings, ces fiers guerriers ayant écumé toute l'Europe du Nord pendant des siècles, ne se laisseraient pas égorger sans défendre chèrement leur vie._

_J'avoue que cette défaite m'importe peu : tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est d'avoir enfin retrouvé Gàbor. Nous avions été séparés durant le combat, et selon ses dires, il a dû se cacher dans les sous-bois pendant deux longues journées avant de rallier le campement de Marius. Son état m'inquiète cependant : il est très agité et fait preuve d'une sensibilité totalement exagérée, comme si quelque chose le tourmentait. J'ai également vu que ses bras et son torse étaient entaillés en plusieurs endroits d'une curieuse façon, comme s'il avait été pris dans la toile d'une araignée géante dont les fils auraient labouré sa chair. Cependant, malgré mon insistance, Gàbor s'entête à ne rien révéler de ce qui lui est arrivé durant ces deux longues journées. »_

Aiolos reposa sa plume et parcourut de nouveau le texte avant de lâcher un profond soupir de lassitude, puis de froisser la page entre ses mains. La boule de papier finit dans la poterie servant de corbeille, comme les quatre autres auparavant. Non, décidément, il n'était pas inspiré.

« Mais comment Bàlint a-t-il pu changer à ce point ? » s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

« Parce qu'il s'est laissé tourner la tête par le pouvoir, sans doute. Mais surtout parce qu'il n'a pas d'âme. »

Aiolos sursauta, conscient qu'il n'était pas seul. La voix provenait de la fenêtre à barreau donnant sur une butte rocailleuse et escarpée, totalement inaccessible.

« Qui est là ?

– Un allié. »

Le Grec s'avança prudemment près des barreaux, mais eut un geste de recul lorsqu'un visage masqué apparut de l'autre côté.

« Mais comment avez-vous fait pour venir jusqu'ici… C'est un véritable précipice en dessous ! s'étonna Aiolos.

– J'ai une méthode particulière pour atteindre les endroits inaccessibles », rétorqua le mystérieux visiteur. « Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien. Bàlint de Szeged a commis une erreur fatale ces derniers jours, et il va certainement bientôt le payer de sa vie.

– Quoi ? Comment… savez-vous cela ? » Aiolos ne put s'empêcher de dévisager le masque sombre avec incrédulité.

« Peu importe… Lorsqu'il ne sera plus, je viendrai vous libérer et vous aiderai à vous enfuir de ce Sanctuaire. Votre détention a plus que durer. »

Aiolos cligna des yeux puis s'agrippa au barreau, et tenta de passer son visage à travers.

« Attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ? Comment savez-vous que je suis prisonnier ici ?

– Je suis un espion d'Athéna, connu sous le nom de Darius. Ce n'est évidemment pas mon vrai nom. J'ai tout simplement suivi Bàlint ces derniers jours, et ai été le témoin impuissant de ses exactions. » L'espion avança également son visage près des barreaux. « Je sais qui vous êtes, Aiolos. Il est temps de recouvrir la liberté et vos pairs. »

Le Grec se recula, sentant son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. La perspective de revoir son frère relançait en lui tous les espoirs.

« Quand puis-je quitter ce lieu ? » demanda-t-il, tentant d'apercevoir le masque de fer, alors que Darius avait disparu à sa vue.

« Le moment venu. »

Aiolos colla tant bien que mal son visage contre les barreaux, mais ne put apercevoir l'étrange silhouette de cavalier, comme si Darius s'était évaporé dans les airs.

_« Utiliserait-il la téléportation ? »_

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 29 mai 2004, 23h00 (_May 29, 2 :00 PM GMT + 9 :00_)**

**Forêt Morishita**

Un affreux doute taraudait Camus depuis l'intervention inopinée de Philippe de Grandfort. Le comte avait-il vu le visage de la femme ? Avait-il reconnu celui de sa maîtresse, morte depuis plus d'une trentaine d'années ? Si tel était le cas, il ne manquerait pas de faire le rapprochement avec lui, Camus, ou plutôt Anton de Grandfort.

« Monsieur le comte, avez-vous remarqué le visage de la femme? osa-t-il enfin demander.

– Non, elle était dans la pénombre. Pourquoi ? Était-elle si effrayante ? » demanda de Grandfort sans se retourner.

Camus sentit un poids se dégager de ses épaules : le comte n'avait rien remarqué. Il avait encore une chance de lui cacher son identité.

« Oui, elle était terrifiante, à vous glacer d'effroi », murmura-t-il malgré lui.

Un craquement retentit, puis d'autres suivirent. Camus crut voir briller furtivement deux yeux jaunes à travers l'épaisse végétation.

« Le loup ! Il nous suit ! »

De Grandfort secoua la tête d'un air catégorique.

« Il n'y a pas de loup, Gabriel, juste un démon qui essaie de nous chasser et qui pour cela utilise nos peurs, nos cauchemars ou nos pires souvenirs.

– Vous en êtes sûr ?

– Oui, croyez-en mon expérience... Mais ne perdons pas de temps en bavardage : il nous faut hâter le pas, mon enfant. »

La voix du comte était à la fois douce, ferme et calme, telle celle d'un maître s'adressant à son élève ou celle d'un père conseillant son fils. Camus se prit à ressentir un étrange sentiment de respect envers celui qu'il pensait pourtant haïr.

**Esplanade du parc**

Le fils de Hyoga profita de l'inattention de son père, qui discutait avec le grand blond efféminé – Milo ou Aphrodite, déjà ? – pour rejoindre la petite fille, qui lui faisait des signes d'en dessous d'un tréteau. Comme la première fois, la gamine disparut à son approche, se cachant derrière un pan de la nappe. Camú souleva le bout de tissus rose et jeta un coup d'œil à la cachette.

« Viens ! On va s'amuser ! entendit-il la petite fille murmurer d'un coin obscur.

– Euh, oui ! »

Camú se glissa sous la table et s'agenouilla devant l'inconnue. Celle-ci était immobile et le regardait de ses grands yeux noirs.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, la fillette tendit la main vers lui.

**Zone V.I.P.**

Saga écarquilla les yeux en voyant son frère revenir trempé jusqu'aux os. La première pensée qui traversa son esprit fut qu'il aurait dû le rationner au niveau de l'alcool. Mais ne laissant rien paraître de ces réflexions, il se contenta de demander d'une voix faussement calme :

« Kanon, est-ce que tout va bien ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

– Je viens de croiser la gamine dont Angelo nous rabâche les oreilles à longueur de journée. » Kanon s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, mais sa fébrilité était palpable. « Elle m'a entraîné au fond de l'étang et j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer !

– Tu es bien certain de ce que tu as vu ? » demanda Saga en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne mets pas tes dires en cause, mais je te signale que tu as déjà avalé trois whiskeys d'affilés ce soir… »

Kanon regarda son frère d'un air fâché : se moquait-il de lui ?

« Je suis en possession de toutes mes facultés, si c'est ça que tu veux insinuer. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai déjà vu Milo dans des états pires que cela », rétorqua-t-il avec humeur. « Trêve de bavardages : on a un problème. Si ce macchabée s'est attaqué à moi, il peut très bien récidiver sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il vaudrait mieux en toucher deux mots à James. Où est-il ?

– Je l'ai vu discuter avec des invités près de la tente d'honneur. » Saga pointa du doigt une lourde tenture beige à l'autre bout de la zone aménagée. « Viens, on va voir si on peut lui parler. »

Ils ne firent pas deux pas qu'un hurlement les fit se retourner.

**Esplanade du parc**

Le petit Camú avait bondi d'en dessous du tréteau, se heurtant à l'un des _yatai (3)_, et se traînait maintenant à terre, agité de convulsions. Les personnes se trouvant sur les bâches voisines se levèrent en criant de surprise, affolées par le spectacle.

« Camú ! » hurla Hyoga en s'élançant vers son fils.

L'enfant le repoussa violemment en grognant tel un animal. Il se remit à se convulsionner de plus belle, tout en émettant des gémissements mi-humains, mi-bestiaux. Marine couru vers Camú, suivi d'Aiolia et Shaka, tandis que Mu rejoignait Hyoga, que son fils avait bousculé suffisamment fort pour qu'il se heurte à la cloison de bois du _yatai_.

« Vite, il faut le tenir ! C'est une crise d'apoplexie ! » cria Marine en attrapant l'enfant par les épaules.

Aiolia s'agenouilla devant le petit forcené et l'agrippa par les pieds, essayant de l'empêcher de se convulsionner. Et c'est alors qu'il vit son visage : les yeux étaient révulsés et rouges, le teint cireux. Et surtout sa bouche était déformée par un rictus effrayant, laissant apparaître des dents pointues et noirâtres.

« Non, il est possédé ! Tenez le bien ! » hurla Aiolia.

Camú se mit à s'agiter de plus en plus violemment, renversant Aiolia d'un coup de pied. Mu rattrapa les jambes de l'enfant et essaya tant bien que mal de l'immobiliser.

« Écoutez-moi, habitants du Pavillon du Dieu Bishamonten ! » commença le gamin d'une voix effrayante et d'outre-tombe. « Le moment de payer pour vos crimes a sonné !

– Qui es-tu ? » cria Shaka, qui s'appliquait à éloigner les gens de cette scène.

« Votre pire cauchemar ! »

L'enfant se mit à gémir d'une voix de plus en plus humaine, répétant inlassablement « Papa ! Papa ! ». Puis il éclata en sanglots, appelant toujours son père. Celui-ci, ayant retrouvé ses esprits, s'approcha en boitant légèrement et s'agenouilla à côté de son fils, dont le corps n'était plus agité qu'au rythme de ses pleurs.

« C'est bon Camú, je suis là, tout va bien », dit-il en prenant le petit être dans ses bras.

Hyoga regarda l'autre Camus, qui arrivait en courant, accompagné d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, à la chevelure aussi rousse que lui. Son ancien maître lui rendit un regard tout aussi alarmé. Autour d'eux, les invités, visiblement sous le choc, murmuraient à voix basse.

O

Quelques choses gênaient Salem dans l'intervention de sa complice. Celle-ci parvenait sans aucune difficulté à se matérialiser en plusieurs endroits à la fois, créant des illusions très puissantes. Elle avait commencé à se poser des questions avec la mise en scène du faux Sagittaire, mais maintenant… une possession ? La gamine était très certainement autre chose que ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser entendre.

« Je vois que tu as fini par comprendre ton erreur… »

Salem sursauta lorsqu'une voix d'adulte lui parvint et se retourna sur la fillette, qui s'était matérialisée dans son dos sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

« Qui es-tu exactement ? Pas le fantôme d'une mioche, en tout cas !

– Réfléchis bien… Tu m'as déjà rencontrée dans un passé pas si éloigné que cela. »

Salem rechercha quelle pouvait être cette créature et quand leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Et elle se souvint de ce nid de succubes où elle avait fini par émerger de nouveau des souvenirs d'Angelo.

« Par tous les démons de l'enfer, tu es Li… »

O

La gamine démoniaque vit avec une certaine satisfaction la silhouette éthérée de la femme fantôme être littéralement happée par la statue d'un ange de pierre ornant un bosquet.

« Tu es renvoyée, Salem. Tes conseils ne porteront pas leurs fruits, car vois-tu, je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre mon temps. Je vais rependre la terreur en ce lieu, et je les mettrai tous à mort avant l'aube, comme j'aurais dû le faire à ce moment-là », minauda-t-elle avant de rajouter sur le ton de la plaisanterie : « Profite du spectacle… Oh, et petit détail : je vais me faire un plaisir de torturer ton précieux Angelo. »

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 29 mai 2004, 15h20 (**_**May 29, 2:20 PM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Palais d'Élision**

Bàlint décacheta le pli avec agacement. Sur le papier au toucher d'une finesse incroyable, un texte écrit en lettres de feu s'embrasait sans fin.

_« Je pense que nous avons des intérêts en commun. Nous pouvons en discuter dès ce soir au temple de Sounion. Viens seul, ce soir au coucher du soleil. »_

La lettre n'était pas signée, mais Bàlint n'avait pas besoin de signature pour comprendre qui était l'auteur de cette missive. Il sortit, le pli à la main, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers d'autres appartements. Il s'arrêta devant l'une des portes, qu'il ouvrit sans délicatesse.

« Glaucus ! » appela-t-il d'une voix faussement contrariée.

« Oui, maître ? »

Le centurion émergea docilement des ténèbres de son appartement. Une docilité toute relative, car ses yeux s'animèrent d'une certaine animosité lorsque son regard se posa sur Bàlint.

Le Seigneur de Szeged tendit le bras, montrant une forme qui se détachait d'un coin sombre de la pièce.

« Prends Amalric et Ishara, et emmène-les jusqu'à Rodorio. Là, attendez-moi jusqu'à ce soir, minuit. Si je ne viens pas...

– Oui, maître ?

– Part pour la France, pour un lieu que tu connais bien. »

Bàlint laissa échapper un sourire démoniaque que Glaucus ne manqua pas de noter.

« Et quel est ce lieu ? demanda le géant.

– Lugdunum, sur la colline qui domine la ville, pile à l'endroit où ton maître a jadis planté sa tente... Enfin, quelques mètres sous terres, pour être plus précis. » Le sourire de Bàlint s'agrandit, dévoilant les canines de la mâchoire supérieure. « Quelques deux millénaires plus tard, sauras-tu retrouver l'endroit ?

– Bien entendu... Ce lieu est gravé dans ma mémoire ! » répondit Glaucus d'une voix solennelle.

Bàlint eut un rire moqueur et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Que se passe-t-il au juste ? interrogea Glaucus. Devons-nous nous considérer en danger et fuir ?

Bàlint s'immobilisa.

– Apollon désire me rencontrer ce soir, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est un piège ou une réelle volonté de sa part de s'allier avec moi.

– En d'autres termes... ?

– Il se peut que nous ne soyons plus les bienvenus en ce sanctuaire dans quelques heures », lâcha Bàlint. Il se retourna et contempla Glaucus de ses yeux gris. « Une dernière chose : Ishara refusera sans doute de te suivre. Ne lui laisse pas le choix. J'ai besoin de ces pouvoirs pour la suite des événements. »

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Glaucus méditer sur le sens de ses dernières paroles.

**Ailleurs dans le temple d'Élision**

Rhadamanthe s'attendait à un refus pur et simple lorsque le capitaine de la garde l'informa que malgré la soudaineté de sa requête, la déesse Perséphone était disposée à le recevoir. Il fut introduit sans plus tarder dans la froide salle du trône, occupée par un dais immense dont les voiles noires flottaient autour de la divine présence.

« Approche, Rhadamanthe», l'invita Perséphone d'une voix tranchante.

Le Juge avança d'un pas assuré, cachant la nervosité qu'entraînait sa situation. Jamais dans le passé il ne s'était présenté à Pandore ou au Seigneur Hadès sans être revêtu de son surplis ou dépourvu de ses pouvoirs. Sa vulnérabilité actuelle avait un côté effrayant auquel il n'avait pas été préparé. Il était cependant hors de question de laisser paraître une quelconque gêne à la divinité : montrer sa faiblesse pouvait lui être fatal.

Arrivé aux bas des escaliers montant au trône de Perséphone, Rhadamanthe esquissa un profond salut puis mit un genou à terre, comme il avait coutume de le faire devant Pandore. Très au fait du protocole, il attendit patiemment que la déesse lui adressât la parole pour relever la tête.

« Je t'écoute, Rhadamanthe. Il semblerait que tu aies une requête urgente à m'adresser.

– Votre Majesté, je tiens vous informer d'un infortuné drame qui frappe notre petite communauté de Spectres », commença la Vouivre, ne sachant pas trop comment tourner ses phrases pour ne pas paraître trop direct. « Hier matin, Rune du Balrog, rattaché à l'Étoile céleste du Talent, a été victime d'une agression bien particulière, puisqu'elle est du fait d'un vampire. »

Relevant les yeux sur Perséphone, Rhadamanthe remarqua qu'elle avait porté une main à sa poitrine, son visage prenant une expression douloureuse. Craignait-elle d'entendre la suite, ayant peut-être déjà compris de quoi il retournait ?

« D'après ce que Rune a été capable de dire, son agresseur n'est autre que… Bàlint de Szeged. »

Perséphone blêmit et ferma les yeux, ce signe de faiblesse redonnant confiance à la Vouivre. Retrouvant son éloquence, Rhadamanthe continua à asséner son réquisitoire sur le même ton qu'il employait lors des jugements en enfer.

« Selon la loi édictée par le Seigneur Hadès, toute créature se rendant coupable d'atteintes à l'intégrité d'un Spectre ou de tout autre soldat de l'armée des enfers doit le payer de sa vie ! » Sans en demander la permission, Rhadamanthe se leva lentement et poursuivit d'une voix calme, mais ferme : « Votre Majesté, Rune est à l'agonie par la faute de ce buveur de sang, et nul ne sait s'il en réchappera. Il se peut qu'il devienne lui-même un vampire… Je vous en conjure, rendez nous nos pouvoirs et laissez-nous rendre justice, au nom de tout ce que votre époux a bâti et en honneur de tout ce en quoi il croyait !

– Assez ! »

Rhadamanthe recula instinctivement et s'empressa de s'agenouiller, conscient qu'il avait poussé sa chance un peu loin. Élever la voix en présence d'une déesse était assimilable à un crime, dont la Vouivre se rendait sciemment coupable. Mais il en allait de l'honneur des Spectres en général : si Rune ne pouvait se faire justice lui-même, Rhadamanthe et ses compagnons s'assureraient que Bàlint paie pour son outrage.

O

Perséphone se rassit sur son trône, trop tremblante pour rester debout. Le Juge gardait la tête baissée, mais nul doute que cette position apparemment soumise n'était qu'un leurre : Rhadamanthe réclamait la tête de Bàlint, et ne renoncerait pas tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas satisfaction. Le pire de cette situation était qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Bàlint était allé trop loin cette fois-ci en s'attaquant au Spectre du Balrog. Il avait très certainement compris que celui-ci était à son service, mais cela n'avait pas empêché le vampire de l'agresser et de tenter de le transformer. C'était un outrage évident envers son autorité, un acte d'hostilité qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser impuni.

Elle aimait Bàlint, mais ne pouvait plus continuer à fermer les yeux sur ses agissements.

« Rhadamanthe, préviens tes compagnons qu'ils doivent se tenir prêts à accomplir ma sentence divine », déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Vos pouvoirs vous seront rendus, afin que vous puissiez punir Bàlint de Szeged comme il se doit.

– Ordonnez, et nous vous obéirons ! »

Perséphone baissa les yeux, consciente que les cinq spectres ne laisseraient à Bàlint aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle sourit amèrement, songeant ô combien Apollon serait satisfait de sa décision d'éliminer son immortel amant. Mais quitte à souffrir, elle ferait en sorte que son neveu ait lui aussi sa part de désespoir.

« Mon ordre viendra dans les heures qui viennent. À l'heure qu'il est, Bàlint a déjà du recevoir une missive d'Apollon lui fixant rendez-vous au temple de Sounion. C'est là que sera sa tombe. »

D'un geste de la main, elle congédia le Juge. Les portes se refermèrent sur sa haute silhouette, laissant Perséphone dans le silence et l'obscurité, dévorée par le chagrin d'avoir condamné à mort son amant.

O

Rhadamanthe attendit que la porte se refermât derrière lui pour laisser filtrer un petit sourire de satisfaction. La déesse n'avait opposé aucune résistance à la condamnation de Bàlint. Dans quelques heures, ses compagnons et lui-même retrouveraient leurs pouvoirs et pourraient régler son compte à l'intrigant buveur de sang. De plus, Rune se rétablirait certainement très vite une fois de nouveau investi de son cosmos. Pour ces raisons, la Vouivre avait préféré garder le silence sur le cas des chevaliers d'Or pour ne pas braquer la déesse plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_« All in good time… (4) » _songea-t-il, à moitié étonné de réfléchir en anglais.

Une fois Bàlint rayé de la surface de la terre, il serrait toujours temps de demander des explications sur la résurrection de leurs ennemis, et accessoirement, réclamer le droit de les mettre à mort.

* * *

A suivre dans la **Chronique VIII : Cauchemars (3/4)**

**Notes : **

1. "_Monstrum Horrendum, informe, ingens, cui lumen ademptum_" : expression latine signifiant "Monstre horrible, affreux, énorme, privé de la lumière" (VIRGILE, Énéide, liv. III, v. 658). Quant au célèbre "_Vade Retro Satanas_", il signifie "Retire-toi Satan !".

2. "_Favete Linguis_": expression latine signifiant "Faîtes silence". On trouve dans le cinquième livre de l'_Énéide "Ore favete omnes"_, expression qui a le même sens. C'était la formule que prononçait le prêtre avant de commencer le sacrifice pour ordonner un silence absolu ou, du moins, l'abstention de toute parole profane.

3. yatai 屋台: mot japonais désignant une petite roulotte, la plupart du temps en bois, vendant de la nourriture à emporter ou à consommer sur place. La plupart sont équipées de sièges et de bâches permettant de déguster leurs plats en toute tranquillité.

4. "_All in good time_": expression anglaise signifiant "chaque chose en son temps".


	23. Chronique VIII: Cauchemars, partie 3

**Chronique VIII : Cauchemars (3/4)**

**Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 29 mai 2004, 23h20 (**_**May 29, 2:20 PM GMT +9:00**_**)**

La plus grande panique régnait lorsqu'Ambre et Angelo arrivèrent en courant sur le parterre en plastique bleu. Ils trouvèrent une foule amassée autour d'un enfant dont le corps était secoué de spasmes ressemblant à ceux d'une crise d'apoplexie. Ils reconnurent progressivement Milo, Aiolia, Mü, puis Camus et Hyoga, et comprirent qui était l'enfant dans les bras du jeune Russe : son fils, Camú.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Angelo.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent instinctivement vers eux, mais seuls Camus et Mü semblèrent vraiment remarquer leur présence.

« Le petit Camú est possédé ! répondit Mü.

– Ambre ! » s'écria Camus, en se levant.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme tout en jetant un regard interrogateur à Angelo, un peu surpris de le trouver à ses côtés. Ambre rougit légèrement, ce qui acheva d'intriguer Camus. Quant à l'Italien, il n'était guère plus à l'aise. Le Français fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de leur demander ce qui se passait.

À l'autre bout de la grande pelouse, des cris de terreur s'élevèrent et un mouvement général de panique fit refouler les participants de la soirée vers les barrières en métal.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Tous dirigèrent leur regard vers la colonne de vent que Mü pointait du doigt. Celle-ci venait de s'élever comme par magie, faisant tournoyer à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol des bâches, des branches, tous les objets trop légers pour résister à ces puissantes bourrasques. Les gens devant elle s'enfuyaient le plus vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient, hurlant à l'aide.

« Venez ! Il faut essayer de virer ces maudites barrières ou il va y avoir des morts ! »

Sans vérifier que ses compagnons le suivaient, Aldébaran s'élança sans plus d'hésitation dans les bourrasques.

« Attends-moi ! » cria Mü.

O

Shaka leur emboîta le pas sans plus de commentaire, de même que Dohko et Shion. Angelo hésita à suivre son mentor, mais Shion lui faisant signe de rester là où il était, son regard retomba sur l'enfant qui haletait dans les bras de son père. Relevant les yeux, il fut horrifié de découvrir la silhouette de la gamine, perchée sur le toit les surplombants et qui le fixait de ses yeux blancs. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'une main invisible vint caresser sa joue.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 29 mai 2004,**** 16 h30 (**_**29 May 2:30 PM GMT +2:00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Rhadamanthe fut à peine surpris de trouver un comité d'accueil dans la pièce principale lorsqu'il revint de son entrevue avec Perséphone. Il n'avait prévenu personne de ses intentions, mais Valentine ou Sylphide, de nature très observateurs, avait certainement noté qu'il s'était discrètement éclipsé de leurs appartements.

« Alors… quelles sont les nouvelles ? » lui demanda nerveusement Éaque.

« Bien meilleures que ce à quoi je m'attendais », répondit Rhadamanthe tout en se servant une rasade d'ouzo. Les trois autres Spectres le regardaient avec attention, littéralement suspendus à ses lèvres. « Perséphone est décidée à se débarrasser de Bàlint de Szeged », poursuivit-il après avoir bu une gorgée. « Elle nous enverra ses ordres dans les heures qui suivent et nous rendra nos pouvoirs.

– Voilà une excellente nouvelle en effet », se réjouit le Garuda, qui retrouva immédiatement son petit sourire sadique.

Valentine et Sylphide hochèrent la tête en silence, gardant leurs pensées pour eux-mêmes, comme à leur habitude.

« Où est Minos ? Toujours avec Rune ? » s'enquit Rhadamanthe.

« Bien entendu… Tant que Rune ne se décidera pas à passer de vie à trépas ou à se transformer en buveur de sang, il y a peu de chance que Minos se décroche de son chevet. »

Rhadamanthe fronça les sourcils, appréciant peu la remarque vindicative d'Éaque. Si l'attachement suspect que Minos entretenait pour son procureur le laissait songeur, il avait également du mal à comprendre le ressentiment qu'éprouvait le Garuda pour Rune. Le subordonné de Minos avait toujours été un bon élément même si sa grande froideur et sa grâce condescendante pouvaient en froisser certains.

« Je vais prévenir Minos », informa-t-il Éaque.

Mieux valait garder le Garuda loin du malade.

O

Minos sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il se raidit, craignant qu'Éaque ne revienne à la charge pour s'en prendre à Rune. Ce fut pour lui un soulagement de voir le visage de la Vouivre passer dans l'encadrement.

« Comment va-t-il ?

– Ce n'est pas brillant. Sa fièvre ne tombe pas et il est inconscient. Je ne sais vraiment plus que faire.

– Hum… » Rhadamanthe fronça ses sourcils broussailleux avant de demander : « As-tu cinq minutes ? J'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre. »

Minos hésita à le suivre : il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner du chevet de Rune dans la crainte que quelque chose de fâcheux n'arrivât à son Procureur.

« D'accord. On peut sortir dans le couloir », concéda-t-il.

O

Rune entendait des brides de voix autour de lui, mais se retrouvait bien incapable de les reconnaître. À peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'il les referma, ébloui par la faible lumière qui filtrait de la fenêtre. Il inhala un peu d'air, et gémit lorsque ses poumons semblèrent s'enflammer. Puis il se sentit partir dans les ténèbres, comme si le lit s'ouvrait en deux pour l'aspirer dans un puits sans fond.

Des images commencèrent à défiler devant ses paupières closes, sans qu'il ne puisse les refouler ou s'en prémunir.

---

_Stockholm, un mois auparavant._

_Alvàr Theländer se retourna dans la rue pour vérifier s'il n'était pas suivi. Personne n'était sensé connaître ses activités ni celles de son frère, mais mieux valait être prudent. La mission dont sa famille avait été investie il y a de cela près de six cents ans était suffisamment sensible pour qu'ils redoublent de précaution._

_Certain qu'il était seul dans cette ruelle, Alvàr tourna la clef dans la serrure plusieurs fois centenaire et poussa l'énorme porte en bois qui faisait office de remparts au reste du monde. La porte grinça sur elle-même avant de se refermer d'un claquement sec. Le jeune Suédois promena son regard sur l'immense hall encombré d'objets pour le moins moyenâgeux : une armure du XVème siècle, plusieurs hallebardes et de lourdes commodes en chêne. N'importe quel visiteur s'étonnerait d'une telle décoration et se poserait la question de savoir ce que ces deux frères de vingt-deux et vingt-cinq ans faisaient dans un musée poussiéreux. Pour Alvàr, cette ambiance était familière – il baignait dedans depuis sa plus tendre enfance –, mais également rassurante._

_Sans faire de bruit, il se dirigea vers la salle d'armes, certain qu'Esbjörn s'y trouverait. Se fabriquer un arsenal était pour son aîné une véritable passion, et un passe-temps utile étant donné leur lourde tâche. Il marcha d'un pas tranquille vers l'huis bardé de fonderies, et s'étonna de la voir entre-ouverte. Se doutant qu'un événement inhabituel était en train de se produire, il avança prudemment, armant la dague qui était attachée à son poignet gauche. La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus en grinçant sur une pièce totalement mise à sac._

_« Esbjörn ? » appela-t-il le cœur battant._

_Il aperçut son frère près de sa table de travail et courut vers lui, affolé par la longue traînée de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue. _

_Esbjörn rouvrit les yeux, mais la lueur qu'il y vit briller dans les prunelles bleu-violet glaça Alvàr de stupeur. C'était comme si ce n'était pas son aîné qui le regardait avec fixité et froideur. Il frémit lorsqu'une main tremblante vint caresser sa joue. _

_« Rune… Alors toi aussi, tu es revenu ? » murmura le blessé._

_Alvàr arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait._

_« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »_

_Esbjörn garda le silence, ses yeux se fixant sur un point derrière Alvàr. Celui-ci sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna, laissant la dague surgir de sa cachette. Il plongea de côté avec une agilité féline, portant son poing armé à son adversaire qui ne dut son salut qu'à sa rapidité de réaction. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » gronda-t-il tout en actionnant le mécanisme à son poignet droit. Une autre lame jaillit des profondeurs de sa manche._

_« Sur la défensive, hum ? » rétorqua l'intrus, qui ne fit même pas mine de se mettre en garde. « À vrai dire, je préfère cela._

– _Répond à ma question !_

– _Je lui ai fait changer de… façon de penser, dirions-nous. »_

_Le regard d'Alvàr se posa immédiatement sur la femme aux longs cheveux noirs dont la silhouette fine venait d'apparaître dans les ténèbres de la salle d'armes. À côté de son gigantesque compagnon, elle semblait aussi frêle qu'une brindille perdue dans une tempête._

_« Qui êtes-vous ?_

– _Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. De toute façon, dans quelques minutes, tu seras un autre homme », répliqua la brunette._

_« Je vous préviens, je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! »_

_Alvàr jeta un regard de défi aux deux inconnus, s'apprêtant à bondir sur la femme avec la ferme intention de s'en servir comme bouclier humain contre le géant. Il révisa son jugement lorsqu'Esbjörn saisit l'une de ses chevilles d'une main tremblante._

_« Rune… Tu dois laisser Rune revenir. C'est important, autant que le tombeau que vous gardez. »_

_Alvàr dévisagea l'homme qui ressemblait tant à son frère, mais ne trouva rien dans ce regard si étrange qui lui rappelât Esbjörn._

_« Qui es-tu ?_

– _Minos du Griffon, Juge des Enfers au… service d'Hadès. »_

_Le jeune Suédois se sentit trembler des pieds à la tête alors qu'il réalisait qui habitait désormais le corps de son frère aîné._

_« Qui est Rune ?_

– _Le Procureur des enfers. Mon fidèle serviteur. »_

_Alvàr ferma les yeux, et inspira longuement avant de prendre la décision de ne pas résister à ses agresseurs. _

_« Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire », décréta-t-il en soulevant légèrement les paupières, ignorant le géant qui s'était rapproché._

_Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit qu'il était né avec un destin à accomplir. Il ferait son devoir jusqu'au bout._

_Le coup qui lui fut porté à la nuque l'envoya directement au sol. Sa vue se brouilla très rapidement, lui laissant à peine apercevoir l'entrée du passage secret menant à l'objet de leur garde._

_« N'oublie pas Rune… Tu es désormais l'un des gardiens du tombeau. »_

_--- _

Rune laissa échapper un long gémissement, une horrible migraine lui vrillant le cerveau comme si le coup l'atteignait de nouveau.

_« N'oublie pas Rune… Tu es désormais l'un des gardiens du tombeau. »_

Les paroles d'Alvàr lui revinrent de nouveau en mémoire.

« Pitié, il faut que cela cesse ! sanglota-t-il.

– Du calme, Rune. Ne t'agite pas ! »

La voix du Seigneur Minos. Le Balrog fit ses meilleurs efforts pour rouvrir les yeux, son regard s'accrochant à celui de son maître. Une larme roula le long de sa joue lorsque la douleur l'assaillit de nouveau.

« Les hommes… ceux dont nous empruntons le corps », commença-t-il, sa bouche trop sèche l'empêchant presque de parler. « Ils étaient frères, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, ils étaient frères », avoua le Griffon en remplaçant la serviette humide sur son front.

Rune lui saisit fébrilement le poignet, comme pour se raccrocher à lui et éviter de succomber à l'évanouissement.

« Est-ce que c'est pour cela que vous me protégez… parce que ce lien perdure en nous ? »

Minos se pencha sur lui et prit de longues minutes à l'observer.

« Peut-être que cela m'influence en effet… mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu doives te soucier pour l'instant. Repose-toi », lui demanda-t-il avec une douceur totalement inaccoutumée. « Et surtout, ne parle de ce lien à personne, ni du tombeau. Il y a trop d'éléments qui m'échappent encore... »

Rune se contenta d'obtempérer d'un battement de paupières: de toute façon, ses forces et sa conscience lui échappaient de nouveau.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 29 Mai 2004, 23h30 (**_**May 29, 2:30 PM GMT +9:00**_**)**

La colonne avait traversé la pelouse, balayant les toiles cirées bleues, et s'était arrêtée devant le Pavillon Bishamonten. Au centre de la tourmente, le petit Camú défiait l'assistance de ses yeux de braise, un rictus haineux et cruel déformant ses lèvres. Les tourbillons, dignes des pires ouragans, empêchaient quiconque de s'approcher de lui.

« Il faut l'arrêter, et vite ! » hurla Candelas tout en s'accrochant tant bien que mal à une barrière.

Il était celui qui se tenait le plus près de l'enfant. Camus, de Grandfort, Shina, Shura... tous les autres avaient été renvoyés à une dizaine de mètres par la tempête. Il tenta de se rapprocher encore du possédé, mais une bourrasque prodigieuse le plaqua contre la clôture.

« Adrian, restez où vous êtes, c'est trop dangereux ! » hurla Shina, que Shura maintenait fermement contre lui de peur qu'elle ne s'envole.

Adrian acquiesça mentalement. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas bouger, au risque d'être violemment rejeté en arrière. Il regarda de nouveau l'enfant, recherchant désespérément un moyen de l'atteindre, lorsqu'il aperçut une ombre dévaler à toute vitesse la colline. Il plissa les yeux et vit qu'effectivement une silhouette s'approchait du petit possédé, apparemment nullement gênée par les bourrasques de vent qui soufflait sur le parc.

« Grand Maître ? »

O

James bondit sur l'enfant et l'attrapa à bras le corps. Une formidable bourrasque faillit le faire tomber en arrière, mais il réussit à rétablir son équilibre. Il serra fermement Camú contre lui et se campa sur ses jambes pour résister aux tourbillons qui l'assaillaient. Ceux-ci faiblirent petit à petit, laissant à Candelas la possibilité de voler en direction de James et de son prisonnier. Il posa une pièce de monnaie sur le front du petit possédé qui se fit mine de le repousser, et se mit à proférer des incantations en latin.

Une fumée ocre se dégagea de la pièce tandis que le corps de l'enfant se tordit, puis se raidit. Enfin, sa tête bascula en arrière, signe qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

« Grand Maître, vous feriez mieux de vous éloignez... » souffla Candelas.

James lui jeta un regard hagard, tant il semblait surpris de ne pas avoir été broyé par la tempête.

« Quoi ?

– Grand Maître, confiez-moi l'enfant. L'esprit risque se manifester de nouveau et mes incantations ne le retiendront pas très longtemps.

– Oui, vous avez raison. »

**

* * *

Italie, Venise, 29 Mai 2004, 16h40 (**_**May 30, 2:40 PM GMT +2:00**_**)**

Sylvenius glissa un regard vide en direction de la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuage et ne se coucherait pas avant quatre ou cinq heures. Il soupira, se reposant les mêmes questions qui l'obsédaient depuis des millénaires, depuis le jour où il avait échoué sur cette planète, via une porte dimensionnelle. Pourquoi était-il immortel ici, alors qu'il était bel et bien mortel dans son monde ? Pour quelle raison ne supportait-il pas la lumière du soleil ? Était-ce dû au fait que dans sa dimension, deux astres comparables à la lune brillaient en permanence sur des contrées arides ? Et pourquoi ses pouvoirs s'affaiblissaient-ils au fur et à mesure que son séjour se prolongeait ?

Le bruit familier de l'encensoir le ramena à sa préoccupation principale: l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Lorsqu'il était sorti de sa prison de pierres et avait émergé des eaux du Grand Canal sous sa forme originelle, seule lui avait compté une chose : retrouver Marius et se venger de sa dernière humiliation. Quelle n'avait été sa surprise d'apprendre que les cartes avaient été redistribuées sur Terre : Marius avait été vaincu et gisait dans un cercueil en platine depuis plus de cinq siècles. L'instigateur de sa chute se trouvait être l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, que Sylvenius se remémorait comme un groupement mineur de guerriers et de mages, constamment menacé de disparition par l'armée du cruel vampire. Cette organisation avait grandi – trop à son goût – pour désormais étendre sa suprématie à tous les continents et s'opposer avec insistance aux créatures de la nuit. Chose plus incroyable, il avait supplanté les différents sanctuaires divins dans le rôle de défenseur de la planète.

Cet Ordre était un danger pour lui et viendrait vite contrecarrer ses projets, Sylvenius le sentait. Mais avant de s'en débarrasser, il devait trouver un moyen de récupérer les dépouilles de Marius et de ses généraux : chacun d'entre eux possédait une pièce importante de son puzzle.

« Maître Sylvenius, puis-je vous parler ? »

Les paroles de Giuliano Visconti le tirèrent de ses réflexions et de la torpeur dans laquelle elles l'avaient plongé. Il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui se tenait bien droit devant lui et le fixait d'un regard exempt de peur. Sylvenius vit pourtant un frisson d'appréhension parcourir son conseiller lorsque soudain deux mains joueuses enserrèrent sa taille, remontèrent le long de son torse, caressèrent ses épaules puis s'immobilisèrent dans son cou.

« Lu Wa, laisse-le tranquille ! C'est mon premier conseiller, je te le rappelle ! gronda Sylvenius. Interdiction de le mordre ! »

La belle Chinoise lâcha le cou de sa proie en affectant un air boudeur et s'écarta de lui avec une pirouette qui fit voler les pans de sa longue robe noire.

« Ne m'en voulez pas... J'adore les beaux mâles, surtout à la quarantaine bien conservée », répliqua-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sylvenius lui fit signe de s'éloigner de son serviteur d'un geste de la main. Lu Wa s'effaça dans la pénombre d'une colonnade en riant.

« Parle, Giuliano, tu es en sécurité...

– Merci Maître. J'ai trois informations qui pourraient vous intéresser : l'une concerne l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, et les deux autres, le Sanctuaire Terrestre. Néanmoins, je pense que l'information au sujet d'Ermengardis vous intéressera en priorité, car vous voudrez peut-être intervenir... »

Sylvenius fronça les sourcils, impatienté par tant de mystères. Giuliano Visconti était le digne descendant d'Ernesto Visconti et Francesco Visconti, qui l'avaient servi aux treizième et quatorzième siècles, et comme ses deux illustres ancêtres, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à éprouver ses nerfs en distillant les informations au compte-gouttes.

« Continue, Giuliano, ne me fais donc pas languir davantage...

– Notre satellite d'observation stationnant au-dessus du Japon a envoyé il y a quelques minutes les photos de la célébration de la création de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Celles-ci montrent un quartier général dévasté, fui par des habitants apeurés. »

Les yeux de Sylvenius brillèrent d'un éclat mauvais, ce qui parut remplir de contentement Visconti.

« Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il s'y passe ? demanda le vampire d'une voix qui trahissait son enthousiasme.

– Selon notre première analyse, il semblerait le résultat de la manifestation d'un ou plusieurs démons... Le phénomène a commencé il y a à peu près une heure, et se poursuit à l'heure où nous parlons. »

Sylvenius ne put se retenir de sourire en entendant ces mots.

« C'est effectivement une nouvelle très intéressante... Il serait dommage que l'Ordre soit détruit avant de m'avoir délivré certaines informations. »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 29 mai 2004, 23h40 (**_**May 29, 2:40 PM GMT +9:00**_**)**

**Pavillon Bishamonten, Grand Salon**

Le petit Camú avait été amené à l'intérieur du Pavillon Bishamonten, le plus proche du théâtre des évènements. James, Eleny, Julian Candelas, Philippe de Grandfort, ainsi qu'Ambre, Camus, Angelo, Milo, Aphrodite, Shura, Saga, Kanon, Shina et bien sûr Hyoga, se trouvaient à son chevet. Les autres membres du "cercle" étaient restés dehors pour aider la garde du quartier général à diriger les invités en dehors du domaine, ou le cas échéant, à les abriter dans les pavillons voisins.

Camú s'était endormi, mais son sommeil ne présageait rien de bon : il haletait, tel un animal qui aurait trop couru. Hyoga tenait la main de son fils, couvrant de baisers le front moite, faisant fi des recommandations de prudence de son ancien maître et du comte de Grandfort. Candelas approcha son visage de celui de l'enfant, puis tourna la tête en direction de la cheminée.

« D'où sortez-vous cela ? » demanda-t- il d'un ton inquisiteur en désignant la boîte en verre du menton.

Aphrodite suivit son regard et haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée, c'était déjà là quand nous sommes arrivés. Quelqu'un a dû amener la boite d'une cave ou d'un brocanteur quelconque. Il y en a qui n'ont point de goût, vraiment !

– Qu'y avait-il dedans ? Elle est vide…

– Tiens, c'est vrai... Qui a eu la bonne idée de virer cette horreur ? » murmura Saga, frottant son menton de la main d'un air songeur.

« Cette horreur ?

– Une poupée japonaise. » Camus secoua la tête avec dégoût. « Je n'avais jamais vu un tel regard pour une poupée : on aurait dit qu'il était vivant tant il était expressif.

– Sans compter que j'avais l'impression que ses cheveux poussaient. » Milo grimaça à son tour avant de poursuivre : « Les cheveux d'une poupée ne peuvent pas pousser que je sache ! »

Candelas ne put s'empêcher de froncer ses sourcils grisonnants.

« Autre chose ?

– La petite fille... souffla Angelo.

– Quelle petite fille ? demanda Candelas en se plantant devant lui.

– Celle qui hante cet endroit...

– Tu me sembles bien au courant de ce qui se passe ici ! »

L'Italien prétendit détourner le regard pour ne pas avoir à soutenir celui du vieil Espagnol.

« Non, pas plus que les autres, répondit-il à voix basse.

– Alors comment sais-tu que cette petite fille est une revenante ? Peux-tu communiquer avec elle ? »

O

Angelo prit un air gêné, ne sachant visiblement que répondre. Selon ce qu'il avait avoué à demi-mot à Shura, la gamine lui était apparue presque toutes les heures depuis la veille.

« Eh bien... »

L'embarras d'Angelo était palpable, frisant le désespoir. Shura décida de lui donner un coup de main avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Le sentant proche du point de rupture, Shina saisit son poignet pour l'empêcher d'avancer, mais il se dégagea d'un geste sec pour venir s'interposer entre Candelas et Angelo.

« Foutez-lui la paix, ou plutôt… foutez-nous la paix et allez-vous-en !

– Du calme Shura… Je peux tout expliquer ! » rétorqua Angelo, surpris de la réaction agressive de son compagnon.

Shura s'aperçut alors que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, certains teintés de stupeur et d'incompréhension, ce qui le poussa à regagner son calme. Il s'éloigna du groupe sans un mot et s'approcha de la baie vitrée, à laquelle il s'adossa. Il continua cependant à toiser Adrian Candelas avec des yeux où flottaient les spectres de la colère et du ressentiment.

O

Sans se formaliser de cette réaction, Candelas s'approcha de la boîte en verre, qu'il détailla avec minutie.

« Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qui se passe ici », marmonna-t-il avant d'étendre la main et pousser la boîte dans le vide.

Celle-ci se brisa à terre avec un bruit étrange, différent de celui du verre cassé, auquel le petit Camú répondit par des gémissements.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Hyoga d'un ton accusateur.

Candelas se retourna, offrant un visage quasi illuminé à ses compagnons d'infortune.

« J'ai compris !

– Qu'avez-vous compris, Adrian ? demanda James d'un ton inquiet.

– La poupée et le fantôme... sont liés. »

Un silence suivit cette assertion, durant lequel Adrian Candelas sembla inspecter du regard chaque recoin du salon. Il se figea soudain, son visage affichant la plus pure frayeur.

« Elle va bientôt quitter le corps de l'enfant, et elle cherche quelqu'un d'autre... Quelqu'un de plus fort, qui pourra la recevoir, lui servir de vaisseau.

– Non ! Nous ne la laisserons pas faire ! s'exclama James.

– Oh que si ! » s'indigna Hyoga.

James tourna les yeux vers le chevalier du Cygne.

« Hyoga, je sais ce que...

– Ce que je ressens ? Non, j'en doute. C'est mon fils aîné qui est en danger de mort ! répliqua le Russe d'une voix altérée.

– Sais-tu ce que tu demandes ainsi ? Que l'un d'entre nous se sacrifie pour « héberger » le fantôme en lui ?

– Non, il n'y a qu'une seule et unique personne qui va se sacrifier ici, et c'est moi ! » répondit Hyoga.

O

Camus bondit en entendant ces paroles. Il allait lui servir son meilleur discours sur les sacrifices inutiles, et le danger qu'il ferait courir à tous en étant possédé, lorsqu'il une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et le reteint. Il se retourna et se retrouva face aux yeux glacés du Comte de Grandfort.

« Gabriel, laissez-le...

– Mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire.

– Vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher de sauver son enfant. »

Camus baissa malgré lui la tête, avouant son impuissance : en effet, que pouvait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il avancer à Hyoga pour l'empêcher de donner sa vie pour son fils. Rien, sans doute.

« Je... balbutia-t-il.

– Vous feriez sans doute la même chose si vous aviez un enfant.

– Sans doute, mais là n'est pas question.

– Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas le sens de vos paroles. Il est vrai que je ne connais pas ce jeune homme aussi bien que vous. Il vous a appelé maître. »

Camus baissa les yeux, troublé par cette remarque.

« Oui, je le connais très bien. Il a le pouvoir de geler tout être ou toute matière jusqu'à sa destruction. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne doit pas se laisser posséder par l'esprit. Qui sait ce qu'il serait conduit à faire ? »

Les yeux du comte s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Geler tout être ou toute matière jusqu'à sa destruction», répéta-t-il.

Camus comprit trop tard qu'il venait de se trahir lorsque son père posa un regard pénétrant sur lui.

O

James se sentit à court d'arguments : que répondre à un homme prêt à donner sa vie pour son enfant ? Mais ce fut Adrian qui prit l'initiative de rétorquer à sa place.

« L'esprit ne viendra pas à vous : vous n'êtes pas prédisposé. Il faut quelqu'un de plus réceptif, un homme dont l'âme a déjà côtoyé celles des morts », annonça-t-il en glissant un regard sur Angelo, qui blêmit.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces élucubrations ! » rugit Shura.

Angelo resta à fixer le vide, une chape de plomb s'étant abattue sur ces épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire que le fantôme veut posséder le corps d'Angelo ? protesta Kanon.

– Parce qu'il a été le témoin privilégié de ses apparitions. L'esprit a choisi votre ami comme son messager : c'est vers lui qu'il se tournera en priorité. »

O

Accablé par cette annonce, Angelo jeta un regard désespéré à Ambre. Celle-ci détourna les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux, vides de toute expression, de Camus qui semblait en proie à d'intenses réflexions. Il aurait voulu parler à la jeune femme, lui dire combien il l'aimait, mais il connaissait d'avance sa réponse : _« Je pense que nous faisons une bêtise »_. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés, après avoir mis un terme définitif à leur baiser, raisonnaient toujours dans sa tête.

Il glissa un regard triste à l'enfant que Hyoga tenait dans ses bras.

« _S'il n'y a pas d'autre solution... »_

O

« Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Kanon.

– Quelqu'un connaîtrait-il l'origine du bâtiment ? » interrogea Candelas.

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Autant que je sache, avoua James, le site a été bâti par la fondation Graad entre 1980 et 1982, comme centre de recherche. Au démantèlement de la fondation, l'Ordre d'Ermengardis a tout repris en bloc, ce site m'ayant paru adéquat pour établir le quartier général, car relativement neuf et très avancé technologiquement. »

Candelas hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

« Je ne puis que saluer votre choix, Grand Maître, mais je pense que ce bâtiment-ci est antérieur aux années 1980... Début du siècle, peut-être ?

– Où voulez-vous en venir ? interrogea Saga, impatient.

– Je pense que la fillette qui est apparue à Angelo devait vivre ici, et est morte dans ces lieux. Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, elle ne peut pas s'en éloigner et hante cette bâtisse, attendant qu'on retrouve son cadavre. Quant à la poupée, c'est très certainement la forme qu'elle revêt pour se fondre parmi les vivants.

– En êtes-vous sûr ? répliqua James. J'ai pourtant fait vérifier ce site par les meilleurs spécialistes des sciences occultes de notre ordre ! Ils n'auraient certainement pas manqué de repérer sa présence.

– Je suis certain de ce que je dis, affirma Candelas. Elle ne s'est peut-être pas manifestée au moment où vos spécialistes sont passés.

– Comment le savoir ? murmura Saga.

– Il faudrait vérifier l'historique de ce lieu dans la base de données de l'ordre, pour peu que l'on puisse accéder au bureau de James, suggéra Eleny.

– Et il y a également les archives de notre bibliothèque, dans le bâtiment C, renchérit James. Les coupures de presse concernant les évènements à caractère anormal survenus sur le Kantô depuis le début du dix-neuvième siècle y sont répertoriés. S'il y a eu un incident ici, il est forcément visé dans les archives. »

O

Angelo s'approcha sans bruit de Hyoga, notant avec quelle douceur le père berçait son enfant.

« Est-ce qu'il va mieux ? »

Hyoga releva la tête et regarda Angelo, un peu étonné que celui-ci montrât autant d'inquiétude envers son fils.

« Il est calme, mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

– Je suis sûr qu'il va aller bien vite mieux », assura Angelo en tendant une main pour caresser le front de l'enfant.

O

Saga commençait à se lasser de toutes ces discussions : la vie du fils de Hyoga, et potentiellement celle d'Angelo, étaient en jeu. Il fallait donc cesser de parler et agir.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait nous séparer en plusieurs groupes : l'un se rend aux archives, l'autre va vérifier la base de données. Et les plus courageux peuvent commencer à chercher la dépouille de la gamine, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps, suggéra-t-il d'une voix ferme.

– C'est une bonne idée, en effet ! l'appuya Kanon.

– Une bonne idée ? Je dirais plutôt une idée dangereuse, objecta de Grandfort.

– Nul ne sait comment le fantôme de la fillette va réagir s'il découvre que nous cherchons à la débusquer, compléta Candelas.

– Mais c'est pour l'aider ! protesta Camus.

– Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse le comprendre. Pour elle, nous ne sommes que des envahisseurs et elle cherche à nous chasser. S'aventurer davantage dans son domaine risque de provoquer chez elle de la colère, du même type que la tempête que nous venons d'essuyer.

– Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de communiquer avec elle, de lui faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas des ennemis ? insista Milo.

– Non aucun, fit Candelas en hochant la tête négativement. Et je le répète, c'est très dangereux et peut-être lourd de conséquences.

– Je ne peux que vous donner raison, Adrian, mais le temps presse, interrompit James, il faut libérer le petit Camú de l'emprise de l'esprit, et trouver un moyen de le contenir. Nous n'avons que trop discuter, il est temps de passer à l'action. Je me propose de rejoindre mon bureau, et d'aller vérifier la base de données avec Eleny. Saga, Kanon et Ambre, vous irez vérifier les archives.

– C'est comme si nous étions déjà partis, Grand...

– Angelo, non ! »

Toute l'assemblée se retourna en direction de Hyoga qui venait de pousser ce cri. Angelo se trouvait agenouillé près du sofa où reposait le petit Camú, et avait tendu ses bras devant lui, tentant d'attraper un objet chimérique. Puis son corps retomba brusquement en arrière, et sa tête heurta le sol avec un bruit sec.

« Angelo ! »

**Pavillon Benten**

« Du calme, je vous en prie, du calme... vous êtes en sécurité ici ! » criait Dohko, s'efforçant de rassurer tant bien que mal la quinzaine de personnes qui s'étaient amassées dans le salon du Pavillon.

La foule sembla s'apaiser enfin, lorsque les pleurs d'un enfant retentirent au fond de la salle. Les murmures inquiets reprirent aussitôt.

« Ils sont terrorisés, je ne sais pas comment on va les calmer ! constata Shion.

– Non, moi non plus... »

Dohko jeta un regard désespéré à la foule, puis vers la baie vitrée. Il ne put réprimer un sourire, qui n'échappa pas à Shion. Celui-ci tourna les yeux à son tour vers la vitre, dans laquelle se reflétait une lune voilée par un nuage gris.

« La tempête a cessé », murmura-t-il, soulagé de voir que l'atmosphère s'était enfin apaisée.

Shion se dirigea vers une fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit pour passer la tête à l'extérieur. Les mugissements du vent avaient fait place à un relatif silence, perturbé seul par le chant des grillons. Il soupira, trouvant plaisant ce petit concert annonciateur de l'été.

Mais les insectes se turent soudainement, leur crissement remplacé par un sifflement de serpent. Shion écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit se projeter une ombre sur la façade du pavillon Bishamonten. Il recula instinctivement, et referma la porte-fenêtre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es devenu tout pâle…, s'étonna Mü.

– Je crains que nous ne soyons pas seuls », répondit Shion en lui faisant signe de se baisser. Il siffla entre ses doigts puis pointa la fenêtre du doigt lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir l'attention de Dohko. « Il va falloir trouver le moyen de barricader ces gens quelque part. »

**Pavillon Bishamonten, Grand Salon**

Saga et Milo déposèrent Angelo sur le deuxième sofa sous les yeux inquiets de leurs compagnons. Candelas s'approcha du jeune homme qui semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil, et tendit sa main pour vérifier son pouls.

_Son père, agenouillé auprès du corps de sa mère, une bûche incandescente à la main. Les flammes léchant les vêtements, puis les cheveux, et la peau blanche. Lui, enfant, le suppliant d'arrêter._ Les images défilèrent devant les yeux de Shura, si réelles qu'il s'imagina Candelas faisant subir le même sort à Angelo.

« Lâchez-le, ne le touchez pas ! » hurla-t-il en s'élançant sur le chef de l'escadron de Séville.

Comme elle avait déjà tenté de le faire, Shina s'interposa et stoppa Shura avant qu'il ne bouscule le vieil homme.

« Arrête maintenant et laisse-le faire ! La situation est grave, et il semble être le seul à pouvoir aider Angelo.

– Mais qu'en sais-tu ? C'est un criminel ! Un tueur ! Un assa... »

L'Italienne plaqua sa main contre la bouche de l'Espagnol, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

« Arrête ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi, mais je t'en prie, arrête et fais-lui confiance ! »

O

Candelas ne prêta pas attention à la nouvelle colère de Shura et continua son inspection. Il souleva l'une des paupières et contempla l'iris bleu, d'une fixité inquiétante.

« Il est en catatonie, annonça-t-il en relevant la tête vers James et Saga.

– Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda le Grec, inquiet.

– Est-ce qu'il est... ?

– Mort ? Non. » Candelas secoua la tête d'un air catégorique. « Je pense plutôt que votre ami a décidé d'affronter l'esprit, seul.

– Et on dirait que son choix a porté ses fruits : la tempête a cessé », murmura Eleny en s'approchant de la baie vitrée.

Elle contempla avec étonnement le calme qui régnait : les arbres étaient de nouveau immobiles, projetant leurs hautes silhouettes sur le parc dévasté.

« C'est Angelo qui a réussi cela ? s'interrogea Aphrodite.

– Oui, sans doute, répondit Candelas en se remettant debout. Mais j'ignore combien de temps il pourra retenir l'esprit en lui.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Camus.

– Le fantôme de la gamine cherchait un vaisseau pour l'abriter et non une prison. Il y a de grandes chances qu'elle tente de s'évader du corps de votre ami. Et quand elle y parviendra, elle risque de se retourner contre nous, à moins qu'on ne lui donne ce qu'elle réclame...

– Mais justement, que veut-elle ? murmura Milo en se grattant la tête.

– Ça, cela va être à nous de le découvrir, conclut le vieil Espagnol. Il nous faut fouiller ce bâtiment pour trouver ce qui la retient ici. Son corps est peut-être enterré là, qui sait ?

– S'il y a un cadavre inhumé dans ce pavillon, je ne vois que deux endroits possibles pour cela, l'interrompit James. Les caves, car beaucoup n'ont pas été aménagées, et le quatrième étage. Comme les deuxième et troisième étages suffisaient à nos besoins en espace, j'ai demandé à ce que le dernier soit laissé en l'état. Il est donc resté tel qu'il l'était au temps de la fondation Graad.

– Ou tel qu'il était avant la fondation Graad, corrigea Candelas.

– Très bien, j'irai fouiller le quatrième étage avec Gabriel ! » annonça de Grandfort.

Camus voulut protester vigoureusement, mais il se contenta de glisser un regard à Ambre, implorant son aide. Celle-ci allait intervenir lorsque Milo lui coupa tous ses effets :

« Tu te fais appeler Gabriel, main... ? »

Camus pressa sa main devant la bouche de son ami pour l'empêcher de continuer. Aphrodite dévisagea le Français, mais n'osa pas lui demander à quoi il jouait. Saga et Kanon quant à eux se contentèrent de froncer les sourcils.

Camus jeta un regard angoissé à de Grandfort, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son étrange comportement.

« Je suis d'accord. Le pavillon est vaste, autant envoyer également une autre équipe pour le chercher... Milo et Aphrodite, vous fouillerez les caves », ordonna James.

Les deux intéressés soupirèrent de concert, visiblement peu enthousiastes de leur affectation.

« Et moi ? demanda Shura en se rapprochant du groupe, Shina sur les talons.

– Tu restes avec Angelo, et Adrian... »

O

Shura sentit un frisson plus que désagréable parcourir son corps. Il voulut protester contre la décision de James, mais ce fut Shina qui le fit à sa place.

« Grand Maître, je me propose de rester ici. Shura sera certainement plus utile à ses compagnons qu'à monsieur Candelas.

– Je pense qu'au contraire la place de Shura est ici, aux côtés d'Angelo et de Candelas. » Le regard de James glissa sur le jeune homme, puis se concentra de nouveau sur Shina. « Et j'ai d'ailleurs une autre mission pour toi, Shina : celle d'organiser nos amis qui sont restés à l'extérieur, dans le Palais Benten.

– Oui maître. »

Shina évita de regarder Shura, qu'elle sentait envahi soudain d'une profonde détresse.

O

Camus jeta un regard à Hyoga, qui caressait le visage de son fils tout en le berçant doucement.

« Est-ce qu'il va mieux ? »

Hyoga acquiesça de la tête.

« Oui, il s'est calmé et semble s'être endormi. C'est grâce à Angelo, je suppose.

– Oui... Grâce à Angelo. »

Camus reporta son regard sur l'Italien qui gisait sur le divan, les bras le long de son corps, aussi immobile qu'un mort. Il leva légèrement les yeux, et aperçut Ambre qui observait le Cancer avec une étrange expression de tristesse peinte sur son visage.

O

Invisible à l'œil des habitants de ces pavillons qu'elle bernait si bien depuis quelques heures, la gamine sourit en baissant le regard sur l'homme évanoui. Lui, comme tous les autres, continuaient à croire qu'elle était un fantôme. Il faut dire que le vieux fou lui facilitait la tâche avec ses élucubrations.

« Oui, parfait. Diviser pour mieux régner », approuva-t-elle en voyant les hommes se disperser dans le bâtiment, avant de ricaner en détaillant l'évanoui avec envie. « Et maintenant… à nous !»

**

* * *

Italie, Venise, 29 mai 2004, 16h50 (**_**May 29, 2:50 PM GMT +2:00**_**) **

C'était la pièce la plus obscure de son palais. Les murs et le dallage étaient en marbre anthracite, et les fenêtres en vitraux sombres ne laissaient filtrer pratiquement aucune lumière. Un antre parfait qu'il avait choisi pour exercer ses pouvoirs les plus noirs et conduire ses expériences les plus effrayantes.

Sylvenius s'approcha d'un objet haut et plat, recouvert d'un drap gris foncé. Il ôta celui-ci, faisant voler un nuage de poussière autour de lui, dévoilant une psyché dont le miroir était teinté de rouille. Sylvenius ne fut nullement surpris de ne point voir son reflet, car il n'en avait jamais eu dans cette dimension. Il caressa délicatement le verre luminescent qui se voila par ondes, telle la surface de l'eau effleurée par une brise légère.

« Je pense effectivement que je vais intervenir... »

Il plongea sa main dans la glace mouvante, et comme il s'y attendait, la vit disparaître dans la surface opaque. Sans hésiter, Sylvenius fit un pas en avant et laissa son corps entier être avalé par ce mystérieux objet.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 29 mai 2004, 23h50 (**_**May 29, 2:50 PM, GMT +9:00**_**) **

**Pavillon Bishamonten, Grand Salon**

Angelo cligna des yeux comme pour se prouver que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas une illusion. Qu'il regardât à droite ou à gauche, tout n'était que bois lustré et brillant. Il reconnut un Ikebana, puis un écran géant de télévision, les sofas, la cheminée... Il semblait toujours se trouver dans le Salon du Pavillon Bishamonten, mais sans ses compagnons. Il baissa la tête et contempla le visage crispé de la gamine démoniaque, qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras, à califourchon sur sa hanche droite.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me retenir prisonnière ?

– À ton avis ? » Angelo resserra son étreinte sur la petite fille. Celle-ci, loin d'être effrayée, le regardait de ses grands yeux noirs. « Tu vas rester ici avec moi, poursuivit plus doucement Angelo. Comme ça, tu ne feras plus de dégâts. »

La gamine ne dit mot, mais lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Angelo sentit une onde de terreur parcourir son corps, mais il ne la lâcha pas. « _Du calme, elle essaie de te faire peur pour que tu la relâches »_, se raisonna-t-il.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

La petite sourit encore plus largement, sa bouche atteignant une proportion trop grande par rapport à son visage.

« Regarde devant toi, Masque de Mort... Souviens-toi de ce que tu es vraiment », finit-elle par répondre.

Angelo sentit le vent se lever dans le salon, puis une bourrasque balaya l'intérieur feutré en lambris et papiers japonais. À sa place, il découvrit un décor très familier.

Le campement des apprentis du Sanctuaire.

« _Arrête, tu me fais mal ! cria une voix suppliante. _

– _La ferme ! » _

Angelo écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui s'ouvrait à lui.

---

_« Non, mais regardez-moi ça : on dirait une fille ! » s'exclama le petit Angelo en tirant sur l'une des boucles blondes du gamin qui était à genoux devant lui. Celui-ci tremblait de peur, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes. _

_« Va falloir lui mettre un masque ! __c__ria un autre garnement. _

– _Et l'envoyer chez les filles ! __p__ersifla un second. _

– _Comment tu t'appelles, mademoiselle ? » se moqua Angelo en poussant sa victime, qui glissa sur son postérieur. _

_Celui-ci se mit à sangloter puis étouffa ses pleurs, sans doute de peur que celles-ci ne déchaînent plus de sévices de la part de ses camarades. _

_« Alors, ça vient... Ton nom ? _

– _Sven ! »_

_Angelo partit dans un grand éclat de rire. _

_« Sven ? C'est bien trop masculin pour toi. Je vais te rebaptiser moi ! » Il fit semblant de réfléchir, prenant presque aussitôt un air moqueur. « Je vais t'appeler Aphrodite... Un nom de fille, ça te va très bien ! Allez, debout Aphrodite ! » s'écria Angelo en empoignant le pauvre gosse par les cheveux. _

_Cette fois-ci, Sven ne put retenir ses sanglots. _

_« Lâche-le ! » _

_Angelo s'immobilisa, mais ne lâcha pas Sven, qui était de nouveau à genoux et avait saisi à deux mains le poignet de son agresseur, tentant d'atténuer la pression sur sa crinière. _

_« Qui es-tu ? » __d__emanda Angelo, tout en dévisageant d'un air de défi le gamin efflanqué et inconnu qui venait de se poster droit devant lui. _

_« Je m'appelle Shura, et je t'ordonne de le laisser ! _

– _Ah oui ! ? Et pourquoi je le relâcherais ? D'ailleurs, t'es au courant ? C'est moi qui commande ici !_

_Ledit Shura sembla perdre patience._

_« Écoute, l'Italien... Primo, tu vas le relâcher, parce que je te le dis. Secundo, je sais que tu te prends pour un caïd ici, mais ça ne va pas tarder à changer ! »_

_Angelo ne se démonta pas pour autant._

_« Si tu veux que je le lâche, il va falloir te battre avec moi. Et si tu veux prendre ma place, tu vas devoir me tuer._

– _Ça ne serait pas une grosse perte ! »_

_Shura marcha droit vers Angelo puis, arrivé à sa hauteur, lui envoya un coup de poing à l'estomac. Enragé, Angelo lâcha les cheveux de Sven pour rendre la pareille à son jeune adversaire. Celui-ci recula, et une fois l'étourdissement passé, sauta sur Angelo, l'attrapant à la gorge. Les deux gamins roulèrent dans la poussière, tandis que Sven s'écartait du théâtre des affrontements en hurlant sous le coup de la panique. _

_Les enfants entourèrent les deux combattants dans un brouhaha infernal, qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'une haute silhouette se dessine derrière l'attroupement. Aux cris de haine et d'excitation succédèrent les murmures et la peur. Seuls Angelo et Shura, trop occupés à se frapper, se griffer et se mordre, ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que Clavenius, chevalier d'Or du Cancer, s'approchait d'eux. _

_« Angelo ! Shura ! Cela suffit ! » _

_Les deux gamins ne cessèrent pas pour autant leur bagarre. Clavenius les empoigna donc par les cheveux, les forçant à se relever. Shura et Angelo hurlèrent, portant leurs mains écorchées à leur chevelure malmenée. Furieux, Angelo décocha un coup de pieds à Clavenius, puis frappa le poignet qui le retenait fermement. Le chevalier, stupéfait par la vindicte de son disciple, le lâcha. _

_Angelo, non content d'avoir regagné sa liberté, agrippa l'une des jambes de son maître et se mit à la boxer de ses petits poings. _

---

« Regarde ce que tu es depuis l'enfance : une brute, un animal sauvage ! » répéta la petite fille.

Angelo la regarda avec froideur.

« Tu lis dans mes souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? » La gamine ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux se plissèrent de méchanceté. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lis-tu pas jusqu'à la fin ?

– Jusqu'à la fin ?

– Oui, jusqu'à la fin, pour savoir comment cela s'est terminé ce jour-là... Car ce fut un jour important pour moi. »

---

_Le petit Angelo était couché sur le sol, le visage et le dos en sang. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'est que Clavenius l'avait battu à mort. Ses ecchymoses lui faisaient tellement mal qu'il se mit à prier pour que son maître lui donne le coup de grâce. Des bribes de conversation le ramenèrent à une pensée un peu moins morbide. _

« _Il a l'air mal en point... Tu crois qu'il va survivre ? _

– _Je ne sais pas, Clavenius l'a sérieusement amoché. Angelo porte mal son nom et c'est une vraie brute, mais il ne méritait pas cela. _

– _Je vais éponger son dos, cela le soulagera peut-être... » _

_Angelo sentit qu'on posait un objet doux, mais froid sur ses plaies, et gémit. Puis la douleur s'apaisa, en même temps qu'une sensation de fraîcheur plutôt plaisante l'envahit. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui était son guérisseur. _

« _Toi !? »_

_Devant lui, était agenouillé Sven, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Il y avait posé près de la cage où était enfermé Angelo un panier contenant des linges, des fruits et du pain. Derrière Sven, il aperçut Shura, encagé comme lui dans une prison aux barreaux en bois. L'apprenti du chevalier du Capricorne avait la bouche pleine d'une grosse pomme qu'il engloutissait avec avidité. _

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais_ _là ? Va-t-en ! Si Clavenius te trouve, il te tuera et accrochera ta tête sur l'un des murs du Temple du Cancer, tel un nouveau trophée macabre », articula Angelo avec peine. _

_Il se força à se lever__, faisant__ roul__er le linge__ le long de son dos. Sven secoua la tête et tenta de l'obliger à se rasseoir._

« _C'est bon, Clavenius a été convoqué par le Grand Pope et il ne sortira pas de l'audience d'ici deux à trois heures. Je crois que le Maître de Shura a réclamé la libération de son disciple, mais Clavenius a refusé. Il va certainement y avoir négociation._

– _Je vais me faire passer un de ces savons au retour, moi ! » __s__'exclama Shura, en croquant à belles dents dans le fruit. _

« _Et puis d'ici, je peux voir facilement qui vient de la route, et m'enfuir à temps », compléta Sven. _

_Celui-ci prit une nouvelle serviette humide et entreprit d'éponger le visage d'Angelo, qui eut un mouvement de recul. _

« _Je n'en ai pas besoin !_

– _Je ne te veux pas de mal, je veux juste t'aider un peu. _

– _Tu perds ton temps, Sven, Angelo a la réputation d'être une vraie bête sauvage, comme tous les apprentis de Clavenius, d'ailleurs », soupira Shura en engloutissant le trognon de pomme. Il attrapa un morceau de pain avec avidité._

_Vexé par ses paroles, Angelo prit le linge des mains de Sven et le passa sur ses joues en feu avant de le contempler en tremblant: il était maculé de sang. _

« _En voilà un autre ! Et une pomme aussi ! fit Sven en lui tendant le linge et le fruit. _

– _Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? » demanda Angelo en les prenant, grimaçant de douleur à chaque mouvement. _

« _Parce que vous êtes les deux seuls gamins de mon âge que je connaisse », répondit Sven en baissant la tête d'un air triste, avant de rajouter__ :__ « Bien que j'aurais préféré vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. »_

_Angelo ne répondit rien, mais il se sentit soudain honteux d'avoir malmené le garçon. Il croqua dans sa pomme, dont il trouva le goût étrangement amer. _

« _Sven, cache-toi ! Je vois un garde qui monte vers nous ! __h__urla Shura. _

– _Vite… les linges ! Passe-les-moi ! Je te les ramène dès qu'il est reparti ! » __c__ria Sven. _

_Il ramassa en hâte les serviettes qu'Angelo lui tendait, les fourra dans l'énorme panier et courut se cacher derrière de gros rochers en criant__ :_

« _Finit ta pomme avant qu'il n'arrive ! » _

---

« Je venais d'avoir sept ans. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré Shura et Aphrodite et qu'ils sont devenus mes amis. »

Angelo regarda la petite fille, qui lui souriait toujours.

« Tu veux me prouver que tu n'es pas un monstre ? Je saurai bien faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs prouvant le contraire, Masque de Mort ! siffla-t-elle. Je n'ai que l'embarras du choix ! »

Angelo fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant le nom tant détesté par lequel la petite fille l'avait appelé.

« Mais cherche, mon enfant, cherche ! » répliqua Angelo d'une voix calme. « _Oui, vas-y, fouille dans ma mémoire. Pendant que tu t'acharnes sur mes souvenirs, je te tiens et tu ne t'attaques à personne d'autre ! »_

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 29 mai 2004, 17h00 (**_**May 29, 3:00 PM GMT +2:00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Ishara ouvrit les paupières, tirée du sommeil par des coups donnés contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que quelqu'un lui signifiait son désir de lui parler avant de s'éveiller complètement, en proie à un profond sentiment de panique. Elle se rassura pourtant presque aussitôt, songeant que ce ne pouvait pas être Bàlint, celui-ci ne prenant que très rarement la peine de signaler son arrivée au préalable.

Elle se leva lentement, balayant du regard cette chambre qu'elle n'avait pas quittée depuis la veille. Un autre coup donné à la porte la fit tressaillir de nouveau.

« Oui, qui est là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– Votre serviteur, Glaucus. »

Ishara ouvrit la porte en soupirant et se trouva face à son fidèle gladiateur, dont la haute stature occupait l'encadrement.

« Que se passe-t-il, Glaucus ? Que me vaut cette visite en cette heure si hâtive ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Maîtresse, Bàlint m'a demandé de vous conduire, vous et Amalric, en un lieu sûr…

– Un lieu sûr ? Mais ne sommes-nous donc point en sécurité ici ? »

Ishara s'aperçut alors que le Romain avait délaissé sa cuirasse et arborait une tenue beaucoup plus moderne.

« Non, il se pourrait que nous ne soyons plus en sécurité ici. J'ai reçu ordre de Bàlint de vous conduire à Rodorio, le village le plus proche, et de l'y attendre. »

Ishara recula à ses paroles, tremblante à l'idée que Bàlint était en train de manigancer quelque mauvais coup. N'était-ce point là une manœuvre de sa part pour l'éloigner définitivement de ce sanctuaire, et donc d'Apollon ? Ou peut-être même de l'éliminer ?

« Non, je refuse de m'en aller ! » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Glaucus l'attrapa par un bras, sans toutefois y appliquer trop de force.

« Je suis désolé, Maîtresse Ishara, mais je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix… »

À suivre dans la **Chronique VIII : Cauchemars (4/4)**


	24. Chronique VIII: Cauchemars, partie 4

**Chronique VIII : Cauchemars (4/4)**

**Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 29 mai 2004, 17 h 05 (**_**May 29, 3:05 PM GMT +2 :00**_**)**

Glaucus poussa Ishara dans sa chambre, avec une force toutefois contenue. Celle-ci se retrouva au milieu de la pièce et jeta un regard angoissé autour d'elle.

« Maîtresse, je vous en supplie, ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force pour vous contraindre à me suivre ! »

La Babylonienne le dévisagea avec effarement avant de s'emporter contre lui.

« Mais pourquoi obéis-tu à Bàlint ? Tu le hais pourtant… Il ne veut que nous détruire ! »

Glaucus baissa la tête, un semblant de honte se peignant sur son visage.

« Je le hais certes, mais il est trop fort pour que je m'oppose à lui. »

Ishara ne sembla pas satisfaite de cette réponse et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la sortie, devant laquelle Glaucus restait posté.

« Il est hors de question que je te suive ou que j'obéisse aux ordres de Bàlint. »

Glaucus fit un pas à sa rencontre. L'expression de détermination peinte sur son visage l'étonna, et elle se mit à reculer, appréhendant légèrement la suite. Elle se retrouva vite acculée au mur, et sentit un objet pointu meurtrir son flanc.

Ishara se retourna et constata qu'elle se trouvait presque contre la statue d'Amalric, et que l'objet en question était l'une des mains de pierre de son ancien amant. Son regard glissa avec frayeur le long du bras, puis remonta jusqu'au visage. Celui-ci était parcouru de fissures plus qu'apparentes.

_« Il est en train de revenir à la vie ! »_ songea-t-elle avec horreur.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, achevant de la terroriser. Animée d'un vif instinct de survie que la situation avait réveillé, elle bondit sur Glaucus et lui entailla la joue d'un coup de griffe. En dessous d'elle, le centurion ne riposta pas, trop surpris de la violence de sa réaction.

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, Ishara ne chercha pas lui faire davantage de mal. Elle vola au-dessus de son serviteur et s'enfuit dans le couloir.

Glaucus caressa l'entaille qu'Ishara venait de lui offrir en guise de cadeau d'adieu. Il retira sa main de sa joue et contempla le sang vermillon qui la maculait.

« Elle a choisi son camp », soupira-t-il.

* * *

**Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 30 mai 2004, 0 h 35 (**_**May 30, 3:35 PM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Bishamonten, quatrième étage**

« Pourquoi avez-vous insisté pour que nous fassions équipe ensemble ? » demanda Camus en glissant un œil méfiant au Comte. ll redoutait la réponse, mais devait pourtant en avoir le cœur net.

« Parce que je vous apprécie... Je suis sûr que mon fils devait vous ressembler lorsqu'il avait votre âge. »

Camus se figea.

« Vous avez un fils ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée, faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour contenir l'émotion qu'avaient créée ces paroles.

De Grandfort s'arrêta à son tour.

« Oui, enfin j'avais un fils...

– Que lui est-il arrivé ?

– Il a disparu le soir de Noël, il y a de cela près de vingt-cinq ans. Sa mère me l'avait amené pour que je leur accorde refuge, mais mes parents les ont faits chassés à mon insu. Sa mère fut retrouvée morte au petit matin, mais mon fils était introuvable. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs, malgré mes recherches. »

Camus sentit sa résolution vaciller à ces mots : il avait terriblement envie d'avouer à de Grandfort qu'il était son fils, mais il était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer ces paroles qui pourtant se pressaient sur ses lèvres : _« Père, je suis Anton »._

« Venez mon garçon, nous devons continuer nos recherches. Nous devons savoir si le corps de cet enfant existe bien et le cas échéant, comprendre ce qu'il se passe. »

Camus acquiesça silencieusement, et se remit en route.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, bureau de James**

« Non, je ne trouve rien de spécial sur les origines de notre quartier général », soupira James en parcourant le texte qui s'était affiché à l'écran. « Les pavillons ont été construits dans les années 20 par un riche médecin, qui les a finalement revendus à la fondation Graad de Mitsumasa Kido. Aucun drame ne s'est produit en particulier », ajouta-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. « Cette histoire de fantôme ne tient pas la route.

– Peut-être que nous avons fait fausse piste, acquiesça Eleny. Ce n'est peut-être pas un revenant qu'il faut chercher, mais autre chose.

– Oui, mais quoi ? »

Les deux vampires échangèrent des regards interrogateurs, cherchant quelle pouvait être la réelle cause de l'attaque contre le quartier général. Ils n'eurent pas à creuser bien loin : le moniteur de James s'éteignit soudainement, comme si l'électricité avait été débranchée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'étonna James, tapotant sur le clavier dans l'espoir de rallumer l'ordinateur. Celui-ci se relança d'un coup, s'ouvrant sur un écran gris où un texte s'écrivait de lui-même en lettres de sang.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? » James se pencha pour mieux décrypter avec stupeur les lignes vermillon : _« Souvenez-vous d'Onimura »,_ lut-il à voix haute.

« Lilith… C'est Lilith qui nous attaque, et non pas un fantôme ! » conclut Eleny.

Les lumières autour d'eux vacillèrent, puis s'éteignirent. Seul l'ordinateur resta allumé, projetant son faible halo sur le pâle visage de James. Les phrases s'effacèrent presque aussitôt de l'écran, pour être remplacées par de nouveaux mots de menace :

_« J'ai un invité pour vous. Même les vies éternelles peuvent toucher à leur fin. »_

Un grognement fauve se fit entendre du coin opposé au bureau de James. Eleny recula instinctivement, devinant la forme menaçante de l'invité. Celui-ci se dressa de toute sa taille, révélant un corps poilu et une massive tête de loup.

« James ! appela Eleny. Il nous faut fuir ! »

**Pavillon Bishamonten, Grand Salon **

« On va voir si tu vas continuer à fanfaronner longtemps ! » siffla la petite fille.

Angelo sentit soudain sa vision se troubler, en même temps qu'une lumière l'aveugla. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Ambre le regardait d'un air inquiet.

---

_Sa main, toujours posée sur celle d'Angelo, glissa jusqu'à ses doigts, qu'elle saisit et entrecroisa avec les siens._

_« Angelo, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas réveiller de douloureux souvenirs, ni être indiscrète. Pardonne-moi. »_

_Angelo lui jeta un regard triste, navré de s'être emporté contre elle et désolé de ne pas arriver à trouver les mots et le courage de lui dire qu'elle l'attirait. Il se hasarda tout de même à caresser une joue. Doucement. Tendrement._

« _Qui pourrait te tenir rigueur, belle Ambre ? » __m__urmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, le cœur battant._

_Il n'en pouvait plus. Il lui fallait au moins un baiser pour apaiser le feu qui était en train de naître en lui. Sa main abandonna la joue rougissante pour glisser dans le cou, et passer derrière la nuque de la jeune femme._

_Ils étaient désormais l'un contre l'autre. _

« _Angelo... Je... » dit Ambre d'une voix tremblante._

_Angelo ne la laissa pas continuer. Il voulait ce baiser. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles frémissantes de la belle rousse, les savourant avec passion. Si frais, si délicieux..._

_Pourtant, la Française repoussa doucement Angelo de sa main libre._

« _Attends, je crois que nous sommes en train de faire une bêtise », murmura-t-elle._

_Angelo appuya son front contre celui d'Ambre, et plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude. Il caressait toujours la nuque de la jeune femme._

« _Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, affectant l'assurance, mais priant intérieurement pour que la belle ne le rejette pas._

_Elle parut hésiter: sa main, posée contre la poitrine d'Angelo, remonta jusqu'à son cou, puis glissa sur l'une de ses épaules, accélérant dangereusement les battements de son cœur, et faisant parcourir un frisson de désir le long de sa colonne vertébrale._

_Il ferma les yeux, et à son plus grand bonheur, Ambre revint goûter à ses lèvres._

_Angelo s'abandonnait totalement à ce baiser lorsqu'il sentit un objet pointu déchirer son abdomen. Il se dégagea légèrement de la jeune femme en hurlant de douleur.__Elle éclata de rire, puis porta sa main ensanglantée à la joue d'Angelo, qu'elle caressa d'un sourire cruel._

_« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je puisse tomber un jour amoureuse de toi ! » __s__usurra-t-elle._

_Angelo gémit sous l'effet d'un violent élancement, mais ne relâcha pas la pression sur celle qui venait de le poignarder. Comprenant que celle-ci n'était pas celle qu'il croyait, il dégagea sa main de celle de sa compagne et enserra la taille fine._

_« Tu n'es pas Ambre ! »_

_La jeune femme éclata de rire._

_« Si, je suis Ambre, Masque de Mort ! _

– _Non ! Ce n'est pas mon nom !_

– _Je ne t'aime pas, et jamais je ne pourrais aimer un être aussi vil que toi ! Maintenant, lâche-moi, et laisse-moi rejoindre Camus! » __h__urla-t-elle en posant ses mains contre sa poitrine et en le poussant de toutes ses forces._

_« Non, tu n'es pas Ambre, mais ce démon avec lequel je me bats depuis tout à l'heure. Tu essaies encore de m'abuser pour que je te laisse partir, mais cela ne marchera pas ! » __m__urmura Angelo en enlaçant encore plus fortement la jeune femme. La blessure à l'abdomen le lança si douloureusement qu'il crut défaillir._

_« Je suis Ambre ! Et je te déteste !_

– _Non, tu n'es pas Ambre ! Elle ne me ferrait jamais de mal ! Et quand bien même elle ne m'aimerait pas, quand bien même elle aimerait Camus ou un autre, j'essaierai tout de même de ravir son cœur ! »_

----

Angelo sentit le même malaise qui avait précédé la vision l'envahir, et la lumière l'aveugla de nouveau. Lorsque celle-ci décrut, il vit le visage de la petite fille, marqué par l'exaspération. Il glissa un œil sur son abdomen, s'assurant qu'il était vierge de toute blessure.

« Je t'avais dit que cela ne marcherait pas sur moi ! fit Angelo d'un ton sec. Ne recommence plus jamais cela. »

La petite fille eut un sourire terrible, encore plus effrayant que les toutes les expressions que son visage avait pu prendre depuis le début de ce «duel».

« Ou sinon quoi ? Masque de Mort va s'énerver ? »

**Pavillon Bishamonten, Grand Salon**

« Hyoga, nous pouvons y aller ! »

Hyoga acquiesça silencieusement à l'ordre de Shina, lorsque le téléphone de celle-ci sonna. Elle lui fit un signe de la main de patienter quelques secondes, et s'écarta du centre de la pièce. Hyoga la regarda marcher jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée, puis reporta son attention sur son fils, qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son enfant, et soupira de soulagement en voyant que celui-ci tournait légèrement la tête, réceptif à ce contact. Il caressa délicatement la chevelure blonde, lorsqu'un gémissement lugubre le fit se retourner.

« Angelo, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Shura était penché au-dessus du jeune homme, scrutant avec inquiétude le moindre signe d'amélioration de son état. Hyoga s'approcha presque timidement.

« Est-ce qu'il va mieux ? demanda-t-il, une anxiété certaine voilant sa voix.

– Non, aucun signe d'amélioration. »

Hyoga soupira, et embrassa de nouveau le front de son fils.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais été le premier à me sacrifier pour Camú.

– Ce n'est rien... De toute façon, Angelo avait fait son choix, et personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait prévu », répliqua Shura, en attrapant la main de son ami, espérant susciter un sursaut de vie.

« Je... Je pense que tu devrais faire confiance à Candelas.

– Tu plaisantes ? » s'écria Shura, en jetant un nouveau regard vindicatif en direction de l'intéressé.

Hyoga n'osa pas ajouter un mot devant tant de rancœur. Shura devait avoir ses raisons, mais lesquelles ? Il commençait à élaborer diverses hypothèses lorsque Shina revint vers eux, rangeant son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa veste.

« Du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il en la voyant s'approcher du divan et de Shura.

« C'était Marine : elle s'est réfugiée dans le Pavillon Komokuten avec Aiolia et Aldébaran. Elle me prévient d'être extrêmement prudente dehors. Elle a repéré plusieurs silhouettes suspectes près de notre pavillon.

– Des silhouettes suspectes ?

– Oui. Mais elle n'a pas été très claire à ce sujet. »

**Pavillon ****Bishamonten****, Grand Salon**

Angelo sentit la tête lui tourner de nouveau. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser l'étourdissement.

O

_Masque de Mort se tenait devant lui, caparaçonné dans son armure d'or aux formes anguleuses. Sa terreur augmenta alors qu'il comprit dans quel endroit il se trouvait acculé. Il se retourna et aperçut le trou béant du Puits des __Âmes__. Un vent froid soufflait depuis ses profondeurs insondables, de même qu'un grondement sourd et effrayant montait de ses entrailles sans fond. Mais il n'eut guère le temps de se demander par quelle nouvelle sorcellerie il avait été renvoyé ici qu'il se sentit attrapé à la gorge puis violemment jeté à terre. Sa tête heurta une pierre et il vit trente-six chandelles. Lorsque sa vue redevint normale, il s'aperçut que Masque de Mort s'était penché sur lui et le regardait avec mépris. _

_« C'est impossible ! » __b__albutia Angelo en tentant de se relever._

_Une main de fer s'abattit sur son épaule et le maintint au sol._

_« Oh ! Mais si c'est possible, mon ange... Je n'ai jamais cessé d'exister en toi ! » ricana Masque de Mort en augmentant la pression sur son épaule comme s'il voulait la broyer._

_« Non ! Je ne suis plus toi ! » hurla Angelo, autant de rage que de douleur._

_« Détrompe-toi… Enfin, tout cela a peu d'importance, car dans quelques secondes, tu ne seras plus, tout simplement ! » __s__iffla Masque de Mort tel un serpent._

_Sa main se dégagea de l'épaule d'Angelo, pour venir se resserrer autour de son cou. La tenaille étouffa davantage l'Italien lorsque l'autre main de l'assassin rejoignit la première. Angelo tenta de repousser les deux bras d'airain, en vain. Il suffoquait et sentait sa vision s'assombrir en même temps que des grésillements emplissaient ses oreilles._

_« Et non, je suis trop fort pour toi. Regarde ce que tu es devenu : un insecte sans pouvoir ni force... Je vais te dire un secret... » Masque de Mort se pencha sur Angelo, et darda ses prunelles bleues sur ses jumelles. Ses doigts se desserrèrent légèrement de la gorge de son double, lui permettant de respirer. « Tu veux lui ressembler ? Tu veux devenir comme Lorenzo, c'est cela ? Mais tu ne le deviendras jamais... Tu n'es pas fait pour devenir un bon garçon. __Et d'ailleurs, oublie Lorenzo. Cela fait longtemps qu'il a d__é__cid__é__ de franchir le pas et de sauter dans le Puits des Âmes !_

– _Non, t__u mens ! »_

_L'air, qui s'était raréfié un long instant dans les poumons d'Angelo, le fit tousser en pénétrant dans sa trachée, l'écorchant de l'intérieur. Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Un sursaut qui amusa Masque de Mort. _

_« Tu as mal ? Oh, désolé... Où en étions-nous déjà ? Ah, oui ! Ta nouvelle personnalité... Une plaisanterie, oui ! Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu étais ? » Masque De Mort se penchant encore plus bas, caressant de ses lèvres la joue d'Angelo. « Le monstre que tu étais... Combien de têtes décapitées ornaient ton temple ? Le sais-tu au moins ? » _

_Angelo ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de ne plus entendre la voix qui le ramenait à cette horrible vision, qui le hantait depuis son retour à la vie : un cauchemar, réminiscence de son passé._

_« Arrête ! __s__upplia-t-il, c'est Clavenius ! C'est lui qui m'a rendu ainsi !__ Il ne m'a pas donn__é__ le choix ! _

– _Inutile de te chercher des excuses, Angelo. On a toujours le choix », __p__oursuivit Masque de Mort. « Tu es et restera une âme damnée, un monstre. Jamais, tu n'aurais du revenir à la vie. »_

_Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire, puis sa main se resserra de nouveau sur le cou d'Angelo._

_« Non, j'ai changé !_

– _Voyons ! Tu ne peux pas changer, ricana Masque de Mort. Et tu le sais très bien ! »_

O

Masque de Mort s'écarta du corps qu'il regarda d'un air satisfait. Angelo ne bougeait plus et fixait son bourreau de ses yeux embués de larmes. La silhouette du chevalier se troubla pour prendre sa véritable apparence : celle d'une femme à la longue chevelure de jais, qui aurait pu être belle si ce n'est qu'elle avait la peau couverte d'écailles. Ses vêtements, d'un noir absolu brodé d'or, rappelaient une époque lointaine tenant plus des légendes que de la réalité.

« Un de moins… Aux autres maintenant ! »

Son sourire démoniaque s'effaça lorsque le jeune homme disparut dans une gerbe de lumière, comme s'il s'évaporait dans les airs.

« C'est très bien vu, le confronter à son pire démon : lui-même possédé. Mais il se trouve que ce lieu n'est pas le Puits des _Âmes_, mais tout simplement les limbes de son esprit », fit remarquer une voix caverneuse.

« Qui est là ? » La démone gronda d'irritation lorsqu'une silhouette efflanquée se matérialisa presque sous son nez.

« Sylvenius, vampire et alchimiste », rétorqua le nouveau venu avec nonchalance.

Celle-ci le toisa avec un air moqueur, avant d'allonger une main au centre de laquelle un feu bleuté se mit à crépiter.

« Oui, le créateur de ce buveur de sang sans foi ni loi qu'était Marius. Sauf que tu l'as créé à ton insu », minauda-t-elle. « Tu n'es pas de taille contre moi, Lilith, fidèle servante de Lucifer.

– Vraiment ? En es-tu certaine ? »

Le même feu s'alluma dans la paume de Sylvenius. Les deux énergies explosèrent soudain, libérant l'esprit d'Angelo de la présence de ces deux figures.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 29 mai 2004, 18h00 (**_**May 29, 4:00 PM GMT +2:00**_**)**

**Palais d'Élision**

Les paupières de Rune frémirent, seule preuve qu'il était toujours en vie. Une fois de plus plongé dans un sommeil rempli de cauchemars, il s'était vu plusieurs fois en train de se noyer dans la mare de sang de la Sixième Prison. Les souvenirs d'Alvar le ramenèrent dans la vieille bâtisse de Stockholm, dans une pièce reculée que Rune identifia à une bibliothèque.

-----

_« Fais très attention en ouvrant ce passage : il y a souvent un garde posté en faction dans le Palais de Lucifer », le prévint Esbjörn d'un ton sentencieux. _

_« Pourquoi dois-je faire ce test ? Ce pouvoir n'est en rien utile à notre mission », protesta Alvar en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est inutile et dangereux._

– _Cela fait partie de notre héritage. Ne discute pas et ouvre ce passage. »_

_Âlvar soupira et reporta son attention sur le miroir devant lequel il se tenait, certain que son frère ne céderait pas. Il posa sa main à plat sur la surface glacée, se concentrant sur un point invisible en son milieu. Il lui sembla que celui-ci virait progressivement au rouge, comme si un feu intense brûlait de l'autre côté. Puis il ressentit la chaleur étouffante le frapper en plein visage et agresser sa peau. Des silhouettes apparurent autour de lui, monstres grimaçants aux crânes ouverts, grouillant dans des flammes atteignant plusieurs mètres._

_« Ne te déconcentre pas et ne panique pas. Fais très attention à ce que l'un des démons ne t'approche pas de trop près. »_

_Excellent conseil que l'invisible Esbjörn lui donna, mais malheureusement un peu tard : l'une des horribles créatures s'était perchée sur une crête au-dessus de lui et tenta de le plaquer au sol après un superbe vol plané. Alvar bondit de côté, évitant de justesse d'être pris au piège. Souple comme un chat, il pivota sur ses talons et fit jaillir l'une des dagues attachées à ses poignets._

_« __Mememto Mori__ », lança-t-il avant de planter son arme en plein visage du monstre._

_Tout ce qu'il comprit, c'est que le décor autour de lui se mit à tourner, les flammes s'estompant progressivement pour laisser place à l'intérieur cossu de la bibliothèque. Il vacilla et faillit retomber en arrière, fort heureusement rattrapé par son frère._

_« Doucement… cela étourdit toujours un peu au début », le rassura Esbjörn._

_Alvar rouvrit les yeux, sentant sa tête lourde. Il aperçut les morceaux du miroir à ses pieds, et la marque de la dague au centre du panneau en bois. Son arme était toujours sortie, brillant au milieu des vestiges de sa manche. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le démon était arrivé à le griffer, laissant deux entailles au-dessus des deux lettres « MM » tatouées sur son poignet._

_« Ce n'est pas grave… tu t'en es bien sorti », le félicita Esbjörn en vérifiant la plaie. Il lui adressa un petit sourire amusé : « Et puis en tant que tout membre de la Milice Noire qui se respecte, tu as maintenant une jolie cicatrice. »_

_Alvar baissa les yeux sur son poignet tailladé et se rappela de la signification des deux lettres._

---

« _Memento Mori…_ Souviens-toi que tu n'es que poussière », murmura Rune en ouvrant les yeux.

Son regard fatigué se posa sur son maître, qui se pencha sur lui avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

– _Memento Mori._ C'était le _moto_ de l'organisation à laquelle Esbjörn et Alvar appartenaient : la Milice Noire. C'est le sens des deux lettres tatouées sur nos poignets. » Il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration. « Ils avaient un pouvoir : ils étaient capables d'ouvrir des passages sur un monde ressemblant aux Enfers, mais ce n'était pas le monde du Seigneur Hadès », poursuivit-il, haletant.

« Calme-toi, tu dois avoir de la fièvre », rétorqua Minos, ne le croyant visiblement pas.

« Mais je dis la vérité !

– Je n'en doute pas. De toute façon, Perséphone va bientôt nous rendre nos pouvoirs, et je suis certain que tu iras beaucoup mieux. » Le Griffon se pencha sur lui avec bienveillance. « Et même si les deux hommes dont nous occupons les corps avaient des pouvoirs, je suis certain qu'ils n'étaient pas comparables avec les nôtres. Ce n'est même pas la peine de s'en soucier. »

Rune hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne fût pas convaincu par les paroles de Minos.

* * *

**Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 30 mai 2004, 1 h 15 (**_**May 30, 4:15 PM GMT +9:00**_**)**

**Dans le jardin, entre le pavillon **_**Bishamonten**_** et le Pavillon **_**Benten**_

Sylvenius ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant qu'il était étendu de tout son long dans l'herbe, non loin de l'un des temples du quartier général d'Ermengardis. Il se releva doucement, époussetant avec amusement son long vêtement et sa cape. Se retournant, il fit quelques pas en direction de la statue d'un ange qui émettait une aura particulièrement noire.

« Oh, Lilith, non seulement tu n'as pas réussi à m'enfermer dans l'esprit de ce chevalier, mais en plus tu m'as dirigé droit sur ton ennemi », s'égaya-t-il.

Posant ses mains sur la surface en granite, il fut à peine étonné de voir émerger le corps évanescent et translucide d'une femme en costume de cavalier du XVIIIème siècle.

« Ah la catin, où est-elle ? » rugit la nouvelle venue, tournant sur elle-même en quête de la silhouette de la démone. « Où est cette gueuse ?

– Qui ? Lilith ? » s'enquit Sylvenius, de plus en plus amusé par la situation.

« Bien sûr ! Lilith ! Qui d'autre ?

– Elle est partout et nulle part ici », répliqua Sylvenius en balayant la place d'un vaste geste de la main. « J'allais justement partir à sa recherche, dans le but de l'en déloger, évidemment », ajouta-t-il avant de poser un regard intéressé sur la revenante. « À qui ai-je l'honneur, au fait ?

– Salem. »

O

« Pff, vieux fou, qui te dit que je l'ai fait par inadvertance ? » gronda Lilith en voyant le sorcier et l'esprit vengeur converser. Elle passa une langue serpentine sur ces lèvres noires. « Il faut bien que je me distraie pendant que mes mignons massacrent tout le monde », ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître en un tourbillon de fumée.

O

Shina jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction du pavillon qu'elle quittait. Elle se dit une fois de plus que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de laisser Shura et Candelas ensemble. Shura semblait connaître son compatriote et lui vouer une haine implacable. Pour quelle raison, elle l'ignorait, mais c'était certainement une affaire sérieuse, suffisamment pour qu'ils s'entretuent pendant son absence.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hyoga, qui la suivait avec son fils dans ses bras, puis au parc dévasté et enfin au pavillon _Komokuten_. Marine devait s'y trouver normalement. Elle accéléra le pas pour se retrouver devant la vitre du salon et reconnut aussitôt le chevalier de l'aigle, Aiolia et Aldébaran qui discutaient ensemble.

« Ils sont là ? » demanda Hyoga.

Shina acquiesça et frappa au carreau, faisant se retourner les trois personnes. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit l'horreur se peindre sur leurs visages, puis ils se mirent à faire de grands gestes en leur direction.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

– Shina, il faut rentrer dans le pavillon, et vite ! »

Elle sentit la chair de poule courir sur sa peau lorsqu'elle avisa l'origine de la panique de Hyoga. Le Russe, tenant toujours fermement son fils contre lui, fonça sur elle et la poussa contre la porte. Celle-ci céda dans un grand fracas de bois cassé et de verre brisé. Shina ne ressentit pas vraiment de douleur en particulier, les années d'entraînement au Sanctuaire ayant endurci son corps au point que ce genre de chute était totalement anodine pour elle. Elle perçut les voix de Marine et Aiolia, puis celle de Hyoga, qui lui plaça d'autorité Camú dans les bras.

« Prends-le, je m'occupe de cette chose. »

Shina obtempéra sans un mot, se remettant lentement en position assise en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller et surtout effrayer Camú. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le mur de glace que Hyoga avait créé : de forme circulaire, il barrait la baie vitrée qu'ils avaient défoncée, mais également l'accès au couloir et au salon. Seul restait accessible l'escalier menant au premier étage et la pièce d'où accouraient Marine et ses deux compagnons.

« Rien de cassé ? » s'inquiéta Marine en l'aidant à se remettre debout.

« J'ai déjà vécu pire », répondit-elle en rendant l'enfant à son père, qui s'empressa d'étreindre son précieux trésor.

« C'était quoi au juste ces serpents géants ? s'enquit Aldébaran en secouant la tête. Je ne pense pas que c'était prévu aux festivités.

– Des femmes serpents géantes à six bras… il me semble avoir déjà lu quelque chose à leur sujet, s'étonna Aiolia en secouant la tête. Leur nom m'échappe pourtant.

– Ce sont des Mariliths, les fidèles soldats de Lilith, répondit Marine.

– Fantôme mon œil ! tempêta Shina. C'est tout bonnement la concubine de Lucifer qui nous attaque avec son armée de démones ! »

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent, partageant inopinément la même pensée.

« _Onimura_, commença Marine.

– Oui, _Onimura_. C'est à cause de l'Ordre que le repère de Lilith a été englouti dans la boue. Elle cherche à se venger », compléta Shina.

Des bruits de verre cassé et de meubles broyés, accompagnés de sifflements lugubres, les informèrent que les Mariliths avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans les lieux.

« Montez à l'étage et barricadez-vous, décréta Shina. Marine et moi allons les retenir.

– C'est hors de question ! »

Aiolia agrippa fermement Marine par un bras, mais celle-ci se dégagea aussitôt.

« Shina a raison, répliqua-t-elle. Nous allons les retenir pendant que vous trouvez un refuge.

– Venez avec nous dans ce cas. Nous n'allons pas vous laisser derrière nous ! » rétorqua Hyoga.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard de connivence qui tira un soupir à Aldébaran.

« C'est leur choix, dit-il avec fermeté. Faisons leur confiance. De toute façon, Aiolia et moi-même n'avons aucune chance contre ces Mari-machin-choses, et Hyoga, tu dois ne penser qu'à la survie de ton fils », ajouta-t-il avant de sourire aux deux femmes. « Essayez tout de même de rester en vie !

– Compte sur nous : après tout, nous en avons vu d'autres ! » rétorqua Shina en lui tournant le dos pour faire face à l'entrée d'où les sifflements se faisaient plus persistants.

« Mais…

– Allez viens », conclut Aldébaran en agrippant Aiolia par le bras, le trainant presque dans les escaliers.

Le Chevalier de l'Aigle adressa un signe d'encouragement à Hyoga, qui hésitait toujours à les abandonner.

« C'est bon, Hyoga… On va se débrouiller », assura-t-elle.

Le Russe soupira avant d'emboîter le pas aux deux anciens chevaliers d'Or, laissant Marine et Shina face à face à deux Mariliths dont les hautes silhouettes se dressèrent devant elle.

« Tu prends celle de droite ou celle de gauche ? » demanda Shina sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Déjà, de nouveaux sifflements se faisaient entendre derrière les deux démones.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance : quelque chose me dit qu'on va avoir l'embarras du choix », répondit Marine sur le même ton.

**Dans le pavillon Bishamonten**

Le corps d'Angelo fut prit de tremblements dont le plus violent le fit se cambrer contre Shura. L'Italien se figea dans une pose alarmante : souffle presque inexistant, yeux ouverts, une main pendant dans le vide. L'Espagnol, pris de court par la soudaineté et la brutalité de la crise, le serra contre lui.

« Angelo, réponds-moi... Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Il releva la tête et regarda d'un air paniqué Candelas. Celui-ci s'approcha et se pencha à son tour sur le jeune Italien.

« Elle l'a vaincu, et elle est sortie de son corps. Il faut prévenir les autres. »

Sans que Shura n'ait le temps de glisser un mot de plus, Candelas se dirigea vers la porte du salon. Il tenta d'actionner le loquet, et de faire coulisser la porte, en vain. Celle semblait désormais soudée à l'armature métallique de la baie vitrée.

« Nous sommes enfermés ! » rugit-il.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, bibliothèque principale**

« Allons bon, que se passe-t-il maintenant ? » s'interrogea Ambre à voix haute lorsque les néons clignotèrent puis s'éteignirent, plongeant le silo à livres dans l'obscurité.

« Une panne de courant peut-être ? glissa Kanon en sortant son briquet pour avoir un peu de lumière.

– Magnifique… Comment je vais sortir de là, maintenant ! » ronchonna Saga qui s'était le plus avancé dans le dédale des étagères.

« Eh, eh…Grand frère, utilise ton imagination, ou ton téléphone portable.

– C'est cela, moque-toi de moi, rétorqua l'aîné des Anthaliès.

– Shut, tous les deux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu un drôle de bruit ! »

Ambre porta un doigt devant sa bouche, faisant signe à Kanon de se taire. Le Grec haussa les épaules, mais se figea lui aussi, alarmé par le léger crissement qui se faisait entendre. Son regard fut soudain attiré par la silhouette du chevalier peint sur le vitrail devant lequel se trouvait la Française. La lune se reflétait à travers les panneaux colorés, projetant un spectre arc-en-ciel. Kanon était prêt à concéder que cet effet de lumière était admirable, lorsqu'il aperçut l'ombre du chevalier de verre bouger sur la surface plate de la table de lecture.

Kanon plongea sur Ambre et la plaqua à terre. À côté d'eux, la table se fendit en deux, envoyant valser copeaux de bois et livres à la ronde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ? » balbutia la jeune femme.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Kanon l'attrapa par un poignet et l'entraîna dans les ténèbres des allées de la bibliothèque. Derrière eux, les rayonnages explosaient un à un.

« Saga, planque-toi ! hurla Kanon. On a un gros problème. »

**Pavillon **_**Benten**_

« Dépêchez-vous… Pas une seconde à perdre ! » encouragea Shion en pressant un jeune homme et sa compagne dans les escaliers. « Dohko, il ne reste personne derrière ? » demanda-t-il au Chinois.

Celui-ci jeta un dernier regard au salon qu'ils venaient tous de quitter avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, tout le monde est à l'étage. Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

– Pas vraiment, mais on n'a pas le choix. Il faut barricader tous ces gens et faire distraction si possible », assura le Tibétain en s'emparant d'un tison accroché à la cheminée de décoration. « Essaie de trouver de quoi te défendre.

– Si on a affaire à des femmes serpents géantes, je ne vois pas trop comment on peut les repousser avec nos faibles moyens.

– Il faut que nous gardions confiance », répondit Shion avant de rejoindre Mu et Shaka dans le nouveau refuge, où les deux hommes tentaient de faire garder leur calme aux civils.

« Shion, que faites-vous avec Dohko ? Il faut nous barricader, et maintenant ! » s'alarma Mü en accourant vers son ancien maître.

« Mü, je reste dehors. Dohko et moi allons essayer de faire diversion. Il y a de fortes chances que ces créatures essaient de forcer la porte. Shaka et toi vous restez ici et vous essayez de garder la place », ordonna Shion en posant une main sur l'épaule de son compatriote.

« C'est de la folie… Vous allez vous faire tuer si vous tentez de les affronter. » Mü s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au bras de Shion. « N'y retourne pas.

– C'est la seule solution. Si on peut les éloigner de cet endroit, vous avez une chance de vous en sortir. »

Shion lui donna une vigoureuse tape sur l'épaule avant de se dégager de l'étreinte nerveuse de Mü. Celui-ci tenta de le retenir, mais Shaka le tira en arrière.

« Il a raison, Mü. »

Le Tibétain baissa la tête, vaincu, laissant Shion envoyer un regard reconnaissant à Shaka et retourner dans le couloir. La porte se referma dans son dos avec un claquement lugubre, puis il entendit des bruits de grattement et de craquement alors que Shaka et Mü poussaient des meubles pour obstruer le passage.

« Shion, elles arrivent. »

Dohko, perché au beau milieu des escaliers, observait avec angoisse une première Marilith ramper dans sa direction, ses six bras raclant le sol et heurtant les meubles qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il brandit le sabre de collection qu'il avait réussi à dénicher et hocha la tête en direction de Shion. Celui-ci répondit de la même façon : le moment de se battre était arrivé.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, bibliothèque**

Saga se cala contre le mur, serrant contre lui le recueil de journaux qu'il consultait avant la «panne d'électricité». Il s'accroupit, se cachant complètement dans la pénombre des hautes étagères. Il retint son souffle et vit la silhouette de son assaillant se découper dans le clair de lune : un centimètre d'épaisseur tout au plus. L'apparition fantomatique se tourna lentement dans sa direction, et Saga reconnut sans peine le chevalier peint sur le vitrail de la salle de lecture. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche, conscient que le moindre son ou manifestation de sa part pourrait engendrer des conséquences très fâcheuses pour lui. Comme une décapitation en règle, par exemple. Il en était arrivé à cette conclusion lorsque l'épée du chevalier de verre tourbillonna au-dessus de son filiforme propriétaire et s'abattit sur deux malheureuses étagères, qui volèrent en éclats de bois et neige de papier.

Saga se dit qu'il aurait aimé être capable de maîtriser les dimensions : envoyer cet enfoiré de verroterie en haut du Cap Sounion, le pousser dans le vide et le voir se fracasser en contrebas. Mais voilà... Il n'était plus Saga des Gémeaux, mais simplement Saga Anthaliès ou plus officiellement, Salmakis Gregoriades.

Une autre étagère vola en éclat, le tirant de sa rêverie : le chevalier semblait avoir repéré sa présence. Saga se plaqua encore plus contre le mur et entreprit de se ménager une fenêtre de sortie en déplaçant un meuble.

« Eh ! Viens un peu par ici, la baie vitrée ! » cria une voix qu'il identifia à celle d'Ambre.

Le vitrail ambulant se retourna puis se désengagea de l'allée. Saga entendit ses pas marteler le sol en résonance avec les battements de son cœur, prêts à lui rompre la poitrine.

« Saga ! Quitte cette pièce ! » hurla Kanon, sentant que son frère se trouvait encore pris au piège.

Un vacarme assourdissant lui provint : des étagères qui volaient en éclat, des cris, certainement ceux de Kanon et d'Ambre qui se défendaient.

Puis, le silence... Implacable.

Saga se décida à se lever et avança lentement dans la principale allée, totalement dévastée. Il évita avec soin le coin éclairé par un rayon de lune, craignant qu'ainsi exposé, une autre créature de la nuit ne lui tombât dessus. Il se retourna et constata avec effroi que l'armée peinte sur les vitraux s'animait. Un petit archer, pas plus haut que vingt centimètres, sauta devant lui, suivi par un chevalier et un dragon. Le Grec balaya d'un vif coup de pied les soldats de verre, qui déjà portaient leurs mains à leurs carquois ou à leurs baudriers. Mais quatre autres attaquants miniatures repartirent à la charge.

Saga se dit qu'il était temps d'abandonner sa fierté et de s'enfuir : il n'avait aucune arme, aucun pouvoir, la partie était perdue d'avance. Avant que son cerveau ne prenne la décision finale, ses jambes se mirent à avaler les quelques mètres le menant à la travée centrale, et le rapprochèrent de l'entrée. Il eut juste le temps de voir une statue de gargouille s'agiter, et plongea sous la tête du carnivore de pierre qui fit claquer son bec à quelques centimètres au-dessus. Saga roula à terre puis buta contre le mur du couloir, mais se releva d'un bond, ignorant la douleur. Il entre-aperçut le chevalier de verre frapper frénétiquement une porte en bois, tout au fond de la salle de lecture, puis vit la gargouille passer la tête à travers l'entrebâillement. Une patte puissante griffa le chambranle boisé et le mur bétonné. Non contente de son effet, la statue animée poussa un rugissement strident, qui fit oublier au Gémeau ses dernières hésitations à fuir.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, sous-sol**

Aphrodite et Milo poussèrent la porte rouillée de l'une des caves de la demeure, qui grinça sinistrement en s'ouvrant sur un fatras de malles et de papiers divers. Ils se regardèrent en soupirant.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il va falloir se coltiner tout ça. De toute façon, je n'y crois pas à cette histoire de fantôme ! ronchonna Aphrodite. Je vais voir à côté ! »

Milo lui jeta un sourire narquois alors que le Suédois faisait mine de se diriger vers la porte.

« Comment cela ? Mademoiselle Aphrodite aurait-elle peur de se casser un ongle et n'essaierait-elle pas de se défiler ? »

L'interpellé se retourna sur lui, ses yeux projetant des éclairs dont l'agressivité surprit Milo. Celui-ci fit un geste d'apaisement à l'encontre de son compagnon.

« Du calme, je plaisantais…

– Écoute, Milo, les meilleures plaisanteries sont les plus courtes. J'en ai assez de tes allusions perfides sur mes orientations sexuelles. Je ne suis ni une fille, ni homo !

– Je n'ai jamais insinué quoi ce soit. Je m'excuse », répondit Milo en grattant un caillou de son pied avec ennui.

« Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu sans problème », rétorqua Aphrodite en sortant dans le couloir.

Milo le regarda s'éloigner avec un air contrarié, puis se tourna vers le tas de vieilles malles qui se tenaient devant lui et se demanda comment on pouvait accumuler tant de choses inutiles. Puis une image lui revint en mémoire : celle de son temple, et surtout du lieu qui lui servait d'appartement. Ou de capharnaüm, pour être précis : le rangement n'avait jamais été son fort. Il sentit soudain quelqu'un reculer contre lui. Tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que son compagnon s'était mis dos à dos avec lui, et grimaça.

« Si tu n'es pas homo, Aphrodite, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ventousé contre moi ?

–Milo, je crois que nous ne sommes pas seuls ! » répondit le Suédois d'une voix chevrotante.

Milo regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Aphrodite, et découvrit la petite fille qui les observait de ses grands yeux noirs, l'air visiblement courroucé.

« Écoute petite, on ne te veut pas de mal. On veut juste... » bégaya Milo.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'ils furent projetés contre les malles et les vieux détritus de la cave. La porte se referma avec fracas et l'unique lampe s'éteignit. Milo et Aphrodite se relevèrent péniblement et se remirent dos à dos, prêts à contrer toute attaque de quelque direction qu'elle provienne. Un ricanement sinistre les fit frissonner d'angoisse. Lorgnant en direction de la sortie, Milo et Aphrodite virent qu'une petite silhouette se découpait dans l'obscurité.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, bureau de James**

James bondit de sa chaise, et vint se placer entre Eleny et le monstre, dont la taille exceptionnelle – il devait dépasser allégrement les deux mètres – obstruait la vue sur toute une partie de la pièce. Le loup-garou s'approcha, se découvrant aux rayons de la pleine lune qui filtraient au travers de la fenêtre opposée. Il pencha sa tête et son torse puissant pour se retrouver à moins de vingt centimètres du visage de James, ses yeux jaunes fixant les deux iris bleus qui se forçaient à ne pas ciller.

Eleny tira brusquement James de côté. Une main griffue tenta de le rattraper et s'abattit sur le bureau, le coupant en deux.

Le prédateur poussa un hurlement de rage et fouilla de son regard injecté de sang la pièce. Il entrevit la porte qui était ouverte, et perçut un bruit de course effrénée. Il s'élança à la poursuite des deux fuyards, brisant le battant en bois au passage.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, silo de la bibliothèque**

Ambre et Kanon poussèrent la lourde étagère remplie de livres poussiéreux contre la porte. Le meuble bascula soudainement contre celle-ci, déversant son précieux contenu sur le sol.

« Là, elle doit être bloquée comme cela », observa Ambre en se frottant les mains pour en chasser la poussière.

Un coup de boutoir fit frémir la porte, qui sembla vouloir s'ouvrir. Mais le meuble qui ployait contre elle fit son office et la garda close.

« Oui, mais ça ne va pas retenir ce monstre très longtemps, soupira Kanon. En tout cas, on la notre réponse : ce n'est pas un fantôme qui peut générer de tels problèmes !

– C'est clair : on doit avoir à faire à un démon, et pas un de seconde zone. » Ambre se tut, se plongeant dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'un autre coup fasse vibrer la porte. « Le seul démon assez puissant pour cela, et que nous avons croisé ces derniers mois, c'est Lilith », ajouta-t-elle en posant un regard inquiet sur Kanon. « Et si elle était revenue se venger ?

– C'est très possible. »

Le Grec se retourna, son regard embrassant la pièce. Ce qu'il y vit ne lui plut pas du tout : sur les vitraux étaient peints des scènes de l'enfer avec des animaux plus effrayants les uns que les autres, et deux griffons en pierre, sculptés dans le haut de deux piliers, semblaient garder les lieux tels les jumeaux de Cerbère.

« Oh, non ! murmura-t-il. Nous avons choisi le mauvais endroit pour nous barricader… »

**Pavillon Bishamonten, Grand Salon**

Adrian Candelas secoua de toutes ses forces la baie vitrée, qui refusa de céder à ses attaques. Furieux, il allongea un grand coup de pied dedans, sans résultat.

« Bon sang, tu vas t'ouvrir ! »

Shura jeta un regard étonné à Candelas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pensée qu'il aurait réagi de la même façon, et grimaça à l'idée. Une sensation de froid contre ses genoux et ses chevilles le fit sursauter. Ses yeux se détachèrent du visage inconscient d'Angelo pour fixer le parquet, qui lui renvoya son reflet.

« Mais d'où elle sort cette eau ? » s'écria Shura en se levant, constatant que ses chaussures pataugeaient dans un véritable marais.

« C'est la gamine... C'est l'un de ses tours ! »

Shura dévisagea le vieil homme puis secoua la tête.

« Arrête avec ton histoire de fantôme : ce n'est pas un revenant qui peut faire cela. On a affaire à un plus gros poisson », rétorqua-t-il, la lassitude commençant à prendre le pas sur la colère.

Il écarquilla les yeux, ayant l'impression que l'eau avait gagné plusieurs centimètres en moins d'une minute. Le regard de Candelas suivit le sien : ce que le vieil Espagnol vit le fit visiblement paniquer.

« Vite, il ne faut pas rester là ! Elle va essayer de nous noyer... Il faut monter à l'étage. Prends ton ami ! »

Shura s'approcha d'Angelo, le fit basculer en position assise, puis passa son épaule en dessous du bras du jeune italien, et entreprit de le lever. Il y parvint, mais Angelo étant totalement inconscient, c'était un poids mort de plus de quatre-vingts kilos que Shura portait au milieu de cet étang, qui lui arrivait désormais aux genoux. Candelas s'aperçut de ses difficultés et redescendit les escaliers, sautant dans l'eau claire. Il passa son épaule sous le bras libre d'Angelo et regarda Shura. Celui-ci eut un franc mouvement de recul.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

– Joaquin… Préfères-tu laisser ton ami mourir sous prétexte que tu me détestes ? »

Shura détourna le regard, soudainement mal à l'aise d'entendre son père l'appeler par son vrai nom.

« Non, je veux le sauver, avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

– Alors, allons-y et sans plus attendre. Mais je te donne raison sur un point : ce n'est certainement pas un fantôme qui peut déclencher de tels phénomènes. Nous avons à faire à un démon, et je dirais même, un haut gradé de l'armée de Lucifer. »

**Pavillon **_**Benten**_

Perchés sur le toit, Sorrente et Thétis observaient avec horreur et dégoût les Mariliths glisser avec ce sifflement si caractéristique, investissant les allées, la pelouse, enroulant leur corps noueux autour des colonnes des péristyles, griffant les façades boisées de leurs ongles acérés, épiant chaque fenêtre et chaque lucarne à la recherche d'une brèche où se faufiler. Ce Pavillon lui-même était déjà envahi par ces créatures constituant l'élite fidèle de la favorite de Lucifer, le roi des anges déchus.

« Comment avons-nous pu être aussi stupides, maugréa Thétis. Toutes ces apparitions étranges qu'Angelo nous relatait, c'était certainement Lilith, ou l'un de ses soldats, qui en était l'origine. Nous n'avons rien vu venir, nous faisant berner comme des débutants.

– Se plaindre de notre aveuglement ne servira à rien, Thétis », répondit calmement Sorrento en tirant sa flûte de l'étui pendant à sa ceinture. « Je vais essayer de les repousser, ou tout au moins de gagner du temps. Par contre, je ne sais pas par quel miracle nous allons pouvoir nous en sortir. » Il posa ses lèvres sur le bec de son instrument enchanté. « Reste à mes côtés : il se peut que le démon tente de m'arrêter. Je vais avoir besoin de toute ma concentration.

– Compte sur moi pour faire barrière. »

La Suédoise se mit en position défensive, et resta de marbre lorsque le son délicat d'un requiem résonna dans la nuit, couvrant le sinistre sifflement des Mariliths.

**À l'intérieur du Pavillon Benten**

« Tu as entendu ? »

Aiolia s'arrêta, en alerte, et fit signe à Aldébaran de faire de même. Le Brésilien stoppa sur la marche derrière lui et fronça ses sourcils broussailleux.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

– Les Mariliths… On ne les entend plus. Par contre, cette douce mélodie… On dirait de la flûte. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Sorrento. C'est lui qui joue ! Il essaie certainement de les arrêter, murmura Aiolia.

– Oui, il tente de les envoûter avec son requiem », acquiesça le géant en s'approchant d'une fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et se pencha à l'extérieur, tentant d'apercevoir le théâtre des événements. Deux des femmes serpents se tenaient immobiles au pied du pavillon, comme paralysées par le chant de la sirène.

« Alors, est-ce que cela fonctionne ?

– On dirait bien. Elles ne bougent plus. » Aldébaran recula et jeta un regard nerveux au Grec. « Je crois qu'il va falloir que nous aussi nous donnions un coup de main. Ce n'est pas en fuyant qu'on va se débarrasser de ces créatures infernales.

– Tu penses à quelque chose ? »

Le Brésilien hocha la tête avant de faire un petit sourire malicieux.

« Il se pourrait bien… On a besoin de récupérer nos voitures pour cela. Mais je te préviens : ce n'est pas une méthode très catholique. »

A suivre dans la **Chronique IX – Catharsis (1/2)**


	25. Chronique IX: Catharsis, partie 1

**Chronique IX : Catharsis (1/2)**

**Grèce, ****Sanctuaire Terrestre****, 29 mai 2004, ****19 h 35**** (**_**May. 29**__**, **__**5:05**__** PM GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Temple de Sounion**

Regardant à droite puis à gauche, Bàlint n'aperçut âme qui vive, ni même trace d'un immortel. Seul le ressac des vagues se jetant contre les roches en bas du temple rompait le silence. Rassuré, il sortit du souterrain et se faufila à l'intérieur.

O

Apollon regarda la silhouette se détacher des murs gris, émergeant du passage secret. Il se trouvait à bonne distance de lui, caché derrière l'une des colonnes d'une galerie au troisième étage. Il se tourna vers la personne qui l'accompagnait : une femme vêtue d'une toge sombre, dont le visage était dissimulé par un voile noir de veuve.

« Êtes-vous prête, ma chère tante ? » demanda-t-il suavement.

Un silence se fit avant que Perséphone ne réponde.

« J'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires bien avant vous, mon cher neveu. »

Apollon fut légèrement surpris par le ton employé par la maîtresse des Enfers : toute trace d'hésitation en avait été lavée, remplacée par une pointe de cruauté. Il s'approcha d'elle dans le but évident de soulever son voile, mais la déesse éleva une main, lui faisant signe de se garder de ce geste.

« Et quelles sont donc ces dispositions ? » s'enquit-il tout en reculant prudemment.

« Je me suis assurée d'utiliser les armes adéquates pour infliger la punition qu'il se doit à un vampire millénaire comme Bàlint, répondit Perséphone en levant un bras drapé de jais pour pointer à la galerie en face d'eux.

Apollon plissa les yeux en apercevant la silhouette de cinq hommes vêtus de noir qui les observaient avec attention. Quoique, réflexion faîte… Le Dieu du Soleil nota sans peine l'aura sombre et inquiétante qui se dégageait de chacun d'entre eux. Le plus puissant devait être le jeune homme blond aux cheveux courts qui le toisait de son regard marron aux reflets dorés. L'Oriental à sa gauche fit flamber son cosmos avec une violence qui l'intéressa également. À sa droite, l'homme aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils paraissaient blancs semblait être entouré de fils flottants dans les airs. Les deux autres, plus en retrait, étaient moins puissants, mais nul doute qu'ils ne devaient pas être sous-estimés.

« Des Spectres… Vous comptez les utiliser contre Bàlint, s'étonna Apollon. Je les croyais en enfer !

– Pas n'importe quels Spectres, mon neveu, mais les trois Juges des Enfers et leurs serviteurs, rétorqua Perséphone d'une voix tranchante.

– N'est-ce point risqué de les avoir détournés de leurs tâches pour cela ?

– Ceci ne regarde que moi, répliqua Perséphone. Nous devrions nous hâter aux premières loges : le spectacle va commencer. »

Apollon sembla hésiter légèrement puis finalement tourna le dos aux cinq inquiétants personnages. Après tout, ils obéissaient à Perséphone : il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux.

O

Minos exultait intérieurement à l'idée d'utiliser à nouveau ses fils meurtriers pour châtier l'odieux vampire qui s'était attaqué à son procureur. Il aurait aimé que Rune soit là, mais il avait pris la bonne décision en consignant son subordonné dans ses quartiers. Bien qu'investi de ses pouvoirs, le Balrog était encore trop fragile pour participer à cette opération punitive.

_« Rappelez-vous bien : la femme vampire qui se trouvera un niveau plus bas doit subir le même sort que Bàlint. »_

La voix de Perséphone fit écho dans sa tête : la déesse, dont la fine silhouette suivait celle plus imposante d'Apollon, donnait ses derniers ordres. Il baissa les yeux en signe de soumission et d'acceptation, imité par ses camarades. Son enthousiasme s'émoussa cependant lorsqu'il vit l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de Rhadamanthe.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes d'avoir provoqué tout cela ? s'enquit-il.

– Ce n'est pas ça qui me tracasse, mais Perséphone. »

Minos dévisagea Rhadamanthe, ne sachant où la Vouivre voulant en venir.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

– Elle semble différente de la dernière entrevue. Beaucoup plus agressive… J'ai du mal à définir cette impression. »

Le Griffon laissa échapper un petit ricanement moqueur.

« Agressive ? N'est-ce point normal ? C'est l'épouse de l'Empereur des Enfers, après tout. »

O

Ishara se hâtait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans les tunnels. Elle évita une roche qui émergeait du sol en sautant par-dessus tout en prenant garde de ne pas laisser échapper le pli de sa longue tunique qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Apollon, je dois retourner à son Palais... Là, je serai en sécurité. »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 30 mai 2004, 2 h 15 (**_**May 30, 5:15 PM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Bishamonten, les caves**

Ils ne voyaient rien, mais entendaient distinctement les murs, les malles et les meubles craquer autour d'eux.

« Milo ? s'inquiéta Aphrodite.

– Garde ton calme ! » lui enjoint Milo, sentant le jeune Suédois au bord de la rupture nerveuse.

« Mais elle est en train de soulever tous les objets autour de nous… Elle veut certainement nous écraser !

– Du calme, je te dis ! Tiens-toi plutôt prêt à défoncer la porte.

– Milo, elle se tient devant la porte !

– C'est un fantôme : on la traversera !

– Si tu le dis… » concéda Aphrodite d'une voix peu rassurée.

Les deux hommes tendirent leurs muscles, prêts à s'élancer contre la porte, ne se retournant même pas lorsqu'une étagère s'écroula avec fracas derrière eux. Ce fut en fait le signal de l'assaut contre l'obstacle en fer... Milo et Aphrodite se précipitèrent en même temps contre la porte. Ils virent les yeux noirs de la petite fille s'écarquiller, non pas de surprise, mais plutôt comme si elle voulait les engloutir dans les marais noirs de ses deux iris sans vie.

« Aphrodite, ne la regarde pas ! »

Le Suédois fit ce que Milo lui dit. La porte gémit lorsque les deux hommes s'abattirent sur elle, leurs poids forçant ses gongs. Un craquement suivit puis Aphrodite sentit la porte basculer en avant, en même temps que son propre corps. Le bruit métallique du battant tombant à terre fut vite couvert par celui des malles qui s'effondraient les unes sur les autres.

« Allez, ne restons pas là ! » hurla Milo en se relevant d'un bond.

Aphrodite acquiesça sans un mot et se remit lui aussi promptement debout. Il s'élança dans le couloir sur les talons de Milo lorsqu'un souffle chaud le souleva pratiquement de terre.

« Aphrodite, attention ! »

La voix de Milo lui parvint trop tard : Aphrodite sentit sa tête heurter violemment la surface dure et froide du mur. Puis la douleur, vive au début, fit progressivement place à la sensation agréable qu'il s'enfonçait dans du coton. Épais, profond, doux... et noir.

O

« Aphrodite ! Réponds-moi… »

Milo se mordit les lèvres : le Suédois avait heurté le mur de plein fouet et un léger filet de sang coulait de son front. Il dodelinait de la tête, prêt à perdre définitivement connaissance. Ce n'était vraiment pas du tout le bon moment pour cela ! Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, en direction de là où était venu le souffle brûlant qui les avait soulevés et envoyés voler comme de vulgaires feuilles mortes. Un nuage de fumée pourpre s'élevait dans les ténèbres, dessinant les traits de cette maudite gamine des Enfers. Un bruit de craquement sinistre accompagnait chacune des ondulations de cette terrifiante apparition. Aphrodite gémit, tirant Milo de son observation.

« Désolé vieux, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! »

O

Une violente gifle cingla sa joue, laissant une trace brûlante.

« Oh ! La Suède ! C'est le moment de se réveiller si tu veux sauver tes fesses ! »

_« La voix de Milo… »_ Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux et aperçut un nuage de fumée qui se dirigeait vers eux, faisant valser les lattes de bois et le carrelage, tel un requin fendant l'eau, prêt à dévorer sa proie. Au travers du nuage, le visage enfantin souriait. Aphrodite se souvint n'avoir vu ce genre de sourire qu'à un seul endroit : l'Enfer. Il sentit que son corps se tendait, reprenait un peu de vie. Ses jambes recouvrèrent d'elles-mêmes leur faculté. Sa vision était trouble, mais il pouvait deviner le relief de ce qui l'entourait, comme s'il visionnait un film en trois dimensions sans les lunettes adéquates. Ne cherchant pas à réfléchir davantage, il suivit Milo, boitant plus qu'il ne courut réellement.

O

Milo claqua la porte de l'escalier et bloqua le battant en plaquant une petite console contre. La porte frémit et craqua lorsque le nuage vint lécher sa surface côté couloir. Puis le silence se fit.

« On devrait avoir la paix comme ça ! annonça Milo avec une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix.

– Milo ! » appela Aphrodite.

Milo se retourna et regarda le Suédois, qui s'était affalé dans l'escalier. À quelques marches au-dessus de lui, la petite fille se tenait droite, les toisant avec un sourire cruel peint sur ses lèvres.

« On ne va jamais la semer ! » soupira Milo en attrapant Aphrodite par les épaules et l'entraînant en arrière.

Ils reculèrent jusqu'à se retrouver dos à la porte.

« À trois, on ressort ! » annonça le Grec.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, ****quatri****ème étage**

« Vous avez entendu ? demanda Camus.

– Non... Quoi ? »

De Grandfort s'arrêta au niveau de Camus, qui scrutait l'obscurité avec inquiétude.

« Nous sommes suivis, j'en suis certain !

– Jeune homme, vous êtes trop nerveux ! Il n'y a personne ici, vous... »

Un grognement interrompit le Comte. Ce grondement, les deux hommes l'avaient déjà entendu plus tôt dans la soirée... Deux fentes jaunes apparurent dans l'obscurité du couloir, suivies d'une gueule entre-ouverte sur une mâchoire aux dents pointues et à la langue pendante. Enfin, le corps efflanqué à la fourrure gris sale se dessina complètement sous le clair de lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre.

« C'est une illusion. Le fantôme – ou quoi que ce soit d'autre – a dû capter cette image dans votre esprit, et n'a de cesse de l'utiliser contre vous. Ne craigniez rien Gabriel », déclara de Grandfort en s'interposant entre l'animal et Camus.

Le loup continua à s'approcher : arrivé à moins de deux mètres des deux hommes, il dévoila encore davantage ses canines. Le grondement devint plus sourd et plus présent. Ses oreilles étaient plaquées contre son crâne, en arrière. Camus, comprenant qu'il était prêt à attaquer, attrapa de Grandfort par un bras et le tira légèrement à lui.

« Reculez doucement. Ne vous retournez pas. Continuez à le fixer et à reculer sans faire de geste brusque... »

Cette fois-ci, de Grandfort ne trouva rien à objecter et se conforma aux instructions de Camus.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, Grand Salon**

Shura installa Angelo du mieux qu'il le put, dos au mur de la mezzanine. La tête du jeune homme pencha de côté, et ne s'immobilisa que lorsque son menton s'appuya sur son épaule droite.

« Il n'y a donc aucun espoir ! » soupira Shura en contemplant le visage inconscient, marqué par la douleur.

« Comment va-t-il ? » s'enquit Candelas en s'approchant doucement.

Shura lui lança un regard méchant, expression de la colère qui l'avait de nouveau saisi.

« Cela ne te regarde pas ! »

Candelas fit semblant d'ignorer cette réponse, dépourvue de la moindre courtoisie, et s'enhardit à poser la main sur l'épaule de Shura. Celui-ci le repoussa violemment et se leva, pour finalement se retrouver face au vieil homme.

« Ne me touche pas !

– Joaquin, je suis ton père. Je peux te toucher tout de même ! Cela fait si longtemps. »

Bien loin d'apaiser Shura, ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un détonateur sur le jeune Espagnol.

« Mon... père ? Mon père !!! Non, je dirais plutôt l'assassin de ma mère ! »

Candelas blêmit sous cette accusation.

« Mais que racontes-tu là ?

– Ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là… Ce soir où la maison a brûlé ! Ce soir où ma mère est morte… Tu as la mémoire courte.

– Mais Joaquin... Des rôdeurs se sont introduits dans la maison. Ils m'ont assommé, ont tué ta malheureuse mère.

– Tu mens ! cria Shura en secouant la tête.

– Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, la maison était en feu, et grâce à Dieu, tu t'étais enfui de cet enfer à temps ! » ajouta Candelas d'une voix rendue grave par l'émotion. Il essaya de toucher Shura, mais celui-ci l'écarta d'un geste brusque.

« Ce n'est pas ce dont je me souviens !

– Mais de quoi te souviens-tu donc ? Tu avais cinq ans, Joaquin. Tu as peut-être imaginé des choses... » rétorqua Candelas. Il tendit une fois de plus la main en direction de Shura, sans même chercher à l'effleurer cette fois. Ses yeux suppliaient un mouvement, un signe d'apaisement de la part de son fils enfin retrouvé.

_Le salon de la maison de ses parents. Le feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Candelas agenouillé près du corps de sa femme, une bûche brûlante à la main…Les flammes léchant les vêtements, puis les cheveux, et la peau de sa mère._Shura, horrifié par ce souvenir recula, puis leva son poing, prêt à frapper Candelas, lequel, surpris par l'extrême violence de cette réaction, battit en retraite. Seul un nouveau gémissement alarmant d'Angelo le détourna de son intention de gifler le vieil homme.

O

Candelas le regarda s'approcher du jeune Italien, et l'appeler doucement dans l'espoir de le ramener à la vie. L'amertume se lisait sur le visage du Maître de l'Escadron de Séville, qui accusait soudain la fatigue accumulée depuis le début des manifestations paranormales.

« Ainsi, après quelque vingt-cinq années d'espoir et d'attente, je dois considérer que j'ai définitivement perdu mon fils... »

O

Shura sentit inexplicablement les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tandis qu'une angoisse toute nouvelle étreignait sa gorge. Il ne se retourna pas sur Candelas, ni ne fit écho à ses dernières paroles. Il laissa simplement la tristesse l'envahir.

**Garage du Quartier Général**

Aiolia avait suivi Aldébaran sans trop vraiment croire que la stratégie tordue qui avait germé dans l'esprit du Taureau fonctionnerait. Son regard se posa sur son 4x4, et il s'interrogea sur la façon dont l'engin pouvait être d'un quelconque recours contre ses monstres femelles de plus de deux mètres de haut et munis de six bras.

« Tu es certain que cela peut marcher ? » demanda-t-il à son compagnon, qui fouillait la remise la plus proche.

« On verra bien… De toute façon, on ne peut pas se tourner les pouces pendant que ces maudites créatures massacrent tout le monde », répondit Aldébaran en ressortant avec un gros paquet en toile dans les bras. Il s'arrêta devant Aiolia et ajouta : « Mon honneur d'ancien chevalier d'Or me l'interdit. »

Le Grec hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le contenu du paquet. Aldébaran accrocha le crâne de buffle au pare-chocs de son Hummer, puis donna une tape affectueuse sur le haut du trophée cornu.

« On va leur montrer qu'il n'est jamais bon de provoquer un Taureau », assura-t-il puis il se retourna sur Aiolia avec un air déterminé. « Et maintenant… On fonce dans le tas ! »

Ce dernier soupira, encore moins convaincu qu'avant du sérieux de la tactique.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le Hummer et le 4x4 défonçaient la porte du garage dans un grondement de moteurs sur-vitaminés.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, couloirs du deuxième étage**

Saga s'appuya contre un mur avant de se laisser glisser au sol. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, en même temps qu'un sentiment de honte le traversa : il avait fui et abandonné son frère derrière lui. Comment avait-il pu être un jour le craint et respecté chevalier des Gémeaux ? Et surtout, que diraient ses compagnons s'ils le voyaient détaler ainsi devant le danger ?

Il regarda en direction d'où il provenait : le couloir était sombre et il y raisonnait un bruit sinistre de raclement. D'aucuns auraient pu croire qu'il s'agissait du vent qui s'engouffrait au travers d'une fenêtre mal fermée. Mais Saga savait pertinemment que la gargouille s'était lancée à ses trousses depuis sa fuite du silo de la bibliothèque. Il considéra ses chances de retraite, réduites à l'autre bout du corridor, bordé de deux armures de samouraï, l'une tenant un sabre, l'autre une lourde hache. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, Saga se rendit compte que les ombres des deux objets de collection commençaient à s'animer.

« Ça suffit comme cela ! » murmura Saga entre ses dents, sentant une furie sans précédent s'emparer de lui. « Quitte à y passer, autant que cela soit en me battant ! »

Il se remit sur ses jambes lentement puis se saisit d'un long vase qui ornait le bas d'une fenêtre et l'envoya s'écraser contre l'une des armures. Celle-ci vola en éclat de pièces métalliques et de morceaux de poterie, en même temps que la lourde hache retomba à terre en émettant un son mat.

Saga la ramassa, comme fasciné par le brillant de la lame. Puis sentant quelque chose s'approcher de lui, il leva son arme et frappa de toutes ses forces en direction de l'hypothétique danger.

« Retournez donc en Enfer ! »

La hache décapita la deuxième armure, brisant net le sabre brandi au-dessus de sa tête.

Saga resta quelques minutes à contempler les restes éparpillés lorsqu'il entendit un souffle se rapprocher. Une respiration animale, lourde et saccadée.

« _La gargouille… Parfait, elle tombe à point nommé. »_

Il recula dans un des recoins les plus sombres du couloir, et ajusta sa prise sur le manche de la hache.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, silo de la bibliothèque**

Kanon et Ambre plongèrent ensemble sous une lourde table en bois. Cachette très provisoire, car deux crocs en verre vinrent se planter dans le tablier, à la verticale de leurs têtes, traversant les lames de cèdre comme du vulgaire papier. Tous deux bondirent de chaque côté puis, se remettant rapidement debout, poussèrent le meuble contre une étagère. Les livres tombèrent du rayonnage, ensevelissant provisoirement la créature dans un nuage de poussière.

Ambre allait lever les bras au ciel en signe de victoire lorsque Kanon la saisit par un poignet et l'entraîna avec lui dans les ténèbres du silo, ayant aperçu un deuxième griffon voler non loin du lustre en candélabres. Ils s'arrêtèrent contre une étagère pour surveiller qu'aucune menace n'était tapie au détour d'une allée.

« On ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça ! lâcha Kanon.

– Non, tu as raison, il va falloir utiliser une méthode un peu plus radicale », acquiesça Ambre, tout en fouillant dans les plis de sa longue robe noire. Elle en ressortit deux pistolets, sous les yeux éberlués de Kanon.

« Quoi, tu portais tes flingues sur toi ce soir !

– Pour ma sécurité, je ne dois jamais me séparer de mes armes. Je t'expliquerai plus tard », lui jeta Ambre tout en enlevant le cran de sécurité de son premier pistolet.

Kanon secoua la tête avec un air consterné.

« Tu es vraiment tordue comme fille ! Ce n'est pas avec Camus que tu devrais sortir, mais avec Angelo ! »

Ambre releva la tête brusquement et lui lança un regard meurtrier qui fit reculer Kanon. Il la connaissait, certes, mais pas assez pour être sûr qu'elle ne l'abattrait pas d'une balle dans la tête dans un mouvement de colère.

« Occupe-toi de tes problèmes avec Thétis, et fous-moi la paix avec les miens ! » rugit la jeune femme avant de lui tourner le dos et faire feu sur le griffon qui chargeait dans leur direction.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, les caves**

Toujours dos à la porte, Milo fit basculer d'un coup de pied la console qu'il avait fixée contre celle-ci et tourna le loquet. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, entraînant Aphrodite avec lui, puis repoussa la porte de toutes ces forces, alors que la gamine semblait voler jusqu'au bas des escaliers. La porte se referma sur son visage, à demi mangé par des yeux trop grands et noirs de fureur. Milo attrapa une barre de fer pendant du plafond défoncé et bloqua de nouveau la porte, qui gémit sous un coup de boutoir, mais tint bon.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, le Grec recula en fixant intensément le battant en métal, prêt à voir ressurgir le fantôme comme un diable de sa boite. Une main sur son épaule le fit tressaillir.

« Milo, retourne-toi... Regarde : elle est là… » murmura Aphrodite d'une voix angoissée.

Il se retourna lentement, et aperçut ce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir : au fond du couloir éventré, parsemé de milles débris de béton, de bois, d'ampoules cassées, se tenait leur fantomatique poursuivante. Le même nuage pourpre qui avait précédemment dévasté les lieux se reformait autour d'elle.

Milo ramassa la barre de métal qui barrait inutilement la porte.

« Alors comme ça, tu veux que nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? Très bien, amène-toi ! » lança-t-il sur le ton de la plus pure provocation.

**Toit du Pavillon **_**Komokuten**_

Thétis se pencha légèrement en avant, couvrant avec soulagement la scène du regard.

« Continue, Sorrento, ne faiblit pas. Elles sont toutes immobiles, complètement sous le charme de ta flûte enchantée.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas : comme à son habitude, ses yeux étaient fermés pour lui permettre de mieux se plonger dans sa musique. Mais la seconde d'inattention de Thétis s'avéra fatale aux deux anciens Marinas. Surgie de nulle part, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et au corps couvert d'écailles émergea de la mer de tuiles, ses griffes acérées plongeant sur le musicien pour l'entailler à la gorge.

« Sorrento, attention ! »

Agile comme un chat, le jeune homme s'écarta juste à temps au prix d'une légère égratignure à la joue.

« Lilith, je suppose ? murmura-t-il, portant sa flûte à ses lèvres. Je me doutais que tu interviendrais.

– Impressionnant, charmeur de serpents, ricana la démone. Mais néanmoins insuffisant pour m'arrêter.

–C'est bien ce que nous allons voir ! »

De nouveau, la mélodie envoûtante retentit dans la nuit, faisant taire les sifflements de l'armée maléfique. Mais Lilith ne sembla pas s'en formaliser davantage et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Un feu bleuâtre s'éleva de ses mains, puis fonça sur Sorrento. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et tenta de s'écarter, mais il fut moins chanceux cette fois-ci. Frappé à la poitrine, il poussa un hurlement avant de retomber en arrière, sa tête heurtant violemment la surface du toit. Le feu se répandit sur lui, sans toutefois le brûler, puis s'évapora comme par magie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? » s'écria Thétis, horrifiée.

Lilith se retourna sur elle avec un sourire narquois qui tourna au plus pur démoniaque alors qu'elle levait l'une de ses mains incandescentes.

« Je me suis assurée qu'il se tiendrait tranquille jusqu'à ce que je revienne l'achever à ma façon, minauda-t-elle. Tout comme toi… »

**Pavillon **_**Komokuten**_

La musique de la flûte s'était tue, entraînant immédiatement la sortie de leurs torpeurs des Mariliths. Shina et Marine quant à elles, se battaient bec et ongles avec les envoyées de Lilith qui, malgré leur surnombre, ne progressaient plus.

« Il faudrait tout de même que nous trouvions un moyen de les repousser : on ne va pas tenir des jours et des jours, fit remarquer Shina.

– Parti comme c'est parti, il y a des chances pour qu'on en ait pour des heures ! » lui répondit Marine.

Elle se baissa soudain, évitant les griffes meurtrières de l'une de ses adversaires avant de bondit sur elle, l'attrapant à la gorge. Puis elle frappa la Marilith, renversée à terre, lui écrasant le visage sous son poing.

« Bien jouer… » remarqua Shina. « On dirait que tu leur as fait peur. »

En effet, certaines démones reculèrent, observant en sifflant les ravages faits par le chevalier de l'Aigle.

« Ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite. À mon avis, elles ne vont pas lâcher l'affaire aussi vite.

– Tu as sans doute raison. »

Shina acquiesça, restant concentrée sur les répugnantes créatures.

**Pavillon **_**Benten**_

Son sursis avait été de courte durée : les Mariliths s'étaient remises à siffler et à le courser aussitôt que la mélodie de Sorrento s'était arrêtée. Qu'était-il arrivé à l'ancien général des mers ? Avait-il été vaincu ? Shion repoussa cependant ses inquiétudes pour se concentrer sur sa situation actuelle : l'une des affreuses femmes des enfers le talonnait de plus en plus prêt, et il suffisait simplement qu'il chute pour se faire prendre. Il accéléra sa course, apercevant la porte de la pièce qu'il cherchait depuis longues minutes. Il la poussa sans hésiter, débarquant en trombe dans l'immense cuisine du pavillon, qui avait été abandonnée en hâte par les cuisiniers embauchés pour l'occasion de la soirée.

« Parfait, mesdames : vous aimez la chaleur des Enfers. Je vais vous apporter l'Enfer sur terre. »

Il courut jusqu'aux cuisinières, tournant les boutons pour allumer le gaz, tout en se gardant bien de déclencher la combustion. Il avait à peine atteint l'autre bout de la pièce que sa poursuivante débarqua dans la cuisine, bousculant plans de travail, saucières et casseroles dans un vacarme assourdissant.

« On va voir si je suis doué en cuisine ! » haleta-t-il en sortant le briquet qu'il avait confisqué la veille à Angelo, trouvant que celui-ci fumait trop.

Il ouvrit la porte derrière lui, avant d'actionner le mécanisme. Une flamme grésilla, alertant Shion sur le danger qu'il courait en s'amusant à ce jeu dangereux. Il jeta le briquet en direction des cuisinières et ferma la porte. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de claquer qu'elle décolla de ses gongs, envoyant Shion voler au loin dans une gerbe de fumée. Le Tibétain glissa sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres, protégeant sa tête du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il resta à terre plusieurs minutes, suffoquant et toussant avant de réussir à se remettre en position assise. Dans le brasier incandescent, une énorme forme se tortillait en poussant des cris stridents, puis finit par s'écrouler dans les décombres.

Shion se laissa de nouveau choir sur le carrelage, épuisé.

« J'espère que Dohko aura un peu moins de problèmes. »

**Pavillon Bishamonten, couloirs du ****quatr****ième étage**

« Attention ! »

Camus précipita De Grandfort à terre et sentit les dents du fauve claquer à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Il se releva presque aussitôt, devinant dans l'obscurité les mouvements du loup qui se réceptionnait souplement sur ses pattes, bondissait en avant puis de côté pour se retrouver prêt à les attaquer de nouveau. Camus aperçut une chaise en bois cachée dans l'ombre d'une commode. Une de ces bonnes vieilles chaises avec de larges lattes en guise de pieds. Une idée, ou plutôt un souvenir lui traversèrent l'esprit comme un éclair.

xxx

_Février 1975, Sibérie Orientale._

_Le petit Camus frappa de toutes ses forces le loup alors que celui-ci bondissait sur lui. La bûche heurta le carnivore en pleine tête. Les os se brisèrent avec un bruit sourd et le corps de l'animal, emporté dans son élan, bascula sur l'enfant. Camus lâcha le bout de bois et tomba en arrière, le corps efflanqué le recouvrant presque entièrement. Il retint sa respiration, contemplant l'un des iris jaunes qui lui jetèrent un dernier regard hargneux, avant de se ternir et de s'éteindre, tout comme le grondement dans la gorge musculeuse._

_Un liquide chaud coula dans son cou : il comprit que le loup était mort, et lui était en vie. _

_xxx  
_

Camus attrapa la chaise par le dossier et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur. Celle-ci se brisa en divers fragments dans un bruit sec. Il agrippa l'un des pieds et, pivotant sur ces talons, frappa de toutes ses forces avec cette arme improvisée le _canis lupus_ qui sautait sur lui.

La latte de bois cueillit le loup en pleine gueule. Celui-ci poussa un couinement qui ressemblait plus à un hurlement et roula mollement à terre. Camus recula tout en fixant l'animal terrassé, puis s'agenouilla en tâtant d'une main le corps inerte du Comte, brandissant de l'autre son arme de fortune. En face de lui, le canidé ne bougeait plus.

« Comte de Grandfort ! Philippe ! »

Le sexagénaire émit un gémissement. Un bras bougea, puis un autre. Il parvint à se remettre à genoux, et porta sa main à son front d'où un filet de sang s'écoulait.

« Vous êtes blessé ? » demanda Camus d'une voix involontairement inquiète.

De Grandfort observa le liquide écarlate qui souillait ses doigts, incrédule.

« Non... Non, je ne pense pas », murmura-t-il, avant de relever la tête. « Et le loup ?

– Maîtrisé... Enfin, pour l'instant. »

Camus glissa un œil sur le corps de l'animal et crut distinguer un frémissement parcourir sa gueule et ses pattes.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, Grand Salon**

Angelo gémit faiblement avant de rouvrir les yeux. Son regard rencontra le visage de Shura, et il comprit que celui-ci l'épaulait pour qu'il tienne debout.

« Shura… » murmura-t-il.

Le jeune Espagnol sursauta, visiblement inquiet. Il appuya Angelo contre le mur, et le soutint de ses deux bras. L'Italien dodelina de la tête, mais resta droit sur ses jambes.

« Angelo, est-ce que ça va?

– Je me suis déjà senti mieux...

– Que s'est-il passé ? Nous avons tous craint que tu ne sois mort ! »

Angelo esquissa un faible sourire.

« Je l'étais... »

Shura ne saisit le sens de cette phrase quelque peu énigmatique et le toisa d'un regard interrogateur.

« Et bien en tout cas, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de vouloir jouer au héros ! »

O

« Il est revenu à lui ? »

Candelas s'approcha presque timidement des deux hommes. Il avait l'air fatigué, et avait aussi mauvaise mine qu'Angelo. Shura n'osa pas le rabrouer cette fois-ci.

« Oui, il va mieux. Où en sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix quelque peu voilée.

Candelas soupira :

« C'est un vrai aquarium ! »

Shura s'approcha de la balustrade de la mezzanine, suivi d'Angelo, chancelant, qui s'appuyait contre lui.

La scène qui s'offrit à leurs yeux les laissa sans voix : l'eau était montée à un niveau de plus d'un mètre, engloutissant les trois lourds canapés en cuir et l'énorme table en verre. Les étagères en marbre gris émergeaient encore près des murs et quelques coussins flottaient çà et là, au milieu des chaises capitonnées et de quelques autres meubles en bois.

« Mais que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais inconscient ? » souffla Angelo, médusé.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, silo de la bibliothèque**

Une partie de la tête du griffon vola en éclat. Furieux, celui-ci allongea une patte et balaya l'une des tables qui avaient jusque-là échappé au massacre. Ambre s'écarta d'un bond et, ne prêtant pas attention au meuble qui s'écrasait avec fracas contre le mur, visa de nouveau la créature. Elle appuya sur la détente, laissant son pistolet cracher ses projectiles d'acier. Une des ailes de pierre s'effondra à son tour.

« Je me demande si Kanon va pouvoir s'en sortir avec sa pauvre hallebarde... »

Un bruit de verre brisé lui fit comprendre que, oui, Kanon avait trouvé moyen de se débarrasser du chevalier qui errait dans le silo. Ambre se sentit soulagée et appuya de nouveau sur la gâchette, dans l'espoir de couper en deux son adversaire de pierre. Un cliquetis la prévint que le chargeur était vide. Un bruit que le griffon avait dû interpréter comme le signal de la contre-attaque. Il poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler le peu de mobilier et de bureau encore debout.

Ambre prit une expression complètement illuminée.

« Oui, c'est ça ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! »

Elle porta sa main gauche dans son dos, dégagea son deuxième pistolet de sa ceinture, désarma le cran d'arrêt et pointa son arme sur la créature. Celle-ci reconnut l'objet et recula.

« T'es mal parti ! C'est moi qui te le dis... T'aurais jamais dû sortir de Notre-Dame ! »

Ambre appuya sur la gâchette, laissant l'arme s'exprimer de nouveau bruyamment. Son autre main avait rangé le pistolet devenu inutile, et fouillait frénétiquement dans les plis de sa robe à la recherche de son chargeur, attaché à l'une de ses cuisses.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, couloirs du premier étage**

Eleny esquiva un coup de griffe au dernier moment en se jetant sur le côté. Le loup-garou, furieux, balaya du revers de la main l'étagère qui se trouvait entre lui et sa proie, pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Le meuble s'écroula instantanément, sans pour autant distraire Eleny de sa fuite. La créature se tendit sur ses jambes, prête à bondir, lorsqu'un objet le heurta dans le dos. Il se retourna en hurlant, et se retrouva face à James, qui tenait les débris de la chaise qu'il venait de briser contre les flancs du monstre.

« C'est ça, viens par là... » cria James, rejetant furieusement les restes de bois devant leur agresseur.

Ce geste sembla mener le loup-garou au comble de l'agacement. Il poussa un nouveau hurlement et bondit sur le Grand Maître.

« James ! » appela Eleny, qui observait la scène avec frayeur.

Elle hésita quelques secondes à voler au secours de son compagnon, puis s'enfuit dans le couloir, s'engouffrant dans une petite pièce à la porte coulissante restée entre ouverte.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, Grand Salon**

L'eau léchait désormais l'avant-dernière marche qui menait à la mezzanine, scintillant d'un éclat bleuté qui aurait pu paraître enchanteur, mais qui pour les trois réfugiés était sinistre, leur renvoyant le reflet d'une issue qui s'annonçait fatale.

« Le démon va nous noyer ! » murmura Candelas, en s'affaissant sur ses genoux, contre la vitre donnant sur le couloir.

Il lâcha dans un soupir le reste d'une chaise qui s'était brisée contre le mur de verre. Shura et Angelo ne lui prêtèrent pas un regard, ne pouvant détacher leurs yeux de cette fascinante étendue liquide.

« Non, ce n'est pas un démon qui est la cause de tout cela ! corrigea Angelo. Mais une démone. »

Shura et Candelas sursautèrent devant cette affirmation :

« Quoi ? Mais comment le savez-vous ? balbutia Candelas.

– Alors que la soi-disant petite m'avait possédé, j'ai ressenti son immense pouvoir, capable d'annihiler toute la volonté qui m'animait. J'ai bien cru que mon âme allait être déchirée, et que ses restes allaient être jetés dans le Puits des âmes... »

Les paroles d'Angelo s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, et il réprima un sanglot étouffé. Shura s'approcha doucement de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

« Tu ne crains rien maintenant ! »

Mais Angelo secoua la tête :

« Tu ne comprends donc pas... Cette entité qui m'a possédé, c'est Lilith, la maîtresse de Lucifer. Elle est venue se venger de nous ! »

**Pavillon Bishamonten, couloirs du ****quatri****ème étage**

Le loup se remit lentement sur ses jambes, puis relevant ses deux lunes jaunes furieuses sur ses deux adversaires, bondit en poussant un hurlement sinistre. Camus pressa De Grandfort contre le mur, et frappa de nouveau le canidé. La latte de bois s'écrasa contre le torse de l'animal, déviant un peu sa course, mais le Français ne put éviter une patte de lui déchirer l'épaule. Il cria de douleur et tomba à genoux, portant sa main à sa blessure.

En face de lui, le loup recula doucement dans les ténèbres du couloir. Camus plissa les yeux et tenta de suivre ses mouvements dans la pénombre. Il eut soudain l'impression que la silhouette s'allongeait, gagnant de la hauteur, jusqu'à prendre forme humaine.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ? murmura De Grandfort.

– Je n'en sais rien », répondit Camus de façon tout aussi inaudible. Il fit tous ses efforts pour surmonter la douleur qui tiraillait son épaule, et se remit debout.

« Tu as mal, mon fils... Qui a bien pu porter la main sur toi ? » murmura une voix qui fit tressaillir Camus, mais aussi de Grandfort.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'interrogeant mutuellement.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, les caves**

Aphrodite ramassa lui aussi une barre en fer qui traînait là. Il se demanda à quoi cela allait servir : le fantôme ou le démon n'avait pas d'enveloppe corporelle, on ne pouvait pas le frapper. Le projectile le traverserait sans lui causer de dommages. Et à voir les tourbillons qui entouraient l'apparition, Milo et lui se feraient sans doute balayer avant d'atteindre leur cible.

Ils étaient condamnés, c'était certain...

« _Dommage »_, songea Aphrodite. C'est vrai, il commençait à s'accepter tel qu'il était devenu. « _Encore un peu de temps, et tout serait bien allé...__ » _

Son regard glissa sur Milo, puis sur un petit couloir à sa droite, étroit comme l'entrée d'un placard. Un passage qui menait à une cave, certainement. L'idée de fuir dans cette direction le traversa, brièvement et sournoisement : il pourrait sauter de côté, courir vers un asile inconnu, tandis que le démon s'attaquerait à Milo.

_« Milo... » _

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur son compagnon d'infortune qui n'avait cessé de lui sauver la vie depuis que le fantôme s'en était pris à eux. La honte lui serra la gorge, et il se dégoûta d'avoir pensé à l'abandonner et à fuir. Il se jura une chose : plus jamais il ne serait lâche. Il avait fermé les yeux sur l'imposture de Saga lorsqu'il était le chevalier des Poissons, pour préserver son rang et ses privilèges. Durant la bataille contre Hadès, il avait fui devant Rhadamanthe en suppliant de le laisser en vie,. Et maintenant, il avait encore songé à trahir et à s'enfuir. Une pensée pour Garn acheva de le convaincre que le crétin qu'il était partait une nouvelle fois sur une mauvaise voie, et qu'il était temps de changer d'aiguillage.

Aphrodite se redressa, et serra fermement la barre de fer dans sa main. Puis il l'éleva au-dessus de sa tête, à la surprise de Milo.

« Reste donc en arrière ! Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit !

– Milo ! Il y a un passage, là, à droite, qui mène je ne sais pas où... Mais c'est une idée de retraite.

– Qui te dit qu'on a besoin d'une retraite ?

– Les méchants tourbillons rouges, là bas, à moins de dix mètres... L'air taré de la gamine, ou du démon... L'état défoncé du couloir. »

Milo soupira à l'écoute du résumé de la situation.

« Là, c'est mon moral que tu es en train de défoncer...

– Alors... ?

– On va songer au couloir... _ » _

Aphrodite sourit. Il jeta un regard à Milo, et vit que lui aussi souriait, comme il l'avait toujours fait face à l'adversité. Les deux hommes avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers le nuage fantomatique, surveillant du coin de l'œil leur échappatoire.

**Pavillon Bishamonten, bureau de James**

Lilith apparut au milieu de la pièce dévastée, promenant un regard satisfait sur les débris de chaises et les tables éventrées qui gisaient çà et là.

« Ça, c'est ce que je qualifierais un parfait champ de bataille », minauda-t-elle en prenant place dans le fauteuil en cuir qui se dressait, esseulé, dans ce capharnaüm.

Elle posa avec nonchalance les pieds sur l'un des rebords renversés du bureau coupé en deux et s'amusa à se balancer de droite à gauche. Tout se passait selon ses plans et d'ici l'aube, il n'y aurait plus une âme qui vive dans ce quartier général, seulement des cadavres mutilés. Ah, par Lucifer, qu'elle aimait ce genre de décors !

« Ne penses-tu pas que tu t'avances un peu, maraude ? »

Lilith fronça les sourcils avant de reconnaître la voix, ce qui la fit éclater d'un rire amusé.

« Mais qui va là ? Ne serait-ce point cet esprit frappeur de Salem ? Alors, pauvre minable fantôme, il était bien le séjour dans la statue ? »

L'intéressée se matérialisa devant elle, affichant un regard furieux.

« Je vais t'envoyer _ad patres_, espèce de catin. Lentement, péniblement ! menaça Salem.

– Bon courage, idiote, parce que je suis _persona non grata_ là-bas. Il va falloir négocier avec Pierrot…

– Je connais un autre endroit où tu auras certainement un droit d'entrée gratuit, garce.

– Par Satan, j'ai trop peur… pauvre folle !

– Mesdames, un peu de tenu, voyons ! »

Salem et Lilith se tournèrent de concert vers la haute silhouette de Sylvenius qui venait d'émerger d'un coin sombre de la pièce.

« Je me fous de la tenue ou de la retenue, rétorqua Salem. Réglons son compte à la pouffiasse de Lucifer !

– Oui, cela, c'est prévu… Mais cela n'empêche pas de rester polie ! »

Salem leva ses yeux translucides au ciel tandis que Lilith éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Laissez-moi deviner : vous n'êtes pas venus ici pour m'insulter ou discuter avec moi… Vous voulez me tuer, c'est cela ? demanda-t-elle.

– Précisément, répondit Sylvenius.

– Cela va être difficile… Techniquement, je suis déjà morte…

– Merveilleuse coïncidence : nous aussi ! » railla Salem.

Lilith s'interrompit, observant avec plus d'attention ses deux visiteurs : ceux-là n'étaient pas comme les autres que ses Mariliths pourchassaient aux quatre coins du Quartier Général. Ceux-là étaient d'essence démoniaque, tout comme elle, et ils avaient des pouvoirs qu'elle avait peut-être sous-estimés. Mieux valait être prudente…

O

Salem poussa un cri d'indignation lorsque Lilith disparut en un éclair, comme évaporé dans les airs.

« Satisfait de vous, vieux fou ? grinça-t-elle en jetant un regard furieux à Sylvenius.

Celui-ci ne parut pas s'en inquiéter davantage.

« Du calme, ma chère… Lilith n'est pas loin.

– Je sais, mais la prochaine fois, on va faire à ma manière ! » ronfla l'esprit vengeur en abattant une main devant elle comme pour couper une tête.

« Et quelle est votre manière ?

– Je vous propose un pacte, sorcier », répondit Salem en baissant la voix. « Je connais un endroit d'où elle ne peut pas revenir. J'ai la technique pour l'y expédier, mais les pouvoirs me manquent… par contre, vous, Sylvenius, vous les avez. »

Les yeux du sorcier se plissèrent de malice et d'intérêt.

**

* * *

Grèce, ****Sanctuaire Terrestre****, 29 mai 2004, ****20 h 05**** (****May 29****, ****6:05**** PM GMT +2 :00)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Rune se sentait mieux : en était pour preuve qu'il était capable de se lever et même de marcher sans trop chanceler. Perséphone avait tenu parole quelque deux heures auparavant en leur rendant une partie de leur pouvoir. Le Balrog aurait certainement peiné à lancer une _Réincarnation_, mais en possession de son fouet, il était certain que Bàlint n'aurait eu aucune chance contre lui.

_« Enfin, presque aucune chance… »,_ songea-t-il en s'adossant au mur du bassin.

L'eau ruisselait dans son dos et sur son torse, si rafraîchissante après tous ces jours et ces nuits de fièvre. Il bascula la tête en arrière sous le jet, savourant chaque goutte qui courrait dans sa chevelure, caressait son visage et s'égarait dans son cou. Il resta là, les yeux fermés, son corps se détendant lentement dans le bain parfumé jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne pied avec la réalité, légèrement honteux de profiter de l'instant présent alors que les cinq autres Spectres étaient impliqués dans une mission punitive.

« Si seulement j'avais pu les accompagner », soupira-t-il avant de se redresser. Il se rattrapa in extremis au rebord du bassin lorsque l'équilibre lui manqua. « Mais le Seigneur Minos a raison : je ne suis pas en état de les assister. »

xxx

_Rune cligna des yeux, encore surpris de s'être réveillé sans se tordre de douleur, et chercha à se redresser sur ses oreillers._

_« Doucement… Inutile de t'agiter, tu as tout le temps maintenant », lui enjoignit Minos en l'obligeant à se recoucher._

_« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment se fait-il que je me sois réveillé ?_

– _À ton avis, je te laisse deviner. » Minos sourit de cet air diabolique que son subordonné ne lui avait pas vu depuis leur résurrection. « Tu ne ressens rien de spécial ? »_

_Rune lui jeta un regard interrogateur puis se concentra, cherchant ce qui avait changé en lui justifiant sa rémission. Il comprit tout de suite en sentant cette chaleur si particulière parcourir ses veines, et son aura de ténèbres l'envelopper de nouveau. Il leva les yeux vers le Seigneur Minos, analysant celui-ci avant de laisser un discret sourire sculpter ses lèvres. _

_« Nos pouvoirs…Notre cosmos… Il est revenu !_

– _Exactement. Notre Déesse a tenu parole, et nous a rétablis dans nos droits. Nous n'avons pas encore récupéré nos surplis, mais je pense que cela ne sera pas long. » Minos s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Rune. « En tout cas, cela nous suffira pour punir Bàlint comme il se doit pour son manque de respect envers Perséphone et sa honteuse agression envers toi. »_

_Au nom de son bourreau, Rune tenta de se relever légèrement, mais Minos le tint cloué fermement contre le matelas._

_« Laissez-moi vous accompagner », supplia-t-il._

_« Non. Si tu es hors de danger, tu n'es pas encore assez solide pour utiliser tes pouvoirs. Tu vas rester ici._

– _Mais…_

– _Silence, Rune. Ne discute pas ! » gronda Minos en se penchant sur lui. « Si cela peut te consoler, je vais te révéler ce que nous allons faire à ce vampire », continua-t-il en baissant la voix. « Perséphone réclame que son âme lui soit rendue puis qu'il soit brûlé et enterré vivant. N'est-ce pas un beau programme, hum ? » _

_Rune ne sut que répondre, surtout lorsque le petit sourire pervers de Minos s'agrandit. Il était familier avec cette expression, mais quelque part, il s'était habitué à voir son maître plus modéré._

_« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter : à nous cinq, nous serons bien assez pour le réduire à silence », ajouta le Griffon en donnant une tape affectueuse sur le bout du nez de son Procureur. « Tu vas donc rester là. Je ne veux pas te voir sortir de cet appartement, compris ? »_

_Rune hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il était inutile de protester. Satisfait, Minos quitta la pièce._

_xxx  
_

Rune sentit le froid le gagner et décida de sortir de ce bain de jouvence. L'un des miroirs lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme un peu trop mince et à la pâleur inquiétante. Ces deux jours d'agonie l'avaient mis à genoux. Il s'empressa de se rendre dans la buanderie et de passer un pantalon noir et l'une de ses longues vestes qu'il affectionnait, lui rappelant la soutane de Juge qu'il portait aux enfers. Cette fois-ci, il fut un peu plus satisfait de son reflet, un lissage de sa longue chevelure achevant de lui redonner un peu de prestance.

Puis il s'assit, et prit le parti d'attendre le retour des autres Spectres. Ses pensées le ramenèrent immédiatement vers le châtiment que Bàlint allait se voir infliger. Il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant déchiqueter de son fouet le vampire. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse s'occuper lui-même du buveur de sang et lui faire regretter chaque minute de souffrance qu'il avait dû traverser. Mais le Seigneur Minos ne laisserait certainement aucune chance au démon. Et puis Rune avait un lot de consolation en vue : une autre vengeance à accomplir une fois ses forces complètement revenues. Plus précisément : un ancien chevalier des Gémeaux à démembrer en souvenir de la façon dont celui-ci l'avait abattu. Si Bàlint lui échappait, il n'en serait pas de même de Kanon. Celui-là, il trouverait moyen de le traquer et se délecterait de ses cris et de ses supplications.

« Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un châtiment divin, Kanon, et te faire ravaler tes insultes sur mes compétences de Juge », murmura-t-il, le regard brillant.

Pourtant, quelque chose le chiffonnait : une sorte d'angoisse montait lentement en lui, nouant ses doigts invisibles autour de sa gorge. Il finit par comprendre ce qui lui arrivait : le silence le dérangeait, voir même le stressait. Il se mit à se tordre nerveusement les mains, mal à l'aise de cet état de fait, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger bruit feutré le fasse se retourner. Il se leva d'un bond, et ne dut d'éviter la chute que grâce à l'individu masqué qui le rattrapa par le bras.

« Du calme Rune, je ne suis pas un ennemi.

– Mais qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » balbutia le Balrog. Il eut un sentiment de honte en constatant ô combien il perdait ses moyens. « Et pourquoi portez-vous un masque ?

– Tu es bien curieux… Je m'appelle Darius, et c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé agonisant après que Bàlint t'ait agressé, et qui t'ai ramené ici », répondit le cavalier. « Quant à la dernière question, désolée, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te répondre », poursuivit-il avant de promener son regard d'acier sur la pièce. « Où sont tes compagnons ? »

Le Balrog se mordit les lèvres : il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre ou non. Ce Darius prétendait l'avoir sauvé de l'agonie, mais disait-il vraiment la vérité ? Il sursauta légèrement lorsque ce dernier se rapprocha de lui, un peu trop au goût de Rune.

« Une aura de Spectre ? Je voix… Perséphone vous a rendu vos pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que tes compagnons sont avec elle, pour infliger sa punition divine à Bàlint.

– Comment savez-vous cela ? » s'inquiéta le Spectre, craignant que Darius ne soit doué de dons de télépathe.

« C'est exactement cela, je suis télépathe, acquiesça Darius, répondant à la pensée de Rune. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Perséphone n'était pas dans ses appartements. Mais cela n'explique pas ce que j'y ai vu.

– Qu'est-ce que vous y avez vu ?

– Et bien, je m'étais faufilé dans la chambre de sa divinité pour découvrir d'où venait l'agitation qui régnait dans ce temple, mais Perséphone n'était pas là. En revanche…

xxx

_Darius s'approcha à pas feutrés de l'alcôve où la psyché de Perséphone reposait, attiré par la lumière incandescente que celle-ci laissait échapper. La prudence étant pour lui une seconde nature, il préféra l'observer de derrière un pilier. Sous son masque, la stupeur se peignit lorsqu'il aperçut la scène apocalyptique qui se jouait de l'autre côté du miroir. Un sol brun et rocailleux crachait flammes et fumerolles dans un ciel obscurci par les cendres. Au milieu de ce chaos, d'horribles bestioles décharnées aux crânes ouverts juste au-dessus des orbites grouillaient dans une boue brûlante. Puis la vision cessa et le miroir reprit son aspect normal._

_xxx  
_

« Je n'avais jamais vu cela, confessa Darius. Pourtant, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses étranges et effrayantes dans ma vie. »

Rune se sentit trembler des pieds à la tête : cette vision, il l'avait déjà vu, non aux Enfers d'Hadès – bien que l'endroit ressemblât un peu à la Mare de Sang – mais à travers les souvenirs d'Alvar, durant son délire.

« Fascinant… »

Le Balrog tourna un regard hagard vers Darius. Il comprit que celui-ci avait vu la scène en lisant dans ses pensées.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Rune. Je dois les prévenir… Mes compagnons, ils courent peut-être un danger. »

Darius le rattrapa au moment où le chancelant Balrog fit mine de se diriger vers la porte principale des appartements.

« Non, attends. Reste ici… Cela ne sert à rien que tu ailles retrouver tes compagnons dans ton état », la morigéna Darius. Rune tenta de faire bonne figure en le foudroyant du regard, sans être convaincant. « Perséphone a ordonné l'exécution de Bàlint, et je pense que cela s'arrêtera là aujourd'hui. Mais il est clair qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange du côté de la déesse. Nous avons tout le temps de les mettre en garde et de découvrir de quoi il s'agit lorsqu'ils seront de retour.

– Et si vous vous trompiez ?

– Écoute, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler. Je reviens tout de suite et nous aviserons alors. En attendant, assieds-toi ! » ordonna l'homme masqué avant d'ajouter d'une voix paternaliste. « Tu ne veux pas faire une rechute pour donner encore plus de soucis au Seigneur Minos, non ? »

Contrit, Rune baissa la tête et s'assit sur le triclinium. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Darius n'était plus là.

O

Darius quitta Rune avec l'inquiétude chevillée au corps. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé ce qu'il avait lu dans l'esprit du Balrog – aussi bien ses envies de meurtres que ses visions apocalyptiques – ni la scène dans la psyché de Perséphone. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire dans ce temple, et qui n'avait rien à voir avec Bàlint. Mais en attendant de le découvrir et peut-être de s'allier aux Spectres pour y pallier, il devait mettre à l'abri le prisonnier du seigneur vampire : Aiolos.

À suivre dans **Chronique IX : Catharsis (2/2)**


	26. Chronique IX: Catharsis, partie 2

**Chronique IX: Catharsis (2/2)**

**Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 29 mai 2010, ****21 h 40 (**_**29 May 6:40 PM GMT +3 : 00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

« Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? » Aiolos s'arrêta net, agrippant Darius par la manche. « Où est Bàlint ? » demanda-t-il.

Darius lâcha un profond soupir avant de se retourner sur le Grec.

« Bàlint est sur le point d'être mis à mort par des Spectres sur ordre de Perséphone. Il ne pourra plus rien te faire, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es en sécurité ici. Il te faut fuir… rejoindre l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Ils te protégeront. »

La nouvelle laissa Aiolos un brin abattu. Il n'avait certes pas apprécié la façon dont Bàlint l'avait séquestré durant plusieurs mois. Cependant, à force de le côtoyer et de l'écouter raconter le récit de sa si longue vie, Aiolos s'était sincèrement attaché au personnage, essayant de voir au-delà du cruel buveur de sang assoiffé de pouvoir. Il en était même arrivé à la conclusion que le vampire pouvait encore être sauvé de ses ambitions.

« On ne peut pas l'abandonner à son sort ! » s'insurgea Aiolos.

Darius l'empoigna par le bras, le forçant à le suivre. Le Grec tenta de se libérer, en vain la main qui l'emprisonnait était de fer.

« Darius… je t'en prie !

– Cela c'est déjà vu auparavant… Des prisonniers qui finissent par éprouver de la sympathie pour leur ravisseur. Cela s'appelle le syndrome de Stockholm.

– Je n'ai pas ce problème-là ! » Aiolos se dégagea d'un geste rageur puis empoigna Darius par une épaule, le forçant à se retourner. « Bàlint peut encore être sauvé. Tout n'est pas mauvais en lui : la preuve en est qu'il fait tout cela pour sauver son frère. Le ramener à la vie ! »

Ce fut le tour de Darius de repousser sèchement le Sagittaire.

« S'il peut être sauvé, ce ne sera pas par toi… en tout cas pas maintenant, assena-t-il froidement. Il a provoqué la colère des Spectres, et il doit faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Tu n'arriverais à rien en te pointant là-bas, à part te faire tuer.

– Mais…

– Inutile d'insister, Aiolos. Tu dois quitter ce Sanctuaire Terrestre… Maintenant ! »

Aiolos serra la mâchoire, gardant ses protestations pour lui-même. Très clairement, il était totalement inutile d'essayer de négocier avec Darius : celui-ci voulait le voir loin de ce lieu sacré où tant d'intrigues, de traîtrises et de drames se déroulaient. Il se laissa guider jusqu'aux frontières invisibles du Sanctuaire : les collines abruptes séparant les temples de la plaine de Rodorio. Aiolos connaissait fort bien cette étendue verdoyante qu'il avait jadis parcourue avec Kanon et Saga. Les larmes lui montèrent presque aux yeux lorsqu'il se revit en train de courir dans les oliveraies avec les jumeaux.

« Aiolos… Gagne le village de Rodorio et rend toi à l'Auberge du Centaure. »

Le Grec cligna des yeux : ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

« C'est une maison de passe ! s'indigna-t-il.

– C'est surtout tenu par une personne résolue à m'aider : Phylistos, le patron de l'établissement. Demande à le voir : il trouvera un moyen pour t'acheminer jusqu'à Athènes. Je lui ai laissé mes instructions. »

Aiolos balaya les collines du regard : elles représentaient la liberté, l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie tout autant qu'elles symbolisaient une époque révolue à jamais.

« Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi ? Pour quelle raison restes-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il en posant une main sur une joue en acier. « Pourquoi caches-tu ton identité ?

– Parce qu'il y a encore des personnes à sauver de cette cage dorée pour divinités déchues », répondit Darius en repoussant Aiolos. « Bàlint… les Spectres… ils méritent leur chance. Mais si mon identité était révélée, je suppose que quelques dieux ou déesses chercheraient à s'approprier mes pouvoirs ou tout simplement, à me supprimer.

– Tu dois te sentir bien seul parfois, Darius.

– Oui, seul, je le suis… Mais je sais que ce n'est pas pour durer. Maintenant, va ! »

Aiolos ne sut quoi répondre. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur les collines verdoyantes où les oliviers se disputaient la place avec les orangers. Lorsqu'il chercha Darius, celui-ci avait disparu.

« Oh, oui, jeune apprenti du Bélier… Tu dois te sentir bien seul », murmura-t-il.

**Temple de Sounion**

Bàlint recula lorsqu'il se vit barrer la route par un homme à la longue chevelure blanche. Son aspect lui rappela immédiatement Rune, le menant à la conclusion qu'il se trouvait en face de Minos du Griffon. Le regard furieux et le petit sourire pervers de celui-ci prouvaient qu'il était là pour réclamer vengeance. Minos n'était pas seul d'ailleurs : quatre autres noirs cosmos faisaient vibrer l'atmosphère dans des accords annonciateurs de sa fin prochaine.

« Je sais comment guérir ton cher procureur », s'empressa-t-il d'informer Minos, conscient que c'était la dernière carte qui lui restait à jouer pour sauver sa vie.

Les traits de Minos se crispèrent puis il leva une main. Aussitôt, Bàlint sentit que son corps était enserré par des dizaines de fils se fixant souplement autour de ses membres. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva complètement attaché, réduit à l'état de marionnette manipulée par Minos. Il poussa un grondement de frustration lorsque le Juge l'obligea à écarter les bras, le crucifiant contre un mur.

« Rune est totalement guéri… Inutile donc d'essayer de me berner », rétorqua le Griffon en le foudroyant de son regard rempli de malveillance.

« Tu crois qu'avoir retrouvé son cosmos suffira à le sauver ? Détrompe-toi : en lui faisant boire mon sang, je l'ai quasiment fait mien ! »

Bàlint gémit lorsque Minos tira violemment sur l'un de ses fils, forçant son bras gauche à prendre un angle impossible.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda Minos d'une voix menaçante.

« Si tu crois que Rune va s'en sortir juste parce qu'il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs de Spectre, tu fais une grossière erreur. Je l'ai marqué à vie de mon sceau de vampire. Je suis le seul à pouvoir renverser le processus de transformation. »

Minos plongea son regard bleu-violet dans celui de Bàlint, ce que le vampire justement attendait. Il sentit avec bonheur les fils se détendre sur lui, le rendant presque libre de ses mouvements.

« Tu fais le bon choix, Juge… C'est l'unique solution pour sauver ton cher Rune », répéta-t-il en jouant de son pouvoir de suggestion et de séduction, propre aux buveurs de sang. Essayer d'envoûter un Juge des Enfers était extrêmement audacieux, voir sacrilège, mais Bàlint n'en était plus à un blasphème près.

« Ne le laisse pas te mystifier, Minos. Il ment. »

La voix, froide et sentencieuse, claqua comme un coup de fouet ou une sentence de mort à ses oreilles. Un jeune homme blond aux cheveux courts et à la carrure impressionnante se dégagea de l'ombre d'une colonne. Bàlint s'empressa de chercher son nom en lisant dans son esprit, et connut l'appréhension à son énoncé : Rhadamanthe du Wivern. La Vouivre, l'un des trois Juges d'Hadès, et certainement le plus redoutable.

« Je ne mens pas… Si vous désirez donner une chance de survie à Rune et empêcher sa mue définitive, il va vous falloir me laisser la vie sauve ! » répliqua Bàlint, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de sa supercherie.

« Pathétique… Vous autres vampires êtes vraiment dépourvus d'honneur », railla Rhadamanthe. Il leva les bras au-dessus de lui, une lumière bleue violacée dessinant progressivement les contours de l'animal mythique qu'il représentait. « Tu as proféré suffisamment de mensonges comme cela, Bàlint de Szeged. Maintenant, reçois la punition que tu mérites ! » ajouta-t-il, jetant un regard farouche à Minos.

Les fils autour de son corps se tendirent de nouveau, déchirant sa chair comme de milliers de petites aiguilles perforant sa peau. Bàlint hurla, son cri s'étouffant soudainement dans sa gorge alors qu'une autre douleur vint lui vriller le cerveau.

O

Jabu s'effaça derrière une colonne. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait, mais il avait l'impression que les deux divinités avaient piégé le vampire et se servaient des Spectres pour les exécuter. Aux deux hommes était venu se rajouter un troisième, qu'il identifia à Éaque, et qui fit apparaître deux halos de lumière dans chacune de ses mains. L'une des boules luminescentes piqua sur Bàlint et plongea dans sa poitrine, tirant à celui-ci un hurlement de douleur. Empêtré dans les fils de Minos, il se débattit faiblement puis s'immobilisa, ayant perdu connaissance.

Le deuxième cercle lumineux s'enfonça dans le sol et disparut.

O

Ishara se leva de son banc de pierre, et regarda de nouveau autour d'elle. L'un des gardes de Perséphone l'avait interceptée alors qu'elle sortait du tunnel secret et l'avait conduite dans cette salle souterraine et sombre du Temple de Sounion, la priant d'attendre ici qu'Apollon vienne la chercher.

Une étrange lumière perça soudain du plafond. Fragile comme le flambeau d'une torche exposée au vent, elle vola un moment au-dessus d'elle, avant de fondre sur sa poitrine. Ishara tenta de se protéger en plaçant ses mains devant elle, mais la flamme la percuta, son intensité déchirant son corps de douleur.

Ishara poussa un hurlement de bête blessée et s'effondra à terre, se recroquevillant sur elle-même en tremblant. Ses oreilles bruissaient, mais elle put entendre un grondement, qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Les pierres du mur et des colonnes commencèrent à s'effriter, puis se fendirent, tout comme le sol et le plafond. Alors qu'elle s'évanouissait, Ishara aperçut des blocs de granite se détacher et tomber autour d'elle. Mais elle se sentait incapable de bouger pour se mettre à l'abri. Elle porta la main à son visage, qui n'avait de cesse de se transformer avant de redevenir humain, d'une façon incontrôlable.

Une chaleur intense et une lumière rouge accélérèrent sa chute dans les ténèbres.

O

Apollon observait d'un air satisfait l'énorme cratère de plusieurs mètres de largeur et de profondeur que l'attaque conjointe des trois Juges avait créé, détruisant une grande partie du temple. L'explosion avait été si violente qu'elle avait percé le sol sur plusieurs étages, jusqu'à atteindre une petite rivière souterraine qui coulait au fond de cet abysse.

« Venez ma tante, nous voilà débarrasser de cet intrigant, remarqua Apollon avec satisfaction.

– Et d'Ishara... »

Perséphone releva lentement son voile pour découvrir son visage. Apollon était devenu blême et la fixa, incapable de rassembler ses pensées ou d'articuler un mot. Puis la colère monta en lui, et explosa, telle l'éruption d'un volcan.

« Quoi ! Qu'avez-vous fait ! » hurla-t-il.

Perséphone lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au tunnel secret. Elle s'arrêta sur la plus haute marche et se retourna.

« J'ai fait conduire Ishara dans la salle en dessous de celle-ci. Elle s'y trouvait lorsque les Juges ont lancé leur attaque, mon cher neveu.

Apollon resta interdit. Une douleur, inconnue jusqu'alors, enserrait sa poitrine et sa gorge, éteignant sa colère divine comme le vent souffle une bougie.

« Pourquoi ? bégaya-t-il.

– Parce que ce Sanctuaire est désormais lavé de toute présence de vampires ! »

O

La stupeur et la douleur qui se lisaient sur le visage d'Apollon firent presque sourire Perséphone. Comme il était doux de voir le puissant dieu du soleil perdre pied de la sorte et paraître aussi désemparé et faible qu'un enfant. Elle avait ainsi atteint la moitié des objectifs que son nouvel allié lui avait fixés. Il était temps de passer à la seconde partie de son plan. Laissant Apollon en proie à son chagrin, elle s'éloigna légèrement pour s'intéresser à ses Spectres. Les cinq hommes se trouvaient toujours en contrebas, à côté du cratère qu'ils avaient créé, attendant respectueusement ses ordres.

« Et maintenant, murmura-t-elle en levant une main dans le vide, il est temps de vous rétribuer comme il se doit. »

**Ailleurs dans le temple d'Élision**

Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement, rendant Rune plus fébrile à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle vision d'horreur lui venait à l'esprit. Ce Darius, qui qu'il soit, avait fait mention de la même scène que celle qu'il avait vue lorsque les souvenirs d'Alvar Theländer lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Rune ne prêtait pas foi au hasard – il n'y avait jamais cru d'ailleurs – et était certain que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se produire. Un événement si horrible qu'il aurait des répercussions sur ce Sanctuaire, et peut-être au-delà.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire », murmura-t-il.

Son regard se porta sur les portes donnant sur le long corridor. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait emprunté, ses pas l'avaient funestement amené dans les griffes de Bàlint. Pourtant, ce n'était pas tant ce triste souvenir qui faisait hésiter Rune à franchir les limites de ces appartements, que les paroles de Minos du Griffon. Son maître lui avait enjoint de rester ici et de ne pas sortir. Avait-il le droit d'enfreindre ses ordres, même si c'était pour lui porter secours ou le prévenir d'un hypothétique danger ? La question était devenue un vrai problème de conscience pour Rune, qui avait toujours vénéré le Juge des Enfers au même titre qu'Hadès.

« Je dois faire quelque chose… »

Lentement, le jeune homme se leva, s'appuyant sur un meuble pour ne pas retomber sur le triclinium. Il était conscient que dans son état de faiblesse, c'était pur folie que d'essayer de rejoindre son maître, et que Minos serait certainement mécontent de le voir enfreindre les règles. Cependant, Rune était prêt à affronter son courroux : sauver la vie de celui à qui il devait tout n'avait pas de prix.

xxx

_Saint-Empire romain-germanique, Rhénanie du Nord, 1205_

_Manoir de Lörsfeld_

_« Assieds-toi là. »_

_Le Seigneur Minos désigna une partie du parquet, à côté du tapis richement brodé. Rune se contenta de hocher la tête et prit docilement la place qui lui était désignée. Il jeta un furtif regard à son reflet dans un miroir et comprit combien il détonnait dans ce décor raffiné. Il était toujours couvert de la suie du bûcher, ressemblant à une misérable petite branche de bois calcinée qui aurait glissé de l'immense cheminée où brûlait un ronflant brasier. Rune détourna immédiatement les yeux, toutes les sensations qu'il avait pu ressentir au milieu des flammes lui revinrent en mémoire, le faisant trembler des pieds à la tête._

_« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur… Ces imbéciles de moines ne reviendront pas te prendre. »_

_Le petit Rune leva la tête sur l'hôte des lieux. Minos se tenait devant lui, débarrassé de son armure sombre qu'il avait remplacée pour une longue robe noire brodée d'or et de rouge. Comme un prêtre… ou alors un magistrat de l'Inquisition. L'enfant ne savait pas trop : de toute façon, après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait pris le parti de ne plus se poser de questions. Il n'était pas supposé être toujours en vie._

_« Bien. Maintenant, lève-toi que je t'inspecte un peu. »_

_Rune fit ce qui lui était demandé. Avait-il le choix d'ailleurs ? Malgré les flammes qui l'avaient entouré, il avait parfaitement vu comment le Seigneur Minos s'était débarrassé des moines. Il était très certainement doté de pouvoirs surnaturels. Rune n'en concevait aucune peur : au contraire, il était fasciné._

_« Tiens-toi droit. »_

_La voix calme, mais ferme de Minos lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet : l'enfant se redressa du mieux qu'il put, ignorant ses ecchymoses et diverses brûlures. Il frémit pourtant lorsque l'homme blond se mit à tourner autour de lui, portant son regard inquisiteur sur sa misérable personne. Rune finit par baisser la tête, honteux d'être aussi… dégoûtant._

_« Ne baisse plus jamais la tête de honte, Rune. Je te l'interdis. »_

_Une main l'empoigna fermement par le menton, le forçant à lever son visage vers son sauveur. Rune fut déconcerté lorsqu'il vit que Minos était penché sur lui, un genou à terre, pour mieux l'observer. Et c'était aussi la première fois que ce chevalier noir le touchait directement : jusqu'à présent, il l'avait fait à distance, par un stratagème que l'enfant ne comprenait pas encore. Des fils invisibles, peut-être ?_

_« C'est mieux. » Minos se releva puis frappa dans ses mains. « Kartaly ! »_

_Une femme brune au visage avenant, assez grande et vêtue d'une armure noire bien moins majestueuse que celle de Minos, entra dans la pièce. Elle s'agenouilla devant le maître des lieux avec un profond respect._

_« Vous désirez, Monseigneur ? _

– _Je veux que tu t'occupes de Rune, ici présent. À commencer par un bon bain pour le rendre plus présentable. »_

_Kartaly jeta un regard désintéressé sur Rune, qui fit de son mieux pour se conformer aux ordres de Minos._

_« Pardonnez-moi mon indiscrétion, Seigneur. Forgeriez-vous des desseins pour cet enfant ?_

– _Je le destine à devenir la future Étoile du Talent. »_

_À ces mots, le visage de Kartaly s'anima d'une franche hostilité. Le regard qu'elle porta à Rune n'augura rien de bon. Le gamin allait rompre ses vœux d'obéissance au Seigneur Griffon lorsque celui-ci se saisit une nouvelle fois de son menton, avec un peu plus de douceur, faisant fi de la suie qui macula ses doigts, et le força à garder tête haute._

_« Je sais pertinemment que ton frère était allié à cette étoile, Kartaly. Mais il faut en venir à l'évidence : il y près de cinq cents ans qu'il a été détruit, son âme expédiée dans une dimension on ne sait où par le chevalier des Gémeaux de l'époque. Il nous faut trouver un remplaçant », dit-il d'une voix ferme en empoignant Rune par un bras pour le conduire devant la femme aux yeux de braise. « Il est son remplaçant. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais cet enfant a les capacités en lui pour réussir. Il est… talentueux. »_

_De l'animosité, le regard de Kartaly exprima de l'intérêt. Elle scruta longuement Rune, qui cette fois-ci resta bien droit. Lentement, ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire mauvais.  
_

_« Très bien, Monseigneur… Je vais m'occuper de lui. »_

_Kartaly le prit par le bras. Inexplicablement, Rune essaya de s'échapper : il sentait plus ou moins que la femme lui voulait du mal. Mais sa tentative de retraite fut stoppée net par Minos lui-même, qui plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules._

_« Rune est mon protégé… Garde bien cela à l'esprit, Kartaly de l'Étoile de la Majesté._

– _Vos désirs sont des ordres. »_

_Un peu plus serein, Rune prit la main de la femme, et fut assuré d'une chose : elle lui voulait toujours du mal, mais ne lui ferait rien. Minos y veillerait. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il se retourna, il put voir le sourire amusé que lui adressa le Griffon. Celui-ci s'était saisi de l'un des livres qu'il avait ramenés de l'abbaye._

_« Nous en discuterons après. »_

_Rune hocha la tête : le seigneur Minos aurait toutes les explications qu'il voudrait._

_xxx  
_

Rune posa une main sur la porte, sa paume caressant doucement le bois comme s'il voulait en apprécier la texture. Avait-il le droit d'enfreindre les ordres de son maître, même si c'était pour le protéger ? Il devait trancher la question, maintenant. Finalement, sa main glissa jusqu'au loquet, qu'il tourna. L'air qui lui parvint du couloir était glacial, et l'atmosphère, inhospitalière. Qu'importe : il avait été habitué à pire aux enfers. Rune s'engagea d'un pas décidé dans le long corridor lorsqu'une douleur effroyable à la poitrine lui tira un gémissement. C'était comme si une flèche s'était plantée dans son cœur, distillant de la lave en fusion dans son corps. Il se rattrapa à la porte, mais n'arriva pas à refermer ses doigts, un profond engourdissement paralysant ses mouvements. Il tomba au sol, le choc à sa tête l'assommant presque. Cette sensation il la connaissait : c'était l'agonie qu'il avait vécu avant que ses pouvoirs ne lui soient rendus.

« Perséphone... déesse… pourquoi ? », murmura-t-il, les larmes lui montant aux yeux alors qu'une vague brûlante de fièvre le submergeait de nouveau.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 30 mai 2004****, ****4 h30 (**_**29 May 7:30 PM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon _Bishamonten_, les couloirs du ****quatr****ième étage**

« Tu as mal mon fils ? » répéta la voix.

Le regard de Camus croisa une nouvelle fois celui de De Grandfort. _« __Si elle montre son visage, il va savoir... Il va comprendre que je suis son fils. Il ne faut pas qu'il la voie ! »_ réalisa-t-il avec angoisse.

Camus était prêt à faire voler son poing dans l'estomac de De Grandfort, lorsque celui-ci s'effondra sur ses genoux sans un mot, puis bascula face contre terre. Camus recula, ne s'attendant pas à cette chute si brusque, puis leva les yeux vers l'auteur du coup. Son regard rencontra avec surprise les prunelles saphir de celui qu'il avait appris à reconnaître comme son ange gardien.

« Gabriel ! Tu es là ! Tu es venu me sauver, cette fois-ci aussi ? » s'exclama-t-il avec espoir.

Le bruit sec d'une décharge électrique le frappant en pleine poitrine fut le seul écho à ses paroles. Camus s'effondra à terre au côté du vieil homme, assommé sur le coup.

« Je suis venu me débarrasser de cette ignoble créature… et régler quelques comptes », murmura Gabriel, tout en caressant d'une main translucide le front de Camus. Le jeune homme se releva lentement, puis se tourna vers la femme, qui était restée à l'entrée du couloir, et avait observé la scène sans mot dire.

« Cela suffit, Lilith… Tu en as assez fait comme cela ! »

Un rire cristallin lui fit écho alors que la femme se dévoilait à ses yeux : l'image de la mère de Camus se troubla pour se figer sur celle de la démone couverte d'écailles.

« Tiens donc, un nouveau fantôme qui croit qu'il va m'imposer ses lois. Très amusant, ricana-t-elle.

– Tu riras bien moins dans quelques minutes !

– C'est ce que nous allons voir !

– Tiens, tiens… Mais qui va là ? Quelle amusante coïncidence ! »

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque cette voix grave raviva en lui de très vieux souvenirs. Il se retourna pour toiser avec froideur le sorcier vampire, flanqué d'une femme donc l'évanescente silhouette trahissait sa nature de fantôme.

« Sylvenius… Que fais-tu ici ?

– Je te retourne la question, Gabriel… ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Gàbor. »

**Pavillon _Bishamonten_, les caves**

« Ne bouge pas ! hurla Milo.

– Mais on va se faire tuer si on ne bouge pas maintenant ! » rétorqua Aphrodite, luttant contre les bourrasques que le nuage rouge faisait souffler dans le corridor déjà dévasté. Les copeaux de bois, les gravillons de béton voletaient en tout sens, donnant à cette scène éclairée par des ampoules rendues clignotantes par les courts-circuits, l'air tout bonnement apocalyptique.

« Pas encore !

– Mais Milo ! Le nuage est à cinq mètres de nous. Que veux-tu attendre ?

– Maintenant ! » hurla Milo en poussant Aphrodite vers l'étroit couloir.

Le Suédois ferma les yeux, l'une de ses épaules frottant durement le béton. Il comprit que Milo était passé devant et l'avait saisi par la main. Reprenant un peu de courage, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui : le nuage était toujours là, broyant la porte et la cage d'escalier où ils avaient trouvé refuge auparavant.

Devant eux, le couloir était entièrement noir et on distinguait à peine les contours du décor dans les ténèbres. Aphrodite devinait la silhouette de Milo, mais guère plus. Soudain, il sentit que le Grec ralentissait puis s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Une porte... »

Milo posa ses mains contre le métal, puis partit à la recherche d'un loquet. Celui-ci s'abaissa dans un grincement rouillé, puis la porte gémit sur ses gongs, s'ouvrant sur une pièce totalement obscure.

« Que fait-on ? Milo ?

– On rentre et on se cache... »

Milo tira Aphrodite à l'intérieur. Celui-ci n'opposa pas de résistance, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à prendre de décision, alors que son cerveau était paralysé par la peur. Quelle honte ! Lui, un chevalier… ? Mais où était donc passé son courage ?

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'avances-tu plus ? »

Le Grec posa un doigt devant sa bouche, lui faisant signe de se taire, ce qu'Aphrodite finit par faire. Il s'aperçut alors du silence qui régnait : les mugissements de la tempête s'étaient arrêtés aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient commencé.

**Pavillon _Benten_**

Légèrement éberluées, Marine et Shina observaient le ballet mortel des deux véhicules qui heurtaient de façon brutale chaque Marilith ayant le malheur de traîner devant leurs capots. La présence du crâne de buffle sur le pare-chocs avant du monstrueux Hummer noir laissait peu de doutes quant à l'identité du conducteur, qui poussait d'ailleurs des cris sauvages et enthousiastes à chaque fois qu'un grand corps verdâtre faisait un vol plané et s'écrasait lourdement dans l'herbe.

« Non, mais… pincez-moi où je rêve ! » murmura Marine, à la fois choquée et amusée.

Balayant de nouveau le domaine du regard, elle s'aperçut de l'étrange lumière bleutée qui parvenait du rez-de-chaussée du Pavillon Bishamonten.

« Regarde, Shina, il se passe quelque chose là-bas. »

L'Italienne tourna son regard vers la direction indiquée, un mauvais pressentiment la saisissant lorsqu'elle aperçut également la lumière surnaturelle qui filtrait du Grand Salon.

« Viens… l'espace est dégagé : il faut aller voir ce qu'il se passe. »

Les deux femmes bondirent de la fenêtre qu'elles avaient brisée, se réceptionnant souplement dans le terre-plein en contrebas, déserté par les Mariliths, trop occupées à se mettre à l'abri des deux monstrueux véhicules. En quelques foulées, elles se retrouvèrent devant les baies vitrées, écarquillant les yeux en constatant que le bas du bâtiment s'était transformé en aquarium.

« Il faut les sortir de là ! » annonça Shina en se saisissant du loquet de l'une des portes d'entrée, le tournant fébrilement, en pure perte. Grognant d'insatisfaction, elle finit par balancer un coup de poing dans le haillon en hêtre, qui ne se brisa pas. « Lilith doit toujours tenir ce pavillon en son pouvoir. Est-ce que tu peux les voir ?

– Attends, il me semble que j'aperçois des silhouettes sur la mezzanine », répondit la Japonaise, en collant son visage contre une vitre. Quelques mètres au-dessus de cet enfer liquide, elle repéra effectivement les trois hommes réfugiés dans un petit espace non encore immergé. « Ils sont bien là… Je crains qu'Angelo, Shura et Candelas soient toujours les prisonniers de ce démon ! »

**Pavillon _Bishamonten_, le Grand Salon**

Il ne restait guère plus que vingt centimètres entre l'eau et le plafond de la mezzanine. Angelo, Shura et Candelas étaient obligés d'incliner la tête en arrière pour pouvoir garder leur visage au sec.

« On va y passer ! murmura Angelo.

– Non, ne dis pas cela... En tout cas, moi, je n'ai aucune intention de me laisser tuer ainsi, en tout cas pas après ce que j'ai pu goûter de cette nouvelle vie ! » déclara Shura, comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

Candelas, un peu en retrait des deux hommes, poussa un gémissement et s'affaissa subitement dans l'eau. Shura fut le premier à avancer son bras pour le rattraper, mais le visage de Candelas disparut avant qu'il ne puisse le saisir. Le Capricorne plongea et remonta presque aussitôt, serrant le vieil homme contre lui tout en maintenant sa tête hors de l'eau.

« Merci... Merci... Mon... » balbutia le sexagénaire.

La main de Shura s'abattit sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase.

« Ne vous méprenez pas... Nous avons fait face à trois, et nous repartirons à trois... C'est tout ! »

Angelo jeta un air interrogateur à Shura, qui baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard. L'Italien allait lui demander ce qui se passait lorsqu'un effroyable choc fit vibrer le bâtiment entier, suivi d'un deuxième. La troisième secousse ébranla la charpente, la faisant craquer violemment. Angelo songea tout d'abord à un tremblement de terre, mais cela n'y ressemblait pas : les vibrations n'avaient rien à voir avec celles créées par une secousse sismique. Elles ne provoquaient pas cette angoisse rappelant que l'existence de l'homme est fragile sur cette terre, pouvant disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre à cause d'un mauvais frisson de la croûte terrestre. Elles n'étaient pas marquées de l'inéluctable, de l'imparable... du vraiment incontrôlable. Elles étaient le fait d'humains.

« Accrochez-vous à ce que vous pouvez ! » ordonna-t-il, reprenant espoir.

Il savait au fond de lui que ces compagnons n'abandonnaient pas. Mais il était loin d'imaginer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur...

O

Le Hummer commençait à entamer les deux vitres de son pare-chocs métallique, les faisant plier légèrement. Aldébaran fit un signe à Aiolia, dont le Harrier poussait au cul l'énorme 4X4, et celui-ci accéléra. Les deux vitres cédèrent davantage, l'inclinaison gagnant degré en degré de seconde en seconde. Shina et Marine, quant à elle, frappèrent pour la quatrième fois la partie juste au-dessus du point de contact. Une fontaine finit par jaillir sur le capot du Hummer, signe que les deux véhicules étaient très près de mettre à genou leur adversaire de verre.

Cette fois-ci, Aldébaran passa le buste à travers sa portière, et hurla :

« Accroche-vous à ce que vous pouvez ! On va bientôt se prendre une méga douche de 800m3 ! »

Aiolia acquiesça, et appuya encore sur le champignon. Les roues de son véhicule crissèrent de plus belle.

« Il est complètement allumé, Aldé », fit-il en souriant. « _Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs ! »_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Les vitres devant eux explosèrent soudainement. Des vagues furieuses déferlèrent dans un grondement terrifiant. Aiolia écarquilla les yeux, voyant le Hummer et son occupant disparaître dans le raz-de-marée. Marine et Shina s'écartèrent juste à temps pour éviter d'être emportées. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son volant, se disant que plus jamais il n'accepterait de suivre un plan d'Aldébaran.

**Pavillon _Bishamonten_, couloirs du premier étage**

Une énorme secousse ébranla le bâtiment tout entier. Surpris, James ne prit pas garde au loup-garou, qui le balaya d'un revers de la main. Sa tête heurta violemment le mur, le choc lui faisant presque perdre connaissance.

_« Voyons James, ce n'est pas le moment de partir... Tu sais bien qu'un __seul __coup de griffe de ce monstre, et tu vas voler en poussière ! » _s'encouragea-t-il à se remettre debout sans délai.

Il se releva légèrement pour se retrouver nez à truffe avec le loup-garou. Celui-ci semblait inspecter le meilleur angle pour le mordre, l'écume débordant de sa gueule pestilentielle. Un frisson de haine parcourut James : rassemblant ses forces, il leva une main. Son index et son majeur fondirent sur les yeux jaunes, et s'enfoncèrent dans les deux orbites. Le monstre hurla, roula sur le côté et se mit à convulser frénétiquement en griffant le parquet et le mur proche de lui.

James voyait cette tempête de douleur se rapprocher de lui, mais était de nouveau incapable de bouger. Une patte griffue s'abattant à côté son visage lui rappela que le spectre de la mort était prêt à le faucher.

« James, attrape ! » entendit-il crier non loin de lui.

Il battit des cils, se sentant revenir peu à peu à lui. Des griffes raclèrent le parquet, passant très près de sa joue, le faisant sursauter. Sa main se crispa sur le pommeau de l'épée qu'Eleny lui avait lancée. Puis il releva le buste et d'un mouvement bref et précis, trancha la gorge du loup-garou.

Il bascula de côté pour éviter que le corps immense ne s'effondrât sur lui.

**Pavillon _Bishamonten_, silo de la bibliothèque**

Kanon et Ambre étaient désormais dos à dos, faisant face aux deux griffons, ou plutôt à ce qu'il en restait. Ambre avait réussi à arracher les deux ailes, la moitié de la gueule et une épaule en mitraillant sans relâche la créature de pierre. L'adversaire de Kanon s'en tirait mieux, mais la hallebarde avait eu tout de même raison d'une aile et d'une patte. Malgré tout, elles continuaient à charger, mues par une volonté totalement implacable.

« On continue sur le même rythme ! lança Ambre à Kanon.

– On n'a pas le choix de toute façon… »

La jeune femme appuya de nouveau sur la gâchette. L'arme émit un cliquetis alors que le chargeur tournait dans le vide.

« Et m¨§*#/*! » hurla-t-elle, relevant la tête et voyant avec terreur son adversaire mutilé bondir sur elle.

Elle recula, et poussa Kanon de côté pour qu'il échappe lui aussi aux griffes acérées. Elle entendit soudain un hurlement de bête blessée qui fit remonter un frisson d'angoisse le long de son échine, puis des pierres volèrent autour d'elle. Elle porta la main à ses yeux pour se protéger de la poussière et des projectiles.

Un bruit métallique résonna, puis le silence fit place. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut une hache gisant au milieu des débris de la statue, puis Saga, haletant, qui contemplait lui aussi les restes de leur ennemi de marbre.

« Saga, espèce d'âne bâté, je t'avais dit de partir ! » le gronda Kanon, tout en reprenant une pose défensive devant le dernier griffon, qui oscillait la tête de haut en bas, lorgnant d'un œil sans expression les fragments de son double.

Son aîné s'avança parmi les morceaux de la créature, et ramassa la hache. Il la prit fermement en main, et se mit également en posture d'attaque au côté de son cadet.

« Kanon… Il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne la politesse un de ces quatre ! », rétorqua-t-il d'une voix extraordinairement sûre et calme.

O

Ambre cligna des yeux : elle aurait juré que les jumeaux souriaient malgré la situation peu réjouissante. Elle sursauta en entendant deux cris sauvages raisonner, et observa, incrédule, les deux hommes charger le griffon, armes aux poings.

Une secousse terrifiante fit s'ébranler les dernières étagères qui tenaient encore debout. La charpente gémit d'un long craquement plaintif. Ambre s'agenouilla, et porta ses mains à sa tête, s'attendant à voir tout s'écrouler autour d'elle.

**Pavillon _Bishamonten_, couloirs du quatrième étage**

Lilith observait avec grande attention la scène quelque peu étrange et rare qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : ce n'était pas tous les jours que deux fantômes et un sorcier vampire, tout trois venus pour l'abattre, se prenait de bec devant elle. Décidément, l'attaque du Quartier Général d'Ermengardis était pleine de rebondissements savoureux, même pour elle.

O

« Gabriel... Ou plutôt Gàbor, n'est-ce pas ? Cela faisait longtemps... » murmura Sylvenius, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« Pas assez à mon goût, imposteur ! » répondit l'intéressé d'une voix neutre.

Le sorcier éclata d'un rire sonore et plein de dérision, qu'il interrompit brusquement.

« Tu étais beaucoup plus respectueux à mon égard lorsque je t'ai connu, jeune seigneur de Szeged.

– Oui, car j'ignorais qui tu étais vraiment. Et surtout, j'avais un pendentif enchanté autour du cou, qui faisait de moi l'un de tes fidèles serviteurs, un espion chargé de te livrer les secrets de Marius. Maintenant, je suis libre... » répondit Gàbor, affichant un sourire de satisfaction.

« Et alors ? demanda Sylvenius, d'un ton moqueur. Il me semble surtout que tu sois dans une singulière situation. Si je me fie à ton état de fantôme, plutôt incompatible avec ton état initial de vampire… je dirais que l'un des Juges des Enfers a ramené ton âme, mais que tu es mort par la suite.

– Cela ne me gêne pas... Et je ne vais pas t'apprendre ce dont est capable un revenant, non ? »

Sylvenius sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Je sais, mais tu seras certainement plus peiné d'apprendre que ton frère porte désormais le fameux médaillon enchanté autour de son cou. J'ai bien l'intention d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour mettre à genoux ton fougueux aîné, et faire de lui mon futur jouet : une poupée docile entre mes mains, une arme parfaite... »

Le visage de Gàbor vira cette fois-ci à la colère la plus totale.

« Ne touche pas à lui, ou je te promets que...

– Des menaces ? Intéressant, mais je doute que tu parviennes à te dresser contre moi.

– Ne me sous-estime pas ! »

Gàbor bondit sur lui, mais traversa le corps de Sylvenius. Il se retourna sur son adversaire, le visage tendu, cherchant par quel moyen il pourrait l'abattre. Les meubles du couloir se mirent soudainement à osciller, puis deux tableaux volèrent en direction de Sylvenius. Celui-ci éleva une main, stoppant net les deux objets dans leur vol.

« Gàbor, il me semble que tu vas avoir du mal à tenir ta promesse… Tu n'es pas de taille contre moi. »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, se concentrant à l'extrême. Deux lourdes commodes derrière le sorcier commencèrent à se soulever du sol, puis retombèrent lourdement lorsqu'une décharge électrique rejeta en arrière le fantôme du Magyar.

« Il ne faut jamais promettre, à moins d'être sur de pouvoir tenir sa parole... » commenta Sylvenius, esquissant un sourire diabolique en voyant Gàbor se dématérialiser dans le mur. « Bien, à nous », poursuivit-il en posant un regard noir sur Lilith.

O

Salem n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discussion et de la confrontation entre Sylvenius et le fantôme de ce Gàbor. Ce qui l'intriguait plus particulièrement était la ressemblance frappante entre ce nouveau venu et le chevalier du Verseau, de même que les promesses de domination sur un certain Bàlint.

_« Je sens que les choses pourraient devenir spécialement intéressantes dans les prochains temps »,_ songea-t-elle avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

Mais avant toute chose, il fallait se débarrasser de la concubine de Lucifer, qui continuait à les narguer avec un odieux petit sourire satisfait.

« À nous ! » annonça Sylvenius à la démone.

_« Oui, c'est cela… À nous ! »_ se répéta intérieurement Salem avant de se fondre dans le corps du sorcier.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le petit sourire de Lilith disparut de son visage et elle recula, alors que résonnait dans le couloir silencieux une terrible incantation.

« Par les vagues d'Hadès ! »

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 29 mai 2004, 23h00 ****(**_**M**__**ay 29**__**, **__**8**__**:**__**00**__**P**__**M GMT +3**__** :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Darius comprit immédiatement qu'un événement grave s'était produit lorsqu'il aperçut la forme inanimée de Rune étendue près de la porte d'entrée des appartements où les Spectres étaient reclus. Il accéléra le pas et s'agenouilla au côté du Balrog, tâtant son pouls : celui-ci était faible, mais perceptible. Ne sachant pas ce qui avait causé son malaise, il le souleva délicatement.

« Rune… ? » appela-t-il.

Les yeux du Balrog papillonnèrent puis une lumière améthyste filtra au travers des longs cils de même qu'un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres pâles. Rune se trouvait exactement dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait recueilli après son agression par Bàlint, deux jours auparavant. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Persé… phone », haleta Rune en se raidissant sous la douleur. « Elle nous a… retiré nos pouvoirs. » Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. « Elle nous a trahis… »

L'annonce fit froid dans le dos à Darius : après cette étrange vision apparaissant dans son miroir, voilà maintenant que l'épouse d'Hadès abattait ses Spectres ! Les craintes de Rune étaient fondées, faisant regretter à Darius de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

« Monseigneur… Minos, et les autres… Je dois les retrouver », Rune ajouta avec peine tout en dodelinant de la tête. Il tenta de se relever, mais le mal qui le rongeait de nouveau avait sapé ses forces.

« Je vais te ramener à ton lit… Tu n'es plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit », rétorqua le cavalier, supportant Rune pour que celui-ci se remette debout.

N'y parvenant pas, il finit par le prendre dans ses bras, à l'instar de la première fois où il l'avait secouru, juste après son agression. Les mains du Balrog s'arrimèrent à son cou et à une épaule comme s'il s'agrippait à une bouée de sauvetage, puis une violente quinte de toux le secoua. Il cracha un peu de sang sur sa veste, sa respiration se faisant encore plus laborieuse qu'avant.

Inquiet par la rapide dégradation de son état, Darius le reconduisit de toute urgence dans sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune idée où se trouvaient les cinq autres Spectres, mais la priorité immédiate était une nouvelle fois Rune.

**

* * *

Le Puits des Âmes, où le temps ne compte plus**

Salem afficha un grand sourire sur le visage de Sylvenius alors qu'elle reconnut la longue file des défunts se dirigeant vers le cratère béant qui trouait le sol froid et noir du mont Hirasaka. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas revenue ici, la dernière bataille du Sanctuaire pour être plus précise, lorsque ce maudit Shiryu du Dragon avait précipité Masque de Mort dans le Royaume d'Hadès. Elle avait réussi in extremis à se détacher d'Angelo, mais n'ayant plus personne pour la craindre ou se souvenir d'elle, Salem s'était quasiment dissoute dans l'oubli. Jusqu'à ce que l'âme d'Angelo ne fasse surface à nouveau…

« En parlant de se souvenir de moi, il y en a une que je vais traumatiser pour l'éternité », murmura-t-elle en fixant Lilith.

À son plus grand désespoir, la démone ne se départit pas pour autant de son sourire moqueur, et eut même le culot de ricaner. Les envies de meurtres de Salem ne firent qu'enfler en elle.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me vaincre en me jetant dans le Puits des Âmes ? Lilith finit par susurrer.

– Le royaume des morts appartient à Hadès, son maître absolu. Lucifer n'y a aucun droit ni aucun pouvoir. Ne me dis pas que ce petit point de détail t'est sorti de la tête, hum ? » répliqua Salem avant de baisser la voix. « Je te passe les détails sur ce que le légendaire Juge Minos et son intransigeant Rune font lorsqu'un démon comme toi échoue dans leur tribunal… Tu vas finir en morceaux, éparpillés dans toutes les prisons possibles et imaginables.

– Pff… À mon avis, ces deux-là ne me causeront aucun souci », répondit Lilith du tac au tac en jetant un étrange regard à Salem. Puis elle recula, jusqu'à se retrouver en équilibre précaire au bord du Puits, l'air vicié des Enfers qui remontaient en bourrasques faisant voler sa longue chevelure noire. « Il y a eu du changement ces derniers temps là-bas en dessous…

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Toi et moi, nous nous reverrons… Et c'est toi qui termineras dans une prison pour l'éternité ! »

Sur cette ultime menace, Lilith se laissa basculer en arrière, permettant au vide sans fin de happer son corps, sous les yeux incrédules de Salem. Celle-ci, une fois la surprise passée, s'approcha avec prudence du gouffre infernal, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa bouche sombre et glaciale. Un sourire apparut sur le visage émacié du sorcier qu'elle possédait provisoirement

« Mégalomaniaque, folle et stupide ! » s'amusa-t-elle. « Vois-tu Lililth, c'est là le point sur lequel je te suis supérieure : moi, je suis seulement mégalomaniaque et folle. »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, ****30 mai**** 2004, ****5 h 35**** (**_**M**__**ay 29**__**, **__**8**__**:**__**15**__**P**__**M GMT +**__**9**__** :00**_**)**

**Pavillon _Komokuten_, le sous-sol**

Dohko avait dû ruser à l'extrême pour attirer la Marilith à l'intérieur de cette étroite pièce servant de remises pour diverses œuvres d'art. La présence du buste d'une statue lui avait donné l'idée lumineuse de ce piège : l'affublant de son propre T-shirt et le posant sur une haute caisse, il avait prié pour que le monstre ait la vue assez basse pour prendre le leurre pour lui-même. Les dieux devaient ne pas l'avoir totalement abandonné puisque la Marilith s'empressa de bondir sur la malheureuse statue, permettant à Dohko de repousser la porte et de la verrouiller. Comme il s'y attendait, les coups plurent de l'autre côté, menaçant de fracasser la porte blindée.

Craignant de la voir céder à tout moment, Dohko s'était adossé contre le métal, tentant de faire contrepoids à la poussée que la démone exerçait, folle furieuse d'avoir été bernée de la sorte. Il commençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de fuir lorsque les coups de butoir cessèrent, de même que les bruits de sifflements qui filtraient de toute part. Le Chinois attendit quelques minutes avant de se laisser glisser au sol, refusant de croire que le cauchemar était peut-être terminé.

« C'est impossible… pourquoi l'assaut se serait-il arrêté si brusquement ? »

Dix autres minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se décidât à se relever et vérifier à travers l'œil borgne si la Marilith s'était endormie. Il n'aperçut… rien, à part des caisses brisées, des tableaux défoncés et des statues en miette.

« Mais où est-elle passée ? Ce n'est pas croyable… elle fait plus de deux mètres de long : je devrais l'apercevoir ! »

Vainquant son appréhension, il déverrouilla la porte et glissa un œil à l'intérieur, obtenant confirmation de l'incroyable situation : la démone s'était littéralement volatilisée.

**Pavillon _Bishamonten_, couloirs du ****quatri****ème étage**

Gàbor émergea du mur où Sylvenius l'avait envoyé, annihilant brièvement sa capacité à se matérialiser. Il s'approcha du corps de Camus et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il caressa d'un geste attentionné le visage du jeune homme évanoui, puis son regard se posa sur celui plus âgé. Il soupira, conscient de ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

« Camus je sais que tu as déjà suffisamment de souffrance en toi, mais il va falloir me laisser te rappeler quelques-uns de mes souvenirs. Une partie de la victoire d'Ermengardis contre Sylvenius repose sur toi désormais… »

O

De Grandfort rouvrit avec peine les yeux et crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter : une image quasi translucide s'était penchée sur Gabriel et parlait doucement. Le visage de cette apparition était d'une ressemblance troublante avec celle du jeune homme évanoui. De Grandfort cligna des yeux pour vérifier si cet étrange effet de miroir n'était pas dû au choc qu'il venait de subir.

« Non, c'est bien un fantôme qui est penché sur lui ! »

Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras puis entreprit de ramper jusqu'à Gabriel dans l'espoir d'empêcher cette apparition de le posséder. Il tendit un bras en avant et voulut hurler le nom du jeune homme, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le revenant tourna alors la tête vers lui, s'étant visiblement aperçu de sa présence.

« Cher Comte, tu ne peux rien pour ton fils… J'étais destiné à renaître en Gabriel, et c'est Camus – c'est-à-dire Anton – qui est venu prendre sa place. Il va devoir accomplir ce pour quoi Gabriel était destiné. Il en mourra peut-être, à moins que tu ne veilles sur lui et le protèges.

– Non, ne faites pas cela ! Laissez-le ! » supplia de Grandfort.

L'apparition lui sourit, puis se volatilisa en milliers de volutes argentées qui tournèrent autour de « Gabriel », puis disparurent, comme happées par son corps.

« Souviens-toi de ceci, Comte de Grandfort, Gàbor est mon nom, et Sylvenius, celui de votre ennemi... »

De Grandfort secoua la tête pour chasser cette voix, et fit tous ses efforts pour rejoindre le jeune homme. Il étreignit l'une de ses mains et s'allongea à ses côtés.

« Gabriel, ou Camus… Peu m'importe le nom que tu portes : tu n'auras qu'à choisir, et je t'appellerai comme tel. Je sais désormais que tu es bien mon fils. Je te protégerai, je serai le père que je n'ai jamais pu être jusqu'à présent… »

Dans un dernier effort, il déposa un baiser sur le front du trésor qu'il avait tant cherché, et qui se trouvait si proche de lui, puis céda au malaise qui l'envahissait.

O

« Oui, je crois que les événements vont devenir très intéressants pour moi », minauda Salem en posant son regard translucide sur les deux hommes à terre.

Elle recula, laissant son corps se fondre dans la structure du mur.

**

* * *

Italie, Venise, 3****1**** mai 2004, ****22 h 35**** (May 30, ****8****:****3****5 PM GMT +2 :00)**

Visconti se redressa sur sa chaise, plutôt soulagé que son maître revienne, mettant un point final à son attente dans ce lieu sinistre et sombre. Sylvenius réapparut devant lui dans une gerbe de lumière, jaillissant de l'étrange miroir qu'il surveillait depuis plusieurs quelques heures. À peine le corps de Sylvenius se détacha de sa surface liquide, qu'un bruit de verre brisé retentit, et l'incandescence mourut.

« Maître ? » s'enquit-il, jetant un bref regard à la psyché en morceaux.

Sylvenius leva une main, ce que l'Italien prit pour une injonction de se taire. Mais à sa grande surprise, une flamme bleutée jaillit de la paume ouverte de son redouté maître, illuminant la pièce de sa flambée surnaturelle. Le sorcier, dont le regard était fixé droit devant lui, tourna la tête vers Visconti, qui sentit une certaine angoisse le saisir en voyant son expression fanatique.

« Giuliano, ces oiseaux flottant dans l'espace dont tu m'as parlé… Ils peuvent tout voir, n'est-ce pas ?

– Vous parlez de nos satellites ? Oui, à une dizaine de mètres près...

– Alors, garde-les braqués sur Ermengardis, et sur le Sanctuaire…

– Bien Maître. Que cherchez-vous exactement ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Les questions déclenchèrent l'hilarité générale du sorcier vampire.

« Ce que j'y ai vu ? Des choses très intéressantes, Giuliano, et qui ne sont pas supposées arriver. D'autres événements incroyables vont se produire, et je devrais trouver des alliés hors du commun de par leur puissance pour accomplir le dessein qui est le mien.

– J'en suis pleinement heureux, maître. »

Visconti s'inclina profondément avant de prendre son congé, sa curiosité piquée au vif et son inquiétude exacerbée à son plus haut niveau. Un dicton dans sa famille disait qu'il n'y avait pas plus dangereux que Sylvenius lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur : c'était la preuve qu'il savait comment arriver à ses fins.

Elles étaient en général destructrices.

A suivre dans la **Chronique X : Nouvelle donne (1/4)**


	27. Chronique X: Nouvelle Donne, Partie 1

**Chronique X : Nouvelle Donne (1/4)**

**Grèce, Sanctuaire terrestre, 2 juin 2004, 11h00 (**_**June 2, 8:00 AM GMT +3:00**_**)**

**Sous le Temple de Sounion**

Bàlint ouvrit lentement les yeux et distingua avec peine un plafond de granit. Une douleur terrible se propagea dans tout son corps et le précipita de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Il lutta pour ne pas perdre connaissance, et au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, battit des paupières.

Les roches avaient fait place à un décor de boiseries et de tentures riches en couleurs et en ornements.

_My mistress with a monster is in love.  
Near to her close and consecrated bower,  
While she was in her dull and sleeping hour,_

_Les yeux de Bàlint se détachèrent de la scène pour se poser sur les occupants de la loge qui dominait le parterre du théâtre. Le visage de Lord Murdoch lui rappela le sifflement qu'émettait le fouet en cinglant l'air, avant de s'abattre sur son dos. Il ressentit une sorte de picotement parcourir ses blessures, comme si celles-ci s'étaient rouvertes à la simple évocation de son châtiment. Celui-ci avait été décidé par le Conseil d'Ermengardis, et annoncé par le grand Chambellan Murdoch lui-même._

_A crew of patches, rude mechanicals,  
That work for bread upon Athenian stalls,  
Were met together to rehearse a play  
Intended for great Theseus' nuptial-day (1)._

_La main de Bàlint se crispa sur la rambarde : il devait se calmer et songer d'abord à faire parler Murdoch sur le lieu où il cachait la clé du cercueil d'Adorjàn, avant de l'éliminer. Si Bàlint ne se trompait pas, ce noble vieillard dont l'embonpoint gonflait son habit richement brodé, était le descendant d'Angman de Colchester, l'un des lieutenants du Général Adémar qui s'étaient vus confier la garde des précieux sésames._

_« Viens, Eleny, il est temps d'infliger une punition bien méritée à Lord Murdoch », murmura-t-il à sa voisine qui suivait avec intérêt le déroulement de l'histoire._

_« Ne peut-on pas attendre la fin de la pièce? répondit-elle d'une voix contrariée._

– _Non, il faut frapper tant que l'assistance a les yeux rivés sur la scène. Après, il sera trop tard._

– _Mais en quoi ma présence t'est-elle nécessaire ?_

– _J'ai besoin que tu neutralises ses gardes pendant que je « discuterai » avec lui..._

– _Tu comptes discuter avec lui ? N'est-ce donc pas pour te venger que tu es là ? » s'étonna Eleny. _

_Elle se tut, voyant que Bàlint, las de ses questions, lui adressait un regard peu amène. _

_O_

_Les deux vampires quittèrent leurs places situées à un balcon du deuxième étage, et redescendirent l'escalier menant à la salle du rez-de-chaussée. Bàlint avait remis son chapeau, faisant en sorte que la grande plume rouge retombe devant son visage, au cas où Murdoch ou l'un de ces hommes jetteraient un regard dans sa direction. L'entrée de la porte donnant sur la partie réservée aux invités de marque n'était pas gardée, et il se retrouva bientôt au troisième niveau du théâtre. _

_Bàlint s'engagea tranquillement dans le couloir faiblement éclairé par quelques torches fixées au mur, Eleny sur les talons. Le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui saluait une tirade particulièrement bien tournée ne les détourna pas de leur but : la loge de Lord Murdoch._

_Sortant de l'une des avant-scènes comme le diable de sa boîte, un jeune homme vint soudainement bousculer Eleny si violemment qu'elle manqua de retomber en arrière.__Une main enserra sa taille, alors qu'une autre glissait dans son dos, la prévenant de la chute._

_« Acceptez mes excuses, my lady ! Cette pièce a fait bouillir mon sang et ne me laisse plus maître de mes gestes... » s'excusa le nobliau._

_Eleny se laissa bercer par cette voix grave et harmonieuse, qui la troublait tout autant que les battements de cœur régulier__s__ qu'elle percevait. Elle releva les yeux et son regard croisa les prunelles bleues du jeune homme, qui exprimaient plus de l'amusement qu'une quelconque gêne._

_« Vous êtes tout excusé, chevalier... Pourriez-vous me lâcher maintenant ? » glissa-t-elle avec un sourire._

_À son plus grand plaisir, le blondinet lui rendit la faveur et lui saisit délicatement la main. Ses lèvres effleurèrent chastement sa peau en un charmant hommage. _

_« Permettez-moi de vous renouveler mes excuses. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me montrer discourtois avec les dames... Je suis le chevalier James Gladstone »._

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire terrestre, 2 juin 2004, 11h00 (**_**June 2, 8:00 AM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

« Avez-vous découvert quelque chose ? » s'enquit Rhadamanthe aux deux Spectres qui revenaient de leur mission de reconnaissance.

Valentine et Sylphide échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que la Harpie ne prenne l'initiative de lui répondre.

« Nous n'avons croisé presque personne, et pourtant nous nous sommes aventurés assez loin dans le temple.

– Il n'y avait aucun garde en vue, juste un ou deux serviteurs… qui nous ont faits froid dans le dos tellement ils avaient l'air d'avoir perdu la raison, précisa Sylphide.

– Tu pourrais préciser ?

– L'une des servantes a prétendu que des créatures diaboliques erraient dans ce temple.

– Et dévoraient les serviteurs de Perséphone, compléta Valentine. Je pense que ce n'est pas crédible.

– Si quelqu'un nous avait dit que Perséphone se retournerait contre nous et tenterait de nous tuer, nous l'aurions tous taxé d'affabulateur », répliqua Rhadamanthe, troublé de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Et pourtant… »

Non seulement Perséphone avait tenté de les supprimer, mais il semblait également se passer des choses étranges en ce temple. Le seul point positif était que leur présence n'avait pas été remarquée par la maîtresse des lieux. Pour combien de temps encore ?

xxx

_Temple de Sounion, l'avant- veille au matin_

_Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Rhadamanthe ne put retenir un gémissement en constatant que son poignet droit était fracturé. Assailli par une horrible migraine, il mit de longues minutes à se remémorer les circonstances l'ayant conduit à se retrouver à terre, gisant dans les débris d'une colonne. Les images lui revinrent lentement à l'esprit, le laissant abattu. Perséphone, la déesse à laquelle ils avaient prêté serment, l'épouse du Seigneur Hadès, avait tenté de les supprimer. C'était un pur miracle s'il s'en était sorti. Mais qu'en était-il des autres ?_

_La Vouivre se remit laborieusement sur ses jambes, son corps couvert d'ecchymoses protestant au moindre de ses mouvements. Il chercha immédiatement ses compagnons du regard, l'angoisse montant en lui lorsqu'il ne les vit pas dans les ruines du temple, désormais totalement effondré. _

_Ne sachant pas si le danger planait toujours sur lui, il se garda d'appeler leurs noms ou de manifester sa présence en donnant de la voix. Il partit en exploration des atriums détruits et des couloirs défoncés, se demandant avec une inquiétude grandissante ce que Perséphone avait bien pu leur faire. _

_Le premier qu'il repéra fut Éaque, dont le torse était barré par deux longues traînées de sang, comme si des coups de couteau lui avaient été portés. Le Garuda était déjà revenu à lui et se remettait difficilement sur ses jambes : il ne put d'ailleurs cacher son soulagement lorsque Rhadamanthe l'empoigna fermement de sa main toujours valide et l'aida à retrouver son équilibre._

_« Bon sang, mais que c'est-il passé ? » maugréa Éaque en balayant la place du regard. « Ne me dis pas que c'est Perséphone qui nous a fait cela !_

– _Si, c'est bien elle qui est en cause. Juste après que nous nous soyons débarrassés de Bàlint, elle nous a retiré nos pouvoirs et nous a balayé comme des fœtus de paille._

– _Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? Nous avons été loyaux envers elle, s'insurgea le Népalais._

– _On dirait bien qu'elle a son propre agenda, et nous n'en faisons pas partie, répliqua Rhadamanthe. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que nous retrouvions les autres, s'ils sont toujours en vie. Après, nous aviserons. »_

_Le premier qu'ils trouvèrent fut Valentine, couché sur une colonne abattue au sol. L'inquiétude de Rhadamanthe connut de nouveaux sommets lorsque son fidèle Spectre resta sans réaction et inconscient de longues minutes malgré ses appels. La Harpie finit par ouvrir les yeux, et à cracher un peu de sang par la même._

_« Monseigneur, mais qu'est-ce que… ?_

– _Perséphone », se contenta de répondre Rhadamanthe en l'aidant à stabiliser son équilibre._

_« Eh… Je crois que je vois Sylphide. »_

_Serviteur et maître s'approchèrent en claudiquant d'Éaque, qui pointait du doigt une forme sombre étendue dans l'escalier, un mètre plus bas. Il descendit aussi rapidement que ses blessures le lui permettaient et s'agenouilla auprès du corps inanimé._

_« Il est en vie, annonça-t-il. Inconscient, mais vivant. »_

_Rhadamanthe se détendit et appuya Valentine contre une colonne, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Avec le corps couvert d'égratignures et une côte fêlée, le Spectre ne se fit pas prier par son maître, le laissant partir à la recherche du dernier d'entre eux : Minos. La Vouivre eut plus de difficultés à retrouver le Juge, suspendu dans le vide de la falaise uniquement par l'un de ses fils. Il remonta Minos avec précaution, faisant attention de ne pas lui entailler davantage le poignet ou de rompre le lien. Il l'étendit sur le sol, le secouant doucement pour le réveiller lorsque Éaque s'approcha de lui, inquiet de voir le Griffon inconscient et son poignet en sang. _

_« Minos, murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, réveille-toi, par Hadès !_

– _C'est bon, je crois qu'il revient à lui », le rassura Rhadamanthe, constatant que les longs cils laissaient filtrer une lueur violette._

_Minos s'éveilla avec un léger gémissement, posant son regard sur les autres Juges avec étonnement. Puis il sembla se souvenir, son visage exprimant toute l'horreur que la traîtrise de Perséphone suscitait en lui. Il se releva avec effort, agrippant Rhadamanthe par son poignet cassé, ce qui fit grimacer la Vouivre._

_« Il faut que nous retournions au Temple d'Élision ! » s'exclama-t-il avec une inquiétude non voilée._

_« Tu es fou ? Tu veux retourner dans le temple de celle qui a cherché à nous supprimer ? s'insurgea Éaque._

– _Rune, il est toujours là-bas. Il est en danger !_

– _Ah… Mais tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ton Rune ! Laisse-le derrière : il est condamné de toute façon. »_

_Malgré ses forces le trahissant, Minos agrippa Éaque par le col déchiré de sa tunique, le forçant à se baisser davantage._

_« Il n'est pas condamné ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ainsi, à la merci de Perséphone ! » rugit le Griffon avant de relâcher le bout de tissus. Il se leva avec difficulté, repoussant Rhadamanthe lorsque celui chercha à l'aider. « Si vous voulez vous enfuir comme des gueux reniés par leurs maîtres, libre à vous. Moi, je retourne au Temple d'Élision chercher Rune ! » annonça-t-il avec fermeté._

_Rhadamanthe et Éaque le regardèrent s'éloigner en boitant, impressionnés par l'obstination de Minos._

_« Tu le laisses partir comme cela ? demanda le Garuda en se tournant vers la Vouivre._

– _Oui. De toute façon, il n'écoutera pas et ira jusqu'au bout de son idée, réplique Rhadamanthe. Je crois que nous devrions aller au temple également, et nous y cacher le temps de reprendre des forces, panser nos blessures et réfléchir où nous réfugier. C'est bien le dernier endroit où Perséphone soupçonnera que nous allons nous cacher._

– _Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée », murmura le Garuda avant de soupirer. « Malheureusement, je n'ai rien de mieux à proposer. »_

xxx

« Seigneur Rhadamanthe ? »

L'interpellé posa un regard morne sur le visage de son serviteur, encore marqué çà et là par des bleus et des coupures.

« Sylphide et toi continuerez vos recherches demain. Inutile de tenter le diable et de risquer de se faire repérer, annonça-t-il sur un ton grave. Assurez-vous de barricader cette porte et vous pourrez vous retirer dans vos appartements. Et rappelez-vous : le silence est d'or.

– Merci, maître. »

Les deux Spectres s'inclinèrent en faisant leur possible pour retenir leurs grimaces de douleur puis entreprirent de déplacer une lourde commode pour barrer l'entrée.

« C'est le troisième jour que nous nous terrons ici : nous devrions nous en aller. »

Rhadamanthe se retourna sur Éaque, dont le ton de la voix coïncidait parfaitement avec l'expression boudeuse affichée sur son visage.

« Tu sais très bien que Minos n'acceptera pas de quitter ce temple tant que Rune ne sera pas remis.

– Ou ne meurt », compléta le Garuda avec un sourire mauvais.

Rhadamanthe laissa échapper un soupire de lassitude et d'agacement mêlés.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu en veux tant à Rune ? Cela devient ennuyeux à la fin !

– Parce que je n'accepte pas que Minos accorde plus de respect à ce morveux qu'à nous ! » répliqua Éaque d'une voix vibrante de colère. « Depuis qu'il l'a ramené d'on ne sait où il y a plus de sept cents ans, il n'y en a que pour lui ! Ne te rappelles-tu donc pas le jour où il nous l'a présenté ? »

Rhadamanthe sentit son irritation monter d'un cran à cette question. Oh, bien sûr que si, il s'en souvenait de ce jour-là…

xxx

_Les Enfers, Tribunal de la Première Prison, à la veille de la Guerre Sainte de 1257 _

_« Pourquoi Minos a-t-il réclamé notre présence ? » gronda Éaque en vissant son imposant casque sur sa tête. « Nous sommes au bord d'un nouveau conflit avec le Sanctuaire d'Athéna : nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces balivernes !_

– _Je suppose qu'il veut discuter d'un point crucial pour le bon déroulement du conflit armé », répondit Rhadamanthe, observant froidement son alter ego à la recherche de signes avant-coureurs d'une explosion de rage._

_« J'espère pour lui !_

– _Où sinon… quoi ? »_

_Les deux Juges levèrent les yeux sur le grand escalier menant au bureau où Minos avait l'habitude d'officier, et constatèrent avec étonnement qu'il n'était pas seul. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds se tenait à ses côtés, vêtu d'un manteau de magistrat identique à celui de Minos. Le Griffon était quant à lui revêtu de son surplis et d'une élégante cape violette : il n'y avait nulle trace de sa soutane._

_« Où sinon… Je te ferai remarquer d'une façon très appuyée qu'on ne fait pas perdre son temps au Juge Éaque », répliqua le Garuda d'une voix dangereuse._

_« Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai du mal à cacher ma peur », railla Minos avant de se tourner vers l'inconnu. « Viens Rune, il n'est pas très fréquentable, mais je vais te présenter tout de même. »_

_La remarque acheva d'agacer Éaque, qui serra encore plus les poings. Rhadamanthe continua à l'observer du coin de l'œil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Minos s'ingéniait autant à le provoquer connaissant le caractère belliqueux du Garuda. Enfin si, il avait son idée sur le sujet : Minos était joueur et provocateur de nature, à un tel point qu'il en devenait parfois puéril. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur l'inconnu, le détaillant un peu plus : légèrement plus jeune d'apparence que Minos, il était pratiquement de la même taille, mais était plus fin de corpulence. Si sa longue chevelure presque blanche lui conférait une curieuse ressemblance avec le Griffon, ses traits étaient nettement plus féminins. Et pourquoi était-il revêtu de cette robe de Juge ? Encore une lubie du Griffon, sans doute. Il foudroya du regard le dénommé Rune, et fronça les sourcils lorsque l'autre se contenta de baisser les cils avant de plonger son regard lavande dans le sien avec une froide assurance._

_Rhadamanthe ne releva pas l'affront et continua à dévisager cet intrus lorsque Minos et lui se postèrent devant Éaque._

_« Rentre tes griffes, Garuda. Rune ici présent n'est pas un danger pour toi puisqu'il est protégé par l'Étoile du Talent », minauda Minos en posant fièrement une main sur l'épaule de son disciple. « Et mon remplaçant dans ce tribunal pour la période où je serai occupé à démembrer les chevaliers du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. _

– _Un Juge des Enfers ne peux avoir de remplaçant car il est seul habilité à juger les âmes des morts », rétorqua Éaque, serrant les poings à en faire craquer les jointures de ses gantelets._

_Rhadamanthe devait avouer que le Garuda soulevait un point important._

_« Il faut bien une exception qui confirme la règle. »_

_Sur de lui et excité à l'idée de titiller un peu plus Éaque, Minos s'éloigna de Rune, se lançant dans une logorrhée sur les règles inutiles héritées de l'antiquité, et qu'il entendait bien réformer. Rhadamanthe était très bien placé pour savoir qu'Éaque ne partageait pas ses vues, lui qui était persuadé que tous trois étaient les réincarnations des trois juges éponymes. Une origine divine à laquelle le pragmatique Rhadamanthe et le cynique Minos n'accordaient aucun crédit._

_« Cela ne se fait pas : nous sommes et restons les trois seuls Juges à appliquer la loi du Seigneur Hadès. Un simple Spectre n'est pas qualifié pour le faire », répliqua le Garuda d'une voix tranchante. « Et je serai bien étonné de savoir comment il a obtenu son surplis._

– _Comme tous les Spectres : il est mort, a subi les épreuves imposées par l'Étoile à laquelle il était destiné et les a réussies. C'est son premier éveil en tant que Spectre du Balrog. »_

_Le Garuda serra les dents et toisa ledit Rune avec mépris. Inflexible, le jeune Spectre lui répondit par un regard froid et dépourvu de peur. Il ne baissa pas les yeux, et encore moins la tête : première erreur pour laquelle Rhadamanthe était certain que Rune allait payer._

_Effectivement, la seconde qui suivit, une main gantée d'orichalque s'abattit sur la joue du Balrog, entaillant la peau blanche et le déséquilibrant par la même. Mais Éaque n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là : il attrapa le malheureux par un bras et le lui tordit dans le dos avant de saisir à pleine main sa longue chevelure, tirant sa tête en arrière pour mieux l'observer. Rune étouffa un cri, s'appliquant à garder sa dignité malgré sa position inconfortable._

_« Beau et racé, mais un peu trop délicat pour prendre la place d'un Juge des Enfers », rétorqua Éaque en intensifiant sa torture sur l'infortuné Balrog, qui finit par lâcher le fouet qu'il essayait d'extirper tant bien que mal de l'une de ses longues manches._

_Sa phrase à peine achevée, le Garuda se retrouva à moitié ligoté par les fils invisibles de Minos, dont les yeux jetaient des flammes. Rhadamanthe, sentant que la situation dégénérait une fois de plus, se décida à intervenir._

_« Cessez vos enfantillages ! Nous avons une guerre à livrer, je vous rappelle. »_

_Les deux belligérants s'observèrent avec haine teintée de mépris, jusqu'à ce qu'Éaque finisse par lâcher Rune, le poussant contre son maître. Celui-ci relâcha son emprise sur le Garuda, trop heureux de récupérer son Étoile du Talent._

_« Quel manque de discernement », gronda Minos en effleurant les griffures sanguinolentes qui souillaient la joue droite de Rune. « Je m'échine à former un Spectre digne de ce nom, et toi, il faut que tu me l'abîmes. Tsss ! Éaque… il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à te contrôler ! _

– _Humpf ! »_

_Éaque donna un coup de pied dédaigneux dans le fouet qui traînait à terre, celui-ci atterrissant juste devant le protégé de l'agaçant Griffon._

xxx

Rhadamanthe grimaça à l'évocation de ce dernier souvenir : Minos était allé trop loin ce jour-là, provoquant et humiliant Éaque au passage.

« C'est pour cela que tu en veux à Rune, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que Minos est intervenu et t'a mis en difficulté ?

– S'il ne s'agissait que de cette fois-là ! » Éaque leva les bras au ciel dans un geste d'impuissance. « Il a du respect pour Rune, mais aucun pour nous. Et c'est encore pire depuis notre retour à la vie. Ouvre les yeux, Wivern : si Minos doit choisir entre nous et Rune… Je crois que la réponse est évidente. À croire que ce garçon a envoûté Minos !

– Je pense que c'est surtout son talent que Minos admire. Et à la décharge de Rune, il faut avouer qu'il s'est toujours montré compétent dans la fonction de Juge.

– Mais de là à le mettre sur un piédestal… Franchement, ce n'est plus de l'admiration qu'il nourrit pour Rune, mais de l'amour voir de la rage ! »

Rhadamanthe fronça les sourcils devant cette accusation. Il est vrai que l'attachement de Minos pour son Procureur était devenu un peu équivoque.

« J'en discuterai avec lui, Éaque. C'est tout ce que je peux te promettre pour l'instant », répondit Rhadamanthe dans l'espoir de calmer le Garuda.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons en direction de ses appartements.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 2 juin 2004, 19h00 (**_**June 2, 10:00 AM GMT +9:00**_**)**

**Hôpital du Quartier général, chambre 310**

Ambre entrouvrit la porte, et devina la présence de De Grandfort auprès du lit de Camus. Même de dos, le Comte conservait un port distingué et unique en son genre. Elle hésita un instant à interrompre les deux hommes, puis s'aperçut que Camus était assoupi, et que De Grandfort était tout simplement resté pour veiller sur le malade. La Française se pencha légèrement et vit qu'il tenait la main de son fils.

_« Aurait-il compris que Camus est Anton de Grandfort ? »_ se demanda-t-elle. C'était la seule explication plausible qui lui venait à l'esprit en cet instant. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net : elle avança d'un pas décidé vers le lit.

« Comte de Grandfort, que faites-vous ici ? Je pensais que vous étiez dans vos appartements, en train de préparer votre retour pour la France... »

Le sexagénaire releva la tête, légèrement surpris par l'arrivée impromptue de la jeune femme.

« Oh ! C'est vous, Mademoiselle Liancourt... Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer », murmura-t-il en lui jetant un regard fatigué.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû frapper à la porte, mais je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un au chevet de Camus, en dehors de Milo. Vous n'êtes pas en train de préparer votre départ ? insista-t-elle.

– Non, je ne pars plus... J'ai demandé à James la permission de rester ici. Le quartier général a été durement touché, et je me dois d'apporter mon assistance. »

Ambre plissa les yeux, soupçonnant une autre raison, mais elle ne préféra pas insister.

« Je vous laisse, j'ai un autre malade à visiter », fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

De Grandfort, un peu surpris par la froideur subite de la jeune femme se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je suis désolé... Je viens juste de comprendre que vous souhaitiez peut-être rester seule avec Camus... Vous êtes sa petite amie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ambre lui jeta un regard surpris, puis esquissa un sourire gêné.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser... » murmura-t-elle en s'échappant de la chambre.

O

La porte se referma d'un bruit sec, laissant De Grandfort de nouveau seul avec Camus. Une situation qui ne lui déplaisait pas, car il pouvait ainsi profiter de la présence de son fils sans l'intervention de personnes tierces. Il se retourna, jetant un regard attendri en direction du malade, lorsqu'il aperçut le double de celui-ci assis sur le bord du lit, et qui le toisait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Gàbor, murmura De Grandfort, l'air interdit.

– Bonsoir Comte, je vois que tu te souviens de mon nom... »

De Grandfort avança lentement vers le lit, ses yeux exorbités ne se détachant pas du visage si familier et quasiment translucide qui était tourné vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il étendit la main, qui traversa le visage de Gàbor sans que celui-ci ne fasse un seul geste pour l'éviter.

« Est-ce encore mon imagination qui me joue des tours ? » murmura-t-il, en proie à de terribles doutes.

« Non, tu n'es pas en train de rêver... Je suis bien un fantôme, et je me tiens en face de toi », déclara Gàbor tout en se mettant debout.

Le Comte recula, troublé : il avait l'impression que Camus venait de se lever et se tenait devant lui. Pourtant, un regard lui permit de s'assurer que ce dernier gisait toujours sur son lit, endormi.

« Mais que voulez-vous ? balbutia-t-il.

– As-tu parlé de Sylvenius au Grand Maître ? demanda Gàbor d'une voix calme.

– Oui, je lui ai dit qu'il avait mis en déroute Lilith.

– Et... James n'en avait jamais entendu en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, il ignorait qui il était », acquiesça de Grandfort, un peu surpris que Gàbor ait lu la réponse dans ses pensées.

Gàbor fronça les sourcils et se mit à faire les cent pas devant le lit.

« Cela ne m'étonne guère... Sylvenius ne s'est jamais manifesté à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, uniquement aux lieutenants de l'armée de Marius », murmura-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« Marius ? » répéta De Grandfort, surpris d'entendre ce nom.

Mais Gàbor ne semblait plus prêter attention à son interlocuteur.

« Je suis certain qu'Ermengardis ne détient aucune information sur lui, ni sur l'_Ordine di Sylni._ Il va falloir lui glisser les informations, l'amener jusqu'à Sylvenius... » continua Gàbor, pris dans son monologue.

Il s'arrêta soudain, son regard glissant sur le visage endormi de Camus. Un sourire teinta ses lèvres, ce que le Comte interpréta comme une menace. Il s'interposa entre l'apparition et le lit, bras écartés pour mieux faire barrage.

« Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal !

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui en faire, mais il peut me servir à guider le Grand Maître jusqu'à Sylvenius. »

De Grandfort secoua la tête :

« Non, utilisez-moi, je vous obéirai... Mais, je vous en prie, laissez-le tranquille !

– Très bien, Comte... » fit Gàbor en s'approchant du vieil homme qui recula, légèrement effrayé par ce qui pourrait se passer. Il buta contre le lit et manqua de tomber assis sur le bord.

« Ordonnez et j'obéirai ! » répéta De Grandfort, tout en faisant de son mieux pour regagner son calme.

Gàbor sourit.

« Très bien, je t'accorde une chance. Il faut essayer de mettre James sur la piste de la famille Visconti. L'aîné de chaque génération est traditionnellement le premier conseiller de Sylvenius, et le leader de l'_Ordine di Sylni_. La famille Visconti contrôle également plusieurs sociétés de hautes technologies, et les satellites de l'une d'elles sont braqués 24h sur 24 sur le quartier général.

– C'est impossible ! Mais comment savez-vous tout cela ?

– Je n'ai pas de corps, donc aucune contrainte d'espace et de temps... Je peux aller à peu près en tout lieu, excepté certains endroits qui sont gardés par des êtres pour lesquels ma présence est indésirable. Comme Sylvenius, par exemple. »

**Hôpital du Quartier général, Chambre 322**

« Alors, comment va le héros de la soirée ! » s'écria Milo en pénétrant dans la chambre d'Angelo.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir tout en portant ses mains à ses tempes.

« S'il te plaît, ne parle pas si fort ! Tu me donnes mal à la tête !

– Je vois que tu vas mieux : toujours aussi bon caractère ! » se moqua Milo.

Angelo poussa un second soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, et pas au chevet de ton cher Camus ? »

Milo croisa les bras, l'air soucieux.

« Parce qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un à son chevet ! » souffla le Grec tout en grimaçant.

Angelo se redressa tant bien que mal sur son oreiller, réprimant un gémissement de douleur.

« Ah oui... Et qui ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix mourante, tremblant à l'idée d'entendre le nom qui l'obsédait.

« Le Comte de Grandfort. »

Angelo soupira, de soulagement cette fois-ci.

« Qui cela ? demanda-t-il, à moitie intéressé d'entendre la réponse.

– Le Comte de Grandfort, le Grand Maître de l'escadron de Lyon... Il n'a pas lâché Camus de la soirée. » Milo croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. « Franchement, je trouve ça louche ! »

Angelo sourit à cette réflexion, et chercha quelle réplique il pouvait lancer à Milo pour le taquiner. Mais son esprit était englué dans un brouillard trop épais pour lui laisser la moindre possibilité de formuler une quelconque pensée. Un nouveau bruit de claquement de porte, puis une voix suraiguë criant « Oh ! Mais il n'a pas si mauvaise mine que ça !» lui fit de nouveau porter la main à son crâne, sous lequel bouillait une migraine sans précédent.

« Pitié, les gars, parlez moins fort... ou sortez ! »

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire terrestre, 2 juin 2004, 13h30 (**_**June 2, 10:30 AM GMT +3:00**_**)**

**Sous le Temple de Sounion**

Bàlint secoua la tête, se forçant à sortir de sa léthargie. Son corps s'engourdissait, ce qui le mènerait sans doute à un nouvel évanouissement. Il devait pourtant rester éveillé, et vaincre cette faiblesse qui le maintenait à terre. Il devait se relever et quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Qui sait si Perséphone et Apollon n'avaient pas envoyé quelques-uns de leurs sbires pour l'achever ?

Il tenta de bouger, mais le peu de mouvements qu'il parvint à faire lui tira un hurlement : ses bras et ses jambes, de même que son visage, étaient brûlés, lardés de coupures et ne supportaient plus aucun mouvement. Il se sentit tomber en arrière, comme happé par un puits sans fond. Les formes et les ombres autour de lui vacillèrent, et il ferma les yeux pour chasser le malaise qui s'installait en lui.

Au bout d'un temps qu'il ne put définir, il revint progressivement à lui. La sensation de brûlure fit place à des picotements, et le poids qui écrasait sa poitrine s'allégea. « _Heureusement que je n'ai pas besoin de respirer ! »_ songea-t-il tout en rouvrant les yeux. Il reconnut immédiatement le couloir en bois du _Rose Theatre__(2)__. _Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ses pensées le ramènent constamment à cette nuit de juin 1602 ?

xxx

_Bàlint se retourna et découvrit avec surprise mêlée de contrariété sa complice dans les bras d'un jeune chevalier. _

_« Eleny ! Ne perds pas de temps avec ce maraud ! Nous avons à faire, je te le rappelle ! » cria-t-il à son adresse._

_Celle-ci lui jeta un regard confus, hésitant visiblement à le rejoindre. La fureur s'emparant de lui, il se dirigea à pas rapide vers Eleny : il était trop près de Lord Murdoch pour laisser cet oison compromettre ses plans !__Arrivé à __s__a hauteur, il l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira en arrière, la forçant à le suivre. Il s'immobilisa pourtant, sentant la légère pression de la pointe d'une lame nue sur son épaule gauche._

_« Je ne souscris pas à votre comportement, __m__y lord, __pr__é__vint le chevalier_.

– _Plait-il ? ? » lança Bàlint, dont l'agacement s'accrut lorsque son regard croisa celui rempli de fierté du jeune homme._

_« Veuillez lâcher Lady de Wessex séant ! » _

_Bàlint éclata de rire, ce qui sembla décontenancer __son interlocuteur__. Il profita d'un moment d'inattention de celui-ci pour chasser la lame, et saisit le pommeau de l'épée, écrasant les doigts du nobliau contre. _

_« Je suis venu avec Lady de Wessex, jeune impudent. Et d'ailleurs Lady de Wessex __a__ à faire ! » gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant._

_Le chevalier ne répondit pas, et serra les dents pour ne pas crier sa douleur. Bàlint était pratiquement sûr de la r__e__ddition de celui-ci lorsque le jeune homme lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire__,__ qui le fit reculer contre une table haute. Le buste de la Reine Élisabeth Ière vacilla avant de tomber, se brisant en mille morceaux._

_« God save the Queen ! railla Bàlint._

– _Cela suffit, étranger ! siffla le jeune homme, je ne vous laisserai pas vous moquer d'avantage, ou proférer des propos insultants envers notre bien-aimée reine. D'ailleurs d'où venez-vous donc pour avoir un accent pareil ? »_

_Le vampire ôta son chapeau et esquissa une révérence théâtrale._

_« Bàlint de Szeged, élevé au rang de Comte dans ce beau pays qu'est la Hongrie, pour vous desservir… Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

– _Chevalier James Gladstone, au service de Sa Majesté, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton pompeux._

– _Vous me semblez bien jeune, Chevalier Gladstone… Quel âge avez-vous do__nc ?__ questionna Bàlint._

– _J'ai célébré cette année mon vingt-deuxième printemps… En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?_

_Bàlint esquissa un sourire moqueur, puis répondit :_

_« Si vous tenez à atteindre votre vingt-troisième printemps, ne vous tenez pas sur mon passage, Chevalier Gladstone. » _

_James lui rendit le même sourire:_

_« Que voilà donc un conseil fort déplacé, venant d'une personne dont le nombre d'années en ce monde est assurément inférieur au mien ! »_

_Bàlint hocha la tête. Cette confrontation lui plaisait de plus en plus, mais il ne devait pas se détourner de sa mission : obtenir ses précieuses informations et tuer Lord Murdoch. _

_« Ne vous fiez pas à mon apparence… Je suis bien plus âgé que j'en ai l'air ! » répondit Bàlint, tout en tournant le dos à Gladstone. Son regard croisa celui d'Eleny, visiblement inquiète pour la suite. Il comprit qu'il devrait agir seul._

_« Ne me tournez point le dos, Comte de Szeged… Ayez la décence de me faire face ! » cria Gladstone derrière lui._

_Mais Bàlint ne se retourna pas. Arrivé à la hauteur de la porte qu'il avait tant observée, il dégaina son épée._

_« Comte de Szeged, faites-moi face ! » raisonna la voix de Gladstone, cette fois-ci tout près de lui._

_Bàlint ne glissa aucun regard au jeune chevalier. Le sifflement des coups de fouet retentissait de nouveau à ses oreilles, accentuant son envie de tuer. Il était certain d'une chose: sitôt entré, il mettrait à genoux le Lord, lui ferait avouer son secret puis le décapiterait._

_Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant une loge désertée par ses occupants, et résonnant des applaudissements des spectateurs qui saluaient la fin de l'acte quatre._

_« Trop tard… Il est déjà parti », murmura Bàlint entre ses dents._

_Il rengaina son épée d'un geste rageur : ô combien il aurait aimé faire couler le sang de son ennemi ! _

_« Faites-moi face et battez-vous ! » _

_Bàlint tourna enfin son regard vers Gladstone. « Oui, faire couler le sang… Tuer quelqu'un ce soir », songea-t-il en sentant le fleuve vengeance courir dans ses veines dans une tout autre direction : le jeune chevalier l'avait retardé, et il allait payer pour cela._

_Il laissa l'imprudent s'approcher à une distance réduite, et le toisa de ses yeux gris dépourvus de toute humanité. _

_« Réglons notre différend, dans deux heures, à Saint James Park… _

– _Cela me convient ! » rétorqua Gladstone, sans ciller._

_Bàlint esquissa un sourire moqueur._

_« Peut-être que le nom de ce parc vous portera chance, chevalier James Gladstone ? »_

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire terrestre, 2 juin 2004, 13h40 (**_**June 2, 10:40 AM GMT +3:00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Minos changea de position dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait depuis de longues heures déjà, surveillant silencieusement le sommeil de son disciple. Cela faisait depuis un jour que Rune avait cessé de gémir et de se tortiller dans son lit, passant d'un état de délire à la plus complète léthargie. Rune étant incapable d'avaler quoi que ce fût – à part de l'eau – ses forces commençaient à décliner, réduisant Minos à la totale impuissance et au désespoir.

« Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? » murmura-t-il, son regard s'arrêtant au visage trop pâle marqué de cernes rougeâtres.

xxx

_L'avant- veille_

_Ils s'introduisirent dans le temple sans trop d'encombres, quelque peu surpris de ne voir aucun garde à l'entrée qu'ils avaient empruntée en partant la veille. L'intérieur n'était guère plus animé : ils ne croisèrent personne, même pas une servante. Partagés entre soulagement et inquiétude, les cinq hommes parvinrent rapidement aux appartements qui leur avaient été attribués. Minos sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une salle principale totalement dévastée, comme si une tempête l'avait traversée, n'épargnant aucun meuble._

_« Rune ? » appela-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce. « Rune, est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

– _Silence, Minos… Celui ou celle qui a fait cela est peut-être encore là ! » gronda Rhadamanthe en tentant de le retenir, mais le Griffon le repoussa sans ménagement._

_« Suffit ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire !_

– _Vous devriez pourtant suivre le conseil du Seigneur Rhadamanthe. »_

_Les cinq hommes se retournèrent sur la silhouette désormais familière de Darius. Toujours masqué, celui-ci se tenait bien droit juste derrière eux, n'affectant aucune attitude hostile en particulier. La Vouivre fit signe à ses compagnons de ne pas attaquer._

_« Où est Rune ? s'écria Minos en marchant d'un pas décidé vers le nouvel arrivant pour l'empoigner par le col de sa cape. « Que s'est-il passé ici ?_

– _J'ai conduit Rune dans une autre cachette de ce temple, juste à temps pour voir Perséphone débarquer ici et déchaîner ses pouvoirs pour tout détruire. » Darius s'interrompit, promenant son regard d'acier sur chacun des Spectres. « On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que sur des meubles qu'elle s'est déchaînée… il semble vraiment que son caractère ait changé », conclut-il en repoussant les mains du Griffon._

_« Une autre cachette dis-tu ? » s'enquit Éaque, en jetant un regard en coin à Rhadamanthe, qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Tu pourrais nous y mener ?_

– _C'est justement dans ce but que je suis venu ici, dans l'espoir de vous retrouver. Suivez-moi. »_

_O_

_Ils emboîtèrent le pas à Darius sans broncher ni même se plaindre lorsque le chemin que l'espion leur faisait prendre martyrisait leurs membres blessés et leurs muscles endoloris. Si Minos ne se trompait pas, ils descendirent deux niveaux, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles du temple d'Élision, où l'obscurité s'imposait face à la lumière. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur un ensemble de vastes pièces dont les fenêtres à barreaux donnaient sur un précipice infranchissable._

_« C'est endroit était utilisé par Bàlint pour garder un prisonnier. Les appartements secrets du vampire étaient juste à côté », expliqua Darius en désignant une lourde porte en bois hérissés de piques en fer. « Ils sont assez vastes pour vous six. De plus, je doute que Perséphone connaisse cet endroit._

– _Où est Rune ? » demanda Minos d'une voix tranchante, n'ayant cure du confort des lieux._

_« Par ici. »_

_Sans se soucier de ses compagnons, le Griffon suivit Darius jusque dans une pièce meublée d'un lit, d'une commode et d'une chaise. Il reconnut immédiatement la figure étendue, couverte de draps brodés d'argent. Il accourut à son chevet, s'asseyant au bord du lit pour mieux se pencher sur le Balrog._

_« Rune », appela-t-il doucement en remettant en place une mèche qui s'était égarée sur une joue blanche._

_Un gémissement lui fit d'abord écho, puis les paupières se soulevèrent lentement. Rune ne sembla pas le reconnaître tout de suite, puis son visage s'illumina légèrement._

_« Seigneur Minos… Vous êtes en vie. J'avais si peur pour vous », souffla-t-il._

_« Oui, je suis en vie… On ne m'abat pas si facilement », répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie afin de rassurer son fidèle Spectre. « Même si le tueur est une déesse. »_

_La remarque fit un peu plus sourire Rune, qui leva une main tremblante pour agripper la manche déchiré de son maître. Son regard s'obscurcit lorsqu'il s'aperçut des lacérations sur son poignet. Le changement d'expression du Balrog n'échappa pas à Minos, qui s'empressa de cacher les marques en tirant le bout de tissus jusqu'à sa main, qui s'empara de celle de Rune._

_« Ce n'est rien… Je me suis empêtré dans mes propres fils. »_

_Sans doute Rune aurait-il désiré protester, mais il finit par refermer les yeux et replonger dans un demi-sommeil._

_« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le Griffon à l'espion qui observait de loin la scène._

_« Il était déjà dans cet état lorsque je l'ai trouvé. Il avait déjà compris que vos pouvoirs avaient été retirés… Mais il y a également autre chose. »_

xxx

Cette histoire de miroir et de monde grouillant de démons répugnants l'avait énormément perturbé : cela ne ressemblait pas totalement à la Sixième Prison, bien que la description en fût proche. Mais un autre point l'agaçait : pourquoi Rune était-il capable d'atteindre les souvenirs d'Alvar, alors que lui, il arrivait à peine à appréhender l'identité d'Esbjörn, l'homme dont il possédait le corps. D'après ce que lui avait rapporté Darius, c'était l'aîné des Theländer qui avait aidé son cadet à se projeter dans ce même pseudo enfer. Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'en avait-il aucune réminiscence ?

« J'ai soif… Je brûle… »

Une faible complainte suivie d'une violente quinte de toux le détourna de ses efforts pour atteindre ces mêmes visions. La gorge asséchée par la fièvre, Rune continua à réclamer un peu d'eau du fin fond de ses ténèbres. Minos le souleva légèrement et porta à ses lèvres décolorées le verre d'eau fraîche qu'il tenait à disposition.

O

Rhadamanthe hésita à pousser la porte de la chambre, mais le doute le taraudait de plus en plus. Les accusations d'Éaque n'étaient pas dépourvues de fondement, l'incitant à demander au Griffon des explications sur son extrême attachement à son procureur. Sans compter qu'il se devait de vérifier où en était le Balrog, et surtout, s'il était en train de se transformer en buveur de sang.

Il manœuvra le loquet, poussa la porte sans bruit et glissa un œil à l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Rune se trouvait niché dans les bras de Minos, qui le berçait doucement, une joue appuyée contre le front du malade. Éaque n'aurait pas soulevé l'ambiguïté de leur relation, Rhadamanthe ne se serait pas troublé en assistant à cette scène. Mais là…

_« C'est à se demander si ce garçon n'a pas envoûté Minos. »_

Rhadamanthe referma silencieusement la porte, s'éloignant de quelques pas pour se retrouver dos au mur. Il est vrai que Minos avait toujours traité Rune bien mieux que ses propres pairs, dont il se méfiait ouvertement. Cet état de fait n'avait jamais gêné Rhadamanthe, qui n'avait jamais rien eu à reprocher au Balrog. Il avait maintes fois travaillé avec le bras droit du Griffon, et appréciait son âpreté au travail, son esprit vif et ses capacités de raisonnement, sans se poser plus de questions. Il faut dire qu'il s'intéressait peu à la vie de ses congénères : tant qu'ils étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour Hadès, cela convenait à Rhadamanthe.

Mais désormais, la donne changeait : Rune était un danger potentiel pour les rescapés qu'ils étaient. Restait à savoir si le comportement et l'attachement de Minos pour ce « vampire en devenir » risquaient de faire planer une réelle menace sur leurs existences.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 2 juin 2004, 21h00 (**_**June 2, 12:00 AM GMT +9:00**_**)**

**Hôpital du Quartier général, chambre 295**

Le visage de Candelas était à demi mangé par le masque respiratoire qui l'assistait pour survivre. Shura se prit à penser qu'il aurait bien aimé contempler les traits de son père une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, il l'avait eu sous ses yeux pendant toute une nuit de cauchemars, le rabrouant et le repoussant sans cesse. Combien il s'en voulait désormais de ne pas lui avoir laissé la chance de s'expliquer !

Une main caressa son épaule, glissa le long de son bras, puis arrivée à son poignet, hésita quelques secondes avant de se resserrer autour de la main de Shura.

« Shina, tu n'es pas rentrée au Pavillon Zochoten ? » demanda l'Espagnol d'une voix émue, tout en dévisageant les magnifiques yeux couleur émeraude qui s'étaient posés sur lui.

« Non... On m'a dit que Candelas était toujours dans le coma, et que tu étais resté à l'hôpital, alors je suis venue voir comment tu te sentais », répondit Shina, esquissant un léger sourire.

Shura se força à le lui rendre.

« Merci, c'est gentil ! » Il lâcha malgré lui la main de Shina, alors que son regard coulait de nouveau sur Candelas.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas rentrer ? Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de rester là. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour améliorer son état, murmura Shina.

– Je sais... Je sais », répondit Shura dans un soupir, tout en baissant la tête.

« Alors pourquoi restes-tu là ? »

Shura ne répondit rien. Shina le laissa à ses pensées pendant quelques minutes, puis posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Le jeune Espagnol fut parcouru d'un frisson qui inquiéta la jeune femme. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait lorsque Shura releva des yeux noyés de larmes sur elle.

« J'aurais dû lui laisser une chance... »

**Hôpital du Quartier général, chambre 322**

« Allez ! Ouste ! Dehors ! Laissez-moi dormir ! » hurla Angelo.

Aphrodite referma promptement la porte de la chambre, et entendit s'écraser mollement l'oreiller qu'Angelo venait de lui lancer d'un air rageur.

« Il va mieux ! Je crois que nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter ! » conclut-il.

Milo secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.

« Quel caractère de cochon ! On lui rend visite et c'est comme ça qu'il nous remercie ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à la fin !

– Je crois savoir ce qu'il couve... » répondit Aphrodite, légèrement amusé.

« Ah bon? Et que lui arrive-t-il ?

– Il est amoureux... De qui, je ne le sais pas, mais c'est clair qu'il en pince pour quelqu'un », affirma Aphrodite d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Comment sais-tu cela?

– Parce qu'il se comporte exactement de la même façon incohérente que la dernière fois où ça lui est arrivé… »

Milo écarquilla de plus en plus les yeux : Masque de Mort, amoureux ? Voilà une révélation qui piquait sa curiosité au plus haut point.

« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il en allongeant le coup, comme pour mieux entendre les explications qu'Aphrodite était sur le point de délivrer.

« Je crois que c'était peu après son vingtième anniversaire... Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, Angelo s'est entiché de l'une des femmes chevaliers... Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Geist, je crois... Une vraie furie. Je pense que c'est d'ailleurs son caractère qui a dû plaire au Masque de Mort qu'il était à l'époque. Du jour au lendemain, il s'est mis à la suivre partout. Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, et affichait une nervosité et une susceptibilité à fleurs de peau. Et lorsqu'il s'entraînait, on sentait bien que c'était plus pour se faire remarquer que pour améliorer sa technique. Il est même allé jusqu'à défier Aldébaran un jour que Geist se trouvait dans l'arène. Combat qu'Aldébaran a bien sûr refusé.

– Comment ai-je pu rater ça ? Je devais être absent du Sanctuaire à ce moment-là ? murmura Milo, déçu.

– Masque de Mort a tenu un mois à ce régime, jusqu'à ce que n'en pouvant plus, il n'aille faire une déclaration en bonne et due forme à la «belle». Malheureusement, celle-ci refusa, arguant qu'elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à un déséquilibré tel que lui. Masque de Mort resta abattu pendant une bonne semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne débarque un jour dans mon temple, totalement ivre, et bien décidé à tuer l'objet de son amour, en me déclarant : « Puisque je ne l'aurai pas, personne ne l'aura ! ». J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à le calmer, et ce n'est que la perspective de recevoir le châtiment du Pope pour le meurtre gratuit d'un chevalier d'argent qui l'a fait reculer. »

Milo gloussa tellement les détails lui paraissaient croustillants.

« Sacré Angelo... Vraiment j'aurais aimé voir ça ! »

O

Angelo éteignit la lumière et cala sa tête contre le seul traversin qui lui restait.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne à mon chevet ! Je vais bien, alors qu'on me laisse tranquille ! » maugréa-t-il, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était mieux ainsi.

Mais rien n'y fit : la déception qu'Ambre ne vienne pas lui rendre visite était trop forte et lui déchirait la poitrine à chaque respiration.

« Ambre... » murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

**Pavillon Zochoten**

Ambre referma la porte et pénétra dans la pièce qui était devenue sa chambre depuis la veille. Elle buta dans une table basse et se décida à partir à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Le lustre s'alluma, découvrant des meubles de style japonais.

« Dommage, moi qui n'aime pas dormir dans un futon ! » soupira-t-elle en songeant une fois de plus au «lit» dans lequel elle allait devoir passer la nuit.

Elle se débarrassa de sa veste puis de sa chemise, et se retrouva en soutien-gorge. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, se moquant de savoir si quelqu'un pouvait l'apercevoir. Le pavillon Zochoten n'avait pas été aussi bien rénové que le Pavillon Bishamonten, ou même le Pavillon Benten. Celui-ci étant en bois, et le soleil du mois de juin ayant fait son office, il devait faire dans les vingt-cinq degrés.

Ambre se laissa choir sur le sofa – seule touche occidentale de la chambre – et étendit une main vers la télécommande de la climatisation, et l'autre vers celle de la télévision, posée sur la table basse. Les deux appareils s'allumèrent dans un unique bip. Elle sentit avec bonheur un air frais caresser sa peau, alors qu'à l'écran, Bruce Willis embrassait Mila Jovovitch et tentait de la convaincre de sauver le monde (3). Premier changement de chaîne, puis second, troisième... Finalement, Ambre abandonna sur un programme où tous les participants éclataient de rire aux moindres remarques de Takeshi Kitano, et coupa la télévision. Elle se releva pour attraper une télécommande placée sur la même table basse, et brancha la chaîne audio, qui démarra après un discret couinement de CD.

_This guy was meant for me  
And I was meant for him  
This guy was dreamt for me  
And I was dreamt for him __(4)__  
_

_« Camus... Angelo... » _Vers lequel allaient ses préférences ? Car, devait-elle se l'avouer, tous deux la fascinaient. Chacun des deux anciens chevaliers possédait en lui une tension et une passion qui l'attiraient comme la lumière attire les papillons. Pourtant, ils étaient très différents l'un de l'autre... Camus était policé et lisse, en apparence tout du moins, tandis qu'Angelo avait un caractère abrupt et irrégulier, constamment prêt à défier l'humanité toute entière. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer lequel cachait le plus de violence en lui. Elle connaissait leurs dossiers, et même si Angelo avait le passif le plus terrifiant, elle s'interrogeait sur Camus, qui avait bel et bien tenté d'assassiner sa belle-mère, froidement – sans verser dans le mauvais jeu de mots.

_Many miles, many roads I have traveled  
Fallen down on the way  
Many hearts, many years have unraveled  
Leading up to today__ (4)_

_« Camus ? Ou Angelo ? »_

**

* * *

Notes : **

(1). Texte extrait de « Songes d'une nuit d'été », de William Shakespeare (Acte 4 scène 1).

(2). _Rose Theatre_: Théâtre londonien qui fut en exploitation entre 1574 et 1610. Il se trouvait sur les bords de la Tamise, au sud de la ville.

(3). Une scène du _Cinqui__è__me El__é__ment_, de Luc Besson.

(4). Paroles de «I deserve it», Album _Music_, Madonna, Warner Bros Records, 2000.

A suivre dans la **Chronique X : Nouvelle Donne (2/4)**


	28. Chronique X: Nouvelle Donne, Partie 2

**Chronique X : Nouvelle Donne (2/4)**

**Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 2 juin 2004, 15h30 (**_**June 2, 00:30 PM GMT +3:00**_**)**

**Palais d'Athéna**

Jabu s'inclina profondément devant le trône où siégeait la déesse Athéna. Il resta ainsi agenouillé, le visage tourné vers le sol jusqu'à ce qu'une douce voix l'enjoigne de se relever.

« Merci, Ô ma Déesse. »

Athéna hocha légèrement la tête avant de lui poser la question qu'il avait anticipée.

« J'ai senti comme une sorte d'explosion secouer le sol de ce Sanctuaire il y a quelques jours... As-tu eu vent de la cause de ce phénomène ?

– Oui Ma Déesse. J'ai même assisté de très près à cette _explosion_, et je crains de devoir vous informer qu'il ne s'agit en rien d'un phénomène naturel », murmura Jabu, tout en glissant des regards à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que nul espion ne tentait de saisir leur conversation.

Athéna se raidit à cette annonce. Une fois son trouble passé, elle fit signe à Jabu de s'approcher davantage. Celui hésita à enfreindre le protocole, puis finit par monter les marches menant au trône de marbre blanc. Arrivé près d'Athéna, il se pencha légèrement vers elle, presque honteux de se retrouver dans son espace personnel.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

– Apollon et Perséphone se sont alliés pour « punir » un vampire dénommé Bàlint. Ils lui ont en fait tendu un piège, et l'ont fait exécuter froidement par des Spectres. »

Athéna leva des yeux surpris sur le chevalier, qui se troubla légèrement.

« Des Spectres ? Continue, je t'en prie...

– Ce n'est pas tout. Ils ne se sont pas contentés d'éliminer un seul vampire : il semblerait que Perséphone ait tendu un piège à la femme vampire qui a séduit le dieu Apollon, et s'en est débarrassée par la même occasion. »

Athéna baissa la tête, l'air extrêmement inquiète.

« C'est terrible... Je ne pensais pas que la situation en était venue à ce degré de gravité. Et les deux vampires, sont-ils détruits ? »

Jabu se gratta le menton, hésitant quant à la réponse à donner.

« Je l'ignore... L'explosion qu'a créée l'attaque des Spectres a détruit le temple sur plusieurs niveaux. Il est sage de penser qu'aucun des deux vampires n'y ont réchappé, et que leurs corps ont été réduits en poussière. Mais nul ne peut l'affirmer, compte tenu de l'immortalité présumée de ces créatures.

– Je vois, fit Athéna, songeuse. Et les Spectres, où sont-ils à l'heure actuelle ?

– Je crois que Perséphone s'est débarrassée d'eux par la suite. »

Cette fois-ci, Athéna parut nettement choquée.

« Cela ne ressemble pas à Perséphone, tuer des soldats de son propre clan… À moins que ce vampire ne l'ait perverti au point où elle en serait devenue cruelle… ?

– Une autre chose », ajouta Jabu tout en retirant un médaillon finement ciselé d'un pan de sa tunique.

« Qu'est-ce donc que ce bijou ? Il dégage d'étranges vibrations, lugubres et terrifiantes à la fois », murmura Athéna, tout en tendant la main.

Jabu déposa respectueusement le bijou dans la paume ouverte de sa déesse.

« Le pendentif a dû glisser du cou de Bàlint, car je l'ai découvert dans les décombres du niveau où il se trouvait. Il y a son portrait et celui d'un autre homme gravé à l'intérieur. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Gàbor de Szeged, son frère cadet. »

Athéna acquiesça silencieusement, et actionna le mécanisme du bijou. Celui s'ouvrit en deux volets, sur la surface desquels étaient peints les portraits de deux jeunes gens. La déesse fronça les sourcils les traits de l'un d'entre eux lui étaient étrangement familiers. Ce qui lui semblait totalement impossible, car jamais le chemin de _cet homme_ n'avait croisé celui des deux vampires.

« Déesse Athéna ?

– Oui ?

– Vous avez de la visite... » répondit Jabu, tout en s'écartant respectueusement.

Athéna glissa un regard vers l'entrée de la salle, et aperçut un garde dans une livrée qui faillit lui arracher un cri : un serviteur de son père, le grand Zeus lui-même, était là pour lui délivrer un message.

O

Jabu s'inclina profondément lorsque la déesse passa devant lui, s'excusant de devoir se retirer pour se reposer. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle désirât s'isoler, la venue de messagers de Zeus étant rare, mais aussi annonciatrice de désastres. Il baissa les yeux sur le médaillon qu'Athéna lui avait rendu, son attention s'attachant au plus jeune des Seigneurs de Szeged avec une impression de déjà vu des plus déstabilisantes. Une idée saugrenue, puisque Gàbor avait été réduit en poussière au quinzième siècle.

« On dirait que tu as mis le doigt sur un nouveau mystère… »

Le chevalier de la Licorne se retourna, à moitié surpris de voir Darius appuyé contre une colonne derrière lui. L'espion avait toujours eu le chic pour se glisser sans bruit dans une pièce, prenant par surprise ses cibles.

« Oui, effectivement. As-tu des nouvelles de ton côté ?

– Non, aucune. Je me suis aventuré dans les ruines, mais je n'ai trouvé nulle trace permettant d'affirmer que les vampires ont été réduits à néant, ou au contraire, qu'ils ont échappé à la destruction. » Darius rejeta sa cape en arrière avant de se poster devant Jabu. « Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter de cela. J'ai une mission pour toi, en dehors de ce Sanctuaire.

– J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais je ne peux décemment pas laisser notre déesse dans une telle situation.

– Je pense au contraire qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi te désengager de la mission qu' Athéna t'avait confiée. L'exécution de Bàlint va certainement avoir des conséquences graves, et le voile de mystère qui entoure les agissements de Perséphone pourrait bien déboucher sur une situation de crise lorsqu'il se lèvera. »

Le chevalier de Bronze dévisagea l'espion avec étonnement, tentant de déchiffrer sur le masque de métal les sous-entendus qui se cachaient derrière cette courte explication.

« Tu ne me dis pas tout, Darius… Que se passe-t-il exactement ?

– Tu te trompes, je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais. Il me manque encore beaucoup d'éléments, c'est juste mon intuition qui me dit qu'un grand danger plane sur ce Sanctuaire, répondit Darius. Et quand ce danger se manifestera, il vaudra mieux être loin d'ici. »

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux de longues minutes : Darius abîmé dans ses pensées, et Jabu, partagé entre son devoir envers Athéna, et l'envie grandissante de quitter cette prison dorée qu'était le Sanctuaire Terrestre.

« De quelle mission s'agit-il ? finit par demander la Licorne.

– J'ai aidé Aiolos à s'enfuir d'ici. Mon contact à Rodorio m'a confirmé qu'il est arrivé à Athènes hier. Je veux que tu le retrouves et que tu assures sa protection, au cas où il aurait été repéré par les envoyés du Sanctuaire. Mets-le en relation avec l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, et restez à l'abri tous les deux. »

Jabu baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres, comprenant les vraies intentions de Darius : l'espion voulait le faire évader sous couvert d'une mission.

« Et toi, tu comptes rester ici encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

– Le temps de percer à jour les petits secrets de Perséphone et décider de ce que je vais faire des Spectres », répondit Darius.

Cette dernière remarque décontenança le chevalier de Bronze.

« Ils sont encore vivants ?

– Oui. Je les ai cachés dans le temple d'Élision, mais la solution n'est que provisoire. Je pense qu'à terme, je vais m'arranger pour les faire évader eux aussi, répondit Darius. Ils ne sont pas encore prêts pour cela, mais je ne désespère pas de les convaincre de joindre l'Ordre.

– Cela risque de causer des problèmes du côté des chevaliers d'Or…

– Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. » Darius posa sa main sur l'épaulette de Jabu, tapotant légèrement. « Tu devrais te préparer pour ton départ : j'informerai Athéna de ton affectation. Et dernier point : laisse ton armure ici. »

**

* * *

France, Lyon, 2 juin 2004, 14h45 (**_**June 2, 00:45 PM GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Colline de Fourvière, à quelques mètres en dessous des arènes**

Lu Wa ne prêta pas attention aux gémissements des deux hommes qui se tordaient de douleurs à quelques mètres d'elle. Dans quelques minutes, ils cesseraient d'être les dévoués serviteurs du Sanctuaire Terrestre, pour devenir les fidèles exécutants de Sylvenius. Ses créations, ses enfants.

Mais pour l'heure, ses pensées étaient plus dirigées vers les murmures qui lui parvenaient que vers les lamentations de ses deux victimes. Une voix masculine, douce et caressante, lui enjoignait d'emprunter un étroit passage totalement dépourvu d'éclairage. Et une aura de vampire, puissante et étrangement mélancolique, l'appelait à l'aide, la suppliant de le tirer de sa prison.

« Lùitgard ? » s'étonna Lu Wa.

Elle attrapa l'une des lampes électriques que les deux hommes avaient amenées avec eux, et s'engagea dans le sombre couloir.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 2 juin 2004, 21 h 50 (_June 2, 12:50 AM GMT +9:00_)**

**Pavillon ****Komokuten****, deuxième étage**

James se pencha de nouveau sur son écran, et parcourut d'un trait la liste de noms que sa requête avait produite :

« Sylvenius Admones, Vampire, 1589-1797

Sylvenius Norman, Vampire, 1659-1803

Sylvenius Theländer, Demon Cat. 1, 1795-

Sylvenius Omerland, Loup-Garou, 1823-1937

Sylvenius Carl, Demon Cat.2, 1850-1975

Sylvenius Boorman, Demon Cat. 1, 1879-

Sylvenius March, Vampire, 1902- »

La liste était courte, et ne comportait nullement de mention _Catégorie 4_, celle réservée aux personnes d'origines humaines et dotées de pouvoirs spéciaux tels les magiciens, les sorciers, télékinésistes et autres liseurs d'esprits. James soupira et fut tenté un instant d'abandonner là ses extrapolations. Pourtant, le sentiment qu'il avait déjà entendu le nom de "Sylvenius" quelque part, doublé de celui que l'Ordre d'Ermengardis se trouvait confronté à un ennemi de taille si considérable qu'il pouvait en menacer ses fondations, le poussa à continuer. L'acharnement de Lilith quelques jours auparavant laissait augurer de nouvelles attaques démoniaques dans le futur. Restait à savoir si ce Sylvenius pouvait constituer un allié ou un ennemi. Il reprit ses recherches dans la base de données, essayant des variantes du nom "Sylvenius" : Sylve, Sylva...

O

De Grandfort se sentait en nage. Il songea à son fils qu'il laissait sans protection dans sa chambre, ce qui accentua son angoisse et son malaise. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps : il devrait faire court, délivrer ses informations rapidement à James, et s'en aller. Il ne devait en aucun cas lui révéler d'où provenaient ces renseignements, car cela pourrait mettre Camus en danger. Et de toute façon, le Grand Maître ne le croirait certainement pas s'il lui affirmait que Gabriel de Rivaux était en fait la réincarnation de Gàbor de Szeged, un vampire disparu lors de la bataille de Telemny. D'ailleurs, lui-même commençait sérieusement à douter de sa propre santé mentale…

O

_« Sylni* »_

Cette fois-ci, l'écran clignota, signe que la requête aboutissait. Un dossier complet s'ouvrit sous les yeux avides de James, qui s'acharnait depuis quatorze heures dans l'espoir que ses recherches produisent leurs fruits. Sans plus attendre, James cliqua sur un premier lien et dévora littéralement le contenu.

« Sylni Corporation. Siège: Italie, Venise. Date d'établissement: Inconnue… Cela commence bien. Président: Giuliano Visconti (depuis juin 1984). Activités: holding chapeautant trois sociétés différentes, appartenant à la famille Visconti: Sylni Technologies Inc., spécialisée dans la recherche et le développement d'outils technologiques de pointe ; Sylni Biotech, spécialisée dans la recherche et le développement de produits médicaux contre les maladies infectieuses ; Sylni Finance, société de courtage opérant sur les marchés de Londres, New York et Hong-Kong. » James fronça les sourcils, trouvant la liste plutôt suspecte. « Ah ! Encore mieux… Note de surveillance : Giuliano Visconti est le descendant d'une ancienne famille établie à Venise depuis le dixième siècle, dont les fils ainés étaient traditionnellement Grands Maîtres de _L'Ordine di Sylni_, un ordre dévoué au culte d'un sorcier démon, et qui fut détruit par l'escadron de Venise en 1650. Malgré la surveillance étroite maintenue par l'escadron de Venise, il n'a jamais été permis d'établir si l'Ordine di Sylni avait totalement disparu ou s'était reconstitué discrètement. Niveau de danger : 35 %. Surveillance maintenue jusqu'à ordre contraire. »

Conforté dans l'idée qu'il se trouvait sur la bonne piste, James cliqua sur le second lien.

« L'Ordine di Sylni… Tiens donc, je doute que cette homonymie soit un pur hasard », marmonna-t-il avant de poursuivre la lecture à voix haute : « Ordre dont la fondation remonterait à l'an 1128, du fait de Pietro Visconti, noble Italien établi à Venise. L'ordre vouait son culte à un sorcier alchimiste, réputé immortel. Ses rituels sanglants ont très vite attiré l'attention de l'escadron de Venise. Les membres de L'Ordine de Silny étant très bien intégrés dans les sociétés nobles et bourgeoises de Venise, il fut très difficile à l'escadron de le démanteler. L'exécution de Marco Visconti en 1650 marque la fin présumée de l'Ordine, qui n'a pas donné de signes d'activité depuis cette date… En général, c'est plutôt mauvais signe… En tout cas, on dirait que j'ai mis le doigt sur ce que je cherchais ! » murmura non sans satisfaction James. Un coup frappé à la porte le fit sursauter. « Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur la haute silhouette de De Grandfort, qui entra d'un pas décidé.

« Grand maître, je suis désolé de vous déranger en cette heure tardive, mais je viens de me souvenir de détails qui ont peut-être leur importance, commença-t-il.

– Vraiment ? Décidément, cette apparition vous en a dit beaucoup avant de vous assommer », plaisanta James, de plus en plus certain que De Grandfort lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas cru une seule seconde au scenario décrit par le Chef d'Escadron de Lyon, et le soupçonnait de dissimuler une vérité tout autre. Le fait que le vieil homme ferme son esprit à toutes ses tentatives d'intrusion mentale le confortait d'ailleurs dans ses convictions.

« Oui, c'est étonnant, je le sais... » avoua le comte, légèrement troublé par la réflexion du Grand Maître.

« Je vous écoute, mon ami…

– La créature a parlé d'un certain _Ordine di Silny_... Celui-ci, sous la direction de la famille Visconti, a toujours servi et sert encore Sylvenius, qui se réfugie dans le Palais qui tient lieu de résidence principale à Giuliano Visconti, le premier conseiller de l'ordre actuel. »

Le regard de James se posa sur le document qu'il lisait avant cette visite et ne put réprimer un sourire ironique. Par ces quelques phrases, De Grandfort venait d'apporter les réponses à plusieurs de ces questions : non seulement la piste de l'_Ordine_ était fructueuse, mais le Français cachait les véritables circonstances de l'agression dont il avait été victime avec Camus.

« Vous savez beaucoup de choses », commenta James tout en rabattant à moitié l'écran de son PC. Il se leva pour se planter devant De Grandfort. Celui-ci recula légèrement, visiblement mal à l'aise, pour se retrouver acculé contre la porte. Un nouveau signe que quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était produit, car le comte arborait d'habitude un calme à toute épreuve.

« Je dois m'en aller... Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le dérangement, balbutia-t-il.

– Comment se porte Camus ? » demanda James.

Le comte devint blanc comme un linge.

« Il pourra sortir de l'hôpital dès demain. Les docteurs m'ont affirmé qu'il ne gardera aucune séquelle du choc qu'il à subit à la tête...

– Mis à part une perte de mémoire sur les circonstances dans lesquelles ce Sylvenius s'est manifesté à vous, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta James, d'un ton involontairement ironique.

« Oui, il ne se souvient de rien », murmura son interlocuteur en faisant mine de porter la main au loquet. James fut le plus rapide et lui ouvrit la porte.

« En tout cas, quelle abnégation de votre part : reculer votre date de départ pour rester à son chevet...

– Ce n'est rien. Camus m'est juste très sympathique, balbutia le comte.

– Ou très cher... »

De Grandfort blêmit encore plus, et prit congé d'un léger salut de la tête. Il s'arrêta pourtant sur le pas de la porte.

« J'allais oublier : il semblerait que la Sylni Corp nous observe avec ses satellites. Bonne soirée, Grand Maître. »

O

James le regarda s'éloigner dans le sombre couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à un angle et disparaisse à sa vue. Il referma la porte en soupirant : durant tout leur entretien, le vieil homme avait totalement clos son esprit, et James avait été incapable d'entrevoir ses souvenirs ou ses pensées. Pourtant, il s'était bel et bien passé quelque chose entre le comte, Camus, Lilith et ce sorcier. Un évènement qui aurait peut-être son importance dans le déroulement des opérations futures.

James se rapprocha de son bureau et rouvrit son portable. L'écran affichait toujours le dossier au nom de l'_Ordine di Sylni_. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et prit les impressions de deux photographies provenant des caméras de surveillance du pavillon Bishamonten empli d'eau. On distinguait très nettement dans le reflet de la vitre le visage d'un homme et d'une femme.

« Sylvenius et une complice ? » James coupa court à toutes ses réflexions et décrocha son téléphone. « Gladstone à l'appareil. Recherchez-moi immédiatement si des satellites ont braqué leurs sonars dans la direction du quartier général. Je veux le nom des sociétés qui les gèrent, ainsi que leurs dates de mise en service. »

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 2 juin 2004, 2 juin 2004, 16h00 (**_**June 2, 1:00 PM GMT +3:00**_**)**

**Sous le Palais de Sounion**

Ishara se pencha sur Bàlint et chassa une mèche qui barrait son visage. Les yeux de celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son ennemi étaient grands ouverts et contemplaient la voûte rocheuse de cette grotte. Il délirait. Malgré toute la haine qui l'habitait, Ishara se refusait à l'abandonner là. Ou plutôt, elle n'osait pas le quitter : elle se savait totalement ignorante du monde qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de ce piège de granit, et avait besoin de lui pour la guider.

Bàlint poussa soudain un long gémissement plaintif, et ses doigts agrippèrent l'un des bras d'Ishara. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager de cette étreinte et se pencha sur le visage tordu de douleurs. Les lèvres de Bàlint tremblaient.

xxx

« Ja... » crut-elle entendre.

_Bàlint porta une main à son poignet droit, dont la manche brodée se teintait de rouge. Il sourit, puis d'un geste rapide, effectua un moulinet avec son épée, comme pour montrer que cette entaille ne l'affectait en rien. _

_« Toutes mes félicitations, chevalier Gladstone, vous avez fini par me toucher, s'amusa-t-il._

– _Ce n'est que le début », rétorqua James d'un ton vindicatif._

_« Un début tardif. Voyez dans quel état vous êtes », se moqua Bàlint en posant le tranchant de son sabre sur son épaule. _

_Il avança vers Gladstone d'un pas tranquille, presque débonnaire, contemplant d'un œil amusé les blessures qu'il avait infligées à son jeune et inexpérimenté rival. Il avait réussi à entailler Gladstone à la joue, au bras droit et au flanc gauche. Sa rapidité de vampire, ajoutée à des siècles d'escrime, faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable. Le chevalier ne faisait que danser devant lui, comme une souris tentant d'échapper aux griffes d'un chat. _

_Bàlint glissa un regard à Eleny et constata avec déplaisir que celle-ci fixait le nobliau avec inquiétude.__ « __Cela suffit, le chat a assez joué comme cela... Il est plus que temps de passer à la mise à mort », conclut-il._

_Il continua à avancer de son pas tranquille jusqu'à se trouver à moins d'un mètre de James. Il sourit en lisant dans l'esprit du jeune homme l'incertitude et la crainte qu'il lui inspirait._

_« Tu as peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Gladstone ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard farouche qui fit partir Bàlint dans un grand éclat de rire. Le jeune homme était de plus en plus perdu, et le Magyar se dit que le temps était venu pour lui d'en finir. Il se transforma brusquement et fit mine de bondir sur lui. Gladstone, aussi effrayé que surpris, céda du terrain et baissa sa garde. Une faute qui n'échappa au vampire__: i__l plongea son épée en pleine poitrine de son opposant, l'enfonçant tout près du cœur._

_James poussa un cri de douleur qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors que le sang refluait à sa bouche. Il s'effondra aux pieds du vampire, qui retira sa lame et recula en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux. _

_« Bàlint, je t'en prie, arrête ce duel ! Tu lui as montré qui était le maître, cela suffit ! » s'écria Eleny en se précipitant aux côtés du blessé._

_Elle s'agenouilla et retourna le jeune homme sur le dos. Celui hoquetait entre deux grimaces de douleurs. Du sang souillait sa bouche et sa gorge, de même que sa poitrine, entaillée profondément par le coup d'épée._

_Bàlint lui jeta un regard froid. _

_« Ma chère, je ne peux que m'étonner en te voyant t'inquiéter pour un mortel. Tu fais moins de manières d'habitude lorsqu'il s'agit de mettre à mort ta proie... _

– _Cette fois-ci, c'est différent », murmura-t-elle en prenant la main du jeune homme qui se mourrait dans ses bras._

_Bàlint haussa les épaules, et s'éloigna de sa complice._

_« Très bien... Puisqu'il est si spécial à tes yeux, je te laisse le soin de décider de sa destinée », lui lança-t-il sans se retourner._

_O_

_Bàlint se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers un bosquet d'arbres. Il se retourna pour observer ce qu'avait décidé de faire Eleny, et constata que celle-ci avait commencé le rituel de transformation._

_« Comme cela, tu pourras le garder é__ternellement__ près de toi, ton précieux chevalier Gladstone... » ironisa-t-il._

_Il sursauta en se trouvant nez à nez avec une femme, dont le beau visage froid réveilla immédiatement ses souvenirs et ses sens._

_« Perséphone... Tu es... » balbutia-t-il tout en reculant, surpris de voir sa maîtresse d'un autre temps se tenir devant lui. _

_Une douleur indescriptible déchira sa poitrine, annihilant toutes ses pensées ou velléités de poser des questions. Perséphone venait de lui planter un pieu aux armes de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis en plein cœur._

_« Bàlint de Szeged, mon amour, tu vas disparaître », répondit calmement la déesse, tout en caressant d'un geste affectueux l'une des joues baignées par les larmes._

_« Pourquoi ? » La douleur qui s'emparait de Bàlint se transformant en une sensation de brûlure qui lui vrilla le cerveau. Le pieu s'était encore enfoncé plus profondément, sous la pression d'un autre protagoniste, distillant son poison en lui. Bàlint fit tous ses efforts pour ne pas perdre connaissance et devina une haute silhouette qui se dessinait derrière celle de sa maîtresse. Sa vision était trop brouillée pour qu'il puisse identifier ses traits, mais il reconnut sa voix._

_« Je crois que tout est fini entre vous... »_

_Bàlint sentit la température de son corps augmenter brusquement, alors que des flammes commençaient à dévorer __s__a poitrine._

_xxx  
_

« Non ! »

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, tremblant de peur.

« Bàlint, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Réveille-toi ! » entendit-il une voix féminine l'appeler.

Il cligna des yeux, sa vision se réhabituant lentement à la pénombre de la grotte. De longs cheveux noirs balayaient son visage, alors que des bras l'avaient enlacé, l'empêchant de se débattre.

**Temple d'Élision**

Minos s'éveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il sentit vaguement qu'il basculait dans le vide, se rattrapant in extremis au bord du lit. Une fois de plus, il s'était assoupi : la garde qu'il effectuait auprès de Rune commençait à saper ses propres forces. Il n'avait cependant pas le choix, aucun de ses compagnons n'étant digne de confiance pour s'acquitter de cette tâche.

Il frotta ses yeux embués de sommeil et se donna même une claque pour chasser l'engourdissement persistant qui paralysait son cerveau. Puis il se pencha sur Rune, constatant qu'il s'agitait faiblement, ses lèvres articulant des mots inaudibles.

« Je… brûle… » finit-il par saisir.

Minos étendit la main vers la jarre, mais celle-ci était vide.

« Je reviens tout de suite », murmura-t-il à l'oreille du malade, dans l'espoir que celui-ci puisse l'entendre. Un papillonnement des yeux fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Minos soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Sortant dans le couloir, il prit soin de la verrouiller à l'aide de la clef qu'il portait autour de cou. La prudence était de mise, surtout avec Éaque croisant dans les parages. La cruche à la main, il se faufila sans bruit vers le cellier où les réserves d'eau se trouvaient, se déplaçant sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de se faire remarquer. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était de tomber sur les « autres » et d'avoir à se justifier de ses actions. Arrivé à destination, il remplit le récipient et reprit le chemin inverse.

Ses espoirs d'incognito s'envolèrent lorsque, arrivé devant la chambre de Rune, une main se posa vigoureusement sur son épaule. Il connaissait cette poigne…

« Que veux-tu, Éaque ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant.

« À ton avis ? Des explications ! répondit le Garuda avec hargne.

– Je n'ai rien à te dire, à part ceci : « Reste loin de Rune ! »

– Pourquoi le protèges-tu autant ? » gronda Éaque en poussant Minos si violemment contre la porte que le Griffon faillit en lâcher son chargement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » siffla Minos tout en se redressant légèrement, ses doigts se crispant autour de l'anse de la jarre. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin du précieux liquide, il aurait volontiers balancé le récipient au travers de la figure de l'effronté.

« Des explications, voilà ce que je veux.

– Sur quoi ? »

La question était purement rhétorique : Minos savait pertinemment bien ce que lui voulait le Garuda. Le contentieux remontait à trop longtemps dans le passé, ponctué d'insultes voilées et de non-dits assourdissants.

« Tu sais très bien ce dont je veux parler, mais puisque tu tiens à jouer de mauvaise foi, je vais mettre les pieds dans le plat », gronda le Garuda en empoignant Minos par le col. « Pourquoi fais-tu autant de cas de Rune, alors que tu es incapable de faire montre du moindre respect envers nous ? Quel est donc ton problème, à la fin !

– Éaque, lâche-le ! »

La voix de Rhadamanthe claqua aux oreilles des deux hommes, qui se retournèrent sur la haute silhouette de la Vouivre. Les sourcils arqués et ses lèvres esquissant un rictus féroce, Rhadamanthe ne semblait pas particulièrement rassurant, même pour des habitués comme Éaque et Minos.

« Ne te mêle pas de cela, Rhadamanthe. La situation a trop duré ainsi, je veux des réponses ! » gronda Éaque, reprenant vite confiance en lui. Il resserra son étreinte sur Minos. « Alors, j'attends et je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu m'auras donné une bonne raison pour expliquer ton scandaleux comportement !

– Très bien, puisque tu insistes. » Minos esquissa un sourire mauvais et repoussa la main qui froissait son col. « Si je devais faire un bilan de mes actions durant ma très longue vie, de mes faits de guerre aux plus insignifiantes décisions que j'ai prises, il n'y en a qu'une qui soit réellement capable de m'apporter de la fierté : avoir élevé et formé Rune à devenir le Spectre attaché à l'Étoile du Talent.

– Quoi… comment peux-tu dire cela ? » Éaque recula d'un pas, outré. « Ne me dis pas que cela a plus d'importance que ta charge de Juge des Enfers !

– Mais si… depuis que je l'ai sauvé des flammes d'un bûcher, Rune n'a cessé de m'étonner et même de m'émerveiller. Il était naturellement érudit, et a su relever les défis que je lui ai imposés tout au long de son entraînement, qu'il ait été mort ou vivant. Il a séduit l'Étoile du Talent comme nul autre n'aurait pu le faire…Et ça, désolé de te le dire, mais cela force plus mon admiration que nos charges de Juge.

– Tais-toi, tu blasphèmes !

– Ah oui, je blasphème ? Dis-moi ce qui dans ta fonction de Juge t'a apporté tant de satisfaction, hum ? » Les yeux brillant de colère derrière le rideau de ses longues mèches, Minos fit un pas en avant, obligeant Éaque à céder du terrain. « Toi, tu as passé des siècles et des siècles à arpenter les prisons du royaume d'Hadès, à torturer des âmes faibles et perdues dans le bouillonnement nauséabond de la mer de feu ou des eaux boueuses du Styx. Moi, ma tâche a toujours été d'écouter les plaintes incessantes des pêcheurs, réclamant inlassablement une nouvelle chance alors qu'ils ont été incapables de saisir la leur de leur vivant ! » Minos poussa un petit ricanement agacé. « Je crois que je ne les aurais pas supportés aussi longtemps si Rune ne s'était pas trouvé à mes côtés, illuminant ces longues journées insipides par son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit. Mais bien entendu, une brute écervelée comme toi ne peut pas comprendre le concept, toi qui ne t'intéresses qu'aux combats pour exhiber ta soi-disant supériorité.

– Ne me provoque pas ! » gronda le Garuda tout en serrant les poings. « Je ne sais pas quel maléfice Rune a usé pour te monter la tête ainsi contre tes pairs, mais il serait grand temps que tu te rappelles tes origines !

– Mes origines ? Tu crois vraiment que nous sommes les réincarnations des rois Minos, Rhadamanthe et Éaque, fils de Zeus et de nymphes ou déesses dont il a abusées au détour d'un sombre couloir, n'est-ce pas ? ricana le Griffon. Navré de te décevoir, mais tout ceci est un tissu de mensonges. Essaie de vérifier jusqu'à quand tes souvenirs remontent, et tu verras que c'est tout au plus deux mille ans » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec avant de baisser la voix, pour continuer sur le ton de la confidence : « Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question, mais moi si : suis-je vraiment d'essence divine ? Figure-toi que j'ai recherché dans le livre des morts si la réponse s'y trouvait… et je n'ai pas été déçu de ce que j'ai découvert !

– Silence ! Tu en as assez dit comme cela ! Je refuse d'écouter davantage tes paroles blasphématoires. »

Le Garuda allongea le poing, qui alla buter dans la mâchoire de Minos, le forçant à tourner la tête de côté. Un mince filet de sang apparu à la commissure des lèvres du Griffon, qui pourtant ne se départit pas de son petit sourire provocateur.

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche, lâcha-t-il sur le ton de la dérision.

– Non, c'est ton attitude qui me dégoûte, rétorqua Éaque avant de battre en retraite vers ses appartements. Il se retourna une dernière fois, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Minos. « Cette conversation n'est pas terminée : je te garantis qu'on en reparlera et tu auras intérêt à réviser ton jugement ! »

O

Rhadamanthe attendit qu'Éaque soit hors de vue pour s'approcher de Minos, qui le toisait avec froideur.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à le braquer de la sorte ? demanda-t-il.

– Là, tu te trompes, c'est lui qui a commencé…

– Tu n'étais pas obligé de mettre de l'huile sur le feu comme tu viens de le faire !

– Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Éaque n'est pas prêt à la regarder en face. » Minos essuya le filet de sang du revers de sa manche. « Allons, Rhadamanthe, je sais très bien que tu ne crois pas une seule seconde que nous sommes les réincarnations des trois rois auxquels Zeus a confié les Enfers !

– Non, je ne le crois pas. Mais je continue à désapprouver ta façon de faire avec Éaque.

– Il se berce d'illusions… » Minos se saisit de la clef qui pendait à son cou et l'enfonça dans la serrure. Il suspendit son geste, jetant un regard à la Vouivre par-dessus son épaule. « En ce qui me concerne, j'ai souvenir d'un jeune chef guerrier des plaines scandinaves à l'aube de la chrétienté… Minos n'a jamais été mon vrai nom, mais celui auquel j'ai appris à répondre au Seigneur Hadès. Il avait très certainement ses raisons pour nous nommer ainsi, mais nous ne les connaîtrons sans doute jamais. »

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, avant de se refermer derrière lui. Rhadamanthe fronça les sourcils, les dernières paroles du Griffon lui rappelant que ses propres origines se trouvaient quelque part dans le royaume du Danemark, a une époque contemporaine de celle évoquée par Minos. Quant à Éaque, où Hadès était-il allé chercher son Roi des Myrmidons ?

O

Minos s'appuya lourdement contre la porte, et porta une main à sa mâchoire en grimaçant. Éaque n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère, comme à son habitude. Minos avait rarement osé le pousser autant dans ses retranchements, s'arrangeant toujours pour cesser les hostilités avant que le Garuda ne commence à perdre sa contenance.

« Après tout, il fallait bien que cela sorte un jour ou l'autre », conclut-il.

Il se dirigea vers le lit, vérifiant que Rune était endormi et que son état n'avait pas empiré durant sa brève absence. Il s'assit sur le bord et le souleva, portant à ses lèvres le verre qu'il venait de remplir, laissant couler le rafraîchissant liquide. Un léger soupir s'échappa du Balrog, puis il se mit à tousser en avalant de travers.

« Là… doucement… » murmura Minos en caressant le dos de Rune dans l'espoir de calmer la crise.

Il reposa délicatement son précieux fardeau une fois la toux passée, s'inquiétant de la vulnérabilité de son subordonné. Il se rassit sur la chaise, son regard ne quittant pas la forme endormie. Ce qu'il avait dit à Éaque, il en avait soupesé chaque mot et en assumait pleinement les conséquences. Par contre, il avait gardé pour lui le nouveau lien qui s'était tissé entre lui et Rune : il révèlerait à Éaque et Rhadamanthe que leurs vaisseaux étaient frères une fois qu'il comprendrait qui était réellement les Theländer.

**

* * *

France, Lyon, 2 juin 2004, 15h15 (**_**June 2, 1:15 PM GMT +2:00**_**)**

**Colline de Fourvière, à quelques mètres en dessous des arènes**

À chaque nouveau pas, le couloir se faisait davantage sombre et humide. Le faisceau de la lampe torche illuminait faiblement le passage, ce qui n'était pas pour Lu Wa un obstacle majeur. Ses yeux parvenaient à distinguer sans peine les irrégularités du sol pierreux, comme si elle se trouvait en plein jour. Mais bien loin d'être rassurée, Lu Wa se montrait de plus en plus nerveuse. Si elle ressentait fortement la présence d'un puissant vampire qu'elle identifiait à Lùitgard, elle percevait également une seconde aura, qui se rapprochait inexorablement d'elle. Une créature qu'elle ne réussissait pas encore à reconnaître, peut-être à cause de sa « relative jeunesse » en tant que buveur de sang.

Ses pas l'amenèrent rapidement à un mur qui sous ses doigts se révéla être couvert d'inscriptions étranges. Lu Wa éclaira la paroi, et inspectant quelques caractères, en conclut que le texte était en ancien français.

« Splendide... Je ne comprends rien à cette langue ! »

Se rappelant que l'italien était somme toute assez proche, elle entreprit tout de même de déchiffrer du mieux qu'elle le put le sens des phrases gravées dans la pierre.

« Ci gît un démon que nul ne doit... tirer de son sommeil. Il ne connaît aucun sentiment ni aucune pitié, et seul son gardien n'égale sa cruauté », finit-elle par lire. Elle recula, à la fois surprise et agacée par l'opacité de ces mots. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia... Est-ce la tombe de Lùitgard, oui ou non ? » s'emporta-t-elle.

Un bruit d'applaudissement la fit soudain se retourner. Sa torche éclaira un jeune homme blond, de haute taille, qui la regardait d'un air amusé.

« Bravo, tu as trouvé ma tombe, ricana-t-il.

– Ta... Tombe ? répéta Lu Wa. Es-tu Lùitgard ? Tu t'es donc libéré de ton cercueil ? »

Le blondinet secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, je ne peux pas m'évader du cercueil à cause de mon gardien.

– Quel gardien ? »

La voix de la belle Chinoise trahissait une certaine impatience.

« Celui qui se trouve derrière toi...

– Quoi ? »

Lu Wa se retourna brusquement. Elle crut apercevoir un long corps se réceptionner souplement à côté d'elle, puis étendre ses deux bras pour la frapper. La seconde qui suivit, elle se retrouva au sol, pratiquement privée de ses sens. Elle rouvrit pourtant instantanément les yeux et se remit sur ses jambes, prête à affronter son ennemi drapé de ténèbres.

« Tout près de toi... Il se trouve si près... »

La jeune femme tourna la tête, ses yeux fouillant l'obscurité avec toute l'acuité qui lui était permise. Un nouveau choc la renvoya dos au sol, puis deux membres velus s'abattirent de chaque côté de ses épaules. Deux autres bras vinrent enserrer ses cuisses et son bassin.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? »

Une douleur suraiguë à son abdomen lui fit perdre connaissance.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 2 juin 2004, 22h30 (**_**June 2, 1:30 PM GMT +9:00**_**)**

**Pavill****on **_**Komokuten**_

« James ? » appela Eleny en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, surprise de voir son compagnon ranger son ordinateur et quelques dossiers dans une grosse mallette posée sur le bureau. Il redressa soudain la tête et lui tendit un document.

« Je pars pour Venise. Nous avons un nouvel ennemi, ou plutôt, je devrais dire qu'un ennemi qui nous surveille depuis longtemps a enfin décidé de se manifester. Je pense qu'il est intervenu contre Lilith par pur intérêt, mais je dois avoir le cœur net sur ses véritables intentions », expliqua-t-il.

Eleny glissa un coup d'œil sur le rapport, déchiffrant le plus rapidement possible les nombreuses informations qu'il contenait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

– Eleny, rassemble dès après-demain matin nos amis les anciens chevaliers d'Or. Je te téléphonerai à ce moment-là pour te dire si la guerre est déclarée ou non. »

– La... Guerre... ? murmura-t-elle, interdite par ce mot.

– Oui, car c'est tout simplement ce qui nous menace. »

James déposa un baiser sur le front de sa compagne, puis sortit sans donner le temps à celle-ci de réagir, la laissant les bras ballants dans le grand bureau sombre.

**Non loin de là**

Saga tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et s'appuya au chambranle de la fenêtre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la façade éventrée du Pavillon Bishamonten, dont la carcasse était éclairée par une lune blafarde. Il soupira: ce qui avait été l'antre de ses compagnons et le sien allait certainement être détruit, car les fondations avaient été fortement ébranlées par les secousses créées par le mini raz-de-marée. Dommage, il s'était habitué à cet endroit, et avait fini par y trouver des points de repère.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? » murmura une voix familière.

Saga se retourna et devina la silhouette de son interlocuteur dans la pénombre du salon qui n'était pas éclairé.

« Bonsoir Shion, répondit-il.

– Je savais que je te trouverais ici... » Le Bélier rejoignit Saga sur le balcon et s'appuya sur la barrière, regardant lui aussi en direction du Palais Bishamonten.

« Comment vont-ils ? demanda Saga d'une voix inquiète.

– Aldébaran et Aiolia s'en sont sortis avec quelques plaies et contusions, ce qui tient du miracle, vu le raz-de-marée dans lequel ils ont été pris. Angelo a repris ses esprits, et est d'une humeur massacrante, preuve qu'il va bien. Camus est encore un peu groggy, mais il devrait sortir demain matin de l'hôpital. Sorrento s'en sort avec quelques brûlures et une bosse. Il a eu de la chance. Seul Candelas est toujours dans le coma. Shura est resté pour le veiller. »

Saga soupira. À moitié de soulagement, mais aussi de désespoir.

« On n'est vraiment pas passé loin de la catastrophe. Nous ne sommes pas assez préparés », lâcha-t-il.

Shion se retourna et scruta le visage tendu dont les deux yeux étaient rivés sur la carcasse éventrée.

« C'était une situation difficile, à laquelle jamais aucun d'entre nous n'avait jamais été confronté.

– Il va pourtant falloir s'y habituer. J'ai bien peur que nous soyons de plus en plus confrontés à ce genre de phénomènes à l'avenir. »

Saga tira une nouvelle bouffée nerveuse sur sa cigarette.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais je pense que tu es un peu trop sévère avec nous, mais également avec toi-même. Personne n'a de solutions pour tout. Je me suis retrouvé dans des situations dont je n'entrevoyais pas l'issue lorsque j'étais Pope, tout comme toi... La seule différence par rapport à cette époque, c'est...

– C'est que nous avions un cosmos, des pouvoirs, trancha Saga. Ce qui n'est pas le cas à l'heure actuelle, et c'est ce qui est terrifiant !

– Non, c'est juste la réalité dans laquelle nous sommes plongés, et nous devons faire avec. » Shion se détacha de la balustrade, puis se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre de la véranda, sur le seuil de laquelle il s'arrêta. « Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de fumer pour ce soir... La nuit porte conseille, en tout cas plus que le rideau de fumée derrière lequel tu te caches depuis hier. »

**Près du Pavillon Bishamonten**

Kanon s'approcha du trou béant de ce qui était encore il y a trois jours le grand salon du Pavillon Bishamonten. La façade vitrée avait été entièrement soufflée par le millier de mètres cubes d'eau qui s'étaient déversés en quelques secondes dans le jardin. Les meubles avaient suivi le lit du torrent, laissant une pièce dévastée où ne subsistaient plus que les appareils électroniques, dont la plupart étaient à moitié descellés du mur.

Il entendit un bruit de pas se rapprocher derrière lui et se retourna. Il sursauta en découvrant Thétis, qui eut la même réaction de surprise en l'apercevant. Le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres disparut aussitôt.

« Oh, c'est toi... ! » remarqua Kanon, conscient de la banalité de ses paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » l'interrogea Thétis d'une voix qui trahissait mal sa déconvenue de le trouver sur son chemin. « Tu n'es pas avec ton cher frère ?

– Non, je venais constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Je vois qu'Angelo et Shura ont dû autant s'amuser qu'Ambre et moi dans la bibliothèque... »

Thétis ne put cacher que le double sens de sa phrase lui déplaisait fortement.

« Oui, vous avez fait du bon travail, Ambre, ton frère et toi... La bibliothèque est complètement ravagée elle aussi.

– Nous nous sommes contentés de nous défendre, objecta Kanon.

– Si tu le dis... »

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, pesant et lourd. Ni Thétis ni Kanon n'osaient lever les yeux, sentant que le moindre regard suffirait à déclencher de nouvelles hostilités.

Ce fut Kanon qui se décida à lâcher le pavé dans la marre.

« À la fin, Thétis, mais que me reproches-tu donc ? »

La Suédoise éclata d'un rire totalement surfait.

« Ce que je te reproche…? Mais cherche donc un peu dans ta mémoire, mon général, je suis sûr que tu vas t'en souvenir !

– Tu m'en veux toujours pour mes manœuvres du temps où j'étais Général de l'Atlantique Nord, c'est cela ?

– Non… Réfléchis un peu mieux ! répondit Thétis en secouant la tête.

– Écoute, je ne vois pas. Alors, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, parlons-en et crevons l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Bien sûr, il savait très bien où elle voulait en venir : Sorrento lui avait très précisément expliqué le problème. Mais Kanon avait besoin entendre les reproches de la bouche de Thétis même.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui sans dire mot, le visage fermé et les yeux jetant des éclairs. Kanon la laissa s'arrêter devant lui, fasciné par tant de beauté que la colère mettait indéniablement en valeur. Le bruit sec d'une gifle retentit, alors qu'il portait la main à sa joue cuisante.

« Thétis ? » murmura-t-il, abasourdi par le geste de la belle blonde.

« Tu ne t'en souviens donc pas ? Alors, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire ! Est-ce que tu te souviens du jour où alors que je venais dans ton temple pour te faire le rapport sur l'organisation de la défense des domaines de Poséidon, tu m'as prise dans tes bras, et à fait de moi ta maîtresse ? Te souviens-tu des autres nuits que nous avons ensuite passées ensemble? » rugit-elle.

Kanon ne prononça pas un mot, et se contenta de baisser la tête, contrit. Une réaction qui bien loin d'apaiser Thétis, décupla sa colère.

« Et surtout... Te souviens-tu de ce soir où je me rendais à l'un de nos rendez-vous nocturnes, et où je t'ai surpris en train de batifoler avec deux servantes ! J'ai compris ce soir-là que je n'étais pour toi qu'un jouet, un plaisir de plus, au même titre que les deux catins qui se trouvaient dans ton lit !

– Je suis désolé... J'étais loin d'être un modèle de vertu à l'époque... » s'excusa-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Désolé ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins que j'étais amoureuse de toi ! J'avais seize ans, Kanon... Toi, peu t'importait de savoir si tu allais briser mon cœur d'adolescente. Tu n'as vu que ton intérêt et ton plaisir immédiat ! »

Kanon lui jeta un regard abattu.

« Je ne trouve pas de mot pour m'excuser, Thétis. Frappe-moi si tu le veux, je ne mérite que cela... » s'excusa-t-il, lamentable.

Thétis haussa les épaules, sa colère s'éteignant brusquement.

« Tu n'en vaux même pas la peine ! »

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna à pas rapide en direction du Pavillon Hokuto, laissant Kanon seul face à sa honte.

O

Thétis sentait le regard de Kanon rivé sur elle, pesant de tout le poids de ses remords sur ses épaules. Et surtout, elle éprouvait un soulagement immense, grâce à la gifle qu'elle lui avait envoyée. Elle lui avait enfin dit tout ce qu'elle avait eu envie de lui cracher à la figure ce jour-là, où elle l'avait trouvé en train de «s'amuser» avec les deux servantes. Elle était alors restée stoïque, avant de fondre en larmes, et de s'enfuir en courant, le rire moqueur du Dragon des Mers résonnant à ses oreilles.

« Je ne suis plus une adolescente Kanon. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui vais mener la danse... J'ai vraiment passé de mauvais moments à cause de toi. Il va falloir me rendre des comptes », promit-elle, un sourire venant éclairer progressivement ses lèvres.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 2 juin 2004, ****16h30 (**_**June 2, 1:30 PM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Palais d'Élision **

Rhadamanthe passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux, grimaçant lorsque la formidable migraine qui sourdait sous son crâne explosa de nouveau. Il ne cessait de retourner la situation actuelle dans son esprit, échouant lamentablement à trouver une issue aux divers problèmes auxquels il était confronté.

« Ce n'est jamais facile de ménager toutes les susceptibilités. »

La Vouivre coula son regard en direction de la porte principale, découvrant sans surprise la silhouette drapée de beige de Darius.

« Vous étiez là lorsque Minos et Éaque se sont pris de bec, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il.

– Effectivement. Mais bien involontairement, d'ailleurs… » L'espion s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à se dresser à quelques mètres du Juge, qui l'observait avec méfiance. « Comment va Rune ?

– Il est inconscient et toujours dévoré par la fièvre. Je dirais que cela ne va pas vers l'amélioration », répondit Rhadamanthe d'un ton morne.

« Je vois… C'est bien ce que je craignais. Il se trouve que j'ai peut-être une solution pour l'entraîner vers la guérison », glissa Darius.

Rhadamanthe releva la tête, ses yeux exprimant un vif intérêt. La guérison de Rune aiderait certainement à détendre l'atmosphère entre ses deux confrères.

« Quelle solution ?

– Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour éloigner Minos du chevet de Rune… »

**

* * *

Italie, Venise, 2 juin 2004, 15 h 40 (**_**June 2, 1:40 PM GMT +2 :00**_**) **

**Palais Visconti**

« Monseigneur ! » glissa Visconti dans l'espoir de capter l'attention de Sylvenius. Celui-ci tenait une main grande ouverte au-dessus d'une large table au socle de verre.

« Approche Giuliano », l'invita Sylvenius, sans décrocher son regard de la table.

Visconti s'exécuta et s'avança à pas feutrés vers son maître, devinant au fur et à mesure que la distance diminuait ce qui accaparait l'attention du sorcier. Au milieu du socle en verre, une image très distincte était apparue, comme projetée sur un écran imaginaire. Il reconnut presque aussitôt le visage de Lu Wa. Celle-ci se trouvait dans une grotte, et était engluée dans une sorte de toile d'araignée, accrochée au plafond. Ces longs cheveux noirs pendaient dans le vide, agités par une faible brise.

« Dois-je envoyer des secours, Maître ? »

Sylvenius releva la tête sur son fidèle lieutenant.

« Non. Si Lu Wa est vaincue, c'est qu'elle n'était pas digne de me servir. Au pire, assure-toi que les deux vampires qu'elle a créés s'acquitteront de sa tâche...

– Bien Maître, répondit Visconti en s'inclinant.

– De plus, nous avons un visiteur à accueillir demain : le Grand Maître d'Ermengardis en personne ! poursuivit Sylvenius.

– Oui, Maître », approuva Visconti, comprenant que le sorcier avait directement lu dans son esprit l'information qu'il était venu lui apporter de vive voix.

« Je me doutais bien qu'il réagirait ainsi. Je l'ai deviné impulsif et combatif en le voyant se battre contre le loup-garou que Lilith lui avait envoyé, ricana Sylvenius.

– Dois-je ordonner de le mettre à mort ?

– Non, je ne veux pas déclencher les hostilités tant que les généraux de Marius n'ont pas été libérés et incorporés à mon armée.

– Bien Maître...

– A-t-on retrouvé Bàlint ?

– Non, Maître... Nos satellites n'ont rien repéré, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'il ait été détruit par l'attaque des Spectres de Perséphone. Il est d'ailleurs à noter qu'elle s'en est prise ensuite à ses fidèles soldats : la déesse semble avoir un curieux comportement ces derniers temps…

– Peut-être est-elle sous influence… ? » Sylvenius effleura de la main la surface vitrée. L'image de la cave où Lu Wa était retenue prisonnière vacilla, bientôt remplacée par celle d'une autre grotte. « Non, il est là... Quelque part dans ces décombres. Il est une pièce maîtresse dans mon jeu ! Retrouve-le au plus vite ! »

A suivre dans la **Chronique X – Nouvelle Donne (3/4)**


	29. Chronique X: Nouvelle Donne, Partie 3

**Chronique X : Nouvelle Donne (3/4)**

**France, Lyon, 2 juin 2004****, ****18 h 40 (**_**June 2, 4:40 PM GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Sous les arènes de Fourvière **

La première sensation que perçut Lu Wa fut celle d'une douce brise caressant son visage. Elle rouvrit un œil, puis un autre, et s'aperçut qu'elle était engluée dans une sorte de toile d'araignée géante. Elle tenta de bouger, mais ses membres étaient fermement retenus le long de son corps par les filins blancs.

« Tu ne pourras pas te dégager si facilement de ce piège... Il te faudrait un objet tranchant », résonna une voix près d'elle.

Lu Wa fit tous ses efforts pour tourner la tête et entrevit l'auteur de ces paroles : Lùitgard était tranquillement assis sur une roche et la contemplait en souriant.

« Cela t'amuse-t-il de me voir prisonnière ainsi ? » maugréa la Chinoise en tentant vainement de dégager ses membres du cocon collant.

« Non, car si tu restes prisonnière, je ne pourrai être libéré...

– Mais qu'es-tu donc à la fin ? Un fantôme ? »

Lùitgard partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Je n'ai pas d'âme, je ne peux donc pas être un fantôme... Non, c'est juste mon aura que je projette depuis mon cercueil sous une image imitant mon apparence d'origine. »

Lu Wa allait lui crier qu'elle commençait à s'agacer de ses explications pour le moins singulières, lorsqu'un son peu rassurant retentit du fin fond de la caverne. Elle tenta d'ajuster sa vision aux ténèbres de l'un des boyaux d'où le bruit semblait provenir, mais malgré son sens développé de la vue, l'obscurité lui resta insondable. Elle sentit soudain la toile bouger, et se déboîta à moitié le cou pour pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passait : elle comprit que le haut de la gangue de soie, reliée au plafond rocheux, était en train de se déchirer. Un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de Lùitgard lui confirma que c'était bien lui qui agissait sur son piège et essayait de lui rendre sa liberté.

La toile oscilla, puis commença à descendre, jusqu'à ce que le dernier lien cède. La pression du cocon faiblit, mais toutefois insuffisamment pour pouvoir libérer ses membres et lui permettre de prévenir sa chute. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol, la laissant sonnée pendant un temps qu'elle ne put définir. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle perçut immédiatement le son qui se rapprochait d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit le visage de Lùitgard, qui s'était penchée sur elle.

« Quel plaisir que d'être sauvé par une si jolie femme ! Enfin... si toutefois tu parviens à lui échapper. »

Le regard de Lùitgard quitta le visage de la jeune Chinoise et fixa un point derrière elle. Lu Wa se retourna et, laissant échapper un cri de stupeur et de terreur mêlées, se remit le plus rapidement possible sur ses jambes.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre****, 20 h 15 (_June 2, 5:15 PM, GMT+3 :00_)**

**Temple du Dieu du Soleil**

Les doigts d'Apollon se refermèrent sur la rose, écrasant les pétales couleur azur dans sa paume. Une fumée grisâtre s'échappa de son poing. Lorsqu'il desserra son étreinte, les cendres de la fleur flottèrent dans le léger vent qui s'engouffrait des immenses fenêtres. Il les regarda avec chagrin suivre leur chemin aérien, voletant à l'extérieur à travers les grands rideaux blancs qui frémissaient sous une faible brise.

« Ishara... » murmura-t-il, songeant qu'il lui avait réservé le même sort qu'à cette fleur, symbole de leur rencontre. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux : d'horribles images l'assaillirent aussitôt. Il voyait sa maîtresse entourée par les flammes, cherchant à fuir la salle où l'un des gardes de Perséphone l'avait conduite. Puis le feu se rapprocha, léchant les voiles de sa toge, ses cheveux, puis...

_« Apollon ! »_

Il rouvrit les yeux, alors que les cris de son amante, immolée dans le brasier créé par les Spectres, lui déchiraient les tympans. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, l'une d'entre elles tombant sur le dos de sa main. Il regarda ce liquide cristallin avec incrédulité : qui aurait dit qu'il s'attacherait autant à cette femme vampire ? Qu'il en arriverait à éprouver pour elle ce sentiment-là ?

Une nouvelle vague de tristesse allait le submerger lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement de soie derrière lui. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine, avant de palpiter furieusement.

« Ishara ! » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant, l'espoir de nouveau peint sur son visage.

Il reconnut sa demi-sœur, Artémis, et son sourire disparut aussitôt. Il laissa échapper un soupir en voyant que celle-ci lui jetait un curieux regard, mélange de mépris, de réprobation et de tristesse.

« Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer... » gronda Apollon pour se donner un peu de contenance.

Ce fut le tour d'Artémis de soupirer.

« Mon cher frère, reprenez-vous ! De vilaines rumeurs circulent sur vous depuis quelques semaines. Je suis parvenue jusqu'à présent à les faire taire, ne voulant pas croire que vous et ce... monstre... puissiez être devenus proches, et...

– Et... ? Que disent donc ces rumeurs ? » demanda Apollon en se levant.

Il s'approcha de sa demi-sœur d'un pas lent. Sa haute silhouette s'interposa entre la lumière du seul candélabre de la pièce et Artémis, la plongeant dans l'ombre. Apollon savait que son comportement n'était pas amical, mais Artémis s'était sans aucun doute déplacée pour lui faire des reproches au sujet d'Ishara, chose qu'il se sentait incapable de supporter alors qu'il venait de la perdre. La déesse de la chasse étant sa soeur jumelle, il connaissait parfaitement sa nature belliqueuse : elle ne manquerait pas de le blesser, l'entraînant encore plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Écrasée par sa présence, Artémis recula, légèrement effrayée.

« Elles disent que vous avez fait de cette créature de la nuit votre amante. Et que Perséphone, la veuve du Seigneur Hadès, s'est elle-même compromise avec une autre de ces créatures. Que pour la libérer de l'emprise de son amant immortel, vous avez tendu un piège à celui-ci et que votre maîtresse a été détruite avec son complice. Et que depuis cet instant, vous la pleurez, retiré dans ces appartements, oubliant de rendre hommage à l'astre qui vous gouverne, et dont vous tirez toute votre force ! Que... »

Le long égrènement de « ses fautes » agaça Apollon.

« Cela suffit maintenant ! Sortez tout de suite de mes appartements ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

Mais Artémis ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Elle se redressa la plus droite possible, et toisa son demi-frère – qui la dépassait de presque trente centimètres – d'un regard peu amène.

« Ce que j'ai à vous dire maintenant n'est point une rumeur. Ce sont les paroles d'une divinité... Tout comme vous l'êtes. Mais je crains que vous ne vous soyez un peu écarté de la ligne de conduite attendue pour votre rang. Il est temps de rendre des comptes ! » siffla-t-elle.

Apollon sentit la colère s'échapper de lui malgré tous ses efforts pour la contenir. Les rideaux qui oscillaient légèrement dans la brise furent soudainement agités par une aussi inattendue que violente bourrasque, puis s'enflammèrent, comme soufflés par l'explosion d'un incendie. Artémis recula, craignant que la même « foudre », ou plutôt l'ire de son demi-frère, ne s'abatte sur elle. Celui-ci semblait pourtant faire de son mieux pour se dominer à nouveau.

« Sortez d'ici... Sortez immédiatement, pour votre sécurité », articula Apollon, en lui montrant de la main la sortie.

Artémis, effrayée, esquissa une brève révérence et marcha en hâte jusqu'à la porte. Elle se retourna alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en franchir le pas.

« Les paroles divines que je vous rapportais n'étaient pas les miennes, c'étaient celles de notre père, Zeus... Il vous attend en son palais, demain matin, au lever de l'astre que vous représentez. Puisse ce dernier vous protéger. »

**

* * *

France, Lyon****, 2 juin, 19 h 30 (**_**June 2, 5 :30 PM, GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Sous les arènes de Fourvière**

Lu Wa se rattrapa de justesse à la paroi pour ne pas trébucher. La roche était irrégulière et égratigna la paume de sa main. Sans prendre garde à la douleur, elle se retourna, fouillant l'obscurité des yeux : elle n'aperçut pas la créature, ni son ombre, mais son ouïe aiguisée lui fit comprendre que celle-ci était toujours à ses trousses. Prise de panique, elle se mit à courir encore plus vite, mais finit par glisser sur un objet contondant. Elle tomba à genoux et se rattrapa comme elle put pour éviter de s'étaler complètement par terre. Sa main s'abattit sur un tube fin et long, qu'elle saisit.

« Un tibia... » murmura-t-elle, étonnée, contemplant l'objet beige sale.

Elle balaya du regard l'alcôve rocheuse dans laquelle ses pas l'avaient menée : des ossements humains jonchaient le sol sur plusieurs centimètres.

« Oh ! Bon sang ! Je suis dans son garde-manger... »

Un crissement d'insecte se fit entendre derrière elle, accroissant d'un cran son angoisse. Elle avisa alors une épée qui émergeait d'un tas d'ossements. Elle se releva, dérapa sur les os lisses, retomba dans la marée d'ivoire blanc et finit par ramper jusqu'à cette arme antique, qu'elle saisit avec empressement.

Un bruit de mandibule claqua, en même temps qu'une poigne de fer se referma sur l'un de ses mollets et la tira en arrière. Elle s'accrocha du mieux qu'elle put à l'arme, alors que sa main droite s'enfonça au milieu des crânes et des vertèbres, cherchant une prise. Peine perdue : l'étau se resserra sur sa cheville, la faisant hurler de douleur et elle lâcha le pommeau de l'épée, dont elle vit avec angoisse la silhouette effilée s'éloigner.

« Argh ! Mais lâchez-moi ! »

Elle glissa inexorablement sur le tapis de restes humains sans pouvoir se retenir à quoique ce fut. Un os saillant entailla l'une de ses cuisses, et la douleur la força à réagir. Elle se débrouilla pour se retrouver sur le dos et envoya un grand coup de pieds dans l'une des pattes de son agresseur. Celui-ci trébucha légèrement, mais ne se retourna même pas. Sans se décourager, Lu Wa attrapa au passage un os brisé dont la pointe dépassait, et au prix de quelques contorsions, s'accrocha à l'une des pattes velues, et y planta son arme improvisée de toutes ses forces. Cette fois-ci, son assaillant glapit de douleur, et desserra son emprise sur la cheville de Lu Wa.

« Ah ! Ca fait mal, hein ! »

Celle-ci en profita pour arracher son poignard d'ivoire de la plaie, et frappa de nouveau. La créature hurla une seconde fois, puis entreprit des mouvements désordonnés pour se libérer de son agresseur. Lu Wa reçut un violent coup de patte à l'abdomen et roula sur le sol. Elle se releva presque aussitôt et contempla avec dégoût cette créature, se demandant par quels sortilèges ou mauvaises plaisanteries de la nature une telle chose pouvait exister : elle semblait le fruit d'une erreur, où un buste d'homme aurait été soudé au corps d'une araignée géante. Elle frissonna en voyant que le monstre se remettait difficilement sur ses pattes meurtries et jetait un regard furieux dans sa direction.

Lu Wa prit ses jambes à son cou dans la direction de l'épée.

**

* * *

Gr****è****ce, Sanctuaire Terrestre****, 2 juin 2004, 21 h 00 (**_**June 2, 6 :00 PM, GMT+3 :00**_**) **

**Temple d'Elision**

Rhadamanthe fut navré de constater que Minos se trouvait toujours au chevet de son procureur. Rune avait cessé de gémir de douleur et s'était endormi, mais sa pâleur cadavérique n'augurait rien de bon : soit il était en train de devenir vampire, soit il était proche de la mort. Quelle que fût l'issue, il préférait que Minos n'assistât pas à la fin de son disciple. Il était déjà suffisamment ébranlé comme cela, ce n'était pas la peine d'aggraver les choses. Il avait besoin que le Griffon retrouve son calme pour garder la cohésion de leur groupe et faire face à la situation.

« Minos, tu devrais prendre du repos. Je vais le veiller : je t'appelle s'il se réveille ou si quelque chose se passe. »

Le Griffon tourna son visage fatigué vers la Vouivre : il paraissait aussi pâle que Rune. Il tenta de protester, mais trop épuisé, il acquiesça finalement et se leva de son siège, jetant un dernier regard désolé à son fidèle Spectre.

« Au moindre signe… tu viens me chercher. »

Rhadamanthe hocha la tête et le regarda quitter la pièce d'un air inquiet, puis alla s'asseoir sur le siège à côté du lit. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour examiner Rune. La fièvre continuait à le ravager, trempant son corps de sueur. Il chassa quelques mèches collées sur son front, et grimaça lorsqu'il vit ce visage d'habitude si beau et si calme crispé par la douleur et le désespoir. Ses paupières étaient rougies et de longs sillons marquaient ses joues. Il avait dû pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps avant de s'endormir.

_« Tout ça à cause de ce Bàlint. Maudit vampire ! Quel gâchis. »_

Le buveur de sang en question aurait été à portée de main, il l'aurait mis en pièce une seconde fois, en prenant le temps de le torturer de la façon la plus cruelle possible. Rhadamanthe bandit les poings et enterra au plus profond de lui-même la rage qui menaçait d'exploser.

« J'espère que ce monstre pourrit aux enfers, dans la plus puante et dégoûtante fosse de la _Malebolge_ (1) », gronda-t-il en s'adossant au siège du fauteuil.

« Oh… rien n'est moins sûr. »

Rhadamanthe se crispa, légèrement contrarié de ne pas avoir entendu l'espion pénétrer dans la pièce. Il savait pertinemment que Darius n'était pas un danger – pour l'instant – mais sa façon impromptue d'apparaître et de disparaître avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

« Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer, remarqua-il avec humeur.

– Désolé. De toute façon, je ne suis pas passé par la porte… », répondit l'intrus d'un ton neutre. Sans se faire inviter, il contourna Rhadamanthe pour se retrouver de l'autre côté du lit et se pencha sur le malade, posant sa main sur le front en sueur. « Il doit bien avoir quarante de fièvre. Il est temps d'agir ou il risque de perdre la vie.

– Vous avez dit que vous aviez une solution… Ce serait le moment de m'expliquer ce dont il s'agit, et pourquoi il fallait à tout prix éloigner Minos de là, fit remarquer Rhadamanthe.

– Je pense qu'il n'accepterait pas le procédé dont je vais user pour guérir son fidèle serviteur », répondit laconiquement Darius en fouillant dans les plis de sa cape.

L'Écossais le regarda avec attention tirer une petite fiole contenant un liquide rougeâtre, qui lui rappela immédiatement la couleur et la texture du sang. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il se redressa sur sa chaise, sa main agrippant fermement le poignet de l'homme masqué.

« Il se pourrait que je ne l'accepte pas non plus, en tout cas pas sans avoir été informé au préalable de ce que vous comptez lui faire, dit-il nerveusement. Qu'y a-t-il là dedans ?

– Quelques gouttes de mon sang », répondit tranquillement Darius, suspendant son geste.

« Il est hors de question que Rune avale cela ! C'est en buvant du sang qu'il est tombé dans cet état : cela suffit avec ces pratiques macabres ! » s'insurgea la Vouivre. Il avait beau avoir été Juge des enfers, les pratiques sataniques ne lui inspiraient guère plus que du mépris.

« Il est tombé malade parce qu'il a bu le sang d'un vampire. Le mien est bien différent : il peut régénérer toute forme de vie. Dans la longue lignée de mon clan, il est essentiellement utilisé pour régénérer les armures des chevaliers d'Athéna, mais il est capable également de guérir un être humain de toute maladie ou blessure, à condition qu'il soit traité à temps. »

Rhadamanthe se recula, lâchant le poignet de Darius, comprenant soudainement à qui il avait à faire.

« L'apprenti de Mü du Bélier, c'est là votre véritable identité, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

– Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné…

– Je ne suis jamais parti en guerre contre le Sanctuaire sans connaître un minimum les chevaliers d'Or auxquels j'allais avoir à faire », rétorqua la Vouivre. « Pourquoi cachez-vous votre identité derrière ce nom d'emprunt, ce masque et ce grotesque accoutrement ?

– Parce que je suis sensé être mort, et non en train d'espionner les divinités de ce Sanctuaire pour contrecarrer leurs plans. »

Le Spectre serra les mâchoires, son regard s'arrimant aux orbes d'acier. Il avait la désagréable impression que Darius lui cachait quelque chose, voir pire, tentait de le manipuler lui et ses compagnons. L'odieuse trahison de Perséphone constituait déjà un élément suffisamment perturbant pour ne pas ajouter une seconde déconvenue.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? lâcha-t-il. Vous tenez tout de l'intrigant qui se sert des autres pour accomplir une quelconque vengeance.

– Je n'accomplis aucune vengeance, si cela pour vous rassurer. Je désapprouve simplement les maîtres de ce Sanctuaire qui ont foulé aux pieds le Traité de paix signé avec l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Tout ce que je désire, c'est m'assurer que les personnes prises en otages par ces dieux peu scrupuleux puissent définitivement s'en enfuir. Et vous, anciens Spectres d'Hadès trompés par Perséphone, vous en fait partie. »

Rhadamanthe sentit tout son corps se crisper à ces mots : Darius insinuait-il qu'il se trouvait en position de faiblesse ? L'impudent ! Son poignet cassé ne l'aurait pas tant fait souffrir, il lui aurait volontiers administré une correction pour lui rappeler qu'on ne prend pas de haut les Spectres de l'armée d'Hadès, et encore moins l'un Juge des Enfers.

« Et vous croyez me convaincre par ces mots… que je vais continuer à vous faire confiance ? »

Un léger gémissement l'empêcha d'étaler les objections qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Baissant les yeux, il vit que Rune s'agrippait de toutes ses forces aux draps, une crise de douleur l'assaillant si violemment qu'il se mordit les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang.

« Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix… », répondit Darius en tendant la fiole à Rhadamanthe. « Celui qui a le plus besoin d'aide ici, c'est Rune. Êtes-vous prêt à le laisser mourir et à subir les conséquences que cela produira sur votre petit groupe de rescapés, ou êtes-vous disposé à lui donner une chance ? »

La question fit presque sortir Rhadamanthe de ses gongs, mais la voix de la raison lui imposa le silence, de même qu'un nouveau gémissement de Rune. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le Balrog, et vit que le jeune homme avait ouvert les yeux, ses prunelles violettes le suppliant d'accepter l'offre de Darius. Ou bien… réclamait-il le coup de grâce ?

« Y a-t-il des risques que ce… remède. » Rhadamanthe grimaça, ayant du mal à qualifier ce liquide de la sorte. « …Que ce remède lui soit fatal ?

– Plus nous passons de temps à tergiverser, moins il a de chances de s'en sortir.

– Là, vous contournez la question ! J'ai demandé si…

– Oui, il y a des risques que l'absorption de mon sang lui soit fatale. Mais ses chances de survie sont bien plus grandes s'il le boit. »

La Vouivre plongea de nouveau son regard dans les pupilles violettes et lut le plus profond désespoir. Rune était-il conscient que son sort était peut-être en train de se jouer, et que lui, Rhadamanthe, allait prendre une décision qui pouvait le conduire vers une issue tragique ?

**

* * *

France, Lyon****, 2 juin 2004, 20 h 15 (**_**June 2, 6 :15 PM, GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Sous les arènes de Fourvière**

Lu Wa glissa sur la pente instable créée par la montagne d'ossements, mais incapable de garder son équilibre, trébucha et retomba à genoux. Elle se mit à ramper jusqu'au sommet du tumulus et agrippa l'épée de toutes ses forces.

« Bravo, je suis impressionné par tes talents de combattante », la félicita Lùitgard en applaudissant d'un geste théâtral.

Lu Wa releva la tête, et resta tout d'abord bouche bée, trop surprise par la réapparition du vampire en un moment si inopportun.

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce donc que cette horreur ? hurla-t-elle, perdant brièvement son calme.

– Charles de Saint-Dizier, le dernier descendant de Castamir de Saint-Dizier, fidèle du Général Adémar, et qui s'est vu confier la charge de garder mon cercueil à l'abri de toute tentative de profanation. Deux cents ans après que Castamir ait accepté cette dangereuse mission, ce cher Charles a voulu se soustraire à cette tâche familiale, et s'est fait punir de cette façon par ses amis de la Milice Noire.

« La Milice Noire ? répéta Lu Wa, légèrement perdue.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'expliquerai tout cela de vive voix à ton maître, si tout de fois tu parviens à te débarrasser de notre nouvel ami commun. Attention, il est derrière toi… »

Lu Wa se retourna et hurla autant de terreur que de surprise en voyant deux pattes velues s'abattre près de ses jambes. Elle retrouva pourtant très vite ses esprits et lança un coup de pied dans l'une d'entre elles. Elle brandit l'épée que sa main n'avait pas lâchée et la plongea sur son assaillant. Elle n'avait pas essayé de viser, mais son coup se révéla particulièrement meurtrier, entaillant le torse de la créature de l'épaule gauche jusqu'au ventre. Celle-ci roula sur le côté en poussant des hurlements déchirants, puis glissa au bas du tumulus d'ossements, se heurtant au mur. Elle se remit pourtant debout plus vite que Lu Wa ne l'eut espéré. Celle-ci, se sentant envahie d'une fureur sans précédent, bondit tout près de l'homme-araignée en grondant comme un loup près à fondre sur sa proie. La créature recula en vacillant sur ses jambes puis prit résolument le parti de la fuite.

Lu Wa s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'alcôve, agitant son arme d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

« Reviens ici, espèce de monstre, et je te jure que ce n'est pas qu'avec une entaille que tu t'en sortiras ! » hurla-t-elle.

Des applaudissements et un rire qui lui était désormais familier la firent se retourner : elle découvrit Lùitgard étendu nonchalamment au sommet du tumulus.

« Bravo... À mon avis, ce cher Charles ne reviendra pas d'aussitôt. Et si tu t'occupais d'ouvrir mon cercueil, maintenant ? »

O

Lu Wa déposa le cercle de platine dans un écueil du couvercle du cercueil, qui reproduisait exactement la même forme ronde que l'objet qu'Ober et Adenon lui avaient désigné comme la « clé » ouvrant le trésor tant recherché. La Chinoise jeta un regard amusé à ses deux nouveaux disciples, qui étaient agenouillés sagement à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se sentit brièvement emplie d'orgueil, jusqu'à ce que la coupure à sa lèvre et l'entaille à sa cuisse ne la rappellent à la réalité. La clé tournait dans son écrin, d'un mouvement lent et régulier. Un cliquetis se fit entendre, puis le couvercle glissa de lui-même jusqu'à mi-cercueil, révélant un étrange squelette noirci et habillé de riches vêtements. Lu Wa se recula de dégout, puis la curiosité l'emportant, se pencha de nouveau. Elle reconnut les quatre canines plantées dans les mâchoires, signes distinctifs de sa "race", et constata que bien qu'une chaire parcheminée collait toujours à sa carcasse, le corps ne dégageait aucune odeur de décomposition. Nul doute n'était plus permis sur l'identité de celui qu'elle avait en face de lui.

« Lùitgard, je te préfère tel que tu m'es apparu tout à l'heure », plaisanta Lu Wa en effleurant l'une des joues creuses et noircies. Elle retira pourtant rapidement sa main, ayant cru entendre un grognement s'échapper de la gorge à moitié déchirée.

« Prenez garde ! » fit Ober en se levant, prêt à défendre sa nouvelle maîtresse.

Lu Wa lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir, ordre auquel Ober obtempéra sans broncher.

La Chinoise glissa un regard joyeux sur le cadavre.

« Lùitgard, je sens que toi et moi allons devenir très amis... Quand à Sylvenius, il ne pourra pas me refuser une petite récompense pour lui avoir ramené un tel joyau, pas même son Premier Conseiller », murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire pervers.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, ****2 juin 2004, 23 h 15 (**_**June 2, 8 :15 PM, GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Porte principale du Sanctuaire**

Jabu crispa une main sur l'une des sangles de la boîte qui contenait l'armure de la Licorne. Darius lui avait expressément demandé d'abandonner le précieux objet au Sanctuaire, mais il avait décidé de passer outre. Il ignorait totalement si les gardes le laisseraient partir avec son butin, mais il comptait fermement apporter la première armure à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, honorant ainsi une clause du traité qui n'avait jamais été respectée à cause des manigances d'Apollon.

Il observa une dernière fois la colline du Sanctuaire : justement ce soir-là, les douze maisons flamboyaient sous des éclairages aussi variés qu'enchanteurs. Le premier palais resplendissait d'une délicate couleur bleutée, rappelant l'onde de la mer : l'ancienne demeure du Bélier était désormais celle du dieu Poséidon. Au-dessus d'elle, le temple du Taureau était devenu celui d'Hermès. Le regard de Jabu se posa sur le troisième édifice, qui jadis fut gardé par des générations successives de Gémeaux, et abritait à l'heure actuelle Éros, grand amant des nymphes devant l'éternel.

« Ce spectacle va-t-il vraiment me manquer ? » s'interrogea-t-il avec mélancolie.

Le quatrième temple apportait une touche sombre dans le paysage, car au contraire des autres, il n'était pas éclairé. Jabu soupira en songeant qu'il n'avait guère changé depuis l'époque du chevalier du Cancer et que la déesse Perséphone faisait malheureusement perdurer cette atmosphère de désespoir qui était cher à Masque de Mort. Au-dessus de ce bâtiment lugubre, les anciennes maisons du Lion et de la Vierge brillaient d'une lumière chaude ; leurs nouvelles habitantes étaient il est vrai plus gaies que la veuve de l'Empereur des morts. Jabu se remémora avec amusement les circonstances qui avaient amené Aphrodite dans la sixième demeure. Celle-ci avait d'abord brigué la douzième maison, arguant que son précédent propriétaire, le chevalier des Poissons, avait porté avec honneur son nom et possédait une splendide roseraie. Elle fut déboutée de sa demande par Apollon lui-même, qui s'appropria bâtiment et jardins, l'exilant à la sixième maison, plaidant avec ironie que l'énorme trou dans la toiture – vestige de la dernière Guerre Sainte – invitait à y aménager un magnifique patio.

« Apollon et ses manigances…Non, ça, cela ne va pas me manquer, au contraire. »

Les trois temples suivants étaient elles aussi mises en valeur par de savantes illuminations, sans vraiment faire concurrence avec celles des trois dernières demeures sacrées. Les anciens temples des Poissons, du Verseau et du Capricorne brillaient de mille feux, rivalisant les uns avec les autres d'artifices de lumière. Une manifestation à peine voyante de l'animosité qui animait Apollon et Artémis contre leur demi-sœur, Athéna.

Jabu s'extirpa de ses pensées lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de la porte principale. Sa main se crispa une nouvelle fois sur la sangle de sa boîte et il se jura qu'il ne partirait pas sans son armure.

Le capitaine de la garde inspecta minutieusement son autorisation de sortie. Puis le saluant, il lui redonna son précieux document et ordonna à ses hommes de déverrouiller le passage. Les lourdes portes de platine s'ouvrirent en un crissement froid, dévoilant les ténèbres de la campagne environnante.

Jabu lui rendit son salut et s'engagea sur le chemin obscur qui menait au village voisin de Rodorio.

O

Perchés sur le toit de la capitainerie, Sylphide et Valentine observaient avec des yeux brillants d'envie le jeune homme qui quittait l'enceinte et s'éloignait à grands pas de cette terre maudite. Comme ils auraient aimé faire de même et déserter ce lieu qui ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à autre chose. Le seul ersatz de liberté qu'ils s'accordaient était de fureter en dehors du temple d'Élision et satisfaire leur curiosité d'espions.

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à sa place », soupira Sylphide en se tournant pour s'allonger sur le dos, le regard rivé aux étoiles.

« Et moi donc… Je n'aimais pas le Sanctuaire avant, mais maintenant que nous y sommes reclus, je le déteste carrément », répondit son compagnon.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, Sylphide s'absorbant dans la contemplation du ciel et Valentine observant d'un œil morne la colline illuminée. Tous deux partageaient le même sentiment : ce Sanctuaire n'était pas le leur.

« Tu crois que nous allons finir par quitter cet endroit ? demanda soudain Valentine. Je pense que c'est la seule bonne décision à prendre, surtout avec Perséphone susceptible de nous trouver à tout moment pour finir sa besogne.

– C'est certain : nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici, acquiesça Sylphide. Mais où pourrions-nous aller ?

– N'importe où, mais loin d'ici, en tout cas !

– Oui, loin d'ici. »

Ils retournèrent tous les deux à leur rêverie. Dans la cour, quelques mètres en dessous de leur plateforme d'observation, les soldats s'étaient remis en faction autour de l'immense porte principale.

« Tu crois que Rune va s'en sortir ? s'interrogea Sylphide.

– Je n'en sais trop rien… Le Seigneur Minos le veille en permanence, ne laissant personne s'en approcher. Cela doit vouloir dire que Rune est trop faible pour se défendre par lui-même. » Valentine prit un air songeur. « Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire cela, mais peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'il ne survive pas.

– Je sais, moi aussi j'y ai pensé. Il a toujours été celui par lequel la discorde a éclaté entre les Seigneurs Minos et Éaque. Cela avait peu d'importance aux Enfers, mais là… Nous ne sommes que six, dans un monde qui n'est pas le nôtre et qui nous est hostile. La moindre division au sein de notre groupe risque de nous coûter cher. » Sylphide se redressa, se tordant la bouche nerveusement comme s'il cherchait à s'interdire de parler. « Je n'ai rien contre lui – je ne le connais pratiquement pas tellement il est resté en marge des autres Spectres – mais il fait planer un sacré danger sur nous ! »

Son compagnon acquiesça d'un air grave.

« Oui. Espérons que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe saura prendre la bonne décision en temps voulu pour régler ce problème. »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier G****é****n****é****ral d'Ermengardis****, 3 juin 2004, 7 h 00 (**_**June 2, 10 :00 PM, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Zochoten, troisième étage**

Angelo descendait les marches aussi rapidement que possible, songeant que si les médecins l'avaient relâché, c'était parce qu'il était complètement rétabli. En tout cas, il se sentait mieux, ou tout au moins devait se le prouver. De plus, Eleny avait fait savoir à tous qu'ils avaient de grandes chances de partir en mission dans les jours qui venaient. Un peu d'actions – sous contrôle cette fois-ci ! – remettrait du pep dans sa vie, surtout s'il s'arrangeait pour être aux côtés de la belle rousse et lui démontrer sa valeur sur le terrain. Se sentant pousser des ailes, il entreprit de sauter une marche sur deux, puis une sur trois, saisissant habilement la rampe pour négocier les tournants en douceur. Petit jeu qui s'arrêta net lorsqu'il nez à nez avec une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il frémit en voyant le regard émeraude se charger de surprise, puis de gêne.

« Ambre !

– Angelo ! »

Ils se toisèrent un certain instant, ne sachant que dire. Finalement, Ambre fut la première à réagir et s'écarta du chemin d'Angelo.

Celui-ci, légèrement vexé, l'agrippa par le bras au passage.

« Attends, reste ici cinq minutes… On a tout de même à discuter. »

Ambre fit mine de l'ignorer et dégagea vivement son poignet. Peine perdue : Angelo la saisit cette fois-ci par la taille, et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« Ambre, nous nous sommes embrassés, toi et moi !

– Et alors ? répondit Ambre, le regard impassible.

– Et alors ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? » demanda Angelo en écho.

Il éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux : la déception provoquée par la réponse de la belle rousse faisait monter de seconde en seconde sa colère, qu'il sentait devenir incontrôlable. Il n'osait plus bouger, de peur de perdre tout sang-froid. Ambre n'avait vraisemblablement pas compris le duel intérieur qu'il se livrait, et profita de son immobilisme pour le refouler, brisant la dernière digue qui empêchait la fureur d'Angelo de déborder. Il la poussa contre le mur, l'enlaçant avec urgence et brutalité.

« Lâche-moi ! ordonna Ambre.

– Tu embrasses un homme un jour, et le lendemain, tu l'ignores, c'est ça... ? Et bien, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! » rétorqua Angelo, tout en cherchant un nouveau baiser.

Ambre détourna la tête lorsque les lèvres d'Angelo frôlèrent son visage. Celui-ci grogna de rage, avant de planter son poing dans le tableau suspendu à quelques centimètres de là.

« Mais regarde-moi au moins ! »

La jeune femme tressaillit, mais se refusa à répondre. Cette fois-ci, ce fut une poigne de fer qui s'abattit sur sa gorge.

« T'es vraiment qu'une allumeuse ! » gronda Angelo avec rage.

Sans doute consciente du danger qui planait sur elle, Ambre ne perdit pas de temps pour réagir. Elle repoussa Angelo de toutes ses forces, se libérant de son étreinte, puis s'arcboutant de plus belle, le fit battre en retraite jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve acculé à la rampe. L'extrémité du canon de l'un de ses pistolets se pressa contre la pomme d'Adam de l'Italien.

« Écoute-moi bien... Masque de Mort, ou Angelo... Peu importe... Tu étais ivre hier, et moi, je me suis montrée faible. Alors ce que j'ai dit, ou j'ai pu faire, cela ne compte pas ! »

Angelo balaya d'un geste le perturbant objet.

« Cela compte pour moi, et ce ne sont pas tes excuses bidons qui vont me faire changer d'avis ! » rétorqua-t-il, essayant de caresser une joue.

« Arrête ! Tu me flanque la trouille… » lâcha la jeune femme avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir.

Angelo la regarda gravir les marches en toute hâte. Il aurait voulu la rattraper, s'excuser, la rassurer sur son compte. Il ne savait pourtant pas comment. Il fit un pas, mais ses jambes vacillèrent. Il porta sa main à son crâne, tentant d'échapper à l'horrible vision qui s'offrait subitement à lui : des visages humains, accrochés aux murs, au plafond d'un temple. Et parmi eux, celui d'Ambre.

« Non ! Pas ça... Je ne veux pas redevenir lui ! » hurla-t-il, avant de s'écrouler, recroquevillé contre la rambarde de l'escalier.

O

Aveuglé par les larmes qui coulaient à torrent sur ses joues, Angelo ne s'aperçut pas du curieux phénomène qui déforma subrepticement le mur. Devenu aussi ondulant que la surface d'un lac, il s'orna d'un visage féminin qui se pencha sur le jeune Italien sans se faire voir.

« Ne te l'avais-je pas dit, mon ange ? Masque de Mort est toujours là, tapi en toi, et il ne suffit que d'une petite pichenette pour le réveiller. Or, on dirait que tu t'es pris un sérieux soufflet. »

Lançant un dernier regard cruel à son futur jouet, Salem se fondit de nouveau dans le mur, qui reprit son aspect normal.

**Non loin de là**

« Tu as entendu ? On aurait dit la voix d'Angelo », murmura Aphrodite en s'arrêtant net.

– Oui... Et il n'était pas seul », acquiesça Milo en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils se retournèrent, entendant des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier. Ils virent Ambre débouler dans le couloir, haletante et légèrement effrayée. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant les deux hommes, puis avança d'un pas décidé, feignant de les ignorer.

Milo et Aphrodite la regardèrent s'éloigner, surpris par son comportement : Ambre avait pourtant l'habitude de plaisanter avec eux à chaque fois qu'elle les croisait.

« Milo ?

– Quoi ? »

Aphrodite se tourna vers son compagnon et soupira.

« Je crois savoir pour qui Angelo à un faible...

– Je crois avoir deviné moi aussi. Viens, on va voir ce qui lui est arrivé ! »

**Pavillon Zochoten, deuxième étage**

Camus se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers ses appartements ; il revenait d'une courte promenade dans le parc, où il avait pu donner libre cours à ses réflexions sans être dérangé. Méditations qui l'avaient amené à la conclusion que de Grandfort soupçonnait certainement quelque chose à son encontre. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il retardé son départ ?

Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et aperçut Ambre non loin de sa chambre. Elle était adossée au mur, et semblait contempler le vide, une triste expression sur son visage.

« Ambre, mais que fais-tu là ? » demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et fit tous ses efforts pour lui sourire.

« Camus, j'étais juste venue voir si tu te sentais mieux », répondit-elle en réduisant la distance avec lui. Le pâle sourire disparut alors que son regard croisa celui de Camus, et elle se blottit contre lui.

Le jeune homme mit quelque seconde à réagir avant de l'entourer de ses bras.

« Ambre, que t'arrive-t-il ? murmura-t-il d'une voix trahissant mal son émotion et sa surprise. Il sentit qu'elle s'abandonnait contre lui et resserra son étreinte, se moquant bien de savoir si quelqu'un pouvait les voir ainsi.

« Rien, il ne m'arrive rien... » l'entendit-il sangloter.

**Pavillon Zochoten, troisième étage**

Milo glissa un regard inquiet sur Angelo. Il ne subsistait comme trace de sa crise de désespoir qu'un sillon sur ses joues, et une moue désenchantée au coin des lèvres. Mais rien ne laissait deviner qu'Angelo avait littéralement fondu en larmes il y a quelque vingt minutes, se cachant dans les bras de Milo, et n'ayant de cesse de répéter : « Non, ne me laissez pas redevenir lui ! Ne me laissez pas redevenir Masque de Mort ! »

Il glissa un regard à Aphrodite. Celui-ci hocha la tête, puis se força à demander de la voix la plus douce possible :

« Angelo, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas obligé de nous accompagner. Tu devrais peut-être te reposer !

– Je vais mieux… J'ai juste besoin de voir les autres : Shura, Dohko, Shion... Ambre », murmura Angelo, alors qu'une nouvelle larme coulait sur sa joue.

Milo soupira : pourquoi fallait-il que les choses aillent si mal ? Il avait toujours eu peu de respect pour Masque de Mort, mais les efforts qu'avait faits Angelo pour devenir honorable et sociable l'avaient impressionné, tout comme sa détresse actuelle. Sa peur de redevenir le cruel Masque de Mort ne présageait rien de bon : l'Italien avait été possédé par la démone qui avait pris d'assaut le quartier général, et nul ne savait à quel point son âme avait été torturée, ou peut-être même, corrompue.

Mais celui pour lequel il s'inquiétait le plus était Camus, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas pu le voir depuis l'attaque de l'avant-veille. Le Comte de Grandfort se trouvait en permanence à côté de lui, tel Cerbère devant l'entrée des enfers, et il ne pouvait pas l'approcher.

**Pavillon Zochoten, deuxième étage**

Toujours sous la surprise du comportement d'Ambre, Camus déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre, regrettant que sa jeune compatriote se soit arrachée à leur douce étreinte aussi brusquement qu'elle s'y était abandonnée. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et se retourna dans un sursaut avec l'espoir que c'était elle qui revenait. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'aîné des Gémeaux, qui l'observait avec gravité.

« Saga... » murmura-t-il, quelque peu gêné pas l'insistance de ce regard, rougi par le manque de sommeil.

« Camus... Il va falloir que tu m'expliques certaines choses.

– Vraiment ? Mais lesquelles ? »

Camus se maudit intérieurement : il n'était décidément pas fait pour mentir. Dieu que sa voix sonnait faux !

« Pourquoi te fais-tu appeler Gabriel ? Pourquoi de Grandfort tient-il tant à être avec toi, et toi, à le fuir ?

– Pour rien... » se contenta de répondre Camus avec une incertitude flagrante, ultime aveu qu'il cachait effectivement un secret.

Saga ne fut pas dupe de sa lamentable tentative d'esquive. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du Français et le fixa de son regard bleu vert si perçant.

« Camus, il va falloir me dire la vérité... Sinon, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à te _couvrir_ comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent. »

_« Te couvrir... »_ Camus tressaillit en entendant ses paroles : il avait l'impression d'être un accusé sur le banc des prévenus. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, faisant signe à Saga de le suivre.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, ****3 juin 2004, 2 h 00 (**_**June 2, 11 : 00 PM, GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Rhadamanthe commençait à somnoler lorsqu'un gémissement lui fit relever la tête. Rune venait de se réveiller et s'agitait de nouveau, l'une de ses mains étreignant sa poitrine comme s'il voulait enfoncer sa cage thoracique et arracher son cœur. Il se cambra, rejetant sa tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement qui ébranla l'ancien Juge, pourtant habitué à pire lorsqu'il faisait régner la terreur aux enfers. Il n'était cependant pas accoutumé à voir un Spectre souffrir au point de ne plus pouvoir retenir ses cris. Surtout pas le silencieux Rune…

« Ça me brûle… C'est horrible », haleta le Balrog, tournant son regard enfiévré sur Rhadamanthe. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que je suis en train de me transformer ?

– Je n'en sais rien, avoua Rhadamanthe.

– Je ne veux pas devenir un vampire. » Les larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues trop pâles. « Je ne peux pas… moi, Rune de l'Étoile du Talent, le procureur du Juge Minos, garant de la Justice des Enfers, je ne peux pas devenir cette créature pécheresse ! »

Sa voix s'étouffa à mesure que les larmes roulaient de plus en plus nombreuses et que des sanglots s'élevèrent de sa gorge. Rhadamanthe baissa la tête, se sentant impuissant devant tant de désespoir. Mais une chose était claire pour lui : le sang de Darius était en train de porter un coup fatal à Rune. Il allait mourir. Rhadamanthe décida qu'il n'irait pas déranger Minos : il ne fallait pas que le Griffon en voie davantage.

« J'ai peur. »

L'aveu l'assomma littéralement : il tranchait tellement avec l'image qu'il avait de Rune. Le procureur s'était toujours montré calme, réfléchi, rationnel et courageux. La seule fois où il s'était laissé déstabiliser, c'était parce que Kanon l'avait honteusement manipulé avec son illusion.

« J'ai tellement peur. »

Pour une fois, Rhadamanthe décida de laisser sa fierté de Juge des enfers de côté et se pencha sur Rune. Il l'attira à lui, le redressant en position assise sur son lit. Le jeune homme s'agrippa avec ferveur à ses épaules, cachant son visage dans son cou. Rhadamanthe prit la mesure de la fièvre qui l'habitait lorsque le front brûlant frôla sa peau. Il passa ses bras autour du buste amaigri, et eut l'impression de serrer une ombre contre lui. En moins d'une semaine, le poison que Bàlint lui avait instillé dans les veines avait amoindri ses forces et fait fondre son corps.

« Calme-toi, Rune. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. »

Un sanglot fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Les larmes coulèrent dans son cou, provoquant un frisson dans le dos de l'ancien Juge. Ne sachant que faire pour calmer Rune, il se mit à caresser une mèche de sa longue chevelure tout en le berçant doucement.

« Et si je ne me transforme pas…, je vais mourir, n'est-ce pas ? » Les sanglots redoublèrent. « Est-ce que je serai jugé, moi aussi ?

– Je n'en sais rien. »

Rhadamanthe aurait aimé lui répondre autre chose, mais il ignorait ce qui se passerait à leur mort. La façon dont ils étaient revenus à la vie sortait du cycle d'éveil habituel des Spectres, les renvoyant au rang de simples mortels. La logique voulait donc qu'ils subissent le jugement dans la Première Prison et paient pour leurs péchés. À condition bien sûr qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour les juger. En l'absence de Minos et de Rune, Rhadamanthe ne voyait guère qui pourrait s'acquitter de cette tâche. À moins que Perséphone, poussant sa vilénie jusqu'à son paroxysme, ne se soit assurée de leur trouver des remplaçants.

« Après tout, ce serait de bonne guerre… J'ai jugé tant de pauvres gens qui se pressaient devant moi en me suppliant de me montrer clément. Je ne les ai jamais écoutés : au contraire, cela me rendait plus intransigeant, plus féroce. » De nouvelles larmes ruisselèrent dans le cou du Juge. Il sentit les ongles de Rune s'enfoncer dans sa chair alors qu'il s'agrippait trop fort à ses épaules. « Je mérite de pourrir dans la fosse des prévaricateurs de la Huitième Prison (2). J'ai manqué à mon devoir, trahi la confiance du Seigneur Minos… Je mérite d'être jugé et puni pour tout ce que j'ai fait », gémit le Balrog.

Les sanglots redoublèrent, entrecoupés de paroles incohérentes égrenant les supplices les plus horribles que Rune pensait se voir infligés en punition de ses péchés. Rhadamanthe, comprenant qu'il délirait, fit de son mieux pour le calmer, le câlinant et le cajolant comme un enfant. Ses efforts payèrent au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, lorsque Rune se détendit enfin et sombra de nouveau dans un demi-sommeil enfiévré.

_« Il ne va pas passer la nuit… »,_ songea amèrement la Vouivre. Il étendit Rune dans son lit, caressant avec tristesse le visage souillé par les larmes. _« Quel gâchis, vraiment. »_

Il allait se lever du bord du lit pour retourner sur sa chaise lorsque le mourant agrippa son poignet.

« Je ne veux pas rester seul… que je meure ou me transforme… je ne peux pas l'affronter seul. Je n'en ai pas la force. Je vous en prie, Monseigneur, ne m'abandonnez pas. »

Rhadamanthe se rassit et acquiesça silencieusement. Il prit la main de Rune dans la sienne et lui jura qu'il resterait jusqu'au bout, quelque soit l'issu et malgré le danger de le voir se retourner contre lui.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général, ****3 juin 2004, 8 h 15 (**_**June 2, 11 : 15 PM, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Zochoten, deuxième étage**

Camus jeta un regard inquiet à Saga ; maintenant qu'il savait tout, qu'allait-il faire ? Le dénoncer aux Grands Maîtres et au Comte de Grandfort ? Il se dit qu'en un sens, il le méritait.

« Tu vas garder le silence, décréta Saga.

– Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Camus, surpris.

Le Grec lui jeta un regard pénétrant.

« Je garde le dossier, et toi tu vas garder le silence sur cette affaire. Nul ne doit savoir en dehors de toi, moi et Ambre. Pas même Milo ! Est-ce clair ? »

Camus acquiesça la tête, un peu abasourdi par cet ordre.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me couvres ?

– Premièrement, parce que je suis l'un des derniers à pouvoir te jeter la pierre sur tes erreurs passées. Et deuxièmement, parce que les circonstances se prêtent mal aux règlements de compte internes. Nous allons avoir besoin de toi, en pleine possession de tes facultés physiques et mentales, et non de quelqu'un rongé en permanence par le remords ! »

Camus allait lui dire qu'il appréciait sa compréhension lorsque la voix de Milo retentit du fond du couloir.

« Alors, te voilà enfin ! Tu te sens mieux ? »

Le Français fit de son mieux pour faire bonne figure alors que son ami de toujours s'approchait de lui à pas rapides.

« Bonjour Milo ! » glissa-t-il tout en jetant un regard à Saga, qui l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête.

« Alors Saga, tu as réussi à faire fuir le Comte de mâaachain-chose ? Il était temps… Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi collant ! s'exclama Milo.

– Le comte de Grandfort... » corrigea Saga, tout en reculant d'un pas dans le but évident de se soustraire à la conversation.

« Il voulait juste bien faire… Et puis il est français, comme moi… » se justifia Camus, cherchant désespérément la suite de son argumentaire dans son esprit. Recherches qui s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'il entrevit le visage triste d'Angelo qui s'approchait, Aphrodite à ses côtés. Camus regarda Saga et vit que lui aussi scrutait d'un air soucieux les traits amers de l'Italien. Milo saisit parfaitement cette conversation muette.

« Je vous préviens, il a été bien plus secoué qu'il ne veut bien prétendre. Personnellement Saga, je pense qu'il faudrait le mettre à l'écart de la « mission »... enfin, si bien sûr, mission il y a... » chuchota-t-il, surveillant d'un œil inquiet Angelo qui semblait définitivement plongé dans un autre monde.

Saga hocha la tête, ne détachant pas son regard du visage fermé du Cancer. Il connaissait cette expression : c'était celle qu'Angelo affectait adolescent, à l'époque où ayant encore toute sa tête, il avait compris quel genre de chevalier le faux Pope le destinait à devenir.

À suivre dans la** Chronique X : Nouvelle Donne (4/4)**

**

* * *

Notes** concernant certains termes tirés de la _Divine Comédie_ de Dante :

_(1) Malebolge_ : ce terme italien désigne le Huitième Cercle des Enfers. C'est une gigantesque caverne remplie de fosses (ou _Bolge_) chacune dédiée à un péché particulier.

(2) Les concussionnaires et prévaricateurs (ceux qui ont vendu la justice ou qui ont gravement et volontairement manqué à leur devoir) sont condamnés à la cinquième fosse du Huitième Cercle. Entièrement plongée dans le noir, elle se compose d'une énorme mare de poix bouillante dans laquelle des anges noirs jettent les damnés. Lorsqu'un condamné tente de remonter à la surface, les démons présents le repoussent encore et encore dans la poix en feu. Kurumada s'en serait-il inspiré pour sa mare de sang ?


	30. Chronique X: Nouvelle Donne, Partie 4

**Chronique X : Nouvelle Donne (4/4)**

**Italie, Venise****, 4 juin 2004, 3h00 (**_**June 4, 01 :00 AM, GMT +2 :00**_**)**

Le vent fouettait le visage de James comme autant de claques cinglantes. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et entreprit de compter le nombre de bâtiments qui bordaient le Grand Canal afin de détourner son esprit des questions qui le rongeaient depuis son départ du quartier général d'Ermengardis. Et surtout de l'une d'entre elles : n'allait-il pas à la destruction en se rendant ainsi sur le terrain ennemi, sans autre protection que ses seuls pouvoirs ? Seraient-ils suffisants pour faire face à Sylvenius ? James l'ignorait, et son caractère pessimiste lui faisait plutôt entrevoir une issue fatale en cas de confrontation. Le sorcier n'avait apparemment eu aucun mal à mettre en déroute Lilith, concubine de Lucifer et puissante démone. C'était un nouveau joueur hors-norme qui venait d'apparaître, sans que James sache vraiment de quel côté de la barrière Sylvenius se situait. Ce dernier avait certainement préparé son entrée depuis longtemps et connaissait parfaitement les forces et faiblesses de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis.

« Nous sommes à cinq minutes du Palais Visconti, Lord Gladstone... » lui annonça l'un de ses guides dans un anglais à l'accent britannique impeccable.

James regarda cette copie parfaite des _men in black_ d'un regard ennuyé, puis plongea la main dans sa veste, ressortant son téléphone portable. Il s'écarta légèrement des trois gorilles qui l'avaient accueilli à l'aéroport.

« Eleny ? Je suis arrivé, et dans moins de cinq minutes, je serai dans la place. Je... »

James s'interrompit, puis sourit : au bout du fil, Eleny lui enjoignait de faire demi-tour et de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup, se dirigeant vers une fin certaine. Avait-il au moins conscience de ce qu'il faisait ?

« Non... Je suis totalement irresponsable, et je vais me jeter droit sur Sylvenius en lui demandant de me planter un pieu en plein cœur pour être plus sûr d'en finir ! Voyons Eleny... Bien sûr que je sais ce que je fais ! » gloussa-t-il.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement de cette boutade, entendant les sanglots de sa compagne couvrir ses paroles de reproches entremêlés de suppliques d'abandonner son plan insensé.

« Eleny écoute-moi. Je vais te contacter dans quelques heures, et je t'indiquerai la marche à suivre. Réunissez-vous en attendant, et préparez deux équipes. L'une sera envoyée à Lyon, et l'autre, si mes craintes se confirment, ici même, à Venise. Non, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus... »

Le hors-bord négocia un dernier virage avec raideur, l'obligeant à s'accrocher au bastingage. James releva les yeux et aperçut la silhouette sombre d'un haut bâtiment faiblement éclairé. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il était arrivé à destination.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Eleny... »

O

La pièce dans laquelle James avait été conduit était quasiment obscure. Seul un faible clair de lune filtrait à travers les panneaux en verre où étaient dessinées des créatures étranges, semblant tout droit venues des enfers. James frémit en se remémorant ce que lui avait raconté Saga : Lilith avait donné vie aux personnages des vitraux du silo de la bibliothèque, les transformant en ennemis particulièrement agressifs. Sylvenius était-il assez puissant pour lancer un sortilège de la sorte ? James tenta de se rassurer en se disant que si le sorcier avait voulu le détruire, il l'aurait certainement fait dès son arrivée. À moins que le maître des lieux ne fût joueur, et aimât s'amuser avec sa proie avant de la mettre à mort, tel un chat jouant avec une souris. Un trait de caractère en outre assez commun chez les vampires.

Une porte grinça derrière lui, puis un rayon de lumière filtra à travers la pièce. James se retourna en direction de cette lueur qui éveillait en lui autant de crainte que de soulagement. La silhouette d'un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais on ne pouvait discerner clairement les traits de son visage à cause du manque de clarté. Finalement, le visiteur étendit une main le long du mur, et deux lampes s'allumèrent près du grand sofa en cuir où avait pris place James, dévoilant du même coup son visage. Celui-ci devait avoir dans les quarante ans et était vêtu d'un élégant complet-veston. James s'amusa à penser que son interlocuteur ressemblait plus à une gravure de mode plutôt qu'au PDG d'une holding brassant des millions de dollars.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, Sir Gladstone, je suis Giuliano Visconti », prononça l'homme dans un anglais teinté de fort accent italien.

« Je vous en prie, ma visite est assez impromptue. En tout cas, je vous remercie de m'accorder une audience en une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. »

Visconti hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire poli et dépourvu de chaleur.

« Ce n'est rien... Je vois que vous avez déjà été servi », fit-il en désignant le verre qui était posé sur un guéridon bas.

« Oui. J'ai été d'ailleurs assez surpris », répliqua James, en fixant le breuvage vermillon.

« Je comprends… mais vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le premier invité très « spécial » que j'accueille dans ce salon », répondit tranquillement Visconti tout en se dirigeant vers le deuxième sofa pour s'asseoir en vis-à-vis de James. Il croisa les jambes d'un air nonchalant, avant de demander d'une voix non moins tranquille : « Que puis-je faire pour vous, Lord Gladstone ? »

Cette question lui parvint accompagnée d'une aura froide et angoissante. James balaya les derniers doutes qui encombraient son esprit et se rendit à l'évidence : l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas humain, ou pas totalement. Vampire ? Non, assurément non ! Démon ? Difficile à dire... Hybride ? Une hypothèse entre d'autres...

« J'irai droit au but et n'aurai que deux questions à vous poser : L'_O__rdine di Syl__n__i_ existe-t-il encore de nos jours ? Est-ce que Sylvenius est de nouveau en ce monde ? » s'enhardit James.

O

Visconti sourit discrètement, les yeux rivés sur son verre de whisky. Le liquide ambre dansait entre les parois transparentes, reflétant une lumière chaude. Il but une légère gorgée, savourant autant son _Glenlivet_ de trente ans d'âge que la nervosité de son invité.

« Et si je répondais oui à ces deux questions ? »

O

James serra les poings : son interlocuteur se jouait assurément de lui, et semblait certain de sa supériorité. Il se souvint s'être retrouvé dans des situations délicates, mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise. Il est vrai que Visconti se trouvait sur son propre territoire...

« Dans ce cas-là, je dois m'assurer que vos intentions sont pacifiques envers l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, et qu'en cas de nouvelle attaque d'un représentant de Lucifer, nous pourrons compter sur votre appui ou votre bienveillante neutralité », répondit-il de la voix la plus assurée et posée possible.

James vit avec déplaisir le même sourire se peindre sur le visage de Visconti, alors que celui-ci buvait une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage aux reflets d'or.

« Sylvenius, ainsi que _l'Ordine di Sylni_, se dégagent de toute obligation de prendre des engagements envers l'Ordre d'Ermengardis », déclara l'Italien en reposant délicatement son verre sur la vitre de la table basse.

James se força à ne pas montrer son étonnement devant ce qui ressemblait à une déclaration d'hostilité.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous ne désirez pas coopérer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

– Maître Sylvenius a ses propres intérêts en jeu, tout comme vous avez les vôtres. Il se pourrait que ceux-ci ne s'accordent pas pleinement », répondit Visconti sur le même ton.

James fronça les sourcils, la façon dont son hôte lui distillait les informations revêtant un double sens. Visconti essayait-il de lui adresser un message sans se faire remarquer du sorcier, qui sans doute les épiait en ce moment même ?

« Très bien, vous venez de signer l'arrêt de mort de votre ordre, _Signore_ Visconti », rétorqua-t-il, espérant que la brutalité de cette déclaration pousserait l'Italien à dévoiler son jeu.

« À moins que ce ne soit celui de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis que vous n'ayez prononcé, Lord Gladstone. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, prunelles bleu-glacier contre orbes d'émeraude. James en profita pour pénétrer les pensées de Visconti : il vit tout d'abord le visage émacié d'un homme de grande taille, se tenant devant une table en verre. Sur le socle de celle-ci, se projetaient les images d'une grotte.

xxx

_« Approche Giuliano », l'invita Sylvenius, sans décrocher son regard de la scène._

_Visconti s'exécuta et s'avança à pas feutrés vers son maître, devinant au fur et à mesure que la distance diminuait ce qui accaparait l'attention du sorcier. Au milieu du plateau en verre, une image très distincte était apparue, comme transposée sur un écran imaginaire. Il reconnut presque aussitôt le visage de Lu Wa. Celle-ci se trouvait dans une grotte, et était engluée dans une sorte de toile d'araignée, accrochée au plafond. Ses longs cheveux noirs pendaient dans le vide, agités par une faible brise._

_« Dois-je envoyer des secours, __M__aître ? »_

_Sylvenius releva la tête sur son fidèle lieutenant._

_« Non. Si Lu Wa est vaincue, c'est qu'elle n'était pas digne de me servir. Au pire, assure-toi que les deux vampires qu'elle a créés s'acquitteront de sa tâche... _

– _Bien __M__aître, répondit Visconti en s'inclinant._

– _De plus, nous avons un visiteur à accueillir demain : le Grand Maître d'Ermengardis en personne ! poursuivit Sylvenius. _

– _Oui, __M__aître », approuva Visconti, comprenant que le sorcier avait directement lu dans son esprit l'information qu'il était venu lui apporter de vive voix._

_« Je me doutais bien qu'il réagirait ainsi. Je l'ai deviné impulsif et combatif en le voyant se défendre contre le loup-garou que Lilith lui avait envoyé, ricana Sylvenius._

– _Dois-je ordonner de le mettre à mort ?_

– _Non, je ne veux pas déclencher les hostilités tant que les généraux de Marius n'ont pas été libérés et incorporés à mon armée._

– _Bien __M__aître..._

– _A-t-on retrouvé Bàlint ? _

– _Non, __M__aître... Nos satellites n'ont rien repéré, mais il y a de fortes chances qu'il ait été détruit par l'attaque des Spectres de Perséphone. Il est d'ailleurs à noter qu'elle s'en est prise ensuite à ses fidèles soldats après leur avoir retiré tout pouvoir : la déesse semble avoir un curieux comportement ces derniers temps…_

– _Peut-être est-elle sous influence ? » Sylvenius effleura de la main la surface vitrée. L'image de la cave où Lu Wa était retenue prisonnière vacilla, bientôt remplacée par celle d'une autre grotte. « Non, il est là... Quelque part dans ces décombres. Il faut le retrouver au plus vite : Bàlint__ est le seul __à__ savoir o__ù__ sont cach__é__s les autres cercueils et les cl__é__s correspondantes, en dehors de leurs gardiens, évidemment._

– _Oui, ma__î__tre. À ce propos, que faisons-nous au sujet de la Milice Noire ? Nous ne sommes toujours pas parvenus __à__é__tablir si cette organisation est toujours active ou non._

– _Tant que ces cercueils existeront, la Milice Noire perdurera elle aussi__! r__é__pondit Sylvenius. _

– _Ce serait pourtant incroyable que l__'__Ordre d__'__Ermengardis soit ignorant de l__'__existence de celle-ci. Contrairement __à__ l'Ordine di Silny, la Milice Noire __é__tait une organisation puissante, faisant totalement partie int__é__grante de l__'Ordre d'__Ermengardis._

– _Oui, le syndr__o__me de l'Empire romain, ricana le sorcier. On ne peut pas surveiller __à__ la fois ce qui se passe __à__ Byzance et __à__ Cologne. L'Ordre d'Ermengardis a trop grandi, et beaucoup de choses échappent à sa surveillance. Il va falloir faire un alli__é de la Milice Noire__, ou le cas __é__ch__é__ant, la d__é__truire, car je ne veux pas courir le risque de la voir s'allier de nouveau avec son ordre de tutelle. Et bien entendu, je compte bien r__é__cup__é__rer les cercueils que ses membres gardent en secret. _

– _Ma__î__tre, puis-je vous poser une question__?_

– _Je t__'__en prie Giuliano. Je sens de l__'__incompr__é__hension dans ta voix..._

– _Par quel moyen avez-vous obtenu toutes ces informations__? »_

_Sylvenius sourit, d__é__couvrant ses canines._

« _Grâce au m__é__daillon que B__à__lint a port__é__ des si__è__cles et des si__è__cles autour du cou. Ce n'est pas un bijou ordinaire : il est enchant__é__ et me permet de conna__î__tre toutes les paroles que son porteur prononce. B__à__lint a r__é__v__é__l__é__à__ Pers__é__phone l'existence de la Milice Noire et l'emplacement de la tombe de Lùitgard. Mais il est rest__é__ muet sur l__'__emplacement des autres cercueils. »_

– _Je comprends mieux._

– _Cependant, il y a une autre piste qu'il sera intéressant d'exploiter », ajouta Sylvenius en caressant la surface de verre, chassant le paysage de la grotte pour la remplacer par celle d'une pièce à la décoration spartiate. Un jeune albinos était étendu sur un lit, veillé par un autre homme dont la chevelure était tout aussi claire._

_« Mais il s'agit de…_

– _Minos et Rune. Le Juge des Enfers et son Procureur, occupant le corps de deux gardiens de tombeaux à la solde de la Milice Noire, annonça Sylvenius. Reste à savoir quel cercueil ils gardaient, et comment les faire parler. »_

_Visconti hocha la tête, un peu décontenancé par cette cascade d'informations. Il baissa le regard sur l'image des deux hommes, et fut soudainement frappé par la pâleur de celui qui était étendu._

_« Le dénommé Rune a l'air mal en point, mourant même si je puis me permettre la remarque, glissa-t-il._

– _Oh…Rien de grave. Bàlint s'est juste livré à un petit jeu de vampire qu'on appelle l'Équilibre. » Sylvenius esquissa un petit sourire sadique qui fit découvrir ses canines. « En l'occurrence, je pense que le résultat sera très intéressant. »_

xxx

« Alors, avez-vous obtenu les réponses à vos questions, Grand Maître d'Ermengardis ? » demanda Visconti.

James cligna des yeux, et dissimula du mieux qu'il le put la surprise que créait la conversation dont il venait d'être le témoin à postériori. Le regard étrange que lui jeta Visconti ne fit qu'ajouter un doute à la longue liste de questions qui restaient en suspend : le premier conseiller l'avait-il laissé sciemment pénétrer son esprit pour lui livrer ses informations, ou n'était-ce qu'un nouveau piège de Sylvenius ?

« Pourquoi servez-vous ce sorcier vampire ? demanda James.

– Parce que selon la tradition familiale, l'ainé de chaque génération devient son premier conseiller. »

« Alors, permettez-moi de reformuler ma question : pourquoi votre famille sert-elle ce monstre ? »

Le regard de Visconti s'illumina d'éclairs de colère, puis recouvrit sa lueur calme.

« Grand Maître d'Ermengardis, notre conversation va s'arrêter là. J'ai beaucoup à faire, et je pense qu'il en est de même pour vous. »

O

James regarda la lourde porte du hall de l'hôtel particulier se refermer sur la silhouette du Grand Conseiller de l'_Ordine_. _« Ami ou ennemi ? »_ ne put-il s'empêcher de se demander.

« Lord Gladstone, je vous conseille de vous hâter, le soleil va bientôt se lever ! » le pria fermement l'un des gardes affectés à son service depuis sa descente d'avion.

James jeta un regard las en direction de l'horizon, qui se teintait déjà de magnifiques couleurs allant du bleu au violet et au rose. Le grand Canal lui-même commençait à se parer des mêmes teintes annonciatrices de l'aube naissante.

Il tira son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste, et composa d'un geste fébrile un numéro.

« Eleny ? C'est James. La situation est encore plus compliquée et tendue que je ne l'avais imaginé… Laisse-moi une ou deux heures, le temps de réfléchir à la stratégie à adopter et de t'envoyer mes instructions. »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier G****é****n****é****ral d'Ermengardis****, 4 juin 2004, 13 h 15 (**_**June 4, 4 :15 AM, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Palais Bishamonten, ruines de la bibliothèque**

Mu leva distraitement les yeux de son grimoire et contempla le fatras de livres et d'étagères qui l'entourait.

« Si ce n'est pas malheureux : toutes ces merveilles réduites à l'état de monticules de papiers sans ordre ni archivage ! » gémit-il. Son regard glissa sur Shaka, qui entreprenait de déterrer un livre des décombres d'une lourde bibliothèque brisée en deux. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? As-tu besoin d'aide ?

– Non, ça ira… Je suis sûr que le registre des sectes des années 1300 à 1350 se trouve là. Je crois me souvenir que toute la série de l'an 1000 à nos jours était rangée sur cette étagère. »

Mu n'insista pas, trouvant que Shaka avait d'étranges lectures. À force de tirer de toutes ses forces sur le livre, celui-ci finit d'ailleurs par le dégager de la presse en bois qui le maintenait prisonnier. Pris dans son élan, il vacilla en arrière, se heurtant à un autre cadavre d'étagère qui s'effondra, déversant les quelques registres qui étaient restés à bord.

Le Tibétain allait lui demander s'il ne s'était pas blessé dans l'opération lorsqu'une voix mélodieuse et hésitante s'éleva derrière lui.

« Vous n'avez rien, monsieur ? Vous ne devriez pas rester là, c'est dangereux. »

Shaka et Mu se retournèrent sur la visiteuse et restèrent bouche bée. Une jeune femme se tenait à l'entrée du silo et les observait avec un regard d'une douceur rarement égalée. Ses vêtements – une chasuble aux couleurs criardes tombant sur un vieux jeans délavé – et ses longs cheveux blonds savamment coiffés en minutieuses tresses lui donnaient une allure très 60's qui avait son charme. Les deux hommes lui adressèrent un sourire béat en parfaite synchronisation.

« Euh, qui êtes-vous ? » glissa Mu, légèrement rougissant de voir que la jeune femme souriait dans sa direction.

« Quel est votre nom ? ajouta Shaka, pour ne pas être en reste.

–Mon nom est Willengard Adalbert, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Will », répondit-elle en prenant un air timide. « Le Grand Maître Eleny m'envoie vous dire que la réunion était sur le point de commencer. »

**Pavillon **_**Komokuten**_**, Salle de r****é****union**

Comme il l'avait promis, James rappela Eleny moins de deux heures après la fin de la visite en terrain ennemi.

« Très bien, j'ai compris. Je vais leur transmettre tes instructions. Mais je t'en prie, éloigne-toi de ce palais ! Tu en as assez fait comme cela ! » l'enjoignit Eleny, au bord des larmes. Au bout du fil, James la rassura de son mieux et raccrocha.

Eleny reposa le téléphone portable et se força à écouter Sorrento qui faisait un récapitulatif sur _l'Ordine_ _di Silny_. La vérité s'égrainait doucement de la bouche du Maître de l'escadron de Munich, révélant à ceux qui l'ignoraient encore l'incroyable réalité : l'Ordre d'Ermengardis était menacé par une autre organisation quasi millénaire, qui avait grandi dans l'ombre sans que personne ne soupçonnât son existence, et dont le chef de file se trouvait être la créature qui avait repoussé la redoutable Lilith quelques nuits plus tôt. Malgré cette aide inespérée, il ne fallait cependant pas se leurrer : les intentions du sorcier Sylvenius n'étaient en rien amicales.

O

Kanon jeta un regard en coin à Thétis, qui s'employa à l'ignorer ouvertement. « _Comme si la gifle ne suffisait pas… Elle ne va tout de même pas me faire la gueule ad vitam aeternam ! »_ gronda-t-il. La rumeur qui s'éleva autour de lui le fit cependant quitter ses remords.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son aîné.

Saga lui jeta un regard surpris et soupçonneux.

« Je devrais te retourner la question : tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette… Pour faire court : Eleny vient de nous dire que toutes les tombes des Grands Anciens ne se trouvent pas à Telemny.

– Désolé, je pensais à autre chose… »

O

« Il va falloir que nous aillions une discussion, toi et moi. Tu as l'air de marcher à côté de tes pompes depuis hier soir.

–Non, pas la peine, ce n'est rien. »

Saga aurait voulu lui dire combien il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait, mais l'heure n'était pas aux discussions privées. Et surtout, les noms de Sylvenius et de Bàlint ne lui étaient pas inconnus : Angelo les avait déjà évoqués lorsqu'il lui avait traduit des passages de chroniques relatant des événements se passant à Venise en 1347. Le hasard n'avait plus sa place dans ce qui ressemblait à une vaste partie d'échec dont les joueurs avaient entamé l'ouverture il y avait un millénaire de cela, ou même plus.

Les choses sérieuses allaient vraiment commencer.

O

« Une première mission sera donc envoyée à Lyon, afin de retrouver la tombe de Lùitgard avant les émissaires du Sanctuaire Terrestre. La direction des opérations sera confiée au Comte de Grandfort, ici présent », annonça Eleny en désignant de la main le Maître de l'escadron de Lyon.

Camus blêmit en entendant ces mots : à coup sûr, de Grandfort allait insister pour qu'il fasse partie de cette mission. Depuis que Milo lui avait raconté que le sexagénaire était resté à son chevet pendant sa période d'hospitalisation, Camus craignait de plus en plus que celui-ci ne soupçonnât sa véritable identité. Et même si la haine qu'il éprouvait jadis envers son père avait disparu, il ne se sentait pas prêt à le voir à ses côtés, même pour combattre pour la bonne cause.

« Grand Maître de l'escadron de Lyon, les membres de la mission qui vous accompagneront sont Shaka, Willengard, Mu, Dohko et Shion. »

Camus arqua légèrement les sourcils, à la fois surpris et soulagé de ne pas avoir entendu son nom. De l'autre côté du salon, de Grandfort affichait également sa surprise, mais aussi sa déception.

« Grand Maître Eleny, puis-je vous demander une faveur concernant la composition de mon équipe ? » glissa finalement le Comte.

Mais Eleny hocha négativement la tête, ayant deviné l'objet de sa requête.

« Je suis désolée, mais ceci est la décision de James, et il m'a demandé de ne rien changer quant aux ordres de mission. »

De Grandfort ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis semblant se raviser, baissa la tête. Camus quant à lui n'osait pas regarder dans sa direction, sentant la déception du Comte lui parvenir avec une étrange intensité. Il posa un regard triste sur Milo, et s'aperçut que celui-ci l'observait depuis quelques minutes.

« Toi, il va falloir que tu m'expliques un jour ce qu'il t'arrive ! » chuchota Milo à l'oreille de Camus.

O

Angelo gardait le visage baissé, et jetait de furtifs coups d'œil à Ambre. Celle-ci semblait être absente, fixant d'un regard vide Eleny, tout en balançant nerveusement l'une de ses jambes croisées. « _Comment ai-je pu essayer de lui faire mal ! Je suis un monstre ! » _se lamenta-t-il une nouvelle fois, alors qu'une vague de tristesse le submergeait de nouveau. Il sentit ses larmes monter à ses yeux, et se concentra sur les paroles d'Eleny pour occulter cette douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine et la gorge depuis deux jours.

« Une deuxième mission partira au plus tôt à Venise pour rejoindre James. Les premières négociations ayant échoué, il est fort possible qu'une confrontation éclate entre l'Ordre et l_'Ordine di Sylni_. La mission viendra donc en renfort de James et de l'escadron local. Y prendront part : Angelo, Camus, Ambre... »

L'Italien releva brusquement la tête à l'évocation de ces trois noms. Ainsi fallait-il qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois dans la même galère ? Sa torture ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Il sentit soudain les yeux d'Ambre se poser sur lui, et il n'eut pas la force de soutenir son regard. Une larme perla sur sa joue, qu'il balaya promptement.

O

« ... Shura, Saga, Milo et Aphrodite. Shina prendra la tête des opérations, sous la direction de James. »

Shura soupira, traversé par des sentiments contraires : cette mission l'éloignait de son père, celui qu'il pensait tant haïr et qu'il craignait désormais ne plus revoir. Peut-être pourrait-il refuser de partir d'ailleurs ? »

Son regard glissa sur Shina, qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, et il vit qu'elle lui souriait. Il lui rendit l'attention, non pas par politesse, mais parce que son beau visage était la seule chose qui parvenait à le tirer de ses pensées moroses en cet instant. Il sentit soudain que quelqu'un lui donnait un léger coup de coude, et se retourna. Aldébaran lui jeta un regard goguenard.

« Tu devrais arrêter de lui sourire comme un béat à chaque fois que tu la vois, et l'inviter à diner. Montre-lui qu'elle te plaît ! » chuchota le géant à l'oreille de l'Espagnol, le laissant pantois.

Mais où était passé l'Aldébaran qui rougissait lorsqu'une jeune fille lui offrait une fleur ?

O

Saga sentit le trouble le gagner de seconde en seconde : il s'était tout naturellement attendu à ce que son frère se retrouve dans la même mission que lui. Non pas qu'il se jugeait incapable de diriger son groupe tout seul, mais Kanon représentait une aide appréciable, aussi bien par sa débrouillardise que son soutien moral. Son regard se posa sur Camus, sur Angelo puis sur Shura. Si Saga connaissait déjà l'origine du désarroi du jeune Français, il ignorait tout du mal qui rongeait l'Italien ou de la raison du revirement de Shura. Il s'en était pris à Candelas toute la soirée de l'attaque, et affichait désormais une expression de profonde tristesse à l'idée de devoir le quitter.

Assurément, sa mission ne serait pas de tout repos : il lui faudrait porter main forte au Grand Maître, mais également, parvenir à maintenir les membres de son groupe à flot.

O

Aiolia glissa un regard sur Marine, cette dernière ayant toute la peine du monde à ne pas rougir comme une midinette. Le Grec se gronda et se força à garder son sérieux. Concluant que la meilleure façon de ne pas trahir son attirance envers la Japonaise était justement de ne pas la fixer, il tourna la tête dans la direction opposée. Il remarqua la mine peu réjouie de Kanon, qui lançait des coups d'œil furtifs en direction de Thétis.

« _Tiens, y aurait-il eu quelque chose entre ses deux l__à __? » _se demanda-t-il, soupirant à l'idée de devoir faire équipe avec un couple en pleine rupture. S'il ne se trompait pas, seuls son nom et ceux de Marine, Thétis, Aldébaran et Kanon n'avaient pas encore été cités.

O

« La dernière mission se rendra au Sanctuaire Terrestre, en Grèce. Je dois vous avouer que vos objectifs sont multiples : vérifier si Bàlint de Szeged et Ishara, les deux vampires à l'origine des troubles au Sanctuaire Terrestre et… » Eleny suspendit sa phrase, gênée d'évoquer ce point. « …responsables de votre résurrection ont été détruits ou ont survécus. »

Elle marqua une brève pause avant de poursuivre, constatant que personne ne faisait montre d'émotions à ces mots. Par contre, la suite de ses révélations risquait de provoquer quelques remous.

« Le deuxième volet implique de s'assurer que les Spectres que Perséphone a fait revenir à la vie par le même biais que vous puissent devenir des alliés, ou tout au moins, ne pas devenir des ennemis. Deux d'entre eux devront par ailleurs être impérativement amenés à l'Escadron d'Athènes, de gré ou de force. Vous serez aidé par l'un de nos espions qui se trouvent déjà sur place. »

Elle baissa les yeux lorsque des exclamations de surprise, d'incompréhension, de révolte même s'élevèrent de l'assemblée. Eleny ne s'en étonna pas : elle le comprenait parfaitement. Il était question de leurs ennemis héréditaires, ceux contre ils avaient toujours été destinés à se battre. D'ailleurs, certains avaient perdu la vie des mains de ces spectres.

« Par une série de recoupements dont je vous épargnerai les détails et une prise de vue satellitaire du théâtre de l'exécution de Bàlint, nous sommes parvenus à les identifier tous les six. Il apparaît également que Perséphone a essayé ensuite de les éliminer, les laissant pour morts. Ils se terrent dans le temple de leur bourreau, n'ayant sans doute nulle part pour aller. »

O

Mu jeta un regard compatissant à Aiolia, puis à Kanon et Aldébaran. Les trois hommes avaient blêmi de la même façon, en entendant que le contenu de leur mission les ramenait au seul endroit sur terre où ils ne désiraient plus revenir, l'ancien Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mais en plus les forçait à être confrontés avec ceux qui avaient plongé leur existence en enfer. Il frissonna, se rappelant encore la correction que Rhadamanthe lui avait infligée devant le château d'Heinstein, le réduisant à l'état de misérable poupée de chair pendant au bout de sa main gantée d'orichalque. Aiolia devait certainement ressentir la même chose que lui, ayant souffert également des foudres de la Vouivre. Quant à Kanon…

O

« Cela n'aurait jamais dû être… Les trois Juges des enfers, redevenus humains… » La voix de Dohko exprimait la plus profonde consternation. Il se tourna vers son vieil ami, dont le front plissé témoignait de la nervosité qui l'habitait. « Quand penses-tu, Shion ?

– Que c'est extrêmement inquiétant. S'ils sont parmi les vivants, qui les remplacent donc aux Enfers ? »

Les deux hommes s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard, incapables de répondre à cette question qui n'aurait de toute façon jamais dû se poser.

O

« La réunion est levée. Si certains d'entre vous désirent me parler, je serai dans mon bureau », annonça Eleny en se levant.

Peu de membres de l'assistance firent attention à son départ, chaque ancien chevalier ne pouvant s'empêcher de partager son désarroi avec son voisin. À l'écart des autres, Kanon se tenait droit et immobile, comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre.

_« Rhadamanthe du Wivern, Minos du Griffon, Éaque du Garuda, Rune du Balrog, Valentine de la Harpie et Sylphide du Basilic. »_

Les six noms ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête, le détournant provisoirement de ses problèmes avec Thétis pour le mettre face à l'incroyable évidence : son chemin allait de nouveau croiser ceux du condescendant Rhadamanthe, du sadique Minos, du brutal Éaque et du prétentieux Rune. La mission s'annonçait plus que mouvementée pour lui – sans compter Thétis qui le boudait ouvertement – mais ne manquait pas non plus de sel lorsqu'il considérait qu'il allait devoir _protéger_ Minos et Rune. Involontairement, un sourire de dérision apparut sur son visage en imaginant la tête que les deux intéressés feraient à l'évocation de ce point.

_« Note à moi-même : s'assurer au préalable que Rune n'a pas de fouet sur lui »,_ songea-t-il, de plus en plus amusé. « _Il va péter un câble, encore mieux qu'avec le Genro-ken ! »_

« Kanon… Est-ce que ça va ? chuchota Saga, visiblement inquiet. Je pense que si tu ne désires pas y aller, il est toujours temps de le dire à Eleny et de demander à joindre à mon équipe.

– Non, ça ira. Tu l'as entendu comme moi : les ordres de mission ne peuvent pas être changés. Et puis, cela ne me gêne pas de latter une nouvelle fois Rhadamanthe et Rune », rétorqua Kanon, sa voix cachant mal son excitation générale.

Saga le dévisagea d'un air choqué.

« Ne me dis pas que la situation t'amuse !

– Eh bien, quelque part… si. Je suppose que je dois bien être le seul, d'ailleurs », avoua Kanon en se grattant le menton d'un air songeur, jetant ça et là des regards à ses collègues, dont les visages étaient crispés et sérieux. « En gros, nous allons porter secours à nos pires ennemis, et dans mon cas, à deux Spectres que j'ai proprement liquidés – bon j'y suis passé pour le dernier, mais c'est un détail.

– Justement, si j'étais toi, je ne m'en amuserais pas et je resterais sur mes gardes ! gronda sentencieusement Saga. Ils ne vont pas t'accueillir à bras ouverts.

– Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de leur faire des câlins », répondit Kanon avant de s'éloigner, un sourire d'ironie définitivement incrusté sur ses lèvres.

O

« Décidément, il y a des moments où je me dis que je ne le comprendrais jamais », soupira Saga avant de se ressaisir et de laisser échapper un discret rire. « Enfin… Ça, c'est du Kanon tout craché. »

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, ****4 juin 2004, 8h00 (**_**June 4, 05 :00 AM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Palais d'Élision**

Éaque s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, perturbé par la scène qui était figée sous ses yeux. Revenu à la charge une énième fois pour tenter de gagner Rhadamanthe à sa cause et le convaincre de se débarrasser de Rune, il ressentit une vive déception en pénétrant dans la chambre du malade. Il s'était étonné de voir sa porte entrouverte alors que Minos la gardait en permanence fermée, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cela en la poussant. Rhadamanthe était à moitié couché sur Rune, l'une de ses mains couvrant celle du Balrog.

« Ce Rune doit être un magicien ou un vil séducteur… Décidément, il faut qu'ils les aient tous à sa botte, à ce que je vois ! » gronda-t-il avec humeur.

Une chose était sûre, ce ne serait pas du goût de Minos. Éaque esquissa un petit sourire pervers, songeant qu'il pourrait très bien tirer profit de la situation en allant chercher le Griffon pour qu'il constate le troublant rapprochement de son protégé avec un autre Juge. Il repoussa pourtant l'idée en réalisant que Minos ne réagirait pas dans le sens qu'il attendait : au lieu de s'en prendre à Rune, il déverserait certainement sa vindicte sur Rhadamanthe, et lui seul. Or, Éaque ne désirait pas faire éclater leur groupe : il voulait juste se débarrasser de l'élément qu'il jugeait pourri.

Il s'approcha donc sans bruit, marquant un temps d'arrêt alors qu'il aperçut le léger sourire qui ornait les lèvres de la Vouivre. Un détail des plus dérangeant, étant donné qu'il était du type renfrogné.

« Rhadamanthe, réveille-toi. » Il secoua légèrement l'ancien Juge, en étant bien conscient qu'il risquait gros en faisant cela.

L'Écossais grogna d'insatisfaction avant de se redresser et de poser un regard embrumé sur son confrère.

« Je ne veux pas savoir sur ce que tu fais, couché sur lui. » Rhadamanthe fronça un sourcil à la remarque. « Alors… Sommes-nous enfin débarrassés de cet avorton ?

– J'ai bien peur qu'il soit mort. » Rhadamanthe n'essaya même pas de relever l'insulte du Garuda et baissa les yeux sur la pâle figure en dessous de lui. Il eut l'impression pourtant que sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement. « Non, attends. » Il tâta le pouls de Rune, puis posa une main sur son torse : son visage s'éclaira immédiatement. « Il est en vie ! » Il vérifia ensuite son front. « Et sa fièvre est en train de baisser. Va prévenir Minos !

– Je vois qu'il a la vie dure !

– Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, Éaque, et va chercher Minos !

– Mais j'y cours ! » Éaque détala dans la seconde, mais s'arrêta sur le pas porte pour se retourner. « Tu devrais descendre de son lit… au cas où un certain Griffon en tirerait des conclusions erronées.

– Va prévenir Minos au lieu de dire des inepties, gronda Rhadamanthe, au bord de s'emporter.

– Je préviens, juste au cas où… »

Rhadamanthe ne prit pas la peine de répondre au Garuda, mais se rassit sur le siège à côté du lit. Il se pencha pour caresser une joue. « Rune ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

À son grand soulagement, les yeux du Suédois papillonnèrent puis finirent par s'ouvrir.

« Suis-je mort ? Suis-je un vampire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

– Non, Procureur. Tu es bel et bien en vie et toujours... » Rhadamanthe s'interrompit, ayant du mal à sortir le mot. « Tu es toujours un mortel. On peut dire que tu reviens de loin. »

Rune hocha la tête, et accrocha son regard à celui de l'ancien Juge, le fixant avec une rare intensité. La Vouivre ne sut trop comment interpréter ce signe, et ne détourna pas les yeux, fascinés par les iris violets du Balrog.

« Rune… Tu vas mieux ! » Minos entra dans la chambre d'un pas pressé, et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'Écossais penché sur son procureur et plongé dans la contemplation de son visage. « Rhadamanthe, tu m'avais promis qu'au moindre signe, tu m'appellerais, gronda-t-il, soudainement énervé. Pourquoi avoir attendu avant de m'appeler ? »

L'interpellé tourna un regard étonné sur Minos, ne cachant pas sa surprise de le voir se mettre en colère. Il se leva de sa chaise qu'il offrit au Griffon, mais celui-ci le foudroya du regard, visiblement courroucé.

« Tu avais besoin de repos. C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai fait prévenir.

– Ça, c'est à moi de juger si je suis trop fatigué ou pas », rétorqua Minos en acceptant enfin de s'asseoir. Il se saisit de la main de Rune et se radoucit en scrutant le visage pâle du Balrog. « Est-ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant ? » demanda-t-il avec émotion.

Rune acquiesça légèrement de la tête et resserra ses doigts autour de la main qui couvrait la sienne. Rhadamanthe observait la scène sans mot dire, conscient que la moindre remarque risquait de piquer la jalousie de Minos au vif. Il prit le parti de sortir et de passer sous silence l'intervention de Darius.

« Eh bien, on dirait que Rune a vraiment tourné la tête à Minos. » Rhadamanthe accrocha son regard à celui d'Éaque : les yeux du Garuda brillaient de colère. « Il se comporte avec lui comme un grand frère trop possessif ou un amant jaloux. Je me demande qu'elle est la vraie nature de leurs relations », poursuivit Éaque avant de prendre son air le plus moqueur possible. « Je vois que tu n'as pas avancé sur le sujet. Pire : tu sembles engagé sur la mauvaise pente. »

O

Alertés par les éclats de voix de leurs supérieurs, Valentine et Sylphide s'étaient tout naturellement déplacés pour voir quelle était la source de tout ce tapage. Les deux Spectres eurent la même réaction lorsqu'ils glissèrent un œil à l'intérieur de la chambre de Rune. Minos était bien sûr aux petits soins pour son disciple, qui était réveillé et semblait en bien meilleure condition que dans leurs souvenirs. Le Griffon lançait quelques paroles acerbes à l'encontre de Rhadamanthe – ce qui était une nouveauté – tandis qu'Éaque répondait par des allusions voilées sur le comportement trouble de Minos, écornant Rhadamanthe également au passage. D'un commun accord, ils se retirèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, et fermèrent la porte.

« C'est vraiment troublant… on dirait que tout tourne autour de Rune depuis son agression, remarqua Sylphide.

– C'est étrange en effet de voir combien l'attention des trois Juges se cristallise sur lui, acquiesça Valentine avant de jeter un regard inquiet à son comparse. « Tu crois que ce que dit le Seigneur Éaque est vrai ?

– Que Rune est un ensorceleur, un démon séducteur qui aurait berné l'Étoile du Talent pour mieux s'infiltrer dans les Enfers ? » Sylphide se troubla à ces mots qui n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup de sens pour lui du temps où il était Spectre. « Je pense que le Seigneur Éaque n'aime pas Rune pour des raisons personnelles, et que cela peut le conduire à répandre certaines rumeurs, mais… je finis par me poser la question. »

**

* * *

Grèce, Athènes, 4 juin 2004, 8h30 (**_**June 4, 05 :30 AM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Quartier de Pláka**

Aiolos ouvrit grand les rideaux et se posta sur le balconnet dont sa chambre était agrémentée, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur l'Acropole et le dédale de petites rues typiques de ce quartier. Malgré l'heure encore matinale, les touristes se pressaient déjà dans les échoppes, profitant de la relative fraîcheur avant que le soleil implacable ne vienne transformer les rues en désert brûlant. Pourtant, ce panorama unique ne lui arracha tout au plus qu'un soupir. Cela faisait presque une semaine que Phylistos, l'acolyte de Darius, l'avait fait conduire dans cet hôtel sans prétention de Pláka, lui enjoignant d'attendre là qu'un envoyé de l'espion le rejoigne. Le rendez-vous devait avoir lieu ce jour même, vers 14 h, sur la place Monastiraki, près de la Tour des Vents. Aiolos laissa échapper un sourire moqueur : Darius lui avait concocté un vrai parcours de touriste, sans doute pour lui permettre de mieux se fondre dans la foule des badauds et éviter de se faire repérer par d'éventuels poursuivants.

Il n'empêche, il avait hâte de rencontrer cet envoyé, car il commençait à se morfondre ici, et surtout se demandait quelles seraient les prochaines étapes de sa nouvelle vie.

**

* * *

Venise, Italie****, 4 juin 2004, 8 h 30 (**_**June 4, 6 :30 AM, GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Palais Visconti**

Comme à son habitude, Visconti s'introduisit à pas feutrés dans la salle où travaillait Sylvenius, évitant d'émettre le moindre bruit, comme s'il avait peur d'être vu. Un comportement qui n'étonnait guère Sylvenius, car Visconti était un homme discret, tout comme la plupart de ses ancêtres. Mais le magicien crut pourtant déceler un changement dans l'attitude de son premier conseiller.

« Comment s'est déroulée l'entrevue ? » demanda Sylvenius, encore plus surpris de constater que Visconti lui interdisait mentalement de pénétrer ses pensées.

« Je l'ai mis en garde sur toute tentative d'attaque contre notre ordre, Maître, et ai répété exactement ce que vous m'aviez demandé de lui dire. »

Sylvenius plissa les yeux, de plus en plus intrigué par ce qu'il voyait, ou plutôt, ne pouvait pas voir : son conseiller lui fermait totalement son esprit et refusait tout accès aux images de sa confrontation avec le Grand Maître d'Ermengardis.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix soupçonneuse.

Giuliano lui jeta un regard pénétrant.

« Maître, je vous assure, vous n'avez en rien à douter de mes paroles... »

**

* * *

Grèce, Grand Sanctuaire Terrestre****, 3 juin 2004, 10h00 (**_**June 3, 7 :00 AM, GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Palais du Dieu Suprême**

Apollon s'avança à pas feutrés dans l'immense salle. Le plafond, perché à une bonne quinzaine de mètres de haut, était faiblement éclairé par des torches, placées à mi-hauteur des énormes piliers qui le soutenaient : leur lumière bleu sombre donnait l'impression que les mosaïques étaient mouvantes. Le Dieu de la Musique détacha ses yeux de cet étrange effet d'optique, et reporta son attention sur l'imposant trône qui se dessinait dans les ténèbres de la salle. Il aperçut également une silhouette agenouillée devant les marches donnant accès à la plate-forme, et une autre, tout aussi frêle, se tenant droite à quelques pas de là. Un frisson de haine le parcourut lorsqu'il comprit qui elles étaient.

_« __Pers__é__phone et Ath__é__na. »_

Apollon se força à ne pas serrer les poings à l'évocation de ces deux femmes tant haïes, et poursuivit son chemin de son pas solennel. Arrivé à la hauteur de Perséphone, il s'inclina respectueusement devant le trône, et s'agenouilla dans la même posture soumise que sa tante, sans lui jeter un regard. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil qu'Athéna pressait une urne en or contre sa poitrine. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa nervosité, comprenant que l'un d'entre eux serait puni pour ses actions.

« J'attends votre parole, mon père ! » déclara Apollon, tout en relevant la tête en direction de la plate-forme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Athéna, jetant des éclairs à la déesse, puis scrutèrent les ténèbres qui entouraient le trône. Sans surprise, il n'aperçut rien, ou presque rien : une vague silhouette assise était visible, mais l'obscurité l'empêchait de deviner les traits de la personne. Apollon se souvint qu'il n'avait plus vu le visage de ce père tant redouté depuis des siècles. Mais peu lui en importait !

« Mes envoyés ont dû vous expliquer à tous deux l'objet de votre convocation. Je ne m'embarrasserai donc pas de préambule inutile... » gronda une voix masculine et grave, qui fit baisser la tête aux deux divinités accusées. « Je ne tolère point que des divinités de l'Olympe se fourvoient avec des créatures de la nuit ! »

Apollon releva la tête et s'apprêtait à apporter quelques justifications à ce reproche lorsqu'un jet de lumière partit du trône et vint le frapper en plein front. Le visage du Dieu de la Musique prit une expression figée, alors que ses yeux couleur de feu se vidèrent de toute vie.

O

« C'est mieux ainsi… Comme cela, je n'aurai pas à craindre ton intervention durant l'entretien que nous allons avoir. »

Athéna frémit aux intonations d'agacement qui vibraient dans la voix de Zeus. Elle jeta un regard discret au trône, mais ne parvint pas à apercevoir distinctement le visage de ce père tant redouté. Elle reporta son attention sur Perséphone, qui était toujours agenouillée et avait gardé la tête baissée.

« Regarde-moi, Perséphone, et avoue les raisons qui t'ont conduite à la folle idée de tirer les Juges des Enfers et de leur charge ! Te rends-tu compte de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle tu nous as conduits ? »

La déesse tourna lentement son visage vers Zeus : ses traits étaient bouleversés et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Athéna sentit son cœur se serrer de compassion, en même temps qu'elle éprouvait une immense impression de gâchis.

« J'attends, Perséphone.

– Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse pour mes actes, dont je n'ai pas analysé la portée, s'excusa la déesse. J'aimais Bàlint, et lorsque j'ai compris qu'il me manipulait et même menaçait mon existence, j'ai décidé de faire revenir certains Spectres à la vie en utilisant le rituel de résurrection babylonien. » Elle chassa une larme en réprimant en sanglot, puis se força à dominer ses émotions. « Je n'ai pas compris qu'en faisant cela, je rompais l'équilibre mis en place par mon époux, rendant vulnérables les Enfers aux attaques de ce démon.

– Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Perséphone baissa les yeux, s'abîmant dans la contemplation des marches menant au trône du dieu suprême.

« Oui, Ô grand Zeus, je suis prêt à subir les conséquences de mes actes et à rejoindre mon époux dans son sommeil.

– Très bien, qu'il en soit donc ainsi. »

Athéna entendit soupirer la déesse des morts, qui lui lança un dernier regard larmoyant. Perséphone pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, un halo de lumière ne tardant pas à s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Les particules lumineuses volèrent jusqu'en haut des marches, dessinant des spirales dorées qui s'engouffrèrent dans la jarre en or qu'Athéna tenait entre ses mains.

« Puisse le long repos qui t'attend te permettre de méditer sur tes erreurs, et préparer ton prochain retour sur terre », murmura-t-elle en refermant l'urne une fois que tout fut fini.

Relevant les yeux sur l'enveloppe charnelle de Perséphone, elle fut surprise de la voir toujours debout, et qui plus est, se tenant droite et lui lançant un regard méchant. Dépourvu de l'âme de la déesse, ce vaisseau aurait dû être une coquille vide, incapable de se mouvoir. Athéna recula prudemment, s'apercevant de la couleur inédite des pupilles de la femme : jaune citron.

« Un démon ? Il y avait un démon habitant le corps de Perséphone ! murmura-t-elle, interloquée. Mais alors… cela explique tout sur son comportement des derniers jours. »

La femme se contenta de lui adresser un sourire mauvais avant de fixer le trône de ses orbes serpentins.

« Je ne suis pas surprise d'avoir été percée à jour aussi vite par le grand Zeus lui-même », lança-t-elle en applaudissant d'un geste théâtral, puis elle fit quelques pas. « Ni que le dieu suprême ait eu vent de la petite réorganisation que le Seigneur Lucifer est en train d'opérer dans son nouveau royaume : les Enfers.

– Ce n'est et ne sera jamais son royaume », rétorqua Zeus d'une voix chargée de colère. « Ce que Lucifer est en train de faire n'est rien d'autre qu'une agression inter-panthéon. Je saurai le déloger du domaine d'Hadès.

– Eh bien… Lucifer et nous autres démons, ses fidèles serviteurs, nous vous attendons de pied ferme ! »

L'impudente éclata d'un rire diabolique qui fit frémir Athéna et acheva sans nul doute d'agacer Zeus. Un éclair vint crever le plafond et s'abattit sur l'enveloppe charnelle de Perséphone, qui s'enflamma comme une torche. Le hurlement que poussa la démone en feu fut de courte durée : un nuage noir s'éleva du corps incandescent puis piqua sur le sol et s'engouffra dans les interstices du pavage en marbre. Le messager de Lucifer s'était enfui, laissant derrière lui le cadavre qui achevait de se consumer.

Choquée et épouvantée, Athéna n'osait plus bouger ni respirer. Elle aurait aimé être comme Apollon, inconscient du monde qui l'entourait et non le témoin de ce déchaînement de violence et d'horreur.

« Athéna, raccompagne Apollon jusqu'à son temple et assure-toi qu'il prenne du repos. Je veux que tu gardes le silence sur ce que tu viens de voir, décréta Zeus.

– Mais si Apollon me demande où est Perséphone, que dois-je… ?

– Tu lui diras qu'elle s'est recluse dans son temple et ne désire recevoir personne.

– Mais…

– Assez de questions, mon enfant. J'ai donné mes ordres. »

Athéna se mordit la langue pour faire taire ses objections, et esquissa une gracieuse révérence en signe de soumission. Il n'était jamais conseillé de contredire le Dieu de la Foudre lorsqu'il était agacé. Elle reposa l'urne contenant l'âme de Perséphone au pied du trône, puis descendit les marches de la plate-forme pour s'arrêter devant Apollon.

« Mon frère, venez, je vais vous reconduire à votre temple », chuchota-t-elle en posant délicatement une main sur son épaule.

Apollon releva lentement la tête : son regard semblait reprendre peu à peu vie, mais il avait perdu de cet éclat qui le rendait si impétueux et flamboyant. Athéna l'aida à se mettre debout, le laissant appuyer son grand corps contre sa frêle charpente, prenant conscience de la faiblesse qui l'habitait. Arrivée au seuil de la salle, elle jeta un dernier regard à la figure assise sur le trône et sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge.

Si Zeus lui avait demandé de garder le silence, c'est certainement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution pour chasser Lucifer, l'usurpateur des enfers d'Hadès.

O

Zeus attendit que sa fille et son fils aient quitté les lieux pour se saisir d'un coffret qu'il avait posé à côté de son trône. Il l'installa sur ses genoux, détaillant du regard les ferronneries en or et les sculptures creusées dans le bois d'olivier. Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'ouverture alors qu'il faisait un bref récapitulatif de la situation : non seulement Lucifer s'était emparé des Enfers, mais il avait annexé le temple d'Élision, faisant de lui l'entrée de son nouveau royaume, en plein milieu du Sanctuaire Terrestre. Le danger n'était pas aux portes du domaine sacré, mais s'était déjà infiltré dans les lieux. D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit le coffret et contempla les boules d'énergie qui flottaient à l'intérieur : quatorze de couleurs d'or et six d'un violet presque noir.

« Les cosmos et pouvoirs des chevaliers d'Or et des Spectres revenus à la vie à cause de cette mascarade. »

Compte tenu de la crise qui se dessinait à l'horizon, devait-il permettre à ces hommes de redevenir ce qu'ils étaient en leur rendant ce que Perséphone leur avait confisqué ? Ces vingt guerriers seraient un atout majeur dans le cas où le conflit contre Lucifer et ses armées éclaterait. Cependant, il avait toujours du mal à pardonner aux chevaliers d'Or leur pugnacité à abattre le mur d'Élision, et doutait de la loyauté des Spectres, qui n'avaient pas une réputation des plus reluisantes dans l'Olympe.

« Non… Ils doivent d'abord faire leurs preuves en tant qu'hommes, et j'aviserai alors », décida-t-il en refermant le coffret.

A suivre dans la **Chronique XI : Proies et Chasseurs (1/3)**


	31. Chronique XI: Proies et Chasseurs, 1

**Chronique XI : Proies et Chasseurs (1/3)**

**Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, ****4 juin, 9 h 20 (**_**June 4, 06 :20 PM GMT + 3 :00**_**)**

**Sous le Temple de Sounion**

D'énervement, Bàlint frappa de son poing la paroi qui refusait de céder malgré tous ses efforts pour l'abattre. Une vive douleur parcourut son bras, le faisant grimacer puis s'effondrer sur ses genoux.

« Aurais-je donc perdu temporairement mes pouvoirs ? » s'interrogea-il tout en frottant son membre endolori. Il soupçonnait cette terrible réalité depuis qu'il avait remarqué que ses brûlures cicatrisaient bien plus lentement que d'habitude.

Il jeta un regard las autour de lui, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Ishara : celle-ci dormait à même le sol, le visage contre sa cape en haillons. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle s'était apaisée puis avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée, mettant un terme à ses gémissements lugubres qui n'avaient fait qu'accroître sa propre angoisse. Sans doute Ishara avait-elle été aussi la proie de ces hallucinations, les ramenant tous deux aux souvenirs de leurs meurtres passés. Mais que les hommes à la solde de Perséphone leur avaient-ils donc fait ?

« Ils vous ont ramené une âme », répondit une voix familière aux oreilles de Bàlint. Celui-ci sursauta, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre et se remit sur ses jambes. Il fit quelques pas dans la direction d'où le murmure provenait, fouillant l'obscurité des yeux.

« Est-ce toi ? Je ne peux y croire ! » bégaya-t-il.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, ayant deviné dans l'ombre une silhouette qui s'approchait de lui. Puis la distance entre eux diminuant, Bàlint put distinguer les traits de la personne. L'émotion l'obligea à s'appuyer contre la paroi rocheuse, tandis qu'une expression de joie indescriptible se dessinait sur son visage.

« Gàbor ! Mon frère... Tu es vivant ! » s'exclama-t-il tout en tendant une main tremblante. Il la retira pourtant immédiatement, voyant et sentant qu'elle traversait son cadet comme un courant d'air.

« C'est bien moi, mon frère, n'aie pas peur... Malheureusement, je ne suis pas vivant, mais bien mort », répondit Gàbor d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

Ce fut son tour d'étendre une main vers son frère : celle-ci se posa sur l'épaule de Bàlint, l'effleurant pour ne pas passer à travers lui. Bàlint lui jeta un regard désespéré, l'esprit de plus en plus embrouillé, ne sachant plus s'il rêvait ou vivait la réalité.

« Non, tu ne rêves pas : je suis un fantôme et je me tiens bien devant toi…

– Un fantôme ? C'est impossible, les vampires ne peuvent devenir des fantômes... Ils n'ont pas d'âme ! » souffla Bàlint, toujours en proie à la plus totale surprise. « Pas plus toi que moi ! »

Son frère sourit légèrement.

« C'est là que tu te trompes, Bàlint. J'avais une âme à ma disparition, comme toi et Ishara en avez une désormais. Et j'avais un corps également, il y a quelques mois : une nouvelle vie humaine s'offrait à moi. » Gàbor laissa couler un regard subitement triste sur Ishara et murmura : « Elle est toujours aussi belle ». Puis il reporta son attention sur son frère, qui vacillait de nouveau sur ses jambes. Celui-ci ne fut pas d'ailleurs long à s'écrouler au sol.

« Tu veux dire que tu t'étais réincarné...? » souffla Bàlint.

Gàbor s'agenouilla devant lui, dardant ses prunelles bleu violet dans les iris de pierre de son aîné.

« Oui, j'étais l'un des jeunes hommes que tu as sacrifiés aveuglément pour faire revenir à la vie l'un des chevaliers d'or d'Athéna... »

Bàlint fit des yeux ronds. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais il fut incapable de parler, seul un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge. Il jeta un regard implorant à son cadet, alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« Je sais, c'est terrible de découvrir que l'on a commandité la mort de son propre frère... surtout lorsqu'on a une âme », murmura Gàbor d'une voix triste. « Mais il est temps de te racheter : un nouveau danger nous guette. Te souviens-tu de Sylvenius ? »

Les yeux de Bàlint s'agrandirent d'avantage à l'évocation de ce nom ressurgi d'un passé lointain et qu'il croyait définitivement révolu.

« Il est revenu, Bàlint, pour le pire... Tu dois sortir d'ici et te joindre à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis pour l'arrêter. Ta destination n'est plus Lyon, car le tombeau de Lùitgard est déjà ouvert... Va à Venise, et dresse-toi contre Sylvenius ! »

Bàlint regarda son frère avec horreur, doutant soudainement que ce qu'il était en train de vivre ne correspondît à la réalité. Il délirait, certainement. Il couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains, tentant d'empêcher les paroles insensées de Gàbor de lui parvenir. Il secoua la tête, tentant de chasser cette apparition, puis se figea, pris par le charme des yeux de son cadet, brillants comme deux joyaux. Il tressaillit en voyant que l'image translucide s'évanouissait devant lui.

« Gàbor ! » Sa supplique ressemblait plus à un râle, sa voix s'étouffant dans les sanglots. Il réalisa avec terreur que le spectre s'effaçait totalement.

_« __Venise, B__à__lint, c'est là que nous nous reverrons. »_

Bàlint sentit une douce brise l'entourer, puis le frôler jusqu'à l'enserrer. Il entendit que l'on murmurait son nom, et entrevit une lumière devant lui.

« Gàbor ! » hurla-t-il.

O

Ishara s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa sur ses avant-bras et fouilla des yeux l'obscurité de la grotte, tel un animal traqué. Elle s'attendait d'une minute à l'autre à voir ressurgir ces terrifiantes flammes qui avaient précédé sa chute dans les ténèbres. À ce qu'elle dut reconnaître comme du soulagement, elle n'aperçut que Bàlint : celui-ci était agenouillé et semblait étreindre un être imaginaire. Puis son buste bascula en arrière, et il retomba sur le sol, inerte.

« Bàlint ! » cria Ishara, étreinte par un sentiment confus entre peur et inquiétude. Peur que son salut potentiel ne plongeât dans une nouvelle crise de folie. Inquiétude... ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle se tourmente pour lui ?

Ishara coupa court à toute hésitation et s'approcha du seigneur de Szeged. Elle le redressa légèrement et l'appuya contre elle, constatant avec surprise que le visage du Magyar n'offrait pas cette expression torturée qu'il affectait depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la grotte : il souriait.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 4 juin, 18 h 30 (**_**June 4th, 9 :30 AM GMT + 9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Bishamonten**

Le briquet cliqueta en s'allumant. La flamme éclaira légèrement le visage d'Angelo, apportant un reflet orangé à l'azur de ses yeux. Puis elle mourut en un cliquetis plus sec, pour rejaillir de nouveau. Lumière et obscurité : tels étaient justement les éléments que semblait affronter l'Italien.

Milo observait Angelo discrètement depuis presque une heure. Il cherchait Camus, qui avait une fois de plus disparu il ne savait pas trop où, lorsqu'il avait croisé Angelo. Intrigué par son air absent, il l'avait suivi jusque dans les décombres du salon du Pavillon Bishamonten. Le Cancer s'était assis sur l'une des marches du grand escalier et s'était plongé dans ce jeu, totalement fasciné par la flamme qu'il faisait jaillir puis mourir sans cesse entre ses doigts. Une attitude pour la moins troublante, d'autant plus qu'elle évoquait un souvenir très précis à Milo.

xxxxx

_Mars 1987._

_Milo déambulait tranquillement dans les rues de Rodorio. Il s'était imposé cette promenade afin de s'éloigner de quelques heures du Sanctuaire et de ses problèmes. Dans deux jours, les chevaliers de Bronze partiraient à l'assaut de la colline sacrée. Le Scorpion n'avait aucun doute quant à l'issue de la bataille : les rebelles ne dépasseraient certainement pas le temple du Taureau, et il aurait lui-même peu de chance de se retrouver confronté à eux. Mais tout de même, quelque chose le chiffonnait : comment expliquer une telle bravoure chez ces adolescents ? Se battaient-ils vraiment au nom d'une fausse déesse, ou y avait-il une autre explication ?_

_Milo coupa court à toutes ses réflexions en réalisant qu'il venait de s'engager dans le "mauvais quartier" de Rodorio : celui des bars et des tripots de jeux. On disait que Masque de Mort y faisait des passages fréquents. Le Grec décida de rebrousser chemin lorsque, tournant les talons, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son plus détesté collègue._

« _Tiens, que fait donc le dard à pattes dans un lieu si mal famé ? » demanda Masque de Mort d'un air moqueur. _

_Milo serra les dents pour ne pas lui balancer un coup de poing direct en pleine figure._

« _Rien, je me suis trompé de chemin, répliqua-t-il, se maîtrisant du mieux possible. Et toi ?_

– _À ton avis ? » ricana son interlocuteur._

_Le Scorpion fit un ultime effort pour ne pas se laisser aller à son instinct naturel. Masque de Mort était comme d'habitude : détestable et méprisant. _

« _Je m'en vais, je te laisse vaquer à tes occupations », lâcha Milo d'un ton sec. _

_Il fit un pas en avant, mais Masque de Mort le stoppa en lui attrapant le bras. Milo le toisa d'un regard interrogateur, qui finit inexorablement par se durcir. Que voulait-il à la fin ? Le pousser jusqu'à son point de rupture ? Cela ne l'étonnerait guère : leurs relations n'avaient jamais été au beau fixe, et ils en étaient arrivés aux poings plusieurs fois. _

« _Je suis venu ici prendre un verre... Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? »_

O

_L'établissement dans lequel les deux hommes pénétrèrent n'avait rien d'un bar de campagne : il était même assez chic, avec ses murs sombres et ses canapés noirs. Cependant, Milo ne put que se gronder d'avoir accepté l'invitation : quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer sa conversation avec le Cancer. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien : il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais discuté avec lui._

_L'Italien s'assit nonchalamment sur l'un des canapés, puis fit signe au garçon de s'approcher. _

« _Tu sais ce que tu veux commander ? » demanda Masque de Mort d'un ton inhabituellement amical._

_Milo roula des yeux ronds, surpris._

« _Non..._

– _Alors, laisse-moi faire. Je connais un cocktail très spécial... » sourit l'Italien tout en glissant un mot au serveur. _

_Milo l'observa tirer son briquet et un paquet de cigarettes de son pantalon noir. Il s'aperçut alors que le terrible gardien de la quatrième maison se montrait sous une apparence qu'il n'avait jamais vue : en civil. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bar et aux autres clients : il régnait une atmosphère sereine et cosy, sous fond de jazz qui n'avait rien de désagréable, certes, mais qui ne collait absolument pas avec l'image du Masque de Mort. _

« _Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda-t-il._

– _À chaque fois que je veux oublier qui je suis... » lâcha l'Italien d'une voix monocorde._

_Cette réplique surprit Milo par sa franchise. Il n'osa répondre, regardant son interlocuteur jouer machinalement avec son briquet. La flamme éclairait le visage de Masque de Mort, qui avait perdu l'expression de méchanceté planant d'habitude sur ses faisant place à un calme quasi mélancolique._

_Milo vit avec soulagement le serveur revenir avec une bouteille et deux verres, ce qui tira Masque de Mort de son étrange jeu. Mais il se ravisa bien vite en apercevant son contenu : une vipère, immergée dans le liquide doré, le fixait d'un œil opaque. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre d'alcools, courants dans ce coin de campagne grecque, mais ce qui le gênait était que les crocs du serpent n'avaient pas été retirés. _

« _Tu comptes nous faire boire ça ! Mais on va s'empoisonner ! » s'insurgea Milo, réalisant que lui aussi était censé goûter au cocktail._

« _Mais non ! Les toxines ne sont pas en quantité suffisante pour tuer un homme », rétorqua tranquillement Masque de Mort tout en versant la liqueur dans les deux verres. Il en tendit un à Milo et ajouta : « C'est tout juste assez pour faire oublier ses problèmes à un chevalier ! »_

_Milo prit le verre d'une main hésitante, et fixa de nouveau l'œil blanc du serpent._

« _Je n'ai pas de problème... glissa-t-il._

– _Que tu crois ! __Tout le monde en a... » rétorqua l'Italien en buvant son verre d'un trait. Il le reposa sur le socle de la table, et se reversa une bonne rasade. _

« _Tu as des problèmes... Tu veux en parler ? » se hasarda Milo, un peu incrédule de ce qu'il était en train de proposer à Masque de Mort : se confier à lui. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une manœuvre bien inconsciente pour gagner du temps. _

_Le Cancer fixa le liquide doré qui dansait entre les parois rondes de son verre._

« _Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé si tu aurais pu être différent ? Ce que tu aurais pu faire ou ne pas faire si tu n'avais pas été entraîné à devenir un chevalier ? Ce que tu aurais pu devenir si tes pas ne t'avaient jamais mené au Sanctuaire ? » finit-il par demander d'une voix légèrement tremblante._

_Milo écarquilla les yeux : était-il possible que Masque de Mort puisse éprouver du remord ou des doutes ?_

« _Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? »_

_Masque de Mort but de nouveau son verre d'un trait._

« _Rien... Laisse tomber... »_

_Milo lui jeta un regard soupçonneux et but une gorgée à son tour. Il examina le visage et le cou de son homologue, et il entrevit de profondes cicatrices, jusqu'alors cachées par le col de chemise. Troublé, le Scorpion inspecta plus attentivement Masque de Mort et découvrit le même type de marques au poignet gauche, dissimulées par les plis de la manche. Milo releva les yeux sur compagnon et tenta de capter son regard, se souvenant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'avec son armure. Et lorsqu'il s'entraînait, c'était toujours recouvert d'une sorte de vêtement de combat, ne laissant paraître aucune surface de sa peau. _

_Milo en était certain désormais Angelo cachait un secret. Mais lequel ? _

_O_

_Sa tête était prête à exploser et sa vue se brouillait, sans doute sous les effets de l'alcool et des toxines diffusées par les crocs du serpent. Masque de Mort souriait béatement et semblait littéralement partir dans un autre monde à chaque nouvelle seconde qui s'écoulait. Il en était à son quatrième verre et Milo avait du mal à imaginer les ravages que ce poison avait faits sur son esprit, alors que lui-même avait l'impression d'être presque drogué au bout d'un demi-verre. Il songea qu'il était tant de le ramener au Sanctuaire, avant qu'il ne s'empoisonne davantage avec ce fiel. _

« _Masque, viens, je te ramène à ton temple ! » déclara Milo sur un ton péremptoire. _

_L'Italien releva des yeux hagards et éclata de rire._

« _Jamais de la vie ! J'y mourrai certainement bientôt, alors laisse-moi profiter de l'une de mes dernières soirées ! _

– _Quoi ? Tu appelles cela profiter d'une soirée ? T'enivrer, ou plutôt te droguer de cette façon ! » s'insurgea le Scorpion._

_Il fixa l'Italien d'un air étonné alors que celui-ci se levait en chancelant, ramassant au passage la bouteille et son verre. Le Cancer lui fit un petit geste d'adieu et se dirigea vers une autre table, où une splendide jeune femme était en train de se repoudrer le nez. Milo était à peu près sûr que vu son état, la belle lui dirait de passer son chemin. Mais contre toute attente, Masque de Mort trouva une place confortable à côté d'elle et sembla entamer une conversation des plus animées. Milo hésita : devait-il s'immiscer dans la discussion et obliger Masque de Mort à le suivre ? Non, cela se terminerait à coup sûr en pugilat. Alors, rester et le surveiller ? Découvrir ce secret si bien gardé, et qui détenait certainement une partie des explications sur les agissements meurtriers du Cancer ? Mais attendre là une minute de plus, le Scorpion ne s'en sentait plus la force, cet alcool tapant de plus en plus sur son crâne. Il tourna les talons, jugeant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ce soir-là, et se dirigea vers la sortie._

_xxxxx  
_

Milo s'approcha sans bruit de l'escalier où était assis Angelo et s'arrêta à deux pas de lui. L'Italien ne devait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, toujours totalement absorbé par son si dérangeant jeu. Après quelques minutes d'observation silencieuse, il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa sa main sur celle d'Angelo, l'empêchant de faire jaillir une nouvelle étincelle.

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement, puis releva la tête. Milo vit avec une certaine surprise que ses prunelles jetaient des éclairs. Il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme complètement perdu qu'il avait dû consoler le matin même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Angelo d'un ton bourru.

– Rien, je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout », balbutia Milo, choqué par sa réaction.

Angelo se leva d'un bond et toisa Milo d'un air mauvais.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une babysitteur ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

– Mais Angelo... !

– La ferme ! Et garde tes familiarités pour toi, tu veux bien ! »

Milo écarquilla les yeux, mais ne riposta pas. Il regarda Angelo s'éloigner d'un pas rageur et disparaître au tournant d'un mur déchiqueté.

« Masque de Mort ? »

**

* * *

Italie, Venise, 4 juin, 12 h 30 (**_**June 4, 10 :30 PM GMT + 2 :00**_**)**

**Palais Visconti**

Sylvenius s'approcha de la fenêtre et laissa couler son regard vers le vieux puits qui trônait dans cette petite cour intérieure du palais. Le soleil de midi éclairait d'un ocre éclatant les pierres plusieurs fois centenaires. Aveuglé par la clarté, Sylvenius plissa les yeux, devinant une haute silhouette qui se découpait discrètement sur l'un des murs.

« Sale petit intrigant ! murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Gàbor, je t'avais prévenu... »

O

La porte se referma derrière lui. Le bruit sec qu'elle fit tira Sylvenius de ses rêves sanglants et il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans sa tanière : son laboratoire, l'endroit qui renfermait les secrets de ses noirs pouvoirs.

« Alors comme cela, tu avais une âme lorsque tu as disparu, te permettant de continuer à errer sur Terre même par de là la mort », ricana-t-il. Je sais très exactement ce qu'il faut faire pour me débarrasser d'un morveux comme toi. »

Il se dirigea d'un pas solennel vers le fond de la vaste pièce et s'arrêta devant un guéridon, sur lequel était posé un coffret incrusté de pierres noires. Il le prit délicatement entre ses mains et l'ouvrit, n'esquissant aucun mouvement de recul ou de surprise lorsqu'il vit un étrange petit nuage noir s'en dégager. La vapeur sombre s'éleva légèrement, adoptant une forme de plus en plus complexe à mesure que l'apesanteur la rapprochait du plafond.

« Vogue, chasseur d'âmes ! Attrape Gàbor et ramène-le à sa prison de chair et de sang ! » ricana le sorcier, tout en contemplant l'ombre qui dessinait la silhouette d'un démon ailé.

Celui-ci exécuta une sorte de salut, puis se mua en un tourbillon qui fonça sur le vitrail noir. Il plongea dans le verre, le brisant dans sa partie supérieure, créant un rayon de lumière qui vint frapper une statue drapée d'un linceul noir non loin de Sylvenius. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, puis après quelques hésitations, se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre, se tenant le plus éloigné que possible du faisceau solaire. Il glissa un regard rempli de curiosité et aperçut avec délectation l'ombre du démon entraîner au fond du puits celle du jeune homme qu'il avait jadis tant apprécié, et qu'il détestait désormais au plus haut point.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Gàbor, tu vas bientôt retrouver ton corps... Sauf qu'il va te falloir le partager avec l'âme de ce chevalier. »

**

* * *

Grèce, Athènes, 4 juin, 14 h 40 (**_**June 4, 11:40 AM GMT + 3 :00**_**)**

**Quartier de ****Monastiraki**

Jabu salua le taxi qui l'avait déposé non loin du lieu du rendez-vous, et repéra la Tour des Vents qui se découpait très nettement sur la colline en face, dans les ruines de l'agora romaine. Il balaya d'une main moite la transpiration qui perlait à son front et plissa les yeux lorsqu'une bourrasque brûlante vint lécher chaque centimètre carré du trottoir. Jabu regretta brièvement la relative fraîcheur des temples millénaires du Sanctuaire tout en vérifiant son chemin sur une carte.

Il marcha ainsi lentement dans les rues aux murs et aux pavés blancs, appréciant chaque jeu de lumière créé par les rayons de soleil, et parvint à un passage sous terrain. Il s'y engagea d'un pas distrait et se retrouva bientôt dans un couloir assez sombre, éclairé par un unique néon qui clignotait en bourdonnant. L'atmosphère, légèrement oppressante, tranchait singulièrement avec le tranquille chemin que Jabu avait suivi avant d'arriver jusqu'ici. Il n'était pas un couard et vu ses pouvoirs, il n'avait aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce fut, mais il songea tout de même qu'il ferait mieux de ressortir et de poursuivre en surface. Jabu allait tourner les talons lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots parvenir d'un peu plus loin. Intrigué, il s'avança prudemment dans leur direction et découvrit une jeune femme, accroupie près d'un mur, et qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits et elles portaient des traces de coups sur les bras et les jambes. Jabu en conclut qu'elle avait été victime d'une agression.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

La jeune femme releva légèrement la tête, puis tout en gardant le bas de son visage caché derrière ses mains, repartit de plus belle dans les sanglots.

« Je vous en prie, aidez-moi ! supplia-t-elle.

– Ce n'est rien, je suis là… Ça va aller », répondit Jabu en lui offrant le réconfort de ses bras.

À son plus grand soulagement, il sentit que les pleurs de l'inconnue diminuaient à mesure qu'elle se calmait contre lui. Elle dégagea sa tête du creux de son épaule, posant ses lèvres glacées sur sa peau. Il sursauta, ne sachant comment interpréter ce geste.

« En fait, c'est ton armure que je veux… » murmura la jeune femme dans un souffle.

Jabu n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter d'elle qu'une douleur indescriptible irradia à la base de son cou, telle la morsure d'un animal. Elle se propagea dans tout son corps, accentuant les bourdonnements qui se faisaient entendre de plus en plus fort. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il sentit la douleur diminuer, alors que sa vision se troublait et s'assombrissait. La dernière chose qu'il entrevit fut la soyeuse chevelure châtain de la créature qui était en train de le vider de son sang.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 4 juin, 21 h 20 (**_**June 4, 00 :20 PM GMT + 9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Komokuten, salle d'entraînement**

Milo s'était dit qu'il trouverait Aphrodite dans la salle d'armes, et il n'avait pas eu tort. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et observa non sans un sourire le Suédois en train de manier avec sérieux un sabre japonais. Autant celui-ci avait été réticent à reprendre l'entraînement à son arrivée au quartier général, autant depuis le raid mené par Lilith, il passait ses journées en ce lieu, et pratiquait des plus assidument. Le Grec ignorait la raison de ce revirement, et savait que même s'il posait la question à Aphrodite, il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

Aphrodite, tournant toujours le dos à Milo, s'immobilisa soudain dans sa pose, puis esquissant le geste de rengainer le sabre dans un fourreau imaginaire, revint à une position parfaitement droite.

« Tu veux t'entraîner avec moi, Milo ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant lentement.

Le Scorpion laissa échapper un soupir et secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, j'ai juste une question qui me tracasse et qui me trotte dans la tête… au sujet d'Angelo.

O

« Angelo... ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Aphrodite, visiblement surpris que Milo puisse s'inquiéter pour lui. Au Sanctuaire, les deux hommes s'étaient souvent battus – ou tout du moins bousculés pour des peccadilles – et depuis leur arrivée au quartier général, ce n'était qu'une succession de joutes verbales sans fin.

Il reposa délicatement le sabre sur une table chargée de _kata_ aux formes diverses, et s'appuya contre celles-ci, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, visiblement prêt à écouter la suite des explications.

« Je sais, ça peut te paraître étrange que je me tracasse à son sujet, mais je viens de me souvenir d'un événement qui s'est passé il y a dix-sept ans, et qui m'intrigue au plus haut point, se justifia Milo.

– Lequel ? demanda Aphrodite, de plus en plus curieux d'entendre la suite.

– Ses cicatrices... J'ai vu ses cicatrices, peu de temps avant la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Je ne m'étais pas posé de questions à ce moment-là, et je m'en suis souvenu, il y a quelques minutes. Qui avait bien pu lui faire des cicatrices aussi horribles ? »

Aphrodite soupira en baissant légèrement le regard.

« C'est Clavenius, son maître, qui les lui avait faites...

– Clavenius, son maître ? Mais pour quelle raison ? s'écria Milo en écarquillant les yeux.

– Clavenius était connu à l'époque comme un déséquilibré avec de nets penchants meurtriers. Son but n'était pas de former des chevaliers, mais des assassins sans âme ni remord, sans foi ni loi. Et il punissait sévèrement ses apprentis lorsqu'ils se rebellaient ou ne progressaient pas assez vite sur la voie qu'il leur avait assignée. »

xxxxx

_Août 1971_

_Sven et Shura attendaient non sans impatience leur camarade apprenti du Cancer, qui tardait à venir. Une faible brise provenant de la mer arrivait à peine à apaiser la touffeur de cet été grec, qui avait transformé cette petite plage en une véritable plaque de grill._

_Sven soupira et dénouant ses sandales, alla goûter à la relative fraîcheur des vaguelettes qui léchaient le sable doré._

« _Mais que fait-il ? Il le sait pourtant, que nous nous réunissons tous les 1er août ici, au coucher du soleil. C'est le seul jour de l'année où tous les chevaliers d'or et leurs apprentis se réunissent au Sanctuaire. Et nous, le seul jour de l'année où nous pouvons nous voir !_

– _Ne t'énerve pas, Sven, il va bientôt arriver... Tiens ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je disais ! » annonça Shura en pointant son index en direction d'une silhouette qui venait de débarquer sur la plage, émergeant des rochers qui tenaient lieu d'entrée. _

_Les deux jeunes apprentis ne purent que s'échanger un regard étonné et anxieux : leur camarade avançait lentement en boitant, et avait une étrange expression de douleur peinte sur le visage. Ils tâchèrent de ne rien montrer de leur trouble lorsque celui-ci s'immobilisa devant eux, et se força pourtant à leur sourire._

« _Désolé, je suis en retard », s'excusa Angelo d'une voix rauque._

_Shura plissa les yeux, le scrutant d'un air inquisiteur, puis haussa les épaules._

« _Ça ne fait rien ! Sven et moi savons très bien que la ponctualité n'est pas le fort des Cancers... Allez, viens ! On va dans notre grotte ! On a plein de choses à se raconter ! »_

_Il avait à peine tourné le dos à Angelo et à Sven qu'il entendit ce dernier s'écrier._

« _Angelo ! Angelo ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? »_

_À l'instar de Sven, Shura ne fut pas long à accourir près de son ami évanoui. Il aida Sven à lui soulever le buste et retira de sa poitrine une main maculée de sang. _

« _Mais qu'est-ce que... ? » balbutia Shura, relevant avec précaution le haut du vêtement d'entraînement qu'Angelo portait malgré la chaleur. _

_xxxxx  
_

« Le corps d'Angelo n'était plus qu'une plaie. Clavenius l'avait encore battu à mort la veille, mais j'ignore avec quoi il l'avait cette fois-ci frappé pour le mettre dans cet état là. Nous avons transporté Angelo dans notre grotte secrète, le lieu où chaque année nous nous réunissions pour nous raconter nos vies d'apprentis, et je suis resté là, à le veiller, tandis que Shura partait à l'infirmerie pour ramener de quoi le soigner.

– Quelle horreur ! Mon maître était sévère et sans pitié, mais jamais au point de me torturer ! » fit Milo, secouant machinalement la tête, incapable de dissimuler son écœurement.

« Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé deux heures plus tard, Angelo nous a compté les tortures quotidiennes qu'il endurait de la part de Clavenius. Nous étions tellement horrifiés, Shura et moi, que nous avons tenté de le convaincre de s'enfuir loin de Clavenius, et de renoncer à son entraînement de chevalier. Mais il a refusé. Pourtant, nous étions prêts à l'y aider... »

Milo soupira, et secoua la tête de nouveau.

« J'ai toujours pris Masque de Mort pour un fou, et un être méprisable. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Angelo a pu devenir cet assassin.

– Angelo a éliminé Clavenius deux ans et demi plus tard, et est alors devenu le nouveau Chevalier d'Or du Cancer. Il est rare qu'un apprenti affronte son maître pour obtenir une armure : il suffit en général qu'il batte les autres prétendants. Angelo n'a laissé aucune chance à Clavenius pour en réchapper. Je me demande encore si son but premier n'était pas finalement d'éliminer son bourreau en combat singulier, et non d'obtenir réellement l'armure d'or du Cancer… D'ailleurs, une semaine plus tard, il disparaissait sans autorisation de son temple, au grand damne du Pope. C'est lorsqu'il est revenu de cette mystérieuse escapade qu'il a commencé à se faire appeler "Masque de Mort". Et qu'il s'est mis à se comporter comme tu le sais... »

O

« Je vois... » Milo baissa la tête, légèrement tenaillé par le remords d'avoir jugé son ancien pair sans jamais vraiment chercher à savoir les causes de sa folie meurtrière. « Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé ? »

Aphrodite le regarda d'un air mi-surpris et mi-amusé.

« Ne m'as-tu jamais posé la question sur la façon dont Angelo est devenu Masque de Mort ? Ou comment moi, je suis devenu Aphrodite ? Ou comment Shura s'est mué en un fanatique à la solde du Pope ? »

Milo fronça les sourcils. La remarque d'Aphrodite sonnait comme un reproche, mais il n'avait aucun argument à lui présenter pour se justifier : il ne s'était jamais intéressé à eux. Un sentiment étrange le parcourut : à la veille de plonger dans l'inconnu, il s'apercevait qu'il ne connaissait pas les personnes avec lesquelles il partait en mission. Ni Shura, ni Angelo, ni Aphrodite. Et encore moins Camus.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 4 juin 2004, 23h00 (**_**June 4, 8 :00 PM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Minos s'assit tranquillement sur un banc, laissant Rune faire ses ablutions dans le grand bassin. Il comprenait parfaitement le besoin de son disciple de se débarbouiller après plusieurs jours de fièvre intense, mais il était surpris de le voir récupérer aussi vite. La guérison de Rune tenait presque du miracle, bien que Rhadamanthe lui ait affirmé que rien de spécial ne s'était produit pendant sa garde. Mentirait-il ? Minos fronça les sourcils en se remémorant le regard de la Vouivre lorsqu'il observait le Balrog. Qu'arrivait-il donc au Juge ? Si jusqu'à présent Rhadamanthe était resté neutre vis-à-vis de Rune, il semblait s'être rapproché de son compatriote l'espace d'une nuit.

_« Que s'est-il passé pendant que je n'étais pas là ? »_ se demanda-t-il, son regard se posant sur le dos nu de Rune.

Il soupira en constatant sa maigreur générale : même sa musculature avait comme fondu sous la peau trop blanche. Enfin… Le surprenant appétit dont Rune avait fait preuve au dîner laissait présager qu'il se remplumerait assez vite. Se raccrochant à cette idée, Minos chassa ses pensées moroses, songeant qu'il valait mieux se réjouir de cette guérison plutôt que de se torturer au sujet d'un problème qui peut-être n'existait pas. Il se cala plus confortablement contre le mur et ferma les yeux, s'accordant un moment de léger assoupissement. Le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté des stries de lumière passèrent devant ses paupières closes, moins inquiétantes cependant que le bruissement qui emplit ses oreilles. Minos serra les poings, ayant la désagréable impression qu'il perdait connaissance. Contre toute attente, les traits de lumière cessèrent et l'obscurité se leva sur le décor en pierres de taille d'une salle moyenâgeuse.

xxxxx

_Esbjörn passa amoureusement la main sur les reliefs du sarcophage dont sa famille était le gardien depuis près de cinq siècles, appréciant les moindres contours et angles des figures sculptées dans le marbre noir. La plupart d'entre elles étaient effrayantes, représentant des démons cornus et ailés, dont les canines rappelaient l'origine du buveur de sang enfermé à l'intérieur._

_« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » Esbjörn releva les yeux sur son frère, cherchant son approbation. Comme il s'y attendait, son cadet répondit par une petite moue dubitative. « Tu n'es pas d'accord ? _

– _Très franchement… J'ai déjà vu des choses plus excitantes qu'un cercueil en marbre renfermant un vampire millénaire, répondit Alvar. Tu devrais un peu sortir de cette vieille bâtisse et te familiariser avec le monde extérieur._

– _Je n'ai pas besoin du monde extérieur », rétorqua Esbjörn sur le ton de l'agacement. Une fois de plus, cette conversation tournait autour de son soi-disant repli sur lui-même. « Ce tombeau est l'héritage de la famille, tout comme cette demeure. Nous nous devons de le respecter et de vouer notre vie à cette mission confiée par la Milice Noire. _

– _Je respecte cet héritage tout comme j'aime vivre dans ces lieux. La seule chose est que contrairement à toi, j'ai besoin d'en sortir de temps en temps, répliqua Esbjörn._

– _En traînant en boîte de nuit, par exemple ?_

– _Oh, tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis, tout de même ! »_

_Esbjörn se mordit les lèvres, sentant qu'Alvar était une fois de plus en train de se braquer. Alvar n'aimait pas que son aîné lui rappelle ses petits travers, dont son goût prononcé pour ces lieux bruyants où les jeunes de leur âge se trémoussaient sur des enchaînements cacophoniques de sons qu'Esbjörn se refusait à qualifier de musiques._

_« Non, bien sûr… excuse-moi. J'aimerais juste que tu prennes un peu plus au sérieux notre tâche de gardiens de la tombe d'Adorjàn de __Diósgyőr__. » _

_xxxxx  
_

« Seigneur Minos, vous vous sentez bien ? »

La voix inquiète de Rune lui parvient de même qu'il sentit une légère pression sur son bras gauche. Il rouvrit les yeux, son regard embrassant le visage du Balrog, qui s'était penché sur lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était qu'une absence… je dois être un peu fatigué », s'excusa-t-il, désolé d'avoir obligé son disciple à abréger son bain réparateur. Rune avait passé en hâte une serviette autour de sa taille, laissant à nu son torse où perlaient quelques gouttes d'eau. « Tu devrais te sécher : il ne manquerait plus que tu t'enrhumes.

– N'ayez crainte sur ce point, monseigneur. Il fait trop chaud pour cela. »

Néanmoins, le jeune homme obtempéra sans délai, achevant de se sécher avant d'enfiler ses vêtements en cachant du mieux que possible la vue de son anatomie à son maître. Le détail aurait amusé Minos, qui savait Rune extrêmement pudique, si la vision qu'il venait d'avoir ne le perturbait pas au plus haut point. Il attendit que le Balrog fût enfin vêtu pour lui raconter ce troublant événement.

« Adorjàn de Diósgyőr ? Une tombe ? La Milice Noire ? » Rune écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris. « Je n'ai jamais eu de telles visions jusqu'à présent… Alors, les Theländer étaient donc des gardiens de tombe ?

– J'en ai bien l'impression. Par contre, j'ai du mal à comprendre quelle était la véritable importance de cette mission, et qui était cet Adorjàn de Diósgyőr. Un vampire, sans doute… ? »

Les deux hommes s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard, espérant certainement par ce biais fouiller dans la mémoire de l'autre.

« Comme d'habitude, nous allons garder cette information pour nous. Tant que nous n'y voyons pas clair sur la situation, il est inutile de nous attirer des ennuis. »

Rune hocha de la tête, acquiesçant en silence.

**

* * *

France, Lyon, 5 juin, 4h30 ****(**_**June 5, 2:30 AM GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Arènes de Fourvière **

« Comment peut-il me demander de me cantonner ici, alors que je viens de lui livrer le corps de Lùitgard sur un plateau d'argent ! Que dis-je : sur un plateau en or ! Maudit sois-tu Sylvenius ! » siffla Lu Wa entre ses dents, tout en donnant un grand coup de pied dans une petite muraille bordant le gradin où elle avait élu son point d'observation.

Le fait que Sylvenius lui refuse de retourner à Venise la révoltait. Tout cela sous le prétexte qu'un vampire millénaire se dirigeait vers ces ruines de Lyon et devait être intercepté ! Lu Wa n'était pas d'un naturel patient, surtout lorsqu'elle songeait à la « récompense » qui l'attendait à Venise. Elle avait hâte de se retrouver dans le lit du premier conseiller, avec ou sans l'accord de l'interessé.

Elle se calma pourtant bien vite, et s'effaça derrière une colonne : une haute silhouette venait de faire son apparition à l'autre bout des arènes et grimpait à une vitesse vertigineuse qui n'était pas celle d'un humain.

O

Glaucus s'immobilisa au sommet d'un gradin et, s'adossant à une moitié de colonne, contempla les ruines des arènes du théâtre romain,. Une lune blanche illuminait les roches bleutées, baignant ce décor si familier d'une lumière quasi mystique. Il se remémora qu'il y a deux mille ans, la tente de Munacius Plancus, ainsi que celles de son armée, était plantée là, à cet endroit même, au milieu des bois. Le drapeau aux armes de l'Empire Romain flottait en haut de chaque flèche, dominant la vallée et ses deux fleuves.

Le gladiateur devenu centurion était arrivé en ce territoire en friche courant de l'automne 43 av. J.-C., suivant son Maître Munacius Plancus. Jules César venait d'être assassiné à Rome et le Sénat, soucieux d'éviter une vengeance des fidèles de l'Empereur défunt, les envoyait un à un dans de lointaines contrées, pour d'aussi soudaines que mystérieuses missions. Munacius Plancus et ses soldats furent ainsi assignés à la tâche de développer une colonie romaine dans la petite bourgade gauloise de Lugdunum et d'en faire une ville prospère, ainsi qu'une porte de l'Empire Romain sur la Gaule chevelue et barbare. Tout comme ses compagnons d'armes, Glaucus accepta de suivre docilement son maître dans cette expédition, car sa famille servait celle de Munacius depuis plusieurs générations. Mais comme beaucoup d'autres centurions, il nourrissait secrètement l'espoir de revenir à Rome et de venger la mort de l'Empereur assassiné. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de mettre à mort de ses propres mains Brutus, le fils adoptif qui avait lui-même poignardé son père et bienfaiteur, l'Empereur César ?

Glaucus leva les yeux au ciel. Un nuage cachait une partie du croissant de lune d'une fine banderole noire. C'était un soir de la fin du printemps 42 que son destin avait tourné, à cet endroit même. Les étoiles ce jour-là n'étaient pas visibles, la colline s'étant drapée d'un épais brouillard gris.

xxxxx

_42 av. J.-C., fin mai_

_Ivres d'hydromel, cet alcool distillé par les barbares gaulois, Glaucus et Apollonius sortirent de l'une des tentes qui servaient de taverne au campement et manquèrent tous deux de renverser les barriques entreposées à l'entrée. Les deux Romains trouvaient ce breuvage moins savoureux que le vin issu des cépages de la capitale de l'Empire, mais plus fort et donc plus efficace pour leur faire oublier leur frustration de se retrouver dans cette colonie. Leur rêve à tous deux était de voir leur maître Munacius reprendre les armes et ordonner une marche sur Rome : un ordre qui tardait à venir, et que les deux centurions craignaient de ne jamais entendre._

_Les deux compères s'engagèrent en titubant dans une des rues bordées de tentes militaires, se soutenant mutuellement pour ne pas choir au sol. Apollonius était d'une tête plus petit que son compagnon de beuverie et avait passé son épaule sous l'aisselle du géant Glaucus qui, pour sa haute taille, était surnommé « l'ours du Colisée ». Le fameux ours avait d'ailleurs bu plusieurs bouteilles et se trouvait dans un état proche du coma éthylique. Une situation qui n'effrayait guère Apollonius ramener un Glaucus ivre mort à sa tente était devenu une tâche quasi quotidienne. Apollonius connaissait le chemin entre la taverne et les quartiers de son ami par cœur, et le brouillard qui enveloppait le campement n'était guère plus pour lui qu'un décor auquel il ne prêtait plus aucune attention. Pourtant, au détour d'un tournant, il s'arrêta net. Ce changement dans le rythme de la marche éveilla légèrement Glaucus, qui grogna._

« Apollonius_ ! Voyons ! Continue à avancer ! J'ai hâte de me retrouver sous ma tente ! »_

_L'intéressé ne répondant pas à son injonction, Glaucus releva la tête et s'apprêtait à invectiver son compagnon lorsqu'il aperçut ce qui le clouait sur place : une étrange jeune femme se tenait sur le chemin. Vêtue d'une toge d'un blanc immaculé, brodée de passementeries en or, elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux noirs flotter librement au vent. _

« C'est_ un esprit… C'est un esprit de ces barbares de Gaulois ! » murmura Apollonius d'une voix tremblante._

_Sa remarque fit éclater de rire Glaucus, que l'alcool rendait grivois._

« Un_ esprit des Gaulois ? Une de leurs catins, oui ! » railla-t-il en se dégageant sans délicatesse de son ami._

« Glaucus_, je t'en prie, ne provoque pas cet esprit ! Il peut chercher à se venger ! »_

_Mais Glaucus se moquait bien des conseils de son compagnon : il continua à avancer en titubant en direction de la jeune femme, tout en lui faisant le geste de venir à lui. Celle-ci le regardait faire sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, seule sa bouche s'illuminait progressivement d'un sourire. Puis elle sembla être entourée d'une bourrasque de vent qui fit voler autour d'elle ses voiles et son opulente chevelure brune. Glaucus s'immobilisa, surpris par cet étrange phénomène, et cligna des yeux en constatant que l'inconnue ne se trouvait plus devant lui. La seconde qu'il suivit, il sentit une douleur effroyable lui déchirer la poitrine : sa vision se brouilla, puis s'obscurcit._

_O_

_Lorsque Glaucus s'éveilla, son regard se posa tout d'abord sur le bout de tissu sur lequel sa tête reposait. Il sursauta, se rappelant que celui-ci était similaire à celui de l'étrange femme qui s'était dressée devant Apollonius et lui. Basculant sur le dos, il découvrit le reste du voile, la toge richement brodée, de longs cheveux noirs encadrant un visage enchanteur. Il comprit qu'il gisait aux pieds de cette mystérieuse beauté orientale._

« Voilà_ donc ton nouveau disciple ! » tonna une voix caverneuse non loin de Glaucus._

_Celui-ci tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de s'élever, et aperçut un guerrier vêtu d'une cuirasse noire et dorée s'approcher de lui. Il était de forte carrure et le signe tatoué sur son crâne rasé renforçait son aspect terrifiant. Glaucus se remit en position assise et eut un mouvement de recul qui le mit dos au trône où siégeait la jeune femme. L'homme lui adressa un sourire sadique en voyant sa réaction de peur et fit mine de réduire encore plus la distance avec lui._

« Maître_ Marius, je vous en prie, ne le torturez donc pas ainsi ! Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il vient de lui arriver ! » protesta la belle inconnue en posant une main délicate sur l'épaule du centurion, en signe de protection._

_Ledit Marius eut un nouveau rictus de mauvais augure et se redressant, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il jeta un regard moqueur à son interlocutrice et lui lança :_

« Et_ bien Ishara, je te laisse le soin de le lui expliquer, et très rapidement ! Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison tu as choisi de changer celui-là plutôt que son compagnon._

– Maître_, je suis sûr qu'il ne nous décevra pas », répondit Ishara. _

_Elle frappa dans ses mains et prononça quelques paroles dans une langue qui était étrangère à Glaucus. Un grincement de porte, puis des cris terrorisés vinrent aussitôt déchirer le silence de cette sombre salle qui ressemblait à une crypte gauloise. Le centurion sursauta et se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il crut reconnaître la voix d'Apollonius. Les cris devinrent de plus en plus distincts, écorchant à chaque fois un peu plus ses tympans, jusqu'à ce que l'un des geôliers donnât un coup à la tête de l'homme, l'assommant sur le coup. Les deux gaillards traînèrent le corps jusque devant Ishara et Glaucus, qui contempla la forme inerte de son ami, totalement interdit. _

« Alors_, centurion, que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne vas pas aider ton compagnon ? » murmura Ishara, tout en caressant son épaule._

_Celui-ci resta de marbre, toujours incapable de répondre._

« _Sais-tu pourquoi tu ne vas l'aider au moins… non ? Tu sens que tu ne peux pas l'aider, mais tu ignores pourquoi », poursuivit-elle tout en continuant ses douces caresses._

_Glaucus l'écoutait, immobile._

« J_e vais te dire pourquoi : maintenant, ce que tu désires, c'est le mettre à mort! Tu désires son sang, sa force vitale… Pour toi, ce n'est plus ton ami d'enfance, mais un vulgaire gibier. Tu es un vampire, comme moi ! » fit-elle dans un grand éclat de rire, tout en retirant ses mains du torse de Glaucus._

_Incapable d'affronter la réalité, Glaucus poussa un hurlement et porta ses mains à son visage. Ses cris redoublèrent lorsqu''il sentit ses canines déchirer ses propres lèvres._

_xxxxxx  
_

Glaucus ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser ce souvenir de sa mémoire. C'était l'un de deux seuls moments de sa vie où il avait réellement ressenti de la peur, l'autre étant sa capture par la Milice Noire à Telemny. Deux événements qui lui paraissaient pourtant si lointains, et presque bénins à comparer de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours.

Il poussa un profond soupir : Ishara, sa créatrice... Elle avait trahi la cause des vampires, et le paierait sans doute de son existence.

Décidé à chasser cette pensée et à poursuivre son exploration, Glaucus rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers l'escalier du théâtre. Il fit deux pas et s'arrêta, comme foudroyé par l'apparition qui venait de surgir devant lui : une jeune femme, enveloppée dans un voile blanc, se tenait en haut des marches. Sa longue chevelure brune dansait dans la brise de ce début d'été.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin, 6h00 (**_**June 5, 3 :00 AM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se promener seul dans ce temple : Rhadamanthe avait explicitement ordonné de circuler au moins à deux pour éviter des ennuis du type de ce qui était arrivé à Rune. Mais, incapable de dormir, Sylphide avait éprouvé le besoin de sortir des appartements qui leur servaient de tanière, et de marcher pour méditer sur la situation. Si les choses s'étaient calmées entre les trois Juges, les esprits n'étaient pas totalement apaisés. Le Basilic n'était pas dupe du silence qui avait régné dans la soirée, lorsqu'ils s'étaient réunis tous les six pour le dîner : Éaque aurait tôt fait de s'en prendre de nouveau à Rune, ce qui pousserait certainement Minos et Rhadamanthe à réagir. Sylphide était heureux pour Rune qu'il soit guéri, mais il fallait bien l'avouer : le Balrog était une véritable pomme de discorde.

_« Je me demande si il a au moins conscience des problèmes qu'il engendre ? »_

Un crissement le sortit de son interrogation muette. Sylphide se retourna, tentant d'en apercevoir l'origine, mais ne vit rien d'autre que le désert du couloir. Il continua à marcher tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un autre crissement se fasse entendre. Le Basilic s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième crissement ne retentisse derrière lui.

« On dirait… un bruit de pas ? » s'interrogea-t-il en vérifiant de nouveau derrière lui.

D'autres bruits stridents firent écho, laissant à penser que quelqu'un ou quelque chose se dirigeait sur lui. Soudainement mal à l'aise, Sylphide décida de rebrousser chemin et de retourner dans la cachette des Spectres. Il marcha à vive allure, son malaise ne faisant que s'accroître lorsqu'il réalisa que les bruits de pas le suivaient. Il courait presque en arrivant devant la porte des appartements, qu'il ouvrit en hâte. Il sentit un souffle froid mourir dans son cou au moment où il refermait la porte, suivi d'un grattement contre le battant en bois. Sylphide, désormais légèrement effrayé, s'empressa de verrouiller le loquet d'une main tremblante. Il recula en fixant la porte, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien traîner de l'autre côté. Il buta soudainement dans quelque chose, sursautant si violemment qu'il faillit en tomber.

« Du calme, ce n'est que moi. »

Sylphide regarda avec un air totalement ahuri Valentine, puis reporta son attention sur la porte.

« Il y a quelque chose dehors, qui m'a suivi, expliqua-t-il dans un souffle.

– Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Tu es sorti tout seul ? le questionna Valentine. Tu sais très bien que le Seigneur Rhadamanthe a dit que… »

Un coup mat donné à la porte suivi d'un grognement lugubre le coupa net dans sa diatribe. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec angoisse, conscient qu'un être ne leur voulant pas forcément du bien rôdait à l'entrée.

« Viens, ne restons pas là… Allons prévenir les autres », haleta Sylphide, s'empressant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir menant aux chambres.

Valentine le suivit sans se faire prier, prenant soin de verrouiller le passage derrière lui.

**

* * *

France, Lyon, 5 juin, 5 h 30 (**_**June 5, 3:30 AM GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Arènes de Fourvière**

« Glaucus ! » murmura la femme, dont le visage restait caché derrière le voile opaque.

L'ancien centurion recula d'un pas, saisi par la surprise de cette apparition qu'il ne croyait jamais plus revoir, ni en ces lieux, ni en d'autres endroits d'ailleurs.

« Glaucus, ne me dit pas que tu as peur de cette intrigante, qui se joue de tes souvenirs ! » entendit-il une voix le railler. Il se raidit en songeant que son compagnon de voyage – ou plutôt son nouveau maître – le surprenait dans cet état de trouble. Il se retourna et entrevit une silhouette se découper dans l'ombre d'un mur à demi écroulé.

« Elle lui ressemble tant ! se justifia-t-il.

– Je suis le mieux placé pour te dire que ce n'est pas cette garce, mais une bien pâle copie ! » siffla le nouveau venu en avançant d'un pas.

Un jeune homme brun, au visage d'une extrême pâleur renforcée par le noir de ses vêtements, se révéla au clair de lune. Glaucus baissa légèrement la tête en signe de soumission envers son maître, qui lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie de montrer à cette créature que l'on ne joue pas avec les souvenirs d'un vampire… »

O

Lu Wa regarda le jeune homme passer devant le colosse, qui était resté immobile depuis qu'elle lui était apparue. Sur lui au moins, le charme avait fonctionné, mais ce n'était pas le cas du nouveau venu, dont elle n'avait même pas soupçonné la présence. Qui était-il ? Il émanait une extraordinaire force de lui, teintée de ressentiment et de désir de vengeance, qui faisait presque trembler de peur Lu Wa.

O

Glaucus regarda d'un œil éteint son maître avancer en direction du « fantôme ». Il sentait bouillir la fureur d'Amalric, la sachant encore plus destructrice que sa propre colère : cette créature avait eu le tort de se faire passer pour Ishara, l'amour désormais tant détesté, et allait certainement le payer.

« Allons, sors de dessous ces voiles ! As-tu peur de me montrer ton visage ? Serait-il donc si laid ? » lança le vampire en se campant à quelques mètres de l'apparition, toujours entourée de ses voiles flottants. Celle-ci eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais se refusa à céder du terrain.

Excédé, Amalric bondit sur la créature, dont il saisit un pan de voile, et essaya de l'arracher. Il recula pourtant, évitant la lame d'une épée qui s'abattit en un sifflement, frôlant son épaule droite. Gardant tout son calme, il tira une dague du baudrier attaché dans son dos, et fit s'entrechoquer sa lame contre celle de l'épée longue qui visait de nouveau sa poitrine. Ses yeux rencontrèrent deux pupilles noires de colère.

« Jolie épée… Joli regard… Mais cela ne suffira pas à me faire plier ! » ricana le guerrier vampire, en repoussant violemment son adversaire, qui déséquilibrée, faillit chuter à terre et laissa échapper son voile.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? » lança à son tour la Chinoise, tout en gardant son épée brandie devant elle. Elle fit un pas de côté, maintenant sa pose défensive, tel un félin acculé contre un mur, prêt à charger pour s'échapper de son piège.

« Je vais d'ailleurs te le prouver ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire semblant de lui ressembler… Je la hais plus que tout désormais ! »

La femme fit de nouveau un pas de côté, légèrement tremblante. Le signe de faiblesse que son assaillant attendait pour charger. Il porta un coup avec toute la violence qui lui était possible, arrachant l'épée que son adversaire avait positionnée devant elle pour parer l'attaque. Sans laisser la jeune asiatique reprendre ses esprits, il lui envoya un coup de poing en plein estomac, et l'autre dans la gorge. La jeune femme glissa à terre, le souffle coupé, incapable de pousser un hurlement.

Glaucus restait de marbre, telles les statues ornant encore les colonnes de l'arène : l'heure de la mise à mort était venue.

O

Lu Wa, encore sonnée, tenta de relever le buste, se devinant dans une situation plus que dangereuse. Elle sentit un poids sur son corps et entrevit une lame viser sa gorge.

« Attends ! Je suis un vampire, comme toi ! » souffla-t-elle, malgré sa gorge endolorie par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Le jeune homme ricana, tout en accentuant la pression de son épée.

« Parce que tu crois que j'hésiterais à tuer l'un de mes congénères, moi, Amalric le Germain ! » lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

_« Amalric le Germain »…_ Ce nom provoqua immédiatement une étincelle dans le cerveau de Lu Wa : n'était-ce pas celui de l'un des généraux de Marius, celui qui avait été transformé en statue de pierre ? Le cousin et meilleur compagnon du buveur de sang dont elle avait découvert le cercueil la nuit précédente ?

« Attends, Amalric ! Je sais où se trouve Lùitgard ! Je peux te mener à lui ! » parvint à crier Lu Wa.

O

Les yeux d'Amalric s'agrandirent de surprise en entendant les paroles de sa prisonnière, et il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'épée. Lùitgard était donc éveillé… Son regard glissa de nouveau sur son adversaire qui avait saisi son poignet et tentait de repousser la lame qui saignait déjà sa gorge. Elle avait l'air d'un animal apeuré, et la terreur qu'elle éprouvait l'excitait terriblement. Et surtout, sa ressemblance avec Ishara lui donnait une indescriptible envie de la liquider, comme une répétition de ce qu'il ferait subir à la vraie princesse babylonienne dès qu'il mettrait la main sur elle.

Tentant de chasser cette envie de meurtre qui montait en lui, Amalric leva les yeux en direction de l'horizon. Le ciel était encore sombre, mais se teintait déjà de couleurs plus vives, annonciatrices du lever de l'astre qu'il craignait tant.

A suivre dans la **Chronique XI : Proies et Chasseurs (2/3)**


	32. Chronique XI: Proies et Chasseurs, 2

**Chronique XI : Proies et Chasseurs (2/3)**

**Vol Tokyo-Paris, au-dessus du nord de l'Europe, 5 juin 2004, 6h00 (**_**June 5, 2004, 4 : 00 AM GMT +2 :00**_**)**

« Plus que trois heures de vol. » Dohko se leva et s'étira pour désengourdir ses jambes et ses bras. « Pas trop tôt, je commence à avoir le dos en compote.

– Hum ? » Le Bélier ne fit pas attention à lui, trop absorbé par sa lecture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda Dohko, intrigué par la concentration de son ami. Il tendit la main et saisit le haut du dossier que Shion dévorait littéralement. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire agacé.

« La biographie complète de Lùitgard Von Reiks, enfin si on peut appeler ça ainsi.

– Des informations importantes pour notre mission ?

– Disons que cela donne une idée plus précise du personnage. » Shion reprit son dossier et commença à lire à voix haute : « Lùitgard Von Reiks et son cousin, Amalric Von Mayer, étaient des cavaliers ostrogoths œuvrant dans l'armée de Attila, dit le Hun. C'est en 450, lors d'une campagne dans les plaines polonaises que ces deux guerriers et leur escadron de cavaliers se serraient heurter à la horde de Marius. Aucun d'eux n'aurait été épargné, à l'exception de Lùitgard et Amalric, dont le courage et l'habileté au combat auraient séduit Marius. Il les fit lui-même vampires, ce qui place les deux cavaliers au plus haut rang de son armée.

– Intéressant... Nous ne sommes donc pas à la poursuite du premier venu.

–Non, en effet, c'est à l'un des plus puissants généraux de Marius que nous avons à faire », acquiesça Shion avant de rajouter : « Je ne te cache pas que ses faits d'armes sont impressionnants. J'espère qu'il restera dans son cercueil quand on le trouvera... Sans notre cosmos, nous n'avons aucune chance.

– Sinon, d'autres choses intéressantes dans son dossier ?

– Oui. Les généraux de Marius étaient loin d'être unis les uns et les autres. Une guerre féroce s'était installée entre Lùitgard et Amalric d'une part, et Adorjàn et Lôrinc de Diósgyőr, deux frères hongrois transformés par Marius vers 350. Ces deux-là semblent avoir vu d'un très mauvais œil la venue des deux Germains. Mais leur querelle a empiré après la transformation de deux frères hongrois, Bàlint et Gàbor de Szeged. Dès lors, les deux clans ont redoublé d'intrigues pour abattre l'adversaire et ruiner sa réputation auprès de Marius.

– Les créatures de la nuit aiment la zizanie, à ce que je vois...

– La disparition d'Amalric n'a pas pour autant affaibli Lùitgard. La place vide de son cousin a vite été occupée plus ou moins officiellement par Bàlint, et les crises et conflits se sont succédé au même rythme qu'auparavant. L'apogée étant l'envoi dans une mission suicide de Bàlint et Gàbor de Szeged, proposée par le clan d'Adorjàn et Lôrinc, et soutenue par Marius lui-même.

– Charmant... Et sinon, pour commencer les recherches, a-t-on une idée des pistes qui s'offrent à nous ?

– Non, mais je suppose que notre "leader" doit en avoir une, d'idée », glissa Shion en désignant du menton le vieil homme, assis non loin d'eux. De Grandfort manipulait nerveusement son téléphone portable, l'ouvrant et le fermant sans cesse.

« J'espère que l'intention de téléphoner en plein vol ne va pas lui prendre. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse s'écraser l'avion sous prétexte qu'il s'inquiète pour Camus, pesta Dohko.

– Oui, c'est vraiment étrange, son intérêt pour notre ami. Tu remarqueras que Camus n'a pas été non plus très clair ces temps derniers, à se faire appeler Gabriel. Il veut cacher quelque chose à De Grandfort, à ce que l'on dirait », remarqua Shion d'un air songeur.

« Oui, je me demande bien ce qui lie ces deux hommes... »

**

* * *

Italie, Venise, 5 juin 2004, 7 h 30 (**_**June 5, 2004, 5 : 30 AM GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Palais Visconti**

La bille de cristal brillait entre les doigts de Sylvenius. Il approcha de ses yeux l'objet et ne put réprimer un sourire en reconnaissant les curieux motifs gravés en son cœur._ Les armes du clan de Cyphar. Son clan. _

Visconti le regarda faire, cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa surprise, puis reporta son attention sur le lit et le patient très spécial qui y gisait. Il contempla d'un air légèrement dégoûté les tuyaux alimentant le cadavre vivant en sang, et se demanda une fois de plus si c'était vraiment Lùitgard Von Reiks que Sylvenius recherchait, ou tout simplement l'étrange sphère qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« C'est un bien beau, mais étrange objet que Lùitgard détenait », murmura finalement Visconti.

Le sorcier esquissa un pâle sourire et rangea la bille de cristal dans l'un des replis de son manteau.

« Effectivement, et je le garde... Ce cher Lùitgard ne m'en voudra pas de la lui avoir prise, en échange de son sauvetage. Quels sont les pronostics sur sa guérison ? » s'enquit Sylvenius d'une voix suave.

« Il sera de nouveau sur ses jambes d'ici deux jours, et en plein possession de ses facultés dans une semaine. Faites-nous confiance : ce n'est pas la première fois que nous régénérons un vampire. Celui-ci est plus que millénaire : ses capacités de guérison sont impressionnantes.

Sylvenius s'approcha du lit et détailla du regard _le corps_ qui y reposait : le cadavre noir et répugnant qui avait été amené il y a quelques heures avait pris une teinte plus claire, et semblait se recomposer. Des muscles s'étaient reformés sur le tronc et les cuisses, vibrant légèrement et donnant à cet horrible spectacle toute sa dimension surnaturelle. Il ne s'en détourna que lorsqu'il sentit que Visconti l'observait, et essayait visiblement de lire ses pensées quant à la fameuse bille de cristal. Ceci l'agaça au plus haut point : depuis la visite du Grand Maître d'Ermengardis, Visconti avait non seulement pris l'habitude de fermer son esprit aux tentatives d'intrusion de Sylvenius, mais s'efforçait également de s'introduire dans le sien. Une manière de faire qui déplaisait fortement au sorcier.

« Giuliano, j'apprécie énormément ta présence et ton soutien à mes côtés...

– Merci, maître », répondit Visconti en s'inclinant.

Sylvenius se redressa et s'approcha de son chancelier, le toisant de toute sa haute taille.

« Pour cette raison, je serais profondément désolé de briser le sceau qui te protège de la malédiction frappant ta famille depuis près de sept siècles. »

Visconti blêmit et ne pouvant esquisser qu'un timide « Pardonnez-moi maître », se retira promptement.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 15 h 30 (**_**June 5, 2004, 6 : 30 AM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Komokuten**

Camus ouvrit la porte du salon et repéra presque immédiatement la silhouette de Hyoga, qui s'affairait à remettre l'une des chaussures du petit Camú. L'enfant trônait fièrement au sommet de deux valises, empilées sur l'un des canapés. Hyoga avait dû entendre que quelqu'un entrait, car il se retourna, et affecta un air à la fois surpris et heureux en voyant son ancien maître se tenir devant lui.

« Camus, je vois que tu vas mieux…Tu nous as fait une sacrée frousse », fit Hyoga, tout en caressant la chevelure de son fils. L'enfant sourit lui aussi au Français.

« Ça va, je suis encore un peu fatigué, mais ça va mieux... Désolé pour l'inquiétude que je t'ai causée », répondit Camus d'une voix neutre. « Tu t'en vas ?

– Eh oui, je prends l'avion pour Moscou ce soir. Je n'étais venu que pour quelques jours, mais il faut que je rentre maintenant, le reste de ma petite famille va finir par s'inquiéter, ma femme Irina en tête », acquiesça Hyoga, tout en retenant son fils qui commençait à s'agiter du haut de sa montagne de valises.

« Je vois... C'était très aimable de ta part d'être venu nous rendre visite », ajouta Camus d'une voix terne.

Le sourire de Hyoga s'effaça légèrement.

« Comptes-tu vraiment t'engager dans les rangs de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, même après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours ?

– Oui, et ces événements ne me font pas peur. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter pour moi », répondit Camus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas... Tu as maintes et maintes fois prouvé que tu étais assez responsable pour diriger ta vie », s'excusa Hyoga, tout en retenant une nouvelle fois son fils.

« Effectivement. Mais puis-je te poser une question... plutôt indiscrète ?

– Oui, je t'en prie.

– A contrario, pourquoi toi, ne t'es-tu pas engagé dans les rangs d'Ermengardis ? »

Hyoga baissa la tête, et fit une sorte de grimace, laissant deviner à Camus que la réponse n'était pas si facile à donner.

« Au risque de passer pour un lâche, je te répondrai que je ne veux plus être mêlé à une quelconque guerre, qu'elle soit divine, sainte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'en ai assez de perdre mes proches et de souffrir de leur mort. J'ai souffert lorsque tu as disparu, j'ai tremblé pour mes compagnons d'armes un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais maintenant que j'ai une famille, il est pour moi hors de question de risquer de perdre qui que ce soit dans une nouvelle bataille. »

Camus acquiesça de la tête.

« Je ne te juge pas... Je te comprends même. Moi, je n'ai rien à risquer, encore moins à perdre...

– Tu pourrais perdre une nouvelle fois la vie. Cela me semble suffisant pour te demander d'être très prudent », insista Hyoga.

Cette fois-ci, Camus ne sut que répondre et se contenta de détourner le regard.

Camú, qui n'avait pas cessé de s'agiter, bascula soudain de son siège improvisé et retomba sur l'un des coussins. Hyoga se pencha en soupirant et remit son fils en position assise, constatant avec crainte que les yeux de l'enfant se perlaient de petites larmes, annonciatrices d'un orage proche et bruyant. Pourtant, les sanglots s'arrêtèrent net dans la gorge du garçonnet et celui-ci se contenta de demander d'une voix tremblotante :

« Dis papa, qu'est-ce qu'il a, Grand Camus ?

– Quoi ? »

Hyoga se retourna. Camus était tombé à genoux et avait porté ses mains à son cou, tentant de desserrer de celui-ci un étau invisible. Hyoga cligna des yeux et crut apercevoir deux ombres s'agiter autour de lui : l'une semblait être humaine, l'autre tenait tout du démon ailé. L'une des silhouettes fut soudain happée par le corps de Camus, qui glissa à terre et se mit à convulser. Tiré de sa stupeur par ses gémissements, Hyoga accourut à ses côtés.

« Camus, réponds-moi ! » appela Hyoga, secouant doucement le Français pour susciter une réaction.

Le petit Camú, qui avait assisté la scène tout comme son père, ne put retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps.

**

* * *

Grèce, Territoire du Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 9 h 30 (**_**June 5, 2004, 6 : 30 AM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Sous le Temple Sounion**

L'épée rouillée rebondit contre la roche avec un bruit métallique. Bàlint se retourna pour vérifier qu'Ishara ne l'avait pas suivi dans l'étroit tunnel qu'il avait découvert quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait attendu que sa compagne d'infortune se rendormît, vaincue par la fatigue et les terribles visions de ses meurtres passés. Il ressentait – à sa plus grande surprise – une légère honte à s'enfuir ainsi, l'abandonnant dans cette grotte sinistre : Ishara avait tout de même veillé sur lui durant son délire. Cependant, Bàlint soupçonnait que c'était plus la peur de l'inconnu qu'un réel dévouement qui avait poussé la princesse babylonienne à agir de la sorte.

Bàlint se força à ne plus s'en faire un cas de conscience : il faisait cela pour protéger Gàbor, avant tout et pour tout. Il n'avait pas parlé à Ishara de l'apparition du « fantôme » de Gàbor, ni de ce qu'il lui avait révélé. Si Ishara apprenait que Gàbor était de nouveau « sur terre », elle chercherait à le retrouver. Elle le ferait souffrir, comme elle l'avait torturé cinq siècles auparavant. Alors que lui, Bàlint, ferait tout pour apporter le bonheur à son frère trop longtemps disparu : il userait de toutes les magies pour lui redonner un corps, l'élèverait au rang d'immortel et ne le quitterait plus. Il le protégerait, tout comme il n'aurait jamais dû cesser de le faire.

_xxxx_

_646, Château de Szeged_

_Gàbor et Bàlint fixaient la dépouille de leur père. Celui-ci était allongé sur une charrue, tractée par un robuste cheval de trait, son bouclier couvrant sur son torse et son épée posée à côté de lui. Sur la route reliant le château au cimetière, les habitants du village s'étaient amassés et saluaient bien bas leurs maîtres : celui qui n'était plus et celui qui lui succédait, Bàlint de Szeged, son fils aîné. Ce dernier, âgé de vingt ans, dévisageait un à un ses sujets alors qu'il avançait. Derrière lui, Gàbor, de deux ans son cadet, fixait ses yeux embués de larmes sur le métal poli du bouclier paternel._

_Gàbor songea qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplir cette tâche. Il se sentait épuisé par les combats des derniers jours, et ô combien non préparé à diriger le destin de trois cents personnes, qui lui étaient désormais dévouées corps et âmes. Et surtout, la situation était trop critique pour qu'il n'en conçoive pas de la peur. _

_Le cortège se retrouva très vite en face du bûcher, là où le corps de son père devait être réduit en cendres, et où son voyage vers les cieux commencerait, long chemin menant à une possible résurrection dans une vie antérieure. Un scenario auquel Gàbor croyait de tout son cœur, mais que Bàlint réfutait totalement. Une fois qu'on était mort, on était mort. Point final. Pour lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute. _

_Un frisson de terreur le parcourut, alors qu'il en venait à la conclusion qu'à un moment donné tout s'arrêterait, et qu'il retournerait au néant. L'un des conseillers de son père lui tendit une torche, donnant le signal de début de crémation.__L'objet lui brûla les doigts, bien que la flamme ne consumât sagement que l'extrémité. Quelque part entre rêve et réalité, il s'approcha du bûcher et enfonça le flambeau dans l'amas de bois brunâtre. Il contempla les flammes vacillantes se lever progressivement, grandissant en taille puis en force dans un tourbillon orange vif._

_Le brasier ronflait avec fureur lorsqu'il sortit de sa transe. Des paroles murmurées dans cette étrange langue qu'est le latin lui parvinrent : il se retourna et vit Gàbor qui était tombé à genoux. Sans doute priait-il, comme leur père leur avait appris. L'irritation de Gàbor s'accrut inexplicablement à la vue de cette scène : il s'approcha de son cadet et tira son épée du baudrier qu'il portait dans son dos. Sans hésitation, il la pointa en direction de son jeune frère._

_« Debout, Gàbor ! »_

_Son cadet releva son regard saphir, noyé de larmes, vers son aîné._

_« Je ne peux pas, mon frère... notre père... »_

_La lame de Bàlint s'approcha dangereusement de la gorge de Gàbor. Autour des deux frères, les dignitaires s'agitaient devant le comportement inattendu de l'héritier en titre, les plus hardis ayant déjà dégainé leurs épées._

_« Père ne reviendra plus, Gàbor... Inutile de prier, c'est terminé pour lui. _

– _Non, rien n'est terminé : sa vie éternelle ne fait que commencer !_

– _C'est fini, Gàbor ! Il n'y a pas de vie après la mort !_

– _Mais... »_

_Une gifle résonna sur la joue du jeune homme, dont les yeux brillèrent autant de chagrin que d'incompréhension._

_Bàlint se détesta lui-même, mais il savait que son comportement était juste : Gàbor devait se reprendre et vite ! Les monstres buveurs de sang pouvaient passer à l'offensive à tout moment, et lui-même avait besoin de son frère, de son soutien de guerrier._

_« Il ... ne... reviendra... pas... » articula Bàlint, insistant sur chaque mot._ _Un nouveau sanglot lui répondit. « Dégaine ton épée, Gàbor de Szeged ! » hurla-t-il._

_Le ton de Bàlint était sans appel. Gàbor dégaina à son tour l'épée du baudrier qui ceignait ses épaules, puis la planta dans le sol, avant de laisser éclater son chagrin._

« _Bàlint, je t'en prie... Pourquoi toujours te montrer si dur ? Ne peux-tu pas prendre le temps de pleurer notre père, au lieu de toujours chercher à refouler tes sentiments ? »_

_Bàlint ne put résister au spectacle de son jeune frère en larmes. Il oublia quelques minutes qu'il était le Seigneur de Szeged, qui devait se montrer infaillible et inflexible devant ses sujets. Son épée se planta dans le sol, tout contre sa jumelle, les deux visages féminins qui ornaient les pommeaux se faisant face. Bàlint prit Gàbor dans ses bras, et pressa le visage dévoré par les larmes contre sa poitrine._

_« Soit fort, mon frère ! Ne pleure plus... plus jamais », murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Gàbor. « Oublie ces sentiments qui te rendent faible. »_

xxxxx

Bàlint secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir, remontant à la veille de leur transformation.

L'épée ricocha de nouveau contre la pierre grise de la roche, perçant ses flancs et laissant le passage à la lumière. Bàlint ressentit une vive douleur lorsque l'un des légers rayons effleura son poignet. Il le retira prestement, observant avec horreur la profonde brûlure que cette courte exposition avait créée.

« Se pourrait-il que tu aies raison, mon frère, j'aurais regagné mon âme… ce qui affaiblit considérablement mes pouvoirs », murmura-t-il. L'évidence de ce fait lui sauta à l'esprit : bien que ses blessures se cicatrisaient de plus en plus vite, ses pouvoirs télékinésiques étaient pour l'instant réduits à néant. Il avait essayé de faire voler la paroi rocheuse en éclat, mais sans succès. Il lui était de toute façon impossible de faire flotter ne serait-ce qu'une petite pierre dans les airs.

« Tu t'enfuyais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Se retournant, Bàlint se retrouva face au regard lourd de reproches d'Ishara. Il hésita un instant sur ce qu'il devait lui répondre : mais il était inutile de nier.

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Princesse ! » rétorqua-il le plus froidement possible.

Ishara fut parcourue d'un frisson, et Bàlint crut voir des larmes perler à ses yeux. Elle fit un pas de plus pour se retrouver devant lui. Le bruit mat d'une gifle retentit dans le silence de la grotte.

« Tu m'as traitée comme une esclave, rabrouée, presque battue lorsque nous étions au Sanctuaire. Et moi, idiote que je suis, je t'ai veillé pendant que tu délirais. J'aurais pu m'enfuir, mais je suis restée. Et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ! N'aurais-je pas droit à un minimum de respect, voire de confiance de ta part ! »

Bàlint, qui avait baissé la tête durant le sermon, la releva aussitôt. Ces yeux brillaient d'une colère aussi subite que violente.

« Respect ? Quelle ironie d'entendre ce mot dans ta bouche, chère Ishara ! As-tu fait preuve du moindre respect envers mon jeune frère ? Tu t'es servie de lui comme d'un objet de plaisir, sans te soucier de ce qu'il éprouvait pour toi !

– J'étais folle ! Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais… J'étais sous l'emprise de la malédiction d'Adalbert ! » se justifia Ishara.

« Mais oui ! La malédiction et la folie : deux bons prétextes dont tu as usé pour mettre qui tu voulais dans ton lit ! »

Ishara poussa un cri d'indignation et tenta de le gifler une seconde fois, mais Bàlint fut plus rapide, et lui saisissant le poignet, la bloqua au milieu de ce mouvement.

« Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle, en tentant de se dégager.

– Oh oui, et avec grand plaisir ! Mais avant cela, tu vas m'écouter, et te mettre ceci dans ta charmante petite tête : je ne suis pas mon frère. Inutile de lever tes grands yeux sur moi, ou de venir pleurer pour ma protection, mon aide ou ma clémence. Je ne te dois rien ! »

Bàlint relâcha le poignet d'Ishara qui, tremblante, s'affaissa sur les genoux et éclata en sanglots. Bàlint, dépassé par cette réaction et un dérangeant sentiment de culpabilité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculé à la paroi rocheuse.

« Je suis désolé… » s'excusa-t-il, ne comprenant pas lui-même pourquoi il prononçait ces paroles.

« Mais pourquoi m'as-tu tirée de mon cercueil, si tu me détestes tant ? Je ne comprends pas ! » murmura la Babylonienne, essuyant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes.

Le Magyar perdit toute sa belle assurance.

« Venger Gàbor... Je voulais venger Gàbor, c'est tout... » répondit-il dans un souffle.

Ishara releva la tête, surprise et surtout saisie d'entendre le nom de celui qu'elle avait jadis aimé, mais détruit.

« Venger Gàbor ? Mais comment ?

– Tu avais participé à la condamnation à mort de mon frère et de moi-même. Je voulais te le faire payer. Et lorsque Perséphone a eu besoin de créatures capables d'exécuter son petit travail avec les chevaliers d'or, c'est à toi et à Glaucus que j'ai pensé. Je vous ai libérés, régénérés de mon propre sang, mais mon but était clair ; vous supprimer dès la mission terminée ! »

Ishara poussa un cri d'indignation, mais ne put s'exprimer en paroles. Elle se contenta de fixer Bàlint, secouant la tête comme si elle cherchait à nier cette vérité trop affreuse.

« Mais Perséphone vous a pris sous son aile... Je me suis résigné à patienter, à attendre qu'elle me soit définitivement dévouée corps et âme pour lui réclamer ta tête, celle de Glaucus, ainsi que celles des autres généraux de Marius. Mais... »

La voix de Bàlint s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il ne put continuer.

Ishara se releva lentement, et s'approcha de Bàlint. L'expression de son visage était redevenue calme, légèrement froide.

« J'ignore pourquoi je suis arrivée à éprouver un tel sentiment, mais en tout cas la seule chose que je ressens pour toi, en ce moment même, c'est de la pitié. Pauvre Bàlint ! Non seulement tu n'as jamais cessé de souffrir de la disparition de Gàbor, mais par ta haine et ton désir de vengeance, tu as fait se retourner contre toi la seule femme qui aurait pu t'aimer, et que, certainement, tu aimais... »

Bàlint sentit son regard se brouiller, comme si sa conscience s'échappait à la suite d'un coup de poignard. Il entendit soudain un bruit de craquement provenir de la paroi qu'il venait d'entailler, et vit des pierres s'en détacher, agrandissant le faisceau lumineux qui balaya plus largement la grotte. L'un des rayons atteignit Ishara à l'épaule. Elle hurla, mais incapable de bouger, fut frappée dans le dos par un second. Bàlint, comprenant le danger qu'elle courait, bondit vers elle, et s'en prêter garde à la lumière qui brûlait une main, tira Ishara à lui. Il se plaqua contre l'un des murs rocheux, et tenant fermement Ishara contre lui, s'éloigna de la source lumineuse. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut certain d'être en sécurité.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il à Ishara, qui tremblait contre sa poitrine.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mais que nous arrive-t-il ? » balbutia-t-elle, totalement choquée.

Bàlint la regarda, hésitant à lui révéler la vérité.

« Nous avons retrouvé une âme, et perdu temporairement nos pouvoirs de vampires. Nous sommes aussi faibles qu'à notre création. »

Cette révélation abattit les dernières barrières de résistance d'Ishara, qui glissa sur le sol, aux pieds de Bàlint. Celui-ci aurait voulu la chasser, faire cesser cette intimité qu'il ne souhaitait pas, mais il n'en eut pas le courage.

« Il faut que nous sortions de là, ou nous allons devenir fous… » murmura-t-il.

**

* * *

Japon, quartier général d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 15 h 35 (**_**June 5, 2004, 6 : 35 AM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Komokuten**

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Camus, alors que celui-ci murmurait un nom que Hyoga eut toute la peine du monde à saisir.

« Bàlint... Bàlint...

– Camus ! Réponds-moi ! » supplia Hyoga en le secouant légèrement.

Mais son appel eut un effet plus négatif que positif : non seulement Camus ne réagit pas, mais le petit Camú se mit littéralement à cicler de peur. Le Russe attrapa son fils par un bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

« Camú, je t'en prie, arrête ! » ordonna-t-il, mais les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent. « Camú ! Arrête de pleurer… maintenant ! » hurla-t-il, perdant son sang froid.

Le gamin cessa de sangloter et contempla le visage crispé de son père. Hyoga sentit immédiatement la honte l'envahir : en quelques jours, son fils avait vu beaucoup de choses surnaturelles, beaucoup trop. En tout cas, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait aimé lui montrer dans toute une vie. Mais la vision de son ancien maître, évanoui et respirant de plus en plus laborieusement, l'incitait à agir, et cela, au plus vite.

« Camú, va chercher des secours ! Vite ! »

L'enfant acquiesça, visiblement impressionné par le regard de son père et s'enfuit en courant du salon.

Hyoga cala plus confortablement la tête de Camus sur ses genoux, et lui saisit une main alors que celui-ci poussait un gémissement de douleur.

« Camus, est-ce que tu m'attends ? »

O

Une douleur fulgurante à la gorge tira un hurlement à Camus, lui faisant presque perdre connaissance. Dans les ténèbres, le visage d'un jeune homme à la chevelure châtain et aux yeux d'un gris acier lui apparut...

xxxxx

_Ses forces l'abandonnant, Gàbor cessa de se débattre, laissant sa tête pencher en arrière. Ses poumons le brulaient, le faisant hoqueter de douleur. Amalric dégagea son visage barbouillé de sang de son cou, et lui lança un regard mêlé de désir et de convoitise qui acheva d'insinuer la terreur en lui. Il avait envie de fuir ce monstre, se mettre à l'abri, mais son corps ne répondait plus, devenu aussi lourd, froid et immobile qu'une roche. Il eut l'impression d'être happé par le vide, les lumières dansant autour de lui et ses oreilles bruissant si violemment qu'il crut que sa tête allait éclater._

_Il était en train de mourir._

_Son regard implorant s'accrocha à celui rempli d'inquiétude de son frère, puis sa vue s'obscurcit. Il savait qu'il était condamné._

_xxxxx  
_

« Non, je vous en prie… faites que cela s'arrête », hurla-t-il, tendant ses mains devant lui comme pour repousser cet être tout droit sorti de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens.

xxxxx

_Une chaleur lancinante montait au creux de son ventre, plus présente à chacun de ses coups de reins. D'un geste, il balaya l'une des soyeuses mèches brunes qui barraient le visage de sa maîtresse. Les prunelles noires, dilatées par le plaisir, se rivèrent à son regard enflammé. L'une de ses mains agrippa fermement celle de sa belle. Il sentit presque aussitôt la contre-attaque de celle-ci dans son dos. Une main coquine remontait de ses fesses, effleurant sa colonne vertébrale d'une exquise caresse que Gàbor aurait volontiers comparée à la brise. Les doigts se firent plus fermes sur ses omoplates, puis des ongles pointus déchirèrent sa peau, lui arrachant un cri où se mêlaient douleur et extase. _

_« Amalric ! » gémit Ishara._

_Le plaisir fit place à la souffrance, puis Gàbor eut l'impression qu'il se séparait physiquement en deux. Les griffes continuant leur progression dans sa chair le firent basculer un peu plus dans un monde cotonneux, illuminé par une lumière blanche. Il se retrouva dos au mur de la chambre, témoin horrifié de l'union barbare entre... lui-même et cette beauté orientale. Le dos de son double s'ourlait de filets rouges, à mesure que sa peau se fendait sous les serres de la femme vampire. Il contempla avec dégoût son corps poursuivre son œuvre de plaisir, alors que sa partenaire criait le nom d'un autre._

_« Mon âme… réprouverait-elle ce que je suis en train de faire ? »_

_Il se sentit happé par le corps masculin qui, affaissé sur celui de sa compagne, tremblait sous l'effet de l'intense plaisir. Un nouveau blanc se fit dans sa mémoire, mais il ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura. Lorsque la lumière aveuglante s'éteignit, il distingua de nouveau les yeux couleur émeraude. Sa main caressait doucement la joue d'Ishara. _

_« Que suis-je ? Mon amour... » murmura-t-il._

_Mais les yeux d'Ishara ne reflétaient guère plus que la folie. Gàbor la serra contre lui, embrassant son front moite, étreignant ce corps vibrant de la jouissance à laquelle, en quelque sorte, il n'avait pas participé. Quelle étrange sensation !_

_« Amalric..._

– _Ne t'inquiète, tu n'es pas seule... » se contenta-t-il de répondre, caressant la chevelure de jais étalée sur la literie si blanche._

_Il comprit alors que Minos ne lui avait pas menti en lui disant qu'en lui rendant son âme, il le condamnait à des tortures éternelles. Il avait placé à jamais en conflit son âme avec ses bas instincts de vampire._

_xxxxx  
_

« La douleur, la tristesse, le plaisir… je ne peux pas en supporter davantage ! » gémit Camus en griffant de ses doigts le chanvre du tatami.

xxxxx

_Une douleur fulgurante traversa sa poitrine, puis tout devint flou autour de lui. Gàbor essaya d'arracher le plastron de sa cuirasse pour retirer la flèche qui le brûlait, puis après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, comprit qu'il était trop tard. Celle-ci était enfoncée dans son cœur, distillant son poison dans tout son corps._

_Il tourna une dernière fois son regard vers Bàlint. Sa main se tendit en direction de son frère, de même qu'une effroyable douleur déchira sa chair. Son aîné, lui aussi cloué au sol par plusieurs flèches, fit la même tentative désespérée pour attraper sa main._

_« Mon frère, un jour je reviendrai... Je t'en prie. Sois là pour m'accueillir. J'ai tellement peur du néant ! » _

_Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge, alors qu'il sentit une intolérable chaleur gagner son corps, trop dévastatrice pour qu'il n'y résistât._

_xxxxx  
_

Une douleur indescriptible le parcourut de part en part : il eut l'impression que son corps entier s'enflammait. Il ouvrit les yeux, et releva légèrement la tête, cherchant à happer le peu d'air qui se raréfiait. La sensation de brûlure s'intensifia, lui arrachant un long râle, et il crut qu'il allait perdre connaissance de nouveau. Les bruits et les couleurs continuaient à tourner autour de lui, mais ce ne fut qu'après quelque temps – dix, vingt minutes, une heure ? Ou peut-être quelques secondes ? – que Camus fut capable de distinguer ce qui l'entourait et reconnut le visage de Hyoga.

« Où suis-je ? »

**

* * *

Grèce, Athènes, 5 juin 2004, 9 h 45 (**_**June 5, 2004, 6 : 45 AM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Aéroport **_**Eleftherios Venizelos**_

La porte vitrée s'ouvrit sur le hall des arrivées. Kanon ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, heureux que ce long voyage Tokyo-Athènes avec escale à Paris s'achevât enfin. Son sourire s'effaça pourtant bien vite lorsqu'il vit que Thétis, qui l'avait précédé à la douane, lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. Il soupira en se remémorant la petite comédie qu'elle avait faite au départ de Tokyo, en refusant catégoriquement de prendre place à côté de lui, arguant qu'elle désirait être près d'un hublot. Kanon en avait ressenti de la honte – d'être ainsi désigné comme le sale type dont on ne veut pas comme voisin – du dépit et surtout une profonde déception. De toute évidence, ses excuses n'avaient servi à rien, et Thétis lui en voulait toujours.

Une seule chose rassurait Kanon, et lui mettait presque du baume sur le cœur : ses compagnons de voyage n'étaient pas loin de partager les mêmes sentiments que lui. Non pas qu'ils étaient au courant de ses petits problèmes avec Thétis, mais aucun n'était visiblement heureux de revenir au Sanctuaire, leur terre d'entraînement, de gloire et de souffrances. Kanon glissa un regard sur Aiolia et Marine : ces deux-là s'étaient à coup sûr beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers jours (en témoignait la façon dont Marine avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Aiolia plusieurs fois durant le vol). Mais pour l'heure, tous deux étaient silencieux et d'humeur sombre. Kanon pouvait le comprendre : tout comme lui, Aiolia avait vécu le douloureux affrontement contre ses frères d'armes avant de plonger en enfer, et Marine avait été bannie du Sanctuaire Terrestre. A leur côté, le visage d'Aldébaran ne traduisait des souvenirs guère plus joyeux. Même Thétis, qui n'avait jamais servi Athéna, et n'avait jamais séjourné en Grèce, se montrait plutôt morne et triste.

_« Thétis… Thétis, belle Thétis, est-ce à cause de moi que tu es si renfermée ? »_ se demanda-t-il en jetant un discret regard en direction de la blonde tant convoitée, qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

« Bon ! Où est le comité d'accueil ? entendit-il Aldébaran lancer sur un ton faussement joyeux.

– Autant que je sache, cette mission a été gardée secrète. Je vois mal un comité d'accueil se ramener avec fleurs et fanfares, railla Kanon.

– L'escadron d'Athènes a réservé deux voitures avec chauffeurs… nous ferions mieux de nous rendre à l'hôtel, poser nos affaires et faire une dernière passe sur nos plans », proposa Marine, en leur faisant le geste de la suivre vers la sortie Porte A3.

Kanon observa avec un certain intérêt Aiolia prendre galamment l'une des mallettes de la Japonaise, qui le remercia par un discret sourire. Il ressentit un petit picotement au cœur en constatant le bonheur de ces deux-là, certes caché mais bien réel. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Thétis et vit qu'elle ramassait elle aussi ses deux bagages.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? Je peux porter ta mallette si tu veux », glissa-t-il avec une fausse assurance.

Thétis releva la tête et le toisa de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

« C'est très galant de ta part, mais il y a mon ordinateur à l'intérieur. Je ne peux le confier qu'à des mains délicates », répondit-elle froidement, avant d'accrocher ladite mallette à son épaule.

Elle s'éloigna sans un regard pour Kanon, qui poussa un profond soupir. Il se reprit pourtant bien vite en entendant un ricanement étouffé près de lui. Il se retourna et vit qu'Aldébaran avait toutes les peines de monde à contenir son rire.

« Quoi ? demanda Kanon d'un ton hargneux.

– Rien ! » pouffa le géant, en ramassant ses bagages.

Kanon le regarda filer d'un air renfrogné. Il avait horreur d'être pris en état de faiblesse, et encore plus de se faire remballer par Thétis. Cette mission commençait vraiment mal, et à moins qu'elle ne lui permette de rabattre leur caquet à quelques Spectres – nommément, Rhadamanthe et Rune, quoiqu'il n'écartait pas de rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à Minos et Éaque – il la classait déjà comme véritable bérézina.

« C'est la dernière fois que je me fais avoir comme ça » maugréa-t-il en ramassant à son tour ses bagages.

Il emboîta le pas à ses compagnons en traînant les pieds.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 9 h 50 (**_**June 5, 2004, 6 : 50 AM GMT +3 :00**_**) **

**Temple d'Élision**

Minos regardait avec une surprise grandissante Rune manier avec dextérité le fouet qu'il lui avait confectionné juste avant son agression. Il avait amené son procureur dans cette pièce reconvertie en atelier pour lui montrer l'objet dans l'espoir que cela le remonterait un peu, mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce dernier s'en saisisse et ne commence à le manipuler. Minos avait beau chercher la moindre trace de fatigue ou de gêne sur le visage de son subordonné, il ne voyait que la concentration et un petit sourire de contentement se former au coin de ses lèvres. Les coups étaient précis, calculés au millimètre près et assénés avec une force mesurée. Minos se décida à lui parler lorsque la pointe du fouet s'entortilla autour du col d'une jarre et la décapita.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main. Tu es toujours aussi redoutable avec un fouet, dit-il. Mais tu ne devrais pas t'agiter autant : tu es en convalescence.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, seigneur Minos, je me sens en pleine forme », assura Rune tout en enroulant le fouet dans sa main, ses doigts caressant presque amoureusement le cuir. « Je ne me sens absolument pas fatigué, et d'ailleurs, cela me fait du bien de faire un peu d'exercice après avoir été cloué au lit si longtemps. »

Minos aurait bien fait objection, mais il ne trouva pas les arguments pour convaincre son disciple de cesser cet entraînement, à part de lui rappeler qu'il y a deux jours encore, il était mourant et que son réveil ne datait que de la veille. Mais comment expliquer le fait qu'il se soit remis si vite, faisant preuve d'une vitalité étonnante ? Plus tôt dans la matinée, Rune avait surpris toute la tablée par son bon appétit, faisant plus qu'honneur au petit déjeuner. Même le récit inquiétant de Sylphide et Valentine n'avait pu le détourner de la tâche de vider son assiette avant de la remplir à nouveau. Cela faisait plaisir de voir Rune en bonne santé, mais tout de même… son extraordinaire vigueur avait un côté surnaturel.

_Swoouchhhh !_

Le bruit du fouet claqua de nouveau, extirpant Minos de ses réflexions. Une fois de plus, la lanière fendit l'air avec précision pour s'enrouler autour de l'un des montants d'une petite bibliothèque. Celle-ci commença à craquer lorsque Rune tira fortement sur le manche, comme s'il voulait arracher une partie du meuble.

« Rune ? » demanda-t-il, arquant un sourcil.

Le Balrog n'était pas seulement en forme : il devenait carrément vindicatif.

O

La préoccupation qui se peignit sur le visage du Griffon n'échappa pas à Rune, qui décida d'arrêter là son entraînement. Il comprenait parfaitement que Minos s'inquiétât pour lui et soit un peu circonspect quant à son miraculeux rétablissement : lui-même ne se l'expliquait pas. Mais la vie était belle et bien revenue en lui, coulant dans ses veines avec une force qui le rendait quasi-euphorique.

_« J'en connais un qui ne tiendra pas cinq minutes devant moi »_, songea-t-il avec satisfaction.

Il avait suffi que Minos lui montre le fouet et le laisse le prendre en main pour que Rune en imagine une utilisation très concrète : punir Kanon et le mettre à mort. Dès les premiers jets, il avait mentalisé le Gémeau se tenant devant lui, retrouvant immédiatement sa précision et son habileté. C'est tout juste s'il n'avait pas poussé un soupir de contentement lorsqu'il avait décapité la jarre, s'imaginant voir rouler la tête de Kanon au sol.

_« On verra qui va mater l'autre, Kanon. Mais cette fois-ci, ce sera un combat d'homme à homme, et tu ne pourras pas compter sur tes illusions traîtreusement portées dans le dos pour me battre. »_

Rune ne put empêcher un petit sourire cruel de perler sur ses lèvres : il était bien persuadé qu'il possédait un avantage sur le Gémeau. Il devait remercier Alvar Theländer pour une chose : il lui avait légué un corps en parfait état, entraîné quotidiennement et aguerri aux techniques de combat. Kanon pouvait-il se targuer d'autant ?

« Rune ? »

O

Minos sentit l'inquiétude grandir en lui lorsqu'il vit l'expression perverse qui se peignait sur son visage. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Rune, d'habitude si froid et tellement maître de ses émotions qu'il ne les laissait pratiquement jamais paraître. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à définir quoi.

« Nous devrions retourner à nos appartements : je pense que tu as fait suffisamment d'exercice comme cela », lâcha-t-il, soudainement désireux d'ôter l'arme des mains de son jeune compatriote.

« Bien, monseigneur. »

Reprenant une expression neutre, Rune tendit le fouet à Minos, qui s'empressa de s'en emparer et le rangea dans un étui. Il fixa de nouveau le visage du Balrog, tentant de déchiffrer dans les prunelles lavande l'origine de son changement de comportement.

Un bruit de pas précipités interrompit ses observations : Éaque déboula dans la pièce sans même frapper et se posta devant Minos avec un air sévère. Fidèle à sa nouvelle habitude, il ignora Rune avec condescendance.

« Minos, Rhadamanthe désire faire une réunion au plus vite. C'est au sujet de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Darius sera également présent. »

Minos adressa un léger hochement de tête à Rune, qui s'éloigna de quelques pas pour les laisser discuter. Il était inutile de provoquer Éaque, qui certainement n'attendait que cela.

« C'est à propos des bruits étranges que nous avons entendus la nuit dernière ?

– S'il n'y avait eu que des bruits, Rhadamanthe ne s'affolerait pas de la sorte », répondit Éaque en appuyant la gravité de la situation par de grands gestes. « On a retrouvé des traces de griffes profondes dans la porte d'entrée. Et Sylphide est catégorique : il a été suivi, voire même coursé dans les couloirs.

– C'était peut-être un animal sauvage qui s'est introduit dans le temple, se hasarda Minos.

– Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de faune sauvage sur cette colline », répliqua Éaque.

O

Bien que resté prudemment à l'écart, Rune ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation entre Minos et Éaque. Les bruits sinistres qui avaient filtré depuis l'extérieur lui avaient littéralement glacé le sang. Déjà que sa douloureuse expérience avec Bàlint lui avait fait détester ce temple, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : quitter ce lieu. La question étant : pour aller où ? Il était persuadé qu'il ne devait pas être le seul à se la poser. Une chose était sûre : il suivrait le seigneur Minos dans ses décisions, et lui exposerait en temps voulu ses plans de vengeance concernant Kanon. Son maître comprendrait certainement ses motivations.

« Rendez-vous dans une heure, dans la salle principale. »

La voix d'Éaque débordait d'autorité, mais également de contrariété. Rune sentit le regard du Juge se poser sur lui, irradiant d'intensité, le faisant frissonner. Il se retourna promptement, entendant avec soulagement les bruits de pas d'Éaque s'éloigner. Troublé, il étendit machinalement une main pour se saisir de la veste légère qu'il avait abandonnée sur un banc, près de la fenêtre d'où filtraient de radieux rayons de soleil. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sa douleur lorsqu'il ressentit une vive brûlure à la main, dont la peau se teinta immédiatement de rouge.

_« Mais qu'est-ce… ? »_

Il contempla avec incrédulité la cloque qui s'était formée au centre de la rougeur, se refusant à admettre ce qui se passait. Il étendit de nouveau la main et ressentit la même intolérable brûlure, mais réussit toute fois à tirer la veste à lui. Il fixa avec horreur les ravages sur sa peau : le dos de sa main était désormais complètement noirci et cloqué.

_« La lumière me brûle… comme elle le fait pour les vampires. »_

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge, et il se mit à trembler.

O

« Rune ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Minos s'approcha de lui et le força à se retourner, soudainement inquiet des tremblements qui agitaient le Balrog. Il fut saisi par l'expression de désespoir qui s'affichait sur son visage. « Par Hadès, mais que se passe-t-il ?

– Un moment de fatigue, rien de plus. Je pense que vous avez raison et que j'ai trop présumé de mes forces », balbutia Rune.

Quelque chose sonnait faux dans sa voix, mais Minos ne pouvait définir quoi. Le jeune homme lui adressa un pâle sourire, qui cachait pourtant mal son trouble, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Nous devrions y aller, monseigneur. Il ne faut pas faire attendre les Seigneurs Éaque et Rhadamanthe », murmura-t-il avant de s'engager dans le couloir.

Minos plissa les yeux, soudainement suspicieux. Était-ce lui, ou Rune dissimulait sa main droite sous sa veste ?

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 16h00 (**_**June 5, 2004, 7 : 00 AM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon Komokuten**

Milo et Ambre arrivèrent pratiquement en même temps et s'élancèrent ensemble auprès de Camus, qui reprenait lentement ses esprits sur l'un des divans du salon. Le Grec s'écarta pourtant pour lui laisser le passage, comprenant à son air affolé que l'inquiétude de la jeune femme était à son comble. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, et ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux le conforta dans son opinion : Ambre éprouvait pour Camus plus qu'une simple attirance physique. Milo arrêta là ses analyses, et reporta son attention sur Camus, son meilleur ami. Les yeux de celui-ci allaient et venaient de son visage, à ceux d'Ambre et Hyoga, sans arriver à se fixer sur un point précis. Sentant son inquiétude atteindre un sommet des plus effrayants, il lui saisit la main.

« Je suis là Camus, ne crains rien maintenant. »

Le Français respira une grande goulée d'air puis força un sourire à se peindre sur son visage.

« Je sais, Milo, je sais... » souffla-t-il, alors que sa main se crispait dans celle de son ami de toujours.

Le regard de Camus glissa sur le visage de la Française, et son sourire se fit moins forcé. Il leva une main tremblante, qu'Ambre saisit et embrassa, avant de la porter à sa joue. Ce moment de tendresse fut vite interrompu par les pleurs du petit Camú, définitivement effrayé par la situation. Hyoga le prit dans ses bras, l'entraînant loin de la scène tout en murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Milo les regarda quitter la pièce, soulagé que l'enfant soit enfin soustrait à l'ambiance angoissante du salon. C'était lui qui était venu le trouver dans sa chambre, hurlant littéralement de peur.

« Camus, que t'est-il arrivé ? chuchota-t-il.

– Milo, je n'en sais rien. J'étais debout, puis tout est devenu blanc et s'est mis à tanguer autour de moi... C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. »

Il allait continuer ses explications, mais Ambre posa délicatement une main sur ses lèvres, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait s'épargner tout effort pour l'instant. Milo acquiesça silencieusement : le moment était mal venu pour un interrogatoire. Relevant la tête, il s'aperçut de la présence d'Angelo, appuyé au chambranle de la porte. Sans doute avait-il été attiré jusqu'ici par les cris du fils de Hyoga. Ses yeux brillaient d'un curieux éclat, peu rassurant, mais non moins que le pli cruel que Milo devina aux lèvres de l'Italien. L'expression de celui-ci changea brusquement, faisant place au désespoir. Angelo s'effaça dans le couloir, telle une âme en peine retournant hanter le lieu de sa mort.

_« Mon Dieu, ses yeux... »_ Le regard troublé d'Angelo avait provoqué une série de frissons des plus désagréables le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'ancien chevalier du Scorpion, de même qu'une nouvelle plongée dans de terribles souvenirs.

**

* * *

France, Lyon, 5 juin 2004, 9 h 15 (**_**June 5, 2004, 7 : 15 AM GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Sous les ruines de Fourvière**

Lu Wa ne put réprimer un cri de douleur alors qu'Amalric, lui tordant pour la nième fois le poignet, l'envoya heurter la paroi. Alors que ses mains s'écorchaient sur la roche abrupte, tentant d'appréhender une prise, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'ironie de la situation : Lùitgard lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie, mais son cousin allait certainement la détruire. Elle fit de son mieux pour faire taire le son de cloche qui résonnait sous son crâne, et se releva comme elle put. Encore aveugle, elle tituba jusqu'à ce que son bourreau l'attrape à la gorge et la plaque contre la paroi.

« Où est Lùitgard ? » questionna Amalric d'une voix menaçante.

Lu Wa ouvrit les yeux et devina la silhouette floue du général vampire.

« Je vous en prie, calmez-vous... Lùitgard n'est plus là, il a été emmené en lieu sûr...

– Tu mens ! hurla Amalric, resserrant son étau sur le cou trop fragile.

– Non, je vous en prie, je dis la vérité. Il m'a sauvé la vie, jamais je ne lui ferai du mal ! » souffla Lu Wa, saisissant le poignet pour repousser cette étreinte qui était littéralement en train de lui broyer le cou.

« Qui es-tu réellement ? Qui t'envoie ? »

Lu Wa commençait à paniquer, et surtout perdait pieds : que lui ferait Sylvenius s'il apprenait qu'elle l'avait dénoncé à ce terrible chef de guerre ? Mais d'un autre côté, n'était-ce pas le sorcier vampire qui avait demandé à ce qu'elle ramène Glaucus ? Or celui-ci se trouvait à quelques pas derrière Amalric, et fixait cette scène de torture d'un œil indifférent.

Ses hésitations s'envolèrent en même temps que ses cervicales se mirent à craquer.

« Je suis Lu Wa Hong, au service du sorcier vampire Sylvenius, commença-t-elle.

– Sylvenius ? Jamais entendu ce nom, mais il est vrai que j'ai été si longtemps absent... Continue ! » lui enjoignit Amalric, tout en desserrant légèrement la pression sur le cou de sa victime, lui faisant entrevoir un espoir de répits.

« J'ai été envoyée ici en mission, pour retrouver le cercueil de Lùitgard, et éliminer les envoyés d'Ermengardis venus le rechercher...

– Ermengardis ! »

O

Le poing d'Amalric se crispa de nouveau sur le cou de Lu Wa, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur auquel il resta indifférent. Seules les paroles d'Adalbert résonnaient dans sa tête : _« Damnés... Je vous condamne à être damnés pour l'éternité... Que les amoureux immortels que vous êtes restent liés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité, l'un figé, dans la pierre, l'autre, figé dans la douleur de la perte de l'être cher... »_

Un coup porté à la poitrine le fit tressaillir : sa proie commençait à se débattre furieusement. Il relâcha de nouveau la pression pour qu'elle se calme.

« Ermengardis... Tu as dit Ermengardis ?

– Lâche-moi ! hurla pour toute réponse Lu Wa.

– Comme tu voudras... »

O

L'étau de fer se desserra brusquement : Lu Wa s'effondra, ses jambes ne la portant plus. A moitié consciente, elle sentit qu'une main s'arrimait à sa taille, tandis qu'une autre passait sous sa nuque, freinant sa chute. Elle leva les yeux, et rencontra le regard agité d'Amalric.

« Ermengardis... Tu es donc une ennemie de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis », s'étonna-t-il tout en caressant légèrement la joue de Lu Wa.

Celle-ci en eut presque un haut-le-cœur.

« Je crois que mon cousin Lùitgard va attendre... Et puis cela fait mauvais genre, si tu te présentes devant ton maître Sylvenius sans avoir détruit la mission d'Ermengardis, non ? »

Le ton de son bourreau était effrayant, car trop doux par rapport à la violence dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent. Lu Wa crut qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots lorsque des lèvres froides se posèrent sur son front.

« Toi et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, finalement... »

O

La tête de la jeune femme bascula légèrement en arrière, et les deux yeux en amande se fermèrent. Amalric caressa une longue mèche de cheveux, et l'huma avec délectation.

« Aussi belle qu'Ishara, aussi résistante qu'elle... Mais sera-t-elle aussi garce ? »

Amalric décrocha le corps inerte de la jeune femme de sa poitrine et la passa sans ménagement à Glaucus.

« Réveille là le plus vite possible, j'ai hâte d'apprendre comment punir l'Ordre d'Ermengardis pour ce qu'il m'a fait ! » Il se retourna brusquement, ainsi que Glaucus, entendant des bruits de pas. « Tiens donc on dirait que la suite de Madame arrive à la rescousse ! ricana-t-il.

– Prenez garde, Maître... » se contenta de répondre Glaucus.

O

Le regard de Glaucus ne quitta pas la silhouette d'Amalric, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retrouve face à deux hommes. Le centurion devina qu'ils avaient été récemment faits vampires, et ne constitueraient donc pas une réelle menace pour un buveur de sang vieux de plus de mille ans comme Amalric. Celui-ci frissonnait d'anticipation, très certainement excité à l'idée de passer sa fureur sur les deux sous-fifres de Lu Wa et de tirer satisfaction de leurs cris de douleur.

Sa main caressa le cou bleui de la jeune chinoise évanouie.

_« Jamais je ne laisserai faire subir la même chose à Ishara ! »_

**

* * *

Grèce, Athènes, 5 juin 2004, 10 h 30 (**_**June 5, 2004, 7 : 30 AM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Quartier de Glyfara, Villa Meris**

La jeune femme dénoua sa longue chevelure châtain, laissant cascader sur ses épaules ses mèches bouclées. Elle tira sur la persienne, s'assurant qu'aucun rayon de soleil ne vint filtrer à travers la pièce. Elle verrouilla la porte, puis se dirigea vers le petit bar et préleva une bouteille de whisky. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil de ministre en cuir capitonné, et posa cavalièrement les pieds sur la surface en verre de son bureau. Elle sortit une cigarette de la poche de sa veste, accrochée au dossier. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se sentit calmée – c'est à dire après une lichette supplémentaire et deux cigarettes de plus – qu'elle se décida à décrocher son téléphone et composer le numéro secret.

Deux signaux d'appel la séparèrent d'une réponse donnée par une voix masculine qu'elle trouva immédiatement sensuelle.

« Pronto, Visconti.

– Signore Visconti, j'ai une offre à vous faire, et qui ne manquera pas de vous intéresser », murmura-t-elle dans un Italien parfait.

L'homme au bout du fil la remercia. _« Il a vraiment la même voix que lui… »_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. _« Aussi envoûtante. »_

« Je vous écoute, _Signora_ Nikos.

– Un chevalier de Bronze a quitté le Sanctuaire Terrestre la veille, emportant son armure avec lui. Il se trouve que je l'ai intercepté et ai soustrait l'armure. Je suis prête à vous la céder… pour un prix raisonnable, et si cela vous intéresse, bien sûr.

– Je vois… Ce sont deux points qu'il conviendra de vérifier. J'ignore si mon maître désire acquérir une telle pièce. Et je me demande ce que vous entendez par prix raisonnable. »

La jeune femme sourit : décidément, cette voix aux accents à la fois chantants et calmes était délicieuse à entendre.

« Je peux vous indiquer mes prétentions : vous me ferez part de l'avis de Sylvenius en retour. Nous collaborons tous les deux depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je n'essaie pas de mordre la main qui me nourrit.

– Très bien, procédons de la sorte, concéda Visconti. J'aurais d'autre part une mission à vous confier, Signora Nikos. Des envoyés du Quartier Général d'Ermengardis viennent d'arriver à Athènes, dont deux anciennes femmes chevaliers, ou équivalents. J'ignore ce qu'ils cherchent, mais j'aimerais bien le découvrir.

– Signore Visconti, vous serez tout de leurs emplois du temps à la minute près », assura-t-elle, une nouvelle cigarette au bec, dégainant son briquet.

Elle suspendit son geste, apercevant les initiales gravées dans le métal : _A. B._

« Restons en contact… Je vous retéléphonerai plus tard pour connaître l'évolution de la situation… _Arriverderci_, Signora Nikos.

– _Arriverderci_, Signore Visconti. »

Un brin nostalgique, Nikos reposa le combiné. Décidément, cette voix lui rappelait celle de cet homme dont elle était devenue la maîtresse il y a tant d'années. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour le revoir approcher son visage près du sien, goûter ses lèvres, la faire rougir de son regard si azur. Ce mauvais garçon, si perdu, si envoûtant.

_« À quoi cela sert-il de ressasser ? Il est mort, et bien mort il y à dix-sept ans… Ainsi que je le suis moi-même… » _

Elle refusa de se souvenir de cette dernière nuit, de celle où elle s'était retrouvée si proche de lui. De celle où le destin était apparu quelques heures plus tard, sous les traits enchanteurs de ce démon.

Nikos se leva, et voulut s'approcher de la persienne, mais la chaleur était déjà trop intense, et elle dut renoncer à glisser un œil vers l'extérieur. Voir Athènes, cette ville grouillante, dont elle foulait jadis le sol en pleine lumière, ce n'était plus qu'une réminiscence d'un passé révolu : pour l'éternité, elle était désormais une créature de la nuit.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son bureau, et se resservit un peu de whisky, puis se décida à examiner l'autre prise de la veille : l'objet dérobé au chevalier de bronze, dont elle n'avait pas parlé à Visconti. Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en tira le médaillon. Elle se dit une fois de plus qu'elle l'avait déjà vu accroché au cou de quelqu'un, mais de qui ? Elle but son verre cul sec et entreprit de l'ouvrir.

« Se pourrait-il que ! » murmura-t-elle en laissant échapper le bijou de ses mains.

**

* * *

Italie, Venise, 5 juin 2004, 9 h 35 (**_**June 5, 2004, 7 : 35 AM GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Palais Visconti**

Visconti raccrocha le téléphone et grimaça. Il n'aimait pas trop cette histoire d'armure de Bronze dérobée à un chevalier. Il était de notoriété publique que le Sanctuaire Terrestre refusait de céder la moindre armure. Il était à craindre une réaction violente de la part de Zeus ou Apollon s'ils apprenaient que l'une d'entre elles se promenait en liberté dans la nature. Pire : s'ils venaient à savoir que l'_Ordine_ l'avait acquis, une guerre risquait d'éclater. Et qu'est-ce que Sylvenius ferait-il d'un tel artefact ? Nul doute qu'il l'utiliserait à ses fins, qui s'annonçaient plutôt noires.

Il s'abîma dans ses réflexions, cherchant à trancher entre les deux solutions qui s'offraient à lui : se taire sur l'armure ou présenter le deal à Sylvenius, lorsqu'il remarqua un e-mail provenant de Lu-Wa Hong. Sans doute la femme vampire lui signifiait qu'elle détenait enfin le dénommé Glaucus. Mais ce qu'il lut lui fit franchement froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'elle est donc cette mascarade… ? Lu Wa serait sur le point de trouver le corps de Lùitgard ? Mais elle l'a déjà trouvé et nous l'a envoyé ! »

Visconti se redressa et continua à lire et relire le message d'un regard perplexe. À quel nouveau jeu s'amusait donc la Chinoise en ce moment même ?

A suivre dans la **Chronique XI : Proies et Chasseurs (3/3)**


	33. Chronique XI: Proies et Chasseurs, 3

**Rappel : **Afin d'être cohérente au niveau de l'âge des personnages et de certains événements du Sanctuaire (la prise de pouvoir de Saga en l'occurrence), je joue avec le scenario original en vieillissant de trois à quatre ans certains chevaliers d'or. Ainsi, lorsque Saga tue Sion, il a 18 ans (et non 15 ans). Shura n'a pas 9 ans, mais 13 ans. De même pour Angelo (Masque de Mort) et Aphrodite. D'où un écart important d'âge plus important avec la génération de Milo.

**

* * *

Chronique XI : Proies et Chasseurs (3/3)**

**Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 16 h 45 ****(**_**June 5, 2004, 7 : 45 AM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Pavillon **_**Komokuten**_

Allongé sur son lit, Milo se remémorait les derniers événements de la journée et avait du mal à dire lequel d'Angelo ou de Camus l'inquiétait le plus. Le ronronnement de la climatisation l'agaça et il la coupa d'un geste sec. Il revint dans sa position immobile, les mains posées sagement derrière sa nuque.

« Angelo… ce regard de fou, je le lui ai déjà vu, mais quand ? »

Il ferma les yeux, et s'immergea dans ses souvenirs du Sanctuaire. Ceux qu'il cherchait revinrent des profondeurs de sa mémoire et s'imposèrent à lui brutalement.

« Mon dieu, ce regard, c'est celui de... ! »

xxxxxx

_Août 1980_

_Deux océans déchaînés étaient prêts à l'engloutir… _

_Le regard du chevalier du Cancer était celui d'un fou, d'un dément. Le jeune Milo recula d'un pas, oubliant brièvement que lui aussi était un chevalier d'or et pouvait rivaliser avec son aîné de la Quatrième Maison. Cependant, l'expression qu'il lisait sur ce visage aux pupilles noires de colère et aux lèvres dessinant un pli cruel lui fit presque peur. Milo préféra baisser les yeux, découvrant avec horreur que l'armure d'Or était couverte de sang. Il eut un haut-le-cœur en apercevant ce que le Cancer tenait dans ses mains : deux têtes ensanglantées pendaient lamentablement, retenues par les cheveux. Masque de Mort dut remarquer son trouble, et s'approcha de lui en ricanant._

« _Tiens, le petit nouveau du Scorpion… Alors, te sens-tu prêt à rejoindre le rang des assassins du Pope ? »_

_Milo releva les yeux et rencontra de nouveau le regard de Masque de Mort. Celui-ci était redevenu clair, mais la lueur de cruauté et de folie qui le traversait dégoûta Milo, qui recula, et finalement battit en retraite._

« _Et surtout, n'hésite pas à me demander si tu as besoin de conseils sur l'art de tuer ! » entendit-il le Cancer s'exclamer. « Entre assassins, il faut s'aider ! »_

_xxxxxx  
_

Angelo avait vingt ans, Milo, quatorze. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où le chevalier du Scorpion ne tint pas tête à Masque de Mort. Par la suite, il se battit souvent contre le Cancer, qu'il haïssait depuis cette rencontre.

« Non, je ne peux décidément pas rester les bras croisés et attendre tranquillement qu'il pète un câble ! »

Milo sortit du pavillon _Komokuten_, et piqua droit vers le pavillon _Zochoten_. Depuis l'attaque du Quartier Général, il n'était pas chose aisée de voir Eleny qui s'était retirée dans ce bâtiment petit, mais plus facile à garder. Il dut demander une audience au Grand Maître via les gardes du corps qui se dressaient devant la porte de son bureau. Il eut enfin le droit de pénétrer dans la pièce qu'Eleny avait choisie comme camp retranché, après une bonne demi-heure d'attente. Eleny était installée à un large bureau sur lequel trônaient deux ordinateurs et un téléphone. Elle leva légèrement la tête et répondit au bref salut que lui adressa Milo.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je vous en prie, il faut écarter Angelo et Camus de la mission. Ils doivent rester ici, ils ne sont pas en état mental d'y participer ! » expliqua Milo le plus calmement possible.

« Comment cela ? demanda Eleny en reposant ses lunettes à plat sur le cuir du bureau, et en désignant un siège à Milo.

Celui-ci prit place avant de se lancer dans ses explications.

« Vous devez être au courant du malaise de Camus ? J'ai bien l'impression que le choc qu'il a subi est bien plus grand que les médecins ont d'abord pensé. Il faut lui laisser le temps de se reposer.

– Je vois. Et Angelo ?

– Angelo… Angelo, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de redevenir Masque de Mort…

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? demanda Eleny en fronçant les sourcils.

– Rien… Enfin si, je retrouve certaines expressions qu'il avait lorsqu'il était Masque de Mort.

– Je vois… »

Cette réponse déconcerta Milo, qui sentit qu'il n'avait pas convaincu le Grand Maître. Il hésitait à abattre les dernières cartes de son jeu : les relations triangulaires entre Camus, Ambre et Angelo, qui risquaient bien de dégénérer en conflit entre le Français et l'Italien. Mais cela, c'était exposer un pan de la vie privée de ses amis, et ses scrupules lui imposaient le silence. Eleny trancha finalement pour lui, levant la main pour lui faire comprendre que son temps de parole était écoulé.

« Angelo et Camus partiront avec le reste de la mission. Tels sont les ordres de James, et aucun argument ne pourra rien y changer.

– Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Milo.

– Angelo a été possédé par Lilith, et Camus semble avoir été en contact avec un revenant. Ils ont tous deux des prédispositions pour les forces occultes. Il est hors de question de se priver de tels atouts. »

Milo se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.

« Des atouts ! Vous parlez d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires pièces d'échec, et non des êtres humains ! s'insurgea-t-il.

– Appelez ça comme vous voulez ! répondit froidement le Grand Maître.

– Je refuse de vous laisser faire ! »

Eleny se leva lentement, et fixa Milo droit dans les yeux.

« Et comment comptez-vous faire, monsieur Keleus Dioskouroi ?

– Je ne suis pas Keleus Dioskouroi, mais Milo Kolaris », répliqua le Grec d'une voix vibrante, déclinant pour la première fois depuis longtemps sa vraie identité.

« Vous êtes qui nous vous demanderons d'être, et vous vous trouverez là où nous vous demanderons d'aller ! Votre devoir est d'obéir aux ordres, et ce, depuis que vous avez prêté serment à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, je vous le rappelle ! »

La réplique était sèche. Milo dévisagea Eleny : elle avait perdu tout de son aspect de poupée blonde sortie d'un film de Hollywood, et se dressait droite, farouche et déterminée, une puissance hors du commun émanant d'elle. Milo sut qu'il n'obtiendrait d'elle aucune grâce pour ses compagnons. Il tourna les talons, et s'en attendre la permission du Grand Maître, sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

O

Eleny soupira : elle s'était montrée odieuse, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Le moment était mal venu pour laisser apparaître des dissensions au sein de l'ordre, ni tolérer la moindre contestation.

Elle eut pourtant un doute, et décrocha son téléphone.

« J'aimerais parler à James Gladstone… Il n'est pas disponible ? Très bien, j'aimerais que vous lui transmettiez un message. »

O

Milo entendit claquer la porte derrière lui, et se sentit parcouru d'un bref frisson de haine, dirigé non seulement vers Eleny, mais également envers l'Ordre d'Ermengardis tout entier. Faisant un ultime effort pour dominer sa colère et ne pas renverser d'un coup de pied vengeur — et inutile — l'innocent guéridon qui trônait à sa droite, il réfléchit aux alternatives qui lui restaient : retourner chez Camus et vérifier qu'il allait bien. Retrouver Angelo, et s'assurer qu'il ne commettrait aucune folie... Se rendre chez Aphrodite et lui faire part de ses craintes... Non, plutôt réunir Shura et Aphrodite et essayer de trouver une solution avec eux. Encore que... ce point-ci était discutable : il savait Shura vissé au chevet d'Adrian Candelas.

Milo secoua la tête : non, il valait mieux laisser Shura en dehors de cela. Lui non plus ne semblait pas tout à fait dans son état normal. De leur groupe, il apparut à Milo que seul Aphrodite et lui-même étaient sains d'esprit. Eux deux, et... un troisième homme qu'il avait tendance à mettre systématiquement sur la touche à cause de son passé.

Le visage de Milo s'éclaira d'un aussi bref qu'inattendu sourire : il lui restait encore une cartouche à tirer.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre,** **5 juin 2004, 10 h 55 ****(**_**June 5, 2004, 7 : 55 AM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Rune et Minos furent les premiers à arriver dans la pièce servant aux réunions et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, attendant silencieusement les autres protagonistes. Rhadamanthe les rejoignit dix minutes plus tard, les saluant d'un bref hochement de tête. Il était facile de voir à son air fermé qu'il était hautement préoccupé par les événements de la veille. Darius suivit, émergeant de derrière une colonne aussi inexplicablement qu'à son habitude.

« Messieurs », salua-t-il avant de prendre place à l'autre bout de la table, faisant face à la Vouivre, qui lui répondit par un grognement.

Sylphide et Valentine furent les suivants à pénétrer dans la pièce, tous les deux aussi pâles que la mort. Nul doute n'était qu'ils étaient encore fortement remués par ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Éaque fut le dernier à les rejoindre, grimaçant de contrariété lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il allait être assis juste en face de Rune.

« Très bien, que la séance commence. Je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, vers cinq heures. Sylphide aurait été poursuivi jusqu'à l'entrée de nos appartements », énonça Rhadamanthe tout en glissant un coup d'œil à son serviteur. « Plus inquiétant : nous avons retrouvé des traces profondes dans le bois de la porte, comme si quelque chose l'avait griffée en tentant de laminer le battant.

– Quelque chose ? Tu veux dire un animal, je suppose… corrigea Minos.

– S'il s'agit d'un animal, je n'ose imaginer la taille qu'il doit faire étant donné la profondeur des griffures, et l'écartement des marques. Non, je parle bien d'une chose, pas d'un animal.

– Et par "chose", tu veux dire quoi exactement ? s'enquit Éaque.

– Une créature qui n'appartient pas à ce monde terrestre. Le corps de Cerbère n'aurait pas été détruit lors de la dernière guerre sainte, j'aurais pu penser que c'était lui, bien que je ne voie pas pourquoi il aurait cherché à s'en prendre à nous… En tout cas, il doit s'agir d'une créature de sa taille. »

Telle une chape de plomb, le silence s'abattit sur les sept hommes, appesantissant l'atmosphère. Ce que Rhadamanthe voulait dire à demi-mot, c'était qu'un prédateur traînait dans les couloirs de ce temple, déjà fortement inhospitaliers.

« Ce n'est pas tout. » Les regards se posèrent tous sur Darius, qui se raidit sur sa chaise. « J'ai beaucoup parcouru ce temple ces deux derniers jours, et j'ai le regret de vous dire que je n'ai pas croisé âme qui vive. Gardes, serviteurs, cuisiniers, dame de parages… Ils se sont tous volatilisés.

– Comment cela volatilisés ? s'étonna Minos. Déjà que certains avaient l'air d'avoir perdu l'esprit.

– D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, on dirait que tout le personnel aurait brusquement abandonné les lieux, laissant en plan les tâches qu'ils accomplissaient. Les fours des cuisines étaient par exemple encore allumés…

– Cela prouverait qu'il se passe bien quelque chose d'inquiétant dans ce temple, marmonna la Vouivre.

– Il y a plus troublant : Perséphone. Officiellement, la déesse est supposée se reposer dans ce temple, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le fait est que je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part : ni dans ses appartements, ni ailleurs. Elle semble avoir disparu de la circulation après sa convocation au Palais de Zeus, il y a deux jours.

– Sais-tu ce qui s'y est passé ? » demanda Minos, grattant nerveusement l'appui de son siège.

« Non, je n'ai pas pu m'infiltrer dans le palais du Dieu suprême. Les barrières de défense sont trop puissantes. J'ai essayé de questionner Athéna sur le devenir de Perséphone, mais elle m'a répondu par la version officielle. Je pense qu'elle ment. »

Le Griffon ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre inférieure : non seulement les faits relatés par l'espion n'engageaient pas à l'optimisme, mais son ton dénotait d'une certaine inquiétude. Leur signifiait-il que la situation était sur le point de déraper ?

« En d'autres termes, nous sommes plus que jamais en terrain ennemi, c'est cela ? demanda-t-il.

– C'est exact. Il est clair que vous n'allez pas pouvoir rester ici très longtemps, surtout si des créatures peu recommandables y trainent. D'ailleurs, peut-être sont-elles à l'origine de la désertion de ce temple… Le problème est que vous n'avez guère de possibilités de point de chute dans ce sanctuaire : il va falloir le quitter.

– Pour aller où exactement ? » l'interrompit le Garuda, dont le ton traduisait son irritation générale. « Ce n'est pas le tout de proposer que nous partions, encore faut-il penser à notre destination de repli.

– J'y ai bien réfléchi, et le mieux est pour vous de demander asile à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. »

Minos releva brusquement la tête et dévisagea Darius avec une pointe d'hostilité. Rhadamanthe fit de même, les muscles jouant sous la peau de sa mâchoire contractée. Sylphide et Valentine semblaient abasourdis, et Rune fixait avec une incroyable intensité le verre d'eau qu'il tenait dans sa main. Finalement, ce fut Éaque qui se décida à exprimer ses sentiments de la façon violente et bruyante qui était la sienne.

O

« Quoi ? Nous rendre à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis et aux chevaliers d'Or ? » rugit Éaque en frappant du poing sur la table. « Il en est hors de question !

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, rétorqua Darius sur un ton neutre.

– C'est pourtant ce que j'ai compris ! »

Rhadamanthe fronça les sourcils, légèrement agacé par l'éclat de colère d'Éaque. Le Garuda était incapable de signaler son opposition sans faire un esclandre. Il devait avouer que la proposition de Darius ne lui plaisait pas, mais son pragmatisme naturel le poussait à réfléchir sur le sujet. Ils étaient dans ce temple en terrain hostile, à la merci d'une mystérieuse créature et de l'hypothétique menace de Perséphone – si jamais la déesse était encore vivante. De plus, même s'ils désiraient fuir, les Spectres ne savaient pas où aller et étaient totalement ignorants du monde qui les entourait. Ils réunissaient tous les handicaps contre eux.

« Je pense que c'est une solution que nous devrions étudier sérieusement », lâcha-t-il.

Il comprit qu'Éaque était sur le point d'exploser de rage lorsqu'il aperçut une veine gonfler nerveusement sur son front.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'imagines serrer la main à Kanon », railla le Népalais avant de glisser un regard moqueur au Balrog. « Tu t'en es mieux sorti que Rune, mais le Gémeau t'a fait mordre la poussière. »

La Vouivre se crispa légèrement en entendant le nom de son plus redoutable ennemi. Que ferait-il en effet s'il se retrouvait en présence de l'ancien Dragon des Mers ? Éprouverait-il de la haine, une irrépressible envie de se battre avec lui, ou se contenterait-il de l'ignorer ? Rhadamanthe penchait pour la deuxième ou la troisième solution. Non, il n'avait aucun ressentiment envers le Gémeau : ce n'était qu'un soldat défendant sa cause, tout comme lui. Il ne considérait pas non plus avoir perdu face à Kanon : ils avaient fait match nul, même si la conséquence en avait été leur mort à tous les deux. Par contre, tout rapprochement était totalement exclu, et le désir de se mesurer une nouvelle fois à un combattant hors pair était toujours présent.

« Rune ! »

Rhadamanthe leva les yeux sur le Balrog que Minos venait d'interpeller avec inquiétude. Les morceaux de verre brisé dépassaient du poing fermé de Rune, qui regardait fixement une goutte de sang couler de sa paume entaillée.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser », souffla le jeune homme avant de s'enfuir de la pièce.

« Mais… Rune… »

Minos allait lui emboîter le pas lorsque Rhadamanthe le retint par la manche.

« Laisse-le seul… Il va revenir, assura-t-il.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

– Il t'en parlera certainement. Laisse-le souffler un peu. »

Le Griffon hocha la tête, toujours surpris par la réaction de son disciple. Rhadamanthe, quant à lui, comprenait très bien pourquoi Rune avait serré le poing jusqu'à broyer dans sa main le verre qu'il tenait. L'idée de se retrouver face à Kanon le révoltait certainement. Si Rhadamanthe estimait que sa mort avait été digne de celle d'un guerrier résistant jusqu'au bout à l'invasion, la fin de Rune avait été à la fois tragique et honteuse. Le Gémeau l'avait non seulement ridiculisé en le manipulant avec son illusion, mais il l'avait suffisamment affaibli pour l'achever d'une simple pichenette. Cependant, le pire coup que Rune avait dû encaisser avant de voir son enveloppe charnelle disparaître avait été les paroles condescendantes de Kanon mettant en doute ses compétences de Juge des Enfers. Rhadamanthe avait entendu les plaintes du Balrog, réduit à l'état immatériel, alors qu'il retournait au tribunal pour y cacher sa honte et sa peine.

Rune haïssait Kanon au plus haut point, et chercherait à se venger de lui. Rhadamanthe se fit une note mentale d'éviter qu'un jour, les deux hommes ne se retrouvent en présence.

O

Rune s'appuya dos au mur et se laissa glisser lentement au sol, retenant tant bien que mal les sanglots qui menaçaient de l'étouffer. La proposition de Darius lui paraissait tout simplement indécente : comment imaginer les Spectres s'abaissant à demander asile à l'organisation qui avait recueilli leurs pires ennemis ? Il eut presque un haut-le-cœur à l'idée de côtoyer Kanon, devoir supporter sa présence et certainement ses sarcasmes. Alors, lui serrer la main ? La simple évocation d'un contact physique avec le Grec lui donnait la nausée. Il détestait le Gémeau : il voulait le torturer, entendre ses cris et ses suppliques, puis le déchirer de son fouet. Se rendre à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis signifiait pour lui se mettre de nouveau en position d'infériorité par rapport à ce voyou qui cachait sa vile nature derrière la soi-disant dignité des chevaliers d'Athéna.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser sur sa main encore rougie par la morsure du soleil. Rune réprima un frisson en découvrant que les cloques et la couleur noire avaient disparu, sa peau reprenant avec une rapidité surprenante son aspect normal. Il contempla alors la paume de son autre main et constata que l'entaille s'était déjà à moitié comblée. Après la révolte, ce fut le tour de la panique de s'emparer de lui : que lui arrivait-il ? Sa capacité de guérison tenait tout du miracle... ou de celle d'un vampire.

« Non… Le processus de transformation… il est certainement en train de se poursuivre », sanglota-t-il au comble de l'horreur.

La peur le saisit au ventre, le faisant presque grimacer de douleur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, rendant sa respiration laborieuse. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, tentant d'endiguer la crise d'angoisse qui le submergeait. Plongé dans les ténèbres durant quelques minutes, il finit pas recouvrer son sang-froid et se remit péniblement sur ses jambes.

« Hadès, je vous en prie, aidez-moi… Que vais-je faire maintenant ? »

Un grognement sinistre lui fit écho en provenance de l'entrée du couloir, accentuant encore plus sa fébrilité. Il fixa la partie sombre d'où provenait le son, glissant le long du mur pour se rapprocher de la porte de la salle qu'il venait de quitter. Il tourna le loquet, et s'en détacher son regard de la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'obscurité à quelques mètres de lui, s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

O

Le claquement de la porte fit sursauter toute l'assistance. La surprise fit place à l'inquiétude sur tous les visages, y compris celui d'Éaque, lorsque Rune se retourna. Le Balrog était effrayé : le souffle court et les yeux hagards, il rappela à Rhadamanthe l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé, alors sous le coup de l'illusion de Kanon.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

Rune ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il se figea alors que derrière lui, un bruit de raclement retentit du couloir. Tous comprirent que l'événement de la veille était en train de se reproduire.

« Rune, ne reste pas là ! » s'exclama Minos, bondissant de sa chaise pour attraper le Balrog et l'attirer à lui.

« Sylphide, Valentine : avec moi. Il faut bloquer la porte ! » ordonna Rhadamanthe.

Les trois hommes posèrent le peu de meubles qui trônaient dans la pièce devant la porte, constituant un mince barrage à toute tentative d'intrusion. Ils s'en écartèrent prudemment, un grognement suivi d'un coup de buttoir faisant vibrer le cadre.

« Et maintenant ? »

Rhadamanthe sentit le regard enfiévré d'Éaque se poser sur lui. Il comprenait sa réaction : ils étaient acculés dans cette pièce comme des proies traquées par un prédateur. Aucun d'eux n'avait d'armes… il rectifia son jugement lorsqu'il vit Minos extraire un fouet de l'étui qu'il avait apporté, et le tendre à Rune. Le Griffon quant à lui actionna un mécanisme au travers du tissu de sa manche, permettant à une dague de surgir. Darius ne resta pas en reste et tira les deux épées courtes de son fourreau, puis les lança à Rhadamanthe et à Éaque.

« Et maintenant, on se bat. »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, ****5 juin 2004, 17 h 15 ****(**_**June 5, 2004, 8 : 15 AM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Hôpital Central**

Saga s'approcha d'un pas lent de la porte et glissa un œil fatigué à travers la grande baie vitrée. Une épaisse brume de chaleur, poisseuse et humide, voilait une partie du paysage verdoyant. Il songea qu'il ne se ferait jamais à ce pays. Il était un enfant de la Grèce, cette terre baignée par la Méditerranée et par les chauds rayons de soleil, dont les jours s'étiraient jusque tard le soir l'été. Ici, hiver comme été, l'astre solaire se montrait lève-tôt et couche-tôt, marquant de façon indifférente les saisons.

Il posa sa main sur le loquet, et sentit l'électricité statique attaquer la peau de ses doigts. Bizarre, l'air n'était pas assez sec pour provoquer un tel phénomène… Il fronça les sourcils, et réitéra son geste, ressentant le même chatouillement taquiner son sens du toucher, puis envoyer comme une décharge électrique à son cerveau.

xxxxx

« _Tu dois poursuivre Aiolos... » murmura Saga à l'oreille de Shura._

_Le jeune chevalier regarda d'un air interdit le masque de métal noir du pope, et secoua la tête. _

« _Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas avoir fait cela... » balbutia-t-il._

_Saga prit les mains de Shura dans les siennes : il sentit les pulsations trop rapides du cœur de l'adolescent se répercutant dans les veines de son corps. Shura était comme gagné d'une sorte de fièvre, tant la nouvelle de la trahison d'Aiolos semblait l'avoir choqué au plus haut point. L'usurpateur ne s'en étonna pas : le Capricorne admirait le Sagittaire pour sa droiture, et ne perdait jamais une occasion de se trouver avec lui._

« _Malheureusement... si, lâcha-t-il d'une voix faussement navrée._

– _Je ne peux pas le croire... » répondit Shura en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation de cette « horrible vérité »._

_Saga sentait que le chevalier refusait de se laisser convaincre de ce mensonge qu'il avait élaboré à peine cinq minutes après la fuite d'Aiolos. Mais il connaissait le point faible du jeune Capricorne : sa foi sans borne pour Athéna. Il ignorait d'où un tel fanatisme pouvait provenir, et chaque tentative d'intrusion dans l'esprit de Shura ne lui avait fait entrevoir qu'un monde de crainte et de peur de l'inconnu, et surtout de lui-même._

_Sans hésiter, Saga prit le visage du jeune Espagnol entre ses deux mains et l'obligea à fixer les deux orbites de son masque._

« _Écoute-moi, Shura... La seule vérité que tu dois croire est celle d'Athéna. Je suis son représentant : écoute mes__ paroles… »_ _Saga sourit sous sa protection : Shura avait l'air plus mort que vif. Il pouvait presque le sentir trembler entre ses mains._ « _Aiolos est un traître... Ramène-moi sa tête, ainsi que celle de l'enfant qu'il clame être la réincarnation d'Athéna. Revêts ton armure, et pars à sa poursuite ! »_

_Il desserra son étreinte, permettant à Shura de s'affaisser contre le mur derrière lui. L'adolescent leva des yeux où s'exprimaient une foule de sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres : haine et amour, peur et hardiesse, ambition et don de soi, foi et doute._

_« Surtout foi et doute... » soupira intérieurement Saga. Il fallait donner le coup de grâce, maintenant... ou jamais. _ « _Va ! Shura du Capricorne, va et ramène-moi leurs têtes ! PAR ATHÉNA ! » hurla-t-il._

_Cet ordre eut l'effet d'un claquement de fouet sur le jeune Capricorne. Celui-ci s'arrêta instantanément de trembler, et s'inclina brièvement devant le "Pope". Puis il partit au pas de course, et quitta le Palais dans la précipitation._

_Saga le regarda s'éloigner avec soulagement, certain d'une chose : il avait gagné un nouveau "disciple", qui le servirait fidèlement, et éliminerait très vite un obstacle gênant. _

_« Adieu… Aiolos ! »_

_xxxxxx  
_

Saga battit des paupières, crispant sa main sur le loquet.

« Souvenirs... Toujours prêts à revenir, surtout pour vous rappeler vos erreurs passées », murmura-t-il en tournant l'objet métallique.

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit, révélant une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Saga n'eut pourtant aucun mal à deviner deux silhouettes, toutes deux assises au chevet du lit du malade : celle de Shura – qui était couché contre la poitrine d'Adrian Candelas – et celle plus fine de Shina, qui se tenait bien droite, le dos appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, une main caressant avec délicatesse la nuque de l'Espagnol.

Saga se garda de prononcer quelconque parole, tant cette scène lui parut... Il ne trouva d'ailleurs pas le mot pour définir le moment spécial auquel il assistait. Celui-ci s'interrompit malgré tout lorsque Shina tourna vers lui un regard d'abord absent, contrarié puis gêné.

Elle se leva promptement, ses joues se colorant d'un rose inattendu, mais persistant.

« Saga, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer... »

**

* * *

Grèce, Athènes, 5 juin 2004, 11 h 25 ****(**_**June 5, 2004, 8 : 25 AM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Hôpital Central d'Athènes**

_« Oh ! Ma tête… » _

Jabu avait confusément l'impression qu'un troupeau de bisons y avait élu domicile et se complaisait à galoper dans l'étroite surface de son cerveau. Il ouvrit les yeux, et distingua péniblement une silhouette féminine qui refermait un rideau.

_« Du blanc… »_ La jeune femme était effectivement toute de blanc vêtue. _« Une infirmière… __Je suis à l'hôpital ! » _conclut-il, tout en levant une main tremblante en direction de son ange gardien. Il gémit, comprenant un peu tard que ce geste tirait sur ses perfusions intra-veineuses.

« Non, ne bougez surtout pas ! » le prévint l'infirmière en accourant vers lui, et en l'obligeant à rester immobile sur son lit.

Jabu tourna des yeux hagards vers elle, alors que la douleur à son bras gauche s'estompait progressivement.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? murmura-t-il d'une voix haletante.

– Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? On vous a trouvé inanimé non loin de la station Evangelismo. Visiblement, vous avez été attaqué par un animal sauvage, qui se serait perdu dans le passage souterrain. »

Jabu tenta désespérément d'assembler les pièces du puzzle qu'étaient devenues ses dernières heures à Athènes.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

– Quinze heures environ… »

Une pièce du puzzle, il détenait au moins une pièce du puzzle : cela lui était arrivé il y a plus d'une demi-journée ! Mais que s'était-il passé au juste ? Un autre indice vint aussitôt compléter le premier.

« L'armure ! Où est l'armure de la Licorne ? » hurla-t-il presque en se redressant sur son oreiller.

Une fois de plus, ses perfusions vrillèrent sa chair, et il ne put opposer aucune résistance à l'infirmière, qui le plaqua d'autorité sur son lit.

« L'armure ! … je devais l'apporter à—, répéta-t-il, confus.

– Calmez-vous ! Vous devez vous reposer… »

Jabu continua à se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît une piqûre à son bras gauche. Il entrevit avec horreur l'infirmière lui injecter ce qu'il devina être un sédatif.

La tête lui tourna, et la blouse de l'infirmière devint de plus en plus sombre.

« Je… Il faut… Non, laissez-moi… »

Il sentit un immense vide derrière lui, comme s'il tournait le dos à un précipice. Il crut pouvoir se retenir à la roche de la falaise à laquelle il était accroché. Sa main agrippa un rocher qui s'effrita sous ses doigts.

Le vide le happa.

**Quartier de ****Monastiraki**

C'était le troisième café qu'il ingurgitait en deux heures : il devait impérativement se calmer, où il finirait encore plus à cran qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais la nuit blanche qu'il venait d'affronter n'aidait pas vraiment à regagner son sang froid. Où était donc passé ce fameux envoyé de Darius ? Avait-il été intercepté par des sbires du Sanctuaire, ou avait-il tout simplement trahi ? Lui-même était-il _de facto_ en danger ?

« Bon sang, mais que dois-je faire ? »

Aiolos se força à aller prendre un bain chaud pour se détendre, mais ne put y rester guère plus de cinq minutes, une nouvelle idée ayant germé dans son esprit. Il se sécha et s'habilla en hâte, attrapa les manuscrits qu'il avait écrits pour Bàlint et les fourra dans son sac à dos puis descendit quatre à quatre dans le hall de l'hôtel. Xenakis, le gérant, finissait d'effectuer le check-in lorsqu'Aiolos se planta devant le comptoir, trépignant d'impatience.

« Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ? demanda l'homme en épongeant son visage bouffi.

– J'ai besoin de contacter la personne qui m'a réservé une chambre ici », répondit Aiolos, crispé.

Xenakis tordit sa grosse bouche de poisson avant d'ouvrir un tiroir sur le côté de son comptoir et d'en tirer une feuille de papier blanc, sur laquelle il griffonna une adresse.

« Tenez, vous feriez mieux de vous y rendre… mais si on vous le demande, vous ne me connaissez pas ! »

Aiolos s'empressa de récupérer le papier et fut à moitié étonné d'y lire l'inscription : « Escadron d'Athènes de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis ». Bàlint lui avait déjà parlé de cette organisation millénaire en faisant le récit de ses souvenirs.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 17 h 35 ****(**_**June 5, 2004, 8 : 35 AM GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Hôpital du Sanctuaire**

Saga eut très fortement l'impression que sa présence dérangeait : Shina contemplait le plafond d'un air ennuyé, un soupçon de rouge colorant toujours ses joues. Sans doute avait-elle ressenti un peu de honte à être surprise dans ce "moment d'intimité" partagé avec Shura. Quant au jeune Espagnol, il venait de se réveiller, et en attendant que les brumes du sommeil se dissipent, lançait quelques coups d'oeil furieux à Saga. Décidément, il était de trop...

L'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux ne se laissa toutefois pas impressionné, et s'éclaircissant la voix, se décida à prendre la parole.

« Shura, pourrais-je discuter avec toi quelques minutes? ? »

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que Saga pouvait bien avoir à lui dire de si important pour venir le chercher jusqu'ici.

« Je t'écoute… »

Saga recula et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. Shura obtempéra de mauvaise grâce, jetant un regard interrogateur à Shina.

La porte se referma pratiquement sans un bruit, laissant les deux hommes dans le silence et le noir du couloir.

« Tu es bien cérémonieux ce soir, Saga… Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda l'Espagnol.

Saga le regarda, et se dit qu'il valait mieux aller droit au but. Il était effectivement trop cérémonieux.

« Shura… Pourquoi t'es-tu comporté de la sorte avec Julian Candelas ? Et pourquoi maintenant te comportes-tu ainsi, de façon totalement contradictoire ? »

Un profond soupir accueillit ces deux questions. Shura baissa la tête, et fixa le sol avec insistance, comme s'il s'attendait à percer ainsi le carrelage de son regard, et s'enfuir par ce biais.

_« Il ne parlera pas facilement. Donnons le coup de grâce… »_ songea Saga, se remémorant les paroles qu'il avait prononcées le soir de l'exécution d'Aiolos. « Ne me dis pas que Julian Candelas est ton père, tout de même ! » lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Shura releva la tête : ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément à mesure qu'il blêmissait.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 12h00 ****(**_**June 5, 2004, 9 : 00 AM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Ils restèrent une bonne heure à fixer la porte et la fenêtre donnant sur une falaise, les deux seules issues de la pièce, s'attendant à les voir voler en éclat sous l'attaque du mystérieux prédateur. Finalement, intrigué par le silence qui régnait, Darius se téléporta à l'extérieur avant de revenir et les informer que la voie était libre. Rhadamanthe et ses hommes déblayèrent le passage et ouvrant la porte, découvrir le même type de griffure dans le bois que celles laissées la veille.

« On dirait que la créature marque son territoire, nota Darius.

– Où peut-être est-elle en train de nous signifier que nous sommes de trop ? » répondit Rhadamanthe, éprouvant la profondeur des marques du bout des doigts.

« Non, c'est elle qui est de trop ! C'est à elle de partir, et pas à nous ! » rétorqua Éaque en lançant un regard mauvais à Darius, puis il reporta son attention sur Rhadamanthe. « La voilà la solution : éliminons cette chose et devenons les maîtres de ce temple.

– J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas aussi simple que cela. » La Vouivre fronça les sourcils et balaya l'assemblée d'un air des plus soucieux. « En attendant de trouver la solution, il faut barricader nos appartements. Hors de question de laisser cette créature y pénétrer de nouveau. De même, aucun déplacement isolé ne sera toléré : nous circulerons au minimum par deux. Il est inutile de devenir des cibles isolées : l'union fera notre force. »

Les quatre hommes autour de lui hochèrent la tête puis vaquèrent à leurs occupations, seul Éaque retournant dans la pièce. Resté dans le couloir, Rhadamanthe aperçut les bouts du verre que Rune avait cassé dans sa main. L'un était couvert de sang. Relevant les yeux, il vit que le Balrog se débattait pour échapper aux attentions de Minos. Il ne voulait pas verser dans la même paranoïa qu'Éaque, mais devait bien avoué que Rune se comportait étrangement.

O

Aussitôt son calme revenu, Minos entraîna Rune à l'écart, le poussant vers une fenêtre. Il fut surpris par la brève panique de son subordonné, qui fit tout son possible pour éviter de s'en approcher, mais mis cette réaction sur le compte du choc.

« Montre-moi ta main : tu t'étais coupé avant de sortir.

– Je vous assure, seigneur Minos, ce n'est rien de grave, s'excusa Rune en le repoussant légèrement.

– Cesse de faire l'enfant et montre-moi cette plaie ! »

Minos se saisit d'autorité de sa main droite et le força à ouvrir la paume. Il cligna des yeux en la découvrant vierge de toute blessure. Se serait-il trompé ? Inspectant la paume gauche, il ne trouva pas non plus d'égratignures.

« Je vous l'ai dit : ce n'était que superficiel », bredouilla Rune en retirant ses mains, les posant gauchement contre sa poitrine de peur que Minos ne s'en empare à nouveau.

Le Griffon plongea son regard dans les prunelles lavande, et fut saisi de la souffrance et de la crainte qu'il y lut. Son disciple était terrorisé, mais il doutait que cela ait un lien avec les événements du jour.

« Rune, que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien. »

O

Posté à quelques mètres de là, Éaque n'avait rien perdu de l'échange entre Minos et son subordonné. La gestuelle de Rune tendait à prouver que le Balrog évitait la lumière. Quant à l'absence de coupures… Éaque ne se l'expliquait pas : il avait bien vu la goutte de sang perler de son poing.

_« Alors Rune… nous cacherais-tu quelque chose ? »_

**

* * *

Grèce, Athènes, 5 juin 2004, 13 h 20 (_June 5, 2004, 10 :20 AM GMT +3 :00_)**

**Hôtel Divani**

Aldébaran s'installa confortablement dans l'un des canapés en cuir de la suite, qui se trouvait être celle de Marine, mais également le centre nerveux de leur mission durant leur séjour à Athènes.

_« Il n'y a pas à dire, l'Ordre a des moyens, et ne rechigne pas à la dépense »,_ se réjouit-il en balayant la vaste pièce du regard. Il compta que celle-ci devait bien faire dans les quatre-vingts mètres carrés, pour pouvoir accueillir ce mini salon, une salle à manger composée d'une table d'une longueur de quatre mètres, entourée de douze chaises très design et de marque. Quant au coin vidéo, le simple fait d'observer son écran plat de vingt-quatre pouces suffisait à remplir Aldébaran d'aise. Mais il ne se plaignait pas non plus de son sort : il avait à peu près le même aménagement dans sa chambre.

« Vous descendez toujours dans les hôtels grand luxe lorsque vous êtes en mission ? » demanda-t-il à Marine et à Thétis, occupées à consulter leur impressionnant équipement informatique sur la table de la salle à manger.

La Japonaise ne daigna pas lever la tête de son écran. Seule Thétis lui répondit d'un air désinvolte :

« Notre travail est dangereux, il faut bien qu'il y ait quelques compensations… »

Elle se replongea aussitôt dans ses fichiers électroniques.

_« Et bien, si toutes les compensations sont de la sorte, je vais me plaire à cet Ordre », _en conclut silencieusement Aldébaran.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kanon et Aiolia firent leur entrée dans cette mini _Silicon Valley_. Aldébaran nota avec amusement que Marine cette fois-ci levait ses yeux de ce qui l'avait jusqu'à présent tenue occupée, alors que Thétis, elle, se composait un masque d'indifférence et de froideur.

_« Au moins, la situation ne manque pas de sel : Aiolia et Marine, Thétis et Kanon… Les deux premiers vont vite finir en couple et les deux autres, en très grand froid. Il va y avoir du spectacle… »_ s'amusa-t-il, heureux de pouvoir divertir son esprit de l'objet de la « mission ». Se retrouver à fouler la terre du Sanctuaire, après tout ce qu'il y était arrivé, ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.

« Parfait, puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer la réunion », déclara Marine en faisant signe à ses compagnons de prendre place autour d'elle.

Les trois hommes s'assirent en silence : Aiolia en face de Marine, et Kanon en face de Thétis. Aldébaran resta à l'écart, en bout de table, d'où il pouvait observer les deux couples. Si Marine et Aiolia avaient du mal à ne pas se sourire, Kanon et Thétis jouaient à un tout autre manège : il fixait le vide d'un air renfrogné et elle l'ignorait froidement.

« Alors, où en est notre ordre de mission ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux, qui contrastait avec le fou rire intérieur que la situation avait déclenché en lui.

« C'est justement le but de notre réunion. Thétis et moi venons de recouper les informations qui nous sont parvenues depuis notre départ. Nous n'avons pas le choix, il va falloir nous séparer pour suivre toutes les pistes… »

Marine fit une pause, voyant quatre pairs d'yeux rivés à ses lèvres.

« Il y a du nouveau par rapport à notre dernière réunion ? s'enquit Kanon.

– Oui, malheureusement. Ce matin, l'escadron d'Athènes était censé récupérer un ancien chevalier de bronze, autorisé à quitter le Sanctuaire, et une tierce personne. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sont présentés au point de rendez-vous.

– Sait-on ce qui leur est arrivé ? demanda Aiolia.

– Non. Ils sont portés disparus depuis plusieurs heures. L'escadron d'Athènes est sur l'enquête, mais j'aimerais que deux d'entre nous s'y joignent et découvrent ce qu'il se passe. Je pensais m'occuper de cela. Un volontaire pour m'épauler ?

– Je serais ravi de t'aider », proposa Aiolia.

Marine lui jeta un regard navré : elle aurait adoré l'avoir pour coéquipier, mais cela signifiait que Kanon et Thétis se retrouveraient ensemble pour la partie du Sanctuaire Terrestre. Une configuration à haut risque à éviter absolument.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une…

– Parfait. Kanon, Aldébaran et moi-même nous occuperons de l'ancien domaine sacré », se réjouit Thétis.

O

Kanon roula des yeux étonnés lorsqu'il entendit la proposition de Thétis. Il ne fut pas le seul à montrer sa surprise, car Aiolia, Marine et Aldébaran relevèrent la tête et dévisagèrent la Suédoise.

« Heu, en es-tu certaine ? Je peux peut-être échanger ma place avec Kanon, proposa Aiolia, soudain conscient du danger.

– Non merci, ce n'est pas la peine ! »

Le ton de Thétis était péremptoire et ne souffrait visiblement pas de contradiction.

Kanon comprit que sa pénitence ne faisait que commencer c'était certainement pour lui faire des remontrances et l'humilier encore un peu plus que Thétis proposait de faire équipe avec lui.

_« Mais après tout, je l'ai bien cherché… Tâchons d'accepter notre sort dignement, ancien Dragon des Mers,_ se résigna-t-il. _Après tout, cela m'offrira une occasion de crever l'abcès avec elle. De toute façon, je n'y couperai pas : j'ai déjà été assigné au Sanctuaire en haut lieu. » _

_O_

Marine se refréna de demander à Thétis à quel jeu elle jouait, et de lui rappeler que l'heure n'était pas aux querelles, mais à la solidarité et au travail d'équipe. La rumeur courait que Thétis et Kanon avaient été amants dans le passé, qu'il s'était « amusé » avec elle, profitant de son jeune âge. Thétis en voulait à Kanon pour cela, et avait conçu depuis cette malheureuse relation une bien triste conception de l'amour, faite essentiellement de méfiance envers ses partenaires. Mais pour l'avoir côtoyée pendant près de quinze ans, elle était relativement confiante : la Suédoise saurait trouver la limite entre sa vie privée et son devoir.

Le silence régnait dans la salle. Marine battit des paupières, et se força à abandonner ses réflexions d'ordre personnel pour se concentrer sur le point le plus important, et néanmoins le plus désagréable : caler les opérations à effectuer par le trio.

« Très bien, un problème de régler, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix faussement rassurante. Maintenant, passons aux réjouissances : le Sanctuaire Terrestre. »

Aldébaran et Kanon firent grise mine, sachant qu'ils n'échapperaient pas à cette incursion dans le domaine des mauvais souvenirs.

« Il y a eu du changement au Sanctuaire, comme vous le savez. Mais ceux que nous ne soupçonnions pas, ce sont ceux engendrés par l'arrivée de Bàlint de Szeged. Selon nos sources, il y aurait trouvé refuge dès 1987... »

Marine ne leva pas les yeux. Cette fois-ci, elle n'en eut pas le courage. Il lui était inutile de contempler le visage d'Aldébaran et d'Aiolia pour ressentir la peine que ses paroles avaient créée. « Le Sanctuaire... », « 1987... » Ces deux mots les ramenaient au lieu et à la date de leur mort.

Elle soupira : cette mission était la pire qu'elle n'ait eu à organiser depuis le début de sa carrière à Ermengardis. Mais elle devait effectuer son devoir, et mettre de côté ses sentiments.

« On ne trouve pratiquement aucune trace de sa présence jusqu'en 1995, date à laquelle il se serait rapproché du Palais de Perséphone, la veuve d'Hadès. Nos sources prétendent que le Vampire et la Déesse étaient devenus amants...

– Nos sources ? s'exclama Kanon. Il y a une "taupe" d'Ermengardis au Sanctuaire ?

– Nous avons un informateur, très inconstant, mais qui nous tient informé des événements lorsqu'ils s'enveniment, compléta Marine. C'est de lui dont nous avons obtenu confirmation de la mise à mort de Bàlint et Ishara, sans toutefois nous donner la certitude que les deux vampires ont été éliminés.

– Je suppose qu'il va falloir fouiller les lieux du crime », commenta Aldébaran en se grattant le menton d'un air absent.

« Il va peut-être falloir revoir les priorités. Les nouvelles envoyées hier soir par l'informateur sont inquiétantes : Perséphone est introuvable et il se passe des choses étranges dans son temple. Il veut évacuer les Spectres, mais ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Je regrette que nous ne soyons pas plus nombreux sur l'affaire…

– Et il a un nom, ce mystérieux individu ? » demanda Aldébaran.

Marine se mordit les lèvres, gênées à l'avance de ce qu'elle allait annoncer.

« Non, nous l'ignorons. Tout ce qu'il nous a dit, c'est que lorsque vous le rencontrerez, vous saurez tout de suite qui il est. »

O

« Je sens que cela va être une vraie sinécure, cette promenade au Sanctuaire ! »

Kanon n'avait pas pu retenir cette ultime remarque, tant son irritation grandissait. Vraiment, il aurait dû suivre les conseils de Saga et ruer dans les brancards lors de son affectation. Thétis lui adressa un regard hautain, auquel pour une fois il répondit de la même façon.

« Bien, nous avons encore quelques heures avant de partir pour nos destinations respectives. Je vous laisse vous préparer d'ici là », annonça Marine, marquant ainsi la fin de la réunion.

Le Grec fut le premier à quitter les lieux, filant dans sa chambre dont il claqua la porte avec humeur. Dieu que cette histoire l'agaçait ! Entre les bouderies de Thétis et les incertitudes liées à cet obscur informateur, la mission se transformait en cauchemar. Sans compter la tâche secrète qu'Eleny venait de lui assigner juste avant la réunion, et qu'il était seul à connaître.

« En plus, il va falloir que je joue à la babysitteur avec ce petit morveux de Spectre ! »

**Sous le Sanctuaire Terrestre**

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient dans des tunnels sans fin, fuyant la partie trop endommagée de la grotte qui s'effondrait petit à petit. La pente était assez abrupte, et Ishara commençait à fatiguer. Elle glissa un regard par-dessus son épaule, et vit Bàlint qui escaladait prudemment la bute de pierres, juste derrière elle. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis leur départ et Ishara pensait qu'il regrettait de l'avoir sauvée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui adresser la parole, remercier son ancien ennemi représentant un effort qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à fournir.

Son pied glissa sur une roche, la faisant tomber en arrière. Deux bras robustes l'entourèrent, prévenant sa chute, et à sa plus grande confusion, elle se retrouva dos contre le torse de Bàlint. Elle s'écarta brusquement, mais son geste la déporta sur la droite. Une fois de plus, une main salvatrice se posa sur son épaule, l'aidant à reprendre son équilibre.

« Cinquième ou sixième fois que tu manques de tomber… Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Bàlint d'une voix calme et glacée.

Trop fière pour avouer que ses forces lui manquaient, elle préféra broder.

« Ma toge… Je marche sur le bas de ma toge, et cela me fait tomber. »

Bàlint sourit narquoisement.

« Si cela n'est que ça… » fit-il en se baissant.

Ishara poussa un cri d'indignation lorsqu'il saisit le bas de sa robe et commença à déchirer méthodiquement le tissu. La Babylonienne resta sans voix en contemplant le résultat final : Balint l'avait raccourcie au niveau de ses genoux, découvrant ses mollets. Elle rougit bien malgré elle.

Bàlint se releva lentement et jeta les lambeaux de la toge avec un sourire qui lui déplut au plus haut point. Sans qu'elle puisse se raisonner, sa main s'abattit sur l'une des joues de l'impudent. Celui-ci lui la foudroya du regard, lui faisant craindre une riposte. Son recul maladroit faillit l'expédier une fois de plus à terre, mais le Magyar la rattrapa par les épaules, et d'un geste brusque, la plaqua contre lui. Ses yeux gris dardèrent dans ses prunelles émeraude, accentuant sa peur. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais en vain.

« Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues ? Que me vaut donc ce nouveau soufflet ! » demanda Bàlint d'une voix menaçante.

Les yeux d'Ishara s'agrandirent, et elle jeta un regard d'incompréhension à son compagnon.

« J'aimerais te poser la même question…, souffla-t-elle.

– J'ai raccourci ta toge, parce que tu te plaignais de trébucher sur sa traîne, il me semble que c'est évident », ajouta Bàlint, son visage exprimant un ennui profond.

Il la repoussa, et ne fit aucun geste lorsqu'elle retomba sans grâce sur le sol. Ishara releva des yeux brillants, tout en frottant son bras douloureux.

« Désolée, je n'avais pas compris tes intentions.

– Je sais… » Bàlint s'agenouilla devant elle, et lui jeta l'un de ses regards qui la clouaient sur place de peur. « Je me demande ce que mon frère a pu un jour te trouver… Tu es intelligente, certes, belle. » Les yeux de Balint s'abaissèrent sur son corsage, et Ishara rougit de nouveau plus que de raison. Elle se sentit plus à l'aise lorsque les deux lunes grises revinrent se river à son regard. « Mais tu es capricieuse, égoïste, et vaniteuse. Tu penses que par un regard, tu peux faire tomber à tes pieds n'importe quel homme, dieu ou vampire. Alors, détrompe-toi ! Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète : tu ne m'as jamais intéressé, et tu ne m'intéresseras jamais ! »

Et sans ajouter mot, il entreprit l'ascension de la bute.

Ishara fit alors un geste qu'elle ne crut jamais possible elle attrapa le bas du long vêtement que portait Bàlint.

« Je t'en prie Bàlint, je m'excuse… Ne me laisse pas ainsi. Je suis à bout de force, c'est pour cela que je glisse. »

Le vampire la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Était-ce si dur de l'avouer ? » Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la hissa à son niveau, puis agrippa fermement par la taille. « Je reste derrière toi, et t'empêcherai de tomber en arrière. Maintenant, il faut que tu avances... Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici davantage. »

Ishara ne sut que dire, et prit la résolution de suivre les ordres de Bàlint et de ne plus le provoquer. Elle posa un pied devant elle, et entreprit de nouveau l'ascension de la pente.

**

* * *

Italie, Venise, 5 juin 2004, 12 h 45 (J_une 5, 2004, 10 : 45 AM GMT +2 :00_)**

**Siège de l'Escadron de Venise**

La couverture du grimoire était tellement vieille et poussiéreuse qu'elle dégagea un nuage de poussière grise lorsque James frotta le cuir noirci pour vérifier le titre.

_« Visconti famiglia nella Republica Veneziana », _lut James en plissant les yeux, déjà irrités par les fines particules qui volaient autour de lui. « _La Famille Visconti dans la République de Venise._ Intéressant, je pensais que tous les livres étaient répertoriés dans la base de données de l'Ordre. On dirait que celui-ci est passé au travers… »

James s'assit à l'une des petites tables qui se trouvaient non loin de l'étagère, et alluma la lampe électrique qui trônait, esseulée, sur le bois décati. Il jeta un regard à la lucarne qui perçait le mur quelques mètres plus loin, laissant le passage à quelques rayons lumineux dans le halo duquel dansaient les poussières de ces vieux papiers. James soupira et se félicita d'être venu en jeans dans cette bibliothèque, assurément d'époque, et qui n'avait absolument pas changé depuis sa dernière visite, un siècle plus tôt.

« Bien, revenons à nos moutons… Quel pourrait être le lien entre la famille Visconti et Sylvenius ? répéta-t-il.

Il se mit à feuilleter le livre rapidement celui-ci contenait essentiellement la généalogie des Visconti, une description des héritiers de chaque génération, et parfois des portraits. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de recherche, et en insistant sur la partie consacrée aux premiers Visconti recensés à Venise, qu'il s'aperçut que plusieurs pages étaient habillement collées les unes aux autres. Il parvint à les décoller au prix de quelques déchirures de papier, et découvrit une double page ornée d'une gravure, et d'une inscription en italien : « _Matteo Visconti, padre della famiglia Visconti, Lei suo potere sarà quello di ogni maggiore della nostra famiglia… Possa aiutarli a regnare sulle forze oscure del mondo conosciuto_ ».

« Matteo Visconti, patriarche de la famille Visconti, ton pouvoir sera celui de chaque aîné de notre famille. Puisses-tu nous aider à régner sur les forces obscures du monde connu, lut James. Hum ! Charmante devise familiale. »

Sa main caressa la gravure, qui représentait une sorte de loup à buste humain, dont la tête était ornée de deux cornes.

« Est-ce que cette créature fait partie du pouvoir des Visconti ? Ou est-ce son fardeau? À la merci ou au service de Sylvenius ? » s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute, avant de dresser l'oreille, ayant entendu des bruits de pas dans l'un des couloirs.

Il devina une silhouette arrêtée près d'une étagère.

« Ah ! Massimo, je vous en prie, entrez ! » l'enjoignit James.

Massimo Andreotti, le Grand Maître de l'escadron de Venise, fit un pas en avant. C'était un homme d'environ cinquante-cinq ans, plutôt petit et rondouillard, au visage affable et à l'allure débonnaire, qui cachait cependant de redoutables qualités de meneur de troupes : connaissances étendues en matière de sorcellerie, et, en tant qu'ancien militaire reconverti dans la police, une bonne maîtrise de l'art des combats et de la guérilla urbaine. James l'avait nommé à ce poste vingt-cinq années plus tôt, et n'avait jamais regretté ce choix, dans une ville où les cas surnaturels croisaient à chaque coin.

Andreotti s'approcha respectueusement de James, et lui tendit un papier.

« C'est un message du Grand Maître Eleny. Elle voudrait avoir confirmation de votre part que messieurs Gabriel de Rivaux et Lorenzo Mastroianni doivent se joindre à la mission du Quartier Général, qui doit vous rejoindre d'ici à quelques jours. Leur « état de santé » étant préoccupant, elle conseille de les écarter.

James saisit le papier et lut rapidement les détails.

« Je vois, je l'appellerai et lui confirmerai moi-même… Dîtes moi Massimo, il y a beaucoup de livres qui ne sont pas répertoriés en base de données dans cette bibliothèque. Je pensais que conformément à ma demande il y a plus de dix ans, tous les ouvrages avaient été scannés, numérisés et répertoriés. »

Andreotti pâlit légèrement, mais resta bien droit, tel un garde en faction.

« Non, Maître. Certains de ces ouvrages sont trop anciens pour subir cette opération, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils n'ont pas été numérisés, ni entrés dans la base.

– Je vois…, se contenta de répondre James. Votre argument est valable, et je ne m'élèverai pas contre votre décision. Par contre, j'aimerais que vous me disiez si cette bibliothèque contient des registres concernant la Milice Noire, et si tel est le cas, où je peux les trouver.

– Hélas, Maître, non aucun ne se trouve ici. L'essentiel des archives concernant la Milice a été détruit lors de l'incendie de la demeure des Liancourt, appartenant aux héritiers d'Adémar de Liancourt. Aucun ouvrage n'a pu être sauvé du désastre. »

James tapota frénétiquement les pages ouvertes du grimoire. « _Les héritiers d'Adémar de Liancourt…Ambre... » _Voilà une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas songé !

« Très bien. Juste pour être sûr de ne laisser échapper aucune piste, contactez l'Escadron de Lyon. Demandez à ce que Mademoiselle Willengard Adalbert et Monsieur Pema Thorkmay travaillent sur le sujet dès leur arrivée à Lyon…

– Oui, maître », acquiesça Andreotti sans broncher.

James le héla alors que celui-ci faisait mine de se retirer.

« Une dernière chose… J'aimerais que vous me trouviez des informations sur _il signore _Matteo Visconti, 1150-1175.

– Je vais m'atteler à ces recherches tout de suite », répondit Andreotti en faisant un dernier salut.

James regarda le maître d'escadron s'effacer derrière une haute étagère.

« La famille Visconti, Sylvenius, Marius, la Milice Noire, la famille d'Adémar de Liancourt… Mais quel est donc le lien entre eux tous ? »

Il s'abîma dans la lecture du grimoire, une nouvelle fois. Un terrible sentiment d'incertitude s'empara de lui à mesure qu'il parcourait les pages, et ne trouvait pas la réponse à cette si importante question. Il avait lancé une chasse contre _l'Ordine di Sylni_, mais les principales informations lui manquant, c'était bien les chasseurs qui risquaient de devenir proies.

**Palais Visconti**

Le téléphone portable émit un léger bip, alertant Visconti qu'on essayait de le joindre. Il l'attrapa fébrilement et décrocha.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose expliquant le message que j'ai reçu il y a deux heures ? »

Il fronça les sourcils à mesure que son interlocuteur lui livrait de nouvelles fraîches : « impossible de joindre Lu Wa et ses hommes, les satellites étaient inefficaces pour repérer ce qu'il se passait sous terre. Mais indéniablement, il semblait qu'un nouveau joueur se soit invité dans la partie et ait pris en otage Lu Wa. Identité : inconnue ».

« Je vois… Merci… Continuer vos recherches… Je veux un point toutes les demi-heures ».

Visconti reposa son téléphone d'un geste sec et se tourna vers son écran d'ordinateur. Il lut une fois de plus le contenu du message électronique, et son irritation s'accrut davantage. De même qu'une certaine angoisse s'empara de lui.

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de ce problème en ce moment ! »_ pesta-t-il tout en maudissant pour la nième fois le plus le nom de Lu Wa.

Visconti savait très bien que Sylvenius n'avait plus pleine confiance en lui, et sa menace de laisser la malédiction familiale se déchaînait n'était pas pour le rassurer. Le temps était désormais compté, et cet évènement était vraiment fâcheux, le ralentissant dans l'accomplissement de sa véritable mission. Il devait mettre à jour au plus vite les intentions de Sylvenius, avant de se retrouver « hors jeu ». Car à ne pas en douter, le Sorcier ne cherchait pas uniquement à détruire l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Il poursuivait un autre dessein, plus mystérieux et certainement plus vaste. Voir plus destructeur.

Un dessein qu'il devait percer à jour coûte que coûte, avant que de premier Conseiller de Sylvenius, il ne devienne sa proie et sa victime.

A suivre dans la **Chronique XII : _Haunted_ (1/4)**


	34. Chronique XII: Haunted, partie 1

**Chronique XII : **_**Haunted**_**(1/4)**

**Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 20h00 (**_**June 5, 2004, 11 : 00 AM GMT +9 : 00**_**)**

**Hôpital du Quartier Général**

Cela faisait trois quarts d'heures que Shura était revenu de sa discussion avec Saga, et qu'il était retourné au chevet de Candelas. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot, se contentant de fixer les traits immobiles du vieillard. Shina n'avait pas osé le déranger et était donc restée assise dans son fauteuil, de l'autre côté du lit, faisant face au jeune homme. Une place de choix, puisqu'elle lui donnait tout le loisir d'observer le visage pensif de l'Espagnol.

Pourquoi restait-elle ici, à le contempler ? Cette question meublait son esprit depuis bien deux jours, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à lui tenir compagnie. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes puis les heures s'égrenaient, elle était parvenue à accepter la réponse qu'elle avait dans un premier temps refoulée : elle était attirée par Shura. Elle était désormais très consciente qu'elle le trouvait séduisant, mystérieux et envoûtant. Très désirable, même. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Au Sanctuaire, Shura n'avait jamais fait partie des chevaliers dont elle recherchait la compagnie. Bien au contraire… L'arrogance du Capricorne, sa persistance à se clamer « le plus fidèle serviteur d'Athéna », doublée d'une fierté latine exacerbée : tout cela avait poussé Shina à le classer parmi les _infréquentables_, en bonne position derrière Masque de Mort et juste devant Aphrodite.

Et pourtant, dix-sept ans plus tard, elle se trouvait là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, absorbée dans l'observation de ce visage au charme masculin des plus prenants. Dieu sait que les circonstances ne se prêtaient pas à ce genre de bagatelle !

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester là, tu sais… »

La voix de Shura lui parvint confusément, comme une douce brise.

« Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

– Je te remercie d'être restée me tenir compagnie, mais tu n'es pas obligée de continuer à perdre ton temps… »

_« A-t-il la moindre idée de ce qu'il me fait en ce moment, en me regardant ainsi ? » _se maugréa Shina, tout en essayant de se composer une attitude normale, c'est-à-dire… de ne pas rougir.

« Cela ne me dérange absolument pas, parvint-elle à répondre. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi tu restes là, toi aussi. »

Shura baissa la tête et sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire.

« Je me suis mal comporté avec lui l'autre jour, bredouilla-t-il.

– Ça, je l'avais bien compris. Mais je ne m'explique toujours pas ta colère de ce moment-là, ni ton comportement actuel. »

Un soupçon de culpabilité l'assaillit en songeant que si elle ne s'expliquait pas le comportement de Shura, elle ne s'en plaignait pas non plus : cela lui avait permis de passer de longs moments seule avec lui.

O

Shura étudia attentivement le regard de Shina. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance et tout lui révéler ? Une intuition lui disait que tel en était le cas. Shina s'était avérée un véritable appui, une source de réconfort en un moment où il sentait toutes ses certitudes vaciller et ses points de repère voler une fois de plus en éclat. En fait, il ne croyait pas se tromper en affirmant que sa compagnie lui était douce.

« Shina, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose... », commença-t-il.

O

Elle releva la tête, toute son attention fixée sur le visage soudainement crispé de l'Hidalgo, et sur ses paroles qui sonnaient étrangement dans sa bouche. « _Que veut-il me dire _? » se demanda-t-elle, aussi intriguée qu'émoustillée.

« Adrian Candelas est mon père... »

Cette confession ne trouva pas d'écho dans son esprit pendant quelques secondes, avant que Shina ne se décide à respirer de nouveau. Un peu sonnée par la nouvelle, elle tourna son regard sur la forme immobile de Candelas, puis fixa Shura.

« Je me doutais qu'un lien vous unissait, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de celui-ci... »

Shura baissa les yeux, visiblement de plus en plus gêné.

« Et pourtant, c'est la stricte vérité, soupira-t-il.

– Pourquoi avoir été aussi agressif avec lui ? Tu aurais dû être heureux de le retrouver... »

Les deux iris obsidiennes de Shura se posèrent sur son visage.

« Il a tué ma mère...

– Quoi ? » s'écria une Shina totalement abasourdie de ce qu'elle entendait.

O

Le regard de Shura glissa de nouveau sur le visage de son père, et il sentit comme une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Il a tué ma mère, ou tout au moins, c'est ce que je crois me rappeler. J'avais pratiquement enterré au plus profond de ma mémoire ce souvenir, mais j'ai revécu cette scène à Onimura. » Il déglutit difficilement avant de poursuivre : « Lorsque je l'ai vu, le soir où Lilith nous a attaqués, j'ai laissé toute la haine que j'avais accumulée pendant tant d'années s'exprimer librement. Il m'a parlé lorsque nous étions coincés dans le pavillon Bishamonten. Il m'a raconté ce que lui avait vu, et c'est totalement différent de mes souvenirs. En plus, il voulait faire la paix avec moi... Et moi, je n'ai trouvé rien de mieux à faire que— »

De plus en plus pris par son émotion, et cherchant ses mots, Shura ne vit pas que Shina se levait et, contournant le lit, s'approchait de lui.

« Shura…

– Je ne sais plus que penser... Si ce que je crois avoir vu était réel, ou un cauchemar d'enfant que j'ai pris pour la réalité. »

Il sursauta un peu en sentant la main de Shina étreindre son épaule. L'Italienne pencha son exquis visage, ne laissant que quelques centimètres d'espace avec le sien.

« Shura, je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais tu devrais laisser ces pensées de côté pour l'instant. Nous partons demain en mission : tu auras besoin de toute ta concentration pour la mener à bien... » La main quitta son épaule pour venir caresser affectueusement sa joue. « Chasse pour l'instant toutes ces interrogations de ton esprit : elles ne te rendront que plus faible, à un moment où tu dois te montrer fort. »

Elle se pencha un peu plus sur lui, déposant un léger baiser sur son front.

Un franc sourire vint illuminer les lèvres de Shura.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 14h00 (**_**June 5, 2004, 11 :00 AM GMT +3 : 00**_**)**

**Sous le Temple Sounion**

L'éboulement, emportant un pan de la paroi rocheuse, fit reculer Ishara et Bàlint en même temps. Ils sautèrent en arrière, prêts à se cacher des mortels rayons de soleil, mais à leur grande surprise, découvrirent qu'un passage s'était ouvert sur un ruisseau souterrain. Un clapotis d'eau brisait le silence et, peu à peu, la tension des deux rescapés. Bàlint fut le premier à réagir et s'avança en direction de la crevasse ainsi créée il constata qu'elle donnait sur une légère pente, menant directement au cours d'eau. Le plafond paraissait haut et solide : en tout cas, aucune fissure ne laissait filtrer la lumière tant redoutée.

Bàlint inclina la tête et observa avec un plus d'attention le terrain. Aucun sentier n'était visible, mais les rochers, émergeant des flancs de la pente, formaient un escalier rudimentaire. Celui-ci semblait praticable.

« Je crois que nous venons de découvrir un possible moyen de nous en sortir », déclara-t-il non sans esquisser un sourire. Il se retourna vers Ishara et fut frappé par son regard anxieux. « Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Je ne le sais pas », répondit-elle en portant sa main à ses tempes, devenues soudainement douloureuses. Elle le regarda, ne sachant visiblement que répliquer. « Une voix, j'entends une voix... Elle nous demande de pénétrer dans cet endroit, mais je ne sais pas où elle veut nous entraîner. C'est étrange, voir même... dangereux. »

La Babylonienne fit une pause, visiblement troublée.

« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? » l'interrogea Bàlint, dont la nervosité montait de seconde en seconde. « Cesse de parler par bribes ! »

La Babylonienne laissa plonger son regard dans celui de son compagnon, tentant de lui faire partager sa propre inquiétude. Mais elle savait fort bien que Bàlint lui en voulait encore pour son geste intempestif. Elle devait se montrer plus humble, plus accommodante, sinon Bàlint l'abandonnerait certainement ici.

« J'entends une voix, celle d'un homme... Il nous demande de suivre la rivière », expliqua Ishara le plus calmement possible, tout en portant ses mains à ses oreilles.

« Je n'entends rien !

– Le plus étonnant, c'est que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix, mais c'était il y a longtemps... Très longtemps. »

O

Les yeux de Bàlint s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise à cette annonce, mais il ne dit rien. Il se retourna, et contemplant de nouveau le vide au-dessous de lui, tenta de capter « la voix ».

**Temple d'Élision**

Depuis la fin de la réunion, Éaque n'avait pas lâché Rune du coin de l'œil, et avait fini par le suivre dans ses diverses activités, concentrées essentiellement autour de la bibliothèque. Minos l'accompagnait bien évidemment, restant fidèle à ses habitudes sur-protectrices. Comme il s'y attendait, Rune évitait soigneusement le moindre contact avec la lumière, ne serait-ce même qu'un faible rayon perçant à travers une lucarne.

« _Il a aussi peur de la lumière qu'un vampire_, réfléchit-il. _Maintenant, reste à le prouver aux autres. _»

L'occasion ne se fit guère attendre. De retour d'une brève expédition à la salle d'armes la plus proche, Minos et Rune revinrent les bras chargés d'épées et de hallebardes. Par chance pour le Garuda, Rhadamanthe et ses deux serviteurs se trouvaient dans la pièce principale, affairés à transformer certains meubles en morceaux de barricades. Rhadamanthe ne serait de toute façon pas une menace, son poignet le faisant souffrir. Éaque pénétra à son tour dans la pièce, discrètement, afin de n'alerter personne. Il repéra bien la position de chacun, ses yeux brillant de méchanceté lorsque Minos s'écarta de Rune pour poser son fardeau sur une table. Rune se trouvait à quelques pas d'Éaque, lui tournant le dos, toute son attention dirigée vers la fenêtre et les radieux rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers la vitre.

_« C'est le moment. »_

En deux pas, Éaque se posta dans le dos de Rune et l'agrippa par la nuque comme on saisit un chat pour le paralyser. Le Balrog laissa choir à terre son chargement et tenta de se retourner, ses bras battant l'air dans le but évident de chasser cette main qui serrait fermement son cou. Éaque en profita pour lui tordre un bras avant d'envoyer Rune tête la première contre la vitre. Il se plaqua contre sa proie, l'empêchant de se dégager du piège. Rune s'arcbouta de plus belle alors qu'une fumée noirâtre commença à s'élever de son visage.

« Alors, que t'arrive-t-il Rune ? Allergique à la lumière, hum ? demanda-t-il d'un ton triomphateur.

– Éaque, arrête ! Relâche-le ! »

Le cri de Minos le perturba l'espace d'une seconde, durant lequel il relâcha légèrement la pression sur le bras de Rune. Celui-ci poussa un râle de douleur et ne supportant plus le supplice, le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, il fut pris par surprise par le formidable coup de poing en pleine mâchoire qui l'envoya à terre et lui fit voir trente-six chandelles.

O

Rhadamanthe observait la scène sans être capable d'intervenir, comme s'il était le simple spectateur d'un film sur lequel il n'avait aucune emprise. Un coup sec retentit lorsque Rune parvint à repousser d'un coup de pied Éaque et se retourna pour lui envoyer un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le bruit mat qui en résultat prouva à lui seul la violence. Éaque retomba en arrière complètement sonné. Rune avança d'un pas, ne quittant pas du regard l'homme à terre. La vision de son visage défiguré ébranla le Juge, non moins que son expression de rage. Rhadamanthe y lut la haine et une irrépressible envie de meurtre. Le Balrog serra la mâchoire, son œil intact jetant des éclairs.

À ce moment-là, la Vouivre songea ô combien il ressemblait à un vampire prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

O

Il semblait à Sylphide que le temps s'était suspendu sur une scène d'apocalypse. Le Garuda à terre n'était visiblement pas en l'état de se relever ni de se défendre. Quant à Rune…Par Hadès, Sylphide ne l'avait jamais vu de la sorte ! D'où il était, il n'apercevait que son profil intact, mais la fureur qui enlaidissait ses traits le clouait de stupeur. Des canines auraient poussé dans la bouche du Balrog, il n'aurait pas été surpris davantage.

_« Oh, non ! Il ne va pas faire cela ! »_

Rune venait d'extirper de l'une de ses manches un fouet qu'il déroula en le faisant claquer tout prêt de la tête de son infortuné agresseur. Le Garuda roula sur le côté, et se remit péniblement à quatre pattes. Il gardait un désavantage et déjà le Balrog faisait un pas vers lui, prêt à frapper.

O

Valentine ne savait plus quoi faire : intervenir ou laisser faire ? Il dévisagea Rhadamanthe, Minos puis Sylphide, constatant le même désarroi qui lui-même l'habitait. Que faire d'ailleurs ? Rune était armé d'un fouet, une arme qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. Même à quatre contre lui… Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir l'arrêter. De plus, la fureur qu'affichait Rune prouvait qu'il n'était plus lui-même. C'était comme si un démon s'était emparé de lui : une créature assoiffée de sang qui avait surgi du plus profond du jeune homme, pour se déchaîner, implacable et sanguinaire.

Tel un vampire…

O

Rune vacilla sur ses jambes, laissant échapper son fouet qui roula à ses pieds. Il s'effondra sur les genoux, à deux pas de son maître. Minos observait son serviteur avec horreur et consternation. La face droite de son beau visage était à vif, les chairs noircies comme de la viande qui aurait trop cuit sur une grille. Son œil droit était devenu blanc, la pupille ayant comme fondu sous la chaleur. L'autre face était intacte, contrastant singulièrement avec cette vision de cauchemar.

« Rune », murmura-t-il, incapable de bouger ou de prendre une quelconque décision.

Une partie de lui-même voulait le défendre contre tous ceux qui cherchaient à lui faire du mal. Rune ressemblait en ce moment même à un renard acculé dans une battue : à genoux, ayant peine à s'appuyer sur ses bras, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Une larme roula sur la partie intacte de son visage, tandis qu'une petite marre de sang se formait sur le sol en dessous de lui. Mais un autre lui-même – qu'il détestait déjà – lui soufflait à l'oreille une bien autre réalité.

« Alors… Vous continuez tous à croire qu'il est guéri et inoffensif ? » s'exclama Éaque en se remettant péniblement sur ses jambes. Il balaya l'assistance du regard, s'arrêtant sur chacun avant de fixer Minos. « Il ne supporte plus la lumière, tout comme les vampires. Le processus de transformation continue. »

Minos aurait voulu lui rétorquer que non, qu'il avait tort. Mais il n'y parvint pas.

O

L'esprit de Rune n'était plus que chaos et son visage, dévastation et douleur. Jamais la peur et la souffrance ne l'avaient autant paralysé, ni les regards des autres Spectres autant blessé. Il le voyait dans leurs yeux : il leur faisait peur. Même le Seigneur Minos le regardait avec horreur.

Ils allaient le tuer, se débarrasser de la bête immonde qu'il était en train de devenir.

_« Je vous en prie… quelqu'un… sauvez-moi ! »_

**

* * *

Italie, Venise, 5 juin 2004, 13h30 (**_**June 5, 2004, 11 :30 AM GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Ordine di Sylni**

La main de Visconti se crispa sur le loquet : la porte tourna doucement sur ses gongs, presque sans bruit. Son regard se glissa immédiatement sur la silhouette de Sylvenius, courbé comme à son habitude sur la grande table en verre. Il nota que le sorcier souriait d'une façon étrange, comme lorsqu'il observait la boule de cristal trouvée sur le cadavre de Lùitgard.

_« Qu'est-ce donc que cet objet... ? C'est après cela qu'il en a… Mais pour quelle raison ? »_ se demanda Visconti avec une pointe d'agacement.

Il s'approcha de Sylvenius sans un bruit, découvrant que le visage de celui-ci arborait une expression moqueuse des plus inquiétantes.

_« Et de plus, je suis certain qu'il en sait déjà plus que moi sur ce qui se passe réellement à Lyon ou en Grèce ! » _

O

La bouche de Sylvenius esquissa un sourire narquois lorsqu'il vit les silhouettes de Bàlint et Ishara. Les deux vampires s'élancèrent finalement dans la pente menant à la petite rivière souterraine. Le Magyar aidait la Babylonienne à garder son équilibre à chaque fois qu'elle posait un pied sur les marches mal dessinées, la tenant fermement par le bras.

_« Oui, mes enfants, allez-y, laissez-vous diriger... Je vais vous mener à la sortie de cet enfer, puis à moi », _songea-t-il non sans satisfaction.

Son contentement grandit lorsqu'il sentit le regard inquisiteur de Visconti vissé sur lui. Son attention se dirigea immédiatement vers son conseiller. Il apprécia de voir que celui-ci ne dressait plus aucune barrière mentale et montrait toutes ses pensées : sa peur d'être châtié par Sylvenius, son regret d'avoir laissé le Grand Maître d'Ermengardis prendre possession de son esprit, son inquiétude vis-à-vis des événements de Lyon...

_« J'ignore si ce que je lis dans ton esprit est sincère, Giuliano, mais j'ose le croire. À moins que tes pouvoirs psychiques ne soient plus étendus que je ne les ai imaginés, et que tu ne sois plus menteur que tu ne le laisses paraître... »_

O

Visconti vit le visage de Sylvenius se tourner vers lui, encore plus souriant que quelques secondes auparavant.

_« Il sait... Et ce qui se passe là-bas sert ses plans, c'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas inquiet »,_ fulmina intérieurement le Premier Conseiller.

« Giuliano, je pensais t'avoir dit que je n'aimais pas être dérangé lors de mes méditations », déclara calmement le sorcier.

Son regard était celui d'un chat jouant avec une souris.

« J'en suis conscient mon maître, mais un évènement mystérieux vient de se produire à Lyon, et je pense que cela peut vous intéresser. À moins que vous ne soyez déjà au courant », répondit d'une voix également calme Visconti. Ce qu'il lut dans les pupilles noires de Sylvenius le glaçait pourtant d'effroi.

« Sais-tu pourquoi, contrairement aux autres vampires, je ne méprise pas ou ne déteste pas les humains ? » demanda Sylvenius d'un air goguenard.

Visconti releva la tête et interrogea du regard son maître, avant de baisser les yeux, se souvenant que le protocole de l'Ordine interdisait ce genre de familiarité.

« Non.

– Parce que certains sont comme toi, Giuliano... Leur esprit est aussi aiguisé que la plus fine lame du meilleur escrimeur, prêt à déchirer la toile du meilleur des plans, quand bien même aurait-il été dressé par le plus terrible des démons ou le plus puissant des Dieux. »

O

Sylvenius sourit encore une fois de plus, constatant non sans plaisir que le trouble que ses paroles venaient de créer dans l'esprit de Visconti se reflétait désormais sur son visage, d'habitude impassible.

« Maintenant, je vais te dire pourquoi je ne suis pas inquiet pour Lu Wa », poursuivit-il. Elle est temporairement prisonnière de deux anciens généraux de Marius, Amalric et Glaucus. Toutefois, je trouve le mot « prisonnière » un peu exagéré en regard de la situation. Disons que nos deux futurs alliés manquent de points de repère, et que nous allons les leur fournir en leur envoyant des renforts pour écraser la mission d'Ermengardis. Les choses devraient rentrer dans l'ordre une fois que nous ferons la paix sur les cadavres de nos adversaires. »

Sylvenius vit sans aucune surprise que le visage de Visconti avait retrouvé son calme. Le Maître de l'_Ordine di Sylni _l'écoutait très attentivement, buvant pratiquement chacune de ses paroles. Figé tel qu'il était, il semblait plus ressembler à une statue de chair qu'à un être vivant. En fait, Sylvenius se prit à songer qu'il ferait un excellent vampire. « _Idée absurde et dangereuse_, se corrigea-t-il mentalement._ Les pouvoirs du démon qui sommeillent en lui, couplés à ceux d'un vampire, le rendraient beaucoup trop puissant. »_

« Très bien, je vais ordonner que des renforts s'envolent pour Lyon dans l'heure, acquiesça Visconti, perdant un instant son attitude figée.

– Va ! Mon cher Giuliano... »

O

Sylvenius regarda son conseiller s'incliner puis quitter silencieusement cette retraite.

« Il va vous trahir, Sylvenius. Ses pensées semblent indiquer le contraire, mais il le fera... » La douce voix féminine lui parvint de l'autre bout de la pièce. « Il serait plus sage de le mettre hors jeu dès maintenant.

– Je sais qu'il projette de me trahir, mais je souhaite savoir qui a corrompu mon premier conseiller », répondit Sylvenius en faisant signe à « son invitée » de s'approcher.

Dans un silence morbide, la jeune femme sortit de l'ombre et marcha droit dans la direction de Sylvenius. De longs cheveux bruns retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, et ses yeux noirs étincelaient. Elle portait une tenue d'une autre époque : une tunique noire brodée d'or, un pantalon de cavalier et des bottes noires. Ces vêtements, plutôt masculins, épousaient pourtant admirablement ses formes.

« L'Ordre d'Ermengardis ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non, je ne pense pas.

– La Milice Noire ?

– Possible... Si tant est qu'elle existe toujours », répondit Sylvenius d'un air songeur, presque ennuyé.

La mystérieuse visiteuse continua à avancer, tout à fait indifférente à ce qui l'entourait. Arrivée au niveau d'un guéridon, elle commença à traverser le meuble, révélant le caractère incorporel de sa personne. Le visage de Sylvenius prit cette fois-ci une expression de curiosité.

« C'est toujours impressionnant de voir combien la matière n'a pas d'effet sur vous, chère Salem. »

L'intéressée lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

« C'est un avantage que je possède sur bon nombre de mes adversaires… Cela me rend... Hum ! Comment dire? ? Redoutable… » commenta-t-elle d'une voix dépourvue de toute passion. « Être à la fois immatérielle... » Salem traversa entièrement le guéridon, puis se posta devant lui. Sans cesser d'observer Sylvenius, elle porta l'une de ses mains en arrière, frappant d'une légère pichenette le frêle meuble. Celui-ci oscilla sur lui, d'abord fortement, comme prêt à tomber, puis plus doucement. « Parfois matérielle... Une faculté unique qui me donne tous les atouts pour abattre mes ennemis un à un. Rappelez-vous : même Lilith n'a pu me résister… enfin, nous résister. »

Sylvenius sourit avec malveillance.

« Je devine dans votre voix que vous avez hâte de faire la démonstration de toute l'étendue de vos pouvoirs retrouvés. »

Salem quitta le guéridon pour s'intéresser à un long rideau rouge. À son toucher, les plis de velours devinrent plus fluides, jusqu'à danser comme le flot courant dans les veines des mortels.

« Angelo est sur le point de se souvenir de moi... Un esprit vengeur n'est rien si personne n'est là pour se rappeler son existence et la craindre. Il suffirait des peurs d'un seul et unique vivant, pour que je revienne hanter ce monde... » Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur, qui sembla plus destiné à elle-même qu'à Sylvenius. « Je ne deviendrai pas un vague souvenir, m'éteignant dans la mémoire humaine... Jamais, plus jamais ! » Comme par magie, le flot de sang reprit sa consistance de tissus, arrachant un soupir de frustration à Sylvenius. Indifférente, Salem poursuivit : « Maintenant que ce petit fouineur de Gàbor n'est plus dans les parages, à me guetter, je vais effectivement pouvoir laisser libre court à mes fantaisies… ricana-t-elle. Et elles sont nombreuses, et variées…

– Je vous laisse carte blanche, chère Salem. Affaiblissez l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, faites-lui perdre de précieux membres de ses rangs. Mais attention, je veux de la discrétion, et surtout pas que le Sanctuaire de l'Olympe en vienne à s'inquiéter quant à la pérennité de l'ordre actuel. Il me faut encore du temps pour retrouver tous les généraux de Marius, et surtout, récupérer les « clés »... Et cela passe par la capture de Bàlint ! »

Salem jeta un regard curieux à la boule de cristal que Sylvenius venait d'extraire de l'une des poches invisibles de son vêtement.

« Une clé ? Il s'agit donc d'une clé ? demanda-t-elle, songeuse. Et puis-je savoir de quelle porte est-elle le sésame ? »

Le sourire de Sylvenius s'élargit encore plus.

« Toute seule, d'aucune. Mais réunie avec les huit autres, elle donne accès à un véritable trésor… »

Salem gloussa et rendit son sourire effrayant au sorcier.

« Vous m'intéressez de plus en plus, cher Sylvenius. Je pense que j'ai eu raison de vous faire confiance…

– J'espère pouvoir vous retourner le compliment. Je peux être très généreux envers les personnes qui me soutiennent… Et qui en valent la peine. »

Le rire de Salem se fit plus crispé.

« Je vais vous le prouver de ce pas en m'assurant que rien ni personne ne viendra s'interposer dans vos plans », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Les dernières paroles de Salem résonnèrent aux oreilles de Sylvenius, le faisant sourire de contentement.

O

Visconti referma silencieusement la porte de l'alcôve de Sylvenius. Il se retourna, le cœur battant, vérifiant une nouvelle fois que personne ne l'observait dans ce couloir, faiblement éclairé par de grands candélabres.

« Un esprit... Un démon de la vengeance ? Pourquoi Sylvenius prendrait-il le risque de faire confiance à de tels monstres ? Ils sont incontrôlables ! »

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 15h00 (**_**June 5, 2004, 12 :00 AM GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Aux abords du Sanctuaire Terrestre**

« Voilà, nous sommes arrivés à destination : la Grande Porte du Sanctuaire », annonça Thétis en abaissant ses jumelles. Un profond soupir lui fit écho. « Que t'arrive-t-il ? C'est au moins la trentième fois que tu soupires depuis notre départ de l'hôtel... » remarqua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement contrariée.

_« Trentième fois ? Elle a compté le nombre de fois où j'ai soupiré ? »_ s'interrogea Kanon, avant de rajouter mentalement à ses pensées que l'espoir se nourrissait vraiment de peu.

« Pourquoi ? T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi ? répondit-il sur le même ton anodin.

– Non... C'est juste que cela m'agace ! »

_« L'espoir ferait mieux de se nourrir ailleurs ! » _conclut Kanon en retenant son trente-et-unième soupir.

Thétis s'adossa à un mur de pierre et tendit l'appareil de vue à Aldébaran. Celui-ci se pencha légèrement, et commença à étudier attentivement le terrain de leurs investigations. Dans sa lorgnette, un haut mur, interrompu par une gigantesque porte aux battants en platine occupait l'étendue du paysage.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » demanda Kanon, portant sa main à son front afin de se protéger des rayons de soleil.

Aldébaran abaissa la paire de jumelles, l'air songeur.

« Que le Sanctuaire a bien changé. À notre époque, les limites étaient volontairement laissées imprécises, et on ne voyait pas là où il commençait. Seuls les gardes intervenaient pour rappeler aux égarés qu'ils pénétraient sur un domaine privé. Mais, là, avec cette barrière, les mêmes touristes n'ont aucun doute à avoir sur le caractère indésirable de leur présence... »

Kanon se saisit des jumelles à son tour, et les pointa vers le rempart, dont le métal étincelait sous les chauds rayons de soleil.

« Bien changé ? Je dirais que les nouveaux maîtres du Sanctuaire ont littéralement transformé le paysage, oui ! Ils ont même mis des miradors pour mieux surveiller les alentours. » Kanon se mordit les lèvres, preuve de son inquiétude. « Cet endroit est une vraie place fortifiée !

– Lorsque Athéna a abdiqué, le premier travail des nouveaux maîtres du Sanctuaire a été de couper celui-ci du monde terrestre. Les travaux de cette enceinte fortifiée ont commencé le jour même de la signature du traité », commenta Thétis avant d'étaler une carte sur la roche du mur.

O

« Nous sommes ici », expliqua-t-elle en traçant un point rouge sur la carte. « Il existe deux passages, l'un à l'Ouest, donnant sur la partie du village de Rodorio qui a été annexée par le Sanctuaire Terrestre, et l'autre au Nord, donnant un accès direct à la colline des temples... »

Thétis se mordit la langue pour éviter de dire « la colline des douze temples du Zodiaque ». Mais avait-elle besoin de le rappeler ? Apparemment non, songea-t-elle, en voyant les visages tristes de Kanon et Aldébaran. Combien de fois avait-elle saisi furtivement cette expression de désespoir ?

« Je pense que le plus sûr moyen de ne pas se faire repérer est de couper par Rodorio », indiqua Kanon en pointant sur le village.

« Ce n'est pas plus court via les tunnels secrets des douze maisons ? objecta Aldébaran.

– Si, mais je doute qu'ils soient de libre accès. Il doit certainement y avoir des gardes dans toutes les galeries. » Kanon glissa un regard à Thétis. « Enfin… C'est toi qui décides, mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas tenter le diable.

– Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi. Tu connais bien le terrain autour du Temple de Sounion ? »

Kanon lança un sourire moqueur à la belle blonde.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, le Temple de Sounion se trouve non loin du Cap du même nom, connu pour son temple de Poséidon. C'est là que mon cher frère m'avait enfermé et que j'ai découvert un passage vers le royaume de l'Empereur des Océans.

– Çà… il aurait mieux fait de choisir un autre endroit pour cela », ne put-elle s'empêcher de persifler.

Le Grec fronça les sourcils et la foudroya du regard, cherchant certainement quelque chose à rétorquer.

« Nous sommes bien d'accord… cela m'aurait évité de rencontrer certaines têtes de mule butées et rancunières. »

O

« Ah oui ? Et penses-tu à quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Aldébaran leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le ton pincé de Thétis. Les deux anciens marinas ne choisissaient pas exactement le meilleur moment pour se quereller.

« Eh vous deux, temps mort vous voulez-bien ? » s'insurgea-t-il en s'interposant entre les deux belligérants. « Vous viderez votre sac plus tard, nous avons d'autres priorités, je le rappelle.

– Excuse-moi, tu as raison », concéda Thétis.

Kanon serra la mâchoire, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

« Bien. Alors au final, quel chemin prenons-nous ? demanda le Brésilien.

– Rodorio. J'étais arrivée à la même conclusion que Kanon, concéda à contrecœur Thétis.

– Comme quoi… Je ne fais pas que dire ou faire des conneries ! »

Aldébaran jeta un regard blasé au Grec qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il ne s'était jamais douté que Kanon pouvait se comporter d'une façon aussi puérile, comme un adolescent supportant mal sa première peine de cœur. Fort heureusement, Thétis s'était repris et avait vraisemblablement décidé d'ignorer ses provocations.

« Bien, conclut le géant. Qu'attendons-nous pour nous mettre en route ?

– Une dernière chose… juste au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose avant la rencontre avec l'espion. »

Thétis décrocha son sac à dos puis fouilla dedans. Elle retira une bague ornée d'un sceau à la forme cylindrique, arborant les initiales de l'Ordre en son centre. Elle le présenta aux yeux scrutateurs des deux hommes. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu par le scénario de la mission.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kanon.

– Le signe de reconnaissance couramment utilisé par les agents d'Ermengardis lors de missions impliquant l'utilisation d'espions. Il faudra le lui montrer pour nous authentifier en tant qu'envoyés d'Ermengardis.

– Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? s'interrogea Aldébaran. Je veux dire… L'espion a bien mentionné que nous le reconnaîtrions aisément lorsque nous le rencontrerons. Cela signifie que nous le connaissons… qu'il a vécu au Sanctuaire à notre époque.

– C'est plus que probable… Un chevalier, ou un apprenti, qui n'a pas pu fuir au moment où les maîtres du Sanctuaire ont ordonné la fermeture complète du Domaine Sacré. L'Espion n'a jamais livré aucun indice sur son identité. Même ses motivations restent floues.

– Sans doute pour se protéger, murmura Kanon, songeur. Il ou elle joue un jeu qui lui vaudrait sans doute la peine de mort s'il était découvert, ou tout au moins une bonne séance de torture. »

Thétis hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Qui qu'il soit, il nous attend dans les ruines d'une chapelle à la sortie de Rodorio, à l'entrée du cimetière. La zone a été complètement désertée depuis… »

Elle jeta un regard confus à ses deux compagnons.

« … la bataille d'Hadès ? compléta le Grec, en faisant un triste sourire.

–Oui, depuis la bataille d'Hadès… »

Elle se mit de nouveau à fouiller dans son sac à dos, en tirant cette fois-ci deux minuscules téléphones portables.

« Une dernière chose… Gardez ces GPS sur vous. Ils devraient marcher à n'importe quel endroit du Sanctuaire… »

Le géant se saisit de l'appareil, et l'observa dubitativement durant quelques secondes. L'objet semblait minuscule dans sa paume. Il l'ouvrit aussi délicatement qu'il le put, songeant qu'il pouvait broyer la fragile coque au moindre faux mouvement.

« Je les ai réglés en mode silencieux. On ne sait jamais où et dans quelle situation nous pouvons nous retrouver, autant rester discret. »

Aldébaran approcha l'appareil de ses yeux, et fixa les boutons un à un. Chacune des minuscules touches prenait leur sens au fur et à mesure des explications de Thétis.

« En cas de problème, tapez « * » et « 1 ». Attention, ne vous attendez pas à ce que des secours viennent vous chercher : c'est juste pour signaler que vous êtes en danger. J'ai demandé à être sous surveillance satellite en permanence. Donner l'alerte sur votre situation permettra à l'Ordre d'aviser sur ce qui peut être fait ou non… À défaut de vous voir, on pourra tout de même repérer votre signal. »

Aldébaran grimaça :

« J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un film d'espionnage…

– C'est un peu comme, en effet, concéda Thétis. Mais après tout, nous sommes venus espionner… »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 21h00 (**_**June 5, 2004, 12 : 00 AM GMT +9 : 00**_**)**

**Pavillon **_**Komokuten**_

Milo se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers les appartements de Saga lorsqu'il buta contre lui au détour d'un couloir.

« Désolé, Milo... » s'excusa le Grec, le regard préoccupé.

« Non ! C'est bon... Pas de mal... C'est justement toi que je cherchais ! »

Saga fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage sérieux de son compatriote.

« Milo, ne me dis pas que tu es le fils caché de Shion, ou de James, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. J'ai eu ma dose de révélations », annonça-t-il, lui-même surpris du trait d'humour dont il faisait preuve.

Ce fut le tour de Milo de froncer les sourcils.

« Hein ? Quoi ? ... Le fils de Shion ? Saga tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Non, je suis venu te parler de Camus et d'Angelo...

– Ah ! Camus et Angelo ! »

Les deux noms firent immédiatement deviner à Saga que le long chapelet de problèmes n'avait pas fini de s'égrener dans cette soirée.

« Tu sais que Camus a été ébranlé très fortement durant l'attaque de la nuit dernière ?

– Oui... Mais autant que j'aie pu en discuter avec lui, il va mieux. Et il continuera à aller mieux », rétorqua Saga.

Le visage de Milo ne put s'empêcher de dévoiler son incrédulité.

« Personnellement, je ne trouve pas qu'il aille mieux, ni qu'il se comporte normalement depuis cet après-midi !

– Je ne comprends pas parce que tu veux dire par « il ne se comporte pas normalement » ? interrogea Saga.

– Il s'est évanoui cet après-midi, au cas où tu l'ignorerais. »

O

« Désolé, je l'ignorais, effectivement... »

Milo jeta un nouveau regard lourd de récrimination à Saga. À son plus grand désespoir, celui-ci ne cilla même pas.

« Camus a eu malaise cet après-midi, au moment du départ de Hyoga. Il est resté inconscient près d'un quart d'heure, avant de se relever, et de quitter la pièce sans dire un mot, après nous avoir jeté un sourire qui m'a littéralement donné froid dans le dos. C'est comme s'il était devenu une autre personne... »

Saga ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce récit.

« Autant que je me souvienne, Camus n'a jamais été un exemple de chaleur humaine...

– Et bien tu te trompes ! Je le connais mieux que toi, tu l'oublies ! » rétorqua Milo avec véhémence.

« C'est vrai, je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi, concéda Saga d'une voix toujours amusée. Mais l'image qu'il a voulu donner à tout le Sanctuaire était celle du magicien de l'eau et de la glace, privé de réaction humaine, privé de cœur.

– Je sais... Cela lui est arrivé subitement de prendre cette attitude stupide, grommela Milo.

– Il avait peut-être ses raisons... »

La réplique de Saga surprit Milo. Il dévisagea l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux d'un air incrédule, puis suspicieux. En fait, la seule idée que Saga semblait en savoir plus sur son meilleur ami que lui-même faisait bouillir son sang de jalousie.

« Que sais-tu au sujet de Camus, d'abord !

– Rien... Et même si je le savais, ma dernière idée serait d'aller le tourmenter avec son passé. Il a besoin d'être au meilleur de lui-même, sans éprouver ni honte ni remords. »

Telle fut la réponse de Saga. Mais ni le ton ni les mots qu'il employa n'apaisèrent Milo. Bien au contraire...

« Rien ? répéta Milo. Tu parles de son passé et tu prétends ne rien savoir ?

– Oui, rien... Et Angelo ? » demanda Saga, comme pour échapper à un interrogatoire qu'il devinait d'avance désagréable.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de redevenir Masque de Mort. »

Saga fronça de nouveau les sourcils, et inclina la tête de côté, jetant un regard interrogateur à Milo.

« Il ne semblait pas « très bien dans sa peau » lorsque je l'ai vu ce matin. Que s'est-il passé ?

– Angelo… Il… » balbutia Milo, un peu gêné de révéler sur les peines de cœur du Cancer.

Il hésitait même franchement à poursuivre... Parler de la crise de larmes d'Angelo impliquait de parler des liens tissés entre Angelo et Ambre – dont il ignorait les circonstances, d'ailleurs – et ceux entretenus par Ambre et Camus – au sujet desquels il en savait plus, sans en savoir trop. Il s'aperçut avec effrois qu'il n'avait pour preuve que des impressions, et comprit pourquoi Eleny avait rejeté sa requête. Il n'avait rien de tangible à mettre en avant pour empêcher Camus et Angelo de partir en mission. Rien, sinon des histoires privées, qui ne le regardaient pas étant donné qu'aucun des protagonistes ne lui avait demandé de s'en mêler.

« Milo ? demanda Saga.

– Il... Angelo... Il est en train de devenir Masque de Mort.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il te le fait dire ? Une fois de plus, je te le demande : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? »

La bouche de Milo s'entrouvrit, mais aucun son ne filtra.

« Milo ? »

Le ton était inquisiteur : Milo observa Saga et dû avouer que toute la superbe du chevalier des Gémeaux ne l'avait pas totalement fui.

« Milo ?

– Il… Lui et Ambre…

– Milo… Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu ne m'aides pas davantage. Je dois savoir. »

O

Milo se mit à gratter le sol du bout de son pied, visiblement mal à l'aise. Un comportement qui ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'il arborait habituellement, entre arrogance et confiance en soi. La preuve évidente qu'il voulait cacher un secret au sujet d'Angelo, ce qui étonnait Saga au plus haut point. Autant qu'il se souvienne, Milo n'avait jamais manifesté aucun intérêt, ou amitié pour Angelo. Bien au contraire, il avait cru comprendre que les deux hommes se détestaient, ou tout au moins, ne se supportaient pas l'un l'autre, et ce, même après leur résurrection. En témoignaient leurs fréquentes disputes, au cours desquelles Saga avait même dû parfois intervenir pour ramener le calme. Alors, pourquoi ce revirement ? Il est vrai que le comportement courageux d'Angelo ces derniers jours avait contribué à redorer son blason. Mais ceci n'expliquait pas tout…

« Très bien. Si ce n'est rien, ou que tu ne veux pas me parler, je pense que mon aide te sera inutile, Milo », décréta Saga d'une voix volontairement sèche.

Milo se mordit les lèvres de dépit. Son visage crispé témoignait de la bataille intérieure que celui-ci semblait se livrer. Saga pouvait presque entendre son esprit hurler la question : « _dois-je le lui dire ou non ? »_ L'ancien chevalier des gémeaux posa un regard fatigué sur l'une des horloges murales du couloir, qui indiquait les neuf heures du soir. Leur départ pour l'aéroport était prévu pour le lendemain dans la matinée.

« Milo, le moment est mal venu pour tergiverser... »

Milo releva la tête, et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme s'il allait prononcer des paroles. Il sembla y renoncer et regarda dans le vide.

« Bonne nuit, Milo ! » conclut Saga en soupirant.

Une fois de plus, le Scorpion acquiesça silencieusement, un pli soucieux marquant son front. Saga se refusa à y prêter attention et lui fit un geste d'adieu.

O

Milo regarda Saga s'éloigner, alors qu'un énorme sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait. Son propre silence lui paraissait de plus en plus ridicule. L'état d'Angelo n'était-il pas lié à son rejet auprès d'Ambre ? Ou y avait-il une autre raison à son comportement, rappelant celui de Masque de Mort ? N'était-ce pas dû à sa possession par Lilith ? La seconde hypothèse était plus que plausible, et c'est certainement à cela qu'avait pensé James en réclamant la présence d'Angelo à Venise.

_« Des appâts, c'est ce que sont Angelo et Camus pour James ? Mais qu'a-t-il derrière la tête ? Et que puis-je faire pour les aider ? Tout seul, je ne peux rien faire. » _

_O_

Saga entendit un bruit de pas précipités derrière lui. Se retournant, il se retrouva devant un Milo dont le visage avait retrouvé une expression déterminée.

« Attends, Saga ! Il y a plusieurs choses que tu ne sais pas encore à propos d'Angelo et de Camus… »

**Non loin de là**

Le souffle court, Angelo tentait de se concentrer sur ses mouvements. Le bruit de ses propres pas résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles. Cassants. Énervants. Martelant le plancher d'une insistance extrêmement désobligeante.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder les numéros dorés qui ornaient l'une des portes à la droite du couloir.

_« 1 », « 4 », et « 5 ». _

« 145 » : la chambre de Camus. La porte de celle-ci était d'ailleurs légèrement entrebâillée, ce qui souleva la curiosité d'Angelo. Il s'arrêta au moment de passer devant, seul un vague sentiment de culpabilité l'empêchant de glisser un œil à l'intérieur.

_L'envie fut cependant la plus forte, et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser la porte. Angelo entrevit la silhouette de Camus, sagement assis devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le locataire des lieux tourna légèrement la tête vers son visiteur et lui jeta un regard surpris._

_« Angelo, que fais-tu là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu frapper à la porte… »_

_La question avait été posée sur un ton neutre. Camus ignorait certainement les tourments que traversait actuellement Angelo._

_« Ce que je fais là… Je vais le faire pour elle, et pour moi »,__ songea l'Italien, tout en bandant ses poings. _

_Camus avait dû s'apercevoir qu'Angelo représentait une menace, car il se leva et recula contre la fenêtre. Angelo sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Mais avait-il le choix ? La réponse était sans aucun doute non, s'il voulait avoir une chance de garder l'amour d'Ambre pour lui… Et pour lui seul._

_« Je suis désolé Camus, cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. » _

_Ses yeux se baissèrent, à mesure que la honte du geste non encore perpétré, mais mûrement réfléchi, l'envahissait._

_« De quoi es-tu désolé ? » demanda Camus d'une voix tremblante. _

_Angelo aurait voulu reculer, partir loin de cette chambre et du crime qu'il allait commettre au nom de cet amour obsessionnel qui l'étouffait. Et pourtant, il ne bougea pas, toisant le Français d'un regard le suppliant de fuir cette pièce._

_« J'aime Ambre, et je ne te laisserai pas me la prendre », répondit Angelo, dont les yeux azur défièrent avec une audace fugace le regard saphir de son interlocuteur. _

_Sans surprise, l'ancien chevalier du Verseau ne changea pas d'expression, et le regarda réduire la distance sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage._

_« J'aime Ambre également… » répondit finalement le Verseau d'une voix calme, mais froide._

_L'Italien soupira : même si Camus n'avait pas prononcé ces mots, il connaissait déjà – et que trop bien – les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard d'Ambre. Il ne lui restait guère de choix c'était cela, ou la perdre. Pourtant, Camus était l'un de ces anciens pairs. Si Masque de Mort méprisait celui qu'il avait eu jadis coutume de railler en l'appelant « l'iceberg », Angelo respectait l'homme qui, comme lui, avait traversé tant d'épreuves douloureuses._

_À sa plus grande surprise, il sentit la main de Camus sur sa joue, chassant les larmes que ses yeux déversaient sans le moindre contrôle._

_« Angelo, mais que t'arrive-t-il ? »_

_À cette question, l__e cœur de l'ancien chevalier du Cancer ce sera jusqu'à lui faire mal. La honte embuait son esprit et ses larmes, ses yeux._

_« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il une dernière fois. Pardonne-moi... »_

_Puis ses doigts se nouèrent autour de la gorge de Camus. Celui-ci porta ses mains sur les poignets de l'Italien, tentant d'écarter l'étau qui coupait sa respiration. N'y parvenant pas, il se mit à frapper désespérément la poitrine d'Angelo. En vain. Celui-ci, ayant coincé Camus contre le mur, jouait de toute sa force et de tout son poids __pour __é__touffer__ sa victime._

Angelo retira sa main de la surface froide et lisse lorsqu'il sentit une légère décharge électrique la traverser. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, dévoilant la silhouette de Camus, assis devant sa fenêtre. Pourtant, Angelo ne le vit à peine à travers le rideau de larmes qui voilait sa vision. La scène avait paru tellement vraie, et cet acte, totalement horrible…

_«Vas-y, qu'attends-tu… Tu sais, maintenant, ce que tu as à faire ! »_

Angelo tressaillit, puis blêmit. _La voix !_ Elle recommençait à raisonner dans sa tête !

_«Vas-y, tu meures d'impatience de rentrer dans cette chambre ! Cela sera si facile…»_

Angelo couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains, espérant faire taire cette voix qui lui distillait ses affreux conseils. Mais celle-ci continuait sa litanie, imperturbable.

_«Vas-y, rentre… Et tue-le ! C'est la seule chose que tu désires en ce moment !»_

La vision reprit, encore plus terrifiante : cette fois-ci, le corps de Camus glissa aux pieds d'Angelo, sans vie. Ses yeux restaient ouverts, le visage de son meurtrier se reflétant dans les deux joyaux irisés.

« Non ! » hurla Angelo en s'enfuyant loin de cette porte, de peur de la pousser et de faire de ce cauchemar une réalité.

O

Camus se retourna, surpris par le cri qu'il avait entendu pousser dans le couloir. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, puis s'arrêta, écoutant attentivement ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il ne capta pourtant aucun bruit, l'étage étant baigné d'un calme profond, presque lugubre. Néanmoins, il sentait confusément une présence non loin de lui.

« J'ai dû rêver éveillé, sans doute… »

Il se rassit silencieusement dans le fauteuil qu'il avait poussé près de la fenêtre, et jeta un œil désintéressé au jardin qui s'étirait à l'extérieur. La fenêtre était ouverte, et un air chaud lui parvenait, de même que le chant persistant des cigales. Il leva une main devant lui, et s'abîma dans sa contemplation.

_Différent_. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentait légèrement différent depuis son malaise. Et surtout, il ne cessait de revoir à travers des flashs aussi perturbants qu'étranges des visages qui lui semblaient à la fois inconnus et familiers. En particulier celui d'un autre homme, dont la saisissante ressemblance physique avec lui-même lui faisait penser qu'ils étaient frères.

Camus secoua la tête cette idée était ridicule ! _Ridicule !_ Il était l'unique rejeton de Philippe de Grandfort, le seul fruit de ses amours défendus avec une petite servante, qu'il avait séduite et abandonnée. Il n'avait pas de frère. _Pas de frère... !_

Le Français sentit sa tête le lancer, alors qu'une image du même homme apparut celui-ci lui apprenait à se servir d'une magnifique épée, avec un visage de femme sculptée à la base du pommeau. Les lames s'entrechoquaient... L'autre bretteur était fort et habile. D'un simple moulinet, il arracha l'arme de Camus et la rattrapa au vol. Puis il la lui tendit de nouveau, en lui enjoignant de continuer.

Camus émergea de cette vision alors que le tintement métallique mourrait lentement dans ses oreilles. Il inspira profondément.

« Je manque décidément de sommeil, voilà tout », murmura-t-il à lui-même, comme pour se convaincre du caractère bénin de ce nouveau problème.

Trop pris par ses pensées, il ne prêta pas attention au rayon de lumière qui filtra de la porte, dont l'entrebâillement laissa se glisser un visiteur.

A suivre dans la **Chronique XII : **_**Haunted**_** (2/4)**


	35. Chronique XII: Haunted, partie 2

**Chronique XII : **_**Haunted**_** (2/4)**

**France, Lyon, 5 juin 2005, 14h00 (**_**June 5, 2005, 12 : 00 GMT +2 : 00**_**)**

**Quartier Général de l'Escadron de Lyon**

Le plafond se situait à une hauteur impressionnante. Cinq mètres ? Six mètres ? Dohko, Shion, tout comme Shaka et Mu, ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de ce ciel artificiel dont la luminosité des peintures rivalisait aisément avec les rayons de lumière qui filtraient à travers les vitres. Le plafond aurait été plus gris, les quatre hommes se seraient volontiers crus dans leur temple.

Seuls De Grandfort et Willengard ne semblaient pas plus troublés que cela.

« Vous êtes déjà venue ici ? » demanda Mu en anglais à sa voisine.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers celui-ci, le gratifiant de l'un de ses chaleureux sourires dont il avait déjà profité dans l'avion.

« Une fois seulement... J'avais été envoyée ici, en renfort sur un cas de _polymorphe._

– Et je suis sûr que vous avez été plus que brillante sur cette affaire ! » coupa Shaka.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le tour du jeune homme de bénéficier de la douce attention.

« J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais c'est monsieur de Grandfort qui a trouvé le moyen de piéger la créature. Il est extrêmement ingénieux, vous savez... »

Les regards de Mu et Shaka se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent avec une légère froideur, puis se reportèrent sur celui qui avait été désigné comme leur leader : le Comte déchiffrait avec attention et gravité quelques documents que lui tendait l'un de ses subordonnés.

« Messieurs, il semblerait que les choses aient avancé pendant que nous étions en vol... J'ai un e-mail de James qui demande expressément que « Monsieur Pema Thorkmay » et « Mademoiselle Willengard Adalbert » se rendent à nos archives, et effectuent des recherches sur la Milice Noire. Le détail de ses questions est contenu dans ce document. Arnaud ici présent va vous guider jusqu'aux archives... »

Le Comte tendit le papier à un jeune homme, qui en guise de salut, fit un léger hochement de tête aux deux personnes désignées. D'un signe de la main, il les enjoignit de le suivre.

O

Shaka regarda avec un certain dépit Mu et Will s'éloigner. _Dépit... ?_ Étrange sensation qui vous noue la gorge, et vous donne l'impression d'être ignoré, alors que vous avez fait de votre mieux pour vous faire remarquer, voir apprécier... Encore peu sur de la définition de ce sentiment qu'il avait toujours méprisé jusqu'alors, Shaka prit la parole :

« Monsieur de Grandfort, je pense que je ferais mieux de me joindre à Willengard et à Mu. Je sais également déchiffrer le latin. »

De Grandfort lui jeta un regard amusé.

« Nos archives sont en vieux français... Maîtrisez-vous cette langue ? »

Shaka détesta immédiatement cet homme et se surprit à éprouver cette sensation.

« _No_... » concéda-t-il en soupirant dans sa nouvelle langue maternelle.

O

Dohko écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la mauvaise grâce de Shaka. « _Se pourrait-il que... ? »_ Il jeta un regard amusé à Shion, dont le demi-sourire prouvait qu'il ne se faisait pas de fausses illusions : Shaka était jaloux.

Ils abandonnèrent toutes ces considérations volages en voyant le visage du Comte s'assombrir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Shion.

– Il y a une heure de cela, les oreilles indiscrètes de l'Escadron ont intercepté un message entre une mission de _l'Ordine di Sylni_ et son quartier général. Tout cela me paraît étrange... » répondit de Grandfort en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« En quoi est-ce préoccupant ? » questionna Shaka d'une voix sèche, avant de blêmir devant les regards réprobateurs de Shion et Dohko.

Le Comte leva les yeux du document. L'expression de son visage rappela confusément celle d'un proche aux trois anciens chevaliers. Mais qui ? Telle était la question qui flottait dans les regards qu'ils s'échangèrent.

« Depuis deux jours, l'escadron de Lyon a repéré la présence de vampires aux ruines de Fourvière. Des messages codés ont été échangés pratiquement toutes les deux heures entre Lyon et Venise... Jusqu'à présent, il nous a été totalement impossible de les décrypter. Or, il n'a guère fallu que quelques minutes pour déchiffrer celui-ci.

– Ils ont peut-être baissé leur garde... ou veulent tout simplement nous tendre un piège, remarqua Shion d'un ton dégagé.

– La question étant de savoir si le contenu du message vaut la chandelle de courir le danger de tomber dans un piège, compléta Dohko.

– Le message dit clairement que la mission dirigée pas une certaine Lu Wa poursuit ses investigations, sous les arènes de Fourvière, et qu'ils sont sur le point de trouver le sarcophage de Lùitgard. » De Grandfort esquissa une grimace, preuve du doute qui l'assaillait.

« Il y a effectivement des chances que ce soit un piège, mais l'information vaut largement le coup d'être vérifiée », commenta Shaka.

De Grandfort acquiesça silencieusement.

« Monsieur le Comte, si vous nous l'accordez, Shion et moi pouvons faire un petit tour sous les arènes, et vérifier si cela est vrai, ou non, suggéra Dohko.

– Merci, j'allais vous le proposer. Je vais demander à ce qu'une escouade vous accompagne, cinq à six hommes... On ne sait jamais ce que vous risquez de trouver là-bas.

– Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais dans tout ça ? clama Shaka.

–Je pense que vous ne serez pas de trop à accompagner vos amis dans les tunnels. »

O

« Je continue à croire que je serais plus utile auprès de Willengard et Mü », rétorqua Shaka d'un air pincé.

Aux dernières nouvelles, il tenait plus du rat de bibliothèque que de l'homme de terrain. Dommage que le Comte veuille s'entêter à l'éloigner des livres et de la belle jeune femme.

« Je suis absolument désolé d'insister, mais l'urgence est de déjouer les plans des envoyés de Sylvenius. »

Shaka allait tenter une dernière fois de le faire revenir sur sa décision, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que de Grandfort était troublé et fixait d'un regard nerveux le couloir. Il se retourna, imité par Shion et Dohko. Les trois hommes découvrirent qu'un fauteuil roulant s'était arrêté au seuil de la porte. Une femme menue, à la soixantaine fatiguée, leur souriait. Étrange sourire à vrai dire, car une partie du visage semblait presque figée.

« Je vous présente Mathilde de Grandfort, mon épouse. »

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

Shion posa sa valise sur le tréteau disposé à cet effet et glissa un regard à l'horloge accrochée au mur. Il songea avec appréhension que le départ pour les ruines romaines n'était qu'une question d'heures. Qu'allaient-ils trouver dans ces souterrains millénaires ? N'était-ce pas un piège que l'_Ordine di Sylni_ leur tendait là ?

Il entendit un léger bruit provenant de la fenêtre, et découvrit avec surprise qu'un hibou s'était perché sur le rebord et tapait à la vitre. Shion sentit sa gorge se nouer : ce n'était pas la première fois que ce phénomène se produisait. Depuis le printemps, il avait observé plusieurs fois un oiseau nocturne frapper à son carreau, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, avec l'intention évidente de pénétrer dans sa chambre.

D'un pas hésitant, Shion s'approcha de la fenêtre et constata avec un certain déplaisir que le rapace avait une ressemblance assez frappante avec celui qui le harcelait au Japon. Sa main se crispa sur le loquet, alors qu'il essayait de se convaincre de laisser le passage à ses appartements fermé.

Il ouvrit lentement les deux battants, qui grincèrent légèrement sur leurs gonds centenaires. L'oiseau sautilla en arrière, observant Shion de ses yeux perçants, puis, visiblement rassuré, s'approcha de la main que celui-ci lui tendait.

« Que fais-tu la, _little one_, tu n'as donc pas peur des hommes ? »

Le hibou tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, comme s'interrogeant sur la raison de cette paume ouverte. Ce manège fit sourire Shion, qui ne se méfia pas quand l'oiseau approcha son bec de son annulaire, et le referma d'un coup sec, entaillant sa peau. Shion poussa un cri de surprise et chassa d'un geste brusque le rapace. Il contempla d'un regard incrédule le liquide vermillon qui coulait dans sa main, et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une étrange bise glacée pénétrer dans sa chambre. Intrigué par ce phénomène peu de saisons, il s'empressa de clore la vitre, repoussant les bourrasques derrière la surface transparente. Un bruit de poterie cassée le fit se retourner, le cœur battant. Visiblement, il n'avait pas réagi assez vite, et le vent avait poussé un petit vase de la commode la plus proche.

Shion cligna des yeux, incrédule, et envahi plus que jamais par un mauvais pressentiment.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 15h05 (**_**June 5, 2005, 12 : 05 GMT +3 : 00**_**)**

**Palais d'Élision**

Rune s'installa silencieusement sur son lit et étala les feuilles de papier qu'il avait réussi à débusquer la veille dans l'une des bibliothèques privées de la déesse. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à les ramener dans sa chambre : maintenant, il était prisonnier et ne pouvait aller autre part qu'entre ces quatre murs. De toute façon, ses jours étaient comptés : ses compagnons finiraient tôt ou tard par se débarrasser de lui. Il l'avait lu dans les yeux de chacun des Spectres, y compris ceux de Minos. Il soupira puis grimaça, la peau à l'endroit de la brûlure le tiraillant un peu. Il leva la tête et contempla son reflet : à part une large auréole rouge, tous les dommages causés à son visage s'étaient résorbés d'eux-mêmes en l'espace d'une heure. Bientôt, il ne subsisterait aucune trace de ce que lui avait fait subir Éaque.

Piètre consolation pour un condamné.

Il lui restait cependant quelque chose à faire avant de sombrer en enfer, quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, mais qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de faire.

Rune trempa la plume d'oie dans l'ancre et commença à coucher sur le papier le récit de sa longue vie.

xxxxx

_« Je suis né en décembre 1200 dans un petit village de la Rhénanie du Nord. J'ignore qui étaient mes parents : les moines de l'abbaye de Hugenpoet me retrouvèrent à l'aube du 24 décembre, emmailloté dans des langes de fortune. Sans doute étaient-ils de simples paysans, trop peu fortunés ou déjà à charge d'une famille trop nombreuse pour nourrir une nouvelle bouche. Les moines me recueillirent dans leur orphelinat de fortune, où je grandis avec une dizaine d'autres enfants abandonnés comme moi, éduqués dans le plus strict respect des dogmes de la religion catholique. Tout se passa bien pour moi jusqu'à la veille de ma cinquième année, où je ne sais pour quelle raison je me retrouvai un jour dans la bibliothèque des moines. J'étais curieux de nature, et le fait que cette partie de l'abbaye soit fermée à tous sauf au père supérieur et à deux autres ecclésiastes me priva de sommeil pendant plusieurs jours. _

_Ma curiosité fut encore plus piquée au vif lorsque je découvris d'immenses bibliothèques dont les silhouettes s'élevaient vers les vitraux comme les flèches d'une cathédrale. Les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme, je me saisis du premier livre à ma portée et l'ouvris : l'écriture n'était ni de langue latine ni de langue germanique, mais je n'eus aucun problème à déchiffrer le texte. J'ignore pourquoi, mais c'était comme si les caractères représentaient des images, des idées, que mon esprit en perpétuel éveil n'eut aucun mal à lier pour former des mots, une histoire._

_Je continuai à m'infiltrer dans la bibliothèque chaque soir à la tombée de la nuit, pendant environ deux semaines, jusqu'à ce que mon absence aux dortoirs devienne évidente. Mon naturel taciturne et silencieux ayant fait que je ne m'étais lié à aucun autre gamin, je fus vite dénoncé aux moines comme fugueur. Ceux-ci m'attrapèrent alors que je m'infiltrai dans le dortoir au retour de l'une de mes escapades nocturnes. Soumis à la question, je répondis en toute innocence que je lisais les livres de la bibliothèque, ceux écrits dans une langue étrangère. Leur réponse ne se fit pas attendre : les « fils de Satan », « hérétique », « démon » et autres joyeusetés fusèrent. Je me retrouvai au cachot, tremblant de terreur, avec la promesse d'être brûlé vif au petit matin sans que je sache quel péché j'avais réellement commis. »_

_xxxxx  
_

Rune fit une pause, prenant soin de relire les quelques lignes qu'il avait écrites de son écriture fine d'un autre siècle. Encouragé par cet avant-propos, il jeta également ses souvenirs de l'intervention du Seigneur Minos et le massacre des moines(1), ainsi que ses premières impressions sur le Griffon et le Manoir de Lörsfeld(2). Son enthousiasme ralentit alors qu'il en arrivait à ce qu'il appelait _l'épisode Kartaly_. Le Spectre de l'Étoile de la Majesté avait été la première personne pour laquelle il avait éprouvé une haine profonde.

xxxxx

_« Décembre 1205, manoir de Lörsfeld. _

_Je suivis Kartaly avec une relative confiance : le Seigneur Minos lui avait bien spécifié que j'étais son protégé, elle n'oserait donc rien me faire. J'étais cependant bien loin d'imaginer quel esprit pervers et machiavélique se cachait derrière un visage si avenant._

_Mes illusions s'envolèrent moins d'une heure plus tard lorsque, nu comme un ver et barbotant dans le baquet où Kartaly m'avait ordonné de me débarbouiller, je fus violemment plongée la tête la première sous l'eau. Je me débattis avec toutes les forces qui me restaient, mes pieds battant l'eau et le bord du baquet. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je compris que mon bourreau ne me lâcherait pas tant que j'aurai cessé de donner signe de vie. Je décidai de ne plus bouger, mes poumons arrivant à la limite de l'implosion lorsque la pression sur mon cou s'estompa. Réunissant mes dernières forces, je me retournai et émergeai de l'eau, mordant au passage le poignet du Spectre._

_« Sale petit morveux ! » hurla-t-elle en me frappant au visage._

_Je retombai dans mon bain, épuisé et terrifié de ce que Kartaly allait me faire. Un filet de sang coula de mon nez, me laissant un goût salé sur les lèvres. Elle me fixa d'un air mauvais, en frottant son poignet où mes dents avaient laissé des traces rouges. Puis elle sourit, ce qui m'effraya encore plus._

_« Je vois que tu n'es pas si sans défense que tu en as l'air, gamin… Il vaut mieux après tout : l'Étoile du Talent ne se commet pas avec les faibles et les lâches », siffla-t-elle en me jetant à la figure des vêtements propres. « Sèche-toi et enfile cela, le Seigneur Minos t'attend pour le souper. »_

_Je ramassai promptement les vêtements de velours noir avant qu'ils ne se mouillent et me levai du baquet en tremblant, à la fois honteux et apeuré de me trouver si vulnérable devant Kartaly. Celle-ci se retourna sur moi avant de quitter la pièce._

_« Et bien entendu, pas un mot de ceci au seigneur Minos, sinon je te le ferai payer chèrement. »_

_O_

_J'obtempérai en silence, et me joignis au repas sans dire mot sur ce qui venait de se passer dans la salle d'eau. J'espérai secrètement que Minos verrait le bleu qui assombrissait ma joue droite ou ceux qui couvraient mes mollets, mais le seigneur des lieux ne sembla rien remarquer, absorbé à m'informer de l'éducation que j'allais recevoir durant les prochaines années. Ce soir-là, je me couchai avec la triste pensée qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je me calcine sur le bûcher plutôt que de tomber dans cet enfer._

_Je n'avais pas seulement idée ô combien j'étais réellement en Enfer._

_O_

_Les jours et les semaines s'égrainèrent au même rythme : Kartaly venait me houspiller à l'aube pour me faire faire des exercices tous plus épuisants les uns que les autres, ne se privant pas de me donner quelques coups de bâton ou de fouet au passage lorsque je faiblissais. Mon corps s'ornait toujours plus de coupures, de brûlures et d'ecchymoses, mais je n'avais personne auprès de laquelle me plaindre. Le Seigneur Minos n'était visible nulle part dans le manoir, étant certainement en déplacement, et les autres habitants avaient de toute façon trop peur de Kartaly pour intervenir._

_Un soir que je pleurais à chaude larme dans ma chambre, enroulé en boule dans la couverture et essayant d'oublié la morsure des coups de fouet que m'avait donnés la femme Spectre, une main se pausa sur mon épaule. Je ne reconnus pas tout de suite le toucher, mais je compris qui était le visiteur lorsqu'il m'appela._

_« Rune, tourne-toi._

– _Seigneur Minos, vous êtes de retour. » _

_Je me retournai, lui offrant mon visage pitoyable et tressaillis en voyant l'expression dure qu'il prenait._

_« Je ne t'ai pas épargné pour que tu pleurniches dans ton coin et te laisse faire par cette mégère, Rune. Ne te fais pas d'illusion : elle n'a pas l'intention de te laisser prendre la place de son frère._

– _Mais, c'est vous qui lui avez demandé de…_

– _Je vois que tu n'as rien compris, petit. Ceci est ta première leçon : être capable de saisir l'opportunité d'abattre ton ennemi. _

– _Mais…_

– _Médite bien sur ce que je viens de te dire et reste attentif dans les prochains jours. »_

_J'essayai de dire un mot, mais Minos leva son index devant ses lèvres, me faisant signe de garder le silence. Il éteignit la bougie qui brûlait à mon chevet et sortit sans bruit, me laissant dans le noir, au propre comme au figuré._

_O_

_Les jours suivants ne changèrent pas des précédents : Kartaly continua à me malmener tout comme elle l'avait fait depuis le début, sous les yeux apparemment indifférents de Minos. Je compris qu'il ne me viendrait pas en aide tant que je ne lui aurais pas prouvé que je fusse capable de me défendre par moi-même. Le challenge tenait cependant de l'impossible : cette sorcière était d'une rapidité hors du commun, et d'une force extraordinaire. Certainement bien moindre que la puissance du Seigneur Minos, mais tellement supérieur à la mienne._

_Je commençai à me résigner lorsque Kartaly m'envoya dans une fosse et entama l'exercice suivant. Perchée sur un ponton en bois, elle me dominait de trois mètres de haut, manipulant avec une aisance déconcertante deux lourdes chaînes. Le but du jeu était pour moi d'éviter d'être frappé par ces serpents de métal, qui me déchiquèteraient au premier choc. Glissant dans la boue, je me laissai de plus en plus gagner par la peur, les chaînes labourant le sol avec un rugissement lugubre. _

_Ce qui suivit dépassa mon entendement…sur le coup seulement._

_La plate-forme sur laquelle Kartaly se trouvait explosa dans des milliers de copeaux de bois, précipitant la femme Spectre dans le bourbier. Elle atterrit mollement devant moi, son fouet s'échappant de sa ceinture et roulant à mes pieds. Elle ne se releva pas tout de suite, paressant plutôt sonnée par la chute. Je contemplai le fouet qui avait si souvent marqué mes chairs et relevant la tête, j'eus l'impression que des fils transparents flottaient au-dessus de moi. Les paroles du Seigneur Minos me revinrent en mémoire et je me saisis de l'arme. Les lanières en cuir claquèrent, laissant deux traînées rouges sur le visage d'ange du démon féminin. Le bruit me plut, de même que les hurlements de Kartaly._

_Je frappai, encore et encore, perdant tout sens de la réalité, entrant plus profondément en transe à chaque cri de mon bourreau devenu ma victime. Le silence me fit reprendre les esprits, et le visage mutilé de la femme Spectre m'obligea à lâcher le fouet. Je tombai à genoux, couvrant mes yeux pour cacher l'horreur de cette scène. C'est à peine si je sentis que j'étais soulevé de terre et ramené à la surface._

_« Ouvre les yeux, Rune. »_

_La voix de Minos, calme et froide, retentit à mes oreilles. Je ne voulais pas regarder, mais j'obéis toutefois, résigné à subir le châtiment mérité pour cet acte de cruauté. À ma plus grande surprise, le Seigneur Griffon m'adressa un petit sourire satisfait._

_« C'est bien. Tu as réussi le premier exercice. »_

_Minos ne me l'avoua jamais, mais j'ai toujours su au plus profond de moi que c'était lui qui avait détruit le ponton._

_xxxxx  
_

Rune reposa sa plume et soupira, se sentant littéralement vidé par la rédaction de ce douloureux épisode de sa vie. Non pas que ce fut le pire, mais étant très jeune à l'époque, les sévices de Kartaly et sa propre sauvagerie l'avaient profondément marqué. Il avait blessé quelqu'un pour la première fois à l'âge de cinq ans. Jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait conçu aucune honte. Le Seigneur Minos ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il n'avait fait que punir cette furie pour sa cruauté ? Mais maintenant qu'il relisait les faits, écrits de sa propre main, cet acte lui semblait horrible. Peut-être que Kanon avait eu raison après tout : il n'était qu'un homme qui s'était pris pour un dieu, châtiant ses semblables alors qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux.

« Quelle importance… de toute façon, je passerai sans doute prochainement en jugement dans cette prison que je croyais mon domaine. »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 20h05 (**_**June 5, 2004, 12 : 05 AM GMT +9 : 00**_**)**

**Pavillon Komokuten**

Camus sentit son corps se raidir alors qu'une main se posait délicatement sur son épaule. Il fit volte-face promptement, attrapant le poignet du hardi visiteur, son autre main agrippant la nuque, prête à la rompre.

Son regard rencontra celui d'Ambre, qui le fixait, médusée par son geste. Elle semblait même plutôt choquée de se retrouver à moitié à califourchon sur lui, son cou prisonnier d'une poigne de fer.

_« Ce n'est pas un ennemi, calme-toi ! » _s'enjoignit Camus, lui-même un peu surpris de sa réaction un brin belliqueuse. « Ambre, je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer », bégailla-t-il en relâchant son étreinte.

O

Ambre cligna des yeux, ayant quelque peu du mal à revenir de la surprise causée par la réaction de Camus. Étant donné son malaise dans l'après-midi, elle s'attendait plutôt à le voir groggy, et non pas prêt à bondir et à se battre. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement depuis quelques heures, mais elle ne savait pas exactement quoi. Dès qu'il s'était senti mieux, Camus s'était relevé et après avoir à peine donné un mot d'explication ou de politesse, avait quitté le salon pour se retirer dans ses appartements. Même Hyoga en avait été choqué et était reparti légèrement vexé. Ambre était passée plusieurs fois devant la chambre de son compatriote, mais n'avait pas osé le déranger, songeant qu'il avait besoin de repos plus que d'autres choses. Puis, voyant les heures s'égrener et le soir arriver, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains, et sous prétexte de s'assurer qu'il s'en sortait avec les préparatifs de voyage, était venue vérifier si tout allait bien. La porte n'était pas fermée, elle n'avait eu qu'à la pousser. Elle était restée à l'observer durant quelques minutes, anxieuse de déceler tout signe de faiblesse ou de malaise de sa part, avant d'oser signaler sa présence.

Pourtant, la façon dont il la regardait, ses yeux qui brillaient d'une colère retenue, obscurcissant son regard de voiles noires… Elle eut l'impression de se retrouver face à toute autre chose qu'à un humain, et ses mots d'excuse pour l'avoir épié s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge.

« Ambre, je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, loin de là », murmura Camus, tout en balayant une mèche rousse de la joue empourprée.

« Tu ne m'as pas fait peur… » haleta la jeune femme, consciente qu'elle mentait très mal.

Elle sentit avec trouble la main de Camus glisser dans son cou et mourir sur ses épaules. Un délicieux frisson la parcourut lorsqu'il l'attira à lui, réduisant la distance à un minimum d'intimité.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? » demanda Camus d'une voix mélodieuse, dont les accents étaient vierges de la timidité qui d'habitude le tenaillait.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude, dont leur propriétaire fut bien incapable de rassembler ses idées pour formuler une réponse. « _Il n'est pas comme les autres jours… »_ songea-t-elle, de plus en plus perdue.

Ambre retint son souffle lorsque Camus se pencha sur elle, et captura délicatement ses lèvres. « _Non, il n'est pas comme d'habitude… Et c'est tant mieux ! » _se dit-elle alors que ses yeux se fermaient, et ses mains s'arrimaient à son cou.

**Non loin de là**

_« J'ai toujours pris Masque de Mort pour un fou, et un être méprisable. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Angelo a pu devenir cet assassin. »_

Aphrodite se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre d'Angelo, les mots du Scorpion résonnant dans sa tête.

« Milo ! Tu ne peux pas savoir quel doute tu es en train d'infiltrer dans mon esprit ! »

Il se trouva devant la porte de la chambre d'Angelo plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait. Son poing hésita quelques secondes sur la surface blanche, puis il frappa. Il tendit l'oreille, mais aucun son ne filtra de l'intérieur.

« Angelo ! Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait ! »

Aphrodite recula légèrement, entendant un cliquetis provenant de derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur les ténèbres de la chambre de l'Italien, dont les yeux brillaient fiévreusement.

« Angelo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans le noir ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas pouvoir faire ta valise ! s'insurgea-t-il.

– Quoi ? »

L'air un peu abasourdi, l'ex-Cancer ouvrit sa porte plus en grand dans un crissement lugubre : la lumière du couloir sembla reculer devant les ténèbres de sa chambre. Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher de noter l'atmosphère pesante qui y régnait. Il se pencha en avant et sans vraiment demander la permission au locataire des lieux, tâta le mur pour chercher l'interrupteur.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main moite d'Angelo se pauser sur la sienne.

« Aphrodite... »

O

_« Il faut qu'il s'en aille... Il faut qu'il s'en aille... ! Je vais lui faire du mal. »_

Tel était le leitmotiv martelant l'esprit d'Angelo. Il vit la main d'Aphrodite glisser le long du mur, à l'évidente recherche de l'interrupteur. Comme par réflexe, sa main se posa sur celle, intruse, du Suédois.

« Aphrodite... »

Appelé par un mauvais charme, le regard d'Angelo se leva sur le mur du couloir. Comme dans ses pires cauchemars – ceux qu'il faisait depuis l'attaque du quartier général – le visage de la femme fit onduler la surface bétonnée et blanche. Puis elle se révéla dans toute sa splendeur... et toute son horreur. Car si elle était belle, ses mains se terminaient par des ongles d'une longueur effrayante.

Le cœur d'Angelo faillit d'ailleurs s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit les mêmes ongles tranchants s'approcher de la chevelure d'Aphrodite, écarter délicatement quelques mèches, puis se rapprocher inexorablement de sa gorge.

« Non ! »

O

Aphrodite cligna des yeux, comme une réponse muette au regard affolé d'Angelo.

« Quoi … Non ?

– Va-t-en ! Vite ! »

Le Suédois regarda avec quelque peu d'incrédulité Angelo le repousser loin du seuil et se saisir du loquet d'un air affolé. Il étendit la main devant lui pour éviter à la porte de se refermer complètement. Mais l'Italien y appliquant trop de force, il ne put empêcher sa fermeture complète.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! cria Angelo. Je suis fatigué ! FATIGUÉ ! Bon sang ! Est-ce que personne ne peut le comprendre dans cette foutu baraque !

– Mais…

– Laisse-moi ! Va-t-en ! »

Décidé à ne pas abandonner si facilement, Aphrodite entreprit de taper une nouvelle fois à la porte lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air froid chatouiller son cou. Il se retourna, le cœur battant, et tressaillit en croyant apercevoir la surface blanche du mur onduler.

« Soit je rêve tout éveillé, soit Milo a raison : il se passe des choses étranges ici… Une fois de plus… »

O

Angelo appuya son front brûlant contre le panneau de la porte. Les bruits de pas d'Aphrodite devinrent de moins en moins perceptibles dans le couloir, ne laissant que les propres battements de son cœur raisonner à ses tympans.

Battements qu'il crut d'ailleurs s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit une voix lui murmurer :

_« C'était bien essayé, Angelo… Mais tu sais bien que je suis la seule à décider de ce que tu dois faire. »_

**De retour à la chambre de Camus**

Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité et lorsqu'il prit fin, Camus regarda Ambre avec un léger sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas sur les lèvres.

_« Nekem van várt amit részére egy olyan sokáig idő »,_ murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser le lobe de son oreille.

Ambre cligna des yeux. Quelle langue venait donc de parler Camus ? Les consonances lui évoquaient celle d'une langue d'Europe de l'Est, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'identifier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Camus lui adressa un nouveau sourire, avant d'embrasser son menton.

« Que j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps...

– Mais... quelle langue viens-tu de parler ? »

Le baiser se fit désormais plus près de ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que cela a vraiment de l'importance… Tant que nous sommes ensemble ? » répondit Camus dans un souffle.

Son étreinte se fit plus forte sur la fragile nuque, et ses lèvres revinrent à celle de la jeune femme. Ambre en oublia presque immédiatement son mauvais pressentiment, se laissant aller à cette exquise sensation. Elle sentit que Camus la repoussait doucement, ce qui la fit soupirer d'impatience.

« Je vais aller fermer la porte ! Je reviens tout de suite… » prévint-il en caressant les lèvres tremblantes de sa partenaire.

Ambre regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner d'elle, pour gagner la lumière qui filtrait du couloir. La clarté et le profil de Camus disparurent en même temps.

_« Mon dieu, que m'arrive-t-il ? C'est comme s'il m'avait hypnotisé… Je devrais partir... Il n'est pas dans son état normal... Et moi non plus ! »_

De douces lèvres caressant son oreille la sortirent de ses songes. Une main de velours voyagea le long de son dos, puis agrippa sa taille. L'autre frôla sa gorge, puis lui fit relever lentement le visage.

Les yeux de Camus brillaient d'une lueur étrange... presque surnaturelle. Un signal d'alarme s'alluma en elle, la prévenant d'un danger, mais elle l'ignora totalement. Les lèvres de Camus remontaient depuis la base de son cou, tendrement, attentivement... érotiquement. Elles s'immobilisèrent à mi-chemin, faisant place à un petit mordillement. Les coups de dents étaient gentils, alternés par de non moins brûlantes empreintes de sa langue. Ambre sentit une vague de frissons la parcourir, lui coupant pratiquement les jambes et annihilant toute sa volonté de fuir les bras du jeune homme.

O

Il pouvait entendre le cœur d'Ambre battre. Sentir son sang fluer sous ses veines, là où ses lèvres caressaient sans retenue la douce texture de sa peau. Sa vision se troubla, virant progressivement au rouge. Un étrange désir le submergea : Envoûtant. Irrésistible... Terrifiant, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant.

Les palpitations du cœur de la jeune femme se firent plus précises encore à ses oreilles. Cette fois-ci, l'univers trouble et rougeâtre qu'était devenue sa chambre prit une teinte nettement plus affirmée, et sans conteste, de la même que celle du fluide vital humain. Ses lèvres poursuivirent tranquillement leur chemin sur la chair palpitante, de plus en plus sensibles au délicieux flux qui le parcourait…Toute son attention était désormais dirigée sur cette vallée pleine de vie qu'était le cou d'Ambre.

Envahi par un trouble qu'il n'avait jamais connu alors, il laissa ses lèvres goûter plus amplement cette terre dorée.

**

* * *

Grèce, Athènes, 5 juin 2004, 15h15 (**_**June 5, 2004, 12 : 15 AM GMT +3 : 00**_**)**

**Quartier de Glyfara, Villa Meris**

Nikos fixait le rayon de lumière qui effleurait le côté droit de son bureau. Elle ferma les yeux, et se souvint de la sensation que procure la douce chaleur du soleil sur la peau une caresse subtile et délicate. Tel un baiser. Tels ses baisers, ce soir-là.

xxxxx

1987...

_Nikos recula jusqu'à ce que le mur lui barre toute possibilité de fuite. « Qu'importe ! » songea-t-elle, car fuir, elle n'en n'avait point l'intention. Bien au contraire ! Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils passaient plusieurs de leurs soirées à discuter dans ce bar, et enfin, ce soir-là, l'alcool aidant, il s'était décidé à l'embrasser. Mais Nikos désirait plus : elle le voulait lui. Pleine d'espoir, elle se laissa capturer par celui qui allait devenir son amant, et frémit de désir lorsqu'elle sentit l'une de ses mains enserrer sa taille, l'autre caressant avec douceur son cou. Ses lèvres accueillirent avec ferveur celles du jeune homme, et elle resserra l'étreinte en passant ses deux mains dans sa nuque. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, les laissant pantelants. Et pourtant…_

« _Je dois m'en aller... » murmura-t-il, soudainement nerveux._

_Nikos le regarda, ne pouvant cacher son désappointement. Leurs baisers étaient si intenses, si passionnés... Pourquoi voulait-il partir ?_

« _Mais pourquoi ? » protesta-t-elle._

_Il allait lui répondre, lorsque son visage prit une expression douloureuse. Il porta ses mains à sa tête, qu'il secoua en poussant des gémissements._

_Nikos recula, surprise par cette subite douleur._

« _Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle, paniquée._

_Le jeune homme secoua la tête entre ses mains. Nikos crut saisir quelques paroles suppliantes qu'il prononça dans un souffle : « Non ! Je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi ! »._

_Puis la crise cessa. Il releva légèrement la tête, et lança un regard hagard à la jeune femme. Une vague d'inquiétude la submergea lorsqu'elle comprit ô combien il se sentait perdu._

« _Je dois m'en aller... » glissa-t-il._

_Avant que Nikos n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, ou élever la moindre protestation, la porte de sa chambre claqua. Elle soupira, alors que dans le couloir, les bruits de pas précipités mourraient dans l'escalier. _

« _Mais pourquoi ? »_

_xxxxx  
_

Nikos prit le médaillon qui était posé à plat devant elle, sur le bureau, et l'ouvrit. Le visage des deux hommes apparut, mais seul celui de droite l'intéressait, car lui rappelait le plus douloureux des souvenirs.

xxxxx

_Elle soupira, et tenta de se raisonner en se disant qu'elle n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Ne lui avait-elle pas confié qu'il en aimait une autre, là-bas, dans son Italie natale ?_

_Ayant repris un peu confiance, elle entreprit de passer dans sa salle de bain, et de se préparer pour la nuit. Elle entendit alors le parquet craquer sous des pas. Une lueur d'espoir l'envahit alors qu'elle songeait qu' « il » était revenu. Une espérance vite déçue lorsqu'elle vit se profiler le pâle visage d'un inconnu. Nikos voulut crier à l'intrus de s'en aller, mais se trouva bien incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Elle se contenta de l'observer de ses grands yeux : l'homme était grand, mince mais robuste. Ses cheveux, d'un brun roux, retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, et contrastaient étrangement avec le blanc immaculé de sa peau, et la couleur acier de son regard._

_Elle garda le silence lorsque l'inconnu s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il s'assit au bord du lit, et passa sa main d'albâtre dans sa toison brune. Elle ne voyait plus que ses yeux, ses deux orbes de marbre rivées à son regard, et qui lui semblaient fascinants._

« _Où est-il parti ? Le sais-tu ? demanda l'homme d'une voix grave, mais mélodieuse._

– Qui_ ?_

– Le_ jeune homme... répondit-il en lui jetant un sourire séducteur._

– Je_ ne sais pas... Il est un habitué de ce bar. Il vient deux à trois fois par semaine. Il est triste, je l'aide donc à oublier. Mais—_

– Mais_— ?_

– Mais_ je ne connais même pas son nom... »_

_L'homme posa son majeur sur les lèvres de Nikos._

« Ce_ n'est pas grave, nous serrons là pour l'attendre la prochaine fois qu'il viendra, répliqua-t-il en souriant._

– _Nous ? »_

_Les yeux de Nikos s'agrandirent de surprise._

« _Nous... »_

_Ce fut la seule réponse que Nikos obtint. L'homme posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ni elle ni lui ne fermèrent les yeux. Ceux de l'inconnu brillaient d'une inquiétante lumière, les siens n'exprimaient que la peur. Ce sentiment s'accrut encore lorsqu'elle sentit l'étreinte se resserrer sur elle, et sa peau frissonner sous la caresse, froide comme le marbre. Les lèvres glacées cessèrent ce baiser, mais bien loin d'abandonner leur toucher, elles glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire, puis se perdirent dans son cou._

_Nikos tressaillit de douleur en sentant une sorte de piqûre près de sa veine jugulaire. La douleur lui vrilla le cerveau alors qu'elle comprit que quatre canines étaient en train de lui déchirer la gorge. Elle voulut hurler, mais le même charme la laissa muette. Elle bascula en arrière, et sentit à peine sa tête heurter son oreiller._

**Quartier du Musée Archéologique d'Athènes**

Aiolos avait mis un peu de temps à trouver son chemin dans les rues et avenues du nouvel Athènes. Il s'était aventuré deux ou trois fois dans la capitale grecque auparavant, mais en trente ans, sa géographie et son paysage avaient changé. Exit les maisons croulantes et crasseuses : des bâtiments hauts et modernes s'élevaient à leur place, clairsemé de lotissements à la propreté et à l'impersonnalité déconcertante. Il laissa le musée archéologique sur sa droite, marchant cinq cents mètres comme il était indiqué sur le papier avant de repérer la porte en verre d'un vieil hôtel réaménagé en bureaux. Il hésita quelques minutes, puis s'engouffra dans la porte tournante, se retrouvant devant l'hôtesse d'accueil au maquillage légèrement outrageux.

« Je viens signaler la disparition d'un ami », informa-t-il d'emblée.

La femme cligna des yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre.

« Désolé monsieur, mais ici, vous êtes dans une banque », répondit-il avec un sourire surfait, tout en désignant le logo qui trônait derrière elle.

Aiolos ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et lui tendit le papier où figurait l'adresse.

« Je viens du Sanctuaire Terrestre, et cet ami également. C'est urgent », insista-t-il.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça : elle prit la feuille de papier et s'écarta pour passer un coup de fil à voix basse. Aiolos crut comprendre qu'elle répétait exactement ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle raccrocha finalement et se tourna de nouveau vers lui avec un air beaucoup plus sérieux sur le visage.

« Veuillez me suivre : l'un des assistants du chef d'escadron d'Athènes va vous recevoir. »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 21h15 (**_**June 5, 2004, 12 : 15 AM GMT +9 : 00**_**)**

**Pavillon**_** Komokuten**_

« Camus ! Non ! Arrête ! »

Les cris d'Ambre firent revenir Camus à un semblant de réalité. Dans le plus complet brouillard, il vit la jeune femme le dévisager d'une expression mi-inquiète, mi-incrédule. Son regard ne changea pas alors qu'elle portait doucement une main à son cou meurtri, là où Camus avait mordu un peu trop fort. Celui-ci ne ressentit aucune honte, ni même gêne en recueillant sur sa langue la goutte de sang qui perlait à ses lèvres. Le goût métallique envahit sa bouche, provoquant un bien curieux frisson. Il ne se s'arracha à cette étrange sensation que lorsqu'il vit que le regard d'Ambre se voilait de larmes. La jeune femme semblait perdue, voire légèrement apeurée.

« Je te prie de m'excuser, Ambre... Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal », bredouilla-t-il en l'attirant de nouveau contre lui.

Il sentit son cœur battre contre le sien, et se laissa envahir brièvement par le même trouble qu'il le saisissait encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Trouble qu'il chassa pourtant aussitôt.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait vaguement l'impression qu'une autre personnalité s'emparait de lui.

O

Ambre se laissa faire, bien que son visage exprimât désormais une légère méfiance. Une expression qu'elle perdit pourtant bien vite, alors que les lèvres de Camus repartaient à l'assaut des siennes. La même magie opérait sur elle. À la peur succéda un incroyable sentiment de quiétude, puis un désir qu'elle avait rarement ressenti auparavant. Elle se sentait de nouveau envoûtée par Camus... Elle appréciait la force jouant sous chaque muscle que ses mains étreignaient, son désir, aussi pressant que le sien. Ses lèvres, si joueuses et si tentatrices...

Tout contrôle l'abandonnait. Elle le savait... Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'en éprouvait aucun remords, bien au contraire.

O

Électrisé par les baisers de la jeune femme, Camus la repoussa contre le mur, plaquant ses mains autour de son visage. Ambre le regarda d'un air malicieux, ses yeux de jade étincelant derrière une forêt de mèches rousses rebelles. Se libérant, elle se mit à déboutonner sa chemise d'une main tremblante, commençant par le col. Camus se laissait faire docilement, un sourire aux lèvres, fixant les yeux de sa promise. L'un des boutons refusa de céder, et Ambre tira dessus avec empressement, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme...

Une fois le dernier bouton défait, Ambre repoussa la chemise soupirant de plaisir, elle ôta les boutons des manches qui retenaient son futur amant prisonnier de cet inutile vêtement, et repartit à la conquête de ses lèvres. Elle explora les valons de son dos, remontant jusqu'aux épaules, savourant chaque détail qui se révélait sous son toucher. Puis elle repartit dans l'exploration inverse. Ses mains descendirent le long des abducteurs, caressèrent les reins, la taille, et plongèrent sans vergogne sous l'étroit jeans.

Camus songea qu'il était temps de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, bien qu'il apprécia l'attention. Il attrapa les poignets d'Ambre, et l'arracha à sa douce découverte. Il bloqua les mains de la jeune femme dans son dos, l'enlaçant un peu brutalement, et la guida vers son lit.

O

Ambre s'étendit dans la longueur, aussitôt rejointe par Camus, qui s'allongea contre elle. Sans vraiment sans apercevoir, elle se retrouva bientôt nue, totalement abandonnée aux caresses d'une habilité quasi-diabolique. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant sa raison s'échapper alors que le corps de Camus glissait doucement contre le sien, tel un chaud vent d'été.

Puis, lentement, leurs corps s'enlacèrent dans une danse aux rythmes millénaires.

**

* * *

Grèce, Athènes, 5 juin 2004, 15h20 (**_**June 5, 2004, 12 : 20 AM GMT +3 : 00**_**)**

**Quartier de Glyfara, Villa Meris**

Le reste de sa transformation n'était qu'un souvenir flou. Elle se souvenait des baisers sur son front, de la voix masculine, mais douce, presque tendre, qui la berçait, de la douleur dans son cou. Le reste n'était qu'une vague empreinte dans sa mémoire.

« _Douleur ou plaisir, ou plaisir et douleur ? »_

La main de Nikos trembla, et elle manqua de faire tomber le médaillon. Elle se souvint que lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain, elle était seule dans sa chambre. Et elle était immortelle...

xxxxx

_Son premier réflexe fut de fuir les rayons du soleil. Elle s'enferma dans un placard, et y resta jusqu'à ce que l'astre solaire se cache et fasse place à l'obscurité. Lorsqu'elle se décida à sortir, son « maître » était là : Bàlint. Magnifique et sûr de lui : tout le contraire du jeune homme qu'elle convoitait jusqu'à présent pour en faire son amant._

_Les nuits suivantes, Nikos et son nouveau maître rodèrent autour de l'établissement. Bàlint semblait attendre le retour du jeune homme, tout autant qu'elle. Il ne lui donna guère d'explications sur les raisons de cet intérêt. Il argua seulement qu'il avait besoin d'un allié fort pour l'épauler dans sa quête de vengeance, et qu' « il » convenait parfaitement._

_Bàlint se posta dans le bar les nuits suivantes, puis sur le coup des deux à trois heures du matin, ne voyant rien venir, il partait en ville laisser libre cours à ses instincts de chasseur. Il apprit à Nikos à chasser, ou plutôt à torturer avant de mettre à mort sans pitié : Bàlint était cruel, pervers, mais également extrêmement imaginatif. Durant ces trois jours qui suivirent sa transformation, Nikos considéra Bàlint comme son maître, et lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Il la fit sienne, il lui apprit à ne pas incliner la tête, mais à la garder droite, et à couper celle de ceux qui lui manquaient de respect. Un enseignement qu'elle mettait d'ailleurs toujours à profit. _

_Mais « il », sujet de toutes les convoitises, ne revint jamais : trois nuits plus tard, Nikos et Bàlint eurent vent qu' « il » était mort, et que le proche Sanctuaire était à feu et à sang. Bàlint le prit très mal : furieux d'avoir perdu un précieux allié et de voir repoussés ses plans de vengeance, il tua deux clients et dévasta l'établissement. Puis il partit, abandonnant Nikos telle une orpheline dans un monde froid et vide. _

_La douleur l'envahit, de même que la solitude, puis la haine._

_Haine envers ce mystérieux jeune homme, qui l'avait laissée aux mains du démon cette nuit-là. _

_Haine envers Bàlint, pour l'avoir créée, aimée, puis abandonnée._

_xxxxx  
_

L'un avait été détruit, l'autre non... Bàlint devait payer pour l'avoir fait devenir vampire.

Nikos prit le téléphone. Ses ongles martelèrent la surface vernie de son bureau jusqu'à ce que la voix endormie de son second ne lui réponde. « _Bon sang ! Qu'ont-ils tous à dormir le jour... ? On peut être vampire, et vivre au même rythme que celui des humains ! » _tempêta-t-elle intérieurement.

« Prépare la limousine... Et recherche dans quel hôpital a été conduit le chevalier que j'ai blessé la veille... Oui, je sais, il est plein jour... Ne discute pas... Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Elle raccrocha le téléphone en le plantant sèchement sur sa base.

« Bàlint... » Son regard se reporta de nouveau sur le médaillon. « Je vais t'envoyer dans l'enfer des vampires... Si, toutefois, il y a un enfer, autre que cette « vie éternelle ». En tout cas, je vais te faire payer cet « enfer éternel » que je vis depuis dix-sept ans. »

L'image de Bàlint s'assombrit alors que le couvercle du médaillon se referma sur son visage.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 15h25 (**_**June 5, 2004, 12 : 25 AM GMT +3 : 00**_**)**

**Sous le Cap Sounion**

Il y avait une seule faille dans le plafond de la grotte, laissant filtrer un mince faisceau lumineux. Ishara vit Bàlint s'en approcher prudemment, la lumière éclairant progressivement son visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser combien il ressemblait à Gàbor, et ressentit un trouble qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant.

« Cette faille ressemble à toutes les autres de cette grotte… La lumière filtre d'un étroit boyau, qui traverse peut-être la roche sur des mètres et des mètres. Mais il n'y a pas de passage suffisant pour nous laisser nous y glisser… Juste de quoi nous blesser en laissant passer les rayons de soleil », remarqua-t-il.

Il soupira et posa son regard de marbre sur Ishara, accentuant son trouble.

« Viens, continuons… Nous avons assez traîné comme cela ! »

O

La rivière coulait doucement dans les ténèbres de la grotte. Le bruit de l'eau courant entre les pierres noircies aurait été même presque apaisant si la crainte du danger n'avait pas étreint Bàlint et Ishara.

Une fois franchie la dernière marche, les deux vampires s'approchèrent lentement de l'eau, guettant dans le noir la présence du moindre intrus ou de failles dans la paroi rocheuse.

« Je pense que nous sommes seuls… » murmura Ishara au bout de quelques minutes.

Bàlint ne répondit pas, trop occupé à scruter les ténèbres qui les entouraient. La Babylonienne soupira : il était si difficile à comprendre. Parfois si violent et cruel, et d'autres fois, si silencieux et songeur. Presque vulnérable, même. Il était tout bonnement imprévisible et insaisissable. Frissonnant d'angoisse à cette pensée, Ishara s'agenouilla pour toucher l'eau. Elle en recueillit un peu dans sa main, et laissa couler le frais liquide sur son visage. L'eau ruissela dans son cou, apportant une agréable sensation de fraîcheur à sa peau irritée par les épreuves successives du feu, de la poussière et de la lumière.

Elle soupira pourtant, constatant que Bàlint ne se déparait pas de son attitude défensive.

« Bàlint… Je t'en prie… Peut-on faire une pause ? Je suis épuisée… »

O

Bàlint dévisagea la femme qui le regardait, suppliante, assise au sol, presque à ses pieds. En temps ordinaire, il aurait plus qu'apprécié voir la princesse babylonienne se rabaisser au rang d'éplorée. Et pourtant, il n'éprouvait qu'une certaine tristesse, voyant les yeux cernés de noir et le visage défait d'Ishara. Sa fatigue était flagrante, et il ignorait combien de temps elle pourrait continuer à avancer.

Il ignorait également si lui-même tiendrait encore longtemps. Si ses blessures avaient presque complètement cicatrisé, la faiblesse gagnait son corps. Voyant celle d'Ishara, il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas montrer la sienne. Mais il pouvait sentir son corps trembler à chaque mouvement, ses jambes fléchir à chaque pas, sa vue se troubler par moment. De puis combien de temps se trouvaient-ils là ? Deux, trois jours depuis le châtiment ordonné par Apollon et Perséphone ? Combien de temps encore à errer dans ce dédale de galeries ? Beaucoup, il était fort à craindre… La grotte semblait vaste, et compte tenu de leur épuisement, ils s'étaient mis tardivement à la recherche de la sortie, et avançaient trop lentement.

_« Bàlint, tu ne dois pas fléchir… Tu m'as promis de me rejoindre… » _

Les yeux de Bàlint s'agrandirent de surprise en entendant ce doux murmure. N'était-ce pas la voix de Gàbor ? Il tourna la tête en tout sens, cherchant des yeux la silhouette si familière et tant espérée.

O

Ishara regardait Balint d'un air étonné. Elle avait senti son regard posé sur elle et avait relevé la tête. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux l'avait surprise de la compassion pour elle. Elle y avait également trouvé de la lassitude. De la peur de ne pas pouvoir faire face. Puis une étonnante lueur était apparue, comme si la fièvre l'avait saisi. Et il s'était mis à s'agiter, recherchant à apercevoir quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

O

« Bàlint ? »

La voix qui lui parvient lui tira un frisson d'angoisse. « _Ishara… »_ Elle ne devait pas apercevoir Gàbor. Si jamais son frère devait lui apparaître, elle ne devait pas le voir !

« Très bien, nous allons faire une pause. Reste là… » s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Bàlint ressentit l'urgence de s'éloigner d'Ishara, pour éviter tout risque de montrer que Gàbor tentait de communiquer avec lui.

_«Viens par ici…_» murmura la voix, tout aussi caressante que la première fois.

En tournant la tête, Bàlint aperçut que la rivière s'engouffrait dans un tunnel, fort sombre au demeurant. Sans hésiter, il s'engagea dans sa direction.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Ishara d'une voix tremblante.

Balint la dévisagea, comprenant qu'elle avait peur qu'il l'abandonne une fois de plus à son sort.

« En repérage… Je ne serai pas long », répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulut rassurante, mais qui n'exprima que son empressement à s'éloigner.

Il vit la femme vampire s'affaisser sur elle-même, comme résignée à son propre sort. Il s'étonna de songer qu'il aurait voulu faire un geste, comme poser une main sur son épaule, et la réconforter. Mais la voix qui chantait à ses oreilles l'en empêchait. Son frère l'appelait, et rien d'autre ne comptait…

« Je reviendrai… Et je n'ai qu'une parole. »

O

Ishara regarda la silhouette de Bàlint disparaître dans les ténèbres du tunnel. La peur de se retrouver seule la saisit, et l'idée de partir à la poursuite de Bàlint la fit presque se remettre sur ses jambes. Mais la fatigue fut la plus forte elle s'étendit sur le sol pierreux et ferma les yeux. À travers ses mèches brunes, elles pouvaient toujours apercevoir le léger scintillement de l'eau, dont le doux ronronnement lui parvenait. C'était le seul élément qui l'empêchait de se laisser gagner par le désespoir, et l'idée qu'elle resterait là, enfermée dans cette tombe, pour l'éternité.

La mélodie se fit de moins en moins présente à son oreille. Elle ferma bientôt les yeux, gagnée par le sommeil.

**Chapelle abandonnée près du cimetière de Rodorio**

Kanon poussa doucement le bois vermoulu de la porte, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Il pénétra dans la petite chapelle, suivi d'Aldébaran et Thétis. Ils firent très attention de ne pas trébucher sur les débris de poutres tombés du plafond. Celui-ci était en totale décrépitude, et nul doute qu'un jour plus ou moins proche, la toiture finirait de s'écrouler.

Miraculeusement, quelques bancs étaient toujours debout dans l'atrium, timidement éclairé par les rayons de soleil filtrant du toit.

« Il n'y a... personne », constata Aldébaran.

Kanon s'avança un peu plus, fouillant furtivement du regard les moindres recoins de la chapelle en ruine. Il n'y avait apparemment aucune âme qui vive, hormis un couple de pigeons qui roucoulaient doucement dans les ténèbres de la charpente.

« Serait-ce possible que tes informations soient erronées, Thétis ? Ou peut-être que ce mystérieux espion s'est fait finalement prendre.

– Je n'en sais rien… »

Thétis n'en ajouta pas plus, commençant elle-même à fouiller du regard le paysage désordonné des ruines. Elle ne s'aperçut que trop tard de la silhouette qui se tenait juste derrière Kanon, et vit briller une lame sous la gorge du Grec.

« Du calme ! prévint-elle. Nous sommes venus en amis ! »

Kanon s'était également figé, osant à peine respirer. Ses yeux roulaient à droite et à gauche, alors qu'il essayait d'apercevoir son mystérieux agresseur.

« Montrez-moi le signe de reconnaissance ou il le regrettera. »

O

« Du calme. Il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on le tue. »

Kanon faillit hurler lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de Thétis. Décidément, elle dépassait largement les bornes et mériterait bien une bonne séance de _baffes_ pour lui apprendre à le respecter. Et cette maudite lame qui se pressait de plus en plus sur sa peau !

« Le signe de reconnaissance. »

Fort heureusement pour lui, Thétis décida d'obtempérer, sortant de la poche de son jeans l'anneau marqué aux sceaux de l'Ordre.

« Lancez-la-moi. »

La Suédoise s'exécuta : la bague décrit une parabole dans l'air avant de s'arrêter net, flottant à vingt centimètres du visage de Kanon. Celui-ci la fixa d'un air médusé, réagissant à peine lorsque la pression de la lame faiblit puis disparut.

« Vous êtes libre. »

Se forçant à surmonter son étonnement, Kanon avança d'un pas puis fit volte-face pour reculer au niveau de ses deux compagnons, son regard ne lâchant pas la silhouette de leur visiteur.

« Je n'en vaux pas la peine, hein ? » siffla-t-il à l'adresse de Thétis.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, trop occupée à observer l'espion. Il s'approcha, puis porta sa main à sa capuche, et la rabattit dans son dos, dévoilant une chevelure cuivrée, sagement ramenée en arrière en une queue de cheval mi-longue, et un masque de métal sombre.

« Veuillez m'excuser de cet accueil peu chaleureux, mais nous sommes au Sanctuaire Terrestre : on ne peut jurer de rien, et surtout pas des apparences », expliqua l'inconnu d'une voix calme.

Sans en ajouter davantage, il fit glisser son masque et tourna son visage vers le Brésilien.

« Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir… surtout toi, Aldébaran. »

A suivre de la **Chronique XII : Haunted (3/4)**

**

* * *

Notes:  
**

1 cf. Chapitre 22

2 cf. Chapitre 26


	36. Chronique XII: Haunted, partie 3

**Chronique XII : **_**Haunted**_** (3/4)**

**Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 21h05 (**_**June 5, 2004, 12 : 05 AM GMT +9 : 00**_**)**

**Chambre d'Angelo**

_« Lumière rousse et rassurante, réchauffant mon corps... » _

La flamme jaillit dans sa paume. Ses mains tremblant trop, la lumière disparut en un souffle.

_« Obscurité. Oubli. Froid. Non, je ne veux pas... Je ne veux plus... » _

Ses doigts retrouvèrent un minimum d'agilité pour actionner son briquet.

Et enfin, la lumière fut...

Angelo contempla l'objet d'où le feu salvateur provenait, avant de presser son front dans sa main libre, dans l'espoir d'étouffer la migraine larvée sous son crâne. Une pensée atteignit son esprit, pourtant aussi embourbé qu'un marécage.

_« Où suis-je ? »_

Mal à la tête... Trou de mémoire sur les dernières heures de sa vie... Aucun souvenir ne venant éveiller ses sens, et ses neurones semblant encore errer dans un monde privé de logique, il pensa d'abord à une gueule de bois. Mais un mauvais pressentiment lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Quelqu'un lui avait rendu visite, et s'inquiétait pour lui. Angelo avait eu peur, et l'avait chassé...

« _Mais qui était-ce ? »_

Il s'adossa au mur, et regarda une nouvelle fois sa main crispée sur le briquet. En un flash qui lui fit voir des traits lumineux traverser la pièce de part en part, il se souvint que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il jouait à ce petit jeu... Mais exactement, depuis combien de temps faisait-il cela ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Cela lui glaçait le sang d'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait ainsi, plongé dans une intense contemplation, son esprit étant resté ailleurs en ignorant toute notion de temps.

Il réprima un frisson d'angoisse alors qu'une pensée terrifiante s'imposa à lui.

« _Elle veut te rendre fou... Elle veut te voir redevenir Masque de Mort ! »_ Il secoua la tête. « _Non ! Jamais je ne le laisserai revenir ! »_

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose pour ne pas la laisser l'envahir.

_« Oui, mais à quoi ? »_

A chaque fois qu'Angelo se forçait à penser à autre chose qu'à Masque de Mort, son esprit le ramenait à l'autre objet de ses tortures : Ambre. S'il avait le malheur de fermer les yeux, les images de son amour interdit embrassant Camus s'imposait à lui, achevant de briser son cœur et de mettre à bas ses sentiments, lacérant de cinglants coups de fouet l'humanité qu'il s'était appliquée à retrouver pour elle.

_« Tu sais que cette flamme ne te protégera pas de moi… Pourquoi essaies-tu de me résister ? Laisse-toi faire… Redeviens Masque de Mort ! »_ murmura la voix.

« Non, jamais… Jamais je ne me laisserai pervertir de nouveau ! Jamais ! cria Angelo. Pas tant que je resterai dans la lumière ! »

Sa main se crispa encore une fois sur le briquet, et la flamme jaillit du corps en acier. Angelo reporta toute son attention sur l'incandescence orange, qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« _Tu ne me vaincras pas ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! »_

La voix venait de nulle part, mais était tout à fait reconnaissable par ses accents à la fois haineux et moqueurs. Angelo se sentit parcouru de tremblements de peur, et la flamme disparut, plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité totale. Ses doigts gourds s'affairèrent sur le corps métallique, et la lumière rejaillit.

« _Mon indiscipliné disciple ! Je vais achever ton enseignement aujourd'hui... Tu vas la rencontrer ! »_

Angelo se concentra de toutes ses forces sur la lumière qui brûlait entre ses doigts.

« Non, pas lui... Non, Clavenius, laisse-moi... Tu es mort... Laisse-moi ! » balbutia-t-il. La flamme dansait au bout du cylindre argenté, chaude et rassurante. « Je ne me laisserai pas faire... Je ne te laisserai plus me faire du mal, Clavenius... » murmura-t-il alors que sa vision se troublait, et un bruit de foule parvenait à ses oreilles.

xxxxx

_« Voyons Angelo, souviens-toi de ce jour là… De celui où tu es devenu Masque de Mort… Tu as pourtant agi en plein jour… » _susurra la voix sur le même ton séducteur.

_Les gradins étaient combles : chevaliers, apprentis, soldats, gardes et quelques servantes, tous étaient là pour assister au combat de Clavenius du Cancer contre Angelo, son disciple. Un duel qui passionnait particulièrement les esprits, car les deux hommes (ou plutôt l'homme et l'adolescent) étaient célèbres pour leur violence. Aucun chevalier ayant affronté Clavenius n'était là pour témoigner de sa rapidité et de sa force, jamais aucun d'eux n'ayant réussi à lui réchapper. Leur tête finissait invariablement accrochée aux murs du Temple du Cancer. Quant à Angelo, il était connu pour son caractère instable, oscillant entre rébellions et résignation d'être l'élève d'un meurtrier. Tout le monde savait pourtant que lorsqu'il s'emportait – en particulier après une nouvelle humiliation de la part de Clavenius – il était tout à fait capable d'envoyer à l'hôpital tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur ne serait-ce que de le dévisager. _

_Du pain et des jeux. Les deux protagonistes étant plus des bêtes sauvages que des hommes, les paris allaient bon train dans le Sanctuaire depuis quelques jours, sur qui décapiterait l'autre le premier. Clavenius était toutefois largement annoncé gagnant. _

_O_

_Angelo leva la tête et son regard rencontra celui de Sven. _

_L'apprenti du Cancer soupira : depuis les derniers mois, le monde qu'il s'était construit s'effondrait peu à peu sans qu'il ne puisse rien empêcher. Sven, et son brusque changement de caractère, consécutif à son adoubement, le poussant à s'isoler du reste du Sanctuaire, n'était qu'un exemple. Shura, et sa subite fierté et son orgueil flamboyant, en était un autre. Depuis plus de six mois, Shura avait défendu à quiconque de pénétrer dans son temple, y compris à Sven et Angelo. Ses paroles avaient été aussi énigmatiques que blessantes : « je n'ai plus rien à vous dire ! »_

_Il s'aperçut que Sven le fixait, et il voulut lui sourire. En trois mois, c'était la première fois que le Suédois lui faisait la grâce de noter sa présence. Il s'en garda pourtant bien en voyant que celui-ci secouait la tête en signe de réprobation. Il pouvait même presque entendre la voix de Sven lui murmurer : « Va-t-en avant qu'il ne te tue ! »._

_Angelo reporta son attention sur celui contre lequel il devait se battre : Clavenius. Il était rare que les apprentis dussent défier leur maître pour décrocher leur armure la quasi-totalité d'entre elles était en effet remises en jeu à la mort de leur propriétaire, et les disciples s'affrontaient en combat singulier pou déterminer qui devait lui succéder. Mais, sans que personne n'en connaisse réellement la raison, depuis deux cent quarante ans, les règles étaient différentes pour l'armure d'Or du Cancer : l'élève devait tuer son maître pour obtenir son bien et devenir le nouveau chevalier en titre, avant de se faire tuer inévitablement quelques années plus tard par son propre apprenti. Et c'était justement ce pour quoi lui-même était là aujourd'hui : éliminer Clavenius._

_Peu impressionné, son cruel maître le regardait d'un air désabusé, bras croisés sur la poitrine. _

« _Très bien, nous y sommes... » lança Angelo, rejetant de son esprit l'expression du visage de son meilleur ami. « Je ne te laisserai aucune chance, Clavenius !_

– _Tu ne me vaincras pas ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! _

– _C'est ce que nous allons voir ! » rétorqua Angelo en se mettant en position de combat._

_Clavenius resta immobile jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit brièvement parcouru d'un tremblement provoqué par son rire sardonique._

_« Mon indiscipliné disciple ! Je vais achever ton enseignement aujourd'hui. Tu vas « la » rencontrer, répondit-il._

– _Quoi ? Qui vais-je rencontrer ?_

– _Ce n'est pas le combat qui nous choisit, mais c'est elle », poursuivit le Cancer en levant d'un geste ennuyé son bras droit. Il l'éleva jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se place dans l'axe de son corps._

_Angelo recula, pensant tout d'abord que Clavenius allait lancer sur lui les vagues d'Hadès. Mais il se ravisa, apercevant le poing dressé de Clavenius : __l'index__ n'était pas plus visible que les autres phalanges. _

_« Mais qu'est-ce que... ? » murmura Angelo, conscient soudain qu'il allait devoir faire face à une attaque totalement inconnue._

« _Quels idiots ! Ils sont venus ici pour nous voir nous entre-tuer, mais ils ne verront rien du vrai combat... » ricana Clavenius, tout en jetant un regard amusé à la foule. _

_Une vive lumière jaillit de son poing._

_« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »_

_Angelo recula malgré lui, voyant que la lumière orangée gagnait d'intensité autour du poing de Clavenius. La peur le saisit lorsqu'il sentit une brise caresser ses joues. Le léger vent tournait autour de lui, augmentant en force de seconde en seconde. Paralysé par la stupeur, Angelo se retrouva finalement emprisonné par les tourbillons. _

_« Mais qui vais-je rencontrer ? hurla Angelo._

– _Notre maîtresse à tous, nous autres chevaliers du Cancer !_

_« Et ce n'est pas Athéna » entendit Angelo. Clavenius lui parlait directement par télépathie. « Non, notre vraie maîtresse, c'est... »_

_« …Salem »_

_xxxxx  
_

La lumière du briquet vacilla sous l'effet imaginaire d'un vent tout aussi irréel, et Angelo plaça sa main gauche au dessus de sa main droite, qui tenait le briquet, pour empêcher la flamme de s'évanouir.

« Salem… » répéta-t-il, sentant un frisson d'angoisse le parcourir.

Puis toute l'horreur de ce qu'il avait appris ce jour-là lui revint en mémoire.

xxxxx

_Tout ce que vit la foule fut un tourbillon s'élever du centre de l'arène vide, mystérieusement délaissée par ses combattants quelques minutes auparavant. La colonne de vent gagna en hauteur, jusqu'à former une véritable tornade de poussière. Les gradins du bas de l'arène furent rapidement éclaboussés d'un sable ocre, et durent battre en retraite dans les étages supérieurs. La colonne se désintégra aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était formée, révélant les silhouettes des deux duellistes. Le tenant du titre était à genoux, et avait visiblement énormément de mal à maintenir sa position. Son disciple s'était planté droit devant lui et le toisait de toute sa hauteur, le mépris affiché sur son visage._

« _Félicitations, elle t'a choisi, ricana Clavenius._

– _Non, c'est moi qui t'ai vaincu, et personne d'autre ! » _

_Le Cancer partit dans un éclat de rire, vite étouffé par le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Incapable de se maintenir à genoux plus longtemps, il bascula sur le sol, face contre terre. Dans un dernier effort, il parvint à se mettre sur le dos, et inhala avec grande peine une bouffée d'air. Angelo s'approcha de lui, et s'agenouilla, son regard restant rivé aux deux iris rouges de son maître._

« _Qu'attends-tu pour m'achever ? demanda Clavenius, entre deux halètements._

– _Je t'ai vaincu... L'élève a dépassé le maître, et tu ne pourras plus me faire souffrir. C'est tout ce que je voulais », répondit calmement Angelo._

_Clavenius ricana faiblement._

« _Non, tu te trompes. C'est elle qui t'a choisi pour devenir Chevalier d'Or du Cancer. Et selon la tradition établie, tu dois me tuer pour pleinement me succéder. _

– _Je n'ai plus envie de te tuer. Tu es bien trop misérable pour que j'entache ma conscience de ta mort._

– _Mais elle, c'est ce qu'elle veut. Le chevalier d'Or du Cancer commence toujours sa longue liste de victimes par le nom de son maître. »_

_Angelo allait lui répéter qu' « elle » n'existait pas, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer, lorsqu'il sentit ses sens l'abandonner brusquement. Tout devint noir et silencieux autour de lui, et Angelo perdit toute notion de temps et d'espace. Il eut l'impression dérangeante de n'être plus qu'un corps flottant dans le néant. Puis la lumière et le bruit de la foule revinrent progressivement. Entouré par les cris d'horreur des spectateurs, Angelo découvrit avec effarement qu'il avait plongé sa main droite dans le cou de Clavenius, et avait enfoncé ses doigts dans sa gorge. Clavenius ne bougeait plus, aucun spasme ne faisait frissonner son corps, et ses yeux révulsés aux iris blancs indiquaient qu'il était mort._

_« Non ! » hurla Angelo, en dégageant sa main du cadavre de son maître._

_Interdit, il contempla avec dégoût sa main souillée de sang, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les gradins. Il chercha désespérément Sven, mais il ne le trouva pas. Son regard croisa celui d'acier du masque du Pope, et il comprit soudain qu'il venait de sceller son destin. Il était devenu un assassin._

_xxxxx  
_

La brise tournait toujours autour d'Angelo, et eut raison cette fois-ci de la lumière du briquet. Angelo frissonna, alors qu'une main invisible caressa ses lèvres, puis sa joue.

« Salem ? murmura-t-il.

– _Tu sais que tu m'appartiens, Masque de Mort... _

– Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne suis plus lui... Tu ne peux plus me forcer à t'obéir ! hurla-t-il.

– _Tu es à moi, et tu n'y peux rien ! » _rétorqua la voix.

Angelo sentit ses sens l'abandonner, et il se retrouva plongé dans la même obscurité que lors de son combat avec Clavenius. La même obscurité que lors de chacun de ses combats, ces moments où il laissait Salem prendre possession de Masque de Mort et perpétrer ses meurtres.

« N'oublie pas comment tu as tué ton maître ! Ne m'oblige pas à te faire faire la même chose à l'un de tes amis... »

La voix, cette fois-ci bien réelle, claqua à ses oreilles comme le sifflement d'un serpent prêt à le mordre. Deux lèvres glacées se posèrent sur son cou, alors qu'il sentait un poids sur son corps, le faisant basculer en arrière.

« À moins que je ne te fasse t'en prendre à cette femme qui t'obsède tant… »

Une forme féminine se pressa contre lui, appréciant de ses mains caressantes chaque détail de son visage, de ses épaules, et de son torse. Angelo eut un haut-le-cœur, et dans un sursaut de bravoure, repoussa la forme qui prenait corps au-dessus de lui.

« Oh ! Oh ! Le petit ange se rebelle, gloussa Salem. Très bien, préfères-tu que je te fasse égorger ton cher Inspecteur? Celui que tu considères comme un père ?

– Non ! Jamais je ne te laisserai prendre possession de moi ! Je préfère encore me tuer que te laisser faire ! hurla Angelo.

– Vraiment ? Tu n'es décidément ni drôle ni coopératif… Il va falloir que je me divertisse autrement. »

Angelo sentit le poids sur son corps diminuer, mais resta fermement maintenu au sol.

O

Salem observait sa victime avec un étonnement dissimulé. Physiquement, Angelo ne semblait guère différent du jeune homme dont elle avait possédé le corps pendant de si longues années. Le changement était plutôt mental. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Angelo se rebellait contre son autorité. Plusieurs fois à l'époque où il avait été chevalier, il avait essayé d'échapper à son emprise. Salem s'était toujours arrangée pour reprendre le contrôle en lui inspirant la peur de supplices tous plus douloureux et horribles les uns que les autres, et qu'elle menaçait de lui infliger s'il ne se montrait pas plus docile. Angelo n'était pas un couard, mais des années de sévices de la part de son maître l'avaient incliné à éviter de nouvelles tortures. Mais cette fois-ci, cette stratégie ne fonctionnait pas. Il lui avait déclaré qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de se voir possédé, et Salem ne doutait pas de ses paroles. Elle pouvait lire sa détermination dans ses pupilles dilatées, telles celles d'un chat apeuré. Si Angelo tremblait, ce n'était plus pour sa propre personne ou pour sa vie. Non, la seule chose qui l'effrayait désormais était de perdre ce monde qu'il s'était créé depuis sa résurrection et ceux qui l'entouraient.

_« Il va falloir changer de tactique, _conclut Salem. _Il ne va pas céder aussi facilement… »_ Elle sourit à elle-même en ajoutant :_ « la torture n'en sera que plus plaisante, et ma victoire, plus savoureuse. »_

**

* * *

Grèce, Athènes, 5 juin 2004, 15 h 15 (**_**June 5, 2004, 12 : 15 AM GMT +3 : 00**_**)**

**Quartier du Musée Archéologique, siège de l'Escadron d'Athènes**

« Et donc…Vous n'avez aucune photo de lui, ni ne connaissez son signalement ? » Le chauve devant Aiolos se gratta la boule de billard luisante qu'était sa tête avec un air gêné. « Veuillez m'excuser cinq minutes.

– Où allez-vous ?

– Je reviens… »

Le bonhomme sortit précipitamment, achevant de donner à Aiolos l'impression qu'il s'attirait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Évidemment qu'il ne connaissait pas le signalement de ce mystérieux envoyé de Darius ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu… C'était cet homme qui était supposé le reconnaître dans la foule.

Soudainement alarmé par des éclats de voix provenant du couloir, Aiolos se leva et entrebâilla la porte, glissant un œil à l'_open_ _space_ qui s'étendait là. La boule de billard discutait avec un homme un peu plus âgé que lui.

« Il affirme qu'il vient du Sanctuaire Terrestre, et je pense qu'il dit la vérité. Par contre, il ne sait rien sur l'autre homme : ni son nom, son apparence ou son âge.

– Tu penses que cela pourrait avoir un lien avec l'homme qui a été retrouvé hier et transporté à l'hôpital central d'Athènes ?

– Je crois que c'est une piste à explorer en effet.

– Bon… Garde-moi ce visiteur au frais. Je me chargerai de l'interroger une fois que nous n'aurons plus les deux agents du quartier général dans les pattes.

– À vos ordres, monsieur Damaskinos. »

Aiolos referma la porte, le cœur battant. _« Le mettre au frais » ? _On voulait donc l'enfermer… il en était hors de question ! Il bloqua la porte avec l'une des deux chaises de la salle, et se précipita à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il se trouvait au deuxième étage, et par chance, un mur avec auvent courait jusqu'au portail.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et sauta sur le petit toit.

O

Aiolia essayait désespérément de trouver un quelconque intérêt au paysage et non de dévisager Marine, dont la mise l'intriguait et le fascinait à la fois. Son regard glissa une nouvelle fois sur les lunettes noires, qui cachaient ses ô combien jolis yeux, ses cheveux sagement retenus en queue de cheval à l'arrière, et son petit haut très estival. Mais la moue désenchantée qui ornait ses lèvres en disait long sur son inquiétude.

« Marine, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air alarmée…

– Je ne suis pas très tranquille quant à Thétis, Kanon et Aldébaran. Je les ai peut-être envoyés au Sanctuaire Terrestre de façon prématurée, avoua-t-elle.

– Thétis est du genre prudent, il me semble, et Aldébaran a suffisamment de plomb dans la cervelle pour ne pas prendre de risques inutiles », rétorqua Aiolia, étreignant son poignet en signe de réconfort.

« Et Kanon ?

– Ah… » Ça, c'était une autre paire de manches. « On va dire qu'il est débrouillard et que son côté fourbe et manipulateur lui permet de se tirer de tous les ennuis.

– C'est justement ce qu'il me fait peur », répondit Marine en souriant jaune.

Elle craignait franchement que Kanon prenne la gravité de la mission à la légère et ne cherche plus à récupérer Thétis qu'à faire son devoir. Seule nouvelle encourageante : Eleny lui avait notifié que le Grec se retrouvait investi de la tâche de protéger et rapatrier l'un des Spectres.

Un certain Rune.

« Bien, nous sommes arrivés », glissa-t-elle alors que leur limousine s'engouffrait dans la cour d'un hôtel particulier.

Aiolia acquiesça de la tête avant d'ouvrir sa portière.

O

Aiolos s'effaça contre le mur, priant pour que l'homme et la femme qui sortaient de la voiture n'aient pas l'idée de lever les yeux sur lui. A priori, il y avait peu de chance : ils lui tournaient le dos et se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de l'ancien hôtel. Son regard s'accrocha à la silhouette de l'homme en particulier : il avait une bizarre impression de déjà vu le concernant.

Finalement, il secoua la tête : c'était idiot comme réflexion. Il fallait qu'il profite du portail ouvert pour s'échapper.

Il sauta à terre et se faufila entre les deux battants qui se refermaient.

O

Aiolia se retourna sur le portail qui acheva de se fermer en grinçant. Il lui avait semblé et d'une qu'on l'observait, et de deux… il ne savait pas trop définir cette étrange impression qu'une personne familière se tenait non loin de lui.

« Aiolia, que se passe-t-il ? »

Marine semblait un peu inquiète de le voir piler net dans l'entrée.

« Rien du tout… Allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps. »

Mais tout de même, il se sentait troublé.

O

Aiolos frissonna lorsque le grincement de moteur du portail électrique cessa. Étrange, il faisait chaud pourtant. C'était juste impression que…

_« Que rien du tout ! » _

Il savait maintenant que l'envoyé de Darius avait été agressé et se trouvait à l'hôpital central d'Athènes.

Il devait le retrouver.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 15 h 15 (**_**June 5, 2004, 12 : 15 AM GMT +3 : 00**_**)**

**Sous le Temple de Sounion**

Bàlint se retourna, et regarda le rayon de lumière qui filtrait de l'entrée du tunnel. Puis il scruta de nouveau le chemin devant lui, conscient qu'il s'aventurait dans les ténèbres au sens propre comme au figuré. Il se concentra pour ajuster sa vision à l'obscurité, mais à son plus grand désarroi, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir saisir la configuration du terrain. Seule une partie de la rivière s'engouffrait dans cette longue galerie creusée dans le flanc de la grotte. Le niveau de l'eau était très bas, et un rebord suivant la paroi permettait de progresser tout en gardant les pieds au sec.

Alors qu'il allait commencer son escalade, il sentit une douleur sourdre sous son crâne, et sa vision s'assombrit. La faiblesse le gagnait de nouveau. Sa main se crispa contre une aspérité du mur de roches, le temps que son étourdissement ne cesse. Il mit un genou à terre, et seule sa volonté l'empêcha de glisser totalement sur le sol.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de fléchir, Bàlint. Tu es tout près de la sortie… » se répéta-t-il pour s'encourager.

Il tenta de se relever, mais cette fois-ci, son corps refusa catégoriquement de lui obéir. Bien au contraire, celui-ci devenait aussi lourd que du plomb, alors qu'une irrésistible langueur le gagnait. Bàlint comprit qu'il allait payer le prix fort pour son obstination à ignorer son épuisement.

**

* * *

Grèce, Athènes, 5 juin 2004, 15 h 15 (**_**June 5, 2004, 12 : 15 AM GMT +3 : 00**_**)**

**Centre-ville, dans une voiture**

Nikos laissa son regard filtrer à travers la vitre sans teint de la limousine. En dehors de cette carcasse de métal et de verre, la vie humaine suivait son cours. C'était un après-midi comme les autres : en ce quartier central bon chic bon genre, les passants vaquaient tranquillement à leurs visites des magasins, les hommes d'affaires marchaient d'un pas pressé, le téléphone portable accroché à l'oreille. Une vie à laquelle elle n'avait jamais eu droit : de son vivant, elle n'avait connu que les mauvais quartiers et leurs bars à hôtesses. Depuis qu'elle était devenue immortelle, sa fortune avait progressé au rythme de ses meurtres, et l'avait finalement propulsée dans un autre monde : celui de la nuit, fréquentée par l'élite désabusée de son pays. Mais jamais, à son plus grand regret, elle ne pourrait se promener dans cette rue-ci, baignée de soleil.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent en même temps que le téléphone de sa limousine donna de la voix. Elle se pencha sur l'appareil. Ses yeux cherchèrent le numéro sur l'écran à cristaux liquides, mais elle constata que rien n'était affiché : l'appel provenait de l'étranger.

« _What ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix contrariée.

– Pronto ? _Signora Nikos... » _

_« Cette voix... » _se répéta-t-elle. C'était celle caressante de son mystérieux interlocuteur de Venise, Visconti. Avait-il pris sa décision au sujet de l'armure ou voulait-il un compte-rendu sur les activités des envoyés de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis ? Elle ne s'attendait pas à son coup de fil de si tôt. Nikos ressentit aussitôt de la suspicion : elle savait très bien que dans ce genre de transactions, les contacts impromptus étaient plutôt annonciateurs de problèmes qu'autre chose.

« _Sì, Signore Visconti... _

– J'ai cru un moment avoir fait un faux numéro... Cela aurait été fâcheux.

– Je suis désolée, _Signore Visconti, j_e réfléchissais à notre opération commune. »

Elle entendit au bout du fil un délicieux rire masculin. Le timbre était agréable à son oreille, mais elle se raidit pourtant. Visconti faisait preuve d'une assurance exagérée.

« Revenons à ce qui motive mon coup de fil. J'ai une faveur à vous demander, expliqua plus calmement l'Italien.

– Une faveur ?

– Oui… Je voudrais que vous envoyiez aux pieds du temple Sounion une escorte, pour récupérer deux invités très spéciaux que notre Maître Sylvenius voudrait avoir en audience le plus vite possible. »

Nikos se mordit les lèvres : sans aucune surprise, ce coup de fil inattendu apportait quelques complications.

« De qui s'agit-il ?

– Peu importe leur nom, je veux qu'ils soient mis en sécurité.

– Je vois... Il suffit de me donner les coordonnées exactes de l'endroit où ils doivent être récupérés, répondit-elle d'une voix faussement désintéressée.

– Je peux vous les envoyer, mais c'est assez secret, donc j'aimerais utiliser un canal plus sécurisé. J'aimerais que l'opération soit achevée ce soir. »

_« Il aimerait beaucoup... Et à combien ce qu'il aimerait se monte-t-il ? »_ songea-t-elle, laissant sa nature intéressée reprendre définitivement le dessus.

« Envoyez les instructions comme la dernière fois. Mon second s'en chargera, répondit-elle d'une voix détachée. Mais il s'agit d'un extra à notre négociation de base…

– Je ne conteste pas ce point, _Signora Nikos, _répliqua Visconti d'une voix désormais sans émotion. Mais je préfère en discuter avec vous une fois que je serai sûr que mes invités sont remis à vos bons soins. »

_« Visconti cache quelque chose. Et moi, je n'aime pas les sauts dans l'inconnu ! » _réfléchit-elle avant de répondre : « Le prix est en effet difficile à déterminer. Je vais y réfléchir, s'entendit-elle répondre avec audace.

– Je vous en prie… Je suis sûr que nous arriverons à trouver un terrain d'entente. »

Nikos reposa le combiné, puis après quelques secondes de réflexions, fouilla la poche de sa veste et en tira son téléphone portable. Elle composa un numéro d'un geste fébrile et porta le minuscule appareil à son oreille.

« C'est moi. Tu vas recevoir d'ici quelques minutes des instructions de Visconti… Il veut que l'on récupère deux _invités spéciaux_. Rien qu'à ce mot, je peux sentir à des kilomètres les ennuis. Allez-y armés. »

**

* * *

Italie, Venise, 5 juin 2004, 14h20 (**_**June 5, 2004, 12 : 20 AM GMT +2 : 00**_**)**

**Quartier Général de **_**l'Ordine di Silny**_

Visconti reposa le combiné. Le miroir suspendu en face de son bureau refléta l'image d'un homme au visage soucieux. Les derniers ordres de Sylvenius l'avaient surpris. Et surtout la précision de ce qu'il lui avait communiqué lui semblait on ne peut plus troublante. Comment parvenait-il à savoir où se trouvaient Ishara et Bàlint dans la grotte, alors que les deux vampires restaient toujours invisibles aux satellites de l'_Ordine _? Sans doute utilisait-il ses pouvoirs pour visualiser la position des buveurs de sang, tout comme une voyante aperçoit l'avenir dans une boule de cristal.

« Savez-vous pourquoi Sylvenius veut récupérer Bàlint et les cercueils ? »

La voix était sans doute déformée à l'aide d'un appareil audio. Visconti jeta un regard scrutateur sur son nouvel allié : son visage était caché par un large châle noir, et ses vêtements sombres et informes ne permettaient guère d'affirmer que c'était un homme ou une femme.

« Je n'en sais guère davantage. Sylvenius donne ses ordres, mais ne m'explique aucun détail de son plan, soupira-t-il. Il ne me fait plus confiance.

– Je sais à quoi tu penses, Giuliano.

– Vraiment ? Et à quoi je pense exactement ?

– Tu éprouves de la culpabilité à trahir Sylvenius. »

Visconti se raidit à ses paroles. Entendre son prénom, aussi bien que ses pensées ainsi exposées à nu, le mettait très mal à l'aise.

« Peut-être... » concéda-t-il.

La silhouette drapée s'approcha de lui. Une main gantée de soie noire caressa d'une façon attentionnée son visage.

« Tu as tort... Tu sais très bien que Sylvenius utilise le maléfice qui plane sur toi pour mieux se servir de toi. La seule issue qui t'est offerte est celle de la Milice Noire. Nous pouvons faire cesser le maléfice, et te rendre ta liberté. »

Le silence se fit. Lourd. Pesant. Contrastant si étrangement avec l'ambiance estivale créée par la clarté du soleil de juin qui filtrait à travers les vitraux.

« Sylvenius recherche quelque chose... Quelque chose que les anciens généraux de Marius possèdent : une sorte de bille de cristal, avoua Visconti. De plus, il s'est adjoint les services d'un démon de la vengeance. J'ignore qui elle est, mais son aura est terrifiante. Ce sont les seules informations dont je dispose pour l'instant.

– J'ignore ce dont tu parles. Ni qui est ce démon, mais c'est un début... Continue à chercher, mais soit prudent.

– Je suis prudent », rétorqua Visconti. _« Non, je ne le suis pas »,_ ajouta-t-il en lui-même.

« Vraiment ? Je n'en ai guère l'impression. Tu as révélé une partie de tes pensées à James, et Sylvenius l'a découvert. Il te soupçonne, désormais. À l'avenir, je te prierais de ne pas tenter ce genre de manœuvre. Si d'aventure la Milice doit communiquer avec l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, cela sera au travers de moi, et personne d'autre. »

Visconti acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. La main gantée se retira de son visage, et la silhouette recula. Faisant un bref geste d'adieu, elle disparut derrière une grande étagère remplie de livres. Visconti hésita quelques secondes, avant de se lever de son bureau et se diriger vers le meuble. Autant qu'il se souvenait…

_« Il n'y a aucune issue de ce côté de la pièce. » _

Tournant à l'angle de l'étagère, il découvrit non sans surprise que l'espace formé entre celle-ci, le mur, et la baie vitrée était totalement vide.

« Mais qu'est-ce que— ? »

Visconti n'acheva pas sa phrase, trop surpris de voir que son mystérieux interlocuteur s'était tout simplement « évaporé » dans les airs.

**

* * *

France, Lyon, 5 juin 2004, 14h30 (**_**June 5, 2004, 12 : 30 AM GMT +2 : 00**_**)**

**Sous les arènes de Fourvière**

Lu Wa revint doucement à elle. Son regard glissa sur des parois en pierre, et elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans une boîte. _Un cercueil !_ Rien de plus normal pour un vampire, mais la novice qu'elle était avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée. Elle se releva du mieux qu'elle le put, mais un peu trop vite : sa tête se mit à tourner et elle bascula en arrière. Deux bras robustes l'attrapèrent avant qu'elle ne retombe complètement, et la remirent délicatement dans le cercueil.

La Chinoise poussa un cri de stupeur lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes, elle put de nouveau rouvrir les yeux. Le géant Glaucus l'observait d'un regard grave. La seule idée qui traversa l'esprit de Lu Wa fut qu'elle devait fuir, avant que les tortures ne reprennent. Elle tenta de se lever, mais le centurion la bloqua d'une main, l'obligeant à rester dans sa position allongée.

« Calme-toi ! Tu n'es plus en danger pour l'instant... Et chercher à t'enfuir n'améliorera pas ta situation.

– Quoi ? haleta Lu Wa, totalement submergée par la peur.

– Écoute attentivement le conseil que je vais te donner : tu as fait une grave erreur en te faisant passer pour Ishara. Amalric la déteste plus que tout désormais. Il est resté en l'état de statue pendant huit cents ans : sa colère s'exprime sans aucune limite. Fais donc amende honorable et ne cherche pas à te rebeller. D'autant plus qu'il est ton maître à présent.

– C'est Sylvenius mon maître ! protesta la jeune femme.

– Peut-être, mais pour l'instant c'est Amalric qui nous domine tous ici par la force. Il a infligé une bonne correction à tes deux gardes du corps.

– Que leur est-il arrivé? demanda Lu Wa d'une voix tremblante.

– Rien de bien grave... Mais eux ont déjà compris qui était leur maître.

– Leur maître, c'est moi ! »

Glaucus eut un petit rire forcé.

« Tu devrais te reposer et méditer sur mes paroles. De plus, un escadron d'Ermengardis ne va certainement pas tarder à arriver ici. Nous devons être prêts à les écraser sans pitié...

– Ermengardis, ici ? Mais comment ? » s'écria Lu Wa en tentant une nouvelle fois de se lever.

Peine perdue, Glaucus l'immobilisa aussitôt.

« Disons que nous avons envoyé une invitation que l'escadron local ne peut refuser... »

**Un peu plus loin**

Le bruit parvenait d'une alcôve de la grotte, aux ténèbres pratiquement insondables. Mais pas pour Amalric : ses facultés d'observation s'étaient décuplées au cours des siècles, et même lors d'une nuit sans lune, il lui était possible de voir comme en plein jour. Il s'engagea donc sans crainte dans la cavité, faisant tinter contre la paroi rocheuse l'épée qu'il tenait à la main. Il l'avait arrachée à la Chinoise sitôt qu'il avait reconnu le sceau qui ornait le pommeau : celui de la Milice Noire. Le bras armé des Compagnons de la Lumière. Ou plutôt, de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, puisqu'il y avait eu un changement de nom après la mort de la créatrice de cette ennuyeuse organisation. C'est ce qu'il avait saisi des tumultes qui l'entouraient malgré "sa captivité" dans son corps devenu de pierre.

Amalric n'était pas resté pour autant insensible à ce qui se passait autour de lui : les bruits et les éclats de voix continuaient à lui parvenir dans l'obscurité et le froid dans lesquels il était enfermé. Il avait très bien compris les relations qui s'établissaient entre Gàbor et Ishara, les querelles internes auxquelles étaient confrontés Lùitgard et Bàlint, la défaite de l'armée de Marius, l'exil de son corps pétrifié dans les geôles de l'Ordre, pendant des siècles et des siècles. Il avait cru de nombreuses fois sombrer dans la folie, et n'était d'ailleurs pas certain de ne pas avoir capitulé. Puis il avait été enlevé par les mystérieux envoyés du Sanctuaire, devenant l'appât des dieux de l'Olympe pour manipuler son ancienne maîtresse. C'est cette proximité avec celle qu'il détestait désormais tant qui l'avait aidé à se libérer de la malédiction d'Adalbert. Comme si la haine lui avait permis de transcender le sort que lui avait lancé le sorcier et s'affranchir de toutes contraintes. À moins que la magie noire déployée pour l'enfermer ne se soit dissipée d'elle-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était de retour, et ne se priverait pas de le signaler à ses ennemis, nouveaux ou anciens.

Le bruit devant lui se fit plus distinct, rappelant les claquements de mandibules d'un insecte. Amalric plissa les yeux, découvrant une masse sombre tapie dans l'un des recoins de l'atrium naturel. Ramassé sur lui-même, l'occupant des lieux semblait prêt à bondir sur lui.

Amalric frissonna d'excitation à la perspective d'un combat, puis s'avançant d'un pas, planta l'épée dans le sol. La silhouette se redressa légèrement, observant avec curiosité le trophée que le vampire venait de lui ramener.

« Je suis venu te rendre ton bien, créature de la nuit… »

Ladite _"créature de la nuit"_ s'approcha lentement de l'épée, dévoilant toute sa hauteur : dressée sur ses innombrables pattes, elle devait bien atteindre les deux mètres cinquante de haut. Elle regarda l'arme, puis l'arracha du sol d'un coup sec, et la fit tournoyer avec une rapidité et une aisance déconcertante entre ses mains.

« Oui, c'est cela, victime d'Ermengardis… Je vais bientôt te donner une bonne occasion de te venger de cet Ordre qui t'a réduit dans ce pitoyable état », ricana-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus démente.

L'être arachnoïde poussa un hurlement, mélange peu agréable entre le sifflement d'un serpent et le cri d'un homme en signe d'allégeance. Amalric croisa les bras et regarda d'un œil satisfait son nouvel _"allié"_ de combat.

« Je vais écraser les envoyés d'Ermengardis. Ils vont regretter amèrement de se trouver dans ces souterrains… »

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 15 :35 (**_**June 5, 2004, 12 : 35 AM GMT +3 : 00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Rune se cala tant bien que mal contre le montant de son lit et installa un livre épais sur ses genoux, puis plaça une nouvelle feuille vierge dessus. Il aurait été plus à l'aise dans la petite pièce transformée en bibliothèque de fortune, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il doutait d'ailleurs que ses compagnons ne lui accordent la faveur de quitter sa chambre. En un sens, il se retrouvait seul au monde : une fois de plus, la solitude et le silence étaient ses uniques amies.

« Qu'importe… ce sera bientôt la fin pour moi. »

Il poussa un long soupir, puis tâcha au mieux de se concentrer sur un événement de sa vie de mortel qui l'avait beaucoup marqué à l'époque : la seule et unique fois où Minos s'était fâché contre lui.

xxxxx

_« Je ne revis pas Kartaly de mon vivant. Je dois avouer que je me fichais bien de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue après l'épreuve de la fosse. _

_Mon apprentissage auprès du Seigneur Minos se poursuivit, et il en prit lui-même les rênes. Rempli de gratitude envers lui pour l'éducation qu'il me donnait, je ne me posai pas de question quant à son contenu. N'importe quel précepteur s'en serait pourtant étonné : beaucoup de pratiques des armes et pour la théorie, l'apprentissage de langues mortes ou inconnues qui m'aurait valu cent fois le bûcher. Les cours de philosophie avaient de quoi foudroyer sur place un ecclésiastique : puissant ou petit, homme ou femme, tout le monde avait sa place en prison et personne au Paradis. Les cours de géographie ne s'arrêtaient pas à la surface de la Terre, mais s'intéressaient beaucoup à un autre domaine : les Enfers._

_À partir de dix ans, je du apprendre par cœur le nom des différents cercles et des malebolge qui les composaient. Dès mes douze ans, Minos ajouta des cours d'un droit très particulier, et qu'on ne trouvait dans aucun livre. J'eus un peu de difficultés au début à lier les différents péchés et les prisons dans lesquelles ils étaient punis. En fait, j'avais du mal parfois à comprendre en quoi consistaient certains péchés, surtout ceux concernant les désirs et la chair, étant trop jeune pour deviner ce que deux êtres humains pouvaient faire ensemble dans un même lit._

_Le Seigneur Minos s'absentait souvent, me laissant aux bons soins de ses serviteurs et à mes chères études. Je ne vis jamais aucun enfant pendant tout ce temps-là, et ne me lia pas avec le personnel : mon goût pour le silence date de cette époque, bien que je pense que cela a toujours été dans mon caractère._

_À chacun de ses retours, nous changions de lieu de résidence. Après le manoir de Lörsfeld, nous partîmes en France, près de l'actuel Strasbourg, puis en Flandre avant de remonter sur la Wallonie, la Saxe et pour finir, le royaume du Danemark. Il m'avait dit que certains de ses ennemis étaient prêts à tout pour l'éliminer, et que nous devions changer de lieu de villégiature pour garantir notre sécurité. Je compris plus tard qu'il s'agissait des Chevaliers d'Athéna dont il parlait._

_C'est en 1215 à Skagen, au nord de l'île de __Vendsyssel-Thy, que l'incident se produisit. J'étais dans l'année de mes quinze ans, et je me trouvais dans la bibliothèque du Château de Skagen lorsque l'idée saugrenue de me promener dans le jardin me vint à l'esprit. Les tumultes d'une lointaine bataille avaient cessé depuis quelques heures et l'atmosphère était tranquille en ce début de soirée. Malgré l'interdiction formelle du Seigneur Minos de sortir, j'ouvris les volets et contemplai le carré de verdure qui menait à un petit ruisseau. Que m'avait-il dit déjà ? Ah oui, que des êtres maléfiques rôdaient dans les bois alentour la nuit et buvaient le sang de leurs victimes… C'était pour les arrêter que le roi Valdemar II avait levé les armes._

_D'habitude réfléchi et obéissant, je me montrai à ce moment-là tout le contraire, et fis le mur, m'enfonçant dans le jardin jusqu'à l'orée d'un bois avec une insouciance totalement inaccoutumée. J'aurais dû comprendre que je n'étais pas moi-même… »_

xxxxx

Rune mordilla inconsciemment le bout de la plume blanche, le remord l'assaillant soudainement alors qu'il se remémorait sa première rencontre avec un buveur de sang. Tout comme avec Bàlint, il n'avait pas fait le poids contre celui-là, et n'avait dû son salut qu'à une aide extérieure.

« Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide… On dirait que non, murmura-t-il. J'aurais dû comprendre que Bàlint me suivait et ne pas me laisser piéger une seconde fois. »

Tout comme ce soir-là, il payait son inconséquence.

xxxxx

_« Je continuai à avancer pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant un jeune cavalier un peu plus âgé que moi. J'aperçus tout de suite les innombrables entailles qui parsemaient son torse, ses bras et ses jambes. _

_« Êtes-vous blessé ? » demandai-je. _

_Le jeune homme se contenta de me sourire. Intrigué, j'avançai encore de quelques pas, détaillant un peu plus sa personne : il avait des traits très fins et aristocratiques, presque féminins, des yeux d'un beau bleu profond et une chevelure cuivrée qui retombait sur ses épaules. Plus grand que moi, il était de bonne carrure sans toutefois être trop imposant._

_« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »_

_La naïveté avec laquelle j'agissais aurait dû m'alerter, mais je continuai à avancer, pour me poster devant lui, complètement hypnotisé par son regard. _

_« J'ai effectivement besoin de toi », me répondit-il._

_La seconde qui suivit, je me retrouvai au sol, hurlant de douleur lorsque le buveur de sang planta ses crocs dans ma gorge. Je crus ma dernière heure arrivée, mais il en fut tout autrement._

_Le Seigneur Minos souleva le vampire hors de terre, écartant de moi le danger. Encore sous le choc, je restai au sol, observant avec des yeux mis clos la créature se débattre dans les fils invisibles comme un insecte dans celle d'une araignée. J'entendis mon maître prononcer des mots d'une langue qui m'était alors inconnue. Puis il laissa choir au sol le vampire et se tourna vers moi. _

_Je perdis connaissance…_

_À mon réveil, je me trouvais dans la salle principale du château, étendu sur un tapis au pied du trône du Seigneur Minos. Je compris tout de suite qu'il était furieux lorsque son regard froid se posa sur moi. Je me soulevai sur mes avant-bras et allais pitoyablement m'excuser lorsque je sentis la pression de ses terribles fils sur chaque membre de mon corps._

_« Tu m'as désobéi, Rune. »_

_Je fus mis de force debout puis écartelé comme une marionnette. Les fils tirèrent sur mes jambes et mes bras, me faisant ressembler à l'homme de Vitruve que Leonardo da Vinci dessina quelques siècles plus tard. La douleur était tellement insupportable que j'en oubliai de supplier ou de me plaindre, me contentant de pleurer. J'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir. _

_« Tu t'es laissé berner et piéger par un vampire. »_

_La pression s'accentua, me tirant un cri et faisant redoubler mes pleurs. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : rendre mon dernier souffle. Derrière le rideau de ma longue chevelure, je voyais mon Seigneur et maître avec une main levée, désirant plus que tout qu'il abaisse le couperet et mette fin à mes souffrances._

_« Tu as décidément bien du chemin à parcourir avant de parvenir à ce à quoi je te destine. »_

_Les fils me lâchèrent sans prévenir, me laissant choir au sol. Je ne compris que le seigneur Minos avait décidé de m'épargner que lorsque ma tête heurta la froide surface d'une dalle. Épuisé et honteux, je n'osai pas relever la tête, mon cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine au même rythme que les bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. _

_Je n'ai jamais désobéi au Seigneur Minos depuis lors. »_

xxxxx

Un bruit… Celui du mécanisme du verrou qui s'actionne.

Surpris et fébrile, Rune laissa échapper sa plume, puis la ramassa promptement, grimaçant en voyant qu'une tache d'encre ornait désormais son oreiller. Considération futile compte tenu de l'épée de Damoclès qui était suspendue au-dessus de sa tête. Il se rassit plus dignement au bord de son lit et posa son matériel d'écriture sur son chevet.

Son cœur se serra lorsque Minos entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Rune se leva lentement, mais n'osa pas avancer vers lui, ni le regarder.

« Rune, il faut que tu viennes avec moi… vite ! »

Le Balrog releva la tête et s'aperçut que Minos était armé. Il portait deux épées à la ceinture – un peu comme Darius – et tenait une arbalète à la main.

« Où comptez-vous aller ?

– Nous quittons le temple… et le Sanctuaire par la même occasion.

– Mais nous n'avons nulle part où aller.

– Comme Darius l'a suggéré, nous nous rendons à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Je suis certain qu'ils pourront te soigner. »

Le visage de Rune prit immédiatement une expression douloureuse, qui vira soudainement à la rage.

« Je ne veux pas avoir à faire à ce maudit ordre !

– Rune, tu n'as pas le choix. Éaque est en train de faire un véritable _lobbying_ auprès de Rhadamanthe pour le convaincre que tu es un danger pour nous tous. Rhadamanthe t'apprécie beaucoup, mais il est en train de se laisser convaincre. Si Éaque arrive à ses fins, il demandera ta tête et je ne pourrai rien pour toi.

– Je m'en fiche ! »

O

Minos observa le visage de Rune, qui affichait en ce moment même toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir. Un tel revirement était inhabituel chez lui, à mettre sur le compte de la nervosité ou peut-être… était-il véritablement en train de devenir un démon ?

Le Griffon chassa cette idée : son disciple n'était pas en train de se transformer en vampire. S'il commençait à douter, Rune n'avait plus aucune chance de survie.

« Rune, je t'en prie, réfléchis un peu à ce que je viens de te dire.

– Il est hors de question que je me rende là-bas », hurla Rune, rentrant dans une colère si noire qu'il en oubliait la politesse due à son supérieur. « Et puis quoi encore ? Me rendre pieds et poings liés à Kanon ? »

Minos étudia avec attention le visage de son procureur : il avait déjà vu quelque part cette expression mêlant colère, haine et envies de meurtre.

« Alors, c'est ça… tout tourne pour toi autour de Kanon et de la vengeance que tu veux lui faire subir. » Le Griffon secoua la tête tellement l'idée lui sembla absurde. « C'est ridicule Rune. Je l'ai affronté aussi : ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis obsédé par l'idée de le tuer.

– Mais il ne vous a pas tué ! » La hargne et la douleur étaient palpables dans la voix de Rune. « Il ne vous a pas tué de la façon dont il m'a tué ! Il m'a déshonoré et humilié, moi, l'étoile du Talent. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai ! »

Le Griffon aurait aimé répliquer par un argument valable, détruire le mur de haine et d'obsession derrière lequel Rune s'était réfugié à son insu, mais ne trouva pas les mots.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et allait sortir lorsque, enfin, il sut quoi lui dire.

« Rappelle-toi comment tu es devenu la nouvelle étoile du Talent… ou plutôt, comment l'Étoile du Talent t'a choisi. Tu étais alors bien au dessus de tous ces sentiments de revanche et de vendetta, Rune. Ne laisse pas ta colère te mener à une issue fatale. »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 21 h 50 (**_**June 5, 2004, 12 : 50 AM GMT +9 : 00**_**)**

**Chambre de Camus**

Camus ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa vision resta floue quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le visage tant aimé. Au risque de réveiller Ambre, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et la serra contre lui. Le visage assoupi vint se nicher dans son cou, une main serra sa taille, l'autre agrippa son épaule. Il l'entendit soupirer dans son sommeil, mais ne se reprocha pas de l'avoir embrassée. Il goûta de nouveau aux lèvres de l'endormie, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne bougea pas. Seule sa respiration, soulevant doucement sa poitrine, animait légèrement son corps.

Ce spectacle, Camus ne pouvait plus en détacher ses yeux. Il se surprit à espérer en profiter tout au long de sa vie. Sentir la présence de cette femme, dont la beauté ne rivalisait qu'avec l'intelligence, à ses côtés. Avoir des enfants d'elle, les voir grandir ensemble. Il lui semblait que pour la première fois, la vie prenait un sens, et qu'il pouvait vivre pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, ou plutôt, de l'image qu'il s'était fait de lui.

Doucement ses mains chassèrent les couvertures, offrant à sa vision le corps parfait qui hantait ses rêves depuis si longtemps. La plus hardie parcourut une épaule, puis se perdit sur une hanche. Ambre soupira de nouveau dans son sommeil, et s'écarta légèrement de lui.

« _Mauvais calcul.» _

_À_ son plus grand regret, le battement de cœur régulier de la jeune femme ne se faisait plus sentir à l'unisson avec le sien. Il se pencha légèrement, pour ramener cette douce sensation plus près de lui.

C'est là qu'il vit le signe : imprimé en noir sur la chair si blanche de son sein droit, deux lettres gothiques. Deux « M ».

_« Memento Mori. »_

Son cerveau vrilla de douleur presque instantanément... À un tel point qu'il crut un moment perdre connaissance. Puis une lueur apparut devant ses yeux. Verte, aux reflets subtils et multiples, alliant toutes les couleurs de la plus profonde des forêts tropicales.

xxxxx

_Londres, 1490 _

_Le joyau brillait entre ses doigts. Gàbor approcha l'émeraude de ses yeux, pour mieux observer l'éclat. Celui-ci lui sembla parfait, renvoyant tel un miroir le feu qui ravageait la galerie où il se trouvait. _

_« __Il sera magnifique au cou d'Ishara », murmura-t-il avec satisfaction, tout en regardant d'un air__ désintéressé les flammes lécher les murs aux riches boiseries et somptueuses tentures, transformées en un brasier ronflant. Tout se passait pour le mieux : le raid sur le quartier général de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis était une réussite complète. L'hôtel particulier et fortifié ne serait plus qu'un amas de décombres fumants et de corps calcinés dans quelques heures._

_Il glissa le bijou dans l'un des replis de sa cape, et entreprit d'inspecter le reste du meuble qui se tenait devant lui, avant que celui-ci ne soit également réduit en cendre. Il ne fallait rien laisser à l'Ordre, toutes ses richesses devaient retourner au vainqueur : Marius. Piller n'avait jamais fait partie des actions de guerre préférées de Gàbor, mais si cela devait concourir à priver l'ennemi de ses ressources, le Hongrois l'approuvait totalement._

_Gàbor étendit la main vers un tiroir. Celui-ci se coupa soudain en deux, traversé par la lame d'une épée. L'incrédulité fut le premier sentiment de Gàbor, puis la douleur parvint à son cerveau, lorsqu'il comprit que la lame transperçait également son épaule droite. _

_« __Alors, petit vampire, on se laisse prendre par surprise ? » ricana un homme derrière lui._

_La lame se retira doucement de sa chair, arrachant un râle à Gàbor, pour laisser la place à une forte poigne. Le soldat, sans égard à la blessure qu'il comprimait d'une main de fer, le fit se retourner et lui faire face. La douleur submergea Gàbor, et ce ne fut que dans une sorte de brouillard qu'il entrevit son attaquant, et la marque qui agrémentait son torse à découvert : celui de la Milice Noire._

_Une seconde plus tard, Gàbor sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui alors que la lame acérée déchirait une nouvelle fois sa chair, et l'empalait contre le meuble._

« _Je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire regretter ce raid contre ce château, mon mignon », fit son assaillant d'une voix menaçante. _

_Gàbor, occultant du mieux qu'il le put sa blessure, tenta de dresser l'épée qu'il tenait à la main. Mais celle-ci lui fut arrachée d'un coup sec, alors que la lame plantée en lui tournait doucement dans sa chair. _

_« Inutile de résister, ton agonie ne fait que commencer… » ricana le tourmenteur. _

_La tête de Gabor bascula en arrière, se heurtant au bois du meuble. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu, alors que la douleur brûlait sa poitrine. Il s'imagina couler lentement dans un océan de feu, ses gémissements s'échappant de sa bouche. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore apercevoir était la marque de la Milice Noire de son tortionnaire._

_« Gàbor ! »_

_La voix de Bàlint résonna à ses oreilles, puis le bruit d'une lame fendant l'air. Gàbor entendit le bruit lourd d'une chute. La lame glissa hors de son corps, lui arrachant un nouveau râle. Deux bras l'entourèrent alors qu'il s'affaissait sur ses genoux._

_« Gàbor ! Tout va bien ! Je suis là ! »_

_Le cadet des Szeged ouvrit lentement les yeux, et aperçut le regard affolé de son frère, qui le soutenait contre sa poitrine._

_« Bàlint, je suis désolé ! murmura Gàbor. Je ne l'ai pas vu… Je ne… »_

_Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain de peur : une silhouette venait d'apparaître derrière Bàlint, et une lourde épée était prête à s'abattre sur lui. Gàbor voulut hurler, mais la douleur cloua de nouveau sa bouche et le condamna au silence._

_Il ferma les yeux, trop effrayé de voir l'impensable arriver, et trembla en entendant un bruit métallique couvrir le ronronnement de l'incendie._

_« Lùitgard ! »_

_Entendant la voix de son frère, Gàbor rouvrit les yeux : il vit que le général s'était interposé entre l'assaillant et son fidèle lieutenant. Il avait bloqué la lame meurtrière de sa longue épée, et tenait son poignard, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, dans le corps du soldat de la Milice._

_Celui-ci poussa un dernier cri de douleur, et glissa finalement à terre._

_« Bàlint, fit calmement Lùitgard sans se retourner. Il me semble bien t'avoir mis en garde contre les soldats de la milice. Pour eux, frapper dans le dos n'est pas un déshonneur, mais l'usage courant de la guerre._

– _Je suis désolé, murmura l'intéressé. Gàbor est blessé. » _

_Lùitgard laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur._

_« Emmène-le... Je vous couvre._

– _Merci Lùitgard…Soit prudent ! »_

_Faisant un dernier geste de remerciement à son maître, Bàlint passa son épaule sous le bras de son cadet, et le tenant par la taille, commença à avancer doucement. _

_Le décor tournait autour de Gàbor, alors que la silhouette de Lùitgard disparaissait peu à peu dans les flammes. Il glissa sur ses genoux, et n'entendit presque pas la voix de son aîné l'appeler..._

_« Gàbor... »_

_xxxxx  
_

« Bàlint, Lùitgard... Où êtes-vous ? » murmura-t-il, envahi d'une panique sans précédent. Pourquoi appelait-il le nom des ennemis de l'Ordre, comme s'ils étaient les personnes les plus chères à son cœur ?

Camus sentit sa tête le lancer de nouveau, tout comme quelques heures plus tôt, au moment de son malaise. S'il parvenait à voir le passé de Gàbor, à ressentir ses émotions avec une telle acuité, il ne pouvait pas y avoir qu'une seule explication. La main de Camus se crispa sur le drap alors qu'il frémissait d'horreur à la simple pensée de cette _réalité_.

« Je suis… Gàbor ? »

A suivre dans la **Chronique XII : **_**Haunted**_** (4/4)**

**

* * *

****Nota Bene: **je laisse les lecteurs rapprocher le souvenir de Rune avec certains propos de Minos du chapitre 16 et les mémoires de Bàlint du chapitre 22.**  
**


	37. Chronique XII: Haunted, partie 4

**Chronique XII : **_**Haunted**_** (4/4)**

**Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 21 h 55 (**_**June 5, 2004, 12 : 55 AM GMT +9 : 00**_**)**

**Autour de la chambre de Milo**

Aphrodite fut soulagé de voir Saga en grande conversation avec Milo devant la chambre de ce dernier. Ses deux confrères semblaient être habités par la même inquiétude que lui au sujet de ses comparses. Il se dirigea donc droit sur eux, à peu près certain de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Cela tombe très bien que vous soyez là, j'ai justement à vous parler ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant à deux pas de Saga. Celui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Laisse-moi deviner : Angelo et Camus ?

– Euh… Angelo, oui, répondit Aphrodite en hochant la tête. Pourquoi, il y a un problème avec Camus aussi ? »

Milo grimaça et, sans prendre la peine de répondre à Aphrodite, se tourna vers Saga.

« Tiens, tu vois ! À croire que je ne suis pas le seul parano ici… »

O

Saga se laissa aller sans trop de façon sur la chaise que lui montrait Milo, alors que celui-ci prenait place sur le lit, suivi d'Aphrodite. Il se retrouvait ainsi face aux deux hommes dont les visages fermés trahissaient une certaine tension.

« Je t'écoute Aphrodite, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire exactement ? »

Le Suédois réfléchit quelques secondes, comme s'il éprouvait subitement de la difficulté à rassembler ses idées ou à trouver les bons mots. Puis ses traits reprirent un air décidé.

« Je pense qu'Angelo est possédé… »

Le silence accueillit son assertion. Aphrodite se mordit la lèvre, voyant avec nervosité que Milo et Saga le dévisageaient avec surprise.

« On peut savoir où tu es allé pêcher une histoire pareille ? rétorqua Milo. Je me doute qu'Angelo n'est pas dans son état normal, mais je ne serais jamais allé sortir une explication aussi tordue. Je crois plutôt qu'il nous fait un pétage de plombs en règle à cause des derniers événements… »

Aphrodite lança un regard vexé à Milo, puis se concentra de nouveau sur Saga. Celui-ci se taisait et attendait visiblement la suite des explications.

« Non, ce n'est pas un délire de ma part. Je crois très sincèrement qu'il n'a jamais pété les plombs, comme tu le dis… Je suis allé le voir ce soir, et il a agi de façon totalement irrationnelle, comme s'il croyait que quelqu'un surveillait notre conversation. Mais lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul dans le couloir, j'ai vu quelque chose qui ondulait dans le mur ! »

Saga fronça les sourcils devant cette assertion.

« Par quoi penses-tu qu'il serait possédé ? demanda-t-il finalement. Lilith ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais cela ne date certainement pas d'hier, répondit Aphrodite en croisant les bras. J'en suis convaincu désormais ! Angelo était bel et bien possédé lorsqu'il était Masque de Mort…

– Comment ça ? As-tu des preuves de ce que tu dis ? »

Aphrodite hocha la tête.

« Ça s'est passé une semaine après son adoubement… »

xxxxx

_**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Temple du Cancer, 1973**_

_Sven marchait à pas feutrés sur le sol caillouteux menant à la quatrième demeure de la colline sacrée. Il dissimulait autant que possible son cosmos, afin de ne pas avertir le nouveau propriétaire des lieux. Il fit de son mieux pour chasser de sa mémoire la vision d'horreur qu'Angelo avait offerte quelques jours plus tôt, en mettant à mort son maître de ses propres mains. Il ne put pourtant pas se débarrasser de l'idée que la tête de Clavenius devait désormais orner l'un des murs du Temple du Cancer, et eut un haut-le-cœur en songeant que l'Italien était devenu un tueur sans pitié, habité de la même cruauté que le défunt chevalier. Son propre ami, un monstre ! Un assassin ! Non, cela il ne voulait pas le croire : Angelo avait certainement agi par colère, par désir de vengeance envers celui qui l'avait martyrisé pendant tout son apprentissage. Il possédait en lui une violence latente, qu'il tentait certes de maîtriser, mais qui n'était pas toujours surmontable. Clavenius avait dû le pousser à bout pour qu'il en arrive à l'achever de cette façon…_

_Et puis, c'était également de sa propre faute. Depuis son adoubement, Sven __s__'était réfugié dans le silence des murs de son temple, et avait abandonné son meilleur ami. Il se devait de réparer son erreur, et ramener Angelo dans le droit chemin. Un projet ambitieux, d'autant plus que lui-même avait l'impression que ledit chemin devenait de plus en plus flou pour lui. Depuis son arrivée dans le cercle des chevaliers d'Or, le Suédois avait très vite compris que les apparences du Pope et de ses conseillers cachaient d'autres réalités, bien moins louables que leur réputation. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Il l'ignorait, et n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de le savoir._

« _Si seulement Shura était là ! » soupira-t-il._

_Mais Shura n'était pas là. Il avait même décliné l'offre de Sven de se rendre dans la nouvelle demeure d'Angelo, et d'éclaircir avec lui les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à cette sauvagerie, arguant « que c'était de bonne guerre », « qu'Angelo avait mérité d'être délivré de ce déséquilibré », et « qu'il en discuterait avec lui durant une prochaine mission ». Sur ces bonnes paroles, il avait rapidement mis Sven à la porte, rajoutant avec un air condescendant qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé._

« _Pourquoi est-il devenu si distant ? » soupira le chevalier des Poissons, avant de chasser cette question de sa tête. Sa préoccupation du moment était Angelo, et non Shura… »_

_O_

_Sven s'arrêta sur le seuil de l'immense porte, et ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'un effluve fort désagréable vint heurter ses sensibles narines. L'odeur de la mort terrestre, celle de la chair en putréfaction._

« _Quelle infection ! Mais comment peut-il tenir ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec une odeur pareille ? »_

_Le jeune chevalier vainquit pourtant son dégoût, et s'avança dans le temple plongé dans l'obscurité. Il n'avait pas fait un pas que son pied heurta une surface molle : Sven le retira aussitôt, constatant avec horreur qu'il avait enfoncé le talon de sa chaussure dans les restes d'une tête humaine._

« _Répugnant ! » Il pressa une main sur sa bouche, se rappelant qu'il ne devait absolument pas se faire remarquer. _

_Il se remit en route, prenant garde cette fois-ci à ne pas ne serait-ce qu'effleurer les macabres trophées que Clavenius avait laissés en héritage à Angelo. Il trouva le chemin vers les appartements privés du Cancer sans trop de difficultés, se souvenant de la description assez précise qu'Angelo en avait faite. Ceux-ci étaient inclus dans l'aile nord du temple, et étaient moins sombres que les trois autres. Il n'y avait aucune tête accrochée aux murs menant à l'entrée : les surfaces sans ornement se dévoilaient dans toute leur nudité grise, faiblement éclairées par des flambeaux. Sven soupira, tentant d'oublier la traversée désagréable qu'il avait du faire pour parvenir jusqu'ici, et laissa enfin son cosmos se révéler, afin de ne pas trop surprendre Angelo. Il le sentait bien, son ami se trouvait derrière la porte. Mais contre toute attente, ce dernier ne mit pas son cosmos en résonance avec celui de Sven, de sorte que celui-ci finit par se demander s'il serait le bienvenu._

_Puisant au plus profond de lui-même un peu de bravoure, il posa la main sur le loquet. La porte crissa légèrement, et tourna sur ses gonds, prouvant qu'Angelo n'avait pas pris la peine de la fermer. _

« _Bizarre… Il a toujours été méfiant, il ne laisserait jamais sa porte non verrouillée ! »_

_Doutant de plus en plus que ce qu'il allait faire fût apprécié par l'Italien, Sven se décida à pénétrer dans l'entrée, puis dans le salon qui lui était adjacent. La décoration était simple et dépouillée, très fonctionnelle, mais en tout cas plus chaleureuse que le reste du temple. Le regard de Sven s'attarda sur le triclinium et la table basse, si bien qu'il ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui. Il sursauta en entendant la porte claquer et se retournant, se trouva nez à nez avec un Angelo visiblement furieux._

« _On peut savoir qui t'a permis de rentrer ici ? Pas moi en tout cas ! » siffla le Cancer entre ses dents._

_Sven sentit un frisson fort désagréable descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et une sueur froide baigner son cou et son dos. Le ton d'Angelo était sans équivoque : agressif et menaçant._

« _Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles… et discuter ! » s'excusa Sven, avant de rajouter : « Je te signale que tu es partie une semaine sans autorisation du Pope. Où étais-tu passé ?_

– _Ça ne te regarde pas ! » rétorqua Angelo, en haussant les épaules et en toisant l'intrus d'un air mauvais._

« _Écoute Angelo, je— »_

_Le Suédois n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il se retrouva coller contre le mur, Angelo l'ayant saisi au cou et le maintenant en tenaille contre la roche nue._

« _Masque de Mort… Mon nom est Masque de Mort, désormais !_

– _Qu'est-ce que… ? C'est une plaisanterie ! » suffoqua Sven en repoussant Angelo._

_Celui-ci relâcha son étreinte, et faisant quelques pas en arrière pour s'écarter de Sven, éclata de rire._

« _Pourquoi serait-ce une plaisanterie ? J'ai le droit de changer de nom, tout de même ! Celui-ci correspond plus à mon caractère ! » répondit-il sur un ton persifleur. Il envoya un sourire mauvais à Sven en voyant que celui-ci massait son cou meurtri, et baissant la voix, ajouta : « Tu devrais faire autant... Choisir un nom plus féminin, qui t'irait mieux ? Hein ! Aphrodite… »_

_Le jeune __S__uédois ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop surpris d'entendre son ami l'appeler par ce surnom qu'il lui avait donné il y a de cela de nombreuses années. Au début, cela n'avait pas trop ennuyé Sven : puis les moqueries s'éta__ien__t multipliées parmi les autres apprentis, à mesure qu'il grandissait et que son apparence ambigüe s'affirmait. Il avait demandé à Angelo de ne plus l'utiliser, chose que l'Italien avait acceptée. Alors pourquoi déterrait-il ce sobriquet maintenant ?_

_La surprise de Sven s'accrut lorsqu'Angelo s'approcha de lui, et lui jetant un regard suggestif, se pencha sur lui et murmura :_

« _Tu serais presque mignonne, pour une fille… » _

_Sven sentit le sang lui monter à la tête. Il ne supportait plus qu'on se moque de son apparence. Toutefois, il tenta d'étouffer sa colère du mieux qu'il le put, c'est-à-dire incomplètement. Le poing serré s'ouvrit et une gifle sonore vint s'abattre sur la joue d'Angelo._

« _La ferme ! rugit Sven. J'ai horreur qu'on se moque de moi ! »_

_Angelo le regarda d'un air incrédule, puis éclata de nouveau de rire, laissant Sven quelque peu décontenancé, puis honteux de son geste._

« _Angelo, je— »_

_Un coup de poing en plein estomac fit mourir les mots dans sa gorge. Le Cancer le lui avait envoyé sans retenue, et Sven se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Une main de fer l'agrippa par les cheveux, le forçant à relever la tête. _

« _Une gifle ? C'est plutôt réservé aux femmes ! Comme tu vois, les hommes frappent plus fort, eux… D'ailleurs, Mademoiselle Aphrodite devrait apprendre à retenir les noms… et elle ne devrait pas traîner dans les temples comme le mien ! »_

_Angelo ricana, tirant sans ménagement sur la chevelure blonde et bouclée._

_Sven étouffa un cri de douleur comme d'étonnement. Il ne reconnaissait absolument pas son ami de toujours derrière le masque cruel de celui qui le traitait ainsi. Les yeux, d'habitude si bleus, brillaient d'un éclat noir exempt de toute humanité. Et son aura était désormais aussi glaciale et lugubre que l'atmosphère du temple. Ou plutôt, comme celle du défunt Clavenius._

_L'envie de frapper monta en Sven comme la lave dans un volcan en éruption. D'un geste vif, il chassa la main qui agrippait ses cheveux, et décrocha un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire à son agresseur. Angelo recula légèrement sur le coup, et porta la main à son menton, souillé par un mince filet de sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre coupée. Il regarda sa main, maculée du même rouge, puis Sven. Celui-ci vit avec surprise que l'expression de son visage avait changée les traits étaient redevenus ceux de l'Angelo qu'il connaissait, et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur normale. Ce n'était plus la haine qui les habitait, mais une profonde confusion._

_La colère de Sven ne fléchit pourtant pas._

« _On peut savoir à quoi tu joues, espèce de malade ! » hurla-t-il sur le ton de la menace._

_Angelo détourna le regard de Sven, et recula contre le mur. Puis il porta les mains à sa tête, comme s'il venait d'être assailli par une soudaine migraine._

« _Tu es satisfaite ? Tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait faire ! M'en prendre à mon meilleur ami ! Monstre ! Monstre ! Laisse-moi ! » lança-t-il à un invisible interlocuteur._

_Sven ne bougea pas, sentant l'irritation le saisir. À quoi le Cancer jouait-il, exactement ? Après l'avoir __frapp__é, voulait-il se moquer de lui en plus ?_

_Sa colère atteignit un nouveau sommet lorsqu'Angelo, cessant ses cris, s'approcha de lui, et l'attrapa par les épaules._

« _Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Tu ignores ce qu'elle peut me faire faire… » gémit-il._

_Sven était tout aussi surpris par cette réaction inattendue que par le regard suppliant de celui dont il ignorait désormais s'il était un ami ou un ennemi. Sentant que la situation prenait une tournure étrange voir malsaine, il repoussa brutalement Angelo._

« _Aucun problème ! Je vais me tenir loin de toi et de ton esprit tordu ! Faudrait songer à te faire soigner… » rétorqua Sven d'une voix enragée._

_Il quitta la pièce en toute hâte, passant outre les gémissements d'Angelo, qui était tombé à genoux contre le mur, en proie à une nouvelle crise douloureuse._

_xxxxx  
_

« Cet événement nous a laissé en froid pendant plusieurs mois... Puis... » Aphrodite s'interrompit, plus hésitant que jamais à poursuivre son récit. Il jeta un regard gêné à Saga. « Puis, j'ai découvert que le Pope n'était pas celui que tout le monde croyait », continua-t-il d'une voix mourante.

L'ancien chevalier des Poissons se tut. Ni lui ni Saga n'osèrent se regarder.

**

* * *

Grèce, Athènes, 5 juin 2004, 16h00 (**_**June 5, 2004, 13 : 00 AM GMT +3 : 00**_**)**

**Siège de l'Escadron d'Athènes**

Le responsable de l'escadron, Cyrus Damaskinos, noua sa cravate d'un geste nerveux. Il s'apprêtait à accueillir ses deux invités qui venaient de se présenter il y a quelques minutes à l'entrée du siège de l'escadron d'Athènes. Une visite préparée à l'avance, étant donné qu'il avait reçu quelques jours auparavant l'annonce de l'arrivée d'une mission extraordinaire du quartier général d'Ermengardis.

Malgré tout, il se sentait fort mal à l'aise, et ce, pour la bonne raison que l'homme qu'ils interrogeaient il y a moins d'une heure s'était enfui à leur nez et à leur barbe. Détail dérangeant si on considérait qu'il venait du Sanctuaire Terrestre, et qu'il était peut-être lié à l'homme agressé par un vampire la veille. Un autre transfuge de ce même Sanctuaire, et accessoirement l'un de ceux qu'il devait récupérer… Damaskinos, fort de son expérience de près de vingt ans au service de l'Ordre, se rassura légèrement en se disant qu'il pourrait couvrir l'affaire quelque temps, suffisamment pour repêcher le poisson qui s'était envolé.

_« Il va falloir jouer serré, _se dit-il,_ je parie qu'on m'a envoyé des coupeurs de tête… qui en plus n'ont jamais mis les pieds sur le terrain. »_

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décida à entrer dans son bureau.

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? » demanda-t-il avant de se corriger mentalement : _« Pathétique de banalité comme question ! »_

Relevant la tête, il vit le visage de la jeune femme se détendre, et un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« Je vous remercie, tout a été pour le mieux, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre. Quelques secousses au-dessus de la Sibérie, rien de bien grave…

– Ah ! C'est bien », répondit Damaskinos, rassemblant le plus vite possible ses idées quant aux explications dont il devrait se fendre dans les minutes à venir.

Il allait d'ailleurs se lancer dans sa plaidoirie lorsque l'homme sortit de sa posture immobile et lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

« Je pense que nous devrions entrer dans le vif du sujet, au lieu d'échanger des politesses inutiles ! »

_« Ca y est, nous y voilà, guillotine en vue ! » _songea avec horreur Damaskinos, sentant une sueur froide commencer à tremper son dos.

Un grincement de porte annonça l'entrée d'un tiers, en l'occurrence son second Xerakis, celui qui avait interrogé le « fugitif ». Son chauve assistant s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte, roulant des yeux ronds en regardant le jeune homme assis de l'autre côté du bureau.

« Rentre donc et donne les informations que sont venues chercher ces personnes, s'insurgea le chef d'escadron.

– Mais chef… le jeune homme que j'interrogeais… il lui ressemble ! »

Damaskinos tapota nerveusement le dessus de son bureau, se demandant quelle comédie son second était en train de lui jouer. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un nouvel imbroglio. À coup sûr, il y aurait droit, à sa mutation au fin fond de la Grèce !

« Comment ça, il lui ressemble ? gronda-t-il.

– Oui, il ressemble à ce monsieur. Il est peut-être un tout petit peu plus âgé, les cheveux légèrement plus sombres, mais on dirait deux frères ! »

O

Aiolia sentit les battements de son cœur redoubler lorsque le chauve entama ses explications. Sans qu'il puisse s'en défendre, un espoir insensé se mit à brûler en lui, faisant pulser toutes les veines de son corps.

« Est-ce que par hasard cet homme s'est enfui au moment où nous sommes arrivés ?

– Oui, je crois oui.

– Est-ce qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir par la cour ?

– Très certainement : la salle où je l'ai reçu donnait sur celle-ci. »

Le jeune Grec frappa nerveusement l'accoudoir de sa chaise : c'était cela ! L'homme était passé tout prêt de lui, c'était pour cela qu'il avait ressenti une impression bizarre. Et ce n'était certainement pas n'importe qui !

« Vous a-t-il donné son nom… ou son prénom ? demanda-t-il, tentant de s'accrocher à quelques bribes de rationalité.

– Aiolos. »

O

Marine agrippa Aiolia par le poignet, l'empêchant de s'élancer en trombe hors de la pièce.

« Calme-toi. Cela ne veut rien dire et d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être un piège.

– Non, c'est lui, c'est mon frère, j'en suis certain », protesta Aiolia, tentant de se dégager de la poigne de fer. « Je l'ai senti quand il nous a croisés. Je suis certain qu'il est allé à l'hôpital central. Il faut nous y rendre…

– Nous y allons, mais d'abord je veux que tu te calmes ! » ordonna la Japonaise. Elle le força à lui faire face, opposant un visage exempt d'émotions à part de la détermination, avant de c'ajouter : « Nous jouons avec le Sanctuaire Terrestre, ici. Tous les coups sont permis : il s'agit donc de garder son calme et d'agir avec la tête froide. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Aiolia hocha la tête à contrecœur. Il bouillait d'impatience et de frustration. Marine pouvait le comprendre aisément : elle aussi avait les sangs retournés par cette nouvelle, mais ne le montrerait pas.

« Monsieur Damaskinos, veuillez nous affréter une limousine pour l'Hôpital Central d'Athènes : nous nous y rendons sur-le-champ », ordonna-t-elle sans quitter Aiolia des yeux.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 16 h 00 (**_**June 4, 2004, 13 :00 AM GMT + 9 :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Rune frotta ses yeux fatigués et laissa échapper un soupir. Cela faisait des heures qu'il s'était plongé dans l'écriture de ses mémoires, le regard rivé aux pages blanches lentement noircies par des pleins et déliés. Malgré sa concentration, il commençait à ressentir des crampes dans le dos et un tiraillement au niveau de la nuque. Cela restait tout de même moins pénible que la honte qu'il éprouvait d'avoir désobéi à son maître. Pour la deuxième fois de sa longue vie.

« Qu'importe… je ne sentirai bientôt plus rien », songea-t-il avec mélancolie. Il était très bien placé pour savoir ce qui lui arriverait une fois son dernier souffle rendu : il l'avait déjà vécu.

xxxxx

_Suite à cet incident avec le vampire, je fis de mon mieux pour regagner la confiance du Seigneur Minos. Je mis deux fois plus d'ardeur à étudier aussi bien qu'à m'entraîner. Je pense que mon maître était conscient de mes efforts et de mon désir de laver mon honneur. Je sus qu'il m'avait pardonné lorsque, deux mois après les faits, il exigea que je dîne à nouveau à sa table._

_Ma gratitude envers lui ne fit que grandir au fur et à mesure des années. Jusqu'à ce jour de décembre 1220 où il me convoqua dans ses appartements, pour une raison que j'ignorais, mais que je finis vite par comprendre._

_Je me présentai devant lui, un peu impressionné par son armure noire. Je ne l'avais pas vu harnaché ainsi depuis le jour de notre rencontre, des années auparavant. _

_« Sais-tu à quoi correspondent les Étoiles affiliées aux Spectres, Rune ? » demanda Minos sans autre préambule._

_« Hélas, non, Votre Majesté, répondis-je, baissant la tête honteusement. « Je n'ai trouvé aucune mention à ce sujet._

– _Chaque étoile correspond à un héros mythologique des temps les plus reculés. Chacun d'entre eux a été puni par Zeus pour avoir un jour pris le parti d'Hadès contre Athéna : ils ne peuvent plus se réincarner ou posséder une enveloppe physique. C'est pourquoi il choisisse de s'allier avec un Spectre, qui lui a la faculté de se réincarner dans une dépouille mortelle. L'étoile lui donne sa puissance et sa protection sous la forme de son surplis. »_

_Je hochai la tête, un peu circonspect quant à ce que Minos voulait vraiment signifier par là._

_« Mais avant de bénéficier de cet appui miraculeux, un Spectre doit prouver à une étoile qu'il est digne de sa confiance._

– _Oui, Seigneur._

– _Cela fait une quinzaine d'années que je te prépare à cette dernière épreuve. Le temps est venu pour toi de prouver ta valeur. »_

_Je le dévisageai, légèrement inquiet de l'opacité de ces déclarations. Une épreuve, mais laquelle ? Je m'étais à peine posé la question qu'une tache noire se forma à mes pieds, dévorant le dallage. Devant mes yeux horrifiés s'ouvrirent les entrailles de la Terre sur un décor qui aurait dû m'être familier, mais que je trouvai apocalyptique : les Enfers. Aussitôt, je sentis les fils du Seigneur Minos prendre possession de mon corps. Un doute affreux s'installa dans mon esprit : avais-je donc démérité ?_

_« Seigneur Minos… qu'ai-je donc fait pour provoquer votre colère ?_

– _Je ne suis pas en colère, Rune. Mais pour devenir un Spectre, tu dois me suivre en Enfer. »_

_La seconde d'après, les fils transparents du Seigneur Griffon me suspendirent au-dessus du puits sans fond et me lâchèrent…_

_O_

_La première sensation que je perçus fut le froid. J'étais allongé sur quelque chose de froid et dure, et qui sous mon toucher se révéla être du granite. Ouvrant les yeux, je compris que je gisais à terre, sur les berges d'un fleuve nauséabond et sombre. Me redressant avec difficultés, je saisis vite dans quel environnement hostile j'étais tombé. Les descriptions que j'en avais lues dans les livres du Seigneur Minos me revinrent en mémoire : oui c'était bien cela. Un ciel aussi noir que l'encre, parcouru d'éclairs rougeâtres et orangés, s'étendait à perte de vue, couvrant une terre tout aussi sombre. Le fleuve quant à lui était couleur sang, sa surface parfois agitée par les remous causés par un cadavre remontant à l'air libre. J'en eus des frissons en contemplant les orbes creux d'un macchabée émergeant près du bord. _

_J'étais sur les rives du Styx._

_« Est-ce que cela veut dire que je suis mort ? murmura-t-il avec horreur._

– _Non, pas encore. »_

_Je me retournai sur cette voix si familière que jusqu'à présent j'avais appris à reconnaître comme celle d'un bienfaiteur. Vêtu de son surplis ailé, Minos se tenait à quelques pas de moi, m'observant d'un regard calme et déterminé. Je reculai involontairement, certain qu'un grand danger me guettait._

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?_

– _Pour que tu subisses les épreuves auxquelles l'Étoile du Talent va te soumettre. _

– _Mais quelles épreuves ?_

– _Cela, je ne peux te le dire, car moi-même je l'ignore. » Le Griffon leva un bras, faisant signe à quelqu'un. « Voici ton guide : il t'amènera au lieu de ta première épreuve. »_

_Me retournant, je distinguai une petite embarcation qui avançait dans les eaux sombres du Styx. Une fois que la distance fut considérablement réduite, je pus saisir les paroles que le bateleur chantait d'une voix de stentor : il s'agissait sans nul doute d'une chanson étudiante clamant haut et fort combien il fallait profiter de la vie._

_Ubi sunt qui ante nos_

_In mondo fuere ?_

_Vadite ad superos_

_Transite in inferos_

_Hos si vis videre _(1)

_« Monseigneur Minos, vous ici ? » s'étonna le bateleur une fois sa barque accostée._

_Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dévisager cet homme grand, mais très efflanqué, que le surplis et le casque faisaient ressembler à un fou du roi. Il profita de mon étonnement pour s'approcher de moi et me saisir par le menton._

_« Qui est donc ce beau jeune homme ? Que voilà une belle pièce, vivante de surcroît !_

– _Enlève tes pattes de lui, Charon, il n'est pas pour toi. Il est venu passer les épreuves de l'Étoile Céleste du Talent. Emmène-le aux remparts de Dité_(2_). »_

_Le dénommé Charon étouffa un petit rire moqueur qui se transforma en une violente quinte de toux._

_« À vos ordres, Monseigneur. Puis-je toutefois vous rappeler que toute peine mérite salaire ? »_

_Minos le foudroya du regard._

_« Si tu le désires, je peux te faire quelques tatouages sur le corps pour te rappeler qu'on ne rançonne pas un Juge des Enfers._

– _Oh moi, je disais cela comme ça… »_

_Charon retourna tranquillement dans sa barque et me fit signe de le suivre. J'hésitai, me retournant sur Minos et finit par accepter lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête pour m'encourager._

_La dernière chose dont je me souviens est la silhouette de Minos disparaissant dans le brouillard nauséabond du Styx tandis que Charon poussait de nouveau « la chansonnette »._

_Vita nostra brevis est_

_Brevi finietur_

_Venit mors velociter_

_Rapit nos atrociter_

_Nemini parcetur _(3)

_Après, la mémoire me manque. »_

xxxxx

Rune reposa sa plume et pencha la tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre le montant de son lit. Il n'avait effectivement aucun souvenir des épreuves qu'il avait dû passer pour se faire accepter de l'Étoile du Talent. Il ne se rappelait que de son éveil à la surface, quelques dizaines d'années plus tard.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, s'accordant malgré lui un peu de sommeil.

**Dans une autre partie du temple**

Sylphide poussa discrètement la porte de la pièce où Éaque s'était retranché avec Rhadamanthe depuis plusieurs heures, captant sans peine les mots que s'échangeaient à voix basse les deux hommes.

« Il y a forcément une autre solution.

– Non, Rhadamanthe, et tu le sais très bien. »

Le Basilic s'effaça un peu plus derrière la porte lorsque son maître releva la tête.

« Nous n'avons aucune preuve de sa transformation, protesta la Vouivre.

– Pourquoi cherches-tu à te voiler la face ainsi ? Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques heures, non ? Rune aurait eu la possibilité de m'égorger, je te garantis que je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est », rétorqua Éaque en frappant du poing sur la table. Il s'appuya contre le bureau où était assis son pair, cachant Rhadamanthe à la vue de Sylphide. « Quelle preuve supplémentaire te faut-il donc pour réaliser que Rune est un danger pour nous ?

– Il n'était pas hostile jusqu'à ce que tu l'attaques !

– Hostile, il le deviendra, et tu le sais très bien ! »

Les deux juges continuèrent leur discussion, qui ressemblait plus à une joute verbale, mais polie, où chacun campait sur ses positions. C'était justement cela qui faisait bouillir de rage Sylphide : aucun des trois juges ne réalisait qu'ils se trompaient tous de priorité.

« Il faut se débarrasser de lui, il est un danger », assena une fois de plus Éaque.

_« Non, erreur, le danger, c'est ce qui se terre au fin fond de se temple »,_ répliqua mentalement le Basilic.

Certes, la réaction du Balrog à la traîtresse attaque du Garuda l'avait nettement impressionné et inquiété. Il s'était attendu à voir Rune se muer en buveur de sang, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Combien de temps depuis sa morsure ? Plus d'une semaine… la transformation semblait bien longue, voire improbable. Rune avait-il peut-être hérité des pouvoirs de guérison des vampires, après tout ? Après quelques heures de réflexion, Sylphide en était arrivé à la conclusion que Rune était parmi eux le plus apte à se défendre et que l'hypothétique danger qu'il représentait n'était rien comparé à la mystérieuse créature qui rôdait dans les parages.

« Il faut agir maintenant et s'en débarrasser tant qu'il est affaibli ! »

La main de Sylphide se crispa sur le bois. Non, erreur : l'urgence était de quitter ce maudit temple et de trouver un moyen de fuir le Sanctuaire. Qu'attendait donc le Seigneur Rhadamanthe pour reprendre la tête de leur groupe et ordonner l'évacuation des lieux ? Valentine et lui-même avaient suffisamment traîné à l'intérieur du bâtiment et dans le reste du Sanctuaire pour avoir acquis une bonne connaissance des passages secrets et des failles dans le mur d'enceinte principal. Sylphide en avait touché d'ailleurs quelques mots à la Vouivre, mais n'avait trouvé aucun écho.

Voir son maître se tromper dans la tactique à suivre et écouter les mauvais conseils d'Éaque le désolait autant que le révoltait.

« Rhadamanthe, écoute-moi… »

C'en était trop. Sylphide poussa la porte, envoyant le battant taper contre le mur.

« Je vous en prie, Monseigneur, ne l'écoutez pas ! »

L'intéressé releva un regard surpris sur son lieutenant, tandis qu'Éaque lui adressa un sourire cruel.

« Que fais-tu ici, Sylphide ?

– Que fait-il ici ? ricana Éaque. Voyons… il nous espionne. » Il s'avança d'un pas furieux vers le Basilic pour se planter de toute sa haute taille devant lui. « Dehors, petit serpent ! Cette conversation ne te concerne pas. »

Sylphide n'était pourtant pas décidé à battre en retraite. Pas sans essayer une dernière fois de faire réagir son maître. De plus, la condescendance d'Éaque piqua au vif sa fierté. Il se redressa lui aussi, arrivant presque à la même hauteur que le Garuda.

« Je pense au contraire que cela nous concerne tous », rétorqua le Basilic, ne cillant pas lorsque le Népalais accrocha son regard d'ébène au sien. « Et autant que je sache, je tiens mes ordres du Seigneur Rhadamanthe, et non de vous.

– Espèce d'impudent ! » rugit Éaque, allongeant son poing pour le frapper.

Sylphide fut pourtant assez vif et robuste pour bloquer son poing d'une main. Il savait que ce qu'il était en train de faire tenait du blasphème et qu'il pouvait être dégradé et exécuté pour outrage à un Juge. Sauf que… ils n'étaient plus aux Enfers.

« Sylphide, ça suffit. Sors, maintenant. J'ai à discuter… »

La voix froide et posée de la Vouivre lui glaça le sang.

« Mais maître, je vous en prie— !

– Sylphide, sors, avant que je te mette moi-même à la porte. »

Scrutant le visage de Rhadamanthe, le Basilic comprit que celui-ci ne plaisantait pas. Cela lui fit encore plus mal que si un poignard s'était planté dans sa poitrine : il avait l'impression d'être désavoué.

« Tu connais la sortie… » siffla Éaque en dégageant son poing. « Dehors ! »

Sylphide crispa la mâchoire, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie d'envoyer son poing dans la figure du Garuda. Il s'était toujours demandé comment Éaque avait été choisi comme Juge malgré ses tendances belliqueuses.

« Bien maître… »

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce avant de céder à la tentation de désobéir aux ordres.

_« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot »,_ se promit-il.

O

Rhadamanthe serra les dents en voyant son fidèle lieutenant disparaître dans le couloir. Il s'attendait à ce que les derniers événements aient un peu mis à fleur de peau les nerfs du Basilic. Sylphide n'était pas comme Valentine : il pouvait garder le silence et ses pensées pour lui jusqu'à une certaine limite, mais lorsque celle-ci était dépassée… Le jeune homme ne se privait pas de dire ses quatre vérités à qui de droit, quitte à s'attirer des ennuis.

Visiblement, la scène choquante de l'agression de Rune avait fait voler en éclat cette limite.

_« Reste en dehors de tout cela, Sylphide. Ne deviens pas comme Rune la cible d'Éaque et laisse-moi prendre les décisions et endosser les responsabilités »,_ pria-t-il silencieusement.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 22h05 (**_**June 5, 2004, 1**__**3**__** : **__**0**__**5 AM GMT +9 : 00**_**)**

**Dans la Chambre de Milo**

Milo les observait, ses yeux scrutant le visage des deux hommes à la recherche de la moindre réaction, positive ou négative. Mais ne voyant rien venir, il se décida à prendre la parole.

« Je pense que nous nous écartons du sujet, qui pour l'instant, est la possible possession ou schizophrénie d'Angelo... »

Son attention se posa sur Saga, dont les traits s'étaient durcis à l'évocation de son passé d'usurpateur. Aphrodite était lui aussi sorti de sa torpeur, et observait l'aîné des Gémeaux avec attention.

« Je suppose que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? Sans doute tu m'aurais mis à mort si Angelo n'était pas intervenu et ne t'avait pas convaincu de nous choisir comme tes assassins fidèles et dévoués… »

xxxxx

_**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Mont Étoilé, 1973**_

_Sven roula au sol devant la violence du coup que Saga venait de lui porter. Sa tête heurta les dalles de marbre de la salle, et il se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence pendant quelques secondes. Conscient de la position de faiblesse dans laquelle il se trouvait, il fit tous ses efforts pour sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles il était immergé. Dans un demi-brouillard, il entrevit la haute silhouette de Saga qui avançait tranquillement vers lui. Seule Athéna savait quelle stupide idée lui était venue de suivre le Pope jusqu'en haut de cette montagne sacrée__ ! __Sa plus grande idiotie ayant d'ailleurs été de ne pas se méfier lorsque le soi-disant maître du Sanctuaire avait disparu de son champ de vision._

_Dans un effort quasi surhumain, il parvint à se mettre à genoux, mais fut incapable de se remettre debout. Sans doute Saga lui avait porté un coup trop violent et avait fait en sorte de le paralyser partiellement. Sven se reprocha d'avoir été aussi négligent quant à sa sécurité, avant de sentir qu'on l'attrapait à la gorge et le soulevait de terre._

_Suffoquant, il agrippa les poignets de l'homme qui était en train de l'étrangler. Il comprit que ses efforts seraient vains lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux couleur sang et la longue chevelure grise du chevalier des Gémeaux. Il trembla : le gardien de la Troisième Maison n'était pas dans son état habituel._

« _Il est fou ! Il va me tuer ! » _

_La pression sur son cou s'accrut, et il crut que ses os et ses muscles allaient être broyés d'une seconde à l'autre. _

« _Attends une seconde ! Ne le tue pas tout de suite ! »_

_Une voix familière résonna à ses oreilles. Le cerveau envahi par un bourdonnement, Sven mit quelques secondes à__réaliser que c'était celle d'Angelo. Il poussa un faible cri lorsque l'étau autour de son cou se desserra un peu, et ses jambes ne le tenant plus, retomba à terre. De nouveau plongé dans les ténèbres, il sentit la surface froide du__ sol glacer son visage, et entendit vaguement des bruits de pas. Angelo marchait vers lui…_

_« Il a perdu l'esprit… Il va se faire tuer lui aussi ! » songea Sven en relevant légèrement la tête._

_Ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi : Angelo avait une expression aussi démente que celle de Saga._

_O_

_L'usurpateur regarda avec amusement le jeune chevalier du Cancer s'approcher de lui. L'envie de l'expédier dans l'autre monde le traversa brièvement, mais il repoussa cette idée aussitôt. S'il pouvait cacher la disparition d'un chevalier d'Or, il pouvait difficilement camoufler celle de deux. De plus, une chose l'intriguait : il ressentait en la présence d'Angelo exactement la même aura que si Clavenius s'était tenu devant lui. À croire que l'âme du défunt maître était passé__e__ dans l'élève._

« _Je vois que ma première impression sur toi est justifiée, Angelo, ou plutôt Masque de Mort. Tu es aussi stupide qu'irrespectueux. Non seulement tu prends des libertés avec les règles du Sanctuaire, en t'en éclipsant sans ma permission, mais en plus tu viens me narguer jusqu'ici… Tu penses que je vais te laisser en vie ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante._

_Angelo émit un petit ricanement, puis glissa un regard à la forme allongée sur le sol du temple. Le cadavre de Shion était toujours entouré d'un étrange halo bleu, et aucun signe de décomposition ne venait entacher l'harmonie de ses traits._

« _J'ai une proposition à te faire, Saga… » répondit le Cancer qui, arrivé à la hauteur de Sven, se pencha sur lui. _

_Il attrapa le Suédois par les épaules, et le força à se remettre debout. Mais Sven, trop sonné par les coups qu'il avait reçus, ne parvint à maintenir sa station debout qu'en s'appuyant contre l'Italien. Celui-ci grimaça d'irritation, mais le tint fermement contre lui pour lui éviter de glisser de nouveau au sol._

« _Une proposition ? Je doute que toi et ton ami soyez en mesure de me faire une proposition », rétorqua Saga en s'approchant un peu plus près. Sûr de son effet, il rajouta : « Vous pouvez prier pour votre grâce, à la rigueur… »_

_A son plus grand étonnement, il vit le visage du jeune Cancer s'orner d'un sourire aussi maléfique qu'insensé. « Il a du cran pour ses quinze ans… ou il est totalement dérangé. En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi Clavenius le détestait ! songea-t-il avec amusement. Mais il pourrait effectivement me servir… Et le Poisson également… »_

_Saga croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et toisa Angelo et Sven de toute sa hauteur. Il devait dépasser les adolescents d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, son habit noir et or renforçant son allure menaçante._

_Comme il s'y attendait, Angelo ne fut guère impressionné et répondit par un nouveau ricanement._

« _Je doute que tu nous tues tous les deux. Trois cadavres de chevaliers d'Or, c'est difficile à cacher, même lorsqu'on commande aux portes dimensionnelles… »_

_Angelo se tut, observant l'effet qu'avaient produit ses paroles sur Saga. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, et ne se départit pas du cruel sourire qu'il arborait. Il écoutait pourtant très attentivement le jeune chevalier._

« _Ensuite, il me semble que tu es seul dans ton entreprise… N'aurais-tu pas besoin de quelques hommes pour t'épauler ? Des exécuteurs fidèles, qui ne viendraient pas te demander de comptes même s'il s'agit d'éliminer un opposant, mais qui le feraient en l'échange de distinctions et de récompenses bien méritées ! »_

_Le sourire de Saga s'agrandit encore un peu plus : Angelo n'avait pas seulement l'esprit dérangé, c'était également une crapule ! Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour garder les curieux loin du Mont Étoilé, et faire taire les bavards._

« _Je vois que tu as à cœur de devenir l'assassin officiel du Pope. Je n'ai aucun doute que tu y parviendras », susurra Saga en réduisant la distance. Il se trouvait désormais si près des deux adolescents qu'il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour les frapper. Sans surprise, les yeux sombres du jeune Italien brillèrent d'un éclat mauvais alors que celui-ci n'eut aucun mouvement de recul ou de peur._

« _J'étais sûr que nous pourrions nous entendre, acquiesça Angelo._

– _Et lui… Sera-t-il aussi brillant que toi en assassin ? » demanda Saga en désignant Sven d'un geste désinvolte._

_Angelo saisit le visage de l'intéressé entre ses mains et le força à regarder Saga._

« _Allons, la princesse suédoise, notre maître te pose une question…Réponds ! » commanda Angelo. _

_O_

_Sven cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que son champ de vision ne redevienne normal. Il aperçut les yeux rouges de Saga qui le fixaient avec une rare intensité. Une vague d'angoisse le submergea alors qu'il comprit que sa vie dépendait très certainement de la réponse qu'il allait donner._

« _Je… J'accepte… souffla-t-il, se haïssant de sa réponse._

– _Parfait ! » ricana Saga, apparemment satisfait._

_Sven ouvrit de grands yeux, prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire._

« _J'étais sûr que tu finirais par te montrer coopératif… Aphrodite ! » minauda Angelo._

_Toujours sous le choc, Sven ne releva pas le surnom qu'il détestait pourtant tellement. Il fixait Saga, qui continuait à afficher un sourire rapace._

« _Masque de Mort ! Aphrodite ! Vous allez me prouver dès ce soir votre fidélité. Mes ordres suivront dans quelques heures », fit-il avant de se retourner, dans l'évidente intention de quitter les lieux._

« _Un instant… J'ai une faveur à demander, Grand Pope », l'interrompit Angelo._

_Saga tourna légèrement la tête et fixa le jeune Italien de son regard de prédateur._

« _Une faveur ? Déjà ? se moqua-t-il. Et laquelle ?_

– _Shion… Puis-je prendre sa tête ? » demanda Angelo de la façon la plus naturelle possible, comme s'il s'agissait d'un banal service._

_Toujours appuyé contre lui, le désormais officiellement dénommé Aphrodite lui jeta un regard dégoûté et réprobateur._

« _Pour que tu l'accroches au mur de ton temple et fasses comprendre à tout le monde qu'il est mort ? Jamais de la vie ! siffla Saga. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras d'autres têtes à couper, j'y pourvoirai…_

– _Dommage…Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais », répondit le Cancer en faisant la moue._

_Lançant un dernier sourire moqueur à l'encontre des deux jeunes gens, Saga disparut dans les ténèbres des colonnades du temple._

« _Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Tu trahis Athéna ! » murmura Aphrodite, au bord de l'épuisement._

_Angelo sourit à cette remarque et laissa couler son sombre regard vers celui qui fut jadis son ami, et qui devenait son complice._

« _Non, erreur, cher Aphrodite. Toi et moi trahissons Athéna… » _

xxxxx

« Quoi ! Il avait demandé à prendre la tête de Shion ! s'exclama Milo, interloqué.

– Oui… Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, c'est la vérité », soupira Aphrodite.

Saga gardait son regard posé dans le vide, un pli amer s'étant dessiné au coin des lèvres.

« Il était vraiment devenu fou ! Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser redevenir comme ça ! s'insurgea Milo en se levant.

– Et moi je suis certain qu'il n'a jamais été fou ! » protesta Aphrodite en se levant à son tour. « Le vrai Angelo ne se serait jamais comporté comme cela ! Il avait des tendances violentes, certes, mais il faisait tout pour endiguer la violence que son maître tentait de lui inculquer ! Ce n'était peut-être pas un enfant de chœur, mais il n'avait jamais tué avant ce duel avec son maître. Et surtout… » Il baissa la voix. « Et, surtout…Plus j'y pense, et plus je suis certain que s'il avait été dans son état normal, il ne s'en serait jamais pris à ses amis ! »

Milo et Aphrodite s'observaient, haletants.

« Sauf si Angelo, pour se défendre, avait développé une seconde personnalité... » Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Saga. Sa voix leur était parvenue, voilée et chargée d'émotions. « Comme moi », compléta-t-il.

Puis il regarda Aphrodite et lui fit un triste sourire. Le Suédois n'osa pas poursuivre, ses mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

« J'ai développé cette double personnalité de moi-même. Personne ne m'y a forcé ou aidé, poursuivit Saga. Comme moyen de défense contre une réalité qui me terrifiait… »

O

Milo avait envie que Saga se taise. Revenir ne serait-ce qu'en pensée à cette période trouble qu'avait été l'époque de l'usurpation de l'identité du Pope le rendait mal à l'aise, voir même l'écœurait. Le récit d'Aphrodite avait d'ailleurs déjà remué d'assez mauvais souvenirs. Il allait demander à l'ancien Gémeau d'arrêter d'évoquer sa traîtrise lorsque, fixant une nouvelle fois le visage grave de son compatriote, il comprit que celui-ci avait besoin de se confier. De délivrer son âme d'une vérité qui l'oppressait depuis de longues années.

Il prit le parti de se taire, et d'un hochement de tête, fit signe à Saga qu'il était prêt à l'écouter.

O

Les mots étaient parvenus à ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Le secret qu'il tenait bien gardé au fond de son cœur et de son âme s'effritait comme un château de sable en but à une marée puissante et sans pitié. Celle du remords. Cette vérité qu'il avait enfuie au plus profond de lui-même, il l'avait ignorée même après sa résurrection. Il n'en avait jamais soufflé mot à son frère. Car cette vérité, c'était l'aveu d'une faiblesse dont tous le croyaient exempt... Cette vérité, était-ce vraiment le moment de la révéler, à l'heure où ses compagnons attendaient de lui qu'il se comporte en meneur de troupes ? Était-ce opportun de leur montrer que l'homme qu'ils s'imaginaient si fort était en fait bien faible ?

Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge de Saga.

« Je crois que nous nous éloignons du sujet. »

O

Saga se tut. Aphrodite comprit que l'ancien Gémeau avait beaucoup à dire, mais ne se sentait pas prêt à révéler le secret ultime de sa vie : celui qui l'avait poussé à tuer Shion et à usurper son identité pendant treize années. Lui-même ne se sentait guère d'humeur à écouter ce récit. Le simple fait d'être retombé dans le souvenir de sa propre traîtrise lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Se pourrait-il qu'Angelo ait suivi la même démarche ? Se soit inventé un double ne craignant pas son maître, et qui serait devenu incontrôlable ? glissa Milo.

– C'est possible… acquiesça Saga. C'est une hypothèse que je privilégierais à celle de la possession.

– Non, c'est différent ! »

Aphrodite secoua la tête, une moue réprobatrice sur son visage.

« Tu persistes sur la piste de la possession ? demanda Milo d'une voix surprise. Pourtant, ce n'est pas celle qui coule le plus de sources.

– A vraiment ? Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi tous les chevaliers du Cancer depuis deux cent quarante ans deviennent des véritables psychopathes dès qu'ils sont adoubés ? » s'exclama le Suédois, avant de rajouter, railleur : « Ce n'est pas de la possession, ça par hasard ? Et je te signale aussi que ce n'est pas Angelo qui a commencé sa collection de têtes humaines : c'est le maître de Clavenius !

– Oui, bon, bon… D'accord… Peut-être… Mais de la possession par qui ou quoi ? » demanda Milo en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Saga, tu n'as pas une idée là-dessus ? »

Les regards de Sven et de Milo se tournèrent dans un seul et unique même mouvement vers celui qui avait dirigé d'une main de fer le Sanctuaire, et en particulier la garde rapprochée d'Athéna.

« Non, j'ignore si ton hypothèse est fondée, Aphrodite. Et si elle l'est, j'ignore encore plus ce qui serait à l'origine de cette possession. Mais par contre, je vois qui pourrait le savoir…

– Qui ? demanda Milo d'un air incrédule.

– Shion… Il a régné sur le Sanctuaire pendant deux cent trente années. Le début de sa charge correspond aux premiers problèmes avec les chevaliers du Cancer. Il doit bien savoir quelque chose là-dessus. »

Aphrodite et Milo acquiescèrent silencieusement, un semblant d'espoir adoucissant leurs traits crispés.

« Je vais tenter de le contacter, il a dû arriver à Lyon à l'heure qu'il est », compléta Saga, visiblement soulagé que personne n'insiste sur son cas personnel. Il se leva lentement, et ajouta : « Dès que j'en serai plus, je joindrai James également, et demanderai d'écarter Angelo de la mission.

– Et Camus aussi ! » s'écria Milo en se levant à son tour.

Il se plaça devant Saga, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, comme s'il voulait le convaincre de faire ce qu'il demandait uniquement par sa présence.

« Concernant Camus, je ne suis pas du tout convaincu qu'il ait besoin d'être exempté… Sais-tu s'il va mieux au moins ? »

Milo secoua la tête négativement.

« Non. D'ailleurs, il est temps que j'aille voir où il en est. Il s'est retranché dans ses appartements tout de suite après son malaise et je n'ai pas pu le voir depuis.

– Parfait. Je te laisse vérifier. Mais jusqu'à preuve qu'il ait besoin de rester ici, il partira avec nous en mission. »

Milo soupira à ses paroles prononcées sur un ton légèrement autoritaire.

« Très bien. Je t'apporterai les preuves que tu demandes.

– Et moi, je vais continuer à surveiller Angelo ! » déclara Sven en se levant à son tour.

Saga hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« On demande à Shura de s'en mêler ? demanda Milo.

– Non, on va le laisser de côté pour l'instant… Il a d'autres chats à fouetter, annonça Saga en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Oui, d'ailleurs je me demande bien quoi ? remarqua Milo.

– Une affaire personnelle… » Saga ouvrit la porte doucement, mais s'arrêta sur le pas, hésitant visiblement à sortir. « Une dernière chose… » ajouta-t-il d'une voix légèrement voilée. « Je voudrais que ce que je vous ai dit sur mon propre cas reste entre nous. »

Saga se retourna, cherchant dans les deux regards un signe d'approbation à sa requête.

« Tu ne nous as encore rien dit, Saga. Le secret devrait être facile à tenir », remarqua Milo d'une voix neutre.

Un léger sourire vint orner les lèvres de Saga. Il adressa un dernier signe de remerciement à ses deux compagnons, et referma la porte derrière lui.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 16 h 15 (**_**June 5, 2004, 1**__**3**__** : 15 AM GMT +3 : 00**_**)**

**Sous le Cap Sounion**

Bàlint releva la tête avec difficulté, grimaçant sous l'effet du mal de tête qui dévastait son cerveau. Il releva légèrement le buste, et tâtonna d'une main tremblante le terrain où il était. Celle-ci plongea dans un liquide frais, rappelant au vampire où il se trouvait exactement : le tunnel qui était traversé par une mince branche de la rivière souterraine. Il se souvint également qu'il s'était effondré là, il y a un temps qu'il ne pouvait déterminer.

Groggy, il laissa errer son regard autour de lui, ces yeux s'habituant lentement à l'obscurité. C'est alors qu'il vit un visage souriant penché sur lui, la familiarité de ces traits le laissant quasi-muet sous le choc.

« Gàbor... » parvint-il à articuler.

Il sentit une main glisser dans son dos, et une autre serrer son épaule. Gàbor l'aida à se redresser tout doucement, et lorsque Bàlint se retrouva de nouveau le buste droit, il le prit dans ses bras. Bàlint ne réagit pas tout de suite, et se raidit même involontairement sous cette étreinte inattendue et surtout, si difficile à croire réelle. Puis petit à petit, son cerveau se remit à fonctionner et une voix commença à murmurer en lui une phrase qu'il pensait ne jamais entendre : _« Ton frère est là, et tu l'étreins »._ Il osa enfin resserrer ses bras autour de celui dont il avait tant espéré le retour, alors que sa vision se brouillait derrière un rideau humide.

« Gàbor ! Comment est-ce possible ? C'est un véritable miracle ! »

A suivre dans la **Chronique XIII : Chantage (1/4)**

* * *

**Notes:**

(1) Paroles tirées du _Gaudeamus Igitur_ : chant étudiant datant du 17ème siècle, il se baserait sur un texte en latin remontant à 1287. Le deuxième couplet pourrait se traduire par :

« Où sont ceux | qui nous précédaient en ce monde | Allez au Paradis | Traversez les Enfers | Si vous voulez les voir »

(2) Dité : dans la Divine Comédie de Dante, Dité est la cité principale des Enfers, s'étendant du Cinquième au Huitième cercle, et dédiée à la punition de divers péchés. Les remparts correspondent au Cinquième Cercle, gardé par les trois Furies et Méduse.

(3) Troisième couplet du _Gaudéamus Igitur :_ « Notre vie est brève | bientôt elle touchera à sa fin | La mort vient vite | Nous arrache cruellement | Personne n'y échappe »


	38. Chronique XIII: Chantage, Partie 1

**Chronique XIII : C****hantages**** (1/4)**

**Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 16 h 15 (**_**June 5, 2004, 13 :15 AM, GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Sylphide s'employait à retendre les cordes d'une arbalète – plus pour calmer ses nerfs que par réelle nécessité – lorsqu'il perçut des bruits de pas dans son dos. Il connaissait la cadence de ceux-ci par cœur, l'ayant entendue pendant près de quatre siècles résonner sur le sol graniteux des Enfers.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en mêler, Sylphide ! Aucun Spectre n'a le droit de s'immiscer dans une conversation entre Juges. »

La voix de Valentine était lourde de reproches. Le Basilic n'en fut pourtant pas étonné : son vieil ami lui avait souvent fait office de voix de la conscience lorsqu'il lui prenait de fouler au pied le protocole des Enfers. Mais cette fois-ci, Sylphide n'avait pas l'intention de l'écouter et était prêt à ruer dans les brancards avec la hiérarchie. Il reposa brutalement l'arbalète devant lui avant de se retourner, son visage affichant toujours sa colère.

« Ça fait un peu trop longtemps que nous les observons se chamailler et prendre les mauvaises décisions en se contentant de soupirer dans notre coin, Valentine !

– Tu n'as pas le droit de juger de leurs décisions, et surtout de celles du Seigneur Rhadamanthe. De plus, la situation que nous traversons est particulière. »

Sylphide poussa un long soupir avant de se lever.

« Je sais que ta loyauté envers lui est sans borne, Valentine… bien supérieure à la mienne, et que tu le sers depuis plus longtemps que moi, mais il serait temps d'ouvrir les yeux : Rhadamanthe s'est trompé. Et continue de se tromper en n'essayant pas de nous faire quitter ce lieu. La priorité, ce n'est pas Rune, mais de nous échapper de ce piège ! » lança-t-il.

Tout autre Spectre que Valentine l'aurait certainement frappé en l'entendant tenir de tels propos à l'encontre de son supérieur, mais la Harpie le connaissait trop bien pour agir ainsi. Il savait très bien que Sylphide était incapable de se taire lorsqu'il voyait une faille se dessiner dans les plans de son maître. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Rhadamanthe avait fait du Basilic son premier lieutenant, attribuant à Valentine un rôle plus en retrait.

O

« Tu me déçois, Sylphide. Je pensais que tu avais abandonné ton comportement arrogant et irrespectueux depuis longtemps, s'insurgea la Harpie. Je ne t'ai jamais reproché de souligner à notre maître quelques erreurs de tactique de temps à autre, mais là, je te retrouve tel le jour de notre rencontre, lorsque tu n'étais que cet arrogant Basilic fraîchement débarqué aux Enfers !

– Figure-toi que j'aimerais redevenir ce Spectre-là, car j'ai l'impression de me retrouver exactement dans la même situation que lorsque tu m'as rencontré : dans un enfer que je ne connais absolument pas ! » rétorqua Sylphide en empoignant fermement son arbalète.

Il ne quitta pas des yeux Valentine tout en se dirigeant vers la porte principale donnant sur les couloirs hostiles du temple.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas désobéir à notre maître et te promener seul dans ce temple.

– Si, et il va falloir t'y habituer ! Je vais chercher Darius, il doit être mis au courant de la situation », répliqua Sylphide en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Cette fois-ci, Valentine ne put s'empêcher de lui hurler son indignation :

« Quartier maître Sil Fitge, tu n'es qu'un âne bâté, et tu le resteras pour l'éternité ! »

Il s'assit sur le bord de la table, soupirant profondément afin de retrouver son calme. Apparemment, son compagnon avait décidé de déterrer son comportement emporté et désobéissant du plus profond de lui-même, redevenant si semblable au jeune Spectre perdu dont il s'était vu confier la garde.

xxxxx

_Les Enfers, Citadelle de Caina, fief de Rhadamanthe de la Vouivre, 1669_

_Le Spectre de la Harpie s'approcha en silence du maître des lieux, qui se tenait debout sur les murailles, un pied appuyé sur le muret, observant avec un froncement de sourcils la cour donnant sur la prison. Des exclamations s'échappaient de temps à autre du contrebas, rendant Valentine un peu perplexe : quel prisonnier pouvait donc se permettre d'être aussi bruyant devant un Juge des Enfers ? _

_« Ah, Valentine. J'ai un service à te demander… »_

_Aux mots de Rhadamanthe, la Harpie mit un genou à terre et s'inclina bien bas, ne se relevant que lorsque son maître le lui autorisa d'un geste._

_« Oui, monseigneur ? »_

_Pour tout début d'explication, Rhadamanthe pointa le Spectre qui déblayait des blocs de pierre avec force coups de vent, tout en grognant des mots dans une langue inconnue. _

_« Le nouveau Spectre du Basilic ? se hasarda-t-il. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit…_

– _Exact, le nouveau Spectre du Basilic, placé sous l'Étoile Céleste de la Victoire, et qui m'invective en néerlandais, acquiesça Rhadamanthe entre ses dents. Je sais que l'Étoile de la Victoire est sauvage, mais là, Sylphide commence vraiment à épuiser ma patience._

– _Sylphide, c'est donc son nom ? » murmura Valentine. _

_Il était plutôt agréable, évoquant les génies mythiques et séduisants du même nom, tranchant franchement avec l'attitude du fauve qui se démenait six mètres sous eux._

_« C'est ce que j'ai compris… Il a été reconnu par l'Étoile Céleste il y a quelques jours, mais il est totalement incontrôlable. Il refuse catégoriquement mon autorité depuis lors, si bien que je l'ai mis en prison dans l'espoir de lui remettre les idées en place. Il en a brisé les murs cette nuit. Je l'ai donc puni à des travaux forcés pour remettre en état la cour. Mais cela ne résoudra pas le problème…_

– _Je vois. Pardonnez ma question… mais que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

_Un regard doré se posant sur lui le fit baisser la tête._

_« Bien que tu n'aies pas vécu exactement à la même époque que lui, ton passé d'homme est similaire : vous étiez des explorateurs et des soldats, entraînés aux Enfers un peu avant votre vingtième printemps. Il y a des chances qu'il se braque moins avec toi qu'avec moi. Essaie au moins d'obtenir qu'il se calme, sinon je serai obligé d'utiliser des moyens beaucoup plus persuasifs. Ce serait fâcheux que je doive le briser d'entrée de jeu._

– _À vos ordres, monseigneur. »_

_O_

_Valentine entra dans la cour sans appréhension particulière, marquant juste un temps d'arrêt en voyant avec quelle aisance le Basilic faisait voler les blocs de pierre autour de lui. On aurait dit qu'il était plus décidé à aggraver les dégâts plutôt qu'à les résorber, d'ailleurs._

_« Goedendag! » commença-t-il, se rappelant le seul mot de néerlandais qu'il connaissait._

_« Wie bent u? Waar ben ik? __Van wie ben ik de gevangene? le pressa le Basilic._

– _Oh, là ! Doucement… je ne parle pas cette langue », s'empressa-t-il de rajouter dans la langue commune usitée aux Enfers._

_« J'ai demandé : « qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? De qui suis-je le prisonnier ? » Et j'ai une question supplémentaire : quel est ce dialecte que nous parlons, que je suis certain de n'avoir jamais étudié et que pourtant je maîtrise parfaitement ? »_

_La Harpie comprit tout de suite d'où venait le problème : le nouveau Basilic en titre n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était devenu. Un phénomène courant lors du premier éveil, les souvenirs des épreuves initiatrices aux Enfers étant invariablement effacées de leur mémoire._

_« Puis-je savoir quels sont tes derniers souvenirs, Sylphide ?_

– _Sil Fidje… Mon nom, c'est Sil Fidje, pas Sylphide ! Vloek het ! Vous autres Anglais n'êtes pas fichus de prononcer mon nom correctement !_

– _Du calme … Hum, Syl'… Et je ne suis pas Anglais », répondit Valentine. Il enleva lentement son casque, donnant la preuve qu'il n'était pas venu se battre. « D'ailleurs, le concept de nationalité n'a plus vraiment de sens pour des êtres comme nous._

– _Des êtres comme nous ? » Sylphide ôta lui aussi son casque qui couvrait jusqu'à présent les deux tiers de son visage. « Non, mais, c'est une plaisanterie ! »_

_Valentine se détendit en constatant que le Basilic avait l'air bien moins terrible une fois le visage découvert. Ses traits doux et encore légèrement empreint d'adolescence atténuaient l'effet sauvage donné par sa chevelure blonde indomptée. Dans un vain effort d'en imposer, Sylphide fronça les sourcils et coinça son casque entre sa taille et son bras gauche, puis posa sa main droite sur sa hanche dans une pause de conquérant._

_« Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je suis Sil Fitge, quartier maître à bord du Halve Maen (1), navire de la Compagnie Hollandaise des Indes, tombé dans une embuscade tendue par trois navires anglais au large de Batavia le 16 mai 1618. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai, c'est celui d'un boulet de canon pulvérisant la Sainte Barbe où je me trouvais. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je portais cette armure et… » Sylphide pointa son doigt en direction de Rhadamanthe avant de poursuivre d'un air renfrogné : « Cet Anglais me donnait des ordres ! De quel droit ose-t-il ? »_

_Valentine étouffa un léger rire. Il avait la confirmation du problème que rencontrait Sylphide : seuls ses souvenirs d'humain lui restaient. Il tourna le visage vers la Vouivre et lui adressa un message mental._

_« Ne vous inquiétez, monseigneur. Je m'occupe de répondre à ses questions. Il réagit ainsi parce qu'il ne sait plus où il en est. »_

_À son plus grand soulagement, Rhadamanthe hocha la tête et disparut des remparts. Plus libre de ses mouvements, Valentine reporta son attention sur le jeune Spectre et lui sourit. Il lui était sympathique, finalement, le Basilic, avec son faux air de terreur._

_« Viens, asseyons-nous, Syl' », offrit-il en désignant deux blocs de pierre qui feraient merveille en guise de banc. « Je vais tout t'expliquer. »_

_xxxxx  
_

Valentine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant cette première prise de contact. Finalement, Sylphide lui avait été reconnaissant de lui donner toutes les informations nécessaires. La Harpie avait fait le lien entre le Basilic et la Vouivre jusqu'à ce que le Spectre et le Juge arrivent à se parler, puis à s'apprécier. Sa plus grande fierté avait même été de voir Sylphide le surpasser dans la hiérarchie, et devenir un appui précieux sur lequel Rhadamanthe pouvait compter. Avec le temps, le fougueux serpent avait appris à tempérer ses humeurs, jetant un « coup de gueule » uniquement si nécessaire, et en y mettant les formes.

« Et si tu avais raison Sylphide ? Et si c'était vraiment le moment de réagir, quitte à aller à l'encontre des Juges ? » s'interrogea-t-il.

Finalement, peut-être valait mieux laisser faire son vieux camarade…

O

_« Quartier maître Sil Fitge, tu n'es qu'un âne bâté, et tu le resteras pour l'éternité ! »_

Le cri de la Harpie lui parvint à travers l'épaisse porte, aggravant sa mauvaise humeur.

« Âne bâté toi-même, Valentin Le Bec-Crespin. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé m'enrôler dans les Chevaliers de l'Ordre de Malte pour défendre un caillou ! » gronda-t-il comme si son ami pouvait l'entendre. « Et c'est Sylphide, et plus Sil Fitge maintenant ! »

Il fixa les ténèbres du couloir qui s'étendaient devant lui. Il lui semblait même pouvoir entendre les bruits émis par les griffes et les canines des êtres maléfiques terrés au plus profond de ce temple.

« Pas le moment de verser dans la psychose, Syl', s'encouragea-t-il. Il faut vraiment que je trouve Darius. »

Le seul problème étant qu'il n'avait aucune idée quant à la localisation de l'espion.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 22 h 15 (**_**June 5, 2004, 13 :15 AM, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Chambre de Camus**

Ambre s'éveilla comme d'un rêve. Elle se demanda où elle se trouvait, avant que les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant ne refassent surface à son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de revivre mentalement cette union qui avait été si intense. Les quelques images qui défilèrent devant ses yeux envoyèrent de délicieux frissons le long de son dos. La voluptueuse sensation s'arrêta pourtant lorsque, tâtant l'oreiller puis les draps près d'elle, elle s'aperçut que son partenaire n'était plus à ses côtés.

« Camus ? » appela-t-elle, cette fois-ci totalement éveillée.

Son regard se reporta vers la fenêtre, où la silhouette de son compatriote se découpait en ombre chinoise dans la clarté de la lune.

« Tu t'es levé ? Pourtant, personne n'a dit que nous en avions terminé... » dit-elle d'une voix aux accents coquins.

Elle ajusta le drap autour de son corps, faisant en sorte de nouer gracieusement les bords au-dessus de sa poitrine, et de préserver l'harmonie de sa silhouette. Satisfaite de la façon dont elle avait arrangé le tout, elle se leva, telle Vénus sortie de son huître, et se dirigea à pas lents et chaloupés vers son Adonis. Sa main droite se posa doucement sur une épaule, appréciant la musculature bien dessinée, puis ses lèvres caressèrent la mâchoire, alors que ses cheveux de feu se déversaient en cascade dans son cou.

Pourtant, Ambre éprouva le plus grand étonnement lorsqu'elle sentit Camus se raidir sous l'effet de son assaut séducteur.

O

Camus sentait la saveur sucrée de son parfum et la soyeuse texture de ses lèvres, traçant avec sensualité sa mâchoire. En se retournant, il pourrait voir les traits harmonieux et les yeux si verts et si envoûtants de la belle. Ambre était belle, séduisante, et nombreux devaient être les hommes qui auraient aimé être à sa place. Mais...

_« Les deux lettres « M » entrelacées... »_

En un flash, elles réapparurent devant ses yeux, réveillant la douleur dans son épaule, et rendant le toucher d'Ambre sur sa peau quasiment intolérable. Camus sentit le besoin impérieux de s'en affranchir. Sans crier gare, il se leva de son fauteuil et toisa la jeune femme d'un regard qui se voulait grave, mais où flottait également une violence jusque-là absente.

_« Comment peux-tu nous trahir ainsi : tu fais partie de la Milice Noire ! »_ avait-il envie de hurler. Il se retint pourtant : si Ambre jouait un double jeu, il devait découvrir ses motivations à tout prix. De plus, l'éveil de la conscience de Gàbor dans la sienne brouillait passablement ses capacités de réflexion.

« Je me suis assoupi... Je réfléchissais à la mission de demain et j'ai laissé la fatigue prendre le dessus. »

Il s'interrompit, conscient que ses paroles, comme le ton de sa voix, trahissaient son état de confusion. Il chercha dans son esprit la suite de son monologue, lorsqu'il aperçut le réveil matin posé sur la table de nuit.

« 10 h 15... Il est tard, et nous devons nous lever tôt demain matin. On devrait peut-être songer à nos bagages respectifs... Je n'ai pas fait les miens, et je suppose que c'est la même chose de ton côté. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer et tout préparer ? »

Ambre cligna des yeux, visiblement un peu surprise, puis esquissa une sorte de mou.

« Oui..., répondit-elle, peu convaincue. Enfin, tu sais, je n'avais pas l'intention d'emmener des tonnes d'affaires, non plus. Je pars en mission pas en visite touristique. De plus... » Elle traça d'un doigt tentateur les lèvres du jeune homme. « De plus, je pensais que tu voulais me connaître un peu plus... »

Camus retint un tremblement, alors que les deux lettres flashaient de nouveau devant ses yeux. Il lui fallut faire appel à toute sa concentration pour réprimer la violence qui montait en lui. Malgré le sentiment proche de la répulsion qu'elle lui inspirait, Camus ne voulait pas blesser Ambre.

« Je le désire plus que tout, mais... je pense que nous devrions remettre tout cela à plus tard, après la mission, pour ne pas nous détourner de celle-ci », balbutia-t-il.

La jeune femme recula en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement intriguée par le manque de conviction dans sa voix.

« Mais pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est la première fois que je suis mêlé à une opération au nom de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Cela me rend légèrement nerveux, et j'aimerais faire les choses bien... Je vais avoir besoin de me concentrer sur cela, et uniquement sur cela, tu comprends ? »

Ambre sembla réfléchir, tout en resserrant comme elle pouvait le drap qui commençait à glisser, découvrant – comme par hasard – sa poitrine.

« Je vois... Je respecte ton choix, fit-elle finalement, visiblement dépitée.

– Merci, je savais que tu comprendrais ! »

Ce fut tout ce que Camus fut capable de répondre. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, tentant d'ignorer les bruissements de tissus qui lui parvinrent, alors qu'Ambre se débarrassait de sa toge improvisée et enfilait ses sous-vêtements, son pantalon et son haut.

O

« Camus ? »

_« Il n'est vraiment pas normal, une fois de plus », _songea-t-elle, se retenant de rajouter le mot _mufle_ à la fin de sa pensée. Vexée, elle l'était, indéniablement. Elle était plutôt du style à avoir du succès auprès des hommes, mais était également de celles qui accordaient peu ses faveurs. Camus aurait dû se sentir flatté d'être l'heureux élu – bien que dans le cas précis, les rôles aient été quelque peu inversés.

Mais l'argument de Camus était tout à fait légitime, et Ambre connaissait trop le passé de l'ancien chevalier pour ignorer que la simplicité ne faisait pas partie de sa personnalité.

« J'espère que tu pourras te reposer un peu avant le départ. »

Et elle sortit, gardant sa déception pour elle-même.

O

Camus soupira en entendant la porte se refermer derrière Ambre. Il ferma les yeux, s'octroyant un moment de silence, nécessaire pour retrouver le calme qui lui manquait, et dompter la violence que l'âme de Gàbor lui apportait.

Son répit fut de courte durée, et la sonnerie de son téléphone portable se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il saisit le petit appareil rouge, posé sur la table à côté de lui et l'ouvrit. Le numéro ne s'affichait pas, remplacé par « appel d'origine indéterminée », preuve qu'il provenait de l'étranger. Camus le coupa sans aucun remords, et jeta l'appareil sans ménagement sur le sofa près de lui.

Si Gàbor avait besoin de se calmer, Camus, lui, n'avait nulle envie que son passé se manifestât maintenant.

**Chambre d'Angelo**

Depuis combien de temps gisait-il ainsi, maintenu par une indéfinissable mais forte pression sur tout son corps ? Depuis combien de temps la voix de Salem ne résonnait-elle plus à ses oreilles, alors qu'elle l'observait de ses yeux d'un noir profond, mais qui étaient parfaitement visibles malgré les ténèbres de la pièce ? Angelo se laissa de nouveau parcourir par d'incontrôlables frissons d'angoisse : plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus Salem réfléchissait, et plus sa contre-attaque serait terrible.

Puis le silence fut rompu…

« Regarde… Regarde ce que ton entêtement va causer », murmura Salem.

Angelo fit tous ses efforts pour garder les yeux ouverts et repousser les images que lui envoyait le démon de la Vengeance, mais rien n'y fit.

Il vit tout d'abord une pièce, semblable à sa chambre.

_Saga rentra dans ses pénates, visiblement préoccupé. Il alla directement à son bureau, et décrocha le combiné du téléphone. Avant de le reposer, hésitant à passer son appel. Tournant le dos au miroir accroché au mur, il ne s'aperçut pas que sa surface se troublait et qu'une forme se matérialisait à son envers. La silhouette se précisa, avant de laisser apparaître un homme de haute stature, vêtue d'une longue tunique noire richement brodée, et d'un lourd collier. Son visage était couvert d'un masque, encadré par de magnifiques cheveux argentés, qui cascadaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos._

_L'homme marchait d'un pas lent, et ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il parvint à la surface du miroir. Il le traversa gracieusement, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple voile. Une fois dans la pièce, il dégagea une main de sa tunique, révélant ce qu'il tenait : une dague en or, souillée de sang. _

_Toujours absorbé dans ses pensées, Saga ne prêta pas attention à la nouvelle présence._

« Non ! hurla Angelo.

– Quoi, tu ne trouves pas cela drôle ? Faire tuer Saga par son double maléfique, avec la même dague qui lui a servi à poignarder à mort Shion et commettre sa tentative de meurtre sur Athéna ? s'esclaffa Salem d'une voix faussement indignée. Histoire de lui rappeler que le crime ne paie pas… Enfin, sauf si on évite de se faire pincer.

– Non ! Arrête cela, tout de suite ! »

Toujours plaqué au sol, Angelo enrageait de colère. Salem lui jeta un regard amusé.

« Es-tu prêt à m'obéir ? demanda-t-elle, plus matoise que jamais.

– Non !

– Très bien… Dans ce cas-là, que dis-tu de ceci ? »

Une nouvelle image assaillit Angelo. Il vit deux silhouettes déambuler sur un chemin du jardin, qu'il reconnut comme celui menant du pavillon à l'hôpital du quartier général.

_Shura et Shina marchaient tout en conversant joyeusement. Les yeux de la jeune femme devaient briller un peu trop intensément à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Shura. Celui-ci osait à peine la regarder, mais ses traits étaient ornés d'un tel sourire qu'il n'était pas difficile d'en déduire qu'il appréciait particulièrement la compagnie de Shina._

_Tout enivrés de la présence l'un de l'autre, ils ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette qui venait d'émerger d'un bosquet de buissons. Pourtant, l'armure ailée étincelait de mille feux d'or._

Angelo n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Sa surprise se peignit tellement évidemment sur son visage que Salem éclata de son rire de démente. Elle parvint à vaincre son euphorie et abaissa sa main jusqu'à frôler la joue ambrée :

« Oh, pauvre, pauvre petit ange... Aurais-tu peur ?

– Comment as-tu fait pour le faire revenir ? C'est impossible… Ce ne peut pas être lui !

– Mais si, c'est bien Aiolos que tu vois…

– Tu mens, ce ne sont que des hallucinations ! Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de faire revenir les morts de l'au-delà !

– Vraiment, tu veux que je te prouve le contraire ? »

_D'un geste rapide et précis, Aiolos se saisit de son arc et banda une flèche. La pointe de celle-ci brilla d'un étrange éclat, visant droit la nuque de Shura._

« Es-tu prêt à accorder à ce cher Aiolos une vengeance bien méritée ? Après tout, il n'a même pas eu droit à une seconde vie. Il a le droit de s'octroyer une petite compensation, tout de même ! La vie de son meurtrier par exemple… »

Salem ricana, comme amusée par son propre stratagème et par les efforts d'Angelo pour nier ce qu'il voyait. Celui-ci secouait la tête, répétant comme une litanie les mêmes mots :

« Tu mens… Tu mens…

– Vraiment ? Mais ce n'est pas tout ! »

_Aphrodite marchait dans le couloir, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aperçut pas l'homme qui le suivait à faible distance. Il avançait d'une démarche féline, malgré la lourde armure noire qui revêtait son corps. Ses cheveux turquoise retombaient gracieusement sur le métal sombre, apportant une vénéneuse beauté à sa présence inquiétante. Il porta à son visage une splendide rose rouge, dont il huma le parfum avec délice, un léger sourire graciant ses traits, comparables à ceux d'une femme._

« Qu'est-ce donc encore que cela ? » rugit Angelo.

Salem étouffa un rire d'un geste faussement pudique.

« Comment faire plus plaisir à ton cher Sven qu'en le faisant tuer par lui-même ? La beauté, assassinée par la beauté… N'est-ce pas une belle fin ?

– Tu es complètement folle !

– Oh, oui ! Mais en tout cas, le moment est venu de choisir, Angelo. Ou tu m'obéis, ou tes amis mourront dans les secondes qui suivent ! répondit Salem d'un ton sec. Et si jamais tu décidais de les sacrifier... Et bien... » La voix de Salem baissa jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un murmure. « Si tu les sacrifies, je n'hésiterai pas à m'en prendre à ton Ambre adorée, et à tes amis Milo et Camus, en dernier recours. »

Salem lui envoya de nouvelles images mentalement.

_Dans sa chambre, Saga ne voyait toujours pas la dague que son double brandissait, visant son cœur. À l'extérieur, Shura marchait d'un pas tranquille, souriant en regardant Shina, ignorant la flèche qui volait dans les airs, droit sur sa nuque. _

_Dans le couloir du Pavillon, Aphrodite ne soupçonnait pas qu'une rose noire était prête à le frapper._

« Non ! Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! Je ferai ce que tu veux ! supplia Angelo. Mais ne leur fais pas de mal… »

Les visions cessèrent aussitôt, laissant place à l'obscurité de la pièce. Angelo fixait les ténèbres : sa poitrine lui faisait mal à chaque inspiration, trop saccadée, et son cœur battait à en déchirer sa cage thoracique.

**Chambre de Saga **

Saga reposa le combiné, sentant comme un courant d'air dans son dos. Ou plutôt, il avait eu l'impression qu'un objet l'avait légèrement effleuré. Il se retourna, et inspecta la pièce avec attention. Personne, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui, dont le visage grave se reflétait dans le miroir.

**Jardin entre l'hôpital et le Pavillon**

Shura sentit une légère douleur dans le cou, ressemblant à une piqûre d'insecte. Il porta sa main à sa nuque, massant légèrement la peau brusquement irritée.

Shina fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air contrarié de l'Espagnol.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Shura haussa les épaules, tentant de regagner une expression plus engageante.

« Non, ce n'est rien, j'ai dû me faire piquer par un moustique, une fois de plus… »

**Couloirs**

Aphrodite sentit une petite collision dans son dos, comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé une boulette en papier. Il se retourna, et constata qu'il n'y avait ni boulette en papier, ni vilain farceur en vue.

« Décidément, j'ai des hallucinations ce soir », fit-il en soupirant.

**Chambre d'Angelo**

Salem ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette supplique, et au spectacle qu'Angelo offrait. Elle se pencha sur lui et observa son visage. Les yeux étaient mi-clos, et seule une légère lumière filtrait à travers ses cils. Il semblait n'exprimer aucune émotion particulière, et gisait en dessous d'elle, tel un pantin brisé. Seul le battement de son cœur, au rythme frénétique, prouvait qu'il était encore vivant.

_« Jamais il n'avait osé me tenir tête de la sorte ! »_ s'extasia Salem en passant une main affectueuse dans la chevelure rebelle._ « Jamais je n'avais dû pousser mes illusions si loin pour qu'il cède ! C'est vraiment en perdant ses pouvoirs qu'il est devenu un magnifique chevalier…»_

Elle se pencha de nouveau sur lui, tout en continuant sa douce caresse.

« Angelo... J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas être possédé... Je n'insisterai donc pas. Mais il reste que tu m'appartiens. À partir de maintenant, tu seras mes yeux, mes oreilles, mes poings. Tu me transmettras tout ce que tu entendras, verras, et tu frapperas qui je te dirai de frapper, lorsque je te le dirai. Et si tu refuses... »

Salem se pencha encore un peu plus, laissant ses lèvres effleurer celle d'Angelo.

« Et si tu refuses de jouer mon jeu, tes amis mourront. Tu as vu jusqu'où je peux aller. Je ne retiendrai jamais mes coups, c'est toi qui devras céder… »

Elle sourit en voyant que le visage d'Angelo ne changeait pas d'expression. Seule l'accélération soudaine de ses battements de cœur lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait touché juste.

« C'est bien... Je te laisse prendre du repos. Tu l'as bien mérité... » conclut-elle, satisfaite.

O

La vision d'Angelo était trouble, et il laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il pouvait sentir sur sa peau les caresses de cette maudite créature.

Au moins, elle n'essaierait pas de posséder son corps et son âme. Il avait ainsi des chances de garder un tant soit peu de lucidité pour la freiner dans ses exactions. Mais l'épreuve serait terrible pour lui, il le savait. Il avait l'impression de passer de nouveau la porte des Enfers, et s'aventurer dans ses terres hostiles et mortes.

_« Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate..._ (2)» murmura-t-il avant de laisser les ténèbres le gagner.

**Appartements de Saga**

Saga passa en revue toute sa chambre, presque certain que quelqu'un s'y trouvait avec lui quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'avait tout de même pas rêvé ! Ou alors comment expliquer cette sensation si réelle que quelqu'un s'était tenu derrière lui pendant quelques instants ?

« Le manque de sommeil, je suppose... » finit-il par décréter, se remémorant qu'il était revenu dans ses quartiers pour une chose bien précise : contacter James.

Il ne fut pas long à saisir le combiné et à composer le numéro du téléphone portable personnel du Grand Maître de l'ordre. La voix grave et autoritaire se fit entendre après seulement deux sonneries.

_« James Gladstone à l'appareil._

– James, c'est Saga.

– _C'est bien ce qu'il m'a semblé... Tout se passe bien du côté des préparatifs de ton équipe ? »_

Le ton sur lequel la question était posée tenait plus de l'affirmation que d'autre chose. Saga sut d'emblée que James soupçonnait de quoi retournait son appel. _« C'était à prévoir... C'est un vampire, il peut déchiffrer les pensées des mortelles » _se résigna-t-il.

« C'est justement à cause des préparatifs que j'appelle...

– _Je m'en doutais... J'ai déjà eu des échos de la part d'Eleny. Quel est donc l'objet de ta demande ?_

– Je voudrais qu'Angelo soit écarté de la mission à Venise et placé en observation, ici.

– _Sous quel motif ?_

– Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Nous avons développé plusieurs hypothèses, et nous en avons retenu deux : la schizophrénie... » Saga avala difficilement sa salive. Bon sang que ce mot était difficile à prononcer pour lui ! « ... ou la possession.

– _Je vois... Et la deuxième demande ?_

– Il se pourrait que Camus ne soit pas en état de participer à la mission, lui non plus... J'attends de plus amples informations de la part de Milo.

– _C'est tout ?_

– C'est tout ? Comment cela ? »

Saga fronça les sourcils, trouvant la façon de répondre de James plutôt désarçonnante. Oui, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à demander, mais c'était déjà beaucoup !

_« J'ai déjà refusé ces deux requêtes à Eleny... Ce n'est donc rien de nouveau pour moi. »_

Le vampire avait refusé ! Tout s'expliquait donc. Saga sut qu'il allait devoir joueur serrer.

« James, je te prie de bien vouloir reconsidérer ta décision. Il s'est passé des événements étranges autour d'Angelo ses dernières heures, sans que l'on puisse identifier d'où cela provient. Je ne pense pas que nous puissions risquer sa vie et celle des autres membres de l'équipe à la légère !

– _Au contraire, ces événements – quels qu'ils soient – prouvent qu'Angelo est une pièce maîtresse pour parvenir à Sylvenius. Je ne compte pas m'en priver pour des considérations personnelles._

– Des considérations personnelles ? James, nous parlons de vie humaine ici, pas d'un objet !

– _Et nous ignorons tout de Sylvenius et de ses projets, ni combien de vies humaines ils menacent... Donc oui, je le répète : je ne compte pas me priver de la piste Angelo pour des considérations personnelles. »_

Le ton sur lequel James avait parlé n'appelait aucune protestation. Saga sentit pourtant qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner si facilement, mais ne parvint qu'à initier un :

« Je ne suis pas d'accord sur cette façon de...

– _Saga, je sais parfaitement ce que tu penses, mais je ne peux te donner raison. Nos connaissances de l'ennemi sont trop minces pour laisser échapper un quelconque moyen de ferrer le démon dirigeant l'Ordine di Silni. Je ne te demande pas de souscrire à cette vue, mais tout au moins d'obéir. Et si tu devais me faire défaut, je suis certain que d'autres maîtres d'escadron seraient ravis d'assurer la tâche de m'amener Angelo et Camus à Venise. »_

Saga resta muet devant cette diatribe, distillée sur un ton neutre, mais au contenu si terrible.

« Bien reçu, finit-il par répondre entre ses dents.

– _Parfait. La conversation est donc terminée... À demain. »_

Une sonnerie clôtura l'appel, signalant que James avait déjà raccroché. De toute façon, il n'avait plus aucune envie de discuter avec le Grand Maître après ces dernières paroles.

_« C'est donc ce que nous sommes pour lui et l'ordre d'Ermengardis ? Des pions, à l'image de ce que nous étions pour le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? »_

Il se laissa aller dans le fauteuil le plus proche et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

**

* * *

Italie, Venise, 5 juin 2004, 15 h 45 (**_**June 5, 2004, 13 :45 AM, GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Escadron de Venise**

James reposa le combiné un peu brutalement, de manière que celui-ci glissa sur la surface plastique et s'immobilisa de travers. Le Grand Maître le cala plus correctement sur sa base d'un geste énervé.

« Bon sang ! Pourquoi suis-je le seul à voir que nous sommes au bord du précipice et qu'il va falloir user de tous les moyens pour s'en sortir ! » gronda-t-il.

_« Parce que ton imprudence a amené l'Ordre d'Ermengardis à cette position de faiblesse, et que deuxièmement, ce n'est pas la vie de tes amis que tu risques... » _songea-t-il. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il maudit presque sa conscience, distillant le remords et l'incertitude quant à ses décisions.

Mais le moment pour montrer ses doutes n'était pas opportun : il n'était pas seul dans cette bibliothèque.

« Approche, Massimo. »

La silhouette courte et bedonnante d'Andreotti émergea de l'ombre de l'une des étagères. Le Maître de l'escadron de Venise parcourut les quelques mètres le séparant du bureau de James d'un pas digne, tenant dans ses mains un mince dossier à la couverture cartonnée bleue.

« Monseigneur, je vous apporte le dossier sur Mademoiselle Ambre-Liancourt et la famille d'Adémar de Liancourt. »

James leva un regard surpris sur son subordonné.

« Pardon ? Je ne vous ai jamais demandé cela...

– Je sais... Mais l'un de nos experts est retombé plusieurs fois sur des références à la famille de cette demoiselle dans ses recherches sur la Milice Noire. Et comme il semblerait qu'elle soit proche de vous... Bref, vous devriez lire. »

James jeta un bref coup d'œil au dossier, maintenant posé à plat devant lui.

« Je vois... Et concernant _il Signore_ Matteo Visconti ?

– Nos experts font tous leurs efforts pour trouver les informations le plus rapidement possible. »

_« Cela veut dire qu'ils n'ont rien pour l'instant... »_ Cependant, James ne put qu'admirer la finesse d'esprit de Andreotti n'ayant rien à fournir sur ce qui lui avait été demandé, il avait dû lancer ses limiers sur une autre piste, qui s'était avérée fructueuse.

« Je vous remercie... »

Andreotti salua discrètement de la tête et entreprit de se retirer.

« Oh ! Une dernière chose... »

L'Italien s'immobilisa, regardant son maître avec attention.

« Oui ?

– J'aimerais un peu de thé... Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas honoré cette tradition de mon pays », répondit James, esquissant un léger sourire qui découvrit ses canines.

**

* * *

France, Lyon, 5 juin 2004, 15 h 50 (**_**June 5, 2004, 13 :50 AM, GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Quartier Général de l'Escadron de Lyon**

Shion entra à pas feutrés dans la salle de réunion, et balaya l'assistance du regard. Il reconnut tout de suite Dohko, adossé sagement à un mur, et Shaka, assis sur une chaise non loin de lui. Tous deux écoutaient attentivement les explications délivrées par un homme en treillis militaire. Le Comte se tenait debout devant eux, son téléphone portable rivé à son oreille, et son front orné d'une profonde ride soucieuse. Il était flanqué d'un autre homme dont Shion ne connaissait pas l'identité. À bien y regarder, il y avait dans cette pièce une bonne dizaine de personnes que Shion n'avait pas encore croisées depuis son arrivée.

Il s'approcha du groupe du Comte, voyant que Dohko lui faisait signe de se joindre à la conversation.

« Ah, je vois que nous sommes au complet ! » s'exclama De Grandfort en se retournant sur lui, après avoir enfourné son cellulaire dans la poche de sa veste. « Laissez-moi vous présenter le chef de commando qui vous accompagnera dans votre expédition... Monsieur Thomas Letelier. »

L'homme que le Comte désigna à Shion lui fit un salut quasi-militaire. D'ailleurs, sa physionomie indiquait que celui-ci avait dû être un professionnel de l'Armée avant de rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre. Ce qui expliquait également la présence du treillis dans la pièce.

« Messieurs, nous pouvons commencer le briefing », déclara Letelier en faisant signe à l'un de ses lieutenants de baisser l'intensité de la lumière.

L'obscurité prit place, et le silence se fit. Shion s'aperçut alors que des faisceaux rouges émergeaient de trois réflecteurs posés en triangle au centre de la pièce. Un quatrième rayon lumineux partit du plafond, et vint croiser les trois existants. La forme d'une colline se dessina trait par trait, rocher par rocher, édifice par édifice.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ! » s'exclama Dohko en sursautant. Shaka et Shion étaient quant à eux muets de stupéfaction.

« Une simulation en trois dimensions du lieu de votre mission... répliqua De Grandfort avec flegme. Encore à l'état expérimental, mais marchant déjà suffisamment pour être utilisé. Je suis sur que les Américains vont nous l'envier. »

La représentation de la colline était désormais très précise, et on pouvait distinguer la basilique à son sommet, une église à ses pieds, et des ruines en forme d'amphithéâtre en son milieu.

« Messieurs, notre objectif se situe à quinze mètres de profondeur en dessous du théâtre antique… » commenta Letelier.

En parfaite synchronisation avec son explication, un point vert s'alluma en dessous du colisée. Puis la colline sembla pivoter sur elle-même, plongeant les occupants de la salle au cœur de ses entrailles. La vue générale avait désormais fait place à un gros plan du gigantesque édifice, surplombant un réseau complexe de galeries.

Un autre point, cette fois-ci bleu, se mit à clignoter à une bonne distance de l'arène, en surface.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, l'accès à ce réseau de galeries ne se trouve pas tout près du théâtre en lui-même. C'est un haut lieu touristique, et il aurait été déjà découvert depuis belle lurette. Non, l'entrée est cachée dans le sous-bois qui se trouve à l'ouest du théâtre, et qui est matérialisé par le point bleu. Celui-ci est l'unique porte pour accéder au réseau de galeries. »

Du point bleu se mirent à serpenter des faisceaux de lumière de la même couleur, qui plongèrent dans les profondeurs de la colline, suivant les galeries matérialisées par de fines veinules rouges, jusqu'à un point qui se mit à clignoter en vert.

« Le point vert que vous voyez correspond à l'emplacement supposé de la crypte de Lùitgard. Nous avons calculé la position à partir des coordonnées décryptées dans le message intercepté, et en croisant nos données sur la constitution du terrain… »

Shion et Dohko regardaient la projection avec des yeux médusés : seul Shaka avait surmonté son étonnement, et était plongé dans la plus profonde des réflexions.

« Il me semble qu'il y a une partie en sombre près du point vert… » finit-il par remarquer, pointant du doigt une partie basse dans la projection. Celle-ci semblait effectivement délaissée des lumières high-tech.

Letelier cligna des yeux, laissant entrevoir très brièvement sa surprise qu'on le coupe dans sa démonstration.

« Elle correspond à une zone dont nous n'avons aucune donnée topographique… » indiqua-t-il sur le même ton neutre que le reste de ses explications. « Nous éviterons bien évidemment de nous y aventurer. »

Shaka hocha la tête, apparemment peu convaincu. Puis il se retourna vers Shion et Dohko, et leur murmura à voix basse :

« En tout cas, si piège il y a, vous savez désormais où il risque d'être le plus dur à éviter… »

Le regard des trois hommes se reporta sur la partie sombre, les laissant totalement désintéressés des jeux de lumière de la représentation électronique de la colline de Fourvière.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 16h55 (**_**June 5, 2004, 13 :55 AM, GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Ruines du Temple de Sounion**

« J'ai de plus en plus de doute quant à la survie de Bàlint et Ishara... » remarqua Aldébaran en se penchant au bord de l'immense gouffre qui amputait une bonne moitié de l'espace du temple. Sur plusieurs niveaux, ce n'était plus que débris de pierres fendues et statues brisées. Un scintillement, presque indistinct, au fond de cet abysse de désolation apportait une touche colorée.

« Je suis assez d'accord avec Aldébaran, acquiesça Kanon. Il a du y avoir une explosion formidable pour créer une brèche pareille. Les deux vampires ont certainement été réduits en cendre ! »

Kiki émit un léger rire, faisant se crisper les deux hommes.

« Vous oubliez que nous n'avons pas à faire à n'importe quels vampires. Bàlint sévit depuis près de mille quatre cents années sur cette terre. Quant à Ishara, elle a plus de deux mille ans de crimes à son actif. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils aient survécu... Et à mon avis, les Grands Maîtres de l'Ordre pensent la même chose.

– Je suis assez d'accord avec Darius… enfin, je veux dire Kiki », acquiesça Thétis. Elle se pencha à son tour au-dessus du trou béant, scrutant avec attention les décombres. « C'est étrange, je sens comme une aura, sombre et puissante, que je ne détectais pas il y a quelques minutes…

– Je sais, je l'ai remarqué également. »

Aldébaran observa l'Atlante et la Suédoise dans leurs travaux de repérage, saisissant ô combien la différence entre eux et le simple mortel qu'il était devenu était grande. Il ne jouait certainement pas dans la même cour qu'eux, et se demandait de plus en plus quelle était sa valeur ajoutée dans cette mission.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux nous séparer, conclut Kiki en se relevant. Cette soudaine poussée d'énergie m'inquiète, d'autant plus qu'elle provient de la partie souterraine où je soupçonne que Bàlint et Ishara se sont réfugiés.

– Tu crois que quelqu'un s'est lancé à leurs poursuites, s'étonna Thétis. Un sbire de Perséphone ou d'Apollon chargé de terminer le travail ?

– Ou une autre personne agissant dans un autre but… Je propose que nous allions vérifier sur place. »

La Suédoise hocha la tête.

O

Kanon assistait sans broncher aux échanges entre l'espion atlante et la Sirène, se sentant nettement mis à l'écart. Son sentiment d'inutilité grandissant en même temps que la blessure à son orgueil d'ancien Général de Poséidon s'élargissait, il se décida à se rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

« C'est bien gentil tout cela, mais pendant que vous chasserez le vampire à grand coup de flambée de cosmos, nous on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il avec irritation. Je croyais que nous étions sensés retrouver les Spectres… »

Thétis allait prendre la parole pour visiblement lui aboyer dessus lorsque Kiki s'interposa entre eux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez avoir votre part dans cette aventure », assura-t-il en fouillant dans les replis de sa cape. Il en tira une large feuille de papier jaunie qu'il tendit à Kanon. « Tenez, voici l'une des cartes du Palais d'Élision que Sylphide, l'un des Spectres, a fait. La plupart des pièces sont indiquées, ainsi que les passages secrets internes, et ceux raccordés aux galeries entre les autres temples. »

Kanon prit le document de mauvaise grâce et l'ouvrit, déchiffrant la carte habilement tracée à la main. Le Spectre en question avait un sacré coup de patte, devait-il avouer.

« Le point noir, c'est là où ils se terrent ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui. Je pense qu'ils ont barricadé les accès par contre, à cause de la créature dont je vous ai parlé. Il vous faudra être prudent à la fois en pénétrant dans le Palais et en vous présentant à eux.

– Non, sans blague ? Moi qui croyais qu'ils allaient m'accueillir avec cotillons et paillettes, raya le Grec.

– Kanon… » gronda Thétis en secouant la tête.

L'intéressé comprit qu'il avait manqué une nouvelle occasion de se taire et soupira.

O

La Suédoise avait hâte de se lancer sur les traces de Bàlint et Ishara, un peu frustrée par le manque d'action et surtout par le comportement de Kanon, qui commençait à verser dans la provocation. Le Grec avait certes changé depuis sa résurrection, mais elle sentait bien que son naturel orgueilleux et dominateur ne demandait qu'à revenir au galop. Quoiqu'il en dise…

« Allons-y Darius, nous ferions bien de nous dépêcher avant que ce mystérieux visiteur ne mette la main sur nos précieux vampires.

– Je suis bien d'accord », acquiesça Kiki avant de se retourner sur les deux hommes. « Je vous souhaite bonne chance. »

Thétis ajouta la même chose, mais évita de regarder Kanon.

O

Kiki fut le premier à sauter dans le gouffre, sa longue cape beige volant autour de lui, révélant ses deux dagues, ainsi qu'une épée qu'il cachait dans son dos. Thétis suivit, sa chevelure blonde flottant autour d'elle, lui donnant l'apparence d'un fantôme disparaissant dans les ténèbres des ruines.

« Bien, il n'y a plus qu'à nous mettre en route, commenta Aldébaran. On prend les souterrains à partir des arènes ?

– Non, d'un peu plus bas. Je connais des entrées plus discrètes où on ne risque pas de nous faire repérer », répliqua Kanon.

Son dépit était palpable à la fois sur son visage et dans sa voix.

**Un peu plus loin, sous terre**

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Bàlint pour vaincre l'émotion qui le gardait vissé dans les bras de son frère. Son esprit sembla également cesser totalement de fonctionner durant la même période, et ne retrouva son état naturel que lorsque Gàbor le repoussa légèrement, pour mieux contempler son visage.

« Gàbor… Comment est-ce possible ? Tu as un corps… Mais… il y a quelques heures, lorsque tu m'es apparu, tu étais— » balbutia-t-il, au comble de la confusion.

« Je peux me matérialiser, répondit calmement le cadet des Szeged. Mon pouvoir est en train de se renforcer, je peux donc passer d'un état à l'autre. »

Gàbor regarda son frère, de plus en plus troublé. Durant sa très longue vie, il avait rencontré suffisamment de créatures étranges et vécu de phénomènes surnaturels pour savoir que les fantômes ne possédaient que très rarement cette faculté, restant pour la plupart dans leur forme spectrale. Seuls certains démons très spécifiques l'avaient : ceux de la vengeance.

« De quel pouvoir parles-tu ? Gàbor, je ne comprends pas…

– Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre, mon frère. Fais-moi confiance et suis-moi. Les envoyés d'Ermengardis viennent de pénétrer dans cette grotte, et sont à ta poursuite. Tu dois fuir avec moi ! »

Bàlint ne put s'empêcher de se raidir à l'évocation de l'Ordre. Mais un étrange pressentiment le saisit : Gàbor ne lui avait-il pas enjoint de se joindre au même Ordre quelques heures plus tôt ? Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette apparition.

D'instinct, l'aîné des Szeged recula et jeta un regard suspicieux à Gàbor. Pourtant, quant à l'apparence, c'était lui, et bien lui. Mais quelque chose sonnait faux dans les prétendues raisons de sa présence dans ces lieux…

« Fais-moi confiance, mon frère », plaida Gàbor, s'avançant d'un pas vers Bàlint pour combler l'éloignement que celui-ci avait créé.

Bàlint se retrouva très vite acculé contre le mur, s'étonnant de la méfiance qu'il ressentait si soudainement et si profondément envers son frère. Sentiment qui ne fit que s'accroître lorsque le cadet plaqua ses mains des deux côtés du visage de son aîné, l'emprisonnant définitivement.

« Oui, fais-moi confiance, mon frère. Et dis-moi où sont les cercueils manquants », murmura Gàbor d'une voix cajoleuse.

Un déclic se fit en Bàlint, alors que son regard se perdait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Les pupilles étaient rouges, si différentes des orbes bleu-violet.

Cet homme n'était pas Gàbor…

**

* * *

Grèce, Athènes, 5 juin 2004, 16h55 (**_**June 5, 2004, 13 :55 AM, GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Hôpital central d'Athènes**

Jabu arracha ses perfusions, esquissant une grimace de douleur à chaque fois que les aiguilles s'extirpaient de sa chair. Le décor terne et aseptisé de sa chambre d'hôpital devint flou, malgré ses efforts, et Jabu dut recourir à l'extrême pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il planta ses ongles dans son poignet droit, et sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts, alors que sa vision se fit plus nette.

_« Contre la douleur, rien de mieux que la douleur... »_

Dès qu'il fut un peu plus certain de ses mouvements, il se leva et « arrangea son lit ». Il chercha ses vêtements, mais ne les trouva pas : sans doute avaient-ils été consignés lorsqu'il était arrivé ici.

_« Ce n'est rien, je vais trouver une autre solution… » _

Il ouvrit sans un bruit la porte, et glissa un œil dans le couloir. Tous les volets étaient clos, afin de protéger les chambres des intenses rayons de soleil. Il vérifia que personne – garde ou infirmier – n'était en vue et jeta un coup d'œil au nom inscrit au-dessus de sa porte.

_« Inconnu... Ils ignorent qui je suis... »_

Rassuré, Jabu s'engagea dans le couloir, recherchant une salle très précise : celui des vestiaires des infirmiers. Il était en effet en blouse, comme tout malade se retrouvant hospitalisé, et ne pouvait pas décemment sortir de l'établissement ainsi. Pour sa plus grande chance, le vestiaire des hommes se trouvait non loin de sa chambre. Il poussa la porte d'un geste fébrile, découvrant une alignée d'armoires métalliques. Ses mains se posèrent sur la poignée de la plus proche. Il força la serrure, et ouvrit la porte. Les gongs crissèrent lugubrement, renforçant l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce, dont l'effet s'accentua sous l'effet de la lumière bleutée qui filtrait des persiennes de la même couleur.

Jabu abandonna temporairement ses recherches, et glissa un œil à travers l'œil borne de la porte.

Il vit une femme, vêtue de noir, s'avancer dans le couloir. Certainement une visiteuse venue voir un proche. Il allait reprendre ses investigations lorsqu'il vit avec surprise la femme s'arrêter devant sa porte, et pénétrer dans sa chambre. L'intuition de Jabu lui hurla que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait lorsqu'il aperçut les longs cheveux châtains dépasser du chapeau et du voile noir.

_« C'est elle ! C'est le vampire qui m'a agressé. C'est elle qui m'a volé l'armure. »_

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 23h00 (**_**June 5, 2004, 14 :00, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Chambre d'Ambre**

Plongée dans ses réflexions, la jeune femme s'assit silencieusement sur son lit. Le comportement de Camus était on ne peut plus troublant, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à être traitée aussi froidement après avoir été si proche de lui et avoir goûté à toute la passion dont il était capable.

Un bourdonnement provenant de la poche arrière de son pantalon la fit tressaillir. Elle tira l'appareil d'un geste vif, l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'écran. Le signe de la Milice Noire clignotait avec insistance. Elle décrocha aussitôt, et porta nerveusement le frêle objet à ses oreilles.

« Je t'avais dit d'éviter de me contacter… Ma ligne est peut-être sous écoute ! protesta-t-elle.

– _Désolée, je reviens du Palais Visconti, et j'ai des nouvelles fraîches ! »_

La voix était presque comparable à la sienne, bien que moins grave d'une octave.

Ambre soupira.

« Je t'écoute… Que se passe-t-il ?

– _L'Ordine a déjà découvert Lùitgard et l'a rapatrié sur Venise. Apparemment, Sylvenius en avait après une bille de cristal que Lùitgard possédait._

– Tu sais ce que sait ?

– _Non. Visconti n'en savait pas plus. Ce n'est pas tout, passons aux mauvaises nouvelles : Sylvenius s'est offert les services d'un démon de la vengeance, dont l'identité est inconnue. »_

Le ton de la voix au bout du fil était presque chantant, mais cela ne suffit pas à détendre Ambre. Elle savait très bien ce que ce genre de créature était capable de faire.

« Manquait plus que cela ! Et il y a autre chose ?

– _Tu imagines bien que oui… Je ne le tiens pas de Visconti, mais plutôt du fait que j'aime écouter aux portes. L'Ordine, ou des vampires affiliés sont en train de tendre un piège à la mission qui est partie à Lyon. »_

Ambre sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Tu es sûre ?

– _Certaine. Et apparemment, les membres de l'Ordre ont très peu de chance de s'en sortir. »_

Ambre resta muette, soudainement plongée dans l'expectative. Que devait-elle faire ?

_« Tu as une idée sur la suite ? »_

La jeune femme ne fut pas surprise que la question concorde avec ses pensées. Après tout, elle et son interlocutrice avaient toujours partagé un lien de communication privilégié. Néanmoins, Ambre avait du mal à trouver une solution à proposer.

« Tu vas te rendre à l'Escadron de Venise, commença-t-elle. Trouve James, et annonce-lui que tu as une information qui est capitale pour la mission de Lyon. Mais ne donne aucun détail… On va voir s'il est prêt à négocier.

– _D'accord. Mais je doute qu'il négocie pour si peu… Et qu'est-ce que je fais s'il refuse ? »_

Ambre sentit sa main se crisper sur son portable alors que le scénario de cette négociation se déroulait dans sa tête, avec les conséquences terribles qu'elle impliquait.

« Tu n'insistes pas… Cela sera alors aux circonstances de prouver que l'Ordre à besoin de la Milice pour vaincre Sylvenius.

– _Très bien… Je me mets en route tout de suite, grande sœur ! »_

La communication fut coupée instantanément. Ambre garda pourtant le portable collé à son oreille pendant quelques secondes. Lentement, sa main désenclava l'appareil de sa chevelure rousse, et glissa le long de son corps. Son regard coula vers le miroir, et elle découvrit sa propre réflexion, qui la contemplait, comme surprise de l'ordre qu'elle venait de donner.

Elle avait peut-être condamné à mort ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis.

Suite dans la **Chronique XIII : Chantage (Partie 2/4)**

**

* * *

Notes :**

Halve Maen ou Demi-Lune : vaisseau de la Compagnie Hollandaise des Indes, construit en 1609, s'étant illustré par l'exploration de la baie de New-York et la remontée du fleuve Hudson (du nom du capitaine du Demi-Lune). Détruit en 1619 par des navires anglais au large de Batavia (ancien nom de Jakarta, Indonésie).

Inscription se trouvant sur la porte des Enfers selon la Divine Comédie de Dante. Se traduit par : « Abandonner tout espoir vous qui entrez. »


	39. Chronique XIII: Chantage, Partie 2

**Chronique XIII : C****hantage**** (2/4)**

**Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 17h05 (**_**June 5, 2004, 14 :05 AM, GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Temple de Sounion**

Rune s'éveilla dans un sursaut, les battements de son cœur redoublant d'intensité à l'idée qu'il s'était mis dans une dangereuse position de vulnérabilité. Depuis combien de temps était-il assoupi ? Une à deux heures tout au plus, à en juger par la violente clarté qui ne demandait qu'à s'infiltrer à travers les persiennes. Il frissonna, songeant à tout le mal que ce soleil dévorant pouvait désormais lui faire.

« Inutile de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Les dés en sont jetés de toute façon », murmura-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il recentre son esprit sur une activité plus utile pour meubler les derniers instants de sa vie. Son regard se reposa sur les feuilles de papier éparpillées autour de lui, sa main se saisissant machinalement de la plume d'oie. Il lui restait tout de même un épisode important à raconter, le dernier passé en tant qu'homme avant de suivre Minos dans les ténèbres.

xxxxx

_Saint-Empire romain germanique, début décembre 1256_

_Le jeune cavalier tira sur les rênes de sa monture lorsque les ruines de l'abbaye furent en vue. Ülmer Von Thibald ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait senti le besoin impérieux de se rendre en ce lieu déserté depuis un demi-siècle. Une légende disait que le diable lui-même était apparu début décembre 1205, et avait massacré un à un les moines de l'abbaye pour les empêcher d'immoler l'un de ses démons. Le lieu était évité de tous les villageois des environs, d'autant plus que des feux follets avaient l'habitude de danser au milieu des vieilles pierres durant les chaudes nuits d'été._

_Ülmer décida finalement de s'approcher, bien que la voix de la raison lui criait de faire demi-tour. C'était plus fort que lui : il devait rentrer dans ces ruines, comme s'il avait été convié à un rendez-vous qu'il ne pouvait pas repousser. Il attacha les rênes de son destrier à ce qui restait du porche et poussa la porte croulante dont les gonds rouillés retenaient par miracle les battants couverts de champignons. À l'intérieur régnait la même désolation : le toit s'était en grande partie écroulé sur la nef et les allées. Seuls quelques grands meubles se dressaient contre les murs, témoins décharnés de la gloire passée d'une riche bibliothèque. Quelques livres avaient survécu à la moisissure et aux outrages du temps : Ülmer tira l'un d'entre eux, frissonnant inexplicablement lorsque la couverture poisseuse colla à ses gants et qu'une odeur âcre le prit à la gorge. Il tourna les pages jaunies avec un étrange sentiment de déjà vu, son regard se perdant soudainement sur son reflet dans une flaque stagnant au sol._

_« Cela n'a absolument aucun sens. »_

_Il reconnut ce jeune homme à la peau pâle, au visage fin, encadré par de longs cheveux clairs et lisses : c'était lui. Mais ce qui perturbait Ülmer était l'impression qu'il s'était déjà tenu dans cette bibliothèque, en ce même endroit, feuilletant ce même livre. Définitivement, cela n'avait aucun sens : Ülmer n'était jamais venu ici avant. Il était originaire de Spandau, et s'était rendu ici pour célébrer ses noces avec la fille du châtelain de Lörsfeld._

_« Pourtant, c'est bien toi… Rune. »_

_Ülmer fut tellement surpris par cette voix venue de nulle part qu'il en lâcha le livre. Le cœur battant, il se retourna, fouillant du regard la moindre pierre ou poutrelle de bois à la recherche de celui qui l'avait hélé. _

_« Qui est là ? Vous devez faire erreur : je ne sais pas qui est Rune ! » répondit-il._

_Il entendit un cliquetis dans son dos, le genre de bruit métallique que produit un homme en armure. Il fit volte-face, écarquillant les yeux en se retrouvant face à face avec un chevalier légèrement plus âgé que lui dont le corps était entièrement protégé d'une armure noire et munie d'effrayantes ailes. Un lourd casque coiffait sa tête, rabattant sur son visage de longues mèches claires. Au travers du rideau presque blanc, Ülmer devina des yeux marron aux reflets dorés._

_« Je suis heureux que tu aies réussi, Rune », dit l'inconnu en étendant une main pour toucher le front du jeune Allemand._

_O_

_Lorsque je me réveillai, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement tant ma tête me faisait mal. Je rouvris péniblement les yeux, sans parvenir à saisir où je me trouvais réellement. Et encore moins dans les bras de qui..._

_« Rune ? »_

_On m'appelait. Je fis mes meilleurs efforts pour sortir des brumes de mon esprit et placer un nom sur le visage du jeune homme qui me maintenait contre lui. Celui-ci émergea soudainement de ma mémoire, de même qu'une foule d'images, me ramenant à des scènes de la vie quotidienne avec…_

_« Seigneur Minos ! »_

_De la stupeur, je passai à l'effroi lorsque d'autres souvenirs refirent surface : les Enfers, le Styx, Dité… Je me débattis, repoussant du mieux que je pus celui qui m'avait abandonné aux mains de Charon._

_« Du calme Rune, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi… enfin, tant que tu fais ce que je te dis », m'assura le Griffon en se relevant._

_Incapable de contrôler les tremblements qui agitaient mon corps, je levai des yeux effrayés sur lui. Puis, la singularité de la situation s'imposa à moi._

_« Un corps… J'ai un corps ! » m'exclamai-je. Je me mis à tâtonner les moindres parcelles de mon corps pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel. « C'est impossible… Je suis mort aux Enfers. Tout du moins… je pense ! _

– _Et tu viens de te réincarner dans le corps de ton hôte que tu avais choisi il y a une bonne vingtaine d'années pour être le réceptacle de ton âme, l'informa Minos. C'est la première fois que tu le fais : c'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas tout. Et le processus a tendance à effacer une partie de la mémoire de ce que tu faisais aux enfers avant une réincarnation. »_

_Je battis des cils, comprenant de moins en moins ce que voulait dire le Juge._

_« Pardon ?_

– _Rune, tu es arrivé aux Enfers en 1221, et depuis tout ce temps, tu as été soumis à diverses épreuves par l'étoile du Talent. Tu as enfin réussi à la convaincre : c'est pourquoi tu t'es réincarné aujourd'hui. _

– _Mais… cet homme… Ülmer._

– _N'a jamais véritablement existé. Inconsciemment, c'était toi. » _

_Je restai bouche bée, remerciant le ciel d'être déjà au sol tellement la vérité me paraissait incroyable._

_« Lève-toi, maintenant, Rune », ordonna le Griffon._

_Le ton de sa voix ne souffrait pas de retard dans l'exécution de son ordre. Je me levai en tremblant, craignant légèrement la suite. Je reculai lorsqu'une flaque noire se forma devant moi et s'étendit, engloutissant mes pieds. Le liquide frémit puis se mit à remonter le long de mes jambes, de mon torse, de mes bras, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce fût pour fuir. J'eus brièvement l'impression d'étouffer, et même d'être sur le bord de m'évanouir, mais la sensation ne dura pas. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je constatais que j'étais totalement couvert d'une armure aussi noire que celle de Minos. En regardant de nouveau dans le miroir de la flaque, j'aperçus le même visage que tout à l'heure, coiffé d'un lourd casque dont les cornes s'élevaient dans le ciel. Ma longue chevelure ruisselait sur mes épaules, seule touche lumineuse de ma sombre personne._

_« Le surplis du Balrog », m'informa Minos en me tendant un objet que j'identifiai à un fouet. « Et ne compte plus sur le ciel…C'est Hadès que tu sers à partir de maintenant. »_

_Je pris l'arme d'une main tremblante. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi Minos avait tant insisté sur le maniement de cet objet, maintenant je comprenais. D'instinct, j'enroulai la lanière d'orichalque dans ma main, savourant la froide texture sous mes doigts, puis ramena le tout contre le manche. Je détendis le fouet d'un geste précis : un pilier vola en éclat. _

_Le claquement… La vision de destruction… La peur me quitta définitivement._

_« Tu es désormais Rune du Balrog, Spectre rattaché à l'Étoile du Talent », me félicita Minos avant de poursuivre sur un ton sentencieux : « Tu vas retourner avec moi aux Enfers, il est temps que je te présente aux autres Juges et Spectres._

– _Bien, monseigneur. _

– _Mais avant cela. » Le visage de Minos prit une expression perverse qui m'aurait horrifié si je n'avais pas été tant grisé par la puissance. « Je te propose d'étrenner ton surplis et tes techniques._

– _Comment cela, monseigneur ?_

– _À ton avis ? »_

_Je cherchai le sens de la requête du Griffon, et la trouva plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru._

_« Ma future belle-famille ?_

– _D'horribles tyranneaux tenant en esclavage tous les villages alentour. Ils méritent d'être jugés pour ce grave péché. »_

_Le visage de ma future épouse me revint en mémoire, mais s'effaça aussitôt. Elle ne représentait plus rien : Ülmer n'existait plus, Rune du Balrog avait pris sa place. Un Spectre n'avait nullement besoin d'une femme ni même d'amour._

_« Bien Votre Majesté._

– _Et quand tu auras fini avec ces esclavagistes, tu t'occuperas de leurs serfs. Ces hommes ont accepté de perdre leur dignité humaine en se résignant à la servitude : c'est aussi grave que les péchés de leurs maîtres._

– _À vos ordres, monseigneur. »_

_Quelques heures plus tard, je les mis tous à mort puis suivit Minos aux Enfers._

**Sous le Temple de Sounion**

Le regard de Gàbor fut parcouru d'éclairs au fur et à mesure que Bàlint laissait apparaître sa méfiance. La colère explosa au fond de ces yeux couleur rouge sang lorsque celui-ci finit d'ailleurs par le repousser. Le visage du plus jeune des vampires prit une expression quasi diabolique tandis que celui de son aîné affichait une surprise non feinte.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon frère ! hurla Bàlint. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Pour toute réponse, le clone le saisit Bàlint et se mit à serrer de toutes ses forces, envoyant sa tête heurter le mur.

« Quelqu'un qui aimerait que tu l'accompagnes… J'ai quelques questions à te poser. »

Le visage de Gàbor se creusa davantage jusqu'à ce que ses traits changent complètement. Les yeux de Bàlint s'agrandirent lorsqu'il reconnut une physionomie depuis longtemps oubliée, et qu'il n'avait jamais songé revoir.

O

Ishara s'éveilla en sursaut, et chercha immédiatement Bàlint des yeux, mais il n'y avait nulle trace du vampire dans l'alcôve de cette grotte. Elle se remit debout, constatant avec une satisfaction dérisoire que le repos qu'elle s'était accordé lui avait permis de regagner quelques forces. Il n'en restait pas le moins qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Une vague de rancœur la saisit en songeant que Bàlint l'avait très certainement abandonnée une fois de plus. Il lui avait pourtant donné sa parole qu'il reviendrait la chercher. Mais avait-il vraiment une parole ? Elle en doutait : son comportement au Sanctuaire avait montré ses penchants pour l'intrigue et la trahison, doublés d'une certaine perversité. Peut-être que le retour de son âme avait permis une amélioration ? L'espoir était mince…

Cependant, elle devait se rendre à la triste évidence : sans le vampire et son expérience du monde extérieur, elle n'avait aucune chance de survie. Sans hésitation, elle se dirigea vers le tunnel où s'était engagé Bàlint, bien décidée à retrouver son plus grand ennemi devenu seul recours.

**Temple d'Élision**

Malgré tous ses efforts pour le retrouver, l'espion masqué était bel et bien invisible, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Sylphide. Le Spectre était bien conscient que sa marge de manœuvre était réduite avec les Juges, et que l'appui de Darius était indispensable s'il voulait attirer un minimum leur attention pour les recentrer sur les vrais dangers qui les guettaient.

Il lui restait une zone à fouiller : les appartements privés de Perséphone. Ceux-ci étaient plongés dans le noir, tous les volets ayant été barricadés. Les battants étaient tous condamnés, une pièce en bois ayant été clouée l'un à l'autre pour empêcher toute ouverture. Perséphone cherchait à se fondre définitivement dans les ténèbres. Enfin si elle se trouvait encore dans ce temple, ce dont Sylphide doutait : un mauvais pressentiment lui disait qu'il ne restait que les six Spectres, et la ou les créatures. Les chasseurs et les proies, en quelque sorte… Ses compagnons et lui faisaient malheureusement partie de la deuxième catégorie.

Le jeune homme continua son inspection en pénétrant dans le Saint des Saints : la chambre de la déesse. L'obscurité y régnait également en maître, les ouvertures ayant subi le même sort que celles de l'alcôve. Il repéra tout de suite le détail qui faisait fausse note dans ce décor bleu sombre : une lueur orangée illuminait les abords immédiats du lit.

La psyché était en flamme.

D'instinct, Sylphide resserra sa prise sur l'arbalète et s'approcha à pas comptés du miroir incandescent. Il lui semblait que Darius avait évoqué ce phénomène par le passé, mais en être témoin était une expérience bien plus terrifiante que d'en entendre simplement parler. Il se concentra sur les flammes qui dansaient de l'autre côté du miroir et crut reconnaître les remparts du domaine de Caina. Le Spectre s'approcha encore un peu, son regard se rivant à la silhouette élancée d'une tour de garde. C'était celle qui se tenait proche des appartements que la Vouivre lui avait attribuée.

_« Syl'… À mon avis, tu ferais bien mieux de décamper sur le champ !_ » se dit-il, en vain. La curiosité primait sur la sécurité.

Les faits lui donnèrent raison : surgie de nulle part, une créature que Sylphide identifia à la seconde allongea son bec. Nullement arrêtée par la surface vitreuse, la tête du Basilic fondit sur le jeune homme, qui ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et arma l'arbalète. Le Serpent allait le frapper une seconde fois lorsqu'il parvint à appuyer la tête de la flèche contre le gosier du monstre. Il pressa la détente…

Une pluie de verre brisé s'abattit sur lui, le forçant à se mettre en boule et protéger son visage. Le cœur battant, il roula sur le côté, sa main agrippant toujours fébrilement son arme.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que — ? »

Sylphide laissa échapper quelques jurons bien fleuris avant de se redresser, fouillant la pièce du regard. Où était donc passé le Basilic ? S'était-il vraiment volatilisé une fois atteint par la flèche ? Il tressaillit en apercevant celle-ci enfoncée dans ce qui restait de la psyché.

Avait-il rêvé ? S'était-il imaginé que l'animal mythique auquel il était rattaché avait essayé de l'attaquer ? L'hypothèse rebutait Sylphide, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il se trouvait dans un état de nervosité suffisamment avancé pour que son imagination lui jouât des tours.

« Reprend toi Syl', il n'y a absolument aucune chance qu'un Basilic soit sorti de ce miroir pour t'attaquer », se morigéna-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure en bataille. « Tu es juste en train d'halluciner les yeux ouverts… garde la tête froide, bon sang ! »

Il respira profondément, tentant de calmer la tension qui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre. Plus encore qu'avant, il devait retrouver l'espion et lui faire part de ses doutes, et de cette hallucination, si cela en était une.

O

Sylphide avait à peine quitté les lieux que les bouts de miroir brisé frémirent sur le sol, puis se mirent à voleter dans les airs. Ils s'agglutinèrent contre le cadre en bois, reconstituant peu à peu la surface lisse et sans faille.

Le feu ressurgit de l'autre côté de la psyché, brûlant avec encore plus d'incandescence qu'auparavant.

**

* * *

Grèce, Athènes, 5 juin 2004, 17 h 15 **_**(June 5, 2004, 14 : 15 AM, GMT +3 :00)**_

**En direction de l'hôpital central d'Athènes**

Marine glissa un œil sur Aiolia, qui lui rendit un regard nerveux en échange. Elle le soutint pendant quelques secondes, puis retourna son attention sur l'appuie-tête du siège de leur chauffeur, qu'elle fixa intensément, comme si elle s'appliquait à mémoriser chaque centimètre carré de cuir. Une chose dont, en fait, elle se moquait éperdument. Toutes ses réflexions étaient bien entendu tournées vers son voisin, dont le comportement l'inquiétait franchement. Il était certain pour elle que le Grec serait extrêmement difficile à garder sous contrôle, tant l'idée de revoir son frère le rendait fébrile.

Une question la taraudait : comment Aiolos serait-il revenu à la vie sans que personne ne soupçonnât sa résurrection pendant près de six mois ?

**Hôpital Central d'Athènes**

Nikos pénétra prudemment dans la chambre, s'efforçant de ne faire aucun bruit. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, car les persiennes avaient été tirées, sans doute pour protéger le sommeil du malade de la clarté du jour.

Toujours à pas de loup, Nikos s'approcha du lit, où une forme humaine reposait, entièrement couverte d'un drap. Elle se positionna à la tête, et saisit d'une main de fer la silhouette, là où devait se trouver la gorge. Sa main s'enfonça dans une surface molle.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, il s'est enfui ! » rugit-elle en arrachant le drap du lit, mettant à jour deux oreillers et un traversin.

De rage Nikos attrapa un oreiller et le lança de toutes ses forces contre l'un des appareils respiratoires. Celui-ci explosa sous l'impact, soulevant une tempête de plumes.

« Petit imbécile ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à mes questions ! »

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, s'efforçant de retrouver son calme et de réfléchir à une solution. Elle entendit soudainement un claquement provenir d'une pièce voisine.

_« Comme celui d'une porte métallique »,_ se dit-elle, confiante dans son ouïe surdéveloppée.

Oubliant toute prudence, elle sortit en trombe et se posta dans le couloir, les sens aux aguets : l'étage, déserté, était habité d'un silence total. Elle avisa un écriteau et sourit.

« Le vestiaire des internes… Je savais que tu n'étais pas loin ! »

Nikos se dirigea sans hésiter vers la pièce et ouvrit la porte d'un geste dénué de délicatesse, la faisant claquer contre le mur. Elle s'approcha de la première armoire et actionna le loquet, découvrant un bric-à-brac de vêtements et d'objets en tout genre.

« Pas celui-là ! »

Elle passa au second et l'ouvrit avec la même rage. L'intérieur était légèrement mieux rangé que le placard voisin, mais il n'y avait pas ce qu'elle cherchait : la victime qu'elle était venue interroger.

Nikos s'arrêta devant le troisième placard, et eut comme une sorte d'intuition. Elle venait d'entendre comme le souffle d'une respiration filtrer. Elle posa sa main sur le loquet, et entreprit de le tourner lentement, attentive au moindre bruit qui pouvait lui indiquer ce qu'elle découvrirait.

O

Jabu bloqua complètement sa respiration, et serra les poings. Ses forces lui revenaient, lentement mais sûrement. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était quelques minutes pour totalement récupérer.

_« Elle m'a eu une fois par surprise… Elle ne m'aura pas deux fois. Cette fois-ci ce sera elle qui finira à terre… » s_e promit-il.

Il entendit la porte grincer, et vit la pénombre de sa cachette se teinter du bleu plus clair de la pièce.

O

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » s'écria une voix légèrement en colère.

Nikos se retourna et dévisagea l'interne qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, et qui l'observait d'un air peu aimable. Elle fut tentée de lui sauter dessus et de l'égorger sur le champ, mais se ravisa bien vite. Elle n'était pas en position de force dans cet hôpital, et de plus, il faisait jour à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de déclencher une course poursuite dans les immenses couloirs du centre médical, se rappelant que sa limousine et ses hommes l'attendaient cinq étages plus bas, et qu'elle devrait éviter de passer trop près des fenêtres. Étant découverte, elle allait devoir très vite abandonner son déguisement, pourtant fait d'une matière protégeant du soleil.

« Je suis désolée, je me suis trompée, bégaya-t-elle timidement.

– On dirait bien, oui… Cela ne ressemble pas à une chambre de malade, il me semble », railla l'interne.

Nikos se mordit les lèvres, et affecta un air peiné.

« Veuillez sortir d'ici immédiatement ! »

L'homme lui désigna la porte d'un geste magistral. _Agaçant !_

« Tout de suite, monsieur. »

Ce fut tout ce que Nikos répondit, avant de s'engager dans le couloir et s'éloigner de la pièce, réprimant à contrecœur de violentes envies de meurtre.

O

L'interne s'approcha d'un téléphone mural, et composa un numéro.

« Sécurité ? Il y a une étrange femme vêtue d'une longue robe noire, et d'un chapeau à voilette qui vient de prendre l'ascenseur Nord. Le portrait type de la veuve... sauf que… je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il vaut mieux l'intercepter. »

Tournant le dos à la porte, il ne vit ni même n'entendit le jeune homme vêtu d'une paire de jeans bleu sombre et d'un T-shirt blanc glisser hors de la pièce, et se diriger vers les ascenseurs Sud.

O

_« Il faut qu'on se sépare… C'est le seul moyen de retrouver Aiolos s'il se trouve dans cet hôpital ! » _Aiolia surveillait discrètement du coin de l'œil l'expression du visage de Marine. _« Mais elle ne me laissera jamais aller seul. Elle a trop peur que je commette une imprudence… Elle n'a pas tort. »_

L'ascenseur émit un cliquetis vieillot en s'immobilisant à l'étage, et s'ouvrit lentement sur le couloir d'un bleu vert aseptisé. Il faisait tiède, mais pas aussi chaud qu'à l'extérieur. Ceci contribua largement au malaise qu'Aiolia éprouva soudainement, alors qu'une sensation de déjà-vu le submergeait. Les souvenirs de son internement, en Australie, juste après sa résurrection, lui revinrent en mémoire immédiatement, et il se trouva presque paralysé par une sourde douleur dans la poitrine.

« Nous y allons ? »

La voix de Marine lui parvint un peu comme dans un rêve. Il s'aperçut qu'elle tenait son doigt appuyé sur le bouton d'ouverture, attendant sa réaction.

« Marine, je crois que je devrais te laisser et commencer à—

– Notre priorité c'est le chevalier. On verra s'il nous confirme que c'était Aiolos qu'il devait retrouver. C'est la chambre 10... » répondit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Le Grec serra la mâchoire, faisant jouer les muscles sous sa peau. Marine ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il devait cependant donner raison à la Japonaise : seul le chevalier était capable de raconter dans quelles circonstances son armure lui avait été soustraite, identifier l'agresseur et répondre à ses questions concernant l'homme qu'il devait protéger.

O

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une chambre envahie par de la plume d'oie.

« Je crains que nous nous soyons fait doubler ! s'écria Marine, accourant jusqu'au lit.

– Peut-être pas... Regarde ! Il n'y a aucune trace de sang », objecta Aiolia, inspectant attentivement les draps.

Marine acquiesça, balayant du regard la pièce.

« Jabu a dû sentir qu'il était traqué. Il s'est arrangé pour faire croire qu'il était là, au repos dans son lit. Son agresseur est tombé dans le panneau, mais doit être à sa poursuite. Peut-être sont-ils même encore dans ce bâtiment ?

– Je vais alerter la sécurité ! proposa Aiolia.

– Très bien, moi je vais contacter l'escadron et demander à quadriller le secteur ! »

Marine dégaina son portable, tout en suivant du regard Aiolia, qui sortait en trombe de la chambre. Restait à espérer qu'il s'en tienne aux ordres et ne tente aucune imprudence.

O

Au même instant, Aiolos pénétra dans le hall, notant l'agitation qui y régnait. Des hommes en noir – certainement les gardes de la sécurité – se dirigeaient en masse vers les ascenseurs du pavillon Sud. Un événement imprévu avait dû avoir lieu : il soupçonna immédiatement que cela fut lié à la présence du chevalier qui avait été agressé. Vérifiant que personne ne s'intéressait à lui, il se marcha droit vers les élévateurs qui n'étaient pas encore pleins, et s'engagea sans hésiter dans l'un d'eux.

« Monsieur, le cinquième étage est inaccessible, l'informa-t-on.

– Je vais au troisième étage », répondit-il d'un ton décontracté, jetant un coup d'œil à la plaque dudit service. « Ma femme a accouché ce matin, je vais voir ma fille et la maman », ajouta-t-il joyeusement.

Le mensonge fonctionna à merveille : il ne resterait plus qu'à grimper deux étages par les escaliers. Quelque chose lui disait que de nombreuses réponses à ses questions l'attendaient là haut. Et peut-être plus.

O

Jabu émergea de l'ascenseur voisin du pas le plus tranquille possible, et rechercha des yeux la mystérieuse jeune femme. Il la repéra grâce à sa splendide chevelure châtain, s'échappant de l'ascenseur nord dans le grand hall de l'hôpital. Elle slaloma entre les internes et malades en promenade, et évita soigneusement de s'approcher des fenêtres. Deux hommes de la sécurité passèrent à côté d'elle, sans la reconnaître bien sûr, car elle ne portait plus sa tenue de veuve, et était vêtue d'un pantalon vert et d'un chemisier de la même couleur, ses yeux étant couverts de lunettes noires, ne permettant pas d'apercevoir la lueur si particulière. Elle s'engouffra discrètement dans les toilettes des femmes, certainement pour appeler ses complices, et se débarrasser de son déguisement.

Jabu n'eut pas trop longtemps à attendre avant de la voir ressurgir dans le couloir désormais privée de son grand sac, elle rangea à la va-vite son téléphone portable dans sa poche arrière et se mit à courir en direction de la sortie réservée aux urgences. Elle glissa entre les brancards vides et les appareils de réanimation sans se faire remarquer, ou presque... Jabu la suivit, gardant une distance respectable pour qu'elle ne le repère pas. Il entendit un crissement de pneus, et se cachant derrière l'ambulance où elle-même se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant, il vit qu'un homme avait passé un drap foncé autour de la forme de la femme, et la dirigeait à l'intérieur de la limousine.

Une fois la portière refermée, la voiture démarra en trombe.

« Et maintenant, je vais vous montrer qu'on ne joue pas avec la patience d'un chevalier ! »

Il aurait pu bondir après la voiture, voir l'arrêter d'un coup de poing, mais il se força à ne pas faire usage de sa force retrouvée. Il ne se trouvait plus au Sanctuaire, mais à Athènes, et il n'était pas question de faire démonstration de ses pouvoirs de chevalier en défonçant le capot d'une voiture, ni en se battant avec les créatures de la nuit en public.

Il avisa un taxi qui passait dans la rue, et lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

« Suivez cette voiture ! » ordonna-t-il au conducteur, en indiquant la limousine, dont la silhouette rapetissait à mesure qu'elle prenait de la vitesse.

Le chauffeur se retourna et lui jeta un air effaré.

« C'est comme dans les films, alors ?

– Démarrez ! Bon sang ! »

Le taxi partit en chasse de la limousine dans un crissement de pneus.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004****, 17 h 20 **_**(June 5, 2004, 14 : 20 AM, GMT +3 :00)**_

**Grotte sous le Temple de Sounion**

Bàlint recula contre le mur. Dire qu'il était surpris de se retrouver face à Sylvenius tenait du pur euphémisme. Quelques heures auparavant, l'apparition de Gàbor l'avait mis en garde contre le vieux vampire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir se dresser devant lui, en prenant l'apparence de son frère.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Que cherches-tu donc, sorcier ? » demanda-t-il, repoussant Sylvenius d'une force qu'il ne pensait plus avoir.

« À ton avis, Bàlint ? Je t'ai déjà donné des indices sur ce je veux il y a quelques minutes... »

Bàlint fixa les pupilles noires de l'Ancien, ayant tout d'un coup peur de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait.

« Connaître l'endroit exact des tombes des généraux de Marius, n'est-ce pas ? » se hasarda-t-il, tentant d'agrandir la distance entre lui et celui qu'il percevait clairement comme un ennemi. « Pourquoi ? Veux-tu reconstituer l'armée du tyran ? »

Sylvenius croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et observa le Magyar de toute sa hauteur avec un air narquois.

« Disons que j'ai mon propre agenda, Bàlint, et tu n'as nul besoin de savoir ce que j'entends faire ! » répliqua-t-il sèchement, projetant son ombre menaçante sur sa proie.

Bàlint sentit son dos frotter de nouveau la paroi rocheuse, lui confirmant qu'il était bel et bien acculé. Le seul moyen de fuir était désormais d'emprunter le chemin qu'il avait parcouru jusqu'ici.

_« Je sens un danger... Sylvenius ne serait pas venu ici s'il n'avait pas une excellente raison de connaître l'emplacement des tombes. Il faut que je lui échappe. Ces tombes cachent peut-être un plus grand secret que je ne l'avais imaginé ». _Son intuition lui disait de ne pas céder.

« Et si je refuse de parler ? » se risqua-t-il.

L'expression du sorcier se fit encore plus vicieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Disons que ta chère Ishara risque de se retrouver aux prises de quelques créatures fort désagréables. »

Les yeux de Bàlint s'agrandirent légèrement sous l'effet conjugué de la surprise et de la colère.

« Peine perdue, Sylvenius : je me moque bien de ce qu'elle peut devenir ! rétorqua-t-il.

– Oh ! Vraiment Bàlint ? Je vous observe depuis un certain temps, pourtant. C'est fascinant de voir combien tu es devenu attentif à elle… » Prononçant ces mots du ton le plus moqueur possible, Sylvenius se rapprocha de Bàlint, et murmura : « Je dirais même que vous êtes devenus proches, très proches. Imagine s'il lui arrivait malheur ? »

Bàlint sentit alors que le sorcier lui envoyait mentalement une image.

_« Ishara gisait sur le sol, une immonde créature ressemblant à un homme à tête de chauve-souris vautré au-dessus d'elle. L'animal avait enfoncé les griffes de ses pattes dans l'abdomen de la femme vampire et la maintenait ainsi prisonnière dans la poussière et les pierres. Le sang maculait le visage et la tunique d'Ishara, mais ce qui fit pratiquement hurler de rage Bàlint, c'était l'expression horrifiée de la Babylonienne_. »

« Non ! Cesse cela immédiatement ! »

Ses mains griffèrent la paroi derrière lui, à la recherche d'un quelconque projectile qui pourrait lui servir contre son ennemi. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la surface friable, agrippant un morceau à moitié effrité de roches et de poussières.

« Va-t-en ! Maudit sorcier ! » menaça-t-il, envoyant au visage de Sylvenius le bloc informe qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Celui-ci recula, frottant ses yeux irrités. Bàlint le repoussa, voyant s'ouvrir une voie vers sa liberté. Son espoir fut de courte durée : deux mains vengeresses se rivèrent à son cou, et il se retrouva plaqué violemment contre le mur, une fois de plus. Le sorcier resserra la pression sur la nuque de Bàlint, si bien que celui-ci crut qu'il voulait broyer purement et simplement son cou. Il repoussa du mieux qu'il le put Sylvenius, mais rien n'y fit.

« Je vais t'apprendre qui est le maître ici, Bàlint. »

Bàlint crut qu'il allait perdre connaissance tant la douleur et la pression devinrent intolérables. Il cessa de repousser le sorcier, et ses mains glissèrent le long de son corps, effleurant au passage le pommeau de l'épée que Sylvenius portait à la ceinture.

_« C'est ma seule chance. »_

Sa main se crispa sur le pommeau, et avant que le sorcier n'ait le temps de réagir, il dégaina l'épée de son fourreau, et frappa son agresseur à l'épaule droite. Sylvenius poussa un hurlement de bête blessée, et relâcha l'étreinte sur sa proie. Rassemblant ses forces, Bàlint frappa une seconde fois, laissant une profonde entaille dans le torse du vampire. Celui-ci tomba à genoux, étreignant la plaie béante d'où s'écoulait un sang noir.

Bàlint sut que c'était la seule opportunité pour lui de fuir. Rapide comme l'éclair, il fit volte-face, et l'épée de Sylvenius toujours à la main, vola vers la sortie du tunnel.

O

Sylvenius parvint assez vite à surmonter la douleur qui brûlait sa poitrine. Cela ne représentait guère un effort difficile pour lui : originaire d'une autre dimension, son corps ne possédait en rien les caractéristiques de celui d'un humain et il bénéficiait d'une certaine insensibilité à la douleur.

_« Mais cela, Bàlint l'ignore encore. Je vais montrer à ce maraud comment on traite les sujets récalcitrants dans mon univers d'origine ! »_

Il releva la tête, et vit la silhouette du Magyar qui s'enfuyait en direction de la sortie.

« Bàlint ! Je te jure que lorsque je vais mettre la main sur toi et Ishara, non seulement je vous ferai parler, mais vous n'en réchapperez pas non plus ! »

Il ricana, sentant la plaie sur sa poitrine se refermer d'elle-même. La douleur disparut rapidement, permettant au sorcier de se relever de toute sa taille. Ses yeux brillaient désormais d'une lueur rubis si intense qu'il n'était plus possible de distinguer la pupille du reste de l'œil.

« Et je vais t'en donner un avant-goût immédiatement... Apprête-toi à supplier pour ta vie, Bàlint ! »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 23 h 20 (**_**June 5, 2004, 14 :20, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

Aphrodite se retourna, à peu près certain d'avoir entendu un murmure derrière lui. Le couloir était pourtant désert, faiblement éclairé par des lampes de style japonais. Il secoua la tête, mettant ces « voix » sur le compte du manque de sommeil.

Et des mauvais souvenirs... Il devait bien avouer que le fait de se remémorer le jour où il avait choisi la voie de la trahison l'avait profondément troublé. Il s'était toujours arrangé pour effacer de sa mémoire ce douloureux passage de sa vie. Et à commencer par son nom : « Sven ». Autant qu'il veuille bien se souvenir, le jeune homme répondant à ce patronyme était véritablement mort quelques jours après sa confrontation avec Angelo et Saga.

xxxxx

_Sven releva les yeux sur le pâle reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient rougis de n'avoir pas fermé l'œil depuis plusieurs nuits, et ses joues creusées par la sous-alimentation qu'il s'était imposé. Tout en lui le dégoûtait, et il en était presque arrivé à ne plus vouloir respirer._

_Pourtant, cette fois-ci, la vision pitoyable qu'il contempla le fit réagir. « Je suis un chevalier d'Or... J'ai des pouvoirs... Je n'ai pas à m'incliner devant quiconque, excepté Athéna. Si Angelo et Saga ont décidé de passer du mauvais côté de la barrière, je n'ai pas à les suivre. Au contraire, je dois les arrêter ! »_

_Fort de cette nouvelle conviction et de sa force revenue, il quitta son temple, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le temple du Cancer._

_O_

_Angelo s'était installé sur l'une des nombreuses terrasses de sa vaste demeure. Celle-ci était quasiment invisible depuis le grand escalier serpentant sur la colline des douze maisons. Se sachant à l'abri des regards indiscrets, le gardien de ces murs avait d'ailleurs pris ses aises : nonchalamment étendu sur un triclinium, écoutant une musique à la mélodie familière, il sirotait un breuvage doré que Sven devina ne pas être que de l'eau. L'Italien était également torse nu, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu la chaleur. _

_Sven s'arrêta à quelques pas derrière le Cancer, et après un bref moment d'hésitation, se décida à signaler sa présence._

« Je_ te rappelle que l'alcool est interdit au Sanctuaire !_

– _Pff ! Interdit par Shion, pas par Saga… Et puis qui le saura ? À moins que tu ne veuilles me dénoncer », répondit de mauvaise grâce Angelo. _

_Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et toisa d'un regard diabolique le chevalier des Poissons. Celui-ci se sentit comme mis à nu, et soudainement dépourvu du courage qu'il s'était employé à retrouver._

_And I was round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate (*)_

_« Si je te dénonce, ça ne sera pas pour cela, mais pour ta trahison envers Athéna ! » riposta Sven sèchement, troublé par les paroles de la chanson qui couvrait presque leur querelle. _

« _Oh ! Vraiment ? Et auprès de qui vas-tu me dénoncer ? Le Pope, peut-être ? »_

_Le ton de dérision sur lequel ces mots avaient été prononcés, et surtout la terrible vérité qu'ils contenaient, glaça le sang du Suédois. À qui pouvait-il confier le secret dont il avait été le spectateur et la victime ? Les traîtres comptaient parmi les personnes les plus haut placées de la hiérarchie du Sanctuaire… _

« _Ou peut-être vas-tu te plaindre à Athéna elle-même ? poursuivit Angelo en se levant de son triclinium. Mais en admettant que tu parviennes à franchir l'obstacle de Saga, je doute que le bébé de deux ans qu'est la Déesse puisse être d'un grand secours… »_

_Sven ne put réprimer un nouveau frisson d'angoisse alors que la réalité de sa situation s'insinuait dans son esprit dans tout son désespoir._

_Angelo afficha un sourire méchant, et continua sa diatribe._

« _En fait, Sven, je comprends que ta conscience de chevaliers d'Or ait quelques sursauts, mais ils sont vains. Tu es seul contre deux chevaliers d'Or, dont l'un à la main mise sur le plus haut poste du Sanctuaire… Personne ne te croira si tu nous attaques, et encore moins te suivra. Le seul choix que tu as est de nous suivre, ou de mourir ! _

– _Non ! » s'écria Sven. Pourtant, au fond de lui-même, il savait très bien qu'Angelo disait la vérité._

_Ce dernier réduisit la distance pour se retrouver juste devant le Suédois, qui tremblait légèrement. Il posa une main sur son épaule, en un signe ambigu mêlant réconfort et intimidation. La voix de l'Italien se fut plus cajoleuse, voire séductrice._

« _Et entre nous, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à trahir les projets de Saga ? Que t'a apporté Athéna jusqu'à présent ? De la douleur, des coups, un incroyable sentiment de solitude et le droit de te faire railler par les autres apprentis ou chevaliers, avec comme perspective une mort honorable sur le champ de bataille… Magnifique destin que voilà ! » _

_Sven releva un regard confus sur celui qui avait été jadis son ami, et qui lui paraissait être désormais un démon tentateur, cruel et immoral._

« _Et peux-tu me dire quelle est la différence entre servir le Pope, et servir Athéna ? Crois-tu que les chevaliers d'Or ne soient pas destinés à accomplir des missions sanglantes voir injustes sur les ordres de la Déesse ? Ouvre les yeux, va lire les archives des Guerres Saintes ! Athéna aussi mène des guerres, et ses humbles sujets que nous sommes sont tôt ou tard amenés à avoir leurs mains souillées de sang !_

– _Tu mens ! Il y a une différence entre Saga et Athéna ! gémit Sven. _

– _Ah oui, mais laquelle, le sais-tu au moins ? »_

_Les prunelles désormais noires de Masque de Mort brillèrent méchamment et jetèrent de véritables éclairs à l'encontre de son interlocuteur. Un regard sombre couvrit le bleu clair des yeux de Sven, telle la nuit enveloppant l'étendue de la mer._

_Le Suédois se retrouva totalement incapable de répondre._

_Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But whats confusing you  
Is just the nature of my game  
Just as every cop is a criminal (*)  
_

« _Je vais te le dire. Dans l'un et l'autre cas, il faudra s'incliner aux pieds de notre maître, et tenter de ne pas salir de nos mains rougies de sang le beau marbre de son palais. Mais je préfère m'incliner devant un Pope qui me récompensera dûment pour ce que j'ai fait, et jouir de la puissance que cela me donnera aux yeux des autres. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire la révérence devant une déesse, dont la puissance réside uniquement dans l'aveuglement et la fidélité fanatique de ses chevaliers… Je n'ai pas l'intention de me contenter de ses mots sirupeux et ses grandes idées de paix et de justice, qu'elle nous distillera du fin fond de son trône. JE REFUSE d'être juste un pion qu'elle enverra sur le front tandis qu'elle se sera réfugiée dans son palais, alors qu'un nouveau représentant de sa divine famille viendra semer pour la énième fois le trouble sur Terre ! » _

_And all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me lucifer  
cause Im in need of some restraint (*)  
_

_Sven recula devant la véhémence de la déclaration de Masque de Mort. Jamais discours ne lui avait paru plus dur, mots plus tranchants que ceux que venait de prononcer l'Italien. Il réagit à peine lorsque les mains du Cancer se posèrent sur ses joues, l'obligeant de nouveau à fixer les deux miroirs noirs chargés de colère. Pourtant, la voix se fit encore plus douce, presque sensuelle._

« _Songe à la vie que tu pourrais mener… Sans moquerie sur ton apparence, car tu serais trop craint et respecté, y compris par tes pairs… Sans mort plus ou moins glorieuse sur un champ de bataille, au nom d'un idéal qui n'existe pas, car tu serais libre de rompre toute allégeance au moment opportun. » _

_Masque de Mort rapprocha son visage si près que leurs nez se touchèrent presque._

« _Obéis à un maître puissant, tout en te gardant l'opportunité de devenir ton propre maître… Voilà où est la différence. »_

_L'Italien desserra son étreinte, puis recula, contemplant d'un air satisfait le résultat de son discours sur Sven. Celui-ci resta stoïque, son esprit assailli par des milliers de pensées contradictoires. _

_Tell me baby, whats my name  
Tell me honey, can ya guess my name  
Tell me baby, whats my name  
I tell you one time, youre to blame (*)  
_

_Masque de Mort retourna tranquillement à son triclinium, et s'allongea de tout son long, repliant ses bras sous sa nuque. Il semblait étrangement détendu, comme si cette terrible conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu._

« _Tu devrais retourner à ton temple, et méditer sur la question. »_

_Sven tourna la tête dans la direction de Masque de Mort, presque surpris qu'une voix lui parvienne dans le brouillard où il était perdu. Il nota à peine le silence qui régnait désormais : la musique s'était éteinte._

« _Mais n'oublie pas… Tu n'as le choix qu'entre deux solutions désormais : mourir de mes mains ou celle de Saga, ou continuer à obéir au Pope. »_

_O_

_Sven ne sut pas exactement comment il parvint à retourner à son palais ce jour-là. Le chemin lui parut interminable, tel un sentier de colline noyé dans le brouillard. Arrivé au temple des Poissons, il se dirigea dans ses appartements et s'écroula sur son lit. A son plus grand soulagement, le sommeil réclama sa conscience bien vite. Il ne sut pas si un rêve était venu agiter son sommeil ou non. La seule chose dont il se rappela à son réveil fut les paroles de Masque de Mort : « Obéis à un maître puissant, tout en te gardant l'opportunité de devenir ton propre maître… »_

« _Je dois en finir avec cette histoire... Maintenant... »_

_xxxxx  
_

Aphrodite secoua la tête comme pour mieux chasser ces souvenirs de sa mémoire

« Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher : la nuit va être longue, ou courte, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place… Mais il faut que j'en finisse avec cette histoire. »

Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard à la porte qu'il cherchait : celle de la cabine de contrôle d'où toutes les allées et venues dans les différents pavillons étaient surveillées. Il inspira à pleins poumons une grande goulée d'air, se demandant encore quel prétexte il allait pouvoir inventer pour convaincre les deux vigiles de le laisser visionner la vidéo du couloir où il avait vu la créature.

« _Pourquoi pas la vérité ? J'ai vu un fantôme nager dans le mur…_ » réfléchit-il avant de reconnaître que soit les gardiens le mettraient à la porte croyant que c'était un bobard, soit ils appelleraient Eleny pour relever le cas d'urgence. Et cela était plutôt à éviter, tant qu'il ne savait pas lui-même de quoi il s'agissait. Non pas qu'il doutât du Grand Maître, mais les inquiétudes dont Milo lui avait fait part au sujet de Camus et Angelo, et la réaction d'Eleny l'incitaient à la prudence.

La porte se referma derrière lui, et il affecta son air le plus dépité, une idée venant de lui traverser la tête.

« Voilà, messieurs… Il y a quelques heures, on m'a volé mon portefeuille, alors que je discutais dans le couloir avec l'un de mes amis, et je voudrais retrouver le coupable. »

O

Dix minutes plus tard, au terme d'une prestation théâtrale digne d'un jeu professionnel – si un tant soit peu d'humour lui était resté, il serait allé s'en glorifier auprès de Milo – Aphrodite obtint enfin le droit de visionner la vidéo de surveillance. Il se pencha sur l'écran, à l'instar des deux gardes.

_« Pas une bonne idée, ça… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver exactement sur cette vidéo ! »_ se dit-il avant de se lancer dans un nouveau mensonge :

« Vous savez, je ne voudrais pas perturber votre travail davantage… » s'écria-t-il en forçant sur les aiguës de sa voix, et en faisant mine de trébucher par la même. Il finit par s'accrocher à l'un des deux gardes, affectant un air désolé et charmeur. « Je peux me débrouiller tout seul avec la vidéo, vous savez, susurra-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil. À moins que vous ne teniez vraiment à m'aider… ? »

Les deux surveillants prirent une expression des plus gênées, et celui tenant Aphrodite le repoussa doucement avant de lâcher :

« Non… C'est à dire... On a du boulot ! »

Aphrodite vit non sans satisfaction les deux espions potentiels repartir à leur place, lui tournant obstinément le dos en s'absorbant sur leurs écrans.

« _Parfait, c'est tout ce que je demandais… »_

**

* * *

France, Lyon, 5 juin 2004, 16 h 30 (**_**June 5, 2004, 14 :30 AM, GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Quartier Général de l'Escadron de Lyon**

Mu contempla avec bonheur les rangées d'étagères qui lui faisaient face dans un ordre parfait. Une délicieuse odeur de vieux papiers lui chatouilla les narines. Il trouvait de plus à cette pièce une ressemblance avec la défunte bibliothèque du quartier général, au Japon, ce qui augmenta sa sympathie pour cet endroit. D'autant plus qu'il se trouvait en charmante compagnie...

Le Tibétain détourna les yeux de ce paysage de bois et de papier, pour observer la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui. Will lisait attentivement l'e-mail envoyé par James, comme si elle dévorait une œuvre de Goethe ou de Victor Hugo. Elle s'était d'ailleurs changée, et portait une tenue dont elle seule semblait avoir le secret : noir, mi-hippie, mi-gothique. Un peu dans le même style des vêtements qu'avait l'habitude de porter Ambre – ceux qu'Angelo ou Camus qualifiaient de sexy – mais en mieux et moins aguicheurs. Ceux de Will étaient tout simplement à l'image de son personnage : originaux et charmants.

« Mu ? A quoi penses-tu ?

– Euh, à rien... » L'intéressé cligna des yeux, revenant brusquement sur terre à l'appel de _l'originale et charmante_ Will. « Tu disais ? » demanda-t-il, cachant son embarras.

Il n'avait en fait rien écouté des commentaires de la jeune Anglaise : cela commençait mal en tant que coéquipier voulant faire ses preuves...

« A ton avis, par quoi devons-nous commencer ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en relevant ses grands yeux bleus sur Mu.

Celui-ci trouva ce regard bien évidemment _'charmant'_... Et lui-même bien bête, car il n'avait absolument rien à répondre. Mais hors de question de l'avouer. Il lui fallait gagner du temps.

« Puis-je voir l'e-mail ? J'aimerais relire cela de moi-même », demanda-t-il d'un ton plus posé que les battements de son cœur.

Il saisit le papier et marmonna un merci, avant de s'absorber dans la lecture de ce qu'il était censé déjà connaître. Le texte était dense, mais des mots écrits en gras lui sautèrent immédiatement aux yeux : « Milice Noire », « Ermengard », « Adalbert », « Marius », « Adémar Liancourt », « rébellion », « magie noire ».

« Adalbert ? s'écria Mu, relevant la tête du document. Mais, c'est ton...

– Mon nom de famille, je sais... Adalbert est en fait mon ancêtre. C'était le mage et conseiller d'Ermengard, la fondatrice de l'ordre.

– Ah bon... » Mu se trouva encore à court d'arguments et replongea aussitôt dans le message. Son esprit étant désormais plus éveillé, il parvint à déchiffrer le texte en quelques secondes. « Une ancienne armée devenue dissidente ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Son regard se fit plus interrogateur qu'il ne le voulut.

« C'est cela… Mon ancêtre en était l'un des piliers fondateurs au treizième siècle. Au départ, ce n'était pas une armée organisée, mais une troupe de magiciens et de guerriers volontaires. Mais la Milice Noire a dégénéré avec le temps, devenant aussi cruelle que les démons qu'elle poursuivait. Le Grand Maître Landoald ordonna sa dissolution au XVIIIe siècle, mais…

– Mais on ne sait pas si elle a été vraiment dissoute, ou continue à survivre de nos jours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Will adressa un sourire gêné à Mu.

« C'est ce que j'ai compris dans le message. Ce qui est très étonnant pour ma part, car j'ai toujours entendu dire dans ma famille que cette armée n'existait plus et appartenait au passé… »

Mu rendit son sourire à Will, dans le même état d'esprit. Il avait encore quelque peu du mal à appréhender la portée de ce qu'il venait de lire.

« C'est ce que j'ai compris également… Et si l'hypothèse de James est vraie… » Le Tibétain ne put s'empêcher de crisper la mâchoire. « Si elle est vraie, poursuivit-il, l'Ordre ne serait pas en face d'un ennemi, mais de deux… »

La jeune Anglaise acquiesça silencieusement.

« Pas une minute à perdre dans ce cas là… » décréta Mu, se tournant vers l'ordinateur qui trônait sur une table d'étude. « Il faut commencer à chercher dès maintenant ! »

Sans attendre de réponse de sa partenaire, il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur et s'assit sur le siège, se mettant bien en face de l'écran. Il tapa d'un geste rapide les deux mots : « Milice Noire ».

**

* * *

Italie, Venise, 5 juin 2004, 16 h 35 (_June 5, 2004, 14 :35 AM, GMT +2 :00_)**

**Palais de **_**l'Ordine di Sylni**_

Visconti s'approcha lentement du lit où reposait le convalescent. Le corps couvert d'un drap blanc était la seule tache lumineuse de cette salle high-tech, où les lumières des machines apportaient une clarté indécise et bleutée. Le chancelier de l'Ordre se sourit à lui-même en songeant aux millions de dollars qu'avait coûtés cette infrastructure, destinée à soigner les patients d'origine non humaine qui s'adressaient à l'_Ordine_. Oh, certes, l'investissement avait été rentabilisé depuis un certain temps déjà... Nombreuses étaient les créatures de la nuit qui avaient été blessées lors d'escarmouches contre les escadrons de l'Ordre, ou voulaient l'éviter en changeant d'identité. Et pour l'heure, pour autant que Visconti le sache, seul l'Ordine possédait la Technologie, avec un grand « T ». À l'exception de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, bien sûr.

Tiré de ses réflexions par le ronronnement des machines, Visconti se pencha sur le malade, et ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

« Docteur, c'est impossible ! Comment peut-il avoir recouvré une forme humaine en si peu de temps ! »

La silhouette du médecin se fit plus précise dans un coin éloigné de la pièce, où il se terrait jusqu'à présent. Attitude fréquente chez lui, et qui n'étonnait pas Visconti : le docteur n'avait rien d'un humain, et ne tenait absolument pas à s'exhiber.

« C'est un vampire millénaire, et presque l'un des premiers sangs. Ses capacités de régénération sont bien au-delà de ce que nous avons pu constater jusqu'à présent », répondit le praticien.

_Et en effet, e_n regardant plus attentivement, Visconti parvint à saisir ô combien Lùitgard était en train de revenir rapidement en pleine possession de ses moyens. La surface épidermique de son corps s'était pratiquement reformée, donnant une curieuse apparence à l'ancien général de Marius. Si les traits étaient toujours jeunes, et la carrure robuste, la peau était plissée, faisant grotesquement penser à celle d'un poulet déplumé. Ou à une peau de vieillard, recouvrant le corps d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Visconti tenta de mettre un nom à la maladie possédant ces caractéristiques, sans y parvenir. Mais après tout, cela n'avait aucune importance.

« Docteur, je veux que vous poussiez la sécurité autour de cette chambre au niveau supérieur. Je veux des lampes solaires à chaque issue. Hors de question qu'il s'échappe une fois rétabli...

– À vos ordres, _Signore Visconti_.

– Bien, laissez-moi maintenant.

– Comme il vous plaira, _Signore. »_

Visconti attendit que le docteur quittât silencieusement la pièce pour se pencher de nouveau sur le patient.

« Lùitgard... » murmura-t-il.

Les paupières du vampire frémir légèrement.

« Lùitgard ! » appela Visconti plus fermement.

Cette fois-ci, le convalescent ouvrit les yeux, et posa son regard d'un bleu céruléen sur le chancelier. Un sourire narquois apparut comme par enchantement sur ses lèvres pâles.

« Vous m'avez appelé, Grand Chancelier de l'_Ordine di Silny_ ? » répondit-il d'une voix trainante, presque endormie.

Visconti ne put s'empêcher de reculer légèrement du lit, avant de se souvenir des pouvoirs télépathiques communs aux vampires.

« Je suppose que vous savez exactement pourquoi vous êtes là ? répondit Visconti.

– Oui... Autant que je puisse lire dans vos pensées... Elles sont confuses, mais je dirais que pour l'instant, la seule chose qui soit claire, c'est votre soif de connaître l'ultime vérité sur la Milice Noire. Et le moyen de vous soustraire à la malédiction planant sur vous. »

Les yeux de Visconti se plissèrent légèrement sous l'effet de l'agacement. Il pouvait garder son calme très longtemps, ce qui faisait de lui un homme d'affaires redoutable et un chancelier hors pair en temps de crise. Mais les événements heurtés des derniers jours avaient en quelque sorte émoussé cette qualité. Et l'assurance quelque peu effrayante de Lùitgard n'y aidait en rien.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour jouer aux devinettes, Lùitgard Von Stroem. Je veux des réponses à mes questions... Et d'ailleurs, je doute que vous ne possédiez qu'un infime fragment de celles-ci !

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du vampire.

« Connaissez-vous l'étendue réelle des pouvoirs des Généraux de Marius, Signore Visconti ? »

**Siège de l'Escadron de Venise**

Cela faisait la deuxième fois que James lisait le rapport concernant Ambre : la première lecture ne lui avait laissé entrevoir aucune information intéressante, aucune piste à privilégier plutôt qu'une autre. La deuxième passe le laissait tout aussi perplexe, mais avec la sensation qu'un mystère se cachait dans le passé de la jeune femme. Il rouvrit le dossier à la deuxième page, et relut le paragraphe dédié à la famille Adémar-Liancourt.

_« Après la victorieuse bataille de Telemny, la Milice Noire fut instituée armée officielle et de métier, le corps protecteur de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis. Les descendants du général Adémar furent désignés comme commandeurs, ce poste pouvant être transmis de génération en génération. _

_La Milice Noire poursuivit sa tâche, sous les ordres directs d'un Grand Commandeur, de la lignée du Général Adémar, lui-même sous les ordres du Grand Maître de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, jusqu'en 1735. Cette année marque l'émergence de Geoffroy Adémar-Liancourt, qui prônait une relative indépendance de la Milice Noire envers le Grand Maître de l'Ordre, qu'il qualifiait de pouvoir faible. Cette politique fut officiellement abandonnée par la Milice Noire à la mort de Geoffroy, en 1752, mais fut relayée selon des sources de l'époque par certains membres, acquis aux idées du général défunt. Afin d'éviter une situation de rébellion, le Grand Maître Landoald décida la dissolution pure et simple de la Milice Noire, et son remplacement par les Escadrons de Paris, Amsterdam, Madrid, Barcelone, Rome, Florence, Varsovie,__Saint-Pétersbourg et Vienne, en 1753._

_Doutant que les alliés de l'Ancienne Milice Noire abandonnent leur lutte de pouvoir, le Grand Maître Landoald ordonna la surveillance discrète des quatre familles dirigeantes de l'armée dissoute : Adémar-Liancourt, Adalbert, Carvelus, et Ortène. La surveillance se poursuivit jusqu'en 1855, date à laquelle le Grand Maître William Morchwood y mit fin, faute de preuve d'activités secrètes contre l'Ordre lui-même._

_La Milice Noire est considérée comme définitivement éteinte depuis cet édit. »_

Il reposa le document, un pli soucieux se formant sur son front. »

« Oh, Lord Morchwood... Je regrette que sur ton lit de mort tu n'aies trouvé la force de me parles des soupçons planant sur la Milice... J'étais loin de me douter qu'un tel danger puisse résider dans l'ombre... »

La suite du rapport était consacrée à Ambre : date de naissance, détails sur les parents... Et plus tragique, mais également plus riche en informations : le meurtre des membres de sa famille. Ambre avait six ans lorsque des envoyés de l'Escadron le plus proche découvrirent l'enfant, cachée dans le garage de la maison familiale. Oui, James pouvait se souvenir que les suspects avérés étaient des vampires... Son regard glissa sur le texte, et les portes de sa mémoire commencèrent à s'ouvrir au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

_« La résidence de Bertrand et Amélia Adémar-Liancourt fut l'objet d'une attaque d'une quinzaine de vampires dans la nuit du 12 au 13 septembre 1980. Selon les deux seuls survivants capables de témoigner, le commando a attaqué par les façades ouest et sud, provoquant un incendie dans plusieurs points de la résidence. Les deux groupes se seraient retrouvés devant les appartements des époux Adémar-Liancourt, auraient brisé les portes, capturé les époux, les auraient attachés et brûlés vifs._

_Grâce aux témoignages reçus, le leader du commando a été identifié comme étant Wolrad Von Gutenberg... »_

« Wolrad, l'un des lieutenants d'Adorjàn, lui-même sous les ordres directs de Marius... Un vampire presque millénaire qui a toutes les raisons possibles de haïr la Milice noire et de poursuivre la descendance de ses généraux », murmura James, pensif. Il sentait qu'il mettait le doigt sur quelque chose. _Mais quoi ?_

_« Une troisième personne a survécu au massacre : Ambre Adémar-Liancourt, six ans, fille aînée de la famille. La petite fille serait parvenue d'une façon inexpliquée à se soustraire de l'attention des assaillants, et à se réfugier dans le garage, situé à une centaine de mètres de la résidence principale. La petite fille ne souffrait d'aucune lésion corporelle, mais était sujette à une profonde amnésie, diagnostiquée comme conséquente aux scènes qu'elle aurait pu observer._

_Le corps de la fille cadette de la famille, Agate, trois ans, n'a jamais été découvert. Elle est présumée décédée dans l'incendie. »_

« Ambre amnésique, sa sœur présumée morte sans qu'on ait son cadavre pour le prouver... Inattendu... Et dérangeant... »

James posa ses mains à plat sur la surface du bureau. Son regard se perdit dans le vide poussiéreux de la bibliothèque, et n'importe quel observateur non averti aurait pu penser qu'il était entré dans une sorte de méditation. Avant de se raviser en voyant un étrange sourire courber ses lèvres.

« J'ignorais avoir invité une quelconque personne ici ! » lança-t-il, avant de se retourner, et de toiser du regard le mystérieux visiteur engoncé de noir.

« Je ne suis pas invité... J'en suis conscient, répondit sur le même ton la sombre figure », s'adossant nonchalamment à l'étagère.

_« Hum ! Cela pourrait être aussi bien un homme qu'une femme, la voix est clairement modifiée... De plus, il ou elle porte un masque... » _nota James.

« C'est une bonne chose de le remarquer, mais il va me falloir me décliner votre identité, et me signifier clairement pourquoi vous vous êtes infiltré ici. »

Un léger rire aux accents métalliques répondit à cette question à l'allure d'injonction.

« Disons pour faire simple, que je suis le Commandeur de la Milice Noire, et que j'ai une offre à faire que vous ne pourrez refuser... »

A suivre dans la **Chronique XIII : Chantage (3/4)**

* * *

**Note :**

(*) paroles de "Sympathy for the Devil", the Rolling Stones ou the Guns N' Roses, au choix.


	40. Chronique XIII: Chantage, Partie 3

**Chronique XIII : C****hantages**** (3/4)**

**Italie, Venise, 5 juin 2004, 16 h 40 (_June 5, 2004, 2 :40 PM, GMT +2 :00_)**

**Quartier Général de l'Escadron de Venise**

James repoussa le dossier devant lui, et posa ses mains à plat sur la surface du bureau. Son regard se perdit dans le vide poussiéreux de la bibliothèque, et n'importe quel observateur non averti aurait pu penser qu'il était entré dans une sorte de méditation. Avant de se raviser en voyant un étrange sourire courber ses lèvres.

« J'ignorais avoir invité une quelconque personne ici ! » lança-t-il, avant de se retourner, et de toiser du regard le mystérieux visiteur engoncé de noir.

« Je ne suis pas un invité... J'en suis conscient », répondit sur le même ton la sombre figure, s'adossant nonchalamment à l'étagère.

« C'est une bonne chose de le remarquer, mais il va me falloir me décliner votre identité, et me signifier clairement pourquoi vous vous êtes infiltré ici. »

Un léger rire aux accents métalliques répondit à cette question à l'allure d'injonction.

« Disons pour faire simple, que je suis le Commandeur de la Milice Noire, et que j'ai une offre à faire... Que vous ne pourrez refuser...

– Je crains que vous ne vous fassiez quelques illusions sur ce point-là… Je ne traite pas avec des assassins ! »

L'inconnu écarta ses bras, prenant la pause d'un Christ en plein prêche.

« Oh ! Comme il me peine de voir que plus de deux cent cinquante ans après la mort de notre fondateur, l'Ordre d'Ermengardis a conservé une vue aussi étroite de la Milice Noire ! »

James se leva lentement de sa chaise, et s'inclina légèrement sur son bureau. Il toisa avec intensité son visiteur.

« Vue étroite ? Non je dirais plutôt une vue très juste sur les soudards et meurtriers peuplant vos rangs… L'Ordre a dissout votre armée parce que vous avez trahi votre mission : protéger les humains. Tout ce qui comptait pour les barbares de la milice était de tuer, sans aucune distinction !

– Chaque guerre à son pourcentage de pertes et de sacrifices.

– Jamais ! Les civils n'ont pas à souffrir de notre lutte contre les créatures d'autres mondes ! » hurla James en tapant du poing contre la surface du bureau.

« Et moi je dis que les civils devraient déjà être heureux que nous soyons là pour les protéger ! » renchérit sur le même ton l'inconnu voilé. « Tant pis s'ils se mettent en travers de notre chemin !

– Sortez immédiatement d'ici ! » enjoignit James, le visage de plus en plus menaçant.

L'invité se détacha de l'étagère contre laquelle il était appuyé et s'avança vers le bureau. Ses yeux – seuls visibles – brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante. James nota le changement de comportement, nettement plus agressif, et se redressa lentement, ne quittant pas du regard les deux iris.

Puis tout alla très vite : il vit les voiles de son visiteur flotter et la seconde suivante, il se retrouva à terre, le corps de son adversaire restreignant de son propre poids ses jambes et ses bras, et un couteau pressé contre sa gorge.

« Je crains que vous n'ayez pas d'autre choix que d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire !

– Ce n'est pas en me tranchant la gorge que vous vous débarrasserez de moi ! siffla James entre ses canines.

– Non, mais en vous coupant la tête, si… maintenant, êtes-vous prêt à négocier, Grand-Maître ? » répliqua l'inconnu, sortant une deuxième dague des méandres de son déguisement. La lame vint se poser contre l'autre côté de son cou, d'une précision chirurgicale presque terrifiante.

James jeta un regard furieux au visage inexpressif, puis laissa sa tête reposer sur le sol en signe de reddition.

« Je savais que vous sauriez vous montrer raisonnable… Voici le marché : vous réinvestissez la Milice Noire comme le seul corps armé de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, et nous vous débarrassons de Sylvenius et de _l'Ordine di Silny_.

– Qui me dit que vous avez les capacités pour vous dresser contre l'_Ordine_ ? » répliqua James.

Il ébaucha une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il sentit la lame se presser plus fortement, entamant la chair de son cou.

« Nous sommes nombreux, beaucoup plus que vous ne pourriez le soupçonner. Et nous sommes partout : dans l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, dans l'_Ordine_, dans les gouvernements de certains pays… partout où il faut pour pouvoir intervenir. »

James fixa de nouveau les yeux étincelants de son opposant, qui était maintenant penché sur lui pour mieux l'observer.

« Vous savez ce que je pense de ce marché ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix inaudible.

– J'ai hâte de le savoir… » répondit l'inconnu, rapprochant encore plus son visage pour mieux écouter.

Le Grand Maître sourit faiblement.

« Je pense que ce marché… » Il releva la tête, son nez effleurant presque la surface voilée. « … EST INACCEPTABLE ! » hurla-t-il, laissant ses instincts primaires de vampire prendre le dessus.

Son visage se transforma, pour la première fois depuis l'attaque du Quartier Général, le ramenant à son état de créature de la nuit prête pour la mise à mort de sa proie. Son assaillant relâcha sa prise sous l'effet de la surprise. Ses mains rendues à leur libre mouvement saisirent l'une, la nuque, et l'autre la taille. D'un geste puissant, il repoussa le corps désormais à sa merci, et l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol, entre le bureau et l'étagère.

**Quartier Général de _l'Ordine di Sylni_**

« Connaissez-vous l'étendue réelle des pouvoirs des Généraux de Marius, _Signore Visconti_ ? »

Les yeux du Grand Chancelier se plissèrent légèrement sous l'effet de l'agacement.

« Suffisamment à mon goût ! répondit-il sèchement.

– Mensonge !

– Cela suffit ! gronda Visconti. Si vous avez des informations sur la Milice Noire, autant me le dire tout de suite ! »

L'alité émit un faible rire.

« Impatient, _Signore Visconti_ ? Pourtant, j'aurais juré que vous étiez l'incarnation de la patience même…

– Assez !

– Fort bien… » Lùitgard inclina son visage vers l'oreiller, semblant se mettre plus à l'aise. « L'histoire de la Milice Noire tient pourtant à l'étendue de nos pouvoirs… Ou si je puis dire, l'histoire de la Milice actuelle. Celle qui s'est éteinte au dix-huitième siècle n'était qu'une façade… Elle ne commence pas avec l'émergence de Geoffroy Adémar-Liancourt, contrairement à ce que l'Ordre d'Ermengardis croit, mais le soir même de la bataille de Telemny, lorsque le Général Adémar ordonna à ses lieutenants de cacher les cercueils d'Adorjàn, Lôrinc et le mien dans d'autres lieux, gardés secrets. Du peu que j'ai pu lire dans les pensées du Général lorsqu'il se tenait près de mon cercueil, il craignait que les survivants de notre armée ne viennent nous libérer. Mais ce n'est pas tout... Lui, tout comme moi, avait été le témoin d'un phénomène des plus inquiétants lors de la bataille. »

Visconti se pencha de nouveau sur le lit de Lùitgard, osant affronter l'aspect pitoyable du convalescent. Mais quelque chose le surprit : une profonde ride qui barrait chaque côté de la bouche de Lùitgard avait disparu. Son regard se fit inquisiteur lorsqu'il fixa les pupilles mi-closes du vampire.

« Je sais... Lorsque j'ai vu ce qui arrivait à Marius sur le champ de bataille, mon visage a dû s'orner de la même interrogation. Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux. »

Visconti déglutit avec difficulté : il n'aimait pas du tout le tournant que prenait cette histoire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

– Marius m'avait confié la tâche d'assurer sa protection, et j'essayai d'y faire honneur. Comme il était à s'y attendre, le Général et ses lieutenants pourchassèrent en priorité Marius et moi-même, et nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement encerclés. Je faisais face au Général Adémar en personne lorsque j'entendis mon maître hurler de douleur. Me retournant, je m'aperçus que les hommes de la Milice Noire l'avaient abattu : il avait du être frappé dans le dos et à une épaule par des haches, car les entailles étaient profondes. Son bras droit pendait, prêt à se détacher... Je me souviens avoir hurlé, et me débarrassant momentanément du Général de la Milice, j'ai accouru jusqu'à Marius, et... »

Le vampire s'interrompit, comme replongé dans cette lointaine scène.

« Lùitgard, qu'avez-vous vu ?

– Marius se dressait de nouveau sur le champ de bataille, et massacrait un à un les soldats de la Milice. Je pouvais voir les entailles dans sa cuirasse, mais son corps... Son corps, lui, était intact. Comme si ses plaies s'étaient refermées en quelques secondes... »

Visconti ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée à ce récit.

« Fadaises... Aucun être ne peut recouvrir d'une telle blessure en si peu de temps, quelle que soit son origine.

– C'est ce que j'avais toujours cru jusqu'alors. Mais en voyant cela, j'ai réellement pensé que Marius était un Dieu... Jusqu'à ce que—

– Jusqu'à ce que ? »

Lùitgard tourna la tête et fixa les ténèbres du plafond.

« ... jusqu'à ce que je découvre que moi aussi, j'avais certains pouvoirs de guérison hors du commun. »

**Quartier Général de l'Escadron de Venise**

James connaissait parfaitement bien la réputation des combattants de la Milice Noire, et combien ils pouvaient être imprévisibles et dangereux. Il s'approcha prudemment de la forme immobile, se demandant s'il devait se considérer comme un chat se retrouvant face à une inoffensive souris à occire, ou face à un chien enragé susceptible de se retourner contre lui. Le visage de son visiteur était toujours caché par son voile, et ses yeux étaient clos, renforçant l'effet sombre des ténèbres de la pièce sur sa personne.

Arrivé à moins d'un mètre, il s'arrêta, se penchant lentement sur le corps inanimé, surveillant pourtant avec vigilance le moindre frémissement. La poitrine de l'inconnu se soulevait tranquillement, dans une respiration régulière, tranquille, comme celle de celui ou de celle qui dort du sommeil du juste.

Mais l'illusion ne dura guère.

James eut à peine le temps de laisser échapper un cri, qu'il se retrouva face contre terre, ses jambes abattues par un tacle formidable qui fit hurler de douleur ses chevilles. Poussant sur ses avant-bras pour se dégager, il parvint à éviter un méchant coup de talon qui ébranla les lattes fragiles du plancher séculaire. Roulant sur lui-même pour se soustraire à la furie de son adversaire, il finit par se heurter au bas de son bureau. La douleur n'était pas insurmontable, mais assez vive pour lui rappeler qu'il était en nette position de faiblesse, voire même dans l'humiliant rôle de celui qui bat en retraite. L'idée était assez révoltante pour le Grand Maître d'Ermengardis qu'il était pour le forcer à se relever et à contre-attaquer.

L'offensive ne tarda pas : son poing cueillit l'étrange visiteur en pleine mâchoire, l'envoyant valser contre une étagère. Le bruit d'un objet métallique roulant à terre lui signala que le modificateur de voix venait de quitter son possesseur. L'ayant repéré, il s'empressa de l'écraser sous son talon.

« On dirait qu'il va vraiment falloir jouer cartes sur table, désormais ! » déclara-t-il, satisfait.

L'inconnu passa sa main sur sa bouche, chassant dédaigneusement le filet de sang qui tachait le voile, et très certainement son menton.

« Non, c'est juste le début des réjouissances ! »

À peine James avait-il réalisé le sens de ces paroles qu'il vit son adversaire s'élancer contre une étagère, en saisir les armatures, et se balançant agilement, envoyer tout le poids de son corps – et surtout les talons de ses bottes – en pleine poitrine. Deux aiguilles lui perforèrent la chair, mais ce n'était que le début de son agonie : le meuble, entrainé par l'élan, lui dégringola méthodiquement dessus, dans une avalanche parfaite de livres et de poussière. Il parvint à s'écarter miraculeusement, hormis sa jambe gauche, qui disparut sous la lourde étagère en bois. Entravé de la sorte, il n'eut pas le temps de pousser un cri de frustration ou d'essayer de se dégager. Il sentit son cou pris en tenaille entre l'avant-bras et le poignet de l'étranger, alors que la poitrine qui se pressait dans son dos lui confirmait une réalité qu'il soupçonnait depuis que l'inconnu avait perdu son appareil vocal.

« D'habitude, je respecte les femmes... Mais là, ma chère, je vous trouve trop entreprenante ! »

Sans hésitation, James envoya son poing droit par-dessus son épaule, frappant de nouveau la mâchoire déjà fragilisée de son adversaire. L'étau se desserra immédiatement, lui donnant l'opportunité de se retourner, dégager sa jambe et de tacler à son tour son agresseur. Celui-ci – ou plutôt celle-ci – fit mine de se débattre pendant quelques secondes, puis s'immobilisa dans une feinte capitulation.

Profitant de cette accalmie, James attrapa le bord du voile cachant le visage... Avant de ressentir l'angle d'un genou s'enfoncer légèrement en dessous de sa ceinture. Réaction de défense toute féminine qui le fit sourire plus que tressaillir de douleur.

« _Sorry, My dear..._ Mais je ne suis pas aussi sensible qu'un homme "vivant". »

À son plus grand désappointement, sa remarque ne fit que soulever un rire moqueur de la part de sa captive, alors qu'une voix rauque, mais indéniablement féminine lui répondait un défiant :

« C'est juste que je n'ai pas frappé assez fort... »

La sensation qui suivit fut pour James un violent choc contre son front, créant une douleur très vive dans son cerveau. Il comprit un peu tard que son adversaire avait protégé la partie supérieure de son visage avec un objet en métal, rendant le coup de tête d'une redoutable efficacité. Mais le moment n'était vraiment pas aux remords il était même très franchement à la contre-offensive, à moins de vouloir terminer « endommagé » pour une longue durée. Luttant contre la douleur, et se rappelant à l'ordre, James parvint à se remettre sur ses jambes, et envoya un bon coup de pied dans l'estomac de son assaillant alors que celle-ci bondissait sur lui. Repoussée en arrière, celle-ci ne se démonta pas pour autant. Tournant sur elle-même, elle lui renvoya la pareille, mais en plus douloureux un coup de pied au visage. Précis, bien dosé de manière à l'expédier contre son bureau.

Mais pas suffisamment pour que James ne réalise pas que l'inconnue le visait désormais avec une arme à feu, en plein visage... Non pas qu'il craignît les blessures par balle, mais il ne tenait pas à passer plusieurs années à récupérer de la perte de la moitié de son crâne. Glissant au bas du bureau, il entendit siffler la balle au-dessus de sa tête, puis frapper le socle en bois. L'inconnu s'était aperçu de son erreur et le visait déjà pour un nouveau tir meurtrier. S'écartant promptement en bondissant derrière une autre étagère, James sentit la balle effleurer sa jambe gauche, déchirant le tissu de la paire de Jeans et entaillant légèrement sa peau. Il fit de son mieux pour se regrouper, et faire face à son ennemie, mais des bruits précipités de pas décroissant en intensité lui firent comprendre que celle-ci s'échappait du lieu de l'affrontement.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que sa visiteuse n'était plus présente dans la bibliothèque, James tira son téléphone portable de sa poche, et constata avec une joie non feinte que celui-ci n'avait pas été brisé dans la bataille. Ses doigts composèrent frénétiquement le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Andreotti, c'est James... Bouclez-moi le bâtiment entier. Nous avons une intruse indésirable.

– _Bien reçu, Grand Maître... De qui s'agit-il ? _

– Une femme, habillée tout de noir... Entre 1 mètre 70 et 1 mètre 75. » James ouvrit le poing qui tenait ferment prisonnier des mèches de cheveux arrachées à l'amazone. « Chevelure rousse... Accessoirement, soi-disant commandeur de la Milice Noire...

– _Bien reçu Grand Maître._

– Autre chose elle est armée, et sait se servir de son arme à feu... » James passa la main sur sa mâchoire, et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer sous la douleur. Inutile de parler d'autres parties de son corps. « Et elle frappe fort, très fort… »

* * *

**Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 17h50 (_June 5, 2004, 2 :50 PM, GMT +3 :00_)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Sylphide hâta le pas lorsqu'il arriva en vue de la sortie du temple, donnant sur une volée d'escaliers surchauffés par un soleil de plomb. Il passa les colonnes du péristyle en protégeant ses yeux de la lumière aveuglante, avant de faire trois pas en arrière et se cacher derrière l'une d'elles. Glissant un œil hors de sa cachette, il détailla plus précisément l'inconnu, qui n'en était finalement pas un. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était en compagnie de Perséphone, alors que la traîtresse déesse essayait de les supprimer, ses compagnons et lui.

« Qu'est-ce que le dieu Apollon vient donc faire ici ? » se demanda-t-il.

Visiblement ignorante de sa présence, la divinité commença l'ascension des marches, s'arrêtant en plein milieu lorsqu'une troisième personne fit son apparition en se téléportant. Sylphide écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le plus grand ennemi des Enfers : Athéna.

O

« Vous ne devriez pas vous approcher de ce temple… Je vous rappelle que notre père l'a formellement interdit.

– Je veux savoir pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ma visite chez notre père. Où est donc passé Perséphone ? » rétorqua le dieu du soleil. Il recommença son ascension pour venir se poster devant sa sœur, son ombre se projetant sur elle. « Il est clair pour moi que notre père – et vous-même – cachez un secret. Je ne m'en irai pas tant que je ne serai pas ce que c'est, même si je dois retourner de fond en comble ce temple ! »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Athéna pour la pousser légèrement de côté. Celle-ci s'écarta puis recula d'une marche pour se poster de nouveau devant lui.

« Écoutez-moi, mon frère, vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans ce temple. Un grand danger y est tapi, murmura-t-elle.

– Quel danger ? Qu'y-a-t'-il donc de caché dans ce temple pour vous faire peur à ce point là ? Et pourquoi Perséphone tolérerait un ennemi dans—

– Perséphone n'est plus… Elle est retournée auprès de son époux dans son sommeil », lâcha la déesse avant de baisser honteusement le visage. « J'en ai déjà trop dit.

– Ou peut-être pas assez… » Apollon se saisit du menton de sa cadette et la força à lever les yeux sur lui. « Dîtes moi la vérité : je ne chercherai pas à l'utiliser contre vous. Par contre, je ne peux pas m'apaiser tant que je reste dans l'ignorance.

– Le plus dangereux prisonnier des Enfers s'est libéré des liens dans lesquels les trois Juges le retenaient captif. À force de manipulations sur Perséphone, il a fait de ce temple sa porte d'entrée dans ce monde. C'est la raison pour laquelle notre Père ne veut pas que nous nous en approchions. »

Apollon laissa retomber sa main, contemplant sa sœur avec stupéfaction.

« C'est impossible ! Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

– Lorsque Perséphone a fait emprisonner l'âme des Juges dans des corps mortels via le sacrifice de résurrection, elle a détruit l'équilibre des Enfers. Il en a profité pour se libérer. Et malheureusement, notre père ne sait que faire pour le contrer : sans doute faudra-t-il attendre l'éveil d'Hadès pour chasser cette bête immonde du trône des Enfers. »

Le dieu du soleil resta interdit de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte de rage le saisisse.

« Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer cela. Je dois parler à notre père, le convaincre de partir en guerre contre… cet ange du mal !

– N'en faites rien ! Cela se retournerait contre vous, et aussi contre moi. Notre père prendra sa décision en temps voulu.

– Mais…

– Je vous en prie, mon frère, soyez patient. »

Apollon serra les poings, enterrant sa rage au plus profond de lui-même. Il devait cependant reconnaître que sa sœur avait raison : leur père ne tolérait guère qu'on tentât de l'influencer dans ses décisions.

« Je me tairai, pour l'instant. Mais si le démon tente quoi que ce soit contre ce Sanctuaire, j'irai convaincre notre père de déclarer la guerre, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences pour moi », prévint-il.

Il disparut en un clin d'œil, sans même un geste d'adieu à la Déesse.

O

Athéna ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à la réponse d'Apollon. Le dieu était de nature belliqueuse, tellement parfois qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à battre Arès sur son propre terrain. Elle chassa toutes ces considérations personnelles de son esprit, ayant une dernière mission importante à accomplir. Elle n'avait pas guidé le Spectre jusqu'ici, en temps et en heure, pour rien.

« Vous avez tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle au jeune homme qui se cachait derrière une colonne. « Vous ne devriez pas rester davantage dans ce temple : vous êtes en danger, vous et vos compagnons. Fuyez pendant qu'il est encore temps et rejoignez l'Ordre d'Ermengardis : vous y serez bien accueillis. J'aimerais vous aider davantage, mais je ne peux le faire sans risquer d'attirer le courroux de mon père et envenimer la situation. »

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et se téléporta dans son propre temple.

O

Sylphide resta caché de longues minutes après le départ des deux divinités, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'était attendu ni à cette révélation ni à ce que la déesse Athéna s'adressât à lui. Une fois un peu revenu de son étonnement, il s'assit sur une marche, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec la détente de l'arbalète.

« Alors, c'est donc cela… le plus dangereux prisonnier des Enfers s'est libéré et a pris le contrôle. Lucifer est le nouveau roi des Enfers », murmura-t-il.

L'énormité de la situation l'ayant rendu amorphe, il s'abîma dans la contemplation du marbre immaculé des escaliers, ne sortant de sa rêverie que lorsqu'il se remémora les paroles de la déesse. Elle avait raison : ses compagnons étaient en danger. Il devait retourner les prévenir.

_« Je suis prêt à parier que je n'étais pas le seul planqué derrière une colonne… On m'attend très certainement au tournant dans ce temple »,_ se dit-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il ne vit que les ténèbres du hall qu'il avait quitté une bonne demi-heure auparavant, trompeusement vide. _« Il va falloir jouer serré… et passer par ailleurs. »_

Encore plus sur ses gardes, Sylphide se leva et se mit à dévaler les escaliers comme s'il fuyait les lieux.

**Sous le temple de Sounion**

Thétis et Kiki marchaient depuis une bonne heure déjà, vérifiant chaque recoin et interstice de la grotte lorsque l'Atlante s'arrêta brusquement. Remarquant l'expression concentrée de son visage, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

L'espion tourna un visage franchement inquiet vers elle.

« L'énergie que nous sentions tout à l'heure… elle a changé de forme… C'est trop long à expliquer. Je dois m'y rendre immédiatement.

– Quoi… mais que veux-tu dire ?

– Suis la signature de l'énergie et rejoins-moi le plus vite possible, j'aurai certainement besoin de renforts » répondit laconiquement le jeune Bélier avant de disparaître sous le nez de Thétis.

Celle-ci tapa rageusement du pied.

« C'est une habitude des hommes du Sanctuaire de prendre les femmes pour des pots de fleurs ou quoi ? » ronchonna-t-elle avant de se remettre en route.

O

Était-ce son état de faiblesse qui lui donnait des hallucinations, ou le tunnel n'avait-il plus de fin ? Bàlint se rappelait qu'il ne s'était pas engagé si profondément dans les abysses rocheux, et pourtant, en courant, il n'avait pas encore atteint la sortie. Un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain le fit se retourner. Sylvenius était invisible à ses yeux, mais sa présence menaçante était tout à fait palpable. Un second cri, comparable aux paroles d'un sortilège, lui parvint, suivi d'une onde de choc qui l'envoya voler en arrière. Bàlint se retrouva allongé sur le sol caillouteux, son dos le lançant sous l'effet brutal de la chute. Il prit à peine le temps de grimacer sous le coup, et se remit sur ses jambes en hâte, agrippant l'épée qu'il avait laissée échapper.

O

Ishara crut qu'elle allait s'exclamer de joie en voyant Bàlint courir vers la sortie de la grotte. Elle s'élança elle aussi dans la même direction, mais s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son compagnon d'infortune s'immobilisait sur le seuil, brandissant d'un air interdit une épée. Derrière lui se dressait une longue silhouette noire, entourée d'une aura qu'Ishara n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître…

O

_Le décor qu'il découvrit le cloua littéralement sur place, mais la peur le fit réagir et il se glissa promptement derrière un gros rocher. Deux soleils blancs resplendissaient dans un ciel rougeoyant, s'accordant avec le noir et l'ocre roux de la vallée qui descendait à pic à ses pieds._

_« Ne craint rien Bàlint, tu n'as rien à redouter de ce que tu vois… »_

_La voix de Sylvenius semblait parvenir de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Bàlint tourna la tête de tous les côtés, mais le sorcier restait invisible._

« _Montre-toi Sylvenius ! Ne crois pas que tu vas m'effrayer avec une simple vision de l'enfer ! » hurla-t-il, plus pour se rassurer que vraiment impressionner son poursuivant. _

_« Ce n'est pas l'enfer que je te montre là, mais la dimension d'où je viens. Regarde… »_

_Bàlint sentit un désagréable frisson lui parcourir l'échine, mais se soumit aux paroles de Sylvenius. Il se détacha de l'ombre du rocher et marcha avec prudence jusqu'au bord de la falaise, les yeux rivés sur les deux disques solaires. Loin dans l'horizon, trois gigantesques tornades perturbaient le rouge du ciel, faisant voler à des hauteurs vertigineuses les éléments arrachés à la terre brune. Plus près, dans la vallée encaissée, Bàlint discerna une rivière, coulant d'un étonnant turquoise, si contrasté par rapport à la couleur du sol. Il y avait des arbres également, constituant une forêt, emprisonnant l'eau vive d'un vert sombre et inquiétant._

« _Mais où suis-je ? murmura-t-il._

_– Kharna, le royaume d'où je viens ! »_

_O_

« Mais que lui as-tu fait, maudit sorcier ! » se lamenta Ishara.

Ses deux mains étaient cramponnées aux bras du Magyar, qu'elle secouait, sans aucun véritable résultat. Bàlint se tenait toujours immobile, ses yeux d'habitude si expressifs désormais dépourvus de toute vie.

À sa plus grande exaspération, Sylvenius se contenta d'un léger rire, puis allongea le bras. La Babylonienne tomba à genoux sous la violence de la gifle que la main décharnée du sorcier venait de lui infliger.

« Rien… Je l'ai juste plongé dans une illusion pour qu'il me révèle ce que je veux savoir. Dommage que cela détruise également ses facultés mentales. »

Le visage d'Ishara changea de l'inquiétude à la plus totale horreur. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le tissu du bas de la tunique de Bàlint, et elle recommença à le secouer du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Bàlint ! Réveille-toi… Je t'en prie ! »

O

_Une voix résonnait dans sa tête : elle appelait son nom, et lui était familière… Bàlint présuma que le sorcier le manipulait et qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la grotte, son ennemi à quelques mètres de lui. Doucement, la voix mourut, remplacée par le ton monocorde de Sylvenius, puis par une clameur qui parut connue à Bàlint, et lui fit couper court à ses réflexions. Se penchant dans le vide, il s'aperçut que des formes humaines se mouvaient entre les arbres. Concentrant ses sens de l'ouïe et de la vue, il parvint à discerner la rumeur produite par les lourds pas d'hommes en armure, les cliquetis d'armes s'entrechoquant, les hurlements de guerriers chargeant aveuglément l'ennemi._

« _Une guerre ?_

– _Comme il en existe perpétuellement sur Kharna ! » _

_Le conflit s'étirait en lisière de forêts, et certains combattants se livraient bataille dans ce qui était un désert. Bàlint n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les corps grisâtres, d'apparence faussement humaine, surmontés d'une tête rappelant celle d'une chauve-souris. Une paire d'ailes membraneuses crevait leur dos cuirassé avec disgrâce, évoquant également le chiroptère. Bàlint put s'assurer de l'efficacité de ces appendices lorsque l'un des combattants les déploya en poussant un cri primaire, utilisa l'une des ailes comme une épée, et perfora la cage thoracique de son adversaire._

« _Qui sont ces monstres ? _

– _Mon peuple, mes semblables… et tes ancêtres. _

– _Non, c'est impossible ! »_

_Bàlint ne put réprimer un frémissement de dégoût à l'idée évoquée._

_« J'étais pris dans une embuscade, et j'ai utilisé les Pierres du Clan de Cyphar pour me téléporter en sécurité. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, les pierres ont ouvert un accès à cette dimension. Je me suis retrouvé errant dans le désert, désorienté, mais j'ai vite compris que l'attraction de cette planète avait eu un effet inattendu sur moi, celui de me donner des pouvoirs que je n'aurais jamais songé posséder… Je pouvais me déplacer dans les airs, apparaître et disparaître à volonté, projeter des objets par la seule pensée. Seule ma soif dans le liquide vital appelé ici-bas « sang » n'avait pas changé._

_Mes pas me conduisirent rapidement à un Seigneur de Guerre qui se présenta sous le nom de « Dieu Arès ». Brutal et assoiffé de conquêtes, il fut rapidement impressionné par mes pouvoirs et accepta de me prendre sous sa protection et de m'aider à rouvrir les portes de mon royaume d'origine, en l'échange de mes talents guerriers sur les champs de bataille._

_Durant des années, je pourfendis ses ennemis, tous ceux qu'il désirait occire, et en fus grandement récompensé… Jusqu'à ce que mon chemin me fasse croiser Marius._

– Cela suffit, cette histoire est totalement inepte ! hurla Bàlint.

– _Et pourtant, elle constitue la vérité… Marius était comme moi séparé de notre armée lorsque nous trouvâmes refuge dans une grotte. J'étais blessé, et lui, fermement décidé à survivre à cette bataille et au manque de vivres. Nous cohabitâmes de notre mieux, nous sachant tous deux traqués. Mais sa fureur et sa cupidité se révélèrent au grand jour lorsqu'il comprit que je n'étais en rien un humain comme lui. Profitant d'un moment de repos, il but mon sang et me laissa exsangue. Lorsqu'après plusieurs jours je parvins à recouvrer quelques forces, et à quitter ma tanière pour retourner à la civilisation des hommes, je découvris qu'Arès et son armée entière avaient été défaits par les soi-disant fidèles d'Athéna, et que Marius, ayant absorbé une partie de mes pouvoirs, avait commencé ses méfaits. Je décidai donc de le traquer. Non pas que le sort de ses victimes m'importât… Mais ce traître m'avait volé mes précieuses pierres, et je devais les récupérer pour espérer rouvrir le passage vers mon monde. »_

_La voix fit une pause, laissant Bàlint contempler d'un regard vide la rivière se teinter de rouge._

_« Bien des siècles plus tard, j'appris que Marius avait réparti chacune des pierres entre ses généraux, et décidai de les récupérer. C'est ainsi que j'ai fait en sorte de vous attirer dans mon palais, usant de Gàbor et de toi-même… C'était sans compter Marius, qui finit par me retrouver et me vaincre une seconde fois. _

– _Pourquoi vouloir récupérer ces pierres ? Pour rouvrir le passage et revenir au royaume de Kharna ? » demanda Bàlint d'une voix lointaine. _

_En contrebas, l'un des clans avait pris le dessus, et les prisonniers étaient exécutés sans pitié. _

_« Non, pour ouvrir les portes de Kharna sur ce monde et laisser mon peuple le conquérir… »_

* * *

**Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 6 juin 2004, 00 h 00 (_June 5, 2004, 3 :00 PM, GMT +9 :00_)**

**Salle de surveillance de l'Ordre**

Penché sur l'écran, Aphrodite scrutait avec attention chaque séquence, et sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'une forme spectrale – diffuse certes, mais visible – jaillit le long du mur, visant son cou.

« Je crois que nous avons vraiment un problème ici… » murmura-t-il, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait voir.

Aphrodite se retourna, et vérifia que les deux gardes restaient absorbés dans leur tache de surveillance. Il sortit une clé USB de sa poche et la brancha au port correspondant sur l'ordinateur de contrôle.

_« Cela a une chance sur deux de marcher... Je suis prêt à parier qu'il y a une sécurité qui va m'empêcher de télécharger les fichiers… » _se dit Aphrodite, se souvenant vaguement de l'un des souvenirs de Garn, mettant en scène ses déboires avec l'informatique de sa banque.

Il se retourna de nouveau, mais les deux gardes ne s'étaient pas détournés de leur observation. Fixant l'écran, il entreprit de compter les kilo-octets qui défilaient lentement, et se mit à taper du pied nerveusement. Au bout de longues minutes, l'écran retrouva son aspect ordinaire, vierge de toute fenêtre de copie. Aphrodite détacha sa clé d'une main rendue tremblante par la nervosité et la fourra dans sa poche. Il soupira, essuyant son front en sueur.

« J'ai terminé ! » déclara-t-il à l'intention des deux gardes. « Et malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé ! »

Les deux surveillants le regardèrent, visiblement soulagés de le voir se diriger vers la porte dans le but évident de sortir.

_« Bon, restons crédible jusqu'au bout », _se morigéna-t-il avant d'ajouter à voix haute : « Mais je vous remercie pour votre aide ! »

Aphrodite esquissa un sensuel clin d'œil, incitant les deux hommes de garde à tourner la tête vers leur console.

La porte claqua derrière lui d'un bruit sec, témoin de la tension qui l'habitait toujours. Aphrodite glissa de nouveau la main dans sa poche.

« Et maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à montrer cela à Saga et à Milo ! »

Il n'y avait aucune satisfaction dans sa voix : ce qu'il venait de découvrir était bien trop grave pour cela.

O

Salem voyait parfaitement l'objet noir et long qu'Aphrodite tenait dans la paume de sa main.

« Alors Aphrodite, on joue encore aux espions en herbe ? Cela ne t'a donc pas suffi la dernière fois de te faire pincer par Saga... Je crois qu'un rappel des fâcheuses conséquences que cela a eues s'impose... »

* * *

**Grèce, Athènes, 5 juin 2004, 18 h 05 (_June 5, 2004, 3 :05 PM, GMT +3 :00_)  
**

**Hôpital Central d'Athènes**

Aiolia faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Jabu, spectateur désabusé de la fouille méthodique que les agents de l'escadron effectuaient. Les couloirs étaient envahis de vigiles et d'autres agents, rendant le passage difficile pour le corps médical. En tout cas, il avait la certitude qu'il perdait son temps ici, et qu'il ferait mieux de jeter un coup d'œil aux autres étages pour vérifier si le chevalier ou son frère s'y trouvait. Enfin… surtout son frère.

Regardant une dernière fois en direction de Marine, il vit qu'elle était affairée à donner ses directives à deux des collaborateurs de Xenakis. Parfait, elle ne le repérerait pas en train de s'éclipser.

Il en profita pour se glisser dans le couloir, se dirigeant à grands pas vers les ascenseurs. Il remarqua distraitement qu'une porte sur sa droite s'ouvrait sur un homme de même taille et corpulence que lui.

Puis son cœur sembla s'arrêter, et son esprit se vida. Il s'immobilisa, regardant de ses grands yeux bleus le visiteur, l'émotion montant lentement en lui, lui coupant sa faculté de parler.

O

Aiolos gardait la main crispée sur le loquet de la porte, comme si celle-ci y avait été collée à la faveur d'une mauvaise farce. Il finit par la lâcher, laissant celle-ci claquer derrière lui. Le bruit lui parvint à peine, tant sa concentration sur l'homme qui était devant lui était grande et consumait ses forces, ses sens, tout son être. Ce moment, il l'avait tant de fois imaginé durant sa captivité au Sanctuaire... Désormais devant le fait accompli, il n'était plus capable de la moindre réaction, de peur de découvrir qu'en fait tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

_« Si cela en est un, alors déesse, faite que je ne me réveille jamais ! »_ pria-t-il.

O

« Là, il me sous-estime un peu… » ronchonna Marine après avoir congédié ses deux interlocuteurs. Elle avait parfaitement observé la fuite d'Aiolia du coin de l'œil, un peu déçue que le Grec ne se soumette pas à ses consignes.

Elle sortit dans le couloir dans l'espoir de le rattraper et… lâcha son téléphone portable tant la stupeur la saisit.

Aiolia s'était blotti dans les bras d'Aiolos, et les deux frères pleuraient en silence.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 18 h 10 (_June 5, 2004, 3 :10 PM, GMT +3 :00_)**

**Sous le temple de Sounion**

Une lumière aveuglante, suivie d'un bruit de tempête lui fit fermer les yeux et souhaiter être sourd. Bàlint voulut hurler, mais une violente douleur à la tête coupa toute velléité de prononcer un mot, et l'envoya sur ses genoux.

« Bàlint ! »

Le vampire reconnut tout de suite la voix d'Ishara, mais ne se résolut à ouvrir les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit deux mains délicates l'arracher à l'attraction du sol.

« Ishara, que s'est-il passé ? » balbutia-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, la Babylonienne secoua la tête, et lui désigna la silhouette qui se dressait entre eux et Sylvenius. Après quelques efforts pour se retrouver assis, Bàlint put enfin détailler le nouvel arrivant : une longue cape beige flottait depuis ses épaules, révélant toutefois une dague accrochée dans le dos. Une autre lame se trouvait dans une main gantée de cuir, pointant de façon menaçante sur le sorcier.

O

Sylvenius observait son nouvel opposant avec un certain intérêt. Il ne l'avait détecté qu'à la dernière seconde, évitant in extremis que la dague ne lui tranchât la gorge.

« Intéressant… » fit-il d'une voix d'une sincérité perturbatrice. L'inconnu ne broncha pas, gardant sa position immobile. « Donc, tu sais te téléporter, poursuivit le sorcier. Je me demande si tu as d'autres talents. »

Le sifflement d'une pierre retentit à ses oreilles, et il s'écarta promptement, évitant un roc à la taille effilée comme un poignard, qui alla s'écraser contre un mur.

« Je vois ! Tu es également télékynésiste… Vraiment intéressant… » commenta froidement Sylvenius.

L'inconnu leva un bras, et pointant son index en sa direction, lança :

« Je suis télépathe, également, Sylvenius… Ce qui m'a permis d'entendre tout ce que tu viens de révéler à Bàlint sur tes intentions… Et je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »

Sylvenius ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur orner son visage en entendant cette vibrante déclaration.

« Et c'est bien là ton erreur… Il va me falloir te tuer, maintenant… ! »

**Temple d'Élision**

Les mains de Rune se crispèrent autour du rouleau de papier qu'il avait constitué avec les feuilles relatant ses mémoires. Un fin ruban rouge retenait le tout.

« C'est l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure lorsqu'une ombre se profila sur sa silhouette assise.

Il releva la tête : Rhadamanthe le toisait avec un air décidé. Rune ne lut aucune pitié dans ses pupilles d'un brun sombre : seulement la promesse d'une mort sans douleur.

« Oui, c'est l'heure. Je vais te demander de me suivre, Rune », répondit la Vouivre.

Le Balrog hocha la tête puis tendit le rouleau au Juge.

« Pourriez-vous remettre ceci au Seigneur Minos. Qu'il… ne m'oublie pas. »

Sa requête lui sembla soudainement bien futile. Néanmoins, Rhadamanthe s'en saisit pour le poser sur la table de chevet, puis lui tendit la main.

« Je le lui remettrai. Maintenant, viens… »

O

Rhadamanthe saisit toute la peur et l'angoisse qui habitait Rune lorsque celui-ci saisit sa main et s'appuya sur lui pour se lever. Le jeune homme faisait de son mieux pour paraître tranquille et serein, mais la peur de mourir était bien en lui, sapant peu à peu sa résignation. Tout ce que la Vouivre demandait, c'était que les nerfs de Rune tiennent jusqu'à la fin de ce simulacre d'exécution.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Éaque, convaincu de ses intentions, cessent de les épier et lui permettent de faire évader le Balrog.

* * *

**Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 6 juin 2004, 00 h 05 (_June 5, 2004, 3 :05 PM, GMT +9 :00_)**

Il venait à peine de faire quelques pas dans le couloir qu'une brise chaude et légère soufflait autour de lui, évidence d'un net changement d'atmosphère. Sa vision se brouillant légèrement, Aphrodite s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur, massant son front soudainement moite et douloureux.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ?

_– Oh rien de fâcheux... Cela pourrait même être plaisant »,_ murmura une voix féminine.

Aphrodite tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue. La sensation était agréable, exagérément même. Le jeune Suédois n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un tel contact pouvait être aussi... érotique ?

« Que m'arrive-t-il ? »

Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans un soupir. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il marchait dans le couloir, et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il se retrouvait désormais appuyé contre un mur, tremblant d'un plaisir que lui procuraient d'invisibles mains. Il tenta de bouger, mais...

_« Pourquoi t'enfuir ? Tu sais très bien que tu n'as qu'une seule envie, c'est de rester ici... »_

La voix sensuelle parvint à ses oreilles, telle une musique, annihilant un peu plus sa faible défense. Aphrodite frémit encore plus lorsqu'une main coquine vint frôler sa cuisse, remonta à sa taille, caressa son ventre, continua jusqu'à sa poitrine, bientôt suivie par sa jumelle, accomplissant le même chemin dans son dos. Il s'aperçut qu'une sorte de vapeur l'entourait désormais totalement. Il eut un nouveau frisson en sentant l'étreinte se resserrer, et qu'un poids léger s'arrimait à ses épaules.

_« Laisse-toi faire... C'est tout à ton intérêt... »_ murmura la voix, alors qu'apparut devant les yeux embrumés d'Aphrodite un charmant visage féminin encadré de longs cheveux bruns. En fait charmant n'était pas le mot convenable : d'une beauté démoniaque était un meilleur qualificatif.

Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher de baisser les paupières à la sensation de soyeuses lèvres se posant sur les siennes. Une langue hardie vint les caresser avec une douceur diabolique. Il lui sembla perdre totalement pied avec la réalité lorsque sa mâchoire cessa de résister à l'intrusion.

_« Et maintenant, souviens-toi du moment où tu es devenu Aphrodite ! » _entendit-il murmurer.

xxxxxx

_Sanctuaire, 1973_

_Sven n'eut aucun mal à convaincre les gardes de la salle du Pope de le laisser entrer. Bien qu'il ne portât point l'armure d'or des Poissons, son visage était connu de tous, et personne n'ignorait son rang._

_La lourde porte s'ouvrit sur l'immense salle aux dalles de marbre blanc et aux hautes colonnes de gypse. Au bout du long tapis rouge sang, sur une estrade surélevée, trônait l'Imposteur. À mesure qu'il avançait d'un pas feutré, Sven reconnaissait autour de lui ses « proches » conseillers : le bedonnant Gigar, le borgne Straxus et le géant Bruticus. Les trois étaient apparus au Sanctuaire une année auparavant, et avaient remplacé du jour au lendemain le tacticien, le capitaine des gardes du Sanctuaire, et le chef de la brigade secrète. Maintenant qu'il en savait un peu plus, Sven soupçonnait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leurs vrais noms, et que ces trois hommes étaient des mercenaires à la solde de Saga. _

_« L'imposteur, il est en train de noyauter le Sanctuaire avec ses propres forces armées ! » réalisa-t-il avec colère._

_Il s'arrêta, voyant que Saga l'avait remarqué et faisait signe à ses trois sbires de se retirer. Les trois hommes s'inclinèrent devant leur maître, et se dirigèrent à pas rapides vers la sortie. Sven sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsque Straxus le fixa de son seul œil et esquissa un sourire de prédateur. Un sourire que le Suédois avait déjà eu l'occasion de détester une semaine auparavant, en croisant le capitaine des gardes sur le lieu de sa mission. Étrangement, le palais en question avait été vidé de tous ses gardes et Sven avait pu accéder « au traître » à châtier sans encombre... _

« _Approche, Aphrodite ! » _

_Le surnom tant détesté et la voix calme de Saga firent Sven trembler de rage, mais aussi d'appréhension, mais il se retrouva tout de même à obéir à l'invitation. Arrivé au bas de l'estrade, il se refusa toutefois à s'incliner, et fixa le masque __d__'obsidienne avec une arrogante obstination._

« _Mon nom est Sven, et non Aphrodite ! »_

_Le Pope leva une main et le pointa du doigt._

« _Le Protocole veut que tu t'agenouilles devant moi, et que tu attendes que je te cède la parole. _

– _Il y a juste une petite différence : vous n'êtes pas le vrai Pope ! »_

_Saga fit un geste théâtral, repoussant avec grâce et amusement un objet imaginaire._

« Mais c_e n'est qu'un détail ! »_

_Aphrodite sentit son corps se raidir lorsque Saga se leva de son trône, et commença à descendre la dizaine de marches de son estrade. Son ombre le précédait, majestueuse, sombre et menaçante. Sven ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, se rapprochant mètre après mètre de lui, telle une menace mortelle. Relevant les yeux, il rencontra le regard rubis de Saga. Celui-ci avait ôté son masque, qui gisait sur une marche plus haut._

« _Ne serait-ce point là une crise de rébellion ? » commenta l'imposteur avec un sourire narquois._

_Aphrodite ne répondit pas, et se contenta de serrer les poings, sentant que Saga passait dans son dos._

« _Tu n'as donc pas saisi ce qu'Angelo t'a expliqué ?_

– _Vous avez espionné Angelo ? demanda Sven en se retournant pour faire face à Saga._

– _Non, il a demandé à ce que Straxus participe discrètement à votre discussion. »_

_Les yeux de Sven s'agrandirent de surprise... et de douleur sous le coup de ce qui était pour lui l'ultime évidence de la trahison de leur amitié._

« _Le traître ! murmura-t-il. Comment a-t-il pu faire cela ?_

– _Traître n'est pas le mot, corrigea Saga d'un air détaché. Je dirais plutôt opportuniste avisé. »_

_Sven se contenta de regarder Saga, trop paralysé par la déception et l'émotion pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit. _

« _Bien, je vois que j'ai toute ton attention... Alors, laisse-moi clarifier d'abord un certain point... »_ _L'usurpateur se planta devant Aphrodite et le toisa de toute sa hauteur, si bien que l'adolescent dut lever le visage pour capter le regard de sang._ « _C'est grâce à moi que tu as pu prétendre à l'Armure d'Or des Poissons !_

– _Quoi ?_

– _Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais le fait qu'uniquement des femmes accèdent à cette armure depuis cinq cents ans n'est pas le fruit du hasard, mais la conséquence d'une règle écrite que notre chère Déesse a promulguée pour favoriser l'accès à des rangs supérieurs aux femmes chevaliers... »_

_La bouche d'Aphrodite s'entrouvrit sous le coup de la surprise._

« _J'ai fait modifier provisoirement cette règle pour que tu puisses participer au combat final et décrocher l'Armure d'Or. Sans cela, tu n'aurais jamais pu prétendre y prendre part, et tu en aurais été réduit à obéir à la nouvelle tenante du titre._

– _Ce n'est pas possible... C'est un mensonge ! balbutia Sven._

– _C'est la stricte vérité, que tu pourras vérifier par toi-même à la Grande Bibliothèque... »_

_Saga inclina légèrement la tête, dardant ses prunelles enflammées dans le regard turquoise._

« _Crois-tu qu'Athéna l'aurait fait pour toi ? Aurait-elle vu le potentiel en toi ? Non, crois-moi, sans moi, tu occuperais aujourd'hui un second rang, en butte aux moqueries et au mépris des autres soldats et chevaliers ! »_

_Le visage exquis du chevalier des Gémeaux s'inclina encore plus, se rapprochant de celui de Sven._

« _Pauvre Aphrodite à la beauté si étrange... On te dit androgyne, mais c'est véritablement l'être mythologique que les gens voient lorsque leur regard se pose sur toi. Ils ne savent pas qui tu es : un homme ? Une femme ? Une créature des temps mythiques à la beauté si formidable qu'elle en est effrayante ?_

– _Je sais ce que je suis ! » protesta Sven._

_Les lèvres de Saga dessinèrent un sourire mauvais._

« _Peut-être, mais tu es le seul dans ce cas... Par contre, tu ne sais pas encore où est ta place dans ce Sanctuaire._

– _En tout cas, pas à vos côtés... Jamais je ne vous serai obéissant, et encore moins loyal ! »_

_Saga partit dans un grand éclat de rire et recula, toisant le jeune Suédois avec amusement._

« Mais c_'est exactement ce que je veux ! Je n'ai nul besoin d'une armée de martyrs, d'esclaves, d'aveugles et loyaux serviteurs comme les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Je veux une armée de meurtriers et de traîtres, à la recherche de leur propre intérêt, désirant boire à la fontaine du pouvoir et qui s'y dirigeront par eux-mêmes ! Une armée que je ne mènerai pas vers la Gloire, mais qui m'élèvera au rang de commandeur suprême, en tant que garant de leur propre gloire ! »_

_Sven était désormais pétrifié, mais ignorait par quel sentiment : peur ou envie ?_ _Il n'essaya même pas de protester lorsque Saga saisit son visage et appuya son front contre le sien._

« _Rejoins les rangs de mes fidèles... Je t'apporterai ce que tu recherches le plus en ce moment : le respect qui t'est dû, la reconnaissance d'autrui. Tous s'inclineront devant toi, et admireront ta divine beauté et ta force. » _

_Sven sentit une étrange chaleur naître dans sa poitrine. Était-ce ce que l'on appelait l'Espoir ?_

« _Athéna ne te reprendra pas ton rang... Ton nom restera gravé à jamais dans l'histoire du Sanctuaire et des Hommes comme Aphrodite, Chevalier des Poissons, le plus beau chevalier du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. » _

_L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de relever des yeux brillants vers le Chevalier des Gémeaux._

_« Rejoins-moi ou continue à errer dans l'incertitude. Mais autant que tu le saches : tout opposant à mes plans sera impitoyablement éliminé ! »_

_Saga sourit, et releva son visage, puis recula de plusieurs pas, son regard scrutateur toujours fixé intensément sur Sven._

« _Quelle est ta réponse ? »  
_

_O_

_Étrangement, l'esprit de Sven était désormais clair. Seules résonnaient dans sa tête des paroles murmurées, mais qui prenaient tout leur sens : « Sois ton propre maître », « Je t'apporterai ce que tu recherches le plus en ce moment : le respect qui t'es dû, la reconnaissance d'autrui. »_

_Ses genoux ployèrent presque d'eux-mêmes, et Sven se retrouva à exécuter la révérence d'usage que tout chevalier d'Or se devait d'effectuer devant le Grand Pope._

« _Maître, c'est un honneur pour moi, Aphrodite des Poissons, que de vous servir ! »_

_Le sourire de Saga devint quasi-diabolique._

« _Parfait, je vois que tu as décidé de laisser parler la raison... »_

_L'imposteur lui tourna le dos, faisant voler le bas de sa longue tunique noire devant les yeux d'Aphrodite._

_xxxxx  
_

Une sorte de voile noir passa devant ses yeux, et Aphrodite porta ses mains à son visage pour se protéger.

« Non, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... Une réminiscence du passé ! »

Aphrodite sentit ses genoux heurter une surface dure, et freina sa chute en s'appuyant sur ses mains.

« Mais que m'est-il arrivé ? »

Il releva la tête, cherchant du regard une présence : cette femme fantôme, celle par laquelle ses visions lui étaient parvenues. Son regard ne rencontra pourtant que le décor familier du pavillon Komokuten, à l'éclairage intimiste et à la décoration dépouillée. Une caméra le fixait de son œil cyclopéen au coin d'un couloir, et le seul bruit rompant le silence était celui des battements effrénés de son cœur.

« Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? » Soudain, un frisson d'angoisse le parcourut et il porta la main fébrilement à la poche de son pantalon. « Non ce n'est pas vrai ! » hurla-t-il presque, retournant la poche en un tremblement nerveux.

La clé USB avait disparu, et avec elle, les preuves qu'il voulait montrer à Saga.

Aphrodite s'appuya dos au mur, et soupira, partagé entre déception et épuisement. Il porta sa main à son front, puis en couvrit ses yeux.

« Mais comment ai-je pu me faire avoir comme cela ? »

O

Salem regardait d'un air amusé l'ancien Chevalier des Poissons affaissé contre le mur, abandonné à sa désolation. Elle ouvrit sa main et observa l'objet sombre qui trônait dans sa paume.

« Hum... Objet inutile », fit-elle d'un air moqueur.

Elle referma sa main sur la barrette noire et contempla avec satisfaction la poussière qui s'en échappait.

« Et si peu solide… » commenta-t-elle en époussetant ses doigts des restes de l'objet. **« **Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit que je ne laisserai personne s'interposer dans mes plans ! » déclara-t-elle soudain, levant les yeux en direction du plafond boisé, comme si son interlocuteur se trouvait pendu là.

Salem sourit en n'entendant aucune réponse résonner à ses oreilles.

« C'est à toi que je m'adresse, Angelo… »

A suivre dans **Chronique XIII : Chantage (4/4) **


	41. Chronique XIII: Chantage, Partie 4

**Chronique XIII : Chantages (4/4)**

**Italie, Venise, 5 juin 2004, 17 h 05 ****(**_**June 5, 2004, 3 :05 PM, GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Quartier Général de l'Ordre de Venise**

Depuis sa cachette, elle pouvait parfaitement épier les gardes qui inspectaient scrupuleusement chaque alcôve de cette ancienne abbaye transformée en bibliothèque. Dissimulée derrière une énorme statue, elle était cependant confiante dans la faible probabilité d'être découverte. Elle avait raison : ses poursuivants passèrent non loin, ignorant les yeux de félin qui les observaient avec attention.

« Elle n'est pas là ! fit le premier homme.

– Oui, nous ferions mieux de passer à la galerie suivante... » acquiesça le second.

D'un commun accord, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de la statue, projetant la lumière de leur lampe torche dans le gouffre sombre qu'était le couloir, murmurant sur le plan d'action s'ils se retrouvaient en face de l'intruse. Celle-ci, une fois certaine que les gardes étaient suffisamment loin, se décida à s'extirper de sa cachette. Enlevant son voile d'un geste sec, elle fouilla dans son large vêtement avant d'en retirer un téléphone portable. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'appareil, comme si elle hésitait à appeler. Puis poussant un profond soupir de résignation, elle appuya sur un bouton.

« Allez… réponds ! » murmura-t-elle nerveusement.

La sonnerie sonna deux fois, trois fois, puis la voix tant attendue se fit entendre.

_« Je t'avais dit de ne plus m'appeler ! _

– Ambre ! J'ai besoin que tu me sortes du pétrin où tu m'as envoyée !

– _Il a refusé ? »_

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir avant de passer une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure de feu.

« À ton avis ? Oui, cet âne bâté a refusé ! Et il n'a pas vraiment pris de pincettes ! Il m'a pratiquement fracturé la mâchoire ! » s'écria-t-elle, frottant avec précaution la contusion qui s'affichait d'un beau rouge violacé sur son menton.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, 6 juin 2004, 1 h 10 ****(**_**June 5, 2004, 3 :10 PM, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Chambre d'Angelo**

Angelo ouvrit lentement les yeux, et porta une main à son front moite. La voix résonnait dans sa tête, effrayante non pas par le ton, mais par le souvenir qu'elle évoquait à l'ancien chevalier d'Or. Celui de ses années d'asservissement où le jugement de ses actes ne lui appartenait plus, et où il n'était guère plus qu'un jouet dans les mains invisibles d'un fantôme.

Salem s'impatienta vite de son silence.

_« C'est à toi que je m'adresse Angelo… Réponds ! »_

L'injonction claqua comme un fouet dans sa tête, rendant la simple action de penser pire qu'un calvaire.

« Je t'écoute, ô ma maîtresse, se força-t-il à répondre.

– _Et tu as été long à le faire… Le temps n'est plus au repos, Angelo. »_

Le ton doucereux de la fin de la phrase fit frémir le jeune homme, car annonciateur d'une désobligeante nouvelle. Salem voulait quelque chose de lui, et le lui faisait savoir par ce moyen.

« Ordonne et je t'obéirai. »

Un rire charmeur vint féliciter cette preuve de soumission.

_« Je n'en doute pas… »_

Une image vint se former devant les yeux d'Angelo, lui faisant retenir sa respiration. Oh, comment ne pas reconnaître ce jeune homme blond, appuyé à un mur, l'air prostré !

« Aphrodite… Mais que lui as-tu fait ? Tu avais promis…

– _Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout… Enfin, rien qui ne lui donne matière à se plaindre… Pour l'instant, mais cela ne durera pas si lui ou tes amis continuent à soupçonner ma présence ici ! »_

Le ton était redevenu menaçant, et Angelo pouvait presque sentir le démon tourner autour de lui, l'observant comme une proie à mettre à mort.

« Que… Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure, tentant d'apaiser l'irritation de Salem.

_« Ce que tu veux… Va les voir, raconte-leur tous les mensonges qui te passeront par la tête, mais ils ne doivent pas savoir que j'existe, ni que tu es mon fidèle et dévoué serviteur. »_

Angelo sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge à l'énoncé de ce lien entre eux.

_« Ils doivent partir sereins pour leur mission, et ignorer qu'un émissaire de Sylvenius – toi en l'occurrence – est parmi eux… Me suis-je faite comprendre ? »_

Angelo ne trouva pas de mot à répondre alors qu'il contemplait la réalité de sa position il était désormais un espion à la solde de l'ennemi.

_« J'ai dit, me suis-je faite comprendre ? »_ siffla Salem, se matérialisant en partie devant lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de reculer qu'il se retrouva avec son visage prisonnier de deux mains blanches et fines, et à la force trahissant leur origine démoniaque.

Salem approcha son propre visage de celui d'Angelo, ses yeux ne devenant plus que deux fentes noires alors qu'ils se plissaient de méchanceté.

« Tu n'as que deux heures, Angelo, ni plus ni moins, pour faire taire les soupçons et me prouver ta loyauté… Passé ce délai, je ferai moi-même le ménage ! »

Son visage s'orna d'un sourire diabolique, alors qu'elle scrutait la réaction de son esclave. Angelo savait que toute rebuffade serait punie immédiatement et douloureusement par la démone. Et être blessé ou incapacité ne l'aiderait en rien à sauver ses compagnons. Il fit taire le dégoût que lui inspirait la situation et acquiesça.

« Dans une heure, ils n'auront même plus idée de soupçonner une quelconque infiltration… »

Le visage de Salem se détendit à ces paroles, retrouvant sa grâce naturelle.

« Ça c'est l'Angelo que je connais… » susurra-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser affectueux sur le front de son prisonnier.

Angelo rassembla toute sa volonté pour ne pas montrer la répulsion que ce contact lui inspirait. Maîtrise de soi qui finit par payer : Salem relâcha son emprise, et se volatilisa devant lui.

_« Mais n'oublie pas… Même si tu ne me vois pas, moi, je te surveille… »_

Angelo resta immobile quelques minutes, épiant les ténèbres de sa chambre à la recherche du moindre indice trahissant la présence de Salem. Mais il savait que c'était vain : elle ne pouvait pas être vue si elle ne le désirait pas. Et le temps était pour lui compté…

« Une heure… »

Angelo soupira, et se dirigea vers sa table de nuit. Remettant de l'ordre dans sa chevelure et sa mise générale, il rassembla ses idées quant à la façon dont il allait endormir les soupçons de ses compagnons. Une fois qu'il estima que son allure cachait suffisamment le drame qu'il était en train de vivre, il sortit de sa chambre, résigné à accomplir sa « nouvelle mission ».

**Chambre d'Ambre**

« Je vois... Il ne nous laisse donc pas le choix que de démontrer notre détermination. Dommage pour Shion et les autres... »

Ambre leva les yeux au plafond d'un air songeur. Le dos enfoncé dans le matelas de son lit, elle eut la vague impression de flotter... Dans un mauvais rêve.

_« Je m'en moque de ces gens ! Sors-moi de là ! »_

Le ton alarmé de sa sœur lui fit reprendre pied à la réalité. Muée comme par un ressort, elle se retrouva debout, se dirigeant vers un petit bureau où était posé son ordinateur. Elle l'ouvrit avec empressement, et composa le code connu d'elle seule.

« Dis-moi où tu trouves... »

L'écran s'éteignit durant quelques secondes puis se ralluma sur un fond d'écran en vert et noir, arborant le blason de la Milice Noire. Elle tapa un autre code, débloquant l'accès à une fenêtre où étaient listées les principales localisations des escadrons de l'Ordre. Sans hésiter, elle choisit « Venise », faisant apparaître un plan détaillé dudit site.

_« Un étage en dessous de la bibliothèque... Les caves d'une ancienne abbaye... Je suis dans un couloir, bordé d'alcôves fermées par de lourdes portes en bois... Je me trouve au pied d'une statue, représentant... »_

Le silence se fit apparemment sa sœur avait quelques difficultés à trouver une description adéquate de ce qu'elle voyait.

« Ressemblant à quoi ?

– _Je ne sais pas... Une sorte de loup... Avec des cornes ? _

– Deux petites minutes... »

Manipulant avec habileté sa souris, Ambre parcourut le plan et finit par repérer l'endroit exact où sa sœur avait atterri : le couloir semblait étroit, barré d'un singulier signe rappelant celui d'une tête de mort, mais en plus allongée. Une inscription en latin mettait vaguement en garde ceux qui auraient eu envie de rester en ces lieux. Mais à bien y regarder, le seul chemin possible pour se glisser à l'extérieur se trouvait à droite de la statue.

« Poursuis sur ta droite, à dix mètres de là, il doit y avoir un escalier... Descend les deux étages, tu vas arriver à de vieilles caves... Elles sont reliées aux égouts. »

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, et le souffle léger de sa sœur à travers le combiné. Celle-ci se dirigeait certainement vers l'endroit indiqué.

_« Ça y est, je vois l'escalier !_

– Parfait ! Maintenant, essaie de te débrouiller seule... Nous allons finir par nous faire repérer par les sonars de l'Ordre...

– _Je t'appellerai si je veux... Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as envoyée auprès de ce James ! »_

Le téléphone raccrocha brusquement, témoin de la bonne humeur de sa sœur. Non pas qu'elle ni fut pas habituée : sa cadette souffrait depuis son jeune âge de sautes d'humeur et d'accès d'énervement – voir de violence – chroniques. Au moins, elle était sûre d'être tranquille pendant quelques heures, le temps que celle-ci trouve la sortie. À moins qu'elle ne rencontre des embûches en cours de route...

Curieusement, à cette pensée, son regard se posa de nouveau sur le signe du plan : il y avait quelque chose de lugubre en lui qui la fit frissonner des pieds à la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, son index effleurant son emplacement sur l'écran.

O

Tout à ses réflexions, Ambre était bien loin de soupçonner qu'un être incorporel flottait juste devant elle. Nonchalamment assise sur le bord du bureau, Salem observait la jeune femme avec un sourire goguenard.

« Angelo, Angelo... Je dois avouer que tu avais raison à son sujet : elle n'est pas comme les autres ! » ricana-t-elle en se levant, avant de marcher autour de son nouveau centre d'intérêt.

Toujours ignorante de la présence, Ambre s'absorbait de plus en plus dans la contemplation de son écran.

« C'est même quelqu'un d'important : la descendante du général Adémar... L'actuel commandeur de la Milice Noire... Et... » Salem se pencha sur la jeune femme, effleurant de la joue une mèche auburn. « Et une traîtresse à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis... Hum... Je sens qu'elle a plein de secrets à raconter ! »

La démone ricana, amusée de savoir qu'elle se trouvait si près de sa proie sans que celle-ci ne soupçonnât même son existence. _« C'est si bon d'être un démon... »_ soupira-t-elle intérieurement, avant de glisser un regard dans la direction où Ambre regardait. Son sourire se figea instantanément.

« Ce signe... Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... »

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 18h15 ****(**_**June 5, 2004, 3 :15 PM, GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

Kanon et Aldébaran émergèrent au pied de l'ancien temple du Cancer au point précis que le Grec avait décrit.

« Bravo, je vois que tu te souviens très bien de la topographie du Sanctuaire », s'exclama le Brésilien. À vrai dire, il était un peu surpris de ce fait : le frère de Saga n'était pas supposé avoir gardé l'un des temples de la colline sacrée.

Kanon dut deviner ses pensées en voyant sa mine étonnée.

« J'ai vécu dans le temple des Gémeaux au tout début de la charge de Saga. Il était déjà instable, mais la meilleure partie de lui-même avait refusé que je reste dans la maison en ruine qui nous servait d'abri. La coutume aurait voulu que je m'efface devant le chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux désigné et rentre dans l'ombre pour ne pas lui nuire, mais lui en a décidé autrement. » Kanon se tut, son regard se perdant sur les coupoles blanches du temple des Gémeaux. « C'est pour cela que je connais aussi bien les environs et les passages secrets. »

Il se tut, s'abandonnant certainement à des souvenirs remontant à l'époque avant son enfermement au Cap Sounion. Aldébaran comprenait sa douleur.

« Et pour la suite ? Tu sais comment nous pouvons nous infiltrer à l'intérieur du temple du Cancer ? »

Kanon s'extirpa de ses pensées pour lui désigner une avancée rocheuse qui empiétait sur les escaliers menant au temple d'Élision.

« C'est la suite des passages souterrains… À cinquante mètres de l'entrée, il y a une vieille porte rouillée qui donne sur les cachots du temple des Cancers.

– Comment sais-tu cela ?

– Je me suis infiltré une fois dans le temple.

– Angelo l'a su ?

– Non, il n'était pas encore investi du titre. C'était son maître Clavenius qui occupait les lieux alors. »

O

Ils firent comme Kanon l'avait indiqué : s'engageant dans le tunnel secret contournant le temple, ils bifurquèrent au bout de cinquante mètres à droite pour se retrouver face à une grille en fer forgée. Celle-ci était en bien meilleur état que dans les souvenirs de Kanon, qui se la rappelait rouillée et croulante, et détail macabre, couverte d'un résidu rouge noirâtre. Le Grec effleura distraitement le métal peint, dont la surface lisse cachait le témoignage d'années et d'années de tortures commises sur des mourants par le Cancer d'alors.

« Kanon ? »

Aldébaran s'étonna de son silence, vu le pli en « V » de ses sourcils.

« Ce n'est rien… »

Il poussa la grille, s'étonnant à peine qu'elle ne soit pas fermée : le verrou avait été brisé il y a des années par ses soins. A l'époque, il n'en était pas à une sottise près pour montrer sa rébellion contre ce frère qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

« Viens, c'est par ici. »

Il indiqua à Aldébaran un étroit boyau partant sur leur gauche, bordé de larges alvéoles. Des bouts de métal dépassaient du sol, seuls vestiges des barreaux de cellules qui se dressaient alors là. L'endroit avait été nettoyé et blanchi, faisant disparaître à jamais les traces de souillure qui flétrissaient jadis la roche.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ?

– Les anciennes geôles où Clavenius torturait ses victimes avant de les achever. »

Sauf qu'à l'époque, l'air était saturé d'odeurs de putréfaction, de défécation et d'urine, un mélange acre qui prenait à la gorge et aux yeux, et menaçant de vous faire vider vos tripes à chaque moment.

xxxxx

_Sanctuaire, 1970_

_Kanon se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans le crâne pour venir s'aventurer dans les caves de leur voisin détraqué. Mais sa nième dispute avec Saga l'avait une fois de plus jeté hors du temple des Gémeaux et fait entreprendre une aventure insensée. Le genre d'action inutile et dangereuse qui lui amènerait une bonne poussée d'adrénaline, lui faisant se rappeler ô combien la vie pouvait être précieuse. Un concept qu'il perdait de vue ces temps-ci, à cause de Saga. Celui-ci l'accusait à tord des pires maux, de la fainéantise au mensonge, en passant par la luxure. Excédé par tant de mauvaise foi, Kanon finissait par verser dans certains de ces défauts : quitte à être accusé, autant que cela soit fondé._

_Il arriva aux grilles assez rapidement, et faillit vider son estomac lorsque l'odeur nauséabonde vint agresser son nez. Si son entêtement n'avait pas été si grand, il aurait rebroussé chemin. Il poussa cependant la grille, qui laissa une pellicule poisseuse sur ses doigts. Une atmosphère épaisse et opaque l'empêchait de deviner tous les contours de la salle, et ce qui provoquait ce faible ronronnement plaintif à sa droite. _

xxxxx

« Kanon, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le Grec s'aperçut qu'il s'était arrêté devant la cellule où il avait surpris ce pauvre moribond, ou surtout ce qu'il en restait. Lui-même n'était pas un enfant de chœur, mais ce qu'il avait eu sous ses yeux ce soir-là n'était que le résultat de violences gratuites, usées dans le seul but de réduire un homme à néant, non seulement physiquement, mais également moralement.

« Rien continuons. »

xxxxx

_Il avait continué sur vingt mètres avant de percevoir un bruit insistant d'outils en métaux. Clavenius se tenait dans une alcôve, penché sur un cadavre décharné dont il ôtait les fers. Kanon grimaça de dégoût et fit demi-tour._

_« Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, Kanon des Gémeaux, hum ? » ricana le Cancer._

_Le cadet des Gémeaux s'arrêta net, comprenant que sa présence avait été démasquée, mais ne répondit pas._

_« Tu ne connais pas le concept de propriété privée, peut-être ? Je devrais te corriger une bonne fois pour te le faire entrer dans le crâne…_

– _Je ne suis pas certain que mon frère apprécierait le geste », rétorqua Kanon en le toisant par-dessus son épaule._

_La réponse fit s'étrangler de rire Clavenius. Vraiment, ce type était fou à lier._

_« Parce que tu crois que Saga va continuer à te soutenir encore longtemps ? Ne le vois-tu donc pas changer ? »_

_La remarque surprit Kanon sur le coup, mais il ne préféra pas relever : le changement de comportement de Saga était devenu assez évident pour tous. Il serra les poings en voyant Clavenius s'approcher de la grille de la cellule. Il posa une main poisseuse de sang, teintant l'acier verdâtre de rouge._

_« Contrairement à ce que tu crois, il n'est pas seul là-dedans. L'autre ne va pas tarder à prendre le pouvoir, eh eh », ricana-t-il en tapotant sa tempe de son index rouge. « Et crois-moi, je parle en connaissance de cause._

– _Vieux fou ! »_

_Furieux, mais aussi troublé par ces paroles, Kanon quitta définitivement ces geôles nauséabondes._

_xxxxx  
_

Comment Clavenius avait eu vent du dédoublement de personnalité de Saga, Kanon ne le sut jamais. Il en avait conclu que souffrant du même mal, il avait reconnu les symptômes chez son frère. Mais c'est à partir de cette révélation que Kanon avait commencé à surveiller Saga, et que cela avait été le début de la fin entre les jumeaux.

« Kanon, regarde un peu.

– Quoi ? »

Aldébaran s'était arrêté devant l'entrée d'un autre tunnel, dont les cellules avaient conservé leurs barreaux.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a séjourné ici il y a quelque temps… je dirais un ou deux mois. »

En s'approchant, Kanon constata effectivement que l'une des geôles avait été aménagée afin d'accueillir un invité : il y avait un lit, une petite commode et une étagère pleine de livres. Un ouvrage était resté ouvert sur le haut du meuble. Kanon s'en saisit et l'inspecta rapidement. Les réflexes d'Aigis Salmakis revinrent comme une deuxième nature : il évalua le livre comme une édition du dix-neuvième siècle des « songes d'une nuit d'été » de William Shakespeare. Une photographie s'échappa des pages et atterrit sur le bout de sa chaussure. Il la ramassa et lut au dos : « Andreas et Lunes Carapateras, Chypre, juin 2002. »

« Une photo du malheureux qui a séjourné ici, certainement », murmura-t-il.

Le visage qu'il reconnut lorsqu'il retourna la photo le laissa sans voix.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'étonna Aldébaran.

Incapable de répondre, Kanon lui tendit la photo. Les doigts d'Aldébaran se crispèrent sur le papier à la vue du jeune homme.

« Aiolos ? »

**Sous le temple de Sounion**

Kiki observait le sorcier avec une méfiance grandissante, lisant dans les pupilles rouges et dilatées que Sylvenius préparait une contre-attaque sanglante.

« Te ferais-je peur, jeune guerrier ? gronda le sorcier.

– Il en faut bien plus pour effrayer un Atlante…

– Si j'étais toi, je n'en serais pas si certain. »

Le changement s'opéra en une fraction de seconde, laissant Kiki désarmé pendant le même laps de temps. Recouvrant son apparence de citoyen de Kharna, Sylvenius déploya ses ailes à la manière de deux armes, pointant leurs extrémités coupantes et pointues vers le jeune homme. Les crochets furent cependant arrêtés net par un mur invisible.

« Quelle est donc cette plaisanterie ? rugit-il.

– Un mur de cristal qui, je te le garantis, fera en sorte de te retenir ici », répondit Kiki avant de se tourner vers les deux vampires dont les regards étaient posés sur lui. « Sortez vite d'ici et retournez au Temple d'Élision, nous nous retrouverons là-bas. »

O

Encore sous le choc de l'illusion que lui avait fait subir le sorcier, Bàlint était obligé de s'appuyer lourdement sur Ishara pour ne pas retomber à terre. Il leva des yeux surpris sur l'intrus lorsque celui-ci leur ordonna de retourner dans l'antre de Perséphone.

« Je ne suis pas assez suicidaire pour me jeter dans la gueule du loup, rétorqua-t-il.

– Perséphone a disparu. Vous ne craignez rien… en tout cas moins qu'ici. »

Une de ses mains se crispa sur l'épaule d'Ishara à la réponse. Ainsi, son illustre maîtresse s'était évanouie dans la nature… Un vague sentiment de colère l'étreignit, de même que celui-ci, plus inattendu, d'inquiétude. Au fond de son cœur qui ne battait plus restaient quelques traces de tendresse pour celle qui lui avait ouvert son lit et son âme durant tant d'années.

« Bàlint, il a raison… Nous n'avons que trop erré dans ces tunnels. Il faut en sortir », murmura la Babylonienne, relevant son visage fatigué vers lui.

Bàlint fut touché par le regard suppliant de la femme vampire. Il fut encore plus choqué en réalisant qu'il n'éprouvait plus de haine pour elle, mais de la gratitude. Elle était venue le chercher, alors qu'il l'avait lâchement laissée en arrière.

« D'accord », acquiesça-t-il.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la Babylonienne, renforçant son appui, puis commença à avancer.

O

Suivant de ses yeux de prédateur ses deux proies contourner la cage translucide où il était enfermé, Sylvenius rageait. Il était beaucoup trop près du but pour échouer ainsi : il devait arracher de l'esprit de Bàlint toutes les informations nécessaires sur l'emplacement des cercueils manquants. Se laissant guider par ses instincts primaires et sauvages, il déploya ses ailes, les heurtant à la surface invisible avec une rare violence. Leurs hampes se brisèrent, lui soutirant un râle de frustration et de douleur.

« C'est inutile de te débattre, ce mur ne cédera pas », l'informa d'une voix glaciale son adversaire.

Sa colère exacerbée par l'attitude du jeune homme, Sylvenius s'élança de tout son poids contre le mur de cristal. Le choc fut une fois de plus terrible, le laissant quelque peu hébété et avec une épaule déboîtée. Il donna un coup de poing dans l'obstacle de frustration, sentant ses phalanges craquer sous l'impact.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution pour se libérer. La force brute ne servirait à rien : la ruse, en revanche…

**Dans une autre partie du Palais**

Rhadamanthe épiait discrètement les moindres recoins, cherchant dans leurs ténèbres la silhouette du Garuda. S'il ne se trompait pas, Éaque avait cessé de les suivre depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais il préférait continuer à jouer le jeu, pour être plus sûr que son stratagème marcherait. Il se trouvait encore à une distance respectable de l'une des sorties. Il allait de plus devoir trouver une pièce où garder Rune le temps que le soleil se couche, et monter un plan pour le faire évader sans encombre. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu mettre dans la confidence ses deux lieutenants, qui avaient acquis une solide connaissance du terrain. Cependant, le succès de son entreprise dépendait de sa capacité à convaincre Éaque de la fin tragique de Rune. Il doutait des talents de comédien de Valentine : quant à Sylphide, il avait tout simplement disparu.

La Vouivre espérait que le Basilic ne s'était pas encore attiré des ennuis.

O

Il avait beau tordre ses poignets dans tous les sens, Rune ne parvenait pas à défaire les cordes qui les retenaient prisonniers. D'autres liens ne l'y aidaient pas : ceux qui entravaient son esprit dans un cocon de culpabilité et de résignation. Il y avait toutefois au fond de lui cette petite étincelle de vie qui faisait qu'il ne voulait plus que son existence s'arrêtât là, qu'il lui restait de nombreuses choses à accomplir sur cette terre.

Ce sentiment était devenu beaucoup plus vivace lorsque Rhadamanthe le poussa à l'intérieur d'une vaste pièce, la salle du trône sans doute. Tout était en l'état, y compris le large dais dont les voiles fantomatiques dansaient dans l'obscurité. Rune frissonna, croyant y voir le spectre de la faucheuse l'observant, son arme à la main.

_« Quelle ironie ! Me voilà effrayé à l'idée de comparaître devant le tribunal où j'officiais. Je devrais pourtant être résigné… Je le mérite »_, songea-t-il.

Il n'y avait rien à faire : son désir de vivre devenait plus présent de seconde en seconde, lui faisant ralentir le pas.

« Seigneur Rhadamanthe, je vous en prie, donnez-moi un jour de plus, que je puisse terminer mes mémoires, supplia-t-il.

– Nous y sommes bientôt, Rune. Ne ralentis pas le pas. »

Ces paroles ne l'apaisèrent pas, bien au contraire. Finalement, la peur de mourir et le désir de vivre prenant le dessus, il balança un bon coup de pied dans la cheville du Juge, suffisamment fort pour le déséquilibrer et le faire chuter. Profitant de l'occasion, il prit ses jambes à son cou, courant à perdre haleine dans la direction opposée d'où ils étaient entrés, avisant une porte ouverte dans le fond. Il la franchit sans se retourner, entendant derrière lui les bruits de pas de son poursuivant.

O

Comme il le craignait depuis un certain temps, les nerfs de Rune finirent par lâcher, poussant le Balrog à s'enfuir. Rhadamanthe détala à sa suite, bien décidé à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne bute dans l'une des créatures qui peuplaient ce maudit temple.

**

* * *

Grèce, Athènes, 5 juin 2004, 18 h 30 ****(**_**June 5, 2004, 3 :30 PM, GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Hôpital Central d'Athènes**

Aiolia chassa une nouvelle fois une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil rougit. Il avait déjà copieusement pleuré durant la dernière demi-heure, enterrant profondément sous terre sa fierté masculine, dont il se fichait éperdument. Juste à côté de lui, à portée de ses bras, son aîné n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

« Mais où étais-tu donc passé ? demanda-t-il sur un ton hésitant entre reproche et larmoiement.

– Bàlint m'a gardé au Sanctuaire Terrestre », répondit Aiolos d'une même voix tout aussi chevrotante. « D'abord dans un cachot, puis dans des appartements privés, sans que personne ne soupçonnât mon existence. Finalement, il m'a demandé d'écrire ses mémoires.

– Le salop… si je le retrouve, je l'écorche vif ! » gronda Aiolia en attirant une fois de plus on frère contre lui.

« Peine perdue… il doit être détruit à l'heure qu'il est. Perséphone s'est lassée de lui et a dû le faire exécuter. C'est pour cela que Darius a pu me faire évader.

– On ne sait jamais, avec des ordures pareilles ! »

Aiolia se ventousa sérieusement à son frère, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher prise.

**O**

Assise à l'écart sur un divan, Marine assistait en souriant à cette touchante scène de retrouvailles. Le Lion et le Sagittaire réunis après trente-et-une années d'interruption. Elle se souvenait encore d'Aiolia adolescent lui demandant d'être brave lorsqu'elle était arrivée au Sanctuaire. Il faisait de son mieux pour aider les autres apprentis à surmonter les épreuves et les entrainements, mais pleurait en cachette chaque soir venu. Son frère, ce renégat que tout le monde honnissait, à commencer par le Pope, avait dû lui manquer cruellement.

« Allez petit frère, ne pleure pas, c'est fini… le cauchemar est fini », murmura Aiolos à son cadet, laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue.

La Japonaise sourit, attendrie. Elle allait laisser les deux hommes vider leurs émotions puis les ferait raccompagner jusqu'à l'hôtel. Le cauchemar était fini pour eux, mais il lui restait à retrouver le chevalier qu'Aiolos était sensé rejoindre. Il était peut-être en danger.

**Ailleurs à Athènes**

« Doucement… ne les collez pas trop. Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous remarquent », ordonna Jabu au chauffeur.

Ils avaient traversé la moitié de la ville sans pour autant que la limousine ne s'arrêtât. La filature dura d'ailleurs encore dix bonnes minutes, le véhicule de la femme vampire s'engouffrant à tombeau ouvert dans un quartier résidentiel pour finir par disparaître dans la cour d'une villa. Le haut portail se referma sans un bruit sans que Jabu ait pu repérer correctement la configuration des lieux.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : tenter de trouver un moyen de s'infiltrer dans la villa pour vérifier si son armure s'y trouvait effectivement. Il sortit du taxi d'un pas décidé.

« Vous allez vous rendre dans le quartier du Musée Archéologique, au 35 Odos Patission. Là vous demanderez un chef d'Escadron et vous leur direz que Jabu de la Licorne, venant du Sanctuaire Terrestre, demande des renforts.

– Non, mais, c'est quoi ces salades… moi je veux être payé pour la course, c'est tout », protesta le chauffeur, légèrement effrayé.

Il tenta de faire une marche arrière, mais Jabu agrippa le véhicule par un pneu et commença à soulever la voiture sans aucun effort.

« Mais arrêtez ça !

– On se tait et on m'écoute ! » gronda le Japonais, lui jetant un regard glacial. « Je répète : le 35 Odos Patission. Dire à un chef d'escadron que Jabu de la Licorne demande des renforts à… » Il s'interrompit pour glisser un œil à la plaque ornant un pilier de la propriété. « … à la Villa Meris, via Meris, Quartier de Glifara. Et si tu ne le fais pas, je te retrouverai et te mettrai en pièces ! »

Une menace que Jabu ne voyait pas comment il pourrait mettre à exécution, mais qui semblait bien réelle. Il reposa la voiture avec brutalité, ébranlant toute sa carcasse. Le chauffeur de taxi piailla qu'il s'y rendrait de suite, qu'il ne fallait pas s'énerver, et autres suppliques pour rester en un seul morceau avant d'enclencher la marche arrière et de repartir en trombe.

Avec un peu de chance, il ferait ce qui lui avait été ordonné. Jabu décida d'attendre quelques heures, histoire d'étudier le terrain. Puis, renforts ou pas, il passerait à l'attaque.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général d'Ermengardis, ****6 juin 2004, 00h45 (June 5, 03 :45 PM AMT +9 :00)**

**Non loin du poste de surveillance vidéo**

Les quelques minutes qui s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de sa chambre avaient suffi à Angelo à se recomposer une attitude. Chemise légèrement entrouverte sur son torse et sa chaîne dorée, il était parvenu à peindre un petit sourire canaille sur ses lèvres. En apparence, il était le même Angelo que ses compagnons avaient appris à côtoyer ces derniers mois : la caricature de l'Italien dragueur, prêt à jouer aux méchants garçons dès qu'on venait le contredire. Intérieurement, il se sentait désespéré et presque mort, un zombie condamné à obéir à un démon, et peut-être, à voir ses compagnons mourir par sa faute.

Ses pensées s'assombrirent davantage lorsqu'il aperçut celui qu'il était venu chercher : encore rougissant de l'attaque bien particulière de Salem, Aphrodite était toujours assis sur le sol, le dos adossé au mur, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Qu'à cela ne tienne : connaissant très bien les risques encourus s'il montrait son désespoir, il agrandit son sourire et se planta devant le Suédois, les mains posées sur les hanches.

« Tu sais qu'il y a de bien meilleurs endroits pour se faire une petite gâterie plutôt qu'un couloir où tout le monde peut te voir ? » fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Il put constater qu'il était bon comédien lorsqu'il voulait : aucune faiblesse ne se dénotait dans sa voix aux accents railleurs. Il put d'ailleurs constater que sa remarque avait fait mouche lorsque le blondinet releva la tête et l'observa d'un air interdit.

« Angelo, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, balbutia Aphrodite. Je me suis fait attaquer… un fantôme… dans le mur. Je sais que tu comprends ce dont je parle.

– Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu fumer pour arriver à te mettre dans un état pareil », moqua l'Italien en se baissant pour attraper le jeune homme par les épaules et le remettre debout. « Bon, je vais te conduire auprès de Saga et tu vas lui expliquer ce qu'il te prend. Tu es devenu malade ou quoi ?

– C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question !

– Toi, tu me caches quelque chose… »

O

Aphrodite ne comprenait strictement plus rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, sinon qu'Angelo avait décidé de jouer un personnage qui n'était pas le sien. Il correspondait parfaitement à Masque de Mort, mais Angelo avait tourné la page depuis des mois. Plus étrange était la coïncidence de le retrouver dans ces couloirs, alors qu'Aphrodite venait juste de se faire agresser par cette apparition.

D'ailleurs, peut-être trainait-elle encore dans les murs, les observant ? C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Angelo jouait la comédie…

« Parfait, amène-moi à Saga… Je vais lui donner des explications », concéda-t-il, prêt à jouer le jeu.

Il était bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout et à percer à jour ce qui se passait autour d'Angelo. Il le savait en danger : il en était même certain.

**

* * *

Italie, Venise, 5 juin 2004, 17 h 50 ****(**_**June 5, 2004, 3 :50 PM, GMT +2 :00**_**)**

**Sous-sol de l'Escadron de Venise**

S'aidant de son téléphone portable pour vérifier qu'elle était bien sûr le bon chemin, la jeune Agate Adémar-Liancourt – car c'était bien la supposée décédée cadette d'Ambre – fut soulagée de constater qu'elle était bien arrivée dans lesdites caves. En étaient pour preuve les dix centimètres d'eau dans lesquels elle pataugeait. A n'y pas douter, elle se trouvait en dessous de la surface de la lagune.

Elle éteignit de nouveau sa torche improvisée et entreprit d'avancer, tout en longeant le mur de ce qui lui avait semblé être un long couloir. Ambre lui avait dit tout droit… De toute manière, il lui était impossible de retéléphoner : elle était descendue trop profond dans les fondations du bâtiment pour être couverte par un quelconque réseau téléphonique.

Agate n'avait pas fait deux pas, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la vase en provoquant de petits clapotis, qu'un léger battement d'ailes lui fit froncer les sourcils. Un oiseau ? Non impossible : aucun oiseau ne pourrait vivre ici dans l'obscurité. Une chauve-souris ? Elle frissonna avant de se rassurer : il était inutile de sombrer dans la psychose… Même si le grand patron de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis était un vampire, il ne cachait pas ses congénères dans les caves de ses escadrons. Et de toute façon, aucun vampire n'était capable de se transformer en chiroptère.

Elle continua sa progression, mais quelque chose la frôla. Cette fois-ci, elle distingua deux bruits distincts de battement d'ailes. De moins en moins rassurée, elle accéléra le pas.

Elle avait l'impression d'être suivie…

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 18 h 55 ****(**_**June 5, 2004, 3 :55 PM, GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision**

« Je pourrais savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

Éaque tourna son visage vers Minos : un sourire mauvais pointa au coin de ses lèvres en voyant l'énervement du Griffon. C'était une petite vengeance amplement méritée pour toutes les fois ou le Juge de la Première Prison l'avait fait enrager.

« Mais à rien… Je pense juste qu'il faut préparer nos défenses. Ces armes ont besoin d'être retendue et graisser pour fonctionner efficacement », rétorqua-t-il d'un ton posé.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Valentine releva un regard soupçonneux sur lui. Rien de bien grave : la Harpie éviterait de se mêler à la conversation. Il devait avouer que sa diversion pour garder Minos enfermé ici pendant que Rhadamanthe mettait à mort Rune était un peu grossière. Sitôt rentré de la filature de la Vouivre – et rassuré quant à ses attentions – Éaque avait exigé des deux hommes qu'il l'aide à entretenir leurs armes. Sylphide manquait à l'appel, ce qui l'arrangeait : il n'aimait pas avoir ce petit gêneur dans les pattes.

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé Rhadamanthe et son autre lieutenant ?

– Parce que je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent. Ils sont très certainement partis en patrouille…

– Sans nous le dire ? J'en doute fort… »

O

Minos plissa les yeux d'agacement, essayant de deviner dans le regard sombre d'Éaque le complot que ce dernier était en train de tramer. L'attitude du Garuda ne faisait aucun doute quant à sa volonté de faire diversion. Ce qui l'étonnait beaucoup par contre, c'est que Rhadamanthe et son lieutenant soient impliqués dans le plan d'Éaque. La Vouivre avait toujours soigneusement évité de cautionner les coups foireux du maître d'Antinora : pourquoi cette fois-ci se faisait-il complice de ses manigances ? A fortiori, pourquoi avait-il décidé d'entraîner l'un de ses soldats dans les ennuis avec lui ? Cela ne ressemblait tout simplement pas au comportement habituel de Rhadamanthe.

Le Griffon fronça un sourcil, signe évident de son agacement croissant, et glissa un regard en direction du couloir, s'arrêtant sur la porte de la chambre où Rune était reclus. Un affreux doute surgit dans son esprit : s'y trouvait-il ? Ou Rune avait-il… ?

D'instinct, il reposa l'arbalète qu'il tenait et fit mine de tourner les talons pour aller vérifier par lui-même si son subordonné était toujours dans les lieux. Il s'immobilisa cependant lorsqu'Éaque le rattrapa fermement par le bras.

« Lâche-moi, gronda Minos. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que tu manigances quelque chose.

– Je ne manigance rien du tout. Je te prierai de te calmer, et de rester à nous aider. Et n'oublie pas qu'en tant que Juge, tu es supposé donner l'exemple à nos subordonnés », répliqua le Garuda d'une voix terriblement persuasive.

Le Griffon suivit le regard d'Éaque, qui s'était posé sur Valentine.

O

Dire que Valentine était mal à l'aise tenait du pur euphémisme. Il aurait préféré ne pas assister à ce nouvel accrochage entre Juges, le nième d'une longue série débutée il y a des siècles. Tout comme le Griffon, il soupçonnait également le Garuda de tramer un sombre complot, et s'inquiétait de savoir que son Seigneur y participait. Son absence ne pouvait pas s'expliquer autrement.

Cependant, la source principale de son inquiétude restait son meilleur ami. Sa colère envers Sylphide était rapidement retombée, cédant la place à l'anxiété. Qu'était-il donc en train de faire, et surtout, où ? Était-il tombé dans les griffes de la créature rôdant autour de leur retraite, où était-il tout simplement en fuite, les abandonnant derrière lui.

Il se corrigea mentalement : Sylphide ne ferait jamais cela. Il était loyal à Rhadamanthe et avait un solide sens de l'amitié. Il devait lui faire confiance.

Valentine soupira et baissa la tête, se concentrant sur l'arme et ses cordes, piètre moyen pour oublier ses préoccupations et les regards des deux Juges.

C'est à peine s'il entendit le grincement d'une petite porte dérobée.

O

Sylphide verrouilla soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il avait suivi le passage secret depuis l'entrée jusqu'ici sans encombre, sentant nettement une présence sur ses talons. Preuve pour lui qu'il n'avait pas été le seul dépositaire des révélations de la déesse. Par contre, il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi son poursuivant ne l'avait pas attaqué. Il constituait pourtant une cible facile à abattre dans les ténèbres de ces souterrains. A moins que…

_« … que c'est justement ce qu'elle ou il cherche : à nous rassembler dans ce temple, tels des otages »,_ songea-t-il.

Rien n'était moins sur : il avait hâte de partager les informations avec son maître.

« D'où est-ce que tu sors ? »

La voix d'Éaque gronda à ses oreilles comme une menace, le mettant sur ses gardes. Il nota immédiatement qui était présent, et la position de chacun. Valentine se trouvait à sa droite, derrière une table. Éaque et Minos se tenaient à mi-chemin entre lui et la porte d'entrée, et à en juger la façon dont le Garuda agrippait le Griffon, ils étaient au milieu d'une nouvelle querelle. Il manquait cependant un important protagoniste…

« Où est le Seigneur Rhadamanthe ? » demanda-t-il, conscient qu'il donnait un sérieux coup de canif au protocole en répondant par une question.

O

Ce fut la rage et la nécessité de provoquer une diversion qui poussa Éaque à lâcher Minos pour voler sur le Basilic, l'attraper à la gorge et le plaquer contre le mur.

« Il est temps de te rappeler les bonnes manières. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis l'un de tes Supérieurs hiérarchiques : tu me dois une obéissance totale. Tu ne parles que si je t'en donne l'autorisation, et me réponds d'une façon concise et précise. Est-ce clair ? »

À son plus grand étonnement, mais aussi agacement, Sylphide ne se démonta pas.

« Pour votre gouverne, je n'ai qu'un maître : le Seigneur Rhadamanthe, et non vous », répliqua-t-il avec hargne.

Le Garuda ne fit rien pour retenir son poing, frappant le jeune homme en pleine poitrine.

O

Son rôle aurait dû être de s'interposer entre les deux hommes et les séparer avant que les coups ne partent. Minos observa le Basilic se plier en deux, le souffle coupé. Il sut à la minute où Sylphide releva un regard plein de haine sur le Garuda que le pugilat ne s'arrêterait pas là. Et à vrai dire, il serait bien allé aider le jeune lieutenant de Rhadamanthe, si ce n'est qu'un terrible doute agitait son esprit.

Il fallait qu'il vérifie si Rune était toujours dans sa cellule improvisée, en bonne santé.

Il profita de ce que l'attention du Garuda fût dirigée sur le Basilic pour s'éclipser vers la chambre.

**Ailleurs dans le temple **

« Je ne comprends pas… cela voudrait dire qu'Aiolos est lui aussi revenu ? » s'exclama Kanon, en retournant la carte dans ses mains.

« On dirait bien. Mais je ne vois pas comment il a pu atterrir là.

– Je me demande s'il est toujours au Sanctuaire.

– Va falloir que Kiki nous en dise plus. »

Ils continuèrent à monter les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle porte en fer ne leur barre le passage.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Aldébaran.

– T'inquiètes, je sais l'ouvrir. »

Kanon s'agenouilla devant la serrure et sortit deux baguettes en fer de la poche de sa veste. Il les introduisit dans la serrure, manœuvrant habilement pour soulever le pêne de la gâche.

« Depuis quand tu sais ouvrir les serrures comme ça ? s'étonna le Brésilien.

– Depuis que je suis gosse. C'est utile pour s'introduire dans les poulaillers quand tu as faim.

– Ne me dis pas que tu volais des poules quand tu étais gamin !

– Si… et Saga aussi. L'était même plus doué que moi à ce petit jeu.

– Ce n'est pas vrai… J'aurais tout entendu. » Aldébaran secoua la tête et laissa échapper un petit rire amusé : l'ex-général de Poséidon et l'ancien Pope usurpateur étaient des voleurs de poules. C'était plutôt cocasse à y penser.

« Voilà, cela devrait être bon. »

La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger couinement, dévoilant une vaste salle occupée par un dais en son centre. Les deux hommes y pénétrèrent avec prudence, sondant l'obscurité avec attention jusqu'à ce le bruit d'un claquement de porte les fasse sursauter.

« On dirait que cela vient de là-bas, murmura Aldébaran en désignant le fond de la pièce. Une porte était effectivement ouverte.

« Viens, on va voir ce qui se passe. »

O

Rune ne s'enfuit pas bien loin. Dans sa panique, il trébucha dans des escaliers menant au parvis intérieur du temple, mais ne parvint pas à se retenir à la rambarde. Il roula jusqu'en bas, sa tête heurtant l'une des marches avec un bruit sourd, l'assommant pour le compte.

« Rune, bon sang ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Rhadamanthe vola au bas de l'escalier et s'agenouilla à côté du corps inerte, qu'il retourna pour vérifier l'état de Rune. Il dégrafa le couteau qu'il portait à la ceinture pour trancher les liens qui retenaient les poignets du Balrog.

Cette fois-ci, la comédie était terminée.

Il se retrouva soudainement projeté en arrière lorsqu'un assaillant agrippa son poing et le tira à lui. Rhadamanthe ne put voir qui il était, mais cela devait être un sacré gabarit vu la facilité avec laquelle il l'entraînait. Reprenant le contrôle sur lui-même, il expédia un violent coup de coude dans les côtes du géant, puis se retourna pour cueillir son adversaire à la mâchoire.

L'inconnu tourna la tête de côté sous la violence du choc, mais ne recula pas.

« C'est tout ce que tu as en réserve ? » fit-il en crachant un peu de sang d'un air dédaigneux.

« Je te préviens… Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser— ! »

Ces menaces s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il reconnut le deuxième homme qui venait d'arriver et se penchait sur Rune.

O

« Kanon ! »

Le Grec releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit son nom, prononcé avec une hargne évidente. Il reconnut immédiatement celui qui l'avait prononcé. Il faut dire que ce visage renfrogné et ces sourcils broussailleux étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. C'était le Spectre avec lequel il était mort aux Enfers.

« Rhadamanthe. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ici en train d'essayer de tuer Rune ? Baissant le regard sur l'homme évanoui, il s'assura tout d'abord qu'il respirait. De toute évidence, il était juste assommé. Il défit les liens qui ceignaient ses poignets puis le cala dans ses bras, le soulevant du sol.

Mieux valait le garder en sécurité et être prêt à s'éloigner au cas où l'autre dragon déciderait d'achever son travail. Enfin, Aldébaran saurait s'interposer. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le visage de l'évanoui.

« Quelque chose me dit que mes problèmes ne font que commencer. »

A suivre dans la **Chronique XIV : Hostilités (1/4)**


	42. Chronique XIV: Hostilités, Partie 1

Permettez-moi de présenter d'abord tous mes vœux pour ces fêtes de fin d'année 2010, et de souhaitez à toutes et à tous une excellente année 2011.

Le chapitre 42, premier opus de la chronique XIV, a mis un peu de temps à voir le jour, mais il est bien là.

Je conseille également aux lecteurs qui seraient un peu perdus avec toutes les dates mentionnées dans les divers chapitres de se reporter à la chronologie des Chroniques, disponible sur le site dédié (voir mon profil).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chronique XIV : Hostilités (1/4)**

**Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 19h00 (**_**June 5, 2004, 4 :00 PM, GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision **

Rhadamanthe gronda de frustration lorsque le poing du Taureau frôla un peu trop près son visage. Plus grand et plus fort que lui, il constituait un véritable rempart infranchissable. Il glissa un œil à Kanon et s'aperçut qu'il s'était retiré de côté, et tenait toujours Rune dans ses bras. Il se mordit nerveusement les lèvres : le Balrog ne méritait pas d'être capturé par cette bande de soudards d'Athéna. Et d'abord, que faisaient-ils donc ici ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le géant lui décocher un terrible coup de poing en pleine poitrine, assez violent pour lui couper net la respiration. Il se retrouva à genoux, peinant pour reprendre son souffle. La situation était d'autant plus intolérable qu'il était bien certain qu'en temps ordinaire, revêtu du surplis de la Vouivre et en possession de son cosmos, le Taureau n'aurait pas tenu une minute devant lui.

_« Maudite sois-tu Perséphone pour m'avoir retiré mes pouvoirs ! »_

Il se remit péniblement sur ses jambes puis en garde, mais Aldébaran le gratifia d'un nouveau coup de poing qui le renvoya au sol. Il cracha du sang, ajoutant du rouge à son menton déjà repeint avec celui de sa lèvre inférieure fendue.

« Tu jettes l'éponge ou tu veux continuer ? » lui lança le Brésilien sur un ton triomphal.

La fierté de Rhadamanthe le poussait bien évidemment à refuser, mais il se demandait quelle pouvait être l'issue du combat face au colosse. Et il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de récupérer Rune : il allait avoir besoin de renforts. Le mieux était de les conduire dans leur repaire : les autres Spectres ne manqueraient pas de faire un sort aux deux anciens chevaliers.

« Très bien… Tu as gagné », concéda-t-il. _« Pour le moment »,_ rajouta-t-il mentalement.

**Dans ledit repaire**

Sylphide balaya d'un geste rageur la goutte de sang qui perlait à sa lèvre inférieure, là où il s'était mordu par inadvertance en serrant trop fort les dents. Il se redressa lentement, forçant sa respiration à redevenir normale, tout en fixant avec intensité le Garuda. Jamais dans sa vie n'avait-il senti une telle haine envers le Juge, sentiment d'autant plus présent que le Basilic estimait le moment mal choisi pour se battre.

« Quelque part, votre comportement ne m'étonne qu'à moitié… Depuis le début de nos malheurs ici, vous vous comportez comme si vous étiez encore aux Enfers, en pleine possession de vos pouvoirs. Ouvrez les yeux : ce n'est plus le cas ! siffla-t-il.

– Si j'étais toi, Basilic, je n'aggraverais pas mon cas et je la bouclerais… après m'avoir présenté des excuses, bien sûr », rétorqua le Garuda en l'observant d'un air prédateur.

Le jeune Spectre avait bien compris les velléités d'Éaque : il voulait juste laisser sa violence s'exprimer, et rien d'autre. Lui présenter des excuses ne servirait à rien, sinon s'offrir pieds et poings liés au Garuda. Sylphide n'avait nullement l'intention de commettre cette erreur, ni de capituler devant son adversaire. Il ne savait pas trop comment Rhadamanthe le prendrait en apprenant que son subordonné avait porté la main sur un Juge, mais il estimait qu'il avait le droit de défendre son honneur.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'incliner devant vous, Juge Éaque. Rien dans votre comportement ou vos paroles ne me pousse au respect. Depuis le début, vous jouer contre votre propre camp en semant la zizanie. Si je dois me battre, je me battrai ! »

Sylphide appuya ses paroles en jetant un air de défi au Népalais.

O

Éaque plissa les yeux, observant avec un agacement grandissant Sylphide. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Comment osait-il lui parler de la sorte, ce simple petit Spectre ! Il avait toujours considéré que Rhadamanthe avait eu tort d'accorder une telle position dans sa hiérarchie à ce petit serpent prêt à mordre en permanence. Il était temps de réparer cette erreur : Éaque se promit d'amocher bien comme il faut le Basilic, laissant le coup de grâce à Rhadamanthe. Il était tout à fait certain que la Vouivre traiterait avec la plus grande sévérité ce crime de lès-Juge.

« Je vais te faire regretter ton insubordination, petite couleuvre », siffla-t-il en allongeant le bras pour agripper Sylphide par le cou.

Il ne retint que du vent, le jeune homme ayant bondi de côté avec souplesse, pour venir se positionner sur sa droite. Légèrement désarçonné, le Garuda baissa sa garde quelques secondes, laissant à Sylphide l'opportunité de lui décocher un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Éaque recula d'un pas sous l'impact, alors qu'une goutte de sang coula de la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Petit morveux, je vais te faire payer très cher ce geste », gronda-t-il avant de répondre par la même violence à son adversaire.

Il parvint à se saisir du poing du Spectre avant que celui-ci ne l'atteigne, et le retourna dans le but évident de le lui briser, sans toutefois à y arriver. Furieux, il attrapa le Basilic à bras le corps, pour le plaquer brutalement à plat contre la table, posant son coude contre la gorge de celui-ci.

Éaque pesa de tout son poids sur le jeune homme, plongeant avec délectation son regard dans celui trouble de Sylphide. Il adorait ces moments là où il voyait la conscience de sa victime vaciller en même temps que ses forces et sa vie l'abandonnaient.

« Tu ne te ventes plus, à ce qu'on dirait… » ricana-t-il.

O

Valentine serra les poings pour ne pas se précipiter sur le Garuda et lui sauter dessus pour qu'il lâche prise sur Sylphide. Il voyait les paupières du Basilic commencer à papillonner, preuve qu'il perdait doucement conscience. Jusqu'où le Garuda comptait-il aller ? Sa mise à mort ? Certes, Sylphide se rendait coupable d'un crime grave en s'attaquant à un Juge, mais si la sentence devait être exécutée, le bourreau ne pouvait être que Rhadamanthe, et personne d'autre.

Et lui, que devait-il faire ? Assister impuissant à l'agonie de son camarade ? Ou devait-il commettre lui aussi un acte d'insubordination en secourant Sylphide ? Un véritable conflit intérieur se déclencha dans son esprit, opposant l'homme qui voyait son meilleur ami en train de suffoquer et le Spectre qui devait respecter le protocole des Enfers. Il resta paralysé, ne sachant que faire, priant pour que Minos revienne dans la pièce et stoppe le Garuda avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

O

Minos s'approcha de la porte tout en gardant un œil discret sur le terrain des affrontements entre Éaque et Sylphide. Il toqua sur le panneau en bois et tendit l'oreille : comme il le craignait, aucun son de voix ne filtra, ni aucun bruit. Il toqua de nouveau, s'attendant bien sûr au même résultat, puis se décida à pousser la porte.

Vide, la chambre était vide comme de bien entendu. La rage bouilla dans ses veines lorsqu'il comprit qu'Éaque avait fini par mettre ses menaces à exécution. Le Griffon n'entendait cependant pas le laisser faire aussi facilement. La vision obscurcie par la colère, il ressortit dans le couloir et se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle principale. Ses yeux s'agrandir d'une surprise non feinte en découvrant le Garuda en train tout bonnement d'étouffer le Basilic.

Il comprit alors combien Éaque avait dépassé les limites de l'acceptable. Jusque-là, il s'était contrôlé tant bien que mal, mais cette fois-ci, il avait perdu les rênes de la raison.

« Arrête cela tout de suite ! »

Avant même qu'Éaque n'ait le temps de réagir, Minos le saisit par les épaules et l'écarta sans ménagement afin de l'éloigner de sa malheureuse victime. La gorge enfin libérée de son étau, Sylphide toussa violemment, incapable de se relever de lui-même. Le Griffon l'attrapa par la taille et les épaules et le mit debout, le poussant dans les bras de Valentine.

« Occupe-toi de lui, ordonna-t-il avant de se retourner sur l'autre Juge. Après Rune, maintenant tu t'en prends à Sylphide. Quel est donc ton problème, Éaque ? Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire où est Rune ! »

**Sous le temple de Sounion**

Bàlint essayait tant bien que mal de continuer à mettre un pied devant l'autre, trébuchant à la plus petite pierre émergeant du sol ou au moindre dénivellement de terrain. Il aurait déjà atterri sur les genoux si Ishara ne lui servait pas d'appui de son frêle corps.

« Je suis navré… que cela tourne ainsi », murmura-t-il, soudainement honteux de la situation de fuyards dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Ce n'est pas grave… il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu, et nous serons bientôt de nouveau dans le temple d'Élision », répondit la Babylonienne en s'arcboutant une fois de plus pour éviter qu'ils ne finissent tous les deux au sol.

Le vampire eut un sourire amer en songeant à toutes les misères qu'il avait pu faire subir à Ishara, s'étonnant que celle-ci ne cherchât même pas à lui faire des reproches. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient tous les deux « tiré sur la corde » en fricotant avec des divinités. Ou peut-être se concentrait-elle simplement sur le chemin : il fallait bien l'avouer, ils étaient un peu perdus dans ce dédale rocheux.

Justement, à la croisée de deux larges boyaux, ils entrevirent une légère lumière filtrant entre les anfractuosités du mur ocre roux. Bàlint stoppa immédiatement, les sens en alerte.

« Attends, j'ai l'impression que nous faisons fausse route… les roches n'ont jamais été de cette couleur, remarqua-t-il.

– Je dois t'avouer… je crois… que nous sommes perdus », lâcha Ishara d'une voix fatiguée.

Selon toute évidence, elle aussi commençait à atteindre les limites de ses forces. Il fit des efforts pour libérer un peu de son poids, puis la cala contre le mur rocheux derrière eux, loin de la lumière diffuse qui s'infiltrait.

« Écoute, voilà ce que nous allons faire : nous allons rester ici jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Après, nous sortirons pour jeter un coup d'œil où nous sommes. Inutile de risquer de nous brûler plus que nous le sommes déjà : mieux vaut nous reposer un peu.

– Mais Sylvenius… il est après nous. »

Bàlint passa une main sur le visage effrayé de la Babylonienne en signe d'apaisement.

« Tu as vu comme moi le jeune chevalier. Je suis certain qu'il parviendra à empêcher Sylvenius de nous atteindre, assura-t-il.

– Si tu le dis…

– J'en suis certain…

– Bien, je te … Bàlint ! Attention derrière toi ! »

Le hurlement d'Ishara fut des plus soudains, forçant le vampire à se retourner si vite qu'il manqua de choir au sol. Tout ce qu'il aperçut fut trois hommes vêtus de noir, dont l'un lui porta un violent coup de torche sur l'occipital. En temps normal, il aurait esquivé, ou même frappé, aurait à peine cillé sous la douleur. Mais il se retrouva à genoux, totalement hébété, peinant à garder cette position soumise et à ne pas s'étaler complètement. Tout ce qu'il comprit, c'était qu'il était attaqué, qu'Ishara s'était penché sur lui et lui criait quelque chose. Puis ce fut le noir complet : on venait de l'atteindre de nouveau à la tête, lui donnant son compte.

O

Le meneur de ce petit commando contempla avec satisfaction les deux corps inertes une fois que la femme vampire fut elle aussi envoyée au tapis.

« Bien, c'est Nikos qui avait être contente… on dirait que nous venons de prendre livraison de notre commande », ricana-t-il avant de faire un geste à ses hommes tout en remettant une espèce de casque de motard sur sa tête. « Allez, on les emballe et on les lui ramène. »

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 1h15 **_**(June 5, 2004, 4 :15PM, GMT+ 9 :00)**_

**Chambre de Saga**

L'ancien Gémeau achevait de terminer sa valise, tout en continuant à retourner dans sa tête diverses hypothèses suite à la conversation avec Milo et Aphrodite. S'il n'était pas très convaincu par les dires de Milo concernant le Français, il prenait beaucoup plus au sérieux les allégations du Suédois. Lui-même s'était longtemps posé des questions quant à l'origine de la perversité de celui qui se faisait appeler Masque de Mort, même si son manque d'humanité lui avait servi dans le temps. Lorsque le Cancer était redevenu Angelo, Saga avait soupçonné que l'Italien n'était pas né avec une âme de tueur sanguinaire : il l'était devenu, mais pas forcément qu'à cause de mauvais traitements. Il y avait sans doute autre chose…un phénomène qui l'avait amené à dérailler.

« Mais quoi ? »

Son regard se posa sur le téléphone près de son lit. Une personne en particulier pouvait connaître la vérité, ou avoir une piste pour l'atteindre : Shion, qui avait été le témoin des premiers incidents avec les porteurs de l'armure du Cancer. Il se saisit du combiné, mais le reposa aussitôt lorsqu'un coup sur sa porte retentit.

« Entrez ! » répondit-il, intrigué de savoir qui venait se présenter à lui si tard.

Il arqua un sourcil lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet de ses réflexions, tirant derrière lui Aphrodite.

« Je peux vous être utile ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, j'ai deux mots à te dire sur ma pseudo dépression ou possession, comme notre cher poiscaille n'arrête pas de te rabattre les oreilles. Sauf que ladite poiscaille devrait arrêter de prendre des substances illicites au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi ! »

Saga ne broncha pas, mais trouva immédiatement la hargne et l'excitation de l'Italien… étranges. Comme si Angelo cherchait à nouveau rentrer dans la peau de Masque de Mort sans vraiment y parvenir.

O

Aphrodite se dégagea sans ménagement de l'emprise de l'Italien.

« Cesse de jouer la comédie, Angelo ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu et ressenti : un être surnaturel m'a agressé dans le couloir, et dans le but bien précis de m'arracher les preuves que j'avais découvertes sur son existence. Voilà tout ! » s'écria-t-il avec un air de petit coq en colère.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant d'asséner le plus sévèrement possible :

« Je suis persuadé que tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe sous ce toit, et plus particulièrement, près de tes appartements… Parce que la séquence de la vidéo de surveillance que cette créature m'a soutirée a été prise devant la porte de ta chambre ! » ajouta-t-il.

Le Suédois se tourna alors vers le Grec, qui observait sans mot dire la « querelle » entre ses deux anciens assassins.

« Saga, il y a quelque chose qui se promène dans les murs de ce Pavillon ! »

O

Saga leva une main en direction d'Aphrodite, pour l'inciter à se calmer. Non pas qu'il mettait en doute sa parole, mais il aurait préféré que le Suédois lui fasse cette révélation de façon plus confidentielle. Si effectivement une entité se terrait dans ces murs, elle était potentiellement en train de les écouter. Il allait falloir donc ruser.

« Il est tard, je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous écouter vous écharper comme deux gamins se disputant des billes dans une cour de récréation. Exposez-moi les faits, rien que les faits !

– C'est ce que je viens de faire ! protesta Aphrodite.

– Je parle des vrais faits, et non d'affabulations de cet acabit », rétorqua le Grec d'une voix tranchante.

Aphrodite recula en le dévisageant, avec un air à la fois désespéré et outré.

« Mais… »

Le Suédois s'interrompit lorsqu'un applaudissement lentement cadencé résonna à côté de lui. Angelo lui jeta un regard amusé accompagné d'un sourire narquois, puis retourna son attention sur Saga.

« Je suis heureux de voir qu'il y a au moins ici quelqu'un qui a gardé toute sa tête ! » se félicita Angelo en cessant ses agaçants applaudissements.

Le Grec lui en fut reconnaissant, car le bruit, tout comme l'attitude de l'Italien, commençait à lui taper sur le système.

« Et toi, qu'as-tu donc à me dire pour justifier ton comportement dépressif à la limite de l'autisme de ces derniers jours ? » demanda-t-il.

Il savait déjà qu'Angelo allait mentir.

O

L'Italien subodorait que Saga ne mordait pas parfaitement à l'hameçon. Ce n'était pas étonnant du reste : il avait travaillé trop longtemps pour l'usurpateur pour que celui-ci ne le connaisse que trop bien. Il allait devoir être convaincant, et éviter de se trahir.

« Saga, j'ai subi une possession par Lilith. Essaie un peu de t'imaginer avec la favorite de Lucifer investissant ton corps et ton esprit, et on verra si tu seras de bonne humeur après cela ! » rétorqua-t-il, appuyant son assertion par de grands gestes.

Il se tut, observant avec attention la moindre expression de visage, le plus petit froncement de sourcils de la part de Saga qui montrerait qu'il doutait de lui.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il faut que je te fasse un dessin quant à ce qu'on peut ressentir après une possession… »

La phrase traîtresse par excellence : la schizophrénie de Saga avait été très proche d'une possession.

O

Aphrodite était légèrement écœuré par le tour que prenait la discussion. Saga ne le croyait visiblement pas et semblait appuyer les dires d'Angelo. Pourtant, cela crevait les yeux que l'Italien jouait la comédie pour cacher l'existence de la créature.

« Non Angelo, tu n'en auras pas besoin. Retourne dans ta chambre et prépare ta valise si ce n'est pas déjà fait, l'enjoignit Saga.

– À la bonne heure ! »

Aphrodite prit un air de chien battu en voyant l'Italien se retirer avec une morgue satisfaite. Il soupira et allait quitter également les lieux lorsque Saga l'appela.

« Non, pas toi, Aphrodite… J'ai deux mots à te dire… »

Le Suédois se sentit bouillir de rage, s'attendant à recevoir un sermon mémorable sur le comportement rationnel que devait adopter chaque ancien chevalier. Ce que ne manqua pas de faire Saga, qui se lança dans un discours lénifiant tout en griffonnant discrètement quelques mots sur un bout de papier, qu'il plia ensuite en huit.

« En conclusion, Aphrodite, si j'entends encore une fois des suspicions de drogue ou d'abus en tout genre te concernant, je te suspends ! » annonça-t-il en lui glissant le mot dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. « Je n'oublie pas ta petite comédie avec les médicaments il y a quelques mois… Maintenant, file faire ta valise ! » ajouta-t-il en pointant le couloir.

Le Suédois acquiesça en silence, comprenant que Saga jouait lui aussi la comédie.

Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma à double tour, avant de tirer le papier de sa poche.

_« Je te crois. Angelo essaie de nous bluffer, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Garde-le discrètement à l'œil. Mais fais attention : la créature doit certainement nous observer. Il faut limiter toute communication verbale pour ne pas nous faire démasquer »,_ lut-il silencieusement.

Il rangea le message dans sa poche et entreprit de faire sa valise. Pour jouer le jeu.

O

Saga attendit quelques minutes après le départ d'Aphrodite pour se saisir de son téléphone portable et sortir de sa chambre.

Avec un peu de chance, il serait à l'abri des yeux invisibles dans le jardin, et pourrait poser ses questions à Shion.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 1h30 (June 5, 2004, 4 :30 PM, GMT +3 :00)**

**Sous le Temple de Sounion**

Kiki observait toujours le sorcier à travers le mur translucide qu'il avait créé. Plus encore qu'auparavant, il se tenait sur ses gardes, se demandant quel coup tordu le vampire millénaire allait lui faire. Depuis quelques minutes, son prisonnier avait retrouvé une apparence humaine, et le toisait calmement, dans une posture absolument inoffensive. Cela rendait la situation des plus stressantes.

« Cela a dû être dur de vivre au Sanctuaire, sans ton maître, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain le vampire.

– Quoi ?

– Surtout pour un gamin comme toi… tu avais quel âge lorsqu'il est mort ? Six ans… non ? »

L'espion écarquilla les yeux, se demandant bien comment le sorcier pouvait connaître ce détail. Il se rappela alors l'une des caractéristiques présumées des buveurs de sang : leur capacité à lire les pensées des mortels. Normalement, ses barrières mentales, au-dessus de la moyenne, devaient lui permettre de garder les siennes hors d'atteinte du vampire. Il fallait croire que Sylvenius était beaucoup plus puissant qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Vous lisez dans mon esprit, c'est cela ?

– Comme dans un livre ouvert, je dois dire. Mais on ne peut pas te reprocher de ne pas exploiter tes dons à leur juste puissance. Tu n'as jamais eu le temps de les perfectionner avec ton maître… »

O

« Comment as-tu réussi à survivre dans ce Sanctuaire, d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi caches-tu ton identité ? » poursuivit Sylvenius.

Il esquissa un sourire malveillant en lisant dans l'esprit du rouquin le trouble que ses paroles engendraient. Imperceptiblement, la solidité du mur de cristal commençait à s'effriter.

« Oh, je vois…Tu as essayé de t'enfuir du Sanctuaire lorsque tu avais quatorze ans. Et en guise de punition, tu as été condamné à mort, par noyade… »

Une fois de plus, sa remarque fit mouche : le jeune Atlante ne put cacher sa surprise, se déconcentrant un peu plus. Encore quelques révélations du même genre, il serait définitivement déstabilisé et Sylvenius serait en mesure de percer ses défenses. Il ne lui ferait évidemment pas de cadeau : d'ailleurs, il repartirait peut-être avec le prodige sous le bras. On ne savait jamais : un Atlante avec des capacités psychiques de la sorte, cela pouvait être utile, même si lesdits pouvoirs avaient besoin d'être perfectionnés.

« Oh, je vois… Tu as été enfermé dans un puits sans issues, qui a été inondé. Mais quelqu'un est intervenu, et pas n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-il avec un demi-sourire. La déesse Athéna en personne… Elle t'a fait échapper du piège où tu étais enfermé, en toute clandestinité. Pour ne pas la mettre en difficulté envers le Sanctuaire Terrestre, tu as alors décidé de porter un masque et de changer d'identité, abandonnant tout espoir de t'enfuir pour servir celle qui t'a sauvé. »

Une fois de plus, sa remarque fit mouche, et la barrière faiblit de nouveau, conséquemment cette fois-ci.

O

Le trouble de Kiki ne fit que s'accroître alors que le sorcier lui exposa les faits que seuls lui-même et la déesse connaissaient. Il n'avait pas soupçonné que Sylvenius puisse être aussi puissant, lisant librement dans son esprit. Le jeune Atlante s'était jugé capable de le tenir facilement en respect : cette certitude était en train de s'effondrer à mesure que les mots coulaient de la bouche du vampire.

« Ne regrettes-tu pas ta décision ? J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'as toujours pas renoncé à quitter ces lieux et à te ranger plus activement du côté de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis… »

Non, Sylvenius ne pouvait pas à ce point deviner ses pensées les plus intimes !

« Je vais même t'expliquer les vraies raisons qui t'ont poussée à t'intéresser si étroitement à Bàlint, à Aiolos et aux Spectres, les ennemis les plus mortels de ta déesse, si je puis me permettre le jeu de mots. Non par altruisme, jeune homme, mais par pur égoïsme. Pour eux, ces hommes sont la garantie que ta route croisera celle des envoyés de l'Ordre. Et qu'ils t'aideront à changer cette vie dont le cours est en train de t'exaspérer. »

O

Sylvenius avait assené cette dernière vérité d'un ton légèrement impatient. Il sentait les présences d'Ishara et Bàlint décroître progressivement, comme s'ils s'éloignaient de ce lieu. Or il n'avait aucunement l'intention de les laisser s'échapper. Sa manœuvre porta heureusement ses fruits, la confusion qui envahit l'esprit de l'espion Atlante abattant la résistance du mur de cristal.

« Bien, où en étions-nous déjà ? » siffla-t-il en se libérant de sa prison invisible, puis en se transformant de nouveau en redoutable prédateur, ailes meurtrières prêtes à frapper son opposant.

Sa joie fut de courte durée, et son cri guerrier se mua en plainte de douleur lorsque ses membranes furent déchirées par des objets contondants aussi tranchants que des poignards.

Il se retourna sur le fauteur de trouble, lui lançant un regard enragé. Femelle ou pas, il se montrerait sans pitié avec cet adversaire… quoique… le jeu n'en valait plus vraiment la chandelle. Cette fois-ci, la présence d'Ishara et Bàlint n'était absolument plus perceptible. Livrer un combat contre cette femme qui projetait des morceaux de corail n'était absolument pas nécessaire.

« Je vous laisse entre gens de mauvaise compagnie… J'ai à faire, ailleurs », lâcha-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Où étaient donc passées ses proies ?

O

« Reste ici et viens te battre, lâche ! » rugit Thétis en lançant de nouveau une vague de corail sur le vampire.

Peine perdue : celui-ci recula contre la paroi rocheuse pour se fondre dans celle-ci, ignorant complètement les pics orangés qui vinrent se ficher autour de lui.

« L'enfoiré ! » jura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers l'Atlante. « C'était très stupide ce que tu as fait… Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous séparer, reprocha-t-elle.

– Sylvenius avait coincé les deux vampires. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de me téléporter pour le stopper », rétorqua Kiki.

Certes, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de s'être porté au secours de Bàlint et Ishara. Cependant, il s'était révélé impulsif et imprudent, ce qui était fâcheux compte tenu de sa relative inexpérience. Thétis n'était pas intervenue tout de suite dans l'accrochage : elle avait pris le soin d'observer l'un et l'autre combattant. Non seulement elle avait pu apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire concernant l'existence de « Darius » mais avait pu vérifier que Sylvenius était un redoutable manipulateur. À méditer pour une prochaine confrontation.

« Bien… et où sont-ils maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je leur ai demandé de retourner au Temple d'Élision. J'espère que c'est ce qu'ils feront. »

Thétis lâcha un profond soupire : il était plus que hasardeux de compter sur la bonne volonté des deux vampires de se prendre d'eux-mêmes aux filets de l'Ordre.

« J'espère que c'est ce qu'ils feront… Retournons au temple, en espérant que nous les retrouverons là-bas. Et puis j'aimerais bien savoir si Kanon et Aldébaran ont pu rentrer en contact avec les Spectres. »

_« Et s'ils ne sont pas entretués »,_ ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

**

* * *

Japon, Quartier Général de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 1h30 (June 5, 2004, 4 :30 PM, GMT +9 :00)**

**Chambre de Camus**

Assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, le Français était aussi figé qu'une statue, seuls ses battements de cils venant apporter la confirmation qu'il y avait bien de la vie en lui. Son immobilité cachait parfaitement le chaos qui agitait son esprit suite à ses récentes découvertes. Camus n'arrivait cependant pas à cerner quel événement recelait la plus grande gravité : le fait que son âme ce soit fondue avec celle de Gàbor, ou le fait qu'Ambre soit une traîtresse… Et que devait-il faire face à cela : essayer de résoudre les problèmes de lui-même, ou rechercher une aide auprès de ses compagnons ?

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par des coups donnés contre sa porte. Quelqu'un toquait. Il grimaça : ce n'était pas le meilleur moment de le déranger.

« Qui est là ? répondit-il avec agacement.

– C'est moi. »

La voix de Milo… Camus savait que le Grec devait s'inquiéter pour lui, mais il n'était pas exactement la personne qu'il voulait voir pour l'instant. Milo le connaissait par cœur : il ne mettrait guère de temps à cerner que quelque chose n'allait pas bien.

« Ouvre, Camus. Il faut que nous parlions. »

Le Français poussa un long soupire avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il n'allait pas pouvoir s'affranchir d'une bonne séance d'interrogatoire de la part du Grec. Refuser de lui ouvrir ne ferait que reculer l'échéance pour mieux sauter.

« Entre… c'est ouvert. »

O

Milo ne put s'empêcher de froncer franchement les sourcils en pénétrant dans la pièce, complètement plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues exactement ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton du reproche tout en appuyant sur l'interrupteur pour éclairer la chambre.

Il fut tout de même surpris de voir Camus se protéger les yeux lorsque le lustre s'alluma, comme si la lumière l'agressait. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas si violente que cela.

« Ne me dis pas que tu cherches à parfaire ta connaissance des vampires en jouant à te prendre pour l'un d'eux et vivre dans l'obscurité », railla-t-il.

Son petit sourire provocateur s'évanouit dès le moment où il aperçut un air malheureux se peindre sur le visage du Français.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche pour toi ces derniers jours », ajouta-t-il.

O

Camus baissa la tête, conscient qu'il venait de se trahir en quelques minutes. Mais la remarque de Milo l'avait ébranlé : il ne jouait pas à se prendre pour un vampire, l'âme de l'un d'eux était vissée à son corps. En fut pour preuve l'irritation que les questions de Milo firent naître, d'abord légère puis plus violente. Comme tout être de la nuit, Gàbor était doté d'une fureur latente qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer à la moindre contrariété. Celle-ci coulait désormais dans ses veines, menaçant de lui faire perdre son légendaire calme, comme si la voix du Magyar lui susurrait à l'oreille sa conduite.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et cache ce fait à Milo, mais également à ses compagnons, le temps qu'il trouve le moyen de dompter cette nouvelle nature. Cependant, il devait d'abord s'occuper de l'autre problème.

« Et bien… il se pourrait que j'aie appris des choses plutôt désagréables au sujet d'Ambre », se décida-t-il à répondre.

Les yeux du Grec brillèrent d'intérêt alors que son regard se riva au sien.

« Comme quoi ? »

O

« J'ai découvert qu'elle porte un tatouage particulier sur le sein gauche : les deux MM de la Milice Noire, représentant son _moto_. _Mémento Mori_, souviens-toi que tu n'es que poussière… »

Milo écarquilla les yeux tout en essayant d'assimiler du mieux possible cette information pour le moins surprenante. La plus grande question étant comment il connaissait le tatouage de la Milice et sa signification. Euh, minute… comment Camus était-il parvenu à voir qu'elle en avait un sur le sein gauche ?

Il finit par jeter un regard interloqué au Français, la seule explication qu'il trouva étant que celui-ci n'avait pas mis à nu que son tatouage chez Ambre.

« Dis-moi… par hasard, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas… couché avec elle ? » lui demanda-t-il pour vérification.

Le regard que lui lança Camus lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait pas trop d'illusions à se faire quant au moyen employé. D'un autre côté, il avait été très clair que les deux jeunes gens se plaisaient, cela devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre. L'aveu était juste… étrange à entendre.

« Bien, d'accord… tu es majeur et vacciné après tout. Bref, selon toi, elle porte un tatouage de la Milice Noire. Penses-tu qu'il y a des chances que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence ? C'est un peu léger tout de même, comme accusation… » Le Grec secoua la tête en réalisant un peu plus devant quel problème ils allaient devoir faire face. « Je suis plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas d'habitude, mais là, je me vois mal aller expliquer à Eleny ou James qu'Ambre, l'un de leurs fidèles lieutenants, n'est qu'une traitresse. Ou alors, il faudra apporter une preuve… plus qu'un tatouage. Tout le monde a le droit de porter un tatouage, tout de même… »

O

« Tu ne comprends pas, Milo. Il n'y a pas de coïncidence possible ! Elle fait partie de la Milice », s'écria Camus.

Il se tut, réalisant qu'il élevait la voix bien plus fort que d'habitude, et que le ton était carrément agressif, bien plus que celui employé quelques mois auparavant, lorsque son passif avec Milo exacerbait sa rancune. Gàbor était en train de lui dicter sa conduite.

« Inutile de t'énerver, Camus. Que te prend-il donc ? s'étonna le Scorpion. Quand je disais que tu n'étais pas toi-même ces derniers temps…

– Je suis juste fatigué, Milo. Il est déjà tard dans la nuit et je viens de découvrir quelque chose qui me déplaît fortement. J'ai tout de même des raisons de perdre mon calme, s'insurgea le Verseau.

– Sauf que perdre ton calme n'est pas dans ta ligne de conduite habituelle », rétorqua Milo.

Camus soupira d'irritation : il le savait bien que tôt ou tard, son vieil ami lui ferait cette remarque. À présent, il n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il s'en aille !

« Écoute, je vois bien que tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que je te dis. Fort bien. Maintenant, sors et laisse-moi faire ma valise ! »

Et il lui montra la sortie d'un ample geste de la main.

O

Milo fronça les sourcils, à la fois choqué et vexé de se faire mettre à la porte de la sorte. Cela ne ressemblait absolument pas à Camus de se montrer presque agressif et grossier avec autrui. A fortiori avec lui, en tout cas pas depuis leur réconciliation. Quant à ses accusations contre Ambre, il les trouvait totalement édifiantes.

« Tu me diras ce que tu voudras, je reste bien persuader que tu marches à côté de tes pompes. En tout cas, je vais t'avoir à l'œil, Camus », lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

Il sortit en feignant d'ignorer son ami, mais ne put retenir un grondement de frustration lorsque la porte claqua dans son dos.

« Tout va bien, hein… ? Mon œil, oui ! »

**Chambre de Shina**

Les meilleures choses avaient une fin. En tout cas pour la soirée, qui empiétait généreusement sur le jour suivant. Après avoir longtemps erré ensemble dans les jardins, Shina et Shura s'étaient enfin résignés à prendre le chemin du retour vers le pavillon Komokuten. Le silence avait été plus de mise entre eux : non pas qu'ils soient fâchés, bien au contraire… Ils n'éprouvaient tout simplement pas le besoin de s'exprimer pour se sentir bien l'un avec l'autre.

Ce fut sur le seuil de la chambre de la jeune femme que l'Espagnol se décida à parler.

« Eh bien… Que dire d'autre, à part que tu m'as fait passer une bonne soirée. Merci d'être resté avec moi : tu m'as empêché de broyer du noir, et m'as rendu le sourire.

– Oh, tu sais, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose…

– Si, tu étais là… »

Shura vint caresser la joue de Shina du bout des doigts, timidement, comme s'il demandait la permission. Son sourire se figea, son visage descendant lentement sur celui de la jeune femme. Il aurait eu le plein contrôle sur ses émotions, il se serait promptement redressé… mais non. Sa raison avait été renvoyée brutalement au placard, et ses émotions, faisant battre son cœur un peu trop vite, ne l'empêchèrent nullement de poser les siennes sur celles de l'Italienne.

O

Shina n'était pas plus maîtresse d'elle-même que Shura : au lieu de le repousser, elle accueillit ses lèvres sans hésitation, ses doigts venant caresser ceux du jeune homme qui se promenaient sur sa gorge.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, à s'explorer timidement et tendrement, jusqu'à ce que la nécessité de respirer les force à cesser ce baiser.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… », s'excusa Shura, ne sachant visiblement pas s'il devait être gêné ou laisser sa joie se manifester.

« Ne t'excuse pas, c'était très bien », lui répondit Shina, cramoisie.

L'Italienne rougit davantage en songeant qu'elle se comportait comme une adolescente de quinze ans qui recevait son premier baiser. Le pire étant qu'elle n'en éprouvait aucune honte : cela lui faisait tellement de bien.

« Vraiment ? Bien… J'en suis heureux ! » bafouilla Shura en souriant.

« Moi aussi…

– Bien, je vais y aller. Te laisser faire ta valise, dormir un peu… » s'excusa Shura.

Shina hocha la tête machinalement. Elle se trouvait un peu bête : la faute à son assurance qui semblait partie hibernée elle ne savait où.

« Bien, bonne nuit…

– Oui, bonne nuit. »

O

Shura affichait encore un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque la porte se referma devant lui.

« Oh… si je m'y attendais ! » murmura-t-il à lui-même, se sentant planer sur un petit nuage.

Il chuta pourtant brutalement de celui-ci lorsqu'en se retournant, il buta dans Angelo qui marchait à grands pas dans le couloir, se dirigeant vraisemblablement vers sa chambre.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention, non ! » aboya l'Italien avant de disparaître au détour d'un angle.

Shura soupira, navré de voir son ami toujours dans le même état.

« J'espère sincèrement que cela s'arrangera pour toi autant que cela s'est arrangé pour moi, Angelo. »

**Chambre d'Ambre**

Un très mauvais pressentiment l'ayant saisi depuis qu'elle avait vu la statue de cette abominable créature, la jeune femme tentait désespérément de géolocaliser le portable de sa sœur, mais celle-ci restait invisible sur le plan affiché son écran d'ordinateur. Ambre avait essayé de la contacter cinq ou six fois, mais Agathe semblait hors de portée des réseaux téléphoniques.

Elle poussa un profond soupire angoissé et attrapa d'une main tremblante de la bouteille d'eau posée près de son laptop. Elle but une lampée, incapable d'en avaler plus tellement sa gorge était serrée.

« Je n'aime pas ça… mais alors pas, pas du tout. »

Sa sœur avait beau être ce qu'elle était – une jeune femme colérique et emportée, blessante parfois –, elle était la seule famille qui lui restait. Une personne condamnée à n'avoir aucune existence officielle, car réputée morte, souffrant du plan que leurs propres parents avaient mis au point. Sa petite sœur... Il était hors de question que quiconque lui fasse du mal.

« Il faut que je trouve un moyen de savoir ce qui se passe là-bas ! »

Ambre tenta de nouvelles manœuvres de géolocalisation, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

O

Assise tranquillement sur le bureau de la jeune femme, Salem observait avec un sourire narquois le chef de la Milice Noire s'angoisser au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. La prédatrice voyait avec de plus en plus d'acuité le bénéfice qu'elle pourrait en tirer pour mener à bien son entreprise : découvrir l'emplacement des tombes et mettre hors-jeux l'Ordre d'Ermengardis.

Une seule chose la laissait hésitante : dévoiler sa présence. C'était un risque à prendre… qu'elle décida de courir en constatant le degré d'inquiétude qu'Ambre venait d'atteindre lorsque ses nouvelles tentatives échouèrent.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider… », susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de la rousse tout en se matérialisant devant elle.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque la jeune femme releva la tête et prit un air effaré, avant de se lever, vivement aux aguets.

« Qui êtes-vous ? siffla Ambre. Que me voulez-vous ?

– Et bien, ce que je serai dépendra de votre réponse à ce que je vais vous proposez.

– Je n'aime pas les devinettes…

– C'est parfait pour moi, je n'aime pas non plus perdre mon temps. »

Salem disparut pour se matérialiser de nouveau juste sous le nez d'Ambre.

« Voici le marché : je sauve votre sœur, et vous, grand maître de la Milice Noire, vous me révélez où sont les tombes des vampires cachés par votre ancêtre… » Elle baissa la voix, de manière à la rendre plus langoureuse : « Je peux même pousser ma générosité jusqu'à vous aider à éloigner l'Ordre d'Ermengardis et _l'Ordine di Sylni _de la Milice. »

O

Un fantôme ? Non, c'était une créature bien plus puissante que cela pour être passée à travers les divers pièges à esprits qu'elle avait disposé dans la pièce. Depuis l'attaque de Lilith, Ambre redoublait de vigilance quant à toute intervention surnaturelle. Les faits lui prouvaient qu'elle avait raison…

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Et cela ne me dit pas qui vous êtes ! rétorqua-t-elle en faignant l'ignorance.

– Oh… pas de ça avec moi. Je t'observe depuis quelque temps maintenant. Tu permets que je te tutoie, n'est-ce pas ? » La créature ricana devant sa propre impudence. « Du coup de fil que t'as donné ta sœur, jusqu'à tes récentes recherches pour la localiser, je n'en ai pas perdu une miette. Eh oui, j'étais juste à côté de toi, invisible à tes yeux. »

Ambre sentit la chair de poule se lever sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Il ne fallait cependant pas qu'elle le montre : ce démon – car c'était certainement une entité démoniaque – en tirerait immédiatement avantage.

« Très bien, tu m'as démasquée… Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi je devrais faire un pacte avec toi. Je t'avouerai que j'ai une sainte horreur de nouer quelconque lien avec les démons : je préfère les renvoyer à leur patron à grands coups de pieds dans les fesses. »

Une réponse osée, qui pouvait lui valoir de graves ennuis. Cependant Ambre avait bien l'intention de mettre les points sur les « i » avec cette créature : elle ne se laisserait pas manipuler comme cela.

O

Salem plissa les yeux, sentant la colère gronder : l'impudente, elle ne céderait pas si facilement que cela ! Rien d'étonnant par ailleurs : Ambre était le leader de la redoutable Milice Noire, et jouait à l'espion au sein même de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis depuis des années. Sa résistance était somme toute… normale et attendue. Toute autre réaction aurait été injustifiée.

« Très bien, laisse-moi donc te raconter une histoire. Pas un conte de fées, bien sûr, mais juste le récit d'une malédiction planant sur une riche famille vénitienne… »

Elle s'interrompit, observant la jeune femme battre en retraite près de son bureau pour ramasser son téléphone portable. Pff ! Ils étaient vraiment pathétiques les mortels de cette époque avec leurs gadgets électroniques. Comme si ce petit bout de plastique et de métal allait lui permettre de sauver sa sœur !

« Il était une fois un jeune noble Vénitien du XIIème siècle. Nous l'appellerons… Matteo. Son père avait vendu son âme et celles des membres de sa famille à un sorcier, en échange des grâces matérielles de celui-ci. Sauf que lorsque Matteo découvrit que le sorcier était aussi vampire, et comment il mettait à mort ses victimes, il décida de briser le pacte noué par son père, et d'arracher sa famille et son armée privée aux griffes de ce monstre. »

Salem sourit comme une démente : elle se demandait quelle tête ferait Sylvenius s'il apprenait que sa complice avait connaissance de ses manipulations sur la famille Visconti.

O

Ambre recula au fur et à mesure que la femme démon se rapprochait d'elle. Seul point positif, elle avait réussi à enclencher le mode vidéo de son téléphone portable et enregistrait tout ce qui se disait. Restait à faire cracher le morceau à cette indésirable visiteuse, qui semblait en savoir décidément bien long.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne ma sœur, rétorqua Ambre d'un air détaché.

– Le sorcier eut vite vent de la trahison que Matteo tramait. Or, il avait besoin de sa famille et de sa puissance. Il jeta un sort au jeune noble, le transformant en une créature à moitié-homme, moitié-loup, avec des cornes… Bien malgré lui, Matteo devint le symbole de la main mise du sorcier sur sa famille, d'autant plus que l'enchanteur condamna l'aîné de chaque génération au même sort. »

La Française ne perdait aucun détail de ce que le démon lui racontait. Cependant, ne voulant pas céder de terrain, elle décida de prétendre l'ennui. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, manipulant son téléphone pour que la caméra soit dirigée droit sur l'intruse.

« Très belle histoire : vends la à Hollywood, je suis certaine que cela emballera les producteurs de navets », railla-t-elle.

Elle frissonna lorsque la femme recommença son petit tour de passe-passe et sa matérialisa à nouveau devant elle, l'air franchement contrarié. Parfait pour un gros plan, toutefois.

« Ne joue pas trop avec moi, Ambre, tu pourrais le regretter.

– À part mourir d'ennui, je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire…

– Ne me tente pas de te montrer l'étendue de mes pouvoirs.

– Morte, j'ai comme l'impression que je ne te servirai à rien… »

La démone se recula en arquant les sourcils, puis prit un air vicieux.

« J'aime ton style, mais ne me pousse pas trop à bout. Bien, où en étais-je ? Ah, oui… Nous arrivons au moment le plus délicieux… Matteo finit par devenir hors de contrôle. Le sorcier l'enferma donc dans les caves d'un hôtel privé appartenant à l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, lui adjoignant quelques gardiens. Une sorte de petites fées, toutes mignonnes… avec des dents capables de déchiqueter le métal le plus dur… On raconte qu'elles peuvent vivres des siècles et des siècles. »

Ambre sera les poings en voyant le sourire diabolique s'étendre sur la face translucide de son vis-à-vis.

« Imagine, elles n'ont pas mangé depuis si longtemps. Et là, ta sœur se balade dans leur repaire… »

La rousse fit de son mieux pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, ce qui n'aurait strictement servi à rien. Elle se força à contenir sa rage, desserra ses bras pour les laisser se ranger le long de son corps. Le téléphone hors de vue de la démone, Ambre le manipula de façon à envoyer la vidéo à une personne qui serait à même d'exploiter l'information pour sauver sa sœur.

« Et en quoi peux-tu la secourir ?

– C'est là le deal : il ne me faudrait que quelques secondes pour me rendre là-bas et la ramener… si tu choisis d'adhérer à ma proposition, bien entendu. »

Ambre avait envie de lui hurler d'aller se faire voir aux Enfers, mais se contenta de crisper la mâchoire.

**

* * *

Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 1 h 45 (June 5, 2004, 4 :45 PM, GMT +3 :00)**

**Temple d'Élision, repaire des Spectres**

Minos cuisinait verbalement Éaque depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais ce dernier avait décidé de s'emmurer dans le silence le plus complet. Une façon muette pour le Garuda d'avouer sa culpabilité tout en faisant mariner lentement mais sûrement le Griffon. Le Népalais tourna la tête en direction de Sylphide, qui avait totalement retrouvé ses esprits et le regardait de nouveau avec un air farouche. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais en voyant la tache rouge qui barrait le cou du jeune homme. Et ce n'était qu'un début : une fois que le Griffon aurait passé sa petite colère, il avait bien l'intention de reprendre là où il en était sa joute avec le Basilic.

« Pour la nième fois : où est Rune ? Qu'est-ce que Rhadamanthe est encore un train de tramer ?

– Je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir, rétorqua calmement Éaque.

– Et moi, je crois que tu mens ! »

Éaque se recula légèrement, s'attendant à voir Minos lui sauter à la gorge. Contre toute attente, ce fut du côté de la porte que le coup le plus dur arriva. Le Garuda sentit son cœur louper un battement lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Rhadamanthe au visage en sang, suivi de deux hommes dont l'un portait Rune évanoui. Il connaissait très bien celui qui serrait le Balrog dans ses bras, pour l'avoir déjà affronté : Kanon des Gémeaux. Qu'est-ce que cette nuisance fabriquait-elle ici ? Jetant un coup d'œil aux lieutenants de Rhadamanthe, Éaque s'aperçut que Sylphide s'était saisi d'une arbalète et était prêt à clouer le géant sur place.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ! » hurla-t-il, perdant toute contenance.

« Lâchez immédiatement Rune, renchérit Minos, au bord de l'explosion. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

– Rien du tout, à part le sauver », rétorqua Kanon, réajustant sa prise sur le corps du Balrog. « Et non, je n'ai pas l'intention de le lâcher tant que Rhadamanthe ne m'aura pas dit pourquoi il voulait le tuer. »

Minos tourna un regard horrifié sur la Vouivre. Sylphide et Valentine avaient également du mal à cacher leur incompréhension face à cette annonce.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? » hurla Minos en décochant un coup de poing à Rhadamanthe, que celui-ci n'essaya même pas d'éviter. Il leva de nouveau son autre poing, prêt au massacre.

Voyant jusqu'où le Griffon comptait aller, Sylphide s'empressa de pointer son arme sur Minos.

« Calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas le moment pour cela ! siffla-t-il.

– Sale petit serpent ! » Éaque ne resta pas inactif : il se saisit également d'une arbalète, et vint appuyer la flèche contre la gorge du Basilic, un doigt titillant la gâchette. « Après l'insubordination et les coups, tu pointes une arme sur un deuxième Juge !

– Baissez la vôtre seigneur Garuda ! »

Éaque se retrouva immédiatement avec une pointe en fer contre sa tempe, que Valentine brandissait avec détermination.

O

« Heu… On va peut-être vous laisser discuter entre vous avant de revenir vous expliquer ce qu'on fait là », se hasarda Kanon. _« Ils sont toujours aussi barges, les Spectres, à ce que je vois ! » _se dit-il.

« Oui, laissez-nous le temps qu'on s'explique, répondit sèchement Minos. Mais Rune ne va nulle part : il reste avec moi. Je saurai bien le protéger de cette bande de traîtres !

– Valentine et moi-même ne sommes pas des traîtres. Et tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si vous aviez accepté de vous concentrer sur les vrais problèmes au lieu de tout faire tourner autour de Rune », s'insurgea le Basilic en baissant lentement son arbalète afin d'encourager Éaque à faire de même.

« Sylphide, ne t'en mêle pas. C'est à moi d'assumer les conséquences de ce qui vient de se passer, répliqua Rhadamanthe.

– Ça, je le sais que trop bien», rétorqua l'intéressé en saisissant l'arme d'Éaque, le forçant à la détourner de sa gorge. « Valentine, baisse aussi la tienne. »

La Vouivre se redressa et balaya le sang qui coulait sur son menton. « Minos, je n'ai pas essayé de tuer Rune. J'ai fait semblant, pour tromper la vigilance d'Éaque et essayer de faire s'évader ton subordonné.

– Espèce de… alors comme ça, tu m'as menti ! » gronda le Garuda avec un air scandalisé. « Pauvre fou ! Tu n'as pas compris qu'il va se transformer en vampire et se retourner contre nous ! »

Kanon cligna des yeux, comprenant de moins en moins ce qui se passait entre les Spectres.

« Oh là ! Temps mort tout le monde. D'une chose l'une : Rune n'est pas en train de se transformer. S'il avait dû le faire, il serait vampire depuis longtemps.

– Comment vous savez tout cela ? Et qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ?»

Kanon adressa un petit sourire forcé au Griffon, dont l'exaspération était palpable.

« Regardez-vous. Vous êtes tous prêts à vous égorger les uns les autres. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste avec nous, au calme, et on discutera tous une fois que vous aurez résolu vos problèmes entre vous. »

Minos se mordit les lèvres, un peu vexé de se faire dicter des ordres, puis prit un air inquiet lorsqu'il vit le léger hématome sur la tempe de Rune.

« On va s'occuper de lui. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, l'assura Kanon. On va aller squatter les appartements de Perséphone. C'est là que vous nous trouverez. »

Saluant d'un rapide mouvement de la tête l'assemblée, Kanon fit signe à Aldébaran de reculer jusqu'à la porte. Mieux valait laisser tout ce beau monde laver son linge sale en famille. Et puis, il voulait ausculter le Balrog pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé. Il le trouvait un peu léger dans ses bras.

O

Les cinq hommes restèrent à s'épier en chien de faïence, les armes toujours à la main, prêtes à servir.

« Fort bien… Vous voulez qu'on s'explique, et bien allons-y ! » s'exclama Éaque en faisant signe à ses pairs de le suivre. Puis il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Valentine : « Toi, recommence ce que tu as fait et il t'en cuira plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Quant à toi… » Son sourire devint nettement plus cruel lorsqu'il se tourna vers Sylphide. « Ta prochaine incartade sera la dernière, protégé de Rhadamanthe ou pas. »

Ses avertissements lancés, il quitta la pièce en faisant signe à ses pairs de le suivre.

« Et tu le laisses menacer de mort tes lieutenants ? se moqua Minos à l'encontre de la Vouivre. Remarque, à voir ta brillante prestation pour sauver Rune, je prendrai peur à la place de ton désobéissant serpent. »

Le Griffon s'engouffra dans le couloir, non sans avoir jeté un regard courroucé à celui qui l'avait mis en joue. Rhadamanthe se raidit en voyant que son second ne baissait pas les yeux.

Resté avec ses lieutenants, il pouvait palper l'atmosphère qui s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde. Par Hadès, qu'il se sentait dépassé par les événements, et malheureusement, par les conséquences de ses propres choix. Il devait pourtant calmer ses hommes, et surtout, la plus forte tête des deux. Il avisa la trace rouge tirant sur le violacé dans le cou de Sylphide. Que s'était-il donc passé durant son absence ?

Il s'approcha de son lieutenant pour jeter un œil à ce qui ressemblait à une blessure, tendant une main pour écarter le col de la chemise.

« Sylphide, qui t'a fait cela ? C'est Éaque, n'est-ce pas ? Inconscient ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est un sacrilège de—

– De pointer une arme sur un Juge ou de se battre contre lui ? _**Ouvrez les yeux vous n'êtes plus Juge à cette heure-ci**_, **et Minos et Éaque non plus !** » hurla Sylphide en balançant son arme sur la table, faisant tomber les autres à terre. Il se raidit en s'approchant plus près de la Vouivre, chassant sa main au passage : « J'ai fait cela, car mon devoir est de vous protéger. Et je continuerai à le faire jusqu'à ce que nous nous échappions au bourbier dans lequel vous nous avez enfoncés en décidant de revenir dans ce temple maudit. Et après… » La voix du Basilic trembla. « …je quitterai votre service, car j'estime ne plus rien avoir à y faire ! »

Son regard se durcit en fixant quelques instants de plus Rhadamanthe, puis Valentine. Sylphide quitta la pièce à son tour, tremblant de rage.

Rhadamanthe sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Toi aussi, tu n'as plus confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il à Valentine.

La Harpie se mordit nerveusement les lèvres avant de répondre :

« Je vous suis loyal, et je le resterai. Mais je comprends très bien ce que Sylphide ressent, avoua-t-il. Je vais tenter de le calmer et le soigner. Mais il va falloir être prudent, avec le Seigneur Éaque. Je pense que Rune n'étant plus là pour lui servir de tête de Turc, c'est à Sylphide qu'il va s'en prendre. Il a déjà tenté de l'étrangler avant que vous ne reveniez. »

Il prit congé, se dirigeant dans la même direction que son camarade de toujours, laissant seul Rhadamanthe.

La Vouivre en aurait presque pleuré s'il n'avait pas eu des comptes à rendre et un groupe dont il devait restaurer au plus vite la cohésion.

A suivre dans la **Chronique XIV : Hostilités (2/4)**


	43. Chronique XIV: Hostilités, Partie 2

**Note: **10 mois que je n'avais pas fait de mise à jour. Toutes mes plus profondes excuses aux lectrices et lecteurs. Ma muse était vraiment partie en vacances. J'ai enfin réussi à la rattraper. Espérons que je ne la laisserai pas filer à nouveau...

**Dans le chapitre précédent **

_**Grèce, au Sanctuaire :**_ un affrontement assez violent oppose Éaque à Sylphide, puis à Minos. Leurs querelles sont interrompues par Kanon et Aldébaran, qui ont fait prisonnier Rhadamanthe et Rune, évanoui. Devant la tension existant entre les Spectres, prêts à s'entretuer, Kanon décide de se retrancher dans les appartements de Perséphone, en gardant Rune sous sa garde.

Sous le Temple de Sounion, Kiki intervient pour sauver Bàlint et Ishara, acculés par Sylvénius. Les deux vampires s'échappent, mais se font enlever plus loin alors qu'ils avaient promis de regagner le Temple d'Élision.

_**Japon, QG de l'Ordre :**_ Saga reçoit la visite d'Aphrodite et Angelo, et fait mine de ne pas croire à la théorie de la possession avancée par Aphrodite. De son côté, Camus fait part de ses soupçons sur Ambre à Milo, qui ne le croit pas. Ambre, quant à elle, se retrouve face à Salem, qui lui propose un marché, en mettant dans la balance la vie de sa sœur. Celle-ci erre dans les sous-sols du QG de l'escadron de Venise, poursuivie par de mystérieux prédateurs…

* * *

**Chronique XIV : Hostilités (2/4)**

**Japon, Quartier Général de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 2h00 (**_**June 5, 2004, 5 :00 PM, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Chambre d'Ambre**

Salem s'approcha avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, son corps translucide chaloupant au gré de sa démarche féline. Plus que jamais, elle se sentait comme un chat jouant avec une souris.

« Mais avant de t'exposer les termes de notre futur accord, laisse-moi te poser une question : pourquoi jouer aux infiltrés ? Sylvenius est pourtant un ennemi commun à l'Ordre et à la Milice Noire…

− Nous ne poursuivons pas le même objectif, voilà tout », rétorqua la Française.

Le démon poussa un léger ricanement, cachant ainsi l'incompréhension que suscitait la réponse.

« Tiens donc… il me semble pourtant qu'il n'y ait pas une grande différence. La Milice est une émanation de l'Ordre, à l'origine.

− Tu caches mal ton jeu. Tu te demandes bien pourquoi, hein ? railla Ambre. Pour ta gouverne, sache que nos positions s'opposent quant au sort des Grands Anciens : l'Ordre veut les retrouver, tous, et les rassembler au même endroit. Belle erreur tactique ! La Milice, elle, reste fidèle à sa mission originelle : garder les vampires cachés pour l'éternité, afin que jamais ils ne soient réunis et même pire, libérés. »

Le sourire de Salem s'agrandit. Eh bien voilà ! Le commandant de la Milice lui offrait d'elle-même les arguments pour poser les conditions de leur accord. Elle allait pouvoir cesser de bluffer et de tâtonner.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit-elle sur un ton hautain. C'est pour cela que je suis certaine que mon offre va te paraître très intéressante… »

Et une fois qu'elle aurait noué le deal avec cette femme, elle irait parlementer avec la Grande Prêtresse Eleny pour offrir son aide contre la Milice. Il fallait toujours s'assurer d'être du côté du gagnant en période trouble, même si on était un puissant démon de la vengeance.

O

Ambre avait bien conscience que Salem essayait de la mener en bateau. Le démon y serait sans doute parfaitement parvenu avec un simple mortel, ce qu'elle n'était pas. Avec toutes ses heures de service et les connaissances accumulées sur l'occulte, elle était parfaitement bien placée pour savoir que ce genre de créatures proféraient des mensonges avec la même aisance qu'elles flottaient dans les airs, ou traversaient les murs.

Et là, Salem mentait effrontément.

Elle n'allait donc pas se gêner pour faire de même. Ambre glissa d'ailleurs un œil sur le petit coin salon, près de la fenêtre : il fallait qu'elle s'en rapproche. Tous ses pièges à esprit s'étaient montrés inefficaces, mais elle avait encore en réserve une jolie surprise pour ce démon de la vengeance.

« Très bien : propose, et je te dirai si cela m'intéresse », lâcha-t-elle d'un ton contrarié, reculant discrètement vers un canapé bas.

* * *

**Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 20 h 10 (**_**June 5, 2004, 5 :10 PM, GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision, appartements de Perséphone**

Kanon et Aldébaran trouvèrent sans difficulté les appartements de Perséphone grâce au plan que Kiki leur avait laissé. Vastes et bien agencés, ils constitueraient un excellent camp de base pour la suite des événements. Cependant, le silence et le manque d'activité du temple commençaient à déranger Kanon. Où étaient donc passés tous les serviteurs ? Kiki leur avait bien parlé de ce soi-disant monstre qui errait entre ces murs. Avait-il dévoré tous les habitants ?

Kanon fronça les sourcils à l'idée : décidément, il n'était certainement pas au bout de ses surprises. Dans ses bras, Rune s'agita en s'agrippant un peu plus fortement à ses épaules.

« Je vais aller le coucher. Il est tard et il vaudrait mieux commencer à protéger les accès contre cette créature dont nous a parlé Darius… enfin, Kiki.

– Je m'en occupe. »

Faisant pleine confiance à Aldébaran, Kanon pénétra dans une grande alcôve avec un large bassin, assez spacieux pour permettre à deux personnes de se baigner ensemble.

« Jacuzzi privé… Eh bien, ils ne s'embêtent pas les dieux de nos jours ! Si Angelo voyait ça, il serait vert. »

Une porte se dessinait dans le mur, menant vraisemblablement à une chambre. Par chance, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Il la poussa et aperçut enfin ce qu'il cherchait : un magnifique lit double trônait dans la pièce, sur lequel il s'empressa de poser délicatement son fardeau. Rune devait se sentir à l'aise dans ses bras, puisqu'il s'agrippa fermement à ses épaules quand Kanon essaya de se dégager.

« Allez Rune, il faut me lâcher maintenant.

– Je… ne… veux… pas… Ne me laissez pas », marmonna l'évanoui en l'attirant à lui.

Kanon échoua à se redresser et finit par retomber sur le Balrog. Mécontent de se retrouver dans cette position un peu ridicule, il parvint à s'extirper de l'étreinte du Spectre.

« Ne m'abandonnez pas.

– Personne ne t'abandonne Rune. Repose-toi. »

Le Spectre sembla enfin se calmer, laissant à Kanon le loisir de l'ausculter un peu mieux. À première vue, il avait perdu du poids par rapport à ce qu'il se souvenait de lui. Tâtant ses poignets, il vit les emblèmes de la milice noire. Ça, il s'y attendait. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et rechercha les traces de morsure, toujours visibles dans le cou décharné. Leur aspect lui confirma qu'elles n'avaient guère plus de dix jours. Il tiqua lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'hématome sur sa tempe s'était résorbé.

« Capacité de guérison accrue par le sang de Bàlint et de Kiki. Fascinant », commenta-t-il.

Il continua son inspection et conclut que Rune ne se trouvait pas dans un si mauvais état, mis à part sa trop grande maigreur.

« Bon, reste là et attends-moi bien sagement. Je vais te trouver quelque chose à manger », assura-t-il au jeune endormi.

En se retournant, Kanon posa le regard sur l'étrange psyché qui trônait à côté de la coiffeuse de la déesse. Il ne sut dire pourquoi, mais une sorte de malaise le prit subitement, comme s'il se retrouvait face à une créature surnaturelle lui susurrant des mots de corruption à l'oreille. D'ailleurs, il eut presque l'impression d'entendre des voix…

« Je dois commencer à fatiguer, c'est tout », conclut-il.

Il attrapa l'objet à bras le corps, et le traîna à sa suite, le sortant de la chambre pour la mettre dans la vaste salle d'eau. Puis il s'éclipsa des appartements pour rejoindre Aldébaran et l'aider à tout barricader.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas à l'extérieur que le miroir s'enflamma brusquement, avant de reprendre son aspect normal.

**Repère des Spectres**

Valentine s'approcha de la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sylphide, glissant un discret regard à l'intérieur. Il avait laissé quelques minutes au Basilic pour se calmer, mais cela aurait-il été suffisant ? Incertain de l'accueil que lui accorderait son bouillant camarade, il hésita à rentrer sans prévenir et finit par toquer sur le battant.

« Laisse-moi tranquille !

– Je sais que tu es furieux, mais laisse-moi au moins te soigner…

– Tu ne sais rien du tout !

– Tu m'en veux parce que je ne suis pas venu à ta rescousse contre le Juge Éaque, c'est cela ? »

La Harpie avait dit cela sur un ton tellement désolé que le Basilic se retourna et lui lança un regard las.

« Le problème avec nous six, c'est que, jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons vu que nous-mêmes, alors que se tramait sous nos yeux un complot beaucoup plus vaste et plus important que nos petites personnes, lâcha Sylphide.

– Je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi tu parles », répondit Valentine en serrant nerveusement entre ses mains les quelques gazes et une pommade qu'il avait récupérées dans leur coin pharmacie. « Je ne demande qu'à t'écouter et à comprendre ta colère. »

Sylphide darda de ses prunelles bleu-azur son ami de toujours, celui-ci ne parvenant pas à discerner s'il s'agissait de méfiance, de rancune, ou tout simplement d'une colère générale.

« Très bien… »

Valentine esquissa un petit sourire de soulagement puis vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami, posant son nécessaire à soin sur la couverture. Il écarta ensuite le col de chemise, s'empara du pot de crème puis commença à masser la peau violacée. Éaque n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il lorsque Sylphide grimaça de douleur.

– Ce n'est rien, j'en ai vu d'autres. »

Le Basilic resta silencieux tout le temps que durèrent les soins, semblant se calmer progressivement au fur et à mesure que son hématome était traité. Une fois le pansement fixé, Valentine remit un peu d'ordre puis se releva.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il ? » se hasarda-t-il.

Sylphide prit une profonde respiration avant de lâcher :

« C'est une longue histoire, alors ne m'interromps pas. »

Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait, d'une traite, ne retombant dans le silence que pour contempler son camarade, pâle comme la mort.

« C'est terrible… c'est une catastrophe ! » murmura la Harpie d'un air épouvanté.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je prends aussi mal le comportement des Juges ? Leur petite querelle interne n'a plus lieu d'être compte tenu des enjeux. Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ?

– Je crois qu'ils se sont réunis dans la chambre du Seigneur Éaque.

– Parfait. Il est temps de les mettre au courant de la situation, et par la même, de les remettre face à leurs responsabilités. »

Sylphide se leva d'un air décidé, arquant un sourcil lorsque Valentine se pendit littéralement à son bras pour le retenir.

« Syl', tu ne songes tout de même pas à aller les interrompre ?

– Bien sûr que si !

– Cela ne t'a donc pas suffi de te battre avec le Seigneur Éaque et manquer de te faire tuer ?

– Il faut croire que non. De toute façon, je suis déjà allé trop loin pour m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Ils doivent savoir ce qui se passe réellement ici », rétorqua Sylphide en obligeant son ami à le lâcher.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, Valentine le suivant sur les talons tout en l'exhortant à ne pas commettre cette folie.

**Du côté des Juges, chambre d'Éaque**

« Ne crois pas que tu vas continuer à esquiver de la sorte longtemps », menaça Minos, une veine barrant son front en témoignage de sa colère. Une fois de plus, Éaque s'était enfoncé dans le mutisme le plus total, se contentant d'afficher un petit sourire sadique et satisfait. « Pourquoi te conduis-tu ainsi ? D'abord Rune, maintenant Sylphide ? Tu comptes nous éliminer un à un, ou quoi ?

– Minos, je ne crois pas…

– Toi, tu te tais ! » grinça le Griffon à l'intention de Rhadamanthe. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas : j'ai également des questions à te poser, et entre autres, de savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur tes projets concernant Rune.

– Ah, parce que tu crois qu'il va te dire la vérité ? » railla le Garuda en toisant ses collègues d'un air narquois. « Vu la façon dont il m'a berné, je dirais qu'il ne faut surtout pas se fier à sa parole.

– Ma parole vaut mieux que la tienne, à mon avis », gronda Rhadamanthe.

Éaque lui jeta un regard amusé.

« Surprenant de la part de celui qui est venu piquer son lieutenant à un autre Juge. Remarque, Minos va peut-être te rendre la pareille, puisqu'il a déjà pris la liberté de soustraire ton Basilic à ma Justice.

– Ne sois pas stupide ! cracha le Griffon. Et ne cherche pas à détourner la conversation : celui qui est mis en accusation, ici, c'est toi, et personne d'autre ! »

O

Les yeux du Garuda brillèrent d'une lueur dangereuse. Sa fureur était peut-être encore invisible, mais elle était bien là, et la douleur qui irradiait de sa mâchoire, où un magnifique bleu s'étendait, n'arrangeait rien. Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur, venant se placer devant le Norvégien.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis… Tu as beau être notre aîné, cela ne te donne nullement le droit de me juger. On ne juge pas un fils de Zeus, même en étant de la même filiation ! »

Un frisson d'irritation parcourut Éaque lorsqu'il vit le petit sourire moqueur qu'il connaissait si bien ourler les lèvres de Minos. Leur bonne vieille joute verbale allait une fois de plus recommencer. Restait à savoir si cette fois-ci aussi, il parviendrait à garder son calme sans étrangler le Griffon.

« Alors, c'est donc cela… C'est pour cette raison que tu te comportes de façon aussi stupide, pour assoir ta position de bâtard… pardon, de fils de Zeus. Il y a juste un hic à ta vision des choses, vois-tu, susurra le Norvégien.

– Minos, je t'en prie, cela ne sert à rien d'envenimer les choses, plaida Rhadamanthe sur un ton presque de reproche.

– Voyons, Wivern, il serait temps qu'il ouvre les yeux et cesse de se bercer d'illusions… »

Éaque grinçant des dents, sachant très bien ce que Minos insinuait sournoisement. Il refusait d'entendre une fois de plus l'histoire qu'il allait lui servir, sans doute dans le but de le déstabiliser. Il voulait que son aîné se taise, quitte même à lui imposer le silence à coups de poing dans sa délicate face. D'ailleurs, l'envie de frapper le Griffon devenait de plus en plus pressante.

« Ferme-la, Minos. Ou je risque bien de défoncer ta petite gueule », lâcha-t-il.

O

Rhadamanthe n'avait rien manqué des signes de plus en plus évidents de rage qu'il sentait déborder peu à peu d'Éaque. Sa vulgarité tint lieu de sirène d'alarme. Il attrapa Minos par le bras, le tirant en arrière, jugeant plus prudent de l'écarter avant que l'orage n'éclate et que les coups ne se mettent à pleuvoir. Oh, il n'avait pas peur de s'interposer, mais son instinct lui disait que ce n'était guère le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de rixe.

« Ah, mais lâche moi ! » protesta Minos en se dégageant d'un geste sec.

La Vouivre était sur le point de l'agripper de nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sans ménagement. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que cette entrée peu cérémonieuse était le fait de son Basilic. À condition que ce dernier acceptât encore d'être catalogué comme son Lieutenant.

« Sylphide, que fais-tu là ? Retourne dans ta chambre, ne reste pas là ! l'enjoignit-il.

– Décidément, je vois que tu n'en es plus à un outrage près, siffla Minos. Fais ce que te dit Rhadamanthe où je te ramène dans tes appartements par la peau des fesses ! »

Le ton du Griffon était encore conciliant, bien qu'il commençât lui aussi à laisser la politesse de côté. Mais Rhadamanthe craignait plus que tout la réaction d'Éaque, qui semblait toujours vouloir faire usage de ses poings. D'instinct, il se plaça entre lui et Minos, barrant également l'accès au Basilic.

« Je ne partirai pas sans que vous ayez tous écouté ce que j'ai à vous dire, répliqua Sylphide. Et ce n'est pas négociable. »

Son maître ne put se retenir de lui jeter un regard sévère par-dessus son épaule. Là, son Lieutenant allait trop loin. Mais son avertissement muet ne servirait à rien, il le savait : Sylphide pouvait être une vraie tête de mule lorsqu'il s'y mettait. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il l'avait élevé au rang de bras droit.

* * *

**Grèce, Athènes, 5 juin 2004, 20 h 30 (**_**June 5, 2004, 5 :30 PM, GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Hôpital central d'Athènes**

Restée à l'écart près de la fenêtre, Marine observait avec un demi-sourire les deux frères absorbés dans leur conversation. Accompagnant leurs exclamations joyeuses par de grands gestes trahissant leur tempérament latin, Aiolos et Aiolia tentaient de combler des dizaines d'années de séparation. Le cadet était bien entendu celui qui avait le plus de choses à raconter, l'aîné étant mort alors qu'il était encore un adolescent.

La vibration discrète de son portable dans la poche de sa veste la ramena à des préoccupations plus terre-à-terre. Elle vit sur l'écran le numéro de l'escadron local et décrocha, soudainement inquiète.

« Marine Terazono, je vous écoute, répondit-elle, une main posée devant sa bouche pour étouffer un peu sa voix.

– _Madame, nous avons des nouvelles concernant le chevalier qui a été agressé. Un chauffeur de taxi est venu nous porter le message que celui-ci attendait des renforts devant une villa du quartier de Glifara. La villa Meris._

– Êtes-vous certain qu'il s'agit bien de lui ?

– _Oui. Le chauffeur était terrorisé : il a dit que l'homme avait réussi à soulever sa voiture et lui a promis mille morts s'il ne venait pas nous prévenir._

– Je vois… Et il n'a rien indiqué sur ses motifs ?

– _Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que le taxi a pris en charge l'homme devant l'hôpital où vous vous trouvez actuellement, et a demandé de prendre en filature une limousine qui venait d'embarquer une femme. C'est tout ce que nous savons. _

– Très bien, je vais me rendre sur place sans plus tarder. Envoyez-moi les renforts, nous nous retrouverons là-bas. »

Elle raccrocha avec un soupir, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait la situation. Et surtout, elle n'appréciait que peu de devoir se lancer dans l'inconnu. Pourquoi le chevalier agissait-il de cette façon au lieu de chercher bien tranquillement la protection de l'Ordre ?

Quelque en fut la réponse, elle devait commencer par mettre à l'abri les deux frères : il n'y avait aucune raison à ce qu'ils soient encore mêlés à tous ces problèmes.

Marine se rapprocha d'eux, un peu honteuse de devoir interrompre leurs trouvailles.

« Je suis absolument navrée de devoir vous déranger, mais je vais vous faire reconduire à notre hôtel. »

O

Perdu dans les bras de son frère et dans le récit de l'obtention de son armure d'or, Aiolia ne s'aperçut pas de la conversation que Marine tenait avec un interlocuteur au téléphone. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était l'approbation qu'il lisait sur le visage d'Aiolos. Il rendait fier son aîné, ce qui était pour lui un trésor d'une valeur inestimable. Il ne sortit de sa petite bulle de bonheur que lorsque la douce voix de la Japonaise lui parvint.

« Pourquoi veux-tu nous faire reconduire à l'hôtel ? Ne restes-tu donc pas avec nous ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Non, je dois filer pour le quartier de Glifara. Jabu s'y trouve à l'heure actuelle et aurait réclamé des renforts.

– Il est en bonne santé, au moins ? » s'inquiéta Aiolos, se mêlant presque instinctivement à la conversation.

« Tu le connais ? s'étonna son cadet.

– Non, mais c'était lui que je devais retrouver à Athènes. Ne le voyant pas arriver, j'ai eu le temps de m'inquiéter… », expliqua Aiolos en ébouriffant une mèche de la toison blonde de son cadet.

Aiolia ferma un œil et fit mine de s'offusquer d'être pris ainsi pour un gamin. En vérité, il était aux anges : ce genre de marque d'affection lui avait tellement manqué.

« Dans ce cas-là, nous pourrions peut-être t'accompagner, Marine ? proposa-t-il.

– Non, désolée, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger inutilement.

– Tu ne nous mets pas en danger. Et n'oublie pas : moi aussi je suis en mission », rétorqua Aiolia en se débattant contre son frère qui recommençait de nouveau à lui tripoter les cheveux.

« Et si mon frère vous accompagne, il n'y a aucune raison que je reste en arrière, ajouta Aiolos. De plus, j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ce Jabu. »

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupire, son regard se posant tour à tour sur Aiolia et sur Aiolos.

« Très bien, vous pouvez venir avec moi. Mais il faudra rester en retrait, surtout si cela tourne au vinaigre, prévint-elle.

– À la bonne heure ! »

O

Aiolos poussa un « pff ! » de protestation lorsque son cadet lui échappa des bras pour se lever et aller planter une bise sur les joues soudainement empourprées de Marine.

« Mais… tu n'y penses pas… qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'écria-t-elle.

– Rien, je suis tout simplement heureux, voilà tout ! »

Le Grec se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant son cadet se faire rabrouer plus directement lorsqu'il tenta de voler un deuxième baiser à la jeune femme. Premièrement, parce que son frère n'avait aucune délicatesse ni subtilité, et deuxièmement, il était évident qu'il en pinçait pour la belle. Il ne manquerait d'ailleurs pas de le railler sur ce point-là. Malgré lui, Aiolos esquissa un sourire mélancolique, songeant avec bonheur à tous les « moments entre frères » qu'il allait pouvoir s'offrir avec Aiolia. Une existence totalement nouvelle, qu'il croyait à jamais inatteignable, s'ouvrait enfin à lui.

Il écrasa une petite larme qui pointait au coin de son œil droit, puis se leva.

« Aiolia, cesse de faire ton sale gosse et mettons-nous en route », gronda-t-il gentiment.

* * *

**Grèce, Sanctuaire Terrestre, 5 juin 2004, 20 h 30 (**_**June 5, 2004, 5 :30 PM, GMT +3 :00**_**)**

**Temple d'Élision, appartements de Perséphone**

Aldébaran acheva de clouer avec entrain une latte de bois, condamnant par la même une porte menant sur un nième couloir. Perséphone avait décidément un goût prononcé pour les passages secrets.

« Bien, voilà, il reste donc la porte principale qui donne sur le couloir menant à la salle du trône. Je fixerais des lattes dès que Thétis et Kiki seront de retour. Inutile d'avoir à défaire les barricades juste après les avoir mises », annonça-t-il en posant marteau et clous sur une petite table.

« J'espère que ton dispositif va fonctionner. Kiki avait l'air de dire qu'il y avait de drôles de bestioles traînant dans le coin », remarqua Kanon sans lever le nez du plateau qu'il était en train de confectionner.

« Bien sûr que cela tiendra. Je ne fais pas des barricades en papier mâché, figure-toi ! » rétorqua fièrement le Brésilien, visiblement satisfait de son travail.

« Loin de moi l'idée d'insinuer une telle chose…

– C'est pour ton petit protégé ? demanda Aldébaran en désignant les victuailles du menton.

–Rune n'est pas mon « petit protégé », d'abord… » renifla Kanon, affichant soudainement son mécontentement.

Et le mot était faible : la situation lui paraissait hautement absurde à tout point de vue. À commencer par le fait qu'il se retrouvât garde du corps personnel du suffisant procureur de Minos. Il se demandait d'ailleurs bien ce que cela allait donner une fois le jeune homme sorti des limbes de son évanouissement.

« Ah, parce que tu n'es pas son protecteur, par hasard ?

– Aldé., ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie. Merci ! »

Le Grec appuya sa remarque bien sèche par un regard signifiant bien que c'était inutile, voire même dangereux, d'insister. À son plus grand damne, il n'obtint qu'un sourire amusé de la part du géant.

« Tu as raison, ce n'est pas bien de tirer sur l'ambulance… »

Kanon lui adressa un regard noir puis se dirigea vers les appartements privés, portant son plateau bien garni.

O

Lentement, tout doucement, Rune reprenait conscience. Cela commença par la vague sensation qu'il était étendu sur une surface molle, sa tête reposant sur quelque chose de duveteux. Inconsciemment, ses doigts caressèrent le drap, lui apprenant qu'il était bien couché sur un lit. Puis il réussit à ouvrir les yeux, son regard trouble ne parvenant à saisir qu'un environnement sombre aux contours mal délimités. Il se souleva comme il put pour se redresser, appuyé sur ses coudes, cherchant vainement à comprendre où il se trouvait. Effort vain, puisqu'il se laissa retomber en arrière.

Il soupira de fatigue et referma les yeux.

Rune les rouvrit aussitôt, entendant le bruit de gonds qui tournent, puis ceux de pas. La vue toujours embrumée, il distingua vaguement une haute silhouette s'approchant de lui. Ce devait être un homme, avec des cheveux plutôt longs.

« Seigneur Minos ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix chevrotante.

Il se sentait si faible que les larmes lui montèrent presque aux yeux. Il allait même s'en excuser lorsque son visiteur posa quelque chose sur un meuble à côté du lit et se pencha sur lui.

« Doucement, reste tranquille. Tu reviens de loin. »

Cette voix ! Il la connaissait. C'était même la dernière qu'il ait entendue avant que son corps ne vole en éclat. Il était alors aux Enfers, affecté au Tribunal de la Première Prison en remplacement de Minos.

« Kanon… Kanon des Gémeaux ! »

Sa voix s'était faite plus forte soudainement, et sa vue se rétablit presque complètement. Une forte décharge d'adrénaline lui permit même de se redresser sur le lit, alors que son regard se riva à celui légèrement turquoise de son vis-à-vis.

O

Le Grec se figea, fasciné par l'intensité du regard du Spectre. Il était également étonné du manque de réaction du jeune homme, mais le mit sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress. Il se ravisa bien vite lorsqu'il suivit le regard de Rune, pour le voir se poser sur le plateau, et plus précisément, sur le couteau à côté de l'assiette. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter en arrière, repérant l'éclat bleuté de la lame lui passer à quelques centimètres du visage.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! gronda le Spectre.

– Du calme, je ne te veux aucun mal.

– Dommage, parce que moi, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait ! »

Kanon eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la lame qui alla se ficher dans le bois de l'un des montants du lit. Non content d'avoir essayé de le transpercer avec ce projectile, Rune se redressa sur le lit pour attraper le vase trônant sur la table de chevet et le lui lancer, le visant à la tête. Une fois de plus, le Grec parvint à l'esquiver, lorgnant sur la porte comme échappatoire.

Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il avait un Balrog en mode hystérique sur les bras.

_« James, je te maudis de m'avoir collé une mission pareille !_ » jura-t-il intérieurement en s'engouffrant dans la salle d'eau, Rune sur les talons.

O

Thétis et Kiki firent leur apparition dans la salle principale jouxtant les appartements privés de Perséphone. À leurs mines déconfites et les regards attentifs avec lesquels ils balayèrent la pièce, Aldébaran comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? se hasarda-t-il.

– Je suppose que les deux vampires ne sont pas ici, non plus, soupira Thétis.

– Non. Pourquoi, ils devraient ? »

La jeune femme poussa un autre soupir avant de se tourner sur son jeune équipier.

« Tu le sauras la prochaine fois. On ne peut pas faire confiance à un buveur de sang.

– Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient menti. Il y a certainement une explication à tout cela. Je l'ai lu dans leurs regards : ils me faisaient vraiment confiance ! » protesta Kiki.

Thétis secoua la tête en réponse à ce que le jeune Atlante prétendait avant d'exposer la situation au colosse.

« Kiki est intervenu pour empêcher Sylvenius de s'en prendre à Ishara et Bàlint. Il les a laissés s'échapper avec la promesse qu'ils nous rejoignent dans ce temple. Je te laisse bien sûr deviner la suite.

– Je vois. Et bien, sans surprise, ils ne sont pas là… »

Aldébaran et ses deux interlocuteurs sursautèrent en entendant un bruit de poterie se brisant contre une porte. Cela provenait de l'alcôve avec le bassin.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'étonna Thétis.

Le Brésilien lui répondit par un sourire entendu.

« Oh, je pense que le petit protégé de Kanon a dû se réveiller… Les retrouvailles… tout ça. »

O

« Je vais te tuer ! »

Une fois de plus, les excellents réflexes de Kanon lui permirent d'esquiver le nouveau vase que le jeune homme lui lança à la figure. Le bon côté des choses étant que Rune avait brûlé toutes ses cartouches : il n'y avait plus d'objets décoratifs ayant résisté à sa colère.

« Est-ce que tu vas te calmer, à la fin ? siffla-t-il.

– Jamais. Pas tant que tu seras encore vivant ! »

Rune effectivement ne plaisantait pas. Kanon ne put d'ailleurs rien faire lorsque son adversaire lui fonça dessus, le heurtant de plein fouet, suffisamment fort pour le faire basculer en arrière, dans le bassin. Il ne revint de sa surprise lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans l'eau, le Balrog lui retombant dessus, ses mains agrippées à son cou. Heureusement pour lui, Rune n'était pas au sommet de sa forme : Kanon n'eut guère de mal à lui faire lâcher prise et à le repousser.

« Non, mais, ce n'est pas bientôt fini ces gamineries ! Tu as fini de jouer à l'hystérique ! »

Trop, c'était trop ! Kanon n'avait fait qu'esquiver les coups durant les dernières minutes, mais il lui démangeait de plus en plus de frapper. Repoussant tant bien que mal la vague de colère qui menaçait de déferler en lui, il sortit du bassin et tira Rune à sa suite, non sans lui avoir filé une gifle bien sonore.

Surpris par ce geste et sans doute épuisé par son accès de folie, le jeune homme ne trouva même pas à protester.

Kanon pesta encore quelques minutes de plus en s'ébrouant au bord du bassin. Rune s'était réfugié contre le mur à quelques mètres, et tétanisé, ne remarquait pas la petite flaque qui se formait à ses pieds, l'eau cascadant de sa longue tunique et de sa chevelure. Il ne réagit que lorsque Kanon enleva sa chemise et la balança sur un triclinium d'un geste rageur, puis entreprit d'enlever son jeans trempé.

« Mais… un peu de pudeur, voyons ! »

Le Grec lança un regard surpris puis moqueur à l'auteur de cet inattendu rappel à l'ordre. Rune baissa immédiatement les yeux, encore plus perdu qu'avant. Sa tunique déchirée découvrait une partie de son torse et sa chevelure claire gorgée d'eau pendouillait lamentablement. Il avait l'air d'un naufragé qu'on aurait extirpé d'un océan tourmenté.

« J'ôte mes vêtements mouillés pour les faire sécher. Tu ferais bien de faire de même… manquerait plus que je doive te soigner d'une pneumonie », rétorqua Kanon.

Sa colère fit place à l'amusement lorsque les yeux de Rune s'arrondirent en le voyant se mettre totalement à nu sans plus de façon.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu un homme à poil ? » railla Kanon. Il bomba le torse et posa ses mains sur les hanches dans une pose de conquérant, toisant le Spectre avec un regard disant clairement _: « C'est moi le mâle dominant ici ! »_

« Non… enfin, si… » balbutia Rune avant de demander, honteux et gêner : « As-tu besoin de t'exhiber ainsi devant moi ?

– Que veux-tu, l'exhibitionnisme, c'est de famille », rétorqua Kanon en arrachant un rideau à une fenêtre. Il le noua à sa taille, s'en faisant une toge improvisée. « Voilà, mademoiselle du Balrog se sent-elle mieux maintenant ? »

Cette raillerie lui avait échappé sans qu'il ne cherche vraiment à la retenir : l'image du Procureur de la deuxième prison se prenant pour un dieu et jugeant en toute partialité les pauvres âmes des trépassés lui était revenue du fin fond de son esprit. Cependant, à y regarder à deux fois… C'était plutôt Rune qui ressemblait à un trépassé. Kanon se reprit en apercevant les marques dans le cou de Rune, et se remémora l'objet de sa mission secrète : assurer la sécurité et le rapatriement de celui-ci. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'enfoncer encore plus : de toute façon, Rune avait déjà commencé à creuser sa tombe. Le sortir du trou tiendrait de la gageure.

Sans se départir toutefois de son air d'ours mal léché, il s'approcha du jeune homme et abattit une main près de son visage, l'autre plongeant dans son cou pour toucher les quatre points rougeâtres.

« Ceci est une trace de morsure de vampire, assez fraîche d'ailleurs, car elle est loin d'être cicatrisée… Que t'est-il arrivé exactement ? »

Rune eut l'air accablé et baissa le visage, mais Kanon le força à le relever et à le regarder dans les yeux. Il savait plus ou moins ce qui s'était passé, mais il avait besoin de tous les détails pour se faire une idée exacte de la situation.

« Je t'en prie, Kanon, laisse-moi. »

Rune tenta de détourner les yeux, mais Kanon l'empêcha cette fois-ci de détourner le visage.

« Que s'est-il passé, Rune ? »

Des larmes gonflèrent dans les yeux améthyste puis roulèrent sur les joues blanches. Rune était en train de s'effondrer, ce qui à sa plus grande surprise, fit presque pitié à Kanon. Pourtant, il maintint la pression.

« Bàlint… Il m'a agressé il y a une dizaine de jours, et il m'a fait boire son sang, avouant dans un sanglot le Spectre.

– Et ? Vas-y, continue…

– Mon agonie a duré des jours et des jours, durant laquelle j'ai erré entre cauchemars et douleurs. » Rune tenta de réprimer un nouveau sanglot, mais échoua lamentablement alors que ses larmes étaient plus abondantes. « Il ne m'a pas fait boire suffisamment de sang pour que je me transforme. Il a appelé cela l'équilibre », poursuivit-il avant d'éclater en pleure.

Kanon comprit que la moquerie n'était plus de mise. Rune craquait, laissant échapper toutes les émotions qu'il avait dû cacher aux autres Spectres. Entre deux sanglots, les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche, impossibles à retenir. Ce genre de crise, Kanon en avait déjà vu parmi ses compagnons d'armes : il se rappelait d'ailleurs très bien de Camus s'effondrant dans les bras de Milo.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » demanda-t-il plus doucement, guidant lentement le Balrog contre lui.

Ses bras à peine refermés autour du corps de Rune, celui-ci partit dans une crise de larmes qui dura bien cinq minutes, laissant Kanon quelque peu désemparé. Il caressa gentiment son dos jusqu'à ce que le Balrog se calme.

« Rune… Vas-y, tu peux tout m'avouer. J'ai besoin de tout savoir pour t'aider.

– Il m'a dit que je faisais face à trois possibilités : soit je devenais un vampire, soir je mourrais, soit je survivais.

– C'est bien d'avoir le choix », commenta Kanon en souriant malgré la banalité de sa réplique. En tout cas, ce que lui racontait Rune collait totalement avec ce que lui avait appris Eleny. Sauf qu'elle avait grandement sous-estimé l'état psychologique du Spectre. « Et ensuite ?

– Darius m'a trouvé à l'agonie et m'a ramené ici », répondit Rune, tentant de réprimer sa crise de larmes. « Éaque voulait me tuer avant que je ne me transforme, mais Minos n'a pas voulu. Il est resté à mon chevet presque tout le temps, pendant que je délirais… Et puis… »

Les paroles de Rune s'étouffèrent de nouveau dans les sanglots. Kanon resserra son étreinte, le berçant comme on console un enfant.

« Shhh, du calme…

– Et puis Perséphone nous a rendu nos pouvoirs, juste le temps de punir Bàlint. Je me suis rétabli durant quelques heures, mais Perséphone nous a trahis », poursuivit le Balrog d'une voix tremblante, son visage toujours enfoui dans la poitrine de Kanon. « Je suis retombé dans l'agonie, et je pensais que ma fin était proche. Et puis Darius m'a fait boire quelque chose, et Rhadamanthe m'a veillé… J'ai survécu.

– C'est une bonne chose. »

Rune secoua la tête, ses mains se crispant contre la peau nue de Kanon, le griffant presque.

« Non, j'aurais dû mourir ! Je me suis aperçu que je ne supportai plus la lumière », haleta Rune avant de se remettre à sangloter.

Kanon baissa des yeux surpris sur le jeune homme dont le dos était désormais secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables.

« Tu ne supportes plus la lumière ? répéta-t-il sur un ton faussement étonné, caressant avec douceur la longue chevelure claire.

– La lumière me brûle, comme elle brulerait un vampire », répondit Rune en tentant de se maîtriser. Il releva le visage, rougi par les larmes. « Mes compagnons se sont mis à me craindre, même Minos et Rhadamanthe. Même si Minos me disait que tout allait bien se passer, je savais que ma fin était proche. Je me suis mis à écrire mes mémoires. » Il s'arrêta, refoulant avec peine son émotion. « Puis Rhadamanthe est venu me chercher… Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient fait un choix, que je devais mourir… J'étais d'accord avec cela. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était d'un jour supplémentaire pour terminer mes mémoires. Mais il n'a pas voulu… Après, je ne me souviens pas… »

Les larmes se mirent de nouveau à rouler sur son beau visage. Malgré son initiale aversion pour le Spectre, Kanon se sentait touché par ce récit. Il chassa une larme de son pouce, puis une autre, tout en soutenant Rune dont les forces commençaient à décliner.

« Je sais… C'est à ce moment-là que nous sommes arrivés, n'est-ce pas ?

– Il aurait certainement mieux valu que je meure. » Rune ouvrit grands ses yeux, étincelants comme deux joyaux. « Ma vie n'est qu'un cauchemar… Je n'ai jamais demandé à redevenir humain, et encore moins un vampire ! »

Rune appuya de nouveau son visage contre la poitrine de Kanon et se remit à pleurer, silencieusement. Kanon le laissa faire, continuant à lui prodiguer des caresses et des mots d'encouragement.

« Toi, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil… Mais sache que tu n'es pas en train de te transformer en vampire. On en reparlera demain », murmura-t-il.

Rune hocha mécaniquement de la tête, amorphe et toujours collé contre Kanon. Le Grec comprit que s'il ne prenait pas les choses en main, ils risquaient de passer la nuit plantés là. Il le prit d'en ses bras et le porta dans la chambre d'à côté. Arrivé prêt du lit, il le remit sur ses jambes et le déshabilla complètement, puis l'étendit sous les draps blancs. À aucun moment, Rune ne protesta, comme s'il avait été privé de volonté.

« Et bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je te borderai dans un lit… » soupira Kanon en passant une main dans la longue chevelure.

« Pourquoi m'aides-tu alors que tu me détestes ?

– Parce que je suis déjà passé par là », répondit Kanon en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il se garda bien de relever la dernière partie de la phrase. « Arrête de te poser des questions, Rune, et dors. Tu en as besoin. »

Le Balrog se tourna sur le flanc, quelques mèches claires venant cacher son visage. Il laissa sa tête s'enfoncer dans son oreiller et poussa un long soupire.

« Quelle ironie : l'homme qui m'a jadis terrassé est en train de m'aider. Moi qui pensais que tu abrégerais mes souffrances.

– C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. »

Au grand soulagement de Kanon, Rune n'ajouta rien et finit par fermer les yeux. Le Grec ramassa les vêtements laissés aux pieds du lit : si la tunique était irrattrapable, le pantalon n'avait subi aucun dommage. Il repassa dans l'alcôve pour récupérer ses propres vêtements, puis retourna dans la chambre pour les pendre à un valet. Enfilant un peignoir tiré d'un placard, Kanon entreprit ensuite de vérifier que toutes les issues étaient condamnées, à part celles donnant sur la salle d'eau et le reste des appartements où se trouvaient ses compagnons.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! »

Retournant près du lit, il put constater que Rune était désormais profondément endormi.

« C'est bien ça… Joue à la belle au bois dormant au moins jusqu'à demain matin ! » lança Kanon en s'asseyant sur le siège à côté. « J'espère juste qu'on n'aura aucun visiteur cette nuit. »

O

« On dirait qu'il s'est calmé », constata le Brésilien lorsque les bruits suspects cessèrent dans la pièce voisine.

« Donc, vous avez pu entrer en contact avec les Spectres, commenta Thétis. Quel est leur état d'esprit ? Sont-ils prêts à coopérer ? Quand pourrais-je les rencontrer ?

– Eh bien… Comment dire ? Il vaut mieux laisser passer la nuit, en espérant qu'elle leur portera conseil. Ils étaient sur le point de s'étriper les uns les autres d'après ce que nous avons pu constater.

– Je vois. Il est plus que temps de les faire sortir d'ici. Ils doivent commencer à tourner en rond dans ce temple inhospitalier… Il faudra cependant que je les rencontre dès demain matin, pour échafauder un plan d'évasion. Le mieux serait de s'échapper au plus tard la nuit prochaine. Plus nous resterons en ce lieu, plus nous aurons de risques de nous faire repérer par le Sanctuaire Terrestre. Je ne pense pas que les maîtres dudit Sanctuaire se montrent tendres avec nous s'ils nous coincent…

– J'en doute fort », acquiesça Aldébaran. Il désigna ensuite une autre porte, voisine de celle menant à l'alcôve où s'était engouffré Kanon. « Il y a un petit salon avec ce qu'il faut de triclinium et de coussins. Tu pourras t'y installer pour la nuit. Moi, je reste là pour monter la garde. Au cas où… Tu restes avec moi, Kiki ?

– Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme.

– Nous ne saurions en effet nous montrer trop prudents », acquiesça Thétis en se dirigeant vers ladite pièce. « Prévenez-moi si vous voyez quoi que ce soit de suspect. Je ne compte pas fermer l'œil tout de suite. »

* * *

**Italie, Venise, 5 juin 2004, 19 h 40 (**_**June 5, 2004, 5 : 40 PM GMT + 2 :00**_**)**

**Sous-sol du quartier général de l'Escadron de Venise**

La jeune femme frissonna lorsqu'elle entendit une nouvelle fois cet imperceptible battement d'ailes se rapprocher d'elle avant de mourir à quelques mètres. Agathe ralluma son téléphone portable, s'en servant comme d'une lampe électrique improvisée pour visualiser les environs immédiats. Comme précédemment, son regard ne rencontra que de vieilles pierres, des tombes multiséculaires éventrées ou affaissées sur elles-mêmes, pataugeant dans la boue de la lagune.

Cependant, le doute n'était plus permis pour elle : elle était suivie. Sa gorge se serra d'un cran à l'idée que ses poursuivants ne devaient rien avoir d'humain et au constat que son téléphone portable allait bientôt se trouver à cours de batteries.

« Il faut que j'avance… que je sorte de là… », s'encouragea-t-elle d'une voix voilée par l'angoisse.

Ses mystérieux poursuivants semblèrent en prendre prétexte pour se montrer plus offensifs. Une aile aux plumes tranchantes vint frôler sa joue de si près qu'elle sentit le sang coulé d'une légère entaille. Ce fut pour elle une sorte de déclencheur de panique : Agathe se mit à courir droit devant elle, se rappelant avec plus ou moins de certitude avoir aperçu une porte dans le fond de cette pièce.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » hurla-t-elle sans se retourner, des vrombissements menaçants résonnant à ses oreilles tandis que de minuscules ailes s'accrochaient à sa chevelure.

Elle se rua sur la porte, la heurtant presque de plein fouet. Désormais acculée, elle sentit de légères morsures sur ses avant-bras et sur ses épaules, tandis que quelque chose plantait de petites griffes pointues dans son dos pour mieux l'escalader. Elle chercha le loquet à tâtons tout en faisant de grands gestes pour se dépêtrer des créatures qui clairement l'attaquaient. Dans un sursaut de sang-froid, elle réussit à se reculer suffisamment pour entrouvrir la porte et se glisser dans la pièce suivante. Elle referma derrière elle, s'écartant du bois vermoulu du battant lorsqu'elle entendit des coups et des vociférations parvenant de l'autre côté.

Agathe trembla, rallumant son téléphone portable pour constater qu'elle se trouvait dans une nouvelle chambre funéraire. Et que ses avant-bras étaient tachés de sang, s'échappant des petites morsures créées par de minuscules dents aiguisées.

« Il faut que je sorte de là… vite ! »

Elle se remit à courir, haletante de peur.

**Palais Visconti**

Plus déchaîné que jamais, le vampire millénaire se matérialisa dans son atelier secret, ses immenses ailes battant furieusement autour de lui sans considération pour les objets qu'il envoyait ainsi valser. Ses proies s'étaient volatilisées, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux ! Dire qu'iI avait été sur le point d'annihiler les résistances de Bàlint et le forcer à avouer les emplacements des cercueils manquants !

Tout ça à cause de ce maudit Atlante et cette garce de Néréide ! D'un nouveau battement d'ailes, Sylvénius pulvérisa une malheureuse statue, envoyant promener la tête de la Diane chasseresse contre une grande psyché.

La suite ne lui échappa bien entendu pas : il se tourna vers le miroir lorsque celui-ci absorba la tête en marbre, comme s'il l'avalait. Sylvénius s'approcha de lui prudemment, en conservant sa forme primitive qui lui assurait sa pleine puissance, sentant très clairement qu'un pouvoir incommensurable émanait de l'objet.

« Il ne sied pas au digne descendant de Kharna de laisser libre cours à sa colère. Je vous croyais plus maître de vous », gronda une voix caverneuse alors que la surface de la psyché s'embrasa. « De plus, votre échec n'en est pas un : vos deux vampires ont été enlevés par les sbires de l'un de vos alliés. Vous les retrouverez bien vite. »

Sylvénius retroussa ses lèvres, faisant saillir ses canines meurtrières.

« À qui ai-je l'honneur ? Je vous trouve bien renseigné… », demanda-t-il, s'efforçant de contenir le mieux possible son irritation croissante.

« Le nouveau maître des Enfers… qui désire s'entretenir avec le futur maître de cette Terre. Des titres glorieux, certes, mais que nous risquons de devoir préserver contre des ennemis communs puissants. »

Sylvénius plissa ses yeux rouge sang et laissa son corps reprendre sa forme humaine, montrant ainsi sa bonne volonté à écouter les arguments de son incandescent visiteur. Il venait de saisir très clairement l'identité de celui-ci.

« Je suis tout ouïe…

– Vous n'aurez pas à le regretter. Une fois que le Sanctuaire Terrestre et l'Ordre d'Ermengardis auront pleinement compris nos intentions de conquête, ils oublieront leurs querelles passées le temps de faire front contre nous. Ce qui n'est plus qu'une question de jours. Il nous faut faire de même et les devancer pour mieux les écraser.

– C'est-à-dire… ?

– Je sais que vous désirez faire venir vos semblables en ce monde pour le conquérir. Je vous promets tout le soutien nécessaire à vos desseins, vous aiderai à retrouver les pierres ouvrant le passage à votre dimension en échange de votre soutien contre nos ennemis communs. Une fois ceux-ci défaits, nous n'aurons qu'à partager les biens que nous aurons ainsi conquis. »

La voix se tut, un brasier incandescent continuant à illuminer d'un rouge sang le vampire et la pièce. Sylvénius ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux rivés sur les flammes, pondérant chaque parole qui venait de lui être dite. Il avait beau être une créature de la nuit, épouser le mal sous toutes ses formes avec un plaisir sadique, il restait tout de même méfiant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le diable en personne venait lui proposer de pactiser avec lui, promettant par la même occasion un partage équitable de leurs conquêtes. C'était d'ailleurs surtout l'aspect « équitable » du marché qui le gênait le plus : Lucifer ne devait être cru en aucun cas.

Cependant, le marché était tentant, et le servirait un temps. Sylvénius ne se faisait pourtant aucune illusion sur la façon dont cette entente se terminerait.

« Je pense que vous avez su attiré mon attention sur nos intérêts communs », se contenta-t-il de répondre de façon éludée.

« J'en suis certain. Je vous apporterai les preuves de ma bonne foi très bientôt. »

Ce fut la dernière phrase qui lui parvint avant que le miroir ne reprenne son aspect normal.

* * *

**France, Lyon, 5 juin 2004, 19 h 55 (**_**June 5, 2004, 5 : 55 PM GMT + 2 : 00**_**)**

**Colline de Fourvière, non loin du théâtre antique**

Le soleil dardait encore de ses puissants rayons de soleil, continuant d'accabler les derniers touristes qui quittaient les lieux sous la demande insistante de haut-parleurs. Quelques ronchons protestèrent sur le fait que le site était habituellement ouvert même aux visites nocturnes, ce à quoi le personnel de l'organisation répondait invariablement que c'était une « circonstance exceptionnelle ».

_« Sans doute du fait du Comte de Grandfort »_, songea Shion en observant la foule se disperser avant de reporter son regard sur la troupe composée d'une dizaine d'hommes en treillis. Leur expédition prenait de plus en plus une tournure militaire qui le déconcertait un peu.

Un léger bruit provenant de la poche de sa veste attira son attention. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à un moment pareil ?

« Allo. Sonam Kalsang à l'appareil », répondit-il. Il avait fini par assimilé le fait de se présenter avec un nom d'emprunt.

« Shion, c'est Saga. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop ? »

Le Tibétain ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire : tien, son ancien assassin qui prenait des gants avec lui, comme s'il était encore le Pope.

« Non. Mais au fait, cela t'arrive-t-il de dormir la nuit ? Il est quoi au Japon : deux heures du matin ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Compte tenu des questions qui se pressent dans ma tête, non, j'ai du mal à dormir. Mais peut-être parviendras-tu à me donner des réponses. »

Le sourire de Shion s'effaça immédiatement. La voix de Saga semblait à la fois mystérieuse et grave.

« Il y a un problème avec l'un des nôtres restés au quartier général ?

– Possible… il s'agit d'Angelo. »

La main de Shion se crispa sur le téléphone à cette annonce. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit qu'il avait sa part de responsabilités dans la façon dont le Cancer avait mal tourné. Si seulement il avait pu le protéger de Clavénius…

« Dis-moi…

– Aphrodite pense qu'Angelo a été possédé à un moment de sa vie, et que cette possession est sur le point de recommencer. Je le crois aussi. Est-ce que tu sais s'il y a eu des précédents chez les chevaliers du Cancer, et si oui, à quand remontent les premières manifestations psychopathes chez les porteurs de l'armure ? »

Le Bélier resta abasourdi par les questions, ne s'attendant pas à ce que soient abordées de telles hypothèses. Et pourtant, celles-ci lui avaient tourmenté l'esprit plusieurs fois depuis le début du XIXe siècle, jusqu'à la période plus récente où Clavénius avait commencé ses pratiques innommables.

« Vers 1801, ou 1802, le chevalier de l'époque a commencé à développer des comportements anormalement violents, mais heureusement épisodiques. Ceux-ci se sont retrouvés dans les générations suivantes, avec des tendances de plus en plus sadiques et perverses. Je ne suis pas intervenu, je pensais que c'était l'armure qui modifiait ainsi les caractères de ses porteurs successifs. Tout comme les Surplis modifient l'apparence et le caractère de leurs porteurs… »

Il se mordit les lèvres, se sentant plus coupable que jamais. L'intuition lui disait qu'il aurait dû essayer de creuser la question au lieu de laisser les chevaliers du Cancer s'enfoncer dans la violence.

« Et tu n'as pas en tête un événement spécial qui serait survenu à l'un des porteurs, sans doute antérieur à 1801 ou 1802 ? » répliqua Saga.

Le visage au charme vénéneux de Salem apparut soudainement des tréfonds de la mémoire de Shion. Ses actes avaient été cruels, et sa fin pitoyable. Mais sa destinée sortait du lot des autres chevaliers du Cancer.

« Il y a eu Salem, morte en 1744. Elle était la sœur cadette d'Ariadna, chevalier du Cancer décédé durant l'attaque du Sanctuaire par les Spectres en 1743. Elle était une manipulatrice née et n'a pas hésité à me séduire pour camoufler ses méfaits. Je l'ai démasquée sur le tard, apprenant qu'elle avait tué sa propre sœur et éliminé le successeur désigné de l'armure pour s'en emparer. Elle s'est finalement suicidée durant son incarcération.

– Comment a-t-elle mis fin à ses jours ?

– Quelle importance ?

– Cela en a… comment ?

– Elle a retourné les Vagues d'Hadès contre elle. »

Shion arqua un sourcil en entendant vaguement dans le combiné Saga s'écrier : « Ça y est, on la tient ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ?

– Son suicide ne prouve pas que son âme ait effectivement gagné le royaume d'Hadès, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a très bien pu se contenter de devenir un pur esprit, débarrassé de toute enveloppe charnelle. C'est un raisonnement qui se tient, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Shion ne trouva pas la force de répondre sur le coup. L'hypothèse du Gémeau aurait pu lui paraître farfelue s'il n'avait pas déjà été confronté à l'esprit machiavélique de Salem. Ce genre de plan ne pouvait germer que dans un esprit à la fois sadique, masochiste et surtout dérangé.

« Elle a très bien put, en effet… cela expliquerait effectivement bien des choses », répondit-il. Il était même tenté de répondre : « Hélas ! »

* * *

**Japon, Quartier Général de l'Ordre d'Ermengardis, 5 juin 2004, 3h00 (**_**June 5, 2004, 6 :00 PM, GMT +9 :00**_**)**

**Jardin, non loin du pavillon **

La découverte qu'il venait de faire n'aurait pas été si grave, Saga aurait presque manifesté de la joie d'avoir percé à jour ce secret plusieurs fois centenaire. Cependant, il était bien trop tôt pour se réjouir : il avait découvert l'existence de ce pur esprit, certes. Il restait à découvrir comment l'abattre, désormais. Mais avant cela, il faudrait également saisir ses motivations : les raisons pour lesquelles elle s'en prenait à Angelo, et surtout, pour qui cette Salem « roulait ». Le Gémeau avait énormément de mal à concevoir que le retour de cet esprit maudit soit une pure coïncidence, et encore moins qu'il soit totalement déconnecté des autres événements qui avaient frappé ses compagnons et lui-même.

« Quoi que tu fasses, Shion, soit très prudent. Si elle est capable de frapper ici, je la crois capable d'agir également en France. Ce genre de créatures n'a que faire des notions d'espace et de temps. Et si comme tu viens de me l'affirmer, tu es lié à sa chute, alors tu dois être sur la liste de ceux dont elle cherche à se venger.

– Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit Shion. Mais pour l'instant, ma priorité est de découvrir ce qui se cache sous le théâtre romain de Fourvière. Nous descendons sous terre dans quelques minutes.

– Bon courage à toi, Shion. »

Sur ces quelques mots d'encouragement – qui étaient sincères, quoi qu'en pense l'intéressé –, Saga coupa la conversation téléphonique, puis posa son regard sur la silhouette noire du pavillon. Ses compagnons semblaient être parvenus à trouver le sommeil, puisqu'aucune lumière ne filtrait. À part une seule, d'un bleu des plus lumineux et étranges, provenant de la chambre d'Ambre.

Il s'en étonna un peu, puis revint à son principal sujet de préoccupation : trouver un moyen de débusquer et de mettre hors d'état de nuire cette Salem.

À suivre dans la **Chronique XIV : Hostilités (3/4)**


End file.
